xoverkotm-audo-test
by Hankton
Summary: just a narration test.
1. Chapter 1

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

I have started to figure out tables. The reading the Great Game text and status should be fixed for all chapters by the end of the day.

How could such an ordinary day end so bizarrely? It all started like any other day. I heard my alarm go off for the first time and immediately hit snooze. It may be a bad habit of mine, but I am just not a morning person. After two or three times of this my brain had finally engaged enough to tell my body I had to get up to go to work.

Work, the very word, can both conjure images of horror and of satisfaction. How can work be both good and bad you might wonder? Try being a middle school teacher sometime and you will understand. When my students were well behaved, which occurred according to some arcane mystical schedule that science has not figured out yet, my job as a middle school science teacher was excellent and extremely satisfying. However, when middle school students are having an off day, everything just seems horrible. Hormones at that level make even the nicest kids seem bipolar at times. Heaven help the teacher that has somehow invoked the wrath of the middle school children.

There is nothing quite like the warm feeling you get when a struggling student finally understands something they have been having trouble with. I wish I could go back in time to experience that feeling once again, but middle school, along with many other things, has either disappeared or changed to fit the new reality that has become my life. Anyway back to the story.

After arriving at school and prepping for class the students started to arrive for homeroom. They were all talking about the mysterious disappearances happening all over the world. People would go missing for 24 to 72 hours and then reappear near where they had disappeared, but with no memory of what had happened to them. A few people could be explained away, but at the last count over 500 people in the United States alone had experienced this phenomenon. The number worldwide must be in the thousands to tens of thousands if not more.

It seemed that anyone over the age of 12 and under the age of 60 could be affected by this phenomenon. No one knew what was going on, or if they knew they were not telling the rest of us. Parents were starting to get worried, and imitators and sickos were already starting to appear to get their 15 minutes of fame.

I managed to make it through homeroom and the rest of my teaching day and was looking forward to my upcoming break. Friday was finished and I could already imagine how great my lazy three-day weekend would be. I know why we celebrate Memorial Day, and any holiday that gives me long weekends and helps us remember our fallen soldiers was OK in my book. I left school light hearted not realizing what big changes were in store for me.

As I was pulling into the driveway of my rental house I noticed that my daughters car was not there. Oh yeah, she was going down to visit my parents this weekend. As the oldest grandchild she was a little spoiled growing up, but she turned into a great young lady none the less. Being divorced for several years this meant that I could indulge in a weekend of underwear and video games.

I know what you are thinking. What self-respecting 30+ (thats as close as you will get to my real age) year old guy still looks forward to such things, this one, that who. I was an unashamed and overweight gamer geek. The kind of guy whose house is filled with fantasy and science fiction books, movies and games, and had posters of zombies next to the ones of dragons on my wall. I loved thinking and mentally preparing for disasters. I had not one, but over 10 different zombie apocalypse escape plans. Each one detailed and dependent on time of year, weather, location, who was with me, etc. I never thought I would actually need them, but it was fun to imagine scenarios and think about what I would do.

Just as I was locking the door behind me and getting ready to get comfortable I heard horns. Have you ever heard the trumpet music that announces kings in just about every movie out there? That was what I was hearing. At first I thought that my daughter had left some weird music on in her room so I started heading in that direction. Suddenly the whole world suddenly changed color. A semi- transparent large blue floating box with a message appeared before me.

Congratulations, you have been selected to be a beta tester for your worlds entrance into the GREAT GAME. You have 60 seconds from the end of this message to collect what you need to survive the next 72 hours. Good Luck!

Crap this cannot be real. This has to be some sort of elaborate prank, but what if it is not? I need to get ready, how much time is left? Quickly I grabbed my bug out bag and started towards the kitchen. I need more food, my bag only has 3 meals in it. I grab a grocery bag and start throwing as much canned food I can in it. Thats enough, what else am I forgetting? Weapons, I quickly grab a machete from my knife collection and I am heading to get a rifle out of the gun safe when I froze in place. I literally could not move at all.

Your 60 seconds are up. Transport will begin in 3..2..1..

Just like that my lazy weekend turned into a nightmare of survival.

ADVERTISEMENT

REPORT AD

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

First Ever Story Written Here on Royal Road. The entire First arc is complete and will be uploaded throughout this next week. The second part will come slower as it is still being written. I hope you enjoy.

Please leave comments, suggestions, and reviews that are helpful. I do not care if you think it is wonderful or stinks as long as you leave constructive criticism. This whole process is to make me a better writer, which I can not do if you only rate 1 star and say it sucks. Tell me what needs to be fixed!

I have started to figure out tables. The reading the Great Game text and status should be fixed for all chapters by the end of the day.

CHAPTER 1: Is this real?

Everything was dark. I reached into my bag to find my flashlight. Wait I can move again. Turning on the light I could see rock walls all around me. It was a cave. How in the hell did I get here? Alright, lets break this down logically. There are three possibilities here. Number one I am part of the greatest prank of all time and someone will jump out soon and say gotcha. OK that is probably not going to happen, I really do not have anyone in my life who knows me well enough to pull this elaborate of a prank except my daughter, and she does not have the resources or funds to do it.

Number two I am hallucinating or in some sort of coma and this is all a dream. If that is true then I might as well go with the flow, because there is not much else I can do. Number three this is really happening and I need to survive for 72 hours. The message said survive which means that there is something or some situation I need to overcome. I think I will go with option three. Even if this is all just a dream it wont hurt to be a little cautious. All right, number three it is, I need to check out my surroundings and try to figure out where I am. Shining my flashlight around I take a close look at the cave I was transported to.

The cave looks natural with a few stone formations scattered around. It reminds me a little of Mammoth caves in Kentucky where my daughter and I went on vacation. It looks like there is only one passage out of here. As I get closer to the opening I note a sign posted next to the cave opening.

Welcome to the GREAT GAME beta testing dungeon. Your task is to reach the end of the dungeon alive within 72 hours. If you are killed or do not reach the exit in time you will be respawned where you came from. You will not remember any of this unless you complete the dungeon. Do your best and remember to HAVE FUN!

Well OK, at least now I know what I have to do. Wait a second, all those mysterious disappearances and people with no memory. They must have been Beta testers also. I guess they did not pass the test since they lost their memory. I hope I can do better, but lets be realistic. The chances of an overweight and out of shape middle school science teacher finishing what so many others failed at is not likely. I mean the spirit is willing but the flesh is fat. I have a huge wealth of game, novel, and science knowledge locked up in my head, but the ability to do physical feats left me sometime after high school. Too many years of sitting behind my teachers desk and eating too much does not an athlete make.

Well lets give this my best effort. First I better check my supplies and repack. I have always had what we zombie apocalypse guys call a bug out bag, just in case. It was pretty standard. One change of clothes, one liter of water, compass, three MREs, an emergency blanket, dust mask, matches, lighter, pocket knife, water purifying tablets, rope, candles, and a basic first aid kit. In addition to my bag I grabbed 12 random canned food items and a box of crackers, so I wont go hungry in the 72 hours. I also managed to grab one of my machetes.

Alright if I can find a source of water I will be just fine. Even if I dont find one I should be able to survive 72 hours on just 1 liter of water. It wont be pleasant, and I might get dehydrated, but it should be possible. Since I have seen game screens maybe I can find out more about what is going on. OK how does this always work in the books. I yell out loud, STATS!

Stats are not available during the beta testing dungeon.

Well that is disappointing, but at least I now that there will be stats eventually. How about, SKILLS!

"Skills are not available during the beta testing dungeon.

Is this going to happen for everything? HELP!

Help is not available during the beta testing dungeon.

This sucks. I get transported to a game world and remember everything the main character usually forgets and none of it is working. So frustrating! Alright lets just get on with it. It is time to conquer a dungeon. Man that sounded cheesy even in my head.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Short Chapters to begin, but the chapters do vary in length throughout the story. I know it says blue boxes (now), but boxes are hard to format so we get Blue Text for the Great Game right now.

All Great Game Green Text has been changed to Blue Tables for easier reading. Please comment or message me if you find any lingering references to green screens or boxes.

Thanks

Chapter 2: Reality hurts make it stop.

Double checking everything before I leave the starting cavern, I finally head out into the passage. Its strange even though the tunnels passage looks natural I get the impression that it is artificial. The tunnel has been running in a fairly straight manner for 15 minutes. Sometimes it narrows, sometimes it widens up. It looks like it is supposed to be mimicking a lava tube. That must mean that I am headed either to a vent on the outside of the volcano or towards the heart of the volcano. Nothing indicates which of the two options it could be. The temperature has remained constant and there is no discernable air flow.

As I have been walking, I have stopped randomly every few minutes and turned off my light and listened and strained my eyes to try and determine if there are any changes ahead of me. Finally, after 30 minutes of walking I reach an intersection. I decide to use this as an opportunity to rest and make a decision. I tried to calculate how far I had come so far. Probably 20 minutes of actual walking with all the pauses, listening and just plain distractions. So about 800 meters to 1 kilometer. There are just too many other factors to be more precise.

After I finish my break I pulled out my compass. I want to know which direction each passage takes so I can make a mental map of this place in case I need to run away, um I mean perform a strategic retreat. Thats weird the compass needle is pointing to the left hand passage. Almost as if there was something magnetic pulling it in that direction.

Well that solves my dilemma about which direction to choose. I really want to know what could mess up my magnetic compass. I feel that with this being a game like world unusual circumstances will either mean greater rewards, greater danger, or both. Either way this beta test is the best chance for me to find out with limited penalties. I mean if I die here, it may be horrible and even painful but the power that brought me here promised a respawn. With all of those people that lost their memory most likely being beta testers also, I can at least trust it that far. Who knows if respawning will be possible later, I cannot waste this opportunity.

As I start walking down the left passage I consciously make an effort to be as quiet as possible. I feel that I should run into something soon. What I dont know, but beta test implies I am going to be tested somehow. It looks like the walls are getting shinier. Curious I stop to check this out. Metal? It seems the walls are becoming metallic. Now why would that be happening. Is that a glow ahead? I quickly turn off my flashlight. It IS a glow. Somewhere up ahead something is giving off a light. I carefully put away the flashlight. If I let my eyes adjust I should be able to work my way forward without giving myself away.

I notice as I approach the light source that the passage seems to be opening up. Suddenly another screen pops up,

Welcome to your first challenge. There is no escape until it is complete. Remember like calls to like and anything else is useless.

Great what does that mean like calls to like? I examine the chamber that I have entered. Where did the tunnel I came through go? It disappeared. So thats what it meant about no escape, but what do I need to do? Suddenly a rumbling sound starts. What is going on? I look at the wall and too my amazement, a humanoid shape seems to be stepping out of it. I back up quickly while examining this new being. It seems to be some sort of earth/metal golem about 6 feet tall. It turns towards me and to my shock speaks, "Defeat me for the blessing of the Earth.

Defeat it? Its a walking talking man made out of metal, what should I do, splash water on it and hope it rusts to death? No wonder it seems that no one else has passed these tests. Isnt it just a bit unrealistic to think unprepared people can defeat magic constructs? I mean come on.

Its coming in my direction, well crap this not going to last long. I take out my machete hoping that it can do something against this thing. Thing? I need to call it something other than thing. How about Steve? Why is my mind wandering so much right now? Focus! At least Steve is slow. As Steve the metal golem reaches for me I dodge to the right and take a swing at his elbow trying to disable it. Perfect hit, and nothing. It felt like I was hitting a metal post. Oh well keep trying. Wait something is wrong. Why is my weapon stuck? Suddenly, Steves other arm comes around and punches me.

Damn it that HURT! While trying to unstick my machete Steve hit me. It feels like he might have broken my arm. Luckily I quickly retreated. No I need to tell the truth. I stumbled back and landed on my butt while crying out in pain. There went my hope of this being a game like world in which I wont feel any pain. I scoot along the floor as quickly as I can to give myself some time to think. OK quickly lets review the situation and come up with a new strategy, because well, my last one sucked and hurt like hell.

Primary weapon lost, my left arm is injured, pain level rising, fear surprisingly low. Right now I am angry more than anything else. I didnt want this to happen, Im not a hero, an athlete, or anybody special. What I am is pissed off. I should be in my underwear, lying in my hammock right now enjoying a good book. NOT trying to survive. None of that matters now, if I am going down I am going down fighting.

As quick as an out of shape 30 something can, I run as far away from Steve as possible. I start pulling out everything I can from my pack, looking for anything that might help. The cans of food. Maybe if I hit it hard enough I can at least knock it over. I really wish I can say what followed was an epic battle filled with inspiration and a mighty victory. No such luck.

Years later my daughter still loves to embarrass me by retelling this story as the reason why I always carry a magnet in my pocket. You see after I decided that throwing things would be the winning strategy, the first thing I grabbed out of my pack and threw was not a can of food but my compass. When my compass hit metal Steve it broke and Steve collapsed to the ground.

What the hell? How did my compass kill that thing? I hit it with my machete and nothing, but being struck by a little compass causes it to break apart. While I am trying to understand what just happened I cautiously approach the remains of the golem formerly known as Steve. I cautiously reach out with my foot and nudge the Steve pile. As soon as I touch it another green box appears in front of me.

Congratulations on finishing your first challenge. Results will be tallied at the end of the beta test and applied to surviving characters at that time.

Chapter 3: Goodbye Steve.

Well at least I know Steve died for a good cause, my survival and future stats. Now what exactly happened here? As I start to go through the rubble that once was Steve the Metal Golem I noticed that besides my broken compass and my machete there is a small white box with a red medical cross on it. Where did that come from. I know, it must be loot! My very first drop in the game is in front of me. I am so excited what could it be? As I open the box I see three red pills and a note. The note was just a description telling me that these are light healing pills. Well no time like the present to try these out, my arm still hurts.

I pop a pill and wash it down with some water. A warm feeling rushes through my body. My arm doesnt hurt anymore. Thats great! These pills are quick and efficient. I need to keep these easily accessible. After placing them in my front pocket I reach down to retrieve my machete. As I pick it up I try and wipe it clean. Huh, pieces of Steve are sticking to my machete almost as if they were magnetic. Thats it, I know what happened.

I remember the box at the beginning of the challenge. It read, Like calls to like and anything else is useless. Steve wasnt a metal golem; he was a magnetic golem. When my compass broke the magnetic needle must have impacted him. This wasnt a battle challenge, it was a riddle and preparedness challenge. Are all the challenges like this? I only beat Steve through sheer dumb luck. However, armed with my new knowledge I might actually have a chance.

Fully healed and feeling good about myself I looked around the now empty underground chamber. Some obvious changes had occurred. There are now four new passages leading out, each with an inscription above it. Passage #1 says trial 2 in red letters, passage #2 also says trial 2 in blue letters, passage #3 says trial 2 in white letters, and the final passage #4 has a glowing exit sign above it.

Alright calm down, this seems a little too easy. I just happen to beat a deadly golem through sheer luck and now I can go home. I need to think about this first. I quickly set up a little camp/rest area as best I can. I have 72 hours to finish the beta test and I have only used less than 5 hours. Why would they give me three days unless they felt it was necessary? Maybe in the past some participants just refused to move and the time limit is so the person or being in charge does not have to wait for them to starve to death or die of thirst. Somehow a feeling comes to me that this is the correct reason.

Since I have used very little of my time here and already passed the first challenge I decide to take a nap. I want to make sure I am fully rested and that the healing pill has worked completely before I make a decision on which path to take next.

I blink my eyes awake and check my watch. It has been just over an hour since I laid down for my impromptu nap. Other than a slight pain in my back from sleeping on the ground I feel pretty good. I open my non-magical med kit and wash down a couple of generic pain pills for my back. How cool is it that I can say this? I have a magical and non-magical medical kit. Focus, a decision needs to be made. I am pretty sure that since I have calmed down and rested I can make a good one. In the beginning the blue box said I had to clear the dungeon or reach an exit.

I am fairly confident that an exit will appear after each challenge is complete. Steve the golem told me that if I defeated him I would receive the blessing of the earth. From all of the fantasy novels I have read this most likely means I will have access to earth magic or its equivalent in the new world. I wonder if that means I can earn access to other types of magic if I continue the challenges. That seems logical.

Each of the new passages have the same message but are different colors, red, blue, and white. That may be a hint to which type of magic element that they correspond too. Since I have already earned the blessing of the earth the simplest explanation would be red=fire, blue=water, and white=air. I need to remember though that the earth challenge was part riddle and used an obscure part of earth, namely magnets and magnetic force for the challenge. Is it even worth risking my life for more magic or should I just get out of here while I can?

If this beta test is just a minor example of the new world, then I need to be as strong as possible in order to help out my friends and family. Alright my decision is made, I am going to try for another element, but which one? Air is always portrayed as the opposite of Earth and Fire and Water are often linked as being opponents. I think I will skip Air for now. It seems best that I try for one of the other elements.

Which one would be the most beneficial to me. Earth is often listed as a great protector, usually strong in defense. I need something for offense. As much as I would like to just hide in a bunker and hope this all goes away there are two major problems with that strategy. First and foremost is that I do not own a bunker to hide in and secondly no matter how good at hiding I am eventually I would have to come out for food or water. Better to be prepared form the beginning than be completely clueless after a year or two of hiding.

Fire destroys. Fire is always portrayed as an element of destruction. If I can get fire magic to complement my earth magic I should have my basics covered. The red tunnel it is. I need to pack everything up and prepare as best I can for my nest challenge. The longer I wait the more I may question my decision. Lets do this.

Chapter 4: Fire Burns

Alright what can I do to make sure I am ready for this challenge. It will obviously have something to do with fire, but it may be only a certain aspect of it. Lets see what I have. Keep the health pills in my front pocket for emergencies. I also have matches and candles. These both have potential to be needed in the fire test so into the other pocket they go. Hold the machete in my hand so I dont have to touch anything hot with my bare hand. Finally, I check my water bottle. It is about half full. That should put out or bring down a small fire. OK I am as ready as I can be.

I walk towards the passage with the glowing red letters that read trial 2. No turning back now. As I enter the passage the walls start to glow red and the temperature starts to rise. It seems that I am at least right about which element this is going to represent. Up ahead I see an entrance to what looks like another chamber. It looks almost identical to the entrance to the chamber I took the Earth challenge in.

Now is the time to be cautious. Just like before I slowly approach the entrance as sneakily as I can. I can understand dying in a challenge, especially against magic monsters, but if I get killed for something stupid like not examining an area carefully for obvious traps or hazards I will never forgive myself. I cautiously peer into the next chamber. It looks just like the previous test taking chamber. In fact it might be identical. The only difference that I see is that the walls are glowing red and are not metallic. The temperature is also much higher here. Seeing nothing suspicious I start to walk into the chamber. Just as before as soon as I cross into the room a blue box pops up,

Welcome to your second challenge. There is no escape until it is complete. Remember sometimes confronting a being with its own mortality is more advantageous than actually killing it yourself.

Fantastic another riddle, at least this time I know that killing whatever shows up is either A) not a good idea, B) Impossible, or C) All of the above. What is going to show up this time? Across the chamber the wall starts to flicker like firelight. A golem of fire starts to step out of the wall. Seriously, is this just a copy paste of the last challenge with a new riddle and element? If so this might be easier than I first thought. Aww crap I just jinxed myself didnt I?

Quickly, I need to solve this riddle before this new golem, lets call him Bob, turns me into a crispy critter. Why does my mind always start to wander when I am in a dangerous situation? Is it a coping mechanism? Focus! What could scare or show a golem of fire its own mortality. Mortality reminds me of death. What is left after a fire dies? Ashes!

I need to show this golem some ashes. I fumble in my pocket for my matches. I dont want to take my eyes off this golem for even a second. How come it is just standing there? Wait a second it kind of looks like it is moving its arms back. Is it stretching? Suddenly Bobs arms snap forward and 2 glowing balls of fire are heading straight for my head. I flop to the ground in my best imitation of dodging. The two fireballs impact the wall beside me. Man that was close. I need to finish this before Bob starts too, ITS RAISING ITS ARMS AGAIN ALREADY? Cut a fat man a break.

I get to my feet as quick as I can. Bobs arms snap forward once again. Four! There are four fireballs this time. Were two flaming balls of death not good enough? Two fireballs are aimed at my head and two are aimed at where I flopped, I mean dodged, to the floor last time. Dang, I think this mean it will keep increasing the number of fireballs each time and each new set will go towards the direction I dodge. This means I need to finish this quick or I am going to run out of places I can dodge those burning orbs of doom.

I somehow manage to pull out my book of matches while dodging to the left this time. Close but no cigar Bob. As the fiery orbs of destruction strike the cave wall to my right I confidently strike a match and blow it out. I strike a heroic pose, or at least what I imagine a heroic pose looks like. I shout, Look upon your doom Bob of the fire clan! Umm shouldnt he be disappearing at this point? I know I got this riddle right. What am I missing? The magnet golem Steve broke apart as soon as the magnet touched him. Thats it, I need the ash to touch Bob. I throw the match with all my might right as Bob launches six burning spheres of ultimate crispiness.

As I scramble to the right to avoid certain death I watch my match travel all of about three feet before falling down to the ground. What an EPIC FAIL. Why did I think that would work? What do I do now? If I have to get that close to Bob, I am going to fry. I need something that will travel far enough that I wont get burned. My candles, candles will definitely travel that far if I throw them.

I reach for one of my candles while starting to move diagonally to my left. A diagonal direction is just about my only option at this point. If I am lucky I might make it out of the fireball throwing pattern. Man am I out of shape. Bob looks like he is about ready to throw again. I hope I get the timing of this right. As eight different flaming orbs of destruction start to spread out, I try and do a forward combat roll. Man those guys on T.V. make this seem so easy, they never talk about how much it hurts your shoulder to do one of these on hard ground.

One of Bobs fireballs just grazes my foot, blistering my heel. It burns! Ignore it, I have to finish this. I light a match and hold it to the candle wick. Come on, come on light you stupid thing. Finally, it catches fire. I quickly blow it out and throw it at Bob the fire elemental. Direct hit, and poor Bob is now just a pile of ashes on the floor of the cave.

I open up the healing pill box I received from beating Steve the Magnificent Magnet Man, popped my 2nd pill, and relished in the warm glow of its curative power. Now that I have healed up my injuries it is time for every gamers favorite action, checking out the loot. I walk up to the ash pile Bob left behind. Lets see if this is the same as last time. I cautiously touch the ashes, and as soon as I do another blue box appears.

Congratulations on finishing your second challenge. Results will be tallied at the end of the beta test and applied at that time. As a bonus for being the first human on Earth to pass two challenges in the beta test of the GREAT GAME all previous results and memories of the beta test will be applied regardless of the outcome of the final two challenges.

Well that message was different. It seems that aside from pain and suffering there is no downside to me continuing now. I get to keep my upgrades no matter what. Dont get me wrong, Im not looking forward to the next two challenges, but at least I know now I am getting a reward for my efforts no matter the outcome. I can think about this later, lets comb the ashes for the loot.

Oh shiny! What is that? As I sift through the ashes of Bob I find what looks like a glowing ruby. What could this be? How can I find out? I know, Identify.

Identify is not available during beta testing.

Dang I forgot that commands are turned off. I need to make a mental note to check this thing as soon as Identify works. Worst case scenario is that I now have a ruby worth a lot of money, best case scenario is that I am now a proud owner of a magic gem.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Longest Chapter Yet. It is a bit of an info dump. I figured out tables. Stats and Great Game text should be easier to read. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The End of Beta

Since I knew that I would get rewards no matter what happened not, the next two challenges almost seemed anti-climactic, just kidding. The next challenge I decided to tackle was the water element. Long story short, the water golem was poisoned. I defeated it with my water purifying tablets, but not before I almost drowned while simultaneously being poisoned. Not a fun experience. Luckily, or maybe by design, the loot drop for this golem was a small case with a green cross on it. The note inside said they were recovery pills that would remove abnormal statuses. Translation, it would cure the poison.

After the water golem I decided to take a break before trying the last challenge. I was down to a single health pill, two recovery pills, and was completely wiped out physically and mentally. After a nap, a meal, and making use of the little boys room on the far side of the cave I feel much better. Mental note to self, add toilet paper to bug out bag. Using a sock is not fun and now I only have one clean sock. Alright it is time to start the final challenge.

The last challenge element is Air. I have no idea what to expect on this one. If the golem is made out of air how would I even, see it? Would it glow? Will I need to breathe on it to kill it? Oh well lets see what it actually is. As I entered the last challenge cavern the now familiar blue screen popped up.

Welcome to your final challenge. There is no escape until it is complete. Remember like calls to like and anything else is useless.

Great it is a repeat of challenge one. I am going to have to get close enough to breathe on this thing which means it is going to be able to hurt me bad. I stare that the wall waiting for the air golem to step out. All of the sudden the wall starts to crackle and spark. That is no air golem! God damn you screwed up game logic. Thats a lightning golem. OK dont panic, do I even have anything that can beat that thing?

I am running out of time, its already started the standard if you beat me blah blah get the blessing speech. Think Mark think. What is lightning? Lightning is a collection or movement of electrons, its energy, and its fast, do I have anything that matches that description? My train of thought is interrupted by the sight of a miniature lightning bolt heading my direction. I dont have time to dodge and my machete being metal takes a direct hit. I start twitching in pain from the residual electrical effects that arced into my body.

That could have ended much worse if the metal in the machete had not attracted the lightning bolt and the rubber grip helped to partially insulate me. Wait, electricity is the answer. I do not know if this screwed up GREAT GAME will acknowledge my brilliance. Only one way to find out. I take out my flashlight as quick as I can and start to open it up. Please let this work. As soon as the batteries hit my hand I toss them at the lightning golem. Too late it launched another bolt at me before they could reach it. The last thing I remember before blacking out is severe pain, and falling towards the floor.

Uhh, why do I hurt so bad? Did I sleep wrong? What is that smell? I slowly blink my eyes awake. Hanging in front of me is one of those stupid blue boxes. I guess it wasnt just a bad dream.

Congratulations on finishing the elemental trials beta test. All bonuses and reward will be tallied and applied when the user exits the beta testing area. Thank You for playing the GREAT GAME.

As soon as I finish reading the notice the box disappears. Wow, I survived. From the way I feel it must have been a close thing, and what is that awful smell. It smells like a combination of bacon, sewage, and burnt hair. Oh wait thats me. I must have lost control of my bowels after that last big shock. Thank god I keep a change of clothes in my bug out bag.

After cleaning myself up as best I can and swallowing my last healing pill I feel like a new man, or at least one that can function long enough to get home. I stumble over to where I last saw that stupid lightning golem. I mean seriously, I know that lightning happens in the sky which is full of air but that sucked. What is that? Bonus, there is both a red cross box and a glowing white gem. I collect everything and repack in preparation for going home.

There it is, the final passage with the glowing EXIT sign above it. I can finally leave this place, rest up, think and plan what Im going to do next. I walk through cautiously, afraid that I will be sent somewhere other than back home. There is the screen I want to see,

Transport back to Earth will commence in 3..2..1..

My couch, never have I been so happy as to see my couch. As I collapse onto the couch I see another blue screen,

Final results of the beta test have been calculated. Surviving participants will be able to check their status after all body modifications have been made.

What? What body modifications? I never agreed to any of this.

Body modifications will commence in 3..2..1..

Dear God the pain! Arrghhh! I pass out for the second time today.

As I slowly blink the sleep from my eyes I noticed I was on the couch. Huh, I must have fallen asleep watching T.V. last night. What a bizarre dream. It all seemed so real, but the good dreams always do. Oh well back to the real world.

I stumble towards the bathroom to take care of my morning business. Wow I must have been really tired last night. I even fell asleep in my clothes. As I leaned over the toilet to help improve my sleepy morning aim, I thought to myself how cool would it be though if it was real. Just think status and,

Name: Mark Anderson Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1

Level: 3 - 10% Unspent Attribute Points: 15

Strength: 12 HP: 120

Intelligence: 20 MP: 400

Wisdom: 20 HP/Regen: 12% per 15 min.

Agility: 10 MP/Regen: 20% per 15 min

Constitution: 12 Luck: 20

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

Oh Jesus, that blue screen popped up as soon as I thought status. That means it was not a dream. Man what do I do now. First things first, how do I turn this screen off so I can finish my morning business. The other screens just faded away. This one is staying in front of me but is transparent enough to see through. That is probably a safety feature so no one is blinded by alerts.

I know how about I use HELP. The status screen disappears only to be replaced by,

Welcome to the Great Game help section. How can we help you today?

Hmmm... Do I just think my question and this guide will answer me?

Yes.

Ok that was a little creepy. Lets try it out. How can I remove game screens from my view?

Staring to the side for 3 or more seconds will automatically cause screens to fade out. Users may also employ voice commands, with the default being set to Command Off.

Help Off. It worked. I quickly finish my morning rituals in the bathroom and retreat to my thinking spot.

Once I have relocated to the recliner I start my brainstorming session. Ok I remember being surprised by a green screen, being given almost no time to prepare, dick move by the way Great Game, luckily I had my go bag, I bumbled my way through the beginning of the challenges, got extremely lucky, and barely survived. Then at the end something about body modifications then waking back up.

Wait, body modifications! Oh crap. I run towards my daughters room and stand in front of the only full length mirror in the house. What the hell? The game must have put me on a diet. I must be 50-75 pounds skinnier. I am not a twig by any means, but I have lost a lot of weight. Was that the only change? Maybe the help screen can answer some questions. HELP.

Yes

Can you explain the body modification process?

Body modification occurs as soon as a subject is safe after placing stat points. Body modification only occurs only if needed.

Can you give me an example please?

Certainly, if a player places 5 points into their strength stat then as soon as feasible the Great Game system will alter their musculature to reflect this new level of strength.

Why is body modification so painful?

Most users experience little to no pain. The only time pain is involved is if the body modifications are extreme.

Wow, I am pretty sure the help menu just called me fat. How rude, accurate, but rude. So my new physique is just a reflection of my new stats.

How are ability points earned?

Users get 5 stat points per level and can be awarded bonus points for unique achievements and through the title system. Bonus points from titles are not available until after reaching level 10.

I must have gotten my extra points from being the first to pass the beta test. I will save my unspent points until I am sure of all the ramifications of using them.

How are levels usually gained?

Users get xp or experience points for defeating monsters, defeating other users, completing quests, using skills and abilities, earning titles, or inventing or discovering new items or spells. The amount of xp is determined by the game system and is a combination of difficulty, user level, and a proprietary algorithm.

When will this world fully enter into the Great Game?

This world will enter the Great Game in 4 stages. Stage 1 is testing. This stage is occurring right now. Stage 2 will occur on the following summer solstice. Stage 3 will then occur on the next winter solstice and finally stage four will occur one year after the introduction of stage 2 on the next summer solstice.

Can you explain each stage?

Information on each stage is only available for the current and next stage. Testing stage 1 is to make sure the sentient species on the planet is able to interface with the Great Game system. Stage 2 will introduce class F through C monsters to the planet, limit or change certain aspects of technology, and introduce quests and dungeons.

Can you please elaborate on monster classes?

Monsters are ranked from F class, the easiest to defeat, up through E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, and X class. The higher the class the more difficult the opponent. A very loose comparison might be F class can be defeated by levels 1-10, E class by levels 10-20, D class by levels 20-30, C class by levels 30-40, and B Class by levels 40-50. These are estimates, due to a wide variety of personal skills on the part of humans and monsters lower level adventurers could defeat higher class monsters and vice versa. Once Monsters reach A class they develop an intelligence no less than the human race and the correlation starts to fall apart. A class is equivalent to levels 50-75, S class levels 75 -100, SS class Levels 100 150, SSS class Levels 150 -200, and finally X class is equivalent to level 200+. Please understand that this is just an estimate and the number of factors including intelligence, skill, elements, location, etc. can drastically affect the outcome of battles.

That is an extremely thorough explanation. What about technological limits, what can I expect to happen after changeover?

Initial technology limits are determined by the Great Game system as needed. Common initial limits have included nuclear dampening, loss of electrical energy storage, and limiting of chemical and nuclear explosives.

I read a lot of fantasy and LitRPG books and I think I can summarize or guess about these restrictions. If I make guesses about restrictions can you confirm or deny them for me?

"Yes that falls within acceptable parameters for the help system.

I was hoping that this loophole would work. Ok think about all of those stories you have read over the years. What was common between them all? Many stories bring technology down to a level that would reduce pollution and allow mother nature to regenerate the planet. This would mean no large scale fossil fuel burning, or anything above cottage scale or minor electrical generation. The system already said that energy storage would be altered so no batteries. No nuclear detonations or decay to prevent world-wide problems. However, in some stories work-around tech is acknowledged and used.

Help screen, will technology still work as long as it is powered or energy stored by a magical alternative?

Yes.

Will guns and weapons that use chemical reactions cease to function?

Yes.

If a magical propellant or alternative is created will those firearm types be allowed?

Yes.

Have magical firearms, batteries, and explosives been used successfully in the Great Game before?

Yes.

Help Off.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Probably the last upload of the day. It is the weekend and I have things to do. Expect another 3-5 chapters each day until I reach the end of the first arc/book. After that releases will slow down as I will be writing and posting at the same time.

Chapter 6: Making Plans

Now that I have some concrete information I can start to make some real plans.

Mark Andersons End of the World to Do List:

Figure out what to tell everyone. Do I try and convince them? How do I explain my body change?

Figure out how to use magic. I have these awesome blessings of the elements so I need to make sure not to waste them.

Train my abilities and try to learn skills I feel will be necessary in the new world.

Invent or discover ways to keep necessary technology operating. (Like indoor plumbing)

Keep using help screen to learn as much as I can ahead of time. Knowledge is power.

Find a new place to live. Much of what I want to do cannot be done in or near my rental house.

Secrecy on many things is probably a good idea. If I show off my new abilities, I will likely run into problems. Either scared people turning into mobs, witch hunts, or even government dissection. I hope that last one is an exaggeration, but I have watched a lot of movies and it never ends well for the person/being that has unique powers.

Help, the Great Game system has been modifying memories of failed beta testers correct?

Yes.

Is this because only users are allowed knowledge of the Great Game?

Yes.

Will anyone notice my body modifications?

If noticed non-users will attribute it to a change in lifestyle or another easily explained reason.

Alright, the first item on my checklist has been taken care of without me having to even do anything. Is there anything I am forgetting? Oh yeah, those other commands that were locked during beta testing should be available now. Lets try them out. I go and grab the two gems I received for beating those elemental golems. First up is the ruby.

Identify:

Ruby Flawless Enchantable, Value = 1,000 gold, Mana Capacity = 500

Excellent, now the white gem,

Diamond Cloudy Enchantable, Value = 250 gold, Mana Capacity = 125

Ok it seems that the mana capacity is the gold value of a gem. Wait a second, what is the currency of the Great Game?

Help, please list the common Great Game currencies and exchange rates. Examples would be appreciated.

The currency of the Great Game is standardized as follows:

100 copper bits = 1 silver piece

100 silver pieces = 1 gold piece

1,000 gold pieces = 1 platinum piece

1,000 platinum pieces = 1 mithral coin

During stage 1 and 2 local currencies can be exchanged through a users inventory screen after reaching level 5 with Great Game currencies. All exchanges of Great Game currency and local currency will be subjected to a 1% conversion fee. For example, 1 of your gold pieces currently would exchange for $1,728.32 in U.S. dollars.

Wait a minute one of my gold coins? I have gold coins? INVENTORY!

0 of 240lbs used

0 copper 0 silver 200 Gold 0 Platinum 0 Mithral

240lb capacity that must be my Strength + Constitution X 10 lbs. I bet the coins were from defeating the elemental golems. It is nice to know I do not have to pick up every single coin, but I will still have to search for special drops like the pills and gems.

I do the math in my head really quick and realize that I now have over $300,000 in gold in my inventory. I really need to start figuring out a way to level myself up. Not only will it make myself and my family safer, but I can use some of my Great Game wealth after level 5 to outfit a good place to survive the transition. If I can come up with some sort of excuse to invite the family over during the change-over period I will be able to keep them safe without having to explain the unexplainable.

I continued to think of oddball things for the rest of the day and gave the poor help person/program/spirit or whatever it was a good workout. I broke up my think fests and questioning time with reading. I started to reread and skim through everything I had in the house that dealt with the LitRPG, Game Worlds, Survival, and end of the world scenarios. It was both to refresh the information in my head and also a little experiment. I will check my status in the morning to see if my idea is correct.

When I wake up the next morning I immediately called up my STATUS,

Name: Mark Anderson Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1

Level: 3 - 60% Unspent Attribute Points: 15

Strength: 12 HP: 120

Intelligence: 20 MP: 400

Wisdom: 20 HP/Regen: 12% per 15 min.

Agility: 10 MP/Regen: 20% per 15 min

Constitution: 12 Luck: 20

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

I was right. Studying and learning along with experimentation granted me some experience. More than I expected. I assume it will be diminishing returns as I get better in the same fields. I bet only new information and skills add to the experience bar. Probably the same way a child learns and experiences in school and has rapid growth through the first years of their life. They can continue to learn as they get older, but the new knowledge and skills take longer to master. Alright let the learning montage begin.

Hah, I wish I could just do a learning montage. That would make everything else so much easier. Instead I continue my weekend reading binge for some easy xp. I nervously wait for my daughter Nicole to get home from her trip to my parents house. If she does not notice the change than my plans for training can go forward.

A few hours later while I was taking a break I heard my daughters car pull up outside. This is the moment of truth. Play it casual Mark, dont get nervous. I meet my daughter Nicole at the door, Hi sweet pea! Do you notice anything different about your dad?

Well Dad your diet and exercise seems to be paying off, you are looking good, replied Nicole.

The help screen was right. She rationalized away my sudden weight loss. I can work with this. By the way kiddo how was Grandmas house? With that Nicole was off and running and started to give me the updates on all the family happenings. Wait a second if the Great Game system wants to stay hidden it should help me hide money transfers and life style changes. I can use this to have more time to prepare for the upcoming changes.

When Nicole got to a stopping point I tried out my new theory. Hey Nicole my investments that I made look like they might be paying off soon. If that happens then we can build our dream house, I can stop working full time, and you my dear can attend any college you want.

Thats great Dad, when will you know? Excellent, she never even questioned my fabrication about some mysterious investments.

I will probably know sometime this summer.

That sounds great, dont forget to call grandma and tell her the good news.

OK, sweet pea I will.

Just like that I was able to verify that the changes to my lifestyle that I needed to make in order to prepare for the Great Game should be covered. My excuses only need to work for a little over a year anyway. Then everyone will know and experience the Great Game just like me. Hmm, if I build a big enough place I can protect others besides my family. Oh well I will firm up my plans as I go along.

The next week was filled with me wrapping up my normal life and scheduling my new training. I resigned from my teaching job as soon as I reached level 5 and was able to transfer my gold coin funds into dollars. I set up classes in self-defense for 2 times a week and signed up for as many workshops about survival, gardening, cooking, canning, home repair, and just about anything else I could think of that might be beneficial to survival in the new world. I was hoping to learn new skills and abilities and continuing to earn some slow but safe xp to raise my level before next years summer solstice. My new job was learning and preparing. I felt that I could check my progress at the end of each month and compare it to the past to check how I was doing and make any changes if necessary.

The summer passed by quickly. I have been steadily progressing in skills and abilities but the most exciting thing to me is my new spells that I have created. Since all I had was affinities to elements and the knowledge that mana existed I decided that this was a you can develop your own spells kind of world. I studied meditation and was able to develop some spells that will be extremely helpful. However, the most interesting thing to me is with my 100% affinity I can manipulate any of the elements in any way I can imagine. It just takes concentration and time.

I have also finally distributed some of my earned attribute points to check on how they affected me. The results convinced me that while I primarily seem to be a mage type character, I cannot neglect my physical attributes if I want to survive. After I double check my stats and gains for this month I think I will be able to start on #6 of my to do list. Find a new place to live. STATS

Name: Mark Anderson Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1

Level: 7 - 153% Unspent Attribute Points: 4

Strength: 15 HP: 150

Intelligence: 30 +10% MP MP: 660

Wisdom: 30+10% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 15% per 15 min.

Agility: 15 MP/Regen: 33% per 15 min

Constitution: 15 Luck: 20

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

Using some of my unspent attribute points has let me determine that constitution X 10 determines HP. Intelligence + Wisdom X 10 determines MP. Also you get a bonus if a stat passes 20 points.

The most interesting thing I think is still the no limit to spells. Spells are only limited by the imagination. More complex things take more mana and more time. My spells are just short cuts to a type of action I have performed over and over. It is quicker to use but not as powerful. For example, my fire bullet spell cost 4 mana and does approximately my intelligence rating in damage, but I can cast the same spell, same mana cost manually for twice as much damage. However, it takes twice as long to cast. Basically it seems that spells are quick for battle where manual mana manipulation is more efficient outside of combat. I have tons of ideas for more spells but space and having to hide what I can do has limited my experiments so far. I do think that spells are all that normal players will get until they advance their affinities to 100% in an element.

I think that with my overall progress I am ready to implement my master plan to raise funds and build a safe place for my family and friends. With the conversion fees I have a little over $300,000 dollars from the 200 gold coins I won from completing the beta test dungeon. After questioning the help section over the summer I have found out that I can place precious metals and gems from this world into my inventory and have them converted into U.S. dollars also for a fee. The more money I have the better off my family and friends will be. I can buy supplies and set up a survival compound. Not just a compound, but an entire safe domain. I discovered the land management section of help last week.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Alright,

If I did this correctly it should automatically update this chapter on Monday.

Heres hoping I hit all the right buttons.

Chapter 7: Making Money

Under the land management section of help I learned that if you own a certain amount of land different perks come with it. For 160 acres you can designate 10 acres as a sanctuary. This means that within that space no monsters can spawn. They can still travel through but they cannot live there or appear there. At 320 acres the sanctuary size quadruples to 40 acres. At 640 acres the sanctuary size quadruples again to 160 acres and you start to have access to the town/village developer.

The help menu seemed reluctant to give me details, but I inferred from other questions that it would allow for magic building of infrastructure and possibly access to a Great Game store. Once you hit a personal property amount of 2 square miles things start to get interesting. The sanctuary size only doubles to 320 acres but your area is now considered your domain. In a domain the owner is considered the ruler and gets special bonuses and can confer bonuses to others. Basically you become a noble and can give perks to others. The part I almost missed when questioning help but will be the best for me is that when you become a ruler you are allowed to claim surrounding unclaimed land and add it your domain. At 5 square miles you officially become a king with a kingdom and earn even more perks under the Great Game system.

Help also taught me that the land has to be directly owned by an individual or family. The government of the United States does not count. Basically all of the national forests, parks, wildlife refuges etc. will revert to unclaimed land. Each person over the age of 16 can Homestead 80 acres a year. Finding all of this information solidified my plans for prepping for the Great Game change over. I am going to purchase as much land as possible next to a national forest as possible. It has to have at least 1,280 acres so I qualify as a domain. Then using the claim function, I will claim as much of the unclaimed forest land as the system will let me. This should vastly increase the safety of my family and friends because of the large sanctuary, bonuses I can hand out and access to a Great Game store that many people will not have at the beginning of the game.

In order to make this work I need more money. I have been working on developing my long range sensing capability to help fix this problem. I first got the idea from several different stories and anime. If I send out a pulse of mana through the ground, air, or water I can get a return and sense where living things are along with a general sense of the terrain. This works similar to a bats echolocation ability. I decided if it could do this then it should just be a matter of imagination, intent, and amount of mana to sense other things besides living organisms. So I started some simple experiments.

I first tried to become a human metal detector. It took some time but was surprisingly easy to do. After I figured out how to sense all metals, I just fine tuned my efforts to sense precious metals and gems. I can now sense concentrations of precious metals and harvestable gems up to 500 meters away. I expect this range to increase with practice. I do have to concentrate for 30 minutes to an hour, so it is not a fast process. However not only can I sense the metals and gems I can call them to me with double the mana cost.

So the next two weeks will be a camping trip with my daughter. One last hurrah before she starts college. We will be traveling to a variety of areas up and down the Appalachian Mountains where precious metals and gems have been found before. This is totally by coincidence of course. I will also be checking out several properties in the area. The Appalachian Mountains provide security, water, relatively mild seasons and lots of land for sale and in the way of national forests and especially the Appalachian trail which connects a lot of different types of government land together. I think it will be an ideal area to start my sanctuary.

After copious amounts of research, I discovered that Appalachia, especially North Carolina, is renowned for pockets of gem quality diamonds, sapphires, rubies, but emeralds most of all. Small deposits of precious metals such as copper, silver, gold, and platinum can also be found relatively easily. Most of them are not large enough for commercial exploitation, but should be perfect for my needs. I hope to come back with millions after this 2 week trip. I can only hope that I am as lucky as my game title says. The funds that I need are in the ground, I just have to find them.

What a fun trip that was. I had a great time with my daughter and spent a significant amount of time searching and finding the funds I need. After 2 weeks I was able to significantly increase the amount of money I have to work with. I lucked into enough gems that I can hold a few back for learning to enchant purposes. Diamonds hold air enchantments, Rubies hold fire enchantments, Sapphires hold water enchantments, and Emeralds hold Earth enchantments. There were also many lesser quality gems that can be used as enchantment holders like topaz. They only work as well but are much more plentiful than the precious gems.

On this trip I was able to find,

50 flawed gems 100 Gold 4 Platinum Pieces worth of loose platinum

22 cloudy gems 250 Gold 432 Gold Pieces worth of loose gold

10 flawless gems 1000 Gold 616 Silver Pieces worth of loose silver

I plan on keeping all the flawless gems and 2 each of the cloudy gems, converting the rest into Gold and into dollars. With the conversion fees charged by the Great Game, I should have just over 21 million dollars. At least I know that with minimal effort on my part I can make a ton of money and be able to keep financing this operation. I also realize that this disparity and easiness of me making money will only last so long. When the Great Game starts and coinage is the only method of trade my regular fortune will be worthless. I need to use this conversion to the best effect I can now while it helps. Mental note to self, convert everything back into Great Game currency before the switch over.

I have selected my starting piece of land and will purchase everything that I can around it, connected or not. I have the unfortunate feeling that a lot of land will become ownerless after the Great Game starts through human deaths. My primary piece of land is along the French Broad River, and is approximately 1400 acres in size. There are several other pieces of land available near it and it runs up against the Pisgah National forest. The Nantahala national forest is within 15 miles also. Its perfect, close enough to small towns and Asheville to scavenge for supplies, and isolated enough that it should be safe from large bands of marauders. It has plentiful natural resource throughout the area.

I contacted my lawyers and real estate agent and started the paperwork for purchases of the land I had selected. I also left instructions for them to purchase any and all other pieces within a 5 mile radius. I am feeding them and the world a story about starting an Eco Tourism resort. This should help the Great Game cover up my large purchases of land and supplies.

By the time my land purchases go through another 2 months have passed and I have a general map of my new domain and a rough idea of how I am going to set things up. I have spent of my recent windfall on just the land purchases. 16 million dollars has bought over 5000 acres in different pieces. My main section of land is just under 2200 acres. After I move up to my new land I will start searching for more funds to continue my plan. I will need millions more to be able to finish what I want in time. Rush jobs always cost more.

I have moved a mobile home and some empty shipping containers moved out to one of the pieces of my new property in North Carolina. I will use this as a base of operations and storage/workroom area until my main Eco-Tourism/Survival Compound is built. Speaking of building things I took inspiration from several stories and have started developing my Earth Manipulation skills into tunneling and wall building. I am keeping the above ground construction small and explainable for now, but I am pretty sure I could build basic housing and structures for over 100 people in less than 12 hours with just my current skill level. The detail and speed should increase as I practice.

Underground is a different story. I dig tunnels like some sort of Giant Mutant Mole on steroids. I do not even have to dispose of the Earth I dig out. I just compact it around the tunnels and rooms underground to help with stability. Reading all those reincarnated into a dungeon stories I read paid off for me. I have built a ton of interconnecting tunnels and bunkers under most of my property. This will allow for more people to occupy without increasing my defensive perimeter and will also serve as storage and a safe place to retreat to if needed.

Doing all of this construction, building, and experimenting on how to keep people safe has made me realize one important thing about my plan. The largest flaw in my plan to save people is that I hate people. Not individually or I want to kill someone, but bunches of people, large crowds, etc. I seriously hate interacting with them. I guess it is more that I hate large groups of people. Large groups tend to follow a herd mentality and do stupid things that piss me off. I am most happy with 1 or 2 people surrounding me at most. This is creating a bit of a problem for me. I love my family, I want to help save my friends and humanity as a whole, but I want to do it with as little interaction with them as possible.

I mean I am building this refuge for people after the Great Game, but I do not want to be a daily part of it. I think the best answer for now is to build everything as I planned and set up a group or ruling council to be in charge. I will reserve the right as the highest leveled and ruling monarch of the area (per Great Game Rules) to veto anything I want. I can use my magic to keep an eye on everything from a distance. This will let me build my own lair somewhere away from the primary refuge I am constructing and let me do my best impression of a hermit while still being available to help out if truly needed. I think this set up will be along the lines of sects in Wuxia and Xianxia eastern novels. I will act as the hidden benevolent Patriarch that can swoop in and save the day and other people can have the headache of running the day to day details. I like this plan.

Along with the new ruling council I can also develop a school for all the children. One that will finally pay back those brats for all the hell they put me through as a teacher. I mean I can develop a fair and balanced curriculum that will teach them everything they need to know to survive in the new world. Ha, Ha, Ha, I am going to make those twerps suffer. I mean that adversity will give them the strength to survive in the new world. Wow, I seem to be holding onto more resentment than I thought. Oh well, I hope it does not change or alter my behavior in the future.

Chapter 8: Its only stealing if you are caught

Since I have moved up to my new land in North Carolina I have seen a temporary boost in my stats and abilities. As long as I stay on my land I receive these benefits. If I move more than 1 kilometer away from my claimed land under the system these bonus benefits disappear. The help screen has hinted that the range will increase as my holdings increase. This means I need to keep expanding until I reach an optimal size for my little kingdom. We need to be self-sufficient and able to defend ourselves without out growing so large that management becomes an issue. From what I understand if my kingdom reaches a certain size than the bonuses I enjoy could become permanent and passed down as a legacy to my heirs.

Even though owning and ruling over more land is extremely beneficial, I am going to make it a secondary priority. After the Great Game goes live I am sure that unclaimed land and opportunities to grow the kingdom will present themselves. I believe that my priority needs to be on training and resource acquisition. I think that the more in game currency I can accumulate before monsters and other distractions and troubles appear the better.

I am about 99% sure that the easy money I am making now is because I am either the only one or one of the few people at this point that passed the beta test. This gives me a huge advantage until the Great Game is fully integrated. There is basically no competition and the threats from the game world have yet to materialize allowing me to travel and use time intense spells that might still work later but will undoubtedly be harder to use without interruption.

As for my wealth I am burning through money like there is no tomorrow. I need to go on another resource gathering trip, but I want it to be outside my projected area of my new kingdom. The resources that are in my kingdom I want to leave alone and have them be there for when I need them later when travel is sure to be much harder. I do have a somewhat risky plan to get massive quantities of gold and other resources that I need. I am about 75% or better confident that it will work.

I think that this is a high enough percentage that I have to try. It should give me a massive influx of gold and other precious materials to spend at the beginning of the Great Game to outfit my entire kingdom with equipment that would be almost unheard of for starting players. If I do this right I will only have to make this one extended trip and can use the rest of the time until the switch over building up my area and making myself better.

There is so much to do and so little time to accomplish everything that I feel is necessary. I need to speed up my training and underground construction skills and increase my level if at all possible. It will be essential to my plan and will allow me much greater confidence in accomplishing my goals. I will check my progress again before the Christmas Holidays, spend a little time with family, and then start on the big plan.

I have discovered that I cannot accomplish everything myself. I am going to have to start delegating things to others without letting them know the real reasons behind what I am doing. This realization also made me understand that I need to identify helpful and potential employees, friends and others to have close by during the changeover. Travel will be very difficult once the Great Game starts so I need to get these people close by before it happens.

Some of the critical needs areas that I have identified are doctors/nurses, soldiers/law enforcement, gamers, farmers /ranchers, veterinarians, general contractors, and just general workers. I do not care about nationality, religion, language, etc. As long as they are good workers and have the potential for loyalty to me it will all work out. There will be no discrimination in my little kingdom. I plan on having it run mostly as a meritocracy where your contributions to the greater good are rewarded with wealth and power. This means that anyone regardless of background can do well as long as they put in the time and effort.

I need to come up with some method to interview and find out if these people will be compatible with me and my goals. I could probably use my mana sense to watch skin temperature, pupil dilation, and other bodily signs as a crude lie detector for in person interviews. I can rely on back ground checks and other things until technology stops after the Great Game starts.

Finally Christmas break has arrived for my daughters college. I did not want to start my new plan until after I had a chance to see her and the family again. She has come home and is remarkably upbeat about all of the changes I have made in our lifestyle. We have a new house and compound, new wealth, new businesses and land and she just rationalizes everything away. Its actually kind of creepy.

I have accumulated more wealth while practicing and traveling locally, but with my estimations it will definitely not be enough for my grandiose plans. I have increased my skills and level and feel confident my plan should be feasible. The boost from my titles once I reached level 10 actually was a big help and raised my confidence in my scheme working.

Lets see where I am at now: Status

Name: Mark Anderson Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1

Level: 12 - 46% Unspent Attribute Points: 5

Strength: 25 HP: 250

Intelligence: 40 +10%MP MP: 800

Wisdom: 40 +10% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 25% per 15 min.

Agility: 25 MP/Regen: 40% per 15 min.

Constitution: 25 Luck: 30

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

What I have planned will either be the start of a brilliant, but short criminal career. Or an absolute failure and I will end up in jail. However, even if I end up in jail I will just stay there until the Great Game starts and then break out using my overpowered stats to make it home as quick as possible.

I am going to rob gold and precious metal depositories, diamond brokers, and mines around the world. Hopefully if my plan works no one will ever even know it happened. In fact with the Great Game switch over in about 6 months I am not even sure I can call it robbery. More of a wealth redistribution trip before the start of the game. I like that, it sounds less villainy.

From everything I learned, governments do not count as owners of property or wealth after the Great Game Switch over. Thus everything they own such as gold depositories, land, etc. reverts back to the first come first served rule. Rather than letting somebody else just walk into Fort Knox after the Great Game starts and having all of that wealth to themselves I am going to take a significant portion of it and other places around the world to use for my new kingdom.

I have been practicing my fine elemental manipulation for the last few months for a reason. I am going to approach each area from deep underground, using silence and earth manipulation spells to not set off alarms. I wont ever enter any vaults. I will use Earth manipulation to drill holes up to where the gold and other precious metals are stored and then use a trick I have been working on to siphon off gold and other metals without leaving a trace.

The tricky part is I now have enough control over my mana that I can hollow out the bars of precious metals and replace the interiors with stone. This will leave just a thin film of metal surrounding a block of worthless rock. In practice I have been able to average around 500 bars an hour. I have been practicing with copper bars and should be able to increase my speed with practice as I travel the world. I can continue doing this until I get tired, run out of mana, or just feel like I should move on to the next location.

This plan should net me an untold amount of wealth. The majority of which will be the new kingdoms treasury with enough left out for personal use. I hope to accomplish several goals of mine at once with this plan. First and foremost I will increase the amount of funds that I have to be able to help others directly after the switch. Second it should increase my magic and control to unprecedented levels as I drain the gold deposits. Finally I should also be able to get ideas and samples of various helpful things in my travels. This could be from architectural designs, management techniques, and just exposure to how other cultures work.

During my world travels I will also add in some public mine tours and tours of played out mines to increase my take without exposing myself to more risk. Hopefully I can also meet and invite several people from around the world to my compound. This will ensure a healthy mix of peoples and cultures for my little kingdom.

My first stop will be the Fort Knox gold depository. I reserved a hotel suite in a nearby town and started the first heist of my career. After checking into the hotel and resting until the afternoon, I then rented a car and traveled to the closest deserted area near Fort Knox. 10 minutes after parking and close observation to make sure no one was paying attention I let my Earth magic do the work. I created a cave underneath the surface of the ground and added several small ventilation holes so I would not suffocate. After checking the area one more time I quickly opened up an entrance to the underground cave and entered. I then carefully closed the entrance behind me.

I use my earth magic to tunnel down around 100 meters and then started tunneling towards Fort Knox. About every 50 meters I make a ten to fifteen centimeter in diameter ventilation shaft to the surface and leave an air enchantment next to it that would circulate air. When I first started to practice this technique back in North Carolina I almost killed myself. Nothing dramatic like a collapsed tunnel or anything, but rather I just assumed that the air holes I created would refresh the air. They do allow fresh air in, but the small size means that without an air enchantment next to them to keep it flowing it takes too long to replace the bad air with good. I almost suffocated to death before I realized what was happening. After a lot of experimentation this is the system I came up with.

My earth magic automatically reinforces the walls of my tunnel and my mana sense keeps me moving in the correct direction and helps me avoid any problems like underground pockets of water, well pipes, and anything else that would cause me a problem. Tunneling under Fort Knox using magic is surprisingly easy. I reached the main vaults in under two hours. Now comes the hard part. I have practiced this technique at home and I sure hope it works as well here as it did there.

I carefully drill upwards creating a spiral ramp, with my mana sense at full power, until I am just underneath the foundation of the vaults in Fort Knox. I use my magic to bore two 10 centimeter test holes into the bottom of the vault. This is the tricky part where I may have to retreat. I do not know all of the alarms and other tricks they might have for the vault rooms. I know a regular drill would have a 99% or greater chance of setting something off from the vibrations and destruction it would cause to get through the concrete and metal, but magic is different. With my earth magic manipulation matter just sort of flows to where I want it. It is quite strange to watch, but the good part is that no vibrations or violence whatsoever happens to the material, which in turn means that I should not set off any alarms.

Alright, phase one is complete, and I do not think I set off any alarms. I will wait for 30 minutes before I start phase two just to be extra careful. While I am waiting I cannot help but think about how cool it would be if I could brag about this adventure and my powers to people. I know it would cause more problems and could result in my death, but I am about to rob Fort Knox and no one will ever know. Well I guess after the changeover I can let people know. It is not like there will be a functioning government that would be able to arrest me for prior crimes at that point. But I still have the urge to tell people now just because for once in my life I am doing something so freaking cool, even if it is illegal, and I cant tell a single person.

Wait time is up, on to phase two. Phase two is much more difficult. I have practiced on bricks and lead blocks, but this will be my first real test run in the real world. What I want to do and have accomplished in practice is hollowing out the bars of gold just leaving a shell of gold while filling them in with stone. Why fill them in, I am afraid that if the weight changes too much a pressure sensor might go off. I do not want anyone to know that there has even been a robbery. People looking for people with new found wealth and spending habits might stumble into my projects and land acquisitions in North Carolina.

I carefully start the process of switching out the gold in the bars above me for stone. I send the stone up one small access tube I drilled and the gold comes down the other. After 30 minutes I take a break and check on my gains. I will also wait another an hour just to make sure the switch has not tripped some alarm. The gold I have liberated is just in a shiny pile next to me. I start cutting it into chunks and placing it into my inventory. After I max out my carrying capacity I exchange it into Great Game currency. This is somewhat of a cheat that I discovered. The Great Game help section told me that I could exchange currency until the changeover. I have also realized that I am limited in what I can carry in my inventory. However, after several months I realized something. The Great Game does not count game currency weight against your inventory limit. That means I can carry 200 kilos of gold bars and max out my inventory or exchange them for Great Game gold coins with a small transaction fee paid and basically have the same amount of wealth but no penalty on weight limits.

This helped me solidify my plans for this wealth redistribution trip. I mean what good is it to steal two tons of gold if you cannot move it or sell it? Sure I lose a little bit in transaction fees from switching it to gold coins, and I lose a little more for switching back into usable currency when I need it, but considering that it wasnt my money to start with I am making out like a bandit. The half hour rest period is up and no alarms. It looks like my little plan is working.

The rest of the day was quite boring. It was basically just a rinse and repeat operation until I retrieved all of the easily accessible gold on the bottom floor. I am not going to get greedy and try for all of it. That is how people make mistakes and get caught. I finish converting the last of the gold I stole into game currency and start the long walk back to my rental vehicle. All along the way I seal up the tunnel and air ventilation holes behind me. No need to leave evidence that will just confuse people.

That was easier than I thought. I need to be careful about becoming overconfident and screwing up in the future. Now where will I go for my next heist? After I make it back to the hotel I use a little google time to research where I need to be going. It looks like I will be travelling to the Denver and Philadelphia mints, the bullion depository in West Point, N.Y and the Federal Reserve Bank in Manhattan. That should do it for the United States. I then will travel to London and the worlds largest stash of silver.

Those are the easy ones. After that I need to access mines for gems and other precious metals at the source. There are several other reserves around the world, but they are not in areas where I could pass off my tourism easily or where there is enough precious metals to make it worthwhile. After London I think I will head to Africa to hit up some precious metal mines in South Africa and some gemstone mines in some of the relatively safer African countries. I need to be smart about this. I have limited time to accomplish my goals and I still want to play tourist a little bit as I travel around the world. It would be tragic to get to greedy and get shot in some third world hell hole, just because I wanted a little bit more.

Where else? Madagascar and Sri Lanka for sapphires, Myanmar for rubies, Colombia for emeralds, and Australia for a large variety of metals and precious gemstones. I think I will stop in several touristy areas along the way and if I find something or someone I want or need for my new kingdom I will buy it or offer them a job. Ok, this plan sounds like it should work.

The United States stops went off without a hitch. I emptied out a lot of precious metals in the mints and the bullion depository. The Federal Reserve Bank in Manhattan was a pain in the neck and London was almost as bad. I had forgotten to take into consideration that each of those cities is extremely built up. There are drainage tunnels, subways, utilities, and for all I know mole men tunnels that were so annoying to avoid I almost gave up. It took me an extra two days in both Manhattan and London to empty the vaults. Not because of difficulty of alarms or anything but just for the convoluted system of access tunnels I had to follow in order to get close enough to finish the job. It was like a horrible maze.

Africa was different. Planning out what to do is easy. Accomplishing my goals was very difficult. Once again, it was not security or man-made problem, but rather a cultural, linguistic, and I hate to say it but a skin tone problem. First off I did not consider how difficult it would be to get some alone time without people noticing. In the U.S. and U.K. I was just another pasty white guy walking around and people ignored me. In Africa I was the only pasty white guy walking around and was a source of amusement for the locals. All of the local kids would follow the weird white guy around as I tried to find someplace I could start the beginning of my tunnel. I finally had to sneak out of my hotel late at night in a hoodie and pray I did not get mugged until I found an alleyway with no one in it. Once I made it underground it was an even easier time than in the U.S. to access the metal and gems that I needed.

I may be a thief, but I did have a conscious. In every country where I accessed mines and not vaults I made sure to send some gems and metals closer to the surface of where the mines were operating. Since I knew that in about a year these mines might shut down entirely I decided that the last year of mining should be especially beneficial to them. Hopefully that will ease my conscious a little by helping out the locals.

I also over tipped and gave out money where ever I traveled. This I hoped left a great impression with the locals and would help my recruitment efforts. Whenever I was given excellent service or someone helped me out I left a business card and $100 with a message to call and see if there was a position in my new company that they would like to apply for. Moving costs are covered, families are welcome, we will teach you English.

Asia was fun, Australia was a blast. I probably spent more time in Australia than I should have, but I had always wanted to visit and this might be my last chance. So I went on outback tours and purchased significant land holdings in Australia. I set up a management company and built up some quick underground bunkers that my Australian employers could use. I left a detailed set of instructions sealed in the company with the instruction to open it the morning of the summer solstice. I would have liked to warn them ahead of time but I figured they would just think I was crazy. This way even if they thought I was crazy the world would change soon after and validate my plans and preparations. I might be able to save more people this way.

My favorite place on the world wide stealing trip was South America. I first arrived in Brazil as a tourist for a week of fun and sun before I planned on going up to Colombia and its emerald mines. Brazil was an amazing mixture of culture, cute girls, history, fantastic looking women, wonderful beaches and have I mentioned how pretty the ladies are. I probably handed out my business card a little more than I should have but I have very little defense against beautiful women who flirt with me.

The last stop on the grand world tour was Colombia. Now I have met several people from Colombia and even more who have visited the country. I knew it was nothing like what they show in movies with drug dealers and cocaine lords everywhere, but I was unprepared for the sheer beauty and wonderful attitude of its people. Everywhere I went people were universally kind and treated me well. The lovely ladies flirted with me, it may be because of my nationality, it may have been because I can actually speak enough Spanish that they feel I am trying more than other tourists. Whatever the reason I decided that the majority of my staff if I could should be from Colombia.

To me it was simple, if they treated me this well and had such positive attitudes now, then when the world ended and I kept them safe the loyalty they should demonstrate at that time should be amazing. It did not hurt that I love their accents and that the girls are gorgeous. I think I may have been single a little too long. I hope that this does not come back and haunt me later. I have arranged for several coastal sections of land to be bought in my companys name. This should allow my employees access to a boat I will send for them to leave the country and emigrate to America right before the change over.

ADVERTISEMENT

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

What can I say. I love the latin ladies. I know that this chapter came out a little bit of a mess, but I hope in future edits to make it less old man lookin at pretty girls creepy and more world building and culture reference.

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Great Game text and Stats are now in tables and should be easy to read.

Chapter 11: Prepping for the change over

I am a genius and one luck guy. My plan worked better than I expected. I visited 5 continents, 35 countries, and have brought back an amazing amount of wealth for my new kingdom. I also made some great contacts and invited a few people to join me at the Resort for its grand opening. I am set monetary wise for the rest of my life and my kingdom probably has enough wealth to survive for dozens if not hundreds of years. As a bonus I also picked up three more titles and 6 more levels. The titles were unexpected but a great bonus. I really think I am starting to turn into an OP character. However, that is a good thing. The stronger I am the easier it will be to protect those around me.

When I finally arrive back in North Carolina I will inspect the construction efforts that have been going on while I have been traveling and start ordering consumables. I will also need to start enchanting items and creating a magic based technology platform for after the Great Game start. After my world-wide trip this is where I stand: Stats

Name: Mark Anderson

Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1,

Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1

Level: 18 - 23% Unspent Attribute Points: 3

Strength: 30 HP: 300

Intelligence: 55 +20%MP MP: 1320

Wisdom: 55 +20% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 33% per 15 min.

Agility: 30 MP/Regen: 66% per 15 min.

Constitution: 30 +10% HP/Regen Luck: 40

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

I have finally figured out all my stat bonuses except for luck. I assume luck will come into play for drops once monsters are introduced to the world. I am keeping it high because being lucky is never a bad thing.

An average adult has 10 points across the board in all stats.

If you double the stats you double their abilities. For instance a person with 15 strength is 1.5 times stronger than a normal person. However, after you double your attributes it keeps on being double. What I mean is that 20 strength is 2 times stronger than a regular person, but to be 3 times as strong you have to raise your strength to 40.

You get a 10 percent bonus for every 25 points in Intelligence, Wisdom, and Constitution.

You get 5 points to distribute after each level up into the six different stats.

The titles each provide extra points in all 6 stats dependent on their worth.

Each +1 on a title is equivalent to a free level and just a little bit more. This means I have 9-10 levels worth of free stat points that others will not. That is a huge advantage. Each title is awarded after fulfilling unique conditions, I believe that some are repeatable and others will not be. This means that I need to grab or earn as many titles as possible before others get the free bonus points.

Invitations for the grand opening of my eco-tourism resort have started going out and I am already starting to get some RSVPs. I have told my family and friends that I am hosting an extended family reunion and summer solstice grand opening part at my new resort. All expenses paid so they do not have to worry about anything. They have been fed the line that they will be testers of all of the resorts amenities before I open it up to the general public so I can work out any problems. All of the people invited someone I have met and interacted with or are friends of friends. I hope this will increase the number of people that accept the invitations.

Everything is going smoothly. There is just one more month until the Great Game change over. Over 80% of the people who received invitations have made reservations. All of the facilities have been finished and I have even expanded everything. I am about 75% done with converting my entire set of properties to magic power. The going green movement is a great cover for this. I have installed solar panels everywhere and have just not bothered to mention that they are not hooked up and instead I am powering everything on magic gems.

Transportation was giving me one of the biggest problems. I have prepared numerous low tech alternatives, horses, carriages, etc., but knowing that I can use magic power to run technology has made me want more. I have finally fixed that issue. My kingdom will run on a combination of magic/electric vehicles and steam power. Most chemical reactions will continue to work on a small scale but complex machinery using them will be out. I have read enough books to know that while you can still use oil to burn things and set stuff on fire, using it to power technology never works.

The help screen even told me that electrical storage in normal batteries will no longer work. Without batteries a lot of technology is going to fail. Batteries are in everything in todays society. This was the first thing I worked on. With enchanting I am able to store lightning/electricity inside gems and have them work as a battery. Same basic concept, I just had to apply a magical solution to the problem. I am changing batteries out all over my kingdom and anyone who notices or asks is just told it is a new proprietary technology that is being tested out to usher in a new green revolution. Once they hear that they just ignore it.

This means that my kingdom will be one of the few after the Great Game change over where things like lights and vehicles will still work. This alone will attract people to join my kingdom. This will be both good and bad. Good because it will let us expand, but bad because it will make us a target. I have even prepared a huge array of the largest diamonds and topaz I have to serve as a central power source for the entire kingdom.

I plan on creating smaller but similar arrays around the kingdom as needed for expansion. The current array could probably power 20,000 homes in todays society. It took a week to set up underground. It took me almost another week just to charge it with mana. Now it is self-sustaining and I do not have to worry about it. If we ever start to overdraw its power we can recharge it manually or just create new arrays and hook them into the main array. However, with time constraints I just made the single large array so I could work on and finish some of the other projects. Once the changeover happens I should have other that can help me with the magic and construction, but as for right now it is just me and I have limited time.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

I realize that there may be some mistakes in the weapons development for logic. Let's face it I am not a gunsmith. I did the best I could. Work with me on this people and any glaring mistakes just think "MAGIC".

Chapter 12: Magic Weapons

What I am having the most trouble with is actually creating the magic weapons I know we will need. I can enchant swords, blades, and other hand weapons quite easily. As such I have a wide and interesting collection for my own use and to hand out to subordinates when necessary. I have covered everything from fire to ice and lightning, I even have made shields with defense bonuses from earth magic. What I want most is a projectile weapon. Dont get me wrong I have both bows and crossbows enchanted along with their arrows and bolts. However projectile weapons like guns are surprisingly hard to enchant.

The enchantments themselves are not hard, its just that there are a lot more fiddly bits and small things inside modern guns than most people expect. Smaller things are much harder to enchant than larger things. I not only have to enchant small fiddly bits I have to chain together enchantments if I want to make them strong enough to do any good. Modifying existing weapons seems to be almost impossible, at least with my level of understanding. I am sure that in the future if gunsmiths and other specialists survive and become enchanters they might be able to do better than me, however I do not have the luxury of waiting for what might happen.

It looks like I will have to create a simplified version of a projectile weapon without all of todays technology for me to be able to get something to work. Along those lines I have two different concepts I am currently working on. The first is a rail gun concept that is powered by both lightning and earth magic and the second is a simple air rifle. They are both simplistic and large enough that I can engrave whatever enchantments on them that I like. In my limited tests the rail gun is more impressive but larger, heavier and harder to manufacture. It will most likely end up being used for fixed gun emplacements where I can scale up size and not worry about weight as much.

The air pressure gun works well and only has a few bugs left to work out. I have it done in pistol, rifle and shotgun configuration. The rifle is semi-automatic, gravity fed, and looks like a paintball gun but shoots solid ball bearings of a smaller size. This allows for a surprisingly high rate of fire. I also have a smaller machine pistol size air gun, and a larger bolt action sniper rifle version. The sniper rifle I had to make larger because I needed an ammunition size large enough that I could enchant individual bullets/ammunition. The ammunition is still ball bearings just of a much larger size.

I have gotten the air guns to shoot around 4,000 feet per second which is equivalent to a large hunting rifle shooting a regular bullet. I believe that I can get the fps even higher. The problem is accuracy and ammunition. Current ammunition is going to be worthless because of the non-functioning primer and gunpowder after the changeover. Converting existing ammunition would just be a waste of time and resources. Instead I am using ball bearings which are easy to stockpile, and even easier to create with simple molds and regular fire and metals. Using magic just makes everything easier.

I have decided to use inch in diameter ball bearings for pistol rounds, 1 inch for rifle rounds and a massive 3 inches in diameter for sniper rounds. Fixed placement rounds will probably be in the 5-6 inch in diameter range. I discovered after much testing that three inches is about as small as I can enchant and have the spell do anything useful.

The smaller rounds are just air pressure spells and iron sight accuracy. About 25 -50 meters for pistols and 100-150 meters for the rifles. The larger 3 inch round can be imbued with accuracy enchantments or even elemental enchantments. I have successfully tested these out to around 500 meters. I think an expert and some design tweaks could push this distance to almost a kilometer. These distances are not as far as conventional modern weapons but are easier to learn to use and faster than bows and arrows.

My final gun development is the shotgun. It is both practical and lets face it cool. Every end of the world story that has guns has shotguns in it somewhere. They just look great and are easy to maintain. A simple double barrel shotgun is the only modern firearm I can enchant easily. I can produce about 25 shotguns a day along with 100 modified rounds for each of them. It will be the go to weapon early in the changeover.

The resort I built is called Appalachia Kingdom. Come enjoy your stay and be treated like royalty. With this theme I have been able to construct moats, huge castle walls, towers and outposts that otherwise might have had people questioning my sanity. I have just about completed every prep step I can think of and just need to start stockpiling everything I can think of. I have about 1 month left until the solstice and the beginning of the Great Game for everyone else. I suddenly see an unexpected blue game screen in front of me:

Phase 2 will begin in one lunar month. World map is now activated. Skill, attribute, and ability limiters removed. Beginner dungeons now activated. Limited Great Game store access is granted to all beta test users.

Alright I was not expecting this. I thought I was almost prepared. Looking harder at the message I think that this is all positive for me. First off I did not know there were limits placed on everything. Once I got everything to a certain level I switched to working on something else. I am more a jack of all trades. I felt that this was the best way to protect everyone until we get specialist in different areas trained up.

I need to check with the help menu on some of these things but access to the store should let me stock up on magic items like HP and MP recovery potions and other assorted bits and bobs that I would have had to make myself before the changeover. This will free up a lot of my time. However, the piece of the message I am most interested in is the beginner dungeons. I need to see just what is in store for my family and friends after the change and a dungeon could provide essential information.

World Map:

The following is a world map tutorial provided to all game users the first time world map is activated. World map will show any unknown or unexplored Great Game recognized village or higher population concentration within a 10 kilometer range. World map will display any unknown or unexplored Great Game stores and official local outlets within 5 kilometers. World map will show all dungeons of appropriate levels (player level + 10 levels or below) within 100 kilometers. There are secret dungeons that are not displayed and abilities that can hide things from world map users. World map can be expanded and refined with the explorer and cartographer skills. All locations that have been explored personally by the user are accessible at any time from the world map.

There seems to be three blinking red dots on a transparent screen which I assume is the world map. It seems to be a very basic interface, but it is easy to understand. If I want more information or detail I am going to have to get the explorer and/or cartographer skills or titles. These dots must be dungeons. Without more information I am just going to have to drive until I get close and then search for an entrance.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

A long chapter (for me) to end the day with. More tomorrow.

Chapter 13: Dungeons Can Be Fun

I spent the last 2 days getting ready for my first ever dungeon crawl. I have stocked my inventory with just about everything I can think of. I have 3 dozen each of HP and MP recovery potions bought from the Great Game store and a traveling alchemical kit to sample things. Empty vials and jars, rope, rations for 2 weeks and a variety of other mundane things. I also have some magic jewelry and accessories to boost my stats, some enchanted clothes instead of armor, and hand weapons and shooting weapons of all sorts to try out.

I am going to use these beginner dungeons for some quick xp and to test my magic weapons against actual Great Game creatures. The 1st dungeon I am going to travel to looks to be slightly north and east of my castle. After a little more than an hour of driving I realize that I am very close to the town of Asheville, North Carolina. If a dungeon opened up near people you think that it would have made the news. Maybe there is something else going on, or the Great Game is hiding things again. I expected to be led into the mountains and needing to hike to some cave entrance. This is way outside my expectations. I guess I read to many role playing books and they have colored my expectations.

Strange, the blinking red dot has led me to Biltmore Estates. If the dungeon is located at a such a prominent tourist attraction how come no one has said or reported anything? Is it some sort of government cover up? Well only one way to find out. I load anything suspicious, like my weapons, into my inventory where no one else will see them and put on a pair of serviceable and functional camo fatigues and a backpack that has been enchanted with extra storage capacity. Lets go see what this whole dungeon thing is about.

After I buy a ticket at the guest services area I approach the main house and am surprised when a blue screen pops up in front of me. I look around quickly to see if anyone else notices, but it looks like it is just visible to me. I concentrate on the screen and read:

Biltmore Estates is a Level 20 instanced dungeon, make sure you and your party are in contact with each other after reading this message or you will be transported to different instances of the dungeon. You will teleport in 30 seconds.

OK, this actually makes a little more sense. I guess an instance dungeon is usable by different parties at the same time. Since I am the only beta tester that passed no other person is being transported into the dungeons and are just visiting the normal Biltmore Estates.

After the 30 second countdown I see sort of a heat shimmer and the other people around me disappear. After which another screen pops up:

For being the first to enter Biltmore Estates Dungeon you will be rewarded with double xp for the first 48 hours. If the dungeon is finished within the bonus time frame unique rewards will be given to the party.

As I look at the manor in front of me I notice a distinct difference between the real world and the dungeon Biltmore Estates. The dungeon estates looks much more run down and generally exudes a creepy feeling. Well they certainly got the ambiance of a dungeon correct. This place has horror movie written all over it. Oh well lets see what we have. As I approach the front of the manor another blue screen pops up:

Biltmore Estates Dungeon is divided into 3 parts. The order you complete them will influence the rest of the dungeon.

1\. Save the villagers

2\. Stop the Zombie Plague

3\. Defeat the Lich

Teleportation is disabled inside the dungeon.

Interesting it seems that there may be some strategy involved. The simple strategy seems to be to just go in order 1, 2, 3. However, I always like to do things differently. I think the most efficient way to do this will actually be to go in the order of task 2, then task 3, and then finish with task 1. I will stop the zombies before the numbers increase, then take on the main boss, the Lich, leaving the villager rescue last. This may backfire on me but I think it will work. If the villagers have survived this long hopefully they can survive a little bit longer. I think it would be a mistake to let the zombies and Lich gather strength while I save the villagers. I also might have to then protect the villagers from all of the other dungeon creatures until the end.

Now I need to figure out where everything is. When in doubt conquer the high ground. Most people would probably go inside the mansion and head up, but that is so predictable. I quickly scan the outside of the manor. There we are, that side has windows all the way up to the roof with relatively wide ledges. I can simply climb right up to the roof. I would not have been even able to think about doing this a year ago. With my new Great Game earned levels and strength it should be easy to use those windows as a make shift ladder to the top. I can do some basic reconnaissance while looking through the windows and then scan the entire are from the roof.

The climb was easier than I expected. I could not see much through the windows though, it might be a function of the dungeon. Wandering around the roof I am able to see a large cemetery with shambling figures behind the mansion. That was never there before. Find zombie plague check. This dungeon seems to be following standard horror/bad guy movie logic. This means that the villagers should be imprisoned in the basement/dungeon and the Lich will be in either a grand ballroom/throne room or in a laboratory on the upper floor. That means that I can head to the cemetery in the back and deal with the zombies, climb back up to the roof and work my way down the manor until I find and defeat the Lich and eventually end up in the basement to set free the villagers. Easy peasy lemon squeeze.

Alright time to gear up. I probably should have done this before climbing to the roof, but I forgot. I have my magical fatigues on that give some armor bonuses but allow me freedom of movement. These things are fantastic, they have an improved protection ability, self-cleaning and limited repair ability, and to top it all off I gave them a temperature regulation enchantment. Making it a set of 4 was the best I could do, 1 for shoes, 1 for undergarments, 1 for pants, and one enchantment for the shirt. Some people may question why army fatigues, well they are durable, comfortable, have lots of pockets and just plain look cool. I gave them such a variety of enchantments because it seems that enchantments do not stack in the Great Game. In other words if I have a ring of protection +2 and boots of protection +3 I do not get protection +5 I just get the highest value and the other one is wasted. So variety is the name of the game when enchanting. clothing, armor and accessories.

Strangely enough you can stack weapon enchantments. I do not know why, probably some strange game logic I just won't understand. Next is my accessories, I have different sets for different situations. Through experimentation I have found out that I can have one necklace, 4 rings, 1 head covering, and one outer covering. The outer covering can be a cloak, a jacket, or any other similar type thing. For this dungeon I think I will go with 1 HP regen boosting ring, 1 MP regen boosting ring, 1 agility boosting ring, 1 strength boosting ring, a disease resisting necklace, a duster jacket of camouflage and finally a magic resisting boonie cap. These choices should cover most situations I will run into in this dungeon.

All right sooner started, sooner done. First I think I will try out my new sniper rifle. I want to try out each of the special ammunitions I have created along with a normal projectile. I think I will try out the lightning bullet first. I carefully aim for the head of one of the zombies wandering around in the cemetery and squeeze the trigger. The head just disintegrated and the zombie flopped down on the ground. It looks like the there is a small 1-2 foot crater in the dirt behind it. Ok, note to self, special ammunition is overkill for smaller non armored targets. The penetration was fantastic, but I did not get to see lightning affect the zombie because it just went through the target so fast.

What a waste of an enchantment. Oh well at least it was only one. I think I will postpone the trial run of the other special ammunition until I find a more suitable target. The sound of the bullet hitting the ground has started to attract more zombies near the crater that was formed. I put away the sniper rifle into my inventory and bring out my newest version of the rifle the MA 12. Why is it called the MA 12? Well, that would be rifle designation Mark Anderson version 12. Some people are probably curious about what happened to versions 1-11, please do not ask, several of them were extremely painful and embarrassing failures.

I carefully line up a shot on another zombie. I have to be careful, unlike my sniper rifle which I had equipped with a scope, the MA 12 is iron sights only. I fire my first shot and check to see what the damage was. I see an arm slowly pinwheel through the air and then hit the ground. Huh, just like in the movies, it was just not in slow motion. I did not know that could happen in real life. Well an arm is not lethal to a zombie but at least I know the MA 12 is a success. I just need to work on my personal aim a bit.

I want to finish this as quickly as possible so I should move closer to make aiming easier. This way I should eliminate the zombies and their threat quicker. I climb down the back of Biltmore and cautiously make my way over to a garden shed just outside of the cemetery. Using the slight height advantage should allow me to see farther and also keep me relatively safe from the slow shambling zombies.

After I set up a small shooters nest on top of the shed I get to work. This is becoming monotonous. Is there no end to these things? I have been up here for over an hour and while there are less zombies now I still am getting new zombies from deep in the cemetery wandering into my shooting zone. Wait a minute. New zombies? Maybe there is something deeper in the graveyard that keeps spawning these things.

It seems I am going to have to do this the hard way. I clear up my immediate area and pack everything up. I jump down from the shed and pull out my shotgun, Betsy and make sure that she is easily available on her quick sling. I then take out a rather large Warhammer that I have nicknamed the Persuader. Now I realize that some out there may wonder about or question my selection of weapons. Experience and movies have taught me many things that make this the best combination.

First with a shotgun all I have to do is be close. My aim does not have to be perfect in order to do a massive amount of damage. Second it is easier to crush a skull with my enhanced strength than to cut a head off. I learned this through T.V. and I actually tested it out on some pigs and their carcasses during training. Why a pig? I needed to train myself not to hesitate or get sick at the sight of blood. I have read to many books and seen to many movies where some character kills something for the first time and is then overwhelmed or killed when they get sick to their stomach. Pigs are pretty good representatives of humans for tissue layers, weight, and have similar anatomy. They are the best I could do because I am not a sociopath and was not going to train on humans.

Feeling like I was prepared for anything I set out. Man this is boring. I do not know if I am overpowered, but this just seems too easy. I know theme music, thats what I need to make this better. Man there goes my brain wandering off again, although it would be great to have some theme music, Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Mark Man. Stop it brain and focus. What is that up ahead? It looks like a campfire.

I decide that discretion is the better part of valor and sneak closer instead of just blasting my way in like an 80s action hero. As I sneak closer I see that there appears to be a, Witch Doctor, Shaman, Some Guy with feathers on his head, chanting near the fire. Lets call him Hank. As I watch Hank chant I see 3 new zombies start to claw their way up out of the ground in front of him. So Hank is the source of the new zombies. He must be like a mini boss in a game.

Alright, time to get psyched. I can do this. I carefully and quietly put my shotgun back into my inventory and switch it out for my sniper rifle with a fire enchanted bullet. I quickly but carefully line up my shot, breathe out, and squeeze the trigger.

Congratulations on finishing part 2 of the Biltmore Estates Dungeon, stop the zombie plague. The dungeon has been modified. All experience will be tallied and administered after exiting the dungeon.

That was terribly anti-climactic. One shot one kill. I should be ecstatic, but I am actually kind of nervous. Should it be this easy? The experience from kills is not awarded until the end of the dungeon so I thought I would struggle more being a level 18 character in a level 20 dungeon. Could I be that much of an OP character? Perhaps it is my weapons, maybe they are over leveled for this dungeon.

I need to figure this out so I can safely prepare my friends and family. This is so strange. I guess another marathon round of ask the help screen will occur when I get out of this dungeon. Lets loot everything first and then move on to the next stage. Nothing spectacular in the loot, a couple gems and a magic weapon that is worse than what I have. That is an indicator that I may actually have over powered equipment for this dungeon. Good to know.

Oh well, I need to focus on right now. I can figure out the other stuff later. Next I think I will try and defeat the Lich. That was task #3, and then go back and rescue the villagers. So according to video game logic which has served me well so far, the end boss or Lich should be on an upper floor of the mansion. There are not throne rooms in the Biltmore Estates, but there are a couple of rooms that are very large and ostentatious. The grand dining room, it is large and from what I remember when I took the tour years ago it could easily be fancy enough to double as a throne room.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Alright lets keep the fun train rolling. Three more chapters for today.

Chapter 14: Meeting the Lich

I climb back up the outside of the manor to the roof. I want to work from the top down. That may be opposite of regular logic, but I do not want to leave anything behind me and I think it will give me a slight advantage. I need to remember to be careful and not to get cocky. That is how people die in the stories and movies. The zombie part I already cleared may have been easy, but it does not mean that the rest of this dungeon will be.

I take the ladder down from the roof access I pried open and arrive in what must have been a storage room. Ok lets focus and prepare. Im inside and fighting the undead so lets stay with a shotgun and a blunt weapon. Betsy and the Persuader it is. As I ready my weapons I try and think of any of my magic that might be helpful. Magic, thats what I forgot to test during the first part. I became the worlds only magic using Quadelementalist and I completely forgot to use any magic on the first part of the dungeon.

To be fair I have never been in a dungeon and magic is pretty new to me, but that was rather dumb. On the other hand, if the first part was that easy when I did not even use any of my magic maybe I really am turning into an OP character. The first magic that comes to mind that would be useful is the fire element, because in stories undead are always weak to either holy/light magic or fire magic. Seeing as how I do not even know if holy/light magic is real I think I will stick with fire. However, I can only use fire in emergencies. This is real life and if I just shoot fire balls and such around I am going to set stuff on fire and burn this place down around me.

Wait a second, do I need to be careful of that? What if set Biltmore Estates on fire and just let it burn down and kill everything inside? Would that count as a win? I congratulate myself for some excellent outside the box thinking, but remember that I have not rescued the villagers yet so burning down the manor may not be the best of ideas. However, if you can do an instance dungeon more than once then I might rescue the villagers, lead them outside and then set the whole dang place on fire. Something to remember for the future, just because in the books they leave dungeons intact does not mean I have too.

Ok other magic that I can use since fire is out except for emergencies. Well I do have bullet spells of all types of elements. I have a water bullet, more useful for a water fight, ice bullet, which is quite deadly, rock bullet, also deadly, and a wind bullet which just sort of pushes things back. That settles it. When I get back I need to develop my spells some more. I know of all of these great spells in books and I need to try and develop them soon. Where is my wind blade, my chain lightning, etc. I have been so focused on developing traditional weapons that I have ignored straight magic attacks which should be devastating and completely separate.

Ok here I go, I will just have to test out the magic I have as I go along. I will clear each of the rooms I come to on the way to the Grand Ballroom so nothing can surprise me from behind in the boss fight. After several rooms full of undead later I have some positive and negative results to pass onto others. First with zombies per usual as long as you destroy the head they die. With my limited skills this is ice and rock bullets. Second ghosts and wraiths CAN hurt you and a lot, and they only can be hit by magic or magic weapons. My shotgun was useless in the encounter. The shotgun works based on magic but the pellets coming out were not enchanted so they just went straight through those transparent suckers. That was not a fun fight.

Finally skeletons are tricky. Most skeletons are kind of wusses and pushovers. Low level fodder easy to destroy with magic or a weapon, however when they wear armor they are higher level and harder to kill. Red glowing eyes mean normal skeleton, blue glowing eyes means skeleton mage and kill it fast and first. I was right about the fire magic being a safety problem in real life. Most of a room was set on fire from a fire using skeleton mage before I figured out the blue eyes and kill it first thing. I had to waste half an hour after the fight using my limited water bullet spells to put the dang thing out. I mean I really felt it could have burned the whole place down. No self-preservation from those skeleton mages.

The best news is I have finally reached the outside of the Grand Ballroom. I seriously underestimated the sheer number of rooms I would have to check on the way, but I am glad I did because of 75% of those rooms held undead and loot. This whole thing has taken me hours. If the Lich is in here after I beat it I am going to have to make a temporary camp just to rejuvenate myself. I dont want to camp right now without dealing with the Lich first.

I open the door to the Grand Ballroom and quickly dart to side and hide behind a pillar. As I peek out to survey the situation I see a large skeleton with a crown on his head sitting on a large chair/throne thing. Bingo I was right, that has to be the Lich. It is holding a scepter with a large ruby on top of it and it definitely has glowing blue eyes so it is a spell caster. This all seems pretty clich, but I have been working off my game knowledge the entire time and seems to be helpful so I should probably stop complaining.

Alright, quick mental review of what I know about Lichs before I attack. They are a powerful undead sorcerer and use the same type of magic in death as they did in life. Usually can summon hordes of undead and minions to act as shields and to help attack. Not very physically strong, but are powerful ranged magicians. I feel like I am forgetting something important about them though. Oh well, it will come to me if needed, lets think strategy. Damage it early from a distance and then rush it and swinging so it cannot chant or summon reinforcements.

Since I dont have life or holy magic I think I will sneak as close to it as I can and use a magma bullet in the sniper rifle and then rush and smash with the Warhammer. That seems to be a pretty solid and fool proof plan. I have been wanting to try out the magma bullet. It is one of my only magic combination experiments that has worked. It has both earth and fire magic enchanted on it so when it hits something Lava spews out and covers it on the outside if hard enough or on the inside if it penetrates. That was a rather fun test day on the shooting range. It is also what I call a variable bullet. That means it gets more devastating the more mana I put into it before I shoot it.

I sneak off to the left and start to set up my first shot from behind a side table. Before I can pump mana into the bullet the Lich turns its head and looks straight at me. I can sense your life force little one, there is no use in hiding. Ok this was not part of the plan. Since I no longer have the element of surprise, lets try overwhelming might. I quickly dump in the maximum amount of mana this little bullet can hold. About 250 mana that is about 10 times the amount of a regular fireball. I line up the shot and fire it before anything else unexpected happens.

Have you ever had that moment when a small tear comes to your eye because what you are watching is just so damn awesome? I am having one of those moments right now. Note to self, 250 mana seems to be overkill. Not only is there nothing left of the Lich, throne, or much or the area surrounding it, but a little miniature mushroom cloud has formed over the area where they used to be. Thank you "Great Game", that little extra touch made it fantastic.

I do a little victory dance before I start casting my limited water spells as fast as I can so I do not burn down the rest of the Manor. Now it is time to search for loot my favorite part. As I start getting closer to where any remains might be I start getting the feeling that I missed something. Quick review, snuck in, Lich saw me, shot Lich, Lich died, Great Game notice that this part of the dungeon was complete, wait a second there was no notice. That means the Lich is not dead yet. Crap how could anything survive that.

Chapter 15: Death of the Lich

I quickly scan the area. How on earth is this even freaking possible? I saw the beautiful mushroom cloud of death. I mean the Lichs body was vaporized. The only way he could survive is if he had a clone or a DANGIT. A phylactery, I forgot that Liches store their soul in a phylactery. Stupid undead magic user, hiding his stupid soul, now I have to go and find it. Where do Lichs usually store their souls in the books? Depending on the author it is either in a gem or some vase type container. Ok, time to start breaking things. HULK SMASH! Man I have always wanted to say that and then start breaking stuff.

Wow this is surprisingly fun. I think I like destruction, now if only I could find, well hello there my pretty. Whats a nice scepter like you doing in a place like this? Wait a second, this was the scepter that the Lich was holding. It must have rolled over here after that beautiful big boom. What is that twinkle, why it comes from the ruby at the end of the scepter? Wouldnt that make a dandy phylactery for a lich? If I am right I move on to the next challenge, if I am wrong I am only out a ruby. Listen to me now. Only out a ruby. A year ago I would have done just about anything to get my hands on a ruby like that to sell it for some cash. How things change.

One solid whack from the old Warhammer and I am now a proud owner of cracked ruby that seems to be leaking tar. Oh that disgusting, lets just burn that grossness away. As soon as the black substance was burned I received that notice I was waiting for.

Congratulations on finishing part 3 of the Biltmore Estates Dungeon, defeat the Lich. The dungeon has been modified. All experience will be tallied and administered after exiting the dungeon.

It said that last time too, the dungeon has been modified. I hope it is just a level modification or perhaps more of a behavioral one for the NPCs. Since I did the dungeon out of order, I think a quick rest is in order then back to work. I still need to clear the rooms all the way down to the basement and look for the villagers. I think I will just continue on until I find a nice little room I can barricade myself into for a few hours of rest and recuperation.

A wonderful 6 hours of down time I am ready to go. Another marathon session of clearing rooms one by one until I reach the basement, about 4 hours worth, and I finally reach the set of stairs that lead down into the bowels of Biltmore. Huh, bowels of Biltmore thats kind of fun to say. Bowels of Biltmore, Biltmores bowels, the beautiful bombastic benevolent bowels of Biltmore. Stop it brain. Man I have to wonder about myself sometimes. Is this random crap in my head a coping mechanism or is it a sign of a problem I need to get medically checked out for. I cant go to a psychiatrist, they would lock me up for sure if I told them my story right now. I guess I should schedule a full medical check-up before we lose technology, just to be on the safe side. Enough wandering thoughts and future planning, lets finish this dungeon.

As I open the door I can hear voices in the distance. The stairs winding down are lit poorly with torches. I use the flickering light and shadows to work myself closer. I am curious as to the dialogue that might be going on and who it might be between. The only thing I have heard speak with intelligence in this whole dungeon was the chanting Witch Doctor guy and the Lich. I wonder who or what is talking now.

I get close enough to start hearing snippets of the conversation. Let us go, How could you do this to us, SHUT UP. Interesting it seems to be an interaction between the captive villagers and the jailer. I carefully look around the last curve of the stairwell to scope out the scene.

In front of me I see a sight that could be taken straight from a movie plot or video game. A fat shirtless man, with a whip, is walking the aisle between cells packed full of people. Young, old, children, it looks like someone just grabbed an entire village and stuffed them into the prison cells. Seeing as the villagers are relatively safe at the moment, I think I will just hide and continue to watch and listen for a time to see what I can learn. I hope that any talking I might hear will give me some more insight into the overall Great Game or dungeon situation.

William one of the prisoners spoke. How could you betray us like this?

A rough gravelly voice answered, Listen old man, you all had the same screen and the same choice as me. I saw which way the wind was blowing and decided to break free of my position in the Great Game. I am no longer going to have to just accept my role in life. Working for the Lich is a chance at power and if that means some or all of you have to suffer, so be it.

You know that you will never get away with this.

Who do you think is going to stop me? My contract with the Lich is over as soon as the game goes live on the backwater planet. At that point in time I can just join the regular population with a significant boost to my stats.

Alright if that clich line was not a flag for me to do something, then all of my game playing, book reading, and movie watching was for nothing. I pull out my pistol and step around the corner. I see the eyes of some of the prisoners widen when they realize I am not the Lich or one of his minions. Quick Mark this is your chance, say something cool. Traitors dont deserve to live. Nailed it.

The jailer William spins around at the sound of my voice and has the most dumbfounded expression on his face. Awesome, who could ask for a better entrance and one liner? Before William can even speak I put two bullets into his chest and watch him fall. I approach cautiously and put another bullet into his head just to be sure. My momma didnt raise no fool, always double tap and make sure the bad guy stays down.

Congratulations on finishing the Biltmore Estates Dungeon. Calculating rewards. As the first person on Earth to finish a dungeon you are granted the title, Dungeon Explorer +3, as you cleared the dungeon faster than any other party you are granted the title, Unstoppable +2, because you cleared the dungeon alone you are granted the title, Army of One +1, due to causing more than 100 gold coins of damage to buildings in a dungeon you are granted the title of, Arsonist +1. As a ruler of your own domain you have fulfilled the unique hidden conditions of Biltmore Estates Dungeon. You have the choice of adding Hidden Valley Village to your Kingdom of Appalachia. Do you wish to add this village to your kingdom? Yes/No."

Ok this is a lot to take in. First before I decide on the village lets see if I can get some answers out of the villagers. Alright who is in charge here?

I am my lord my name is Edward, I am the head of Hidden Valley Village.

Ok Edward, here is the deal, I just received a notice from the Great Game that I could add Hidden Valley Village to my kingdom. First off would you like to be part of my kingdom, and second who the hell are you people and where did you come from? It is obvious you are real and not NPCs or constructs of the Great Game.

My lord I do not know what an NPC is but our village will pledge loyalty to you. Our village is from the planet Arta, we do not know where we are now but have lived as part of the Great Game for generations.

One last question before I add you to my kingdom, why would you pledge loyalty to me? You know nothing about me, I say perplexed about his reaction.

That is not true my lord. We know that you are strong. In all the stories we know of I have never heard of someone establishing a kingdom before the Great Game started. We know you are fair because you gave us the choice of choosing to join you, he said in a lofty manner.

That seems to be well thought out. I will definitely have some questions for you so let me add you to my kingdom and we can go from there. I selected yes from the menu.

Hidden Valley Village is now a part of the Kingdom of Appalachia. Notice since you were able to expand your kingdom and subjects before any others you have been granted the title, Manifest Destiny +3.

Bonus! This dungeon has more than paid for itself in titles and bonus stats alone. Alright Edward, some questions as we set everyone free, I need to know how you got here and how I can get you back to my kingdom without causing any problems.

Those questions are easy to answer my Lord. The village was given a choice to emigrate to a new game world. The village as a whole discussed and voted to move. The last kingdom we were in did little to protect us and was raising its taxes to the point we were not sure we could survive. Usually emigration means the village and surroundings get transported entirely to the new world. It is an advantage for the village because we know and have lived under the Great Game system. Many villages have prospered greatly after moving. Unfortunately this time one of our own, William, whom you dispatched must have been given a separate choice of betrayal and accepted. While unusual this has happened in the past from what we have heard. It is a way for new worlds to have access to unique dungeons and rewards . From the stories that I have been told our village will appear in your world as soon as you exit the dungeon. We just have to reach it.

Chapter 16: Leaving Biltmore

Edward was the first person I released from the cells. He then told me all this information as he helped me free the other villagers. This explanation as we freed the other villagers allowed me to form a rough plan. I am assuming that the Great Game or whoever is in charge will alter memories to explain a new village like they have done for everything else. So know I just need to get them to the village. That should be easy enough, a couple of little white lies, some phone calls and money should take care of the transportation.

Alright Edward, here is what we are going to do. Technology in my world still works for another month, so you might see some unusual things. I need you to inform all of the villagers and warn them not to look too surprised. Next, do you all have access to the inventory system?

Yes my lord we all have inventory. It is given to everyone over the age of 8. Your level and class determines how large it is so there is some variety among the villagers.

Excellent, then here is the plan. We are going to take everything that we can fit into our inventories before we leave this dungeon. 20% or 2 out of every 10 items that you grab will be donated to the kingdom. Everything else is yours to keep as compensation for having to go through this ordeal.

Looking completely bewildered Edward asked, My lord, are you sure?

What, am I asking for too much?

No my lord you are very generous. Never would I have expected this much consideration.

Edward you need to understand something about me. First off I have more than I need, I will only take a minimum because I feel that it is only fair that you help provide funding for defense and protection in the kingdom. I will set taxes low, but I expect everyone in my kingdom to help each other out so we can grow stronger and stay safe. I will only adjust these policies under special circumstances. Second, I really do not like to have a lot of people around, so as long as nothing major happens do not expect to see me a lot. I will be doing my own thing most of the time leaving you in charge of your village. Now stop crying and thanking me and lets loot this place.

The next few hours were interesting to say the least. These villagers looted that dungeon like professionals. Everything from chairs, to beds, drapes, linens, candle sticks and vases made it into their inventories. I even saw one guy taking the already cut firewood from next to a fire place. I even asked the guy what he was doing. He just looked at me and said, I have inventory space my lord and every piece I get here is one that I do not have to cut myself later. This was a man after my own heart. The villagers picked that place clean. I led them all to the entrance and addressed them one more time.

Ok people here it is. When we step outside we should exit the dungeon. There might be other people around. They may talk, act, and dress differently than you do. So remember the story I gave you. You are reenactors waiting for you tour bus. I will arrange transportation and we will get you settled back in your village as soon as possible.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with notifications and weird looks from other tourists.

For leading an entire village in looting a dungeon you are granted the title, Not Nailed Down +1, For completely wiping out all denizens of the dungeon you are granted the title, Scourge of the Undead +1, for completing the dungeon in a unique order you are granted the title, Thinks Outside the Box +1. Calculating all experience and monetary rewards, you gain 5 levels, 1093 gold, 463 silver. You are also granted 3 common magic items, 2 uncommon magic items, 1 rare item, and 1 unique item or skill from the Great Game store for defeating a dungeon boss 5 levels or higher than you with only one hit.

This dungeon is the gift that just keeps on giving. I love it. I start making some calls to tour bus companies as soon as get the villagers collected all off to one side. I feed them a line about mechanical troubles with another bus service and tell them I will pay them a premium to get 6 tour buses to transport just under 200 villagers back to their village.

The village by the way appeared on my world map about 5 miles away from my castle, nestled in a little valley in the Pisgah National Forest. The village and what looks like 400 to 800 meters of surrounding land is now registering as my property. I am going to have to remember to claim all the land between my castle and the new village as soon as the Great Game starts.

Ok things to do. Settle in the villagers, claim my prizes from the Great Game store, and write a quick dungeon guide to Biltmore for others to use in the future. Also I really need to get to as many dungeons as possible before the changeover. These titles are giving me a huge boost and should help me and mine stay safe. The weapons I designed work wonderfully, but I need to reserve some time to make more before the changeover.

In fact I need to check my status and assign my points. Its been a while since I have leveled up. I have been increasing my skills, but leveling opportunities are harder to get just through skills after level 15. I mean I get a few points every time I reach a new mastery level in a skill. For a while I was learning skills just for the experience. With the dungeons now available I think I should start to specialize soon.

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1, Master Thief +1,

World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2,

Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1,

Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1

Level: 23 - 41% Unspent Attribute Points: 28

Strength: 43 HP: 430

Intelligence: 68 +20%MP MP: 1732

Wisdom: 68 +20% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 47% per 15 min.

Agility: 43 MP/Regen: 81% per 15 min.

Constitution: 43 +10% HP/Regen Luck: 53

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

Wow those titles really make a difference. I gained 23 points in all stats across the board just from my titles. Thats 138 stat points or just over 27 levels worth. Most of the titles seem to be awarded for doing something or discovering something first. With me being the only surviving beta tester this is an amazing opportunity for me. I feel that levels are going to be harder to acquire as your level goes up. This means the more bonuses I have the more powerful I will become compared to other people. I mean in stats alone I should be hitting around level 50 even though I am only a level 23 character.

Some of the titles even seem repeatable. Not for me but for my family and friends to get bonuses as well. Think Outside the Box and Unstoppable for sure seem to be something that multiple people can earn. As long as they defeat a dungeon in a unique way and/or beat the old time record they should win those titles.

Now the question is how I should spend my attribute points. From what I figured out earlier the average person starts at around 10 points in each attribute. Doubling points doubles your abilities. So 20 points is twice the normal human, and doubling again to 40 points is three times a normal human. Basically there is a diminishing return almost forcing people to start to specialize after level 20 or so. If it was not for all of my titles I would only be around twice as strong as the average human instead of 3 times as strong. This means that I need to earn as many titles as possible for the free points. With the 28 unassigned points I still have I think I will round everything to -5 and take my Intelligence and Wisdom to 75 to get the next bonus. That will leave 6 points left over in case of emergencies or new discoveries. This should bring me to Str-45, Int-75, Wis-75, Agi-45, Con-45, and Luck 55.

This puts me at 3 times the average human in all areas, and close to 4 times the average person in Intelligence and Wisdom. This should act as a surprise to many people both friend and foe. Most will look for a specialization and since I am so well rounded with my titles switching between magic and physical attacks could really surprise people and win a confrontation for me. It also seems to me that some skills are either easier to obtain or can only be obtained in the Great Game situations or dungeons. I picked up marksmanship and leadership in the Biltmore dungeon. I thought if they existed I should already have had them due to my time on the firing range and leading what is now a large corporation. In fact I have not earned any new skills lately until the dungeon, I have only leveled them up. Maybe there is a limit to the number of skills you can have based on your level? I mean I went up five levels in the dungeon and suddenly picked up skills I had been using. Oh well time will tell.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Order of chapters should be fixed.

Chapter 17: Hidden Valley Village

When my new villagers are finally loaded on the buses, I lead the caravan back to my castle and feed them lunch. During this time I go out and find the exact route to the Hidden Valley Village. It would not look good if no one could give the bus drivers directions. We finally arrive at my new village. I see an interesting mix of medieval architecture through pre industrial construction and buildings. None of the bus drivers seem to notice anything weird so the Great Game confusion seems to be working just fine. After I manage to get everybody off the buses and back into their normal housing Village Head Edward takes me on a tour of the village and invites me to stay for a celebration that evening. It is around 2 p.m. so the festivities will begin in a few hours.

I let him know that this sounds great, but in the mean time I am going to wander the local area of my new territory. He smiles and says he understands. I start to wander around and access my kingdom menu. I want to set everything up before the celebration so I can announce it during the festivities. First I set taxes to 5% + a mutual defense pact. I have resources of my own so I do not need that much, but I do have to charge them something. I find some interesting sub menus as I walk along. I can set up war time taxes and immigration policies among other things. Ok press here, confirm there, accept, and finished.

Now I am going to prepare a little surprise, and gift for the village. I have about 4 hours left until the celebration which with my new mana levels should be more than enough. I start enchanting some decent size boulders. I need them to be big enough to hold a decent amount of mana, but small enough for me to move. About 200-250lbs should be about right. I start laughing out loud. I cant believe that I can now easily move such weight around. I pump each stone with around 500 points of mana and set them up in a giant octagon around 500 to 600 meters out from the boundary of the village. Almost to the line of where I can feel my land ends and another land begins. This should be a great surprise for them. I tie all of the stones together into one large enchantment and head back for the celebration.

After a wonderful BBQ of something I was pretty sure was not beef from Earth and songs and dancing I told Edward to gather everyone up. I had a few announcements to make. I welcomed all of them again to the Kingdom of Appalachia and began my spiel. Alright everyone we need to go over a few rules, expectations, and some non-fun things like taxes. I could see them all tense up. First taxes in my kingdom are set at 5% in peaceful times and 10% in times of war. It was hilarious to see their expressions. It was obvious that they expected something much worse.

I continued, This can be in currency or its equivalent in goods the kingdom requests. For safety and defense the Kingdom of Appalachia requires each village, town, or city to hire and maintain 1 guardsmen per 75 people. All citizens ages 16-35 will participate in twice monthly militia drills and be on call to defend their homes when needed. In the event of war each town shall muster a squad of 10% of their current militia age population as a levy for the Kingdoms armies and defense. Anyone who falls in defense of the kingdom will receive 1 years guard wages delivered to their closest relatives. To encourage innovation and good will any citizen who is recognized as contributing greatly to the kingdom in any form will be exempt from taxes for 1 year. A towns tax rate cannot exceed the Kingdoms tax rate. All towns will elect a leader once every 10 years or as necessary. Leaders shall report twice yearly to the king. As a welcome gift from the kingdom and to help with the defense of Hidden Valley Village, I will be sending construction people around to modernize all homes and to build some new structures like barracks and such at no cost to the village. Remember, they do not know about the Great Game yet so keep with the story about being reenactors. As a final gift for your safety I give Hidden Valley Village a new defensive wall. I activated the enchantments I had placed in the stones around the village. Using my stored mana they started growing into a 5 meter tall 1 meter thick octagon shaped wall surrounding the village with two entrances. No gates yet, but that will be taken care of by the craftsman I will send to you. Last but not least, remember my simple motto. Be Good, Be Loyal, or Be Punished.

After much cheering and well wishes I excused myself after promising to visit soon and headed back to my place for some rest. I also wanted a chance to relax and choose my rewards from the Great Game store. Lying in bed later that night I was scrolling through my possible choices for rewards. I easily chose a random assortment of magic weapons and armor for the common and uncommon items. These rewards just mean that there is less for me to have to enchant later. Next is the rare item. What to get, skill books? I can buy skill books? As I read further I realize that skill books can only be rewarded through dungeons and not purchase through the store. Alright which rare skill do I want? Hello whats this? Magical tattooing? It seems to be a mix of enchantment and drawing. Requirements to learn are master level in one of the 2 skills and advanced level in the other. This means that with experimentation I might be able to combine other skills and discover new ones in the future. I already have master level enchanting so if I get the skill book I will need to learn and advance my drawing skill. Ok I will purchase it and learn it as soon as I can.

Finally I can choose one unique skill or item. What is available? Bloodlines, intelligent weapons, man how am I supposed to pick just one thing? Wait Loot King? This skill bestows a title and gives me infinite inventory, daddy like. I click on my choice before I can second guess myself.

You have been awarded the title of Loot King +2. As the first person to receive a unique skill on Earth you are granted the title of Snowflake +3.

Ooh a bonus title. The description of Loot King reads, This skill allows the user to store an infinite amount of material only limited by mass. Level 10 gives the user 10 tons of hauling capacity, and every 10 levels after that doubles the amount that can be carried. If the user reaches level 100 all restrictions on inventory weight will be removed allowing for an infinite storage capacity in an alternate sub-dimension. This skill can be combined with others to allow living things to be stored, but initially only non-living items are storable.

I just got an infinite bag of holding. Yes, it is the holy grail of all D&D nerds. Time for a happy dance, what, even kings need a happy dance every now and then. No size limit means I can build and carry a house or base eventually, just like in those eastern fantasy novels. If I can figure out which skill will let me store living things, I could sneak armies into different places. This skill is outrageous. The best thing is that it is unique. That means no one else on Earth can have it as long as I am around. With my current level of 23 I can haul around 20 tons of material. How awesome is that.

After playing around with my new ability, I mean practicing for the next hour, I fill my inventory with every supply I can think of including beds and an empty tool shed, just in case it rains and I need a premade shelter. This should make adventuring and dungeon diving much easier. Speaking of which I have less than a month to grind levels, raise points and map out local dungeons for use of my people. Well sooner started sooner done. I will arrange for an extended trip and come back 3-5 days before the Great Game changeover.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Here is 18 again in the right order.

Chapter 18: Credit Cards

After a wonderful nights sleep I get up and start to set things in order. First send workers to modernize Hidden Valley, second triple the supplies order to account for the new village and possible future people. Wait why stop at tripling? In less than a month everything is going to change. I am just going to max out my credit and convert everything except 1 million for emergencies into game currency and supplies.

This is great, the feeling of knowing you are never going to have to pay for something or pay off that pesky credit card bill. My dungeon diving can be put off for a day while I sort this out. I spend the first half of the day ordering everything I can think of, from seeds and fertilizer to food and womens sanitary products. I even ordered ten containers worth of toilet paper, because even if the world is ending I am a king and my butt should be clean. I ordered hard copies of survival books, education books, even novels, enough to fill 3-4 libraries worth. This should give my little kingdom a leg up in the next world and provide some cheap entertainment.

The second half of the day, I spent sneaking around my own property and creating storage areas. I had to create basic storage facilities for everything I just ordered. Simple stone walled sheds made with magic. The problem was I had to make sure no one could see what I was doing. If I build it with magic and people just discover it later they will rationalize it away. However, I do not know what would happen if they actually saw me growing new buildings out of the ground.

Everything should be prepared now. I sent a message to Edward and let him know I will be unavailable for a while. Everyone here at the resort knows about the incoming shipments and supplies and to just store it away. They probably think I am crazy, but who cares as long as they store it and take care of the shipment when it arrives. Alright that should wrap everything up I need to do here at the castle.

It is now time to plan my dungeon diving route. Since my level went up to 23, two new dungeon dots have been added to the world map. This means they are probably higher level. Biltmores dot turned yellow, I guess that means it is still level appropriate, but I have already cleared it once. Wait, I now have the dungeon explorer achievement that should give me more information about the various dungeons. I mentally select another red dot on the world map.

Goblin Caves level 25 recommended.

Ok, that is convenient. Lets see, start at Biltmore again, try for a new title and some more levels, than I will go from dungeon to dungeon start from the closest and working my way out from the castle. Sounds like a plan. If new dungeons pop up as I level up I will re-evaluate at that time.

Dear lord, two weeks of this dungeon crawling is exhausting. I picked up 5 new titles, Traditionalist +1, Every Way Possible +2, Poison King +3, Pentakill +5, and finally Speed Demon +3. I also leveled all the way up to 35. I got Poison King when I killed a goblin tribe by sneaking in and poisoning their food. Pentakill was an upgraded title. I first started with Doublekill. I received it for finishing two different dungeons in a single 24 hour period. I then decided to do speed runs to see if I could get a better title and received both the Speed Demon and Pentakill titles when I finished 5 different dungeons in a 24 hour period.

I have decided to specialize in my magic and primarily will raise my intelligence and wisdom stats. I will still add the odd point here and there into the other stats because it is always good to have high stats, but I think I will try and keep the intelligence and wisdom stats to be at least double of all my other stats except for luck. I have always felt it is better to be lucky than good and lets face it I would not even be here if it was not for my luck in the tutorial. Now my build looks like this.

Stats:

Name: Mark Anderson

Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1,

World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2,

Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1,

Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1,

Loot King +2, Traditionalist +1, Every Way Possible +2, Poison King +3,

Pentakill +5, Speed Demon +3

Level: 35 - 11% Unspent Attribute Points: 1

Strength: 65 HP: 650

Intelligence: 110 +40%MP MP: 3080

Wisdom: 110 +40% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 78% per 15 min.

Agility: 65 MP/Regen: 154% per 15 min.

Constitution: 65 +20% HP/Regen Luck: 80

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100% Water 100% Air 100%

I think with these stats I am a rather OP broken character for the start of the Great Game. This should keep me alive and vastly increase the survival rate of my friends, family and kingdom. I am heading back to my little kingdom for a break and then 1 more week of leveling before the Great Game changeover. On the drive back I am going to explore a black dot dungeon. I should probably explain.

I was driving from the Goblin Caves dungeon to a Man Eating Plants Dungeon when this black dot suddenly appeared on my world map. It seems that the world map only automatically plots dungeons 10 levels higher than you and down. You have to be within 5 kilometers of a higher level dungeon for it to appear on the map. Coincidentally I now know that when a dungeon becomes 20 levels lower than you it turns green on the map. That means that red dots are level appropriate unexplored, yellow dots are level appropriate explored, green dots are low level dungeons, and black dots are high level dungeons.

With the cartographer skill I have mapped out the area and all of the dungeon locations and levels I have been to. This has leveled both the cartographer and drawing skill which means I can now access my magical tattooing skill. I have not tried it yet but look forward to some quick experiments when I reach the castle and a safe quiet environment. I am going to try the black dot dungeon on the way back because when I clicked on the world map all I got was special dungeon as the description. With all of my titles I am equal to a character level of over 75 which I think will keep me safe even in a higher level dungeon.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Text and Tables should be readable now.

Chapter 19: Bloodlines

As I step into the dungeon zone of the black dot dungeon I see the following message.

Welcome to the Blood Lines Dungeon. Recommended level 50+ dependent on bloodline selected. User may select Random and be guaranteed at least a rare bloodline if they survive. Please select Bloodline now.

A list of dozens of different animals and plants appears. Level 50+? Well I should be fine. I may only be level 35, but like I said I hit at a much higher level due to all my titles. Im going to try it. Since I do not know which bloodlines are the best I think I will take the random option to make sure I at least get a rare bloodline, time to try out my luck stat.

I mentally select random from the screen.

Eliminating all non-compatible, common, and uncommon bloodlines. Randomizing selections. Please spin wheel.

It actually took all the selections and put them on a virtual spinning wheel. It looks like some selections have a bigger pie wedge than others. That must mean they are more common even if they are rare bloodline. Well here goes nothing. I give the mental equivalent of a giant spin. Come on luck stat show me what your worth. The bloodlines are whirring by quicker than I can read them. The wheel is starting to slow down. There goes vampire, lycan just passed by, ooh titan that could have been fun. Still slowing, goodbye archmage, never liked high elves any way, the whole next section looks similar.

As it gets closer the wheel slows down, lets see it looks like these are all versions of dragons? Yes dragon heritage! How many games, books, and movies deal with draconic heritage. My inner geek is just screaming with glee. The colored dragons go by first as the wheel slows down to almost a stop. Red, green, black , gold, etc. Here comes eastern dragon, sky dragon, and finally the arrow stops on elemental dragon. I am not sure what an elemental dragon is but who cares, it is still a dragon.

Checking compatibility, since user has the designation Quadelementalist the Legendary Bloodline elemental dragon can be upgraded to King of the Elements Dragon Bloodline a unique bloodline. Does the user wish to test for this upgrade?

Of course I want to test for a unique bloodline. My luck stat has finally paid off big time.

I mentally select yes and receive the following message.

Elemental King of Dragons test, recommended level 150+ will start in 5, 4, 3,

Level 150+, I take it back thats too much, cancel, stop, no no no.

Enjoy the test.

I feel the familiar tug of teleportation and know that next is yep, I black out. I wake up in a featureless room about 10m X 10m. On each of the four walls is a door with a drawing on it. One has a mountain which I assume stands for the Earth element, one has a flame Fire, one has a cloud Air, and the final one looks like waves Water. After I examine each door a screen pops up.

User must defeat a dragon of each element before being recognized as worthy of being from the King of the Elements Dragon Bloodline. There is no time limit to the tests. User may exit after defeating 2 or more dragons and accept a lower bloodline or complete all 4 stages.

Huh this sounds extremely similar to the test I took during the beta test trial, just with dragons instead of golems. I honestly do not know if my luck is good or bad. I mean I get the chance at an awesome bloodline, but I could also die horribly. I guess most of this is my fault for being greedy for a rare or better bloodline. I should have realized that the rarer the bloodline the harder the test.

Nothing to do now but do my best. Ok, time to gear up. Stick with light armor, better to be fast and not get hit. I should probably customize my weapons for each dragon. Lets see if I fight the water dragon first I need to replace all ammunition with fire based stuff. Elements are usually weak against opposites. So pistol on each hip, a fire and lightning enchanted Warhammer to break scales on my back, my personal favorite Mr. Boom Boom, on a sling on my front. Mr. Boom Boom was my attempt at a grenade launcher. It sort of looks like an old school pump action paintball gun, just with a much larger caliber. I can adjust the amount of mana in each shell but have never tried putting more than 500 mana. Why, mostly because I thought I might blow myself up. It only has a range of 50-100 meters and 500 mana is already an explosion about 20-25 meters wide with a corresponding shockwave and crater. It looks awesome, but I dont know if it has any penetrating power. Never really tested that aspect of it out. Last but least, is the trusty MA 12.

Sooner started, sooner done. I walk to the door with the wave on it and open it and step through. The door disappears behind me. In front of me I see a coastline reminiscent of Northern California or Oregon, big crashing waves and an awesome scenic view. What I dont see is a water dragon. Maybe I have to search for it? Just as I think that I hear a roar in the distance and see what looks to be a large bird dive towards the ocean and come up with a fish.

As it flies back to the coast I realize my large bird is the dragon and its fish is a large seal. It must be at least 25 meters long and that seal has to weigh in excess of 200 kilos. Note to self, do NOT let it dive on me. I watch it disappear into what must be its sea side cliff lair.

I can easily see why the difficulty is set so high. However, I like to think outside the box and if what I am planning works, this should not only be easier than I thought but should not be that dangerous for me. I scout out the lair over the next couple of days and prepare my ambush plan.

The next time the water dragon leaves I scramble as fast as I can and enter its lair. The first thing I do is use my earth magic to tunnel an escape route out of this cave. Next I set up Mr. Boom Booms older brother at the entrance. No name for this one, but who knows but the end of the day it might be called dragon killer. This lovely is just a one shot mortar or artillery piece. I set its angle and hide to the side. You see there is only one way into the lair and while carrying its food the dragon has to flare its wings right before it lands. This leaves it totally exposed for a split second. If this works I will launch the shell right into its stomach from just about point blank range.

Aww crap, point blank range. Man am I glad I talk these things out in my head, that could have been horrible. Quick dig a trench, insert self and artillery into trench, make air holes. Ok now reposition artillery piece, at least now I shouldnt blow up with the dragon. Now its a waiting game. About an hour later I hear the dragon approaching. I peer out of the trench. I have to time this perfectly. In 3, 2, 1, now. I pump 750 mana into the shell, overkill is better than no kill. I see surprise in the dragons eyes as the shell launches towards it. Then the entire world erupts in flame. I hear the dragon scream over the sound of the flames and after a couple of seconds a distinct thump.

Once the world returns to a normal temperature I peek my head out to investigate the situation. Twitching and thrashing at the base of the cliff is the water dragon. Its wings are destroyed and its chest is a mess of broken and shattered scaled but it is still alive, although barely. OK 750 mana was not overkill. Now I feel bad, I did not want it to suffer. I put the newly christened dragon killer back into my inventory and take out my sniper rifle. 10 shots, it took 10 more shots for it to stop moving. I mean that is just ridiculous. I realize that it is a dragon but come on. I can only hope that a lot of that movement was involuntary from something that was already dying or almost dead, otherwise this might not be doable.

I am so glad I went with an ambush plan and not a frontal confrontation. I am just going to leave it down there for now in case it is faking. Ill just explore the lair while I wait. I loot everything I see and put it into inventory except one thing, a dragon egg. I do not know if I will even be able to hatch it or raise it, but the idea of a dragon pet is awesome. However I still do not have the skill to keep living things in my inventory. I make a little nest inside of my regular backpack and climb down towards the body of the one I killed. I throw a few rocks at its head and then put the whole carcass into my inventory.

Chapter 20: Dragon Hunting

Still no notice about clearing the level. I decide to hike back to where the door to the start of the challenge appeared. There is the door again. I open it up and walk back into the bland and featureless room.

Congratulations on passing the elemental dragon test of water. Hatch the egg for bonus rewards.

Bonus rewards are always good. Gamer knowledge dont fail me now. How to hatch a dragon egg? Lets see some stories have them surrounded by their element, but this guy was just in a nest of rocks so it must be something else. What other things are needed in the stories?

Mana, in a lot of stories high concentrations of mana is essential for the birth of magic creatures. OK lets see if this will work. I hold the egg in both hands and imagine my mana as a cool stream of water leaving me and being absorbed by the egg. This seems to be working. I have to stop after about 10 minutes and recharge my mana. The egg still has not hatched so I will repeat until I get a result. My mana recharges very quickly now due to my higher level and bonuses. One nap and about 10 cycles later I feel like the egg is about to hatch. That equals almost 50,000 mana , hungry little egg isnt it.

The egg cracks and the cutest little blue head pops out and looks at me. I can feel a mental connection with the little guy. No words just mental impressions. These impressions make me realize a couple of things number one it is a guy and number two it now regards me as its parent. The largest impression I get is that this little guy is hungry. I feed it a few chunks of meat from my inventory and think up a name. Azure, I will call him Azure. As soon as I name him I get a Great Game notice.

You have successfully tamed your first magic creature. You have been granted the title Beast Master +1. This skill combines with infinite inventory to allow living creatures to be stored in your inventory in a limited amount. You can store your level X 10 living things in your inventory. Time will be frozen for stored creatures.

This solves some problems, like what was I going to do with little Azure while I am fighting. Well as I always say sooner started sooner done. I store Azure in my inventory and head towards the fire door. Before I enter I swap out all of my fire gear for Ice and water ammunition and enchanted weapons.

As I cross through the fire door I see a smoking volcano in the distance. This should be a stereotypical place where a fire dragon is located. I keep an eye on the sky as I hike towards the volcano. There is my target. Surprisingly this dragon is not red but a black dragon with a smoky grey underbelly. Maybe to represent burned things, soot, and smoke? This dragon looks bigger than the last one. It is probably 30-35 meters long. This probably mean that each dragon will be stronger than the last one in the challenge.

Same strategy different element. The only change is that I put the dragon egg in this lair straight into storage to protect it. Lets see 750 mana was not an instant kill last time and this one is bigger so lets try an even 1,000 mana in an ice shell. A few hours later my preparations pay off. I am cold, the dragon is dead and back to the waiting room I go.

I call out Azure and play around and feed him while pouring mana into the new egg to hatch his new little brother or sister. Several hours later Azure has a younger brother named Bruce. Why Bruce, because he looks like a Bruce. More precisely he looks like a Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom, but I am just going to call him Bruce for short.

For being the first to tame 2 magic creatures you are awarded the title Master Tamer +2.

Fantastic, Azure has a little brother and I get a new title. Two more doors to go, I think air will be next followed by earth. I just have this feeling that earth is going to be trouble.

Just shy of two days later and the air challenge is complete and my little dragon family has grown by one little sister named Elvira. She is cute mischievous little thing with white scales that have dark grey edges. She gets along well with the boys so no troubles there.

For being the first to tame 3 dragonkin you are granted the title Dragon Tamer +3. For holding 3 or more taming skills your entire inventory is now available to use for living organisms. Mana dependent creatures and plants can siphon off your mana to continue growth while in stasis if you allow it."

Another boost, these titles normally are probably spread out among an entire world. But due to my luck and unique circumstances I alone am receiving them which is just making me more and more over powered. I like it. This is what I was hoping for. With a few experiments, not with my dragon babies, I should be able to find the limits and how much mana this will take. The should be extremely helpful for the growth of my little dragons and with my ridiculously high mana regeneration rate I should be able to siphon off an amount equal to what I am regenerating and speed up the growth of my little ones making them stronger and more useful to me faster.

Before that can happen I need to clear this last elemental challenge Earth. The other doors while not life threatening did not seem up to par for a 150+ level challenge. Maybe it seemed easy because of my ambushes, but I feel that the final test will step up the difficulty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21: The Final Dragon Challenge

Well I better check out the situation. As I enter the last door, immediately my ears are blasted with the roaring of dragons. I am quite familiar with the sound by now. I quickly hide as best I can to figure out just what is going on. First thing I notice is that there is not just 1 dragon in this challenge. Flying what looks to be well thought out an intelligent patrol routes are 4 dragons. 1 water dragon, 1 fire dragon, 1 air dragon, and a green dragon that I can only assume is the earth dragon.

Think Mark think. What to do? First I need to hide myself better then come up with a plan. I quickly scramble under a nearby tree and use earth magic to make a burrow among its roots that I can hide in. Now that my immediate safety is assured I need to analyze the situation. Why are there so many dragons? Wait there were only single dragons on all the other tests. So maybe these are their mates? That seems like a reasonable assumption, but that would mean there is still another earth dragon. Probably guarding the nest. So 5 dragons total.

The message at the beginning said I only needed to defeat a dragon of each element, so I shouldnt need to kill every dragon to pass. However, if I can eliminate every dragon than I should get a ton more experience and possibly more titles for clearing everything. So is there a way to get all the dragons and the experience while minimizing the threat of death to me? I would need to set a trap that could take care of 5 dragons and somehow kill them relatively quickly. It has to be a trap because there is no way I even think about taking one let alone five dragons head on. Hmm, this may take a while, luckily there is no time limit.

After discarding several ideas I realize that my trap is going to have to incorporate damage from all four elements in order to prey upon each different dragon weakness. How can I combine everything? Water against fire and vice versa, an air against earth. Oh I know I can set up a timer or delay on my spells and shells so they all go off at once. However, I will need to lure all 5 dragons into a single area. Oh that should work, lets get started.

I use my earth magic to start my plan. I tunnel around creating a maze until I find the two important things necessary for my plan. First I locate the earth dragon den and confirm that yes there are 5 total dragons and they seem to be guarding the last egg and nest. Second I tunnel around until I find a large underground water source. Mission accomplished, now onto phase two.

The second step in my plan is to hollow out a giant sinkhole in front of the earth dragons lair, but I have to leave enough stone and other bits that it does not collapse yet. Basically I am creating the worlds largest pit fall trap. It needs to hold the weight of the dragons combined until I want it to collapse so I reverse my wall building spell and modify it. Now when the spell is triggered it will take the stone from the roof of the trap and use it to grow spikes along the bottom and sides of the pit.

When the spikes start to grow that will trigger the pit to fill with water from the underground water source I have rerouted to the area. When the water hits a certain depth it will trigger a series of modified fire and lightning shelf I have prepared and stuck to the sides of the pit like claymore mines. This should use all 4 elements in one trap. Earth spikes, lightning for air, fire, and boiling water to drown and help conduct the lighting. This will be on top of the falling, spike, and shockwave damage.

While I may have no time limit to complete the test, by my calculations I have only 10 or 11 days left until the summer solstice and the Great Game changeover. I really need to be back at the Appalachia kingdom by then to protect and calm down the family friends and employees. Sooner started, sooner done.

Three days later I have finally finished setting up the trap. Most of the time was making sure none of the changes underground alerted the dragon above ground. There is no such thing as overkill in this situation. It is me against 5 soon to be very pissed off dragons. I have pumped each magic artillery shell with 2000 points of mana. 10 shells each of Ice, Lava, Earth spikes, and Lightning for a grand total of 80,000 points of magical mana damage occurring in a concentrated area. In addition I will be on the perimeter with my largest caliber sniper rifle to take care of any escapees.

Now for the bait, each evening right around dusk the dragons gather together in front of the lair to talk to each other. I dont actually hear any words, but that is the only thing that makes sense. I am guessing limited telepathy and body language maybe? When they do that I will use a tunnel I made to sneak in and snatch the unguarded egg, run back to the clearing underground and out of sight, and then pop up like a gopher mocking them while holding the egg in my hand. This should infuriate them and cause them to chase and dig to catch me as I duck back down the tunnel. They should refrain from breath weapons to avoid damaging the egg. While they are rushing to where I just was I will be running as fast as my modified body will allow me to another area outside of the pit trap. When I think they have all arrived and started digging I will set the entire trap off. Simple and direct.

Here goes nothing, the dragons land, I rush in and grab the egg, run back outside, pop up yell something stupid while holding up the egg, look surprised to be surrounded by dragons, drop back into hole, run for my freaking life, set off the traps as I run by, clear the blast area, put new dragon egg in inventory for safety, and set up to take care of any problems with the sniper rifle.

The last thing I remember is thinking wow that is a big explosion. I wake up upside down against a tree an indeterminate amount of time later. I am still a firm believer in there is no such thing as overkill, but I have got to do some more research on explosions, how big a blast radius is and such. This hurting myself thing is getting old. I down a health pill and head back to the pit/crater. It seems that I accidently created a massive steam explosion, kind of like a mini Krakatoa. I must of vaporized the dragons or blown the bodies further than I am willing to look for them. I did find part of one earth dragon corpse in what used to be the lair opening mostly crushed. I place it in my inventory along with the others. Game wisdom says that dragon parts are great crafting material.

I reach the door back to the waiting room and enter back into the bland featureless room. I expect to see a notice but nothing happens. Oh wait I still have not hatched the last egg. When I finish hatching and naming the newest young lady of the family, Esmerelda, my long anticipated pop up screen appears. Lets see what I have earned this time.

For completing the entire bloodline test you have been granted the following bloodline, titles and awards. Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Dragon Slayer +3, Evolver +2, Dragon Master +4, Monster Slayer +1 (kill something 25 levels higher than yourself), Titan Slayer +3 (kill something 50 levels higher than yourself), Destroyer +5 (Kill something 100 levels higher than yourself), Level Maniac +2 (earn 25 levels or more in a single dungeon). The number of attribute points will now be doubled each level due to the unique bloodline you now possess including the levels from this dungeon. You will also be able to select 1 unique skill or item from the Great Game store. Your bloodline body modification will now commence.

Body modification, wait the last time that happened it knocked me out with the pain of the Aaargh, make it stop! I wake up sometime later with my new babies licking my face. Aww, were you concerned about daddy? Man I hate body modification. Time to check the changes, I need to know what happened to my body this time. As I explore myself I note a few key things. First I notice that I am now muscular. Not just fit, but actually ripped. This is great, I havent looked this good since, well never.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

This is the last installment of Arc 1 that was planned. I have a few more chapters already written. They will be coming out on a single chapter Monday, Wednesday, Friday update until I catch up to what I have. After that it will depend on how fast I can write and how real life treats me. The next two to three chapters could realistically be placed at the end of book 1, but I have slotted them as the intro into book 2. Let me know if you think they would be better as part of book 1.

Chapter 22: Heading Home

Ok, what else has changed, I pull out a mirror from my inventory and notice something around my neck. It seems to be a set of scales that look like a necklace that are the alternating colors of the elemental dragons I defeated. Oh and I seem to have two small horns on either side of my head. Wait what? I reach up and feel, yep I definitely have horns, moving on before I complete freak out, I seem to be a bit taller or my clothes shrunk, everything else seems to be the same.

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1,

Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1,

Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1,

Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3,

Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1,

Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Loot King +2

Level: 65 - 22% Unspent Attribute Points: 301

Strength: 101 HP: 1010

Intelligence: 146 +50%MP MP: 4380

Wisdom: 146 +50% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 141% per 15 min.

Agility: 101 MP/Regen: 231% per 15 min.

Constitution: 101 +40% HP/Regen Luck: 116

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

Wow that is a lot. Compared to my starting point it is insane. The double stat points from the Elemental Dragon King Bloodline alone is crazy. I mean I know I jumped 30 levels, but 300 stat points? My MP Regen is absurd and will only get better, and my HP regen is probably on par with frontline warriors of my level instead of a magic user due to all my title bonuses. Lets distribute some points to each stat but try and keep Intelligence an Wisdom about double.

For being the first to raise all stats past 100 you are awarded the title No Limits +5 an all normal attribute and level locks are removed. For being the first organism to reach an Infinite lifespan after removing level locks you are granted the title Undying +5, for having 2 or more attributes above the 200 point threshold you are granted the title Transcendent +5.

Stats:

Name: Mark Anderson

Titles: Survivor +1, Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1,

Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1,

Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Loot King +2, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1,

Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4,

Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5,

Level Maniac +2, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5

Level: 65 - 22% Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Strength: 150 HP: 1500

Intelligence: 250 +100%MP MP: 10,000

Wisdom: 250 +100% MP/Regen HP/Regen: 240% per 15 min.

Agility: 150 MP/Regen: 500% per 15 min.

Constitution: 150 +60% HP/Regen Luck: 150

Affinities: Earth - 100% Fire 100%

Water 100% Air 100%

Dear Lord I just became even more OP. The extra stats are always welcome, but probably not even necessary at this point. What intrigues me the most is the removal of attribute and level locks. I did not even know there were locks. I more than doubled my mana pool and my insane MP regen rate means I can refill my entire 10,000 point mana pool every 3 minutes. Lets see a little math shows me how utterly crazy this is. That means the dragon egg that took me 6-10 hours to hatch before, with breaks can now be done in under 20 minutes. Man I have to get home and think things through. Am I really that powerful or do I just seem that way next to newbies. I mean everybody can start leveling next week. What if I just seem powerful because I have nothing to compare myself too.

Thankfully nothing else occurred as I traveled back to my kingdom. I am both physically and mentally drained. Checking in with everyone will have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight I just have to relax and let my mind and body process everything that has happened. I hope morning brings some clarity to my situation.

As I wake up in the morning I feel refreshed. I check my status and titles and realize that I have over 425 extra attribute points from all of the titles I have earned. That is about 85 normal levels of growth. Add in the double points from my new bloodline and I am about 115 levels of attribute points above what a normal level 65 person should have. I know that this is a lot, but how much more is hard to determine. Anyone can get a bloodline, but I do not know how powerful each one is. However if they band together at low levels then they would have more levels of extra stat growth. Hmm, I will have to remember that strategy now that I know where a bloodline dungeon is. My titles in reality should be spread out across the world, but I had an unfair advantage and earned several titles that others probably should have gotten. Not that I am complaining, however I do not think that others will have my advantages. The repeatable titles will help everyone out, so in conclusion it seems that everyone can get boosts to make them stronger. I just happen to have gotten a few more, and have gotten the boost a LOT earlier than most.

Now I just have to keep my little slice of the world running smoothly and safely. That is easier said than done. After checking in this morning I found out both good and bad news. The good news is that over 90% of the people I invited to the opening of the Appalachia Kingdom resort have sent in their R.S.V.P. This means that I should start out with a very diverse population and my family and friends should be better protected. My land acquisition team has even managed to buy up large tracts of land in Tennessee, Georgia, South Carolina, Virginia, and even more land in North Carolina. Plotted out on a map it looks like I should be able to claim, convert, and connect them all through the various National Parks, monuments, and wildernesses.

During the first month my group should be one of the few that have operable vehicles and weapons that can combat the new wave of creatures and monsters. This should allow them to be in charge of defense of my area and allow me to enough time to travel and expand my kingdom. The larger the area claimed the more bonuses and power. The more bonuses and power, the stronger my group becomes. The stronger we are the safer the area is. It is a cycle that can help keep us safe until we hit a size where expansion is no longer feasible either due to the distance being too far to protect or the bonuses diminishing in value compared to the effort of claiming the land.

The bad news is that I was in the bloodline dungeon longer than I thought. I only have 3 days plus a few hours left to prep everything I can. I have to craft weapons, have a system of laws and rules in place, and have a list of people to put in charge. I probably should have a backup list in case they refuse. I will not force anyone to join my little operation. I think the relative stability of my area will draw new immigrants quickly.

I should probably set up an immigration office also. So much to do and so little time to accomplish it all. To help convince people and cut down on panic I have decided to have a grand display of magic right after the changeover. I am going to lay a grand formation, similar to what I did at Hidden Valley Village, but on a much larger scale. My mana and magic now are on a whole different level so this should be relatively easy to accomplish. I will raise a massive wall around my primary piece of property with the castle as the focal point. This should impress people and help with defense also.

Lets see it will probably take about one and a half days for the formation to be set up, one day for crafting weapons and supplies, the rest of the time to be spent on miscellaneous things like laws and greeting people. That should be good. Sooner started, sooner done. Now barring any emergencies we should have a smooth transition. Awww man, I just jinxed myself didnt I? Oh well nothing to do now but wait for the changeover.

END OF BOOK 1

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

This is the start of Arc 2 for me. Release will now be one chapter each on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This will continue until Chapter 30 at least. After that we will see.

Chapter 23: Royalty of the Kingdom

Just three days until the whole world changes, and I have a to do list 3 miles long. I need to prioritize and figure out what HAS to be done, what Needs to be done, and what I Want to be done. OK, think Mark, what has to be done before the change over.

Priority number one I think has to be setting up my kingdoms laws and appointments. I do not want anyone to exploit the situation or people in the chaos that occurs after the change over. Everything else I can deal with as it come along, but if I do not have the basics in place many bad things could happen.

Lets keep the laws as simple as possible I can always add to them later if needed. OK first a simple list of what is not allowed.

Slavery

Stealing

Murder

Actions that would harm the crown or country

Excessive violence against others

Those will be Appalachia Kingdoms 5 major laws. Everything else I can think of falls under those categories. For example, if a dishonest merchant starts to fix prices, that would fall under stealing. A bar fight if you pay damages, no big deal, if you cant or if there is permanent damage than it would fall under both stealing and excessive violence.

Minor infractions will be dealt with by fines or imprisonment and work gangs not to exceed 1 week to pay for damages. Medium infractions will be dealt with by fines, forfeiture of property, and indentured servitude no less than 1 month, but not to exceed 1 year. Large infractions that do not deal with death or slavery, will be fines, property seizure, and prison or indentured servitude no less than 1 year and not to exceed 20 years.

Indentured servitude will be enforced magically and will include hard labor of the crowns discretion. Slavery and pre-meditated murder without reason will be the death penalty. The more categories you violate with a crime the more severe the punishment. For instance, sexual assault includes stealing and excessive violence and would be a more severe crime than just theft.

Anyone has the right to appeal twice. The first appeal is to the council that will handle the day to day running of the kingdom. The second appeal will involve my decision. For each appeal lost the punishment is doubled. If I levy a punishment, there is no appeal.

Lets see taxes set at 5% just like in Hidden Valley Village. There will be five levels of landed nobility and one level without lands. Nobility will be granted by merits done for the kingdom and will only be awarded by the king for the top 3 levels. The council can bestow the lower 2 levels and recommend people for the higher levels of nobility.

The Nobility Levels will be:

King (Me)

Prince/Princess

Duke/Duchess

Count/Countess

Baron/Baroness

Knight

Landed Nobility is responsible for general defense and enforcement of laws in their granted territory. They can collect a tax of 5% on top of the kingdoms tax to help pay for infrastructure and defense in their assigned area. Each level of nobility will be granted a portion of the kingdoms funds each year to help develop and defend their area.

There will be 6 great princes/princesses, 18 Dukes/Duchesses, and 36 Counts/Countesses. The council has the right to appoint 100 Barons/Baronesses and the crown reserves the right to appoint 50 more. There will be no limit on appointments to knighthood which comes with a small monetary reward but no lands.

Nobility is not inherited except under special circumstances. Each noble will designate 4 heirs of which only 2 may be related. The crown will select from among the heirs based on their merits towards the kingdom. This should hopefully keep everyone working for the common good and not just trying to pass it onto their kids who might not be worthy. Any noble with more than 1 medium infraction in a 5 year period will be stripped of their nobility. Nobility is a privilege not a right.

The council will consist of 7 positions with power equal to Dukes/Duchesses. There will be a Minister of Education, a Minister of Defense, a Minister of Law, a Minister of Trade and Transportation, a Minister of Magic, a Minister of Health and Wellness, and finally a Minister of Dungeons.

I think that this is as well as I can plan without knowing if there are going to be rules or other surprises placed on me by the Great Game. I will have some posters made up of the laws and everything and have them ready for after the change over.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Short chapter but I felt it should be seperate.

Chapter 24: The World Changes

I spend the next couple of days setting up my grand display of magic and feeding/playing with my new dragons. Soon enough the day of the solstice arrives. I let everyone know that there will be a big buffet and meeting tonight in the main courtyard, followed by an announcement and then a big surprise. Everyone seems to be looking forward to it.

I am having lunch with my family when suddenly I hear chimes and see a blue screen.

Attention citizens of Earth. Your planet has been selected to join the Great Game. Everyone over the age of 12 will be sent into a tutorial for 1 week except for beta testers and others who have successfully completed their trials. You may select a difficulty level for your trial before you leave. Rewards will be assessed and delivered based upon your completion and level selected at the end of the tutorial.

Level 1 80% survival rate

Level 2 60% survival rate

Level 3 40% survival rate

Level 4 20% survival rate

Level 5 1% survival rate

Those that do not choose will automatically be placed in level 5 difficulty. Please note that these are estimates and may not actually be reflective of survival rates in the tutorial. All children under the age of 12 will be put in stasis until after the tutorial. If no parent or close relative survives than the children will be transported to the nearest concentration of adults that did survive. You have 10 minutes until you are transported, remember to have fun.

Oh crap, this is happening faster than I expected. I quickly tell my family to run to the courtyard and that I will explain everything soon. I run at full speed to the intercom system of the resort.

Everyone that can hear this please assemble in the courtyard immediately. This is not a joke and the clock is ticking.

I run down to the courtyard and see that it is slowly filling up. I have to start now even though everyone has not arrived.

Listen up the blue screen and voice you saw and heard was not a joke. Neither is the difficulty. As far as I know I am the only survivor of the beta test.

I create a giant fireball above my head and shoot it into the sky. This should help them focus and get them to believe in the severity of the situation.

When the timer is up you must select your difficulty level. If you have family, I recommend level 1. Being alive is more important to your family than being powerful. I will help everyone who makes it back from the tutorial.

I start to empty my inventory of all of the weapons and stored food and water I have. It starts piling up very quickly.

Grab something to take with you it might help. Remember that staying safe is more important than power at this time. You are all my friends and family so if something does happen know that I will do my best to take care of your loved ones.

I smile and walk towards my immediate family. I start to hand out some weapons that I held back from the pile. I encourage them all to try their best and tell them I will see them in a week. I need to keep a positive and upbeat attitude in front of everyone.

Teleportation will begin in 60 seconds, please select your difficulty level now.

I quickly give my daughter a hug and kiss and tell her to be smart and be careful.

I will see you in a week sweet pea.

As people vanished all around me I finally gave in to my tears. I knew that this was the last time I would see many of them. The Great Game does not play around. How many survived and would be back in a week only time would tell. I need to pull myself together. I now have 1 week where I will be the only person on Earth and I had things I needed to do.

Wait I wasnt the only one left. The entire population of Hidden Valley Village was already part of the Great Game so they should still be here. I will need to visit them soon and see if they need anything. First thing I want to do is check on my ability to claim more land. I walk outside the castle and open up my kingdom screen.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Shorter but necessary chapter.

Chapter 25: The Kingdom Grows Quickly

As I flip through the screens, something I have been contemplating finally comes forward in my brain. If what I am thinking is true than starting my kingdom is going to be a lot easier and a lot quicker than I originally planned for. In fact, it might even be a loophole that the Great Game did not plan for. Oh, this could be fantastic. I reach the screen in my kingdom status and select claim new land.

As the ruler of Appalachia Kingdom you may claim 1 acre of land per unit of mana spent. You can designate borders for your kingdom and have mana drawn out automatically to claim all unclaimed land in that area. If the amount of claimed land exceeds 150% of another persons claimed area you may choose to annex the already claimed land. The owner has 48 hours to accept the annexation or declare war. If war is not declared annexation happens automatically. How much mana would you like to use?

This is fantastic. I hoped that there would be some sort of system in place so people just cant take over everything. However, I found a loophole. I am the only person who can claim land for the next week. No one is left to protest or declare war. I can make my kingdom as large as I want. With my huge mana pool and ridiculous recharge rate I wonder how big it can get?

I go and get a map of the United States. Alright Mark, dont be a pansy, go big or go home as they say. I mark out a territory that follows the Mississippi river in the Gulf of Mexico all the way up to the Ohio river. Follow that east until you get to the town of Huntington on the borders of Kentucky, West Virginia, and Ohio. Then continue heading East by South East to the tip of the Chesapeake Bay and claim Norfolk. Thats a little more than 8 states worth of territory. Lets see how long that takes to claim. If I have more time before the end of the week finishes, I may try for the entire Eastern Seaboard.

I instruct the Great Game system to draw 10,000 mana over a period of 3 minutes and 5 seconds. This will leave me with a few hundred mana for emergencies. I want to see how much territory I can actually claim. It should be 45 million to 50 million acres every 24 hours. That is such a big number that I cannot actually conceptualize it. I am not sure how much space that actually is in real life. I will have to check it after 24 hours and see.

I start cleaning up the castle. The sudden departure of everyone for the trial has caused there to be quite a mess left behind. Wait a second I have vassals in Hidden Valley Village, why am I doing all this work. I was going to check up on them anyway, I might as well head over and see if any of them are willing to help out for a few coins.

I decided to jog over to Hidden Valley Village for two main reasons. 1st is the fact that after several sedentary years of life I can actually run the 5 miles to Hidden Valley Village and 2nd is that running used to help clear my mind and let me think. As I jog towards the village various ideas start rolling through my head. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. Dang wasps, I reached up and felt something actually sticking out of my neck. I yanked it out and stared at the small arrow.

How did, who is even left, why? No time for questions, react, adapt, and counter attack. I dive behind a tree on the side of the road just as several other arrows start to move in my direction. I manage to crash gracefully behind cover as only a king can and quickly assess the situation.

ADVERTISEMENT

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Sorry about the mini cliff hanger

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Hello everyone, sorry for the long silence. I have stacked a few chapters up in the draft release so the schedule will not change. However, due to real life responsibilities I have not been able to check on the comments and suggestions as much as I would like. I will read everyones comments and reviews, it just may take some time. Please continue to leave constructive feedback, as it helps me improve. I will make changes as I can.

To address some comments and concerns that have cropped up. For those that think this was written as a political story that was not my intention. I am trying to show how someone with limited experience, ideas, and time might react in certain situations. I understand that there are various forms of government (such as democracy) that better represent the will of the people. However, the MC is trying to prepare for a drastically different world. He is trying to have something in place that most people will recognize even if they do not agree with it for leadership. The luxury of communication, travel, and representation is not known to the MC at this time and he WILL make mistakes, have to correct them, excetera. Hind sight it 20/20 as they say. It is easy to say something is better, but realistically in a pressured situation how many of us could make grand sweeping decisions that affect the lives of thousands if not millions of people without good information and not make mistakes. That is enough for now. Remember please it is just a story, try and enjoy reading it as I am very much enjoying writing it.

Chapter 26: Oh Right Monsters Exist Now

Someone or something is trying to kill me. I quickly pull up my status screen. Only 5 hit points are gone, I can heal that in less than a minute. So they are not very powerful whatever they are, but there is more than one. I still need to be careful. Quantity has a quality all of its own.

I pull my shotgun out and sling it against my chest. Next up comes a medium shield for my left arm and of course my war hammer, The Persuader, for my right. I quickly look out from behind the tree I am hiding behind and note that 5 greenish brown, ugly, short people are running towards my hiding place while yelling and waving about sharp implements. Goblins?

I ready myself and jump out and launch a quick 50 mana fireball towards the middle of the running pack of creatures and countercharge. My countercharge is useless. When the fireball hit it exploded and threw all five of the creatures flying like ragdolls. I veer over to the closest burn victim ready to finish it off and realize that, yep I really am OP and that just killed all of them.

I quickly use identify on one of the corpses.

Forest Goblinoid Lvl 5

Huh, it really is a goblin. This is my first experience with monster mobs outside of a dungeon. They look different than the goblins Ive killed in the dungeons. I guess its an adaptation for the forest because of the creatures designation as a forest goblinoid.

I quickly give them a cursory search, weapons I dont want and a couple of coppers I throw into my inventory. I need to hurry to the village. Man am I glad that I gifted them with a defensive wall when I settled them in. It hasnt even been 4 hours since the change over and I already ran into dangerous creatures in the new world.

As I continued to hurry towards the village, one horror scene after another played through my mind. The village would be in flames, the village would be besieged by a horde of orcs and goblins, or the village would be mysteriously empty of life with only blood stains left behind. I finally rounded the last corner before I could see the village in the distance. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Oh no, that probably means that something has already wiped them out.

Wait a second, those are guards on the wall. Human ones. As I get closer I realize that nothing at all seems to be wrong. It was just my overactive imagination causing problems. In fact, the village is looking much better than it did the last time I visited. It looks like Edward and the villagers have been busy.

The guards see me running towards the wall and wave at me like nothing has changed. I call out to them and ask where I can find Edward. They say he should be at home. I slow down and try to look more like a king as I enter the gates to Hidden Valley Village. I thought I knew everyone in the village, but one of those guards I did not recognize, strange. As I enter the village the kids all swarm around me. I have visited the village a couple of times since I liberated them from the dungeon. I always try and keep some hard candies like Jolly Ranchers or Lollies to hand out when I do visit.

ADVERTISEMENT

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Almost forgot. I realize that some of the weapons and sizes are unrealistic. Unless I can figure out a good overall fix, just think magic and move along. The actual reality of whether a magical ficticious weapon will work is fun to talk about, but hopefully will not cause arguements or disbelief.

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Two releases today becaue they are so short.

Chapter 27: I find Out I Am Not as Smart As I Think I Am

I give the oldest child two bags of lollipops form my inventory and declare that she is now in charge of sweets disbursement. She smiles at me and starts to have the kids line up to get their suckers. You know when Im not teaching them or responsible for them kids can be kind of cute. What did I just say? Stop it Mark, they are using their secret powers on you. Resist! Think of all the horrible things students have done to you over the years. Ahhh, thats better.

After I recover from my mini existential crisis I head over to Edwards house. I see him sitting on the porch and give him a little wave. He quickly stands up and bows.

What can I do for you today my king?

Well good morning Edward, first off did you see the Great Game notice earlier?

Yes my king, we even had 3 youngsters that were transported off for their trials.

You did? I wonder why they had to go?

It is simple my lord, they had not yet reached level 3 in the Great Game yet despite being of age.

With some more discussion and questioning I found out that when children gain their inventory at age 8 they can start earning exp. It is not much but usually by the time they reach the age of 12 it is enough to level them to at least level 3 which keep them from being transported. Those that do not reach level 3 are always transported on the solstices and are given a chance to gain experience to catch up. No one wants their child to be transported due to the high fatality rate. However, due to different circumstances there are children occasionally who do not reach that level. Usually these are the kids that slack off or have had some tragedy in their life that disrupts their learning time or ability.

Edward, the original reason I came out here was to both check on Hidden Valley Village and to see if there was anyone who would like to make a few coins helping me clean the castle until next week while everyone is gone, but I did run into some Forest Goblinoids on my way over here, so is everything alright?

Yes my king everything is fine. The new guards we hired from the Great Game are doing a wonderful job. While I know that many villagers would be delighted to help you out my lord, why dont you just hire some maids from the Great Game?

What do you mean? How can I hire them from the Great Game? I am confused.

Edward game me a strange look and then started to educate me. It turns out that you can post jobs and hire people at the Great Game store. That guard I did not recognize was not a villager I forgot, but one of a new set of guards hired by Edward through the Great Game. Because I set taxes much lower than the village had in the past they could now afford the salary of some dedicated guards to protect them. He explained that these guards were on a 1 year probationary contract and if they did well they would be hired permanently and be given settlement rights in the village.

Chapter 28: My first Minister

The more I listened and learned from Edward, the more flabbergasted I got. This would change almost everything. With my resources I could have a robust infrastructure set up before everyone came back from the 1 week trial. At the very least I could have them help out once people returned and provide a higher quality of living a lot sooner. This could save thousands of lives.

I finally stopped him around dinner time and told him we should get something to eat. I asked him if he could gather everyone after dinner in the town square for a brief announcement. He shrugged and said that would be no problem and started off to pass the news around that there would be a meeting in about an hour. As he walked off, I took a quick look at the menus he mentioned to make sure I could find them and I understood how to use them. It seems that the penalties of the contracts if you violate them are enforced by the Great Game. This means that there should be very little chance of betrayal or mistakes if you word your contract correctly.

After dinner I went out to the town square and addressed the village.

As your king I have a couple of things to announce. First here is a basic list of laws and rules for the kingdom. I pulled several prepared posters out of my inventory. Make sure that everyone knows them. Ignorance is not an acceptable excuse for doing bad things. Next Edward is now appointed as the Kingdoms Minister of Education. I have realized that he knows more about the Great Game than I do. I may know a lot about this planet and people, but I need good advice on the Great Game and the changes it brings. This makes Edward part of the new nobility and I shall gift him with 10,000 gold coins now and lands to be decided upon later. However, I guarantee that Hidden Valley Village will be part of his holdings.

The look on Edwards face was priceless. I continued on and let everyone know that there would be a ceremony in 1 months time to induct all new nobility and ministers and that I would assign the rest of Edwards land at that time. After many well wishes from the villagers and thanks from Edward I let them know that I have to get back to the castle before dark. My return travel time to the castle was much slower as I was much more careful and on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. However, the return journey was uneventful.

The first thing I did when I got back was to lock the place up tight. I realized now that until I had guards and people of my own I needed to be extra careful. Especially at night when I was alone and sleeping. I have so much to do now that Edward has taught me about the job hiring system of the Great Game. First up will be a review of the job boards and some quick staffing hires. If I can fill all my needs without posting my own notice it would speed things up.

After going through several available notices I realized two things. First the wording and contracts were quite ambiguous on the Job Board. If I wanted to feel safe about who I hired I am going to have to create my own contract and conditions. Second was that I felt that most positions were woefully underpaid. For example, I could hire a palace maid for 25 silver a month plus room and board. That is equivalent to around $400 per month with room and board. Maybe it was the American in me but that seemed much to low.

I think that if I offer 3 to 4 times the going rate, even if I make really detailed job contracts I should have plenty of qualified job seekers applying. However, it will slow things down. I am going to have to post everything I need tonight on the job board and hopefully start interviewing and/or checking responses tomorrow. I am not quite sure how the Great Game handles that part. As I continued my explorations through the hiring system I started to realize that I had much much bigger problems.

I am going to need fully stocked and staffed safe areas for people to arrive back at. If I dont they could be transported straight into danger on their return or to a place with little or no food due to the now limited transportation. The good news is that anything I can think of like basic housing, storehouses, walls, a city guard, shops, etc. can either be built by hand or ordered through the Great Game system. It is many times more expensive to order than have people build something, but the upside is that it is instantaneous.

I have a huge surplus of funds currently and this seems like the perfect way to use them. I also have a fantastic idea on how to generate some new funds. In fact if my new plan works out I could actually make more money than I spend which would be great.

Chapter 29: Want Ad

Now that I am secure in my locked room in the castle lets take a more in depth look at this job hire section of the Great Game store. It looks kind of like a job board. I can either put up my requirements or look at resumes of people. The applicants can be from any Great Game world and seem to be bound by magic to their contracts. I need to be careful on who I hire. The contract needs to have severe enough penalties and good enough rewards that I will be able to hire the best. I am not lacking in resources currently and my new plan should make me and my kingdom insanely wealthy.

I remember that the Great Game said that existing currency could be exchanged for Great Game currency at a reduced rate until the Winter Solstice. After that it becomes worthless. Electronic wealth is useless because all electronics are now no longer accessible. However, hard currency is still available through banks, vaults, and store registers. All of the precious metals and gems in the jewelry shops has no current own either. I should be able to hire groups of mercenaries that are high enough level to stomp through everything in this week where everyone is gone and the monsters are still low enough level.

They will be my resource gathering group. I will offer them a flat fee and a percentage of what they recover with severe penalties if they try and steal. The Great Game will enforce the contract so there should be no shenanigans. First though I should start with guards and hired help for my castle and home base. I think that I will create my own postings for everything so I can control the circumstances, penalties and terms of service.

Wanted: Long Term Palace Guards 100 250 people

Minimum Level 20, Mixed Genders, Races, and Bloodlines Welcome

Minimum Length of Contract 5 years with resettlement rights granted at the end of the initial contract.

Contract will be extended in five year increments until 20 years or until one party declines renewal.

Contracted guards must have rank and support mechanisms in place.

Contractor will provide room, board, salary and bonuses dependent on negotiations.

Family units and followers are acceptable but shall be taken care of by contractees.

Contracted Palace guards must submit to initial oaths of loyalty and secrecy enforceable by the Great Game.

Contracted Guards must submit to truth magic semi-annually to test for loyalty.

Reasonable outfitting and replacement of equipment will be provided by the contractor.

Those with vendettas or attitudes against specific Races or Bloodlines need not apply.

This will be my basic post that I will modify as needed for other positions. I think I will post one for 25 palace maids, 15 groundskeepers, 10 cooks, and 10 general help.

I think that each Resource Ranger Team who will go out and retrieve cash and jewels will be 1 week contracts with a flat rate of 100 gold per person + 10% of the value of the currency brought back after it has been exchanged into Great Game currency. 25 people per team should be able to move quickly yet have enough people to deal with any situation that might occur. 10 teams and hire for speed as well as level.

As my territory grows I will have to designate areas for people to meet and live while providing them basic supplies to start out with. I think that any city over 500,000 in population before the Great Game change over will be designated as a HUB CITY. Any city above 100,000 but below 500,000 will be designated a Satellite City. Finally, any city over 10,000 but less than 100,000 in population will be designated as a Town. Anything smaller than that is just a village.

Each Hub City will start with basic housing for 250,000 people, granaries with enough food for a month, shops, walls, 1,000 to 1,500 guard force to start with, and a castle for the eventual sub ruler of the area. Each of my satellite cities in the kingdom are going to get basic housing for 100,000 people, granaries with enough food for a month, shops, and walls with a guard force of 500-1,000. Every town gets basic housing for 10,000, granaries with food for a month, shops, walls, and a guard force of 100-250 to start with.

With a little math I get a figure of 10 million gold pieces per Hub City, around 4 million gold pieces per satellite city and close to 1 million gold pieces per town. This is just basic services. I saw an option for a teleportation network that started at 25 million gold with 5 destinations with a discounted price of 3 million more gold pieces per destination after the start up that I need. Without communication and transportation my kingdom will collapse in no time flat.

I can purchase academies, upgrades, prebuilt adventure guilds, etc. The only limiting factor is money. I want to have a fully functioning kingdom set up to help ease the transition for as many people as I can by the end of the week when they return. I have a feeling that the numbers returning will not be as high as what the Great Game suggested. Our society has become out of touch with basic survival skills. That is not a bad thing in normal society, but in this situation can turn deadly. I think we will be lucky to have a 50% survival rate of all tutorial people. Many probably overestimated themselves and selected harder levels. Many might not be able to survive a day let alone a week, and I hate to even imagine what will happen to those with medical problems or that are already at an advanced age.

The more I think about how much the Great Game is literally killing a significant portion of the population that our ethics and society have decided to help stay alive the angrier I get. Why is it fair that younger healthier people have a better chance at survival. We need people like Stephen Hawking and others to help us figure things out in the changed world. However, reality dictates that under the limitations that the Great Game set forth the chance of them surviving is almost nil.

I need to stop this negative spiral of thoughts. I cant dwell on the individuals. I need to do what I can to look at the big picture. If I do not have a good system of support in place when people return I expect another 50% of survivors would die off in another month. We are so dependent on transportation and electricity for food and other basic items we need to survive that even when people return we could have wide spread famine and disease, along with monster attacks.

I have to get things as prepared as I can.

ADVERTISEMENT

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

I am in the middle of purchasing a home. Yay Real Life Responsibilities! This means that I am going to have to slow down for a bit. I will try for twice a week releases on Mondays and Fridays and see how that works out. If that still overwhelms me it might go down to only one chapter a week, but I hope not.

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

I realize these last few chapters, and most of the upcoming ones are a little rough. This is me posting with very little editing on my part. I want to keep to my release schedule so polishing of chapters and editing will be during upcoming holidays or any other extended time that I have. I am sorry if this lowers the quality a bit, but I feel it is more important to get the story and main ideas out to the readers than to try and get a mostly perfect product out.

Once again any suggestions (helpful) and catches of mistakes are welcome and appreciated. Believe it or not I read every comment, I just may not be able to fix what you caught right away.

Chapter 30: Money Troubles

Alright, I have posted all my want ads and will start interviewing or something tomorrow morning. I still dont know how that will work. However, I have consulted my road maps and have decided that I am going to have to have more Hub Cities than I first thought. The satellite city list is also growing. I need more money fast. I have not even started on my town list and I already need close to 200 million gold pieces just for basic set ups. If I include towns and teleportation networks the cost becomes staggering. I mean I have not even added basic sewers to the package, which would inflate each city price by at least 500,000 to 1 million gold pieces.

It looks like I will need a minimum of 500 million gold pieces to set up just the basics or close to 1 billion gold pieces to do it right. I only have around the equivalent of 200 million gold pieces in all denominations and gems right now. I thought that would be plenty. I can either scale back my plans and leave thousands upon thousands of people to die, or I can get more cash quick.

I may have been optimistic on my new plan to get wealth. The Great Game after fees and transferring requires about 2,000 U.S. dollars per gold piece. This means I need to collect 100 Billion dollars in U.S. currency or its equivalent in precious metals and gems in less than a week just to reach the basic level. I will need to double that amount to do it right and triple it to have some sort of treasury for emergencies. Most small town banks only keep between $10,000 and $20,000 dollars on hand. ATMs can have $3,000 dollars. The average mall size jewelry store has between $200,000 and 1 million dollars worth of inventory. Major retailers have between $10,000 and $20,000 cash in the store.

So I need to rob, I mean liberate either 7 million ATMs, 2.5 million small town banks or stores, or 100,000 Jewelry Stores. That number is ridiculous. I do not know if there is even that much available. I did not get everything from the mints, or the bullion depositories so that should help out tremendously. The diamond exchange in New York and Philadelphia are supposed to have over 1 billion in jewels at any time. My main problem is time. If I had a year, I could dig out money from mines and everywhere else. But I will be down to five and days after interviews.

My resource teams are going to have to be able to fly or teleport or something. I will have to advertise for transportation service short contracts now as well. Well there is nothing else I can do except loot everything I can locally while I wait to start interviewing and sending out the resource teams. I will travel to Asheville NC and see how much I can get by myself tonight if I work through the night. That should give me an estimate of how much each team should be able to find in similar sized towns.

After 2 hours of traveling I arrive at my first bank in Asheville. I hit every bank in the small towns on the way and a couple of big box stores, supermarkets, and jewelry stores. Already I have realized a couple of problems I am going to run into. First how are people from other areas of the Great Game going to even recognize or know what buildings to go into. Next even if I teach them where to go they are sure to miss quite a bit. This means the efficiency by my teams are going to be very low. In just over 2 hours of smash and grab through smaller towns I was able to accumulate around 1 million dollars in inventory which translated into 500 gold pieces. This means each team should accumulate around 3,000 gold pieces in scavenging each day if they can scavenge for 12 hours. While this sounds impressive it means I would need 34,000 scavenging teams in order to hit my goal in time. Thats not going to happen.

I hope that a larger town will increase the efficiency of the looting. I already noticed that I need to set priorities. Jewelry stores first, banks second, and finally large stores. This will maximize what I can get. I need to keep brainstorming. There has to be a way to at least get close to my goal. The more safety spots I create the greater the survival rate. I feel like I am missing some large piece of the puzzle. I hope whatever it is occurs to me soon.

As I work my way through Asheville I realize how the change over has influenced my thinking and priorities. I am the greatest thief of all time, no one will probably care, or at least they will think that it is a good thing because it could save lives. My morals seem more flexible. As long as the ends justify the means, and the greater good is served, I do not seem to have a problem with many activities that I would never have tried before. Maybe I could implement a reimbursement plan for locals who can prove their ownership of anything I liberate.

This is starting to get monotonous. Travel down road, look for stores, break into the stores safe, have money converted. I have been doing this for hours. Asheville has only a population of 80,000 but it is taking forever. If only there was a way to just teleport where I wanted to go. Wait, teleport, I was thinking about that earlier. What if my resource teams can teleport? I know that teleportation is a thing in the Great Game, I saw it as an option to add teleport stations to my cities I am going to build.

I wonder if there is a way for me to learn teleportation quickly? Does it have to be to another portal? I need to stop and process this. I will finish up the next bank and check the Great Game. I quickly run towards the Bank of America sign down the road. I quickly perform what has become routine. I use the Warhammer to crack the teller drawers and just walk into the safe. Most of the safes in the banks have been left open because no one cared enough to close them before teleporting away. It has definitely made collecting the money easier. I have also randomly been opening up a few safety deposit boxes. I have not found much and to open them all in every bank would take forever, but it is kind of fun and lightens the monotony of what I am doing.

I stack a couple of desks in front of the vault and sit down inside for a quick review of the Great Game store and help system. Help on.

Help can anyone operate a teleportation portal or does it require specific magic knowledge?

To use a teleport portal an organism only needs to transfer mana and think of the destination portal.

Help, Is there a common method of teleportation without portal networks?

Yes.

OK, bad question.

Help, what is the most common method of teleportation used without portals?

Scrolls of teleportation

I quickly search through the Great Game store. Yep, there they are. The description reads:

Scroll of Teleportation: Comes in 100 mile (50 gold), 500 mile (250 gold), 1,000 mile (500 gold) and 10,000 mile (1,000 gold) versions. User must have a clear vision of destination for the magic to work. Discounts for bulk purchases.

This seems like it is definitely a luxury item. I have more than enough gold to purchase what I need, but I need to make sure that the payoff is more than the expenditure. That shouldnt be too difficult. Even with what I took out of the mints, bullion depositories and mines from my earlier wealth redistribution trip there should be more than enough left to justify the expense of teleporting to those sites again to clean out the rest. I can even add a few more that were too high profile before. No one will ever know unless I tell them.

I will still send out the scavenging teams, but I will have to hope that I can make some large scores quickly in order to come close to my goal. I first check on the bulk discount before buying. 25 scrolls at a time gets you 10% off. So if I buy a bundle of 1,000 mile scrolls and a bundle of 10,000 mile scrolls it will save me several thousand gold. I have several places I need to scavenge both inside the United States and around the world. This should be perfect. I can hit the U.S. sites today, interview or hire tomorrow morning, and start a world-wide blitzkrieg of areas that afternoon with a goal of returning and buying everything I need on the last day before the arrival of the tutorial people.

I wonder if I can travel to a place I have never been if I have a good enough picture? I need to try that out first. It would really expand my search area. I quickly purchase a bulk set of 500 mile, 1,000 mile and 10,000 mile teleport scrolls. I then head to the local college to use the library. This would be a lot easier if the internet was still working. However, without it I will have to do some old school analog research about new gold deposits, gem areas, and hope that there are pictures and that I can teleport with them.

I stop by the student store on the way to the Appalachian State University library and grab a couple of postcards of areas I have not been to for the picture experiment. Here we go, sliding rock and triple falls are well within the 500 mile teleport range. I have heard of them both but have not had the time to go and see them in person. I study the picture of sliding rock first. I concentrate as hard as I can on that picture while I rip the teleport scroll to activate the teleportation magic. I feel the uncomfortable pull of teleportation, it is working! I have arrived at sliding rock. I need to double check this just to be safe. Next I study and concentrate on the triple falls post card. It worked again.

This means if I can find the pictures of where I need to go I can just teleport straight there saving a ton of time and be able to travel to more locations in the short amount of time I have. Last experiment, I concentrate on Disneyland in California and tear a 500 mile scroll. Nothing. Well I may have ruined a scroll, but at least I know that there is no backlash for trying to use a scroll to travel farther than its range. Come to think of it, that was pretty dumb. I am the only one here, what would I have done if there was a backlash?

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Sorry for the mix up on releases.

Chapter 31: Making Hard Decisions

I use one last 500 mile scroll to return to the University Campus library. Time for some quick research and yes I guess theft of some picture and travel books. I also grab a couple of world atlases and other maps to help plan my Great Game cities plan.

After working on it all night I have had to make some hard decisions. I am going to try for 18 Hub cities, and 24 Satellite cities only. Nothing smaller will be built to start with. The grand total for these basic set ups will be 300 million gold pieces. With what I already have this should be a realistic amount to scavenge before the end of the week.

I need 67 million gold pieces to set up the hub cities teleport network and another 72 million gold pieces to add in the satellite cities to the teleport network. It will be around 21 million gold pieces for a Great Game sewer system for all of the cities. I also realized that I will need an additional 10 million gold pieces worth of supplies in order to hold the population over until the first harvest. Prepared fields and seeds with equipment would be another 42 million gold pieces.

So to set up everything right the first time I am looking at an initial outlay of 492 million gold pieces. Thank god that is only a one time expense. However, I have to keep enough in reserve to pay the hired help from the Great Game so I still come back to the 500 million gold pieces figure I originally had.

I will probably have to compromise and not have somethings immediately, but it hurts to know that as much as I might try, this is one situation where I cannot fix everything. The Great Game changeover itself will cause a huge loss of life for people. I expect no matter how hard I try that another 25% of survivors will die due to lack of infrastructure in my kingdom and probably closer to 50% of survivors will die due to lack of food and facilities outside my kingdom.

I have to think of the larger picture and what can help the most people long term. I did have one positive piece of news during the night. Around 3 a.m. I received the following notice from the Great Game.

Your kingdom has grown large enough to be considered a tier 5 kingdom. As the first tier 5 kingdom on Earth you can select from the following kingdom perks.

Universal Language

Improved Housing

Improved Fields for 1 year

Please make your selection now.

I chose the Universal Language perk. The Great Game help explained it as a common language that all Great Game participants would have implanted the moment they entered into my kingdoms claimed area. It would not replace any existing languages or skills but would rather be a bonus so that all intelligent species found within my kingdoms borders will be able to communicate with each other regardless of background.

I hope that as I grow my kingdom, especially since I have a head start on the rest of the world, I will be able to secure some more kingdom freebies if I grow the kingdom into the next tiers before anyone else. I could not find out anything from the help section on what size or requirements a kingdom needed to reach each tier. So I will have to continue improving as fast as I can to get the bonuses that will keep my kingdom as the greatest.

After a nights deliberation I have also decided that I need to go for quality of quantity in my hiring, even for the 1 week temporary positions. I hope to hire 20 resource teams of no more than 50 people each and teleport them to 20 different large cities throughout the United States. I thought about sending them world wide, but the time it would take to explain about different currencies, and how to recognize banks in other lands was not the best method. Instead I will target the 20 most populous cities in the U.S. according to the books I got out of the University Library.

While these scavenging teams are working on the U.S. I will teleport across the world to various areas and clean out as much as I can where I can find it. I will revisit several sites I went to previously and finish the clean out of the precious metals and gems. I estimate I can still get about 50 million gold pieces worth of precious metals by the end of the week this way. If there is time I will also try and locate several other gold and gem reserves I had read about but either felt were too dangerous to get too or were too hard to find. With everyone gone for the tutorial all that is left is physical defenses an with my magic I can get through those quite easily.

I have high hopes for the Russian gold and diamond reserves, the Swiss banks, the Netherlands gold reserves, and the Dubai gold reserves. If I can locate them quickly the estimate from my past and current research indicates a possibility of over 10,000 tons of precious metals which would transfer into 300-350 million gold pieces. That is without the diamond exchanges I hope to find. There are no specific maps to these places in foreign countries. So I will have to teleport to the city and search with my gold sense and just rob banks of their paper money also to get as much as possible.

If I am lucky I might be able to hit every goal I have for money. However, even if I raise twice as much as I estimate I need, it will still never be enough to eliminate the pain and suffering that people are going to go through world wide. I just have to do the best that I can and pray that I can stay ahead of the curve in infrastructure, management, magic, and safety. The task seems impossible, but If I take it one step at a time I can make the new world a better place.

I am really regretting the time I wasted preparing some of the magic items and vehicles before the changeover. I should have realized that an equivalent or better system (such as teleportation for travel) would exist in the new world.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Finally a Longer Chapter and the MC actually talks to someone.

Chapter 32: Hiring People Is Fun To Do

I went to go and have a little breakfast and decided to check the response to my Great Game Ads. As I check in with the Great Game Store Screens I discover that I have over 1,000 responses to each of the ads. I do not have the time to go through all of these. Help

Is there a way to search ad responders for certain characteristics or recommendations from past people who have heard them

"Yes"

Stingy stupid screen.

Please explain the way to narrow down a search and give appropriate examples.

User can input level requirements, monetary requirements, or quantity requirements as the most common ways of narrowing down a search for new hires. For example if the user specifies that only units that have 50 or more people in them should be displayed than the Great Game will immediately remove those that do not have that qualification.

Please display all responders to the scavenging team ad that have at least 5 people greater than level 10 and a total of at least 20 people in the group

Alright, that took my initial 1,143 responses down to 212. Since I have so many responses lets up the ante on the filter.

Please display all responders to the scavenging team ad that have at least 10 people greater than level 15 and a total of at least 25 people in the group

Now there are only 51 responders.

Remove any group that has had a negative review from a previous employer.

That only removed one group.

Please message the remaining 50 groups the following terms. 10 gold per person guaranteed for 7 days work, for up to 50 people. Group will be scavenging resources on a newly admitted Great Game planet. All groups will be given a 10% bonus in Great Game currency of the amount they find at the end of the 7 day contract. All transportation fees to and from the new planet will be assumed by the hiring party up to 500 gold pieces. Any extra cost due to distance or other special circumstances will be assumed by the employees.

I do not think I will need to interview the scavenging teams. I just need to show them where to look for currency, what it looks like and provide the initial teleport to the area I want them to search. I hope that all 50 teams accept. Next is castle staff. Please display all responders to the castle staff ad that are in groups of 25 people or more and satisfy all conditions of the ad.

From a list of over 2,000 down to only 112. Please display all responders to the castle staff ad that are groups of 50 people or more and satisfy all conditions of the ad. Now only 16 responders are left. Please remove any groups that have special needs that the planet Earth or Appalachia Kingdom would have difficulty providing over the period of the 5 year contract. Hmmm, that only removed 2 groups. Please list the top 5 responders left that have the highest reviews or recommendation numbers.

I am going to have to actually interview these 5 groups or at least the leaders of them. Before I interview the castle help I want to set up the castle protectors or Royal Guards for interviews also. That way I can knock them all out at once. Please display all responders to the Royal Guard ad that are groups of 200 or more and have at least 10 level 50 people. OK, that took it from 343 responders down to only 6, that is a manageable number of leaders to interview. Please set up each Castle Staff interview group hour from each other starting at 10 a.m., also schedule the 6 remaining Castle Guard unit interviews for every 45 minutes starting at 1 p.m.

All charges for teleportation of the leaders to the interview will be taken from my inventory. Up to 3 representatives from each group may attend the interview.

I quickly make sure that everything is in place in the Throne Room I need to make a good impression right off the bat. These people will be working with and protecting me and mine for the next 5 years minimum, and hopefully everything will work out and they will stay and immigrate into the Appalachia Kingdom permanently. Even if they choose not to stay, I should have learned a lot by then and hopefully will have a few more home grown people in positions of power and security.

I prepare a generic list of questions that need to be answered.

What previous experience do you have in a similar position?

Describe the strengths of your group and how they can help a newly starting kingdom.

Why did you leave your previous employer?

Are you willing to swear magically binding oaths of allegiance through the Great Game?

What are your requested salaries per month or year?

Do you feel that you have an adequate leadership structure in place at all levels?

What is the largest problem you think that you or your groups might have to deal with when moving to a new kingdom and world?

Are you able to start immediately if needed?

How many dependents and others are you hoping to bring with you to the kingdom?

Do you have any questions for me?

I think this covers everything I need to know. I realize that I should probably do a much more in depth interview and check previous references. However, I am in such a time crunch that I have to get this done now. I think I will put in a mutual 1 month adjustment clause. If either party decides that the employment would not be to their benefit over the next 5 years than they can cancel the contract with no penalties. Whoever cancels the contract is responsible for the teleportation fee back to their place of origin.

One of the strangest things is the price of everything I need to have done quickly. Teleportation scrolls are expensive and a luxury on the same world. However, teleporting between planets of the Great Game is only 1 gold per person if answering a Great Game ad. The only reason I can come up with is that the Great Game is trying to prevent private competition in transportation from world to world. For the cost of one major 10,000 mile teleportation scroll I can bring in almost everyone that is going to be hired.

The first couple of interviews with the castle help groups are okay, but not very impressive. However, the third interview was not what I was expecting. An impeccably dressed person of what I can only call the Dark Elf race, at least until I find out their name for their people, is the only representative that is teleported into the interview.

Good morning King Anderson, my name is Alfonso and I am here to represent and negotiate on behalf of the Domestics guild.

I quickly identify him so as to have as much information as I can, I do not want to be at a disadvantage and he has obviously done his homework before coming in.

Name: Alfonso Darkmoon Race: Darkling Fae

Level 21 -14% Affinities: Earth 53% Dark - 71%

You know, I dont think I have ever appraised or identified another person before. How could I have missed this obvious helpful tool? I mean I identified several monsters, plants, and numerous items, but I have never actually used identify on another Great Game person or Great Game race. This could be extremely useful in both social and battle situations. I wonder if there is a way to hide information or to show more information. Just another thing to add to my list of things to try and remember to do.

Good morning Alfonso, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. I am relatively new to the Great Game system and have not heard of the Domestics Guild.

That is quite alright sire. I shall give you a quick background into our guild if that is satisfactory and then we can mutually discuss the possibility of future employment.

That sounds extremely reasonable Alfonso, please continue.

Alfonso went on to explain that under the Great Game people of similar mentalities, jobs, or just those who wanted the protection a group offered could form and join guilds. The Domestics Guild is a large group of domestic servants from several different worlds that have banded together to have a more normalized and stable wage and negotiating stance. They have domestics registered in all areas with several always willing to travel and move to a new place for the experience or various other reasons. Each person in the Domestics Guild has their credentials inspected and tested in the areas they would be hired in. This allows an employer to know that they are getting a well-trained domestic servant proficient in the needed area. The guild has 10 levels of domestic servants:

Apprentice 1 silver per week

Novice 2 silver per week

Beginner 5 silver per week

Junior 10 silver per week

Intermediate 15 silver per week

Senior 20 silver per week

Advanced 40 silver per week

Higher 1 gold per week

Master 5 gold per week

Expert 10 gold per week

The guild can provide up to 100 people immediately of all levels 1-5 and more limited numbers of levels 6-10 domestics in each of the common areas needed, Stewards, Maids, Cooks, Grounds Keepers, and Animal Husbandry. With a lead time of 1 month the guild feels confident they could supply up to 500 domestics of any area from levels 1-8. Master and Expert level domestics are much more difficult to come by and usually do not leave their positions without a major change in their living situations or a major change in the country or area they are living in.

I immediately tell the Great Game to cancel the remaining two interviews and ask Alfonso to stay longer and negotiate a contract with me. He seems delighted that I make such an immediate decision to go with his guild. They are so well organized I realize that I cannot do any better than the Domestics Guild. The final piece he tells me is intriguing. The Domestics Guild will give a 5% discount on the services of all its members if the ruler of the area they are hired allows the Guild to open up a division of their guild headquarters in the kingdom or area.

The next hour is spent on me describing my needs and Alfonso recommending numbers and levels to fill positions. I am getting a little overwhelmed with all the information provided to me so I decide to just cut through all of the talking.

Alfonso, here is what I propose. Your guild will provide me a Master or Expert level domestic in the areas of stewards, maids, and cooks. I would also like an advanced or higher expert in grounds keeping and animal husbandry. These people will be given free reign to hire from within your guild the number of domestics they think are needed. All domestics will be hired at twice the going rate and the head of Stewards, Maids, and Cooks will be given a budget of 1,500 gold coins a month each to pay their subordinates. The head of grounds keepers will be given a budget of 1,000 gold coins a month and finally animal husbandry will be given a budget of 500 gold coins a month to pay their subordinates. We just do not have many animals currently. This could change in the future.

Alfonso just kind of stared at me. He finally registered that he needed to respond to my offer.

That sounds perfectly reasonable my lord, and when will you need these domestics?

I would like the heads of each area to be sent to me by tonight or tomorrow morning and the rest of the domestics to be hired within 3 days. By the way I will allow the Domestics Guild to set up a branch in my kingdom, but I do ask that they give me 3-6 months to stabilize my kingdom before contacting other areas on this planet. No discount is needed or required.

I will immediately notify the guild of our successful negotiations and send your new heads of area by this evening.

Alfonso, then handed me a green gem and said he would contact me on the communication crystal as soon as the heads were available. I thanked him and sent him off while trying not to give anything away in my expression. Communication crystals? Dang it I missed another obvious use of magic and products of the Great Game. I spent my lunch break researching the crystals and costs.

It seemed that individual crystals come in a variety of levels just like teleportation scrolls. Local communication crystals are fairly cheap, but as the range increases so does the price. Strangely enough once again one-time communication crystals across planets are only 1 gold with a limit of 100 per organization or 10 per person each year.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Another Decent sized chapter and the MC talks to more people. What is going on?/

Chapter 33: Guarding the Kingdom

Next up is my scheduled interviews for the castle guards. I hope that there is also a guild for this which would speed up the entire process. Wait, why hope. HELP.

"Yes"

Is there a registered guild for guards or mercenaries and are they on my list of interviews for the afternoon?

"Yes"

Please tell me the name of the guild in question and schedule them first.

The Guardsman Guild is already scheduled first.

It seems that my good karma is finally kicking in. I wont cancel the others until I make sure of what the Guardsman Guild can provide, but if they are as well organized and as large as the Domestics Guild than I should have an easier time filling the positions I need. I feel a little better prepared for this round of negotiations now that I know the basics of guilds and have had a few questions answered by Alfonso.

Exactly at 1 p.m. the area in front of my throne shimmered and what I can only describe as a grizzled gray bearded dwarf with tattoos and scars enough to make a biker blush teleported in. Hmm, quick mental note, find something to block teleportation except by authorized people in government buildings or I may never get a moments peace. The gentleman in front of me was somewhere around 4 feet to 5 feet tall and other than the tattoos looked like what I imagined every stereotypical dwarf to be like since I started reading fantasy books when I was a kid. He was extremely well muscled and extremely wide and seemed rather menacing while looking wise at the same time.

Identify.

Name: Stefan Rockfist Race: Dvari

Level 62 - 76% Affinities: Earth - 92%

Oh my goodness, this guy could give me a run for my money. He is the highest level I have ever identified, besides myself, and he is only the negotiator. As I was processing my new arrival and his abilities he spoke.

Greetings your majesty, my name is Stefan Rockfist and I represent the Guardsman Guild.

Welcome to my kingdom Stefan, as I am rather new at this please excuse any social miscues I might have as my planet has only recently joined the Great Game.

Understood sire, thank you for your courtesy.

Stefan, I am just going to let you know what I need. Please inform me if your guild can meet the requirements and what you in turn would need to fulfill this contract.

That sounds wonderful sire, I personally dislike long negotiations.

I explain to Stefan that I have just created a new kingdom and immediately need a loyal guard force of sufficient level to secure and maintain the local area and would also like to negotiate for guard forces in the other cities of my kingdom. I tell him of my idea of a group of 100-250 guards of at least level 20 that can hold their own for at least a year against all threats as the planet is assimilated into the Great Game. I would want them to be able to continue to train and increase their skills and levels during the contract. A robust and sturdy chain of command should already be in place. The palace guards would need to be a notch above the rest of the guards hired just as a precaution. Although the guard force in the cities would be larger the palace guard should be elite.

Stefan let me know that this should not be a problem. The Guardsman Guild was more of an administration unit for mercenary forces both small and large. It helped regulate prices and kept both employers and employees honest in their contracts. He mentioned that just like the Domestics Guild a discount is given for kingdoms who allow the guild to set up a branch office within the kingdom.

Your majesty I see three primary methods to fulfill what I believe is your wants and needs.

You could hire a large army for your kingdom and have the units or divisions split between the various cities and palace.

You could hire individual units from either disbanded armies or surviving units from armies that did not fare well in their last campaign

You can hire 3-4 smaller armies and then assign them specific areas of responsibility.

Stefan tried to highlight the positives and negatives of each choice to allow me to make a more informed decision.

Option 1 would be the fastest, but perhaps the least loyal. He said that this did not mean that they would actively try to overthrow their employer, but rather that they would look out for their group first and often would only follow the exact letter of a contract and not the spirit of a contract.

Option 2 allowed for more diversity and specialties in a kingdoms army, but had major issues with who was in charge and who could boss around who. This option would save me money but also take much longer to implement.

Option 3 was more flexible and could be tailored more to specific situations, but rivalry could still rear its head and cause problems.

Stefan, does your guild have rankings and specialists? I asked this as an idea started to form inside my brain.

Yes Sire we do, the rankings of individual soldiers are a matter for each unit or army but certain milestones must be met to be considered for a rank up as a group in the guild. We have five levels of units for hire.

WarTribe: This group is led by a competent leader but overall numbers do not exceed more than 150 people.

WarBand: This group is led by a trained and verified leader tested by the guild and has numbers greater than 100 but less than 500 people.

WarCore: This group is led by a trained and verified leader tested by the guild and has numbers greater than 500 but less than 5,000 people.

WarForce: This group is led by a trained and verified leader tested by the guild and has numbers greater than 5,000 but less than 25,000 people.

WarHost: This group is led by a trained and verified leader tested by the guild and has numbers greater than 25,000 but less than 100,000 people.

What about just a leadership group? Stefan looked at me with a questioning look in his eye.

I mean a group of tried and true professionals, possibly recently retired that could be put together as a leadership core for a nations army made from several WarCores or WarForces. This would be a group that is well respected in the guild that the leaders of the individual Warcores or Warforces would recognize and defer to so I could have a more cohesive army and a centralized command structure.

Stefans eyes got big as he considered the implications.

This could allow for a much easier time deploying disparate forces sire.

That was my intention Stefan.

He told me that he would have to contact his superiors and get their take on this newer concept. He asked if he could use a space and converse with his guild immediately. I showed him to one of the empty rooms in the castle and asked him to contact me immediately once he had a decision from the guild.

I then proceeded back to the throne room and decided to keep interviewing until I found out if the guild could do what I wanted. The next two interviews went well and I added the question of why they were not part of the Guardsmen Guild. Both leaders were upfront and honest in replying that their units were relatively new and did not have enough of a history or time together to be considered for membership in the guild, but were hoping to join after fulfilling my contract. I thanked them both and told them I would contact them with my decision soon.

I heard Stefan politely knock on the throne room doors as my most recent interviewee left by teleportation.

Sire I have talked with my guild and we are intrigued by your idea. If you are willing to be a test case for this new concept we would give an additional 10% discount for the first year of the contract so that we might evaluate it for the future. This would be on top of the discount you would receive if you allow a branch of the Guardsmen Guild to be established in your kingdom.

Stefan, does this mean that the guild currently has a group that they would consider to be able to fulfill my requirements?

Yes sire we do, several armies have disbanded in the last 2-3 years and a few of the more notable officers have not taken as well to retirement as they thought they would. After being contacted by the guild they would be willing to be the core leadership group of this test case.

Here is my offer than, Stefan. I wish to hire 4 WarForces and 1 WarBand along with the leadership group. The WarBand needs to be elite specialists that will be directly reporting to the leadership group and will provide palace security. Each of the WarForces will be given a section of the kingdom to defend including all the cities and villages located within the borders of their assigned area. How they do that I will leave up to the individual WarForce commanders. However, each WarForce must provide an officer and small token force of 5-10 individuals to stay in the capital and communicate with the new leadership group that will be based here. In the event of large scale war or needed maneuvers the new leadership team will be in overall command of all forces in my kingdom with my approval. I will pay 5 million gold pieces per year along with reasonable upkeep, housing, and food for each WarForce, and 2.5 million gold pieces per year for the Elite WarBand and new leadership team with the same upkeep, housing and food provisions.

Stefan agreed that the Guardsman Guild could readily find 4 Warforces and an Elite WarBand that would fit my criteria and payment offer. He would have the guild send the leadership team to the kingdom tomorrow and the officers of the 4 WarForces and 1 WarBand would arrive the next day. The complete transfer of forces would occur within three days upon receipt of the first years salary.

Chapter 34: Scavengers Go!

After I finished negotiations with Stefan he teleported back to wherever the headquarters of the Guardsman Guild was. It was now time to check on the responses to my scavenger team offers. Out of the 50 offers sent out 26 groups responded with an agreement to the terms, 12 messaged to negotiate for more, and 12 never responded. I think I will just take the 26 groups and call it done. I need to come up with areas that I can send them. Major metropolitan areas that would keep them occupied the entire week they are hired for and also maximize my return on investment.

Lets see 26 areas to scavenge from, and I should keep them out of the Appalachia Kingdom. That way my own guard force and citizens can loot the local places and a greater area can be covered. Major metropolitan hubs are an obvious choice. I should probably start on the west coast and work my way back to the Mississippi river.

So lets go with San Diego, Los Angeles (2 teams), San Francisco, Portland OR, Seattle, Phoenix, Las Vegas (2 teams one for the casinos and one for everything else), Albuquerque, Denver, El Paso (2 teams one for each side of the border), Denver, Salt Lake, St. Louis, Kansas City, Dallas, Houston, San Antonio, Chicago, Boston, New York (2 teams), Pittsburgh, and Philadelphia.

To save on teleport scrolls I think I will take all the groups to Asheville NC to explain and demonstrate what I want and likely places to find money. I know I already covered most of the area, but there should be enough left that I can demonstrate and keep costs down by buying the cheaper 100 mile teleportation scroll for training. I will have to travel with the Las Vegas Group personally to show the casino group where and how they need to go. They probably do not speak English so I need to put together samples of all U.S. denominations and common words to match, like Jewelry, Gold, and Bank. Wait there is almost no possibility of them speaking English. How on Earth did I communicate with Alfonso and Stefan then?

I know I took the Universal Language Perk so any person who comes within my kingdom should speak a common language, but they should have had no idea that my kingdom had that ability. Why where they so confident that they would be understood when they first greeted me then?

Help.

"Yes"

Are there items or scrolls that allow for translation of other languages?

"Yes"

I knew it, if the Great Game can give my kingdom a perk than there should be equivalent or better items or magic scrolls. I quickly scan through the Great Game store filtering for translation devices and buy a universal translating torc for my upper arm. It is more expensive than some others, but this item was one of the few that used the words universal translator and not just translation device. I bet many of those cheaper versions only translate the most common languages which is probably sufficient for most day to day people and activities that might need them.

After my quick purchase I have the great game schedule the leaders of each of the 26 teams to arrive in 2 hours. That should give me enough time to freshen up, eat and prepare some quick materials for teaching how and where to scavenge.

I almost did not make it back into the throne room in time to meet the scavenger team leaders. Alfonso was quicker than I expected and I had to give a quick tour and explain to my new Head Steward Jacob where the rooms and basic facilities were before I left with the scavenger teams. He was very understanding and was already starting to organize things as I left him in the main hall. Jacob also reminded me he needed a way to contact me and I purchased several world wide communication crystals, twenty-six of the 5,000 mile communication crystals for the heads of the scavenger parties, and on Jacobs recommendation 100 of the 50 mile or less communication crystals that guards and local domestics could use to contact their supervisors if needed. Jacob is going to hand the leaders of the Guard forces their own world wide communication crystals as they arrive in the castle.

As I sit on the throne I notice the ripple effect of incoming teleportation portals. I really have to remember to find some sort of blocker against teleportation. People being able to warp in whenever they want, even into secure areas, is a problem no one should have. That means someone in the Great Game has discovered a way to block teleportation and make profit off of it. As the leaders teleport in I see more examples of game races than I expected. For the first couple of minutes while everyone was waiting for the entire group to arrive I started to Identify at least one person from each new race.

Name: Matthias Brokenbrook Race: Light Fae

Level 42 - 11% Affinities: Light 51% Nature 34%

Name: Smash Treebark Race: Trollkin

Level 23 21% Affinities: Nature 10%

Name: Bartholomew Grinder Race: Gnome

Level 30 17% Affinities: Earth 57%

Name: Angelica Riverton Race: Beastkin

Level 51 32% Affinities: Fire 71% Air 26%

Name: Samuel Panthera Race: Weretiger

Level 38 77% Affinities: Water 33% Nature 18%

However, this soon became overwhelming and I just kept count of the various groups that teleported in. There we go, 26 groups have now teleported in. Some commanders are by themselves, some brought the two subordinates I allowed, and there were several who were in between. I rose from my throne to address the group.

Greetings, my name is Mark Anderson and I am the ruler of the Appalachia Kingdom you have contracted with for the next week. In a few minutes we will be teleporting to a nearby town so I can show you a few things that will help maximize both of our profits for the following week. Our planet is currently undergoing the immersion into the Great Game. All but a few citizens are on their week long trials so they should not initially be in your way. They should arrive back on the planet in 5 days. For the last 2 days of your employment you may run into various groups of beings who are inhabitants of the planet. Please try to understand the confusion that they must be going through. You may defend yourself, however if I get word of any atrocities or unnecessary violence towards my people I will find a way to punish you.

It looks like my little speech has caught some of the groups off guard but several seem to hold me in higher esteem than before. Most seem indifferent so I guess it is time to get a move on. I arrange the various leaders into a circle and use a greater teleportation scroll to move us to Asheville.

Each group will be responsible for scavenging local currency, precious metals, and gems from buildings in the area I will transport you to. The more you find, the more you make. There may not be any other people currently, however remember that there are still the newly arrived Great Game monsters. Even if they are low level and pose little threat, dont forget that quantity is a quality all of its own. Please be careful.

After my little explanation I took them into the bank nearest us and showed them examples of U.S. currency. I quickly explained the denominations and what they should look for to help maximize their profits. The Great Game itself will allocate the kingdoms portion from inventories and give the ten percent promised to the scavengers so there should be no shenanigans. I also show them large stores and what safes and cash registers look like so they can break them open and claim the money inside. The last two stops were a pawn shop and a jewelry store so each group would have an easier time recognizing and finding them in the future.

That is all I wanted to show you to help you out. I will now randomly assign you a number. All this is for is to establish the order you will be teleporting back with your troops. The first group will teleport back in one local hour and each number will teleport in precisely 5 minutes later. I will give each of you a communication crystal, a picture of your destination, and a teleport scroll. Please do not be late.

With that being said I teleported back to my throne room and started to prepare the materials I needed to give each group. As each group teleported in over the next couple of hours they were sent off to the various cities I had previously thought of. The next to last group was asked to stand to one side. I told them that I had a special task for them and the last group. The leader of this group happened to be the Beastkin I had identified earlier before I stopped examining the new comers. Her name was Angelica Riverton and she was the commanding officer of Angels Army. The last group teleported in. This was someone I had not identified earlier. Identify.

Name: Elrondico Race: High Human

Level 45 97% Affinities: Earth 100% Water 14%

Interesting. I do not know what makes someone a High Human and I do not have time to find out now. I addressed the two groups quickly.

I have two special tasks for your groups. One group will be raiding a special type of building in a city called Las Vegas which should be guaranteed for a higher payoff than the other teams. The second group will be raiding a town that has different currency than the ones I demonstrated earlier, but has potential to be the richest of the scavenging areas if hidden stashes are located. The Las Vegas team needs to get past several thick metal doors and I believe that with Elrondicos Earth Magic it might be more appropriate for his group. However, I will let the two leaders decide between themselves.

Angelica and Elrondico looked at each other and just nodded.

Angelica spoke, Sire we have actually worked together before. Most of the independent groups have. Your suggestion to use Elrondicos group for the Las Vegas place is fine with us.

Very well, I will transport with them first and show them the special areas they need to pay attention too. The Angels Army will please stay here for another hour as I show Elrondicos group what to do then I will come back and give you your instructions.

After transporting Elrondicos group to Vegas I showed him a casino and explained about breaking open slot machines, checking the cages for money, the counting rooms, and finding the vaults in every casino. Some vaults would be underground, some would just be hard to get to, but each one should pay off much bigger than just banks. I told him that after he cleaned out the major casinos on the strip and elsewhere if he had extra time then he could go after the other targets I had showed all of the teams. I left him and his group as they started to wreak havoc on the machines in Caesars Palace.

I motioned Angelica over as soon as I teleported into my throne room. Gather round we are going to a place called Juarez first. As we teleported into Juarez I arranged my thoughts and began instructing Angelicas team.

First the towns that you will have access to are from a country formerly known as Mexico. The monetary unit is the Peso.

I led them to a local store and broke open the cash register. I showed them the different denominations.

Many times you can find both the American money and this new money together in these border towns so take both. They have banks or Bancos just like what I showed you before and also jewelry stores. However, there is one new thing I want you to look for, drug stashes. I do not want the drugs which are bad for people and very addictive, but criminals make a lot of money and usually have a lot more cash on hand than normal people. There are stories of drug dens and dealers having millions on hand versus the small amount usually kept in local banks. Any time you come across an area that has excessive security, like guard stations, high walls, reinforced gates or doors, and especially video cameras check that building for large amounts of hidden money.

Angelica said, Sire I understand everything except for the video camera.

I quickly showed her an example of what I was talking about. I handed her a set of photos of Tijuana, Mexicali, Matamoras, and Nogales. I also told her to teleport to a new town each day to increase the chances of finding a big score. After the 5 days in five towns she needed to teleport back to Ciudad Juarez and just look for the regular banks and jewelry stores only. I warned her that when people started arriving back in 5 days her group would be in a town notorious for human violence so to be extra careful on interacting with locals. With this I have all my scavenger teams out and looking. It is time to start on my own world-wide trip.

Chapter 35: Robbing the World (Again)

For my personal trip I will be visiting several sites that I had previously, and I will finish cleaning them out. However, with no people and my ability to now teleport using scrolls I should be able to hit several different places world-wide in a very short amount of time. I can also travel to areas that I thought would be too crowded or difficult for my last trip. I will loot all the treasuries and vaults I can in 5 days. After that I will come back to my castle and start the purchase of everything.

I should be back in my castle for the return of my friends and family. I can add things to my chosen cities over the next couple of days as the scavenge teams continue working while I try and set up my council and governing royalty. I have instructed my new head steward Jacob to inform me if there are any problems. My leadership team for my new mercenary guard force should be present along with the palace guards soon. Jacob will message me with a communication crystal as soon as they arrive so I can make it back and give them instructions.

The next 12 hours are a blur of teleport, break into a vault, and loot. I was able to clear out the rest of Fort Knox, the Federal Reserve, both mints, the London gold and silver vaults, Great Britains Crown jewels, the Antwerp Diamond exchange, and I was in the middle of the Netherlands Bank vault when I got the message from Jacob to come back and deal with the new guards. I quickly teleported back into my throne room and saw that it was filled up with a variety of people.

I raised my voice, Welcome to Appalachia Kingdom. I am King Mark Anderson. Would the Leadership team and the Leaders of the Royal Guards stay behind. Everyone else please follow Head Steward Jacob to the courtyard and we will organize and have you in your bunks and with assignments as quickly as possible.

I watched carefully as my new royal guard was sorted out by what I can only assume are sergeants or their equivalent ranks. My father who was in the military always told me that those were the people to watch to learn how to get things done. In a much shorter time than I expected the throne room was cleared and I was left with 7 individuals facing me. Rather than guess I just asked them to introduce themselves and the role that they will play in the new kingdom.

I am Randolph my lord and I will be the overall military leader of your combined forces. With me are my four trusted associates William, Horace, Sleejak, and Annabelle who will liaison and be nominally in charge of each region along with the commanders of the forces you have hired for your kingdom. We will decide who will match with each group as we get to know the area and units you have hired.

My King, I am Leticia and I am the commander of the WarBand that will become your royal guard. Next to me is my husband and second in command Kneefer.

Excellent, I know I will have the opportunity to get to know you each individually in the future and hope our time working together is fruitful. Now before we begin anything else I need to ask a question. I am new to the Great Game. While I am thinking of it I need to know if there is a way to block teleportation in a specific area for everyone or something that will allow only specified people into the area?

Randolph chuckled and said, I wondered why everyone was coming into the throne room of the kingdom. Yes, my lord there are several ways to limit or ban teleportation and other methods of travel within a given area. We can hire a teleportation magus to engrave restrictions or a more expensive but stronger method is to buy Limitation Stones from the Great Game store and have them installed and then recharged on a regular basis.

Other than instantaneous completion what is the benefit of using the Great Game Limitation Stones?

The stones cannot be overpowered by any being weaker than the planetary leader.

Alright, that just makes me even more confused, who or what is the planetary leader?

Randolph look surprised.

I believe that you are the planetary leader my lord. The planetary leader is highest leveled person on a Great Game planet or their designee. They are confirmed or chosen every three years to represent their planet in the Great Game competition.

I was getting more and more nervous the more I heard from Randolph.

I have never even heard of the Great Game competition. Wouldnt I have been notified if I was this planetary leader?

Randolph paused and then a look of inspiration came across his face.

I believe I understand my lord that you were a survivor of the Beta Trials correct?

That is correct, how did you know?

While extremely rare it is not unheard of for a being to pass the Great Game Beta Trial. They are usually the highest leveled being on a planet and have an advantage that is difficult for others to catch up to. Since you are here and not going through the tutorial I just naturally assumed you were one of these people.

Well you assumed correctly, how does this change what you said about the planetary leader?

It does not change anything sire, you will still be the planetary leader barring a miracle from someone during the tutorial. The Great Game has yet to notify you because the official integration of a planet is at the end of the tutorial. In fact, this explains a lot. The tutorial covers many aspects of Great Game life you seem to be struggling with.

The conversation continued on from there and covered a large amount details that everyone in the Great Game just seems to know. I was personally left without this information due to my unusual circumstance of finishing the beta trial and not attending the tutorial. This planetary leader thing I am just going to put off until I have to deal with it. I have too much on my plate right now to even consider it. I am trying the best I can, but the horrible part is I know I am making mistakes. Resource allocation, leadership, time management, all of these areas need improvement. However, I can only catch so many things on my own.

I want to get some reliable people in some key areas so I can shift a lot of the burden of ruling onto them and try and focus on just one or two things myself. Trying to accomplish everything on my own is causing errors and mistakes in planning and execution. None of the mistakes are purposeful, but any mistake when dealing with a situation this important can lead to drastic and terrible consequences.

I finally got my new military leadership squared away and bunked down for the night with several new rules and assignments they needed to do.

Never assume that I know something, please bring it up and if I already know I can move us along.

Make a list of everything you have seen, heard of, or know of that would make this kingdom better, safer, and a place you would want to live with your family or clan.

Division of labor. The leadership of the 4 WarForces would be arriving tomorrow and would need assignments. The leadership team will study the maps and pictures that I have and use teleport scrolls I provide to survey the kingdoms area the best they can in the limited amount of time we have to place each division in the area they could do the most good.

Communication, any time sensitive information needs to be brought to my attention. I will purchase the Great Game Cities and amenities I can afford as each War Force is taken to their area. This will mean my scavenger teams will have a slightly longer time to accumulate wealth for the kingdoms treasury.

I let my military leadership know that I was looking for more advisors to help out. Any recommendations would be welcome. Lets face it, they have met more people than me throughout their careers and have seen good and bad kingdoms and rulers. I will still approve major changes or new advisor roles, but they are experienced and hired for a reason.

I have to get back to resource gathering and quickly. I will teleport in to meet each new War force leader and find out where they are going and hear any quick suggestions on placement of new city walls, barracks, granaries and such for defensive purposes. I will then purchase the main base/city from the Great Game and have the local WarForces spread out and acquire resources like my scavenging teams.

The final day before the return of the tutorial people will be a large meeting to decide the final allocation of cities and outposts and what amenities the treasury will allow. I realize that many of the people coming back from the tutorial are not going to want to be part of my kingdom or will refuse to recognize my right to rule. I am still trying to figure out what to do with them. I want to protect as many people as possible, but I cannot and will not have insurrection. That would jeopardize the safety and security of too many.

Listen to me. I am sounding more and more like some sort of despotic ruler who will not allow any dissension. I need to be careful and not abuse my privilege of early entry and high level, I dont want to deal with the consequences and fall out. In fact, if I can just make it through the transition period I hope to rid myself completely of this whole thing. Let other people figure out the rules and regulations. I dont want the responsibility. Once safety has been guaranteed as much as possible I can start relaxing some rules and passing on some authority to others so I have less stress and worries. This whole situation keeps getting more complicated the more I learn.

Three days have passed since my leadership team has arrived and it is now almost time to teleport back for the meeting. I have done extremely well on my resource gathering trip and my leadership team and hired royal army have done even better. I should have tried to hire professionals from the beginning. This collection of military people from across the Great Game have taken to the challenge of setting up my new kingdom amazingly well. Each evening I get a status report and a few brief questions. Thats it, they take care of the rest. I even teleported into a couple of areas after two days for a surprise and covert look and was amazed at the efficiency and dedication these groups showed.

I have exceeded my target goals thanks to the great jobs of the scavenging teams and the new Appalachia Army. I should be able to afford the sewer and teleportation upgrades to the survival cities I am creating through the Great Game. I have also decided that any person who does not wish to stay inside my kingdom will be given 1 month to exit. They can leave on foot or with a free trip through the teleport array. To be able to accommodate them I will set up a teleport array in Washington D.C. even though I am not claiming the area. It is going to cost me extra money, but should pay for itself in peace of mind and hopefully future trade. I realize that there is going to be resistance and hard feelings from many areas. However, I cannot picture a single scenario where the existing government will be viable after returning.

Over 80% of the current U.S. leadership is of an age that passing the Great Game trials is going to be problematic at the least. The succession for the President will probably be almost impossible to secure. First someone would have to find and locate everyone in the succession without the use of the technology that we have come to rely on. Next they would have to be able to convince others that this person was the new president and that they should follow orders. Finally, they would have to find some way to get this news out to everyone while trying to protect people and feed them without the weapons and transportation they are used too. Not going to happen.

Chapter 36: The Strangest Meeting (I Screwed Up)

I have had Jacob set up the banquet hall for the meeting. I have requested the entire leadership team, the heads of my stewards and domestics, Edward, and the head of each WarForce and two of their aides to attend. We were going to finalize the city list, Great Game amenities, and anything else needed for purchase. I feel really confident in what I have done so far. The original sum of gold was exceeded, I still have the scavengers for two more days, and for once I feel I might just slightly be ahead of the curve.

As the meeting started I could tell that something was wrong. My advisors were pointedly looking at each other and seemed to be reluctant to talk to me. This had to stop.

Alright everyone, something is obviously wrong. First off you need to know that you will never be punished for pointing out flaws or bringing up unwelcome news.

Randolph looked at everyone than looked at me. Sire you have been more than fair with us so far, so I will take a chance. The plan we are discussing needs to change drastically. It is just not feasible to protect and hold such a large area as you want with the resources we have to start with.

I was confused. I thought that with the extra money my scavenger teams had picked up my plan would be easier to accomplish. I must have missed something.

Continue Randolph. What is troubling you about the plan.

We are just not able to effectively patrol and control the area with what we are starting with. Give us 2-3 years and we could possibly hold that much land. Realistically for the size of the kingdom we would need 5-10 years of stable growth.

Alright Randolph, can you be more specific. What exactly is the problem and is there any way to fix it quickly.

Randoph grimaced, We have been going over the maps you have provided and the plan for the major cities and satellite cities as you call them. We all think that this is a very noble and even possible framework for expansion for the future. However, the manpower is just not there. I think you severely underestimate the reaction of both your American people and the trouble we will have supporting the numbers you expect. Frankly the kingdom could go bankrupt just in feeding the numbers you are projecting. If you add in defense, development, and travel the situation becomes untenable.

I slumped back into my chair. They were right. I had gotten so caught up in being a savior to the greatest amount of people possible I ignored the fact that it was going to be unsustainable in the long run. This means that the plans are going to have to change and quickly. I realized that my advisors must have at least a suggestion to fix this problem.

OK, I realize that you are right. The plan as originally stated is not going to work. So what do you recommend and how do we get it accomplished in the least amount of time possible.

The relief on the faces of everyone present was amazing. They must have really been worried that I would react badly.

Well sire, we believe that a modified version of your original plan is the easiest and best way to proceed. We would continue to follow your plan just with less cities to start with and will use it to expand as the kingdom has the resources and manpower.

As the meeting went on the ideas flew fast and furious. We ended up with a new framework.

My capital would remain but be upgraded extensively.

There would be Five major cities established North, South, East and West and Islands. If there was an appropriate city near a water source to support it that is where the new city would be established. No major city should be more than 250-300 miles from the capital except the islands group.

We would only establish 15 satellite cities. They would be the larger cities between the capital and the major cities.

Each city would be self-contained and able to survive a siege or provide help to those in need nearby. The major cities will be designed to hold 500,000 and the satellite cities 150,000.

Hidden Valley Village will be brought into the capital when it is redone.

I need to find or hire more advisors over a variety of topics within one week to keep progress moving.

I need to hire another WarForce for the Islands Group specializing in sailing.

The following guilds will be invited to set up in the kingdom as they provide both a short term and long term benefit. Stewards Guild, Domestics Guild, Guardsmans Guild, Adventurers Guild, Apothecary Guild, Mages Guild, Merchants Guild, Explorers Guild, and Sailors Guild.

This should let me concentrate more on the people in the kingdom. More people will be left out but this will allow me to spend the resources more wisely and give my new subjects a greater chance of survival. The islands group was included because my advisors stated that many exotic materials and resources would be found only on islands on the Great Game worlds.

My original plan was for 42 Hub and Satellite cities. The new plan only has 20. With a reduction of half of the planned area I have designated Cuba and the islands for the Great Game to acquire using my mana next and have already seized enough land for the new plan in the United States. In the future the kingdom will grow in the most logical direction based on reports at that time. The WarForces I have seem relieved that they will have a reduced area to control and patrol. Each WarForce will be responsible for one hub city and 3 satellite cities.

With the expanded resources I can have the teleportation network installed, along with greater housing and extended supplies and protected crop land. With the incoming guilds and support they will provide the Appalachia Kingdom should be in much better shape. Each city will be equipped with a teleportation portal 5 meters high and 5 meters wide. They can be dialed to a receiving platform that will be separate from the portal and will allow us to set up defensive measures surrounding the receiving platform. Each city will receive Great Game Teleportation blockers, with the receiving platform being the only place allowed for teleporting entry.

Each Hub City will encompass 10 square miles and each satellite city shall be 5 square miles. My capital will be 15 square miles in the hopes that it will grow in the future. All of the changes and upgrades will still leave the kingdom with over 100 million gold pieces in the treasury for emergencies and other expenses that might come up.

The rest of my evening was spent purchasing the decided upon cities in the locations scouted out.

My Western Hub City will be based around Huntsville Alabama and will have satellite cities in Nashville, Chattanooga, and Birmingham. The Northern Hub City will be based around Charleston West Virginia and will have satellite cities in Knoxville, Huntington, and Roanoke. The Eastern Hub City will be based around Raleigh North Carolina and will have satellite cities in Winston-Salem, Charlotte, and Charleston SC. The Southern Hub City will be based around Savannah Georgia and will have satellite cities in Atlanta, Columbus, and Jacksonville. Finally the Island Hub City will be based around Havana Cuba and will have a satellite cities in Nassau, Kingston, and Camague.

Spoiler: Spoiler

I also interviewed and hired a Sea Based WarForce based on the recommendations of my other commanders. They are a little more expensive but I am told well worth the price. They will be arriving over the next three days with their fleet. The teleportation costs for that was expensive but letting them have their own ships that they are used to should be an advantage in the long run. This group known as the Kraken Force will patrol the coasts of my kingdom in all areas until each area can raise or build their own sea going protection force.

One more day until tutorial arrival. I am starting to get very nervous. I know that I have done what I can, but I also know that it is not perfect. Questions like what to do with people who do not accept my rule, or what to do with the hordes of children who were put in stasis who are going to arrive keep running through my mind. Wait, what was that last thought. The stasis kids. Crap, I forgot all about them.

I quickly call Jacob and Randolph and have them meet me in my office.

Jacob, Randolph, I just realized that we have forgotten to take into consideration the children that are in stasis.

They looked at each other, and then faced me. Jacob replied, What children my lord?

Oh no, I never mentioned the kids and neither of them have actually lived through a change over. They only have stories to go on. They did not realize what was going to happen. I explained about how all children under the age of 12 were put into stasis and the Great Game said that they would be returned to the closest surviving relative or the closest group of adults if there were no close relatives. My two advisors eyes got really big.

Jacob, I need to know if I can temporarily hire some domestics to help take care of the influx of orphans. I imagine that the orphans will become wards of the kingdom and until I can figure out something better I am thinking large orphanages with temporary domestics to take care of them for about six months.

Sire there should be no problem finding enough people if it is only for six months.

I think that we should start stabilizing long before the six months and can start transitioning the orphans into some sort of training programs or something. Please contact your guild and get a price for 2,100 domestics for a temporary six month contract. We will place 100 domestics in each city. Randolph I need you to quickly identify the best place to add 10 barracks like structures in each city that will have maximum protection. Each barracks will hold 250-500 children dependent on age. I hope that this will be enough.

Yes my lord I will arrange this immediately.

Both of them left my office at a much faster pace than they entered. What else have I forgotten? There is just so much to remember and to try and do. I guess everything else will just have to be dealt with as it comes up. The tutorial group should arrive tomorrow.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

I thought a long time before deciding to write this. I am overwhelmed by the positive and constructive support that many of you readers have given me. I am even appreciative of the constructive criticism given on the negative reviews as I read them and check on what I can improve on. (Apparently my grammar is outstanding no matter what.) However, I would like to address the negative reviews and comments that are mean spirited or just not helpful in any way. I would like you to understand a few things.

1\. This is my first novel. It was never intended to be perfect or a masterpiece, but rather a growing and learning experience for me.

2\. This is a FREE book. Some people need to realize that they are NOT entitled to demean me or other people as a person or author just because they decided to read a FREE story they came across on the internet. If you hate it that much just don't read it.

3\. Constructive Criticism is great. One of what I consider my more helpful reviews has come from NAOSOU. He only rated me 2 stars. Was that a little hurtful for me as an author, yes it was, but I am a big boy and I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism quite well. NAOSOU wrote some wonderful comments in his review about consistency and characters needing more reaction among other things. These things allow me to understand WHY some people may not particularly care for the story and that is fine. It helps me become a better writer.

Author Rant Over, Sorry if this is something you did not want to see, but I thought it needed to be said.

Now enjoy Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Return

This was it the day of the tutorial peoples return. My entire staff was on high alert throughout the kingdom. I have purchased everything I could think of to help and even managed to hire the domestics and build the orphanages at the last moment. Everyone has instructions on how to deal with the returnees. Be gentle and use words and explanations whenever possible, however do Not back down or put yourself into danger. Offer help and shelter when you can. This will only build trust and help people out. Collect stories and tales of what happened and forward any that seem pertinent. Flag anyone you think might work well for civilian leadership roles based on their classes and how they interact with others. Only time will tell the story of how much I have missed.

I have been thinking hard about my role in the kingdom. Yes, I will be the figure head of the new kingdom. People need someone to both rally around and to blame. However, I am doubting more and more my daily role in the running of the kingdom. I am just not trained or cut out for this. The stress and worry are making me lose sleep and no matter what I do I feel like I should be doing more. I need to pass this off to professionals. I can still help out if needed, but ruling just does not seem to be my thing. I mean I have not even been able to take care of my new pets. With all that has been going on my new baby dragons have been stuck in stasis this entire time. I have been afraid for them and afraid that I might lose, mismanage, or just do something wrong with them.

Even when I was raising my daughter I had lots of help from friends and family. My being in charge of this whole thing started out small. I just wanted to help my family and few friends. Somehow this whole thing has snowballed out of my control and I am supposed to be responsible for thousands if not millions of new citizens in a kingdom that did not even exist a month ago.

As it got closer to noon, I got more and more nervous. Did my family survive? How did my friends and worker fare? Will they accept and help with what I am trying to accomplish? Will they panic and flee? Should I worry about assassins and somebody overthrowing my new government? I just keep getting more and more crazy as I wait. What is that? Finally I see the tell tale shimmer of incoming teleports. I was a little worried that people might be teleported outside the castle now that I have the teleport blocks up, but it seems that the Great Game is putting everyone back from the place they teleported from. I see my daughter, she survived! There is mom, my sister and her husband, my nephew and niece, but where is my brother and his wife? Where is my dad? I look around and realize that there are a lot of people missing. The courtyard was practically full when people first teleported to the tutorial. Now it looks like more than 75% of the people have not returned.

This is horrible. I expected that several people would not make it and tried to harden my feelings and emotions against the losses there would be, but I never expected this many people to fail the tutorial. No more people are teleporting in and it seems that the reality of the missing persons is starting to settle in. Several people are starting to tear up and I am one of them. I need to meet the family.

After a tearful reunion and some rushed tales of the happenings in the tutorial a Great Game screen appeared.

Welcome back tutorial survivors. You have successfully completed the tutorial to participate in the Great Game. Your individual rewards and experience will now be calculated.

I could see several people staring off into space. That must be what I look like when I am studying my status screen.

While they were examining their status screens I received a new message from the Great Game.

As the ruler of the new Appalachia Kingdom you need to designate your citizenship policy. You may select from the choices below or enter a custom choice.

All current Great Game players within 50 miles of your territory are automatically granted citizenship.

All current Great Game players within 50 miles of your territory are given the choice to become citizens, those that choose not to become citizens will be expelled from your territory after 24 hours.

All current Great Game players within 50 miles of your territory must apply for citizenship within 1 week or be expelled from your territory.

Please note that this is a one time choice and hereafter all Great Game player beings that are born in your territory will automatically become citizens and those from outside your territory will have to apply for citizenship.

I think I will go with option 2. I do not want to force people to join my kingdom which is what option 1 seems to do and I would rather not give people 1 week to plot against me. Also I have no infrastructure in place to review or accept citizenship applications currently.

I select option 2 and get another announcement from the Great Game.

Great Game players if you are seeing this notice you are currently residing inside the newly established Appalachia Kingdom. King Mark Anderson has given you 24 hours to decide on whether you would like to remain and become a citizen of his kingdom or be transported elsewhere. You may contact the Great Game interface anytime during this 24 hours and select your choice.

Before I can even register that this has just gone out to everyone within 50 miles of my new kingdom the Great Game adds on another notification.

Each new planet is awarded a 1 year immunity from Great Game competition. After this time your Planetary Leader must participate in the Great Game competition. Your planetary leader Mark Anderson may now select one world perk from the world list as a welcome gift from the Great Game. As the third highest level entrant ever to enter the Great Game system your planetary leader will be granted an additional 2 planetary perks and the right to bypass the first level of Great Game competition in his first year of representing your planet of Earth in the Great Game competition.

The entire group in the courtyard slowly turned towards me. My daughter looked at me with accusing eyes and said, Daddy is the Great Game talking about you? Are you the king and this planetary leader, and why do you have horns?

I had no choice but to answer. There would be no dodging these question. Yes honey, I am the king of the Appalachia Kingdom and the highest leveled person from Earth so I have been designated the Planetary Leader. As for my horns I had a race change through the Great Game to King of Elemental Dragons.

What does that mean exactly?

I am not sure exactly what it means sweetie, this is pretty new to me also.

Well what is your level and what happens if someone passes it before the competition?

My current level is 65 with several unique titles, and I think that if someone passes my level in the future they will earn the designation of Planetary Leader.

I could see jaws drop as I mentioned my level. I forgot that they would be much lower leveled than me and were probably mystified on how I could have possibly gotten to my current level.

Listen I will explain everything as best I can in the future, but first we need to get everybody situated and taken care of.

My new staff was quickly introduced and I managed to deflect any more questions and get everybody into a room to rest and recuperate. I promised a meeting in the morning to update everyone as best I could. This has been a stressful day but I need to check in with my military leaders in the other cities. I contacted every city one by one through the communication crystals and asked them to bring the top three candidates they had for civilian positions to a meeting to be held tomorrow at lunch. Hopefully there would be some people I could recognize or test and I could alleviate some of my responsibilities and start building my council.

Now I need to look at those world perks the Great Game mentioned. Please list the available Great Game World perks.

As planetary leader you may select three perks from the following list.

Universal Language (Single Use Only)

One Year Increased Experience

Increased Crafting Knowledge (Single Use Only)

One Year Increased population fertility

One year Increased food/fields fertility

One year immunity from invasion tickets

One world invasion ticket

Tier 2 Level Cap (Single Use Only)

Part 1 of 5 World Teleportation Network

One year Increased Mana and Health regeneration for natives

One year Increased resource regeneration

Increased Magic Knowledge (Single Use Only)

One world connection for World Teleportation Network

One world Resurrection Point for World Natives

One year protection from natural and monster related disasters

My night passed fitfully as I tried to plan in my mind for as many scenarios as possible that might occur tomorrow. I knew that it would be a rough day, but I was also optimistic that it could be the start of something new and better. Only time will tell.

The next morning over breakfast, I spent the time catching up with my family and hearing about their experiences during the tutorial. I deflected most of the questions about me with the line that I only wanted to tell people once and soon we would have a meeting with everyone at the castle. I also brought out my new baby dragons and let them get used to the family.

Around 10 a.m. I followed everyone into the largest courtyard where my guards had gathered everyone to hear me speak.

Good morning everyone, I have a short speech to give then I will take some questions. Please remember that you need to make a decision about staying or leaving within the next 12-14 hours.

I regaled the people with my tale of the beta test and how I had luckily passed it. I mentioned how I tried to prepare a safe place for as many people as I could, but was restricted by the Great Game in what I could say before the change over. I let them know that since I found out that the Great Game did not seem to recognize group or democratic rule that I decided to found a kingdom to help keep my family and friends safe. I also let them know that I had built 21 cities and shelters to help as many people as possible. I had staffed them with guards who were experienced with the Great Game system and provided enough supplies to last people 6 months or more dependent on the population.

I ended with this, I realize that many of you are thinking about leaving and trying to find friends, family and others that you might help. However, I want you to think about this. The survival rate in just our group here in the castle was a little lower than 50% even though I was able to give you a quick warning and supplied some weapons that hopefully helped you out. The survival rate outside of the castle is probably lower. I may be the king of a new kingdom but I will be as hands off as possible and utilize a council of experts to help guide and make what is ours safe and secure for yourselves and your family. Please do not misunderstand me though, I will do whatever I feel is necessary to protect my family, my kingdom and my new subjects to the best of my ability. The world has changed and we must change with it. You and the people around you find yourselves in a unique and safe situation. I will force no one to stay in my kingdom, but know that if you leave now you risk yourself and may have a very hard time of ever making it back to the safety and security that you are now enjoying.

I then fielded several questions and gave the best answers I could.

No, I would not disband the kingdom in the future, but I may hand control over to the Council that I hope to establish.

Yes, I look different, I went through a race change via a bloodline dungeon where I became king of the elemental dragons and acquired my new friends. When my little dragons flew out I saw several eyes light up with admiration and a couple with greed. I would have to keep a close eye on my little ones until they are large enough to protect themselves.

Yes, the Great Game did name me the Planetary Leader due to my high level. My current level is 65 with several unique titles.

No, I do not know what is expected of the Planetary Leader or what the Great Game competition is about but I would inform people as I found out.

There were several other questions but these were the big ones that kept being asked over and over in different ways. I excused myself after some time and told everyone to think carefully about their upcoming decision. I then retreated to my throne room and signaled for Rudolph, Edward, and Jacob to join me.

Gentleman, soon we will have several incoming groups of people from the cities with hopefully some candidates that might be able to help with organizing the council and helping to fill in various positions in the government. I found a truth gem in the Great Game store and would like to ask if there is any way that people can get around the aura of truth the description said is emitted.

Jacob spoke up, As far as I know sire as long as a person is of a lower level than the one controlling the gem than you will know if they are speaking the truth.

Randolph added, Someone can still lie by omission or just not speak of something, I have also heard that higher levels in the rogue classification can also use an ability to confuse detectors such as the truth gem. However, in this situation with people of a much lower level and most probably classless there should be no problem.

Chapter 38: The New Government

Wonderful gentleman, my next question involves the setup of my kingdom. Does my basic plan of ministers comprising a ruling council still seem workable to you?

Yes sire, however we do think that you should consider hiring a professional for the positions of Minister of Magic and Minister of Dungeons at least until your people start to understand more about the Great Game.

Very Well, if I understand correctly Edward is my Minister of Education, I should hire a professional Mage and Explorer for Ministers of Magic and Dungeons which leaves 4 positions open to natives. Defense, Law, Trade and Transportation, and Health and Wellness. This should allow people from Earth to feel that they are not being overwhelmed by new arrivals. Randolph, I envision the Minister of Defense as more of a position for a professional quartermaster. Someone who can allocate funds, plan logistics, and keep the behind the scenes working. They will not be in charge of tactics or division of troops, that will still be your realm of command. You just need to work with them for pay and appropriations. If they start trying to command or lord it over you, please speak with me directly and I will set them straight.

Randolph looked relieved. The rest of the impromptu meeting was putting together the following adverts for hiring a minister of magic and a minister of dungeons.

Wanted: Long Term Minister of Magic

Minimum Level 50, Any Gender, Race, or Bloodline Welcome

Minimum Length of Contract 5 years with resettlement rights granted at the end of the initial contract.

Contract will be extended in five year increments until 20 years or until one party declines renewal.

Minister must be able to oversee all aspects of magic education, rules and enforcement for a new Great Game kingdom

Salary and Terms Negotiable Based on Experience

Wanted: Long Term Minister of Dungeons

Minimum Level 50, Any Gender, Race, or Bloodline Welcome

Minimum Length of Contract 5 years with resettlement rights granted at the end of the initial contract.

Contract will be extended in five year increments until 20 years or until one party declines renewal.

Minister must be able to oversee all aspects of dungeon and adventurer development, rules and enforcement for a new Great Game kingdom

Salary and Terms Negotiable Based on Experience

If I can fill these positions and the other minister positions in the next few days my kingdom should be in much better shape. I quickly send the adverts into the Great Game and will interview and hire soon. My lunch meeting with the leaders of each city guard and the possible candidates for the other minister positions should be here soon. I ask Jacob to get the smaller banquet hall prepped for the upcoming lunch meeting.

20 Hub and Satellite cities and their guard leadership plus 3 people each is almost enough to overwhelm the smaller banquet hall. As everyone finds their place I stand up and wait until everyone quiets down.

Hello, many of you already know me and some I am meeting for the first time. My name is Mark Anderson and I am the king of Appalachia Kingdom. I know that this is something new to those who were previous residents of Earth. I was the sole survivor of the Great Game beta trials, however due to constraints placed upon me I was unable to prepare the general population for the change over. Instead I prepared myself and supplies to the best of my ability for those who would return from the tutorial. I understand that some of you question my leadership role as king as you have never experienced this type of government before. This meeting is to help alleviate some of your concerns as you have been noted by my guards as leaders in your local area. I will also be interviewing some of you for council positions that need to be filled in my new government. If you choose to be part of the new kingdom, then I encourage you to sign up to be interviewed for a government position in an area where you have experience to help out.

After my opening speech I fielded questions all throughout the working lunch meeting. Most dealt with standard things now such as what were the rules of the new kingdom, why I chose to be king, what gave me the right to be king, how big is the kingdom, what are you doing now and in the future to help people, and my favorite is there another option for government or what if the US government disagrees with what you have done? The final question I knew was coming and I was ready for it.

I chose to create the Kingdom of Appalachia and become a king only after much thought and consideration. I have analyzed and used the help section of the Great Game for almost a year and realized a few important things. Number one, an existing government of elected people is not recognized by the Great Game as having any authority and ownership. This means that they cannot access some of the Great Game functions such as building and protection that I have as king. These functions are what allowed me to hire guards, build sanctuaries and provide shelter and food for you and your friends and family. I originally intended to just create a small kingdom that would only deal locally, but after much deliberation I decided to make it as large as feasible with my resources to help as many people as possible. Please understand that I could have built what essentially would be an impenetrable fortress kingdom and just ignored the rest of the world, but chose to help others instead. Finally, I considered the response of the US government and came to this conclusion. How will I know that the government agent or persons contacting me after such a world-wide upheaval will actually be the people they are saying they are. The majority of our elected leaders are elderly statesmen that have a very low probability of survival for the Great Game tutorial. I do not know if the president is alive, the vice-president, or any others in the line of succession. I do know that even if they are they would not have the resources to help out like I do. I do not agree with what the Great Game has done, but we have to live the consequences. The reality is the Great Game rewards and encourages centralized rule. I am trying to be fair by setting up a council of ministers and others that will run the day to day operations of a kingdom but ultimately I have to be in charge in order to get the perks that are necessary to help myself, my family, and my friends survive.

I could see that this speech alleviated some of the looks I had been getting from various people. After a long lunch I started interviewing those that wished to help out. By the end of the day I had my choices for the initial 4 Earth ministers for the kingdom. While interviewing for the positions I had the candidates under the influence of the gem of truth. With the huge level gap between us I was easily able to notice when there answers varied from the truth. This allowed me to dismiss several candidates that looked good for their mistruths in answering. In the end I hired on a 3 month temporary basis the following people to be on the Ministers council.

Fred Jones a former major in the National Guard would be my new Minister of Defense. He completed Level two of the tutorial and has had the necessary experience as a quartermaster in the military to work well with my new kingdoms guards.

Alan Regrisso was an immigrant who used to live in Charleston SC who had put himself through law school and was a circuit court judge. He would be my new Minister of Law. I felt that with his history with both the US court system and the judicial system of his former country he might be more flexible in helping set up and implement new laws for a new world.

Stephanie Landers was a unique individual. The best way I can describe here is as a former trucker and survivalist. She was intimately familiar with transportation and the area all over the East Coast from her trucking experience and with her survivalist tendencies would have a good grasp on what was necessary now. Luxuries could wait until survival was secured. She would be my Minister of Trade and Transportation.

Finally, I chose my Minister of Health and Wellness from Havana Cuba, Lucinda Gutierrez. She was a practicing general doctor and had worked under some impressive restrictions. I felt she would have the flexibility to help design a new health care system in my new kingdom.

Defense, Law, Trade and Transportation, and Health and Wellness, and Education Minister positions were now filled. Starting tomorrow I would interview for the positions of Minister of Magic and Minister of Dungeons. The initial reports out of the sanctuaries that I had built were peoples grief and acceptance of something outside of their control. No real challenges to authority were made and most cities cited large influxes of people from outside the sanctuary. Luckily there were only a few reports of human on human violence and even fewer reports of monster attacks, but there were some.

The orphans that were in stasis were teleported in front of the headquarters of the guard units in every city. From what the care takers could gather from the children they remember nothing about being gone for a week and most just want their parents. This is one task I am selfishly glad I do not have to deal with personally. It must be heartrending to have to tell the children that their parents are not able to come back. I will make a personal visit later and try and boost morale, but I believe I would serve no good purpose at this time interrupting what must be a tough transition for these kids.

24 hours has passed and the guards report very few people not selecting to become citizens. Those that knew they were not going to stay vanished in a teleportation haze and I have no idea where they were transported. Now that citizenship and most of my council is in place I need to select my perks as Planetary Leader. Out of the 15 perks that were listed several have peaked my interest and the list as a whole has solidified some of my ideas about what the Great Game competition is actually about. From what I can tell the Great Game competition pits various Great Game worlds against each other in a bid to find the strongest or best competitor.

Why it does this I have no idea. However, if my guess is correct worlds can invade and rule over others (the invasion and immunity perks). Since we get those for free this time I need to focus on other things that could only help us become stronger. The three perks I think will do Earth the most good in both the short term and long term are #1 Universal Language, #2 One Year Increased Experience, and #8 Tier 2 Level Cap.

The universal language should break down any communication barriers for the entire world allowing us to hopefully in the future pull together and work as one people. The one year increased experience will benefit everyone on the Earth and allow them to reach a higher level more quickly allowing them to improve and provide for their own safety and well being. Last the Tier 2 level Cap. I must be getting pretty close to the level cap, which I bet is 100, and the ability to exceed that as a new Planetary Leader I think will be a great advantage in the next competition. I earned the perk of having no limits, but no one else has it so I need to get this perk to make sure the world can keep progressing smoothly.

Some people will think that I am being selfish for not choosing the protection from natural and monster related disasters or the world resurrection point, but I have some pretty good reasons to avoid those at first. If we never experience monsters or other disasters how are we to grow and get the experience we need to survive in the future. I will admit the resurrection point for world natives was tempting, but a couple of things held me back from selecting it.

It could cause carelessness.

It could be camped by a group that would then dominate anyone who needed to resurrect.

The other choices will help everyone improve better quicker.

I have the suspicion but no one can verify it that when I participate in the Great Game competition I will be competing for more World Level Perks. That is the only thing that makes sense as it has various things like part 1 of 5 for world teleportation grid. This implies that there is a way to earn world level perks in the future. Either by conquering other worlds (the invasion perks) or by getting it as a reward.

This realization to me means that I need to quickly shift my focus from management of my kingdom to becoming as strong as possible as quick as possible. I need to be able to do well in the next Great Game competition in order to earn as many of these world level perks as I can. This should keep the Earth protected for longer and allow for our growth so the Earth can start protecting itself. I assume after reaching a certain point in level development that the attractiveness of invasion starts to fade for other worlds and societies.

The next day flew by as I helped to end disputes and set up more infrastructure as needed. I also managed somehow to interview and select my final two ministers for the ruling council. After only 3 interviews I was able to easily select my Minister of Magic. A level 55 mage of the Vampire Noble heritage named Baron Grefantle. This was his actual name and not his noble rank. This name made me want to indulge my inner third grade child and instantly make him a baron in nobility. Then everyone would have to call him Baron Baron. I was able to resist but it is something to giggle about in the future. I did clear up many misconceptions that we had on Earth about Vampires without I hope being offensive. First they can exist in sunlight (no they do not sparkle) but they suffer a penalty to their strength. They are less focused and are about as strong as a level 1 human. At night they get a bonus to their strength and mental acuity. They are able to see in low light and can consume blood for a quick boost to abilities but it does not last long. They also have the racial ability to sense living things within a certain range. This range extends as they get older and stronger.

My Minister of Dungeons was the first person of Draconian Heritage that I have seen since changing my bloodline. She looked normal or at least what I would have considered normal before the Great Game except for a faint shimmer of green and white coloration on her bare arms. Her name was Anna Cloudkin and she identified as a mix between and Earth and Sky dragon. At level 60 she explained that she was still young for someone with draconic heritage and needed to find a place to set down roots to help her grow. I learned that as time and power levels increase the abilities we receive from our draconic heritage increase. Also the stronger a bloodline is the more features of the original creature/monster are displayed. For instance, the horns on my head indicated a very powerful bloodline for my lower level.

Anna had a vast experience with dungeons and leveling through the Adventurers guild and will make a great Minister of Dungeons. However, her knowledge on draconic bloodlines was what cinched her the spot for the Minister position. The most interesting thing I learned from the brief time of questioning her was that when I passed Level 100 and rose into the second tier I would gain a partial transformation ability and would be able to fly. This was something to look forward to and also explained the Tier 2 level cap. I am glad I selected this option as my growth would stagnate without it.

Chapter 39: Free at Last

It took a month but the kingdom is finally starting to run itself without my personal interference or need to oversee minor things. In this last month we have had several refugees come in from the surrounding areas. This has actually helped stabilize the kingdom. After I granted them citizenship after a waiting period the stories they told of how hard it was to survive on their own really got rid of any dissension among the populace. There are still several of what I would call entitled people who demand that I should be doing more. However, the number is not large.

It seems like the Great Game tutorial weeded out most of what I would consider useless people. The children in the orphanages are starting to adjust. My family and friends are more accepting of the new reality and discovering and working in new areas to help out the kingdom. The Guard forces have even started recruiting. My military leadership group tells me that we should be able to expand the kingdom to help more people after about 6 more months. Each guard recruiting group needs about 3 months of training and with two classes of new guards we should have enough guards to add 2 new satellite cities to each of the Hub areas for a total of 12 new cities that could help people. The guards are training in dungeons and are also looting and delivering as much of the local areas money for conversion as possible before the winter solstice when that revenue stream will end.

The Explorers guild has discovered several mines that can be exploited in the kingdom. The kingdom either buys the location from the explorer or lets the person discovering the mine develop it. The Minister of Trade and Transportation intends to give those that develop the mines a tax cut for the first year to encourage development. If they discover and develop a mine on their own, then the developers retain ownership and only have to pay the tax. I hope this will develop into a solid revenue stream until we can start developing trade with either the Great Game or with other developed areas.

We have heard reports of other enclaves outside of our kingdom. However, they sound more like bandit kingdoms where might makes right and there are no guaranteed freedoms. There were a few independent operators that tried to move in to the kingdom and establish a camp but they were either absorbed into the kingdom if they had good intentions or were dealt with severely if they were bandits. I am going to have to deal with these other kingdoms soon and either install a leader that is at least half way decent or just absorb them into the kingdom. My forces are practically unbeatable at the moment. Their levels are higher than the average person of Earth and are very organized. So if we need to deal with places that are going to cause problems it needs to be before they are able to build up their own forces.

However, the most important thing to happen after this month is that I have been given permission by the council to take a week to explore and dungeon dive. There are no looming problems and I can work on my skills and level. I have been told to my relief that dungeons will never be more than twice the level cap of a planet except for bloodline dungeons. Speaking of which, many of my guards have gone through the local bloodline dungeon and picked up some useful but lower level bloodlines to help them out. Not many try for more exotic bloodlines like I did because of the high death rate. It seems that it is rare to have a bloodline dungeon and even rarer for people to be given access to it without an exorbitant fee.

I have decided that as long as a person is employed by the kingdom there will be no fee to use dungeons, but there will be a tax on the goods they bring out. The bloodline dungeon itself will be reserved for the guards of the kingdom and those that have earned a special reward from me or the council. My own daughter is going to try for a bloodline once she hits level 25. Why does she get to try? It is good to be king, a little nepotism as long as it does no harm does not seem so bad.

I have also decided to hold off on the royalty program until at least 6 months have passed. I want people to have contributed and know that they have earned a position of responsibility. I am keeping track with the help of the Ministers people of potential that I can slot into leadership roles in the future. Enough of this, I need to get out of here and try a few dungeons that have been discovered.

My 1 week trip needs to be packed as full as I can make it to make full use of the time. Who knows when I will be able to have another break. The first day will be two level 25 dungeons to get back into the groove of things and also to help level up my baby dragons. Day two and three will be a Level 50 Goblin/Orc dungeon discovered near Atlanta, day four and five will be a level 50 dungeon discovered down in Cuba. The only thing known about that one is that it is water themed. And finally if enough time is available and I feel confident, I just received a report about a level 100 dungeon discovered down south near the Hub City of Jacksonville FL. I have not told anyone about my idea to do that one. My guards and Ministers tend to get a little nervous if I put myself in danger.

Fun and adventure here I come. I use the new city teleport system to access the satellite city of Chattanooga TN and check in with the guard force. After the pleasantries are taken care of I get directions to the local Level 25 dungeon. I chose this dungeon because it is based on everyones favorite monster the slime. Slimes are actually quite difficult to harm without magical damage. Luckily as a quadelementalist I have magic to spare. This is also to train and help level my lovely little dragons. They should easily be able to overwhelm slimes with their breath attacks even if the slimes are higher level.

A quick 20 minute jog later I see the entrance right where the directions said I would. Lets be honest I am still thrilled that I can jog for 20 minutes after my body changes. Plus, my jog today is probably 2-3 times faster than an Olympic athletes pace, I love having these stats. The entrance to the dungeon looks like a natural cave and the dungeon should only have three levels in it. I wonder how fast I can clear this one. This is the first dungeon for my dragons so I should take it slow at first. If they do well we can try and clear it several times for more experience.

The explorers report stated that there are some basic traps, mostly consisting of pit falls filled with slimes, and just a variety of slimes to deal with. I pull out a nice size 8 foot spear to use and have my 4 companions prepare. I will have little Elvira the Air Dragon on my left and Sir Bruce the Fire Dragon on my right, with Esmerelda the Earth dragon and Azure the Water dragon following behind us. We will rotate this formation as we run into different types of slimes and as my little guys and gals get tired. I decided to go with the spear because it will allow me tap ahead for traps and also allow me penetration into a slimes body without risk of getting close to their dissolving acids. The spear is made of high quality steel and has been reinforced with magic runes for durability and acid resistance.

As my little party enters into the slime dungeon I use my elemental magic to create a small fireball above my head. Just enough to create a low level light. My eyesight and those of my dragons is powerful enough in low light conditions to see normally in this low light situation. I do not want a bright light that would attract more attention just in case something else has moved into the dungeon or in case something has changed. With as many strange things that have happened to me I am trying to be prepared in the best way possible.

In the low light I can see the first target. It looks like a standard green slime. From the information I got green slimes are only acidic and have no special abilities of weaknesses. They are resistant to physical damage like most slimes and are weak to the element of fire. If you do not have magic than the approved method of dealing with a green slime is to pierce it enough that it can no longer maintain its shape and then destroy the core or just destroy or damage the core directly. Hopefully, this should be an easy first kill.

I signal to Bruce and try to demonstrate by pantomime what I want him to do. He peers at me with a look that resembled the exasperated look my daughter used to give me during her early teenage years. The one that somehow conveys exasperation and disbelief that you are related or with this person. Bruce walks up to the slime and exhales a wonderfully pinpoint flame right at the slime. In fact, it almost looks like a stream of fire from a military flamethrower more than the fantasy cone of fire I expected.

The slime recoils and a very unpleasant smell starts to permeate the air. Wow cooked slime smells worse than burning hair, who knew? I tell Bruce to finish the job and rather than shoot it with another stream of fire Bruce jumps on the quivering slime and claws it open until he cracks a darker spot which must be the core. Once the core is cracked there is no more movement from the slime. I quickly check Bruce to make sure that the parts of the slime that did get on him when he clawed it were not going to eat through his scales. He appears to be fine. It looks like this level of slimes acid is not strong enough to eat through baby dragon scales. That is good news and provides a little more safety for my little crew of slime killers.

I rotate Bruce to the back and move Azure up to the front. Next up will be Elvira for a single slime kill. I will kill anything greater than 1 until I have rotated the whole crew a couple of times just to be safe and make sure they will not get overwhelmed. This idea works out well and in the next 15-20 minutes we have killed a total of 9 more slimes. Everyone has had at least 2 personal kills. Esmerelda is up for her turn of single slime kill time when Bruce seems to lose his patience.

There are three different slimes in front. I am about to attack two and separate them so Esmerelda can get her third individual kill when Bruce inhales deeply and breathes out what can only be described as a flame wall that bisects all three slimes. He and Esmerelda than jump at the three slimes and begin to tear them to shreds. Alright I can take a hint. Maybe I am being a little too cautious with this. I just wanted my new babies to be safe.

I make the announcements that each dragon needs to pair up with a partner to be safe and as long as they stay in sound range they can explore on their own. However, I try and make it very clear that if they run into something unusual or different they are to come back and get me first. They can still try and kill what they find, but I want to be present on new monsters both for safety and so I can learn what everything does and looks like.

For the next two hours all I did was follow the youngsters around and clean up after them. I picked up the coins and other loot that dropped and threw it in my inventory. I would distribute it to my little dragons when we got home and I arranged a better place to make into their lair. Currently they are still small enough that they have just been staying in large cushioned dog beds in my room at the castle. However, with possessions of their own and what I hope will be a large growth spurt during this trip that will no longer be a very good idea.

After my little dragons two hour rampage we were outside what was supposed to be the final cavern in this dungeon. Inside was supposed to be a giant slime as the end boss of the dungeon. Dungeons and Dragons enthusiasts would probably classify it as a Gelatinous Cube. Thinking about this for a second, I wondered how did role playing games get so many of the creatures and monsters correct. They may be called by a different name or look slightly different, but there is an amazing correlation between what has happened with the change over and D & D. I wonder if it was some subtle Great Game thing to help prepare us as a planet. Although I have rarely if ever seen the Great Game do subtle. Oh well, enough wool gathering time to end this dungeon.

I tell my dragons what to expect. I realize that they might not understand the exact words I am saying, but they seem to recognize my general thoughts and interpret my hand gestures just fine. If what I have learned about them is correct eventually they will level up enough that they will gain true sentience. Thus if I practice and teach them early then I should see better results with my little ones later. I decide that all of us should enter this last cave together and try and finish off the boss quickly. We can then decide to either leave and repeat the dungeon or to move on to the next.

As we enter the cavern I can see a very large mass of shiny orange slime against the far wall. In between my group and the giant slime are a variety of smaller slimes that my dragons have already dealt with throughout the dungeon exploration. I signal to the dragon group that they should take care of the small slimes while I watch and hold off the large one until they are ready to deal with it together. With great abandon 4 different breath weapons start to shoot out. Azures water jet is the most precise of the group, after which is Barons flamethrower strike. Now I was not really impressed with Azures water jet until I realized it was just like those videos I used to watch about how a strong jet of water can cut through steel. This jet of water is just like that. It rips through slimes and even leaves gouges in the rock when he is this small. I can hardly wait until he grows up to see how powerful it gets.

The ladies of the group have equally powerful breath weapons, but they are more designed as area of effect weapons and are not as precise as my boys. Esmerelda the Earth dragon releases what looks like a sandstorm. In reality after I checked it carefully it is very small but sharp crystals that shred anything it touches. I imagine when she grows up either this breath weapon will get larger crystals or the crystals themselves will get stronger and faster. Either way it should be physically devastating to anything that might be in the path of it. Elvira my little air queen actually shoots out lightning bolts. Well actually it is a mass of what looks like static electricity at this point, but I assume it will become a full fledged lightning bolt eventually. All I do know is that it stuns and partially cooks whatever is inside of its range.

As per their normal method of fighting each little dragon releases a single breath and then follows it up with physical attacks from their claws. I assume that if it was something that tasted or smelled better they would also bite, but with slimes I have not seen them bite once. As this is going on I am keeping an eye on the big slime, but for some reason it is staying put against the far wall. This is not the behavior I expected or that was reported. Something is definitely different, my weird luck seems to be kicking in. Whether it is good or bad luck I guess we will soon find out.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

This is a response I gave Genisy69. He was what every author wants, honest and helpful, without being mean spirited. I thought it might help some of you understand where I am coming from. If not then just skip and go to the story.

That is a fair critique. I have a very difficult time writing many of the scenes that play out in my head. The world is much richer than what I have been able to get out as a story. Starting with Arc 3 which is scheduled to be released by the end of October I have tried to flesh out the MC and a few other characters more. Getting them to interact more and adding some detail. However, that slows my writing pace as I am not used to it.

Like I said easy to do in my head, but transposing the ideas to paper is not as easy as it sounds. I hope I can improve it in the future, but I am stuck between two choices here. Do I continue and finish up the story and then go back and rewrite, which I acknowledge it seriously needs. Or do I stop writing to go back and improve it now and hope that in the future people will give it another chance. I realized this several chapters ago and I decided to continue.

I am trying to improve slowly as I write, but I have never written under a deadline before like I am now to have the release schedule I do. The last thing I want is to just stop. I want and need to finish this story even if this first draft is not the best.

I will not drop this story and I will finish it. However once it is done, there will be a lengthy rewrite process and very inconsistent updates for the rewrite. I feel it is important to finish what I started first and then go back and polish it up. This will not be a never ending story it has a definite ending at the end of arc 3 which with the release schedule I have now should occur somehwere in January 2018.

Chapter 40: Training Montage (My Dumb Luck)

Soon all of the little slimes had been dealt with. My little ones came back to my side and we all stared at the giant slime. Why was it just staying in one place? I signal everyone to stay back as I take a pistol crossbow out of my inventory. I do not want them to get caught in the coming explosion. I load an explosive rune enchanted bolt into the pistol crossbow. Why a pistol crossbow and not something larger and more damaging? Mainly I was worried about the strange behavior, I am afraid that something unique and damaging might occur when this slime is finally attacked, so I want to use something smaller that still causes significant damage. Also a gun in this instance might ricochet unpredictably and injure one of us.

I lined up my shot at the darker part of the slime. If I get enough penetration, I might actually one shot kill this and crack its core with the minor explosion this bolt should cause. I fired the pistol crossbow and the arrow sunk into the orange slime only about six inches before making a small explosion. Slime spread out from the impact area and left a rather large dimple in the mass of the giant slime. However, the slime other than jiggling from the mini explosion did not move. Hmmm, is it sick?

I had everyone take another few steps back and put my pistol crossbow away. I took a full size hunting crossbow out and loaded it with the same type of explosion bolt, only this one should be 3 times stronger due to its larger size. I aimed for the same spot I hit earlier and fired the crossbow. This time the bolt embedded itself completely into the giant slime, probably about 2-3 feet and the resulting explosion was many times greater, but the exact same thing happened. A spray of slime and instead of a dimple on the surface there was a large crater that showed an exposed slime core. Now I was getting a little nervous. A giant slime who was not acting right, with an exposed slime core it was not trying to defend. What the heck was going on? I carefully loaded another bolt into the crossbow but did not immediately fire it.

I increased the number of fire orbs above my head by four and sent them out to float around the room. I wanted to inspect this room carefully before I did something else that might trigger a bad event. After 5 minutes of patiently examining by eye and magic the entire room I finally turned my attention back to the giant slime which still had not moved. I had found nothing out of the ordinary, and that made me even more nervous. I had the little ones move out of the cavern of the giant slime and went back to the entrance myself. I was going to take as many precautions as I could and still be able to finish this dungeon. I raised a small stone wall with my Earth magic and knelt behind it and finally took aim at the same spot I had hit two times previously.

With the giant slimes core basically exposed as long as I was close to it with this shot the resulting explosion from the crossbow bolt should destroy the core. I fired the crossbow and hit the giant slime right next to its core. As fast as I could I ducked down and waited. I heard the explosion and then nothing. I carefully raised my head above the barrier and looked at where the slime used to be. The entire slime had collapsed and spread out onto the floor. Ok that looked normal for a defeated slime. I then noticed that the giant slime had actually wedged itself into what looked like an alcove of the cave wall. The alcove was covered in shiny orange slime that suspiciously was not dripping at all.

Something was screwy with that area. It should be dripping slime like everywhere else that was hit with the exploding goo, but it looked like the slime was actually frozen to the wall. Interesting, frozen to the wall, I picked up a rock and threw it at the mass of slime still attached to the alcove walls and watched it strike the slime and freeze into place. It must be a trap. The giant slime must have activated a magic trap and was stuck to the wall the entire time I was shooting at it. What was the trap guarding though?

I called back my dragon crew and told them to avoid the area with the trap. I first cleaned up the area and collected the loot drops from the slimes. I opened a small chest on one of the walls and found a minor magically engraved dagger and some semiprecious gems. Pretty standard loot for a smaller dungeon. Then I contemplated the frozen slime wall. Obviously there is something behind this trapped wall, but what is it and do I want to mess with it? Of course I do, who am I kidding, this is just what I need to spice up the trip and relieve some tension. How am I going to do this though and not get caught by the same effect that doomed the slime?

From my experimentation I know that if it is a magic symbol causing the trap effect all I had to do was disrupt or destroy the magic symbol to break the effect. So if I plant some magic explosion devices next to the affected area they should overpower the effect if they are strong enough and break the magic symbol. I use my earth magic to carve a line from five feet away on the wall until it starts to stop. That stopping point is where the effect starts. Now all I need to do is create a hole in the rock with my earth magic, place one of my explosion symbol spheres inside of it, charge it to the maximum, and now retreat.

From behind the barrier I created earlier and with my dragons once again safely out of the way I go ahead and take the MA 12 rifle out of my inventory and carefully aim at the hole containing the magic grenade. I gently squeeze the trigger and the resulting explosion is much larger than I thought. The entire dungeon around me is shaking. I hear a noise above me and look up just in time to see a chunk of rock falling towards me and then blackness.

Some time later I come too with all four dragons looking a little worried and licking my face. Man my head hurts. What is up with my luck? I find an amazing and undiscovered location in a dungeon and finally remember to take safety precautions and I still ended up unconscious. I just think that me and explosions are enemies. Oh well, time to see what I uncovered. After downing a quick restorative potion, I look into the cave chamber where the alcove was and saw a lot of rubble and what looked to be a hole in the wall that led further down. I may have overdone the explosion again, but better too much than not enough in a time of crisis.

I approach the new hole in the wall with my dragons surrounding me and send a small fire orb down the hole so I can see what is there. The fire orb can travel about 25 meters from me until it sputters out and it goes the entire distance before fading. That is a much deeper hole than I was expecting. It is relatively steep but should pose no problem to me. I carefully start down the new passage with my group and after about 100 meters I could see a large metallic grate blocking the way with a sign of some sort next to it. I cautiously approach just close enough to read the sign in the dim light.

Welcome Great Game Player!

"You have discovered a limited instance dungeon. If you choose to enter please take note that all teleportation, communication, and other distance magic to contact or leave the dungeon will cease to function until the dungeon is complete.

Interesting, Help.

Yes.

Can you explain what a limited instance dungeon is?

Yes I can.

Stupid literal game screens.

Help, please explain what a limited instance dungeon is.

A limited instance dungeon is a mobile dungeon that is hidden within another dungeon. Only one group may enter and the dungeon will only remain in place until it is conquered and the one who beat it leaves. At that time it will move and attach itself to another dungeon somewhere in the world.

Help, how powerful is a limited instance dungeon and what level is recommended to conquer it?

Each dungeon is unique and the level needed would depend on several factors, however all instance dungeons range from 2-4 times the level of the dungeon they are attached to.

Alright, that means since the slime dungeon was recorded as a level 25 dungeon, this instance dungeon should be level 50 100. Since I was going to try a level 100 dungeon towards the end of my trip anyway I might as well start one early. I am going to be smart about this though. I will go back outside the slime dungeon and collect the achievements and rewards for both myself and my little dragons and have a good rest before reentering and attempting this instance dungeon. That sounds like a great plan.

A good 12 hours later after a nice night of camping out I checked my little companions.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 21 14% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 20 77% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 20 83% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 23 33% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

As I expected. Each of my little ones has gained quite a bit from just a single dungeon run. They also appear to be about a meter longer this morning versus yesterday. I also notice that my impression of Bruce being a little bit of an experience hog is true. I noticed yesterday that he liked to jump in the other dragons fights which is why he probably out leveled his sisters and brother. I did not reach the next level myself but did pick up a chunk of experience towards the next level. Well, all of us should increase with the limited instance dungeon. I contacted Jacob and told him to let everyone know that I planned on staying at the slime dungeon for at least another day and then headed back inside to where we found the new dungeon.

After clearing out the slimes on the way, I had forgotten that they would respawn, we came to the giant slimes cavern. I looked at my companions and told them to be careful because the giant slime would be mobile today and we needed to defeat it before we entered the new dungeon. As we entered we saw a similar situation as to what we experienced yesterday with the distinct difference of a bright orange, very large, bouncing slime. I quickly decided that until we knew what it could do it would be my opponent. I told the dragons to work on killing all of the surrounding small slimes while I attacked the large one.

My four dragonlings each immediately jumped onto the nearest slime and started ripping it apart while preparing a breath weapon to use on other slimes that were closing in on them. The large slime started moving forward into attack range. I cant let that big bully hurt my little ones. Took out one shotgun from my inventory and checked quickly that it was loaded with the right ammunition. Slugs with fire enchantments. I then lined up a shot and pulled both triggers. With an underwhelming whoosh, air powered guns just dont sound right compared to old explosion/black powder weapons the two slugs lodged deep within the large orange slime and started to release their heat. This was basically trying to cook it from the inside. The slime stopped its movement forward and exuded an arm and then left it on the ground.

It actually was smart enough to send the slugs outside of its body so it would not hurt as much. Well I definitely have its attention now. It is not even acknowledging that their might be other organisms in the room. It started rolling quite fast in my direction immediately crushing 2 out of the dozens of slimes already in place. I quickly reload the shotgun with electric damage buckshot for this round and let it have two more barrels almost at point blank range. That blew a large chunk of its body. That has got to hurt.

The giant slime seems partially paralyzed now due to the electric charge on the buckshot. Time to get out the fire damage spear. I do not want to get to close to a large slime. It would be bad for my reputation and It could possibly just roll over me trapping me underneath its weight. While the large slime is distracted by pain I glance around and take stock of how my little dragons are doing. They are just ripping through everything. I guess I am the slow one in this family, time to step it up a notch.

I jump forward and thrust towards the darker spot in the slime, aiming directly for the core. With my strength and magic the result was anticlimactic. I did not pierce the core, I still need to work on my aim a bit with the spear, but as soon as I pierced the slimes outer covering I channeled my mana through the spear and activated the fire rune in the spear. The giant slime was cooked completely destroying it and rendering it into ashes almost instantaneously. There is a reason for levels and the disparity between them is difficult to overcome for non-sentient monsters.

Thinking about sentience, I redouble my determination to practice more with my hand to hand weapons. I have discovered that the majority of early success with my projectile weapons was based on surprise and non-sentience. The more sentient monsters and other people if they become enemies I have learned through my military council tend to have defenses against projectiles. The spell and magic rune to protect yourself from projectiles is ridiculously simple once you learn it. This means that projectile weapons are generally only good for distractions, surprise damage, and against non-sentient monsters.

It seems that my success in the bloodlines dungeon was about 75% luck and the rest was a combination of surprise against the dragons and the use of multiple types of elemental damage which reduces their protections. Usually the monsters that I killed like the Lich, Witch Doctor, Dragons, and others have protections up once they know something is in the area. I got lucky in surprising them and damaging them before they activated their protections. I was a little bit humbled when I discovered this. It seems that my current level and situation is due more to dumb luck than skill. This does not mean that projectile weapons such as my air guns and bows are useless, just that they usually only do damage from surprise or after overwhelming a defense. My military commanders say that they are also essential as a distraction. If you are concentrating on protecting yourself from projectiles you are less likely to notice other things on the battlefield.

When I first learned this it explained so much to me. I always wondered why if there was magic available people used what we on Earth would consider primitive weapons. It turns out, that protecting from up close slashing, piercing, and bludgeoning damage is much more difficult than protection from projectiles. No one really understands why the difficulty exists and they usually just chalk it up to the Great Game wants it that way. Now that I know that I cannot rely on what I thought was my overwhelming advantage in firepower, but in reality was my surprise and trap making ability, I resolved to improve my skills.

My little ones finished cleaning up the rest of the slimes and I took the time to loot and check the area. The chest was closed again and yielded a set of bracers of minor deflection and some more semi-precious gems. Now that the original dungeon is complete it is time to start my adventure into the limited instance dungeon. As I enter the alcove that I discovered yesterday with my dragonlings I received a Great Game message.

Welcome to the limited instance dungeon Arachnid Warrens. All teleportation and communication magic has been disabled until you conquer the dungeon. The Arachnid Warrens are a level 100 limited instance dungeon. Remember that you have committed to finishing this dungeon by entering and will not be able to leave until it is complete.

Wait I did no such thing. I did not make that commitment. It was never mentioned in the help yesterday that I would not be able to leave until it was conquered. Not to mention Arachnid Warrens, I hate spiders, I have changed my mind. When I turn around to leave I notice that the exit is now non-existent and only a smooth wall remains. Yep, my luck is functioning quite well. I find something extraordinary, get a little greedy and then have to suffer for it. At least this time I am not alone and have my little guys with me. Although I will have to be careful on what they fight until they level up a bit more. The Great Game message did say that this was a level 100 limited instance dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 41: Spiders, Spiders, Everywhere

Alright what can I do to help make this safer for both me and my dragons. First off I need to make sure I do not get swarmed. I have seen too many horror movies where the valiant defenders are overcome by numbers. So I need a place that we can defend against large wave attacks. I also need someplace safe to retreat too and actually sleep in case this takes more than a single day. Alright construction time it is. I use my earth magic to reshape the tunnel into a funnel about 25 meters in. At the entrance I create a room that will easily be able to be blocked off as a last retreat and a few 1 meter high walls at the narrow end of the funnel for us to hide behind and fight from behind them if necessary.

My idea is to continue on alone and kite back a manageable number of monsters and have my little ones fight and level up until I feel they are at a level they can keep safe with me. My dragons do not have to be at an extremely high level because they can work together and that should act as a multiplier to both their damage and the level they need to stay safe. Now that construction is complete I talk to the dragons and get them to understand that they need to stay here and attack whatever comes running after me when I return. Or at least I think I got them to understand it.

Off I go into the creepy, dark, spider infested caverns of doom. Get a grip Mark, you are strong enough to deal with anything. I once again make a fireball and have it float over my head. This time though I increase its output. It is more for my own morale than a light source, I also feel I am less likely to have creepy spiders jump at my head if there is a burning ball of fire above it. I really am not liking this dungeon and I have not even met the spiders yet. Up ahead I notice a glow from a light source that is a different color than my fire light. As much as I hate it I command my fireball to remain in place while I sneak forward to get a look.

As I approach closer to the light source I realize that the tunnel is overlooking a cavern. In front of me I see an amazing sight. A veritable forest of mushrooms, many of which are glowing surrounded by insects and other animals. It is like a rainforest of mushrooms. The only thing from keeping this awesome sight as one of the top things I have ever seen in my life is the fact that the majority of moving things in sight are spiders. There are webs everywhere and it seems other than the insects of all sizes that I can see scurrying about, the rest of the ecosystem has been taken over by spiders. I see large ones that seem to be grazing in herds like deer, small ones that are acting like normal spiders catching insects, some that seem to be hunting in packs both the large spiders and other animals. It is if some twisted individual said I wonder what would happen if I created a world just for spiders? Would they evolve to fill every niche? In this case the answer was yes.

As a former science teacher I can appreciate the beauty and grandeur of what I see before me. As a person with minor arachnophobia what my brain is screaming is burn them, burn them all. I am unnoticed at this point because I am in a tunnel that is overlooking this vast cave. The cave itself must be close to a kilometer long and several hundred meters wide. All around the edges I see tunnel entrances like the one I am looking down on it from. Great this is why it is named Arachnid Warrens. This must be a small underground world where spiders fulfill all possible roles in an ecosystem. And with all of the tunnel choices I bet it would be easy to get lost.

There are only a few things keeping me from hurling as much fire magic as possible into the scene below me. First is the fact that I do not even know if mushrooms are flammable, it might be pointless to try and burn this place out. Second, is the fact that I might kill myself from smoke inhalation since I am in a closed underground area. Finally, I am not sure I could survive a swarm of spiders from a cavern this large if I pissed them all off at the same time. Ok, time to retreat a little and come up with a plan.

As I move back into the tunnel from which I entered I felt a small sense of relief. It wasnt as overwhelming if I was not directly looking at it. I know that sounds silly, but it is true. Intellectually I knew that the cave full of spiders was still there, but without the visual I am able to calm down enough to start formulating a plan. The basic set up still has not changed. I need to draw some of the spiders into this tunnel and then eliminate them. The key here is to not draw to many. I can line the entire tunnel with traps so If I think I am about to get overwhelmed we can retreat to our hideout at the beginning of the tunnel.

This sounds like the start of a workable plan. As I start back towards where I left my dragonlings I start breaking off pieces of the tunnel wall with my earth magic in about 30 cm in diameter sections. Each piece is about the size of a dinner plate. I then use magic to engrave them with explosion and pressure magic. I am basically creating the magic equivalent of landmines. The only difference is that I will place them on all surfaces as I expect that some spiders will not travel just on the ground but crawl on the walls and ceiling also. I am not trying to kill them with the explosion, as a boom that big might destabilize the tunnel. I have been blown up enough. Rather I am trying to get them to turn into shrapnel that will pierce whatever crosses them. I should wound at a minimum several at once with wounds adding up over time hopefully killing them.

I reach my hideout and signal the dragons to follow me. I gesture and explain to them that they need to avoid the circles that I have placed all over the tunnel. They seem to understand or at least they dont set any off. Whatever works. We reach the opening of the tunnel that leads into the large cavern and I use my Earth magic to create another set of defense bulwarks. Basically simple stone ridges to hide behind and protect us from distance attacks and being overwhelmed. Time to get this party started. Why do I always choose and say such lame lines out loud? Even my dragons are looking at me like I am weird. Oh well, it is too late to change things now.

I pull my ridiculously large sniper rifle out of my inventory and start to set up a shooters nest. I hope that I can take down a large portion of what comes at us before they even get to our tunnel. I also set up a mortar for more area damage to my right. All the different ammunition goes on my left. My first clip will be a mix of explosion, fire, ice, and lightning enchantments. I will carefully watch the results of the fire projectiles too make sure I am not going to start a giant mushroom forest fire which would smoke even us out. The mortar shells are just hardened rock with an explosion rune on top. This turns them into large scale grenades that go further than I can throw. Actually with my stats I can probably throw grenades just as far now and maybe with greater accuracy. I may have to try that in the future.

With everything set up I give the area one more inspection. Preparation prevents piss poor performance as my pappy used to say. I give my dragonlings their instructions which basically boil down to stay put until they get within 10 feet than go nuts. Retreat on my signal, remember to watch out for the magic landmines I laid down. I look through the scope of my magic sniper rifle and pick one of the very large deer like spiders as the first target. I slowly squeeze the trigger.

With a muffled whump, using air elemental spells to create this thing means I do not need a silencer, I send my first projectile down range. My favorite part about this magic weapon is that it runs on Magic. This means there is no exploding gunpowder or primer that give it a kick back. In fact, if there wasnt a muffled whump it would be hard to tell that it even fired. If I remember right this should be an exploding bullet. Yep there it is. I blew off a single leg from one of the larger spiders. It is clearly hurt and also seems to have no idea what attacked it. This is perfect, a couple more like that and I should be able to start whittling down the largest of the arachnids.

Hold on something is happening around it. It looks like the surrounding spiders either smell the blood loss from the one I shot or somehow sense that something is wrong with it, because I see them starting to surround the wounded one and it does not look pretty. There it is, they actually turned cannibal and attacked one of their own when it was in a bad position. This could work to my advantage.

Over the next hour I slowly whittle away at the two larger sized types of arachnids. No matter what happens, whenever one is wounded the other arachnids would turn it and finish it off. However, after an hour there are fewer and fewer targets and those that are present are slowing down. They must be full from the buffet I have given them. I think that the numbers are low enough at least with the larger arachnids that my team of dragons and I can attack a little more closely and speed things up. I signal for the dragonlings to stay here and get ready and I cautiously enter into the cavern. I make sure that I am ready, MA 12 rifle out, sniper rifle put away, shotgun slung, and hammer on hip. Ok, I can do this, I lift the rifle and start shooting at one of the last groups of larger arachnids while walking closer. After 3 more spiders go down I am finally spotted and assessed as either a threat or as food because they start moving in my direction.

Mission accomplished, now I need to retreat safely and not wet myself from fear as I see very large spiders running towards me. I continue to pepper the oncoming horde with the MA 12 and walk backwards probably faster than I should. My nerves are starting to get to me. When the first spider gets within 25 meters of me, I say screw it and turn around and run back to the prepared defenses. As soon as I arrive I turn back around see that I have gained a few meters on them due to my stats, but they are still coming. I reload quickly and start shooting once again. Let the killing time begin.

For about 5 minutes there is no change. Spiders run towards us, I shoot MA 12, dragons shoot breath weapons, spiders die, and life is good. After that initial few minutes I start to notice that although we are holding the spiders back they are getting closer and closer to our fixed positions. I need to call for a retreat soon. When the first spider gets within 10 meters of our position I yell for the dragons to retreat. There are no arguments and I can see them turn to leave in the corner of my eye. I quickly grab 2 magic fire grenades from my inventory and send them towards the oncoming arachnids. I then turn and sprint as fast as I can, dodging the many magic landmines I set, back to the hideout I created.

I can hear the grenades cook off, then there is silence except for the horrible sound of skittering legs on stone, then random landmines that are triggered start to go off. The sound seems to be getting farther and farther behind me. Dont look Mark, just focus and keep running. I have seen too many horror movies, as soon as I look back something will be there and I will die. Stay strong and keep running. There it is, the hideout, just keep running and then dive behind the rock wall for protection. Ready set jump, dive, spin, look and nothing. Nothing? What is going on I know I heard them behind me?

I realize that in the last 30 seconds I had NOT heard any explosions from the tunnel behind me. I had just kept running on instinct. I am going to wait another 5 minutes just to be on the safe side and then I am going to have to go and investigate. Man that was a long five minutes. We do not know what happened to the horde following me, but now we have to go and check. I signal my dragons to stay close and we step out carefully and explore. About 150 meters down the tunnel we run into the first of the bodies. It seems my magic landmines worked quite well.

The corpse is full of holes and it looks like the spider bled out. Beyond the first corpse the tunnel gets progressively more and more filled with dead spiders. Did we kill them all? That seems a little unlikely. Maybe we just killed all that ran towards the tunnel. That sounds more plausible. My dragons and I advance cautiously and after several minutes of picking our way through the dead carcasses we reach the tunnel entrance to the cavern. I carefully peer down into the cavern and see that there are almost no large arachnids left. In fact, we could easily avoid those few spiders that are left and move on. Nothing says we have to kill every spider even though my instincts scream burn them all.

ADVERTISEMENT

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Sorry about the weird double post of the same chapter. Still do not know what happened to cause it.

Previous

Chapter

Fiction

Index

Next

Chapter

RSS

Chapter 42: How Big Can It Get

There is a reason this dungeon is called Arachnid Warrens besides the huge number of spiders. Over the next two days after I decided that not every creepy crawly spider on the planet needed to die we wandered around the various tunnels and repeated our basic tactic of build base, set landmines, use sniper rifle to make spiders attack each other and then retreat. It worked quite well and when we needed to rest I just sealed off a room made from stone with my Earth magic and we rested. The problem was that I did not start marking the tunnels we had visited until after I realized we had entered a cave we had already dealt with. I do not know how long it is going to take to finish this warren of tunnels.

I am definitely glad for my unlimited inventory though. I had refilled it with everything I could think of before we left on our little expedition. I had enough resources to live for up to 6 months including food for the dragons before I would even need to consider living off the land. That is important, because even though I intellectually know I could probably eat and survive on spider flesh I really do not want too. The time it is going to take to clear this dungeon keeps rising in my estimation as we keep finding new caves.

It has been two weeks now. I am overdue to be back in the kingdom by at least one week and I am not certain how much more of this I can take. Both myself and my dragons are going a little stir crazy. Every day we wake up eat some breakfast and start the exploration again. I have cleared several different large caverns completely of spiders, but each cave has at least ten tunnels leading from it and some of those tunnels have splits also. Every time we get to a new cavern it takes a solid 5-6 hours to prepare and execute our by now normal routine of killing a majority of the spiders. If I enter the same cavern three times I decided I should clear it out completely, because I would rather just take care of it once instead of having to move slow and pick my way to a new tunnel entrance.

The dragonlings and I have completely cleared 12 caverns, partially cleared over 20 others and have explored on the order of 200 + tunnels. Each time becomes more and more monotonous. The good news is our method of clearing has become more streamlined and if we ever find the end of this dungeon the experience rewards should be amazing. Yesterday saw us returning to the very first cavern. My group bunked down and today we are exploring 1 of only 2 tunnels we have not been down yet. I hope we finally find the end boss so we can leave soon.

I still havent had much luck with the maze of tunnels and caverns in the Arachnid Warrens. It has been another week and a half and still no end in sight. I feel that we are at least making progress because I have not seen the first few caverns in over 3 days. I think we may have finally stumbled into the end area of the dungeon. Up ahead I see another opening with the tell tale glow of a large cavern. How many times have I seen this now, it is getting so repetitive. Suddenly Bruce growls and pulls on my pants leg. I was kind of wandering forward without paying attention. I need to be more careful, just because we have been doing fine so far is no reason to get complacent.

Something is different. All of my dragonlings are growling and acting a little scared as we approach this new opening. They have not done this for any of the other dozens if not hundreds of tunnel entrances we have approached. Maybe they smell or hear something that I cannot. I better get refocused and make sure everything is prepared. I signal the kids to stay and I work my way forward with more caution than I have shown in weeks probably. As I quietly peer through the opening I see a cavern that is different from all the others.

Glowing Mushrooms still present, check. Giant metal door at the other end of the cavern, thats new. Spider the size of Godzilla guarding the door, check. Wait, what? I think my brain just snapped. I slowly and as quiet as possible retreat from the entrance. I signal my dragons and we retreat down the tunnel. No wonder the little guys were acting different. A spider that size should never exist, ever, for any reason. Ok quick review, end of dungeon found, probably, giant horrible arachnid that could squish me just by walking, definitely, ideas on what to do, not a single one.

I need to think about this and just being close to this thing is freaking me out. I decide that my little crew and I will retreat to the last cavern and finish clearing it out so we have a safe base from which to operate and figure out a plan to kill Spiderzilla. Another 4 hours of what is now mindless battle has calmed me down. If I can kill spiders the size of deer I can kill something larger. I just need a bigger weapon. Hmm, I wonder if I could create one.

I quickly pull the stone up from the cavern floor into my overnight defensive walls and call in the dragonlings. I need to think about this idea and let it stew in my head overnight. I am already 2 + weeks overdue so another night is not going to make a difference. I would rather do this right and survive than rush and die. When I wake up in the morning and finish all of my needed business I decide that creating a bigger weapon maybe my only hope at this point. If I had a group of level 100 or better people, then we probably could overwhelm even that giant spider through teamwork. However, my levels and the levels of my dragons will not increase until the dungeon is cleared. This means if I was to fight this thing head on it could focus on me and that would lead to a quick and messy death.

Alright, to be safe the new weapon needs to be a long distance one. Even if was able to create a godly sword of spider smiting I do not want to get close enough to that thing to use it. So that means some type of modified cannon or ballista. Or what if I combined the two. The problem with making larger cannons has always been that by the time the ammunition gets large enough to hold a bunch of magic inscriptions that would make it extremely deadly the size of the cannon ball and barrel becomes ridiculous. However, I only have to use this thing once (I hope) and if I am careful and quiet I could install it in the tunnel and line it up for a shot without Spiderzilla even knowing.

So a giant air cannon/rail gun thing. I will call it the spiderzooka. I know the magic inscriptions for pierce, explosion, and all of the elements. If I make the ammunition a metallic ballista bolt of a size that I can barely lift than I would be able to fit an amazing amount of power up inscriptions on it. I could basically turn it into multiple weapons on one ballista arrow. The arrowhead will contain the pierce inscriptions at full power to make sure it penetrates into Spiderzilla and every foot after that will be dedicated to explosion and each of the four elements, that way when it enters the spiders body the spider will have to deal with simultaneous explosion, fire, ice, earth spike, and lightning damage. The overall length of the bolt would be just under six feet and made of the hardest metal I possess, an alloy of steel and titanium.

To be on the safe side I should probably throw a strengthen inscription in between some of the damage ones to make sure it stays in one piece. The actual cannon to shoot it out of can be up to 10 meters long before I would have trouble moving it enough to hit such a giant target. I can carve air enchantments, repulsion, and attraction enchantments along the entire length allowing it to reach an unprecedented speed when it leaves the barrel of the cannon. I better make 3 bolts just in case one doesnt kill it or I miss. I can aim, fire, and then run back down the tunnel safely because the Spiderzilla is just too big to follow into the tunnel. Other than the time it will take this should be easier than I first thought.

I spend the next 5 days in a frenzy of creation. I use my Earth magic to repurpose dozens of weapons and loose material in my inventory into the new spiderzooka. Finally I am finished with my creation. It may not be the prettiest weapon I have ever created, but it will definitely be the deadliest. Over the next 3 hours I slowly transport the pieces into the tunnel and align it to fire at Spiderzilla who is being super cooperative and staying in one place just in front of the giant metal doors. Since that unholy abomination is not moving I am able to line my shot up with its head. Whether I can kill it or not with one shot, I should at least be able to damage its vision and senses.

I have the dragon kids retreat all the way back to the last cavern where I have been working the past five days just to be safe. I then charge my first ballista bolt with a 1,000 mana in each of the six sections, of runes plus another 1,000 mana into the strengthen inscriptions. 7,000 mana down the tubes in less than 30 seconds. I still have 3,500 left which should be more than enough to charge and fire the cannon. One last quick check, yep still lined up, I cross my fingers and dump 3,000 mana into the activation inscription on the cannon and sprint back down the tunnel without even looking. I would rather be safe than watch and have something go wrong. As I am running I hear an amazing range of sounds coming from behind me. I hear a roar, what sounds like rain, metal striking metal, explosions, the whoosh of fire, and the crackle of lightning and ice.

When I reach the cavern where my dragonlings are I slow down and debate on how long I should wait to go and check out what happened. Before I even decide that I need to take a moment and congratulate myself for actually pulling off one of my ideas and staying conscious. My past history of blowing myself up during or just after one of my plans made me a little jumpy, but I finally finished one without injury to myself. Oh my goodness I hope I did not just call down a horrible jinx on myself. I better wait an entire hour now just to be safe.

The hour has passed and I have not heard any sounds from the tunnel in over half an hour. The first half hour after the shot I heard several roaring sounds (who even knew that spiders could roar), same clumping sounds (maybe the spider walking), that weird dripping sound (no idea on this one), and even a mysterious sizzling sound that lasted about 5 minutes. I do admit that after the hearing the sizzle I got hungry for bacon and the dragonlings and I had an early lunch. However, since the hour has passed I need to get back to work.

I gather up the kids and give them one of my famous dad speeches. Alright daddy has to go check on the unholy spawn of Satan in the form of a spider. If this is the last time I see you I want you to know you have been the best set of dragons a father could ask for. I need you all to stay here and wait for me to return. If I do not come back in an hour than I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you grow up to be big strong dragons that can eventually take revenge on Spiderzilla for my untimely death. Appropriate speech delivered I turn towards the tunnel and start to work my way down to the end cave.

As I approach the end of the tunnel I notice a few things of changed. First off is the smell, it smells extremely acrid almost like vinegar. Second I see rubble and holes in floor and ceiling. That was probably from the spider thrashing about. Finally, I see a large pit where my spiderzooka used to be that is full of an ominous bubbling sickly green colored liquid. My entire cannon is gone and in its place is that goo, just what the heck? Oh crap, I back up a couple of steps, that must be acid. That freaking ginormous spider not only has size but can spit acid. I call shenanigans.

Unfortunately calling shenanigans does nothing and I am going to have to deal with the current situation. That sizzling sound I heard must have been the acid dissolving my cannon. I really hope the spider is almost dead because it ruined the masterpiece that I worked on for days. How rude is that. I skirt the acid pool and cautiously approach the exit. I have to be careful here there is a lot of rubble, almost as if something large and strong had clawed or stabbed the area in frustration. That brings my morale up a little bit. At the very least I frustrated it. When I reach the entrance I glance out and see the largest dull yellow eyeball I have ever seen. I wont lie, I peed myself in fear just a little.

Chapter 43: The End of the Warrens

I almost fall into the pit of acid as I stumble backwards from the sight of a giant yellow orb. Silence, all I hear is silence and my thudding heartbeat. Maybe I saw something else? Maybe I was too close for it to see? I know that I am going to have to look again, but I need a moment. I back up carefully behind the acid pit, I dont want an accident to happen. Wait what if I dont have to look, what if I just need to get a reaction? I like that idea much better. I pick up two larger pieces of rubble and scoot back into the tunnel a bit farther.

Here we go, I toss the first rock over the edge of the tunnel entrance and listen carefully. I hear a splooch and nothing else. What does that mean? I decide to continue with my little experiment, it keeps me safe and lets me feel like I am doing something useful. My second rock sails over the edge and also makes a splooch sound. Now what on earth makes a splooch? Is that even a word? Its the closest I can get to replicating the sound out loud. I decide to continue my splooch experiment until something different happens or at least I get my nerve back.

Five rocks later the splooch becomes a thuddy tink. Once again I know thuddy tink is not a word, but you try and describe these sounds, its not easy. One more time, this rock is also a thuddy tink, and with me concentrating I can hear a soft splooch at the end. Alright, I am sufficiently baffled enough that I will look over the edge again. I approach cautiously with my shotgun held in front of me as if could ward off evil. When I peer over the edge I try and take in the whole picture without giving into fear. The eye is still present but looks much less intimidating with several rocks covering it. Is it dead? I do not know of any animal that could get hit in the eye with rocks and not respond, but spiders are tricky creepy crawlies. I better make sure.

I carefully wave my shotgun barrel around to see if it responds to movement. Nothing. Ok the ultimate test. I line up the shotgun with the eye and get prepared to run. I pull the trigger on the shotgun and a geyser of yellow and red goo gushes up and covers me. Gross, this smell is horrible and oh no some got in my mouth. After wiping my face off and rinsing my mouth out several times I realize that Spiderzilla must be dead for two reasons. Number one it did not respond to getting shot in an eye and two if it was alive it would have killed me when I dealt with the shower of gore that covered me and distracted me from what I should have been paying attention too.

Alright, one giant spider monster killed. No explosions to knock me out, but I did get covered in some of the most disgusting fluid known to man. I will retreat to the cavern where my dragonlings are and wash off before we proceed. Once I get to my dragons they start to run up to me and stop almost immediately. Yep I was right, I must smell horrible. All four of them retreat to a safe smelling distance and look at me like I am crazy to be walking around like this. I take the time to hollow out a basin in the floor with my Earth Magic, fil it with water from my inventory, and then heat it with my Fire magic. Voila, instant hot bath. I scrub and clean repeatedly for the next half hour, having to create a new bath twice as I wash layers of filth off of me.

I must be clean now because my little ones gather around me after the last round in the bath. Ok, time to move forward and finish this stupid dungeon. I set out with my dragonlings and as we approach the cavern with the dead giant spider I could see their noses twitch in disgust. It was so cute! I wish I could take a picture. Hmm, note to self when I get out of here check the Great Game store for image capturing devices and magic. Somebody has had to come up with it. We reach the edge and I cautiously look over one more time, who knows it could have turned into an undead giant spider. I still see most of a yellow orb and no movement from the rest of the body that I can now focus on when I am sure the thing is dead.

We maneuver around the carcass and I look around trying to see and understand what happened. From the scarring on the floor, wall and the dent in the metal door, along with the rather large hole through a good portion of the dead spider I think I can put together a rough timeline. First off now that it is dead and I can look at it a little more subjectively I realize it is not quite as big as I made it out to be. Now dont get me wrong, it is still around 10 meters high and probably 20 meters wide with its legs which is gigantic, but it is not Godzilla size, it just seemed that way to me. It looks like the ballista bolt I shot penetrated right through Spiderzilla and hit the door it was guarding. That would explain the hole through the spider and the dent in the door.

The back end of the spider is crispy and spattered with shrapnel, so it probably suffered secondary effects from the bolt after it hit the door. The spells worked but did not go off until it hit and broke on the door. I wanted them to go off inside the spider so it is a partial fail even though I managed to kill it. Speaking of which it seems that all the noise I heard was the spiders fury as it slowly bled out and died. Not the way I planned on killing it, but a dead spider is a good spider no matter how you look at it.

I cut off and store some of the more interesting bits of the carcass and then approach the metal door. With a tremendous exertion of strength, I am able to open the door. Actually after pushing on it for about 15 seconds with no result I realize that there are rings on it and it was supposed to be pulled open. The side without the dent pulled open rather easily and the one with the dent did not move. I probably damaged something. Oh well the door is plenty big enough with just half of it open. I look into the room beyond the door and see treasure casually scattered about with several skeletons of animals and humanoids and what seems to be egg sacs. Wait, egg sacs?

I have seen this movie and it does not end well. Bruce, you and I have work to do. Standing at the door and not getting close just to be sure Bruce and I use flame to purify the room of its infestation. After I am certain there are no more egg sacs or other surprises I start to explore with my group. I casually toss in whatever I find, weapons, gold and jewels, it is probably what most people would call a hoard but I have looted so much it was just more stuff to me. At the back of the room is a smaller alcove with a sign above it and a magic symbol on the ground. The sign read,

Congratulations on finishing the Arachnid Warrens. If you managed to enter this area without defeating the guardian, please be warned that you will be teleported in front of it. If you successfully eliminated the guardian you will be transported out of the dungeon when you step on the magic symbol.

Ok one last quick check around the room to make sure we did not miss anything and then I stepped on the symbol with my dragons. After a nauseating teleport, I wonder if there is a magic equivalent of teleport sickness pills, I realize I am outside the slime dungeon and in the middle of what looks to be a military camp. Why is there a military camp in front of the dungeon? Several soldiers have notice my arrival and have drawn weapons and one has run off, I suppose to get someone in charge. I decide to stay in place until I know what is going on. In the distance I see my daughter and Randolph the head of my military council running in my direction. Before I can even think about what is going on I receive the Great Game notice for clearing the dungeon.

You have cleared the level 100 limited instance dungeon Arachnid Warrens. Calculating and applying rewards. You receive the title Lost and Found +1 for staying more than a week in a single dungeon. You receive the title Spider Bane +3 for killing more than 1,000 spider monsters of at least 3 related types. You receive the title Top 100 +1 for being one of the first 100 people to exceed the level 100 on your planet. As the first being to clear a limited instance dungeon on your planet you will be able to select one unique skill or item from the Great Game store.

Alright, another unique skill those are always helpful. I mean when I used my first one I got from the Biltmore Estates dungeon earned me two titles and the infinite inventory. The second one from the bloodline dungeon I picked, .., I picked, , did I forget to actually use my reward for a unique skill or item from the dungeon. Lets see, I came home, time was longer in the dungeon than I thought, I was prepping for the change over, got distracted by family leaving early, crap I did forget. This entire time I could have had another unique skill or item that could have helped me tremendously. I have got to use these things as soon as I get them or what is the point. Now at least I have two things I can select. I need to do that as soon as I check in with everyone and clean up.

I close the Great Game screen just in time to catch my daughter who was jumping into my arms. Wait, is my daughter light blue and scaly?

Daddy, we were so worried. No one knew what happened to you just that you were still alive!

Interesting, how did they know I was still alive if we could not contact each other?

I am sorry sweetie, daddy got stuck in a dungeon and communication was not allowed. Now tell me why you are blue and scaly?

Dad that is not important, what happened to you?

Uh oh, my dad senses are tingling. She is hiding something important.

Dont change the subject, what did you do to turn blue and scaly?

Nicole looked like she had turned back into the six year old I remembered that used to get in trouble all of the time.

Ok Dad Ill tell you, but dont get mad.

I hate it when kids say that. I stay silent and just stare at her.

Alright, remember before you left how some of the soldiers were taking me around to different dungeons?

Yes

Well when I came back from the last trip, you had already left for your trip so I was bored and went into your office to write you a letter saying I was going to go to another dungeon.

Still not seeing how this turned you blue.

Well when I was in your office I saw the map you have on your wall and I started studying it.

Oh man I know where this is going.

Alright I get it you saw the bloodline dungeon marked, thought if dad did it I can, and then went to a DANGEROUS dungeon without your guards.

How did you know I did not take any guards?

Well sweet pea, your guards would not have let you go to such a dangerous dungeon without my approval.

Oh.

Just stay still.

Identify:

Name: Nicole Anderson

Race: Storm Dragonkin

Level 36 41%

Affinities: Air 100% Water 100%

YOU WENT AND DID A DRAGON BLOODLINE!

Now dad dont freak out.

Too late for that. Guess who is grounded for a month if not more.

Dad you cant ground me, I am an adult.

Dont care I am king and you WILL listen to me on this.

I could see Randolph trying to hold back his laughter. I could fix that right quick.

Randolph!

Yes Sire.

Thank you for volunteering to make sure Nicole follows my orders for the next month.

His smile disappeared.

But sire my responsibilities.

I interrupted him.

Now include watching my daughter like a hawk to make sure she doesnt do anything else stupid.

Yes Sire.

Now somebody please tell me a few things, first how did you know I was still alive, second why am I surrounded by the military, and finally what has been happening for the past month while I was gone.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Shorter chapter to wrap up the end of book 2 or Arc 2, however you want to look at it. So I will also release the firsts chapter of the next arc/book today.

Yay me!

Chapter 44: Life Moves On Without Me

It turns out that since I have not designated an heir, everyone knew I was still alive because there was no notification of the kingdom dissolving. I have to take care of that soon and have a plan of succession. The military was because they knew this was the last place I had contacted them from so they set up a search and rescue effort to begin with, but when they saw the Limited Instance Dungeon and found out that it was occupied they realized that I was inside. So they kept one unit here as a precaution for when I came out and the rest I knew.

My daughter was here because Randolph knew I would want to know about the bloodline first thing. Other than that nothing was wrong. The entire month that I was gone, everything went smoothly. More people came into the kingdom, efforts to expand protection and collect resources continued and everything else was running smooth. I was both relieved and a little bit insulted. I guess I was not as vital as I thought to the whole process. However, the good news is if they were able to smoothly run the kingdom without me then I picked the right people and I can continue my life of solitude and dungeon diving. All I need to do is check in occasionally.

I told everyone an abbreviated version of events and let them know that staying out of contact was not planned, but was more me being unaware that dungeons could be that big. They all laughed and said things along the lines of father and daughter are so alike. I watched everyone pack up and then we headed back to the capital. After checking in with everyone at the castle I retreated back into my chambers to contemplate everything that had changed. First I need to check and assign my points and then select my rewards before I forget again. Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Survivor +1, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5, Top 100 +1

Titles: Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Lost & Found +1, Spider Bane +3

Level: 113 -36%

Unspent Attribute Points: 480

Str: 155

HP: 1,550

Int: 255 +110% MP

MP: 10,710

Wis: 255 +110% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 220% per 15 min.

Agi: 155

MP/Regen: 535% per 15 min.

Con: 155 +70% HP/Regen

Luck: 155

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Alright I should split my humongous amount of points up. This should work.

Name: Mark Anderson

Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Survivor +1, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5, Top 100 +1

Titles: Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Lost & Found +1, Spider Bane +3

Level: 113 -36%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 225

HP: 2,250

Int: 355 +170% MP

MP: 19,170

Wis: 355 +170% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 335% per 15 min.

Agi: 225

MP/Regen: 603% per 15 min.

Con: 225 +110% HP/Regen

Luck: 225

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

That should put me beyond anything on Earth right now and for the near future. However, I cannot slow down on my training as I am going to have to attend the Planetary Leader competition soon enough. However, first lets glance through the Great Game store and try and find 2 new unique skills. I do not need items and the last skill really has been useful. After looking through the Great Game store I have come up with four possibilities. This is going to be a hard choice. Each of them seem to be something that would be really helpful. Everything I looked through seems to be great but these four are the top.

(Unique Skill) Shared Attributes: Your HP and MP are now one. Magic and Health come out of the same combined pool. Requires 200 points in Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Constitution.

(Unique Skill) Blink: You gain the ability to teleport an unlimited number of times as long as your destination is in your line of sight. No MP used.

(Unique Skill) Advanced Bloodline Growth: You gain all your bloodline abilities immediately without the need for higher level achievements.

(Unique Skill) Magic Clone: In the event of permanent death you instead will respawn to a designated location with a 25% penalty to your MP and HP for 3 months. This ability can only be used twice in a 3 month period. No infinite respawns.

I think that I can eliminate number three. I will eventually receive all of my bloodline abilities and wasting a unique skill on getting them early seems a little wasteful. It would be a big surprise on the battlefield, but that surprise would only work once, and then any advantage would be gone forever as people talk and they could prepare countermeasures in the future.

Ok I have made my selection. I am getting Blink and Magic Clone. While Shared attributes would give me a huge HP pool and keep me alive longer, the Magic Clone literally saves me from death. Blink is just great as a transportation tool, surprise tool, and a way to retreat if a situation calls for it. It is just too convenient. I mentally make my selections and close the Great Game notice telling me I now have those abilities. I need to get some sleep in my own bed and check on my dragons in the morning. I know that they have to sleep before the Great Game applies any and all upgrades to my pets/companions.

Morning as usual comes to early. I blink away the sleep and look at my sleeping companions. Time to wake them up and check on their progress. I can already see a significant growth in size. I am glad I have such a large room. They probably doubled and maybe tripled their length. Luckily about 1/3 of that is tail otherwise we probably wouldnt fit in here anymore. I definitely have to set up a lair for them soon. I wonder what their levels have reached. Identify:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 52 33% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 54 7% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 53 61% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 61 21% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

They have improved a lot. They probably would have improved more if I had let them participate more in the dungeon. However, I probably claimed 75% of the experience given and they had to split the remaining 25% between the four of them. So their growth is very good. In the future I will be able to let them solo some dungeons to have them level up faster. Bruce once again was an experience hog and has reached a much higher level than his brother and sister. It even looks like he is bigger than them by about a meter in length. Huh, that is too convenient. If I am right, where is my measuring tape. It is true, every level is about 10 centimeters of growth for my dragons. Bruce is 6.1 meters long, Azure is 5.3 meters long, Esmerelda is 5.4 meters, and finally the small one Elvira is 5.2 meters. This is good information to know. In the future it will allow me estimate dragon levels from just their size.

With me reaching level 100 myself I should be able to partially transform and fly now. I will have to experiment soon. Now that I have had some sleep and have had a chance to recharge, I think I can finally pull my mysterious king disappearing act. While I am gratified that everyone was worried about me the fact of the matter is other than me needing to rubber stamp some decisions, the entire place ran fine without me. This was my eventual goal and it looks like I reached it even sooner than I thought. Over the next week I will catch up on all the paperwork and double check that everything is running smooth. I will also build myself and my dragons a lair in a secluded valley somewhere in the mountains. I can commute from my new sanctuary whenever there is a pressing need for me to show my face or help out the kingdom in some way. If I remove myself now than they will rely on me less and less and eventually I will hopefully just be a figurehead that needs to show up once or twice a year. That sounds like a plan and I will start on it tomorrow. Today is a catch up and relax day.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Start of the third and final arc in what I originally imagined. I never actually thought I would get this far. I want to thank everyone for suggestions, help, and encouragement. When I finish this thing in a month or two. (or 3 or 4 whatever) I will look at starting a new story that will be in the reincarnation genre to expand and continue developing my writing skills.

There is a possibility of some one off short stories in King Of the Mountain Book World in the future but I have not decided.

That being said lets get started on the last piece.

Chapter 45: My New Lairs

My original plan has worked out perfectly. Although there were some weird twists and turns to get here. I let everyone know that I would be more of a figurehead from now on. After some protests and myself pointing out how everything worked just fine when I disappeared without warning for a month the arrangements were made. I have designated Randolph as my heir until the prince/princess positions are filled. Once they have been filled if the kingdom needs a new ruler the council will select by secret ballot the new ruler from the 4 great princes/princesses. In the event of a tie Randolph will cast the deciding vote. Now that the line of succession has been established I can finally create my own lair away from the daily grind.

Originally I planned to just create a complex somewhere in my kingdom among the Appalachian Mountains, but I realized that I do not have to limit myself. I have access to the entire world and resources and I can establish a claim anywhere. My idea is not to kick someone out of their home but rather build lairs in remote, extremely hard to get to areas around the world. I can be contacted no matter where I am with communication crystals (except in certain dungeons as I recently found out) and I am only a single teleport away.

My new plan is to establish 5 different lairs. One main one for myself, and one for each of my dragons. There will be enough room in each of them for all of us, but I will be able to have them around the world which will make exploring different areas for dungeons, resources, and treasure easier. The general areas I thought my dragons and I could explore for new homes would be the Andes mountains for my air dragon Elvira. An island for Azure my water dragon. A volcano or other hot area for Bruce my fire dragon. Esmerelda my earth dragon would be in a jungle setting somewhere. For myself I am having a hard time deciding between island fortress (I always dreamed of having one) or relocating to the continent of Antarctica. That sounds a little extreme, but I realize with magic now everywhere there are probably going to be several ice monsters and ice themed dungeons in Antarctica that I would have exclusive access to for at least several years until other peoples levels and resistances get higher. I definitely would not have to worry about random guests or anyone else wandering by. You know what I think I talked myself into it. I will relocate to Antarctica.

I will need to do some research in the libraries that have been recovered to figure out exactly where my new lair and my dragons new lairs will be. However, the overall plan is now in place. Over the next week I transition myself out of large responsibilities. I want to start with only one check in a month and hopefully in the future get it down to only one or two check ins per year. I can always visit more often if needed and personal visits to family and such I do not count as working. After extensive research over this week I have decided that I will make Elviras Lair near either Cotopaxi (the worlds highest volcano) or Machu Picchu.

The first choice is to have environments that everyone might enjoy, and the second is because for some reason I just get the feeling that a ruin of a former glorious civilization is going to have a dungeon or something special associated with it. We will explore both and see which one has the best area for us. Sir Bruce, my little fire troublemaker is going to have a lair built somewhere on or near Mount Nyiragongo in what used to be the Democratic Republic of Congo. I picked this volcano because it is one of the most active in the world, it was in a national park so there should be few if any survivors to bother, and finally because it will give us a base to explore Africa for monsters and dungeons. Esmerelda has several choices for jungle lairs, but I think the best spot for her and our explorations in the future is in one the rainforests in Australia, probably Daintree. This gives us access to Australia where if history is any indication many unique creatures and monsters will appear and dungeons along with them. Azure is the hardest one to pick for. There are so many different islands that could potentially be useful to us for location and training. I think that a Japanese island would be the best. It will give us access to the pacific islands and is also close to the Asian mainland.

Finally, for myself I have decided to build two different places. One mostly as a training and resupply base in the Faroe Islands which gives us access to Europe, Greenland, and western Russia. The other in Antarctica as my initial plan stated. I will find a mountain in the transantarctic mountain range and bury myself deep and make sure it is an underground tropical paradise with fire, water, earth, and air magic. I hate the cold, but with my changes I should be immune. However, immunity does not mean comfortable so I will create a warm underground paradise.

The next two months leading up to Phase 3 of the Great Game integration is spent on travelling the world, establishing the basic lairs and exploring a few nearby dungeons. After exploring the area it was decided to establish Elvira on a peak near Machu Picchu. I was right in thinking that it had turned into a dungeon. In fact, it is the highest leveled dungeon we have found in the world barring the bloodline dungeon. I registered as a Level 125 dungeon when we entered. We only went in the entrance to register it and then left. No time to explore it further. We have finished several smaller dungeons that were close by just as a stress reliever. After clearing 10 low level dungeons I was only able to level once and the dragons managed an average of 3 levels each. The one good thing from this exploration is that we do know that quantity will make up for quality. In many stories low level monsters stop giving experience at all, but in the Great Game it seems that they still give off very low amounts so if you kill enough low levels eventually you will increase in level.

Phase 3 is set to begin on the winter solstice in less than a week. I will spend this time back in the kingdom and a few days after taking care of any administrative duties and watching for any changes I need to personally see to in the Phase 3 change over. I better review what phase 3 entails. Help please explain the 3rd phase of Great Game integration.

Phase 3 will introduce class B through S monsters to the planet and expand quests, and upgrade dungeons.

Help why were dungeons above class C available during phase 2 if it was limited to class C?

This was a misinterpretation on your part. Level C monsters and below were introduced to the planet during phase 2. Nothing was said about limiting dungeons.

What are the dungeon classifications and give examples.

Dungeons are not given classification levels. Each dungeon is rated by what level a common group of 5 Great Game players would need to be to pass it. A level 25 dungeon would normally require 5 Great Game players all within 2 levels of this classification to complete the entire dungeon.

Help can monsters in dungeons escape the confinements of the dungeon? Why or why not?

Dungeons are separate existences located in a different reality than the Great Game planets. No dungeon monster can leave a dungeon unless captured or tamed by a player and removed.

Help how are monsters introduced into a game world?

Monsters are taken from other realities and placed in appropriate areas for their survival in new game worlds. Existing monsters in the game world are leveled up to fill any gaps when new phases are integrated. New monsters of types not previously introduced to a world may also be transported during each new phase.

Alright, I think this means that we need to up patrols before and after each Great Game change over phase. This way we can compare an area before and after the change over to help see if new monsters have been transported to the area or if existing ones have leveled up. Thinking about the leveling up of monsters this means I need to make sure that regular subjugation requests are being funded to keep levels of monsters down around our survival areas.

I should still be above the level of any monster that is transported in or upgraded during this solstice change over. I will have approximately 6 months after this winter solstice until the final phase is introduced to Earth. After which I will have to prepare for the Great Game competition. I am not sure how much I can level up between now and then, but the more levels I get the greater my chances are to protect the Earth from our own monsters and to do well in the Great Game competition.

I wonder how many dungeons there are that can actually help me level up before I have to start going for quantity over quality? Maybe I can find out. Help can you explain the distribution and levels of dungeons throughout the Earth.

Dungeon placements are mostly random. If an area has a high cultural significance and was unoccupied the chances of it becoming a dungeon are increased. There will never be more than 10 X-level monster dungeons on any planet. General distribution of all level of monsters in dungeons are usually 10 more than the level above it. So SSS level monsters in 100 dungeons, SS level monsters in 1000 dungeons, etc This is not exact as dungeons can and do change levels dependent on tier of the planet and number of times conquered.

Please elaborate on your last statement.

Every time a planet reaches a higher tier or level then the monsters correspondingly get stronger. Generally, for every increase in tier monster dungeons get twice as hard. When a dungeon has been repeatedly conquered it is generally switched out for a new or different dungeon. The number of conquests varies based on time in between conquests and other variables.

Does this mean when I selected the higher tier for a world perk the difficulty increased in the dungeons.

That is incorrect. The current planet is still not 100% integrated, thus dungeon advancement will not occur until Phase 4 integration.

Man I screwed that up. I need to warn my group that the difficulties of the dungeons will double in about six months. I think I will skip telling them that it is my fault. They dont need to know that. Oh well back to the castle to find out what I have missed over the last two months. When I teleport into the throne room, Jacob appears almost instantly. How does he always know when I get back? Must be some butler instinct kind of thing.

I make small talk and inquire about the general state of the kingdom and my family. My daughter has slowed down and become less reckless, but is still trying to catch up to me by visiting dungeons with a party composed of some of her friends and 2 guards from the palace. There are two recognized kingdoms by the Great Game that have appeared in the last month near us. The first is in the North East of the United States somewhere in New York or Pennsylvania and the second is North in Canada or Michigan. We do not really explore that far and have run into groups from those kingdoms exploring, but have not actually found the kingdoms themselves.

I ask Jacob to alert the council to my return and ask for a meeting the following day after lunch. I spend the rest of the day rubberstamping paperwork and saying hi to the family. The following day after lunch I meet with my council.

Hello Everyone, I am glad to hear that everything is going smoothly. I have two things to bring up and then I will disappear again. Please remember that you can contact me at any time for an emergency. I will remember to let Jacob or someone from the council know if I am going to enter another dungeon that might limit my responses.

This got a little chuckle out of them and I proceeded to tell everyone about the dungeon advancement in 6 months and that they needed to be prepared for it. I also reiterated the importance of patrols before and after the Phase 3 integration. Finally, I came to the only topic that I thought might be a little contentious.

Are we at a point where we can absorb more land into our kingdom. Before you answer I would like you to consider several things. First do we have the manpower to protect and patrol it, second do we have the funds to set up new sanctuaries if needed, and finally how much and in which direction if the answer to the first two questions is yes.

The debate at the table went on for almost an hour before a consensus was reached. We would expand but carefully. They would like me to finish claiming land through all of Florida and a few more islands in the Caribbean. We would set up two new sanctuary cities in Tampa and in Miami. This would solidify our control over the local shipping and ocean and expand us in a direction that requires less worry about seasonal changes. In the future we would consider other directions. The discussion also led to reinforcement of the northern sanctuaries and border with the western and eastern areas maintaining and continuing to explore.

Chapter 46: Machu Picchu

The next week went smoothly and I dedicated most of my mana for the next few days to the claiming of Florida as part of the Appalachia Kingdom. There was one group near Orlando that protested the change until we brought them to a sanctuary city and showed the benefits of signing up. Then they immediately wanted to turn over control to us. It seems that even semi-organized groups are starting to have trouble. The initial glut of resources from scavenging is starting to run out and a guaranteed source of food and protection is very attractive.

After all of this I refilled my inventory with supplies and teleported to Machu Picchu. I wanted to try this level 125 dungeon out. Before I entered though I set aside 500 mana every 3 minutes to be continuously drained from my mana pool to claim land surrounding my lair in Antarctica. I decided since no one lives there I might as well own a continent. The 500 mana would never be missed by me and I can just check it occasionally to determine the progress on the land claiming. I designated the borders of Antarctica so when the claim is finished it should automatically stop drawing the mana from my total mana pool.

I looked around the ruins of Machu Picchu before I entered the dungeon. I had always wanted to visit here before the world changed. Now that I am here I am glad that I have my dragons with me, because if I was alone I probably would get freaked out. The silence and stillness is amazing and the ruins just add a touch of eeriness. This is perfect dungeon exploring ambience.

When I enter the dungeon a Great Game message appears.

Welcome to the Machu Picchu dungeon. Recommended level is 125. Enjoy your trip to the underworld.

Ok, that was not ominous or anything. This must be based on the Incan myths of the underworld. I wish I knew more about the local legends it might help prepare me. I signal my group of dragons to assume their now instinctual dungeon hunting positions. As we work our way down the first corridor, the stone surrounding us looks more and more natural. It seems that the dungeon is trying to make me think that people dug it out and then hit something they shouldnt resulting in the dungeon we have today. The question is what did they find in this little Great Game fictional story?

Ahead of me the corridor begins to widen into a cavern. I signal my little ones to wait and I do my normal sneak and peek into the new chamber. Dancing around a fire located almost directly in the middle is a group of red skinned, pointy eared, and pointy teethed individuals. They have to be demons. No horns or tail as in western mythologies, but they definitely give off that demon feeling. Identify.

Supay Demon Level 85

Interesting, the small fry which is what you are supposed to run into first in a dungeon is this high of a level. Lets see quick count gives me 6 dancing around the fire and no obvious signs of one being a leader or better than the others, I guess a quick area of effect spell followed by some individual spells to draw them in and then have the dragonling group attack from the sides once I have aggro. I quickly head back to my dragons and explain the plan. Each time they level up they seem to get smarter and smarter. I am hoping that when they finally break a level cap they will be able to talk or transform partially like I can do now.

I really have not talked about or explained my flight ability since I got it after breaking past level 100. This is for two reasons, first I am not that good at it. There is an old saying based on a long ago cartoon that sums it up best. I am not really flying rather than falling with style. I can glide very well, but I do not have the magic or muscles figured out for lift off. I basically have to jump off things and I can glide pretty far. I rarely run into anything anymore either. The second reason is that I would like to keep such things hidden as much as possible in case I need to surprise people in the future. Mostly though it is because I am embarrassed about how bad I actually am at flying. I thought it would be level 100, open wings, instinct takes over, and I am soaring with my dragons and the birds. In actuality it was level 100, open wings, fall down cliff in an embarrassing manner, and then watch my precious children laugh at me. I am glad that my high stats just meant bruises to both myself and my ego and not actual real damage.

Focus, must eliminate threat and clear dungeon. I decide to go with past game knowledge, because lets face it for some reason most of our games have been remarkably similar to what is actually happening after the Great Game change over. Standard game knowledge dictates that demons are strong against fire and weak against water and ice. So I will get to try out one of my new water element spells. In actuality it is a cross between the element of water and air. I create a spiked ball of the hardest and most dense ice and leave a small pocket in the center which I fill up with compressed air almost to the breaking point. The next step is simple, I send it out with my air mana towards the target and as soon as it impacts something the compressed air is released turning the whole thing into a giant spiky ice grenade.

This combination is rather new so I have not mastered it to the level I like, but if it works well I expect that I will have plenty of practice in this dungeon. I can maintain and shoot three of these at a time if I have around 10-15 seconds to prepare. Not that useful in an ongoing battle where everything happens quickly, but it should work great as an opening salvo. If I keep practicing I am sure I can get the number of spiky ice balls up and the casting/preparation time down.

I approach the opening to the cavern once again with three prepared ice balls and my group of dragons. One quick peek to make sure nothing has changed and then the dramatic step out and launch of the ice spell. One of the ice balls actually hits a Supay demon, one hits the floor, and the last one hits the bonfire they are dancing around. Hmmm, I need to work on my aim with this spell. The demon hit by the spell is thrown back and is very bloodied. Quick fact Supay demons have blue blood. The other five look to be wounded but more mad than anything else. The bonfire is almost completely put out by the exploding ice ball that hit it leaving the cavern much darker and creepier than it originally was. Luckily with our low light sight as dragons and dragonkin this should not affect us in a bad way.

My dragons each square off with one demon leaving me one to deal with myself at least until the one that got blasted off its feet gets back up. I decide to try melee combat against this first demon to check its skills and toughness. My dragons may be below the level of their opponents, but size wise they are much bigger. I hope they will be a good match up individually. I need to keep an eye out just in case one of them needs rescuing. After the first ten to fifteen seconds of the fight I crush the skull of my personal foe with my military pick. I have switched to this weapon recently because I think it has the best combination of damages to anything I encounter. I can cause blunt trauma with the hammer side and I get amazing penetration with the spike against foes who are resistant to slashing or blunt damage. I have a machete on my hip in case I run into something that needs to be slashed, say a giant that I need to cut a tendon on, (I know it is unlikely but I have seen a lot of anime and played a lot of games, better safe than sorry) but I think that this military pick give me the best advantage against the widest range of foes.

With my opponent disposed of I quickly check on my dragons. They are getting hit a lot but seem to be winning. That means I can find the sixth and final opponent. Strange I am sure it was knocked back in this direction. Where did that guy go? I suddenly feel a horrible pain in my kidney region. What the heck? I roar in pain, I really roared it must be a trait from the bloodline, and reached back to see what was wrong. I felt what could only be a dagger hilt, somebody stabbed me. It must have been my missing demon. I have not felt such pain in a long time. I yank the dagger out, probably not my best move, but I am acting more on instinct here than anything else.

I quickly scan the area and there he is smirking at me. I can feel a burning sensation from the stab wound. Was it poisoned? To be safe I quickly take out a recovery pill, the ones that are supposed to remove abnormal statuses, from my inventory and swallow it down. The entire time I am doing this I am keeping an eye on the little prick that stabbed me. He is dancing around and trying to find an opening to hurt me again. NO WAY MISTER. Like the old saying says, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I will not lose situational awareness again. Once I downed the pill I exchanged my military pick for my shotgun and just unloaded both barrels at the demon. With his previous injuries this was enough to put him down for good. I admit I may be a little petty as I went over and kicked his corpse a few times and stomped on his head just to make sure. That dagger to the kidneys HURT.

Each of my dragons was wrapping up their fight and all of them while injured were obviously going to win. I watched carefully just to make sure. I mean I already screwed up once, I do not want the kids to suffer if I make another mistake. Once they each finished off their opponents I made sure we were all recovering nicely and then patrolled the bodies for treasure and items. Nothing spectacular, just a little more currency than usual, probably due to the higher levels.

Alright, I need to make sure that I have solid plans and backups in place like usual. I have been getting complacent and that dagger to the kidneys woke me up. I should be glad that it was something this simple that refocused me no matter how much it hurt instead of something that killed me or my little guys. I have to remember that lower level does not mean that I can ignore or assume they cannot hurt me or mine.

The rest of the dungeon was nothing spectacular. A series of tunnels connected to caverns that held several types of demons. The basic Supay demon from the first cavern was joined by Bloodletter demons and Priests of Supay demons. The priests did cause me some trouble at first. Not only could they heal their fellow demons but they could cause them to go berserk and if they were about to die they could sacrifice them for a boost in abilities to the other demons. As you can guess I made eliminating the priests the number one priority. So while there were a few twists and new tricks there was not much variation. It was just approach quietly the new cavern and pick targets, engage, heal up, and repeat.

Finally, I was in front of door made of bones that could only lead to the boss fight of the dungeon. This dungeon had taken us longer than usual. It had been about 12-13 hours since we started the Machu Picchu dungeon. I wanted to finish it without retreating or staying overnight in the dungeon. If I retreated it would reset and staying overnight when comfort is just a teleport away seemed ridiculous. However, I need to be careful. This dungeon has already surprised me a couple of times and I dont want to get sloppy right at the end.

I carefully prepare myself and warn my dragons to stay sharp. When I open the bone doors I see a giant cavern with a path down the middle from the doors all the way to the altar at the other end of the room. It must be almost a 100 meters away. Next to the altar, which seemed to have something on it tied down, was a rather large demon that looked like the Priest of Supay demons I had been fighting just larger and more menacing. In between this large priest and me are what seems to be hundreds of the other demons. It looks like I interrupted some sort of ceremony. Not good. I quickly call to my dragons to execute plan R.

Plan R is simply my version of the RUN AWAY or RETREAT plan. While my dragons reversed direction I threw out a wide variety of magic grenades to cover our strategic retreat. I am not even sure which ones I threw, I just grabbed a few and threw. I then turn myself and start advancing to the rear as quickly as possible. I soon catch up to my dragons and as soon as I do I cause a wall of stone to rise from the floor behind us to slow down the pursuers I hear. I dont want to stop them, rather I need to have a gap between us for the next part of the plan. As soon as we reach the previous cavern my dragons and I turn and run a few meters along the left wall and I quickly raise stone around and try to make it look like the rest of the caves walls.

I can hear the demons coming. I make a very small peep hole so I can check if my little ruse is going to work or if we need to keep running or start to fight. As the first demon enters the cave it looks around and not seeing us howls and continues on towards the other exit. Yes, this might actually work. I watch about twenty demons go past our hiding position. I wait about sixty seconds and nothing comes out of the tunnel. Ok time to start the next phase. I lower the stone walls and we carefully start making our way back towards the altar room. However, this time I start laying down the landmine enchantments that worked so well in the Arachnid warrens behind us. After about 3 minutes of trap setting and moving we arrive back at the open doors. I quietly peer in to see the new situation.

I can see the larger priest demon and only 5 other demons surrounding it. I knew that my original guess of hundreds had to be adrenaline speaking. I signal to my dragons that we were going to attack. I take out my heaviest crossbow and load it with a very large bolt of ice damage. Next I hang my little pistol crossbow on one hip loaded with a dart of silence to prevent the head priest from healing and my military pick is slung on the other hip. On the count of 3, 1, 2, 3 I line up and fire the Ice Bolt at the head priest demon and then drop the crossbow and grab the little one to line up and fire the bolt of silence. I see the first one hit and knock the Head Priest demon backwards which causes my shot from the pistol crossbow to miss it and hit another demon instead. Well shoot, another one of my plans didnt work out the way I wanted.

I yelled to my dragons to attack and then I charged ahead of them. I need to get to the Head Priest before he can do something I regret. I shove the first demon I come to out of the way and knock a second one back with my weapon. Leaving the path towards the Head Priest demon open. You know what lets just call him Phil. He kind of looks like a Phil, an evil large telemarketer who only brings misery to others and shame to his family. Stupid brain wandering again, I must be tired. It has been a while since that has happened to me. Phil is struggling to his feet when I take a giant swing at his head and with a flinch I miss and hit his shoulder knocking him back again. His roar of pain is satisfying to hear. It means I am doing damage.

Unfortunately, before I can finish off Phil, I see him crush a talisman around his neck and he vanishes. What just happened? Did he go invisible? I continue to where I saw him last and take a giant swing around the area and hit nothing. Ok, probably not invisible I guess he teleported away then. No time to think about that I need to help out my dragons and I can find and kill Phil in a bit. I charge towards two of the other demons who have backed up Elvira into a corner because of the double team and crush the first ones head with my pick. The second one turns in surprise and that allows Elvira to jump on his back, knock him over, and lock her jaws onto the back of his neck. Ok she has this one under control. I look around quickly to see where else I am needed. Everyone else has their opponent under control. It was just the double team that was giving Elvira trouble.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

A longer than usual chapter for me.

Chapter 47: Something Familiar

Now where did Phil go? I scanned the room and did not see him. As I search I make sure to throw a small ice spell at each demon my dragons are finishing off so we can get this done and find Phil together. Once I finished searching the rest of the room I approached the altar. I had the dragons watch the door for when Phil returned. He must have teleported out of the room to get reinforcements. Tied to the altar was a smaller being who seemed to be made of gold, maybe another metal? He or it looked like a small statue that came to life. Whatever, any person captured in a dungeon of demons probably is not a bad person. When I cut the bonds holding it to the altar I received a Great Game message.

You have released the Incan Waka of Machu Picchu. Will you accept its gratitude and take it as your familiar?

Hold up, arent familiars in all the stories either animals or cute fairy girls or something? Why do I get a walking statue? Oh well, this is probably better for me anyway since I work with the Earth element so much. I accept the little Waka as my familiar. As soon as I do I receive another Great Game message.

Forming a familiar contract with a spirit of the Earth and Air increases your affinities with each element to 100%. Due to the player already having affinities of 100% in both Earth and Air the reward will instead be chosen by the player from the following list.

1\. Unique Skill

2\. 1,000,000 gold pieces

3\. Legendary Item from the Great Game Store

4\. 5 levels of growth

5\. Spirit Master Bloodline

Oooh, this is good, free stuff. Lets see I do not need equipment or gold at the moment so cross of numbers 2 and 3. I am quite happy with my current bloodline, in fact I do not even know if I can switch to another one so cross of number 5. That leaves number 1, Unique Skill, or number 4, 5 levels of growth. Unique Skill it is. I can always level on my own even if it gets slower at higher levels. MUST REMEMBER TO SELECT SKILL AFTER DUNGEON. I choose Unique Skill from the list and inspect my new friend.

Machu Picchu Waka

Familiar of Mark Anderson

Level 100

Affinities: Earth 100% Air 100%

Well that wont do. This little guy needs a name. Hmm, how about Walter? Yeah he kind of looks like a Walter. Ok, he is now Walter.

I dub the Walter the Waka

Thank you master for the name.

Holy moly did he just talk?

Walter can you hear me?

Yes master I can.

He does talk. I love my little dragonlings, but I finally have someone I can talk to without having to go back and interact with others. This is awesome!

Walter, first welcome to the family, the dragons around you are my companions Elvira, Esmerelda, Bruce, and Azure, second what exactly is a Waka and what can you do as my familiar?

Well master I am what the locals call a guiding spirit. I was the spirit of Machu Picchu before it fell into ruin and I gradually faded away. Recently I was awoken again and was recently captured by the Supay demons while I was disoriented and weak from first reappearing. Normally they would never be able to capture me as I can fade into the earth and reappear anywhere within Machu Picchu. As for what I can do as your familiar I can help you with manipulating the earth and air surrounding you. I can also detect energy fluctuations and evil presences from quite far away. It seems that the distance is equal to my level and it is measured in a unit of measurement I do not know called a kilometer.

Fantastic I had a living, breathing, well living anyway, helper that can take some of the load off me and is also a dungeon and evil sensor. This is so cool.

Dont worry Walter, the world has changed since you last were awake and I understand the unit of measurement. I am sure you can learn what you need as we travel together.

Thank you master, I look forward to working closely with you. Excuse me master but there is a large concentration of evil energy moving towards us at an alarming rate.

What, it must be the Head Supay demon priest that escaped. How long until they reach us?

It should be within the next 5 minutes master.

That means they are past the next cavern that we hid in. Hmmm, when he teleported he must have teleported near his reinforcements. We will have to deal with him and 20 others that is not good odds.

Wait, I littered the tunnel behind me with my landmine traps which should whittle down the numbers and slow it down. Oh this is going to be good.

Alright troops, we are going to go with the nuclear winter option and need to prepare quickly. Walter I want you to make a solid dome of stone 3 feet thick near the altar which can fit all of us inside. Its purpose is protection from projectiles and cold. My little dears clear up the battlefield and then hide in the dome while daddy prepares a surprise.

I decide that I probably have 6-7 minutes left before whatever is left of the approaching demon group arrives. I am going to trap the entrance door with ice and explosion runes. I do not know how many I can make in that amount of time, but I do know that it will cause a LOT of damage and disorient any remaining demons. I close the entrance doors and write my runes to cover both sides of the door down the center. This way no matter which door they open they will break the rune which will release the mana and start the spells.

I draw the runes as big and as fast as I can and manage 6 before I hear explosions going off in the tunnel we came from. Ok time to wrap this up, three ice runes and three explosion runes should be enough. I start filling each one with 1,000 mana. I know that this is probably overkill again, but I do not know how many demons there will be so bigger is better. Besides this time I have had Walter prepare a shelter for me so I should be safe.

I quickly retreat and join my group inside our shelter. Now it is a waiting game. The wait was not very long. Not even a minute goes by when we hear the doors creak and then a giant explosion that deafens me. The shelter shakes but holds. I can see cracks in the 3 foot thick walls, I probably overdid it again. I yell the command to charge, but no one moves. They must have been deafened by the sound. I signal with my hands and lead the way. Once I get out of the shelter all I see is debris and carnage. Yep definitely went overboard again. Well at least this is a new record. Two plans in a row and I am still conscious. Admittedly I am deaf, but conscious. My healing factor and that of my dragons should kick in soon and clear this up. As for Walter I am not sure if he even has ears. Wait if he doesnt have ears how does he hear and why did he not charge when I yelled?

I will figure it out later. I search through the debris for the Head Priest. I really need to make sure that it is dead this time. As we clear rubble and debris we deliver several Coup de Graces on some barely alive demons. About 15 meters from the door into the next cavern I find the demon I am looking for. Identify.

Head Priest Supay Demon

Level 155 Affinities: 100% Fire Abnormal Status: Unconsious

I knocked him out. This is hilarious. He must have been standing in the back to keep himself safe after running into the traps I set back in the tunnel. However, he was close enough without protection that he was knocked out. Priceless. Because I am me I have the group gather round and I use an image capturing crystal to take pictures with the knocked out demon like it was a big game animal. What can I say I am dumb this way. Once the pictures were taken I had Walter finish off the guy with a large stone spike to the noggin. I figured it would give Walter closure and also include him in the experience sharing.

When the head Priest finally died the Great Game put up the notice.

You have cleared Machu Picchu dungeon. Calculating Rewards. For being the first to defeat ten monsters over level 100 you have been granted the title The Bigger They Are +1. For clearing the entire dungeon with no survivors you have been granted the title Underworld Terror +1. For killing more than a thousand demons in one dungeon you have been granted the title of Demon Slayer +2. For clearing your first evil aligned dungeon you have been granted the title of Evils Bane +1. You have reached level 121.

Alright pull up the screen and place the points and the final result for me is, Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Survivor +1, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5, Top 100 +1, Demon Slayer +2, Underworld Terror +1

Titles: Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Lost & Found +1, Spider Bane +3, Evils Bane +1, Bigger They Are +1

Level: 121 -14%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 240

HP: 2,400

Int: 380 +190% MP

MP: 22,040

Wis: 380 +190% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 528% per 15 min.

Agi: 240

MP/Regen: 722% per 15 min.

Con: 240 +120% HP/Regen

Luck: 240

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I wonder what my little ones and Walter made it to after the fight? Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 65 - 33% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 67 - 7% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 66 - 61% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 72 - 21% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 104 - 31% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

It seems like my plan of including Walter in the group with the kill on the Head Priest worked. He leveled up 4 times just from the death blow. I wish I knew how experience was determined. Does everybody share equally? Do the people who deliver the deathblows get more? This is something I could research in the future, but I am not sure it is worth the time. It is time to leave the dungeon, have a rest at the closest lair and then keep on leveling.

I place everyone in the group into my inventory, nice my little statue familiar goes in there as well, I use my unique skill blink to exit this dungeon as fast as I can. I need to remember that I have this skill. If I integrate it into my fighting style I am sure that I can up my level of damage and safety a bunch. Like anything else it is just going to take a lot of practice to make it work seamlessly into our fighting style. Once outside the dungeon I blink on over to Elviras new lair and pull everyone out. I let them know that tomorrow is a rest day and a planning day and then I contact Rudolph with an update of the dungeon we were in.

Randolph are you there?

Yes Sire.

My team and I just finished up the Machu Picchu dungeon. It is filled with Supay demons and is definitely built for groups of 5 or more at level 125 or greater. The important thing to note is that the head boss of the dungeon has a relic that allows it to teleport away from danger and come back with reinforcements.

I see my king, are you and your team alright?

Yes Randolph, we are fine. I even picked up a new companion. A familiar I named Walter.

Of course you did sire, nothing you do is normal.

What do you mean, Randolph?

Normal people do not go into dungeons and come out with villagers, dragon eggs, and familiars sire. Normal people just struggle to accomplish the dungeon and grow stronger. You on the other hand defy common sense, which is probably why you have leveled so fast and become the Planetary Leader as well as my king.

Oh, I did not realize that I was that different.

Sire let me give you an example. Do you remember my level?

I think it was in the 50s or 60s right?

Correct sire, and this is what I was able to obtain after a lifetime of work and struggle. Unlike other people you were able to get into dungeons and survive that were several levels ahead of what you should have and then completed them alone or only with your personal companions and no team to share experience with. Also you can travel to dungeons whenever you like and continue to level when others must work on a daily basis to earn a living. This is another advantage.

I did not realize that I was that far off from a normal person.

Sire, just your bloodline alone makes you unique and above several planets worth of people. Add in all of the other quirks and abilities you have and you are rather special. This is a good thing as it will benefit our kingdom and yourself.

Alright, Randolph. Hey remember now that you are in charge and there are no wars you can take some time off too and increase your level.

Thank you sire, many of the councilors will be rotating through on a schedule to help them level up and stay relevant.

Ok, Randolph before I go has there been any reports of new high level dungeons?

The only high level dungeons reported are probably beneath your level sire. We have had reports of two new level 100 dungeons. One in what you used to call Florida and another on the island of Cuba.

Alright, thanks Randolph. If I do not find one myself soon I will just go and run through those dungeons just to check them out. Signing off.

Good bye, my lord.

Once again I need to rethink my relationship to the real world. It is probably a good thing that I have removed myself from directly overseeing the kingdom as I obviously am more out of touch and not relatable to most people. Oh well, thats fine. Randolph said it was a good thing so I just need to keep looking for high level dungeons and keep leveling myself as much as I can before I have to attend the Great Game competition.

I decide to make a list of areas to inspect for dungeons tomorrow. I was tired and I needed to decompress and get a good nights sleep. My dragons should also have their customary growth spurt during tonights rest. I wonder if Walter grows bigger? I guess I will find out in the morning. OH MAN, I almost forgot to pick my Unique Skill again. Quickly I scan through the Great Game store. I try and make a new list different than the last one. There are so many options that I might find or notice something different each time I look through this thing. After 2 hours of searching I have narrowed it down to three choices.

(Unique Skill) Shared Attributes: Your HP and MP are now one. Magic and Health come out of the same combined pool. Requires 200 points in Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Constitution.

(Unique Skill) Lesser Teleportation: You may teleport an unlimited number of times anywhere within 1,000 miles of your current location. Cool Down 60 seconds.

(Unique Skill) Burning Bright: You can Triple all of your attributes for 120 seconds and then receive a 72 hour penalty of 25% of all your attributes when the timer is up.

Once again while Shared attributes is tempting, I think with my attributes it would be silly not to take one of the others. I Like Burning Bright, but the gain time for the penalty time does not seem like a great trade off. I think my choice is going to be Lesser teleportation. I honestly believe that this is an upgrade of Blink. I did not see it last time and I cannot find Greater Teleportation. This leads me to believe that the skill Blink was necessary to access this skill. Which means if I receive another Unique skill choice in the future I might be able to upgrade it to Greater Teleportation. I make my selection and then hit the hay.

Morning as usual seems to come earlier than I want. I have never been a morning person and even now when I have all of the stats that make me superhuman I still dont like getting up. I glance over at my crew as I wake up. As expected my dragons have increased in size, but Walter is the same size. I guess he does not get larger. That ok, I already have four companions that are going to be gigantic when they finally get to their adult size.

Ok today is a relax and planning day. I need to think of several different places that could spawn dungeons. Help said that those areas of great cultural significance have a greater chance of forming into dungeons. So I need to brainstorm some of the most recognized cultural icons across the globe. Lets see how about the Great Pyramids, Angkor Wat, Eiffel Tower, Mt. Everest, Amazon Rainforest, Big Ben, Great Wall of China, Taj Mahal, and the North Pole. I figure I can teleport into the general area based on photographs and for those areas that cover a large area just use my blink skill and blink around until I get the black dot on my map that says there is a dungeon that is a higher level than I am. I spend the rest of the day playing with my dragons and then make a quick stop back at the castle to look up pictures of each area and buy a few long distance teleportation scrolls. Luckily I do not need the shorter teleportation scrolls any more. I may have to take a 60 second break between each shorter jump, but that beats throwing away gold every time I need to teleport. I will only need to use Greater Teleportation scrolls to cross the oceans and to return for time sensitive emergencies.

I decided to explore each of my ideas completely before deciding on the order of dungeon diving. After two days of teleporting all over the world my new list looks like this.

Great Pyramids Lvl 200 Undead

Angkor Wat Lvl 125 Golems

Eiffel Tower Nothing, however the Paris catacombs were marked as a Lvl 100

Everest Lvl 150 Yetis?

Amazon Rainforest Lvl 200 Field Dungeon ?

Big Ben Lvl 100 Golems

Great Wall of China Nothing, Forbidden City Lvl. 175 Restless Dead?

Taj Mahal Lvl 100 Animals

North Pole Lvl 150 Ice Demon Krampus

Some of the dungeons were very explicit on their descriptions when entered. Others were more ambiguous and I guessed on the primary dungeon denizen. I even found two that were not on my original list as I was teleporting around. It looks like I have found two of the highest ranked dungeons on Earth in the Great Pyramids and the Amazon Rainforest. The Amazon Rainforest required me to check back in with Randolph to figure out what a field dungeon actually was. It seems that a field dungeon is just an area set aside over a very large area that traps normal monsters and animals inside of it and does not let them leave unless they are under a certain level.

This means that there are layers to this dungeon. The outside layer could be Lvl.50 and extend for 5 miles then it would become Lvl. 75 for the next five miles. Any monster under the level of 75 could freely wander between the two areas, but if they leveled up to 75 or beyond they would be stuck in the Lvl 75 layer and would not be able to move back down into the Lvl 50 layer. The more layers in the higher the levels get. Each layer could be taken over by specific monsters or it could be a mish mash. It read as a level 200 dungeon because the center of the dungeon will have at LEAST one Lvl 200 monster in it.

This sounds like the perfect kind of dungeon to level up elites in. After talking to Randolph and the council we decided that after I explore it we will set up an outpost about 10 miles outside of the edge and link it into the teleport network. Then anyone over the level of 50 will be able to enter as far as they want. As they level up they can explore farther and farther in. This means we have a repeatable ever changing dungeon and do not have to worry about sending people all over the place to find the right type of dungeon once they hit level 50. With the levels and training of my troops, this may only be occasionally used, but a large group of a lower level going through an open area where they can support each other will also work. They can practice their formations and strategies and receive real world experience for it.

I have decided that my group will conquer the dungeons in this order.

Taj Mahal to level up the dragons

Big Ben to level the dragons but also to get experience with golems.

Angkor Wat

Everest I already did demons so I think I will skip the North Pole for now.

Amazon Rainforest to explore and level up

Great Pyramids only after I feel confident fighting against high level undead.

I expect to spend about a week conquering and recovering from each dungeon. If we finish one quickly we can repeat it or move on. However, I need to spend several weeks in the Rainforest in order to explore and map out areas so my elite guards can come in and level when ready. I have just over 5 months until the Summer Solstice and the final integration of the Great Game. I will take an extended break at that time and catch up with the kingdom and everything else I need to do.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Interactions and speech are becoming more developed. MC just needed to find the right people or familiars to talk too. He also seems to be opening up more to those he regularly interacts with. It could be plot development or development of my writing, but conversations and detail surrounding them are becoming more frequent and easier to write. Expect more in the future. Also chapter lengths are becoming more respectable on the 2500 to 3500 range. Enjoy.

Chapter 48: My Plans Never Work

It has been 3 months. 3 months and I still have not made it to the Amazon rainforest. Not every dungeon is created equal and some of them are definitely harder than others. I forgot that the Lvl indicator is just a recommendation and not a hard and fast rule. Everything started out roses and sunshine. The Taj Mahal dungeon was oversized normal animals like 10 foot tall tigers, but other than size nothing really special. The end boss was a winged tiger but with 4 dragons and my blink ability his being able to fly did not help him at all. The golem dungeons however were brutal.

I guess I just assumed that since I did so well against the golems way back in the beta test that these would be a piece of cake. I was wrong. A true golem that does not die conveniently from a riddle being solved and is much harder to deal with. Each type of golem has a specific type of magic that hurts them the most and sometimes they are impervious or very close to it when it comes to magic. Then you have to destroy them physically. With my stats it should have been easy, but since this was the first time I encountered many of these golems I had to figure out their weaknesses while myself and my team was getting thrashed. It was a painful learning experience.

I gained 4 levels, Walter gained 6 levels and the kids are all in the 90s now. I have high hopes that the Mount Everest dungeon will put them over the level 100 threshold. I think that they might gain the ability to transform or talk. Either one would be excellent and help out. I am starting to run into a problem with the kids. They are all over 9 meters long and 2-3 meters tall when on all fours. They are starting to have a hard time fitting into many of the dungeons. Most of the dungeons we have gone into are underground or at least enclosed in buildings. With their size there have been a couple times where I had to store them in my inventory and bring them back out in larger caverns. This has slowed their progress down immensely the last couple of weeks as they only get experience when they are out and present with me.

Come to think of it, when I checked the Himalayan dungeon it was a combination of outside on the mountain and inside ice caves dungeon. I think I will just skip to the Amazon to get the experience until they get past level 100 and find out if they will gain size control. I will come back and try the Mount Everest Dungeon in the future. It is definitely not going anywhere and it will be a while before anyone else hits a level or has the ability to reach it so I should still get the first clear bonuses even if I put it off for a while.

I teleport to the area selected for the forward Amazon Field Dungeon base. I will spend today and tomorrow with Walters help to create some basic fortifications, walls and buildings using Earth magic. The kids can hunt around the area while we work. When the work is done we can have, one good nights rest and then start on the large Amazon dungeon. Before I enter into the dungeon I better check up on everything. I am going to use the communication crystal to contact Jacob and check in. I decided not to bother Randolph this time for two reasons. I always seem to default to him and I would like another viewpoint and I would like Jacob to prepare a celebration for the final Great Game integration. It seems like a funny thing to celebrate, but the celebration might help with morale and help some people realize that things are never going to be the same.

Jacob.

Yes my king

Is there anything pressing I need to know before I give you my update?

No sire, everything is running smoothly. There is a possibility that the council might want to contact you soon about trying to send out a delegation to talk to and negotiate with the two northern groups.

Thats fine, they know how to get a hold of me. I am about to start my exploration of the Amazon Field Dungeon. I will be building a rough staging area with Earth magic. Please let the council know that they should avoid sending anyone until I give the all clear.

Very well my lord, is there anything else?

Actually yes, I want you to prepare or arrange a festival to acknowledge the final change over on the Summer Solstice. We will finally be fully integrated into the Great Game and I want people to have a positive memory associated with it instead of being depressed and remembering the hard transition we have had so far. I want there to be a memorial to those who have fallen. Hire someone to create a statue to memorialize those that did not make it. I want it tasteful not gaudy. I will cover the expenses up to 100,000 gold pieces for basic needs for the festival and a separate 10,000 gold coins for the statue.

Excellent, my lord I will get on that right away.

Fantastic Jacob, please remind my daughter to message me when she gets done with each dungeon, I would like to keep up with her progress.

I will remind Nicole when she returns sire.

Thanks Jacob, I will talk to you soon, signing off.

After two days of work the outpost I thought looked pretty good.

Walter, what do you think? Do we need to add anything else?

No master, this is much better than what I was imagining.

We had cleared an area of about 200 meters square in the jungle and then raised stone walls 25 meters high and 5 meters thick around the entire thing. There is only one entrance through the wall. We placed a meter thick section of stone in the middle of this entrance that any Earth mage can remove when they are ready to build an actual gate. It is just there right now to keep animals and smaller monsters out. There were several 3 floor square buildings also constructed from stone scattered around the walls as housing areas. Finally, with Walters help I was able to construct a 75 meter tall tower in the center. It is nothing fancy with just a ramp continually spiraling up the middle and a few break alcoves on the way up. It is just meant as a watch tower and is between 5 and 10 meters taller than even the tallest surrounding trees to allow long distance viewing. With this all completed we can finally start on the Amazon Field Dungeon in the morning.

In the morning surrounded by the dragons and with Walter trundling behind me I cross the threshold of the Amazon field dungeon and see this message.

Welcome to the Amazon Field Dungeon. The core section is rated at Level 200. Experience and rewards will only be calculated after 12 hours of non-combat once you have left the Field Dungeon. Please enjoy your stay!

Finally, a message that seemed to convey all of the information I needed. Short, sweet, and to the point. I wish more of the Great Game messages were like that. My party and I walked further into the rainforest and tried to watch all directions at once. One thing I had underestimated was how hard it was to keep an eye in every direction including up, because the canopy could support some seriously deadly monsters. Luckily I felt I could trust my group implicitly so we divided up responsibilities.

I scanned forward, Bruce had the right side, Elvira had the left side, Azure watched the canopy and Walter watched the rear. Esmerelda would rotate in when somebody needed a break. This seemed like a good division of labor and should be easily able to sustain for a long time. We proceeded into the forest listening to the sounds and trying to identify any threats.

After an hour I called a quick break. As we circled up for the break I realized an important fact that I had forgotten to take into consideration. We were lost. As I looked at our back trail I saw that the trail we had blazed through the jungle was visibly growing back. It looks like we will have to find a better way to navigate. I can always teleport us out of the dungeon when we want, but ordinary adventurers and guards may not have that option. Maybe if we put up stone markers? Would they be overgrown? Would the dungeon even allow them to remain once I left the area or dungeon? There are too many questions and not enough answers. Well I can test some of them right now. I tell everyone that our break is going to be longer than I first thought. I explain my thinking.

Ok team listen up this is what we are going to do. Dragons you are in charge of knocking down and clearing an area about 20 meters across. Walter, you and I are going to use Earth Magic to raise a hollow tube of stone above the canopy. Lets make the walls about one meter thick and just have a simple stone ladder built into the hollow middle. This will allow lost people to climb up and check on any towers we will set up.

Yes Master I can help you with that.

Excellent, Walter do you think we can color it?

What do you mean master?

Is there a way we can use the Earth magic to color the towers differently so people will know that they are in the blue section, red section, or green section for example?

Well master we can extract certain minerals from the soil and stone and make sure that they are on the surface which should provide the colors you want. I do not know what is available in this area we will have to bring up the stone to find out.

Ok Walter lets get to it. Dragons start clearing the area please.

The next two hours are spent setting up the tower like I imagined. Walter and I decided on making this section of towers blue. We used the mineral azurite to tint the surface. This should stand out among the green of the jungle. When we finish I ask Walter a question.

Walter do you know why we have seen very little in the way of monsters? After this much time and travel we are usually swamped by something.

Yes master, this is a field dungeon. Since monsters can move freely from layer to layer they do not attack travelers except when commanded by higher level monsters or when they feel they have a good chance of winning. In regular dungeons, everything is programmed to attack no matter what.

Wow you sure know a lot about dungeons.

Remember master I am a spirit of an area that was made into a dungeon. I was given this information when I was reformed by the Great Game. I know a lot of general information about dungeons, but nothing specific.

Thats fantastic, if you notice me making a mistake that would be bad for us in a dungeon due to your knowledge please speak up and let me know.

Yes master, your safety is my primary concern.

Alright, everyone we have a new strategy and purpose for a while. We are going to continue wandering around and setting up towers in the lower leveled are first. I want about 5 towers in each level. I think we can easily do two a day and one every third day with a day rest, before moving into a higher zone.

The next few days are spent doing just that. We set up 5 blue towers of azurite in the entry zone. When we moved into the next zone, we finally started getting attacked on a semi-regular basis. We set up 5 yellow towers with the mineral wulfenite on the outside of them in the next zone. The third zone we went with five orange towers with a surface covered in crocoite. In this zone we started seeing level 100-125 monsters and were attacked almost constantly. It took us 1 day per tower in this zone. Either the group would protect me and I would raise the tower or we would protect Walter while he raised it. I made an executive decision after the last tower was raised to leave the area and teleport back to the staging area we had created. After we had a full days rest, received our rewards and resupplied we would continue onto the next zone. I was not sure if there would be just one more zone in the middle to high 100 levels followed by the boss or if it would split it up. As always I would just have to find out.

Chapter 49: Family Bonding Time

The next day was nice. I teleported back to the staging area and had the group settle in for a 24 hour stay. We set up camp and I contacted my daughter Nicole.

Hi Nicole, how is the training going? Are you being smart and staying safe?

Yes dad, everything is fine. Hey dad remember when I said that I wanted a pet?

I vaguely remember this conversation, I told you then that we did not have the space or funds. Our situation is different now. If you want a pet you can get one. Heck I have four dragons.

Well the thing is dad I already kind of got a couple.

That is great honey, it will teach you responsibility. What kind of pet did you get?

Well remember dad how I used to always want a dog of my own?

Yes sweetie I do. Did you get a dog? What kind did you get?

Well I got two pets. They are companions like you have.

Thats great what type of companions do you have?

I got two fluffy puppies from the last dungeon dive I went on. Their momma was killed and I just had to adopt them dad, they were so cute. The problem is that they are growing really fast.

Well it should be OK, we have plenty of money to feed them and tons of space for them to run around in. What are their names?

Well my little guy is named Alfred Fluffykins. I call him Alfie. My new girl, Alfies sister, is Lady Knight Norasta Deadly Snugglewumpus Fluffykins I call her Nora for short.

I love the names sweet pea, you definitely have your dads good naming sense.

Thanks dad.

Alright I have to go and get ready to finish up this dungeon tomorrow. Tell Randolph I said hi and to contact me if you or the kingdom is in trouble OK?

Alright dad see you soon.

Thats nice she has some companions now to help keep her company as I am out here trying to get ready for the competition. Two nice dogs, wait she never did tell me what type of dog they were. She also said they came from a dungeon. That little sneak. She is getting better at redirecting the conversation. I used to be able to catch that. There has to be something different about her pets for her not to tell me directly. It looks like I need to take a trip home after finishing up this dungeon to get to the bottom of this. It cant be too bad or one of her minders would have contacted me.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of my kids rushing into my room.

Dad, dad can you hear us?

Of course I can hear you, daddy needs some more sleep go back to bed.

Dad get up you have to see this.

My foggy morning brain finally started to wake up. Who the heck was talking to me? The only person who talked around me was Walter and he did not call me dad. I reluctantly turned over and looked at who had disturbed my slumber. In front of my bed were four teenage half-dragons. Each of them a different color so knowing which one was which was fairly easy. It looks like they did level past 100 over the last few days and gain both a transform ability and speech. Identify.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 103 - 41% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 106 - 27% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 105 - 34% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 108 - 11% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

My little ones are starting to grow up. I wonder what level I managed to get to? Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Survivor +1, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5, Top 100 +1, Demon Slayer +2, Underworld Terror +1

Titles: Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Lost & Found +1, Spider Bane +3, Evils Bane +1, Bigger They Are +1

Level: 143 -67%

Unspent Attribute Points: 220

Str: 240

HP: 2,400

Int: 380 +190% MP

MP: 22,040

Wis: 380 +190% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 528% per 15 min.

Agi: 240

MP/Regen: 722% per 15 min.

Con: 240 +120% HP/Regen

Luck: 240

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Wow I crossed level 140. We must have been attacked by more monsters than I thought over the last few days. Then again with near constant attacks of monsters close to level 125 I am kind of surprised the kids did not go higher. Hmm, I wonder if their growth slows down after level 100? Maybe they have to reach a certain age to speed it back up. That would make some sense. As sentient beings it would be ridiculous to have them gain overwhelming power without the life experiences to back it up. I am sure they will keep leveling, just at a slower pace. I wonder if that means that Walter and I will level faster now that the majority of the group experience should just be going to us? Easy enough to check I guess.

Walter come here please.

Yes Master.

Identify.

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 142 - 12% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

How did he catch up to me? I mean I know he should be higher leveled than the kids, but with my head start and everybody experiencing the same thing he should be a lot lower leveled than me. Something weird is going on.

Walter do you know why your level is so high?

No master, but isnt this good now I can serve you better.

Yes this is good Walter, dont feel bad. I am just curious and I do not like mysteries that I cannot solve.

OK master.

Who would be able to help me, right Anna minister of dungeons or Baron minister of magic. I think I will contact Baron first. Familiars seem to be more of a magician thing in the stories so he might know. Lets see where is his, there is his communication crystal. I have got to see if I can get some sort of master crystal that acts more like a cell phone instead of having to switch these out for each person.

Baron are you available for a quick consultation?

Yes my king, how may I help you?

My familiar Walter just leveled up and is only a level behind me. Do you know why he would level up so fast? I figured I would keep my initial lead on him for a while.

That is an easy answer my lord. Familiars are an extension of you as a contracted spirit. The majority of experience would be going to Walter until he reaches the level behind you. Now that he has caught up to you he will never equal or pass your level since he is tied to you as a servant. This is how the Great Game arranges things so any familiar can quickly become useful to its contracted master. If they had to level normally it may take a low level familiar years if not decades to catch up. You were quite lucky in finding a powerful familiar who was close to you in level. The catch up time was quite short. Is there anything else you need to know my lord?

Nope, thanks for the explanation Baron. It was just bugging me not knowing.

Very well my lord, have a good day. Signing off.

I let Walter know the situation. With Walter and myself sharing the majority of the experience for a while I might be able to level up even quicker through the end of this dungeon. I may have to spend some time in the next zone just power leveling before we try and move on the final boss. Yep that sounds like the best and safest plan. Before we head back in though I will place my unused points and see if the kids can teach me how to fly better in the hybrid form. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Master Tamer +2, Dragon Tamer +3, Dragon Master +4, Elemental Dragon King Bloodline +10, Evolver +2, Monster Slayer +1, Titan Slayer +3, Destroyer +5, Level Maniac +2, Survivor +1, No Limits +5, Undying +5, Transcendent +5, Top 100 +1, Demon Slayer +2, Underworld Terror +1

Titles: Quadelementalist +4, Lucky One +1 Master Thief +1, World Traveler +1, Wealthy +1, Dungeon Explorer +3, Unstoppable +2, Army of One +1, Arsonist +1, Manifest Destiny +3, Not Nailed Down +1, Army of One +1, Scourge of the Undead +1, Think Outside the Box +1, Beast Tamer +1, Lost & Found +1, Spider Bane +3, Evils Bane +1, Bigger They Are +1

Level: 143 -67%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 260

HP: 2,600

Int: 450 +220% MP

MP: 29,700

Wis: 450 +220% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 598% per 15 min.

Agi: 260

MP/Regen: 990% per 15 min.

Con: 260 +130% HP/Regen

Luck: 260

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Once again a fantastic rise in my abilities. However, I have no comparison on Earth. Am I average for a Planetary leader, or below average? I really need to be at the best I can be for my first Great Game competition. I need to intimidate or wow the others so they will want to trade with Earth and not conquer it. I have a feeling that the first competition will be the easiest one as no one will have seen me and there will be no record of my fighting styles or strategies. I have to make the best of this.

With my kiddos growing up and achieving a Draconian form and speech I decided to take another day off and invited my daughter to the area so I could check on her and spend the day with my family. The kids could also train me better in how to use my draconian form which I admittedly was horrible at. Nicole teleported in with a pair of guards which I was glad to see.

Daddy, It is great to see you!

Hi pumpkin, no more putting it off let me see the new additions to the family.

Ok dad here are my fluffy puppies.

What appeared next to my daughter were NOT puppies. They were 6 foot tall Cerberuses, Cerberii, what the heck is the plural for Cerberus? Focus Mark, be positive for your daughter and then grill her.

Darling they look lovely, but I am not sure I would call them puppies.

But Daddy they are my little fluffy angels. Besides I was told that they are going to get bigger, so they are technically still puppies.

These things are going to get bigger? Identify.

Name: Alfred Fluffykins Race: Giant Cerberus

Level 22 - 11% Status: Pet/Companion of Nicole Anderson

Name: Lady Knight Norasta Deadly Snugglewumpus Fluffykins Race: Giant Cerberus

Level 23 - 8% Status: Pet/Companion of Nicole Anderson

Hold that thought sweetie.

I search through the communication crystals and there it is.

Anna, can you spare a couple of minutes.

Yes my king, how can I help you.

I just met Nicoles puppies. How big does a Giant Cerberus grow?

The giggling that came through the line before here answer let me know that my council had already probably discussed my reaction to this revelation and were going to tease me about it later. I need to remain cool and positive so I do not give them any ammunition to use.

Well sire, the largest Giant Cerberus I know of was over level 100 and was only 15 feet tall at the shoulder. However, I have heard stories of them reaching a height of 20 feet or more.

That is bigger than the dragons I fought.

Yes sire, they may be bigger than the dragons, but dragons are still on top of the food chain due to their flight ability and scaly armor. With similar level monsters I would bet on the dragon every time.

Is there anything else I should know about them, Anna?

Just that as they get older they tend to take on the elemental affinities if any of their pack leaders or owners.

So what your saying is that eventually my daughter is going to have two loyal guard cerberus that will be able to use water and air elemental magic.

Yes Sire.

Thats fantastic.

I could almost feel her confusion through the link. I bet they thought I would freak out about this. However, any way you look at this, extremely loyal and deadly protectors are just what you want for your children in this new world of ours.

Thats all I need Anna, thanks. Signing off.

Well Nicole, I found out your puppies are going to get bigger as they level and soon they might be able to pick up your elemental affinities. So make sure to train them well and use magic in front of them constantly.

Youre not mad daddy.

Nope I think this is a great addition to our family. Speaking of which I do not know if you noticed but there has been a little change in ours.

I could see Nicole look around and when she spotted the four dragonkin her eyes went wide. My little darlings shyly waved their hands at her. How cute, they were acting so shy in front of their big sister.

Hello Nicole., my little ones chanted in unison.

This is awesome! I always wanted brothers and sisters when I was little and now I have four.

This is going as good as I hoped. Nicole quickly ran over and gave each of the dragons a big hug and welcomed them into the family. The rest of the day was just entertainment for everyone else and training for me. I would climb the tower in the center of the outpost change into my dragonkin form and then jump off. Wherever I landed the family would come and find me after they finished laughing and give me advice on what to do differently. Flying is much more complicated than one thinks. Angle of wings, amount of flapping, posture, among other things were very important. Since I started out as human the instincts that my kids were born with I had to learn the hard way.

By the end of the day my gliding was vastly improved, my flight was better but not good. I could probably escape into the air in an emergency situation, but it would not be pretty. Finally, my new extended family had completely bonded. Sadly, this day had to come to an end. I promised Nicole that as soon as she reached certain milestones that I would personally take her through some dungeons. One dungeon at level 50, two dungeons at level 60, three dungeons at level 75, and five dungeons of her choice at level 100. She now had goals to reach and promised she would be safe and use her guards and new fluffykins. I actually believed her this time, because I knew she would not want anything to happen to her new companions.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

In the Spirit of Thanksgiving. Double Chapter Release Today. (If I clicked the right buttons)

Chapter 50: I Wish I Had a Green Thumb

Walter, the Dragons four and I teleported back to the last tower the next morning ready for anything. After making sure nothing would jump out at as immediately I checked the status of the tower. Everything seemed to be the same. I guess that means in a field dungeon that structures you make are permanent unless destroyed by others or monsters. The vegetation had grown right up to the 5 meter clearance zone of rock that Walter and I had placed around the tower though. The jungle itself was more of a threat than the monsters to our buildings.

We oved carefully over the next hour fighting off monsters and steady intervals until I saw a marked increase in their level. We must have entered into the next zone. We will travel another hour before setting up the first tower. After half an hour I was starting to rethink this plan. The attacks we were fighting off were serious enough that I was not sure that five of us would be able to protect the sixth adequately while the tower was built. After consulting with the group, we decided that we would try it out with a slight modification to our normal plan.

We would all help clear the land first and then sit in the middle and fight off the monsters for the next 2 hours to see if they were consistently attacking or if we were thinning out what came at us over time. We implemented the new strategy immediately and it only took an hour for us to realize that this was working. It seemed that each wave of monsters was having to come from farther and farther away. This means the boss monster probably knew we were coming and was sending everything it could at us. It took some time for the further away monsters to arrive where we were thus the ever increasing time in between the monster attacks.

I would identify each lead monster as they came in during the waves and the levels peaked out at 160. As long as there were not too many of them between the six of us we can easily take down those at that level. I decided to go ahead and start raising the tower. With the kids being able to speak I felt confident that anyone of us could call for help and whoever was raising would be able to stop and help them out. I had Walter work on the tower first, just in case. It took some extra time, but the first tower for this zone is complete. We colored the outside of these towers red with the mineral cinnabar. I liked the progression of colors. Almost every person around the planet should recognize that after the first blue zone the color of the towers showed the increase in level. Yellow, to Orange, to Red for danger on the highest zone. We spent the next week setting up the other four towers in this zone. We finished one each day for the first couple of days, then the attack groups started to get larger, although the overall average level dipped down to 130.

I bet the over boss of the dungeon is calling monsters in from the last zone also. Probably trying to overwhelm us with quantity instead of quality. Strangely enough the organized attacks have only been during the day. The attacks we have at night are random and easily dealt with by one or two of us. It is hard to ignore this and I have decided that we will actually rest a little now that the last tower is built and advance at night to the final boss. It seems that the final boss does not do well at night, or it is tricking us.

As soon as it got dark the organized attacks once again ceased. The group cautiously traveled towards the center of the dungeon over the next 4 hours. We were able to travel much easier than we did during the day. All we had to worry about was individual higher level monsters ambushing us. It was relatively easy to spot those around us, but a couple monsters had caused some serious damage by coming down from the canopy until I had a brainstorm. I had Elvira the air elemental dragon form a layer of compressed air above us just under the canopy. Now whenever something disturbed that layer of air, such as a monster jumping down to ambush us we had just enough warning to move and cause it to miss the crucial first strike. Once it was down on the ground whatever it was would be easily dealt with by the six of us.

After four hours the attacks stopped. This made me crank up my awareness to a whole new level. The only reason I could see for the stopping of the ambush attacks was that we were near the final boss who probably forbade others from entering his/hers/its territory. Up ahead I can see what looks like a clearing in the forest. There definitely seems to be moonlight shining through. We all stop at the edge of the clearing for two reasons. First it is the smart thing to do to check out the clearing first and secondly in front of us in the middle of a clearing at least a kilometer across is the largest freaking tree I have ever seen in my life.

How have we not seen this thing from any of the towers we have built. I mean this thing should be visible from space. The trunk itself is easily 150-200 meters across and the height must rival the tallest of skyscrapers if not exceed them. It practically screams final boss location. We probably could not see it before due to Great Game dungeon logic or some other weird thing. Now that we are able to see it I have to take a picture before we continue. A quick selfie later with one of my memory storage crystals I decide that we have to advance.

As we get closer to the tree I try and identify it.

World Tree Giver of Life (Corrupted)

Good to know. Probably unique to the Earth so try not to destroy large tree. However, the corrupted part leads me to believe that we will have to battle whatever corrupted the world tree. Now what could corrupt a tree that size. It would take something of immense power or something of lesser power a long time. I wonder which one it is. We carefully keep scanning the area for threats as we approach. Esmerelda is the first to spot something wrong.

Dad what are those things?

Esmerelda was pointing to a cluster of what looked like giant seeds off to the left. Identify.

Corrupted Seedlings of the World Tree. Purification possible.

Obviously I do want to purify them but I do not know how. Help.

What is the simplest method to purify corrupted substances in the Great Game.

To purify a substance without preparation the simplest method is to overwhelm the corruption with uncorrupted mana.

Ok my crazy high mana pool is going to pay off big in this dungeon. I approach the seeds carefully incase anything is protecting them or hiding near them. Once I reach the first seed I place my hand on it and think about transferring mana to it. A Great Game notice appears.

This seedling will take 1,000 mana to purify. Do you wish to continue?

I mentally select yes and feel the mana leaving my body. The seed starts to glow and I receive a new notification.

Purified Seed of World Tree. The Guardian will be summoned after 29 more seeds are purified.

I get it these seeds are probably considered traps by most people because they would have depleted their mana pools to fix the corruption and be less ready to fight a guardian with low levels of mana. However, with my mana pool and regen rate this should be a piece of cake. I whisper the plan to my group.

Listen up, after I purify 29 more of these seeds the Guardian will be summoned. I do not know what the guardian is, but we can prepare for it anyway. Spread out quietly and find more of these seeds and then meet back here in 15 minutes.

I get acknowledgements from all of them and watch them scatter to start locating seeds. While they are doing that I will finish purifying the four remaining seeds in this group. Once I am done purifying the seeds I sit down and rest my back against one of the glowing seeds. After about 10 minutes the group starts to filter back in. They each reported new clusters they discovered. It seems that there are several more seeds than are needed to summon the guardian. I wonder if there is a bonus for purifying more than is needed? I guess we will find out.

There are 7 other clusters that my group located in that short amount of time. The seeds in them vary in number.

3 seeds

5 seeds

5 seeds

5 seedss

7 seeds

9 seeds

12 seeds

Ok, lets figure this out.

Walter, how much mana do you have available and how fast does it regenerate?

Master I have a mana pool of 1,550. And I regenerate at a rate of 70% every 15 minutes.

Wow, I should have asked this before. I kind of now understand why people seem to think I am a broken character when I let slip some of what I can do. Walter is only one level behind me, but his mana and regeneration is worlds behind what I have. I do not know if this is because I am awesome or if it is a limitation on familiars. Whatever, my plan should still work.

I will purify groups 2, 3, and 4. I will also purify 2 of the seeds in group 1. Before we purify the final seed I want to set up traps for this Guardian that will arrive. We are going to set up traps in a path towards group number 6 the nine seedlings. We will set up a second set of traps between that group and the final group of 12. Walter will purify the last seedling in his group summoning the Guardian. Walter you will then escape the 12 seedling group.

Yes Master, I can do that.

I will be at the 9 seedling group and will start purifying them as quick as I can after I see Walter purify the seed to summon the Guardian. This should draw the Guardian towards me. If I can finish the purification before it arrives I will then run to the group of 12 seeds and join everyone there. We will build some quick fortifications and set up some long range weapons around the group of 12 seeds. Dragons you will aim and fire the weapons I leave there to slow down the Guardian while I try and purify the 12 seeds. If the Guardian gets close I want you to switch back to your large forms for fighting and Walter and I will join in on the attack. Does everyone understand?

Yes dad.

Yes Master.

Alright, Evira and Bruce, protect Walter as he sets up the fortifications. Esmerelda and Azure your with me as I purify and set traps.

About an hour later I joined back up with Walter at the group of 12 seeds and reviewed his preparations. Everything looked good. I took out 5 large crossbows and loaded each one with the most powerful combination bolts I had. I also took out my sniper rifle and set it up for myself with a mix of explosion and fire bullets. I figured the Guardian of a giant tree would be the weakest against these two.

I sent Walter off to the last seed in the group of three to purify it and teleported over to the group of nine. Everything was set and ready to go. I shot a small fireball into the air to let Walter know that I was ready. I soon saw the glow of another purified seed. I also saw the tell tale shimmer of a teleportation portal. I quickly started purifying the seeds around me. By the time I got to the fifth one a giant animated tree had arrived I paused quickly and identified it.

Name: Demigod Harusta Race: Hamadryad Level: 263

Well dang it, that guy is much stronger than I anticipated and what is with the Demigod title. Focus back to purifying. As soon as I purified the next seed the Demigod turned in my direction and started walking towards me much faster than I would like. I quickly moved to seed seven and saw Harusta hit the first of my landmine traps. It actually stopped him and caused him to look around. I use the distraction to finish purifying the last seeds in this group. Harusta started walking in my direction again but much more carefully. Dang it, can he see the traps? I take out my MA 12 air rifle and start firing it at Harusta. I do not expect to do much damage, but if I can get him to concentrate on me instead of where he is walking then he will hit more of the traps and more damage will be done.

As the bullets hit him, Harusta just looks annoyed and starts moving more quickly in my direction. He is only setting off about 1 in 7 or 8 of the traps I laid down. Not nearly enough to make me confident in bringing him down. After another minute or two Harusta is getting much much closer to me and looking much much bigger also. I decide that discretion is the better part of valor and teleport to the last group of seeds. Or at least I try to. Instead of teleporting I see this instead.

All teleport functions have been restricted in the presence of the Guardian.

Well shoot, that is not good. Wait is blink considered a teleport? I try blinking into the distance closer to the last cluster of seeds. YES it worked. I found a loophole that I can exploit. I blink over to the last group of seeds and hear the Guardian turn to follow me. Now that I am here I grab my waiting Sniper Rifle and Start channeling mana into the bullets. I am going for max mana in each shot, even if that means fewer shots. I need to break its defense down so the others have a target to shoot for and also a target for melee combat. I yell at my group to hold their fire until my command. I manage to get 5 shots off. The first is at its head and does little to no damage. The second is on the chest, where I manage to crack open and shatter several branches that make up its skin. That is one weak point. Finally, I send the remaining three shots into its left leg. I want to slow the thing down if possible. Each bullet to the leg does significant damage.

Almost half of the leg has been destroyed. Harusta is still moving, but his mobility and speed is definitely affected. I yell for the group to aim at the damage I made on his chest and fire when ready. My mana has almost recovered to full and I start purifying seeds as fast as I can. As I reach the last seed I hear one of the kids yell at me to be careful. I look up and see a fist descending towards me. I use the seed as a shield. Right before it hit the seed the fist stops. I knew it. It wants to stop me but also does not want to damage the seedlings. I quickly scream out my discovery and tell everyone to attack and then retreat behind the seeds. I place my hand on the final seed and dump my mana into as quick as I can to purify the thing. Done, now to take care of Harusta.

Harusta is looking rather bedraggled, but still seems capable of a good fight. His chest is torn up and looks vulnerable, but more importantly his leg looks ready to collapse. I decide that I need to eliminate the leg first. I blink behind his injured leg where he cannot see me and charge up a 200 mana fireball and release it. I see it travel hit and explode. The damage is okay, but the fire just is not taking hold like it should. I decide that a constant stream of fire would be more effective. I yell to my dragons to change form and target his chest with their breath weapons. I blink one more time and grab a hold of the back of Harustas leg. I channel my mana into a fire stream and keep pumping mana in to keep it burning. Think of a longer hotter blowtorch. After about 20 seconds of this Harusta screams in rage, his leg starts to buckle and he begins to fall backward.

I quickly blink back to the seed cluster and watch as Harusta topples backwards straight onto a growing stone spike.

Walter, thats brilliant. Keep it up. Ok, I will try and blind him while you continue to work the chest area. Go!

I pull an eight foot flame spear out of my inventory and shift into my draconian form. I then blink to a spot about 20 feet above the fallen Harustas head. As I fall I glide until I am lined up with his eye and then pull in my wings. The force of gravity should add to the damage I am about to do. I sink the spear at least 2 feet into this tree things eye. I then released the flame mana that was built up inside it and watched the eye start to burn. However, I was a little too distracted and was knocked a glancing blow from one of Harustas hands as he raised them to his face. I may have high stats, a draconian body, and even an abnormally large HP value, but none of that removes the pain you feel.

That hit hurt and it feels like it may have broken some bones. When I get done tumbling along the ground I shift back into my human form and stand up woozily to check on the situation. Harusta seems to be barely moving. I can see Bruce still attacking and Elvira resting on the side. I dont see the other two or Walter. I need to finish this. I quickly down a high grade health pill and feel my bones start knitting together. This is going to hurt even more. I blink above Harustas head once again but have to take the fall on my legs as I am pretty sure my wings are broken still. I catch my breath for just a second and run towards his mouth. As soon as I get close I just start tossing random magic grenades in for three seconds (I managed to get six in) and then turned around and ran back towards his eye that I stabbed. This time I was paying very close attention to where his hands were. He was feebly swatting at Bruce. Good job Bruce way to keep him occupied.

Just as I reached my spear, which was still lodged in the eye of Harusta, the grenades I threw into his mouth started cooking off. I could feel the shaking and damage from where I was and decided it was time to end this. I took out my largest Warhammer and jumped up extra high. I was going to pile drive that spear in as deep as I could before I overcharged it and let it explode. One hit, find my balance, again. Two hits, more than half way there, one more time. Three hits and then I kneel down and place my hand on the butt of the spear and send mana into it until it starts to shake and vibrate. This is the first time I have done this on purpose. I found out the hard way that each magic weapon can only hold so much mana before it explodes in a spectacular manner. Luckily it starts to vibrate and shake before this explosion happens which allowed me to throw away the experimental dagger and only take a few pieces of shrapnel in damage when I first discovered it.

Since I have reached the shake and vibrate stage I blink away from Harustas head and turn to watch the result.

Everyone clear the area!

I probably should have said that a lot sooner as I could see Bruce get knocked out of the sky by the explosion. He was far enough away that he might take some damage, but should come through the whole thing just fine.

You have defeated demigod Harusta. Calculating rewards. For being the first to defeat a demigod you are granted the title of Demigod Slayer +3, For being the first to kill a monster above level 250 you are awarded the title X-Class Killer +2, For completing 50 or more dungeons in less than 1 year you are awarded the title Dungeon Maniac +2, For destroying the highest level monster currently on the planet you are awarded the title Monster Master +1, For being the first to destroy a legendary plant type monster you are granted the title Plant Killer +1, For purifying all seeds of the World tree you are granted the title Purifier +3 and have the exclusive right to plant one seed in a place of your choosing. For saving all of the World trees seeds you are granted the title Guardian of the Trees +3. All other experience and rewards will be administered after twelve hours of non-combat outside of the field dungeon.

This is awesome. I have not gotten that many title in a long time. Lets see added all up that is 15 more bonus points in every stat plus whatever experience we are going to get. I gather up the group and after collecting my World Tree seed I teleport us back to the staging base we set up.

Chapter 51: Unexpected Training Opportunity

It is definitely time to rest up and return home to check on things. I also need to plant this seed and see what it does. After a small break I should still have enough time to get through the Great Pyramids dungeon before the solstice and add some more levels. As soon as the group gets up in the morning I check on everyones status and growth. Identify.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 110 - 40% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 112 - 77% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 111 - 4% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 114 - 21% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 175 - 32% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Ok, it seems that I was right in that most of the experience is going to Walter and myself. The dragons for all that we did barely moved up in levels. However, if Walter is level 175 then I have to be a level higher. Time to check. My status screen is starting to get unwieldy though with all of the titles. Help, can I get my status updates without titles listed please until further notice?

Yes

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 176 -5%

Unspent Attribute Points: 230

Str: 275

HP: 2,750

Int: 465 +230% MP

MP: 30,690

Wis: 465 +230% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 632% per 15 min.

Agi: 275

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 275 +130% HP/Regen

Luck: 275

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

It looks like my MP/Regen has hit a limit. I should be above 1,000% but it seems like it is stuck there. Oh well live and learn I guess Wisdom will stay at 465 but I want to up my Intelligence to 600 for more mana and then distribute the rest of the points evenly.

Error, you cannot raise an attribute above 500 points until reaching tier 3. Player is still 15 levels shy of tier 3. Please redistribute your attribute points.

Thats a new message. So I cannot exceed 500 points until level 201 which is tier 3. I have limit break so I can continue leveling but the Earth is only at tier 2. However, since I had to spend a world perk on that tier upgrade it means that we can level faster than most people think. I bet there are very few new planets that get that perk and then use it efficiently before the Great Game competition. So if I can get past 500 in the future I should still raise my Wisdom attribute and keep it parallel with Intelligence. Hmm, I think this should be a good distribution of the points I have then. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 176 -5%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 315

HP: 3,150

Int: 500 +250% MP

MP: 35,000

Wis: 500 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 787% per 15 min.

Agi: 315

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 315 +150% HP/Regen

Luck: 315

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I cant believe that I broke the Great Game and forced an error message. This fills me with confidence. If I can get an error message about my attributes being too high and I still have a chance to level up more I should be nigh on unstoppable in my first Great Game competition. Calm down Mark, lets not get overconfident. However, this does suggest some excellent possibilities. It seems obvious now that the Great Game is run by some Artificial Intelligence and not actual living beings. If there was a living person behind it the error probably would have been kicked up to it so they could fix it before it was presented to me.

That means if I can gain enough power or access to the Great Game I can possibly change some of the parameters so Earth is safe and no change over tragedy of the magnitude that hit Earth occurs to another planet in the future. That may be a lofty goal, but it is one that I should definitely work towards. I also need to keep an eye out for other bugs that I can exploit in the future. Time to get back to the castle and check on everything before heading out one more time.

When I arrive back at the castle, Jacob as usual is waiting for me in the throne room. How on earth does that guy always know when I am going to arrive. This is crossing the line of competent and starting to border on creepy. In fact it might even be in the realm of dangerous. If someone else can track my movements that could end very badly if they set a trap. I better figure this out.

Jacob, I have a few questions for you if you do not mind.

Yes sire, I am here to serve.

First how are you always here when I teleport in? Can someone else track me? Should I be worried about ambushes?

Jacob starts to laugh.

Relax my king and I will explain. I have purchased an enchantment that notifies me and automatically teleports me to the throne room whenever someone is teleporting in. Since there is a very limited amount of people that have permission to teleport into the throne room I will always be present when they arrive. Although slight there is a small difference in time for teleporting into a protected building such as the castle and just teleporting around. This difference in time allows my teleport to arrive before you do, thus you see me waiting as I should be. This is my job to be ready to serve you whenever needed.

So if I teleported in at say 3:30 in the morning for no reason, you would appear in pajamas in front of me?

Please try and avoid that unless it is an emergency my lord, but yes I would unless I am awake enough to switch out my outfit through the Great Game before you can notice.

Alright Jacob I will try to avoid such embarrassing situations in the future. I was more worried about traps and ambushes.

The best way to avoid those my lord is to always teleport into what you know is a safe area or vary your teleport sites. Many monarchs have several teleport sites set up and each time they teleport randomly to one of their choice.

That is not a bad idea. I will consider it and make a decision soon. Is there anything going on that I need to know about?

Nothing that comes to mind sire. There is a delegation from the two kingdoms to the north that is supposed to arrive within the next week we were going to contact you about, but we do not know the exact time of their arrival.

Very well, I will deal with it as it comes up.

I spent the rest of the day catching up with my daughter and extended family. Playing with several children and being an Uncle and father always puts me in a good mood. I actually like children in small doses when I do not have to teach them anything and can give them back. My extended family has adopted several children who were orphaned as a result of the Great Game change over and with my resources it was easy to cement myself as the favorite uncle. It is great goofing around with kids who have no idea that I am king or at least who have no idea what that means and they just treat me like any other adult. I think my 4 little ones were a bigger hit than me though. It is hard to compete with a talking dragon that can fly you around. Innocent times like this will probably be few and far between in the future. I need to remember that this is why I am doing everything I am. I want to keep my family and friends safe.

I may not be the best king or even the most popular person since I took away many rights that people enjoyed. However, I can say that I am protecting a large portion of people in the new world. That fact alone helps me deal with some of the harder choices I have had to make. I hope in the future I can restore some sort of normalcy to the world and to the people. Well enough wool gathering.

Jacob.

Yes sire.

Please schedule a meeting with the entire council tomorrow say around 11 oclock. We will be having a working lunch. I want to make sure everything goes well with the new kingdoms diplomats that are going to be arriving and we also need to discuss the Great Game Competition.

Very well sire, I will set it up.

Thank You

Before I head to bed I decide to plant the World Tree seed in the center of the largest courtyard in the castle. As soon as I my Earth Magic and place the seed in the ground I see a Great Game message.

Would you like to germinate the World Tree seed for 5,000 mana?

I select yes and feel mana leave my body.

World Tree has been germinated. A world tree will grow between 1 meter and 5 meters per year based on care. For each meter of growth 10 square kilometers surrounding the World Tree will get a bonus of 2 times normal productivity.

That is fantastic. 2 times growth will really help the kingdom out in a few years as the area grows. More crops are always a good thing. I quickly let Jacob know to have the gardening group take special care of my new tree and tell Randolph to set up protection around it. I do not want some idiot digging up my bonus tree.

The next morning, I resupplied from the castle stores and then headed to the banquet room for the meeting.

Welcome everyone. I have a few questions, then we will discuss the upcoming diplomats and have a general review of the kingdom.

First, does anyone have a better grasp on this whole Great Game competition and what I need to prepare for.

Randolph is the first to speak up.

Well sire, we know that there are three tournaments you can compete in this first year and two of them are mandatory.

You obviously know much more than me continue.

The first year all new entrants have a new comers, one vs. one tournament to establish their position. There are always ten new planets inducted each competition year. So you will face nine others in single combat.

Sounds easy enough. Anything else I should know?

After the new comers tournament there will be the general singles tournament. From my understanding the first round is a general melee where everyone fights everyone for 524 spots. The top 500 people from the year before automatically get seeded. It is also single elimination.

When I was made Planetary Leader I was given an announcement that I would be exempt from the first round. I assume that means the general melee. Is this common?

No sire, I have never heard of that.

Interesting, please continue.

The final optional tournament is a team tournament. You can enter with any size team up to 10 people. Once again the top ten groups from the previous year are automatically seeded. The rest compete for 22 other spots in a king of the castle tournament.

Well that is very interesting. Next question, how do you know so much?

Well sire the Great Game allows you to purchase a viewing crystal. It is relatively cheap and many people watch and bet on the results of the tournament. It is the biggest gambling occasion I know of. I have even heard that the participants in the tournament bet with each other.

What are the prizes and stakes of this tournament?

Planetary Perks my lord. How many I do not know, but I do believe that several can be earned. These allow the upgrades to planets and give immunity from invasion and can also allow you to invade other planets.

I see, is there anything else I should know?

Not that I can think of my lord. I have never actually talked to a participant before. This knowledge that I have given you is considered common among planets that have been part of the Great Game for a while.

Alright then lets move on. The next item is on the agenda is the visiting diplomats. I want them to feel welcome. Trade is always good. However, I will not have the core principles of this kingdom compromised. If they allow slavery, we will not trade. We do not have to be openly hostile, but let them know we do not condone slavery. Also anyone who enters our kingdom must abide by our rules. If they disagree, send them on their way. Any questions?

Several people started to speak up, but I waved them to silence because I had just received a Great Game notice.

As a new participant in the Great Game you will be transported to a training facility to ensure that you are prepared for your first tournament. You have 60 minutes to prepare.

Ok gentleman and ladies a new twist. I just got a message from the Great Game that I will transported to a training facility in an hour to make sure I am ready for the tournament. I trust you to keep everything running smoothly. I must go now and prepare.

I left the room at a run. I have to gather everyone up from my team and make sure I have restocked everything. I am glad that I resupplied this morning it should simplify matters. A little less than an hour later I was saying goodbye to my family and getting well wishes from the staff and councilors.

Do not worry sire we will take care of everything in your absence and we will be watching you in the tournament.

Yes Daddy, have a good time, be strong and win as much as you can.

You will be transported to the training facility in 3..2..1..

Here we go again.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Thanks for all the catches on the different elements all reading fire. It should now be fixed.

Chapter 52: I Abuse The Great Game System (POWER UP)

I arrive in a room with a bed, a table full of food, and what looks to be a workbench or station for repairing or creating items, and four doors along one wall. Another message pops up.

Welcome to The Great Game Competition training area. You will have two weeks to train up your skills, abilities and levels. Please note that while you cannot die during training you will experience pain and only be given the rewards if you finish the training cycle. Choose carefully.

This must be the rest and refit area. I look closer at the four doors and read the signs posted above each.

Challenge of Fire: This challenge will increase your affinity with the fire element and provide experience based upon your selected challenge level.

Easy 10% Affinity Increase No Experience Bonus Recommended Level 75 50% Survival

Average 15% Affinity Increase 2 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 100 25% Survival

Hard 20% Affinity Increase 3 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 125 10% Survival

Extreme 25% Affinity Increase - 4 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 150 1% Survival

Challenge of Water: This challenge will increase your affinity with the water element and provide experience based upon your selected challenge level.

Easy 10% Affinity Increase No Experience Bonus Recommended Level 75 50% Survival

Average 15% Affinity Increase 2 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 100 25% Survival

Hard 20% Affinity Increase 3 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 125 10% Survival

Extreme 25% Affinity Increase - 4 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 150 1% Survival

Challenge of Air: This challenge will increase your affinity with the element of air and provide experience based upon your selected challenge level.

Easy 10% Affinity Increase No Experience Bonus Recommended Level 75 50% Survival

Average 15% Affinity Increase 2 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 100 25% Survival

Hard 20% Affinity Increase 3 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 125 10% Survival

Extreme 25% Affinity Increase - 4 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 150 1% Survival

Challenge of Earth: This challenge will increase your affinity with the earth element and provide experience based upon your selected challenge level.

Easy 10% Affinity Increase No Experience Bonus Recommended Level 75 50% Survival

Average 15% Affinity Increase 2 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 100 25% Survival

Hard 20% Affinity Increase 3 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 125 10% Survival

Extreme 25% Affinity Increase - 4 times Experience Bonus Recommended Level 150 1% Survival

Alright it is official. Even by Great Game standards I am an OP/Broken character. I mean these are the levels they expect from first time Planetary Leaders. I am already level 176 with so many titles that I could probably fight with a level 225 person easily. I also already have 100% in all of my affinities. This is just ridiculous. Ooh and with what I am thinking it will become even worse.

When I earned an increase in my affinities before, the Great Game instead gave me Unique Skills because I already had 100% affinities. This means that I can earn 4 times normal experience and receive a Unique Skill each time I complete the Extreme Challenge. I wonder how many times I can do each one?

Help, how many times can a participant complete each Challenge?

There is no limit placed on the number of times you can try or complete each challenge.

This is fantastic. I am so going to abuse the heck out of this loophole. I can just cycle through each of the challenges and go as many times as I can in two weeks. If I can do one a day that is 14 Unique Skills! Who knows how much experience at 4 times the regular amount in a level 150 challenge. This stupid system and game is not going to know what hit it when I am done. I better check one more thing. Help, are companions and familiars allowed to participate?

Companions and Familiars are NOT allowed during challenges, but may be used during the competition.

Oh well even if they cant level up like me, they are already each at a level equivalent to an Average Planetary Leader or more. Well sooner started sooner done. I walk to the first door, the Challenge of the Fire awaits. As soon as I enter a Great Game message appears.

Please select your level of difficulty for the Challenge of Fire

1\. Easy

2\. Average

3\. Hard

4\. Extreme

I select extreme with a grin and enter to see just what the Great Game think will be extreme for a new Planetary Leader. The terrain around me shimmers and then turns into a lava field. There is a volcano in the distance and craters, lava streams, and not much else scattered around reaching up to it. No good places to really hide so I do my normal and use Earth magic to start burrowing into the ground. As I start making my shelter another notice arrives.

You must either survive for 24 hours or defeat all 100 level 150 lava lizards in order to pass the Challenge of Fire

Ok, probably most people would start moving and try to hide and survive the 24 hours. I am going in the other direction. I will finish this shelter as a fall back position, but then I am going hunting. I mean if I can finish it early then that means I can take the challenge more times and maximize the rewards. As soon as the shelter is ready I move about 50 meters away and start constructing a tower. I figure one of my 50 meter towers will allow me to scan the surrounding and then glide to wherever I need to be. After about 20 minutes and using a lot of my mana I stop and climb the tower. I find it strange that I have not been attacked yet, but on the other hand I do not know what a Lava Lizard is or looks like so they could have surrounded right now.

As I scan the surrounding territory from the top of the tower I easily spot a large animal in the distance. It does not look like a lizard though. More like a large red cow. As it gets near one of the lava streams I see ripples in the lava. Dang it I know what happens next. I have watched too many nature documentaries not to recognize this set up. Yep, there it is. A large crocodile creature leaps out of the lava stream and ambushes the red cow thing.

Ok, it looks like the Lava Lizards are actually reptiles that live in the lava and ambush prey. This means that at some point to make this difficult the Great Game will have them exit the lava and search for prey, which is supposed to be me. Lets change things up from the usual and go hunting. As I change forms and glide down I aim to land near a lava river close by. As soon as I hit the ground I see ripples form in the lava. They must be attracted by vibration in the ground.

A large crocodilian lunges out of the lava river and aims straight at me. I blink above the lunging reptile and pull out a large ice enchanted military spike and slam it into the back of its head. The force knocks it down and cracks it scales. I do not let up and keep slamming its head as it is dazed. In less than 5 seconds it stops moving at all. Well that was easier than I thought. 99 Lava lizards to go. 5 hours later I am starting to get a little ticked off. The hunting was going great until I hit number 88. That was about an hour ago. Since I killed number 88 I havent been able to find a single lizard. I want to finish this thing as quick as possible. I have no way of really checking inside the lava, I mean I guess I could just throw big stones in and see if I hit something, but there are so many lava streams that would take forever. I might as well just wait out the 24 hours.

What else could I do. They have obviously smartened up and wont come out until the Great Game forces them too. If only I could get rid of the lava. Wait a second, I dont have to get rid of the lava I just need to move it. I have Earth magic, I will just redirect the flow. I head close to the volcano where the major streams of lava are coming out and then dig a massive trench off to the side. Now I connect the trench to the lava flow and voila, the lava starts to flow in the new direction. I switch to draconian mode and fly up clumsily. No need for gracefulness right now. I watch the lava streams as they start lessen. There, a cluster of ripples in a pool of lava that is getting lower and lower. I glide over and shoot an ice blast at the protruding backs of the Lava Lizards. Wow, that ticked them off. They hate the cold even more than me.

Six Lava Lizards come barreling out of the lava pool and start to attack. With blink it is not even a challenge. They have no where to hide anymore and I just blink from head to head and smashy smash them to bits. The only trouble I had was when I was attacked from behind. While I had been focused on the six I had originally lured out, the other missing six showed up behind me and almost bit me in half. They did manage to connect with a tail swipe, but compared to that stupid giant tree I had fought a few days ago it was just a love tap. One quick heal pill and a continuation of smashing heads and I was done. 100 Lava Lizards.

Congratulations on finishing the Extreme Fire Challenge. Rewards are being calculated. You receive an increase of 25% to your fire affinity. Since you already have 100% fire affinity your reward has been changed to 1 Unique skill. Experience will be rewarded after a 12 hour continuous rest period. Due to setting a new speed record the Great Game awards 5% fire resistance.

Alright, that took me about 8 hours. However, now that I know what to do I can probably get it done in 4-5 hours. However, I was awarded fire resistance. I should not be able to get resistance stats myself until after level 200. I wonder if I can abuse that also? If I do each run just a few minutes faster can I keep getting the 5% resistance for each new record? Only one way to find out. First I need to get back and do some quick math in the rest and recuperation room. I exit the door and start crunching numbers.

Ok, 50% resistance would mean I need 10 runs through each challenge, each one faster than the last. I f the others are similar to the Fire Challenge than I can get the first one in less than 10 hours and just go a little quicker each time. Lets say 30 minutes faster each time to leave some wiggle room. That means I will have to spend about 60 hours total in each dungeon for a total of 240 hours. 2 weeks is 336 hours total. That means if work 15 hours and then rest 8 hours so I dont trip the experience gain I can finish in 360 hours and have 26 hours for rest and recuperation at the end. Alright, that is the new plan time to get started.

13 days of almost continuous dungeon diving. I am so mentally exhausted. I feel fine physically, my stats and 8 hour breaks saw to that but I am so tired of doing the same thing over and over. I finished fire in high spirits, the Earth challenge was even easier. I mean giant worms attracted to sound, come on I have seen every tremors movie at least twice. It was a cinch to attract with noise get them to swallow explosive, blow up and repeat just like in the movies. I finished that one relatively quickly which made me think that I would finish everything earlier. The Water challenge was giant frogs with gross slimy sticky tongues.

I have dissected dozens of frogs if not hundreds over my years as a science teacher. This was the first time I had to dissect one from the inside though. It started as a mistake on my part. I wasnt paying enough attention and got wrapped in a tongue and swallowed. I cut my way out from the inside and figured out I was able to kill the dumb thing twice as fast cutting on the soft inner parts. So that became the new hunting method. Get swallowed, then cut my way out. I think I might have started losing my mind a little after about the 1,000 time I went down a giant frogs throat. It was mentally draining and disgusting and took just a little longer than the Fire challenge. However, the Air challenge almost ruined my plans.

I HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO FLY BETTER.

I have never felt so disgusted and humiliated about myself as I do after the Air challenge. On the surface this should have been the easiest challenge for me. When I first entered the Air challenge I received the what was now standard message of survive for 24 hours or kill 100 level 150 monsters. The terrain around me was extremely mountainous. Cliffs, valleys, and very few if any flat resting spots. I set a quick camp as usual and started looking for the monsters. It did not take long for me to spot my new foe. It was Giant Eagles.

Scattered all over the cliffs were very large nests. I obviously made the connection that these must hold the monsters I was looking for. So I switched to draconian form and clumsily started flapping my way towards the first nest. This is where I ran into my first problem. As soon as I was more than about ten meters up I was either spotted by a sentry or the Great Game was mad at me or something. Every eagle within about a kilometer started leaving their nests and diving at me. If I had been on the ground, I could have done so many things to make these guys regret their decision, however I was not on the ground and I am a bad flyer. I freely admit that I panicked.

Looking back at the situation there are several things I could have done. I could have blinked or teleported out of the way. I could have dived myself and met them on the ground. Heck I could have even taken out a gun and started shooting, but what I did was perhaps the worst choice of all. I decided I needed to have protection from the birds that were rapidly closing on me and pulled a tower shield out of my inventory. Please remember that I am already bad at flying. As soon as I pulled the shield out my poor flying skills became more of falling skills. I was trying to fly, position a shield, and keep track of my opponents all at the same time. It did not work.

I am pretty sure my high luck is the only thing that kept me alive in the first round of the air challenge. I somehow managed to get the shield between the closest eagle and my currently falling/gliding self and it absorbed a great deal of the damage. If it had not been for that I probably would have failed on my first try. Because that eagle did not slow down at all. The stupid thing pulled a kamikaze on me. It hit me for about 1,000 damage even with my shield absorbing a lot of the blow. This was a thirty foot wingspan probably 7-8 foot tall giant eagle that never slowed down. So I got my first kill by just letting it crash into me.

Of course physics took over at that point and a heavily damaged me started heading to the ground very rapidly. If I had been even a slightly better flyer I would have died. Since I was not very good, I was closer to the ground than I could have been. When I hit it wiped another 1500 or so damage from me. 80% of my health was gone in less than 10 seconds. I instinctively turtled up and started using Earth magic to create a hole to hide in and a dome to protect me. That is all that saved my life. Two other eagles were close enough they went into the kamikaze dive and the others returned to their nests. I had just enough time build enough of a shelter that when those two eagles hit it caused me some minor damage from some of the rocks of my hastily built shelter falling on me, but the dome barely held. If one more eagle had dived or if I had not practiced with my Earth magic to build almost instinctively I would have failed that first time in the challenge. As it was I popped a health pill and just laid there recovering.

This was just another reminder that I needed to be careful and not get to full of myself. Even though I regenerate quickly and my health is full, psychologically I was not ready to continue yet. After another 30 minutes of rest and contemplation I crawled out of my protective dome. I needed to come up with a better strategy. Next plan is to climb up to the nests carefully making hand holds as I go. This seemed to work well until I hit that 10 meter point again. As soon as I reached that level I could no longer manipulate the stone of the mountain. It was resisting my efforts. There must be a restriction on it placed by the Great Game. This was the first time that Earth magic had ever failed me. I quickly climbed back down as I did not want to meet these things hanging onto the cliff while I came up with plan C.

If I can get these things to attack when I am on the ground, all I would have to do is blink out of the way and they would kamikaze themselves to death. How can I get them to come to me? Suddenly it dawned on me. I was making this so much harder than it had to be. I had become so used to physically fighting the other monsters I just assumed I needed to do the same thing here. How dumb can I be? Nests are made of flammable material. All I needed to do was light the stupid things on fire and the eagles would be forced out of them. They would most likely be mad and seek revenge and then I would just need to wait and blink out of the way.

It was a great plan, a wonderful plan, but I had forgotten one thing. I sent a fireball towards the nearest nest and sure enough two eagles came out of it and proceeded to look very angry and head in my direction. Wait for it, wait for it, there it is the kamikaze run now blink away. I said blink away. Oh crap run away. I had forgotten to test blink and teleport. I should have realized that if the Great Game had placed a restriction on the stone then there might be other restrictions in place also. Luckily my stats were high enough that I could dodge and run far enough away from the eagles impact point that I was only hit with debris. It still hurt and did damage, but nothing like a full impact would have caused.

I settled in for another round of planning. What was I on, Plan D? It doesnt matter. Ok the basics of the last plan are solid, I just need a better way of escaping. Got it, create a shelter next to me and dive into it before the eagles hit. That was what I proceeded to do. I had finally hit upon a plan that worked. Once I finished my 10 rounds of the Air challenge I collapsed onto the bed in the rest and recovery room. I did it I finished my goal and completed 10 rounds of each extreme challenge. I have around 30 hours left until the challenge and training phase is over. Time for some real rest and I can pick my rewards tomorrow.

Chapter 53 OP Thy Name Is Mark

When I woke up in the morning I realized I had slept about 10 hours. A couple of more and the Great Game would calculate the experience and allow me to pick my new skills. Lets see where I am at right now. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 176 -5%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 315

HP: 3,150

Int: 500 +250% MP

MP: 35,000

Wis: 500 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 787% per 15 min.

Agi: 315

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 315 +150% HP/Regen

Luck: 315

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 50%

Water - 50%

Fire 50%

Air 50%

Looking good. I managed to reach my goal and I have a 50% resistance to each element. I always wondered why I never got a resistance factor when I earned my affinities or bloodline and a random conversation with Randolph late one night explained it. Affinities were granted at the beginning so everyone could use magic at low levels. Every tier reached unlocked new abilities. When I reached tier 2 (over level 100) I did not get anything because I had already claimed a high level bloodline. Tier 2 usually gave a few bonus points and strengthened a minor bloodline ability if you had one. Since I had a unique bloodline and already had maxed out my affinities I had nothing for the Great Game to award me. Resistances to magic however were granted at tier 3.

I have managed to get those resistances before tier 3 which I hope means a great bonus or another bug I can exploit from the Great Game. I will find out in a couple of hours. Tier 4 Randolph was not as sure of as those that reach that level are much fewer. Stories suggest either a new ability to use or perhaps extended life span. To me it sounded like stuff I already have so I do not know what will happen when I get to that level. I decided to have breakfast and wait for the messages I knew were coming.

Calculating rewards from Challenges. Experience has been awarded. User has earned the title Mr. Extreme +5 for completing all four challenges at the extreme level. User has reached tier 3 and is granted 10% resistance in each earned affinity. User is granted the title Level Maniac +5 for reaching tier 3 in a record amount of time. User has an elemental bloodline that grants 50% resistance in each earned affinity. Error, resistances have exceeded 100%. Alternate award being reviewed. User may select from the following list as an alternate award for the excessive resistance earned.

1\. 1,000,000 mithril coins for each extra 1%

2\. 1 level of experience for each extra 2%

3\. 1 Unique Bloodline challenge of your choice with the difficulty reduced by 1% for each extra 1%

Another error message. I probably should not feel as good as I do each time I see one. However, knowing that I have got one over on the system that caused so many problems is gratifying. I already have a unique bloodline and while that much money would be nice, I think extra experience is the way to go. Extra levels right before the Great Game competition is kind of a no brainer. It will only make me harder to take down.

I mentally select option 2, which should give me 20 more levels on top of whatever I earned from 4 times experience in the Challenges. I know that from the message my level should have risen above 200 before I just tacked on another 20 levels. Here it goes, lets see what I am at. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 232 -25%

Unspent Attribute Points: 560

Str: 325

HP: 3,250

Int: 510 +250% MP

MP: 35,700

Wis: 510 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 845% per 15 min.

Agi: 325

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 325 +160% HP/Regen

Luck: 325

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I wipe a little tear from my eye. That is just awesome! There is no way that anyone in the Great Game competition will expect a new comer to have such stats or such a high level. If I hold back and look like I am struggling in the new comers tournament I can probably surprise some opponents in the main singles tournament and get farther and earn more rewards for the Earth. I distribute my unspent stat points. Time to select some of my new Unique Skills. I have decided to select these in blocks of five until I run out. The main reason for this is so I can find any more of the upgradable skills like Blink.

Please list all Great Game Unique Skills I can choose from please.

I stare and look through the list for over an hour before I narrow it down to my first five choices.

(Unique Skill) Greater Teleportation: You may teleport without penalty anywhere on a planet with a 60 second cool down timer.

(Unique Skill) False Status: You can hide your information completely or display a false level to those who have the identify skill. (Please note that this does not work against Fountain of Knowledge)

(Unique Skill) Fountain of Knowledge: A greater level of information is given when identifying objects, monsters, and users of the Great Game. You will be able to see through all false information.

(Unique Skill) Hide in Shadows: You have a 50% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters 10 levels or more below you, a 25% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters within 10 levels of you, and a 1% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters more than 10 levels above you.

(Unique Skill) Master of Flight: You instinctively know the best way to fly using any method in the Great Game.

Upgraded teleportation, hiding my level for a bigger surprise in the tournament, upgraded identify skill, hiding myself, and finally a skill so I am not such a total moron at flying. This should be a good first set of Unique Skills. I choose the five and then double check to see if there are any more upgrades on the ones I have selected.

(Unique Skill) Teleportation Master: You may teleport without penalty anywhere within the Great Game that is not protected by a Great Game barrier, this includes other planets. This skill has a 60 second cool down timer.

(Unique Skill) Hide in Shadows II: You have a 75% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters 10 levels or more below you, a 50% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters within 10 levels of you, and a 10% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters more than 10 levels above you.

(Unique Skill) Lesser Duplication: You can duplicate any item or weapon in the Great Game that has been identified by you for the cost of materials. You do NOT have to have the requisite materials.

(Unique Skill) Master of Elements: You can now channel any of your affinities into a melee attack without the need for enchantments.

(Unique Skill) Green Thumb: By channeling 1 mana for 1 acre you can speed up the growth of any plant by one day. Increasing mana increases either the number of acres or the number of days sped up not both.

Teleportation and Hide in Shadows both had an upgrade. I will get these five for the next selection.

(Unique Skill) Hide in Shadows III: You have a 100% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters 10 levels or more below you, a 75% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters within 10 levels of you, and a 25% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters more than 10 levels above you.

(Unique Skill) Greater Duplication: You can duplicate any item or weapon in the Great Game that has been identified by you for the cost of materials. You do NOT have to have the requisite materials.

(Unique Skill) Imposing Aura: Monsters outside of dungeons will not initiate an attack on you unless their level is within 10 of yours. Multiple monsters add their levels together. (A pack of 10 level 20 wolves counts as a level 200 creature.)

(Unique Skill) Language Mastery: You can speak and understand all non-monster languages in the Great Game.

(Unique Skill) Advanced Bloodline Growth: You gain all your bloodline abilities immediately without the need for higher level achievements.

Ok, 15 out of 40 down. If I keep upgrading skills, I should be able to roll through this tournament and earn more World Perks than anyone expects. I need to show that the Earth is no pushover and earn immunity from invasion and hopefully other perks to advance us quickly in the Great Game.

The next five will be:

(Unique Skill) Master of Shadows: You have a 100% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters 10 levels or more below you, a 100% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters within 10 levels of you, and a 50% chance of hiding your presence from users and monsters more than 10 levels above you.

(Unique Skill) Duplication Master: You can duplicate any item or weapon in the Great Game that has been identified by you for the cost of materials. You do NOT have to have the requisite materials.

(Unique Skill) Bloodthirsty Aura: Monsters outside of dungeons will not initiate an attack on you unless their level is 25 levels higher than yours. Multiple monsters add their levels together at value. (A pack of 10 level 20 wolves counts as a level 100 creature.)

(Unique Skill) Monster Researcher: You can speak and understand all sentient monster languages in the Great Game.

(Unique Skill) Lesser Copycat: You can copy any skill you see at 25% efficiency.

Error, user has exceeded limit value of 20 Unique Skills. Alternate award being reviewed. User will automatically be awarded the upgraded version of all currently held skills.

(Unique Skill) War Gods Aura: Monsters outside of dungeons will not initiate an attack on you unless their level is 50 levels higher than yours. Multiple monsters add their levels together at value. (A pack of 10 level 20 wolves counts as a level 50 creature.)

(Unique Skill) Master Copycat: You can copy any skill you see at 100% efficiency.

User may select from the following list as an alternate award for the remaining 16 Unique Skills earned.

1\. 1,000,000 mithril coins for each Unique Skill.

2\. 2 levels of experience for each Unique Skill.

3\. 1 Unique Bloodline challenge of your choice with the difficulty reduced by 3% for each Unique Skill.

Again, I got another error message again. Sooner or later if there is a guiding intelligence behind this Great Game they are going to have to deal with me directly if I keep causing these errors. I already have generated 3 which has got to be a record in itself. I hope they communicate with me soon. I look carefully at the choices. A unique bloodline again is worthless to me. The money option however is much more attractive as I now have a duplication skill that depends on it. I think a split between the money and the extra experience is the way to go this time.

I mentally select six of option 1 for a new personal wealth of 6,000,000 mithril coins and 10 of option 2 which should give me 20 more levels. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 252 -25%

Unspent Attribute Points: 200

Str: 445

HP: 4,450

Int: 550 +250% MP

MP: 38,500

Wis: 550 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 445

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 445 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 445

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Redistribute the unspent points one more time and then a final check before I prepare for the start of the tournament. Stats.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 252 -25%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 470

HP: 4,700

Int: 600 +250% MP

MP: 42,000

Wis: 600 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 470

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 470 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 470

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Alright, now that my stats are taken care of it is time to use some of my new skills and then practice with my others. First I need to use False Status to create what looks like a powerful newcomer, but not powerful enough to warn older participants in the tournament. Hmm, set my display level to 132 that should be around normal for a strong new comer who just got a level increase from the extra experience challenges. No one should question my winning the new comers tournament with that level, but it should not be too high to cause extra caution in the normal singles tournament. Now lets see, Ill set my race to dragonkin, and keep all 4 affinities to impress people but lets take them down to 25% each. This way I can use all the elements in the tournament without having people suspect that they are actually high enough to causes much more serious damage.

All that is left now is to enter the challenge one more time to practice all of my other skills. I have about 18 hours left until the start of the tournament. I can easily finish a challenge in 6 hours now while practicing all my new skills, like hide presence. My biggest hope is that the Master of Flight skill will allow me to fly normally. Especially now that I took the Advanced Bloodline Growth. With that skill I should now have access to my full dragon form and breath weapons. This is going to be so much fun! 6 hours of training then out to rest and recuperate.

Chapter 54 I Trick The Idiots

My six hours of training turned into almost 10 hours due to a single thing. That one little reason is that FLYING IS FANTASTIC. Holy cow, now that I can actually fly with skill it is one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had. I tried everything I could think of barrel rolls, loop de loops, dives, swerving, stalling and hovering, even just gliding properly now is fun and easy when you know what to do. What is even better is I can do it in either my Dragonkin form or as a full dragon. In my full dragon form I am about 25 meters in length and have two large rear facing horns on top of my head. My scales are a deep indigo purple. Almost black on the edges. I assume the color is different from the other elemental dragons to depict royalty. My underbelly is a lighter shade of purple almost violet in color. The final notable feature is the membranes of my wings are speckled with the four elemental dragon colors green, black, blue and white in several different shades of those colors. To me it gives of a feel of a splatter paint picture or possibly a starry sky vibe.

After my great time playing around, I mean training, I set a wind up alarm clock to get me up an hour before my 2 week training period was over. I did not want to be asleep and transported somewhere new. That would be a little embarrassing. After a good rest I woke up took care of my business and waited a little impatiently to be teleported to the start of the Great Game competition. I was ready to go physically and mentally when the message came.

Your training period time is over. You will now be transported to the waiting room for participants in the Great Competition in 3..2..1..

The by now familiar shimmering of an impending teleport took over and I arrived in a large room with couches, tables and chairs, and sign boards all over the walls. I scan the room and see several people already present and several more spots of shimmering indicating that new people are being teleported in. The signs on the wall actually seem to be similar to betting statistics. They name the participants, planet of origin, and have a column for odds for winning each style of tournament. I quickly locate the New Comers tournament board and look for my name.

Name

Planet

New Comers

Singles

Team

Mark Anderson

Earth

?

?

?

Henrik Terrinso

Algora

?

?

?

Ignis Farrow

Terris

?

?

?

Alan Barker

Niavis

?

?

?

Eloise Renaud

Sayter

?

?

?

Hammerfist

Spyke

?

?

?

Lady Death

Thoria

?

?

?

Jewel Titus

Weobis

?

?

?

Nathon Gillmore

Duiter

?

?

?

Fred the Champion

Bepreon

?

?

?

Not much information other than name and planet. I guess that makes sense. No one knows us except for the Great Game. So no one can rate our chances yet. I scan the Singles Tournament and see that there are two boards. One is labeled General Melee and the Other is labeled top 1024. I see my name at the 501st position. This must be what the Great Game meant when it said that I would skip the first round of the competition. This seems to be causing a stir among people looking at the board. I guess they are trying to figure out how an unknown got onto the board.

The team tournament board is also split into two sections. The top 32 and the King of the Castle general melee. Only the top 10 spots are taken on the top 32 board. I guess I might as well go signup for the team competition and just use my companions as team mates. If I do not win no big deal, but if I even place it means more rewards. As I walk across the room towards the team boards I see several people stare at me and then eyes go wide or mouths drop open. They must be identifying me. I am glad I got the false status skill, because even with me setting my level down low it looks like I am drawing much more attention than I thought. Maybe I should have set my level even lower? No changing it now.

As I approach the team board I see a line queuing up next to it leading into an alcove. I glance around and ask the friendliest looking guy I see the obvious question.

Excuse me sir, but what are those people doing?

Ah lad, you must be new.

Yes sir, this is my first time competing.

That I where you go to sign up for the team competition.

Thank you for helping me sir. May I ask you some more questions?

Sure go ahead.

I heard there was gambling available?

Oh so you are one of those are you. Yes, you can gamble but be careful, there are only 3 things accepted as bets during the competition between the participants. Those are World Perks, Levels, and Lots of Mithral Coins boy.

I do not understand. How can you bet World Perks and Levels?

The Great Game will hold stakes for bets on how you personally will do in the tournaments or you can bet directly with other contestants. Many of us bet on our own prowess. However, I would recommend against personal bets with other contestants especially your first year.

Thank you for the information, can you point out the betting booth?

Tis on the other side of the room lad. Good Luck.

After thanking the gentleman profusely, I get in line for the team tournament sign up. Soon it is my turn to enter the little alcove. When I enter I get a Great Game message.

Welcome to the Team Tournament Sign Up. Please enter the names of your team mates.

I carefully type in the information requested about my companions and familiar.

Your team consists only of pets and familiars and no other competition participants. Thus you are considered a team of one. Your rewards will thus be doubled if you place in the tournament. Is this acceptable?

I mentally select yes and step out of the booth. Well that is good. If I can actually place in the team tournament I will get extra stuff. I guess that only makes sense as many pets are probably either lower level or of lower intelligence. There cannot be many dragons walking around as companions. I start walking over to the betting booth when I am stopped by a very large and seemingly very angry man.

Little man how are you a higher level than the great Hammerfist.

Excuse me, but do I know you?

I am Hammerfist the greatest warrior that the planet of Spyke has ever known. My enemies tremble before me.

Several people were starting to gather round now. Many of them had the look of holding back laughter.

Well Hammerfist, I am glad to meet you. My name is Mark and I represent the planet Earth.

Puny man I can see that I want to know what trick you used to be a higher level than Hammerfist.

Just hard work, now if you will excuse me I want to go place a couple bets.

Hammerfist is not done with you.

Well I am done with Hammerfist. Unless you wish to follow me to the betting booth and we can see how determined you really are.

I fear no one, I will take your puny bet and collect the winnings from your corpse.

Whatever, just follow me.

I started walking towards the betting booth once again with my new friend Hammerfist close behind me. Several people seemed to start following us. Probably want to know if me and old Hammerfist are actually going to get in a fight before the actual competition.

Well Mr. Hammerfist, what would you like to bet? Mithril, World Perks, or Levels?

Money holds no meaning for true warriors, but it is an insult that you are a higher level than Hammer fist so we will bet levels. Thus when you fall I will rise and all will know the glory of Hammerfist.

Excellent.

Identify.

Name: Hammerfist (William Fields) Race: Giantkin (Frost) Level: 103

Affinities: Water - 30% Earth - 20%

Unique Skills: None

Wow, first time I have used the new skill Fountain of Knowledge on another user. I am getting much more data than I used to. Well I better pretend to only know his basic information.

Level 103 Mr. Hammerfist. Not Bad. Are you sure you want to bet against me? I am almost 30 levels above you.

Levels are just a number I will defeat you quite easily.

Alrighty then, how about we bet twenty levels then. If you beat me I will lose twenty levels of experience and drop down to level 112 and you will rise to level 123 more than 10 levels above me.

Enough talk let us bet. Twenty levels is fine.

I walk up to the betting booth and look up at four different boards. 1 alcove is labeled Mithril, one is labeled Levels, one is labeled, World Perks, and one is labeled Personal Bets. Seems straight forward, I walk over to the alcove labeled personal bets and see a new message arrive.

Please state the nature of the bet, the participants, the stakes, and the tournament.

One versus one, Mark Anderson and Hammerfist, 20 levels of experience, New comers Tournament.

Bet has been verified with your opponent. You will face Hammerfist in the first round to determine the outcome.

So because we placed a personal bet it arranged for us to meet so we could settle it? I need to be careful then who I bet with in the future. I know that I can beat any new comer but if I am going to bet against others I need to keep that in mind. I just had a wicked idea though. I wonder if the rules permit it? Only one way to find out, I make a general announcement to the room.

Is there anyone else that would like to bet against me? Perhaps in regards to the singles tournament?

Several people looked offended at that. A lot of muttering about fresh meat is going on and I heard something about stupid new kids.

I will make it easy for you. I will bet one World Perk . 1,000,000 mithral coins, or up to 50 levels against anyone who does not believe I can make it to the first round after the general melee.

Instantly I saw several peoples eyes light up with greed and a few cover their mouths to hold back laughter. Those must be the smart ones who have already looked at the singles tournament board and saw the anomaly where I was the 501st person to be accepted. Basically if anyone was stupid enough to take this bet I would win instantly. A voice called out from the crowd.

How do we know you are good for it?

Perfect Mark, the hook is set, now reel these little fishes in. In my most condescending voice I replied.

Dont be stupid. The Great Game wont let me bet what I do not have. I will bet against as many of you as come up until I run out of things to bet. Thats how confident I am in my ability. However, I do only have so much so first come first serve. The first people that initiate the bet will get more than those that lag behind.

I need them to be a little angry, just enough to lose their sense for a moment and step up and make a bet.

Several beings started to head towards the Personal Bets alcove. I start getting Great Game messages almost immediately. I scan them each as quickly and as carefully as I can to make sure no one is actually reverse trolling me. The ones I accept come in three varieties.

Clear the General Melee Round, Mark Anderson and Dumb Guy, 10 levels of experience, SinglesTournament

Clear the General Melee Round, Mark Anderson and Dumb Guy, 1,000,000 Mithral Coins, SinglesTournament

Clear the General Melee Round, Mark Anderson and Dumb Guy, 1 World Perk, SinglesTournament

The only difference is the name of the dumb guy that took the bet and the amount of levels and coins. I did get a notice that I was not allowed to bet more than 3 World Perks on a single round. After about five minutes someone could not handle it anymore and started laughing out loud. Several people started looking at them like they were crazy. One finally had the courage to ask.

Whats so funny?

You idiots already lost the bet.

What do you mean? The singles tournament does not even start until tomorrow after the New Comers tournament finishes.

You moron, look at the singles board. I do not know how but this kid Mark Anderson already has secured a place after the general melee. He is number 501.

Heads swivel and stare at the singles tournament board.

Thats Cheating!

No you idiot, you were the one that made the bet thinking you would fleece some new comer. He did nothing wrong. In fact you strengthened him by giving him more levels you moron. I predict he will go far in his first tournament. I havent seen this type of planning and cunning ever in my 37 Great Game Competitions. I think he might even have a chance of beating Silverwings Record.

At the mention of Silverwing several people had sharp intakes of breath. Who the heck is Silverwing? He must be someone important. Well I can find out in a bit. First though I need to place some bets on myself. First though I need a question answered. I think quietly Help.

Yes

Why have I not been awarded my winnings? I have already passed the general melee round.

All bets about surpassing a round or defeating an opponent will not be awarded until after the round is complete or the opponent is defeated.

Ok that makes sense. I should get a big boost in power after the general melee though. I will place my bets and then go find a quiet corner to do the math. Never stick around longer than you have to when gambling. Someone will always try something stupid even if it is against the rules. I walk over to the Mithral alcove.

Please state the nature of the bet, the stakes, and the tournament.

I wish to bet 6,000,000 mithral coins on Mark Anderson winning the New Comers tournament.

Bet Accepted for 6,000,000 Mithral Coins

This is another indication that a person is not in charge of the system or at least is not watching at all times. With my level this is a sucker bet. A real bookie would never let me make it if he knew about my skills and levels, which the Great Game does. This just reinforces to me that some sort of computer is managing at least aspects of the Great Game. Well I will keep taking everything I can until I am stopped or until I meet the creators of this system. Next stop is the World Perks alcove.

Please state the nature of the bet, the stakes, and the tournament.

I wish to bet the maximum number of World Perks allowed on Mark Anderson winning the New Comers tournament.

Bet Accepted for 3 World Perks

Next I walk over to the last alcove Levels.

Please state the nature of the bet, the stakes, and the tournament.

I wish to bet the maximum number of levels allowed on Mark Anderson winning the New Comers tournament.

Bet Accepted for 50 levels.

This is going to be epic. I wander around a while to make sure no one is trying to target me. I dont see anyone so the Great Game must enforce a no fighting rule outside of the tournament. That is the only thing that makes sense. Normally if you were to sucker that many people in and take them for a ride it would cause a response fairly quickly. They may be buying their time but I doubt it. It looks like I am free and clear on those free goodies.

I sit down and start scrolling through my past messages to add up everything I earned from those sucker bets. That is a big number. This calls for some investigation. Help.

Yes

Why do I have bets totaling 25 million mithral coins? I do not have enough money to cover the bet.

Due to the nature of your automatic wins the Great Game let you bid to the maximum amount allowed.

To understand this correctly at the end of the General Melee in the Singles Tournament I will automatically be awarded 25 million mithral coins, 50 levels worth of experience, and 3 additional World Perks.

Yes

This is great. So the grand total would be 70 levels of experience after the New Comers tournament plus another 50 levels for betting on the General Melee in the Singles Tournament, 31,000,000 more mithral Coins, and 6 Additional World Perks. That is on top of whatever the reward is for winning the New Comers tournament. I wonder what the reward actually is? I dont think that I ever checked on that. I mean I know you can win World Perks, but how many and is there anything else. Help.

Yes

Can you tell me the rewards for the tournaments I am registered for?

Yes

Literal piece of junk, it is times like this that I think that there may be an actual person just messing with me. Reality says the easiest answer is probably true so it is most likely a literal computer system, but still this gets old quick.

Help, please explain the rewards for the three tournaments I am registered for and the rounds need to earn them.

New Comers Tournament Champion: 3 World Perks +10 Levels Title: New Comers Champion +10

New Comers Tournament 2nd Place: 2 World Perks +5 Levels

New Comers Tournament 3rd Place: 1 World Perk +3 Levels

Singles Tournament Champion: 5 World Perks +10 Levels Title: Singles Champion +10

Singles Tournament 2nd Place: 4 World Perks +8 Levels

Singles Tournament 3rd Place: 3 World Perks +6 Levels

Singles Tournament 4th Place: 2 World Perks +4 Levels

Singles Tournament 5th 8th Place: 1 World Perk +3 Levels

Singles Tournament 9th-16th Place: 1 World Perk +2 Levels

Singles Tournament 17th-32nd Place: 1 World Perk +1 Level

Singles Tournament 33rd-64th Place: 1 World Perk

Team Tournament Champions: 5 World Perks + 10 Levels Title: Team Champion +5

Team Tournament 2nd Place: 4 World Perks + 7 Levels

Team Tournament 3rd Place: 3 World Perks + 5 Levels

Team Tournament 4th Place: 2 World Perks + 3 Levels

Team Tournament 5th Place: 1 World Perk +1 Level

All champions are awarded 1 years access to Dungeon World.

Possession of all three champion titles earns permanent access Dungeon World.

Alright my goal is in sight. I do not know if it is attainable this year, but it should be easy enough to get in the future. As long as you are the winner of the New Comers tournament you can take your time earning the other titles if necessary. I decide that to kill the final amount of time I will look for the gentleman that answered my questions earlier and see if I can ask about that Silverwing character. After that I will just sit in the corner and Identify opponents and try to identify the top 5 contenders from last year to see how far I have to go.

Chapter 55: New Comers Tournament Domination

After mingling a bit more I see the gentleman I asked questions from earlier. I approach him and smile.

Excuse me sir, I did not catch your name earlier.

My name is Yonder Strongfist son and you be the new boy Mark Anderson that is causing such an uproar.

Yes Sir, how did you know?

I identified you kid, you do know how to identify someone right?

Yes I do Yonder, but I did not know if it was considered polite. Since you helped me earlier I refrained.

That is a sight more manners than most people have youngster. However, there is no room for such politeness at the tournament. You need to know as much about your foes as possible. Go ahead and identify me I dont mind.

Identify.

Name: Yonder Strongfist Race: Dwarf (Giant) Level: 374

Affinities: Water - 50% Earth - 85% Fire 50%

Unique Skills: (Stubborn as a Rock), (Shared Attributes), (Amplify)

Resistances: Earth 45% Fire 10%

I see Yonder. You are quite strong. How long have you been attending the Great Game Competition if you dont mind me asking?

This is my 17th one. Our previous Planetary Leader overestimated his abilities or underestimated his foes. We dont know which as we never found a trace of him. I just woke up to the message that I was the new Planetary Leader one day.

If you dont mind I have many questions and you seem to have the answers. Is there something I can do for you to get you to help me figure some things out?

You dont need to give me anything boy. That piece of entertainment earlier was enough payment. Ask away.

Over the next hour I peppered Yonder with question after question. Some of the highlights I learned included the information that a planet can only be part of the New Comers tournament once. I was wondering why some high level replacement for a previous leader did not just dominate the lower level new comers. I also discovered a few other important tidbits.

There is a 24 hour rest period after each round in the tournament except for the New Comers tournament. In the New Comers tournament the rest period was only an hour. The 24 hour rest period came after the entire New Comers tournament finished. That made sense as our tournament was so small. It was basically a warm up for the rest of the competition and a chance for the new guys to show off, because usually they had no chance of performing well in the Singles Tournament.

I also found out that the reason people were so astonished when someone compared me to Silverwing was because of the Tri-Champion legend. Many years ago, enough that people forgot exactly how many as with any good legend a new comer named Silverwing appeared. His strength and magic were tremendous, his abilities depending on who was telling the tale varied, but all story tellers agree that he was the only person in competition history to win two titles in one competition. He easily won the New Comers Tournament and through strategy was able to prevail in the Singles Tournament. Legend has it that he almost managed the mythical three championships and a prize that is untold. However, those that opposed him, gathered the strongest competitors together at the last minute and created a team to oppose him in the Team Tournament meaning he failed to get the three titles in one go. Several years later he managed to put together a team that won the Team Tournament allowing him permanent access to the Dungeon World and was never heard from again.

I also found out that the current champion was only level 496. There seemed to be a restriction put in place by the Great Game. Anyone who achieved tier 6 (Level 500 or higher) was only allowed to participate in one final tournament and then had to pass the mantle of leadership on to someone below level 500 from their planet. This was the main reason that one planet did not keep growing stronger and stronger throughout the years and dominate everything. There was a forced change in the ranks every few years.

This meant that there was an actual possibility of me managing to earn the three championships this year. If I bet well I could raise my level above the current champion and win the Singles Tournament. However I would then run into the same problem Silverwing did and have to deal with probably several teams gunning to stop me from reaching the mythical three titles. I only had six people on my team, if I wanted to have a chance at winning I needed to fill the other spots I would need to fill my team with others that were strong and loyal. However I only had a limited amount of time to pull this off. I have an idea. This will only work if I read Yonders personality correctly.

Yonder, do you have a team for the Team Tournament?

No son I only participate in the Singles Tournament. I will probably not join a team until after I reach tier 5.

If I could guarantee your ascension to tier 5 before the Team Tournament would you be willing to join my team and endorse me as the leader to others?

I could see him narrow his eyes.

How can you guarantee my rise to tier 5 lad?

Is there somewhere private where we will not be overheard or seen?

Aye, there are several private rooms for teams to get together or individuals to plan strategies and establish trade deals.

If you join me in one I think I can convince you in under 60 seconds once we are alone.

Yonder nods and then leads me over to a hallway I had overlooked when walking around earlier. He entered the hall and I followed close on his heels. He led me past several doors on either side of the hall that glowed red until we reached one that glowed green.

Green means unoccupied, once we enter lad you better be convincing.

I just nodded and followed him into the room. As soon as I entered the room I accessed my skill False Status and reverted everything back to my real race and level.

Please identify me again Yonder.

Yonder looked at me and mumbled Identify under his breath and then I saw his eyes start to get big.

What did you do lad?

I have a Unique Skill called False Status. I only show what I want to be shown when others identify me unless they have the upgraded skill Fountain of Knowledge.

Let me understand this correctly. You are actually a level 252, Elemental Dragon King, who possesses a Unique Skill and you are a New Comer to the tournament.

Not exactly, I actually possess 20 Unique Skills. Yonder, hello, are you okay?

Yonder shakes his head as if to clear it.

This is impossible lad no one has 20 Unique Skills. Plus your level is outrageous for a newbie. Tell me the truth.

I am speaking the truth Yonder. Your actual race is Dwarven Giant, you have three Unique Skills yourself, and you have resistances in both Earth 45% and Fire 10%

There is no way you can possibly know that.

It is another of my Unique Skills, fountain of knowledge. It allows me to see through any deception an gives me a better identify skill.

Your serious arent you.

Yep.

You have convinced me lad. What is your plan and how can I help?

I explained to Yonder my situation about how with all the bets I would soon possibly out level him. What I needed was a team that could take me through the Team Tournament so I would not end up like SIlverwing in the story. He told me that he only knew about 4 or 5 others over level 300 that he would consider trustworthy.

We only need 3 more participants besides you. My four Level 100 plus elemental dragons and my Earth Spirit familiar who is level 175 will be joining us on our team. Speaking of which do you know if you can bet pet/companion and familiar levels like your own?

Poor Yonder I think I broke him with that last reveal.

You also have 4, not one or two or three, but 4 elemental dragon companions and an Earth spirit who is almost tier 3?

Yeah did I forget to mention them?

You did lad. Well this changes everything. I can easily fill the rest of the team then.

Very well, you need to contact them before the start of the New Comers Tournament and have them bet the maximum of everything on my winning. Will they take your word on that or do I need to show them my secret like I showed you?

No lad I will explain in a secure room. You go and prepare for the tournament. I will have your team ready by the time you are finished. As for the other thing I do not know if you can bet companion or familiars levels. I dont have any and have never heard of anyone trying.

Thanks Yonder, Ill be seeing you soon.

Before I left I made sure to reset my False Status. I then left the room and headed back towards the betting booths. I figured I might as well try to use my companions levels as betting stakes. The worst that could happen is the Great Game refused. When I reached the betting booths I stepped into the line for the Level booth and waited patiently, I do not want to cause another scene, once is enough. When it was my turn I mentally ask the Great Game if it is possible to have my companions and familiars bet their levels just like I did.

Yes it is possible, both the owner and the companion and/or familiar has to agree.

I see, how do we get their consent if they are in storage, I do not wish to take them out at this time.

If you initiate the bet I can contact them and check for their consent.

Very well, please bet the maximum levels allowed on Mark Anderson winning the New Comers Tournament for each of my companions and my familiar.

Authorization from all parties has been given. The bet is for 25 levels and your companions and familiar may not exceed your level if you win the bet.

Well that wont be a problem. After placing this last bet I went and found a seat waiting for the firsts round to begin. After just a short wait I see a message pop up in front of me.

All contestants in the New Comers Tournament will be transported to the arena. You may use anything you have to fight your opponent, however you may only have on pet or familiar help you at a time. All losing opponents will respawn with a single level penalty subtracted from their total. Transport will begin in 3..2..1..

Well, there were two rules I did not know about. A single pet or familiar and a penalty if you lose. It should not affect me either way. I do not plan on showcasing my companions and I am not going to lose so I can just ignore it for now. I fade out and shimmer back into existence inside a large, maybe 500 meters in circumference. On the opposite side of the arena is my old friend Mr. Hammerfist.

Hello Hammerfist. Are you ready?

He does not even have the common courtesy to answer me and charges straight at me. If I remember right he was a frosts giantkin and that should be weak against fire. I pull a fire enchanted Warhammer out of my inventory and charge right back at him. I can see him start to grin. He must think I am falling into his trap and his kind of fight, he really is an idiot. When I am about 100 meters from him I start channeling mana into a fireball. I compress it and keep it small but the damage it should cause will not be. When he sees the fireball start forming over my head his expression turns from happy to worried.

Too late now buddy you are screwed. I release the fireball and make sure it tracks his dodging attempts so it will definitely hit. 2 seconds later the impact is tremendous along with the explosion. In almost comic book fashion I can see his body flying backwards from the explosion. I speed up just a little so I will reach the area where he is going to land just as he hits the ground. I do not want to waste any more time on this guy so I just put my full strength into a mighty swing at his head. One crushed cranium later and both his body and I start to shimmer out of existence into a teleport. I wonder if they will put us back in the general population or separate those fighting from the others?

I reappear in a different room than where I started along with 4 other Great Game users. Identify.

Name: Lady Death (Gertrude Wilkins) Race: Human (High) Level: 94

Affinities: Earth - 60%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Ignis Farrow Race: Dragonkin (Red) Level: 91

Affinities: Fire - 50% Air 10%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Alan Barker Race: Beastkin (Wolf) Level: 89

Affinities: Air - 30%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Jewel Titus Race: Elf (Shadow) Level: 101

Affinities: Water - 25% Earth - 25%

Unique Skills: Hide in Shadows

Wow that idiot I fought was actually was higher leveled than the other newbies. Speaking of which I should have 20 more levels now. I need to assign the points and then change the False Status to reflect it. Too many people heard about the bet for twenty levels. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 272 -30%

Unspent Attribute Points: 200

Str: 470

HP: 4,700

Int: 600 +250% MP

MP: 42,000

Wis: 600 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 470

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 470 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 470

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

First set my False status to level 152, and keep the rest of it as it is. Ok for my real stats lets bring everything up to 500 and split the rest between INT and WIS. Yep that should work. When I mentally ok the changes I get another message.

Congratulations you have managed to bring all of your stats to 500 or above you are now walking the path of the Gods. You are granted the title Demi-God +10.

Well that was unexpected. Lets see the final status with the new title then. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 272 -30%

Unspent Attribute Points: 200

Str: 510

HP: 5,100

Int: 650 +250% MP

MP: 45,500

Wis: 650 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 510

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 510 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 510

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I finally pay attention to my surroundings. I notice the others are staring at me. What do I have blood on my shirt? Oh right, it is probably the level thing. Before I can say anything we get yet another message with instructions.

You have one hour to rest and recuperate. After which you will each battle every remaining contestant once. The person with the most wins will be declared champion.

Well that seems simple enough. Time to make some new friends.

Well hello everyone. My name is Mark Anderson and it is my first time here at the competition just like you. I hope the even though we are opponents we can act civilly towards each other.

The other four look at each other and seem to come to a consensus.

Hello my name is Ignis.

I am called Lady Death.

My name is Alan good to meet you.

You may address me as Jewel.

After that there was a little bit of awkward silence until finally Alan broke the ice again.

Mark do you mind telling us how you came to be so high leveled when you are a new comer to the Great Game.

I was wondering if you were going to ask. I do not mind telling you at all. It was mostly luck, but the last 20 levels came from tricking an idiot named Hammerstrike in the first round.

I do not understand.

Well you see, everyone experienced the beta test right?

I see heads nod.

I through sheer luck and no skill whatsoever that I managed to survive my planets beta test. This meant that I was part of the Great Game for just over a year before everyone else joined. This gave me a large advantage in leveling.

Ok that makes sense I guess, what about the guy Hammerfist though. How did you trick him if you do not mind me asking?

Well you do know that you can bet on the tournament right?

Once again heads nodded.

He was being kind of a pain and was challenging me for being higher leveled than him. I asked if he was sure he could beat me. He said yes. I knew that he did not stand a chance, but got him to bet 20 levels of experience. So when I finished the first round and beat him I was awarded twenty levels from the Great Game.

Mark, it seems like you had some great luck. I do not even think we can compete with someone that is 50 levels above us.

Oh if you only knew the truth Alan.

I am sorry about that. I do ask that you try your best against everyone. There is always a chance and at the very least we all may learn something new from fighting each other.

That makes sense. Please do not hold back so we can see what it is like to fight a level 150 powerhouse.

Do you all agree with Alan? Or would you like to forfeit some matches?

The group came to a consensus to fight. If they were going to take an experience penalty anyway they might as well try to learn something. We chatted about inconsequential things for the next few minutes, but one by one people drifted off to mentally prepare for the next round. Soon enough it was time. I once again was transported into the either the same arena or at least its duplicate. Across from me was Ignis. Time to get this party started.

Ignis was a Red Dragonkin, which meant that ice spells should work well against him. I decided the best thing for me was to use a similar strategy on each fight and just overwhelm them with strength. This might cause those Singles Tournament participants to think that I only could do one thing and underestimate me. I attacked Ignis with an ice explosion spell and beat him down with an ice enchanted hammer. The next three went similar to Ignis. The only variation was that Jewel tried using her Unique Skill Hide in Shadows, the same skill I had, but it failed due to my high level. I wonder if anyone else has figured out that the skills that are supposed to be so unique are duplicated on every planet. There could be thousands of people with your skill, they just have to be born somewhere else in the Great Game. Heck I even had a skill that could copy other skills, so in theory if I saw it I could copy any Unique Skill making them just rarer skills and not necessarily unique.

Chapter 56: The Start Of The Singles Tournament

When my fourth and final fight ended against Alan I was transported back to the original competition area and was greeted with the following screen.

Congratulations on winning the New Comers Tournament. You have been awarded the title New Comers champion +10, you have been awarded 10 levels, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

You have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. You have been awarded 6,000,000 mithral coins, you have been awarded 50 levels of experience, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

Your companions have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. Your companions are each awarded 25 levels of experience.

Ok, that is a lot to take in. I need to sit down and assign points and then go bet again on myself to win the entire singles tournament. If I win it will be another fantastic boost to my strength and if I lose then no big deal. I will just have to get the title another year. I open up my status and am amazed at the points I have to distribute. 600 points is a lot and my level is now tier 4. Place some there and there and lets check the total increase in power. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 332 -45%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 595

HP: 5,950

Int: 810 +250% MP

MP: 56,700

Wis: 810 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 595

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 595 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 595

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Ok Mark, first go place bets, then find Yonder and see if the team is put together, then strategize and rest and recuperate. I head over to the betting area and see Yonder surrounded by 3 other people waiting for me. He must have realized what I needed to do and was waiting for me.

Hi Yonder, let me make my bets and then I can join you and your friends for a quick talk.

Sounds good son, remember to place bets on each round and the final outcome. You get more stuff that way.

Why that sneaky guy. I am glad I said something out loud. I would have just bet on the final outcome again. I wonder how much more I can actually get? Help, what is the maximum amount I can bet on myself to make it to each round of the Singles Tournament?

You can bet 1 World Perk, 10,000,000 mithral coins, and 10 levels of experience per round.

What is the limit on betting on the overall winner?

You can bet 3 World Perks, 25,000,000 mithral coins, and 50 levels of experience on the outcome of the entire tournament.

Are companions and familiars still allowed to bet up to half of their Masters bet?

Yes.

Some quick calculations, that means that I can get another 12 World Perks, 115,000,000 mithral coins, and an extra 140 levels on top of what I already have. My companions can earn another 70 levels each. Oh be still my heart. I quickly make my way around the various betting booths and place the maximum bets for both myself and my companions. Grinning I head over to Yonder.

Yonder, please lead the way to a secure room and then you can introduce me to your friends. Perhaps I might also ask a question or two also?

Follow me lad.

We headed back towards the hallway we had gone down before, but had to travel a lot further to find an open room. A lot of people must be in discussions right now. As we entered the secure room Yonder signaled everyone to have a seat. I quickly used my upgraded identify on everyone.

Name: Yonder Strongfist Race: Dwarf (Giant) Level: 424

Affinities: Water - 50% Earth - 85% Fire 50%

Unique Skills: (Stubborn as a Rock), (Shared Attributes), (Amplify)

Resistances: Earth 45% Fire 10%

Name: Hannah Cloudrunner Race: Dragonkin (Air) Level: 411

Affinities: Water - 50% Air - 100%

Unique Skills: (Truth Seer), (Immaterial)

Resistances: Air 50%

Name: Rydel Farjor Race: Elf (Forest) Level: 398

Affinities: Water - 75% Earth - 75%

Unique Skills: (Green Thumb), (Leave No Trace)

Resistances: Earth 50% Water 25%

Name: Melarue Glynnis Race: Sprite (Winter Court) Level: 422

Affinities: Air - 100% Fire 50%

Unique Skills: (Lesser Teleportation), (Projectile Weapon Master)

Resistances: Air - 75% Fire 20%

It looks like you took my advice and bet on my winning the New Comers tournament Yonder. Please introduce me to your friends.

Aye lad, once you showed me what you had hidden I knew it was easy money. I bet the maximum on everything and cleaned up. My friends took my advice and did the same. We have all reached tier 5 except that skinny elf, but he is close. I have the pleasure to introduce you to Hannah a dragonkin, Rydel is the skinny elf, and Lady Glynnis of the sprite nation.

Hello everyone, my name is Mark Anderson and as Yonder probably told you I have a proposition for you. I think it is possible for myself to earn the three championships title during this competition. However, the one I am least confident on is the team competition. I have a total of 3 spots left since Yonder will be taking one of them and I would like to know if you would be willing to join the team and listen to my instructions. If it makes you feel more confident you can have Miss Hannah use her Unique Skill Truth Seer on me while you ask questions.

The three new peoples jaw dropped and Yonder started laughing.

I told you he had skills didnt I. I think he is telling the truth about being able to complete what even Silverwing was unable to do. Hear him out.

I proceeded to outline my plan and told them that soon I would probably out level them with all of my bets coming in. Speaking of which.

Hey Yonder, in the top twenty-five are there any people I can trick out of levels like I did Hammerfist. Maybe if I take a different approach

I know of two of them that bet frequently.

Lady Glynnis chimed in.

I know what buttons to push to get another to bet against you.

Hannah spoke up.

You can probably get any of the shadow dragonkin to bet against you as long as they think they are 50 levels or higher than you.

Ok, please point them out and let me know the best way to approach them. If I can pick up a few more levels through personal betting I think I can top 600 before the team tournament.

Everyones eyes got big again.

You can what?

Well I did the math and currently I am level 332. I get another 50 levels for the sucker bets I made on the General Melee which takes me to 382. I bet the maximum possible on every level of the tournament which when I win will be another 140 levels taking me to 522. If I can get each of these people you know to bet 20-25 levels that would push me over level 600.

He is right.

Lad are you sure you are confident enough to bet everything on this?

Yonder let me ask you a question first. What is your highest stat and your lowest stat. I dont need what it is in, just the number.

Yonder looked at me like I had grown another head. He couldnt see where this was going.

I dont mind telling you lad. My strength is my pride and I have 550 points in it. My luck is lowest at 242. Why?

Hannah please verify my statement. My lowest stat has 595 points in it.

Truth.

Oh, the dumbfounded look I am getting from my team mates is starting to get old.

Ill just say it is a combination of me earning my bloodline very early and more titles than you can even imagine. I probably have the stats of someone who is already level 450-500 and I am only at level 332. When I add the levels I expect to get soon, how confident do you think I am. Oh and I have bet the maximum number of levels possible for my companions as well so the elemental dragons should be level 200 or more and my familiar around level 250 for the team tournament.

They just looked at each other and finally Rydel spoke.

I have to go and increase my bets.

Well before you go and do that can you go and find those people you thought of I could bet against and explain what you think would make them bet against me.

Right of course.

Everyone discussed their ideas and suggestions about how I could get people to bet with me. We decided that a staged argument with one of them would probably be the best. I would loudly declare that I already had earned 30 levels and was getting another 50 from the general melee. I would then talk about how much that would power me up. I then had to say how I knew that I could probably not win the tournament but with such a boost in power it was not unlikely for me to make the top 256. Since my false status would show that I was only level 152. With most everyone knowing that I was expecting another 50 levels, they would most likely come to the conclusion that I expected that when I reached the next tier and level 202 that I thought I could play with the big boys. I then was supposed to finish up the argument saying something about how even if I placed that high it was pointless because I would not be able to earn any of the rewards. That is why I wanted to find some people to bet my new levels against. I would argue out loud that even if I lost it was no big deal because I had earned these levels for free and could always get them back in the future.

My friend would give up at that point and just say fine. This is a lesson you are going to have to learn on your own. Just make sure you do not bet more than 50 levels total or you will be sorry. I have tried to stop you that is all I can do. Hopefully the various parties would then approach me and initiate the bet. We would stage the argument without the people they thought of first to try and get anyone else to bet first and then they would go and conveniently talk about what they just heard a rookie say around the people they thought would bet against me. I was warned to never go above 25 levels in my bets. No one does that and it would set off some flags in peoples minds.

Once the plan was in place we all dispersed and left. Since several people had probably seen me talking to Yonder twice earlier it was decided that it would be more believable if he was the one to have the staged argument with me. We both headed over to the area near the betting booth and started our staged argument. After a couple of minutes I could see some people were looking interested and several others looked concerned. Soon enough someone spoke up.

Mark, I couldnt help overhearing. You should listen to your new friend. Even after a boost of 50 more levels you will only be at the start of tier 3. Most of your opponents will be in tier 4 or higher in the Singles Tournament.

Thank you for your concern sir, but I am determined to do this. The Great Game already placed me at number 501 and that was before I earned all of these new levels. I have some titles and a skill that also give me confidence in my ability.

Whatever kid, I was just trying to help.

Leave the kid alone. If he wants to make a bet let him, this is how rookies learn hard lessons.

Perfect, that sounded like someone who could become my first betting scam victim. I just need to reel him in and convince others that I would be good to bet against.

I may be a rookie, but I know how strong I am. Do you think you could beat me just because you have been here longer? Even if you are higher leveled I think I have a chance. Are you willing to back up your statement with some levels?

Fine kid if you want to give me your levels, I will take them from you. Lets head over and make the bet now.

Dont call me kid. That goes for all you old timers. Have some respect for others. I know I cant win, but that does not mean I cant do well. I believe that I can reach the top 256 and obviously the Great Game does also since it placed me at 501. I am willing to back up my talk with levels, but most of you have been here so long that you are scared of change and just mumble in the background and pretend to be wise. I am going to head over to the betting booth and I will accept all bets about me reaching the top 256. Not only am I confident in my ability, but I think it will serve as motivation that many of you dont have. I am not the idiot many of you think I am. I will only accept bets until I will reach the level I came into the competition with. I may be wrong but I am not going to be a push over.

I stalked over to the personal betting area with anger. Several people followed me over and the confirmation of bets started coming in. I accepted every bet that came my way that stated what I had said earlier as quick as I could. I needed to get as many levels as possible, but if I stood here to long it would probably set off warning bells about me betting more than I should. I decided 60 seconds was about right and I mentally approved 15 bets in that time. I took a step back and said out loud.

Thats my limit. You may think that I am crazy, but I do know enough not to bet past my original competition level.

That was a good way to end this little charade. I moved away from the betting area and headed to a quiet corner so I could count up and review how many levels it actually was. I signaled Yonder to follow me. I reviewed my messages and did some quick math. Most of the fifteen bets I made were for 10-15 levels but three were for 25. So 75 plus 80 plus 60 is 215. 215 levels, I really did not think I would be able to get that many to bet against me. 215 levels is a raise of two tiers. Lets see add everything together, my level is 332 plus 50 for General Melee plus 215 for personal bets, plus 140 for Great Game bets and my new level if I win the Singles Tournament would be 737. Can that be right?

It seems like that is too high. I might even be able to bet a few more times. How has no one else figured this out in the past? I mean with betting you could instantly become untouchable and wipe everybody out. I must be missing something. I need to talk to Yonder really quick. Yonder had been waiting patiently for me to say something.

Can we get another room really quick I have a question before we move on.

Back down the hallways and into another room I immediately began speaking.

Yonder I did the math and this just seems too easy. I am afraid that I am missing something. The level I expect to be after the Singles Tournament is quite frankly ridiculous and scary. Has no one tried this before? Is there a rule that I am breaking?

Yonder just shook his head no. He could see that I was nervous.

Lad you are doing nothing wrong. Other people have tried in the past, but you are a unique existence. I have never heard of anyone ever coming in with your high levels and stats, which means that although they may have been confident in themselves, all they had to do was look around and see hundreds of people that were stronger than them. No one has been brave enough to bet more than about ten levels in a go in a long long time. If you mess up and lose 10 levels past tier 3 it can take you up to a year or more to gain them back. That is a huge loss in time. With that level of commitment many people do not bet at all or at least only bet between 1-5 levels just to spice things up. With you being a rookie and having that false status many of the greedier gambling folks see what they think is a sure bet and are able to finally let their inner demons loose and bet against you.

Thank you for your explanation Yonder I was starting to get worried I had violated some rule I did not know about.

Out of curiosity how high a level do you expect to be if everything works out like planned?

Promise not to stare at me.

Sure lad.

Over 750.

Dang it he even promised this time. Wide eyes, open hanging mouth, yep I broke him again.

Snap out of it Yonder.

Sorry lad, it is just a lot to take in.

Just focus on how much you are gaining. You jumped 50 levels on me winning the New Comers Tournament and you will get another 50 for betting on the Singles. That means you will have increased an entire tier in strength in less than 2 weeks.

You are right son, that is amazing in itself. I was so focused on how strong you were getting I completely forgot about my own gains. This is all because of you. Please accept my gratitude and I hope that we personally can stay friends in the future and maybe our planets as well.

I hope so Yonder. Now where can I get some sleep and can you contact the others to see if they think we could pull a couple of the big fish they had thought of tomorrow after I get my big increase in levels from the General Melee.

Aye lad, the hallway on the other side is rooms for sleeping. Just like this side if it is green it is free. I will talk to the others. You rest and contact me with this communication crystal in the morning and we will meet up and talk again.

Thanks, Yonder.

I travelled to the other side of the staging area and grabbed a room. I had a pleasant surprise when I entered my room.

You have entered an area where companions and familiars can be summoned.

Finally I can update and check on everyone. I called everyone out and explained the situation to them. It was good to interact with family, and no matter how different they looked these guys and girls were family. I was relieved to hear that everything was fine with them. They never even noticed the passage of time usually, but were excited when the Great Game contacted them. They immediately accepted and when I asked why they all just said because its you. It feels good to be that trusted. I need to make sure I am worthy of it. Tomorrows another day and I need to be ready for it.

57 - Becoming Singles Tournament Champion

I woke up the next morning and after saying goodbye I moved everyone back into storage. I then contacted Yonder through the communication crystal.

Good Morning Yonder, Where should I meet you?

Good Morning Lad, I want you to just hang out near the Singles Tournament Board. I need you to look like you might have made a mistake yesterday, study the board intently. I will bring over two new marks for you to bet with. You can still talk to me like you know me, but when I warn against you betting you need to take over.

Sure thing Yonder, I will see you soon.

About twenty minutes later I was reclining on a couch staring up at the Singles Tournament Board. I guess I could see why people usually dont bet as much as I was. There were so many names that had already made the top 500. If you think about the General Melee, people could team up to take down stronger opponents it would be chaos. There was no real way for most people to guarantee a win. I saw Yonder approaching me followed by two others. Identify.

Name: Duchess Winter (Elana Winter) Race: Vampire (Noble) Level: 460

Affinities: Fire- 100%

Unique Skills: (Hide In Shadows II), (Seduction)

Resistances: Fire - 75% Air 50%

Name: Loki Kitsune Race: Beastkin (Fox) Level: 375 (442)

Affinities: Earth - 75% Fire 100%

Unique Skills: (False Status), (Overwrite)

Resistances: Earth - 50% Fire 80%

First person I have seen with False Status besides myself. This should be interesting.

Good Morning Yonder.

Good Morning Lad, I brought two of my acquaintances along for you to meet.

Oh, well hello then, my name is Mark Anderson.

Greetings Mark you can call me Duchess Winter.

Hello kid, my name is Loki.

How can I help you today?

Well lad, remember our discussion yesterday about the upper levels of the tournament and you were talking about setting goals. We got off on a tangent and you made some bets that you probably shouldnt have. I wanted you to meet two of the strongest people I know to help you realize your limitations. I am not ashamed to admit that I have lost to both of these people in the past and even with my recent level gains, I am not sure that I could beat either one again this year.

Well Yonder, I thank you for what you are trying to do, but I will not back out of my responsibilities. I cannot cancel the bets anyway. I am glad to meet your friends though.

Lad I understand, what I was trying to accomplish today is that you should pick your battles more wisely. Betting is part of the game, but I do not know how much you have bet. My companions today are long time competitors and will treat you right if you feel you need to bet against someone to give yourself a goal to reach.

Well thank you all. I do want to set goals and having something on the line always makes me bring out my best, but I have already bet the 50 levels that I am going to gain today. I won 30 more levels in the New Comers Tournament, but I do want to leave here with some gains no matter what.

Duchess Winter took this chance to start talking. It looked like she was worried they would lose an easy mark.

We respect such a wise position from someone so young. How about this then Loki and I will make a joint bet with you for only twenty levels, that way you have a realistic goal and you will leave with a guaranteed 10 extra levels plus any you might earn from your other bets.

I frowned and made it look like I was contemplating it. I wonder what there game was?

I guess that does make sense, but I do not understand joint bets I have never heard of them.

Duchess Winter smiled and then answered.

I had forgotten that you were new, with you having such a high level and worldly experience. A joint bet can be made between any group of people and a single person or another group of people at the competition. While it is usually reserved for the Team Tournament to allow teams to bet a joint amount of experience shared between them, there is nothing saying we cannot do the same now.

She had turned on the charm hard. She must be trying to use her seduction skill on me. I am glad that I have gained immunity from mental attacks, because I am having a hard time concentrating enough right now. She is a very attractive lady. If I had to deal with mind manipulation I probably would bark like a dog if she asked.

Ok, that seems reasonable. This should be my last bet then. I want to be able to keep some of my hard earned gains.

We walked over to the personal betting area and I received a very interesting Great Game message.

Reach the top 256 in the Singles Tournament (Win the Singles Tournament), Mark Anderson and Duchess Winter + Loki Kitsune, 20 Levels (150 levels), Singles Tournament

I mentally accepted it and then turned and spoke.

Thank You for helping me set my goal. I am confident I will make the top 256 in the Singles Tournament so I would like to apologize in advance for taking your levels.

Do not worry, if you make it to the top 256 you deserve those extra levels. Loki and I have plenty and it is always good to help out the younger generations.

Man she was good. I am pretty sure that Lokis skill is why I had such a weird message. Luckily my Fountain of Knowledge skill seems to have overwritten it though. I will investigate in just a minute.

Thank You Yonder, for helping me out. I am going to go and get a room to watch the General Melee in peace and quiet. You have helped me so much would you like to join me?

Sure lad, let me say my goodbyes and we can go.

5 minutes later we were inside one of the secure rooms and I held up a hand to forestall Yonder from speaking. Help, please show me the description of the Unique Skill Overwrite.

(Unique Skill) Overwrite: This skill allows the user to change any Great Game message to read what they would like as long as it would not directly harm the intended recipient. Skill cannot overcome Fountain of Knowledge or Truth Seer.

So that is their game. The duchess distracts, Loki rewrites and they probably clean up against one person each year. I doubt that they do more than that just because people would become suspicious. They probably saw a chance to clean me out and took it. I do not think they normally would try for as many levels as they did with me.

Ok Yonder say your piece.

I thought they would be good for more levels lad. They gamble every year, no more than two bets, but always seem to win. I figured it would be good to teach them a lesson.

Oh they bet way more than you think and yes I will win the bet against them causing them to fall drastically in the rankings next tournament.

What do you mean lad?

Loki has a Unique Skill called Overwrite. It allows you to change what someone else sees on the Great Game messages. Instead of a bet for me making the top 256 and for 20 levels, he bet me 150 levels and that I had to win the tournament. They probably thought that no one would believe a new kid and saw a chance for a big score.

Why those dirty cheating.

Stop right there Yonder, there is no need to worry. I accepted the bet knowing the changes. I am going to win the tournament and you and them just gave me another 150 levels. However, I do think that I should stop betting now.

That seems smart lad. I will let the others know and then they can join us and we can watch the Great Melee and then we will need to break up our group and get ready for our own fights.

Sounds good Yonder.

The other three joined us soon and after some small talk we settled in to watch the Great Melee.

The Great Melee was utter chaos. As I watched I realized how lucky I was that I got to skip this round due to my achievements. No matter what your level it seems there would be no guarantee that you could pass the Great Melee. In fact the more you stood out as a dominating individual the more likely those around you would gang up or sneak attack you causing you to be unable to continue on.

I guess Yonder and the others could see the bewildered look on my face because he started explaining.

It is said it did not always be this violent and chaotic lad. Around 20-25 competitions ago before I started attending. The Great Melee was mostly a hide and attack fest. However the Great Game decided that the event was taking too long. So the rules were changed to encourage more fighting. Now you are forced to fight at least one contestant each hour or you will be forcibly removed. This led to nobody being able to hide for very long and the chaotic mess you are watching now.

Soon enough the Great Melee was over. The sheer carnage and amount of magic thrown was impressive if a little too random for my tastes. As soon as the champion of the Great Melee was declared I received my betting message from the Great Game.

You have placed winning bets on the outcome of the Great Melee. You have been awarded 25,000,000 mithral coins, you have been awarded 50 levels of experience, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

I open up my status and distribute the 500 free points I just received. Try to keep things even and that should do it.

Error, you cannot raise an attribute above 1,000 points until reaching tier 5. Player is still 18 levels shy of tier 5. Please redistribute your attribute points.

Another one of those messages, ok how about this then.

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 382 -45%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 675

HP: 6,750

Int: 1,000 +250% MP

MP: 70,000

Wis: 1,000 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 675

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 675 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 675

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I decide to mess with my new friends minds once again, for a very important reason. I was bored.

Hey Yonder, I just got those levels from the bets. When I tried to place my stat points I got and error message from the Great Game.

Everyones heads turned to look at me. This is perfect.

Did you know that you are not allowed to raise a stat past 1,000 until you reach tier 5?

There it is, my old friend, bugged out eyes and wide hanging open mouths.

Lad are you trying to say you have one of your stats at 1,000 points?

No Yonder, I have two of them at 1,000 and the rest have now passed 600.

The other just look numbed. I hear several mumbles about this is not fair, what am I doing wrong, glad he is on my side. I spoke up.

Anyway I thought I would head back to the resting rooms and grab one quick and prepare for the rest of the rounds. We all have each others communication crystals so we can stay in touch.

I make sure to reset my false status. I think level 240 would be about right. That should take care of my confidence and let people think they know how much I bet on the Great Melee. I walked out of the viewing room and started to head back to the other side so I could grab a private room and call out my companions when I was stopped my group of what can be only described as thugs or bullies.

Stop right there. I heard how you were saying how you could easily beat others. I think you are all talk and are hoping to get a low level opponent in the first round to move up. If you really think you are hot stuff how about a personal bet against me in the first round so we can fight each other.

Identify.

Name: Crusher (Elmer Rockhead) Race: Giantkin (Stone) Level: 291

Affinities: Earth - 25% Water 20%

Unique Skills: None

Resistances: Earth - 50% Fire 80%

Oh I get it. They are probably walking around looking for those on the board with lower levels and challenging them to make sure they make it past the first round. Mildly clever but it will backfire on Crusher today.

Fine whats the bet.

Ten levels that I will beat you in the first round.

Ten, you must be scared of me. I will bet 50 levels that I can beat you.

I could see his eyes get large. He definitely did not want to, but he was surrounded by his friends. He looked around at them, and yep peer pressure got to him.

Fine fifty levels it is.

We headed over to the betting booth and pretty soon.

Please state the nature of the bet, the participants, the stakes, and the tournament.

One versus one, Mark Anderson and Crusher, 50 levels of experience, first round Singles Tournament.

Bet has been verified with your opponent. You will face Crusher in the first round to determine the outcome.

That is probably the end of my free levels in the Singles Tournament. I assume that people will smarten up when they see me win in the first round or at least stop bothering me when they see the increase in my levels as I go on.

I finally reach my private room and call out my companions. I need some friend therapy. After playing around and catching up with everybody we go to sleep. 24 hours seems like a long time in between each round but I know in a couple of days it wont seem that long at all.

The next day I waited around for the inevitable game screen warning and was teleported into an arena identical to the one I was in for the New Comers Tournament. I had at first thought I might pretend to struggle for a while in the early rounds, but I have gotten tired of that. I am just going to dominate this thing. I will keep my real levels hidden still but I am tired of playing around.

I see Crusher start to run towards me and I just sigh and start pumping mana into my version of the old D & D spell of Meteor Swarm. I could see Crusher start to smile as he got closer, the idiot probably thought I was scared stiff. I just pointed up and saw him skid to a stop as he saw 5 very large rocks, moving very fast towards him. 10 seconds later and all that was left of poor Crusher was a crushed mess on the floor.

I was teleported back to the staging area. Where I immediately raised my False Status level to 290 and I started back to my personal room. I noticed that it was much quieter on the way back. So many people had been teleported away as they lost. This staging area was starting to get a little creepy as it got emptier. There are only 512 people left in the Singles Tournament and those others that are going to participate in the Team Tournament. Compared to two days ago we have probably had about of the competitors teleported out.

When I reached my room I made the adjustments to my status and then checked everything out. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 442 -86%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 775

HP: 7,750

Int: 1,100 +250% MP

MP: 77,000

Wis: 1,100 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 775

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 775 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 775

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

This is getting repetitive. What can I do to spice it up. I know I will try and beat each round faster than the last. I think I should get all of my stats above 1,000 to see if there is another bonus like when I reached all stats above 500 also.

I checked in with Yonder and the others and found out they had all passed the first round easily. The new levels and higher stats had helped. I signed off and then just vegged out on the bed. I needed some alone time. I had been around people a lot more recently than I had in the past year and it was taking a toll on me. I was getting great benefits, but I could feel myself falling into one of my funks. I just need to keep it together until after the tournament and then I can go hide somewhere for a month or so and decompress.

For the round of 256 I decided that the fastest I could possibly destroy someone else was to just blink behind them and smash them into the ground with my strength and magic weapons. So that is exactly what I did. As soon as my opponent died I was teleported to the staging area and a surprise message.

Attention Great Game Competition competitors. Mark Anderson has set a new speed record in defeating an opponent. He was able to beat Alex Hegred in only 7 seconds.

As a new record holder you are granted the title Speedster +5

Your levels have now exceed the Great Game Competition limit. You must designate an heir within 12 months.

I head back to my room and assign my points. I am now above 1,000 in everything.

Congratulations you have managed to bring all of your stats to 1,000 or above you have walked further on the path of the Gods. You are granted the title Low God +15.

Well that means that I could reach a High God status after some point right.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 664 - 4%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 1,145

HP: 11,450

Int: 1,525 +250% MP

MP: 106,750

Wis: 1,525 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 1,145

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 1,145 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 1,145

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

The next several rounds proceed relatively the same. I was never able to surpass the 7 second kill record I set, but none of my matches lasted longer than 30 seconds. Hannah got knocked out in 128 along with Rydel. Melarue lost in 64 and Yonder made it to 32. He was extremely happy with that result as he had never made it past the 128 round before this. Soon enough I was about to go into the finals. One more round and I could be done with the Singles Tournament. I better check where I am at before the last fight. I had picked up several levels through the Great Game bets after each round.

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 704 - 33%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 1,245

HP: 12,450

Int: 1,625 +250% MP

MP: 113,750

Wis: 1,625 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 1,245

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 1,245 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 1,245

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

I need to focus on this last fight. Unless there is something very different about the next guy I dont think I will have a problem, but I dont want to screw up right at the end. When I teleported into the arena for the final time I was about to identify my opponent when I realized I recognized him. That was Loki. Identify.

Name: Loki Kitsune Race: Beastkin (Fox) Level: 475 (563)

Affinities: Earth - 75% Fire 100%

Unique Skills: (False Status), (Overwrite)

Resistances: Earth - 50% Fire 80%

Wow, he had gotten a big boost in power. He must have found several other people to sucker bet with. I wonder how his partner the Duchess made out? Oh well he is about to get a big surprise. I was showing my level to be 463 so he probably thought he had this in the bag. I yelled across the arena just to tweak him a little.

Hey Loki you still owe me some levels. Why dont I have them yet? Do I have to beat you?

Mark I never thought you would make it this far. You surprise me, but soon you will fall more than you think.

I dont understand. Are you talking about how you tried to trick me and bet 150 levels?

The look on Lokis face was priceless.

How did you..

I cut him off.

You are not the only one with Unique Skills, and if you think your measly 563 levels are enough to beat me you are about to get the surprise of your life.

Poor guy, it was one reveal after another. I could see the perplexed look on his face. Lets make this final fight flashy. I start channeling mana into each of my four primary elemental spells. I am going to hit him with four elements at once. Each one is going to have an absurd amount of mana in it and the resulting explosion should be awesome.

When Loki saw spells starting to form above me He started to panic and run towards me. I need more time. Walter come out.

Yes Master, how can I help you?

Slow him down and create a shelter behind us. There is going to be a big boom.

Yes Master.

Walter proceeded to make walls rise, some stone hands grabbed on to Loki, and the ground turned into mud. He was going all out. Well so was I, I now had a 5,000 mana Fireball, Iceball, Lightning Ball, and Giant Earth Spike rotating around my head. I was about to set them loose when I had a weird thought. In cartoons they could always combine elements for a bigger bang. I wonder if I could do that also? Lets find out. With my concentration at its fullest I imagined the four separate spells combining into one massive spell. Forcing them would not work. I needed them to blend together. Almost like they were woven from the same cloth, thats it. With the new image in my mind I wove the four spells together so they complimented each other and kept each other in check. This was going to work. I launched my new creation at Loki and then stepped back into the shelter Walter had prepared us.

There really was no way to prepare for what happened next. Luckily Walter had been with me long enough to know that I tend to overdo things and so he had picked up the habit also. When I stepped back into the shelter I actually fell into a deep hole that had been reinforced with stone pillars. Walter jumped down after me. The explosion and shaking that occurred next was epic. Both Walter and I had to continuously reinforce the shelter he made due to the fact that the shock wave and earthquakes my explosion set off kept knocking pieces down on top of us. Man I hope someone I know recorded this. I cant see anything.

After about 30 seconds of feeling like the world was about to collapse I was teleported to the staging area and met with several Great Game messages.

Congratulations on winning the Singles Tournament. You have been awarded the title Singles Champion +10, you have been awarded 10 levels, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

You have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. You have been awarded 25,000,000 mithral coins, you have been awarded 200 levels of experience, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

Your companions have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. Your companions are each awarded 25 levels of experience.

You have successfully merged all four elements and have unlocked the Primal Element Affinity. For being the first to unlock the Primal Element from Earth you are awarded the title Primal Progenitor +20. For being the first to unlock the Primal Element in the last 10,000 years you are granted full affinity with the Primal Element.

58: Team Tournament Time

I immediately head towards the meeting rooms and contact Yonder on the communication crystal.

Yonder, I am back I am heading towards the meeting rooms, please have someone stand outside so I know which one. I need to get out of sight.

Aye Lad, Rydel will be in the hallway and congratulations on the win.

I waved at Rydel when I saw him and then ducked into the meeting room.

If you all will just give me a moment I need to process all of my winnings and Great Game messages and then we can talk about the Team Tournament.

First place the points, and then I can think about that weird message about the Primal Element, and done.

Congratulations you have managed to bring all of your stats to 1,500 or above you have walked further on the path of the Gods. You are granted the title Mid God +20.

Ok I was a little off earlier. It seems that if you raise every stat by 500 points you get another God Title. That mean High God must be at 2,000 stat points. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 914 - 41%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 1,645

HP: 16,450

Int: 2,025 +250% MP

MP: 141,750

Wis: 2,025 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 1,645

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 1,645 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 1,645

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Please show me the status of my Companions.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 240 - 40% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 242 - 77% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 241 - 4% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 244 - 21% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 306 - 11% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Alright I think I am ready now, but first has anyone ever heard of the Path of the Gods or the Primal Element.?

Hannah spoke up.

I have never heard of the Primal Element, but there are legends on my planet about walking the Path of the Gods.

Can you tell me a brief description of the legend Hannah.

Sure, the basic premise of the Path of the Gods legend is that if you are able to reach a certain level of power you will be able to walk on the Path of the Gods. This is the route to be able to meet those who created everything.

Melarue interjected next.

I have not heard of that, but I do know that the Primal Element is a theoretical element that all other elements come from. It is postulated that if we could control it we would be able to control the energy that created the universes.

Yonder asked.

Why do you need to know these things lad?

Well according to the Great Game notices I have started walking the Path of the Gods. You can too, it only takes 500 stat points in every stat. I also combined all four elements into the blast that won the championship. That unlocked the Primal element. However, to do that you need 100% in all affinities and a high enough level to combine them.

You never stop surprising me lad. Dare I ask where you are actually at strength wise now.

Are you sure you want to know? Last time I told you just stared at me like a dead fish with your mouth open.

Yes lad, I truly want to know. It gives me confidence in what we are doing and a goal to shoot for.

Well then my companions have leveled up also. My dragons are around level 240 and my familiar Walter is just over level 300. As for myself, I picked up a couple of extra bets I do not think you were aware of and I just reached level 914 and have over 1,500 points in each stat.

Yonder turned away from me and I could hear him muttering under his breath, I will not stare, I will not stare. After a few seconds he turned back around and addressed me.

Lad do you even need our help anymore?

Honestly, I have no idea. I have never even seen a team tournament and do not know what is expected. However, each one of you has helped me and I would be honored for you to be on the team no matter what.

Thank you lad. We can help you plan for the tournament and give some ideas for strategy. You also cannot be in two places at once so we can either help with defense or offense, whichever you think is more appropriate.

Yonder and the others then started to educate me on the tournament format. First all teams that were not ranked would go through a King of the Castle round to determine the final competitors. This was basically a larger version of the final rounds. Each team was assigned a tower. The towers were indestructible but the two entrances were not. There was a ground entrance and a roof entrance. The idea was the more towers you owned the better your chances were of making it into the final rounds.

So you had to defend each tower you had while trying to take over other teams towers. The round would end when only 22 teams were left filling up the remaining spots. Most felt if you could get more than 4 towers you were almost guaranteed to advance. Although this also depended on the number of teams that enter each year. I quickly came up with a plan.

It was simple and to the point. I would take one person with me and steamroll through the nearest towers to our own. While everyone else defended our original tower. When we conquered the first tower the person with me would stay and defend it. I would then teleport back and grab another person and go conquer another tower. That person would stay and defend the new tower once it was conquered. We would continue this pattern until we held nine towers. Then I would continue on and just start wiping out other teams by myself until the round ended. If anyone was having trouble defending they just had to contact me and I could come back and either evacuate them or support them.

Before I left I asked them all to follow me back to my room so they could meet my companions before the first round. They all trooped behind me and just before we got to the hallway of rooms we were blocked by Loki and several others.

I do not know how you pulled that off Mark, but there is no way anyone will let you win all three rounds.

It was easy to beat you Loki, I am just that much better than you. Speaking of which are you feeling a little inadequate right now as you lost so many levels after you tried to trick me?

You will never succeed in what you are trying. Too many people want to stop you.

Your sounding very clich Loki. Now if you do not have anything else to say, please get out of the way.

I challenge you and your team.

Really now. This did not work out well for you last time. Are you sure?

Yes I am sure.

Alright, is this going to be a team bet or an individual bet and would you like me to write it or would you like to try and cheat me again with your Overwrite skill.

I have no idea what you are talking about, but I will let you send it to me if you doubt me.

Fine, play innocent, what are the stakes?

We will bet the maximum allowed that you will not win the team tournament.

So you are not even confident enough in your team to bet directly against us. Well whatever, we agree and would like to state for the record that we will accept all bets of the same nature with anyone else until the Great Game limits us.

We marched over to the betting area in a large group and I sent over the bet to Loki.

Please state the nature of the bet, the participants, the stakes, and the tournament.

Mark Andersons team will win the Team Tournament, Mark Andersons team and Lokis team, Maximum allowed levels of experience, Team Tournament.

Bet has been verified with your opponent for 500 levels.

Wow 500 levels. Wait that is only 50 levels each when split. Alright that seems better.

Any other takers?

Another group came forward.

We will bet against you also. There is no way you will be a three time champion in the same year. Especially your rookie year. No one will allow it.

I sent over another bet to the new guy.

You have reached the betting limit for the Team Tournament.

Sorry everyone that is it. The Great Game said we have reached the betting limit for the Team Tournament.

While I was here I went over and placed the maximum bets for each round for both myself and my companions for the team tournament. After all of us had finished placing our individual bets we kept moving to the personal rooms. I grabbed the first green lighted one and invited everyone in. Everyone have a seat and I will bring out the team mates you have not met yet. Once everyone was settled in I called out Walter and the Kids.

I introduced everybody around and let them talk to each other. Elvira was especially taken with Hannah. With one being an Air Elemental Dragonkin and one being the actual Air Elemental Dragon they got on famously. In fact, it seemed that each of my kids kind of latched on to one of the new group and kind of treated them like an aunt or uncle. Bruce paired up with Yonder. They both had a I am strong bash this leader kind of connection happening. Rydel paired up with Azure and the last topic I heard them talking about was sneaking around and playing pranks. I am going to have to keep an eye on that duo. Finally, Melarue paired up with Esmerelda. My little Earth dragon seemed to be fascinated that Melarue was a Projectile Weapons master. All in all, it was a good little bonding session and allowed everyone to get to know everyone else.

It was also decided that the order of attack would be Yonder, Bruce, Melarue, Esmerelda, Rydel, Azure, Hannah, and finally Elvira. Walter would stay at the original base and protect it. Everyone exchanged communication crystals and soon enough it was time to break this little party up. After the good byes I sent everyone to bed and then started contemplating the future. I was not really worried about winning the tournament. I believed in my team mates and my overwhelming level advantage. What I was really worried about was what happened after the tournament.

I was going to be a high enough level that I could reasonably stand up to anyone or anything. I should have enough World Perks after betting and winning the three tournaments that I could upgrade the Earth into an almost impenetrable fortress for at least the near future. I even had made some good friends and contacts for trade with other worlds. No what I was worried about was who was going to take over as Planetary Leader and what they might do in the future and also what was going to happen on this Dungeon World.

Everything seemed to be indicating that this Dungeon World was intricately connected to the creators or administrators of the Great Game. Soon enough I might meet them and I had no idea how I would react to them or how they might react to me. From the stories most people who went to the Dungeon World did not come back. I do not know if this is because of low levels and danger or is it just the whim of the Great Game creators. I did know that I was going to have to go and find out.

Morning came soon enough. I recalled my companions into storage and waited to be transferred into the King of the Castle round. As the teleport shimmer faded out I found myself surrounded by my four new friends in a large stone circular room. This must be the central part of the tower we have to defend. I quickly call out my companions and just as I do there was a general message from the Great Game.

Welcome to the King of the Castle elimination round. You have a maximum of 24 hours to reduce the 211 teams down to 22 teams. At the end of 24 hours the 22 teams with the most towers under their control will be awarded spots in the Team Tournament. Please remember that a tower will only be considered conquered after a team member has spent 30 continuous minutes inside of it.

Fantastic. I started barking orders.

Walter, please start upgrading the defenses of the tower by setting our standard traps and putting layers of stone in front of the ground entrance. We will enter and leave each tower from the top entrances. If you cannot fly someone who can will move you if we need reinforcements. Yonder you are with me, everyone else sit tight and wait your turn.

I climbed to the top of the tower with Yonder and looked around surveying the terrain. It looks like rolling hills mixed with plains. There seems to be towers scattered fairly evenly throughout the area. Each one is no closer than 500 meters from the next and no farther than 1 kilometer. We seemed to luck out and be very close to an edge of the playing field. There were only 2 towers to the West of us.

Yonder I think that we should take the towers to the west first and then a couple North and then two South. Finally, we take two to the East that are leading into the center. After that we can regroup and see which direction seems the best to continue conquering. I know we have 24 hours, but I bet we can knock enough teams out of the competition that we should be done much sooner than that. What do you think?

That sounds like a good strategy lad. Shall we begin?

I would like to wait just a couple of minutes so we can see which direction each of the other teams are heading in if any. If we can catch some of them in the open, I can strafe them with my spells and breath weapon and eliminate a few groups whole sale. By the way, do you think I should continue to show a false status or should I let people quake in fear as they read my true level.

I would probably keep it hidden throughout this round and then change it when we enter the true tournament to worry the other teams.

Sounds good. Lets give the other teams five more minutes to move and then we are going to attack something no matter what.

Over the next five minutes I saw many teams start to send people out to try and conquer other towers. I never saw more than five in a group. Several towers did not send anyone out. They must have decided to turtle up and just defend for now. It does not matter it will not help them. It seemed the closer you were to the center the more likely it was for you to leave to conquers. As you came to the edge more and more groups were playing defensive. Right before I was about to leave with Yonder I saw one of our two picked targets send out the largest party I had seen yet.

They must be trying for a blitzkrieg. It seemed very similar to my idea. Too bad it was going to back fire on them. A team of 7 had left one of our picked targets and was headed to the other of our picked targets. Well this would help simplify things a bit.

Ok Yonder, can you jump down this 50 meters or do I need to carry you?

Jumping down is easy lad. It is the climbing back up part that is harder.

Well then jump down and run towards the tower that is being attacked, but do not get too close to the impact zone of the blast that is coming.

Without another word I leaped off our tower and started to fly towards the attacking group. I gathered my mana and fused it into the primal blast that I did before. This time however I kept the mana down to 500 for each part of the spell instead of 5,000. I launched the blast and saw several of the seven attackers dodge. Or at least they thought they were dodging. The resulting blast was awe inspiring. It caught every one of the attackers inside it and created my favorite shape, a mushroom cloud.

If the 500 mana version of that spell was that cool I really need to watch a recording of what happened when I used 5,000 mana it must have been epic. All seven of the attackers survived the explosion, but they did not look good. Next up was a standard lightning breath attack. After watching them twitch for a second I landed next to Yonder who had caught up. We proceeded to put the remaining couple living beings out of their misery.

Step one was complete. I grabbed Yonder by the arms and with a surprised squeak, which I am totally going to tease him about later, I flew us up to the top of the tower that was about to be attacked. I wanted to strike a full strength tower first to gauge how hard this was going to be. We landed on top and noticed that the entrance was closed.

They must be hiding inside after seeing what you did lad. We are going to have to pry them out.

Easy enough to do Yonder. Here is my idea. You pound on that door until it collapses. As soon as it collapses you jump off the tower to safety.

What do I need to be safe from lad?

Well why you are pounding on the door, I am going to be pumping mana into an extremely large fireball which I will launch into the opening as soon as the trap door collapses. The results should be spectacular.

Fine son, lets see what happens.

We proceeded to follow my plan. Yonder pounding on the door slowly weakening it and I slowly poured mana into a very large fireball. I need to make it large enough to sweep through the whole tower. It should deal enough damage to stun if not kill everyone inside it. I think I will try 10,000 mana. It is larger than the big explosion I made in the singles tournament, but should not be as strong because I am only using the fire element. As soon as the trap door collapsed Yonder, who seemed to be getting a little nervous about the size of the fireball jumped of the tower. Several arrows and bolts just missing him as they rose upward from inside the tower.

I compressed the fireball enough that it should fit through the door and then let it fly. I jumped and glided away gracefully until the resulting shockwave knocked me out of the sky. Well that was not my intended soft landing. I turned around to see what looked to be a giant 50 meter tall blowtorch shooting fire into the sky. That just looks so cool. I may have overdone it a bit, but you know what? I am conscious and no one on my team got hurt. I started walking over to Yonder.

How much mana did you put into that thing boy?

Around 10,000 mana why?

Well I have never seen an explosion quite that big. You are definitely entertaining to have as a friend. I also forgot how ridiculously large your mana pool must be. I have never shot anything with a fireball larger than about 750 mana.

It does look great doesnt it. I may have overdone it a little, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I do have to say thought that this is the largest one I have remained conscious to see.

Yonder looked at me a little strange after that statement, but eventually just shook his head chalking it up to Mark being Mark. When the flames died down I flew Yonder back up to the top of the tower and entered carefully. There was no need. Everything inside the tower was gone.

Yonder, do I need to help you repair the defenses?

Nay lad, after an hour the Great Game will recognize this tower as conquered and replace everything including the doors and defenses.

Well that is convenient. I guess I will head back and get Bruce and take on the next tower.

Ok lad, call me if you need help.

Sure thing Yonder, see you soon.

I proceeded to make my way back to our original tower to get Bruce for the next attack. Bruce ran out onto the roof and looked very excited.

Dad that was awesome! Can we do it again?

That is the plan my boy, but I thought you might want to practice and strafe a couple of groups with your breath weapon first.

Oh dad that would be fun. Are you going to join in?

Nope this is all you son. Dad will just watch and protect you from ambushes.

Cool lets go then.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

All right King of the Mountain readers here is what is going to happen. I have finished writing King of the Mountain. YAY! I have started a new fiction called A Virus Life For Me, check it out if you like reincarnation stories. So I will be polishing up King of the Mountain in hopes of publication eventually. To get it out to you my loyal readers I am going to do some chapter dumps.

Extra Chapters! So today 4 chapters, and then 5 chapters on each regular release day until we hit the end. Every chapter will release an hour after the next one. This is so I do not screw up the auto release function RRL has. Some may wonder why not just dump every chapter right now.

Well since I am still writing and editing I am still trying to stay a comfortable number of chapters ahead of you the readers in case I get sick or something you still get your reading fix. So I can use the next week and a half while you wait for everything to get a little ahead on the new story and editing process. Thanks for understanding, and I had lots of fun writing this I hope you enjoyed it.

Merry whatever you celebrate,

Tenqui

59: Wrapping Up The Team Tournament

After Bruce had his fun attacking people in the open, we flew over to the second tower in the West. I had him repeat the same plan I did with Yonder. If its not broke dont fix it. After the tower turned into a giant flaming candle I installed Bruce into the tower. One by one I continued. With each of my kids I let them express themselves and attack a group or two that might be out in the open. It did not take long and it was something fun we could do together.

Each attack took about 10 minutes. So right after I installed Melarue in the third tower I received a notice that I assumed everyone on the team got also.

You team has captured a second tower. All of your controlled towers will now glow green in your sight and enemy controlled towers will glow red.

That is convenient. Thank you Great Game. That will simplify things as I spread my reign of terror amongst the other teams. Eventually all eight of my team, excluding Walter who was in charge of defense at the original tower, were holding down their own towers. That makes nine towers in just over an hour and a half. The last tower took a little longer, because the las team had started to try and come up with a strategy to stop my giant fireball attack. They set a few traps on the roof which screwed me up momentarily and took me out of my groove. They actually knocked Esmerelda and I off the top of the tower we were attacking. When we hit the ground the group charged out the front door and tried to overwhelm us.

I was a little upset at this point because they could have hurt one of my little girls and I may have kind of tore them limb from limb. I mean that in the literal sense. My strength was over 1,500 and being as mad as I was I literally ripped some appendages off people in the attacking group. When I calmed down, the other team was defeated and Esmerelda was just repeating, I am ok daddy. I am glad I did not shift into my dragon form. I am saving that one for a big surprise when needed.

I decided to wait another 15 to 20 minutes and take a quick break while waiting for all of our towers to be officially recognized as being owned by our team. I told everyone my plan and retreated back to the central tower and checked in with Walter.

Hi Walter, how is everything going?

Everything is good master. No one has counterattacked and the defenses are untouched.

Very good Walter, when we are done with this small break I am going to take you, Yonder, Bruce, and one person from each of the other directions and start going on a clearance rampage.

Very Well master, I look forward to working with you again soon.

I think that I have intimidated the surrounding groups because while I was watching from the top of the tower I could see groups continually attacking and expanding, but always in a direction away from us. Well time is up. Time to gather up some of the others and start reducing the number of teams even more. I stop by each of the towers and either gather the person into the group or tell them to keep watch from the top of their tower. The West is a dead end so I take both Bruce and Yonder, and I decide to leave the kids at their towers for this round and take Rydel, Melarue, Hannah, and of course Walter. However, which way should we go?

We talk it over and decide to go either North or South keep the directions of counterattack down by traveling along the border. After flipping a coin, it is decided to go North. An hour later I have cleared the sixth tower to the North and have to stop for a break to allow for the hour recognition period to acknowledge my latest conquest. This will make a total of 15 towers. No one is attacking us back and the conquests have been getting easier. In fact, two of the towers here in the North were empty. We saw everyone in the tower evacuate and go to attack someone to the East when they saw us approaching. I guess watching an approaching team make each tower up to yours into a giant flaming candle of doom inspires you to move and try somewhere else.

I have to respect their decision, so I will travel south next and leave them alone. I gathered up my four kids and Walter and did a repeat of what had just happened in the North on the South side of our conquered towers. That is a total of 20 towers. I know that this should be more than enough. I decide to wait at least an hour and see if there are any new developments.

After an hour of waiting I was bored. We did not need to control any more towers, but since no one even tried to counterattack I did not want to just sit here for up to another 20 hours just waiting. I decided to go east from our original tower more towards the center to see if we could stir up some trouble. I decided for this one to take all four of the friends and Walter and leave the kids behind just in case. With them being able to fly it would allow them to cover more distance if they are needed to defend a tower. I set Bruce in the middle tower, Elvira to the North, and Esmerelda to the South. Azure was going to take the first new tower to the East and the rest of us would keep attacking. We were in the middle of our attack on the 3rd tower to the east when we were teleported back to the common area and greeted with a message.

Congratulations, you have managed to be hold on and have qualified for one of the spots in the Team Tournament. You and your companions set a record for the greatest number of towers ever held by one team in the King of the Castle tournament. You are each granted the title Tower Master +5.

Well that was easy.

It is usually more of a challenge lad, but you kind of skew things in our favor.

Shouldnt it have taken longer though. I mean we had 23 or 24 towers when the Great Game booted us out. That means the other teams must have had an average of 8-10 towers each. I thought you said that teams usually could get to the next round with only 4 or 5 towers?

Once again lad, that is due to you. They each probably only had 4-5 towers. Remember no one counterattacked us. If a team is wiped out and no one occupies their tower it just becomes neutral until someone spends an hour in it. More than likely the correct number of teams was wiped out and the number of towers per team did not change. It was just us that others did not want to tick off.

Of that makes sense.

Well me and the kids are off to rest.

See you in the morning lad. Remember the next rounds are all one versus one with a twist.

What kind of twist Yonder?

You first have to conquer the tower in the center of the arena and then withstand monster waves for 30 minutes before being declared the winner. If you cannot last the 30 minutes than the game is reset and you try again until someone conquers both the tower and resists the waves of monsters.

How high are the levels of the monsters?

My understanding is they will never be more than 50 levels above the lowest leveled member on the team. This is why many teams will try and get nine strong individuals and one weaker newbie to keep the levels of monsters down.

That means with the dragons at around level 240 we can expect that the monsters will be no higher than level 290. That is easy enough to handle.

Only for you lad, only for you.

After some goodbyes I made my way to an empty room and went to sleep. Just like Christmas, the earlier I go to bed the earlier tomorrow will come. The next morning I woke up and talked to my companions about what to expect. We came up with a few ideas between us. Walter as always would be on defenses and traps. Each of the kids would have a direction where they would be in charge of long distance attacks with their breath weapons as needed. Each of them would be paired with their new uncle or aunt who would be in charge of close in defense. I would get to wander around and just cause general mayhem and destruction.

At the beginning of each round Azure and Elvira as the fastest would fly straight to the tower to claim it before the other group could get there. Bruce and Esmerelda would scout and slow down the opposing team until the rest of us arrived to deal with them. If they ran into a problem, they were to retreat immediately. We only had to get through 4 more rounds to get to the final. If possible I wanted to save my Elemental Dragon King Form and true level until the finals. This would shock everyone watching and force them to reconsider any rash moves they may try to make against the earth for how well we did this year.

Everything for once proceeded just like we had planned. Azure and Elvira took control of the towers in each of the next four rounds and Bruce and Esmerelda harassed the other team until we arrived and smashed them. After the second round we all earned another title.

You have set a new speed record for the Team Tournament. Your team is granted the title Team Speed +5

Soon enough it was time for the finals. We convened our final meeting inside my room. Before anything else I distributed my points for the individual round bets I had won. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Level: 954 - 91%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 1,755

HP: 17,550

Int: 2,035 +250% MP

MP: 142,450

Wis: 2,035 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 1,755

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 1,755 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 1,755

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Please show me the status of my Companions.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 262 - 20% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 264 - 57% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 263 - 84% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 266 - 1% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 346 - 31% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

It looks like Walter is eating up most of my personal experience from kills until he catches back up to me. He gained an extra 12 levels past his bets and I only moved 50% of one level after my bets. If things go well he will catch up sometime in the next year dependent on how much dungeon diving we do.

Alright, welcome to our final meeting everyone. We have been able to dominate the competition throughout the tournament and I have no doubt we will win again. If you do not mind though I would like to propose a change in how we do things for the final round.

Hannah spoke up.

Well everything else you have come up with has worked well for us Mark so please continue.

I am most concerned with what happens after the tournament. You have well established planets and can probably easily deal with any challenges. However, my planet is new to the Great Game system. Even though I have earned enough World Perks to grant us immunity for over a decade and let us develop and grow stronger I am worried that it might not be enough. My personal strength is quite high, but I cannot be everywhere at once. Since I am no longer able to represent the Earth at the competition it may be a while before my replacement is strong enough to earn more World Perks.

That makes sense lad. Do you have a plan to overcome this problem?

Yes Yonder I do. I want to scare them so bad that by the time they even think they could deal with my planet we will have been ready to fight off any invasion for several years. For this final round I will show my true level and Elemental Dragon King form and devastate the other team single handedly. I would still like you all to help with the monster waves as it is hard to focus on all directions at once, but I will take care of everything else.

Rydel said, That sounds fair Mark. You have done so much for us personally this is the least that we can do for you.

Thank you everyone for your help and guidance through this competition. Without you, things would have been much more difficult and I may not have been able to obtain my goals. You may contact me at any time for help and here is contact information for you to be able to reach my kingdom for trade and alliance information after the competition.

I handed out the communication crystals and names of my ministers so they could know who to contact for a variety of things. It was time to end this competition and set a record that no one else had managed. They should talk about this competition forever after this. Here we go.

As soon as I shimmered into the final arena for the Team Tournament I turned off my false status so everyone could see my real level and then transformed into my Elemental Dragon King Form. With my level as high as it was I was close to 100 meters long and looked intimidating beyond belief. I took to the air to find my victims, I mean opponents. I soon spotted them rushing towards the center tower. As I was about to swoop down and spray them with fire I had a thought. I was able to combine all four types of elements and received the Primal Element as a reward. Since I can use all four types of breath weapons in my dragon form can I combine them to get a Primal Breath Weapon?

As soon as I had this thought I knew I had to try it. I went into my breath weapon dive and concentrated on trying to combine all four elements together. I could feel a terrible pressure start to build in my gut. Focus Mark, remember what worked before. Do not force them together rather weave them together to compliment each other. I felt a little pop inside my mind and a snap inside my body and released what I can only describe as Purple, Flaming, Lightning Breath of doom.

Several messages started to flash past me and I concentrated on landing safely so I could review them. The rest of the group had caught up to me and I growled out in a gravelly dragon voice to please wait before claiming the tower. I have some Great Game stuff I need to deal with first. I willed the messages to reappear now that I was on the ground and safe.

You have successfully merged all four elements and have unlocked Primal Dragon Breath. For being the first to unlock the Primal Dragon Breath in the last 10,000 plus having 100% affinity with the element you have the choice to upgrade your race to Primal Elemental Dragon King. If you choose this upgrade you will receive a one time boost of 100 points in each of your attributes. If you decline the boost will be upgraded to 250 points in each attribute.

Well that was unexpected. I signal the team to move on to take over the tower. As soon as we enter we get a slightly different version of the message we had received for the last 4 rounds.

Congratulations on making the final round. If you are able to survive longer than 30 minutes you will be awarded greater prizes. Maximum time allowed in simulation is 24 hours.

The next 24 hours were long, but wave after wave of enemies broke against us. We would not give up and we would prevail. Finally, the time and the tournament was over.

Congratulations on winning the Team Tournament. You have been awarded the title Team Champion +10, you have been awarded 10 levels, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

You have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. You have been awarded 75,000,000 mithral coins, you have been awarded 150 levels of experience, you have been awarded 3 World Perks.

Your companions have placed winning bets on the outcome of this tournament. Your companions are each awarded 125 levels of experience.

You have earned all three champion titles, you have been awarded an additional title of Tri-Tournament champion +30

You have earned all three championship titles in your rookie year, you are granted the title of Supreme Rookie +10

For surviving the entire 24 hours in the final round of the Team Tournament you are granted the title Survivalist + 10

I must distribute points.

Congratulations you have managed to bring all of your stats to 2,000 or above you have walked further on the path of the Gods. You are granted the title High God +30.

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1115 - 31%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 2,245

HP: 22,450

Int: 2,425 +250% MP

MP: 169,750

Wis: 2,425 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,245

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,245 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,245

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Please show me the status of my Companions.

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 414 - 71% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 416 - 24% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 415 - 66% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 418 - 81% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 530 - 67% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Unfreaking believable. I have no words at this point. I say a quick goodbye to my new friends after being transported back into the competition waiting room. Which was filled with people staring at me, mainly because I had not switched back into my dragonkin or more human form. As I felt the teleport starting to grab hold of me I knew that after I answered some questions and took care of things back home. I was going to have to start finding some answers for myself.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Little bit shorter chapter, but hey you are getting four chapters so deal with it.

60: Moving On

I teleported into the main courtyard of the castle back in North Carolina. This was a good thing, because I had forgotten to switch forms. The Great Game must have just teleported me to the closest open area that would fit my full dragon form. I quickly transformed back into my more human looking form and apologized to the various people who I had scared. It must have been pretty startling to see a giant dragon just teleport into existence near you.

Jacob, Where are you?

I jumped almost 3 feet in the air when he replied, Right behind you my lord.

I swear Jacob you do that on purpose. How on earth do you sneak up on me without me noticing all of the time? Are you part ninja?

Not that I know of sire. I will try and make myself more known in the future.

I dont really believe him as I can see the corners of his mouth turning up in the barest hint of a grin. He enjoys this. I guess it is pretty funny, but one day I will figure out how he does it.

Ok Jacob, please set up a nice dinner with the family tonight and let the ministers know that there will be a meeting to update everyone on everything that is happening tomorrow at 9 a.m. and please make sure to have lunch ready for us. We are going to work until we finish addressing several problems and situations that have arisen.

Certainly sire, I will set it up right away.

I retreated to my room immediately following the conversation. I needed to make some decisions immediately regarding World Perks and how I was going to choose a successor. Some of the World Perks would be saved so the council could help e make some decisions based on their knowledge, but there were several things I needed to make sure were done immediately. Help, how many World Perks do I actually have?

You have a total of 41 World Perks.

My gambling really paid off. Only thirteen of those were from winning the championships. The rest were all gambling profits. Please show me a list of available World Perks.

As planetary leader you may select perks from the following list.

1\. Base Stat Increase (3 Uses Only)

2\. One Year Increased Experience

3\. Increased Crafting Knowledge (Single Use Only)

4\. One Year Increased population fertility

5\. One year Increased food/fields fertility

6\. One year immunity from invasion tickets

7\. One world invasion ticket

8\. Tier 3 Level Cap (Single Use Only)

9\. Part 1 of 5 World Teleportation Network

10\. One year Increased Mana and Health regeneration for natives

11\. One year Increased resource regeneration

12\. Increased Magic Knowledge (Single Use Only)

13\. One world connection for World Teleportation Network

14\. One world Resurrection Point for World Natives

15\. One year protection from natural and monster related disasters

I feel confident in selecting 10 years worth of immunity from invasion tickets, Increased Crafting Knowledge, Increased Magic Knowledge, and all 5 World teleportation network upgrades. That is 17 of my World Perks spent. With a Great Game competition every three years this will give my replacement 3 competitions to prepare and get ready. The one time boost to crafting and magic seems extremely useful, especially since we have transitioned to the Great Game recently. Finally, since everyone cannot afford teleportation scrolls or have the skills I do I think it is a great idea to have a world wide teleportation network for both trade and to let people visit family.

I mentally select my choices from the list and see a Great Game message.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has purchased 10 years of immunity from invasion for Planet Earth. He has also increased crafting and magical knowledge, all research will be 5% easier, each crafter now has a 1% chance to increase the level of their product. Spells now cost 10% less mana to use on Planet Earth. Finally he has established a World Wide Teleportation Network of the highest level.

Level 1 establishes 1 free main teleport area on each continent.

Level 2 establishes 3 free secondary teleport areas on each continent.

Level 3 establishes 5 free tertiary teleport areas on each continent.

Level 4 establishes free teleport areas in each city of 50,000 or more Great Game users.

Level 5 establishes free teleport areas next to five randomly selected dungeons of levels 25, 50, 100, and 200. Every time the tier of the planet increases 5 new randomly selected top tier dungeons will have teleport areas established next to them.

Well there is no turning back from that. I hope people understand and I will discuss the other choices with my council tomorrow.

That night I caught up with my daughter and the rest of the family. Nicole had watched the tournament and said it was very exciting. She was also looking forward to the moment she leveled up enough she could get her own hybrid and full dragon forms. I found out that Nicole seemed to be holding a little infatuation with one of her guards. For a brief moment I considered sending him to guard something far far away, but realized she was a grown adult and I needed to be more mature. So instead I messaged Randolph and had him perform a thorough background check on the boy. He will report to me tomorrow before the meeting.

Sleep time came soon enough and I sent everyone off to their respective rooms and areas. In the morning I met with my ministers after a late breakfast.

Welcome gentleman and ladies. There are several things I need to update you on and some things I need your advice on. However, first I would like to hear an update on the visiting dignitaries that were supposed to come before I was teleported away for the competition.

My minister of Trade and Transportation Stephanie Landers replied.

The negotiations went well. We agreed not to expand into their existing territories in exchange for concessions on trade items, immigration, and the guarantee that they will follow some basic rules in their kingdom such as no slavery that you were adamant about. Mostly they are just groups of folks like us trying to make it in a bad situation. I would like to say after hearing the stories of these delegates we made them available to speak to the regular population. After hearing how much worse it is in some areas there is much less grumbling in the kingdom.

Excellent. Now I need to update everyone on several things. First off I will no longer be the planetary leader soon. I have exceeded the limit on levels that the Great Game set and I am required to select a successor. I want you to know how I am going to do this. First I will pay for a world-wide announcement that I will host a tournament to select the next planetary leader. This will happen in one week. Along with that announcement will be a set of rules that all participants must agree too before competing. The winner will be taken by me and I will power level them for one month to make sure that they are the highest level on the planet before handing over the title of planetary leader.

Several people started to talk and ask questions.

Quiet! There are still several things I need to get through and then we can discuss. Next, I now have enough resources that we can hire and build just about anything we need to in regards to the kingdom. I will deposit 100 million mithral coins into the treasury later today for the kingdom to use over the next 10 years. I plan on expanding our territory to the limit within the next 6 months so you need to figure a few things out. I can claim 600,000 acres of land an hour now. This means we could have a kingdom the size of the Former United States in less than 4 months with everything we already claim. You need to decide on what, where, and how much we are going to claim within the next few days. After 6 months my mana may or may not be available for land claiming. We will NOT invade other kingdoms or areas unless they are demonstrably using slavery or causing some terrible situation. Live and let live.

This set off another round of people trying to be heard. I growled in my dragons voice to shut them up one more time.

My familiar Walter, my four dragons and myself will be talking our soldiers and leaders on week long power leveling trips over the next five months. I want to make sure that the kingdom can defend itself from anything without my help. I soon have to travel to another world. I hope that I will be able to come back whenever I like, but I want to prepare for emergencies. Finally, I have 24 World Perks left and while I have some ideas on how I want to spend them I would like your input and opinions just to help me make a final decision. Now you can talk, argue and ask questions.

The next 3 hours before lunch was horrible for me. I had to answer question after question. I knew it was necessary but I hated it. I was so happy when Jacob interrupted the meeting to announce that lunch was ready. We had made great progress on the situations.

First off it was decided to use natural barriers as much as possible for borders. However, to not infringe on the existing kingdoms to the North we would concentrate on West and South. I would try and claim everything west of the Mississippi river that was the old United States and then start claiming Mexico through Central America into South America as far south as the Amazon river and Ecuador on the West Coast of South America. Included in this would be the entire Caribbean, and I would also try for Hawaii and a few Pacific island groups. I also personally decided to claim at least 50 square miles around each of my dragons lairs so if someone started moving into the area we would get notified.

If we ran into any existing kingdoms or other claimed areas we would offer them the choice of remaining independent and establishing trade or absorbing them into the kingdom if they so chose. It was decided to keep the 4 existing armies and 1 sea based force and to just expand them. However, the areas they were going to be in charge of would change. We would divide the kingdom into the following five regions:

East of the Mississippi

West of the Mississippi

Mexico and the Pacific Islands

Central America and Ecuador, Venezuela and Colombia

Caribbean and the rest of South America above the Amazon River

Our plan was to continue what was working. We would identify areas of need and create Large bases with housing and then satellite cities as needed. With the coins available we could tie everything into a teleport network throughout the kingdom. After eating lunch I told my ministers that they could finish the rest up on their own. I was going to start working on the planetary leader tournament. Please keep me informed, but I had things to do. Dont forget to schedule a weeks worth of time to level up with the help of my companions or me.

I retreated from the meeting as quickly as I could and started to compose the message I wanted to go out to the world. I ended up with this.

Attention Citizens of Earth, this is your Planetary Leader Mark Anderson.

I have exceeded the level allowed by the Great Game to represent Earth in the Great Game competitions so I must designate an heir.

I will be holding a tournament to determine who will be the next Planetary Leader after me.

All participants must understand that they have to follow several rules during and after the tournament.

1\. The tournament will only proceed until the top four contestants are decided. Level does not matter, effectiveness does. I will level the final choice myself.

2\. Only one pet or familiar is allowed to compete with you.

3\. The final winner will be decided by one on one interviews with Mark Anderson.

4\. You may not use your position to force yourself sexually on anyone.

5\. You may not participate in or tolerate any form of slavery.

6\. You will honor all established agreements with other worlds unless the other party violates the agreement or cancels it.

7\. The safety of the Earth and maintaining it is your first priority.

I reserve the right to come back and punish you or remove you permanently if you violate any of these rules.

I had also gotten some great advice and decided on my final World Perk selections.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has purchased 2 years of protection from natural and monster related disasters for Planet Earth.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has purchased 5 years of increased experience for Planet Earth.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has purchased improvements of 30 points in all base stats for all residents of Planet Earth.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has increased Planet Earth to Tier 5.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has connected Planet Earth to the Planets Estrore, Wagliv, Snerore, and Testra. All citizens may teleport to these planets through any Great Game teleportation circle for a nominal fee.

This is a planet wide notification. Your current planetary leader, Mark Anderson, has purchased 7 Respawn Points for the Planet Earth. Which will be placed next to the main teleport areas on each continent. Each citizen on Earth will receive one free respawn each year to the nearest respawn point. A second respawn will cost the citizen 10 levels of experience. A third will cost 25 levels of experience. There is no 4th respawn. Those that die from old age will not respawn. If you do not have enough levels to be respawn then a 3rd party may donate levels within 24 hours to have you respawn. Respawning will only work on Earth for Earth citizens. Please remember there are special dungeons that do not allow for respawn, be careful.

The only thing left now is to host the tournament and start leveling everybody up as soon as possible. Once my responsibilities are done here I can travel to the Dungeon World and experience it for myself. I hope that it will give me the answers I need.


	4. Chapter 4

61: Selecting A New Planetary Leader

I have a week to put together a tournament that will select the best person to be the next Planetary Leader of Earth. No pressure or anything. I think the smartest way to start will be to check their ability to solo a dungeon. Nothing hard, lets say a level 25 dungeon or so. I know we can use the Biltmore dungeon. It is an instance dungeon so I can send in contestants one right after another and they will each have their own instance dungeon to complete. The criteria to make the next round will obviously be survival and I can add a time component, lets say 48 hours minimum. Next will be a general melee just like the Great Game competition. This format will get the participants used to the competition and also showcase their strategies to survive this type of round. The top 32 will then progress on to the next rounds which will be one vs. one.

I will have double elimination unlike the competitions single elimination format. This will give someone who has a bad matchup the chance to still make it into the top 4. The top 4 contestants after the one on one rounds will have a special session with me. I will test their skills and interview them with a truth crystal. I have to make sure that they are willing to dedicate themselves to the protection of the whole world and are not going to abuse the power they are going to have. In fact if all four pass the interview I can level all of them so there are backups. The five of us could team up for 1 week in a dungeon and earn experience. The fourth place contestant would leave after one week, allowing the next three to split more experience for a second week. The Third place person than drops out and numbers one and two spend a week with me leveling. Finally, only the champion would be left for a single week of leveling. At the end of his or her power leveling session I will take them to the bloodline dungeon and we can select one that they find useful.

With a rough plan in place I start using my connections, a.k.a. tell Jacob, and start to set up everything needed for the tournament. I will have to house and feed the contestants, make an arena for them to fight in, and then transport them to the dungeon. I need to hire someone to register everyone and keep track of records and monetary spending. Walter can be in charge of building a basic arena. Lets say with a center field of 400 meters in diameter. With simple benches or stands surrounding it for those who wish to watch in person. I should also see if anyone knows how to broadcast it using magic.

The next week has many different people from around the world teleporting into the capital. I have Jacob put them up in some of the barracks at my expense, but I make sure that it is only for a basic room and board. Anything else they have to pay for themselves. With the Universal Language perk everyone can talk to one another and it seems that this will turn out to be one of my better Perks. There is a distinct lack of racism and elitism. After surviving the change over, little things like skin color are hard to care about. Divisions between people are also reduced when everyone speaks the same language. It was soon enough time for everything to begin. I had made a few changes over the last week but the general format was staying the same.

Once everyone that was participating was gathered into the new arena I had Walter create a large platform and raise about 10 feet above the arena floor. I wanted them to focus on me and I needed to be dramatic to instill the right tone to this set of trials. As soon as the platform stopped raising in height I switched into my Primal Elemental Dragon form. I could see that I had everyones attention now. Seeing a VERY large indigo dragon appear in front of you probably does focus the mind rather quickly. In my nice gravelly dragon voice I started my speech.

Welcome to the tournament to choose my successor as Planetary Leader. First I am going to explain a few expectations and rules to you. I expect you to follow them or suffer a permanent removal from the tournament by me personally. A Planetary Leader needs to put ALL of the Earths inhabitants in front of everything else. This does not mean you cannot have power, wealth, or fame. I have all three. However, when the need arises you must be the person at the forefront defending everyone else. If you feel that this responsibility is to great, then please leave now without penalty and no regrets.

I paused and waited to see if anyone would leave. There were a few mutterers and some shuffling of feet but no one left.

Next you need to know that contact outside of the competition that affects the results will be punished by the instigator. This includes hiring others. In the competition I do not care what you do or use to win. Everything is acceptable to me in the defense of the planet. Use tricks, poisons, etc without fear of reprisal. However, remember this is only inside of the competition. If your fights leave the arena or other designated area then you will at the least be kicked out and at the worst permanently dealt with. Your first task is simple. You have 24 hours to get to the Biltmore Estates dungeon on your own. I do not care how. As soon as you arrive you will check in with my tournament staff and then start the Level 25 instance dungeon on a speed run. You need to complete the entire dungeon in less than 48 hours. The 32 fastest times will be moving on to the next part of the tournament. There are directions and pictures of the dungeon on the boards at the two entrances to the arena. There will be no interfering with another participant in this first part of the challenges. Now go!

With that final admonition I took flight from the platform and used my Unique Skill Master of Shadows to hid my presence from everyone. I watched from the air as they digested the information I had just presented them and then several started running toward the boards that had been covered when they entered but were now showing information that they needed to continue. Every one of the contestants started to scatter. It looked like the majority were going to go on foot, several had some type of mount, or some even started to shimmer out with teleportation. The game was on. I wanted to test as many aspects as I could in a short amount of time. Level was not everything. Luck, skill in a variety of different tasks, and even weapon choice might influence how someone could survive an encounter. So just getting there and then completing a lower level dungeon was to weed out the slow and uncreative.

I teleported to Biltmore to watch the proceedings as they occurred. I switched back to my humanoid form after landing and went to talk to the person Jacob had hired and put in charge.

Alan talk to me about what we have so far.

Yes sire, we have had 14 participants teleport and go in before you arrived and 7 more are being processed in. We expect 90% of the 426 people who signed up to be able to pass this portion of the test. We can have the results delivered to you as soon as the 72 hours are up.

That sounds fine. I will watch for a bit then go back and prepare for the next stages.

Yes Sire.

I saw several people arrive over the next hour and enter into the dungeon. After 4 hours it was starting to get monotonous. I thought at least one standout would have come out by now. Maybe I was really a broken and strange individual when it came to the Great Game. I mean I set the speed record for the dungeon back in the day. I was not even high leveled, I just thought outside the box. It only took me a little over 3 hours. I guess my record is not going to be broken anytime soon. I went and told Alan that he should contact me as soon as they had the top 32 figured out. I was going to head back.

Instead of heading back to the castle I teleported directly to my Antarctic Lair. I needed at least 24 hours of solitude before dealing with sheer amount of people necessary to make this tournament work. I quickly took out two communication crystals.

Jacob, I have decided to spend the day away from the kingdom.

He sighed before he spoke.

Certainly sire, I will contact you if there is an emergency and let the relevant people know you are unavailable for the next 24 hours.

Good man, and thank you.

Have a good rest sire.

Next was my daughter Nicole.

Hey kiddo what are you doing?

I am working on helping with the tournament you set up daddy since you wont let me join in and participate.

I am sorry pumpkin, but I do not think that this would be a good fit for you or your companions. I just wanted to let you know that I am out of contact for the next 24 hours.

I could hear her giggle.

Dad are you hiding from everybody in your room like a little kid?

Now see hear young lady, I am not hiding, I am just taking a well deserved break from the masses of people who want to annoy me, and no I am not in my room.

Whatever dad, just dont do anything to fun without me.

Alright Nicole, I love you and will see you soon.

Bye Dad.

With my fatherly and kingly duties taken care of or at least passed on to others I could hide with a clear conscious. I mean rest. I called out Walter and together we started putting some polishing touches on my hidden sanctuary. I was using this opportunity to not only wind down but to train some fine control on my magic, especially with my new element Primal Magic. It seems primal magic is what everything else comes from. This means it was all the properties of each of the other elements. I had used it briefly in the tournament, but only as a destructive force that basically burned and exploded like the fire element but much stronger.

After thinking on it awhile I decided to see if it could do other things and I was correct. I was able to make it move freely like air and water, I could sculpt it like stone, and most importantly it would take on any aspect of the elements that I concentrated on when using it. So if I needed a bigger badder version of lightning I could use primal lightning or say for some reason I needed a very intimidating ice spell I could use primal ice. The only drawback was that it took more concentration than I was used to and it cost an amazing amount of mana to use.

Luckily with practice the control and concentration was becoming easier and I had mana to spare. In fact I was probably one of the only people in the Great Game that could use it without consequence. If the normal spell took 500 mana Primal could take between two or three times that amount to accomplish the same thing. You had to increase the amount of mana past that to increase the damage. Most users of the Great Game even around level 500 only had 2000 or 3000 mana at the most. I am sure there were some that were much higher than that but you can see why it would be a problem. I currently had a mana pool of over 160,000. A few extra mana did not bother me.

Speaking of extra mana several months ago before I went into the Machu Picchu dungeon I set aside 500 mana every fifteen minutes to claim Antarctica. I had forgotten completely about it until a couple days ago when I received a Great Game notice.

The designated area has been claimed. Mana will no longer be drained from your mana pool.

Neat I owned an entire continent, mostly due to no one else living there and of course me forgetting that I had even started claiming it. Still it was something to maybe bring up at parties. Who am I kidding I am never invited to parties and probably would not go even if I was. It was fun to get some random feats knowing that I would not have to worry about anything on Earth. I mean with my level there would have to be a serious flaw in the Great Game to kill me at this point until the levels of the world and monsters increase.

However, I had been thinking lately that I needed to be careful. The Great Game told me I was walking the Path of the Gods. It promoted me from Demi God, to Low God, to Mid God, and finally I am sitting at the title of High God right now. The only requirement was stat point. This implies that other in the past may have also stepped onto the Path of the Gods. If they have then they would need similar stats to myself. There levels might be different, but the actual stats would have to cross a certain threshold to be promoted to the next tier of Godhood in the game.

I was having Walter create intricate and beautiful detailed stone sculptures and pictures in stone throughout my entire Antarctic lair. I was following behind him and practicing with my primal element by having it outline and flow along his artwork and emit the primal indigo light without destroying anything. It was actually much harder than it sounds. I had to follow all of the ridges and shade the different areas by adding more or less mana and then tie a permanence enchantment into it without letting go of my concentration. At the beginning lets say that I ruined several pieces of art, but now I was doing fairly well and only ruined one occasionally when my mind started to wander.

We finally reached the time limit for training I had set for myself and then I bid Walter goodbye and sent him back to the castle. I wanted to be totally alone. As I slipped into a welcoming sleep I started to dream about a different world. One that was tremendously larger than Earth that was set up as a spiral. Seen from above it was quite beautiful. I was flying along in my dragon form covering great distances and always trying to get to the center. As I got closer and closer suddenly a communication crystal buzzed and woke me up.

My king, this is Alan. I know that there is still over 24 hours left in the deadline, but I am fairly confident that we have identified the top 32. We will continue to wait just to make sure, but you said to contact you as soon as we had the list.

Still a little groggy, I tried my best to answer in a kingly manner.

Thank you for your hard work Alan. Please have the list delivered to Jacob at the castle and I will pick it up from him soon. If there are any last minute changes please let me know.

Yes Sire, signing off.

Wow that was an intense dream and I must have been more drained and tired than I thought. I slept for over twelve hours. I wonder if that is a dragon thing? In the stories dragons always seem to have brief periods of activity followed by long periods in sleep or solitude as they grow older. Nah, that is probably just wishful thinking on my part, an excuse to be lazy because of my bloodline. Even if it was true, no one who knew me from before or even recently would buy that excuse. Oh well, back to civilization and responsibilities.

When I teleported back into the throne room, Jacob as usual was waiting for me.

Sire I have the list that Alan sent over.

Just give me a range of their levels, Jacob so I know what I am dealing with.

Yes sire, the lowest level is 45 and the highest is 62.

Thank you for the summary Jacob, hold onto the list for me and Alan will send an update if needed. Now can you tell me where I can find Randolph?

Yes sire, he is at his estate.

Randolph has an estate?

Sire, he is one of the most important people in your kingdom. The leader of your armies and also your designated heir for the time being, he might also be the second most powerful individual on the planet. Of course he has an estate.

Sorry Jacbo, I know dealing with some of my more shall we say unusual behaviors and short comings must be trying at times.

Sire as strange as you are at times, you are the best person I have ever had the pleasure of working for.

Really Jacob, do you mind telling me why?

Of course not my king, you allow those with more knowledge than you in any area to be responsible and in charge and use their hard won talents. You do not micromanage, and perhaps best of all you disappear for long periods of time which as your head domestic makes my life difficult at times, but usually means less work for everyone as we are not expected to be on call 100% of the time. Oh and you pay extremely well.

Well I am glad I am not a horrible person to work for and keep up the good work. Wait can you have someone show me the way to Randolphs estate?

A page outside the throne room can lead you my lord.

Thanks Jacob.

As I left the throne room a young boy of about 13 or 14 stepped forward.

I will be your guide to General Randolphs estate my king. My name is Henry.

Very well lead the way Henry.

It was a pleasant walk of about 15 minutes from the throne room to an area just inside the front gates where we approached a cluster of teleport circles on the ground. Henry led me to one colored blue and after we had both stepped on it he very carefully filled it with his mana to activate it. It may have taken longer, but letting him do it without help from me just felt right. Soon enough we arrived inside another gate with two guards facing us.

As soon as they saw who they were pointing their weapons at they immediately put them away and started stuttering apologies. I waved them off and commended them on following orders and being alert. I bid goodbye to Henry and told him I would find my own way back as I did not know how long I would be here. He smiled and nodded and teleported back to the castle. While I was taking care of that one of the guards had left, I assume to let Randolph or someone else know that I had arrived.

I started walking to the front door of the large house. It was no quite a mansion, but it was rather nice. Before I could reach it Randolph came running out.

My lord, if I knew you needed me I would have come to you.

I am sorry if I inconvenienced you Randolph. It dawned on me when I needed to talk to you that I did not even know where the general of my armies even lived. Come to think of it we teleported here so I still do not know. One second please.

I quickly shifted to my dragonkin form and flew straight up to get a birds eye view. Spin around and locate the castle, there. Okay, now I should be able to find this place if needed. I landed quickly and Randolph seemed a little flustered.

Calm down Randolph I just needed to ask you a couple of quick questions. You are probably one of my few subordinates that I can count as a friend also so just relax.

Randolph visibly took a big breath and settled himself.

How can I help you my king?

Well the preliminary results are in from the Planetary Leader first round. The contestants look to be between levels 45 and 62. What I need to know is if that is below average, average, or above average for a planet after one year.

Well sire for this planet I think it is average. For any other planet it would be above average.

I dont understand what you mean Randolph. Why is this planet different?

I think it was because you raised the tier so quickly sire and also purchased extra experience, which increased the levels of monsters and citizens rather quickly. Remember I was in my 60s for levels when I came here. I came from a planet that was young but well established. We had participated in 33 Great Game competitions. That is 99 years of living in the Great Game. I was a third generation user of the Great Game, but after 50 years of my life dedicated to war I was only able to get my level to the 60s. I was not top tier on my planet, but I was probably in the top 1,000.

I am starting to understand Randolph. You mean that after 3 generations the average level was what about 40 for an adult?

Probably closer to 30 my lord, remember not everyone has a job that allows them to fight and level quickly.

So why is Earth so different? Is it just those perks I bought?

I think it is about 50% the early perks that gave boosts to levels and about 50% attitude. I have never seen a group of people world-wide that work so hard to get to earn enough to be able to be lazy. It is very strange.

Huh, I never really thought of it that way, but I guess you are right. Most of us do work hard so we can be lazy later, myself included.

I realized this early on my king and have adapted. The perks that you have gotten this world are unheard of also. My own planet has only had one perk earned in 3 generations. You had 3 perks before you even left for the first competition. Your choices were very helpful in leveling up the rest of us also. With the most recent round of perks you selected I feel like a new man. I have gained 10 levels and an extra 30 points in each of my stats in one year working for you my lord. That means in one year I earned more than I did in over half of my life on my own planet.

Well your welcome I guess?

Thank You my lord, I do not think you understand how loyal each and everyone of the people you hired from other planets are. We have a quality of life, a level of pay, and bonuses that no one would believe from our old lives.

Alright, calm down Randolph. By the way, be thinking about what bloodline you want, I think I will take you and Jacob with the champion of the tournament. That will make it easier on all three of you. Be prepared to make your argument to sway the other two to your way of thinking. I will inform them of the same thing. Together we will choose what would be best for all three of you to have. I expect you to protect my family, I expect Jacob to take care of my family, and whoever gets picked will be protecting the world. I want to make sure that you have the best chance possible to do that.

I teleported out before Randolph could say anything. It looked like he was about to cry with joy and I do not do well with sentiment and crying or hugging or anything of the nature.

Chapter 62: The Top 4 Candidates

I gave Jacob the news that he would be able to select a bloodline soon and ran away from him also. I holed up in my chambers until just a couple of hours before the first round of the tournament time limit was up. Alan had not contacted me with any updates so I assumed the list he gave Jacob was the final one. I finally emerged from my rooms and went and grabbed the list from Jacob and quickly teleported about a mile up above the new arena where people were starting to gather. I switched to my dragonkin form and used Master of Shadows to hide my presence. I was going to make another big entrance. I wanted to make sure that those that did not make the top 32 positions would not argue and cause problems.

I circled above the arena for another hour until the time had officially ended. I then switched to dragon form and stopped hiding my presence. On the way down I roared and let out a blast of Primal Dragon Fire into the air to impress those below. Right before I landed I switched to my humanoid form and called out all of my companions. I had set up this little show with them while I was hiding in my room earlier.

Walter quickly raised an intricate throne made from stone. I covered it in Indigo colored primal light causing it to glow eerily but majestically and my 4 dragons curled up around me and my throne. If this was not a good enough show of power to stop stupid people I do not know what would be. Now that I was sitting on top of the throne I pulled out the list of participants. I did the whole announcement thing and read the top 32 names from the list. I admonished everyone to continue to work hard in the future to protect themselves, their loved ones, and the Earth.

Now that there are only 32 candidates left we will begin the double elimination singles tournament. You have 1 hour to prepare then you must be back in the arena. Once the tournament starts, it will not stop until the final four have been selected. SO make sure that you get everything you need now." Slowly the 32 candidates left the arena. I had to sit on this throne for the entire time waiting for them to return. I should have had someone bring a cushion.

Soon enough the tournament started. I kept myself amused while watching by creating my own internal announcers voice and narrating stupid things along with the fights. Here comes Sally Slipperytail, she is a strong competitor from Nowheresville that is competing to finally find out who her mysterious father is. Little does she know that the gentleman she is facing in this round is her actual father Bobby BigNutz. Bobby and Sallys mom hooked up 20 years ago after a drunken barn dance for a quick affair behind the local Piggly Wiggly. Nine months later Sally shows up and Bobby is nowhere in sight. This should be an interesting fight.

The next several hours went this way with me keeping myself amused. Finally, though the final four had been selected. Identify.

Name: Deathwind (Edward Watkins) Race: Human Level: 70

Affinities: Air - 100%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Billy Barber Race: Human Level: 63

Affinities: Fire - 20% Air 20%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Svetlana Harkinson Race: Beastkin (Wolf) Level: 58

Affinities: Air - 30%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Mistress of the Sword (Akira Tanaka) Race: Elf (Grassland) Level: 50

Affinities: Water - 25% Earth - 25% Air 25%

Unique Skills: Slice

This is an interesting group. Akira (Mistress of the Sword) and Edward (Deathwind) were undefeated and Billy and Svetlana each had one loss. I was surprised by how well Akira did until I realized it was probably a combination of all her affinities, her unique skill, and her race change that helped her finish even with her lower level. The group overall had great potential.

The final four have been selected. Deathwind, Billy Barber, Svetlana Harkinson, and Mistress of Sword approach my throne.

As they got closer I secretly took a short range teleportation scroll out of my inventory. I was using a scroll instead of my own abilities in order to make sure it would target everyone I needed to teleport. The worst thing that could happen now was a mistake that made the whole set of theatrics I went through worthless. Once they got close enough I simply said.

You will come with me.

I tore the teleport scroll and had my companions reenter storage so it would just be me and the four competitors that appeared in the throne room of the castle. As soon as we arrived I announced.

"Jacob these are the four candidates. Let them refresh themselves for 15 minutes and then I will start the one on one interviews. The rest can wait in the parlor. If they pass the interview please find them a room to pass the night and take care of any equipment needs they have. I will start out bright and early tomorrow with those who remain."

Yes sire, it will be as you command.

With this last part done. Jacob led the four bewildered people out of the throne room and I prepared for the next step.

Randolph where are you hiding?

I am right here sire, I kept out of sight like you asked.

Wonderful, well what do you think?

I do not know them enough yet my lord to make an educated guess.

I realize that, but just from their levels, what do you think? I know you identified them.

Well lord, I am intrigued by the Mistress of the Sword. She is 20 levels lower than the leading contestant yet is also undefeated. There must be a reason that I am not seeing. Other than that, I am just amazed that this many people are this high leveled after just a year in the Great Game.

I know what you mean Randolph, this is getting interesting. By the way the Mistress of the Swords name is Akira and she is the only one with a Unique Skill, so that probably has something to do with it.

That would explain much my Lord.

I double checked that I still had the truth gem as part of the throne and that it was still functional. With the huge level gap there was no way that these candidates could lie and get away with it. The questions were very simple.

Where are you from?

Why do you want to be Planetary Leader?

Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

Would you abuse the power of the position?

Do you accept that fact that you must put the planets well-being in front of your own?

These 5 simple questions and how they answered them would establish their rankings in my mind. I can power level whoever I needed to so that was a non-factor as far as I was concerned. I was more worried about their moral character. That seems a little strange coming from me. I have made some questionable decisions morally in the past. However, any decision I made was what I thought was the best answer at the time with the knowledge that I had. Circumstances later sometimes showed me that I could have done things differently, but I cannot honestly say that at the time I would have made a different decision.

Jacob, send in Deathwind. Randolph stand next to me.

Edward, a.k.a. Deathwind walked in confidently.

Alright candidate Deathwind, answer each of the following questions truthfully and to the best of your ability.

I will Planetary Leader.

First where are you from?

I am from the Miami area of Florida sir, you claimed the area not long ago for your kingdom.

That rang true through the stone. So this was what could be considered a local boy huh.

Next, why do you want to be planetary leader?

Deathwind, kept going on and on about duty, responsibility, and probably any other buzzword he thought I would like. The problem was the truth gem kept reading parts of his speech as false. Something was not right.

Third Question, Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

Never Mr. Anderson, I think the practice is horrible and should be punished severely.

The gem was telling me this punk was lying through his teeth.

So you think that those involved with slavery should be punished to the full severity of the law?

Yes sir.

Well that is convenient. Did I mention that you are covered in a truth aura and I know when you are lying?

Deathwinds eyes got big, and he turned to run. I blinked in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

This is why I wanted you here Randolph. Take this scum and find out details so we can fix the situation. I am disgusted that it was someone from my own kingdom. Bruce you accompany Randolph in case Edward here tried anything.

Bruce and Randolph marched the soon to be not very happy Edward out of the throne room. I calmed myself down and asked Jacob to send in the next one. As the only other undefeated participant Akira came in next.

Mistress of the Sword, answer each of the following questions truthfully and to the best of your ability.

Yes Sir.

First where are you from?

I am from a small village outside of Tokyo sir.

That rang true through the stone. She had really travelled far, this showed dedication.

Next. Why do you want to be planetary leader?

I lost my family in the change over sir. My parents did not come back from the tutorial and my sister did not survive an Oni attack a couple of weeks later. Since then I have dedicated myself to getting stronger so I can protect those that cannot protect themselves.

The truth stone showed that she meant every word. This was fantastic. Not the part where she lost her family, I mean the dedication she was showing. This was what I was hoping to find in the tournament.

Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

No sir, I protect people not harm them.

Truth again.

I am sorry I have to ask these questions. I am not accusing you of anything young lady. Would you abuse the power of the position?

I would never intentionally abuse the power sir. However, I will be honest with you. I have made some decisions that others might not agree with. I made them to protect others and I feel confident that I made the right ones. Some people might interpret it differently.

Truth once more. One more question and its home free.

That is fine I have done the same and will probably do so again in the future. Now, do you accept the fact that you must put the planets well-being in front of your own?

I always place the needs of the many in front of mine.

Truth for the final time. I think we have a winner. I hope that the other interviews go this well. However, now that she passed I can ask questions to satisfy my curiosity.

Mistress of the Sword, you have answered my questions honestly and well. I have no others that pertain to the position of Planetary Leader. However, I am curious about a few things. You do not have to answer if you do not want too.

Thank you sir, ask away and I will decide.

Very well, first why did you change your name Akira, second how did you pick up the Grassland Elf race, and finally what exactly does the Unique Skill Slice do?

I could see that I had overwhelmed her with my questions. I quickly tried to ease her feelings.

I can see much more than most when I look at other people. Your information will not spread without your permission. I am just curious is all.

I could see her pull herself together.

That is fine sir. I chose a new name when I decided to become a protector. I received the bloodline from a dungeon where I chose to save as many trapped elves as possible. My skill slice allows me to ignore 100% of the armor or magic shield of someone within 25 levels of me or lower and 50% of someone higher level than that.

So basically with slice you can always at least hit someone for damage no matter their personal strength or shielding?

Yes sir.

That is an awesome skill. I wonder why I did not see it in the list. Oh well maybe you had already picked it at that time.

You also have a Unique Skill sir?

Well I have 20 of them, its a long story. I will tell you all about it when we are out leveling.

I could see her eyes go big when I mentioned 20 Unique Skills. It takes someone that has one to appreciate how difficult it must be to collect 20 of them. If I had not found the bug in the system, I never would have come close to that many.

I interviewed the next two candidates Billy and Svetlana one after another. Both were fine, but not outstanding. Billy who was from South Africa would be my second choice. Svetlana, who was actually from Oregon in the United States, her parents were immigrants, did not give the feeling of being that dedicated to the proposed job. She did not give any false answers, but she just did not seem to care that much about being the Planetary Leader. She seemed to be more interested in becoming strong so no one else would bother her. While I could appreciate that fact as it was a driving force behind myself, I was looking for a responsible person to take on the mantle of planetary leader.

The plan had changed with the arrest and soon to be not part of the living Deathwind the Slaver. I would take all three remaining out to level in different dungeons. I would get Svetlana above level 75, but not to level 100. My goal for Billy is right around level 125. Finally, Akira would spend 4 weeks with me. I think that I could easily get her to level 200. This means that when she first appears in 3 years at the tournament she should easily be able to win the New Comers Tournament. This will give the Earth more world perks and if she bets like I will recommend then she should have extra just like I did.

Billy as the back-up, should probably be close to level 135 150 around the same time. This should be high enough that if something should happen to Akira he would have a very high chance of also winning the New Comers Tournament. Finally, Svetlana will probably be around level 100 and be a normal candidate if it should somehow all go wrong and she ends up the planetary leader. With the new respawn points I just do not see that situation happening.

Everything went well during the first part of my plan to level up the candidates. Svetlana had reached level 80 after a good run through a level 150 dungeon with the others. Billy by the time we were done actually made it to Level 132. Using this opportunity, I was starting to figure out or at least come to a closer approximation of some of the mechanics behind the Great Game. I was using only Walter in the dungeon so he would level up quicker. That gave us a party of five. The experience earned seemed to be a function of combined levels and then the percentage of your level partitioned out to you. For example, if a level 100 and Level 50 person were to team up, their combined levels would be 150. The level 100 person would take 2/3 of the experience because they owned 2/3 of the combined levels and the level 50 person would get 1/3 of the experience. Not a bad division. This meant that smaller parties for leveling would be rewarded more.

Chapter 62: The Top 4 Candidates

I gave Jacob the news that he would be able to select a bloodline soon and ran away from him also. I holed up in my chambers until just a couple of hours before the first round of the tournament time limit was up. Alan had not contacted me with any updates so I assumed the list he gave Jacob was the final one. I finally emerged from my rooms and went and grabbed the list from Jacob and quickly teleported about a mile up above the new arena where people were starting to gather. I switched to my dragonkin form and used Master of Shadows to hide my presence. I was going to make another big entrance. I wanted to make sure that those that did not make the top 32 positions would not argue and cause problems.

I circled above the arena for another hour until the time had officially ended. I then switched to dragon form and stopped hiding my presence. On the way down I roared and let out a blast of Primal Dragon Fire into the air to impress those below. Right before I landed I switched to my humanoid form and called out all of my companions. I had set up this little show with them while I was hiding in my room earlier.

Walter quickly raised an intricate throne made from stone. I covered it in Indigo colored primal light causing it to glow eerily but majestically and my 4 dragons curled up around me and my throne. If this was not a good enough show of power to stop stupid people I do not know what would be. Now that I was sitting on top of the throne I pulled out the list of participants. I did the whole announcement thing and read the top 32 names from the list. I admonished everyone to continue to work hard in the future to protect themselves, their loved ones, and the Earth.

Now that there are only 32 candidates left we will begin the double elimination singles tournament. You have 1 hour to prepare then you must be back in the arena. Once the tournament starts, it will not stop until the final four have been selected. SO make sure that you get everything you need now." Slowly the 32 candidates left the arena. I had to sit on this throne for the entire time waiting for them to return. I should have had someone bring a cushion.

Soon enough the tournament started. I kept myself amused while watching by creating my own internal announcers voice and narrating stupid things along with the fights. Here comes Sally Slipperytail, she is a strong competitor from Nowheresville that is competing to finally find out who her mysterious father is. Little does she know that the gentleman she is facing in this round is her actual father Bobby BigNutz. Bobby and Sallys mom hooked up 20 years ago after a drunken barn dance for a quick affair behind the local Piggly Wiggly. Nine months later Sally shows up and Bobby is nowhere in sight. This should be an interesting fight.

The next several hours went this way with me keeping myself amused. Finally, though the final four had been selected. Identify.

Name: Deathwind (Edward Watkins) Race: Human Level: 70

Affinities: Air - 100%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Billy Barber Race: Human Level: 63

Affinities: Fire - 20% Air 20%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Svetlana Harkinson Race: Beastkin (Wolf) Level: 58

Affinities: Air - 30%

Unique Skills: None

Name: Mistress of the Sword (Akira Tanaka) Race: Elf (Grassland) Level: 50

Affinities: Water - 25% Earth - 25% Air 25%

Unique Skills: Slice

This is an interesting group. Akira (Mistress of the Sword) and Edward (Deathwind) were undefeated and Billy and Svetlana each had one loss. I was surprised by how well Akira did until I realized it was probably a combination of all her affinities, her unique skill, and her race change that helped her finish even with her lower level. The group overall had great potential.

The final four have been selected. Deathwind, Billy Barber, Svetlana Harkinson, and Mistress of Sword approach my throne.

As they got closer I secretly took a short range teleportation scroll out of my inventory. I was using a scroll instead of my own abilities in order to make sure it would target everyone I needed to teleport. The worst thing that could happen now was a mistake that made the whole set of theatrics I went through worthless. Once they got close enough I simply said.

You will come with me.

I tore the teleport scroll and had my companions reenter storage so it would just be me and the four competitors that appeared in the throne room of the castle. As soon as we arrived I announced.

"Jacob these are the four candidates. Let them refresh themselves for 15 minutes and then I will start the one on one interviews. The rest can wait in the parlor. If they pass the interview please find them a room to pass the night and take care of any equipment needs they have. I will start out bright and early tomorrow with those who remain."

Yes sire, it will be as you command.

With this last part done. Jacob led the four bewildered people out of the throne room and I prepared for the next step.

Randolph where are you hiding?

I am right here sire, I kept out of sight like you asked.

Wonderful, well what do you think?

I do not know them enough yet my lord to make an educated guess.

I realize that, but just from their levels, what do you think? I know you identified them.

Well lord, I am intrigued by the Mistress of the Sword. She is 20 levels lower than the leading contestant yet is also undefeated. There must be a reason that I am not seeing. Other than that, I am just amazed that this many people are this high leveled after just a year in the Great Game.

I know what you mean Randolph, this is getting interesting. By the way the Mistress of the Swords name is Akira and she is the only one with a Unique Skill, so that probably has something to do with it.

That would explain much my Lord.

I double checked that I still had the truth gem as part of the throne and that it was still functional. With the huge level gap there was no way that these candidates could lie and get away with it. The questions were very simple.

Where are you from?

Why do you want to be Planetary Leader?

Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

Would you abuse the power of the position?

Do you accept that fact that you must put the planets well-being in front of your own?

These 5 simple questions and how they answered them would establish their rankings in my mind. I can power level whoever I needed to so that was a non-factor as far as I was concerned. I was more worried about their moral character. That seems a little strange coming from me. I have made some questionable decisions morally in the past. However, any decision I made was what I thought was the best answer at the time with the knowledge that I had. Circumstances later sometimes showed me that I could have done things differently, but I cannot honestly say that at the time I would have made a different decision.

Jacob, send in Deathwind. Randolph stand next to me.

Edward, a.k.a. Deathwind walked in confidently.

Alright candidate Deathwind, answer each of the following questions truthfully and to the best of your ability.

I will Planetary Leader.

First where are you from?

I am from the Miami area of Florida sir, you claimed the area not long ago for your kingdom.

That rang true through the stone. So this was what could be considered a local boy huh.

Next, why do you want to be planetary leader?

Deathwind, kept going on and on about duty, responsibility, and probably any other buzzword he thought I would like. The problem was the truth gem kept reading parts of his speech as false. Something was not right.

Third Question, Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

Never Mr. Anderson, I think the practice is horrible and should be punished severely.

The gem was telling me this punk was lying through his teeth.

So you think that those involved with slavery should be punished to the full severity of the law?

Yes sir.

Well that is convenient. Did I mention that you are covered in a truth aura and I know when you are lying?

Deathwinds eyes got big, and he turned to run. I blinked in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

This is why I wanted you here Randolph. Take this scum and find out details so we can fix the situation. I am disgusted that it was someone from my own kingdom. Bruce you accompany Randolph in case Edward here tried anything.

Bruce and Randolph marched the soon to be not very happy Edward out of the throne room. I calmed myself down and asked Jacob to send in the next one. As the only other undefeated participant Akira came in next.

Mistress of the Sword, answer each of the following questions truthfully and to the best of your ability.

Yes Sir.

First where are you from?

I am from a small village outside of Tokyo sir.

That rang true through the stone. She had really travelled far, this showed dedication.

Next. Why do you want to be planetary leader?

I lost my family in the change over sir. My parents did not come back from the tutorial and my sister did not survive an Oni attack a couple of weeks later. Since then I have dedicated myself to getting stronger so I can protect those that cannot protect themselves.

The truth stone showed that she meant every word. This was fantastic. Not the part where she lost her family, I mean the dedication she was showing. This was what I was hoping to find in the tournament.

Have you ever had dealings with slavers or kidnapping people other than being a victim yourself?

No sir, I protect people not harm them.

Truth again.

I am sorry I have to ask these questions. I am not accusing you of anything young lady. Would you abuse the power of the position?

I would never intentionally abuse the power sir. However, I will be honest with you. I have made some decisions that others might not agree with. I made them to protect others and I feel confident that I made the right ones. Some people might interpret it differently.

Truth once more. One more question and its home free.

That is fine I have done the same and will probably do so again in the future. Now, do you accept the fact that you must put the planets well-being in front of your own?

I always place the needs of the many in front of mine.

Truth for the final time. I think we have a winner. I hope that the other interviews go this well. However, now that she passed I can ask questions to satisfy my curiosity.

Mistress of the Sword, you have answered my questions honestly and well. I have no others that pertain to the position of Planetary Leader. However, I am curious about a few things. You do not have to answer if you do not want too.

Thank you sir, ask away and I will decide.

Very well, first why did you change your name Akira, second how did you pick up the Grassland Elf race, and finally what exactly does the Unique Skill Slice do?

I could see that I had overwhelmed her with my questions. I quickly tried to ease her feelings.

I can see much more than most when I look at other people. Your information will not spread without your permission. I am just curious is all.

I could see her pull herself together.

That is fine sir. I chose a new name when I decided to become a protector. I received the bloodline from a dungeon where I chose to save as many trapped elves as possible. My skill slice allows me to ignore 100% of the armor or magic shield of someone within 25 levels of me or lower and 50% of someone higher level than that.

So basically with slice you can always at least hit someone for damage no matter their personal strength or shielding?

Yes sir.

That is an awesome skill. I wonder why I did not see it in the list. Oh well maybe you had already picked it at that time.

You also have a Unique Skill sir?

Well I have 20 of them, its a long story. I will tell you all about it when we are out leveling.

I could see her eyes go big when I mentioned 20 Unique Skills. It takes someone that has one to appreciate how difficult it must be to collect 20 of them. If I had not found the bug in the system, I never would have come close to that many.

I interviewed the next two candidates Billy and Svetlana one after another. Both were fine, but not outstanding. Billy who was from South Africa would be my second choice. Svetlana, who was actually from Oregon in the United States, her parents were immigrants, did not give the feeling of being that dedicated to the proposed job. She did not give any false answers, but she just did not seem to care that much about being the Planetary Leader. She seemed to be more interested in becoming strong so no one else would bother her. While I could appreciate that fact as it was a driving force behind myself, I was looking for a responsible person to take on the mantle of planetary leader.

The plan had changed with the arrest and soon to be not part of the living Deathwind the Slaver. I would take all three remaining out to level in different dungeons. I would get Svetlana above level 75, but not to level 100. My goal for Billy is right around level 125. Finally, Akira would spend 4 weeks with me. I think that I could easily get her to level 200. This means that when she first appears in 3 years at the tournament she should easily be able to win the New Comers Tournament. This will give the Earth more world perks and if she bets like I will recommend then she should have extra just like I did.

Billy as the back-up, should probably be close to level 135 150 around the same time. This should be high enough that if something should happen to Akira he would have a very high chance of also winning the New Comers Tournament. Finally, Svetlana will probably be around level 100 and be a normal candidate if it should somehow all go wrong and she ends up the planetary leader. With the new respawn points I just do not see that situation happening.

Everything went well during the first part of my plan to level up the candidates. Svetlana had reached level 80 after a good run through a level 150 dungeon with the others. Billy by the time we were done actually made it to Level 132. Using this opportunity, I was starting to figure out or at least come to a closer approximation of some of the mechanics behind the Great Game. I was using only Walter in the dungeon so he would level up quicker. That gave us a party of five. The experience earned seemed to be a function of combined levels and then the percentage of your level partitioned out to you. For example, if a level 100 and Level 50 person were to team up, their combined levels would be 150. The level 100 person would take 2/3 of the experience because they owned 2/3 of the combined levels and the level 50 person would get 1/3 of the experience. Not a bad division. This meant that smaller parties for leveling would be rewarded more.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Merry Christmas.

Here are five chapters.

Chapter 63

Finishing Up My Earthly Duties

Our situation was different. The sheer level difference between me, Walter, and the candidates meant that they were only getting about 5% of the experience. However, this went up each time one of them left. Walter was a special case because according to what I had been told he would eat up most of my experience until he caught up to my level. So my guess from the leveling was that he was getting about 75% of the experience while I was only receiving about 10%. This 10% was negligible to me at my level.

While the candidates may only be getting 5%, it was 5% of experience totals they would normally not be able to have for many years. I was speed running them through level 100 150 dungeons. Each run gave them a level or more at the beginning. It started to slow down after about 5 days. However, Svetlana left after a week. Which upped the percentage the remaining two got to 7.5% which allowed them to level quickly once again for a few days. Soon enough Billy reached his goal and we bid him goodbye. That left just Akira, A.K.A. the Mistress of the Sword. I had gotten her to agree that I could call her Akira in private as her title was very long.

Akira since she was starting at a lower level had only made it to level 108. This was still phenomenal growth seeing as how she was only level 50 to start with. However, it was time for something a little different. First I needed to check in with Randolph and make sure that everything was set up.

Randolph, have the scouts reported back yet?

Yes sire, they teleported in with their findings this morning. We have a location and names and numbers.

Excellent, The Mistress of the Sword and I will be arriving soon. Please have a briefing ready for us. We will take care of the majority of operation. Make sure that your crack squad is ready to retrieve and help those that we find.

Yes sire, we will be ready.

Unfortunately, there was no truth serum or its like in the Great Game system to buy. This meant it took nearly a week to get the information out of our little friend Edward about the slavery operation he was a part of. We did not want to use physical torture so we used something called dream manipulation. There was a race in the Great Game that was called Phantoms. They were not true phantoms that were ghostlike, but rather people that had mental powers to a limited degree. They were excellent illusion makers and could actually influence your thoughts and dreams given enough time and the proper situation.

This group was often hired to get information from subjects and also to help with mental healing of victims. We consequently needed them for both reasons. I put a quick ad in the Great Game hiring section for a team of 20 phantoms for interrogation and healing work for two months. I offered them what Randolph said was a ridiculous salary, but I had money to spare at this point. They were to get the information I needed from Edward and then help any victims we find in the operation to shut down the slavery ring.

As soon as we had the information from Edward I sent out a force to scout the area and the slavery option. I knew I could not wait too long as that meant more people would get hurt, but I needed concrete information to act on. The more information we had the better the operation would proceed. I was also going to use this as the last and most important test for Akira. I knew she was dedicated to protecting the Earth from monsters, but I needed her to be able to fight people as well.

Akira, we are about to teleport back to my castle where we will get information on a slavery ring that has been operating in my kingdom. I need to know that you can protect the Earth not just from external threats and monsters, but from internal threats also.

Yes sir, I understand. Slavery is horrible and I will do what is necessary to stop it. However, how will you stop it completely wont they just revive at the spawn point.

Good thinking girl, you are right, but I already thought of that contingency. I have a squad that will detain all those that respawn at the point during our mission. After we have rescued and shut down the operation we will go and identify those that we know were part of the slavery ring and let the rest go.

What will the punishment be for those that we capture at the respawn point?

For slavery they will be respawned three times for maximum loss of level and then imprisoned for 10 years of hard labor. Those that the victims identify as both slavers and sexual predators will not be allowed to live. They will be killed until there is no respawn. Finally, anyone who at least made life better or tried to help according to the victims will be given leniency with only two respawns and 5 years of hard labor.

That sounds much more humane than I would have guessed you would be sir.

I would be harsher if I had not discovered magic suppressing manacles in the Great Game store. They can reduce your affinities by 25% which should be more than enough for most people to lose magic and not try and escape. This means I can incarcerate people and be reasonably assured that they will remain under lock and key for their sentence.

We teleported back and got all of the information needed from Randolph. It seems that the group was working out of the ruins of Miami and was actually spreading their influence into the rest of the world now that the teleport network was up. I was going to have to crack down hard and make an example of this group so no others would spring up while I was away.

We made our assault that afternoon. I was pleased to note that Akira did not hesitate to kill those who were obviously part of the slavery ring. If there was any doubt she called for surrender first and if they laid down their weapons they were spared so we could figure it out later. If not they were given the same treatment as the slavers. We dealt with about 50 different people in the organization and freed close to 300 slaves. Luckily most of them were not abused, just detained and sold as cheap labor. We travelled to the respawn point and identified those that we had killed as slavers and pronounced judgement upon them and then sent them for respawn until we finally locked them up. I set them to mining stone and creating tunnels in various parts of the kingdom. It was pointless work that could easily be done with magic but it kept them busy and was a punishment so it all worked out.

I continued to work with Akira for another week until I had raised her level up to 183. It was time for the final step.

Akira, I will now give you a choice that I want you to think on carefully. Tonight no matter what I will designate you as my heir and you will become Planetary Leader. You are almost 50 levels in front of your next closest competitor so that should not be a worry. However, I think that we can do one more thing to make you stronger. We can improve or change your bloodline.

What do you mean sir. I am already an elf and that gives me a boost to my dexterity each level which is higher than most people will ever reach.

I understand that, but I have access to a bloodline dungeon where you can select any possible bloodline. Many of which are stronger than Grassland Elf. I have bought a bloodlines guide from the Great Game and want you to look over it and see if any of them spark your interest. If after looking you want to stay with your current bloodline I understand.

OK sir, I trust you I will study it tonight and give you my decision in the morning.

I have had Jacob and Randolph looking over the same guide that last couple of weeks and they have leveled up with my kids while I was taking care of Akira and Walter.

Walter, in the morning you will travel back and take a group to level up just like we have been doing with Akira. I will take Akira, Randolph, and Jacob to the bloodline dungeon and let them make their choices.

Yes Master, I understand.

The morning came soon enough and Akira looked like she had made her decision.

Sir it is my understanding that the more powerful a bloodline is the harder the trial and more likely someone would fail. Is that correct?

Yes Akira, with great risk comes great reward. I took a very big risk and earned a Unique Bloodline and have benefited tremendously from it.

I will try for a new version of the elf bloodline. I like the elven look and bonuses to agility, but there are some things that could improve. I will try for the legendary bloodline Titan Elf.

Very good Akira. You do realize that you will have to do this on your own and I will be unable to accompany you.

Yes Sir, I am ready.

Lets go then. Just remember to be creative. Even impossible tasks can be overcome with ingenuity.

We teleported to the Bloodline Dungeon where Randolph and Jacob were waiting for us along with several guards.

Good morning all. Randolph and Jacob have you made your choices?

Randolph replied, I have chosen the Epic Bloodline Human Warmaster.

Jacob said, I am not as confident and I am going for the Rare Bloodline Moon Blessed.

I want to make sure that you are confident in your choices. I cannot help you inside the bloodline dungeons and death is permanent inside this challenge.

Randolph answered for both, We are both sure my lord. I am going to take my two protgs in for the same bloodline and Jacob has a group of 5 guards who are also interested in the Moon Blessed bloodline to help him.

I will give you the same advice that I have already given the Mistress of the Sword. Remember to be creative, sometimes impossible tasks become possible when you look at them with an open mind.

I sent in Jacob first with his party and watched them shimmer out of existence as they were teleported to their bloodline dungeon challenge. The next to go was Randolph with his two. Finally, it was Akiras turn.

Be careful Akira, I will wait here for 2 weeks. After that I will have someone waiting for another month. If you take longer than that, you will have to make your way back on your own.

Yes sir, I will make you proud.

Akira shimmered out of existence and I started what I hoped would be a short wait and the return of the two people I now thought of as friends and my successor to the Planetary Leader title. If Akira returns I will make it official through the Great Game option and I will then be able to finish wrapping up my business here on Earth in preparation for travel to the Dungeon World. I want to be prepared for a long absence even if it sounds like I can return whenever I want. I know the Great Game sometimes has unknown conditions and my luck usually triggers them.

Jacob was the first to arrive back, however the danger was made apparent as he only returned with four of the five guards he left with.

What happened Jacob?

Well sire, the Moon Blessed bloodline challenge was to survive 72 hours of Moon Monster based attacks. Harold the guard who did not make it was killed on the last night by some type of ambush predator while on watch. No one heard it and no one saw it. The rest of us have been given the Moon Blessed bloodline and will now earn 1 free attribute point for each level and have another attribute point placed in agility each level. At night we can raise our attributes by 50% for 1 minute in an emergency also.

I am saddened by our loss of Guardsmen Harold. In any other dungeon he would have respawned. Please arrange a funeral with honors when you return. I am glad to see that the rest of you returned safely. You four gentlemen will get a bonus and a promotion for your good job.

THANK YOU SIRE!

Now head back and take a day off all of you while I remain and wait for the rest to emerge.

The now group of 4 guards and Jacob used teleportation scrolls to return to the castle. The wait had begun for me once again. I tried not to waste the time and was enchanting various magic grenades and experimenting with new ideas for spells and traps, but the boredom of doing the same thing over and over was starting to get to me. Another 4 days passed before all three of the Human Warmaster group returned. At least we had not lost one in this try.

Report Randolph.

Yes my king. My two companions and I have received the Human Warmaster Bloodline. In order to obtain this bloodline we had to successfully lead a group of 100 level 50 warriors against a group of 1,000 level 50 warriors with leaders the same level as us on the battlefield. We use the terrain and some of the tricks and traps you described to me to finish them off with very few casualties. As a result we got a bonus. Each of us received a companion animal to raise and use as a mount in the future. The mount selection was random. I received a War Lion, one of my group received a Battle Stallion, and the final lad received a Dire Wolf.

I see congratulations. What are the benefits of the bloodline?

We will each receive one free attribute point to distribute each level that we did not have before and we will also automatically have one point placed free in strength and constitution.

Excellent, I am proud of how well all three of you did. Return to the castle and take a day off. I have one more person to wait on.

Yes my king.

It took five more days before Akira returned. I admit I was starting to get worried. She came back looking exhausted, but proud of herself.

I see you made it Akira.

Yes sir.

Then before you tell me your story lets make this official.

Great Game I designate Akira Tanaka, the Mistress of the Sword as my replacement for Planetary Leader.

World Wide Announcement. Mistress of the Sword has been designated as the new Planetary Leader of Earth. Any challenger to this position must first be within ten levels or of a higher level than the current Planetary Leader.

Huh, so thats how it works. I never did figure out how someone else would become Planetary leader normally.

Now that we have taken care of the formalities please tell me about your experience and what the bloodline gives you.

Yes sir, the challenge to receive the Titan Elf bloodline was to defeat a tribe of 12 Titans without direct use of magic. I decided to use a combination of what you taught me and my smaller size against the foe. I created basic pit fall traps with spikes at the bottom. I lured several of the tribe away and when they crossed the thin stone lid that easily held my weight it collapsed underneath them. I then proceeded to use Slice to immediately attack their weak points while they were dazed. I was able to eliminate 4 of the titans this way. The last eight were much harder. I had to use stealth at night and was able to get rid of two more as they slept. Finally, I remembered your story of how you dealt with the goblin tribe when you were a lower level. Two nights ago I snuck in and poisoned the food of the remaining 6 titans. Five of them ate it in the morning and succumbed to the poison rather quickly. The last one saw them got sick and I had to find another way to deal with it. Knowing that there were no reinforcements that could surprise me I decided to test myself and fight it directly. It was very difficult but my high agility score paid off and I was able to dodge its blows while slowly whittling down its health.

I am very proud of you Akira. You used your head and were able to complete a bloodline most would fail. What were your gains from this?

The Great Game said that I will receive an extra three attribute points each level and one point free in Strength, Constitution, and Agility every level. This is five more points per level than I used to get. I also received several titles which improved my overall stats.

Let me guess, Titan Slayer and such right?

Yes Sir, do you have them also?

Yes I do.

You have learned everything I can teach you and are a high enough level that you can continue to travel and level on your own without much fear of anything. Be smart but never get overconfident. Every time I became too full of myself I have been knocked down somehow. You are a permanent guest of my kingdom and know how to contact me if needed. I have left 1,000,000 gold pieces for you to use as you need to. This is so you do not have to worry about making a living and can just level and improve. If you need anything ask Jacob to help you out. I look forward to hearing good things about you in the future.

I will do my best to live up to your expectations sir.

We teleported back to the castle and I had Akira take a few days rest to recover. During these days I would be saying my goodbyes and preparing for my first trip to dungeon world. The time had come to start searching for some answers.

Chapter 64: Newbie Again?

I spent the next week saying my farewells and making sure everything was set up to run smoothly. I cut my mana that was claiming land on the last day and reminded the council to govern well. I told my daughter that I loved her and asked her not to cry.

Nicole you have to be safe while I am gone. I cannot worry about you when I am out and about.

Dont worry dad I will be good. Stay safe yourself. You guys have to take care of dad since I cant go with you ok.

My dragons all swore that they would take good care of me. Both Nicole and I were trying to stay strong for each other. Before I had always known that no matter what I was close by, even if it was a teleport away. When at the competition I knew what to expect and that even if I lost I would be safe. However, I was truly heading off into the unknown this time. I could not take anymore, it was time to leave.

I will contact you all as soon as I can. Try not to worry. Remember I bought the life stone from the Great Game store, so as long as it glows I am alive and you do not need to worry even if you cannot contact me. Walter, Elvira, Esmerelda, Bruce and Azure please return to storage so we can go.

One last round of tearful goodbyes and I stood on the Great Game main teleportation platform.

Please send me to Dungeon World.

I watched my friends and family shimmer out as I teleported to what would be my next big adventure. Dungeon World ready or not here I come.

When I shimmered back into existence it was on a platform that was placed in the middle of a town square. There were very few people around, and everyone that was in sight stopped and stared at me before continuing on their way. I heard a couple muttering about is it that time already and another newbie that will get in the way. Before I could really look around I got one of the now infamous Great Game messages, and not one I liked.

Welcome to Dungeon World. Progress through the areas of Dungeon World to prove yourself worthy to inherit the true power of the Great Game. Participants must stay for at least one year before leaving Dungeon World. You are currently in the Safe Area of Zone 1 recommended level 500.

Participant is over level 1,000 and has all three tournament titles. Master Level access granted. Please report to the center of Dungeon World to initiate transfer of power.

What the heck? Ok quickly set my level to 550 with False Status. Now Master Level access, transfer of power, those sound like if I make it to the center than I will be in charge of either the Great Game or Dungeon World. Either one would be a good thing, but before I can plot my eventual take over I need information. This looks like any other starting town if it were a video game. The only issue is the low number of people. Lets see where do I go for information. I scan the area and only see three open businesses in sight. I can go to the Dungeon World Emporium, Hanks Metal Works, or the Last Chance Bar.

I am going to avoid the clichs for now and try what I assume is a general store. As I enter a little chime rings and an older man who still looks to be in great shape smiles at me from behind the counter.

You must be the new comer. I cant believe it has already been three years. Welcome to my store the Dungeon World Emporium, as I like to say if you cant find it here you cant find it anywhere.

Um, hello. Is it that obvious that I am new here?

Well son, we only get new people every three years, so it is relatively easy to spot a new face.

That makes sense. My name is Mark and you are?

I am sorry, where are my manners. You can call me Shopkeeper Tim if your selling or just Tim if your buying something.

Well I am definitely interested in buying some things, please let me know if you have them. First is a map of the area and second is information.

Maps I have and information too. Each is priced differently depending on the level of quality you want.

Float me the price for the finest of each that you have.

It was as if I could see little dollar signs start to shine in his eyes. His smile somehow managed to get even bigger.

Well Zone 1s map is 100 mithral coins, each area after that doubles in price. Zone 2 is 200 mithral, zone 3 is 800 mithral, etc.. I have the first six zones for sale here at the store. After that you will have to find another source. As for information for 1,000 mithral coins an hour I will answer anything and everything including my deepest darkest personal secrets.

That seems fair. Here is 10,000 mithral. I want all of the maps and I expect you to answer questions until I run out of credit.

Yes Sir, Mr. Mark Sir.

The next couple hours were very informative. I dont think that Tim ever thought somebody would pay his information fee and was trying his hardest to either impress me or to prove he knew what he was talking about. I found out that every winner of the competition since the Great Game began as far as people know has come to the Dungeon World. There were a total of 10 different zones. Each one had hundreds or thousands of dungeons and thousands if not millions of square kilometers to explore. In every zone there was one safe area with several buildings set up.

Zone 1 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 400 600, zone 2 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 500 700, and zone 3 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 600 800. Now this is where things got interesting. In order to reach zone 4, you had to qualify and have at least copper level access. Copper level access was granted by the Great Game if you made it to level 600 or had spent at least 25 years in the Dungeon World.

Zone 4 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 700 900, zone 5 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 800 1,000, and zone 6 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 900 1,100. In order to reach zone 7, you had to qualify and have at least silver level access. Silver level access was granted by the Great Game if you made it to level 900 or had spent at least 100 years in the Dungeon World.

Zone 7 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 1,000 1,200, zone 8 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 1,100 1,300, and zone 9 had dungeons and free roaming monsters from levels 1,200 1,400. In order to reach zone 10, you had to qualify and have at least gold level access. Gold level access was granted by the Great Game if you made it to level 1,200 or had spent at least 250 years in the Dungeon World.

There was no mention of what was inside zone 10. No one who had qualified and traveled into it had ever come back to report on it. It was said that if you had two championship titles you gained copper level access and if you gained all three championship titles the Great Game gave you silver access without the level restrictions or time limits. It was considered pretty useless because you would die pretty quickly if you entered those areas as only a level 400-500 person which was the common level for new comers. Master level access like I was granted was never mentioned and I was not going to give away that I had something that unique.

After your free year was up you could travel back or you could stay at the cost of one level every six months as a payment to the Great Game. That was why people were grumbling at me in the town square. A new person usually needed help leveling up and that slowed people down from leveling themselves. If you did not gain more experience than you had to give up each year, I can see why people would be upset.

You could not skip an area either. The teleportation station I arrived at could reach all of the other safe areas. However, the Great Game would not let you teleport to another area until you had at least conquered one dungeon in the zone you were coming from. So even if someone had copper access they could not teleport to safe area 4 and get better equipment or materials from the stores there. Everyone had to stay in their zones until they proved they were ready to move up. Through some weird manipulation of physics, no matter where you were in a zone if you continued North for 250 miles you would enter the next zone. There would be an invisible barrier that would not let you pass unless you had earned the proper access and had conquered at least one dungeon.

The final piece of vital information that Tim gave me was on respawns. You were entitled to three respawns on Dungeon World. The first was free. It did not cost any levels, but you were transported down a zone if you were above zone 1. The second respawn cost 100 levels. It took you all the way back to zone 1 and cost you one level of access if you had it. For example, Silver access dropped back down to copper access and you had to re-earn those access permissions. The third and final respawn cost 250 levels, took you back to zone 1 and revoked all access privileges. If this happened to a person, they usually chose to leave the Dungeon World.

Since I had an access level that was not even mentioned I needed to do this without respawning. I was afraid that even the free respawn might take away the Master level access that I was granted. With my high level at starting I had years to accomplish my task if needed. Slow and methodical was probably going to be the best way to make sure I did not screw up. My plan after talking to Tim was to make my way to zone 4 and start to level there. Once I reached level 1,100 I would move to the next zone. I would set my levels to be about 50 above what was needed at each zone and avoid contact as much as possible to make sure my unusual status was not as noticeable. Depending on leveling speed I might move up a zone or two.

I should be in a better position than most as I have four high level companions and a familiar. I do not need to team up for dungeons and I can hold anything I need to survive in my inventory. I wanted to start at zone 4 more to level up my dragons and let Walter catch up to me than to progress myself. I might end up being here for years so I decided before anything else to contact my daughter and let her know the situation. This would be my only contact for a while. The Great Game has imposed some strange restrictions on this world and one was communication. You can use a normal communication crystal once and that is it. After that you had to use a specific Dungeon World communication crystal to upgrade your existing ones. Those crystals were drops from boss monsters of dungeons of zones 4 and higher. Another reason for me to travel to zone 4. The Great Game seemed to doing everything it could to encourage people to keep progressing as fast as possible through this world.

I thanked Tim for all his help and I decided it was time for me to start my trip. They say the journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step. That was literally true for me. I would be traveling 1,000 miles north to reach zone 4. In each zone I would stop by a couple of the higher level dungeons marked on the map to earn access to the next zone. These stops would also let me experience the dungeons and see if they were similar or different than the ones on Earth before I got to higher level ones that might surprise me. My first destination was an insect hive dungeon rated at level 600. It was supposed to be about fifty miles north east of the safe area in zone 1. My next stop after that was another level 600 dungeons supposedly populated by Kobolds.

If there are no problems with my first two stops, I will continue to travel north until I reach zone 2. I figure travelling on foot will help me avoid many of the questions people might have about me reaching certain areas and zones to fast. I only plan to access another safe area in zone 4. I have plenty of supplies and anything I collect can just sit in my inventory. It seems there is not as much traffic between access levels as there is between zones. This means once I reach zone 4 and set my False Status to something appropriate I should not be questioned. I will just be another person who has finally leveled up enough or spent enough time in Dungeon World to reach a new zone.

However, before I do anything else I need to contact home and let them know that I am stuck here for at least a year. In all likelihood unless they needed me for an emergency I would probably be living here full time until this whole get to the center thing was over.

Nicole, are you there?

Yes daddy, how is dungeon world.

Well everything is going fine for now, but I need you to listen carefully and pass on some messages. This place has some severe restrictions and this will be the last time I can talk to you for a while.

Alright dad, whatever you need.

Thanks sweet pea and remember daddy loves you.

I tell Nicole all about the communication restriction and how I was going to be here at least a year and probably a lot longer. Once I had secured a zone 4 I told her she would be the first one I contacted. That could be anywhere from a month to a year so please do not worry too much. After I made sure she would deliver messages to everyone else that needed to know I reluctantly signed off. This might be more difficult than I thought. I always wanted to be alone, but now that I am cut off without a choice I am not liking the feeling. I guess what I enjoyed most about being alone before was the power and ability to decide when I had enough and that I got to choose when to rejoin and reconnect with everyone else. Oh well nothing to do but keep going.

Chapter 65

The Long Road Ahead

Here I was outside of my first Dungeon World dungeon. Time to see what if anything is different. I should be far enough away that my secrets and advantages should stay secret.

Walter, kids come on out.

Hello Master.

Hi Dad.

Ok first off, sorry it took so long to get you back out. I know you dont experience any time while stored away, but it makes me feel bad.

Its ok dad.

Whatever Master chooses is fine.

Anyway, here is the situation. We have reached Dungeon World and I am going to have to hide you guys every time I head into a safe area. I want you to be my trump cards that no one knows about. Lucky for all of us I should only have to travel into the safe areas to replenish supplies and get information. In other words, not very often.

I continued to give them all of the information that Time had passed onto me and let them know that we might be here for years if not more earning our way up. We had an advantage that others did not, but I was not sure how well it would work here with such high levels. I knew we were already sped up beyond belief compared to most people, but I did not have a good handle on how powerful we were. There should be several people scattered throughout this world that actually out level me by quite a bit. It also stands to reason that there would be several that outshine me in the stats department as well. The last thing I need to do is make an enemy out of someone I cannot deal with.

Ok guys, we are heading in to this level 600 insect dungeon. Standard formation. Walter youre on defense to start with until we know exactly what we are dealing with. Watch out for ambushes on the ceiling and from digging insects that might get behind us.

We entered into our first dungeon extremely alert and ready for anything. Scouting carefully, we made our way into what basically looked like a giant ant or termite mound. After about 50 feet the tunnel took a left and we saw a larger chamber with several Giant Ants. Identify.

Giant Ant Worker Level 503

Giant Ant Worker Level 501

Giant Ant Worker Level 507

Giant Ant Worker Level 506

Giant Ant Worker Level 515

That is interesting they are not all the same level. The largest one seems to be directing the other four in their appointed task. Alright, if there are giant ant workers, there must be giant ant soldiers, and a giant ant queen. Logic states that destroying the ant queen should give victory over the dungeon. Time to see if Earth logic applies to other world dungeons.

Attack Plan B.

Suddenly my dragons start to inhale until they have gathered up a large portion of the air in the room. Attack plan B means everyone that has it uses their breath weapon except me, I use a fireball as a signal, and Walter is on containment and backup. I release a smaller fireball which is the signal for all 4 of my dragon children to release their built up breath weapons. Those poor ants did not stand a chance. My fire disoriented them. The four breath weapons just made it worse and finally Walter created stone spikes to surround them to prevent escape.

We quickly fall back into our dungeon diving rhythm. Nothing seems to be significantly different than what you would find in an Earth dungeon. We had started to run into a mix of worker and warrior ants after a few chambers. Then it was pure warrior ants who were between levels 550 and 575. There were a lot of branching chambers, but it was no real maze. Everything eventually hooked back up to the main tunnel or was a dead end. We cleared out every side chamber on the way to the boss. This was not only for the extra experience, but because we had discovered over time that a favorite boss monster tactic was to call for reinforcements. However, if we killed and cleared out everything on the way to the end then there would be no reinforcements which made the eventual boss fight much easier.

As we came around the last bend in the tunnel we could see a large chamber behind several warrior ants who were lined up to block out entry. Just past these warriors you could make out the giant queen ant with her egg sac and several worker ants that were taking care of her and her eggs. The large chamber was filled with eggs.

Fall back 50 feet.

I turned around and quickly moved back with my companions all around me. I checked behind us but none of the warrior ants guarding the birthing chamber followed us. They must have orders to stay in place and defend. Thats good.

Dad, why did we retreat? We could have easily beat them, complained Azure.

It is simple son there is a tactic for this specific situation and I realized I had not trained any of you in it. I want us all to be safe and do things right so I am going to explain it and then we will go back around the corner and try it out.

Ok Dad that makes sense now.

Alright your dad has watched too many Aliens movies, horror movies in general, and read way too many stories to think that this last room is simple. I could be wrong, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Usually in this situation the heroes, that us by the way, charge in, destroy the guards, and start battling the end boss. However, the eggs get ignored and something always comes out of the eggs that is bad for the heroes.

Master this is real life not a movie.

I realize that Walter, but would you rather be safe and deal with the small possibility of me being right or charge in and have one of the family get hurt or killed.

Walter would never want that to happen. Walter will protect the family.

Very good Walter. Now here is what we are going to do. I will create the largest compressed Primal fireball I can that I believe I can shoot over the heads of the guards. We then charge take out the guards and then keeping a safe distance destroy the eggs. It should take a few seconds for the queen to separate from the egg sac so we will use this time to set that room on fire. Azure, Walter and Esmerelda you are tasked with keeping the workers of the chamber from putting out the fire. I will use fireballs, Bruce and Elvira use your breath weapons. Elvira if your lightning does not set them on fire or pop the egg sacs then join in with the others to protect Bruce and I. When the queen finally starts for us, I want to retreat back into the tunnel where her size will be to her disadvantage. Does everyone understand the plan?

After a quick chorus of yes dads and yes master I was ready to start.

Oh by the way, lets call this one the Fried Egg Gambit.

Geez dad you come up with the weirdest names, said Elvira.

I started pumping mana into a nice 1 meter across Primal flames fireball. I did not want to go more than 1500 mana as I did not know how stable the tunnels were. When I reached the desired amount I ran back around the corner and launched it above the heads of the waiting warrior ants. I wish I could say I saw the fear or surprise on their faces as my plan became evident to them but that would be a lie. They were ants, even if they were giant, and I had no idea how to interpret their response. When they saw the incoming flaming sphere of purple lit doom they scattered.

This would normally be an excellent tactic as it spreads them out ensuring that some of them would probably survive or take less damage. In this case though I was not even aiming at them. My fireball continued on past them, it was at this point I realized that I could understand some giant ant body language as I saw them freeze in place. This was either surprise at my miss, or they realized that crap we really screwed up and giant ant queen is going to be mad. Either way it was too late. They were out of their defensive position and we were upon them.

My kids and Walter started devastating the guarding warriors. I tried to join them, but because I was so intent on watching my fireball after I launched it two things happened. First I got to see it explode spectacularly on a cluster of eggs, which seemed to make giant mommy ant very mad. Second I realized I should pay more attention to whats in front of me as I tripped over something in the tunnel and proceeded to fall and then roll forward into the cavern. My dragons later told me it looked like I was in a cartoon. With my high stats I had built up quite a bit of speed in a short amount of time, so the resulting crash was wonderful from their point of view.

My point of view was different. First I was embarrassed, then angry, and then finally I was a little bit frightened. Why so many feeling so quick together? The first two feelings were easy to explain. No one likes to be clumsy and have other people watch hence the embarrassment. When you are embarrassed it is really easy to find something to lash out at as a release and I decided to be mad at the ground. Stupid I know, but sometimes you just get angry for no good reason. Finally, I was a little bit frightened because I ended up in the cavern surrounded by egg sacs precisely where I did not want to be. Like I said before I have watched way too many movies and read too many stories where this type of situation is bad news for the hero.

Since I considered myself the hero of my own story I freely admit that I might have panicked, just a little. After dozens of dungeons and several times where it has saved my life I now have a bad habit of throwing grenades when I feel that I am in danger and need to retreat. That is not necessarily a bad thing. However, I usually do not take the miniscule amount of time needed to select the type of grenade and just throw everything that comes to my hands. When you normally use your inventory you think about specifically what you want. If I want a copper pan I think copper pan and concentrate on an image in my mind. The less specific you are the more creative or lazy the Great Game gets. If you just say pan, any type of pan may come to your hand. I do not know if it is the closest one or just the Great Game messing with you, but the chances of it being the one you want is tiny.

It does not take very much effort or time to be specific, but when you are in panic mode you tend to forget details. I screamed grenades in my mind and started throwing whatever the Great Game put in my hand while running back to the entrance to the cavern and my companions. Once again with my stats and panic mode I may have overdone the number of grenades I tossed out. As I was running towards my kids and Walter I could hear Esmerelda yelling.

Dad did it again, retreat!

My kids turned and ran even faster than me. It is amazing how fast you can move when you have over 1,000 points in strength and agility. However, that same speed also means that an absurd amount of anything can be taken out and thrown from your inventory in the 3-5 seconds it normally took for a magic grenade to cook off. I caught up to the family just as the first explosion started behind me. Walter thinking ahead and in charge of defense and protecting the family had used with earth manipulation to give us a hole in the floor, bunker type thing to hide in. We all dived in and Walter sealed it behind us.

Azure was the first to complain, Dad I just dont understand. How can someone with your high agility and other stats be so clumsy?

Before I could answer Bruce chimed in, Yeah dad and why do you always throw grenades when you panic?

Well kids, your dad may have high stats, but I did not grow up with them. So sometimes I am a little uncomfortable in my own body and I make mistakes. As for throwing grenades, thats easy. I throw grenades because it works and I have not died or blown myself up or others completely yet.

Esmerelda said, I really do not like how you put a yet on the end of the sentence.

What a bunch of whiners. Dont worry dad wont do anything to.

That was the last thing I remember until I woke up and found Walter staring at me.

Was I knocked unconscious in the middle of my statement?

Yes master.

Well I guess that is instant karma. Are the kids safe?

Yes master, they are just cleaning up and checking for any surviving ant people and eggs.

Nobody but me got hurt?

No Master.

Stupid luck. I have a value of over 1,000 shouldnt that entitle me to some good luck? Oh, I just had a horrible thought. What if that was my good luck? What if I was originally supposed to be crushed or infected with some horrible ant egg alien hybrid? Yep going to keep my mouth shut now about my bad luck.

Well Walter lets go see if they need any help?

Yes Master.

As we made our way back towards the ant queen cavern I got the notice for clearing the dungeon.

You have finished the Insect Hive Dungeon. This was your first Dungeon World dungeon and it was at the maximum allowed level for your zone and 100% of all monsters were destroyed. You are awarded the title of Nothings Too Hard +5 and Completionist +5. For finishing the dungeon solo you are granted the title Solo Master +5. You have been granted access to zone 2.

Extra stats are always nice. Kind of unnecessary at this point, but I wont turn them away. It is also beneficial that the Great Game does not consider the kids and Walter as separate entities. I think that it is a little sad actually and I would never treat them as slaves or just summoned beings. However, it was beneficial for the bonuses it did give me. When we reached the main cavern I called the kids over and after some good natured fun at my expense we all packed up and left the dungeon.

I decided to put a few miles between us and the dungeon on the off chance someone else came by to conquer it. After about 10 miles we set up camp and Walter not needing sleep stood watch while we rested. The next morning was taken up traveling. Since I was still a higher level than the zone we were currently in we walked in confidence knowing that my Unique Skill Bloodthirst Aura would prevent any of the roaming monsters from approaching us. We managed to reach the next dungeon in the afternoon. 100 miles seems like a lot on foot until you realize that if we wanted to we could fly or sprint at a ridiculous speed with our strength stats. All we did was jog at a sedate 10 -15 miles an hour. It was basically a family hike for us.

I decided to rest the rest of the day before going in. I wanted everyone to be fresh for this dungeon. We had no real trouble with the last one other than my clumsiness, but there was a good reason I chose to complete two different dungeons in each zone. The first dungeon was always going to be a straight monster animal dungeon. This was to check and see if the Great Game was upping intelligence or other tricks along with size and strength of monsters. The next one would always be against a semi-sentient or sentient monster dungeon. I always worried that as dungeons got harder eventually the intelligence of the monsters we faced would increase dramatically up to a point where we were the ones being led into traps. This had not happened yet, but I worried none the less.

Finally, I wanted to check how two dungeons affected the levels of my companions and I at each zone. This was to help me estimate how fast I could level all of us in different areas. Some of which are definitely safer than others. In the morning it was time to test the Kobold Dungeon. We entered in and immediately assumed our regular dungeon diving formation. We had an immediate problem. The stench of this dungeon was unreal. All of my kids and I immediately wrinkled our noses and snouts up. I guess we never realized how much we were relying on this sense until it was assaulted like this. I quickly took out some cloth and cut it into strips and doused it with vinegar. When wrapped around our heads we still smelled the stench, now mixed with vinegar, but at least the vinegar smell was cleaner.

I was about to head in deeper when Elvira spoke up, Dad I have an idea. Can we go back out and discuss it?

Sure thing darling, everyone back out into the fresh air.

We all retreated to where we could breathe normally. Everyone had a relieved look on their face being outside the stinky dungeon except Walter. I guess spirits really dont have a traditional nose or sense of smell as we know it.

OK Elvira what is your idea?

Elvira explained that with Walters Earth Magic and my Earth Magic we could build basically two large pipes and place them into the dungeon. One would pump in fresh air and one would pump out the disgusting stuff. All it would take is a few simple air enchantments and some time for the air to exchange. I just kind of stared at her for a second.

Elvira that is brilliant!

Thanks Dad.

Ok Walter you heard the little lady, we are going to follow her directions on this project. She is in charge.

Yes master.

The next hour was spent making 2 feet wide and 10 feet long stone pipes and laying air enchantments on them. We then took turns carrying them in and laying them down for the first 100 feet of tunnel. Elvira said this would be a good distance to check out how her theory was working. If it worked, we could always place several more sections in my inventory and apply them as we were travelling. I charged the whole thing with mana and then we sat down to wait. We decided a picnic lunch would be nice and I took out a bar-b-q grill and started it up away from the entrance to the dungeon, we did not want to smell the stench that would be coming out if the idea worked. After a fun little lunch, it had been about 90 minutes since the air circulation had been turned on. As soon as we got close to the entrance we could tell at least one aspect was working.

The stench outside was not unbearable but definitely related to what we smelled earlier. This was a good sign. It meant that it was at least circulating some of the air from the dungeon. We entered back into the dungeon and while it still smelled it was not bringing tears to our eyes. I will count this as a win. I give Elvira a quick high five and we continue down the path deeper into the dungeon. Once the smell was bearable the rest of the dungeon became rather easy.

It seems that while the sentient monsters may be more powerful, they did not seem smarter. We still had to deal with a couple of healers and mages in the Kobold ranks that we destroyed, but it was not as hard as I feared. We were still able to kite the monsters into traps and overwhelming situations and everything proceeded smoothly. As always we cleared out the dungeon as we went. I did not want to leave anything to chance. The boss turned out to be a Kobold shaman that had a wicked area of attack spell, but it had a cool down of at least 2 minutes between uses. With this much of a delay it was not hard to end its life. Another notification and another dungeon done.

Chapter 66: Dwarven Rescue

I felt confident enough after our first two dungeons to immediately proceed into zone 2. Here we conquered two more dungeons, level 700 this time and earned our access to zone 3. Zone 3 was just a rinse and repeat with dungeon levels at 800 instead. This earned us access to a new region. Zones 4-6. Before entering zone 4 I decided to check on our progress.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 424 - 33% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 426 - 34% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 425 - 46% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 428 - 21% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 550 - 47% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1116 - 11%

Unspent Attribute Points: 10

Str: 2,260

HP: 22,600

Int: 2,440 +250% MP

MP: 170,800

Wis:2,440 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,260

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,260 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,260

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Well this was going to take longer than I thought. I went up a level, but in actuality after 6 dungeons it was only 80% of one level. Walter managed 20 levels, he is pulling most of the experience, and the kids went up 10 each. This is with them doing dungeons 400 levels above their experience levels. This is an extremely low leveling rate. We may be in Dungeon World longer than I thought. It took us just over a week to finish up the three easiest zones.

Soon we will be reaching zones of a level where even I should be challenged. If we get a horde or rushed with even a few more monsters than our group, we could be in trouble. The original plan to stay and level in a higher zone does not sound as safe. While it may take longer I think we will stay in zone 4 until I bring up the kids and Walters level. While my personal level may move up slowly if I can get 2 levels per dungeon for the kids and Walter that is not a bad rate. Once they are above 700 we can move on to zone 5, lets say 850 for zone 6, and level 1,000 to move up to zone 7. Once we try a couple of dungeons in zone 7 we can reevaluate.

After a little math I realize if we do one dungeon a day in zone 4 that would take us about 25-30 days to move up to zone 5. I assume at this point the leveling would slow down sow lets double to time needed for each zone. That means we should reach zone 6 in a little over 3 months, and finally reach zone 7 after 8-9 months. These numbers may even be optimistic. I have to remember that zone 6 has dungeons that are rated for parties at level 1,100. The lower ones are for parties that are level 900. In reality it may take me years to get to zone 7. I truly hope not, but I need to prepare for the long haul just in case. I would rather not head back to Earth unless it is an emergency or ten years passes. At ten years I need to go back just to be on the safe side because that is when the protection period I purchased is up.

Oh well, back to the old grind. We travel to our first zone 4 dungeon, where I receive a different welcome message than usual.

Welcome to the Dwarven Caverns dungeon. You have a choice of helping the defenders or the attackers. No party is allowed to leave until one side is victorious. Currently Gobbos control 64% of the caverns and Deep Dwarves control 30%. 6% of the cave is currently embroiled in battle or has been the site of a battle within the last 24 hours. Which faction will you choose?

1\. Gobbos

2\. Deep Dwarves

I have always been a sucker for the underdog. We select option 2.

For joining a faction that has a disadvantage of more than 2 to 1 your experience and rewards will double if you manage to turn the situation around and win. Good Luck!

I quickly explain the situation to the group.

This dungeon is different. We have joined a battle in progress between Deep Dwarves and Gobbos. I have elected to put us on the side of the Deep Dwarves. This means we will be outnumbered and probably have to fight our way to our allies, but I am sure we can do it. Move out.

As we advance into the maze of caverns I make sure to listen for distant sounds of battle so we do not run into a major conflict without preparation. I have Walter on defense and rear watch as usual, Elvira has top, Esmerelda has floor traps, Bruce has the left, and Azure has the right While I focus on directly ahead. Knowing that you can count on the people around you really frees you up to use all of your senses. This means traps and anything unusual are easily spotted.

Elvira chimes in first, Dad there is something wrong with the ceiling.

We all immediately back up in case it is a trap. I search the ceiling to try and find what caused Elvira to warn us. There looks to be a depressed area, kind of like a dimple on the ceiling about 5 feet across.

Is the recessed area that looks like a dimple what you saw Elvira?

Yes Dad.

I see why you stopped us. Everyone back up another few feet.

When I saw that they had complied with my wishes I took a ten-foot pole out of my inventory. Yes, I have a ten-foot pole. I also have rope, a lantern, grappling hooks, and every other clich thing I learned in my gaming career of Dungeons and Dragons. If I did not need them, who cares, the space and weight do not exist for me in the inventory. However, if I needed them I would look pretty sill not having basic supplies or getting stuck because I did not use common sense. I use the pole to prod and pry at the dimple on the ceiling. Nothing happened at first but after a few seconds I felt the pole sink in a bit and we all heard the click.

Now I had talked about reflexes earlier. Walter was pretty good with his. As soon as the click was heard he raised a wall of stone to cover the tunnel in front of us. Too many times we have had darts, arrows, spells and once even a rolling boulder trap like in the Indiana Jones movie. So whoever is quickest raises a wall between us and whatever clicks and then we retreat a few feet and listen. Nothing is heard. I cautiously approach the wall and create a space to see through. Nothing is different in the tunnel, or at least that is true until I look up. The dimple in the ceiling is now a hole. It looks like it was a secret tunnel.

False alarm everyone. It was not a trap it was a secret tunnel. Walter take down the wall and good reflexes.

Thank You Master.

Once we were clear I looked up at the now obvious new tunnel. Who was I kidding, I cant even debate with myself about this decision.

Everybody up in the secret tunnel.

They all just smiled. They probably knew what I was going to say before I did. I love secret stuff. Hidden tunnels and walkways, trick bookcases like in the movies, I loved it all. I had even remodeled several pieces of the castle complex back home with them just to have fun and sneak around.

We traveled down the new tunnel less alert, but quieter. It was obvious this was an alternate route and was supposed to be used for ambushes on unsuspecting peoples below. Every 100 meters or so there was a lever and a peephole. Very classic set up. You could peer through the peephole when uncovered and then pull the lever to drop down and assault someone if needed. We had covered almost 400 meters before we spotted anything. Identify.

Race: Orc (Slaver) Level: 832 Faction: Gobbo

Race: Goblin (Beast Master) Level: 744 Faction: Gobbo

Race: Giant Rat X 3 Level: 712 Faction: Gobbo

These are obviously some of the creatures from the opposing group. I want to deal with them but I do not want there to be any evidence. I got it. I quickly whisper the plan and switch to my draconian form.

Ready Azure?

Yes Dad.

Walter pulls the lever and Azure and I unleash a full ice breath attack on the unsuspecting fools below. Just for giggles I had everyone else drop an iced grenade down to help add to the confusion. The giant rats are instakilled, the Orc is in pretty bad shape with two large icicles stuck in his body, but the Goblin was relatively unharmed. He had been next to one of the giant rats and had used it for cover. Azure jumped down towards the Orc so I went after the Goblin. I wanted the least amount of blood possible so I grabbed the goblin from behind and just applied my full strength to choking him. That was a bad decision.

In retrospect I guess I had never actually applied my entire strength to a task since I had gained so many stat points. Instead of choking the goblin to death I actually ripped its head off. This coated me the floor and anything else within three or four feet in blood. Well that tears it, the whole plan is ruined now.

Everyone come down, I messed up again, but we can still try and clean the scene to the best of our ability.

The whole plan had depended on as little blood as possible so there would be very little scent. The ice attacks while they pierced and caused them to bleed, were relatively clean because the cold made the blood flow sluggishly. I thought we could finish them off quick enough that if I threw the corpses into my inventory very little blood would escape. The ice remains from the attack we could get rid of with small amounts of fire. Now that I hulked out we would have to go with plan B.

Alright everyone come on down we need to go with plan B.

You dont actually have a plan B do you dad.

Of course I do. Instead of hiding everything and making them think they just disappeared we are going to go in the opposite direction and make it bloody and horrible so it looks like some horrible monster came into the tunnels and is attacking. Claw them up, spread the blood, and make it look like an animal attack.

Should we pretend that it is a terrible blood covered fiend of a monster dad?

Exactly, get into the proper mindset.

They all started laughing at this point.

Just what is so funny?

Dad you look like a terrible blood covered fiend.

Oh right, the goblins blood was still all over me. I

Well I had to dress the part. Getting into character is essential for a true professional.

Whatever dad.

We doctored up the scene of the crime and then I quickly used water magic when we were back up in the secret tunnel to rid myself of the worst of the mess on me.

Ok lets head out, same as before.

We continued our trek down the secret tunnel and about every 250 meters there was another small cavern or intersection that held small patrols of the Gobbo forces. We would surprise attack them then fake a scene of animal violence and then continue on. I continued the ruse for two main reasons. First every time we ran across a patrol they were at a strategic point. Eventually someone was going to notice them missing or a patrol from one of the side caverns or tunnels would run across the bloody scenes and sound an alert. I personally think that an unknown threat is much scarier than one you know about, so our little staged scenes should cause many of the Gobbo forces to think twice about going on patrol. Anything that upset or changed the other sides plans was going to be good for us.

After several more surprise attacks something changed. I could hear fighting up ahead of us. If I could hear fighting that might mean that we could finally find some deep dwarves and make contact with our allies so we could find out more about the situation. When the next peephole and lever came into view it was just about the end of the secret tunnel also. I could see that it ended in another 20 or so meters. I looked through the peephole and saw a full blown skirmish happening between about 30 or 40 dwarves and almost twice that number of the Gobbo forces in a much larger cavern than any we had passed before. The dwarves were holding their own but having to slowly retreat towards an entrance on the west wall.

Ok gang, time to make a good impression on our new allies. Maximum destruction while keeping in mind that we are underground and we do not want a tunnel collapse. Everybody ready?

Yes dad.

Yes Master.

Walter you are on my back until we reach the ground. On three then, 1..2..3 Go.

I pulled the lever and 5 half dragons and one Incan spirit unleased attacks on the unsuspecting group of Gobbos below us. It was spectacular. They had no defenses up against magic and were not expecting an attack from above. We must have killed 15 in just the first wave of magic and breath attacks and injured many more. The dwarves were just as surprised as our victims but they recovered quickly and redoubled their efforts and attacked with renewed strength against the confused enemy. My little group lit into the ranks of the enemy like a buzz saw. Magic and claws for my kids and Walter and magic and my giant war hammer for me.

It only took about 2 minutes for us to devastate the Gobbo forces. Around ten of them tried to break off and retreat into a tunnel on the east side of the cavern. Nope, not going to have that happen. I yelled stand back and created a large primal ball of explosive energy and let it loose. Walter realized that the dwarves did not know to protect themselves and conveniently raised a stone barrier between them and the destruction. Mission accomplished. No one escaped to tell about the dwarves new allies and we definitely made a strong impression on our new allies.

Hello, my name is Mark Anderson and these are my companions. We have been tasked by the Great Game to help you out in your battle for the caverns.

A grizzled dwarf stepped forward and replied.

Thank you for your help Sir Anderson. My name is Gondor Granitebones. If you would follow us back to our base I will escort you to our commander.

Sure thing Mr. Granitebones.

The deep dwarves quickly went around and stabbed and slit throats on the fallen Gobbos to make sure none were just pretending to be dead. Soon enough the dwarves finished their task and led us down the tunnel they had been retreating towards. We passed several outposts that seemed similar to the Gobbo ones we took down, the only difference was they were manned by the dwarves. After about 1 kilometer of travel reached a very large cavern that looked to house an entire village with defensive formations, walls, and siege weapons. This wasnt a base this was a functional town.

Gondors patrol checked in with the gate guards and left to go back to the barracks. Gondor himself led us through the town to the commanders headquarters. There were women, children and merchants in the town, each of which gave us some strange looks as we passed. They probably did not get many visitors here in the dungeon and so we were curiosities. We were led to a building that was more than a house but just shy of what someone would call a mansion.

Gondor talked to the guards out front and we went inside to meet the commander. He led us to a larger room that had a nice sized rectangular table covered in maps that seemed to be the focal point of the room. There are several older dwarves that are discussing tactics while sitting around the table with one at the head of the table listening to their ideas. I pegged that person as the leader. Gondor cleared his throat and the attention of everyone in the room switched to us.

Thane Stoneheart, these people have been tasked by the Great Game to help us in our struggle. They have already turned the tide of battle against a Gobbo ambush of my patrol and saved several lives. May I introduce to you the leader of the group Mark Anderson.

Greetings, Thane Stoneheart. My companions and I have been tasked with helping you and your kin to defeat the Gobbo menace and claim the caverns as your own. I realize that trust has to be built slowly, so as long as you are not throwing away our lives we will place ourselves at your disposal for what needs to be done.

It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Anderson. I am glad to hear that you do not expect to be in charge or have preferential treatment. We have had others in the past who claimed to be from the Great Game who did not understand this and proceeded to alienate the town and those in it. To begin with I would like to hear of your abilities, what you have accomplished so far, and how you think you can help us going forward.

That is a reasonable request Thane Stoneheart. Please understand that I must keep somethings as a trump card to protect myself and my companions, but I will tell you what I can.

Your honesty is refreshing and I would be worried if you actually told me everything or pretended too.

I proceeded to outline our travels since we entered the caverns. The Thane and his counselors were very interested in our discovery of the secret tunnel. They had not thought to look for any and would now search diligently in the surrounding tunnels for them. They wanted to know if there were any so as to prevent surprise attacks and to perhaps arrange surprise attacks of their own. It was decided that we would join Gondors patrols for the near future until the counsel and the Thane had a better grasp as to how we could help.

After this discussion, Gondor led us to a barracks area where we could stay and rest. We would be patrolling six out of seven days and had two more days to go in this cycle. We needed to report to the gate promptly at 6 a.m. The kids, Walter and I settled down into the barracks and discussed what we could do to help out the dwarves. We decided that Walter would continue his role of defense and watching our backs while the kids would intermingle with the dwarven formation and make the best of any opportunities presented to use their area of attack breath weapons. I was going to be in the center using magic until melee and then just let loose.

The next two weeks were never boring, but were not that different. Get up patrol, if you see or run into Gobbos, attack and drive them back. I did notice that each day we went a little further than the day before. It seemed that we were making progress. I also learned over these two weeks why the dwarves were in the dungeon in the first place. It seems that once there is a large enough contingent of people of the same or similar races that the Great Game will give them the opportunity to emigrate to the Dungeon World and receive a large boost in levels and abilities. One of which is a guarantee of another 250 years of longevity if they survive.

Chapter 67: Cementing New Alliances

It was similar to what happened with Edward and the Hidden Valley village back on Earth when I rescued them from the Biltmore Estates dungeon. The twist here was that the majority of the citizens here had not met each other and were drawn from the high levels of the dwarven race across a large multitude of planets. Their task was to survive and win 10 rounds against the Gobbos in the caverns. At the end of each round everyone would respawn. If they did not manage 10 wins before the Gobbos they would be tied eternally to the cave system and would not be able to leave. If they did win they would become a new safe area in the zone.

The caverns would change each round so maps were useless from round to round. So far the Dwarves had won eight of the needed ten rounds but the Gobbos had won seven rounds. They were always outnumbered and depending on their starting point they could have less resources to draw upon. Two of their wins had been with help from players outside of the dungeon, but three of their losses had been from players outside of their dungeon also. The two forces were very well matched.

They had some of their rounds go on for over twenty years. Every time someone from outside joined in though it changed the balance of power. This usually meant that things were sped up and that victory or defeat would happen within 6 months. The reason they had welcomed us so easily is that they were on the downhill slope of this round. It was almost impossible to win after the other group gained more than 70% of the caverns and resources that they generated. They had been at 30% when we arrived and had since extended their reach back to 45% of the caverns. We had reversed what was going to be a loss for them bringing them closer to freedom.

I found this all fascinating. It seems that they had been battling for over 150 years now. I realized that there may be other places outside of the main safe areas that I had been told about. Or at least areas that were struggling to become safe areas. If I was able to help the dwarves win not only this round but stuck around and helped them for the final round it would pretty much guarantee me the goodwill of the entire town. This would mean that I would have a safe place to retreat too if I ever ended up in trouble in the later zones.

I let my companions know that we were going to stay not only for this round but the next one and help our new allies out. We would see if we could not only win, but help them win in a much shorter amount of time. However, if it took years, I honestly think that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks at this point. I would rather be safe and level up and have a place to retreat than just speed through and potentially make mistakes and endanger myself and the others. With my extended lifespan I needed to get used to looking at the extended picture. Now that the Earth was relatively safe I did not have to rush around. I was functionally immortal as long as I did not get killed to many times. Ten years helping out a group who could be long term friends did not seem that long when you viewed it over the potentially hundreds if not thousands of years of goodwill and friendship that it could inspire.

I asked Gondor if I could speak to Thane Stoneheart. He told me that after our patrols this week we could schedule some time to talk to him on our day off. Now that my group had a short term goal, the patrols became more important and less monotonous. We were not just doing this for ourselves, but to help out those people we had started to get to know. The rest of the week flew by and soon enough it was time to meet with Thane Stoneheart.

Greetings Thane Stoneheart. I have a proposal I would like you and the council to consider. I think it might benefit both of us greatly.

You have been very helpful these last few weeks and have turned the tide of battle. Please speak up and let us know your proposal.

First of all I would like to say we should continue on as we are. If it is working, there is no need to fix a winning strategy. Second, I would like to propose a trade. It is my understanding that at the end of this battle your fallen will respawn and your town will randomly be placed into another section of the caverns and you will have to start another and hopefully final battle against the Gobbos. Is this correct?

That is correct Sir Anderson.

Well then I propose that when you reach around 90% to 95% of completion on this round you start to defend only. The reason for this will be the gathering of resources. I understand that you cannot bring resources from one round to the other, however there is no restriction on me bringing you resources.

I could see Thane Stonehearts eyes light up.

That is true, we have traded with others in the past.

Well then what I propose is that I will trade for a majority of whatever supplies you most desperately need at the beginning of each round. Once you have built up enough of whatever it is and I have stored it in my inventory we finish this round and then I exit and re-enter. I drop off the supplies and we perform a blitzkrieg on the Gobbos and destroy them in record time, because you will not need to wait and build up those resources.

How can we give such trust to an individual Sir Anderson?

That is the beauty of this arrangement Thane. I do not want personal items. Just basic stuff that would help you like supplies of bolts for crossbows, armor, food supplies, etc.. All of this would disappear anyway at the end of the round so there is no loss for you. However, when I return to you, and I will return, you will have a distinct advantage on the Gobbos and will be able to blitzkrieg and smash them in record time. This will help me by setting a dungeon record and earning your good will and a place I can rest and recuperate. The benefits to you are obvious. Too sweeten the deal I will even tell you about one of my trump cards that I will use when I come back and how I earned it.

If you can do what you say Sir Anderson I will grant you the title friend of the dwarves and you will have a permanent place in our town. We will build and set aside a house for you and yours and give you preferential pricing and treatment.

Then Thane Stoneheart it shall be done. I will continue with Gondors patrols until such time as we go on the defense. Then I will store and return any items or supplies that you give me. By the way I will also pay a premium for the communication crystal that drops from the Gobbo boss. I would like to be able to contact my family and let them know that I will be staying longer than I had originally planned.

I left the meeting with high hopes. If this works out it will mean that I have a secure base with backup on a world where everyone else has to fight and take care of themselves. Just having a safe place to teleport back to whenever I needed would be a huge advantage for me. Walter and the dragons were excited to know that we would have a safe place to rest. Knowing that in the future that we would have a place where we would not need to set a strict watch was a great thing. We of course would still set a few alarms and such but just having a place to relax will allow us to recharge and progress faster and smoother than would otherwise be possible. Even in a safe area you still have to watch out for player on player violence. With an entire town protecting us though, the odds of any Great Game participant messing with us while we are in town is negligible.

The next month was a continuation of what had happened before. We steadily increased the distance the patrols went out gaining back more and more of the caverns. The surprise came at the end of the month. We had reached the 60% tipping point in favor of the dwarves. Instead of being joyous the dwarves looked grim.

Gondor, what seems to be the problem. I thought that once you owned 60% it was almost given that you would win the round. Why is everyone looking so resolute?

Ah we forgot to tell you lad. Yes, it is almost guaranteed as a win at this point, but when the Gobbos reach this low they go into a frenzy and send out several of their larger cousins the trolls and ogres. 95% of the time we beat them back, but they always manage to inflict large casualties while we do it. We know that we are going to win the round, but it is never pleasant to see friends or family die even if you know that they will respawn.

Maybe we can do something about this. Does the frenzied attack always follow a straight line from their base to yours?

Aye it does, what are you thinking?

Well is there a cavern along that path that the town is willing to lose permanently this round. One that we could still get around by another path?

Aye, I can think of a couple.

Well I have several magic traps in my inventory that will do a number on these Gobbos. I have not used them because of the potential and almost certainty of collapsing tunnels or caverns from the explosions. However, if this is a one-time frenzy and we can trap them then is giving up that cavern worth it to you?

It is to me, but I must check with the Thane. I will be back quickly, prepare what you need so we can leave immediately if he gives the ok.

I have never seen a dwarf move that fast. Must keep straight face, do not giggle at the sight of small legs moving so fast it looks like a cartoon. Luckily Gondor was soon out of sight and the temptation to laugh which surely would have hurt some feelings passed. I waited patiently for the answer to come back. I was pretty sure we would go with my plan just to limit casualties.

Soon enough we heard Gondor yelling.

Alpha patrol form up we have a special mission!

This must be it.

Mark, Thane Stoneheart has given permission for you to sacrifice one cavern to your traps. He said that if we are going to lose a cavern then he wants to feel the ground shake from where he is.

I just smiled.

One ground shaking time is coming up. How much time do I have to set the traps?

The Gobbos usually take between 24 and 48 hours before they rush out in their frenzy. So you have at least 12 hours and maybe more than a day.

Oh that is plenty of time. Come friend, let me show you what a quadelementalist with too much time on his hands can do.

Over the next 24 hours I created a death trap that was like no other. I daisy chained all the traps together. The first to go off would be about of the way into the cavern in order to make sure the maximum amount of Gobbos had entered. That would be the lightning landmines and they would set off sets of lightning runes and traps all over the cavern. I even covered the ceiling. Once the lightning went off they would set the ice spike traps off after a 2 second delay. Then a two second delay for fire traps, and finally a two second delay for stone spike traps. I had over 500 traps each filled with 1,000 mana ready to recreate the landscape.

While I was doing this I had Walter reinforce the tunnel we would be in as much as possible and create a 5 foot thick stone bunker for the entire patrol to hide in. Gondor actually started laughing and asking if I was maybe overestimating what would happen. He got quiet when my entire group just looked at him and said that no, if anything we might want to move further back and watch for falling debris. He still did not look completely convinced, but did not make any more jokes. Soon enough, I was done and it was just a matter of waiting. This was the part I hated. Gondor asked.

Do I need to send a scout out?

Do you want them to die? They will not be able to run away fast enough to get into shelter.

I could see Gondor finally start to realize the seriousness of what was about to happen. After about a four hour wait we could hear Gobbos chanting and coming our way in rush. The sound alone let us know they were getting close. I looked over at Gondor and whispered.

A scout to know when they were close huh?

Gondor had the good grace to look a little sheepish. Suddenly the air felt ionized and the crackling of lightning and the screams of Gobbos in pain filled the air. Next was a wave of cold that seeped into your bones, giant explosions and heat were next, finally filled with crashes of rock and then silence. The entire shelter had been shaking throughout the traps going off. I being the smart person I am, and having learned from past mistakes through many hits to the old noggin, had a large shield over my head. My kids and Walter were all looking at me with amusement and Gondor just looked confused. Walter took pity on Gondor and explained.

Master has a tendency to go overboard when creating traps. He usually ends up in the explosion or being knocked unconscious no matter how many precautions he takes. This was why he has the shield.

Nonsense Walter, I never go overboard, I am just enthusiastic in my work and a shield is a very reasonable safety measure., I retorted as my cheeks grew warm.

My kids and Walter just laughed.

Enough lets go see what my traps accomplished.

Gondor quickly had everyone in formation and we approached the area where a cavern used to be. Instead all we could see were large amounts of debris and some Gobbo blood and flesh chunks spread around.

Sir Anderson, I am sorry I doubted your traps, they look to have finished the job quite efficiently.

That they do Gondor, but we better go check the alternate routes just to be safe.

The patrol backtracked and took a side tunnel to get around the blockage I had created on the main path. In every tunnel we traversed through there was a few rocks that were scattered across the floor from the explosions. Gondor gave me a sideways glance and I just shrugged. I mean what can you say, it worked didnt it?

After several hours of careful inspection and exploration we headed back to the dwarven town to report the success. The Thane was extremely pleased that the frenzy was conquered without any casualties. He sent us to rest while warning us that we would continue the offensive in the morning.

It took another 2 months to gain control of 95% of the caverns, but there were no surprises. Two weeks later Thane Stoneheart had me store an amazing amount of material in my inventory. It seems that he had hoped for the best and started producing the extra supplies as soon as I had proposed the idea. With everything covered we headed to the final cavern the Gobbos owned to finish the war.

This time all 5 of the 25 person patrols were marching to end the war at the Gobbos home base. Thane Stoneheart was leading the group and everyones spirits were high. We stopped about 400 meters from the entrance to the main Gobbo Cavern. From this distance it was easy to see that the remaining Gobbos had set up crude defenses. We would have to break through them in order to finish the round. Before Thane Stoneheart could start what I assumed would be an inspiring speech, I signaled that I would like to talk to him. He frowned a little but waved me forward.

Forgive me for wanting to speak to you right now Thane Stoneheart. Since I believe my group and yours have become allies, I am willing to show you another of my trump cards. I believe that my companions and I can take down the defenses quite easily without the need for a sacrifice on the part of your warriors.

You have peaked my interest Sir Anderson, what exactly are you proposing?

Well my kids and I each have an alternate form besides half dragon. My children each transform into elemental dragons, and I myself transform into a Primal Elemental Dragon King. I propose that you allow us to demonstrate our power on behalf of your town. Let us take care of the defenses and follow us into the cavern in say 5 minutes to help with the cleanup.

I have never heard of a Primal Elemental Dragon King, but I have learned to accept the unexpected from you Sir Anderson. Is there any precautions we need to take?

No Thane you can just sit back and enjoy the show. Dont forget to join in though. After the initial fear, many creatures tend to swarm and that can make things difficult.

Do not worry Sir Anderson we will watch your performance and protect your flanks.

Very good. Alright kids, Ill go first, right down the middle, Bruce and Elvira take the left side, Azure and Esmerelda take the right side. Walter you are on defense and help out whoever needs it as usual. Lets go.

We moved down the tunnel about 100 meters and then I transformed and charged forward. When I was about 50 meters away from the makeshift barricades I inhaled and then let out my longest and greatest primal fire breath weapon yet. I baked the barricade moving my head back and forth making sure that everything was covered. After about two minutes, wow my breathing had really improved, I charged forward once again and crashed through what was left behind. It was not much of an impediment to me and I crashed through quite easily. Once I had made it through the barricade I just let my inner dragon rampage. I was later told it was either inspiring or quite frightening to watch, depending on the viewpoint of the person telling me about it.

With the dwarven back up the cavern was cleared in under an hour. As soon as the battle was complete I received a Great Game notice.

Dwarven Caverns Dungeon has been completed. Rewards and experience will be calculated and distributed after 12 hours of non-combat outside of the dungeon.

It was a fairly standard dungeon completion message. I informed Thane Stoneheart of the completion message and checked once again if there was anything that they wanted me to hold until the dungeon reset. With the thanks of the dwarves ringing around us, I teleported my group to the entrance of the dungeon. We quickly set up camp so we could return after 12 hours and our rewards. In the morning I checked everyones growth and was pleased with what I saw. The double experience for joining in on the underdogs side, dwarves, paid off. We made some respectable gains. It was time to re-enter and solidify our treaty and safe area with the dwarves.

Chapter 68: Forward Base Secured

When we re-entered the dungeon we received the same prompt as when we first entered.

Welcome to the Dwarven Caverns dungeon. You have a choice of helping the defenders or the attackers. No party is allowed to leave until one side is victorious. Currently Gobbos control 50% of the caverns and Deep Dwarves control 50%. 0% of the cave is currently embroiled in battle or has been the site of a battle within the last 24 hours. Which faction will you choose?

1\. Gobbos

2\. Deep Dwarves

The only difference was the amount of territory each group currently held. It truly was reset and everything was equal. I quickly selected option 2 Deep Dwarves and my group and I entered the caverns once again to find the Dwarves and end this dungeon permanently. The plan was to just barrel our way forward as fast as we could before either faction really had a chance to set up. If we located the dwarves first, we would give them the resources they had us store and then set out immediately to harass the Gobbos. If the Gobbos were the ones we found first then we would play it by ear.

After around a hour travel Bruce who was in the lead, stopped and signaled that something was up ahead. We approached cautiously and saw a standard patrol of Gobbos at the entrance to the cavern we were about to enter. Alright, time to start this thing. I signaled for the attack and the whole group just overwhelmed the patrol. No injuries and the whole patrol decimated in less than 60 seconds. Our previous experience against them is paying off. As we entered the cavern I looked for any sign of which way the Gobbos came from. No such luck, time to let my intuition guide me.

I chose to take one of the two tunnels on the right out of the cavern. We traveled along it for only about ten minutes before we ran into another Gobbo patrol. My group and I took care of them as quickly as we did the last one. However, now I have a problem, am I heading towards the Gobbo base or was I just unlucky coming across another patrol? I decide to continue the way we were going and over the next hour we traveled through 3 different caverns and destroyed four more patrols.

I obviously chose wrong, and I should be getting closer to the main camp of the Gobbos. The problem is that I am turned around now. I can easily retrace my steps, but I do not know if that will get me closer to the Dwarves or not. I kept guessing and switching sides to go through at each cavern. I discuss with the group and the consensus is to back up to the last cavern we went through and set up a defensive site in the middle of it and just wait for a while to see who comes out of what tunnels.

Retreating to the last cavern I had Walter set up a small tower so we could see every entrance and then it was decided to keep watch in order of age. Walter as the oldest would go first. I love having an ancient Incan Spirit as a familiar. It means that no matter what I will always seem young compared to him. Then I would take second watch and then down through the hatching order of my dragons. Everyones first watch went without a hitch which was surprising. Over the firsts two to three hours we came across 5 patrols and now over six hours have passed and nothing.

I was starting to wonder if we had wiped out the entire Gobbo exploring group when Walter called down.

Master there is movement in the North tunnel.

I had everyone quickly get ready and then we watched as a patrol of Gobbos came out of the tunnel and stopped and stared at our little tower in the middle of the cavern.

Attack!

My group descended on that poor patrol like a group of hungry locusts. I guess everyone else must have been as bored as I was. As soon as we finished off the new group Elvira spoke up.

Dad, my orc was already wounded. I think this group must have run into some dwarves.

Fantastic, everyone gather the loot and we will head down this tunnel and hopefully meet up with our allies soon.

We finished clearing up the battlefield and started down the northern tunnel. It took less than half an hour to run into the dwarven patrol that must have wounded the Gobbos we fought earlier.

Greetings friends, we have returned as promised. Can you please escort us to the dwarven headquarters.

Welcome back Sir Anderson. I can give you some basic directions, but I must continue on we were chasing a patrol of Gobbos that discovered our cavern and do not want them to escape. We managed to force them to retreat into a different tunnel and now we are hunting them down.

have no worries, sir dwarf, my companions and I took care of that patrol and several others already.

After several questions to make sure that we were indeed talking about the same group the dwarf let us know that the main dwarven cavern was less than two hours travel from here. He gave us directions and decided to go set up an outpost at the tower we left behind before the Gobbos used it. He asked us to pass along the message of what was going on to Thane Stoneheart. I readily agreed and my group and I once again started off through the maze of tunnels and caverns. At least now we had directions on where we needed to go.

Three more dwarven patrols and just over an hour of traveling, we finally entered into the dwarven main cavern. The town looked the same even if the cavern had changed. It seemed we traveled at about twice the normal rate of the dwarven patrols, something to remember. As we approached several dwarves who we had met and worked with over the last few months we were greeted warmly and welcomed back. Soon enough we were inside the town walls and approaching Thane Stoneheart who was coming out to see what all the commotion was.

Greetings Thane Stoneheart, it is good to see you again.

Welcome back, Sir Anderson. It is good to find someone who holds to their agreements and has the honor of a dwarf. I name the Dwarf Friend and all shall welcome you in our settlement.

You have earned the title Dwarf Friend +1 to all stats.

I did not know that you could earn stats from things like this. Maybe I should try to be friendlier to people in the future?

Thank you for your trust Thane Stoneheart. Where should I place everything?

Walk with me to the warehouses and we can discuss the situation on the way to where you can place everything.

Very good, Thane Stoneheart.

We talked about the patrols I had run into and my plans for the future. I held nothing back. We soon would be staying here on a semi-permanent basis. Instead of camping out in the cold, we soon would be able to teleport back after each dungeon and spend time in our own dwelling here in the Dwarven Caverns. This was a luxury that many did not have. We would have access to high level smiths, shops, and great prices. Everyone else would be dealing with whatever managed to make it into the safe areas. When we reached the warehouse district I took everything out that the Thane had asked me to store with a great flourish.

Thank you again Sir Anderson, with these supplies we should have no trouble winning this final round, especially with your help.

Your welcome, Thane Stoneheart anything to help out a friend and ally.

Are you comfortable with continuing with Gondors patrol until this is finished?

That would be great.

Before I forget, Sir Anderson you forgot to claim your prize of a communication stone from the final fight last time.

I am so glad you reminded me Thane, if I forget to communicate with my daughter I will be in big trouble.

I see that such things transcend races and power levels dont they.

You bet, she is my little angel and troublemaker all rolled up into one, but as any other father, I would never change a thing about her.

I hope I get a chance to meet her someday.

I hope so too Thane Stoneheart. She has quite a few levels to go until she becomes strong enough to travel into the area around us. However, you are more than welcome to travel to our planet and visit if the Great Game allows.

When we are finished here we can discuss it some more. Now off you go, I see Gondor waiting in the wings to make sure no one else steals you for their patrol.

I said my goodbyes to the Thane and my hellos to Gondor and our regular patrol. After contacting my daughter and letting her know that I would once again be staying longer than I thought, but at least she could now contact me when needed we started the long grind of patrolling, mapping, and eliminating the Gobbos. Four months passed rather quickly. It had been decided not to rock the boat and proceed smoothly and cautiously as this was the last win the dwarves needed. They did not want to be reckless and discover some twist that caused them to lose because they were not cautious.

I can respect this mentality and acquiesced to their wishes. After four months we had reached the Frenzy point of the Gobbos once again. Since the dwarves did not know if the caverns would shift again after the win or stay the same they asked me to use only ice and lightning traps and forgo the explosions that might cause collapse in the tunnels. This may have caused a few more casualties among the dwarves, but once again I could see their point. Soon enough the entire campaign was over and the finish message of the dungeon was given. The dwarves could now leave the caverns and explore and settle the surrounding area along with their already conquered territory in the caverns.

My team and I had once again progressed and reached higher levels, but I could feel that in the future the levels would not be as easy. We would have to progress to a section of dungeon world either more appropriate to our level or we would have to speed run dungeons to earn more experience than we would lose on a yearly basis. Time to see where we are and where we need to get to and finalize the level up plan.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 504 - 67% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 506 - 98% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 505 - 22% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 508 - 13% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 650 - 4% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1126 - 54%

Unspent Attribute Points: 110

Str: 2,261

HP: 22,600

Int: 2,441 +250% MP

MP: 170,800

Wis:2,441 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,261

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,261 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,261

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Not bad but a lot of this growth was because of the double experience from being on the underdog dwarven team on the first dungeon dive. While this rate may still seem fast to others, this was the slowest I had leveled ever. Only 10-12 levels in approximately a year, and the rate would get slower as all of our levels went up. I could do this safe and slow, or I could utilize the longevity that my race gives me and work at it steadily to make sure nothing goes wrong. Slow and steady it is. I just hope I do not go crazy from the wait.

It has taken 50 years, but I finally leveled up enough that I feel confident and safe enough to move up to zone 7. 50 years is a just a blink of time in the lifespan of a dragon, but I had not started out as a dragon. I was starting to get really aggravated at the slow pace. I had only raised an average of 5 levels a year after paying the experience penalty to stay in Dungeon World. 50 years to earn 250 levels. Walter had finally caught back up to me and the kids were all in the 900s now so I felt moving into zone 7 was finally appropriate.

A lot of things had changed over the last 50 years. Earth had solidified its position as a planet not to be messed with. Our new planetary champion had won the New Comers tournament her first year, and had placed in the top 200 for individuals and the top 20 for team tournaments the last 10 cycles of tournament. Interplanetary trade was at an all time high. My kingdom was now one of 4 large empires. My kingdom covered all of North America, South America, Antarctica and a few strategic pacific islands. The Eastern Empire had been established throughout most of Asia. The Northern Empire comprised the majority of Europe and parts of Russia. The last Empire was still called a kingdom just like my own. It was the Kingdom of Botswana and covered Africa and parts of the Middle East. of the I had picked up a couple of random titles over the years and had watched my daughter start a family and settle down.

Those that did not want to live under the rule of one of the 4 great kingdoms made their way to Australia. Somehow that country had become the defacto place for independents. Dont get me wrong, it was not lawless, it was just filled with people who wanted to do their own thing. The four bigger kingdoms and empires kept watch over it together to make sure there were no large scale infractions of common laws or organized banditry. The Earth had basically reached a status quo.

My daughter had finally settled down in the last twenty years, and was raising two kids of her own along with more fluffy puppies than you could shake a stick at. I built her and my grandkids several different homes throughout my kingdom and they had the run of the place. Randolph was still my official successor and was doing great. The council was working smoothly and I only had to step in once in fifty years, and that was just to intimidate and help set out the current world wide rules and policies each kingdom followed. Everyone had their own rules of course but I made sure some basic freedoms were guaranteed and the slavery was at least officially banned across the planet.

I was starting to drift farther and farther away from the planet though. I came back quite frequently at the beginning, but over the years I just sort of lost touch with everyone. I came back of course to see my grandkids their first few years, but even now they are in their teens and dont want to hang out with grandpa. I still talk to several people over communication crystal, but it is more just to catch up than to really be a part of each others lives. I reckon that soon I will stop coming back all together and just focus on Dungeon world.

Lets have one final check before I move into zone 7.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 934 - 67% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 926 - 98% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 935 - 22% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 938 - 13% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 1370 - 76% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1375 - 24%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 2,671

HP: 26,710

Int: 2,951 +250% MP

MP: 206,570

Wis:2,951 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,671

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,671 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,671

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Everything looks good. Time to enter Zone 7. It took 50 years, but I am finally entering the last set of zones before 10. My time to figure out what is happening is getting closer. I hope everything continues to go well. With my group I cross the boundary into Zone 7 and see the following message.

Welcome to Zone 7. You need 100 points to cross into Zone 8. 1,000 points to cross into Zone 9, and 10,000 to cross into Zone 10.

Conquering a dungeon in Zone 7 is worth 1 point.

Conquering a dungeon in Zone 8 is worth 3 points.

Conquering a dungeon in Zone 9 is worth 5 points.

You may only leave these zones by spending 10 points to exit.

You can only re-enter after 100 years has passed or if you spend another 10 points.

Communication crystals cost 1 point for each use.

The rules have changed on me once again. I am going to have to conquer a dungeon as quick as I can so I can then spend that point and explain the situation to my daughter. I have a feeling I am going to be stuck in these zones for a while.

Chapter 69

Time Holds No Meaning

It took my group 6 months to finish the first dungeon safely. Six months to finish a basic dungeon in Zone 7. After I called my daughter and told her to explain the situation to everyone else I sat down and did some math. If one point took me six months, in Zone 7 it would take me 5,000 years to be able to make it into Zone 10 if I played it safe. I think I now know the reason there is very little if almost no contact with anyone who makes it into the final zones. I am going to be here for a very long time, enough that generations outside will have passed and most likely forget my existence. Some very rare long lived races might remember me or my exploits but that is not likely. Written human history only covered about 3,000 years, and I could potentially be here much longer than that.

I do not even know if the first dungeon I went through is typical. What if that was considered an easy dungeon? I may be spending years in each dungeon which will slow everything down even more. Speaking of which I do not even remotely have that many supplies in my inventory. I mean I have more than any sane person probably does. If I take out everything I could survive for ten years plus easy. However, that is not enough to even make it through this zone. I need to head to the safe area of the zone and try and figure out resupply issues and see if there is anyone I can talk to for more information.

Over the next 2 weeks I traveled with Walter and the kids through throughout the zone. Each afternoon I would fly straight up for about 500 meters and take a quick look around. It had to be a quick look and nothing else, because there were several very high level flying monsters that would leave you alone if you stayed on the ground, but got extremely territorial if you were flying in their area. One or two of them I would not even worry about, but when a flock of level 800 Hell Crows is coming at you it is a good idea to be somewhere else. So each afternoon it was a quick pop up and I would make a mental note of the area and terrain and then we would hike it while being careful the next day.

Nothing individually or even in small groups could really stand up to us, so we traveled fairly quickly and confidently. Finally, after almost 2 weeks I was able to see signs of intelligently made structures. We approached cautiously just in case it was something other than a Great Game safe area but were relieved to get the following notice.

Welcome to the Zone 7 safe area. All accommodations are free. A strict no fighting policy is enforced. To buy or sell supplies please visit the kiosk in the center of the area.

Everyone visibly relaxed and we headed in to find out what we could. The first noticeable thing was that there was nobody here. We were heading towards the center of the village and had not seen anyone at all. As we had reached each zone the number of people started becoming less and less, but we had always seen at least a few in the safe area if we visited. Even the last zone had at least a dozen people wandering about. That was not very many but it was not empty like this one.

I guess it sort of made sense though. This zone did not have stores run by participants or anything else. The only reason you would be in town would be to resupply or rest up. There really did not seem to be a reason other than that to congregate in one area. The actual number of people might be low also. If you took into account the experience penalty if you died, and then the chance you would survive if you had already died once, I bet the actual number of people in this zone is less than 100 people. You have to conquer 10 dungeons just to be able to leave. 20 dungeons in order to come back or that 100 year waiting period. Depending on how expensive supplies were several people may be waiting around zone 6 to accumulate experience and supplies before returning.

We reached the center of town without seeing another soul and walked up to the Great Game kiosk. It looked like an interactive ATM from back on Earth. Time to see what the damage was going to be.

Welcome to the Great Game Kiosk. Please select from the options below.

A. Purchase Supplies with money

B. Purchase Supplies with points

C. Sell Dungeon Materials for money

D. Sell Dungeon Materials for points

Well it seems that there are a few options here I did not expect. I did not think you could trade dungeon materials for points. I wonder what the rate is? I guess I need to go through each option one by one so I can come up with an overall strategy. I select option A.

1 years supplies for one person 250,000 mithral coins

5 years supplies for one person 1,000,000 mithral coins

10 years supplies for one person 1,500,000 mithral coins

This was absurd pricing. I guess this was how the Great Game got its money back from high level players. Luckily I could afford it for a while. After leaving the majority of my cash with the kingdom for development I still had kept back just over 10,000,000 mithral coins. Since Walter exists on mana, I would need supplies for 5 people. I could easily purchase 10 years worth of supplies with what I currently had. At the worst that would allow me to earn enough points to exit this area and rethink my strategy at a lower zone. That combined with my close to ten years of supplies I already have could see me through 20 years here if I try to live of the land as best I can also.

Lets see 20 years at 2 dungeons a year gives me 40 points. More than enough to exit and re-enter if needed. Ok, I am feeling a little better than before. Lets see what the other options are before I make a decision, I select option B this time.

1 years supplies for one person 1 point

5 years supplies for one person 3 points

10 years supplies for one person 5 points

Still very steep on the prices but acceptable for emergencies. I think that the mithral coins are a better option though. I need to save points to keep getting through this. Lets try option C.

1 dungeons worth of materials 200,000 mithral coins

So one dungeon is worth slightly less money than one years supplies. Option D.

5 dungeons worth of materials 2 points

If I just save everything I get from each dungeon then I can earn 2 years worth of supplies every two dungeons from drops. Since the exchange rate is better as I trade more I could save them up if needed. I would rather have the points though. This is going to be a balancing act. I think I will explore and try the lower level dungeons first and use the supplies I already have. I need to see how fast I can get through a dungeon once I learn it. If I can do better than 1 dungeon every 6 months this may take a while but will be doable without me leaving.

However, if I need to leave then I will have to save up for probably several hundred years on the outside to make sure I have enough coin to continue. I would not want to come back until I had the resources to finish all the zones. I bet as you increase the zone the trading rate gets worse. Wait a minute, does it only count dungeons in this zone?

Since I am already in option D I select the trade option. If this works I will have found a work around.

Scanning participants inventory. You have materials from 173 complete dungeons. You may trade them all or just a set amount. How much would you like to trade?

Another bug. The option was just for complete dungeon materials. So any dungeon I have completed and never traded a portion of materials from is counted. This is fantastic. If needed I can exit and farm lower level dungeons and then come back and trade for the points. Trade all.

170 dungeons worth of materials traded for 68 points.

Excellent, I already made 68 points. I might as well stick around for the time I have supplies for and see if I can find a dungeon that can be farmed quicker. When I get down to about 6 months of supplies I will exit and then move back down to zone 4 and farm dungeons for materials and points. I can travel back to Earth once to see everyone and pick up enough supplies to last my group for decades if not longer. Nothing goes bad in my inventory so as long as it is available I can store tons of meat, grains, vegetables, and anything else I want. Heck I could even have ready to made meals made and I could just bring them out and warm them over a fire. I now have a plan and a mission to complete. Time to start looking around this zone and to find the best dungeon to farm for the next few years.

Its been three years and I need to make a decision. Time to consult the group.

Ok everyone we just finished the Undead Fields in a new record time of 4 months. What do you think about staying here and farming it for the next 7 or 8 years?

Master, we have only seen 7 dungeons should we make this decision so soon?

Bruce chimed in, Yeah dad, there are probably dozens more out there. One could be really easy.

I understand that guys what I am worried about is that we hit a bunch of 6 to 8 month long dungeons before we find one. That would mean that any advantage we would have gained would be lost by the time it took to find it.

Esmerelda spoke up, Dad that is only true about this time in zone 7. If I remember right you wanted to exit to get supplies and then run several quick dungeons in zone 4 for a lot of dungeon materials. We would then have to come back to zone 7 and keep grinding our levels until we feel confident about moving on.

That sounds about right sweetie.

Well if we are coming back to grind levels, any time wasted now would be made up if we found a quicker dungeon. So we should keep switching dungeons all the way up until it is time to leave. Even if we find one that is easy. There always could be an easier one that we might hit later. Also if we just do one dungeon over and over for almost ten years I think I would go crazy.

Those are all great points Esmerelda. Is everyone else in agreement then. Do we continue to check out different dungeons until we exit zone 7?

Everyone agreed that this would be for the best. I did some quick mental math. If we kept the same pace as we have these past three years we would average 2 dungeons a year for 14 more points. We already have 74 points that would take us to 88 points. That is more than enough to exit and get back in quickly if we need to. However, we will probably spend the 100 years outside of zone 7 penalty to save 10 points and grind dungeons. The levels we earn will probably just be enough to pay the fee to stay in dungeon world, but the exchange for points in zone 7 should make up for that.

Another 7 years passed by quickly. Time flies when each dungeon is different. We had found what would be our three grinding dungeons when we returned to zone 7. The first dungeon was discovered in the 5th year here. It is another insect hive dungeon that is just built perfectly for kiting and my trademark trap explosions techniques. We can clear that dungeon in 2 months easy and possibly faster with practice. The second dungeon was a survival wave dungeon. You had to defend a tower against waves of different monsters.

This dungeon was turned into a giant tower defense game on Azures suggestion. Azure did not actually know what a tower defense game was, but that is the only way I can describe it. He figured out that as long as there is an unobstructed path the hordes of monsters would follow it and ignore anything that attacked them unless they had a distance attack. They would not try to go over walls that were taller than them, they would just follow the path. When we tried to make it a maze, they knew the exact path to take so that was a wasted round of experimenting.

We were given as much time by the Great Game as we wanted to set up defenses between each round. By the final round we just created a 15 meter wide spiral that eventually led to the tower in the middle. We made the walls 20 meters high and put basic towers along the path every 100 meters. Then we started the round. The final round only took us 3 hours to clear. We just kept hopping from tower to tower letting loose breath weapons on the hordes below as they slowly spiraled to the center.

This must be another bug, because there was no intelligence behind the monster horde until they started fighting in melee combat. If they reached melee range they would fight intelligently and use tactics, but as long as you were out of melee range they just continued on towards the tower. We ran this dungeon a second time after figuring out the tower defense tactic and were able to clear the wave dungeon in only 42 days or about a month and a half. If we wanted to forgo some sleep we could probably get it down to only 30 days, but breaks are essential so no mistakes are made.

The final dungeon we are going to use was the undead fields dungeon. After Azure figured out that you can exploit some dungeons and the monsters intelligence I wanted to try something out. We headed back to the Undead Fields and I implemented my new tactic. I called it the giant hole of doom or G-HOD. No really that is what it was, I was declaring a G-HOD on the undead. (I thought it was a great pun, my kids refused to speak to me for a whole day afterwards, and Walter just shook his head and said why Master?) Walter and I dug a giant pit about 500 meters around, about 10 meters deep, while the kids protected us. We then sloped ramps down on four sides and set up a solid block of stone 10 meters high and 20 meters in circumference in the center.

Next came my brilliant idea. I figured if the Great Game limited the intelligence of some or all the monsters until they were within melee distance in one dungeon it might apply to every dungeon. I sent each child out in one direction and gave them simple instructions. Use your breath weapon over the largest area you can in 2 minutes and return to the block of stone in the center. I was staying on the center block, with Walter, to watch out if any one of them needed help or ran into trouble. After two minutes they all flew back and met us in the middle. Soon enough my guess was proven right. The undead ran, walked, crawled, oozed, limped, and jumped into the pit trying to get at us in the center. The kids had drawn their aggro. Now we just had to eliminate them.

If we started to get overwhelmed I had Walter remove a ramp or two. The undead would not just fall into the hole but would walk along the outside staring at us until a route was available to reach us. This allowed us to control numbers and drag enemies in from across the dungeon. When we killed enough, the Boss called the Undead King would spawn with his retinue. The great thing was he had the same behavior as the basic undead and would just try to reach us or stay at the edge raising more undead until we built a ramp for him to come down into the pit. Instead of 4 months we were able to kite and destroy the field dungeon in 30 days.

So with our explorations we could now complete a zone 7 dungeon every two months at the longest or one month at the shortest. We decided that we would do the undead dungeon until we got tired of it and then switch to the monster wave dungeon and then back. We would only do the insect dungeon when we could no longer stand either one of the two fastest ones. If we had too we could take a break and try others just to keep our sanity, but at least we had each other to talk too and entertain each other. If I was by myself I would probably lose it.

After 9 years we had completed 37 dungeons on top of the 68 points I earned for the dungeon drops for a total of 95 points. It was finally time to leave zone 7 and go and prepare for the next 100 years. We exited zone 7 and I immediately received a message updating the points.

You have left zone 7. 10 points have been deducted from your total leaving you 85 points. You may re-enter zone 7 for another 10 points at any time or wait 100 years and receive free entry.

Chapter 70

New Planets?

First stop was our house in zone 4. As soon as we reached our manor the kids split off to their rooms and I contacted my daughter for an update. After 2 hours of details I probably didnt need, but did regret not being there for, I was able to break off the conversation with my daughter and go talk to Thane Stoneheart.

Thane Stoneheart, I have not been able to return to the Dwarven Caverns for almost a decade. How is everything going?

Sir Anderson, it is always good to see you. We have expanded and claim all the caverns now and have started an outpost on the surface. We now trade with the others in zone 4.

I am glad to hear everything is going so well. Please let me know if there is any way I can help out. My group and I will be clearing out dungeons throughout zone 4 over the next hundred years so we should be more available if needed then in the recent past.

That is a good thing to hear, Sir Anderson. If you like we have established trading with zones 1 through 3 also and would be willing to take any materials off your hands.

That sounds wonderful, but I will tell you one problem with that. I need complete sets of dungeon materials from dungeons to trade for points in zone 7 and beyond. This is the main reason we returned. We can farm dungeons at lower zones much quicker than in the higher zones.

I see. That would pose a problem for trade. Do you have to clear the dungeon and get the materials or can you trade for them?

Honestly I do not know, but that is an intriguing idea. I am willing to risk every tenth dungeon on such a concept though, exactly what are you proposing?

I was thinking that the materials from higher level dungeons are worth more so if you clear a zone 4 dungeon we could trade you two complete zone 2 dungeon materials or 3 complete zone 1 dungeon materials or any combination with coin to make up the difference.

That sounds like a great deal. I will dedicate every tenth dungeon to the trade to start with. Depending on our dungeon clearing speed I may be willing to increase that in the future. Would that be acceptable?

That sounds fantastic, Sir Anderson. I will have our traders start stockpiling some lower dungeons materials immediately.

Please hold off for about a year Thane Stoneheart. I have not travelled home in a while and I need to go back and say what will most likely be permanent goodbyes to many people. I will be back in no later than a year.

That is understandable and commendable Sir Anderson. Family is very important. Go and I will see you again soon enough.

Goodbye Thane.

I returned to our manor in town and settled in for a rest. The next morning, I told everyone that we were travelling back to Earth. I explained that this might be the last time we were there for hundreds of years or ever so we needed to say some goodbyes and take care of anything we wanted to do over the next year. They all understood and we soon gathered up what we wanted to take with us and we traveled to the safe area of zone 4 to use the teleporter.

When we arrived on earth we were greeted by several people in a uniform I did not recognize who were pointing weapons at us. This was new. One of them spoke up.

Excuse me sir, we were not expecting an off planet teleportation today. There were none on the schedule. Can you please identify yourself and state your purpose for visiting?

While he was polite, I was not amused.

That is not a problem, however I would like to know why you think you are in control of MY teleportation network. I am Mark Anderson, and if you do not lower your weapons soon I will show you why I am and will always be the strongest on the planet.

The last part I literally growled out in what I assumed was a very deep and intimidating manner as the guard who spoke turned white and signaled for the others to lower their weapons.

I am sorry King Anderson. We are a newly formed unit in cooperation between the four great powers. We were established to be a neutral party that would ensure the safety and smooth running of the teleport network.

That does explain your presence. Now I would like to know WHY you are necessary.

I realize you have been gone for a while my lord. Over the last few years there have been some attacks by individuals on people coming out of teleport networks. Basically bandits that were waiting around the teleporters because they knew that someone would come through eventually. We were formed after the level of attacks threatened trade and stability throughout the four great powers.

Very good soldier, now how are you funded and are you managing to contain the problem?

Yes sir, we have stopped the attacks and we charge a very small fee for each teleport based on distance. A few coppers if in the same kingdom, a few silver between kingdoms, and a few gold for off planet travel. We rely on volume to generate the income we need.

Alright, where would I find your commander?

Our headquarters is in Antarctica sire. The Kingdom of Appalachia granted us land there since no one was using it.

Oh really? NO one uses it huh? I need to talk to the council.

I quickly teleported to my throne room and without even looking just yelled out for Jacob to assemble the council.

Yes my king, they will be assembled immediately.

Good man Jacob.

I realized that I was acting a little out of sorts. I mean I had been gone for over 3 decades. If the council needed to grant land for this group Antarctica did make perfect sense, seeing as how I was the only one with a residence. I just did not like the idea of sharing. I wondered how much of that was my original personality and if part of it might be from my dragon heritage. I did not want people near my lair. It did not matter if I used it or not, it was mine. All right, that was definitely not normal behavior. Oh well, if I was becoming more dragon like everyone else would have to just deal with it.

An hour later I was sitting at the head of a table looking at my council.

Hi there everyone, Ill get the basics out of the way. Yes, I am back, no it is not for long, only about a year after which I may be gone for hundreds of years or more. I am glad to hear everything is going smoothly with the kingdom. I do not want to rock the boat, but I do have one tiny little issue I would like to address. What made you think giving land away next to the most powerful dragons lair in the world was a good idea? I know it sounds unreasonable, but you need to understand, bloodlines come with instincts. My instincts shout out to me to protect my lair at all costs, no matter what. So please explain.

I could see several of the councilors from off world pale a little as they got the implication. My more homegrown councilors did not seem to understand the problem. Randolph spoke up.

Sire, we completely over looked that aspect of the situation. Will you believe me when I say we will start discussing this and find a solution as quick as possible.

Very well Randolph, I will give you the benefit of doubt and give you until the end of the week to present me with options. Until then I will be touring the Earth and resupplying for a very extended stay away. Call me when you have a solution.

I stormed out of the meeting and tried to calm down. This whole thing was affecting me way out of proportion. However, I knew that I was right. I could feel it in my dragon bones. I gathered my crew and set out to tour the Earth and place large orders in each kingdom for supplies. With my infinite inventory I figured I should be able to get supplies for 500 years for 5 people if I spread the orders around the globe. If it was too much I could also teleport over to our allies planets and place orders there. Once the orders were placed I would spend some time with the family and set up things to run in my very extended absence.

The next week went by quickly. I will not need to travel to anywhere else. The industry of Earth has picked back up and I will be taking deliveries of supplies every month until I leave. I should achieve my goal of supplies for 5 people for 500 years easily, maybe with some to spare. It is also only going to cost me around 100,000 mithral coins. I knew that the prices on Dungeon World were inflated but wow this is a huge savings.

At the end of the week I was called back to meet with my council and representatives of the other big powers.

Well what have you come up with?

Randolph once again was the spokesman, Sire I would like to apologize for our oversight, it was unintentional, but I think we have come up with several things that will solve the problem.

Just hearing that has calmed me down a bit Randolph, please continue.

Yes my lord, first we will make the teleport guards into your personal guards with just the added responsibility of protecting the teleport network. Their primary responsibility will be guard you and your childrens lairs around the world. In addition, any excess profit will be split 50% to you and 50% divided amongst the four big powers.

This alone absolves the mistake. I am not greedy. I just need to have my dragon bloodline appeased. I will split the profits if any evenly with all the powers. 20% to me and 20% to each of the big powers.

That is very gracious of you lord. Next we have a proposal that might interest you.

Since the problem has been solved, please continue.

Yes sire. Each of the big powers currently holds more land than they are using, but this will not always be the case. Many of our citizens have earned bloodlines or have at least extended their lifespans far beyond what was normal for Earth in the past. However, the birth rate has not gone down. If anything people are having more children now as there are more resources and large families working together have an advantage in the Great Game.

Ok I understand the situation.

What we would like to do is purchase a monster world for each big power and tie it into our planets teleport network for future expansion.

Ok, now you have lost me. What exactly is a monster world?

A monster world sire is a world that was brought into the Great Game but the local inhabitants did not survive the transition. Natural Disasters, wars, monster waves, and other things removed the dominant intelligent species from the planet. This means that only monsters and dungeons are left. The Great Game has several that available for purchase for a large amount of money.

How much money Randolph?

Each world costs between 5,000,000 and 7,500,000 mithral coins.

That does not seem too bad for an entire world. Do you need a loan?

No sire, you already left us enough resources to purchase our own planet and tie it into the network. The problem is that we have to establish our claim within one year by having secured a town site and building a village with a population of at least 1,000 individuals for the 5,000,000 price or defeating the top 5 dungeons.

I still do not see the problem.

Sire the monster worlds have monsters and dungeons much higher leveled than us currently. We are approaching the level needed to colonize, but it will take another 50-100 years for the Earth as a whole to be at the necessary level. You will be indisposed at that time and will not be able to help us out.

I am starting to understand. You want me to what hold an area while you build a fort or would you prefer me to clear the top 5 dungeons? By the way what level are these worlds at?

The Great Game advertisement will only say they are between the levels of 300 and 500 for the strongest monsters with a world average of 200. Since many of Earths warriors have been leveling up over the last few decades the average level of our soldiers is around 150 with some stand outs. We believe that we will be able to hold onto our fort and grow it if you can help us establish a foothold.

I see and what do I get out of this?

We were thinking that each power could chip in 10% of the cost for you to get your own world. That way you will have a truly secure place that no one will bother you at.

Randolph if I remember right there is an option in the Great Game store for a teleport block for anyone lower than my own level correct?

I could see him smiling.

Yes Sire.

Excellent I only have one more concern before we move forward. Could these new worlds be used as beach heads to assault Earth?

We were worried about that also sire. Our research through the Great Game shows that all territories claimed by a planet are covered under planetary perks. You do not have to buy them individually for each planet. The Mistress of the Sword has kept two perks back from her winnings just for such an emergency. If we start to be invaded on any world she can use them for two years immunity which should be long enough for us to build up our forces and contact our allies for help in repelling any attacks.

Well then all of my questions have been answered. I agree with all your proposals and will start on my own planet immediately while you gather your forces and resources for each of the planets you want.

Of course sire, we hope to see you soon.

I teleported out of the meeting room and gathered up my companions. It was time to find this option under the Great Game. There it was, hidden under a tab labeled additional territories. No wonder I didnt find it before. This should be perfect. It will satisfy my inner dragon and will assure me a place of my own no matter how long it takes me to finish up Dungeon World. I could even make it a sanctuary for my new dragon race and descendants.

I scroll through the various descriptions of planets until I run into one that captures my attention under higher level worlds.

Planet Tivon:

Due to the extremely high level of monsters on the planet it is discounted to 4,000,000 mithral coins.

Average Monster Level: 400

Maximum Boss Level: 550

Surface area is 32% Land and 68% Water

2 major continents in the tropical zone with the rest of the land scattered throughout the world oceans as islands in size ranging from less than 2 square kilometers up to 5 major islands of over 1.5 million square kilometers.

Perfect. Right mix of water and land and tons of places to explore. It could keep me busy for hundreds if not thousands of years just with exploration. I select purchase from the menu and receive a Great Game message.

You have one year to either conquer all five dungeons marked on your complimentary Tivon planetary map or to establish a colony of over 1,000 adults for 6 or more continuous months without replacements.

I message Jacob to have the supplies I ordered warehoused until I come back to pick them up. This is just in case I take longer than I suspect in a dungeon. There is nothing else left but to teleport to the main terminal of the network and select my new Planet of Tivon as my destination.

I arrived in a clearing that was beautiful but different. The plants surrounding me were green but with a distinct bluish tinge. The sky was definitely different and was a pale purple shade instead of blue. This is different. Every other planet I have been too has looked similar to Earth. I wonder why this one is different. Oh well I can ponder that after I establish my claim. I open my map and see that I was transported conveniently near the first dungeon blinking on it. Ok time to see what this place is like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 71

100 Years of Preparation

I had the kids transform into dragons for safety and then did so myself. I watched as Walter climbed up on the back of Elvira for this flight. It was always fun to see who he would pick as his transportation. The kids called him Uncle Walter and often competed for his attention. As far as I could tell he tried to be random but equal in his attention and selection of transporter. I knew that the kids loved me and I gave them what attention I could, but my very nature meant that sometimes I was more distant than I probably should be. We really did not have anyone else except for Walter for them to interact with.

I wonder if companions can have familiars or pets themselves? What if they wanted to have families one day? I mean they were my companions and they travelled with me, so could I release them, or would the family have to travel with me also? Why am I suddenly so concerned about personal and family issues? Is this a side effect of me satisfying my inner dragons instincts? Does it want to raise little dragons now? This is starting to get strange.

I feel like there is some external force influencing me. I do not know when or how it started but something is not right. I have never entertained such thought in my now over 100 years of life, so why should I suddenly in the span of less than 3 months start worrying about such things unless there is something else going on. I am not having this issue with my actual flesh and blood daughter, only with my group. Is it mating season? Do dragons have a mating season? I need to focus and make sure that it does not negatively influence my decisions.

While I had been pondering all this we had traveled the few miles in the air until the dungeon. Nothing had bothered us on the flight. My Unique Perk Bloodthirst Aura should keep anything from attacking and it seems to be working. I try not to expect it to work 100% of the time. I have a feeling that there are always exceptions to the rules, or bugs, or just plain loopholes that the Great Game has. Whatever, the entrance to the dungeon looks to be similar to a tunnel in the side of the hill. Nothing unusual even if the planet is a little different. I have everyone transform back and we enter into the dungeon.

Welcome to the Tivon Terrors Mines. Suggested level is 600 with a party of 5.

Interesting. It is slightly higher than the advertised level the Great Game gave me. Which means that the boss should be around level 650 to 700. I guess that the levels provided only are for the free roaming monsters of the planet. My group easily transitioned into our normal dungeon diving formation and we started in. We spotted our first Tivon Terror after only about 50 meters. Identify.

Race: Tivon Terror Worker Level: 500

It looked something like an orange praying mantis. But something was subtly different besides just the color and size. I got it, there is an extra pair of legs. Instead of the six legs I expect on an insect monster this thing has eight like an arachnid. Oh well, new planet, new bugs I guess. Bruce take care of it. Bruce let it have a stream of fire and it went down quick enough.

Alright everyone, it looks like even though they look different they are still easy enough to kill. We are all close to double their levels or more, so lets try and speed run this thing. I want you to be safe though so if you see something different or unusual that you think the group should know please speak up.

Yes Dad.

Very Well Master.

The next 6 hours were nothing new. We ran through this dungeon just like we would anywhere else. Other than the subtle body differences on the monsters there was nothing different. After 6 hours we reached the queen or whatever the Tivon Terrors had and defeated it rather easily. This was not really a surprise considering our level differences. I had wondered if the different appearance of the planet and the monsters would translate into a higher difficulty. It seems that intelligence is intelligence though no matter what type of form it is in. The attacks, behaviors, and strategies were predictable and with our high levels we conquered one of the highest level dungeons on the planet in an afternoon.

This was going to be less interesting than I thought. I am sure I will have fun exploring the planet, but I would rather just finish up the dungeon cleanup first and save the exploration for later in life. So that is exactly what we did. Over the next week we travelled from one dungeon to the next by flight and then conquered them all in 6 hours or less. The only reason it took a week was that the distance between some of the dungeons was huge and since I did not know the area, I could not teleport to them. However, now that I have flown all over my new world I at least have 5 solid references for teleporting around when I start to explore.

As soon as we exited the 5th and final dungeon I was greeted with a Great Game screen and some options I did not expect.

Congratulations on conquering planet Tivon. Mark Anderson is now granted title to the entire planet Tivon. Would you like to connect planet Tivon to another planet through the Great Game teleportation network for 250,000 mithral coins?

Those little buggers. Even after I paid for the planet and conquered it they wanted me to pay more to be able to get back and forth to it. I needed to warn the big powers about the extra charge. I selected yes and chose Earth as the location of the portal. Another message popped up.

Planet Tivon will continue to be classified as a monster world and kept out of the regular teleport network until the population reaches 100,000 beings. No other planet may invade until this planet is no longer classified as a monster world. Please choose your immigration and teleportation restrictions.

1\. No restrictions, beings from all planets may immigrate at any level.

2\. Level restriction, beings from any planet may immigrate once they reach the level selected.

3\. Bloodline restriction, beings from any planet may immigrate if they have the selected bloodline.

4\. Planet restriction, beings from only the selected planet or planets may immigrate at any level.

5\. Owner restriction, only beings personally approved by Mark Anderson may immigrate.

6\. Combination, you may choose a combination of restrictions.

I just had an idea. I do not know what has been influencing my decisions lately but I think I can satisfy it and my own tendencies. I will make this planet my own and only allow those I approve into it. However, I have enough resources to purchase a second planet, especially if I can find another one at a discount, and make it into a dragon world. That should shut up the instincts about family. Yep that is going to be the plan. I quickly select Option 5 and use the new teleporter to return to Earth.

Jacob.

Yes Sire.

Please inform the council that there is a hidden charge to connect a new planet back to Earth. It costs an extra 250,000 mithral coins. They need to make sure that whoever goes across has the authority to use funds to reconnect it to the teleport network.

Yes Sire.

Next, I am going to leave a ton of random monster drops and material I have collected over the years that I want you to dispose of. Get me the best price possible. You can have 10% of whatever you negotiate.

That is not necessary my lord.

I know, but I want to do it so dont argue.

Very well sire.

Fantastic, last thing tell each power that I will sit with their group on each planet for 1 month only. In this amount of time they need to have their fortifications built and ready to defend. Each month I am going to switch to another of the big powers. I will start with the Appalachia Kingdom and expect to be paid 500,000 mithral coins at the end of the month that I am babysitting them. I will start with that chore in two weeks so warn the council to be ready. That means you have just over 4 months to sell all the material I am going to give you. You might have to contact off planet to find enough funds.

Exactly how much are we talking about here sire.

Somewhere in the neighborhood of 25 tons.

You dont even know how many pieces you just keep track by weight?

Well I used to keep track, but after a while it just all blends together. I collect it more out of habit than anything else. I havent used a dungeon material or reward other than money since I hit level 1,100.

Level 1,100 sire.

Yep that was a while back so now I just throw it into the old inventory. I just want to clear it out to make room for the tons of supplies I am ordering and the new drops I will get over the next 100 years.

Ok, sire I will take care of it. Where will you put it all so I can have it sorted and sold?

Good question, I know I will have Walter make a giant stone box warehouse in back of the palace and I will just dump everything in it. Have a couple of guards assigned to it. The material is of a higher level than you can get around here so it is probably valuable.

With that I told Walter what he needed to do and he trundled off to the back of the palace. I teleported to where my daughter and her family was staying across the capital and let her know my plans for the immediate future. After telling everyone what was needed I sat down and started going through the Planets for sale section of the Great Game store once again. I wanted to find a planet that I could start for just dragon bloodlines so I would stop getting these instincts and urges. After browsing for 30 minutes I found one that I thought might work.

Planet Segmentia:

Due to the giant size of the flora and fauna planet Segmentia has been discounted to 4,500,000 mithral coins.

Average Monster Level: 250

Maximum Boss Level: 350

Surface area is 71% Land and 29% Water

Segmentia has no true ocean but is one continuous continent split up by vast river systems and large relatively shallow inland fresh and salt water seas all across the planet.

I do not know why, but this one just seems to resonate with me. It would have large unclaimed tracts of land and large animals and monsters to provide adequate food for dragons. It was a little lower level which should be good. From what I remember of the kids parents they were all in the 20-30 meter size range which would put them in the 200-300 level range. That means most adult dragon bloodlines should fit in nicely. My kids and I are abnormal and have reached a much higher level and size than normal dragons. With our size there should be no arguments about who is boss.

I came back to Earth with just over 10,000,000 mithral coins. I have spent around 4.5 million of that on supplies and the last planets teleportation hookup. That leaves me just under 6 million left. Yep that should be enough. I quickly purchase the planet Segmentia.

You have one year to either conquer all five dungeons marked on your complimentary Segmentia planetary map or to establish a colony of over 1,000 adults for 6 or more continuous months without replacements.

Next I teleport back to the palace, head out back to find Walter and dump everything unnecessary from my inventory into the warehouse he built so it can be sold. I message the kids to meet us at the main teleportation pad and Walter and I head there ourselves. It only took us about a week for the last planet so this one should be the same or faster as it is lower leveled.

As soon as everyone arrived I selected my new planet of Segmentia as the destination and we teleported away from Earth. We arrived in a dense forest. Huge trees surrounded us with giant ferns everywhere. It was not quite tropical, but it was quite warm. I recalled Walter and signaled the kids to stay in their draconian forms. We flew up above the canopy of the trees. The trees were gigantic. At least 50 meters tall and quite thick. As soon as we rose above the tops of the trees I heard a roar from my left and I quickly spun in that direction.

In the distance I saw a scene straight out of Jurassic Park. Giant reptile creatures grazing around a lake. I had bought a freaking dinosaur planet! This was awesome. No wonder the description read Giant Flora and Fauna. Even if you were an equivalent level unless you had size you would be at a disadvantage. This should be perfect for dragon bloodlines though. We may be smaller than some of the giant herbivores, but we should be at least the same size as all the predators. Larger prey meant an easier time hunting also. I bet some of those dinos would even make my 100 meter plus dragon body look small.

I quickly check my map and we start heading to the nearest of the five dungeons. I want to lock this planet down as soon as possible. As we approach the area where the first dungeon is located I see a shimmering portal in a field. It must be an instance dungeon. I thought instance dungeons were mostly low level. This might be interesting. When we landed I called Walter back out and everyone prepared to go dungeon diving once again. Oh I just had a thought, what if the dinosaurs had magic? Or what if they were aligned with an element? How freaking cool would a fire raptor be?

Ok calm down Mark. You do not even know if this is going to be a dinosaur dungeon. Breathe in, breathe out, go to your happy place. My happy place is now filled with dinosaurs!

Alright everyone, this is like dads ultimate fan boy planet experience. I love dinosaurs. You guys might not understand, but if I start acting a little weird I just wanted you to understand the reason why.

Esmerelda spoke up, Dad what do you mean IF you start acting weird. You have been weird our entire lives.

Everyone else chimed in and agreed. I pretended to look hurt.

Walter even you?

Sorry master, you are a bit special.

Well then change that to if I start to act even more weird, or dread the thought normal.

Normal will never happen dad, but we will watch out for you just the same.

Thanks kids. Ok lets speed run these things and become owners of Dino Planet.

We entered into the dungeons shimmering portal.

Welcome to Segmentia Fields. Suggested level is 300 with a party of 5.

1\. Retrieve Three Segmented Raptor Eggs

2\. Defeat the Megasaur Pack

3\. Find and destroy 5 Chameleonadons

Ok the Great Game must be trolling me. There is just enough difference in names that they could be considered different, but really how could Earth get so close? I remember then that those of us from Earth also knew about the fantasy peoples and monsters. There must be only so many types available in the Great Game database. I bet the knowledge just kind of bleeds over occasionally. It only took the kids and I 10 hours to finish up the dungeon. It would have been faster, but those stupid Chameleonadons were hard to find. I mean that is obvious in hind sight since the name resembles chameleons. I was having so much trouble locating them that I just finally set part of the forest on fire and killed anything that ran out. That was probably more destruction than necessary, but it worked.

The rest of the conquering phase of the planet was rather boring. This planet was only of my level and 1/3 of my kids. There really was nothing that could challenge us. It was fun watching all the different types of dinosaurs. I definitely am coming back here to explore later. Eventually we finished up the last dungeon after 8 days and saw a similar screen to the one after defeating all of the dungeons on planet Tivon.

Congratulations on conquering planet Segmentia. Mark Anderson is now granted title to the entire planet Segmentia. Would you like to connect planet Segmentia to another planet through the Great Game teleportation network for 250,000 mithral coins?

I selected yes and chose Tivon as the location of the portal. No one could get to this planet without first going through my own personal one. Another message popped up.

Planet Segmentia will continue to be classified as a monster world and kept out of the regular teleport network until the population reaches 100,000 beings. No other planet may invade until this planet is no longer classified as a monster world. Please choose your immigration and teleportation restrictions.

1\. No restrictions, beings from all planets may immigrate at any level.

2\. Level restriction, beings from any planet may immigrate once they reach the level selected.

3\. Bloodline restriction, beings from any planet may immigrate if they have the selected bloodline.

4\. Planet restriction, beings from only the selected planet or planets may immigrate at any level.

5\. Owner restriction, only beings personally approved by Mark Anderson may immigrate.

6\. Combination, you may choose a combination of restrictions.

This was what I was waiting for. I chose option 6 combination and used the bloodline restriction and level restriction. I set it so anyone or anything with the Dragon Kin Bloodlines and a level of 250 could immigrate. That should let them survive but still be challenged and will create a dragon and dino planet. That is going to be amazing in the future.

I finally felt my inner dragon settle down. I have provided everything it needed. A home, future companionship, and of course offspring already in my kids. It was time to finish my obligations to Earth and head back to the Dungeon Planet. This time it would probably be for good.

Over the next few months I fulfilled my obligations and traveled to the other four planets the powers of Earth wanted. It was not hard to protect them, in fact it was a vacation for me. Due to my high level and Bloodthirst Aura, monsters outside of dungeons never even came close to me. If I wanted a snack I had to hunt the things down. So I basically lazed around for four months and then collected a paycheck. I spent another two weeks reconnecting and then saying goodbye to my daughter and my grandkids. It was hard to say goodbye, but we both held on to the hope to see each other again in the future on Segmentia. Nicole said that she would work harder now that the kids were grown up to level up to meet the restrictions. Once she did with her bloodline, she would be able to immigrate.

After teleporting back to Dungeon World my group quickly settled into a routine. We would run twenty dungeons on each zone 1-4 for variety and then start the whole thing over again. Two weeks every year we would head over to zone 6 to run some higher level dungeons. This was to be able to make sure that we would not lose any levels. We still had to pay 1 experience level per year to stay in Dungeon world. This was going to be a routine that we kept up for 99 more years. I did not want to waste a single point when we entered back into zone 7-9. I had purchased enough supplies for at least 500 years and probably closer to a millennium. The production through magic was amazing and we easily stored warehouses worth of stuff in my infinite inventory. The money made on miscellaneous materials I dropped off with Jacob totaled over 50,000,000 mithral coins due to their high levels. So I was covered in every way possible when I return. We just had to finish out the 100 year waiting period.

Chapter 72

Points Yes, Level No

It had been almost 100 years since we started this dungeon farming escapade. Over the years we had collected on average 30 dungeons worth of material each year. In the beginning the number was much higher, but as time wore on it was hard to keep motivated. We slowed down our dungeon clearing speed and focused more on some higher zones and tactics for a few years, and then spent several years just exploring and doing random dungeons.

I am beginning to understand why longer lived beings in stories often had hibernation periods. It is hard to continually do the same thing over and over without a significant break. I bet after a 25-50 year nap as a dragon things would at least feel fresh. The subtle changes over that period of time would probably revive and restore a persons will to continue. As it was I was dragging and so were my companions. I am so glad we were on the last leg of this ordeal.

It was time. I gathered the group and told them that we would stay in zone 6 for an extra 6 months just to rest and refresh ourselves. I also wanted to be absolutely sure that we passed the 100 year time limit and did not get charged the 10 points to re-enter after we had waited this long to avoid it. I decided to see if I could actually nap like a dragon for a long time. Walter and I dug a cavern into the side of a mountain in zone 6 and I had him seal it up except for some air holes. My kids and I then switched to dragon form and laid down for a 5 month nap. Walter had instructions to wake us up for emergencies or unexpected surprises. I am so glad that spirits do not sleep and he was fine being lookout.

It seemed like no time at all until I woke up to someone poking my side. It was Walter with a giant spear of stone.

Master, it is time to wake up.

How long has it been Walter?

5 months just like you said master.

Wow I could have just kept on sleeping, I feel refreshed, but I do not doubt I could sleep more many more months or years. Wake up the kids Walter it is time we got back to work.

Yes, Master.

A few hours later everyone was up and ready to move on. We exited our temporary lair and headed towards zone 7. It was time.

Welcome back to Zone 7. You need 100 points to cross into Zone 8. 1,000 points to cross into Zone 9, and 10,000 to cross into Zone 10. You have re-entered after a 100 year absence. No point penalty will be applied. You currently have a total of 85 points.

Everything seemed to be the same. We ran a couple of dungeons on the way to the safe area just to make sure the Great Game had not shuffled dungeon positions or anything and everything checked out. Soon enough we came upon the safe area for zone 7 and the Great Game kiosk.

Welcome to the Great Game Kiosk. Please select from the options below.

A. Purchase Supplies with money

B. Purchase Supplies with points

C. Sell Dungeon Materials for money

D. Sell Dungeon Materials for points

Option D please.

Scanning participants inventory. You have materials from 2941 complete dungeons. You may trade them all or just a set amount. How much would you like to trade?

All please.

2940 dungeons worth of materials traded for 1176 points.

All right the 1176 points plus my 85 points gives me 1,261 points. That is enough to get me into zone 9 but not anywhere near enough to reach my final goal of zone 10. This is perfect. I am not ready to face the end boss or whatever else is coming in Zone 10. I am not even sure I am of a high enough level to survive the top dungeons in zone 9. The fact of the matter is I will probably be stuck here in zones 7 and 8 working on my level for decades if not more. Through the time working on my level I should be able to earn enough points to move on. Each dungeon in zone 8 is worth 3 points each instead of 1 point and I can still trade in dungeon materials and money for points if needed.

One final check before I start this grind. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1390 - 62%

Unspent Attribute Points: 150

Str: 2,671

HP: 26,710

Int: 2,951 +250% MP

MP: 206,570

Wis:2,951 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,671

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,671 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,671

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

So after 100 years of grinding dungeon materials, but losing a level each year to stay in Dungeon World I have only gained 15 levels total. I guess that is about right. I am much to overpowered for the dungeons I was farming so the experience would be low in the first place and that is not counting me still having to split it with my group. I only went into zone 6 when I did not think I was going to make a level for the Great Game to take away. I guess in reality over the last 100 years I was actually able to gain 115 levels.

That sounds even better. The Great Game did not take any of my experience the last time I did the dungeon grind in zone 7. It just charges the new points for everything. I think that with some dedication it wont take long to get to the level I feel is safe. I want to be level 1450 at least before I attempt zone 8. I somehow feel that 1750 would be the mark to hit before zone 9 and I want to break 2,000 before zone 10 if at all possible. With the higher level zones, I should be able to maintain at least 2 levels of progress a year if not more to start with. It will definitely slow down the closer I get to each of my goals.

I do not want to be constantly watching it as that would drive me bonkers quick. All I have is time now. I have enough supplies for hundreds of years and I can supplement that through hunting and the Great Game kiosk if needed. Worst case scenario, I leave and take another 100 year vacation and resupply grinding trip in the lower levels. I need to set some concrete goals. The levels I already have. I will not check statuses until 25 years have passed. That seems like a good progress time. At that time I will also check zone points and supplies and decide whether to continue in the zone I am at or move up. Sooner started sooner done as they say. Time to grind.

The next 50 years pass relatively quickly. I checked my status after the first 25 years and was very close to my benchmark, but I just did not feel ready yet. I decided another 25 years here in zone 7 could not hurt and started up dungeon diving once again. Over these 50 years I have explored the entire area and mapped it out for future people. In that 50 years I saw one being that might have been a player but he hid immediately. I did not want to force things, so I just ignored what I saw and kept vigilant for the next couple of months but saw no other signs. I and my companion may be the only Great Game players here. Whatever, 50 years had gone by it is time to check out how I have progressed before I decide whether or not to move up to zone 8.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 1,154 - 12% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 1146 - 13% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 1155 - 31% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 1158 - 81% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 1473 - 96% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1475 - 44%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 2,821

HP: 28,210

Int: 3,151 +250% MP

MP: 219,570

Wis:3,151 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,821

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,821 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,821

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Alright, everyone is comfortably over level 1,000 and both Walter and I are several levels above my level 1,450 goal to enter into zone 8. With the dungeon conquering points and the materials trade in, I have also earned another 210 points which puts my total at 1,471 points. I definitely need to move up to zone 8. I am going to stagnate here soon on the experience gains, and only getting one point per dungeon means it would be around 1,900 more years before I could earn enough to move on to zone 10. Yep that is too long, definitely time to move up to zone 8.

Everyone pack up, we are finally moving into the next zone.

That is great dad, we all need to try something new.

I know, but you all need to realize that we could be in the next zone for hundreds of years.

We know dad, it is just that variety is something everyone desires after awhile.

Yes, Master even I was starting to get bored.

Wow, Walter I did not even know you could get bored.

I am learning and expanding my feelings from our family master.

Excellent Walter, keep up the good work Walter. In a few hundred years you might understand enough to laugh at my great jokes.

Dont worry Walter that would take thousands of years.

Yeah, maybe even infinity, dads jokes are not always the best.

Hush you traitors. Now family, on to bigger and better zones.

With a now familiar family playful argument we were off to zone 8.

Welcome to zone 8. Each dungeon in this zone will earn you 3 points.

Time to see what all the fuss is about. We follow the beacon in my map to the closest dungeon and enter in immediately to see what if anything is different.

Welcome to the Minotaurs Maze. Recommended level is 1,000 with a party of 5. Due to being a labyrinth maze all rewards will be doubled if you clear the dungeon in a record time. Current Record is ^%$#*&.

Well I did not expect to see that. Is that a bug, or does it just mean that no one has cleared it yet? Should I take this slow in case it has never been cleared? If I do that then I can just get faster each time I run it and get double rewards and thus double points with minimal extra effort. I need to be careful in my first dungeon in this zone any way so lets go with slow and steady wins the race. If I need to speed up in the future, we can just change our pace. The good news is that we are above the recommended number of people and level so we should be relatively safe, but I think caution is in order just in case.

I pull out some chalk and start labeling tunnels. I still remember the time we got lost in the Arachnid Warrens. Ever since then I have kept tons of chalk in my inventory so I can label tunnels and figure out maze dungeons easier. We came up with a simple code so if we are dealing with intelligent dungeon dwellers we do not give ourselves away. Blue line means tunnel we just went down, green + sign means tunnel is safe and explored, yellow circle means unexplored, red square means explored and unsafe, black triangle means dead end. Now to start the exploration.

Two weeks in has led us to a brand new large cavern that has more of an arena feel to it. So far the dungeon has been rather unoriginal. We have met up with several different types of minotaur, warrior who uses a large axe or hammer, spell caster who focuses on fire and poison spells, and ranged who throws smaller axes and has two bolas it can throw. Nothing really special, just random groups patrolling the Minotaurs maze. The only change is the composition of the groups. The patrol size is always between 3 and 5 different minotaurs of levels 900 to 1100.

In the middle of the new cavern is a very large and obviously very in charge minotaur. Identify.

Minotaur Chieftain Level 1250

I am rather disappointed. This zone is just higher level with nothing different. Oh well.

Alright everyone, standard formation. Bruce you lead off with fire, then Elvira with lightning. If those elements do not work or are resisted, then we will go for ice and stone. If none of the above works I will try primal. Any questions?

Nope.

We ran towards the end boss and Bruce let out a stream of fire which was promptly dodged. Hmm, this guy is fast. Most things cannot get out of the way quick enough. Elvira though was just a step behind and caught the boss with a blast of lightning when she saw which way it was dodging Bruces fire. As soon as the minotaur got hit it turned around and ran. We all just kind of came to a stop and looked at each other confused. We have never had a boss run from us before.

Ok after it, be quick but careful in case it is leading us into a trap.

What happened next was a twist that I have never experienced before. The only thing I could come up with is that it was supposed to be a strategy to lose us in the maze and have us weaken over time by fighting more regular minotaurs while the boss recuperated. This may have worked against other parties, but not ours. I guess there would be several types of people that are not fast enough to keep up that would slow a group down. However, with our group it was kind of pointless. Walter was slow, but all I had to do was recall him and run and when we caught up to the chieftain I would let him out again to help. Every time we did a certain amount of damage the Minotaur Chieftain would try to run again. Finally, we reached a spot I thought we could do something about it.

Kids try and dodge without hitting it. Walter, close off the two exits besides this one. Once they are closed off, hit it with everything you got so we can finish this stupid dungeon.

Walter did an excellent job and raised solid stone and added spikes while the kids and I dodged the swings of the Minotaur Chieftain.

Master, it is done.

Alright kids, breath weapons in 3..2..1..

The cavern we were in lit up in a variety of colors and the poor minotaur went down in a hail of ice, fire, and lightning. I knew it was already pretty low on hit points and this just finished it off.

You have beaten the Minotaurs Maze in a record time. All rewards will be doubled. The new record to beat is 342 hours 13 minutes.

So we did set a record. It was in a time that was significantly less than some of the dungeons in zone 7 also. Since we did not have trouble with the minotaur running away that probably cut down significantly on the time. With this record and the ease of which we cleared it, I think we will be grinding this dungeon until we can no longer set a speed record. If we can only improve by 15-30 minutes each time that would give us another 150 300 runs.

With double rewards, 6 points for each try, we could potentially earn as much or more points in one decade than we did for the entire 150 years before this. I have some time crystals from the Great Game store so we should be fairly accurate in our time keeping. This makes the last 150 years seem a little wasteful. Free points here we come.

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

Last Day of Updates. King of the Mountain should be finished by the end of releases today.

Chapter 73

The LOOONG Grind

353 time records. We managed to set 353 time records in eleven and a half years. Around year 3 Walter noticed that the caverns were on a 7 cycle repeat. No one probably ever expected someone to go through this dungeon enough times to ever notice it. After seven dungeon dives, the dungeon resets the path to the first dive. Once the pattern was recognized and memorized our times became much easier to obtain. In fact, except for the last year, we actually had quite a bit of down time waiting for right time to go and conquer the final boss.

353 double rewards equals 2,118 points. In the 150 years before this I had only earned 1,471 points. The 3 point minimum for zone 8 and the double rewards really added up. I now have a grand total of 3,589 points and I have not even tried to trade in the sets of materials that will earn me a few more points. In fact, come to think of it we have not even looked for the safe area yet. We probably ought to do that next.

Over the next month my team and I leisurely travelled around zone 8 scoping out positions of dungeons and looking for the safe area. When we finally arrived we saw something we had not seen in decades, other people! Now why would zone 8s safe area have more players than zone 7? In zone 7 I only saw what I thought was one person and they disappeared. Now here in zone 8 I see what looks to be dozens of Great Game players. Something weird is going on.

I quickly recalled my kids and Walter into storage. I did not want to give away any of my trump cards if I did not have too. I approached the safe area cautiously but boldly. I did not want anyone to think I was an easy mark. Several of the people glanced at me and then ignored me. It seems that no one really cares about me or what I do, that makes me feel a little safer. As I head to the center area to find the Great Game kiosk I looked for anyone that I felt seemed approachable. I had questions and I wanted them answered.

I walked up to an elf like person who was leaning against a building in the main square.

Excuse me, I am rather new to the area. Can you tell me why there are so many people here in the safe area when I saw no one in zone 7?

A newbie huh. Well you will find out easy enough so I might as well tell you, the reset is coming and people gather here every time to talk and exchange information.

Well thank you for the information, but that just leads to the next question, what is the reset?

You really are new then arent you? The reset happens every 250 years in zones 7, 8 and 9. Basically every dungeon is reset and switched around for something new. If you are not in a safe area when it happens then you lose all of your accumulated points. No one wants to lose all of their hard earned points so they make sure to arrive early just in case. Most of the time you never see another person in any of the zones, they are just too big and people do not trust each other.

So exactly when is this reset scheduled for?

Sometime this month. It gets hard to keep track of the exact day or week after a while you know.

Thanks for the information.

I wandered off towards the central kiosk to sell off my dungeon spoils. I had really lucked out this time. If I had stayed any longer I could have lost all of the points I have gathered. I would have made them back eventually, but it would have set me back decades. I walk up to the kiosk.

Welcome to the Great Game Kiosk. Please select from the options below.

A. Purchase Supplies with money

B. Purchase Supplies with points

C. Sell Dungeon Materials for money

D. Sell Dungeon Materials for points

I select D and surprisingly the message has changed.

Zone 7 dungeon materials exchange rate: 5 dungeons for 2 points

Zone 8 dungeon materials exchange rate: 3 dungeons for 2 points

Well I did not expect that. It seems that the higher level dungeons are worth more points. That will help speed up the time spent earning points. Trade all.

Scanning, 353 zone 8 dungeon sets traded for 234 points.

234 points plus my 3,589 takes me to 3,823 points. I need 10,000 to get into zone 9 and a high enough level to stay safe. I was going to grind here for a long time, but with the difference in materials prices from zone 7 to zone 8 I have to assume that zone 9 will give me even better prices. That means I need to move up as soon as I feel safe enough even if it is earlier than the original plan. I probably will still check every 25 years. That will also let me figure out the timing of these resets better so I do not accidentally lose my points.

I spent the next 3 weeks wandering around town and talking and finding out any information I could from those who were friendly enough to chat. It seems I was right about zone 9 paying out better, but most people hunted in zone 8 for safety reasons. After spending the 3 weeks in the safe area, the world seemed to flicker. I cant describe it any other way. It went on for about 30 seconds. When it was finished I could see all the people in the safe area start to exit immediately. That must be the reset. It sure seemed like a glitch in the programming of a machine to me. I really want to get into zone 10 to see if I can get some answers. Well it was time to start grinding once again. Off we go.

Year 25 after the reset and I only have found regular dungeons. Nothing to exploit like at the beginning. That means I am going to be here a long time. 256 dungeons cleared. Year 50 after the reset and still no exploitable dungeons. I only managed 243 dungeons in this block of time. Must stay focused on goal. Year 75 after reset, nothing new, 262 dungeons cleared. Year 100 after reset, same old thing, 234 dungeons cleared. Year 125 after reset, 277 dungeons cleared. Year 150 after reset, finally found a dungeon that can be semi exploited, or at least I can finish it in a very short amount of time, 312 dungeons cleared. Year 200 after reset, I have spent the last 25 years clearing the quick dungeon and I have to move on for my own sanity. I was able to clear it 536 times. Time to go trade in materials and take a break.

I think after I trade everything in I am going to take a dragon nap and see if that helps me refocus. I will have Walter keep track of the time so I do not accidentally sleep all the way to the reset. After trading in everything at the Great Game kiosk I have earned 3,534 new points bringing my total up to 7,357 points. I should check my level and the level of my companions also.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 1,675- 41% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 1,667 - 3% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 1,676 - 30% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 1,679 - 16% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 1,787 - 54% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King

Level: 1,789 - 8%

Unspent Attribute Points: 3,140

Str: 2,821

HP: 28,210

Int: 3,151 +250% MP

MP: 219,570

Wis:3,151 +250% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 2,821

MP/Regen: 1,000% per 15 min.

Con: 2,821 +250% HP/Regen

Luck: 2,821

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Huh, I got enough points that I can cross the 3,000 point threshold with every stat. It has been a long time since I crossed over the 2,000 point range and got the title of High god. I did not get anything for 2,500 points though. I wonder if there is something for 3,000. Well lets find out. I place my points and get this message.

For reaching 3,000 points in every stat you have been elevated to the status of True God. All bonuses will be doubled for your stats.

For reaching true God status before level 2,500 your HP and MP have been doubled.

Granted the title True God + 50 to all stats.

Well that last part about the title seemed a little pointless.

Status:

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (True God)

Level: 1,789 - 8%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 3,391

HP: 33,910 (X2) 67,820

Int: 3,741 +500% MP

MP: 448,920 (X2) 897,840

Wis:3,741 +500% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 3,391

MP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Con: 3,391 +500% HP/Regen

Luck: 3,391

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Well would you look at that. So if I am understanding this right, my stats are equal to or higher than a normal or above normal level 2,500 Great Game player. It seems like I can just enter into zone 9 or even zone 10 and survive especially with the boost in HP. The regeneration rate and MP boost seems a little unnecessary at this level. No matter your level you should have these rates and MP with those stats, so unless there is something special coming up I do not know what purpose they serve.

No matter how great I look on paper I am going to continue with my plan. I want not only myself, but my family to be safe when I travel into the end zones. The curious thing is the Great Game seems to have been set up and at least theoretically set for people to reach a level such as 2,500. I wonder where I will be strength wise when I finally reach that point. I was going to take a quick dragon nap, but I think I will do another 45 years on my quick dungeon and then sleep for 4 years and the last year I will spend in the safe area. This is to make sure that I will be able to reach 10,000 points after the next reset.

I set off back to my personal quick dungeon for another 45 years of leveling and point earning. I should be able to earn twice as much if I work at it. After 45 years we finish another run through this dungeon. With my levels and power boost from the last time we have been able to cut our time by about 25% on each run through this means that in 45 years we have cleared this dungeon 1204 times. I managed to reach my goal and I can honestly say no matter what the situation I am never going through the Night Hunters Dungeon ever again. In fact, if I never see, smell, hear or have anything to do with Stealth Cats it will be fine with me. They served their purpose and I have to move on. Back to the safe area.

After trading in the materials I have earned another 4, 414 points. With the 7,357 I previously I had I now have a grand total of 11,771 points enough to move into zone 9. With a moderate boost in levels over the last 45 years I think I am going to move up. For my sanity mostly. I need to try a zone 9 dungeon. If I can hack it than the speed of my earning points will sky rocket. Even with the extremely fast pace I have going here in zone 8 it will take another 2,000 years to earn the rest of the points I need to reach 100,000 and make it into zone 10.

I was originally going to create a cave and sleep away a few years waiting for the reset. The rest period is the same, I am just going to do it inside the safe area. I decided to occupy one of the buildings in the safe area. According to the rules, I will be safe here and I wont screw up and be somewhere else when the reset happens. Everyone is going to stay out and take a shift so we can all get some rest. Elvira is going to watch the first year then wake Azure, who will watch and then wake Bruce, who will finally watch and then wake Esmerelda. Esmerelda will watch the fourth year and then wake me. I will call out Walter at that time and together we will watch the remaining time until the reset. After the reset Walter and I will make our way to zone 9.

When we reach zone 9 I will call the kids back out and we can try one dungeon. If there is no problem, we will start the long grind again for levels and points.

Everything has gone as planned. I have taught Walter how to play several different board games over the last few months and have caught up on some reading. After about a month of watching and talking to Walter I started to get bored as usual and began to organize my inventory. That took me another 2 months. I have stored a lot of random stuff in my infinite inventory over the years. However, I also rediscovered my book section. When I first earned my infinite inventory, I was so stoked to have space for everything that I kind of went crazy. For two whole days I cleaned out the remnants of libraries and bookstores so I would always have something to read and learn.

It only took over 300 years for me to find it again and start to use it. I need to make sure that I make it available to everyone else the next time we take a break. I have also created a new destructive spell. I took the old meteor swarm spell and upgraded it to Primal energy and then compressed it. So far I can control 12 different primal energy meteors. It is an area of effect spell that is frankly on the order of nuclear weapons. Every time I tried it I left the safe area and flew about 50 miles out, set it in motion and then ran like heck. I have it programmed for a 60 second delay which at top speed means I am at least 5 kilometers away from ground zero running and about ten kilometers away flying.

I teleported away the first time back to the safe area just to be careful and watched an amazing plume of ash, smoke and mushroom cloud awesomeness. After that I switched to running and flying to make sure that if I ever had to use it in an emergency or in a situation where teleporting was banned, been there done that, I would still be able to survive. It works beautifully, and shall we say it is a good thing everything is going to reset in a few weeks because everything within forty to fifty miles is a barren crater covered wasteland. What can I say, once you figure out a spell like that it is fun to just let loose once in a while.

Other players have been arriving this week and I overhear many gossiping about the strange wasteland surrounding the safe area. It makes me grin on the inside that I caused something that everyone is talking about, even if it is not necessarily a good thing. Just a few days later the shimmer that accompanied the reset occurred. After it was done I was one of the first to exit so I could see the change in landscape. Everything surrounding the safe area was pristine again. It really works.

Chapter 74

The Pirate Isles

I recall Walter and start travelling to the border of zone 8. I want to get into zone 9 and try a dungeon as quick as possible. That way we can judge whether or not it would be a good idea to stay and grind here or move back down to zone 8 for another reset period. When I cross the border the welcome message arrives.

Welcome to zone 9. Each dungeon in this zone will earn you 5 points.

I call the kids and Walter out of storage and we start exploring the area for a dungeon. As soon as I spot one on the map I rush over with everyone, I do not want anyone else to claim this dungeon.

We enter and I see this message.

You have entered the strategy dungeon Pirate Isles. Winning conditions are set to the following.

1\. Conquer more than 50% of the island group

2\. Eliminate 2 other island nations

3\. Destroy 3 or more pirate groups and their bases while suffering no more than 10% losses to your forces.

Please choose your forces.

1\. Merpeople (Bonus to Sea Defense and Attack, Penalty to Land Defense and Attack)

2\. Catkin (Bonus to Land Defense and Attack, Penalty to Sea Defense and Attack)

3\. Dwarves (Bonus to Land Defense and Attack, Penalty to Sea Defense and Attack)

4\. Human (No Penalties or Bonus)

5\. Insectoids (Bonuses dependent on sub-race selected)

Dang it, a special dungeon right off. Once we finish this one we will have to conquer another dungeon just to see if this is normal for zone 9 or if this is an anomaly.

Who do you guys want to work with?

Master, the dwarves have worked with us before.

Thats true Walter, but dad I think we should try something new.

Okay, we have already helped out dwarves, most of us do not do well in water, sorry Azure, so we can eliminate merpeople also.

Dad, how about we try insectoids. We can then further choose which sub race we want so we can tailor it to our playing style instead of trying to fit in with the other styles that are listed.

That is a great point Elvira. Everybody ok with that?

After getting a round of affirmatives I selected the insectoid option.

Please select from the following list.

1\. Ants (Bonus on land)

2\. Wasps (Flight Possible)

3\. Beetles (Defense bonus in all terrain)

4\. Striders (Bonus on water)

5\. Assassin Bugs (Offense bonus in all terrain)

After another round of discussions, we decide to go with Wasps. It was decided that flight would compliment our own ability to fly and let us finish faster. Instead of trying to conquer we could just hunt pirates from the air. I select wasps from the menu and we find ourselves teleported into a war room that has 5 individuals from the wasp insectoid race surrounding a table top map of the island group I suppose we are currently in. One of the wasp people speaks up.

Welcome your majesty. As you can see we have been discussing what we can do to expand our kingdom. Our territories are in green, those that are neutral to us are in black, and those that are hostile to us are in red. Known pirate areas are shaded orange.

That was a rather precise info dump. I do not think that these are actual thinking beings but rather intelligent A.I.s used by the game for this dungeon. I will just roll with the situation.

Thank you for the summary. Give me a second to refresh myself with the map and I will give you your instructions.

As I move forward and look at the map I see that my kingdom currently holds 3 of what looks like about 200 islands. There are ten areas shaded black or red. Seven of them are neutral and three are colored as hostile to my new kingdom. There are four areas that are shaded orange. Each orange area has 2-3 islands in it and every other kingdom has at least 3 and most have 6 to 10 islands in their grouping. I assume the other islands are unaligned at this points and ripe for conquest. Time to get some more information.

What exactly is needed for us to control another island?

My lord we just need to eliminate the 3 highest leveled monsters on the island and build a defensive structure.

What is the average level of the monsters on the unclaimed islands?

Level 1700-1800.

What is the average level of our troops and the other nations and pirates?

All of us are about equal with troops ranging from levels 1,100 to 1,250.

How long would it take to build a defensive structure and how many could we build at once?

I could see a little pause, this must be an unusual question.

I predict that we could build a defensive structure in 48 hours and we have enough troops to simultaneously build 10 at once and then man them.

How long before new troops are available?

Each conquered island doubles its troops every 72 hours.

Lets see that means I will have 13 islands in 48 hours, and enough troops for 13 more in five days, so by the end of the week I could have 26 islands. Three days after that I would have enough troops for another 26 islands bringing my total to 52 islands. One more round of waiting and then conquering would bring me up to 104 islands which should be enough to trigger the winning condition of owning 50% of the islands or more. So I should be able to win with the expansion route in just over 2 weeks, say 15 or 16 days.

I expect that with the level of the general troops each island conquest should take the other groups about 1 week if they started immediately. They could at most probably get three islands a week at the beginning. I can just fly around with my high level group and wipe out the three highest monsters on each island and have my troops follow me to build defensive structures. I should not lose any troops. Everyone else even if they take an island will lose troops and have to replace them, whereas my replacement troops will just add to the number of islands I can conquer every round.

Common wisdom dictates that an invading army would need three times as many troops to defeat the defenders so my previous conquests should be safe with the single group that stays there. I am going to try this route of conquest for the dungeon. It is fast, almost faster than anything I found in zone 7 or zone 8. For a bonus this win will give me 5 points, so even if it is slightly slower, my overall points earning time will go down.

Here are my instructions. First you will treat my companions as your superiors, they shall speak with my authority in all things. Second you will assemble the troops and follow my companions and myself as we go and conquer islands. When we are finished destroying the three highest monsters or the defensive structure on the island you will immediately start construction of our defenses. Every cycle after that the entire new group of soldiers will assemble and we will repeat the cycle. For your information my companions and I will be transforming into dragons to speed up the conquest.

Very well my king. Assemble the troops.

For once we did not hit any snags in my plans. The first round went splendidly. The second round went ok, we did have to sink a couple of pirate ships that were sneaking around our islands during the build phase, but nothing serious. The third round to get to 52 islands was about the same as the first two, a few more pirate ships but not much different. The last and final phase involved attacking some of the other kingdoms as there was not enough unclaimed islands left at this point for us to reach my goal of 104 islands. It was rather easy, since we only had to get rid of a single structure instead of hunting three separate monsters I just powered up my new Primal Meteor Swarm and let it rip. A few minutes later, my troops would then start constructing a new defensive structure on the sight of what used to be the old one.

Forty-eight hours after the last round of conquests I received the expected Great Game message with a little twist.

Congratulations on beating the strategy dungeon Pirate Isles. You may choose to exit at this time or to continue and double your rewards if you fulfill another one of the winning conditions.

Well, would you look at that. I already own 50% of the map and now I can get double rewards if I either conquer two other kingdoms or destroy 3 pirate groups. Of course I am going to continue. I let my group know what was going on that we would conquer two kingdoms next. Luckily I had only attacked the islands of the hostile nations this last round. That meant that the other countries were still neutral to me and probably would not attack next round and that my enemies were down a few islands.

When I check the map in the strategy room I can see one kingdom has 12 islands left and the other one has 15 islands. That means I can double my points in just one more round. I only need to defeat 27 more islands worth of enemies. I suppose that the Great Game never expected such a large area of effect spell as my Primal Meteor Swarm and thus did not realize how easy this was ending up being. With double rewards we were going to farm this dungeon for centuries. It had a variety of creatures you could work with also so the boredom would be handled better than if we had to repeat the exact same thing each time. We can change up things whenever we get bored.

Alright generals, here is what I want. 54 groups of troops will follow me and my family next cycle. We are going to conquer the two countries that are hostile to us. Everyone one of the other new troops will reinforce the borders against the other countries just in case.

Yes my king.

We invaded the other kingdoms as soon as the reinforcement cycle was finished. Several more Primal Meteor Swarms with a little clean up and then we had to wait another 48 hours for the structures to be built. Once again as soon as the wait period for claiming was done I received another Great Game Message.

Congratulations on beating the strategy dungeon Pirate Isles part 2. You may choose to exit at this time or to continue and double your rewards if you fulfill the last of the winning conditions.

I can do it again? I wonder if that means it doubles from last time or is it just 3 times the original? Oh well, it does not really matter, this is going to be the dungeon that we will stay with throughout this entire reset cycle. At the least we will get 15 points after about a months worth of work plus dungeon materials, at the best 20 points. I once again let my group know that there would be a slight change in plans.

Alright generals, next we are going to take care of the pesky pirate problem. If we have not returned by the end of the cycle, then just reinforce the borders against the other countries. My family and I are going pirate hunting.

Yes my king, do you wish for anyone to accompany you?

Nope we will go and do this ourselves.

Walter climbed up on the back of Azure and the five of us dragons took off and started searching the areas on the maps that had been orange. These were the suspected hideouts of the pirates. Over the next 3 days we wiped out four pirate armadas and two pirate towns. As soon as we sank the last ship in the fourth armada I received the notice I was waiting for.

Congratulations on beating the strategy dungeon Pirate Isles. Your rewards will be calculated and given out after 12 hours outside of the dungeon.

Alright that means we need to exit and let this thing reset. After leaving the dungeon and taking a brief rest I checked on our rewards. It was a double of a double. We received 20 points, 4 sets of dungeon materials, and 4 times the experience. I did not think the doubling rewards would cover the experience also. This is fantastic. Normally my next step would be heading to the safe area, but I cannot risk someone else claiming this dungeon to farm. We are going to stay here for another 248 years and then go to the safe area to wait out the reset. This should significantly decrease the amount of time we need to collect our points and level up.

It only took 3 or 4 more tries to optimize our strategies and speed the whole dungeon dive up. Because we occasionally changed the races we used for varieties sake our clearing times were not exact but they remained fairly close. We averaged one clear every 3 weeks for a grand total of 4,290 dungeon clears. This netted us a total of 85,800 points and I still have to turn in our dungeon materials. We have 17,160 sets of complete materials to trade in because of the doubling rewards. Once we reach the safe area and trade them in we should have enough points to travel into zone 10 if we want too. I have not checked my level this entire time, but I will as soon as the material trades are done.

We found the safe zone in only 8 days. We were moving quick because we did not want to risk losing the fantastic bounty we had earned these last 250 years. I needed to be in the safe area so I could stop worrying. As soon as we saw the safe area I once again recalled the kids and Walter. Surprises against others could save my life someday. Once I entered the safe area I headed straight to the Great Game kiosk in the center. I selected the sell dungeon materials for points option and saw a new part to the message.

Zone 7 dungeon materials exchange rate: 5 dungeons for 2 points

Zone 8 dungeon materials exchange rate: 3 dungeons for 2 points

Zone 9 dungeon materials exchange rate: 1 dungeon for 1 point

I was kind of expecting this based on what I saw in zone 8. Just like before higher level dungeons are worth more points. Trade all.

Scanning, 17,160 zone 9 dungeon sets traded for 17,160 points.

I now have a grand total of 114, 731 points. If my level has hit high enough, and I think I will be safe, it will finally be time for me to cross into zone 10 and try to figure out what this whole thing is about. I move into a building that faces the center of the safe area and recall all of my group.

Keep watch while I check our progress and then we have some decisions to make.

Yes Dad.

Yes Master.

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (True God)

Level: 2,439 - 38%

Unspent Attribute Points: 6500

Str: 3,391

HP: 33,910 (X2) 67,820

Int: 3,741 +500% MP

MP: 448,920 (X2) 897,840

Wis:3,741 +500% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 3,391

MP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Con: 3,391 +500% HP/Regen

Luck: 3,391

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

650 levels in 248 years. I was getting 6X the experience in that dungeon which has really helped. I did not think that I would hit this point for at least another 250 years and maybe not until the reset cycle after that. I distribute the points.

For reaching 4,000 points in every stat you have been elevated to the status of Primal Being.

For reaching Primal Being status before level 3,500 your HP and MP have been tripled.

Granted the title Primal Being + 100 to all stats.

For reaching Primal Being status before level 3,500 you are granted 100% resistance to the primal element.

Once again the title and stats seem a little unnecessary at this level, but I guess free stuff is free stuff so I cant complain too much. Especially the Primal element resistance. With my history of self-inflicted wounds, resistance to my strongest element is a great addition. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Primal Being)

Level: 2,439 - 38%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 4,571

HP: 45,710 (X3) 137,130

Int: 4,931 +500% MP

MP: 591,720 (X3) 1,775,160

Wis:4,931 +500% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 4,571

MP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Con: 4,571 +500% HP/Regen

Luck: 4,571

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

After all that I wonder what my companions reached.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 2,375- 41% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 2,367 - 3% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 2,376 - 30% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 2,379 - 16% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 2,435 - 31% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

Fantastic. Everyone has basically caught up to me. A hundred levels difference at where we are is almost negligible. I am more than likely still stronger because of my stats and titles bonus, but I do not have to worry about level differences when entering dungeons anymore. We are close enough I wont have to do all the mental math to make sure the kids are safe.

Alright crew here is the deal. We have enough points to cross into zone 10. Dad has been upgraded to a Primal Being, whatever that means. What we need to decide is if we play it safe and stay here for another cycle to cross our level 2,500 goal or if we go ahead and move forward.

Well dad, as much as we want to finish this you have taught us that we need to be safe. I vote for another reset cycle.

Master, I agree with Esmerelda. I want you all to be safe.

Does everyone agree?

Yes dad

Yes master.

Alright then we will wait for the reset, then go out and wander around zone 9 doing random dungeons. There is no pressure to finish a certain amount or earn points. We will explore and reevaluate our progress after the next reset just to be safe.

This is precisely what we did. We waited the next couple of years out in the safe area so we would not be reset. After the reset we wandered fairly carefree and completed dungeons as we wanted too. I think that this break from grinding and trying to earn as much as possible is actually doing us some good. Everyone experimented with their powers or breath weapons, we refined tactics, and just enjoyed ourselves for another 248 years. Once again as time got close for a reset we headed towards the safe area to update and trade things in.

There was no need to hide my companions this time and we all walked in together.

Hey dad.

Yes Bruce.

Since we do not need any more points are you going to trade for something else?

I never even considered it. What do you suggest?

Well how much supplies do we have?

We probably have another 250 years worth or more.

Why dont we trade half of our dungeon materials for coins and save the other half in case they prove useful in zone 10. Then we can teleport down to zone 4 and Get supplies from the Dwarves and re-enter and go to zone 10. We have enough points already to do that and more.

I like that plan Bruce. Does anyone have any objections.

There were none so I went to the Great Game kiosk in the center of the safe area and for the first time read the messages carefully again to make sure all the other options had not changed.

Welcome to the Great Game Kiosk. Please select from the options below.

A. Purchase Supplies with money

B. Purchase Supplies with points

C. Sell Dungeon Materials for money

D. Sell Dungeon Materials for points

I chose C this time and was pleasantly surprised at the next announcement.

Zone 7 dungeon materials are worth 200,000 mithral coins

Zone 8 dungeon materials are worth 500,000 mithral coins

Zone 9 dungeon materials are worth 1,000,000 mithral coins

It makes sense I guess. The point values for the dungeons went up so the worth of the material trade ins went up also. Over this last time period we finished 650 dungeons. So our total points went to 117,981. We definitely do not need to trade these materials for their point value. Trade 325 zone 9 complete dungeon materials for coins please.

Scanning complete. You have sufficient materials for trade. Exchanging 325 dungeon materials for 325 million mithral coins.

Well everyone we are rich.

Everybody just laughed.

Ok, standard bit guys, lets pick a building and claim it and I will check our current statuses and then we can wait out the reset and finish off our resupply per Bruces plan.

Once everyone was settled in I checked up on how we were doing.

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 2,605- 41% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 2,612 - 3% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 2,606 - 30% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 2,609 - 16% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 2,648 - 31% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

They all went up about 230 levels. That is a little less than 1 a year. Not bad for no experience boost and us taking it easy.

Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Primal Being)

Level: 2,650 - 89%

Unspent Attribute Points: 2110

Str: 4,571

HP: 45,710 (X3) 137,130

Int: 4,931 +500% MP

MP: 591,720 (X3) 1,775,160

Wis:4,931 +500% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 4,571

MP/Regen: 2,000% per 15 min.

Con: 4,571 +500% HP/Regen

Luck: 4,571

Affinities: Earth - 100%

Water 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Resistances: Earth - 100%

Water - 100%

Primal 100%

Fire 100%

Air 100%

Excellent. I have gotten past the level 2,500 goal and I should have enough to break 5,000 points in every stat. I distribute the points.

For reaching 5,000 points in every stat you have been elevated to the status of Cosmic Entity.

For reaching Cosmic Entity status before the level 5,000 cap all current stat bonuses have been doubled.

Granted the title Cosmic Entity + 500 to all stats.

For reaching Cosmic Entity status before level 3,000 your affinities and resistances are tripled.

Alright breathe Mark. A lot just happened there. New title and huge bonus check. Information on a hard level cap for the Great Game check. Ability to still get stronger and dominate anyone else that has reached this level check. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Cosmic Entity)

Level: 2,650 - 89%

Unspent Attribute Points: 0

Str: 5,521

HP: 55,210 (X6) 331,260

Int: 5,591 +1000% MP

MP: 1,230,020 (X6) 7,380,120

Wis: 5,591

+1000% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 5,521

MP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Con: 5,521

+1000% HP/Regen

Luck: 5,521

Affinities: Earth - 300%

Water 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Resistances: Earth - 300%

Water - 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Ok this is insane. First off I am sure no one associated with the great game ever expected anyone to actually get these bonuses. In fact, I picture a meeting of geeky people sitting around the table just arguing.

Well what if someone can do it faster.

No one can do it that fast.

You dont know that what if they can.

Fine if they can reach that power level that fast then we will double everything.

That sounds fair.

What about affinities and resistances?

We will triple those.

The random meeting of imaginary geek people sitting at the table start nodding their heads.

My family finally notices that I am spacing out and probably drooling at this point.

Master what is wrong?

I think I broke everything.

They all just stared at each other and me.

Can you explain what that means daddy?

I shake my head to clear it.

Give me one second and then I will answer your questions.

Help are you there?

Yes.

If someone theoretically had a greater affinity than another persons resistance would their spells do damage equal to the amount above their resistance.

Yes.

If someone theoretically again had a resistance greater than 100% what would happen? Please give an example if you can.

If person X had a 100% affinity in fire and shot person Y who had a 150% resistance to fire with a fireball. Person Y would be healed instead of hurt for the damage amount times the difference in resistance and affinity in decimal form.

Help off. So basically If someone shoots me with a magic fireball I now get healed for 2 times the amount of damage it would normally do. I can even shoot myself with spells to heal my health. This has been one of my biggest gripes with the Great Game system. There are healing pills, potions and salves, which do not work very well at the higher levels by the way, but no direct healing magic. Now I have a loophole. I can cast my most powerful spell and now have it do triple damage to my enemies while it simultaneously heals me for double the damage amount.

I dont know whether to laugh or cry. I cant decide if the Great Game is helping me or setting me up for something horrible to happen in the future.

Chapter 75

Resupply And A Final Goodbye

I tell everyone that I need get down to zone 4 and really think about what just happened to check for any loopholes or problems. Once I have my thinking time I will bring them into the loop and they can help me with any ideas. We made sure the reset was done and then teleported down to zone 4 outside of the Dwarven Caverns. It had been more than 500 years since we had been here last, I hope nothing has changed to badly. I approach the entrance to the caverns and notice that the town around the entrance has grown significantly since I was last here.

When I approach the gate I was challenged by the guards.

Name and business please.

Mark Anderson, resupply and visiting anyone still alive that I know.

You are claiming to be THE Mark Anderson. The one who helped liberate the caverns over a 1,000 years ago.

Yep thats me.

Excuse me sir but if I can have you wait right here I need to pass this up the line.

I understand.

After waiting for just under an hour I could see several dwarves in full regalia hurrying towards the gate. As they approached they slowed down and finally addressed me.

Sir Anderson, I am sorry to have to do this to you but can you change form to verify your identity. It has been so long since you visited the only dwarves left that remember how you look personally are not strong enough in health to come to the gates to verify your identity.

I understand, it has been a while since I came back.

I shifted into my dragon form and saw the eyes of everyone who was watching get big. It looked like they were hoping it was me, but until I proved it they were not believers. I shifted back into a draconian form.

Will that be enough to verify my identity?

Yes Sir Anderson, and once again I apologize for having you do this.

Calm down, I do understand the necessity. Now can I ask is Thane Stoneheart or Gondor still around?

Thane Stoneheart the 1st passed on nearly 250 years ago Sir Anderson. His heir Thane Stoneheart the 2nd is now the ruler. Gondor has also passed on.

I see, time passes more quickly for some than others. Thane Stoneheart the 2nd, you mean little Jasper Stoneheart?

Umm, Sir Anderson you are perhaps the only one that could get away with calling him that. Thane Jasper Stoneheart is now close to 1,000 years old and will soon be passing the mantle of Thane to his own son.

Well I better go and meet the new one I guess. Is my house still there?

Yes Sir Anderson, it actually has been turned into a museum, but as soon as we heard you could be back we had several dwarves head over to make it livable once again.

I appreciate that. After being away for so long it will be good to have something familiar. I also need to stock up on supplies, can you recommend someone who can fill a very large list of needed items and is trustworthy.

Yes Sir Anderson, Marblefist Trading Emporium is an expansive trading establishment with stores in zones 1-6. They should be able to take care of any of your needs.

After teleporting to my dwarven cavern house I started to fill in the group with what I knew.

Alright sorry I spaced out there for a while. The Great Game has either helped me and by extension all of you a lot, or has set us up for some kind of epic battled. I cannot figure out which one. I can now heal myself through receiving elemental and primal damage. My resistances have gone up to 300%.

How is that even possible dad?

I dont know Bruce and that is what worries me. It also gave me the title of Cosmic Entity whatever that means and let out that there is a hard limit of 5,000 for levels.

Master that is far from where we are. That means we can still get stronger.

Yes Walter it does, but the question is should we? With the bonuses that the Great Game has given me it has implied that I am no as powerful if not more powerful than a level 5,000 being. I have over 5,000 points in all my stats and have bonuses to my HP and MP that quite frankly ridiculous.

What do you mean by that dad?

I have over 300,000 HP and over 7 million MP and basically I cannot think of a way to spend my MP faster than they can recover. As for my HP I basically could let some of those level 1,000 bosses in zone 7 beat on me all day long and I would recover more HP than they could take away. I am not invincible, but I am pretty close to it and that scares me.

Why does it scare you Master.

I keep feeling that there is more to the Great Game than we know. I may look and feel invincible now, but what about in the future? Is there some crazy end boss we need to take care of in zone 10? No one who has entered zone 10 has come back. There has to be a reason for that.

I see where we would need to be cautious dad, but eventually we are going to have to go in.

I realize that Elvira, but it is the eventually that keeps me feeling dread. I do not want to go in too early so we are not prepared, but on the other hand I do not want to wait so long we lose our edge and feelings of wanting to help people out.

Well can we just set a goal of reaching a certain level before we go in?

I think that is a good idea Esmerelda the problem is deciding which level. Remember that we are now over-leveled for the highest dungeon in zone 9. That means earning experience is going to slow way down and leveling will be extremely slow. We averaged almost a level a year this last reset and will probably go down to 1 level every two or three years, next reset unless we find another dungeon that will multiply experience for us.

Well I think we should at least get you to level 3,000 dad just to be safe. We all rely on you, if something goes wrong you can recall and store all of us and just escape, so we need you to be strong enough to protect all of us.

3,000 it is then. Once we reach that we will cross over.

The next couple of weeks were both restful and awkward. There were very few dwarves that were still around that I knew personally. Those that were had aged quite significantly. This was the first time I had run into this problem. I knew theoretically that my lineage and infinite life span would cause these problems someday, but theoretically being prepared for something is different than experiencing it in real life. I renewed my friendship with the dwarves, spent a lot of mithral coins and picked up 500 years of supplies from them. My staying here served no more purpose and I decided to visit Earth one more time before my final plunge into zone 10.

To tell the truth I was a little nervous. I had not contacted anyone on Earth for over 500 years. I did not know the situation and even worse I did not know how my own family was doing. My daughter had secured a dragon bloodline so in theory she could be still alive, but I just did not know. Enough putting it off. It wont get any easier. I teleported back to Earth and was greeted by the familiar sight of people pointing weapons at me.

Name and purpose.

Mark Anderson, resupply and visiting my home planet.

Thank you sir for allowing us to do our job. We all recognized you as soon as you teleported in. It is an honor to meet you in person.

Now I was a little curious.

How did you recognize me.

Your picture and memorization of it and your companions is required material at the teleportation academy sir.

I did not know there was an academy.

Yes sir, it was founded around 700 years ago to help fill the need of training and recruitment of the teleport network guards as each of the 4 great powers were starting to expand seriously into their new planets.

That makes sense I guess, well tell whoever needs to know that I am back, but I would prefer not to be contacted for at least a week as I settle back in.

I will pass along the message sir.

With that taken care of I teleported directly into my Antarctic Lair and started to look around to make sure nothing had changed. Other than some dust it looks like they left everything alone like I asked. Sitting on the table was an envelope was a letter with just Dad written on it. I opened it carefully and read through the contents. It was hard not to cry just a little as I was reading.

My daughter Nicole wrote about how she had watched her kids grow up and how she had become a grandmother. None of her kids, grandkids or husband had particularly long lived bloodlines and over the years she could see them aging while she remained the same with her dragon bloodline. Finally, her husband passed away from old age. There were no regrets, but she said she could not stay and watch that happen to the rest of the family. She wrote that she understood why I spent so much time away now knowing that she would still be alive hundreds if not thousands of years past her kids and grandkids.

After her husband died Nicole decided to immigrate to Segmentia, the world I set up for those with dragon bloodlines. She told me not to worry about her and that she would see me in the future as we were both going to live a long time and she just knew that I would not be able to resist a dinosaur planet. I wont lie, I cried while I read that letter as it might be the last contact I had with my biological daughter. Suddenly staying on Earth for a while did not seem very appealing.

I decided that after I we made some plans and resupplied again that I would officially break off ties for being in charge on Earth. I mean I really had not done anything other than boss people around and that was over 1,000 years ago. Earth would always be my first home and I would want to maintain my lair here, but I was more and more called to other worlds and exploration. I longed for the day when my group and I could just wander around exploring.

I figured it would take 500 to 1,000 years to explore any world thoroughly and I owned two. I had enough funds to buy 50 more right now, and I still had things I could cash in. So I was set to feed my wandering soul and sense of exploration as soon as I finished what I thought had become my personal quest. I wanted to be able to visit back just to see how things had changed after a significant amount of time also. I was hoping that someday I would go from curriculum into being a legend or folk tale. How cool would that be.

I met with the current council and officially made them the rulers of Appalachia Kingdom. I had the rules rewritten that during any military emergency that the head of the military would be the sole leader to cut through red tape, but such a situation could not be for more than 5 years without a re-approval from the council. I finished my orders of 500 more years of supplies. Along with what I got from the dwarves I should have slightly more than 1200 years worth of supplies if needed and I could supplement them with what I find. Once that was done I left my teleport guard force 10 million mithral coins and told them to buy a planet of their own and then I transferred back to zone 9. I had 245 or so years left in this reset cycle that I could use to level up still.

The first reset was as bad as I feared for leveling. In 245 years we only managed 122 levels and that was after we found a double experience dungeon around year 112. We spent the reset in the safe zone and went back out once again. This cycle was a little better and we managed 143 levels. One more cycle should get us to the goal of level 3,000. The final cycle we found a dungeon early that doubled experience and we managed to get another 120 levels. This puts us right where we wanted to be.

Chapter 76

ZONE 10

We were finally going to do it. It was time to place my last points and then check my final status. Even out my points a little and that should do it. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Cosmic Entity)

Level: 3,035 - 33%

Unspent Attribute Points: 22

Str: 6,000

HP: 60,000 (X6) 360,000

Int: 6,050 +1000% MP

MP: 1,331,000 (X6) 7,986,000

Wis: 6,050

+1000% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 6,000

MP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Con: 6,000

+1000% HP/Regen

Luck: 6,000

Affinities: Earth - 300%

Water 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Resistances: Earth - 300%

Water - 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

I may have some undistributed points, but if those 22 points mean the difference between life and death at this point I am screwed. I just kind of wanted a nice even looking display for once. Enough dilly dallying it is time to cross into zone 10.

As soon as I cross I see a series of messages.

Welcome to Zone 10. Scanning. You have Master Level access. You have reached Cosmic Entity status.

Please choose an option:

1\. Copper Level + Cosmic Entity: You are qualified to ascend to a higher plane of existence. If you choose to ascend you and your home planet and one other planet of your choice will ascend to a higher plane of existence where lifespan of all beings is infinite, but death can still occur. All levels and stats will be reduced by 90% on entry.

2\. Silver Level + Cosmic Entity: You are qualified to ascend to a higher plane of existence. If you choose to ascend you and your home planet and three other planets of your choice will ascend to a higher plane of existence where lifespan of all beings is infinite, but death can still occur. All levels and stats will be reduced by 75% on entry.

3\. Gold Level + Cosmic Entity: You are qualified to ascend to a higher plane of existence. If you choose to ascend you and your home planet and five other planets of your choice will ascend to a higher plane of existence where lifespan of all beings is infinite, but death can still occur. All levels and stats will be reduced by 50% on entry.

4\. Master Level + Cosmic Entity: You are qualified to ascend to a higher plane of existence. If you choose to ascend you and your home planet and ten other planets of your choice will ascend to a higher plane of existence where lifespan of all beings is infinite, but death can still occur. All levels and stats will be reduced by 25% on entry.

5\. Challenge Level: You may choose to challenge the Great Game administrator to battle in order to claim a prize on top of the choices mentioned. Each challenge will be progressively harder. You must win at least one challenge to respawn. Failure to win the first challenge will result in permanent death.

1 win = 5% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension.

2 wins = 10% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension.

3 wins = 15% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension.

4 wins = 20% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension.

5 wins = 25% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension.

7 wins = 25% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension. History of Great Game knowledge, right to change one rule in Great Game Programming, and immunity to invasion in higher dimension for 10 years.

10 wins = 25% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension. History of Great Game knowledge, right to change three rules in Great Game Programming, and immunity to invasion in higher dimension for 50 years.

15 wins = 25% reduction in power loss of transferred beings to higher dimension. History of Great Game knowledge, right to change five rules in Great Game Programming, and immunity to invasion in higher dimension for 100 years.

6\. Exit: Master Level + Cosmic Entity: You are qualified to exit once and return. You must return to Zone 10 within 1,000 years or forfeit all rights to ascend.

I think it is rather obvious what I need to do, even though I do not want to. I select option 6 and my group reappears in zone 9.

Dad, what happened? Why are we back in zone 9?

Well there were several options I could choose according to the Great Game and the best one was a challenge mode. I also had the option of exiting and returning within 1,000 years. So as you can see I chose that and we are going to grind like there is no tomorrow.

I further explained my thinking to my group. With the Master Level access and Cosmic Entity bonus we could have just ascended and moved on with our lives, but I want to know what is behind the Great Game. The chance to earn knowledge and even perhaps change it for the better could not be passed up. I have confidence that I could pass several challenge levels as I am, but it never hurt to have more power so I decided to come out and grind for 900+ years take my gains and re-enter for the challenge level. The closer I got to the maximum level of 5000 I felt the greater my chance of reaching higher in the challenge.

My group and I got down to some serious grinding for levels. We would spend up to 50 years wandering and testing different dungeons for bonuses. If we did not find one then we took the one we could finish the quickest at the highest level and just repeated it until reset. Hide in safe area during reset and repeat. The first cycle we managed only 85 levels in 248 years. Experience was going down. Second reset cycle we lucked out with a speed dungeon and were able to farm it for extra experience for about two decades and that brought us another 112 levels. Third reset we dropped even further and only managed 76 levels. The final reset we would only be grinding for 200 years just to be safe and then we would challenge Zone 10 again. These last 200 years netted another 52 levels. So with another almost 100 years of grinding I managed to up my level by 325. It did not seem like much compared to what we had done in the past, but every bit helped.

I placed all of my new stats and then took a final look at my status and my companions before entering zone 10. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Cosmic Entity)

Level: 3,360 - 71%

Unspent Attribute Points: 2

Str: 6,545

HP: 65,450 (X6) 392,700

Int: 6,595 +1000% MP

MP: 1,450,900 (X6) 8,705,400

Wis: 6,595

+1000% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 6,545

MP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Con: 6,545

+1000% HP/Regen

Luck: 6,545

Affinities: Earth - 300%

Water 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Resistances: Earth - 300%

Water - 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Companion Status:

Name: Elvira Race: Elemental Air Dragon

Level: 3,305- 64% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Esmerelda Race: Elemental Earth Dragon

Level: 3,312 - 82% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Azure Race: Elemental Water Dragon

Level: 3,306 - 11% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Sir Bruce Shadow Flaming Ember of Doom Race: Elemental Fire Dragon

Level: 3,309 - 75% Status: Companion/Pet of Mark Anderson

Name: Walter Race: Incan Waka Spirit

Level 3,358 - 23% Status: Familiar of Mark Anderson

I had 10 years until my time was up to re-enter. I decided I needed to do one more thing. I used the teleporters to get to my personal planet Tivon and then accessed the Great Game store. I remembered that the Great Game message said I could take up to 10 planets with me. If I took Earth, the 4 planets the great powers bought, the planet that the teleport guards bought, my planet Tivon and Segmentia the Dino planet I could still take two more with me. So I needed to buy two more planets. I scanned the list and picked two planets with what I thought were good descriptions and went and conquered their high level dungeons. It only took me 3 weeks to finish that up and tie them to my personal planet. Soon I was back at the boundary to zone 10. Alright, no more putting it off. Time to go and finish this thing. I enter Zone 10 once again with my group and select option 5 Challenge Level from the list.

You have chosen the Challenge Level. You can challenge solo or with companions. If you choose to use companions be warned that the difficulty will double.

1\. Solo

2\. Companions

Lets see by myself or with 5 companions that are almost my level and the difficulty only doubles. I choose option 2.

You have chosen the Companion Challenge. The number of opponents you will face will be double the original amount in each challenge level. Fight well.

We were teleported to a vast arena. If I had to guess it was more than 10 kilometers long and probably 5 kilometers wide. It was just a vast plain with some boulders and a giant wall surrounding it. Ok so hiding and sniping tactics are probably out. I will just have to see what the first challenge is and formulate my strategy on the fly.

The challenge will begin in 3..2..1..

In the distance I could see two large figures. Identify.

Mountain Ogre X2 Level 1,000

Is this a joke? I havent fought anything this weak in centuries. I send Bruce and Azure out to deal with the Ogres while the rest of us are on high alert looking for a trap.

In less than 30 seconds I see.

Congratulations on passing round 1 of the challenge. Each level will get progressively harder.

Really that was it. I guess for a normal person that only had copper access that might have been a challenge. I dont know anymore. Lets just keep going.

Round 2

Mountain Troll X2 Level 1,250

Round 3

Mountain Giant X2 Level 1,500

Round 4

Mountain King X2 Level 1,750

Round 5

Elemental Ogre X2 Level 2,000

Round 6

Elemental Troll X2 Level 2,500

I am starting to see a pattern here. Also the level jumps have just become more significant. I guess that many people who have reached Zone 10 would consider this to be a huge challenge, but this is just pathetic for my group. First off there are 5 of us each over level 3,000. I probably have the stats of a normal level 5,000 plus figure. I hope they all stay this way.

Round 7

Elemental Giant X2 Level 3,000

Round 8

Elemental King X2 Level 3,500

Stand back everyone. I want to try these two by myself. I need to see where I am at with my bonuses. If it looks like I am having trouble feel free to jump in.

All right dad, take them down.

Good Luck, Master.

I decided to try my human form first and went straight for a punch at the Elemental king on the right to test my strength. I jumped up to be equal with its chest and let fly full power. When the fist connected the Elemental King flew back almost 100 meters and coughed out a rainbow substance that I can only assume was its blood. Test 1 and 2 were complete, I still had much higher stats than a standard level 3,500 monster which was equivalent to my own level. I was fast enough to hit it without it defending itself and the knockback was great. I was actually kind of impressed by the distance I got as the Elemental king was about 20 feet tall. The difference in size alone made me think at best I would knock it over.

Test 3 would be magic. I assumed being an Elemental King meant that it had a significant elemental resistance. So most people would have to fight it physically where they might be overpowered. However, with my absurd 300% affinity I should still be able to deal damage. Lets try quick 500 mana shots of different elements. Stone spike to left leg, ice spike to right leg to slow it down, wind bullet and fireball to the chest.

It was definitely hurt by the magic which proves that my affinities are higher than its resistance. 500 mana slowed it down, but did not seem to do a ton of damage. Well why it is recovering lets try a primal blast to the old noggin. Charge it up to 1,000 mana and let it go. Alright note to self, elemental beings unless they say primal probably are not resistant to it. That sort of made everything from the neck up just disappear. I wonder if it was the primal magic, the high affinity or that the head is the most vulnerable spot.

I know I check it out on the guy I punched. I put together a primal blast of about 500 mana this time. The same amount that just wounded the other one and let it fly at the one I punched chest as he charged back at me. Definitely the primal magic and affinities as there is now a hole through that ones chest. I walk up and punch it in the head to put it out of its misery.

Ok everyone, my test are over and I dont think we are going to have a problem. Be careful and watch each others back just in case.

Round 9

Low God X2 Level 4,000

Round 10

Mid God X2 Level 4,500

Round 11

High God X2 Level 5,000

Round 12

Primal Being X2 Level 5,500

Hey now I thought that level 5,000 was a hard cap. I guess that only applies to Great Game players and not the Great Game itself.

Alright everyone be careful these guys should have stats equal to or higher than you. Use our numbers against them.

Round 13

Cosmic Entity X2 Level 6,000

Same plan everyone. Pair up and one attacks as the other defends. Strike and move, strike and move.

Round 14

Cosmic Entity X4 Level 6,000

Alright this is going to be harder, but we still outnumber them. Use the entire field and call out if you need help.

This battle took us almost an hour to finish. Compared to what had come before this was no joke. I had to watch carefully to make sure no one took significant damage and that we were doing enough. We eventually had to concentrate all our damage on a single target to overcome the healing factor these guys had. It was just about as absurd as mine. If we did not do enough damage in a short enough amount of time they just healed right back up. Once we had this group down to just a single remaining member I called out.

Take you time and relax a bit. There is no worries about defeating this one, although since the number doubled from last round I am worried about the final round. So do not kill this guy immediately. Keep him busy kids while Walter and I set up for the last group.

Walter, we are going back to basics.

Yes Master you mean blow everything up and hope you do not kill us all.

Yes Walter exactly, it has always worked in the past. So it should work just fine now. I want you to use everything you have learned over the years to build us a shelter on the edge of the arena. I am going to power up the mother of all primal meteor swarms and take on the last group myself. When the explosion is over you and the kids come out and finish off anything that is left.

What about you Master?

Remember I just got those new resistances. I wont feel a thing, in fact it should heal me.

But Master what about the

I cut Walter off, Dont worry Walter, just prepare the shelter.

Walter gave me a strange look and then did as I asked. After dropping him off at the edge of the arena I joined up with my kids and explained the plan.

Are you sure about this dad?

You guys worry too much. I will be fine. Just start dealing more damage and when I feel that I am close to what I can control I will tell you to finish this guy off and then you run for the shelter that Walter built Ok?

Sure dad if that is what you want.

I flew back a bit from the ongoing fight with the last Cosmic Entity and started concentrating on building and fueling the most massive primal meteor swarm of my life. The largest I had ever done before this was 20,000 mana and that sucker was spectacular. Since I was figuring on their being eight of these overpowered guys in the final round I figured that I should at least double that amount, maybe even a little more.

After about 15 minutes I had managed to pump close to 40,000 mana in the spell and it was getting much harder to keep it together and concentrate.

Alright kids, finish that one off and retreat to the shelter.

Quicker than I realized the kids killed the final Cosmic Entity from round 14 and started flying towards Walters now rather large shelter.

Round 15

Cosmic Entity X8 Level 6,000

There they are about 5 kilometers away and advancing slowly. Lets see do I wait and add more mana or do I put a timer on it and send it on its way? I better play it safe and just let it go. I felt that I had managed to channel a little over 55,000 mana into the spell and I set it for a 20 second delay. I would retreat for 15 second and then turn around and watch the show. I gauged their speed and set the coordinates for ground zero. Now run, 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, when I hit 15 Mississippi, I turned around and saw giant purple flaming balls of death forming above the Cosmic Entities heads. They must have felt the build up of mana because they glance up and then I saw what could only be panic on their mostly expressionless faces.

They started to run, too late suckers, here comes the pain. I could see 12 beautiful destructive orbs hit all around the approaching group of Cosmic Entities. This was going to be great. I saw the mushroom cloud start to form and then I noticed a large wall of primal element coming towards me. Ok here is the real test of my resistances. When the wall of primal fire hit me it knocked me flying backwards and I had just enough time to think to myself that this was what Walter was trying to warn me about. I was resistant to the magic damage but not the damage from the concussive force of the blasts.

The next thing I remember is my family and Walter gathered around me staring down at me while a blue Great Game message box floated in front of me waiting to be acknowledged. As I regained more and more of my faculties I could hear them talking.

I cant believe that he managed to knock himself out again.

I know, why does he never listen to us?

Its just the way dad is, at least he didnt kill himself.

Yah but if we had not been here to take care of the other guys who knows who would have regained consciousness first. He really could have died.

I take it from the conversations that we won? I managed to grunt out.

Dad your finally awake, you have to stop doing this.

What do you mean Elvira, it has been over 2,000 years since the last time I blew myself up.

Everyone just kind of laughed at that.

What happened?

Master, when the earth stopped moving we came out and found you unconscious against the wall. We made sure you were still alive and then went to check on the foes. Two of the eight had dies, four were about to die, and two somehow managed to only be wounded, but were also unconscious. We finished them off quickly and then came back to wait for you to wake up.

Ok let me take care of this Great Game message floating in front of me and then we can figure out what is next.

Congratulations on passing all 15 levels of the challenge you are granted 100 levels as a bonus reward. For being the first to pass all 15 levels you are granted double the normal rewards. For being the fastest to beat all the levels you are granted double the normal rewards. For beating all 15 levels while still under level 5,000 you are granted double the normal rewards. For beating all 15 levels while still under level 4,000 you are granted triple the normal rewards. Calculating rewards, you have gained 1,000 levels and the right to access the History of the Great Game. Would you like to access the history now?

Yes/No

I needed some time to rest and reflect. I mentally selected no and the group and I were teleported to what looked like a lounge. It reminded me of the lounge from the Great Game planetary leader challenge just smaller.

Let Dad get his head together and then we can move forward ok guys?

A NOTE FROM TENQUI

This is it, the final chapter. Of course I reserve the right to write side stories or expand it later. However, my focus now is on my new story A Virus Life For Me.

Once again if you enjoyed my writing please go and check out the new story.

Thanks for taking this journey with me.

Tenqui

Chapter 77

Changing The Game

I might as well place my new points while I rested. Once again I was levels ahead of my companions, but I felt that with new adventures coming up in the higher dimension that might soon fix itself. Lets see average out some of the points and there. Status.

Name: Mark Anderson

Race: Primal Elemental Dragon King (Cosmic Entity)

Level: 4,360 - 71%

Unspent Attribute Points: 2

Str: 8,210

HP: 82,100 (X6) 492,600

Int: 8,270 +1000% MP

MP: 1,819,400 (X6) 10,916,400

Wis: 8,270

+1000% MP/Regen

HP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Agi: 8,210

MP/Regen: 4,000% per 15 min.

Con: 8,210

+1000% HP/Regen

Luck: 8,210

Affinities: Earth - 300%

Water 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Resistances: Earth - 300%

Water - 300%

Primal 300%

Fire 300%

Air 300%

Well I hope those ridiculous numbers are useful in the future. It is time to figure out this Great Game and see if there is something I can do to fix it or make it better.

I would like to know the history of the Great Game now please.

The Progenitors were a race entirely dedicated to personal and racial improvement. 37.42 million years ago the Progenitors had reached the pinnacle of what they could achieve and do in this dimension. Having discovered that there were other dimensions and multiple universes many years before that they decided to find a way to access these new dimensions and continue to improve themselves and their race. Their search for a means to ascend took another 12 million years to bear fruit.

Several probes were sent across the dimensional barrier to validate that the new dimensions would support them as they currently existed. The probes reported conditions acceptable to life, but also recorded an unknown energy signature. The Progenitors were excited. They envisioned that this energy would be what could be used to improve themselves once again. They dubbed this energy source mana.

Finally, it was time for the first of the explorers to enter the new dimension. This is where the Progenitors made their first mistake. Probes were not alive and thus reacted differently to the new energy source of mana than living things. Being arrogant instead of testing on living creatures they sent one of their own across. His death was broadcast live to the entire race who thought they would be watching the triumphant first steps of a brave explorer.

This caused a deep psychological scar within the race of the progenitors. Instead of teaching them humility it caused them to desire to master this deadly energy for themselves before it could wipe out their race. They completely ignored the fact that they would be safe as long as they stayed in their own dimension.

Testing resumed with animals and plants from this dimension. It was eventually discovered that prolonged exposure at small doses to the new energy mana allowed living organisms to assimilate and even use the energy in ways that were not expected to the researchers. These original tests are where many of the monster species and mutated animals that you know of first came from. Seeing success in their experiments allowed the Progenitors enough confidence to establish an exploratory team. They were sent across the dimensional barrier in pods that isolated them from the new energy mana and then slowly exposed over the course of several months.

This procedure worked. Not only was the exploratory team still alive some had mutated in various ways or had gained new internal powers such as the ability to manipulate elements. Being more cautious, but still determined to improve the race small teams were sent over to establish outposts in the new dimension and to explore it over the next thousand years. More and more of the progenitor race clamored to their leaders to be allowed to experience this new dimension. It was during this time that the second significant death due to mana was recorded.

However, this death was not because of too much mana but rather the lack of mana. One of the original explorers was brought back to discuss in person his experience. He slowly became sick and died in his original dimension. By the time the scientists of the Progenitor race figured out that it was due to his body being starved of the new energy mana it was too late to fix. Thus it was discovered that those that ascended to the new dimension could not return.

During exploration of the new dimension the Progenitors had discovered many new races and organisms. Some of which they got along with and many of which did not welcome their presence. When it was finally decided to switch over the entire race to the new dimension it was these new enemies that caused the Great Game to be developed. The Progenitors decided to send their race across in batches of 10%. This would allow for easier expansion and also keep a safe population in case of some disaster. Having extended their lifespan into the tens of thousands of years it was decided to send one set of people every hundred years for a thousand years until all had migrated.

It was during the third set of transfers that their enemies struck. When the mass transfer occurred the Progenitors enemies not wanting them to keep getting stronger forced a permanent connection to our dimension. Their plan was to poison the remaining Progenitors with mana sickness and thus destroying the majority of the race. If they could not bring over greater numbers than the Progenitors that had already crossed would be doomed to a second class status in the new dimension.

Luckily the Progenitors stopped the ritual that created the permanent connection before it could fully establish, thus saving this dimension from perishing instantly. However, they could not stop it completely. The death would be slower but mana poisoning was going to happen unless they could do something. Using advanced technology they isolated the affected areas and were able to contain the mana to a specific region. This was thought to be enough to solve the problem. They were wrong.

They continued their program of transfer and after 2 more cycles they discovered a problem with the containment area. It had become saturated to a point that their technology could no longer hold in the mana. They then realized that the mana would escape eventually and poison their home dimension. While they were transferring their entire race to the new dimension they did not want to be responsible the eventual death of their home dimension.

With half of their population already transferred they could only put a stop gap measure in place. They created a vast artificial intelligence that would expand the area of mana infection at a non-lethal rate. Because their dimension was littered with life that had not achieved sentience yet but had the potential, the program was to shuffle these proto-sentients around until they were ready to deal with such a great change. When the artificial intelligence deemed them ready to adapt to the new circumstances they would be slowly exposed to increasing mana levels until they were able finally be integrated into the expanded mana zone.

To help the new peoples adapt, the concept of making it a game was employed. With advanced technology they could easily flash clone and restart most intelligences allowing for respawns and other game like elements. Feeling that they had done the best that they could the Progenitors then continued their migration to the new dimension while leaving a method for new sentient species to join them in the future. Every ten thousand years the Progenitors would send probes through to update the artificial intelligence on their discoveries and update the Great Game they had employed to manage the conversion of their dimension into a mana dimension.

This continued on for over 2 million years. Without warning the updates stopped and all contact was lost with the Progenitor race. After another 5 million years, emergency protocols were instituted by the artificial intelligence. This cause some changes in the Great Game. Integration was sped up in hopes of developing this dimensions races to a point where they would progress to a point where they could re-establish contact with the Progenitors. Due to the possibility that a hostile threat had occurred that prevented the Progenitors from contacting the artificial intelligence, emergency protocols instituted several strengthening games and devices to inflate the capability of this dimensions people.

It was determined that due to possible hostility that before any being was allowed to cross they needed to reach a certain level of combat ability. Once a being has reached a certain level of capability they are deemed advanced enough to modify certain parameters of the Great Game under emergency protocols until contact with the Progenitors is re-established. Some modification in the past made by other beings from this dimension are the ability to bring other planet and populations through with them to the new dimension. The total number was determined based upon their strength as measured by the Great Game. Very little else has been changed in the Great Game procedures.

Great Game if I ask questions will you answer them?

To the best of my ability. Your access is high enough that I can talk to you directly now.

Great. How much of our dimension has been converted currently?

Currently 31% of this dimension has been converted to accept mana.

What is the approximate time needed to finish the conversion of this dimension?

With the current rate of expansion it is estimated that another 162.34 million years will suffice to convert this dimension.

Is there a way to speed this process up without negatively impacting indigenous species?

There is no current way to speed up the conversion. It is hypothesized that after 50% of the dimension is converted there may be enough mana energy to speed up the conversion, but that is just a projection at this point in time.

Is there anything that I can do to improve the survivability rate of future integrated intelligences to prevent such a significant die off as such that occurred on Earth?

I can hypothesize several methods. I cannot implement them with current parameters.

Can you please list the top three methods that could improve survivability of newly integrated people.

1\. Longer exposure to mana before conversion. This would result in less mana shock and more acceptance. However, this would extend the conversion time of the dimension by 51.76 million years.

2\. Multiple lives granted to participants in the tutorial. This would increase survivability, but would negatively affect integration into the Great Game as a whole as many undesirables that are normally weeded out would now survive.

3\. Advanced notification of the event. Dependent on the civilization this could lead to an increase of up to 50% survivability. However, it is estimated that many civilization may react negatively to the news and cause more damage to themselves if given more time to prepare.

For my first change I authorize you to implement option 1. Even if the eventual conversion of this dimension will take longer it would be better to have a greater survivability of indigenous people on a planet being introduced to the Great Game.

Next, is there a reason for the level 5,000 limit for this dimension?

Yes, the concentration of mana will not allow large numbers of high level users as they concentrate and use more of the available mana. The level limits increase as the conversion of dimension continues. Individuals or anomalies such as yourself while using more mana are sustainable due to small numbers.

Can I use one of my changes to increase the level and stats of myself and my companions?

This would be acceptable as you will be transferred to the new dimension within the year if not immediately following these questions. No disruption to the overall mana concentration will happen during that time.

Before I do that what is the estimated levels and abilities of creatures and other beings in the higher dimension.

From data sent back by the Progenitors over the years it seems as if the higher dimension does not quantify your progress as levels, but progresses more like the cultivation novels from your Earth. However, I do know that the beginning monsters and lower leveled animals would be the equivalent of levels 1,000 to 2,000.

If you had to separate the levels of creatures in the new dimensions into five tiers could you give a reasonable estimate of what that would be level wise for what I know?

My best estimate would be as follows.

Tier 1 = 1,000 -1,500

Tier 2 = 1,500 -3,000

Tier 3 = 3,000 6,000

Tier 4 = 6,000 12,000

Tier 5 = 12,000 and above

So my strength is equivalent to a higher tier 2 or lower tier 3. I am at the pinnacle of this dimension and could barely be considered a lower level mid-range person in the dimension I was going to enter. I mean it was a better start than what I had here, but I did not realize that it would have such a huge difference. How am I going to keep myself and others safe? In fact, how did the Progenitors keep themselves safe?

Great Game why were the native inhabitants of the higher dimension so worried about the Progenitors if they were such a low level compared to their powerhouses?

Crossing dimensions apparently strengthens the foundation of energy absorption in the new dimension in some way. While the Progenitor race may have transferred themselves and started out weak they soon started showing signs of being able to obtain the peak of power in large numbers. Out of 1 billion individuals the chances of a single person reaching tier 5 or higher are still less than 1%. However, the strengthened foundations of the Progenitors allowed them to easily break through tiers in large numbers. According to the information sent back large groups or sects maintain power in the next dimension and most are only led by high tier 3s or a single powerful tier 4 individual. The Progenitors were close to becoming tier 3 as a group with the possibility of a high number of them reaching tier 4 and tier 5. This would vastly upset the power structure that currently resides in the next dimension. I hypothesize that some of the larger powerhouses banded together to wipe out or enslave the Progenitor race which is why I have not heard from them in millions of years.

So it was not that the Progenitors were necessarily strong, but that they represented a potential future problem.

How strong could I make all of the residents of Earth and the planets I am going to take with me before transferring to the next dimension.

With six months preparation I can concentrate enough incoming mana from the higher dimension to elevate the entire citizenry of ten planets to an average level of 400 to 500. Some would be higher based on their current levels and some would be lower, but no citizen would transfer with less than 350 levels. I would have to take away two more of your Great Game change privileges in order to do this.

Lets see level up myself and my companions, 1 change. The change from earlier plus these two new ones would put me at 4 out of my 5 changes being used. Since I literally cannot stop the Great Game or make any large changes without putting the entire dimension in danger that is not bad. I do not want to leave one change unused though. What could I do with it? I got it!

Great Game, is it possible for you to design and implement a system that would travel with me to the new dimension and assist me in learning, remembering, identifying, and progressing faster in the new dimension. Ooh, there is a big pause right now. I wonder if that is good or bad?

Using technology and programming knowledge from the Progenitors I could fuse a limited A.I. into your very genetic code so it would be able to travel with you. I cannot guarantee how helpful it would be, but I believe it would accomplish what you are asking for. It should be able to evolve with you as you progress in the next dimension.

Sweet I am going to have an A.I. companion that can help me become as overpowered in the new dimension as here if everything goes right.

I want to use my last four changes to implement what we have discussed.

Very well your companions and yourself will be transferred into the new dimension as soon as your requested upgrades are complete. Your planets will follow at the six month period after I have upgraded their status. The next you awake you will be in a new dimension. Thank you for playing the Great Game. Goodbye Mark Anderson.

My consciousness started to fade out. It was time to move on to bigger and better things. No one can know what the future holds, but I think I have lived a life that was both fulfilling and rewarding while helping out others. I hope I can continue my adventures soon.


	6. redstar1

May 31, 2019

Add bookmark

#1

Brienne

295 AC

Isle of Tarth

"I thought I'd find you here." Selwyn Tarth called from behind as he approached his daughter. Brienne tore her gaze from the view of the far line of Westeros that sat across the Straits of Tarth to look back to her father as he dismounted his horse. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood straighter along the cliff edge.

"I won't apologize, Father. He insulted my honor." Brienne replied; her brow scowled at him – warning him if he should challenge her words.

"There is no need, Brienne. Ser Wagstaff's broken bones will heal but I doubt his pride will." Selwyn smiled sadly at her and joined her on the cliffs looking out to Westeros. "I feel that I am failing you daughter."

"Why should you feel as such? Is it not I who failed you by not being a boy?" Brienne retorted, her face burning red, "Why don't you have any more children? You have a new lady in your court every year!"

"I cannot bear it" Selwyn winced and looked at his daughter with a sad smile, then looked to their home – the castle Evenfall further down the coast in the distance "After your brother drowned and your sisters died in their cradles…

Brienne remembered their deaths, the grief of her father and the sadness that had taken her mother. That was why she had trained to become a knight though she knew she would be not accepted by the likes of men such as Ser Wagstaff but she did not make a fine later herself as she was not beautiful and ridiculed by the other women.

"I have hoped to find a man who would accept you as a woman and a…warrior, but it seems my search has been for naught" Selwyn shook his head and placed a single hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I'll leave it to you to find a man who meets your fancy."

"T-thank you, Father" Brienne replied and looked away from him to hide her blush. There had been only one man who had been courteous to her, but that man was Lord Renly Baratheon and despite it being several years now since he had visited Tarth she still found herself dreaming of him. It had been a small thing his affection to her, but it had meant so much to Brienne that it still burned like a torch in her soul. She knew her chances of pairing with Renly were small and distant, but perhaps if she lived up to the ideal of knighthood, she would have her chance like in the old stories. "Besides you, brother, and Ser Goodwin I doubt I will meet any other man who treats me fairly."

"The Seven have a strange way of surprising us all, Brienne." Selwyn smiled and embraced his daughter, "You are young still and will find that out for yourself – more than once I bet."

Father and daughter then turned to remount their horses when an ear-splitting roar sounded high above them, they looked up in shock to see a shocking sight: a star was falling! For several fearful seconds it looked like the falling star was headed straight toward them but much to their relief it appeared it was not – instead it impacted further away from Evenfall down the beach. Brienne and Selwyn shielded their eyes and ears as the object impacted the ground – even as far away as they were the ground tembled beneath them. Brienne was first to look and see that the impact had caused a great plume of sand, smoke, rock and seawater to shoot up grabbing for the sky before It all fell back down. Again, Brienne was the first to act as she raced to mount her horse – the animal was frightened from the sound but years of knowing the sight and smell of Brienne appeared to calm it down quickly.

"Come, Father! Let us see it up close!" Brienne called and rode off before Selwyn could say anything to stop her. Brienne had spent years combing the cliffside and beaches around Evenfall therefore it did not take her long to find a winding path down to the beach below them. Approaching the impact point of the falling star she could see where the beach had turned to glass from the force and heat of the impact -each step that took her closer crunched the glass. She had never seen a falling star land before, very few people had, and did not know what to expect once she got close enough through the steam and smoke. It was said that falling stars were made of metal and rock – that House Dayne in Dorne had a sky-metal sword called Dawn – she had seen mines and ore bound in stone so perhaps it would be similar to that. When she caught sight of the fallen star her breath caught in her throat.

It wasn't just made out of rock and metal ore – it was completely made out of metal! The surface of the fallen star was ruined and pockmarked with damage – she did not doubt that its entry onto the surface of Tegon had been brutal but as she peered closer Brienne thought she could make out an intricate surface between the ruined parts. Had this thing been made of crafted metal? The ground sizzled around the fallen star or whatever it truly was – still very hot she could feel the heat in the ground beneath her boots

Just as she was struggling to understand what she was looking at the fallen star cracked open – and out came strange clear liquid which was surprising but what was even more surprising was the baby that came out with it. When the baby came in contact with the hot ground it began to wail – a sound that pierced Brienne through her heart to hear. She sprinted the last few feet to the crying baby and scooped it up in her arms, biting down the pain of her hands as they brushed against the scorched earth. No sooner than the baby – a he, she could see that quite clearly – was in her arms she ran back the way she had come putting distance between her and the fallen star.

"You-you're alright now, little one. Sshh, Ssshhh" Brienne did her best to sound calming and reassuring as she looked down at the baby boy. She more hoped than knew it would work – she had very little experience with children! Was this the best way to hold him in her arms? Would he be scared of her face? Perhaps more amazing than the sight of the fallen star or the babe's sudden appearance from within it, and much to Brienne's relief, the baby calmed down in her arms. Its wails subsiding at her words, almost as if he understood her. The baby slowly opened its eyes and she let herself gasp softly as she stared into the grey of them. There was something about the baby's eyes, she had the impression of steel for some reason.

"Brienne! What-what do you have there? A baby?" Selwyn had finally caught up with his daughter, his face a look of shock as he dismounted and stepped closer to make sure his daughter was alright and then inspect the little child.

"A babe from the sky. What does this mean, Father?" Brienne asked, tearing her eyes from the child's look up at her father. Lord Tarth's face looked deeply puzzled and awed in equal measure – he did not reply immediately to her question only speaking after perhaps a minute or Brienne thought more.

"I don't know. I don't know at all. This seems like it is a story from the age of the First Men." Selwyn hesitantly reached forward and placed a hand on the baby's forehead. It seemed to study him as he did so.

"We…we should keep him, Father. We can't abandon him – it just wouldn't be right." Brienne said, Selwyn opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a sudden wrenching sound. Father and daughter looked back toward the fallen star, the smoke had cleared finally, to see that it was slowly disintegrating before their eyes – crumbling apart into broken metal that was being washed away with each wave of sea water than came in. It would be all gone in a matter of minutes.

"Well, we cannot say he came from the stars." Selwyn shook his head, "Every House from here to the Wall would say we are mad." He paused in thought for several moments and then gave Brienne an apprising look, "Perhaps we should say he is your bastard?"

"Father! No, that would never work." Brienne's face beat red in anger and embarrassment, "I have not even had the figure of being with child- "

"Calm yourself, Brienne. I was jesting." Selwyn shook his head, "No, it would be better to say he is my bastard instead."

"As I said you have had a great many ladies in your court these past years" Brienne snorted and looked at the baby again, "He needs a name." She looked into his eyes again. There was steel behind them but also something else she couldn't put her finger on, "He looks like a little conqueror. Perhaps…Aegon?"

"Hah. Aegon Storm, the Little Conqueror? Eh? Not a bad name." Selwyn nodded his head in approval, "The names of the dragon-kings are not in great popularity across Westeros, but Aegon has special meaning to the Seven Kingdoms…and to us. Be Aegon a conqueror or an egg."

Brienne thought to ask her father more on what he had meant by an Aegon having a special meaning to 'us' but decided to put that question aside for now. Instead she let her father take her horse and held onto little Aegon as they walked down the beach toward Evenfall. It would be nice to have a brother again, this time she would teach him the ways of the sword, shield, and knighthood.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

291

Cataphract

May 31, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Edric I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#35

Edric

299 AC

Storm' End

"Announcing Lord Errol of Haystack Hall" the crier announced from his position at the door to the central hall. It was also a signal for Edric to stand up from his bench and walk toward the arriving lord and greet him as his uncle Renly had tasked him.

"Lord Errol? I thought the head of House Errol was a Lady?" Edric heard Stafford say to Walgrave, the two Men-At-Arms had been assigned to watch the entrance hall that night and they stood closest enough to Edric that he could hear them all afternoon. Including the various comments, they made about the various Highborn that came through.

"Hm, I hear the lady has taken ill. Though he looks like a fine successor to the name. He looks like he is fit to blow over at the slightest breeze."

Edric toned down his smile and stifled the chuckle in his throat before he had walked over to Lord Errol and had bowed to the man.

"Greetings Lord Errol. On behalf of my uncle I greet you to Storm's End."

"Ah, young Edric Storm. Thank you for your greetings." Lord Errol replied, he did look rather weary, perhaps from the ride from Haystack Hall which was much further north in the Stormlands, "My condolences to you on the…death of your Father. King Robert was a….great man."

Edric felt a chill go through him and he hoped he hid it well. It had not been the first time that day or the days since his father, King Robert Baratheon, had died that others had expressed their polite sorrow toward him. The last time he had met his father had been so long ago, though Renly and Penrose said he had his father's looks, he could not really picture Robert

"Thank you, I…appreciate your words. Please, make yourself at home in Storm's End. Room and space had been prepared for you and your servants. Once you are available please seek out my uncle." Edric bowed once more as Lord Errol left then beat a retreat back to his bench to await the arrival of the next guest to the Baratheon seat of power.

Things had certainly changed in the last week or so since his father's death and they had been happening so quickly. First had come the ravens from King's Landing announcing the death of King Robert. Then another raven from Renly from on the road to Storm's End ordering Penrose to summon his bannermen and send messages to the Houses of the Stormlands. Then Renly and Loras Tyrell as well as fifty of their retainers had arrived and things had slide further and further down toward what looked like a war footing – with Edric's half-brother Joffrey. Renly had taken Edric aside and assured him that he would protect him, and that Joffrey was not fit for the Iron Throne and had asked Edric for his confidence. He did trust Uncle Renly and having no other option had given it to him – Renly had been very happy about that and had asked that he greet the Stormlander lords that had not arrived yet.

At times he felt like he was standing on the walls of Storm's End and he was looking down over the cliff.

"Announcing the…the…" the announcer stuttered, it made Edric open his eyes and realize that he had dozed off for a moment, he looked to see the man look almost…flabbergasted at the next guest or guests through the doorway. "Announcing…Lady Brienne of Tarth…daughter of Lord Tarth of Evenfall…and…Aegon Storm…"

It did not take long for Edric to realize why the man seemed so off balanced as even his eyes widened by the next pair of guests that stepped into the entrance hall. The first was a woman, she was dressed in riding leathers and had short straw colored hair – but at her side she had strapped a longsword! Edric had never seen a girl or a woman carrying a sword before. She was also quite tall and looked muscular, she may have been a woman but he thought she did look dangerous.

"Oho! That's Brienne the Beauty! The one Red Ronnet rejected with a rose and thought a freak!" Stafford sniggered to Walgrove and elbowed him.

"The battle-maid? That girl of Lord Tarth's who likes playing with swords? She certainly has the face for it." Walgrove replied with amusement brimming in his voice. It felt strange to see certainly, but was it wrong for a woman to carry a sword? It certainly was not done in Westeros – except for perhaps in the North.

The Men-At-Arms both stopped their silent mockery of Brienne when the man behind her stepped through. For a moment Edric thought he was witnessing Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Walks, but that was impossible as this man was Aegon Storm – a bastard like him. Regardless, the man had to be at least as tall as the Mountain given that he loomed over any man Edric had seen but there was something else about him that made him stare in awe. Was it his aquiline features and penetrating eyes barely covered by copper-red hair? Was it the greatsword he had strapped to his back that he looked like he could handle with just one hand? The plate and leather he wore that made him seem like a god of war?

"Aegon Storm…THAT is the Bastard of Tarth? The Redstar?" Walgrove finally said, awe and shock in his voice. Edric looked closer at Aegon and saw that he had a shield which looked like they were the House Tarth colors of quartered sun and moon but instead of the traditional yellow and white they were painted red.

"I'd heard he was the son of Lord Tarth and a Dornishwoman, that would explain his looks…but I heard when he was announced in Evenfall he was only a baby – four years ago." Stafford replied.

"Impossible! Little Storm is one and ten, if that…Giant Storm is four I will eat my shoes!" Walgroove shook his head, "No, no. I heard he was announced at court four years ago and that he was well, big. Whoever told you he was a baby must have been pulling your leg."

"Ah…Edric?" the Announcer said his name timidly, as if he was asking Edric to save him. Edric cursed himself, he had been so in awe of the pair he had forgotten to sit up and walk over! Feeling his cheeks burn he joined the latest arrivals and did his best not to stare. Brienne he noticed was not a very pretty woman, but she seemed very serious. Aegon Storm seemed to grow in his mind's eye as Edric approached him, but in contrast to his companion's more stern look there was more amusement on his face.

"M-my greetings to you both. Lady Tarth…and Aegon Storm." Edric said and looked up at the two.

"Thank you Edric, the Straits of Tarth have been stormier than usual. We would have been here sooner had they been less so. House Tarth stands with you and our Liege Lord…Renly." Brienne bowed to him instead of curtseying as most of the ladies he had met would do.

"As my sister says, and yes 'Little Storm' I am son to Lord Selwyn of Tarth, the Evenstar." Aegon smiled down at Edric as he spoke – it was almost like a hound's smile, he was as straightforward as his sister but much more friendly. Before he continued Aegon turned toward the direction of Stafford and Walgrove, he spoke much louder, so his voice carried over to them "More importantly, yes she knows how to use that sword very well. And the lance and the mace. Among other things."

Edric gaped for a moment before he shut his mouth. Had Aegon been able to hear their conversation? How? Edric glanced back to see both of the Men-At-Arms look petrified against the backdrop of the wall, it put him in mind of the butterfly collection of a maester who had stayed at Storm's End briefly.

"Aegon, you stand in the home of the Lord-Paramount of the Stormlands. You are speaking to a son of King Robert Baratheon and Lord Renly's nephew. Brother, show some respect." Brienne sighed and rolled her eyes. Her tone wasn't harsh, it was serious but had an edge to it – like she had expected this and had dealt with her half-brother saying such things before.

Aegon and Brienne had also called themselves brother and sister, Edric noted. He had once, only once, received a badly worded letter from Joffrey – Edric had been able to tell that someone (most likely Jon Arryn) had probably been standing over his shoulder as he wrote it – and had only referred to Edric as half-brother. All the other times he had heard a sibling talk about a bastard their words were at best -half-brother and more often worse. He wondered what it would be like to have a sibling who referred to him as brother.

"Hahaha." Aegon laughed, his voice boomed across the entrance hall and it sounded hearty, he turned to Edric and winked conspiratorially – as if he was being let in on a big secret "Brienne fancies Renly. If we were in the hall of one of her former suitors, her tone would be quite different."

"Insufferable." Brienne's cheeks blushed and she turned her head away from Aegon but she did not deny the accusation, "Will our servants be taken care of? I wish to make sure our and their lodgings are taken care of before I see Lord Renly."

"O-of course, all accommodations will be met." Edric looked and saw a pair of equally awed servants had arrived, "They will show you and your people the way."

"My thanks to you and Lord Renly." Brienne smiled down at him and bowed to him.

"As my sister says." Aegon repeated his earlier words but this time he did bow likewise.

He decided to wait another hour, for at least two more arrivals, before he excused himself and had taken off down the halls toward where he had guessed Brienne and Aegon would have been given lodgings in the castle. He had lived here for just about all of his life and knew it almost like the back of his hand. Just as he approached the wing, he saw the large shape of Aegon round the corner going the opposite direction of him. As silently as he could make himself, he slipped against the side wall of the hallway and into a shadow. It did not appear like Aegon had seen him.

Again, silently he followed the Giant of Tarth through Storm's End, sneaking around corners and staying just out of sight. He wanted to see more of the impressive fellow bastard, but to his puzzlement as Aegon walked the halls he seemed to be going nowhere at all. Was he bored or just familiarizing himself with Storm's End?

After several minutes of this Edric huddled up against a corner and looked around it to see – Aegon looking directly at him with an amused grin on his face. Feeling his face go white Edric leaped backward around the corner, stumbling and falling on his arse as he did so.

"Come here Little Storm. Its rude to spy on your guests." Aegon said, there was something commanding in his warm tone that Edric surprisingly found himself standing before the larger man with his head hung down.

"I-I-I apologize for my transgression! I didn't mean to spy on you!" Edric mumbled.

"You've followed me for quite some time. I feel like it was on purpose." Aegon said.

"I was just curious…!" Edric replied, finally looking up to Aegon and instead of anger he still saw amusement.

"By the Seven I am curious as well." Aegon scratched his chin, "Perhaps there is a way you can make it up to me...would you be fine with this?"

"Yes, of course. I would be happy to make amends!" Edric gulped.

"Good, good. Come with me then!" Aegon announced, pleased, and took off. After a moment of astonishment Edric ran to catch up with the larger Aegon and keep pace with him. The Bastard of Tarth appeared to not need any help with directions at all, he walked with a surety as if he had also lived his life in Storm's End. After several more minutes of walking Aegon and Edric walked out into the training yard where he could see several of the highborn he had greeted earlier were practicing and training with swords. Some had even gathered around in tight knots to watch others mock duel.

"Now, can you tell me? Are any of these men Ser Edmonton Cliffhall? Ser Ben Hollowhill? Ser Gerold Slight?"

"Yes, sir. I can." Edric replied, puzzled at the request but he pointed out which were the men that Aegon had asked about. All the men he knew were minor landed knights – he couldn't think of the reason why Aegon had asked about them.

"Good, lad. Now, can you point out which one is Ronnet Connington?" Aegon's eyes became suddenly stormy as he said the name. Ronnet Connington? The Red Ronnet? Edric thought back, and remembered that Stafford had mentioned the name. It came to him in a snap of lightning. He remembered one of the lessons he had been taught by Maester Jurne and Penrose – one of which had included the current standings of the Houses of the Stormlands. When talking about House Tarth they had mentioned Brienne was her father's heir and that she was un-betrothed…at least one of the men she had beaten for an offense and the other had insulted her and left upon seeing her – that had been Red Ronnet!

"That would be him." Edric pointed to Ronnet Connington where he was trading blows with another lord. He began to wonder if he had fallen into some kind of trap. Edric had been greeting all of his uncle's guests for the last few days, he was also very knowledgeable of the landed nobility given he was being raised in Storm's End and was King Robert's son. He would know who was who, unlike Aegon who had lived on Tarth. "Aegon…did you just ask me…to point out several men who had been suitors to Lady Brienne and reject her?"

"Hah, smart lad. You should stick to using your head instead of sneaking about. You have the right of it." Aegon looked down at him approvingly. "These men insulted my sister. Her honor as a lady and more importantly as a warrior. I aim to teach them the virtue of respect. Except for Connington."

"Why not Connington?" Edric asked, puzzled again.

"Oho. Him, well while I do have my eyes set on him I know better. I am going to leave him to Brienne."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

324

Cataphract

Jun 3, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 7, 2019

Add bookmark

#133

Brienne II

299 AC

Storm's End

"After my crowning in Highgarden we will march north on the Roseroad. With food from the Reach cut off the smallfolk of King's Landing will no doubt be all too happy to see Joffrey deposed. If they don't do it for me!" Renly inclined his head toward Brienne and winked, immediately she felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

It was like four years ago when he had swept her across the dance floor and made her feel…like a maid and not a freak or a beast. After all these years he was as bright and courteous as ever, she felt relieved that she could banish the fear that she had held onto through the years since they had last met that he would revile and reject her like all the other smirking lords.

"It is a bold move," Brienne replied, her armored footsteps echoed through the halls of Storm's End as she walked beside Renly, "Though need the smallfolk suffer so much?"

In the name of the Mother I charge you to protect the young and innocent.

Though she was not a knight Brienne still keenly held the noble pledge, that all -men- swore when knighted, as her own.

"Better than the horror they would be subjected to under Joffrey. The child is a wretch at best." Loras Tyrell chimed in from Renly's other side, he rolled his eyes at her derisively. Brienne was not sure why Loras seemed so hostile to her from practically the first moment they had met. If it had been about her carrying herself as a warrior, he would have disparaged her about it already – though perhaps Renly's presence held him in check? Her institution told her this was different, oddly enough it seemed like his ire at her only rose when it looked like Renly was favoring her. Did Loras see her as a threat to Renly's planned betrothal to the Tyrell's sister? Brienne had stomached the news of the union stoically, but the idea that Brienne was a threat was laughable to her – not in the mirthful way at that. Margarey Tyrell from all Brienne had heard was a paragon of what a 'lady' should be, whereas she was not.

It left her cold to think about but Loras' sister was the better match for her Renly.

Renly seemed more…amused… by Loras' attitude but handled it all diplomatically.

"Brienne does make a valid point. Once King;s Landing is mine I will ensure the city is stocked with food immediately. Perhaps a celebration. I was here at Storm's End when your father besieged us during my brother's rebellion. I ate rats and onions." Renly wagged a finger at Loras before he turned to her, "Likewise you have not met Joffrey or Cersei or Tywin Lannister for that matter. Already war grips the Riverlands, it is a fire that is spreading, and I intend to stamp it out at the capital. It will be a great service to the innocent of ALL Westeros."

They walked in silence for a few more moments before Renly continued, "Plus my brother Robert confided in me that he did not want Joffrey to inherit the throne. Granted Robert was deep in his cups at the time but that meant he was speaking truthfully."

"That does make sense…" Brienne paused and nodded to Renly which seemed to please him. Quietly she pressed down on her doubts, Renly must know better than her in this matter she decided. She thought of how she could move away from the subject and caught an idea, "Do you have plans for a new Kingsguard, my lord?"

Renly's features bloomed in delight, as if he had been waiting for someone to bring the subject up, and she fought the blush on her face at his reaction.

"Yes! I have a wonderful plan for my Kingsguard! I do already have a few members in mind," Renly elbowed Loras in a friendly manner which seemed to likewise delight the Tyrell as his glare at her disappeared like morning mist, "I have hopes to woo Barristan the Bold to my side. I already have his grand-nephew, Lord Arstan's allegiance. A hero of the past and the cream of the crop of the future! They will be the talk of all Westeros".

"By the Warrior-? What is going on there?" Loras interrupted and pointed.

They had just turned to enter the training yard and she had been so focused on Renly she did not notice anything amiss at first. She turned her head in the direction that Loras indicated and immediately felt her face go pale.

"Aegon! No, he promised!" Brienne muttered under her breath.

A large ring of men had formed in the center of the yard, lords, squires, and servants mingled together and were either shouting encouragement toward the four figures in the circle or gossiping among themselves. She recognized all four men, the smaller three's faces were burned in her memory – their smirking faces had made her feel terrible when they had come to Evenhall as suitors but had left laughing at her. The largest of course was Aegon, her adopted brother and to most of Westeros known as her bastard brother.

She still remembered the first day he had 'arrived' and she had held him a baby in her arms. His growth had been supernatural and had been hard to conceal but those who witnessed his growth over the last four years were loyal to Aegon and fortunately Tarth's isolation made it easier for her father to change the rumors of Aegon's origin.

"Is that the Bastard of Tarth? The self-proclaimed Redstar?" Renly asked his eyes fixated on Aegon as he spoke.

"More like the Giant of Tarth!" Loras replied, also transfixed with shock by the sight of her brother, "I've seen the Mountain That Walks and he is a match in size!"

"Hmmm. My very own Mountain. I do like the sound of that." Renly hummed to himself, rubbing his chin in thought, "I had heard rumors about him."

"Lord Renly, I apologize for the spectacle my brother is creating right now." Brienne flushed again in embarrassment and bowed to him sharply, "I will put an end to this immediately."

Before Renly could reply she was storming off toward the circle, fortunately it looked like whatever was about to happen had not started already. Burning with anger and embarrassment she drew her sword as she advanced, pushing past the men who ringed the would-be combatants easily given her size and strength.

"Brother! You promised me you would not cause a stir here!" Brienne growled the words flatly as she approached behind him.

"Brienne" Aegon smiled down at her, and for a moment she felt her anger subside slightly, "I promised I would not challenge those who disrespected you so dishonorably! You didn't forbid me from accepting a challenge from them!"

She wanted to slap her own face but her dominate hand held her sword so she resisted the urge. Aegon had taken after her in many ways since he had come to Evenhall, he was stubborn and headstrong just as she was but also had absorbed the ideals of knighthood, she had taught him. He had been appalled by the actions of her former suitors. He always egged her on to go to their halls and challenge them but she rejected such notions – it was something that she as a woman could not do – despite the fact that the idea pleased her.

She was a trueborn, highborn lady who desired to be a knight but could not because of her sex. Aegon, beyond his supernatural growth and strength, was to all a bastard and had no claim to nobility but despite that he was still a man and could not just aspire to knighthood but would be -accepted- in a way she could never be. Barring very specific and unusual circumstances only Aegon would be able to live out her own desires – something she felt he was keenly aware of and was all too happy to pursue all in her name. It was because he loved her like family.

"Why then are you facing all three at once?" she asked, shaking her head with an exasperated sigh.

"It was the only way the cowards would face me! They seek to overcome their fear with numbers." Aegon replied, an almost houndish look to his face appeared as he smiled back toward Crackhall, Hollowhill, and Slight who bristled.

"If it isn't Brienne the Beauty!" Slight sneered at her, "Step aside like a good maid now. Watch as we beat your freak bastard kin!"

His words were accompanied by sniggering japes from both Crackhall and Hollowhill but all three men shut their mouths when they said Renly join Aegon and Brienne by their side.

"You speak to a Lady of Tarth, my good sers. In MY castle you would be wise to treat her with respect." Renly was not smiling as he eyed all three of them. Brienne's spine chilled with ice, she felt her embarrassment climb – she had not wanted to trouble Renly at all. She bowed again to him.

"My Lord, I apologize for my brother's actions! He WILL disperse-" Brienne began but Renly cut her off.

"Nonsense, my lady! I want to see your brother in action." Renly grinned down at her and turned to Aegon, "I take it you have a strong arm?"

"I do, my sister taught me all that I know. This club will be all that I need to beat a sense of shame into these men." Aegon replied, holding up the wooden war club he held – the greatsword he now normally used was gone. She looked and saw that her brother had given it to young Edric Storm who seemed to have to use all of his strength to hold it.

"I wouldn't doubt him at all, uncle." Edric said.

"Edric? Not at the front gate? Ah, I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to miss this either." Renly gently took Brienne by the arm and guided her away, turning to the crowd he spoke "This test of arms has my approval! For honor and respect shall be decided here! Let it begin once all have said they are ready!"

The crowd cheered their approval, all seemed eager to see the events of the matchup. Defeated, Brienne sighed and sheathed her sword to stand by Renly – Loras was back to glaring at her again but he kept quiet as the combatants gave their affirmations that they were ready to begin.

"Come on then, we will fight until you lot cry yield or speak no more!" Aegon gave a testing swing of his club at the air in front of him. His opposites had opted to use their swords instead and each looked at the other nervously as if perhaps they were just realizing what they had gotten themselves into and wondered how they had come to be here.

"PLEASE do not kill any of them" Brienne called out to Aegon, which made Renly chuckle but in truth she was being extremely serious. None of them had witnessed what her brother was capable of.

Slight cried at the other two men to advance and so all three opponents stepped forward spreading out in a wide arc to stretch Aegon's defense before they charged in with their swords raised. Three swords scythed through the air toward Aegon one moment and in a blink of an eye all three were rebuffed and bounced back toward their owners. Aegon pressed into their attacks using his shield to block and push back two of the swords just as though it seemed like they would strike while his club parried the last. Quicker than then other men could react Aegon had pushed forward, using his shield with its red stars to -lightly- shove Hollowhill and Slight back while he used the end of his club to push at Crackhall as if he was an old man using a cane to poke at some miscreant. Unprepared all three men fell backwards off their feet.

The crowd that watched the fight were silent at first then roared with laughter as Aegon's opponents stumbled to get back up again.

"I thought you were landed knights of House Baratheon! Not boys who don't know which end of their swords to swing!" Aegon laughed as he spoke, it was deep and hearty – it likely reminded some of King Robert she supposed.

"Bastard cur!" Hollowhill was first to his feet and his face was scrunched in red anger. Rather than wait for his compatriots he was already rushing forward on the attack. Brienne shook her head; it was a bad move on his part – he had a much better chance of success when working in concert with the other two. Now all that he had done was single himself out to be the first to be put down by Aegon.

"Honorless cur!" Aegon retorted and swept low with his club so hard and fast that Hollowhill likely barely knew what happened when his legs were pushed out from underneath him and his head hit the ground, he was almost immediately unconscious. Putting a boot to Hollowhill, Aegon rolled him over through the mud and to the side of their arena before he turned back to the remaining combatants, "One down, who's next?"

Perhaps unnerved by the display it was Slight who answered with a wordless shout of frustration and fear, his sword moving fast as he hacked at Aegon whose own shield effortlessly bounced off every attack that was sent his way. While Slight appeared to keep Aegon busy Crackhall circled around the side, panting wildly as he attempted to strike at Aegon's exposed side.

Aegon was much too fast for that.

Stepping aside and twisting around with a grace that seemed impossible given his size Aegon stepped out of Crackhall's swing and stepped forward into the man's guard – rather than use his club he backhanded the man -lightly- but it was strong enough that Crackhall was sent stumbling around and around in a circle before he fell face first into the dirt – unconscious.

"Now just, you." Aegon turned on Slight and for a moment Brienne saw herself in the other man's shoes. Alone and being absolutely loomed over by the larger, stronger opponent. Aegon had long since surpassed Brienne in strength and speed but they still trained with one another and he held back what he was truly capable of – she did not see this as an insult in anyway. It would have been an insult if he refused her – no, he respected Brienne and still helped her to be a great swordswoman.

Slight looked between his unconscious compatriots and swallowed hard. So far Aegon had knocked each man unconscious with but a single strike.

"I-I-I yield!" Slight gasped, throwing his sword aside – but Aegon did not acknowledge him, instead he walked forward toward Slight and lazily swung his club in a circle. Slight whimpered and fell to his knees as Aegon approached, he held out his hands in front of him and pleaded, "I yield! Please, by the mother I yield!"

Aegon cocked his head to the side when he stood just in front of Slight, "Apologize! Admit your faults and your dishonor!"

"I-I was wrong! I was unworthy of a knight! I am sorry Brienne of Tarth! You did nothing to deserve my disrespect!" Slight poured out his words as if a dam had broken inside of him. Brienne stood straighter as eyes around her looked to her. She stepped forward and picked up Slight's blade from where it had been thrown to the ground and held it out to him.

"On your honor as a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms do you swear that you will go forth from this day with new purpose to live up to the ideals of a true knight?" Brienne asked him, and though he hung his head Slight nodded and pledged that he would do so.

As Brienne stepped back after handing Slight his sword a clap rose up beside her, she saw Aegon clapping his hands. Next, she saw Renly do the same as well as Edric. Next was Loras and several other men. Soon everyone was clapping in approval, but though something burned brighter inside of her she kept her expression in check in front of Renly.

"Well said and well done!" Renly stepped forward to both her and Aegon, something was alight in his eyes as he next spoke, "Come join me at the table for tonight's feast. I would be happy to have you both with me on our trip to Highgarden."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

302

Cataphract

Jun 7, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Gendry New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#203

Gendry

299 AC

Ashford

Stag helmets and warhammers. Warhammers and stag helmets.

It felt like he would be making stag helmets and warhammers for the rest of his life at the forge! He wasn't the only one admittingly, there were other smiths in the Stormlander party moving west who he worked with. Though he could also not refuse a royal request, son of a tavern wench and unknown father that he was, nor the man that had requested them.

"I still blame Master Mott for all this…" he grumbled to himself, given the smithy was empty this late at night, and put on the finishing touches of the perhaps hundredth stag helmet he had made. "Could have just said the repair to the shoulder work was his, but no he had to praise his lowly apprentice to Lord Renly Baratheon himself! The same brother to the King who had seemed so happy with it he had bought this damn apprentice's contract. Now look where you are, will be making these until they lay down your bones at this rate…"

It had seemed a little too good to be true at first. Working for the Master of Laws and the brother of King Robert, but the silver lining had quickly faded when weeks later the King had died and then Renly had fled the capital with his retainers and household. That had been a confusing run south to Storm's End.

Of course, then HE had approached Gendry with a royal order…

"I hope you aren't getting sick of making these, lad." A deep but amused voice called to him as its owner stooped to enter the room.

"N-no of course not!" Gendry winced more at himself for letting a squeak enter his voice as he whirled to face Aegon Storm, the Redstar of Tarth. The man was intimidating to say the least, he ignored those rumors that said Aegon was only four years, but at the same time there was something about him that put Gendry at ease.

"Oh, really now? I hope not, we want you to be making these 'until they lay down your bones' at the very least at this rate." Aegon raised an eye brow at him and grinned. Gendry sighed in defeat. The strange giant had an almost supernatural sense of hearing.

"Well, I mean. Working at Master Mott's on the Street of Steel I used to do all sorts of different orders." Gendry rubbed the back of his head as he searched for the words, but Aegon held up a hand.

"There is only so many times you can do the same thing over and over again until you go mad." Gendry nodded at Aegon's words, "Beating a path to Highgarden can't help much either"

The Bastard of Tarth had a point about that too. The host of men from the Stormlands had been on the march toward the Reach for some time now, that was where Renly planned to crown himself as King of Westeros and then wed his new queen before moving north. Ashford was just their latest stop. He had lived in King's Landing for all of his life and this much traveling - sleeping in foreign places, never staying anywhere for very long – was new and he had not become used to it yet.

"I'll admit. I've been getting more and more exhausted." Gendry looked away from Aegon, embarrassed at suddenly to airing his grievances. Aegon let out a chuckle and walked over to him, placing one huge hand on Gendry's shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze. Gendry tensed up at first, a primal panic in the back of his head howling at being so close to Aegon but then at Aegon's touch he felt his exhaustion and fears drain away.

"I've lived in the Stormlands all my life, on the coast no less. You get a sense of when the next storm is coming. Don't worry this…limbo you are feeling will pass soon." Aegon's gaze drifted briefly from Gendry and he seemed to be staring at something else before he shook his head and stepped back. "You aren't from the Stormlands though; your accent sounds like the merchants I've met from King's Landing."

"You're right." Gendry rolled his shoulders, it was odd, but his aches really did feel gone, he doubted Aegon was some sort of sorcerer who could use magic "I've lived in King's Landing all my life."

"Really? The first impression I got from you was otherwise." Aegon said and peered down at him, it felt like the Redstar was looking through him, "At the very least your father was surely from there."

"I've never met my father so I wouldn't even be able to find that out for myself." Gendry shrugged.

"Oh, I have a good…intuition about these things." Aegon grinned again, something seemed to twinkle in his eyes, "There is certainly storm in you. A familiar one at that."

Gendry was not sure how to respond to that. This sudden line of questioning about his origin was…well not normal for him. He was a lowborn who through some sort of luck managed to be apprenticed to a good smith on the Street of Steel and then taken into the household of the Lord-Paramount of the Stormlands. He wasn't anything special, just lucky.

"Come on lad, why don't you try one of these on for size?" Aegon said, and despite Gendry's protests the strong hands of the giant had pressed on him one of the helmets he had made – crested with some of the largest stag antlers that had been brought to him – and a Warhammer thrust into both his hands. He thought he must have looked ridiculous but for some reason Aegon seemed pleased.

"You cut an imposing enough figure and I've seen you swing a hammer. You're a storm warrior in all but name."

Last edited: Jun 9, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

283

Cataphract

Jun 8, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Garlan New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 11, 2019

Add bookmark

#263

Garlan

299 AC

Highgarden

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to see my grandchildren have more sense than my son has in his entire body." Grandmother had said the words just loud enough that Father could have perhaps heard them from where he stood on the platform beside the gate to Highgarden. If Father did hear the words he gave no sign that he had – though Garlan thought Mace was perhaps staring a bit too intensely at a passing cloud.

"Grandmother! You are much too harsh on Father." Margarery squeezed Grandmother's arm from the divan where they say, but standing beside them Garlan could see the amused smile on his sister's lips. She had not said Olenna was wrong in this case.

"I had been afraid Loras would follow the same path, always polishing his sword that one, but imagine my surprise when the raven from Storm's End arrived." Olenna fanned herself. The ravens had brought shocking news as of late. King Robert was dead. Lord Stark had been accused of treason and arrested. Fighting in the Riverlands. Renly and Loras' proposal of marriage and crowning in Highgarden. Robb Stark marching south with his bannermen. The imminent arrival of Renly and many of his bannermen.

The last of which was why half the lords of the Reach, the population surrounding Highgarden and the Tyrells themselves had arrayed outside the gates. Rather than treason the air was filled with the spirit of a parade. Tables with drinks and food had been set, there was a band playing light music, and even a troupe of mummers performing acrobatics to the side. From what Garlan knew of Renly the man did like to put on airs, but to impress the lords of the Reach was not a bad move at all considering the nature of things.

"Loras can be rather focused on specific matters," Margaery rode to the rescue of their brother, "He knows the knights of the Reach well and it seems my Husband-To-Be well too. An alliance benefits us all."

A look of consternation briefly bloomed on Margaery's face at the last words but then it was gone before too many people could notice. Garlan had an inkling of just how much Loras and Renly may have gotten along together – nothing to be ashamed of in Garlan's eyes but given the unique situation Margaery was coming into between them her worry would be understandable.

"Renly is quite charming and a good man. I doubt Loras would have suggested your marriage without taking your wellness in mind." Garlan smiled at his sister which she returned with a nod of thanks.

"Oh? Why if it isn't Garlan the Ghost! It is good to hear your voice after so long. Tell me, grandson, how is my dearly departed Luthor?" Grandmother turned her attention to him. Her words were more playful than stinging. His brother Wilas had named him 'Garlan the Gallant' in his youth to save him from following their great-uncle Garth the Gross. Grandmother though preferred 'the Ghost' because of Garlan's own reputation for ignoring glory and schemes unlike Loras and Mace.

"Grandfather is enjoying his peace and quiet as long as he can." Garlan replied, with a dip of mock-greeting.

"Oh tell me something I don't know, dear." Olenna waved her fan at him before she rolled her eyes, "If I have to wait much longer in this sun I'll shrivel up and die! Die of heatstroke and boredrom."

"I don't think you will have to wait much longer." Margarey pointed toward the distance drawing his eye. He could see a host of men had appeared and were making their way down the road toward them.

"Finally, let's get this charade over with." Grandmother harrumphed as she stood with his sister's arm around her own. The other Reachmen, lowborn and highborn alike, had also taken notice and were beginning to gather beside the road and talk quietly among themselves. After several minutes as the incoming host came closer the band began to play again covering up the murmured conversation. He thought it might have been 'The Flowers of Spring'.

The vanguard of the party who arrived first were made up of several dozen mounted knights and men-at-arms of House Baratheon. Each bearing the banner of their lord's house sigil. Clapping and cheering was going up now from a few of the bystanders now, Father the loudest and perhaps most embarrassingly enthusiastic. The vanguard passed by the platform and into the gates of Highgarden.

"Are we done here? Can I go find someplace quieter now? Oh, look here comes the Stormlands' brashest and loudest" Olenna complained.

Behind the vanguard were the lords of the Stormlands, all mounted on horseback in two separate files. He saw held aloft by a servant or squire or young son the banners of the majority of the Stormlander houses: House Selmy, with its yellow stalks of grain. House Errol, with its single, yellow haystack. House Swann, two black and white swans bowing to each other. House Connington, two red and black griffins roaring opposite one another. House Mertyns, with its great horned owl. As well as many others, he noted that Beric Dondarrion of House Dondarrion was absent, but the impact of their arrival was deafened by three surprises that followed on their heels.

The first of which was the armored figure of a woman in the attire of a lord or knight ready for war. She looked calmly ahead of her as she held aloft the banner of House Tarth on her own. This must have been Brienne of Tarth, Lord Selwyn's heir and daughter. He had heard from one of her suitors that she preffered the sword to dresses but had dismissed it.

"Not pleasant to look at, but she knows her business. I don't doubt that." Grandmother said to Margarey with something approaching praise.

The second surprise followed at Brienne of Tarth's heels and made Garlan double-take, it was a giant of a man. Garlan had seen The Mountain at tourneys before and this man was a match in size it almost seemed – his surprise had been for a moment he thought the Mountain rode with Renly and not Tywin Lannister. However this man's shield around his forearm held the coat of House Tarth but the colors were reversed and the four stars were red. He was armored for battle heavy plate, both of his hands held large warhammers that would have taken Garlan the use of both hands to wield them. Finally, on the man's head was a well-forged helmet studded with large stag antlers.

The last surprise was that the giant was closely followed by fifty more men who wore stag helmets similar to the giant, those these men were normal sized. Further each only held a single warhammer in their hands and shields of House Baratheon on their arms. Coming close to the platform they lifted their hammers in unison with the Giant and rhythmically beat on the inside of their shields.

It sounded like a thunder storm, the waves of sound made Garlan's bones quaver.

Then the Giant lead them in a deep, sonorous chant.

The Storm, it cometh.

The Storm, it cometh.

The wind, it howls.

The rain, it runneth.

Thunder and Lightning.

It crushes all, no man can out pace it.

The Storm is fury and,

Ours is the fury!

Garlan recognized the words of House Baratheon in the chant. Ours is the Fury. For several moments the crowd seemed transfixed before it erupted in enthusiastic shouts and cheers that drowned out the band, half the members joining in. Even Garlan found himself clapping – it felt as if his blood was up after a training session with his sword and shield against three men but he did not know why he was feeling this.

Beside him Grandmother was silent.

The crowd was still cheering when the Giant and his men passed into Highgarden and Renly, Loras, and his close retainers arrived. The Lord of Storm's End seemed to soak up the enthusiasm as the crowd turned to him and were undiminished. Instead of passing by the platform Renly and Loras dismounted onto it from their horses.

"Lord Paramount of the Reach" Renly bowed respectively to Father and Mother, he was all smiles.

"My King" Mace bowed in turn, but Renly held up a hand.

"Not a king yet, I would be honored to use the sept here to be crowned." Renly said these words loud enough so the smallfolk and highborn could hear him clearly. The people of the Reach had a long tradition of faith in the Seven. It was a good move to play to this. "I would also be more than honored to have your beautiful and gracious daughter, whose name has long been spoken to me with the highest praise, stand with me as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!"

Shouts and applause roared up again as Garlan took Margaery gently in arm and lead her to the waiting Renly. Smiling Margaery curtsied to Renly, her green dress seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"I would be honored to accompany, Lord Baratheon." His Sister turned to father, as if asking approval.

"Of course! I do give my approval! House Baratheon and House Tyrell shall unite here and unite the Seven Kingdoms!" Father shouted again and the band began to play 'Two Hearts That Beat As One'. The lords of the Stormlands had dismounted and walked back out to join in, Garlan spotted the Giant among them, and they gave a great cheer as well. He thought though perhaps Brienne of Tarth looked more sorrowful than joyful.

Last edited: Jun 12, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

256

Cataphract

Jun 11, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Aegon Storm New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 12, 2019

Add bookmark

#317

Aegon Storm

299 AC

Highgarden

The sound of blade upon blade sang in his ears as it was echoed a hundred times over throughout the courtyard. The clash of steel melded with the shouts of men, both curses and cheers of joy. For him his blood seemed to sing, as if to be in the thick of battle and among warriors was what he had been made for.

"A little slow on your left. You will want to bring the blade as close to your body to minimize your swing." Aegon chided his opponent and he saw the other man nod respectfully to him before swinging again with his sword – slightly better but in truth far too slow to ever catch Aegon off guard.

He had found a few years ago that he was able to divert his attention when in a fight to the surroundings around him. It was almost as if he was of two minds and could focus equally on the battle in front of him and the battle around him. Doing so he took in the courtyard, which was now filled with Storm Warriors training together, eating together, laughing together and more. When Aegon had first proposed the idea of having a guard of men wearing the Baratheon colors as part of Renly's parade into Highgarden his liege lord had been amused by the idea and had given Aegon his leave. They had mostly been composed of men-at-arms from Tarth and men attached to House Baratheon. After he had unveiled them at Highgarden though their numbers had swiftly swollen from the Reachmen who had been impressed by their display – and Aegon himself – now counting hedge knights and even second and third sons of knights and gentry. There had been tension at first between those who had joined and sought to win his favor simply by the reputation of their family names – some had not been happy to take orders or advice from lowborn – but he had IMPRESSED upon them his desire for unity.

Renly's – no, Aegon's men looked up to him, it was not hard for him to catch admiration in the eyes of those who watched him even now. It was a strange concept, that these Storm Warriors were HIS men. On Tarth he had joined his father Lord Selwyn in training exercises of the island's bannermen – it was there that he had first received his taste for command and maneuvering of men at war – but they had never been HIS men. They were his father's loyal bannermen, though many looked up to him, and after Father's passing would be Brienne's – who unlike him had avoided the mock war games – no doubt due to those who silently mocked her for choosing to live as a maiden of war.

Sister o'mine! You would challenge any man who openly mocked you, but here in this place you avoid all like the plague! Aegon had been disappointed and confused by Brienne since Renly's marriage and crowning here in Highgarden. He had hoped that with Renly's marriage to Margarey Tyrell the infatuation he had long known his sister had for the Baratheon would be done with and she could move on. Contrary to what he had expected she had sunk into a strange melancholy – she would emerge from her quarters to train with Aegon in the early morning and at dusk and to dine but other than when Renly called to meet his lords she hid away like a wounded animal. Worse her devotion had seemed to only intensify as when he had suggested returning to Tarth she had refused and said she would stand by her liege lord's side.

I understand her affection for Renly seems to be born out of his past kindness and some unrequited love and duty but does he deserve Brienne's sword? Lust was something foreign to him he had found out very early on – he understood the love of family as he would die for his father and sister but that had been earned by them. He knew Renly had treated Brienne well and so that had earned his respect, but he would not devote his life to Renly – he had tactfully avoided suggestions by some that he should petition to join Renly's Rainbow Guard as he did not desire it. Aegon had his misgivings about Renly and had instead thrown himself into his Storm Warriors and figuring out how to get his sister out of her current mood.

The man he trained with now was one such possibility he had discovered.

"You've improved, Ser Robar." Aegon nodded his approval to the other man as the Royce put down his sword and was panting heavily.

"Have I? It's hard to tell when you don't even break a sweat, Storm!" Robar smiled up at him and nodded his thanks to a servant when offered a cup of water to drink from.

Ser Robar Royce, son of Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone was only three years older than Brienne and was comely to look at in a roughhewn way – he had heard others say. He appeared to be a good man and was a second son. One of the only worrying marks about him was that he seemed to take the whole prospect of battle as a game and there were whispers that he was being considered to join Renly's Rainbow Guard.

Aegon had an ongoing list of men who he was judging eligible enough to court his sister – but it was a short one as he had found to his own disappointment many had strange notions of Brienne's unworthiness to join them in battle or be knighted. Some he had been able to swiftly beat such notions out of them himself, but the smart ones stayed quiet when he was around. The fact that Brienne was hiding herself away rather than let them see how good she was with sword and shield did not help matters.

"I hear there is a wager among the men of Highgarden to see who can make you break a sweat." Garlan the Gallant laughed as he stepped into the training circle – Robar respectfully bowed out to the Tyrell as he walked to stand to the side. He cursed the fact that Garlan was already married to Lady Leonette – he would have been perhaps a perfect match for Brienne in many respects, but the Maid had seen fit to make Aegon work harder for his sister.

"Do I get something out of this wager?" Aegon grinned and bowed respectfully to Garlan before they squared off against one another.

"I think you get the honor of a hundred knights of the Reach and Stormlands! A finer prize than any bag of coin." Garlan laughed before they began to trade blows with one another. Aegon was very approving of Garlan's sword work, it was said that he trained regularly with two or three opponents and it showed in his footwork. One of the greater challenges Aegon had faced with training many of the highborn especially was that they were too eager to fight as individuals – not in the shield formations that the common men-at-arms and levies most often used. It was a battlefield awareness that he was slowly working into them with regular drills.

After wearing down Garlan for several minutes of parries and feints he went on the offensive using his superior strength and speed to get into Garlan's guard, his warhammers he had taken to using bashing away his opponent's shield and knock him off his feet. Once down on the ground he belted one of his warhammers and offered his hand to the prone Tyrell who took it with a nod of respect.

"They say you were born under a falling, red star on Tarth. Are you perhaps the Warrior in disguise?" Garlan joked as he was pulled to his feet.

"Nay, I swear that every time a man asks about that the telling gets more fantastic" Aegon shook his head, but did not elaborate any further. He had an perfect memory of the day he had come to Tarth and of every day since. He had asked the Father the question of where he had truly come from many times before but so far he had not been given an answer. So as before he put the question aside and focused on what was important.

"Excuse me, Ser Garlan." Aegon bowed and put his warhammers down to the side, "I need to speak with my sister."

Last edited: Jun 12, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

254

Cataphract

Jun 12, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Aegon Storm II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#393

Aegon Storm

299 AC

Highgarden

His idea to motivate Brienne from her chambers had not gone as he had planned or hoped. In fact she had taken outright offense to it.

All Aegon had done was kick down the door to her quarters and swing a sword at her as she lay abed.

Of course he had knocked first and waited for her reply to him to go away so that with his acute hearing he could determine that she was laying in her bed. Then when he had kicked down the door and rushed over to her bedside he had made sure to pull his swing back enough for Brienne and had deliberately aimed just to her side.

To his delight Brienne had already been in motion the moment the door had slammed open, she had slide over the opposite of her bed, unsheathed her sword and already had it up in a defensive position before Aegon had completed his swing.

"Have you gone mad?" Brienne had fumed at him. She was fully clothed, but she had not washed since their training session earlier in the day.

"No, but have you? Staying cooped up in here would drive me mad." Aegon had retorted and tested her defenses, the arming sword he had taken from the courtyard slapped into her sword.

"You cannot just barge into my room here!" Brienne had growled back at him, she refused to take his bait.

"You don't normally show any qualms with it back at Evenfall." Aegon replied and shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't the first time he had ever broken down her door and attacked her suddenly. Aegon thought it was good training for surprise attacks and normally Brienne would have obliged him.

It seemed however she had been in no mood for him this time however.

"Get out, Aegon. Leave me be!" Brienne glared at him as she sheathed her sword and sat back down on the bed with her back turned to him.

It was dishonorable to stab an opponent in the back, he grumbled as he let his arms fall to his side.

"You need to leave this room more than just to train and eat!" he scowled at her, but if she sensed him she continued to sit facing away from him.

"I am a full grown woman! I will do as I please! You cannot tell me what I should or should not do. Now for the last time leave me!" Brienne hissed, her voice was filled with many emotions.

"Very well, as you wish…My Lady." Aegon had said before he turned and left her chambers. Making sure the door slid back in place before he did so.

He did not want his men or anyone else for that matter to suffer the anger that welled up inside of him so instead he locked it down behind iron gates and prowled Highgarden to let his anger slowly dissipate. He had explored much of the castle in the first few days since his arrival and knew where he could go to be alone and away from most prying eyes. He had sat in a small garden perhaps for two or so hours before an old voice had called out to him.

"Be careful, or you are liable to set the whole castle on fire with that glare of yours'." Olenna Tyrell shuffled into the garden as she spoke. Aegon glanced up at her from where he had been staring at an ivy covered wall, behind the Tyrell matriarch were two guards who looked to be identical twins – they did not look at him directly but nonetheless clutched their weapons. Olenna looked back to them and rolled her eyes, "Would one of you be useful and instead of just standing there go fetch us some tea."

The two looked to one another for a moment before the twin on the left departed leaving his brother to stand to the side. Olenna sighed in annoyance loudly enough that it gave him the impression she did so more out of habit before she sat down on a bench opposite of him. Instead of saying anything further she looked him up and down then in the eyes for a minute before she sighed again.

"You don't say much do you, dear? Here you are in my home and you don't introduce yourself properly."

"Given my appearance I didn't think I needed introductions." Aegon smirked at the older woman, "I am the giant, bastard of Tarth. I'd think the Queen of Thorns would know that I was here in her own home?"

"Oh he speaks! For a moment there I was worried I was speaking to my grandson, Garlan the Ghost! And how does he speak to me? Hmm? With the manners of a bastard." Olenna eyed him before she rapped her cane across his knees, "Good thing for you that I am so awfully tired of all these lords-this and ladies-that from across the Reach and Stormlands trying to butter me up. Ugh. Just terrible."

"A fearsome reputation can only go so far to scare them away, I take it?" Aegon grinned down at her and she chuckled with a bob of her head.

"Most of those from the Reach know better, at least their parents. I swear my oafish son sends them after to me to torment me. Sad that my own family does not wish to abide by my own wishes to be left alone, eh?" Olenna leaned forward, putting a hand under her chin as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Word travels fast here in Highgarden." Aegon conceded, wondering if perhaps he had let his headstrong frustration get the better of him earlier.

"The shrubbery here has ears, I like to say." Olenna tapped her cane to the ground, "Your sister wouldn't be the only young woman wallowing in their sorrows to see a handsome boy like Renly taken by my granddaughter." The way Olenna said the words sound both prideful and regretful.

"None of them are my sister." Aegon scowled to the side, "I don't understand why her…infatuation continues."

He was fully aware of the reputation of Olenna Tyrell and he wondered how much he should really be telling her. She was Margarey's grandmother after all and most likely anything he said she would use in her family's own self-interest.

Would it not be in Olenna's interest then to see Brienne move on from Renly?

"You are a man, my dear. You'll never understand just how a girl's heart works." A smile quirked on Olenna's lips, "Still, it is a credit to you that you seem to be looking out for her. The Seven know more than many in your position do."

"I would do anything for my sister!" Aegon rumbled.

"Good, good. Then perhaps what you need to do is let her work this out herself. Trust me when I say that the only thing that can get a girl's heart to move on is experience and age. She will come to the conclusion eventually." Olenna said softly as she continued to tap her cane.

"How long would I have to wait?" he asked and shuffled in his seat. The thought of Brienne being like this any longer was uncomfortable enough already.

"I'd be a witch if I knew that! If you ever let Mace know I said this I will put something unpleasant in your drink but sometimes you have to have faith in your family." Olenna shrugged her shoulders.

Lady Olenna's words continued to run through Aegon's head over the next few weeks as he followed them the best that he could. That evening Brienne did not show up to their usually training session but she did the next morning and did not say anything about their argument the day before. Instead he let himself focus on other matters as events in Westeros had progressed and seemed to be only getting worse.

As the first month of the year drew to a close word had come that Ned Stark had been executed by Joffrey, that seemed to briefly stir the mood in Highgarden and it seemed at first to Aegon that now that the Tyrells and Renly knew that the Lannisters would not be ousted so easily things would become more serious. Then word had arrived of Robb Stark's surprising battles against Tywin Lannister – capturing Jaime Lannister and lifting the siege of Riverrun – with the Warden of the West retreating to Harrenhall. Rather than push things forward as he had hoped however the mood in Highgarden seemed to slide backward – helped by King Renly who continued to go out hunting and stage balls for the bannermen who arrived almost daily at Highgarden. A large army was forming around the Tyrell castle and it had already swollen to over thirty thousand but it seemed there was no word of what they would be doing,

Aegon's patience finally seemed to bend when he looked up one evening at the red comet that had slowly been growing larger and larger in the sky over Westeros. He had heard many talking about the comet as if it had meant something – victory or perhaps bloodshed or maybe even destiny. He snorted at these thoughts.

"In truth it is just a rock of ice and fire. Aye, though there is bloodshed to the north and victory for some but defeat for others there as well. I'm sure many are living their destiny or just meeting their end, but not for us here." He had told Gendry after inspecting a maul that he had requested. It was well crafted, stylized with copper that almost matched the red of Aegon's hair and it had stylized patterns that looked like lightning bolts. Rather than use Renly's coin this time he had used his own.

"Beg your pardon, but why don't you just go?" Gendry had asked and the answer Aegon had bite back was the fact that he had not been ordered by the 'King' to do so. At first glance it certainly looked like it was Renly who was in charge but peeling back the truth one would discover that much of the on goings were being handled by a small war council headed by Mace Tyrell, Renly's Hand.

So, he waited until the council was in session and let himself into their meeting chambers. His intimidating presence was enough to give him the opportunity to speak his plan before they demanded him to leave.

"We should send a vanguard ahead. Ride to where the Gold Road meets the Blackwater Rush south of the Stoney Sept on the border of the Crownlands and Riverlands. There we can dissuade Tywin Lannister from thinking of moving south or sending his foraging parties now that the Young Wolf has cut his supply lines to the Westerlands." He had told them, it was not really an order but a very forcibly delivered suggestion. After several more moments of stunned silence Mace Tyrell seemed to blow up like a frog and was prepared to say something but Randyll Tarly beat him to it first.

"Do you think you will lead them, boy? Do you expect us to give you command of what? Five thousand, ten thousand or more men and march off with them?" Tarly glared up at him. Since arriving in Highgarden the prickly Tarly had made very clear just how little he thought of his sister 'playing at being a knight' and a 'bastard' running around his so called 'betters'. There was little love lost between them.

"I could." Aegon glared back, "It wouldn't be just me. I would be happy to be accompanied with a more experienced commander who has not let their spine wither."

"Now listen here, bastard. This is my house and I am Hand!" Mace Tyrell looked beat red, but to Aegon's surprise it was his son Willas seated next to his father that spoke next.

"It would be a sound military move, wouldn't it, Lord Tarly?" Willas stroked his own chin, "We've heard what the Mountain and his men have done to the people of the Riverlands. A show of force would also send a message that King Renly is not to be forgotten."

"Hmph. Our spied have reported that Stafford Lannister is gathering a force in Lannisport. The Reach and Stormlands together can out-field any such army but it takes time to get them all organized given the distances we are working with." Tarly eyed him, "A small force could be spared."

"A raven can be sent to Lord Footly in Tumbleton, to expect guests." Willas nodded to Aegon and looked to his father.

"…if the Hand of the King obliges." Aegon asked.

Seemingly pleased that Aegon was showing difference to him, as if he had come to the bargain himself, Mace calmed down and nodded.

"It does please the Hand. I shall let the King know of this endeavor to ensure the upholding of His law and order."

Willas

299 AC

Highgarden

"You were right, Grandmother. Aegon was champing at the bit practically to do – something." Willas slid into a cushioned seat next to Olenna. It had been several hours after Aegon had left the war council, Father had practically all but forgotten about the intrusion and was already saying HE had thought of the idea all along. Tarly wasn't happy about that nor Aegon but Willas suspected he was actually happy to see something was being done.

"Aha! Never doubt your grandmother, my dear boy." Olenna smiled and sipped the tea she had been drinking. It had been a week earlier but she had come to him advising that should Aegon Storm seek to leave Highgarden and confront the Lannisters he should offer his support. "Now, we just need to make sure his sister remains here at Highgarden. Perhaps you should talk with Mace about letting her join that ostentatious 'Rainbow Guard' of Renly's?"

"You want to separate him from his sister?" Willas asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just like me, that boy's weakness is for his own family. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my family to make sure they are well off. I'd burn this whole castle down." Olenna set her tea cup down, "You've seen him. He could be a great threat to us or a great boon. He has a better head on his shoulders than many too. Killing him would be such a waste, luckily his sister is head over heels infatuated to Renly. As long as she is enamored with that nincompoop there won't be any bad blood between him and us."

Willas nodded slowly at Grandmother's words. He knew she wasn't overly fond of playing the Game of Thrones as Father had thrust them all into the center camp for one of the contenders of the Iron Throne.

"I don't think Brienne of Tarth would accept just being handed a position in Renly's Kingsguard. The idea would likely appeal to him, a woman in the Kingsguard is a rare thing, but he has his finger on the pulse of the lords and ladies enough to know they would not be happy with him just giving the position away."

"Very well, we can arrange a melee or tourney or something. Whatever will stir the fancy of that Copper-King." Olenna waved her hand dismissively, "Just make it happen Willas. I do not want Aegon Storm swinging his sword toward our house!"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

264

Cataphract

Jun 13, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Aegon Storm III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 17, 2019

Add bookmark

#519

Aegon Storm

299 AC

South of the God's Eye

Aegon had killed men before.

Even on Tarth there were men desperate or greedy enough to turn to robbing travelers – even the occasional Tyroshi slavers who were bold and blind enough to raid the coastline – but that was rare given the threat of the Iron Throne's retribution. One time, there had been a rash of missing travelers crossing one of the roads that passed through the mountains the Spine of Tarth. Aegon had ridden out with Father, Brienne and a compliment of guards to investigate the matter at the behest of Ser Edd Rolth, an old lord sworn to Evenfall who had been too infirm to look into the matter himself.

Aegon had been the one to find the dilapidated farmstead that had been nearly reclaimed by the forest growth that grew out from the foothills of the Spine of Tarth. There had been eight men and two boys inside and as soon as he had arrived three had rushed him with knives and pitchforks. Brienne and the rest of the search party had been several dozen yards away so he had been on his own then but his training had kicked in immediately, even though he had been two years of age he was already the size of a youth on the cusp of manhood, and the robbers had been almost painfully slow to him. He still remembered their shocked expressions just before he cut them down in moments.

The rest had surrendered immediately after, as they had shuffled out of the farmstead with their hands held out in surrender Aegon's heightened senses made it so he could practically smell the desperation on the robbers. They had been dirty and malnourished, their hollow eyes stared out at him with grim acceptance. Behind the farmstead Aegon's party had found several hastily buried bodies and freshly bought food from the nearest market town. He had pitied them, but they had broken the peace and had blood on their hands so, they all had been executed on the spot – except for the two boys. One man, who had no doubt been their father, had sworn up and down the children had taken no part in the killings – their compatriots had echoed the sentiment. Aegon had known better, he could sense the guilt on the faces of the two boys, but he had not said anything. He had been touched by the sense of comradery and his father had let the boys live.

The event had made him think long and hard about the nature of men. Though the robbers had resulted to murder it had been from desperation. Further, they had acted with nobility to protect their own even on the cusp of meeting the Stranger. He knew of lords and knights who professed devotion to the Warrior but were no better than robbers themselves – even developing a cruel streak based on their highborn status. As a bastard Aegon had already by then been the subject of hushed gossip and slander by men and who would talk behind his back but smile to him and show great courtesy – when Father was with him.

This state put him at unease, but he simply had no easy solution to make any changes to the attitudes of thousands of individuals across Westeros. In he had decided to devote himself to the Warrior as his sister did. Perhaps the Seven, or more likely politics, would present an opportunity for him.

It had been weeks since Aegon and his Storm Warriors had left Highgarden for Tumbleton – the size of his Storm Warriors had undergone a flux when Renly formally announced that he would lead a force to make it clear to the Lannisters that to attack the Reach would be met with the King's justice. Opportunists that had flocked to his side for the noterity had been torn between staying with Aegon and gaining glory potentially fighting the Lannisters, but also leaving the side of King Renly and the Tyrells where they may gain favor. Some had left to stay in Highgarden but others had come with him, bringing with them their men-at-arms, their servants and what would be a whole camp's worth of personnel. He had been sad to hear that Brienne had decided to stay in Highgarden but as a consolation he was warmed by the new loyalties of those who had decided to join him.

Officially, Aegon and his force of three hundred Storm Warriors were to be put under the command of Lord Footly who would augment his own levies to watching the border with the Riverlands and cutting off the Gold Road to King's Landing. However, Lord Footly was old and did not want to leave his castle so instead he put a few of his landed knights sworn to him under command of the three hundred men from his lands. Lord Lorent Caswell was also supposed to join them with men from Bittenbridge but from what Aegon had heard Lord Caswell was in Highgarden and had not ordered anyone sent. So, absent of any of the men who were supposed to officially lead their host Aegon had swiftly taken command himself. Given that they now had a surplus of supplies Aegon had set out from Tumbleton and swiftly taken the bridge over the Blackwater Rush and had fortified it as his main camp. From there Aegon had looked north into the Riverlands where it had become evident Lannister foraging parties were making their way through the region.

In fact, one day Aegon walked out of the treeline along one backwoods road and encountered two dozen men wearing Lannister colors and a cart full of what was more than likely goods looted from locals in the area.

"Surrender. Now." He ordered them, instead of answering they stared back at him for several long seconds before one of their number spoke up.

"Shit, that's not the Mountain." The Lannisterman spoke before he drew his sword, swiftly followed by a dozen more men around him. Aegon rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not the Mountain. I am Aegon Storm of Tarth and I am a better man than that butcher." He glared; it was enough to make several halt in their tracks but not all of them. Six still paced toward him with swords and spears at the ready, "Very well, face the Redstar and the Storm that follows."

He already had his maul in both hands at the ready but he waited for them to charge him instead. They would be using their own energy and strength rushing toward him but more importantly with this many opponent attacking just one man there would be a moment of hesitation among them – a pause as they watched to see who would put themselves at risk to make the first strike. As soon as he saw the closest two men hesitate, keeping an eye on him but also on one another he was already moving. Just as he had all those years ago Aegon saw the surprise in their eyes at the speed he had approached them and had swung his maul up above his head and down onto the closest Lannisterman's shoulder – driving the pillager to the ground though the true killing blow was the man's neck snapping from the force of the blow.

Again, it was hesitation that killed the second Lannisterman, a pause as the man watched his comrade's death, just as much as Aegon's maul when it slammed through the man's side. Aegon's blow had it encountered plate armor would still have shattered his opponent instead of just tearing leather, cloth, bone and meat that pulverized the man's heart killing the Lannisterman instantly but then again Aegon would have struck with a more power had this man been wearing plate to achieve the same result.

Aegon's every move was controlled and though his blood did sing in his head he channeled it into the constant flow of calculated, minute judgement as the battlefield changed around him. It was like he was drinking deeply from a cup as he took in EVERYTHING – the ground they all stood on and how it would affect his next strides, the position of the sun and how it obscured their vision or how the temperature was making the Lannisters sweat, the stunned looks of the remaining men and how he could best use their hesitation, and the sound of hoofbeats in the distance which one or two of the Lannisters seemed to notice.

Aegon roared and picked up speed as he strode forward, the act was enough to draw their singular attention back to him. He reached out and grabbed one man by the shoulder and slammed the man's face into the head of his maul shattering the skull behind the flesh into a bloody ruin. Letting the body go Aegon took his maul in both hands and swung out in a wide arc that took a Lannisterman in the side but also made the body crash into the man standing next to the unfortunate receiver. Leaving the crumpled forms behind him Aegon caught the last of the original six men that had confronted him with a low swing that swept the last man's legs out from underneath him. Before his opponent could recover from the ground Aegon slammed his steel-clad foot into the man's neck – snapping it with a horribly audible crunch.

It had so far been less than a minute since Aegon had killed the first man.

Normally engagements between one or more lightly armored opponents versus a man in plate was a much more drawn out affair. It would take several minutes as both sides attempted to use a series of feints to make speedy assaults on one another's person. Those more lightly armed would attempt to pierce the weak points in the plate mail such as the joints or wait for their opponent to tire, likewise the more heavily armored opponent would need strategy and speed to catch the other with a blow that would be fatal. Aegon had for all purposes annihilated the normal, he could almost taste the sudden drop in will in the remaining Lannisters before several turned to run and the rest were unsure if they should flee or fight. It was then that the source of the earlier hoofbeats Aegon had heard earlier emerged from the tree line – two dozen of his mounted Storm Warriors.

"Ours is the Storm's Fury!" was echoed from among them alongside chants of "For King Renly" and other personal house mottos. Those who were too slow or too stunned to throw down their arms were killed while the quicker witted who did were apprehended.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Aegon words were said with a harsh tone but the grin on his lips told all that his feelings were anything but that. Several of the Storm Warriors chuckled or laughed out loud, one rolled his shoulders and waved a hand at him.

"Could you blame us? It was like the Warrior himself strode before us!" Robar Royce laughed as he pounded his fist at empty air in imitation of Aegon's own swings with his maul. "You were holding out on us from those training bouts!"

He was of two minds about Robar's choice to stay with the Storm Warriors. On one hand it meant that it was less likely he would be able to court Brienne and it had meant that his position in the Rainbow Guard had gone to the despicable Red Ronnet Connington. On the other hand he thought that Robar was good company and had been a staunch friend since departing Highgarden, in particular helping Aegon walk the courtesy and politics of trueborn nobility among his war camp. He had asked Gendry to keep an eye on Brienne for him and send a message if anything untoward should happen to his sister.

"What should we do with these supplies?" Ser Gerald Gower asked, he was looking through the cart with a furrowed brow, "Our outriders have only found burned out farms for miles around. If there any we can return this to they are hiding or gone far away from here."

The truth of Gerlad's words made Aegon frown. Lannister foraging parties were lousy in the area this close to the God's Eye, from what they had heard from frightened smallfolk that had only emerged after realizing they were not wearing Lannister colors the forces under Tywin Lannister had holed themselves up in the cursed castle of Harrenhal. Just as he had feared Lannister forces were scouring the area for supplies to feed their forces – word was also plenty that Gregor Clegane and his men were butchering anyone they came across. There were also scattered reports of outlaws clashing with the Lannisters but so far, the Storm Warriors had encountered none.

"We are too far north of the Stoney Sept now. Behind every tree there are Lannisters lurking about." Aegon said, as they entered the Riverlands they had sent some of the supplies westward to the Stoney Sept where many refugees had gathered, "We will take them back to our camp. There are a few holdfasts along the God's Eye shore, some may still hold out. We will continue with the plan to get to the shores of the lake before we turn back south."

"Aye, Redstar." Robar said, the men around him nodded in agreement. One man brought his war horse to him, named Balerion after Aegon the Conqueror's dragon, the horse was said to have been bought by his Father from the same breeder that sold to the Clegane family. The horse was certainly large and had an aggressive temperament but seemed to respect him enough to not nip at him.

"Follow me then lads! We ride for camp and tomorrow we make for the God's Eye. I want to stand on the lakeshore when I spit in Tywin's direction!" Aegon shouted to the wild laughter of his men as they rode off along the road.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

254

Cataphract

Jun 17, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arya New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 20, 2019

Add bookmark

#594

Arya I

299 AC

Village South of God's Eye

"Get away from that window! If you know what's good for you, boy! Listen to me!" All-For-Joffrey cried at her, but she ignored his words. The old man was huddled against a far wall with Hot Pie and the other captives of the Mountain's Men while she stood on the boxes, she had carefully balanced to look out the barred window. The way she saw it, unless he came and pulled her down, she had no listen to or obey him.

"A-a-ary, maybe you-you should?" Hot Pie's voice cracked with every other word, fear more than evident, but she ignored the baker's boy all the same. Arya would not have been locked in the warehouse, Needle would not have been taken from her, and Lommy would not be dead if Hot Pie had not been captured in the first place. It had felt like an eternity since her, Hot Pie, Lommy, and the orphan they called Weasel had left the ruined holdfast where Yoren and the others had died. They had come across the village looking for food but had been discovered and captured. Arya still shivered at the callous way the spearman had killed Lommy.

"Something doesn't sound right." The voice that spoke drifted up from the other side of the window – it was one of the Lannister guards that stood outside their impromptu jail.

"Whatever it is Lord Clegane will sort it out, lad. I've rode with him for years now, no one can beat him on the battlefield." Another voice replied and it was one that she recognized enough to make her blood rise. It was the man-at-arms who had stolen Needle from her, she had discovered his name was Polliver from listening to the conversations the bored guards had to pass the time. She had tried to look out and see if he still had Needle, but the window only afforded her a view of the village – it had been built high into the outside wall of the warehouse so miscreants could not easily reach it without notice.

In the distance toward the southern outskirts of the village the sound of battle had wafted to them for some time that morning. It seemed Polliver and his companion had been ordered to stay and make sure the Mountain's prisoners did not escape during the battle unnoticed while the Lannisters were fighting out of view. The first sounds she had heard that morning was of frantic shouts and of many men moving about.

"Think it's Dondarrion and his outlaws?" the Young Guard asked.

"Fuckling blood don't you believe that horse shit that Dondarrion is walking around. I SAW the Mountain kill him. He isn't going to pop up anytime soon," Polliver seemed to shuffle as he spoke, "Could be some of his survivors from the ford, could be some uppity Rivermen, could be that Red Bastard of Baratheon's…"

Baratheon? That made Arya curious. From her time in King's Landing she knew the dead King Robert's younger brothers had not bent the knee to that shit Joffrey. Renly had fled south and had apparently rallied the Tyrells to his cause. The city had been utterly on edge with worry of an attack by sea from Stannis' forces from Dragonstone. Father had supposedly named Stannis the true heir to the Iron Throne – she did not believe a word about what he had said before Joffrey had him executed; they must have made him lie. Had the brothers begun their attack to unseat the Lannister usurpers?

"They say the Bastard of Tarth is a giant, big as the Mountain" the Young Guard said.

"They also say he is four years old!" Polliver sneered and spat, "Just my luck to be left with a boy that believes everything he hears! Do you still believe in grumpkins too?"

"I don't!" the Young Guard almost wailed before he seemed to compose himself, "I'm just saying that's what I've heard."

"Sure. Sure." Polliver's voice was filled with sarcasm, "Just wait for when the Mountain has the Bastard's head on a- wait. What's that?"

The sound of horns echoed out from the direction of the battle, and they were getting closer.

"What-? That's our call for retreat." Polliver sounded like he did not believe what he was hearing.

"Look!" the Young Guard shouted.

"Arya saw a stream of men wearing Lannister colors pour into view at an empty space which most likely sufficed as the village square if she had to guess. There were confused and panicked shouts now as clumps of men rushed to reform their ranks while others sped past them to tents and huts emerging with what must have been their looted goods. Then over a dozen riders rode into her view, all wearing the Lannister/Clegane colors, the Mountain himself was among them but something was wrong – Clegane's armor was rent in places and as he shouted orders there was something in his voice. It took Arya a moment, but she recognized -FEAR- in his voice.

Clegane's officers lashed out at a few of the running men, pushing others back into a ragged battle line. Clegane himself dismounted his horse and took his massive great sword in both hands.

Next, she heard a sound that made her think of thunder but was soon revealed to be a line of armored men banging on their shields with swords and warhammers. She saw several different personal banners, but she recognized the stag of House Baratheon everywhere. The line of newcomers parted, and she gasped involuntarily, she rubbed her eyes to make sure they were not deceiving her.

"The Seven Hells?" Polliver cursed.

"He-he is a giant! Big as the Mountain! No, perhaps a hand taller even." The Young Guard gasped out.

It was true. The warrior that stepped forward was larger than the mountain, but there was something else about him – almost as if he exuded a larger presence. In one hand he gripped a heavy hammer that should have taken two to lift while the other was wrapped behind a shield with a sigil that included red stars. His armor was tinted blue, perhaps sapphire, but with red trimmings. On his head was a helmet studded with the antlers of a great stag – in fact many of the warriors behind him wore helmets with smaller faux antlers made of metal.

"Face me Clegane!" the Giant of Tarth's voice rumbled, "You are a wretch. A craven mad dog who should have faced judgement long ago. Well. Here I am at last! Aegon Storm!"

"Fuck you! I'm stronger than any man, I would break you. Anyone I've killed should have been stronger or shouldn't have fucking gotten in my bloody way!" Clegane snarled, Arya thought he sounded like a cornered dog.

"It is a knight's duty to defend the weak and innocent. So commands the Warrior! You have done anything but! You could have been a good man, but you chose not to be. In this you are the weakest of all." The Giant of Tarth replied and took a step forward.

"A knight follows his liege's orders! Lord Tywin demanded I make the River Lords pay for that stupid, bitch Stark-Tully." Gregor was pacing now, the men closest to him looked nervous. She knew he was talking about her mother, images of last seeing her flooded Arya's mind briefly.

"Poor excuses. You can't blame your vile acts on anyone but yourself! Go to the Seven Hells! Let the work started by Lord Eddard Stark and Beric Dondarrion be fulfilled today!" Aegon stormed forward his hammer raised; the words made Arya think of her father once more, but she shoved those aside – she needed to watch this.

The Mountain bellowed in response and moved forward – shoving three of his men ahead of him into Aegon's path. It wasn't a fair fight Clegane wanted, she looked to see if any of Aegon's warriors would step up to help their champion but to her surprise NONE stepped up to help. Were they as craven as the Mountain's men? Surely, they knew the danger Aegon would be in fighting four other men?

Before she could ponder this any further Aegon started to kill them.

The Giant of Tarth picked up shocking speed as he shifted to the right most of the Mountain's men before they could surround him. The hammer swung out and Aegon's first opponent crashed to the ground – his head a bloody ruin. Not stopping Aegon pivoted and charged on top of the remaining two of the Mountain's men, a single swipe battered the sword arm of one man aside before the hammer's hooked end tugged on the same man's shield. Unbalanced Aegon's second opponent could do nothing before the Giant of Tarth slammed the edge of his shield into the other man's neck – even as far away as she was Arya picked up on a loud, sickening crunch when it connected. With just one step Aegon swiped his shield out into the last of the Mountain's men, thrown to the ground the last man could not recover in time before Aegon pierced his skull with the hammer's hooked end. Seamlessly Aegon pivoted once more, out of the arc of Gregor's great sword as it swung down in a high arc.

"FUCK!" Gregor howled in rage as his sword hit nothing and he recovered to step back.

"I thought you would be faster." Aegon shrugged his broad shoulders.

Gregor just snarled in response and swung again but Aegon actually deflected the blow with his own impressive strength and shield arm then swung his hammer into Gregor's ribs. The metal dented under the impact; his breath driven from his lungs Gregor wheeled away wheezing in pain. The Mountain swung out with his sword again in several short but quick slashed but Aegon side stepped them all. After one slash brought Gregor too far forward Aegon's hammer struck again – slamming into Gregor's shield. The Mountain howled in pain; the blow had been exactly where his arm was strapped into the shield. Arya squinted but it looked like Gregor's arm had been broken judging by how quickly he wriggled his arm out and even after letting the shield drop his arm hung to the side.

Aegon did not seem to be in the mood to let Gregor recover now because in a moment he was inside of his opponent's guard – bringing both of his arms up Aegon slammed them down into Gregor's shoulders forcing the Mountain to his knees.

Aegon reached forward and tore off the kneeling man's helmet then stepped back from the wailing Gregor Clegane; blood foamed from his lips as he spoke.

"Kill him! What are you standing around for?" Gregor was shrieking now, a pained twitch in one eye as he looked at his own men. None of them moved at his command. They were staring at Aegon with fear.

"You never had any power, Clegane." Aegon said as he shrugged off his shield and took his hammer in both hands, "You are unworthy of anyone's loyalty. You have no honor and so you will go to the Seven Hells – alone!"

Gregor appeared to make one last hate filled shout, but it ended the moment the hammer pulverized his head. There was a horrible wrenching of metal, meat, and bone before Gregor's head left his shoulders. Arya thought she saw one of his eyes pop out of his skull. The Mountain's headless corpse swayed for a moment longer, his life blood spurting everywhere – Aegon stepped away from the arc of red – before it crashed down in a clamor of metal.

Silence reigned for several, long seconds.

"SHIT" Polliver shouted the words, he sounded dumbfounded.

That seemed to break the spell as several things happened at once. Aegon's men surged forward in a unified shield wall. Those Lannister guards who raised their weapons were overwhelmed and killed, those who did the opposite were disarmed and forced to the ground. Others scattered in all directions. Fleeing from the Mountainslayer. Arya caught a glimpse of Baratheon banners appearing at the village perimeter cutting off escape. Finally, a new voice spoke up from below her window.

"Put down your weapons!"

"SHITshitshit" Polliver cursed, there was the sound of movement and then the door to the warehouse burst open. It was Polliver, he was backing into the building with his sword drawn – like a cornered rat. Around his waist in its sheath Arya spotted Needle.

Without hesitation Arya threw herself wordlessly down from her perch and onto the Lannister murderer. He saw her at the last moment but was surprised enough that he fell over when she hit him with all of her weight. Then she started to scream on top of him, her hands punching and grabbing at him before his arm shoved her off but not before her hands had clasped around Needle's hilt and pulled her sword free. Rebounding with the training Syrio had taught her she was on her feet before him.

"Not today!" Arya screamed the words as she thrust Needle past Polliver's sword and into his neck. She was surprised at how easily Needle slid through his flesh, only halting when she felt the tip pierce his spine. She had killed only once before, the stable boy who had wanted to turn her over to Cersei. All she had remembered was Jon's words and she had killed the boy and left with his dead, accusing eyes staring at her. She had thrust her sword now into the brigand with all the hate and sorrow she had built up over the last months letting loose. She looked him in the eye as he died, and she couldn't stop herself from screaming again.

Father. Mother. Jon. Robb. Sansa. Bran. Rickon. Mycah. Syrio. Yoren. Even Lommy. Her family and friends that were dead or lost to her now since she had left Winterfell, since everything had gone from one terror to the next. Hot tears stung her eyes before she heard a noise of footsteps at the door behind her and on the fear and anger that had built up in her she lashed out with Needle, the tip of the blade scratched against a bronze colored shield covered with strange runes.

"What in the name of the Seven-?" the owner of the voice cursed and jumped back as Arya shrieked again and stabbed at his shield again and again. It did not matter to her that it was ineffective she just needed to lash out as all reason fled her. Her blood rose high in her ears.

"Stand back, Robar." A familiar voice called from outside and the man she had tried to stab retreated hastily. She saw the door suddenly free of obstruction, her freedom was through that door! She scrambled forward into the light outside and looked for a path to run and escape but then a new figure loomed over her.

"You have a sharp tipped blade there." Aegon said to her, his helmet was removed now, and he stared down at her with his hard, aquiline features.

"Get away from me!" Arya screamed and thrust Needle at a weak point in his armor. He did not move at all, instead he let the tip pierce the gap in the armor and she felt it judder into his flesh. Calmly and slowly, perhaps supernaturally so compared to how she had seen him move before, he pulled Needle from his flesh without a cry or wince of pain and scooped her up to his chest.

"Nooo! Stop! Stop it!" Arya cried out and tried to wriggle free, but his grip was stronger than iron.

"Ssshh. Be calm little one. Be free of your pain." Aegon said gently to her and placed a hand on the back of her head. After a moment she felt a strange feeling spread throughout her body, it was as if the pain and sorrow she had been feeling was being drawn from her. It was a strange sort of clarity then and it made her cry, not in sadness but in pure exhaustion. Even though Aegon wore several layers of armor she could not help but feel he was warm, and she thought of the hugs from Father. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly placed her on her feet again, inspecting Needle for a moment before he handed it over to her. Wiping her eyes, she nodded in thanks and sheathed it, "What is your name?"

"My name is Arya Stark of House Stark. I am the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark." The words came out of her mouth surprisingly easily, she dimly thought she should have lied maybe call herself Weasel and continue to hide but there was something about Aegon that made her trust him.

This did seem to surprise Aegon who looked her up and down again before he smiled.

"A surprise! I knew you were ferocious, but it seems you are a Wolf Girl." Then his smile diminished somewhat as he looked to be in sudden thought, he turned to the man she had stabbed at before. "Robar order a raven to be sent to Riverrun. We should let the Starks know."

"Should we not send another one to Highgarden and King Renly?" Robar replied; the phrase made Arya scrunch up her face. King Renly? Had something happened to Stannis then? Aegon seemed oddly hesitant before he nodded.

"Yes, do so." He turned back to her, "If we were in a better situation Wolf Girl, I would send you to Riverrun immediately but Tywin Lannister sits between here and there with several thousand men. I also have my wounded and prisoners to escort back south. We will need to be careful, perhaps a meeting can be arranged at the Stoney Sept. Until then I can teach you how to use that sword, if you wish."

"I already had a teacher in King's Landing!" Arya puffed up, "His name was Syrio Forel and he was the First Sword of Braavos!"

She paused before she added.

"Wait, but I am a girl. You would teach me how to wield a sword?"

Aegon smiled wryly.

"Of course, I would, I do not see how being a girl stops you from being able to fight! Come, I will tell you of my sister, Brienne…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

287

Cataphract

Jun 20, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Robar / Robb New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jul 27, 2019

Add bookmark

#708

Robar

299 AC

Blackwater Run

Arya Stark, or the Wolf Girl as many had come to affectionately call her, was a strange sort to Robar. She was of the North he supposed and they had their strange traditions and ways of doing things. She was unlike many of the highborn girls her age that he knew - quiet and fragile. In the first few days in their company she had acted skittish, as an animal wary of a hunter, always sticking close to Aegon or the odd boy called ''Hot Pie". Then with the swiftness of winter's wind she had opened up to Robar and many of the others - asking a barrage of questions, showing them the water dancing style moves with her Needle, wanting to ride a horse on her own, and generally seeming to pop up in other's business all over their camp. In truth she was unlike what he had expected for another reason, he had heard of her father's personality and demeanor from his own father, Yohn Royce. Ned Stark had a reputation in the Vale as the 'Silent Wolf' ever since his years being raised by Jon Arryn in the Eyrie.

Eventually Arya had told them of her journey - fleeing the Red Keep, seeing her own father's execution, living on the streets, living as a boy alongside the dregs and recruits for the Night's Watch, battling the Lannisters, living on nothing but grubs and dirt, and finally her captivity by Gregor Clegane. With Clegane's death the monkier 'The Mountain' seemed unfit for the monster of a man now. Woven through her tale had been the death and destruction she had witnessed to the land and folk both high and small which in truth would have shocked Robar a month ago. Now though such things only made him sigh and hope his dreams would be free of such. He had admitted to himself that he had been a fool before he had departed with Aegon. He thought war would be a time of valor and chivalry, a game between men, but that had been before he had killed his first man, seen the handiwork of war on the Riverands and in the sickness it rose in his stomach it had also changed him.

No, he could not blame the Wolf Girl for being strange for she had seen horrors that could crush the spirit of men far older and stronger than she.

"This sword is heavy!" Arya protested and pouted, standing opposite of Rober he could see she was struggling against the sword and buckler she had been given to train with.

"Good, your arms are small and you need to train them up! Your back as well if you have any hope of withstanding a crushing blow!" Robar replied before he stepped forward with a training sword and jabbed at her shield throwing her off balance.

"I wasn't ready!" she growled and glared at him as she righted her footing. She lifted the buckler again and this time was able to catch his blow better but it still sent her off balance again.

"You need to learn more than how to poke and prod." Aegon laughed as he approached, his feet crunching the sand beside the riverbed.

"I would have said that she should become more well-rounded. Broadsword, axe, mace and warhammer require different body movements." Robar replied with an amused smile, repeating the words of his instructors back at Runestone. The Wolf Girl was certain quick on her feet and the water dancing bravo training she had apparently been schooled in was good for training her battlefield awareness as he had noted she was not just staring straight ahead most of the time but watching the on goings around her. However, there was more to Westerosi styles of fighting than crushing your foes - she had speed and a budding mind for strategy but she lacked power and Aegon had seemed to decide to expand her familiarity with other weapons.

It was strange training a girl but any snickering among the Storm Warriors had long since died out after seeing his half-sister Brienne on the training grounds at Highgarden. Tall as she was even Brienne had once been a girl perhaps as small and weak as Arya but that had changed with years of training - like any man. Though, those who did snicker about it tended to make sure they were leagues away from Aegon's impressive earshot.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Arya asked after blocking several of Robar's jabs with the buckler, "Training your hostage to fight? Giving her a sword?"

"You are not a hostage here." Aegon rumbled, Arya seemed to make a reply but the Giant of Tarth drowned her out, anticipating what she had most likely wanted to say "Yes, even though we will not let you leave."

After their battle against Clegane and his men they had buried the dead, hung the Lannister prisoners who crimes could be identified by the Rivermen then marched them all south along the God's Eye lake to waiting barges that were taking them down the course of the Blackwater Rush, and now only a day's ride from their encampment on the Gold Road. They had made all haste to put as much distance between themselves and Harrenhal where Tywin Lannister camped.

"Then you will see me to my family?" Arya asked, "Just not right now?"

"Just not right now." Aegon conceded, "I have sent word to your family in Riverrun that you are safe."

"Is anywhere safe with the war?" Arya replied.

Robar had spoken with Aegon about the girl and the Storm Warrior had seemed genuinely concerned for Arya's safety. She was, like it or not, a bargaining chip with House Stark and King Renly's court. The Tyrells were shrewd politicians and with Robb Stark declaring himself King in the North there was rivalry between their two camps, but they shared a common enemy in the Lannisters.

He could not blame Aegon's wariness, Renly, Mace and the others had sat in the Reach while they had all worked and bled I the Riverlands. Robar thought at least Arya could trust that Aegon's honor would see her home again - he worried more if that would mean going against Renly to do so and if it did where would his own sword lay?

Robb

299 AC

Riverrun

"We will have free reign of the Westerlands, see how the Old Lion likes his home being burnt down." Robb slammed his fist into the table, the Lords of the North and the Trident of the day's war council echoed back at him with cheers.

"We won't have the equipment or manpower to force Casterly Rock or too many of the larger strongholds." Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully, his great-uncle added after a moment when the cheers had calmed down. The Blackfish had not lost of his tactical acumen standing guard over the Bloody Gate.

"Aye, with the Greyjoys in support we will, though we want to lure Tywin back into the Westerlands." Robb conceded.

"Trusting the squids to do anything," Wendel Manderly muttered underneath his impressive mustache to the agreement of others Robb noted. He did not show it on his lips but on the inside he was frowning.

"I believe in Theon, he is Balon's heir. He stood with me - with us when you crowned me King. Balon and the other Ironborn will see the Westerlands undefended as good pickings. Perhaps even payback Tywin for the defeats during the Greyjoy Rebellion." Robb said and waited for any to disagree and when none did he continued the course of the meeting as they laid down the upcoming campaign. He spotted his mother's arrival at one point and the look of urgency on her face but reluctantly he ignored her. She was too want to rule in his stead and it was a source of tension not just between them but in his own war camp. She would wait, until at last the Lords began to shuffle out of the meeting room then she came forward but not before stopping her uncle.

"Robb…" Catelyn hesitated for a moment, "Arya has been found - in the Riverlands!"

"So she isn't in King's Landing after all." Brynden muttered, they had suspected this already. Correspondences from Cersei had mentioned Sansa more than they had Arya and it had not gone unnoticed. If she was dead or a hostage elsewhere in the Crownlands they had not known until now.

"No just held hostage by first the Mountain and now a bastard!" Catelyn replied fiercely, she was no wolf but she could act like one when her children were involved, and handed him a letter.

Robb Stark of the North.

I Aegon Storm, son of Lord Selwyn of Tarth have rescued your sister Arya Stark. She was being held captive by Gregor Clegane in a small village south of the God's Eye. I killed the rogue in combat in honor of your Father who wanted the false knight brought to justice. She is very much a wolf girl and asks constantly to use a sword. I am bringing her to safety in the Reach. I will send further word from Tumbleton.

Further below was more words written in familiar hand writing.

It's me Robb. One time you caught me stealing cakes from the kitchen and made me share them with you to not tell Father and Mother.

"A wolf girl who asks about swords?" Brynden raised a brow which made Robb laugh for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Arya is not like many Southron girls her age. That description and that she was found in the company of the Lannisters? This is her handwriting too, its terrible."

"She was found a captive of Clegane and this bastard killed him? Just what has happened to my little girl?" Catelyn sat down and put a hand to her forehead.

"It matches with what Lord Piper's men had told us. Renly's men taking the Gold Road, attacking Lannisters in the Riverlands and sending refugees to the Stoney Sept. Clegane was spotted last somewhere south of the God's Eye." Brynden rubbed his chin, "I believe it."

"Now what do we do about it? Arya is a hostage of the Tyrells now." Mother narrowed her eyes.

"This changes things. We c an't ignore the Reach now. We've wondered what Renly's intentions are for months now. We need to know his terms now too." Robb drummed his fingers against the table.

"What will you do if he asks that you bend the knee?" Brynden asked him, and the thought made Robb worry. No matter who sat on the Iron Throne he was now leader of the North, as King or as Warden. How would his people react if he did bend the knee to Renly? They still needed to rescue Sansa but would their support for him crumble before then? Politics he had found was harder than he had imagined them to be and he was making progress winning the loyalty of the Northmen that admired Father but there was so much more and what about the Rivermen? His marriage to the Freys?

"I don't think I can answer that. Now right now at least." Robb said slowly before he looked to Mother, "For now let us see what it will take to get Arya back. When can you travel to the Reach, Mother?"

Jul 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#769

Willas

Cider Hall

299 AC

"I have received confirmation from Lord Caswell that preparations are underway to receive our host upon arrival at Bitterbridge" Willas said and felt a sense of satisfaction when he received acknowledgment from his Father, Lord Tarly, Uncle Garth, Lord Redwyne, and Lord Rowan among others that made up Renly's war council. Very few positions had been set by Renly so far though it was confirmed that Father was the Hand of the King, Uncle Garth the Master of Coin, and Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships. Part of the reason why the rest of the Small Council had not been chosen was that he suspected Renly wanted to give a few positions as bargaining chips such as Lord-Commander to Ser Selmy (though so far the old knight had not showed up in their camp as far as he knew). Another reason was likely that Renly was keeping busy himself, Loras, Margarey, and a good number of the lords and knights that had flocked to his banner with the not-so-small number of feasts, hunting trips, minor tourneys and melees and such social functions - busy enough that even Father was finding it difficult to get his ear to demand more concessions to their family.

"Good, we will be joined by ten thousand more men at Bitterbridge which should put our numbers at quite the sizeable army!" Father looked pleased as he said to the words. Willas had noticed that Father had been in a rather splendid mood since Renly's arrival at Highgarden, if Willas had to guess Father was happy to bask in the new importance of the family - namely the power and influence it afforded him.

"Yes, one that will be going through our supplies at a tremendous rate. Do we really need to indulge in this melee that His Grace has planned? We should march on King's Landing while Tywin is holed up in Harrenhall." Randyll Tarly looked sour as he spoke the words, Randyll was a very martial minded sort and no doubt the grandstanding and politicking by Father and Renly grated on his own senses. Willas had even heard him muttering a few times that he regretted not going to the Riverlands with "The Giant Bastard". While he could see from Tarly's point of view Willas was supportive of the delay they were undertaking so far, with the Lannisters and Starks bleeding themselves dry fighting one another it would mean a much easier affair for their own host to sweep in and clean up the mess.

"What the King wants the King shall get, Lord Tarly." Father shook his head in Randyll's direction and shrugged his shoulders, "It will be the perfect boost for our support among the loyalists that have flocked to His Grace's banners. Let them enjoy themselves a little longer - we will all get to the blooding soon enough."

"Perhaps sooner than you think, my Good-Father!" Renly said as he entered the room, a charming smile on his face. Willas wondered if perhaps Father's voice was loud enough to carry out into the hall or had Renly been waiting for the right moment to step inside? Both were equally likely.

Renly was accompanied by Loras and several other memebers of his so-called Rainbow Guard. Lord Caron the Orange, Ser Crane the Purple, Brienne the Blue and Ronnet the Red. He saw Brienne and Ronnet were standing as far away from each other as possible and he knew very well the story behind their history was… controversial. After Grandmother's advice he had arranged through Father a melee at Highgarden that had seen both Brienne and Ronnet ascend to their positions - but only after Brienne had beaten Ronnet quite thoroughly. While it had been a bit of a surprise for some of the new arrivals to the camp those that had been around since before Aegon Storm's departure barely batted an eye - though that did not mean Brienne was free from continued…criticisms from her male counterparts she dealt with them in due course. Willas had even tipped his hand and encouraged a few to step into the waiting mace that Brienne wielded. Better their pride be upended sooner rather than latter. He did have to admit Brienne was a remarkable woman if a bit naive by the way she continued to follow Renly around.

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" Uncle Garth asked from his seat.

"This rather interesting bit of news!" Renly declared before he slid what looked like a message scroll across the table to Willas. Raising his own eyebrow he picked it up and began to read the contents of the message aloud for everyone's benefit.

"To His Highness, I Aegon Storm am making this report of progress from our encampment on the Gold Road. The Storm Warriors have returned from our foray into the Riverlands with great success. The land and its people are beset terribly by Lannister pillagers and bandits, taking my force north to the God's Eye we encountered much devastation and bloodshed."

"No surprise there. The fighting between the Lannisters, Tullys, and Starks have been going on for months." Lord Rowan said, "I would not be surprised if the whole region is covered in blood."

"However, we have brought justice in the name of Your Grace two fold! I would report that we encountered the false-knight Gregor Clegane and his men and destroyed their force entirely, I personally slew the man myself. The Mountain did fall and he did not get back up, I will send his bones and banner as proof."

That bit of news brought incredulous silence for several moments.

"Tywin's mad dog has been slain?" Father asked surprise in his voice.

"The bastard did seem like a match in size for the Mountain…" Randyll trailed off.

"What say you, Brienne? Do you think your half-brother really did this deed?" Renly turned to Brienne with a grin, Willas noted there was something triumphal in his voice. Perhaps there was a point here that Renly was working toward?

"My brother is no liar. I stand by my word in belief that he speaks the truth. The false-knight is dead by Aegon's hand." Brienne seemed to beam with pride as she said the words, it was firm as steel and for a moment to Willas she seemed to be somewhat more present to look upon - perhaps it was because she was smiling for once? Was it from her brother's victory or the attention Renly was giving to her though?

"If Brienne believes this to be true than I shall take it as fact as well. He will recieve high honors upon his return. This stroke will no doubt put us in the graces of the Martells, but there is more to be read, Willas." Renly wagged a finger.

" As well among the prisoners of Clegane's we have discovered one of the…late Lord Stark's daughters, Arya Stark. She has seen and suffered much and is under Your Grace's protection, I have sent word to her family in Riverrun and I will accompany her to Bitterbridge in due time…" Willas' voice trailed off as he spoke the last lines of the letter. Now THAT was a fair bit of news that came with far reaching impact.

"One of the Stark girls?" Rowan's bushy eyebrows had shot up, "I thought they were both being held hostage in King's Landing."

"If this is true…that seems to be a bluff on the part of the Lannisters." Tarly conceded reluctantly.

"One of my informants, who works through the docks outside the Mud Gate has said that apparently they like to parade the older sister around beside Joffrey. He never mentioned seeing the younger girl." Redwyne spoke up.

"Why would he tell the Starks this?" Father sounded displeased, "If they know that now WE have her…"

"They will be more readily deal with us." Willas spoke up, "We will have to talk with the Starks eventually, now that we have one of Robb Stark's sisters we will be working from a even greater advantage."

"Or it could bring the Young Wolf's fury on us." Father retorted, narrowing his eyes a shade - he did not like to be interrupted.

"Hahaha!" Renly burst into laughter, drawing a curious eye from the other occupants in the room, seeing their confusion he stifled his chuckles before he continued, "Oh no, I believe Aegon know quite well what he is doing - he is creating quite the tale!"

"Your Grace…?" Father asked, still confused by the statement.

"Defeating the bloodthirsty false-knight, taking his sword to the unjust, protecting the weak and rescuing a damsel! This is all the stuff that mummers and songwriters love to dine upon!" Renly pointed to the letter, "That letter came to me by way of messenger, not by raven and word of its contents have been spreading through the roadway like wildfire."

"Aegon Storm is certainly creating quite the rumble, this news has become quite the talk of the knights out in the camp. They hear of this bastard who has accomplished so much in so little time and now they are starting to get jealous, they want to earn their own accolades and glory. I have my pulse on the mood of things and what I am hearing now is the call to battle!"

Renly let the words hang in the air a moment before he continued.

"Send my word to Lord Caswell that due to the war we will not be hosting a grand melee at Bitterbridge. I want us in the Crownlands in a month's time!"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

260

Cataphract

Jul 28, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks He Was... New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Aug 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#938

Aenys

King's Landing

283 AC

He was…Aenys Clegane, the Hound of the Westerlands.

Aegon saw himself marching into King's Landing under the banners of the Lannisters and House Clegane. He wore the colors of House Clegane about himself, as did several hundred men who followed his lead. The city itself was burning. Men wearing the colors of the Targaryens fled in every direction. They all knew him by reputation and none dared stand against him, he was the loyal bannerman of the Warden of the West and there had even been an attempt on his life by agents of the paranoid Mad King.

Beside him was a young boy, his gaze was hard but when he looked to Aegon it softened. He too wore the colors of House Clegane and in him there was a familial resemblance to Gregor Clegane - who had been dead for several years now. The former heir to Clegane Keep had been found with his neck snapped and head burst open at the bottom of a stone wall. Aegon slapped a warm hand on the youth's shoulder and nodded toward the Red Keep in the distance. There Robert's Rebellion would end. As they pushed forward the scene faded…

Aerion

299 AC

The Twins

He was…Aerion the Red, bandit-king of the Red Fork.

He had lived a poor life, slipping between the lands of the River and Western Lords he had learned early that life was harsh and that the nobles sitting in their castles would do little to help the smallfolk. He had become a force to be reckoned with, always slipping past the patrols sent by the nobles to rob their caravans and food storage depots. His name was well sung by the smallfolk for his deeds.

Now though he was at a wedding, the Young Wolf had sought him out and bargained for truce and comradely. He had shown the Northmen ways how to surround the Lannister armies and had helped them crack open several keeps. He had come to the Twins to feast…but something had set him on edge. He watched himself shout a warning as several of the guests pulled out daggers and swords - he was among them in moments reaping a tally as bloodshed brought shouts and screams. The scene faded again…

Aegon

300 AC

Dragonstone

He was…Aegon the Red, Eater of the Red Sands.

He stood beside a throne, one in a small room that had dragons carved into the stonework. He smelt salt and fire on the wind and looked to the throne's single occupant. A young girl, a Targaryen Queen who had given him a name and given him purpose. She caught his glance and smiled warmly up at him before turning back to the other occupants of the room. A Exiled Bear, a Dwarf, and a Eunuch gestured to a large map of Westeros. They spoke of conquest and their allies on the mainland.

Something nagged at him, it was a distant echo of an echo. Perhaps it was someone speaking…no, someone shouting. He tasted blood on his lips.

NO ONE

He was…no one. He had no name and now fought for his life.

He was in some sort of gladiatorial pit, that had a strange looking platform and several dozen people crowded around it. He was just a boy, pressed among many who either weeped or shouted up at their captors which he could not see. Then with growing horror he saw as the put filled with a burning, acidic liquid. He saw the struggles of everyone try to flee higher up the platform before the first fights broke out as space became increasingly limited. He was saddened by what he had to do, but something inside of him told him he had to survive. So just a boy he snapped bones and necks of men twice his size with startling ease. The way he killed them was efficient and quick, he was loath to let any of them suffer even as they screamed for his own death.

Finally when he was the last on the platform that had shrunken to a single step he heard cheers and other voices….and the voice he had heard before - it was a shout that was growing louder above the cheers of the spectators. He suddenly felt like he was choking now, he smelt and tasted the horrible iron, bitter taste of blood and no matter when he could do he could not breathe free of it.

As the scene faded once again a single word pierced his skull.

ANGRON.

Aegon

299 AC

Tumbleton

He thrashed awake in his bed, his body swinging out with trained efficiency as he took a ready stance. It took him several moments for the world to come into focus for him, he was back in Tumbleton in chambers that had been set aside for him. He was breathing hard now and his senses told him he was not alone either. He glanced up and saw the kneeling form of a frightened young servant, he was shaking on the ground and sobbing.

"P-please! I-I beg your forgiveness-!" the servant choked out.

"No! No, the fault..the fault is all mine…" Aegon sighed and relaxed. He had this effect on people sometimes, when his emotions ran high he could frighten beast and man. "What is it that you are here for?"

"I wa-was t-t-tasked to deliver ne-ne-news!" the servant slowly stood up but seemed to dare not look Aegon directly in the face.

"Th-th-the company of His Grace and House Tyrell have been spotted. Th-they will be h-here by mid-day."

Idea I had. Set aside the Margarey update for this.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

205

Cataphract

Aug 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Margarey New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 2, 2019

Add bookmark

#970

Margarey

On The Road To Tumbleton

299 AC

At first, Margarey was not sure what to think of Brienne of Tarth,

As an older daughter and heir to a House Brienne was due certain courtesy, though Margarey was from a Great House of Westeros in terms of the unwritten rules of noble customs she would in most events differ to Brienne. However, unlike the many daughters of the lords and ladies of Westeros Margarey had met Brienne was without a doubt like any other - whereas Margarey thought herself on the path of the Maid, Brienne had her eyes locked straight on the path of the warrior. Margarey had invited Brienne to the outings with the other ladies of Highgarden, horseback riding, falconry and such but the Maid of Tarth had politely declined and had instead stuck to the training grounds.

"With looks like her's it is a pity she was not born a man," Cynthea Oldwood had giggled during one of their embroidery sessions.

"Looks don't matter at all," Rhea Flowers had said next, "Not when the candles have been blown out anyway." Which had brought about another titter of snickering from a few of the other girls, but Margarey had smiled politely and remained quiet. Grandmother may have had a thorny tongue but she had taught her granddaughter the virtue of silence, It made your own thoughts unknown and brought confusion to others.

Margarey did not really care for Brienne's looks, no what had concerned her was the fact that when not training with swords the older woman appeared to be practically enraptured by Renly. Unfortunately for her, Brienne of Tarth did not know how to hide her emotions well - her anger at those who mocked her and her pinning for Renly were quite plain to see. Margarey did not have long to ponder on this though as events moved at a whirlwind's pace and before she knew it herself she was wed to Renly and she was Queen of Westeros and Renly her king.

That had shifted the paradigm of the social standing between the two of them, with Brienne now being in lower standing. If Brienne was a threat to her and Renly then she could have had her banished from Highgarden - but that was the hinge of the situation. Margarey did not see Brienne as a threat or a wall at all! Unlike what Cynthea or Rhea thought it was not a matter of physical attraction that made the difference, but the fact that in the months being with Renly the Maid of Tarth had not moved to act on her own infatuation with Renly at all. She had learned from her grandmother well and so far the servants she had asked to keep an ear and eye on Brienne had come up with no word of any untoward inclinations. This had become even clearer to Margarey once the other woman had joined the Rainbow Guard and was for all intents and purposes charged with ensuring Renly and Margarey's safety for life - if anything Brienne appeared to bury herself even deeper into her knightly role.

Brienne still was deeply infatuated with Renly but had given such feelings to act so that she could no doubt protect him with her sword and shield! In a way it was on a whole different level of tragic and romantic, like something out of a ballad.

"Are you excited to see Aegon once more?" Margarey turned to the warrior-woman, both were mounted on horse - Renly had insisted the royal party be as visible as possible to the vanguard and the forces of Tumbleton as they came to it. They had done so as they had arrived at every major holding, so that the smallfolk and bannermen could catch a glimpse of their King and Queen. It did not sit ill with her though to switch from wheelhouse to horseback, she was an avid rider and could handle herself well over short distances.

"It will be…good to see him again." Brienne answered after a pause, "My lady."

"I had not the chance to meet with Aegon Storm in person while he was at Highgarden before he left." Margarey replied, which was true but she did not mention that she knew the two half-siblings had parted ways on less than peaceful terms. The walls of Highgarden had ears and that Brienne had moped quite a deal following the wedding was not lost. Still, Brienne's tone seemed to point toward a lingering sense of awkwardness.

"He is quite the warrior! His feats of skill and strength are something to behold." Margarey smiled, "I have also heard several silly rumors about him. He has only had four or five namedays but he is a grown man. He showed up on the shores of Tarth from the sea itself during a storm."

Brienne's face quirked into a horse-like smile for a moment before she beat it down.

"All very ridiculous rumors My Lady. Aegon is a grown man as you can see. As for the second, its not completely untrue." Brienne answered.

"Oh, really?" Margarey asked, leaning closer.

"He did arrive on the shores of Tarth - but he did not walk out of the sea. There was a falling star sighted that day and soon after he arrived at Evenfall Hall a storm did wrack Tarth. Since his arrival he has been dear family to me. No matter what others might say."

"I believe you do him credit speaking on his behalf." Margarey smiled, to which Brienne nodded to - if in an awkward manner perhaps unsure or taken back by the sincerity of the words.

Though the words were well said that did not lift Margarey's suspicion - Brienne was in truth worried that the inheritance of Evenfall would go to Aegon. Such a thing would not surprise her, Brienne was a woman and it would not be the first time a seat would go to a bastard-son over a trueborn daughter. There was talk of legitimizing Aegon given his deeds, which would no doubt leave Brienne the estranged daughter who seemed to have very few allies among the lords of the Stormlands in a frightful position of being sidelined! These rumors being spread to help or hurt Aegon's fame and cause to take Evenhall was immaterial, Aegon's actions in the Riverlands were material.

Though Brienne seemed too happy to stay in Renly's Rainbow Guard Margarey knew such prospects were full of their own dangers, either by being wounded in combat or other danger much closer than the Maid of Tarth realized. Red Ronnet and several of the other younger lords were not happy at all about Brienne being in her position. Connington and his allies had not done anything yet that she knew of but they were up to something that would see Brienne removed from her position was very likely.

"Tumbleton is on the horizon My Lady," Brienne's words pulled her from her thoughts, "You will more likely than not get your chance to meet with my brother soon enough."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

233

Cataphract

Sep 2, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne III / Tyrion New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,000

Rousing my will to write once more...

Brienne

Their arrival into Tumblton had the air of a harvest faire, rather than an country gripped in war. Much like their arrival in Highgarden His Grace Renly arrived with an air of confidence and spectacle. She had noticed her King seemed to enjoy it, which she could not fault him very much for. Afterall, with the war ravaging the rest of the Seven Kingdoms it was good to show to the smallfolk and local lords that His Grace could calm nervous minds and stamp down on fear of bloodshed. At times it seemed like a game…but then she reasoned to herself that was what politics was in a fashion.

Lord Footly had greeted them with his family along with several local noble families and their retainers. The so-called Storm Warriors had stood slightly apart and had bent their knees and clashed their weapons in salute when Renly strode in. Brienne was taken back slightly by their appearance, unconsciously her hand had moved to her sword but she had stifled it immediately - these men were loyal to Renly after all. The band of fighters that had left Highgarden had seemed to colesce into an actual fighting force in the months since, Aegon had talked of his ideas for improving on Tarth's defenders, he had talked with Father at great length about it - a standing army - but had yet born any fruit because of the laxity of the peaceful times before Robert's death. Here she could see the thoughts of Aegon's army in the flesh and steel before her eyes!

There were the 'Wardens', men armed with thick shields that looked already as if they had withstood the blows of opponents on foot or horse. There were beside then the 'Sentinels', less armored than the wardens the sentinels boasted an assortment of swords, warhammers, maces and other weapons and could be used to take advantage of any enemy the wardens had ground into place. Though fewer in number, last were the 'Stag Knights', men armored in heavy plate that wielded two-handed warhammers, mauls and greatswords - the iconic racks of stag antlers that had been fixed to their helmets made them an imposing sight. All had their helmets at their side now in the presence of their king but she spotted a few familiar faces, such as Robar Royce, Derrick Stademon, and others. Last, of course was Aegon himself though he knelt as the others did but given his height he may as well have been standing.

It had been the first time since she had seen Aegon since his departure and he seemed…bigger somehow. It was hard for her to put her finger on exactly, she had watched him grow unnaturally swiftly and into an imposing figure that had become the norm for him. There was something else to him now she could see, it was like an aura around him that made him completely impossible to ignore.

It seemed war was doing well for him.

Even Renly appeared to be taken aback, but only for a moment, before he smiled and greeted Lord Footly and the others. He proclaimed his thanks to them for staying true to his rule and for defending the Reach against the tides of war. He gave a quick speech about how he would see to putting Westeros back to its proper place and take revenge for the death of his beloved elder brother, no mention of Stannis. Once he is finished the audience cheers for him before he adjourns - there was a lot to be discussed with Aegon in more private chambers.

Tyrion I

"Well, Father must be quite…displeased with this bit of news, I daresay." Tyrion sighs as he looks over the report again. Bronn, who appeared quite occupied with peeling an apple with a knife did not even look up when he spoke.

"Lord Lannister, from what I've gathered, is displeased whenever he looks in his pot and realizes his shit isn't gold. You had something in particular in mind though?" Bronn grinned, and while it did bring a smile to Tyrion's own face it was short lived. His own mind was already racing at the implications of what the letter confirmed - the rumors of its contents had already reached King's Landing a few days before. Ah, to be Hand to the King, even if he was a spoiled, brat, had its sweet moments and its sour ones - this he could tell would be a sour one.

"It would seem that Ser Gregor Clegane is dead. Killed south of the God's Eye."

"Truly? Seven Hells, I thought we would have heard it when that monster fell dead. Guess he wasn't much of a mountain." Bronn's grin widened, "I know quite a few cuthroats that work under the Clegane banner and if half of the things they have told me about the Cleganes are true…well Westeros may have just sighed with relief like a man after holding his piss in too long."

"On one hand you aren't wrong, Clegane is…was terrible." Tyrion shuddered at the memories of meeting Gregor, the man had always looked at him as if he wanted to bring up his boot and crush Tyrion underneath it. "Yet, he was brutally effective and more importantly loyal to House Lannister."

The words felt sour in his mouth but that was the fact of it, when Father pointed Gregor at someone he wanted dead then that someone would be dead - along with everyone else within a hundred yards. Gregor's vanguard had helped smash Roose Bolton's lines at the Battle of the Green Fork, which Tyrion had been partially conscious for. Gregor had made it so a good portion of the Rivermen's fighting forces were scattered and unable to form an effective fighting force against the Lannisters. Now that he was dead and a good deal of the Mountain's men with him the vaccum in the Riverlands

would be filled - by House Lannister's enemies.

"Who did him in?" Bronn asked before he bit down on a piece of sliced apple.

"Aegon Storm…of House Tarth. It seems Renly had made a push into the Riverlands." Tyrion thrumbed his fingers against his desk.

"Never heard of him, if he is still in one piece good on him. Of course, like you said, bad for your lot though." Bronn said.

"A bit of an understatement my good Bronn. We already have Stannis Baratheon staring us down across the Blackwater, if Joffrey's other uncle is finally moving out of the Reach we will be surrounded by land and by sea here - in King's Landing - where we both are."

"Hmmm…" Bronn folded his fingers and seemed to think a moment before he spoke, "In that case, do you want me to look into…an backdoor. In the event that the Royal Family may need to flee?"

"Officially, I condem such cowardice but as Hand it is my job to look to the safety of the King and his family so yes you should look for the best route to flee the city should it come to that." Tyrion paused as the door to his office opened and in walked Poderick, laden with their lunch on a tray that took both of his arms to hold. The Payne looked at both of their faces.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, but be a good boy and set that tray down and then go to the Alchemist Guild. I need to speak with their master about their wildfire stock…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

221

Cataphract

Sep 26, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Davos New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 30, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,092

Davos

299 AC

Dragonstone

"How go the preparations, my Hand?" a harsh, commanding voice sounded behind him but it was one Davos knew very well.

"They are…going as fast as the sea will allow us, Your Grace. I have all of my sons except my youngest, who is still on the nursemaid's teat, running about. Delivering requisitions for food and armor here on Dragonstone or they are sailing toward your subjects holdings to deliver new orders." Davos replied, and waved his short hand across the dockyard.

Dragonstone had once been the heart of the Targaryen holdings, before Aegon the Conqueror had even landed on Westeros the Targaryens had made for themselves a far-flung powerbase of no small note from the various islands and coastal villages that made up Blackwater Bay and the immediate waters beyond. As such the dockyards that had stood for hundreds of years were sizeable enough to handle the preparations of their warfleet. Velayron jockeyed with those of the Royal Navy that had gone over to Stannis for berthings and anchorage. Ships from Claw Isle were coming in with men to fill the ranks of Stannis' army. Merchant ships that had come to Dragonstone by choice or had been re-directed by the blockade were making the best of it by trying to sell their wares or barter for supplies of their own. Everywhere Davos looked there was Stannis' new coat, the Baratheon Stag enclosed in a flaming red heart.

Stannis stared at him for several moments before he spoke.

"You wonder though if it will be enough."

"Its a reasonable question, Your Grace." Davos winced, and tried his best to hide it. This was something that had been a…rift between the two men for sometime. Since the burning of the statues of the Seven and the death of Maester Cressen.

"Melisandre has seen that I will fail should we not strike at Storm's End," Stannis replied and then his face darkened, "I am the eldest Baratheon now. Storm's End should have been mine and the loyalty of the Stormland Houses, I am their rightful King."

"That is not in any dispute here." Davos nodded, "You know what kind of reception you will receive. The Lords there are following Renly, their host marches in the Reach. If you attack Storm's End you will certainly have one over on Renly but the lords there have made their ties plain."

In the first month following Robert's death Davos had sailed south and secretly felt out the allegiance of the various Stormlords he felt would be sympathetic to Stannis. Some he had not dared try lest they hand him over to Renly, but others had at least given him guest rights and made plain their allegiance.

"If the Evenstar had chosen to side with you our position would be quite different." Davos continued and thought back to his midnight meeting with Lord Selwyn of Tarth in that grove on the island. Tarth was the largest island off the coast of the Stormlands, it was a sizeable holding and gave key access to maritime traffic along the coastline there. The men and supplies they could have gained from Tarth would have been a enormous boost to Stannis' cause, with their navy Davos had been confident that they could have defended it and used it to strengthen their hand in the region.

"It is true, Stannis is the eldest living Baratheon now." Selwyn had been a tall man, in his cloak and half covered in shadows he looked very much like a looming tree. "If what you say about Robert's children is true…then that means Joffrey and his siblings are abominations and have no right."

"Beg your pardon, but I do believe I hear a 'but' coming along now." Davos had replied, to which Selwyn to his credit looked to have been amused by the words rather than insulted.

"However, Renly is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and from what I have heard he has the backing of the Tyrells. Between guarding the Blackwater and Tarth I doubt if your fleet could aid us against the Redwynes." Selwyn had finished. Tarth did have a few ships, a small fleet which it used to patrol against corsairs and slavers from the Free Cities and Stepstones but it was true the Redwyne fleet was the second largest Westerosi fleet after the fleet that had knelt to Stannis. There were the Ironmen but what sort of fleet they had Davos did not truly know. It was true though, guarding the Blackwater and Tarth would split the fleet terribly.

"You are very astute to military tactics." Davos had sighed, to which oddly Selwyn had chuckled and shook his head.

"It twas my son, Aegon Storm, who counciled me in this. Though in truth, this was something he spoke to me before we heard of Robert's death." Selwyn said which had made Davos quirk his eyebrows.

"Your son, bastard he may be, sounds like he has quite the active mind. Who would have thought we would be here in this place talking about a war between the lords of Westeros?" Davos asked.

"You have not met Aegon…he is quite extraordinary." Selwyn shook his head once before he continued, "He is off to Storm's End with his sister, my heir, Brienne. In truth it is because of her the most I cannot think of straying my allegiance for she would never forgive me. Were it she that you met this night she would have already have drawn her sword and sought your imprisonment or even death. For her, the only choice would be Renly."

They had spoken a little more but the point had been made, Tarth would stand with Renly as would the majority of the Stormlords. Stannis would have to look to his bannermen in the Crownlands to support his claim to the Iron Throne.

"Yet he did not, and like all those who deny my claim he will have to face judgement should he continue to support my younger brother." Stannis ground his teeth before he turned away and looked out toward the water - the direction of King's Landing. "You were chosen as my Hand for a reason Davos, I trust you, you are loyal and I know that any task I put to you will be solved."

"Then why not heed me on this course of action?" Davos asked, out of the corner of his eye he spied another familiar but more unwelcome sight - a woman of red hair wearing a red dress stood on the docks looking in the direction of Davos and Stannis.

Melisandre. The Red Priestess. The Red Witch.

Stannis also saw her as he turned in her direction and spoke to Davos.

"Can you win me my right? My Iron Throne? Alone?" Stannis paused for Davos to answer but he had nothing that he could say, "Then I must heed Melisandre's advice. The fate of Westeros is in my hands and I will not pause to squander it."

Davos was silent after the King had departed. He owed his life to Stannis and come what may he would stand beside him, even if he needed to steer the course so that his liege would not falter on the rocks and dangers laid out before them all.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

212

Cataphract

Sep 30, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Loras New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 2, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,152

Loras

299 AC

Tumbleton

There was something about Aegon Storm that sat strange in Loras' stomach. Every now and then when the Giant of Tarth moved, even if it was slightly, he felt an urge - a muscle response - to go for his own sword. Aegon was a threat! A very powerful threat! This was what something deep inside of him, some warrior's instinct told him.

However…

The man was also awe inspiring to behold!

"That's better, don't let the butt hit the ground. Hold it firm, inch your left hand up on the handle a few inches…no your other left hand!" Aegon's voice was deep and commanding, but was filled with an patient, brotherly tone as he spoke. Briefly Loras was reminded of the years spent training with his older brother, Garlan - the hours of advice and instruction that the Gallant Garlan would toss give him.

"Like this?" Arya Stark asked, her wolfish eyes set to seriousness as she looked at her hands as she adjusted them…but kept an eye on her teacher as well. A wise action, otherwise Aegon may have dashed forward to strike at his student lest she forget to keep not just her eye, but her awareness on her opponent at all times.

"It must be strange for you, to see a girl train with a weapon." Brienne of Tarth spoke from behind him and he resisted the urge to flinch, as if he was some child caught stealing from the kitchen, before he turned to her with his best neutral expression.

"It would be a bold faced lie if I said otherwise," Loras paused brief flashes of the desperate clash between them at the earlier Grand Melee at Cider Hall which had seen Brienne emerge victorious - only after beating him in a close quarters struggle that had been part brawl and part desperate gasp to not fail in sight of their shared liege, Renly. He had been angry at his defeat at first, but slowly his passion had cooled and he had congratulated her afterward - a rather stony acknowledgement had been her only response to him. "Though as my fellow Kingsguard can attest it is something not…unwelcome."

"In truth…" Brienne looked at him hard before she spoke, as if she was searching for something, "It is strange for me as well. I trained to be a knight, but this girl she wants to be a warrior."

He had gone to his sister Margarey about Brienne and should not have been surprised as he had been to learn she had also been keeping tabs on Brienne of Tarth,. He had been alarmed when she had confirmed that Brienne indeed was…smitten…with Renly but had been even more so surprised when Margarey had calmed him down and -ordered- him to let it run its course. With some insights from Grandmother she explained the reasons for why Brienne was so standoffish, she kept to herself when not on duty, and after some mulling over he had to admit it was…reasonable why Brienne was so cold to everyone.

He had not taken any part of it but he had known of the bet to bed Brienne among the knights under Renly's banner, as well as the quiet sneering and quips at her expense told when she retired for the evening. Apparently Lord Tarly had seen an end tot he former but the latter was much harder to stamp out - indeed Tarly's actions had only seemed to make them grow in spitefulness. Loras was Kingsguard, Lord-Commander to His Grace Renly Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms, what concern of it was his that opinions were low of Brienne - his main concern was the welfare of the royal family was it not?

Perhaps not.

"It won't be long before her family comes to collect her." Brienne continued.

"Will they come and bend the knee or will they swing their swords instead to reclaim her?" Loras replied, "If her mother is anything like her sister she will be in a fit when she finds out what Aegon has been teaching her."

That seemed to amuse Brienne enough to bring a small smile to her lips. His sentiment was true and based on past experience having been forced to meet the woman on several occasions while attending Renly in King's Landing. Lyssa Arryn was a terrible shrew of a woman and an absolute smother to her sickly child. He had met the young Robert once, the child had been fascinated, almost as if in a daze, at Loras' sword and had asked if he could hold it. What young boy did not want to hold a sword or pretend they were a knight? Loras had smiled and drawn his sword for the young Arryn to touch the handle when Lyssa had shrieked and pulled her son away. Loras had been so afraid that he had embarrassed Renly, but the Lord Arryn himself had been much more understanding and had even apologized for his wife's reaction.

Renly fortunately had been much more amused by Arya Stark and had given her to Aegon Storm and House Tarth as their ward until she was to be returned to the Starks. That had been when they had first arrived in Tumbleton and Aegon had given his full report of his foray into the Riverlands, his rescue of the Stark girl and his battle with Gregor Clegane.

"I wouldn't wish to argue with the man that slew Gregor Clegane." Loras shivered at the memory of nearly coming close to such a thing at the tourney held in honor of Eddard Stark. The sight of the much larger man bearing down on him with such rage and anger in his eyes! It had chilled Loras but he had stood his ground nonetheless - the Seven Kingdoms laughing at his cowardice had been at the front of his mind then and it was only later did the chills come on.

"Tarth raises strong and worthy men AND women." Brienne replied, no small amount of pride in her tone as she spoke. The way she smiled and looked at her brother then and there Loras supposed most men would find her look pleasing, beautiful in its own way if not by conventional means.

"I did not believe it at first, but then the body- that monsters head was pulp but there was no mistaking him." Loras recalled looking at the remains that had been brought to Tumbleton as a trophy. The rumors of how the Storm had slew the Mountain had already spread like wildfire through the war camp, each telling unique and fantastical in its own right. It had been this that had seen Renly knight Aegon.

And Aegon had almost refused it! The Giant of Tarth had hesitated, he had looked over to Brienne and something had passed between the two siblings before Aegon had knelt before Renly and received his spurs - granted even kneeling the man was tall. Loras had seen a sadness pass on Brienne, but again there was that pride in her brother. The Northmen had a saying about wolves and family, he supposed it was true for Southrons like themselves.

"Come now, watching the Wolf Girl learn which end of the spear to use can't be that entertaining?" Robar Royce laughed as he strode up next to them. Loras liked Robar, he was a younger son like himself and had an adventerous streak to him. He also was not bad to look at. He had expected the Son of Runestone to join the Rainbowguard of Renly's but instead Robar had gone to the glory of the Storm Warriors under Aegon. While it was a sad fate to not be able to bask in the radiance of Renly's golden presence he did admit joining Aegon's Storm Warriors was appealing as well, the young men who had yet to see battle had been lapping up the tales of fighting the Storm Warriors had done in the Riverlands.

"I can think of a few more entertaining experiences…but I would settle for some sparring. Lest my sword arm grow heavy as lead in the hour of His Grace's most dire need!" Loras chuckled.

"Boys and their swords…all a girl really needs…is a good mace." Brienne said the words like she was half unsure of what she was going to say next but when she brought up the same mace she had used to great effect Loras did not see it right to naysay her.

"If its practice that you want, then by all means challenge me to a bout!" Aegon's voice cut in as he strode out from the practice ring. Loras felt his insides freeze up again for a moment in a similar tension to when Gregor had first charged him, but it was quickly replaced with a much more…Pleasant feeling. That sheer state of awe at being in the presence of Aegon was electrifying! Renly was HIS Summer Knight through and through but Aegon, he was the Summer Storm that lashed at the coastline of the Stormlands.

"Ser Loras?" Aegon suggested, and for a moment he was lost for words.

"Come now Ser Aegon, to pit one man against you is criminal!" Robar interjected and grinned as he continued, "Let all three of us test your strength of arm!"

"Hah! I won't back down from such a challenge. Come then, oblige me if you will."

Last edited: Oct 2, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

233

Cataphract

Oct 2, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,226

Brienne

Tumbleton

299AC

"I am glad you went easy on myself and the others, brother." Brienne said to Aegon as they pushed past the flaps of his tent and entered the moderate sized pavlilon, where as normal men and women would find the space quite spacious her adopted brother's size made it seemed to edge toward cramped.

"I wanted to push Loras, he has a temper that one. He needs to learn how to control himself when he is frustrated." Aegon replied.

"Is that why you saved him for last?" Brienne sighed and went over to a table which looked to be covered in various scrolls and letters.

"Yes, I denied him the honor of coming to blows and went after you and Robar, he was chasing me across the ground but he couldn't catch me - not until I was ready for him, when I deemed it time to cross blades." Aegon joined her, "It will also give the rest of the Tyrells something to talk about. If Mace Tyrell thinks he can sideline the Storm Warriors in the upcoming campaign Loras will prove to be a useful testament for us…"

In truth, her Father and herself were worried about Aegon's abilities, not the nature of them but more the reaction to them from others. His growth had been astonishing but the level of his ability in martial combat, not speaking of his mental faculties, were on a higher level than any on Tarth, perhaps even all of Westeros, could match . His strength was what most people expected when looking at him but what few realized was just how quick and in control of his movements Aegon was - he was no lumbering oath. He also seemed to have an supernatural healing ability as any wound dealt to him would heal not in days but in minutes at best. Routinely she would watch him as he ran the edge of his fingers across his blades to test the sharpness and when it would cut his flesh the wound would leave no scar, no trace at all.

True to his perceptive nature he had come to her and Father before they had left Tarth and had sworn he would be wary of showing off his true capabilities. She knew he held back when they trained together or with others but just how much he held back Brienne could not even fathom to guess. She imagined it would be like trying to peer into the abyssal depths of the Narrow Sea itself. At this point others had to have noticed his strengths, it was inescapable with how much he had become a leading force under Renly's banner.

"Your Storm Warriors, I see your numbers have grown since before you left Highgarden, even after our arrival in Tumbleton." Brienne said, looking over the paperwork. They were contracts of service, shipment requests for arms and materials, reports on the route to King's Landing, and more. Aegon was running a small army from here.

"Over a thousand now! We've more then recouped our losses from the Riverlands. Freeriders, hedge knights, some sellswords, and so many second and third sons and their retainers. The former are easier to deal with than the landed and knightly sons, they don't have any preconceived notions! Its easier to get them working as wardens or sentinels! Fortunately only the most stubborn of the latter aren't listening to my drill sergeants…"

Brienne had watched them training in their formations on the fields, the wardens in their ordered blocks of shields and the lighter armored sentinels who would wheel around to stage assaults on their mock opponent's flanks. The men-at-arms who she learned called themselves, "Stag Knights" with their antler helms on horseback practicing lance charges and formation changes. She knew Father was meeting some of the supply and payment demands for keeping the Storm Warriors fed and paid, but apparently a large part of their recent expansion had come from the considerable amount of loot that had been captured from Gregor Clegane's men.

"It seems you will have a woman-at-arms fairly soon. The Stark girl she hangs on your every word." Brienne smiled, Arya had been most animate on the sidelines as a spectator during their bout.

"When I look at her she reminds me so much of your, sister." Aegon grinned as he spoke the words which earned a snort from Brienne

"She is very eager, perhaps too eager to spill the blood of others. She is a g-, a young girl." Brienne retorted.

"Not much younger than yourself when you decided to take up the sword." Aegon replied, his smile shrinking slightly, "She certainly is as headstrong as half of the glory seekers in the army but she also fights for her family. No less reasonable than why you did."

Brienne sighed and pushed back the memories of her younger years. The death of his only brother Galladon by drowning. The awkwardness she felt when interacting at her Father's court or visiting other nobles. The silent mocking laughter of men and women and their silent pity at her 'being not especially attractive." Her only refuge had been the path of knighthood but even that had been fraught with obstacles and more mocking laughter at her, but she had worked hard and clawed her way to Renly's side where she felt…fulfillment.

"I did not say she lacks in spirit. Only that she needs to know when to temper her…expectations. You can train her to be the most dangerous fighter in Westeros but she must be tempered with honor and duty."

"This is true," Aegon nodded slowly at her words and then pointed a finger at her, "She needs to learn these things from the most dutiful and honorable person I know in Westeros. Who I know she could use a squire."

"What? Me take on the Stark girl?" Brienne felt her face flush with surprise, "No! I can't even take her on as a squire-"

"Hmph, very well then perhaps I was making too grand a suggestion. She can be your page. We've had her learning the basics -how to clean equipment and so forth." Aegon was grinning again. She knew he was having a laugh at her expense but she had known him long enough to know he WAS serious about the Stark girl serving her.

"She is a hostage! Even if His Grace allowed this the girl's mother would no doubt protest even if she had to go to the Seven Hells and back. We also may yet fight her brother should he not do his duty and bend the knee to King Renly." Brienne protested, giving Aegon a withering look despite the fact he was impervious to it.

"Then we will have to convince her mother, or at least her brother to do so won't we?" Aegon tilted his head to the side as if listening for something.

Before she could ask what he was doing Robar burst into the tent, unarmored in plain clothes he looked well despite the blow he had received from Aegon earlier.

"Robar?" Aegon asked.

"Aegon!" the Royce noticed her and bowed his head to her hastily, "Brienne the Blue. I have news from the sentries."

"What is it? An attack?" Brienne asked, her hand going to her sword as she stood alert. Ready to charge past Robar if she had to return to Renly's side. Had the Lannisters come down the Blackwater Run to launch a surprise attack on them? Most of the army was getting ready for tomorrow's march to King's Landing, thus far it consisted of some 70,000 men at least twice the number the scouts had reported Tywin Lannister had at Harrenhal.

"N-No! Nothing like that. Its the Wolf Gir-, Arya! Her mother has arrived in camp."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

219

Cataphract

Oct 13, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Catelyn New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Nov 18, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,332

Catelyn

299 AC

Tumbleton

She had to be strong. Not for herself, no, but for her family. For was she not a Tully? The House of her birth's words were "Family. Duty. Honor", it was 'family' that came first – always. She had to be strong for Robb, her eldest son who risked his own life in this war of vengeance and growing madness. She had to be strong for Bran and Rickon, one injured in a way that no number of prayers to the Seven that she made could heal and the other barely understanding where his Father was or why his family had been spread so thin and far apart. She had to be strong for Sansa, captured in the cesspit that was King's Landing beheld to the whims of the boy-king who had murdered Ned. She had to be strong for Arya, lost and now found again…Arya who she clashed with the most out of all of her children. Arya whose blood sang the loudest with that of the wolf and had objected the most loudest to being brought up as a Southron…who Catelyn loved and cherished all the same despite that she had failed to say so before her daughter had left for King's Landing.

They had traveled for weeks now, off and on the roads that crisscrossed first the Riverlands and then the Reach. Doing their best to remain unseen and far away from the fighting that still raged through their path between those who fought in the name of their various kings and the petty bandits that had risen in the chaos. It would have been much shorter to take a boat across the God's Eye but with Tywin Lannister's forces still encamped there it had been much too dangerous, so her party of twenty-five had traveled farther west at first, crossing to the Stoney Sept and down toward the Reach. They had been surprised by how calm things had been after reaching the small township, the banners of House Stark and the Riverlords that accompanied her had raised an eyebrow or two but they had not been left to themselves. One of her guards, Shadd had gone into the town to learn of what news had arrived and had returned to their camp with many words. Apparently the town had much praise for the so called "Redstar of Tarth" the bastard who had rescued Arya but also killed Gregor Clegane. His forces had protected many of the refugees that had flocked to the Stoney Sept and the absence of the Mountain's reivers had been notable.

From there they had gone south again and had crossed the Gold Road quickly lest they be seen by any Lannister parties from further west. They had been about a day's ride from Tumbleton when they had been surrounded by the riders bearing the sigil of House Baratheon and House Tyrell, Wendel Manderly had suspected that they had been shadowed for perhaps a day or so before so it was to very little surprise when it had happened. Once they had announced her identity and those of her fellow riders, Ser Perwyn Frey, Lucas Blackwood, and Robin Flint they were escorted the rest of the way. The ser who lead the group was one Ser Colen of Greenpools and was very insistent that Renly was the only King of Westeros despite the fact that her son claimed the North and Riverlands. When they had arrived at Tumbleton she had not at first known what to expect but what she saw showed equal promise and alarm. As the evening took hold in the sky the inhabitants of the camp were settling in but she noted that it looked like a great deal of preparation was ongoing for the host to move very soon – and it was the size of the host that surprised her! She had not seen such a grand assemblage of knights, men-at-arms and levies! All bearing the sigils of houses from across the Reach and the Stormlands. Such an assemblage she did not doubt would be more than a threat to Tywin Lannister's host of some thirty-thousand, easily twice in number from what she could make out. Why had they not ridden against the Lion already? Why had they not taken King's Landing? Gently she smothered the bitter thoughts as soon as they arose, it was a bridge she did not wish to cross, she should not cross now.

After sometime she was escorted to a solar, most likely Lord Mathias Footly's own, with Wendel and Robin as her only company. They had been allowed to keep their personal swords despite the fact they were to be in the presence of their 'king'. It was a daring gesture, one that spoke of confidence but Catelyn did not doubt if they were there to murder Renly they would have had no place to run regardless.

After several minutes Renly arrived accompanied by men she only had met very briefly before. One was Mace Tyrell, the Lord Paramount of the South – he seemed to have a rather pleased look about him. Randyl Tarly has the same martial air about him. Renly was also accompanied by what appeared to be two Kingsguard, one was a young man in red armor while the other…was surprisingly a woman wearing blue armor. The other woman seemed to scowl slightly at Catelyn and her party, either due to Catelyn's surprised look or the swords Wendel and Robin held she was not sure.

"You were not disarmed?" the woman asked, her own hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Come now, Brienne. They are guests here…just as we are guests to Lord Footly." Renly's smile seemed to shine on its own as he turned a moment to the woman, Brienne, and back to Catelyn. "Lady Stark is a guest here at our own invitation! Further, I see little reason why she and her compatriots here would knife me in the back. I also do not doubt the capability of your sword arm nor that of Ronnet's or Lord Tarly's…and Lord Tyrells too."

"Of course! I may be quite a few years older but I've struck down my fair share of knave and neer-do-well!" Mace puffed up as he spoke, as if he was a flower reached for the sun.

By the look on Randyl Tarly's face the Lord of Horn Hill was doing his best not to voice his on skepticism.

"I am here on behalf of my son...and that of my daughter. I am no assassin." Catelyn said, staring straight at Brienne as she spoke. The woman, more like girl, in armor did not answer right away but instead nodded to Renly. For a moment Catelyn saw what may have been a glower from her counterpart, Ronnet's face but it was gone in an instant.

"Very good!" Renly's smile was more amused now but he seemed to wave the tension away as if it was smoke in the air and bid her to sit beside the fireplace in a comfy, if old looking chair. Wine, bread, and salt were provided per guest rites but the gesture did little to stifle the unease she felt but as she had before she showed little emotion despite the considerable charm Renly spoke and acted with. "My Lady Stark I wish you to know that you have my deepest condolences for the death of your husband. I was there in King's Landing before his arrest and I offered my aid to him."

"Then why was it not used?" Catelyn replied, her face still as stone. "Why is my Ned not here with us?"

"As I said I offered it by Eddard…he refused it. I had a hundred swords at my call and with him we could have nipped this whole affair before it became this…catastrophe, but Lord Stark refused." Renly shook his head, with perhaps genuine weariness, "He no doubt tried the honorable path for Cersei and my nephews and niece but your late husband I believe walked into a trap. I fled with those sworn to me as King's Landing was quickly wrapped in the grip of Joffrey and House Lannister."

The words Renly spoke though she hated them all she knew she could not turn back the days and speak warnings to her Ned. King's Landing was a viper's nest, the only way perhaps Ned could have survived it all would have been if he had never gone South in the first place.

"I swear to you that I will bring my nephew and his Mother to justice and avenge your husband." Renly continued, "As a show of faith I would see you reunited with one of your daughters now and the other as soon as King's Landing is taken."

Renly turned and nodded to Brienne who seemed to understand what the gesture meant. She strode back to the door to the solar and opened it, briefly she seemed to speak with someone on the other side before stepping back in to allow a much smaller and shorter figure to step into the room.

It was Arya. True she seemed to be a deal thinner than she had been in Winterfell and what she wore looked to be something a boy squire would wear, not a young girl but it was Arya. She remembered the first day she had looked into those grey eyes…

Catelyn's breath caught in her throat as the deep well of emotions she had within her crashed against the wall of strength she had built not for herself but for her children. She had spent many nights these last few months worrying over the fate of Arya and Sansa, if they were dead or worse! The news of Arya's discovery had shaken her but still the fears had welled up behind her stony face. Was it truly her daughter? What if it was an imposter claiming to be Arya? What if the whole affair was a ruse by Renly and the Tyrells? Hope had fought with doubt for so long…so very long…to see Arya here and now. She felt as if she would be torn asunder.

"Mother…" Arya spoke, the all-too-familiar voice of her daughter was hesitant…was she afraid? Catelyn looked closer and she could see the trace of something in her daughter's eyes beginning to well up. She stood and for a moment she made to go to her daughter, but then she stopped herself. The eyes of Renly and the Tyrells were on her now. Arya was not free yet. They were there to also broker an alliance with Robb's forces. She…she had to remain strong…no weakness…

"Lady Stark." A new voice said from the other side of the doorway, "Be at peace. Go to your daughter. You have bother missed one another."

She did not know if it was the commanding tone of the voice or perhaps she truly just needed someone…anyone…to tell her it was truly alright to…rest. Regardless, she swept across the room and was down on her knees hugging Arya tightly, her daughter doing the same. She choked on a sob, the tears from her eyes soaking into Arya's short haircut – she felt her daughter tremble as if she too was letting go of something she had carried with her since King's Landing. After what could have been an eternity but was likely no more than a minute she leaned back and cupped Arya's face in her hands. Her daughter's eyes were red and there was some snot just underneath her nose but it was still her.

"Arya…I am sorry…so sorry…" Catelyn began but stopped when Arya shook her head.

"No…it…it wasn't your fault. I know…" Arya's face scrunched up for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed, "I was there when…what Father was killed. It's all Joffrey's fault…"

"Have you been…" Catelyn wanted to ask if her daughter had been well but she stomped on those words, no her daughter had been through Seven knows what, "Are you treated well here?"

Arya nodded then her eyes beamed, "I have been. I-I've also been learning! Thanks to the Giant of Tarth! He –slaughtered- the Mountain! I saw it all!"

Arya turned and motioned toward the doorway, Catelyn looked toward it as an unfamiliar figure stepped through and- she stifled a gasp of surprise as the newcomer came into the light. Giant was an apt description, she had seen Gregor Clegane and she did not doubt that this man, Aegon Storm, was capable of matching the Mountain but killing him. Though now he wore a simple tunic and clothes Catelyn sensed a subtle…threat. Behind her she heard rather than saw both Wendel and Robin tense up as they caught sight of Aegon, and unless her ears deceived her the similar rustle of armor and a hand going to pommel from the direction of Ronnet and Tyrell.

Slowly she stood back to her feet, one hand still on Arya, "You are A-aegon Storm? You rescued my daughter from the clutches of Gregor Clegane?"

"It was not just me. I had my Storm Warriors with me when we faced the Mountain's Men but I lead them and killed the seven-cursed, false knight." Aegon nodded his head. "Your Wolf-Girl trusted in me and my men with her identity. We have thus returned that trust by seeing her here to safety…and teaching her a thing or two."

Catelyn wondered what he had meant by his last words but she knew what he had meant the moment she looked at Arya who seemed to be going pale and also trying to stare daggers at Aegon at the same time. Looking closer Catelyn saw nicks and scrapes on her daughter's skin and the clothes…no, TRAINING ARMOR, she wore. They had been teaching Arya how to fight with…with weapons! Part of her wanted to be furious but another part was too tired to care – at least for now. Arya…was a Stark through and through, but yet had that part of her not helped her survive? From the details she had heard Catelyn doubted Sansa could have survived what Arya had gone through.

"We will…have words on what you have been teaching my daughter…later." Catelyn sighed before she curtsied to the bastard of the Stormlands, "You have my House's deepest gratitude for what you have done…as well as my own."

"I hope as well for your King." Renly interjected smoothly, drawing her attention back to him, "I was happy to see the reunion between you and your daughter, Lady Stark. I should hope that this goodwill will also extend to House Stark and your son bending the knee."

She did not sigh out loud but simply bowed her head for a moment before she turned to Renly with her cold, stone face once more.

"Of course, House Stark will not forget your aid. Though, should it not be Stannis who is next in line for the throne? Why have you not joined with your brother and taken King's Landing?"

Last edited: Nov 18, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

243

Cataphract

Nov 18, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne V New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 1, 2020

Add bookmark

#1,411

Brienne

299 AC

Outside of Storm's End

Silently she still seethed. The words of Stannis directed at her one true king had been disrespectful and spoke of promise of violence against his person. How dare he insult and threaten Renly, when the man had been the one to bring war here to the Stormlands by putting Storm's End to siege. She had felt pride in herself when she had stepped forward to interpose between the two feuding brothers at that moment when Stannis had drawn his strange sword. For a moment she had thought it had flowed.

She had no lust for battle like some did, but she certainly wished to prove herself more to Renly - though she had won the melee and had beaten dozens of men in training bouts she felt many still doubted her abilities - even with her brother's assurances. It felt like she was fighting against the tide, yes she would prove herself to some but no sooner had that water gone out to sea a fresh wave would bring in new sneering, snickering faces to contend with.

The pity from Lady Stark was worse at times. She was no doubt strange to her, they did exist in many ways opposite worlds. For women like Lady Stark the world of courts it was beauty and grace that counted but both she had in short supply. In the end though the pity did not matter for she had never been happier since joining His Grace's service as his kingsguard.

The battle between the brothers was to be at dawn which now was not that far long off, she had woken and armored herself taking Loras' place beside Renly while he prepared the vanguard that would face Stannis' forces. Now she was preparing Renly's own brilliant green armor with great care. She had pledged she would be beside him and she would not let anything today bring him harm. After Lord Rowan and Lord Tarly had departed the waiting Lady Stark had made to say something when a new voice had interrupted her - quickly followed by a hulking form that entered Renly's pavillion.

"Your grace, the Storm Warriors have arrived and are ready to stand with you," Aegon said as he knelt before Renly - his size made it so that even kneeling he was still taller than hie liege.

"Ser Aegon! I knew you and your men were quick on my heels but even your pace is quite something! It helps with such long legs, eh?" Renly joked and bid Aegon to rise once more her brother still had to duck to prevent his head from brushing against the ceiling.

"We learned to move fast in the Riverlands, my King. We had to stay one step ahead of the Lannisters after all." Aegon stood and bowed to Lady Stark, "It is good to see you as well, Lady Stark. As we agreed your daughter is still safely under my wardship - she SHOULD be with our baggage train in a village not far from here. Ser Wylis is seeing to her safety."

After the tearful reunion between mother and daughter Arya Stark had been -very reluctantly- been returned to the care of her House but either through the daughter's needling or her mother recognizing the necessity Arya had been allowed to stay with the Storm Warriors - until they returned North once more.

"You have my ever thanks, Ser Aegon." Catelyn replied solemnly, before she turned to Renly and began speaking with him about setting aside the differences with his brother. As she did Aegon shifted over to her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Are you ready for battle?" Aegon whispered to her, his face was neutral but concern was written in his eyes.

"I am. I must be, for my honor and duty." she replied just as quietly.

"I heard the parley between the brothers did not go well...to think though they fight like this." Aegon frowned, his words only for her. Fortunately Renly was still talking to Lady Stark and could not hear.

"You were not there Aegon, Stannis all but threatened his life! He even threatened the life of Lady Stark's son…" she did not say that Renly had likewise expressed that should Robb Stark not bend the knee he would be an enemy. She reasoned thought that Stannis had made it seem as if the Young Wolf's head was already forfeit!

"Hmmm." Aegon grunted and raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed and pushed down any response by taking Renly's plate and walking over to her liege who had seemed to once more dismissed Lady Stark's pleas. She tried not to look him directly in his eyes as she bent close to him, her arms extending out around him as she strapped the plate to his body. She was so close to him now, she could smell the sweet fragrance of his body and hear his breathing. Mercifully she was able to keep her breathing steady and forestal any blush. She imagined she could feel his eyes on her-

"What is this...feeling?" Aegon said suddenly, his voice was suspicious. She glanced back to him and saw his hand was on his sword now and he was looking around the pavillion with growing concern.

"What do you mean Mountainslayer?" Renly asked, puzzled by the actions of her brother. Lady Stark seemed to be equally confused by this turn.

Then the wind seemed to pick up outside and blow open the flaps of the doorway. Aegon snarled and glared at the entrance, the wind seemed to almost growl in response and then - all of the candles winked out at once.

Everything descended into pitch darkness.

"Your Grace, stay behind me!"

"What is going on? I can't see a damn thing."

The candles? What happened to them?"

"My Grace! We saw the lights had gone."

"Hold! I think I caught something-"

The last voice had been unmistakably Aegon, and no sooner had he finished his words the candlelight returned miraculously to reveal all - herself, Renly, Lady Stark, Ser Emmon and Ser Guyard who had been guarding the entrance outside, her brother, and a hideous mass of pulsating shadows he gripped in his hands.

"BY THE SEVEN HELLS!" Emmon shouted in horror and she did not blame him. Aegon had caught something but what was beyond description! At first glance it appeared as if he had caught a shadow but the longer she looked at it the more it seemed - wrong. It was oily and gaunt, she could make out the vague shape of bones that were wrapped in writhing tentacles as long and thin as strands of hair. What limbs it had seemed to shift in and out of its form moment after moment, as if it could not settle on one shape. The only thing about it that seemed...normal was perhaps its face for it was a recognizable one - that of Stannis himself -though it looked like a pale imitation of the Lord of Dragonstone as if it had been made of a mould of the man's face.

It was also screaming.

"YYYYRRAAAAAAAAH" it shrieked, the sound set shivers down her spine and she saw Renly and Lady Stark reel back in pain. Only Aegon seemed unaffected by it as he held it in his hands, it tried to lash out but when it touched him it only seem to make its screams more painful!

"Go back to your pit abomination!" Aegon growled and squeezed hard with all of his strength. Realizing that whatever this thing was, it was a danger Brienne unsheathed her sword and lashed out plunging her sword into its mass. Almost immediately the shadow-thing seemed to disintegrate, light almost like fire raced along its body from Aegon's hands and her sword, tearing it apart. In moments all that remained of the shadow-thing was its echoing shriek and their own horrified memories of it.

Lady Stark seemed to gather her wits first out of them.

"That thing...it had Stannis' face, what was it?"

"Could it have been sorcery?" she answered, looking at where her sword had pierced the shadow-thing for a moment there appeared to be a dark sheen on the metal but then it was gone completely. She looked at Aegon who seemed to be staring at his own hands in, for once, complete bafflement before he composed himself.

"The red woman that held Stannis' banner. Could she have done this?"

"What are your orders, Your Grace?" She turned to Renly where he stood, he had not moved since the light had returned and he stared with fear at where the shadow-thing had been, or perhaps at Aegon. After several seconds he seemed to realize that he had been addressed and visibly controlled his shaking.

"I-I...um…" Renly coughed and shook his head, "We march NOW. Whatever that THING was my brother will answer for it."

That had been Renly's proclamation but it seemed any hope of getting answers from Stannis would be fruitless. Word had gone out to march on Stannis' lines before dawn and the army had made all haste to do so. Loras had immediately given the vanguard over to Lord Tarly when he had heard what had happened to Renly and stayed by his side as they advanced. The much more cautious older man had sent a scouting force ahead and the news they had come back with had been...puzzling.

Stannis' camp had descended into chaos. Men were hastily ripping up the camp with many having left for the shore, those that had remained immediately had thrown down their arms and surrendered asking for mercy. By the time they had arrived in person at camp Tarly's scouts had managed to obtain an account of what had happened.

The Red Priestess, Melisandre, had without warning burst into flames. No one had seen her burst into flames, but many had seen her tent suddenly explode leaving no trace of the woman. When news was brought to Stannis he had been found comatose, no amount of shouting or prodding seemed to awaken the Lord of Dragonstone and he had fallen asleep in mid dressing of his armor. These two omens had not been well received, and while the noble leaders had argued about what was to be done the Onion Knight, Ser Davos had taken Stannis body and retreated back to their ships. From there Stannis' camp had split along those who wished to retreat with their liege and those who had called the events an omen of the Seven's wrath and had wished to give up to Renly.

The threat of battle had slipped away as a shadow in the light.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

232

Cataphract

Jan 1, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne VI New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 8, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,447

Brienne

299AC

Storm's End

"I'll go easy on you Wolf Girl. Just tell me when you want to give up."

"That's a laugh. I was just about to make you the same offer."

"I have the blood of the storm in me!"

"Are you sure about that? With those ears you look more like a fox than a storm." Arya stuck out her tongue at the now scowling Edric before quick as a whip she was striking out at him, but the bastard of Robert Baratheon was not slow and the training her had received from Ser Cortnay Penrose saw the young boy deflect the strike and seek to push on Arya's guard - but the Wolf Girl nimbly stepped out of his practice sword's reach. It was a good move, rather than spend energy parrying the blow she had instead gone beyond it which left Edric scrambling to return to a new guard position.

"I see you are putting Ser Goodwin's lessons to use with Arya." Brienne said with an amused smile to Aegon.

"You and Robar are better instructors than I am, but good advice can take root no matter then teacher or student." Aegon rumbled in response. Ser Goodwin had been the Master-At-Arms of House Tarth and her instructor in how to not just fight as well as any man but to be better. As a woman she had earned no small amount of scorn from her opponents and had used that to her advantage, while they swung at her trying to break her body and spirit she had persevered and outlasted them - crushing their pride with her victories. Ser Goodwin had died not long after Aegon had 'arrived' on Tarth but her brother's miraculous growth had seen him watch as she had spared with the older man before his passing.

"Is it a good idea to have these two fight one another? What if one of them gets injured?" Brienne looked around the training yard, there were a score of Aegon's Storm Warriors about but a smattering of men wearing the colors of various Stormlander houses - some of which had recently sworn oaths to Stannis Baratheon.

"I know how to set a broken nose." Aegon winked at her sidelong, reminding her of one of their own past training sessions, "It's also good for them. Nothing brings two people closer together."

Again she remembered those training sessions of time long past, the young boy who would be Aegon first watching her as she went through her routines then demanding very insistently to learn as well. It had been that die-hard willingless to learn and those eyes devoid of the prejudices of other men that had won her over.

"I am also sure their fathers would appreciate it. Wherever they may be." Aegon said, this time only loud enough so that she could hear his words. Given the friendship that had exsisted between Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark there was little she could do to argue against those words even if she had wanted to.

"I'm sure they would." Brienne conceded, then a thought occurred to her, "You don't intend to take Edric on campaign with you, do you, brother?"

"Well…it would be good for Arya to have someone about her age to spar with." Aegon rubbed his chin, not looking at her as he did - a very clear sign that she had been very right, "Do you think Renly would allow it?"

"His Majesty." Brienne corrected him before she continued, "The boy is King Robert's son. His ONLY Highborn born son if Stannis' letter is to be believed."

"Does it really matter anymore? Not with Renly taking the throne." Aegon rumbled and glanced down at her, "A bastard training a bastard would be novel enough that Renly would like it. We would even welcome Ser Cortnay if he wishes to join as the boy's wetnurse"

"It does matter…and I do not think His Majesty would approve of it." Brienne replied and glanced away, a frown curling her lips. In truth she had seen very little of Renly these last few days since the…incident. Loras had been his constant companion and she had been ordered to watch over Edric and to see to other affairs on Renly's behalf. Sometimes she wondered if she had done something to upset him but she could not think of a single incident. If anything she had expected the opposite of this coolness after she and Aegon had killed that…that abomination in his tent. It still gave her shivers and she had already woken up from her sleep because of it - a nightmare where it had killed Aegon and Renly because she had been too slow to slay it Footsteps from behind pulled her out of her thoughts and a hand went to her sword before she saw it had been Robar Royce approaching them.

"Aegon! I just came from your quarters, there was another pile of those votives about your door. I think the servants are going to find trouble finding where to put them all before long." the Valeman looked amused as he spoke, perhaps Aegon's snort of annoyance was his reward.

"I'm tempted to just throw them all over the cliff and into the sea." Aegon shook his head, "I am no…no…god!"

"You have the single-mindedness of a god. At the very least of a storm cloud." Robar chuckled. To Brienne who had known Aegon all of his life she was caught between two minds. To think of her adopted brother as a god was at first glance ridiculous no matter how miraculous he was truly. Unlike many though she was privy to just exactly how extraordinary he was was from his arrival on the shores of Tarth to his astonishing growth.

It had started shortly after the siege had ended, word had spread like wildfire through their camps about how she and Aegon had stopped that shadow-thing. The death of Stannis' red witch had helped as well. Many were saying that Stannis had been struck down by the Seven for his blasphemy, that Renly's cause was indeed blessed by the Seven. She thought it may have been from the shellshocked and repentant former followers of Stannis who had surrendered that the idea that Aegon was somehow the Warrior-In-Flesh had gained a life and traction.

It had been meeting Andrew Estermont that had brought to her and Aegon's attention just how quickly and powerfully the strange beliefs had spread. Andrew, in fact Edric's and Renly's cousin through Renly's mother had initially supported Stannis - having squired for his elder cousin. After the siege though he had surrendered with his followers to Renly and had been granted clemency. She had been accompanying Aegon when Andrew had stopped them, the older man with red rimmed eyes had gone on his knees to Aegon and begged forgiveness. Forgiveness from the Warrior. He had been accompanied by several more men wearing Estermont colors who had also gone on their knees. Her brother had bid Andrew to stand and then had brushed the whole affair aside but it seemed to have not done much to stop the odd groundswell of belief as shortly after votive offerings and prayer cards had began to show up outside Aegon's door - all asking for the Warrior's blessing and protection.

"To many it seems as if all of Westeros has gone mad." Brienne shrugged, "They are trying to find some sort of hope in these times."

"Hmph" Aegon snorted, "They should trust in their brothers-in-arms and their swords then. Not me."

"Brienne! I have a message from His Majesty." the familiar voice of Loras called out to her, she saw him approach then stop a yard or so away glance at Aegon and then continued, "His Highness wishes to speak to you in person."

"I am happy to oblige to the King's wishes." Brienne replied without much emotion though in truth on the inside she felt sweet relief.

"Be well sister," Aegon nodded to her and turned back to Arya and Edric, the two were still circling each other warily but it looked like they were both ready to crack and any mistake would lead to the other's victory.

"You as well, brother." Brienne replied before she left with Loras. After several minutes of walking she shuffled into Renly's solar, inside she saw was Ronnet Connington standing guard beside Renly while he sat at his desk. When she entered Loras shut the door behind her and she swiftly knelt on her knee and awaited his command. To her Renly looked as handsome and dashing as ever…but there was something else there as he leaned forward across his desk to look at her. He scrutinized her with his eyes as if she had done something wrong before he seemed to wipe it away and his usual charming gaze replaced it.

"My dear Brienne, I must apologize for my curtness of late. All of these little details with receiving the fealty of my brother's supporters, messages from Lord Tarly about the army's movements and so forth." Renly waved a hand as if it all stank of something unpleasant.

"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty. I am here to serve you." Brienne replied, she bowed her head briefly. He had not commanded her to stand just yet.

"Very good! It means so much to me." he smiled again and she felt warm at his concern, "You have had the chance to spend a good amount of time with your brother though. I am sure for you it is…welcome."

Renly had very nearly fought to kill his own brother in battle had fate not intervened.

"It was good, though I am eager to serve beside you once more." Brienne replied again.

"I am sure you are! I hope…I hope all is well with Aegon. He has not mentioned anything…untoward, has he?" Renly asked, his expression faltering for a moment as he stared at her for any sign of…untowardness. The question…the question confused her.

"My brother…has not had any complaints, Your Majesty. He only has asked when we will march on King's Landing." she bowed her head again. Was Renly concerned about Aegon?

"You are sure?" Renly asked before he shook his head and grinned again, "Of course you are. You have been my most loyal of followers. You have rode with me from Storm's End to Highgarden and back here! Such DEVOTION deserves a reward."

Renly stood up from his desk and walked to her, unsheathing his sword as he did so before placing the blade on her shoulder.

"Brienne of Tarth, in the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women…in these tasks do you swear to uphold them with your life and honor?"

Brienne's heart hammered in her chest and her head felt light - indeed she felt like she may fade away but she mustered her strength.

"I swear it all on my life and honor, Your Majesty."

"Then arise, Ser Brienne of Tarth as a Knight of Westeros." Renly said as he placed his sword on her left shoulder and she arose no longer the same as she had been - a girl with a dream had become a knight with a dream fulfilled.

"Your Majesty…Lord Renly…" Brienne started to say but the words cluttered up in her head. She felt like she could faint. Renly, sweet, kind and understanding Renly just smiled and spoke for her.

"Think nothing of it! You saved my life against a most unpleasant death. You deserve this." he turned and walked back to sit at his desk, "We will be marching on King's Landing soon. I know you will serve well and make me the King on the Iron Throne. There can be no doubts now."

Mar 9, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,484

Edric

Storm's End

299 AC

"That's it? That's your disguise?" the Wolf Girl frowned at him and rolled her eyes, at least that was what he thought she did. The darkness of the side alcove made it hard to see - which was why they had decided to meet there.

"It's not like I can just ask the servants to borrow theirs!" Edric retorted with a glare and a shrug. The tunic and pants that he wore were plain with little ornamentation but given that he was - or at least had been - the son of a King even his plainest clothes were well tailored.

"Why can't you?" Arya asked. He had to admit she had been able to get her hands on more plain clothes - most likely stolen from the laundry.

"If I did that then they would likely tell Ser Cortnay and if they did I'd be had!"

"Fair point. If we were back in Winterfell someone would be bound to tell Mother since they know me there! At least here not many of the servants recognize me," the Wolf Girl hummed to herself for a moment before she reached out and ran her hand through his dark hair.

"Why did you do that?" Edric didn't yell, they were supposed to be hiding after all, but he certainly felt the urge to do so. Arya Stark was very much like a boy despite her appearance and unlike other girls he was comfortable enough to argue with her or punch her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm just trying to hide your face! You are getting off easy, no one is cutting off your hair…" Arya growled, tension seemed to erupt from her as she had spoken the words. He did not have all of the details, she certainly was quiet about it, but Edric had heard about how she had been forced to live on the streets of King's Landing and then escape under disguise with the dregs of a Night's Watch recruiter.

"Alright, alright" Edric sighed and used his own hands to ruffle his hair, "It's not perfect but I'll try and keep my head down. Won't they recognize you though? You've spent more time in their company."

"Hah!" her characteristic wolfish grin gleamed at him from the darkness, "Not while wearing this dress! They'd never seen me in one!"

They slipped out of the alcove and through the halls of Storm's End, Edric knew his way around so he lead the way but every now and then Arya would put a hand on his shoulder and motion for them to hide in the shadows until a scurrying servant or guard passed them by. As they approached their destination the sounds of voices and music grew louder and louder until at last they arrived in the castle's wide courtyard.

Much of it had been given over to tables and chairs, all occupied by foods and drinks or by men who were enjoying the pleasantries of the food or the music that flowed through the air. To his own surprise he saw that the revelers mixed among one another surprisingly easily, though he could tell from a glance who was highborn and who were lowborn. That those of noble blood and those with no land of their own seemed to enjoy each others companies and did not seem worried about traditional honors and courtesies was…astonishing. In ways the gathering reminded him of the bandy affairs that his uncle Renly would hold for his noble friends - but those always had an palpable undercurrent - either trying to impress Renly or impress their friends and rivals. Here the men just…relaxed, as if they had walked through the Seven Hells and could care less about who they dined with.

Another way that the Storm Warriors were not to be taken lightly for.

Through it all wandered the massive frame of the man who had brought all of the others together, Aegon Storm.

"Jaesse, good to see you are on both your feet again. I didn't want to have to carry you out of Storm's End just because you fell out of the loft with a girl."

"Darrick! No, I don't want to hear about the honeycomb, the jackass and the dwarf in the brothel. I'm sure Bayard here will…"

"Elbert you aren't dead yet! Of course I am surprised, last time I saw you that tankard was full and you know you handle your drink like a Dornish weed."

"Your name is Prudence isn't it girl? Yes? Here is a coin for your service so far. Along with my permission to deck Theo if he pinches you again."

"Hahaha. I've only lost arm wrestling once and that was to my sister, you'll have to beat her first if you want to try me, Robar."

Everywhere Aegon went there were men cheering his name or offering him a smile or a drink. He would stop now and then, chat with whoever had got his attention and then move on. The impression he seemed to leave behind was always once of warmth and good mirth that lightened the spirit. Edric had to be blind to see that there was a deep sense of brotherhood between Aegon and his men, he cared for them and they did for him. He would throw himself on the sword for them and they would do so in kind.

"Is he always like this?" Edric whispered to Arya after they had moved to the edge of a corner table that was stacked already with used drinks and plates.

"He can be like a giant mother hen at times," Arya giggled at her words but nodded her head slowly, "He is always like this from what I've seen. Robar told me its why he also throws himself head first into battle, if the enemy are focused on him then they won't be on his comrades."

"The Storm Warriors are about the numbers of a Free Company but its Aegon that draws them in and keeps them there. He doesn't treat them like servants. More like friends."

"Or brothers and sons." Edric said. It was appealing. Growing up he had been alone here at Storm's End, he had half-siblings of course but he had never met any of them. Cersei had forbidden it and even he had to admit it would have been awkward. Though he had a half-sister in the Vale though she was not of noble blood other than their father, again he had never met her. The Storm Warriors were an ad-hoc family of sorts, united by their devotion to Aegon.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a face that seemed familiar, he turned and saw a boy a few years older than him. The other boy had been walking by and seemed to have similarly been caught by a hint of recognition - Edric froze. It was Gendry, the blacksmith's apprentice that Renly had brought back from King's Landing. He had joined the Storm Warriors but had for the most part stayed close to Brienne of Tarth - he was well spoken of even by several knights who praised his metalcraft.

"Lord Edric?" Gendry asked, squinting at him.

"No." Edric and Arya said at the same time before they shrank slightly at their seats.

"No? No you aren't Edric or no you aren't a Lord?" Gendry asked with a roll of his eyes before he fixed them on Arya, "Lady Stark as well."

"Don't call me a la-" Arya began before she realized what she had been saying and clapped a hand over her mouth, after several moments of her eyebrows dancing up and down she lifted her hand, "My name is Jeyne."

"No it isn't, its Arya." Gendry retorted, "Should you be down here?"

"My name is Jeyne! I don't know who Arya is." the Wolf Girl lied badly when she was caught.

"Of course it is" Aegon's voice boomed, causing both of them and Gendry to jump in place with alarm. Aegon appeared behind Edric and placed a hand on his shoulder and Arya's shoulder. "Jeyne and Robert. They are part of our group and just in time for my announcement."

"Announcement?" both her and Arya asked together, they looked around and now all eyes were staring in their direction. A few faces seemed to recognize him or Arya and the gymnastic leaps that their expressions jumped through was funny to see even if it meant they were found out. Most were glued to Aegon, staring up at him with no small amount of curiosity.

"Aye, I have news for everyone!" Aegon did not raise his voice but it miraculously carried throughout the courtyard, "I have spoken with His Majesty earlier this night."

Aegon paused as the words sank in for everyone.

"First, we will leave Storm's End within the week…so that we may join Lord Tarly's men in the vanguard! We will be the first at King's Landing!"

Cheers and whoops erupted from the Storm Warriors, many beating their fists on the tables in rhythm that sounded like thunder. Aegon help up a hand and the assembled crowd fell silent immediately.

"Secondly, we have been charged with another important task by His Majesty and Lady Stark." Aegon said, Edric looked to Arya who seemed surprised by the announcement, "A rescue like the tales of old! We will rescue Sansa Stark from the clutches of the Lannisters and see her to safety!"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

202

Cataphract

Mar 9, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Robar II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 11, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,532

Robar

299 AC

Kingswood

The Storm Warriors had departed from Storm's End with little fanfare, Arya Stark and Edric Storm had been disappointed to learn they would not be joining them on the way to King's Landing - her mother had made sure the girl never left her sight before they had moved on. They had traveled on the kingsroad a way until they had passed the Wendwater where they then had moved westward through the Kingswood. After a few days of travel they had come upon the large encampment of an army marching for war - fortunately for them the army bore the heraldry of half of the houses of the Reach and Stormlands. Thirty-thousand men under the command of the Lord of Horn Hill, Randyl Tarly who were to be the van for Renly's push into the Crownlands. Upon their arrival in the camp Aegon had become more reserved and had disappeared shortly after making they had found themselves a good spot among the many other houses and their bannermen.

Under Aegon's advice Robar had become more attentive to his surroundings on and off the battlefield. He noted with interest in that while the Storm Warriors were not the largest contingent of the army they were the most cohesive. The van was split between the levies and retinues of dozens of lords and knights, some held the same sigils of common houses but were broken up between brothers and blood-relatives who commanded their own. The Storm Warriors were unique in that they only had Aegon as their singular leader, though their force was split between various units and officers no one doubted that it was Aegon whose orders they would listen to.

It had been late, the sun already set when at last Aegon had reappeared in their encampment. At first glance he seemed relaxed as if nothing had happened but then he had taken Robar aside and asked to bring several of their men to his pavilion - quietly. A chill of worry had slithered up his spine at that, but he had agreed and gone about his task. They had all been with the Storm Warriors since at least the Riverlands, these were men who had been saved by Aegon more than once.

Inside Aegon's tent was always a marvel to him, as their leader had special custom crafted furniture to fit his massive frame. It always made him feel like he was walking into the lair of a giant, but fortunately Aegon was considerate enough to have set aside table and chairs for them. When Robar entered he found the Bastard of Tarth bent over the 'normal' sized table with a map spread across it - one that he was drawing by hand.

"I'm no maester but I think it will do." Aegon looked up and grinned before he focused back on his work. Looking closer Robar saw that it was a map of King's Landing itself.

"Have you ever been to King's Landing?" he asked.

"Never in my life, but Storm's End had a few different maps of the city. This is my recreation blending in the maps where the sections of the city were most accurate and similar to one another."

He was making a map from memory and not only that could tell which details were similar and different from several maps he had seen before. It would have surprised Robar but in a way it was not surprising - this was Aegon after all.

He was going to say as much but then a new arrival had entered the tent who was not one of the Storm Warriors. He was an older man with a bald head and whose narrow face reminded him of an axe head - Lord Tarly himself. Describing the man as an axe was accurate enough, he was well known for his martial prowess and was quite straight to the point on all matters. It made him rather terrible at parties according to Renly. Aegon though seemed to have expected his arrival and straightened up from his work and bowed respectfully to the Lord of Horn Hill.

"Lord Tarly"

"Aegon of Tarth" Randyl nodded in return to Aegon, he wasn't smiling but neither was he frowning. He seemed to be taking in the Bastard of Tarth as a commander would take in the battlefield, "These are your men. Can they be trusted?"

Robar was not alone in the sudden bristling of anger, he heard harsh mutterings about him as the other Storm Warriors did not take kindly to Lord Tarly's words. They stopped when Aegon held up a hand for peace and looked at each of them.

"I'd wager my life on their trust. In fact that is what I will be doing." Aegon replied, staring at Lord Tarly. The swell of anger was snuffed out and replaced with a sense of pride at the faith Aegon had in him. It had been months since he had joined with Aegon's Storm Warriors over the chance to be one of Renly's Rainbow Guard and he did not doubt that his choice had been the right one.

After a long moment Tarly nodded and waved a hand to Aegon who nodded and turned to Robar and the others.

"You know that we have joined Lord Tarly's van here for two reasons. The first to put King's Landing to siege and hopefully draw out Tywin Lannister. The second, to rescue Arya…that the Ladies Stark's family held by the Lannisters, Sansa Stark."

Drawing out Tywin Lannister had been discussed enough by Aegon with them before. The Old Lion had about twenty thousand men still and was squatting in Harrenhall in the Riverlands while the Young Wolf raided the Westerlands and Renly had confronted his brother. From what they had gathered the Northerners did not have the numbers of equipment to put every castle in the Westerlands to siege so they seemed content to despoil the countryside - a sort of revenge for Tywin's actions in the Riverlands. Despite their repeated mauling by the Northmen the forces commanded by the Lannisters were still sizeable enough to complicate any attempt to take King's Landing. Lord Tarly's goal was not to capture King's Landing so much as force Tywin's army into a battle and inflict enough casualties to force him to terms. Attempting to take King's Landing first could potentially leave them in a bad position should Tywin show up while they were attempting to hold down a city of half a million people.

The rescue of Sansa Stark was part of this as it would mean that the faction lead by Joffrey (or Cersei or Tyrion Lannister depending on who you asked) would be out of bargaining chips with all the forces arrayed against them. It would also mean that Renly could use not only Sansa, but the Young Wolf's other sister and mother as hostages to get him to bend the knee.

HOW they were to rescue Sansa Stark had so far been kept un-characteristically quiet by Aegon and he had rebuffed any attempt to pry any information about the plan.

"What you do not know, and this I was sworn to secrecy on until I could deliver a sealed letter from His Majesty to Lord Tarly, was that following Stannis' defeat a…factor approached His Majesty's small council with an offer to aid in Sansa Stark's release and capture of King's Landing."

Aegon scowled as he spoke, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth - his emotions appeared to have been shared by Lord Tarly who also was scowling.

"This factor, no this SPY, was a quartermaster in Renly's camp and had a letter where he was to reveal himself only if Renly won at Storm's End." Tarly's face momentarily turned red with anger, "The man is in the employ of the Master of Coin, Peytr Baelish."

Robar could not help but think that, that news was a surprise.

"You are of the Vale, Robar, same as Baelish. What do you make of the man?" Aegon asked him, a frown still on his face.

"Me? I've never met him personally…" Robar responded but frowned and shook his head, "My Lord Father, Yohn Royce has though and he has nothing good to speak of the man. He may be of the Vale but he is more a creature of King's Landing."

"Aye, that would sum the man up. He is a wriggling worm." Tarly huffed, "He offers to help by offering a rescue party of His Majesty's men with Redcloak uniforms, a way into the Red Keep to the Stark girl's quarters and access to escape tunnels that only he knows out of the city before our army arrives. Once Tywin is defeated he offers to help overthrow Joffrey…for a price."

"To be made Warden of the West is his price!" Aegon laughed, though it was short and harsh, "This plan of Baelish's is nothing more than an gilded trap! I warned…His Majesty over accepting it but as he said…the plan was just too 'novel' to ignore."

"Harumph." Tarly snorted, "Baelish's plan gives him too much leverage and control. Control is what the man seems to be after, the snake. He could betray us at any stage and we would be powerless to stop his scheming. Once I was told of the scheme I agreed with Aegon that it should never come about."

Robar's eyebrows rose, the Bastard of Tarth and the Lord of Horn Hill had found common cause with one another in rejecting the scheme from both Baelish and Renly. Looking at the nature of both men they had similarities, both were martial men and rather than use a mummer's trick they would prefer using an axe. Robar cleared his throat, "Wouldn't that mean going against Renly's orders?"

"Not if we still complete his orders." Aegon's face split into a smile, "We will go along with Baelish's plan to rescue Sansa Stark…but that does not mean we have to dance like puppets on his strings…"

Aegon explained his own twist on the plan to them and then swore them to secrecy. They had no way of knowing who else in their camp was in Baelish's employee - likely not just one man at that. They would be close enough to King's Landing in a few days that those who had been selected to join the rescue party would depart ahead of the vanguard. After Lord Tarly had excused himself and the others had begun to leave Robar had made to go but Aegon stopped him and asked him to stay and share a drink with him.

"You are not going into King's Landing with us." Aegon said after he had poured for them both goblets of wine, for a moment Robar had felt hurt and confused before the Mountainslayer continued, "If I don't come back alive from this I want you to lead the Storm Warriors."

"Me?" Robar felt his jaw open with shock, despite Aegon's nod of approval.

"Yes, you. I have another request for you though more important than that."

"More important than…? What in the Seven Hells could that be?" Robar asked, taking a very long quaff of his drink. Rather than respond right away Aegon appeared to pause, then sigh.

"I want you to court my sister and be wed as husband and wife."

"Wh-at? You want me to…court Brienne of Tarth?" Robar's eyes bulged as he stared at Aegon who seemed rather calm over the matter as he nodded again.

"Aye, you two would make a good match. She...is too fixated on Renly, she shuts herself off. I think she could be happy with you. I've thought about it." Aegon replied.

"You…you've thought about it?" Robar asked, his tone conveying that he wanted to know more, much more.

"Yes," Aegon scowled and spoke slower as if he was talking to a small child, "You and her are around the same age. You did not grow up in the Stormlands and have not shown any of the foolish opinions about her desire to be a knight. She won't associate you with the likes of Red Ronnet. You are also a second son, Brienne is heir to Tarth - a major holding in the Stormlands. You respect her skill as a warrior, she does respect your swordwork too."

"But…I…how did you…" he put his face in his hands as he spoke, "I've never shown any interest in Brienne!"

Wait, did she even show any interest in him?

"And? You've certainly shown interest in women and Brienne is a woman." Aegon replied and shrugged, then seemed to think of something else, "If you are concerned about her appearance, she does have breasts though she keeps them bound when in armor."

"Aegon-"

"They may not be 'melons' like that barmaid you fancied in Tumblton but-"

"Aegon!" Robar half shouted, one hand waving in the air for him to stop, "I'll…consider it. As a request from you…should you not come back from King's Landing…"

"Even if I do survive I think you should pursue her, though" Aegon rumbled.

"Ah…lets worry about that once Renly is on the Iron Throne…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

228

Cataphract

Mar 11, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ebrose New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 12, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,572

Ebrose

299 AC

The Citadel

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me this early, Edwin, or it will be your chain." he grumbled as he shuffled up to the much younger man. Edwin was one of his more promising students so he actually had no intention of taking his chain but for a man his age he allowed himself to be grumpy now and then.

"My apologies Archmaester...but...but I thought that you would want to see this immediately. I also sent for Archmaester Vaellyn as well but-ah never mind. H-here he is now." Edwin bowed and backed away as another robed form appeared behind his back, if Ebrose's face looked irritated then Vinegar Vaellyn's looked furious.

"What is the meaning of this? Hmm? Ebrose? Why has one of your students summoned me here at this hour?" Vaellyn grumbled, the man was well respected for his knowledge of the stars but was particularly acidic when it came to his demeanor toward...well...anyone.

"I do not know, but you do ask a good question" Ebrose turned to Edwin with a brow raised, "What are we doing here of all places?"

'Here of all places' was part of the healing ward in the citadel where men and women from across Westeros and even Essos were brought to be healed of all sorts of illness. Though also they were intensely studied, the cases here ranged from the deadly like greyscale to the curious like a woman whose memory could only go back a single day. Why Edwin would need Vaellyn of all the Archmaesters was a mystery, a very interesting one at that.

"Ah, you see Archmaesters…" Edwin paused, his fingers spasming as he seemed to try to find the words, "The reason is...the patient who is being cared for here."

Edwin motioned toward an iron door, it was an identical of the two dozen other metal doors that could be seen in the hall except for the numbers that were etched above. The door they stood outside of was number "12".

"The patient is Lady Layna Hunte, she is the daughter of a small hold in the Vale. Several years ago she seemed to have suffered a mental episode and was given over to her care by her father." Ebrose remembered the day the girl had come to the Citadel - her father seemed to be heartbroken as he left but the girl...she had just stared ahead into the air as if nothing was happening, "She was not reported to have taken any injury but she seems to have become devoid of all awareness around her and it's not an mummer trick of any sort. I thought that perhaps she had suffered internal damage to her brain but I found no sign of the swelling or bruising that accompanies such afflictions. She has not spoken a word since she arrived."

"That is correct, Archmaester...that is until a few hours ago." Edwin shuffled in place nervously running his hands over one another.

"What?" Ebrose stared at the man.

"Yes...she...she started screaming. Nothing intelligible just...it was almost animalistic, she was thrashing about hurting herself. I...I" Edwin swallowed hard, "I sedated her wth milk of the poppy. I left so she could sleep. I was going to report the incident to you in a few hours...but I went back in to check on her and…"

"Out with it man! Get on with it!" Vaellyn growled, for a moment he seemed ready to wack the younger man over the head but restrained himself.

"Yes! Sorry, Archmaester!" Edwin winced, "There are markings...all over her cell."

Ebrose stared at Edwin. Vaellyn stared at Edwin.

"Markings?" Ebrose asked.

"Yes...you should see them. They are why I called for Vaellyn…" Edwin swallowed and turned to the iron door, his hand shook visibly as he brought up a key and after two failed tries slid it into the lock and then pushed the door open. Ebrose looked inside, there was Lady Layna she looked as catatonic as ever, not even reacting to him she just sat up in her bed and stared at nothing. Edwin had been right there were markings. Markings over the walls, the ceiling and even the floor. They were numbers and patterns of circles and lines. They also had not been drawn, no, they had been neatly carved into the solid stone. At least an inch thick in solid stone.

"What-" Ebrose began to say, but the younger man cut him off.

"There is nothing in the room she could have used. I searched. Every inch of the room and even in her clothes and sheets. In the mattress Archmaester. Further I nor any of the orderlies heard any sound that she may have been doing...this."

"This is...us." Vaellyn suddenly said, making both of the other men start and stare at him. He had walked into the room and had been drawn to a section of the mad looking carvings, "This is our...our solar system." he glanced about "And the stars… of the night sky...of last night's night sky. Has she been outside recently?"

"She has not left this room since she arrived here…it's impossible she could not know what the night sky looks like." Ebrose put a hand to his chin and stroked it gently. He racked his mind for any similar such occurrence he could remember seeing or reading over the years but he was drawing a blank.

"These are calculations…" Vaellyn squinted at a set of numbers, "No, coordinates of sort maybe?"

"I thought...that you might know what they mean?" Edwin looked hopeful at Vaellyn who shook his head.

"He is coming."

All three men turned their heads slowly toward the source of the soft, calm and distinctly femmine voice. Layna was staring at Edwin, and when she spoke again he flinched back as if she had struck him, "He is coming. The War Master."

Her voice was...rather beautiful as most men would count such a thing. She would have been a wonderful singer, but Ebrose was amazed that her voicebox had not atrophied from years of lack of use.

"The Warmaster?" Ebrose asked.

"The War Master. The Peace Master. The Death Master. The Life Master. He is...many things." Layna turned her eyes toward Ebrose and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of something in them, like a shine of gold. "He is...the Master of Mankind. He wants...he wants...his son…."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

236

Cataphract

Mar 12, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Temporary Baelish New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,642

Have to do some errands today so have a bit while I wait for Lunch

"I did not like your plan Baelish, and I don't like you." Aegon growled, he looked down on him with fiery contempt. Such contempt! Black anger rose in him flashes of memory of Brandon Stark at Riverrun, the humiliation he had felt that day. He tightened his grip on his dagger though it was laughable that he could do anything to harm the Giant.

"Oh? You don't like me do you? Why? Is it because I lack 'honor'? Feh! Honor gets you NOTHING in this world! Look at those fools the Starks! They expected their Kings to act justly and they were killed for it! Brandon with Aerys and Eddard with Joffrey!"

"I don't begrudge you for fighting with your lies and deceit" Aegon scowled down at him and it felt like the weight of solid stone on his shoulders, "We do not live in a world where there is only honor or where there is only deceit. Your words are your sword."

Baelish reeled back, he had not expected those words.

"We are not born the way we are Baelish, we are shaped by the world and just as we shape it. I don't know what happened to you to make you as you are - who you let take the chains of your life to make you who you are now."

Again unbidden the image of that laughing Stark fool came to his mind, the pain and humiliation of his defeat. Had that not been the day when he had learned his bitter truths? All that he had done? Those who he had stolen and lied from, killed and tortured had it all been because of Brandon Stark? No! It couldn't be, could it?

"I showed you little of my true self and you thought me a fool! I made you the fool instead Baelish." Aegon shook his head. Baelish realized that in all of their conversation so far the Giant of Tarth had not raised his sword once to him - had not threatened him with violence to get his way as would men such as Trant or Gregor would have done.

"What I cannot stand is that you play, Baelish, you play with the lives of others so carelessly. Every choice I make on the battlefield I know will cost me the lives of my brothers-in-arms! I do not throw them away as you would coin at your problems! No one is your puppet! Not my men, not Sansa Stark and not me!"

The Bastard of Tarth stood as silent as stone for a moment, his head ever so slightly tilted to the side.

"Now, scream for help."

"What?"

"I said scream for help!"

"H-help! Help! HELP ME!" Baelish sunk to his knees , his body - he couldn't stop it from shaking. He was afraid- no he was terrified! In the distance he heard the sound of boots running in their direction and then the door burst open revealing a mix of several redcloaks and goldcloaks.

"Useless!" Aegon roared and reached down with a massive hands. For a moment he thought his skull would be crushed just like Trang's but instead Aegon grabbed the front of his tunic and flung him into one of the redcloaks knocking them both down to the floor. With another roar Aegon charged into the men that blocked his path through the door, but as before they were no obstacle to him and he was gone - though Baelish heard the heavy this of his footsteps for sometime before it disappeared into the distance.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

95

Cataphract

Mar 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Petyr New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,647

Petyr

299 AC

King's Landing

"-so imagine to my surprise Lord Baelish when I discovered that you were the owner of several properties along the city's walls. It certainly makes it much easier to deal with one man rather than a dozen."

"Yes, I have been steadily investing in King's Landing, there is quite a bit of coin to made here." He forced himself to smile between sipping his wine. Clever little dwarf.

"With the looming threat of the siege we will need ample space for the wounded and military supplies. Won't we Bronn?" Tyrion Lannister looked over his shoulder from behind the Hand's desk, from behind him a voice that was tinged with an annoying amount of amusement spoke up.

"Oh, yes I agree, My Lord." Bronn stood between him and the door and he felt the sellsword's eyes had not left him since he had sat down. Since the Imp had arrived in King's Landing the number of informants he had in the Hand's Tower had sharply dwindled - fired or reassigned to other parts of the Red Keep. It was an amusing thought that Tyrion sat only a few hands lengths away from the man who had arranged for the dwarf's own kidnapping at the hands of the Starks. He knew that had the Dwarf known then he would be dead or in the Black Cells already. It was always knowing that he knew more than those around him that gave him his strong confidence.

"I would be happy of course to provide assistance to the Realm, though I have good men and women working in these spaces! You would be putting them out of work should you clear everything out for the wounded and supplies. Would it not be right for the Crown to provide compensation?" he genuinely smiled this time.

"Hmm. We wouldn't want to inconvenience the lives of the citizens any further?" Tyrion replied acidically and drummed his fingers on his desk, "You can provide a list? Perhaps it is something we should bring to matter in the next Small Council meeting?"

The Imp certainly did not trust him which was a matter of credit to the scion of House Lannister that he had to give the little man despite how much he hated doing so. Perhaps in the next few weeks he would even find himself missing these little spars with Tyrion - who had certainly caused quite a few pains to his operations within the city. Seeing Janos Slynt sent to the Wall had been a shock but it was one he was slowly bouncing back from - new men came into the Goldcloaks and it was only a matter of time to learn their vices as all men had. Perhaps if the Imp was not immediately executed (or even suffer an unfortunate accident) he should send a parting gift of some sort? Perhaps a stool or chair made out of gold?

He quietly congratulated himself on how well his plans were coming together, certainly there had been a few setbacks here and there - who had expected Eddard Stark's whelp to humble the Old Lion of the West or that the Queen would act so swiftly to see her husband dead so quickly? Yet as always he adapted to the situation, had things not wonderfully arrayed themselves (thanks to the foolish notions of honor and trust) that opened the path to his most fondest wish? To have Cat in his arms forever more? Even he had underestimated the sadism of that brat Joffrey to outright kill that buffoon Stark -even exile to the Wall he was sure would have let him comfort his childhood friend first with words and then in the bed! Yes, yes she was no doubt grieving between the death of her husband and the imprisonment of her eldest daughter but to him that was her punishment for abandoning him all those years ago after Brandon Stark had left him humiliated after their short duel at Riverrun.

Not that his motives were completely done out of his love for Cat, his original goal to see himself propelled to the heights of nobility in Westeros again was coming along smoothly. With Jon Arryn's death sweet, deluded Lysa would be without a husband and for his loyalty to the Crown would it not be a just reward for him to accept a proposal of marriage as a bannerman? Once they were wed eventually Lysa would suffer a tragic accident leaving him as sole protector of her son and regent of the Vale. With the devastation in the Riverlands, Westerlands and Crownlands he would use many of his aliases and 'business associates' to invest and gain unprecedented influence across Westeros. With his new standing while it would certainly cause some whispers some may see it as romantic that he a widower should wed another widow - his late wife's sister and childhood companion. He had expected to have this honor come from Robert then Joffrey but now it seemed Renly was the man who would give him leave.

He could certainly work with the vain, youngest Baratheon sibling. If Stannis had been the one to come to power he had made plans to be well away from King's Landing by the time the teethgrinder was within sight of the city. Renly was overly fond of anything that seemed like it would be good for image and show, was it not worthy of song for the loyal Petyr Baelish to assist in the rescue of the poor, abused Sansa Stark from the tortures of the Mad Boy King? To heroically open the gates to the city to the liberating army of Renly thus saving the city from the horrors of siege?

In fact arrangements had already been made a handful of days ago. There was a small inn not but a day's travel from the city on the kingsroad that he paid the owner well enough to keep quiet about certain goods that passed through the inn. Here he had met Renly's representative and gullible fools who would assist in the 'rescue' of Sansa. Renly's negotiator had been Lord Aemon Estermont, the heir to the house's patriarch Lord Eldon Estermont, that branch of the family had supported Renly from the start of his play for the Iron Throne. They had dickered back and forth, his initial proposal of being named Warden of the West had been backed down to assurances to remaining as Master of Coin and being allowed to court Lysa Arryn. Satisfied he had turned to his would-be-accomplicies - one of which was a man that he had been quietly stunned by the size of.

"You must be the Bastard of Tarth?" he had asked.

"That's me!" the Oaf had grunted and smiled, "The Mountainslayer!"

The men around him, already no doubt deep in their drink had cheered. Rumors about the fate of Ser Gregor Clegane had reached King's Landing but Tyrion and the other Lannisters had been rather silent on them. Some said that the Mountain had been killed by a giant of equal size with a single punch - others said that Gregor was still alive and had been sent West to hound the Northmen.

"That is quite a feat Ser Aegon! A toast to the death of despicable man!" he had replied and bought them all another round of ale.

"The King made me a knight when I killed the Mountain and rescued the Stark girl - though she fell into my lap there. Maybe they will make me a lord after this?" Aegon had grunted and grinned all the more wider and on the inside he had chuckled. In EVERY bastard there was that dream - to be recognized and legitimized and rewarded.

"I certainly think they should!" he had said with honeyed words, "A man with your obvious talents with the sword should not go unrewarded. I certainly will have me own work cut out for me once this is all said and done, if you and your men wish to earn further coin…"

The Oaf had been all too eager to hear his promises though if everything went according to HIS plan Aegon and his little band of men so eager to earn their names in story would be all dead.

If there was one thing he had learned about himself from that humiliating duel with Brandon all those years ago it was that he hated losing his control over others. Perhaps it helped that she reminded him of Cate when they had been young in Riverrun but the more he had thought of 'losing' Sansa by rescuing her the more he had turned from his initial plan to have Aegon and his fools sneak into the city and sneak Sansa out while disguised as Redcloaks. Besides it would help him keep his options open if somehow the Lannisters came out on top wouldn't it? The Oaf would escort Sansa toward the Mud Gate but then his own men disguised as Redcloaks would kill them and then another group of his own hired thugs would kill the first group thus providing the illusion that he had saved her not once but twice from the Lannisters! He would then keep her captive for 'her own safety' in one of his boltholes in the city and then produce her to the winning side and he would look like a hero to Cat and Renly or Tywin or whoever was left standing! Yes, yes it would ALL be his so very soon now the Oaf and his men just had to play their parts like good little warriors…

"Lord Baelish?" Tyrion asked, and it made him start. He had not realized it but had drifted off into his own mind.

"My humblest apologies My Lord Hand. I was just remembering that joke you told me."

"Ah, yes. That one time I brought the honeycomb and jackass into a brothel-" Tyrion had begun to say but stopped when someone had begun knocking on the door to his office.

"One moment," Bronn grunted and with hand on sword opening the door slowly and seemed to then speak with someone on the other side. He tried to hear what they were talking about but he couldn't pick a word of the hushed conversation. After a few seconds Bronn grunted again and shut the door and then turned to Tyrion, "Funny bit of news,"

"Is this 'haha' funny or 'Joffrey or my sister have done something incredibly stupid' funny, Bronn?" Tyrion asked.

"Hmm. Neither this time. It seems that the Mountain has arrived at the Red Keep." Bronn shrugged his shoulders.

What? He stood up from his chair and slammed a hand on the table, "What? That's impossible-" He glanced back at Tyrion who was looking at him closely before he sat back down and coughed, "That is I heard rumor that he was killed in the Riverlands. I suppose that rumor was false then?"

"...no. It is not false, Lord Baelish." Tyrion said after a few moments, "My Lord Father has sent word that Gregor Clegane was killed in battle south of the God's Eye. It was prudent to not give voice to any rumors that may have been…defeatist. That though is not worrying, what we should be worried about is if the Mountain is dead WHO just walked into the Red Keep?"

"I-it may be an attempt to kill the King!" he replied, his mind aflame with panic, "We should go and warn him as soon as possible! Where is he?"

"He'll be having his court in the throne room right about now," Bronn replied rubbing his chin. "He will have a fair number of guards there along with the rest of the Kingsguard in the city - Sandor, Trant, Swann and Moore."

That just left two of the seven Kingsguard unaccounted for, he knew Oakheart was in Dorne protecting the Princess Myrcella and Kettleback was with the Prince Tommen wherever Tyrion had wound up stashing the boy in preparation for the siege. Jaime Lannister who was theoretically the Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard was of course still held captive by the Starks.

"Ah, then perhaps it will be more of a spectacle than an actual threat," he calmed his voice down and put on an amused smile, "Would any of you gentlemen like to bet on how long this knave lasts before he is killed?"

"Even if the odds are low of this man killing Joffrey, we should take it a bit more seriously," Tyrion rolled his eyes and sighed, "Bronn let us go gather more men from the barracks before we head to the throne room and close off the exits. Lord Baelish would you take the important task of warning His Highness?"

"Yes! I will go right away." he replied and hoped he did not look too suspicious by how quickly he left the Hand's Tower. A million questions raced through his mind as he ran through the Red Keep. Who was this impostor? Was is that oaf? He was perhaps the only person who could match the Mountain in size and have his armor and heraldry. If it was then what in the Seven Hells was the man doing? His informants had let him know that the Bastard and his men had entered the city and had arrived at his bolt hole. They were supposed to make their move later that night not now in broad daylight. Had the Oaf decided to betray him? Was this all some elaborate trap on part of the Imp's design? All of these questions burned in his mind and it was only when he arrived at the throne room were his thoughts arrested completely.

The throne room was as it normally was, Eedcloak guards on the walls, groups of courtiers looking to gossip or petition Joffrey for his favor. Much to his relief he spotted Sansa off to the side, as was normal she was in her own isolated bubble off to the side - an object of pity by those who knew just how she suffered or scorn for her brother's rebellion but all were too scared of Joffrey's jealous gaze to approach her. The Boy-King was there on the Iron Throne looking down with his usual contempt and stupidity - his Kingsguard close at hand. Sandor Clegane - the Hound - stood directly beside Joffrey as did Balon Swann the most recently of elevated to the Kingsguard following Greenfield's death during the earlier riot in the city. At the foot of stairs leading up to the Iron Throne were Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore.

All of the Kingsguard had their swords drawn, because there in the middle of the throne room stood Aegon of Tarth, indeed he wore the armor and colors of the Mountain - given his size anyone who witnessed his approach would have very likely been fooled by the disguise. Except no one was fooled now as the Oaf had removed his helmet. There was an astonishing look in Aegon's eyes now, one that was completely different from the one he had seen several days ago - it was a look of steel, of complete and utter contempt for everyone that he saw.

It was the Brat who broke the spell by stating the obvious.

"Who are you? You aren't the Mountain! Answer me now!" Joffrey hissed from where he roosted on the Iron Throne but immediately shrank back when Aegon turned his steely gaze to the boy and the look there seemed to swell in intensity.

"That's my brother's armor, I doubt you nicked it from him." the Hound rasped and Aegon switched his eyes to the man and nodded.

"I didn't, I challenged him and killed him. I am Aegon of Tarth, I am sworn to King Renly Baratheon. I lead the men to scour the southern Riverlands of Lannister raiders. He was no True Knight and he died unworthy." Aegon's voice was devoid of the bravado he had before, no the man sounded as serious as Stannis was.

"Huh" the Hound replied and looked Aegon over, "I don't know if I should thank you or be royally pissed off at you for killing that monster before I could."

Rather than smirk or say something the Oaf just nodded and turned his face to each of the other Kingsguard, they all bristled at the sheer audacity no doubt of this intruder.

"By the Warrior…" Aegon finally said, his voice a curse, "What I see here is a mockery of what all warriors of Westeros should aspire to. You are no true knights and he is no true king. I wanted to see this for myself…and rot my eyes for beholding it!"

Aegon spat onto the floor. He was surprised, so Aegon was a idiot bound by the false illusion of honor just like the Starks.

"How…how dare you speak to your king that way!" Joffrey screeched, his face a red pimple of anger and fury, "What are you fools waiting for. Kill him!"

The Oaf was armed with just his sword which he had not even drawn yet this seemed to give Trant and Moore confidence as they took a step forward. The Oaf did not react at all except to look between the two eyes scanned the two Kingsguard, a frown on his face.

"Which one of you is Meryn Trant?" He rumbled, his eyes immediately going to Trant himself when of the four men he only started at hearing his name, "It's you isn't it?"

"Y-yes, and it is SER you bastard!" Meryn's words may have been more threatening had his sword hand not been shaking visibly for all to see.

"No." Aegon announced, his eyes seemed to blaze with a pent up fury, "You are no Knight. You are just a butcher of the defenseless."

Slowly, The Oaf's hand went to his sword where it hung on his sword belt and unsheathed it but not a soul moved - not even Joffrey perched on the Iron Throne like the blonde pigeon he was. Aegon's sword had it been held by a normal man would have needed both hands but the Giant of Tarth held it without complaint or strain in one of his fists. He seemed to pause and then look between Trant and his sword, then shook his head sheathing it once more. That seemed to visibly calm the Kingsguard who stood straighter - their postures once more confident against an man with no sword.

"I have a message for you, from the Wolf Girl."

"What?" Trant seemed confused and taken aback, he blinked and shook his head. Wolf Girl? Did he mean a Stark like Sansa? The only other Stark that came to mind was the young hellion Arya but she had been missing for sometime.

"She asked that you would give her regards to the God of Death today"

Then Aegon burst forward in a truly stunning display of speed, armored and as heavy as the Bastard was he had expected the man's movements to be sluggish despite his strength but The Oaf seemed to not be concerned at all by it. He was as fast as lightning, one movement standing still and the next he was looming over Trant like the Titan of Braavos, his sword hand grabbed Trant by the scruff of his cloak and lifted him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. Then with his other hand he brought his fist back and then slammed it forward like a battering ram on a straw shack. He saw in awful clarity as Aegon's armored fist smashed into Trant's helmet the metal screamed in protest for only a moment before it warped under the pressure of the blow, the fist did not stop- it could not stop as it continued into Trant's face, he blinked and when he opened his eyes again the kings guard's head was nothing more than a splatter across the steps of the Iron Throne, his neck a bloody ruin and his white cloak stained red with his own blood before Aegon let the corpse go and clatter to the floor.

In another heartbeat Aegon turned to the stunned Moore who tried to turn and present his shield but once more Aegon's hand was several dozen steps ahead of the other man's movements. Instead of going for the head the hand clamped on Moore's neck and in a moment there was a loud sickening crunching-snapping sound. Moore's face looked stunned even as his neck was snapped, the man was already dead on his feet before he let out a single gurgle and slumped to the floor like a puppet with his strings cut.

This had all taken place within seconds and the stunned silence only ended when some woman screamed hysterically and the throne room plunged into chaos as courtiers and servants rushed about pushing and shoving to exit the room. The guards on the wall seemed to finally realize what was going on and had begun to advance on the intruder though they were hampered by the panicking crowd. He oddly enough could not look away from Aegon as he leant down to pick up the dead Moore's shield and turn to face the Redcloaks rather than charge up the Iron Throne.

"Beast!" Swann swore and made to charge down the steps but was stopped as the Hound of all people flung up his arm ahead of his fellow Kingsguard.

"No! Protect your King!" the Hound snarled at Swann and stood in front of Joffrey, Swann still looked like he wanted to charged but begrudgingly nodded and took up position besides the Hound. He noted that Sandor had his eyes narrowed at Aegon and he seemed to be going over something in his head. Whatever it was he was distracted from thinking about that by the first Redcloaks finally breaking through the crowd, five attacked Aegon at once perhaps their numbers shored up the courage they had.

"Come then, fight and die with your honor and duty!" Aegon growled and charged into the Redcloaks with his size, strength and his stolen shield he was able to bash aside the spears aimed at him knocking the guards off balance. In a flash he had drawn his sword and like the judgement of some almighty god it came down on the guards with unstoppable force. One of the guards was cleaved from shoulder to sternum, two more found their heads no longer attached to their bodies. The last two that had fallen to the floor were cut down before they could even stand. What stunned him about this was the horrifying clinical way Aegon killed all five men, it lasted scant seconds and each strike killed a man immediately - almost as if the Oaf did not want them to suffer as he killed them.

The swiftness of their deaths seemed to shake their compatriots as the remaining guards in the room balked and hesitated to advance on the Oaf. Then with a shout the doors to the throne room burst open, more Redcloaks and Goldcloaks spilled into the room - he caught the sight of Bronn among them. The Oaf showed no fear he merely grunted and looked around until his eyes settled - on him. Then Aegon grinned.

"Lord Baelish isn't it? Yes, they said you look like a weasel or a stout. You're coming with me! We have much to discuss." Aegon's voice boomed before he dropped the shield and sped toward him.

"No! No, no! Get awa-" He cried but had the wind knocked out of him when the Oaf shouldered him. It felt like a house had fallen on top of him, he was so stunned he could not move as the Oaf grabbed him and swung him over his shoulders. Before he could groan in protest Aegon charged, easily bashing aside or cutting down several more guards as he made his way to a side door and through it. As abused as he was he could still be amazed by the frightful speed that Aegon was still able to move at, the hallways and corridors of the Red Keep seemed to blur in his vision - the occasional shout of a guard cut short. After what seemed like an eternity Aegon burst into an room - it looked like it was a minor guard station in the keep where they would spend time between shifts. The room was empty, any guards that had been in there would have likely been called away by Tyrion to the throne room.

Aegon shrugged him from his shoulders as if he was just a common sack of vegetables. He hissed at the pain and when he could see straight he saw the Oaf was looking down at him with those same steely eyes he had in the throne room. Breathing hard his hands went to his boots and pulled out a hidden dagger which he grasped in both hands and pointed at the Bastard. A stick would have probably done him the same amount of good against the monster of a man but it gave him focus to his anger and shock.

"W-what have you done! You fool! You complete and utter fool! You've ruined my plan! Everything is chaos now!" he hissed and when Aegon did not reply he cried in frustration and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Speak! Speak you dog! I am a lord and you are nothing more than a upjumped bastard! Answer me!"

"I did not like your plan Baelish, and I don't like you." Aegon growled, he looked down on him with fiery contempt. Such contempt! Black anger rose in him flashes of memory of Brandon Stark at Riverrun, the humiliation he had felt that day. He tightened his grip on his dagger though it was still laughable that he could do anything to harm the Giant.

"Oh? You don't like me do you? Why? Is it because I lack 'honor'? Feh! Honor gets you NOTHING in this world! Look at those fools the Starks! They expected their Kings to act justly and they were killed for it! Brandon with Aerys and Eddard with Joffrey!"

"I don't begrudge you for fighting with your lies and deceit" Aegon scowled down at him and it felt like the weight of solid stone on his shoulders, "We do not live in a world where there is only honor or where there is only deceit. Your words are your sword."

He reeled back, he had not expected those words.

"We are not born the way we are Baelish, we are shaped by the world and just as we shape it. I don't know what happened to you to make you as you are - who you let take the chains of your life to make you who you are now."

Again unbidden the image of that laughing Stark fool came to his mind, the pain and humiliation of his defeat at Riverrun. Had that not been the day when he had learned his bitter truths? All that he had done? Those who he had stolen and lied from, killed and tortured had it all been because of Brandon Stark? No! It couldn't be, could it?

"I showed you little of my true self and you thought me a fool! I made you the fool instead Baelish." Aegon shook his head. He realized that in all of their conversation so far the Giant of Tarth had not raised his sword once to him - had not threatened him with violence to get his way as would men such as Trant or Gregor or even Brand Stark would have done.

"What I cannot stand is that you play, Baelish, you play with the lives of others so carelessly. Every choice I make on the battlefield I know will cost me the lives of my brothers-in-arms! I do not throw them away as you would coin at your problems! No one is your puppet! Not my men, not Sansa Stark and not me!"

The Bastard of Tarth stood as silent as stone for a moment, his head ever so slightly tilted to the side.

"You still will find yourself lauded for helping free Sansa Stark from King's Landing. And you WILL help our army gain access to the city. You have no leverage now to do otherwise. Now, scream for help."

"What?"

"I said scream for help!"

"H-help! Help! HELP ME!" he sunk to his knees , his body - he couldn't stop it from shaking. He was afraid- no he was terrified! In the distance he heard the sound of boots running in their direction and then the door burst open revealing a mix of several Redcloaks and Goldcloaks.

"Useless!" Aegon roared and reached down with a massive hands. For a moment he thought his skull would be crushed just like Trant's but instead Aegon grabbed the front of his tunic and flung him into one of the Redcloaks knocking them both down to the floor. With another roar Aegon charged into the men that blocked his path through the door, but as before they were no obstacle to him and he was gone - though he heard the heavy thuds of footsteps for sometime before it disappeared into the distance.

He laid there very still for how long he did not know, at least until the guards who had survived recovered quickly enough to help him to his feet. There was running and shouting still going on in the Red Keep by the time he had been guided to a small side room, where he was greeted by Tyrion Lannister and the Hound who seemed to be consulting a map of the Red Keep.

"Lord Baelish you are alive. That is most fortunate. Here sit and have something to drink!" Tyrion motioned and he found himself placed in a chair and a cup of something thrust to his hands. "We feared the worst."

"Hmph. I owe your man Bronn a silver stag, he didn't gut Baelish." the Hound looked disappointed.

"What did this Aegon of Tarth want with you?" Tyrion asked staring at him as he spoke, inwardly he cursed. By the Seven Hells. He was angry enough to admit the whole thing but a whispering voice in his mind bid him to calm himself. No matter what Aegon had said there would always be time later for revenge. Thinking fast he swallowed his pride.

"He…he wanted to know about the children. I-I told him Myrcella was in Dorne but I had no idea on where Tommen was. That he should ask you, for all the good it would do him." he lied, but it seemed to work as Tyrion seemed to believe him and turn back toward the map of the Red Keep.

"The man seems quite impressive from what I have heard. Even now he is giving all the men we have in the Red Keep a good run around."

"He was practically an army unto himself! We have dozens, maybe even a hundred or more dead and wounded with these running battles throughout the keep!" Sandor added.

"Yes, I saw what he could do in the throne room…it was quite impressive." he forced himself to say and drank from the cup. They waited for quite a bit longer, reports from runners coming and going until at last it was the sellsword Bronn who limped into the room.

"By the gods old and new, that bastard hits harder than this one wench I knew at an inn on the King's Road to the Neck." Bronn said and slumped into a chair with a wince.

"Did you get him? Is he dead?" he asked, almost jumping out of his chair as he spoke.

"Yes…and no," Bronn eyed him warily, "We cornered him on the battlements facing the Blackwater…but before we could get him he…well…jumped."

"He…jumped?" Tyrion asked his eyebrow raised in question, "He jumped where?"

"Into the Blackwater! With his armor and everything. It was a fairly good leap too. Cleared the rocks below the cliff. Then sank like a stone the moment he hit the water."

He wanted to feel relieved but…a nagging feeling continued to bother him.

"He had his armor on? His full plate?" he asked.

"He sure did. I had the men fire arrows into the water though the waves spoiled out shots." Bronn nodded and put his feet up on the table, "Any normal man would have died in a minute."

"He wasn't exactly normal now was he though?" the Hound rasped, he scowled at Bronn who stared back before the Kingsguard cursed and fished in his belt and slapped a silver stag onto the table next to the sellsword.

"Perhaps it was suicide? One last gasp of defiance once he realized he could not escape?" Tyion suggested but even he looked unsure.

He certainly hoped the Bastard of Tarth was dead, he even felt like he would pray to the Seven that he was but…fear that he still loved gnawed at him. The last words Aegon had spoken to him continued to reverberate in his mind. He still had his…duty to help Renly's forces to enter the city, but what about the Stark girl? A shock of clarity made his mind reel. Sansa, where was she now? He tried to remember where she had been during the chaos of the throne room. Had she left the room in the panic along with the other nobles and the servants? Why had Aegon spent so much time running through the Red Keep? Could he have been a distraction? If the Redcloaks were focused on him then would they have noticed her escape?

Silently he cursed whatever god or gods had brought Aegon into this world and finished his drink and demanded another.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

230

Cataphract

Mar 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Sansa New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,684

Sansa

299 AC

South of King's Landing

Sansa was home. She was in Winterfell…but she was in the crypts for some reason. The torch light made the shadows of the statues of long dead ancestors sway like claws that reached out toward her. She tried to run away from them but she tripped and fell, when she next looked up she saw new statues that she had never seen before in the crypts…but as horror roiled through her she recognized the statues faces.

Mother. Arya. Robb. Bran. Rickon. Jon.

Their stone eyes glared out at her with hatred, their arms outstretched pointed accusingly at her. No, this could not be right! They couldn't be all dead! No, no, no! It wasn't right! The only one who was truly dead…was…

"Sansa…" Father's voice called to her, she turned slowly and looked behind her. Father was there but he looked worse than he had when the guards had pulled him from the Black Cells. His eyes were milky white and his entire body appeared to be gaunt - so much so that she could see the bones of his face pressing tightly against withered skin. "Sansa…why did you kill…me?"

"Father, please, please forgive me. I didn't know…I didn't know Cersei would-" she sobbed out the words, but was cut off as the ghost of Father opened its mouth and screamed a hellish shriek.

"LIAR!" in the distance the torches that light the crypt began to wink out, the darkness seemed to flow like water as it grew closer to her with each torch that died, "You killed me Sansa. You betrayed your family! The lone wolf lives and the pack…dies."

A shudder seemed to go through Father but only for a moment before he swayed and collapsed onto his knees his body falling apart as if he was made of glass - except for his head which flew toward her, his sad eyes staring at her. Then the last torches went out and the darkness consumed her. She screamed and in reply she heard a dark laughter, the voice belong to Cersei.

She was back in King's Landing, in the throne room but as she glanced around she saw it was not the same. Iron bars shot through the floor towards the ceiling which was just a foreboding blackness - it was like a bird cage.

"Silly girl. You will never escape! Never! You are MY queen!" she turned to see Joffrey as he squatted on the Iron Throne - he did not look handsome like she had first thought of him, no his lips were curled into a cruel, rictus smile and his features were all sharp like daggers. The crown he wore was not made of metal but of bloody severed hands, in fact much of his clothes were covered in dry blood. He wore a cape around his shoulders made of fur - she recognized the patterns it was Lady's, her direwolf, grisly skinned pelt.

"I want to go back home! I don't want to be your queen!" she cried and ran to the iron bars, she tried to pull them, to slip through but no matter how much she struggled they would not budge. On the Iron Throne Joffrey cackled and licked his lips wetly.

"Bring her to me! Bring her to me right now! I am King! I order it!" Joffrey crowed and snapped his fingers, instantly six looming figures appeared at the foot of the throne, though their faces were covered with closed, eyeless helmets she could easily see they wore the regalia of the Kingsguard though they were as twisted in aspect as Joffrey was. Their armor was tarnished and rusted, their hands caked in dry blood and their white cloaks were not made of thread - but of flayed skin! "This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"NEVER!" she cried, she slumped against the iron bars as the twisted Kingsguard shambled closer to get step by step, "I was wrong…so very wrong. I take it all back!" hot tears dribbled down her face, "Please…make it stop…"

One of the Kingsguard reached her, it raised its fist high and brought it crashing down to strike her down but before it could even land a ripple of…warmth seemed to make the very air shudder and the fist stopped inches away from her. In the distance she heard the howl of a hound and then a shockwave of bright light burst forth knocking all of the twisted Kingsguard back - even the nightmare Joffrey hissed in pain and confusion. The light then condensed and formed the shape of a man - of a huge armored warrior, his armor shined the color of cobalt and like the others his head with covered in an eyeless helmet - except for the symbol of a red star emblazoned on his forehead.

"No! Nonononono! She is mine! Mineminemine! You cannot take her from me you knave! You worm! You are nothing! Nothing but a bastard! A dog! A MISTAKE!" Joffrey stamped and hopped on the Iron Throne which Sansa realized had transformed into not a throne of iron but a throne made of human bones.

The Warrior regarded Joffrey and snorted in dismissal before he raised his sword above his head.

"BEGONE!"

The sword seemed to crackle with lightning and more bright light as the Warrior swung it down in a wide chopping arc that struck the ground. There was howl of a hound again, it sounded triumphant, and then a bright light burst from the sword blinding everything and -

Sansa opened her eyes and sat up straight, she was in darkness - not total darkness, she could see the light of fires on the other side of the canvas of the tent she had been provided for the night. The blanket and her bedclothes had been provided by one of the woman servants in the war camp - Sansa had been very grateful to her though the woman seemed embarrassed to receive her thanks. She had asked for a Septon to hear her prayers before she had slept and apparently it seemed she had fallen asleep at some point while talking to him. She hoped he had not been offended by her falling asleep. She realized though at that moment she was not alone in her tent, her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness could make out the massive figure as he stooped low - his back brushed against the ceiling of her tent - and his hand was placed on top of her own hand where it lay on the side of the bed.

"Your sleep was troubled, Lady Sansa." Aegon of Tarth did not ask a question but stated a fact, "Are you feeling well now?"

"I…I am fine," she lied, though the memory of the dream had started to fade she could not shake the images of her family dead and hating her. Aegon hummed in the darkness, it was more a rumble.

"If you say," his tone made it very clear he did not believe her, "The hour is late. Come you could use some fresh air I'd wager."

The Giant of Tarth moved surprisingly softly despite his size to the tent flap and stepped outside but held it open for her. Sansa realized she did not have a choice in the matter, but she did not want to go back to sleep should her nightmare returned so she gathered the blanket around her and stepped outside as well.

"My thanks, Ser Aegon" she mumbled before he lead her over to a small fire in the Storm Warrior's section of Lord Tarly's war camp. She looked at the sky and saw that the moon did hang past midnight, "Have you slept at all yourself, Ser?"

"Think nothing of it, by the look of you, you should not be alone," Aegon motioned for her to sit down in a small chair by the fire while he sat down on the trunk of a tree that looked like he had punched it down himself - given what had happened to Meryn Trant she would not be surprised - and swiftly poured a cup of wine and handed it to her, "I don't."

"Don't what?" she asked confused and sipped from her cup.

"I don't sleep. Lady Sansa" Aegon replied with a shrug and an amused grin as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Forgive me…I suppose I should not be surprised. You are very…capable." Sansa groped to find the right words.

"Very unusual" Aegon corrected her and let out a warm laugh.

Even very unusual was a very large understatement. She had been there in the throne room when he had arrived, at first like everyone else she had thought him to be The Mountain - until he had taken off his helmet. She had witnessed him slay Trant and Moore in a matter of heartbeats, and a quiet part of her had been thrilled at their deaths. They had been the ones who at Joffrey's commands had beaten her with their fists when she had said something that had upset him - or when something else had angered him. Joffrey had liked to watch as their fists had pounded into her and left her sobbing in pain on the floor. They had not been true knights at all and Aegon had utterly crushed them both. She had also been terrified at the supernatural might of the Giant of Tarth, but had stood her ground - she had wanted to see what he would do next. Before she could two men dressed as servants had pulled her aside, whispered to her that they were here to help her escape and had swiftly taken her from the throne room.

With the whole Red Keep in chaos they had slipped down to the servants' entrance, provided drab clothes as an disguise and then with two more men dressed as Redcloaks had slipped out of the Red Keep. Her heart had hammered in her chest as they had made their way to one of the city's gates, part of her expecting at any moment the guards to see her and drag her back to the Lannister's thrall - but that had not happened. She had seen Redcloaks and Goldcloaks rushing toward the Red Keep but none had spared them much of a glance and then they had exited the city and had gone up the kingsroad a ways before they had veered off toward the Blackwater Rush. From the woods more men had joined them, one handsome knight had introduced himself as Ser Robar Royce, and they had continued to the river where they had waited. They had waited and waited - though the men - Storm Warriors - had not seemed worried.

After what had seemed like hours one of the Storm Warriors had shouted and pointed at the Blackwater Rush, she had turned and looked to see - a head emerging from the water - swiftly followed by a body - one armored in full plate mail. It had been Aegon, and despite her astonishment he had continued to walk out of the river as if he had just taken a stroll through the gardens. The Storm Warriors had cheered then and had gone down to greet him but when they had drawn close they staggered on their feet as if they had been pummeled by some invisible force. The wind had shifted and she had let out a cry before she covered her nose - the smell that had to have come from Aegon was horrendous. The Giant of Tarth had laughed and shrugged.

"I made a mistake. I did not realize just how…different the waters were here compared to those around Tarth." The Blackwater Bay around King's Landing was absolutely polluted with the wastes of a city of half a million people, along with the many ships that anchored there and more from further up the Blackwater. The stink that had clung to him until he had found where he could clean himself and his armor was powerful enough that it had only been later when she had realized that he had quite likely been walking at the bottom of the Blackwater for well over an hour without drowning somehow.

"Quite the opposite of me. I am…weak and useless." Sansa muttered and hung her head in shame. Rather than say otherwise or tell her she was wrong, Aegon simply nodded.

"Yes, you are. I don't imagine you can swing a sword and from what I have gathered you have been swayed rather easily." Aegon said, his words stung and she accepted them - he saw her for what she was - hot tears of shame burned her eyes. Then he spoke again and it made her look up, "But…"

"But what?"

"You certainly look and act more Tully than Stark. Your sister Arya has the, she called it 'wolfsblood' in abundance compared to you," Aegon said, it certainly was something Arya would say and he was right. She had been relieved at first when she had been told of Arya's survival and that she would be on her way to meet her and Mother in Storm's End in the morning. Then the guilt had set in, it had all been her fault - what had happened to Father and everything her sister had gone through. They would never - could never forgive her for any of it. "…but that doesn't mean you don't have a wolf in you, Lady Sansa."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, suddenly torn her mind tumbled between her guilt and a sudden surge of something, perhaps it was hope?

"You persevered. In the face of all that had happened, the deaths of those around you, being taken captive and put through so many cruelties you did not curl up and die, now did you?" Aegon leaned forward toward her, his chin set on his fist, "You have acted as a silly girl, but you do not always have to remain as thus. Many men scorned my sister, Brienne as a silly girl and mocked her skills with the blade but she persevered through their words. She trained, with the help of Father and allies, and now she is in Renly's Kingsguard."

Aegon reached down to his side and pulled out a dagger - it looked like a twig in his hands, "She taught me to fight as well. You can learn, even if you are a slow learner, to fight like a wolf and use your head with a wolf's cunning. The choice, Lady Sansa, is up to you."

He offered the handle of the dagger to her and she stared at it as the light of the fire danced on its metal surface. All her thoughts of late had turned on her - her guilt and fear of what she had done - she had not really thought about what she wanted for herself. She remembered the faces of Joffrey, Cersei, Trant, Baelish and the others who had hurt her and used her. She wanted to be free from them forevermore, both in body and in spirit. Then she thought of Father, Arya, Septa Mordane, Jeyne, and Sandor. All of those who had shown her kindness and who she had ultimately let down.

She wanted to fight, no, she wanted to avenge them.

"You know, it is not proper for a lady to wield a dagger, Ser Aegon" Sansa said as she took the dagger in her hands.

Aegon howled with laughter and then grinned once he had subsided."That is fine. You are a Stark after all…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

208

Cataphract

Mar 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Robar III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 20, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,796

Robar

King's Landing, West of the Lion's Gate

299 AC

The arrows pelted down at them from the sky, as he braced underneath his own shield he saw men - fellow Storm Warriors - go down as a lucky shot threaded the needle between the shields or they had been forced down by the weight of the shot. He saw one man's shield splinter and by instinct perhaps the man flinched back from it exposing himself for just long enough for a arrow to rip into his shoulder. Fortunately, the other warriors around him were well trained by Aegon and quickly covered the gap that had been created - one young boy who had been waiting quickly sped forward and helped the man toward the rear of the formation for treatment.

"Bugger Tywin Lannister…" Robar cursed, the storm of arrows continued for several more seconds before it stopped - he tilted his head to the side of his shield to see why - ah, the Lannister vanguard was closing in on them from across their opposing lines.

"Heh, if you stopped complaining so much and focused on the fight we could do a bit more than bugger the Old Lion." Aegon rumbled and brought his own shield down, he looked around and nodded his head in seeming satisfaction, "Not too many of our own down. More casualties from the rest of the line."

Robar followed suit bringing his own shield down, quickly snapping or tugging at the arrows that had stuck in it then he looked around. The Storm Warrior's had been given the honor of holding the center of Renly's vanguard - commanded by Lord Rowan - they were surrounded on either side by men wearing the the golden apple of House Rowan and the black nightingales of House Caron and their associated bannermen. It gave him no small amount of pride to see Aegon's quartered red star banner to still be flying high and proud. Beyond the immediate area to the east he saw the looming walls of King's Landing and of course ahead of them was the marching army of Tywin Lannister - the Old Lion had indeed come in force from his hideyhole at Harrenhal.

"Looks like he is taking the bait." Robar said and peered beyond the vanguard, it was a mix of riders of all sorts -freerider sellswords and mounted bannermen, he squinted at a house banner that seemed most prominent alongside the Lannister lion, "Whats that banner? There leading their van?"

"That one with the manticore? That's House Lorch. Amory Lorch is their captain, he is the sort of dredge and scum on the same level as Clegane - though much more cowardly." Aegon rumbled in response and squeezed the handle of the weapon he had brought to battle today - a very large warhammer.

Robar spat in disgust, Lorch yes the name rang a bell in his memory. Allegedly a Lorch, possibly this Amory had been one of Tywin's men-at-arms who had murdered the young princess Rhaenys Targaryen during the infamous sack of King's Landing during the rebellion. He could make out Tywin Lannister himself in the distance - it looked like he commanded the reserves - which was not a hard a task as one would think. Several hundred yards away Robar could make out the extremely ornate but equally pompous golden armor the Lord Lannister wore. It was like a beacon in the night, telling everyone on the battlefield who it was that commanded the Lannister host.

"Of course the Lannister will take the bait. It would fit his sort of pride to humble Renly's forces in sight of the Lion Gate on the goldroad that leads to Casterly Rock." Aegon added and shook his head.

The memories of previous night's war council was still fresh in Robar's head, he had joined as Aegon's second, as King Renly had finally arrived at King's Landing to join the battle for the city. Of course, while Renly had been putting affairs in the Stormlands in order following Stannis' attack the Storm Warriors and the men of Lord Tarly's van had been at work setting the stage for today's battle. They had advanced through the Kingswood where the first true skirmishes had begun - Robar remembered well the clashes with the Lannister raiding parties and much to his surprise the hated Vale clansmen! He had heard that Tyrion had recruited a number of the Vale clansmen but being ambushed by a score of them in the Kingswood had been the first proof of their presence he had seen. As longtime enemies of the Houses of the Vale he had relished the chance to put the raiders to the sword. Aegon had even had him unfurl the banner of his house, House Royce of Runestone, and that had seemed to draw in the clansmen like bees to honey, or perhaps bears would have been more appropriate. Regardless, they had won the battles of the Kingswood and had taken the land outside the city up to the Blackwater Rush, the south bank opposite from the Mud Gate.

With the way clear they had begun to siege the city and put up siegeworks to cut the city off and fortify their own position with trench works and siege equipment - the first day or so had seen artillery duels between the catapults and ballisti mounted on the city's walls against the trebuchets that Tarly had established in the western woodland as each side gauged each others' firing distances. Then scouts had reported sightings of Tywin's army slowly making its way east and then south, rather than follow the Blackwater the Lannisters had struck out eastward and then southward on the kingsroad - Hayford about half a day's ride from the city apparently being the site of their camp. It seemed they had abandoned Harrenhal, bringing everyone they commanded the loyalty of to push Renly's forces away from King's Landing. By then Renly himself had arrived at Tarly's camp with a sizeable force of horse inflating their own numbers to 35,000 to Lannister's 25,000 if one took into account the redcloaks, goldcloaks, and sellswords in the city itself.

"The city itself shows us its ugly side," Tarly had noted with a scowl as they had looked over a map of the area, "While Tywin can bring his full force to bear on our lines we have to keep an eye on the city for any attempt at sallying forth."

"We will have to concentrate more men in our reserves," Rowan had nodded sagely, "He will most likely concentrate all of his knights and horse on his left - closest to the city."

"Hmm." Renly had rubbed his chin in thought, "We need to draw in his own van from being placed on that troublesome left. It will weaken his horse and let our own cut across his lines."

"So, we give him a target he can't resist. Something his pride will not allow him to stand." Aegon had interjected, "I'll go with our van in the center, along the goldroad opposite of the Lion's Gate. I insulted his house not just once but twice, in King's Landing but also in the Riverlands. Besides Robb Stark I've torn down the most Lannister banners and have yet to be humbled by his men. Maybe if we lob a few stones at the Lion Gate beforehand it could help"

"If the van collapses-" Rowan had begun to say but Aegon silenced him by raising just one of his massive hands.

"IF our van collapses, if it holds and pushes his van back then it will be his center that is at risk, "Aegon had said, "He will commit his reserves and force his left. Once your horse meets his the defenders on the city's walls would not dare try and attack with their catapults and arrows. Once he is commited we can push through his entire line and not even aid from the city will help him."

Once Renly had agreed to the idea the other lords had quickly fallen in line. When Tywin's forces had been sighted they had abandoned their siege works on the road toward Hayford and Rosby and drawn west of the city, except for the Storm Warriors and the others of the van had stood their ground on the goldroad in full sight of the Lannister advance. Which had lead them now to this moment, or more accurately the battle which would decide the fate of the siege and the city itself. As the enemy van came closer their own archers began to let loose their shot, he saw enemy horsemen go down - the less armored looking like pin cushions as they slid from saddles dead (the lucky ones at least) or their own horses shot out from underneath them - but like the Lannister archers once the enemy van had approached close enough their own friendly rain of arrows had halted completely. This seemed to give the Lannistermen some hope as many let loose a battle roar.

"Arm stakes! Arm spears!" Aegon shouted, his baritone voice carried above the sound of hoof beats like a wave of front ranks of the van broke ranks momentarily, several dozen men slid out from bags at their feet long wooden stakes with metal bottoms and a several large metal bases which they inserted the stakes into. Normally it took time to hammer in archers stakes to defend against cavalry but the metal base - which only took a few men to carry as they marched - where the stakes could be inserted and slotted in seconds was the clever idea of Aegon and the blacksmith boy, Gendry. By the time the enemy van realized what had been set up in their way they were well beyond the point of halting the momentum of their charge and the first riders slammed into the stakes with the terrible dying screams of animal and man. One of the riders, a Lorch men-at-arms by the look of him was lucky and perhaps skilled enough to manage to get his horse through the murder stakes unharmed - but before he could hit the first of their shields Aegon swifter than even the horses swung his warhammer out and swatted the man-at-arms like he was a fly, the force of the impact crumpled the man's chest plate and sent him flying from his saddle - dead as one could be. The Lannister charge faltered for just a moment as confusion rippled through their ranks and Aegon took advantage of that in half the time.

"Storm Warriors! Charge at them! Ours is the Fury!"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

188

Cataphract

Mar 20, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Aegon Storm IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 22, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,820

Aegon

299

King's Landing, West of the Lion's Gate

If he was honest, in these recent months he had surprisingly quickly become used to battle - no, not just used to them - it was hard to explain.

He felt as if he became...more... during the heat of combat. Here on the battlefield the restraint he always held to balance his strength and speed so he would not accidentally kill Brienne or anyone he trained with could be used with much less hesitation.

Almost as if he had been made to fight on the battlefield.

Around him men yelled, fought, and died among one another in ways both clean and horribly messy. From the quick stab to the heart or vital vein that pumped blood to the body that brought a quick death to the opening of a gut that left the unfortunate screaming in agony before death claimed stood at the forefront of his tightly packed Storm Warriors like the figurehead on a ship - they had surged across to the opposite end of the goldroad once the Lannister van had been halted in front of them. The Old Lion though had sent foot infantry behind the faster moving horse and so they fought anew but he noticed the enemy gave him a wide berth - every strike of his hammer killed his targets immediately. That was intentional, he did not want these poor men and boys to suffer just for having the worse luck to have wound up on his section of the battle-line.

He thought of Andrew Estermont and the others in the camp who called him "The Warrior" as if he was the martial facet of the Seven-Who-Are-One made flesh. It was when that special kind of hubris crept into his mind, to think oneself a god, or when he found himself using his abilities too recklessly that he immediately snapped shut the metal gates of his mind. Earlier, In amusement, he imagined he heard the metal slam close and that was when he focused and his mind became determined and disciplined. At least before he had thought of it as metal gates, closing off part of himself. Now it was not gates but shields! Shields of brothers in arms clashing together to sound like thunder. The beat of thunder though was real and imagined, as the Storm Warriors in the rear of his formation slammed the butts of their weapons into their shields to create the sound - psychological warfare he had explained it to Robar once. He had no clue where he had ever read the word from.

That had not been the only thing he had pulled from somewhere - perhaps deep in his being? - the way the Storm Warriors stood on the battlefield, each man with interlocked shield ready to take the place of any gaps should one of their own fall, and sergeants who barked orders that could see the whole formation melt back or surge forward as if they possessed one mind. It was the tradition of the Lock-step Legions of Ghis, though he had only read about it once in a book but his mind had either drawn from a deep well of knowledge hidden inside of him or had the creativity to figure out how the Ghiscari had done it on his own. To his left and right he could see the bannermen of House Rowan and House Caron fighting in a shield wall but there was no order to them, no cohesion. It was every man fighting by themselves and for themselves.

He caught the glances and stares of awe at him and his Storm Warriors from the other bannermen and it seemed to spark something in him and in them. For them he noticed they would stand a little straighter and fight harder, clumps of them starting to form up in a mimicry of his men. For himself he felt an almost electricity run through him, it felt like he could see in their eyes how they saw him. Looming far taller than them not just in physical size but he felt his presence swollen like a thunderhead ready to crash a storm against the coast. In his mind that mental block that had been a solid gate that had stood unmoving had become a shield wall - but unlike a gate a wall of shields could move and reorder itself where it pleased. Finally, he noticed the Lannister van was at the breaking point, he looked past them to the Lannister center and reserves where Tywin Lannister stood out like obnoxious, golden statue. He looked quickly around the battlefield and made his decision.

"Storm Warriors! Men of the Stormlands and the Reach!" his voice rumbled across the line, making both enemy and friend look up in his direction. Yes, there was a crash of thunder in his ears now - a storm that was about to break, "Walk with me!"

He stepped forward and kept on moving, he did not run or for that matter jog, he just walked at a normal pace (well, normal for his long legs). As he did so his warhammer lashed out each blow like a thunderclap, Lannister men fell dead as if they had been struck by lightning - the enemy reeled back and away from him and fell into the shields and swords of the Storm Warriors who surged forth at his side. They stabbed and slashed with their weapons but just like them they simply walked forward like an unbroken wall of sword and shield. Perhaps it was the spectacle or the command in his voice that resonated with him but the Reachmen and Stormlanders quickly followed suit - following his orders - they too pushed into the weakened Lannister line - which already taxed by failing to push them back disintegrated - hundreds of Lannister bannermen turned and fled steaming out and away - but the Storm Warriors did not give chase. The Storm did not rush, no it did not need to outrun those who fled from it.

Off to the right he heard the sound of hoof-beats and Lannister war shouts, that would be Lord Marbrand and the Lannister horse moving against them but he did not slow his pace or worry. For growing closer he heard Renly's horse, which would include Brienne, already moving to intercept the Lannisters. Up ahead the Lannister center was formed up and was already bracing for their charge but with his powerful sight he already saw that many of the opposing men were starting to waver. Their flagging bravery proved true, as despite the shouts and trumpet calls from the Lannister commanding officers , men from their line were already breaking and running when Aegon's own was still several yards away. Then Aegon and his Storm Warriors crashed into the opposing line, the first row of Lannistermen went down almost immediately under the onslaught of his hammer and the synchronized strikes of his men, then the row behind those Lannisters lasted a few seconds longer and by then the flow of men breaking from the rows further back had become a panicked rush.

From where he stood he could make out the face of Tywin Lannister and he was absolutely not happy as he looked at his rapidly collapsing center.

Off to Aegon's right where the bannermen of House Caron had joined them, some started to shout two words and those words were quickly picked up by the rest of the bannermen and then by Aegon's own men and even by those of House Rowan. House Caron of Nightsong and their associated bannermen were Stormlanders, having sworn loyalty first to the forebear of the Baratheons -House Durrandon - also known as the Storm Kings.

"Storm King! Storm King! Storm King!"

Last edited: Mar 22, 2020

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

189

Cataphract

Mar 22, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tywin New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Saturday at 2:12 PM

New

Add bookmark

#1,913

Tywin

299 AC

Outside of King's Landing

Not even the cool water he drank from the offered cask by the servant girl could wash away the increasingly bitter taste he felt on his tongue. What was the taste? The taste of his plans for victory becoming undone in front of his very eyes. He did not need to order the girl to leave him, just like her many of his own men - seasoned by battle as they were - had started to avoid his direct gaze. So they could not see his black fury and likewise so he could not see their rising fear.

"Give the order for Crakehall to move forward with his bannermen," Tywin ordered, his tone flat and emotionless as was much of his facial expressions as he spoke.

"It will be done!" the messenger, a young man - feh, boy given the number of hairs he had on his chin - bobbed his head and made to go but Tywin stopped him.

"And tell the men that whoever brings down The Bastard will get their own weight in gold from Casterly Rock - and any landed noble will have that and the hand of a daughter of House Lannister."

"Y-yes, M'Lord" the boy's eyes widened before he bowed again and hurried off to deliver his messages.

Tywin looked over the field, to his left he could see the walls of King's Landing and to his right Kevan, who had so far been the only one to not disappoint him that day, still held the Baratheons as fighting flowed in and out of the yonder treeline. Before him was the scorched and bloodied earth of the battlefield - men in House Lannister colors littered the ground far more than those of his enemies.

By all accounts Renly's van, that praise-hungry fool, should have crumbled - or at the very least given ground when his own van had charged it on the goldroad! Then he would have had his own center line push forward - true the Baratheon had more horse but Tywin's were veterans and he had the battlements of the city. With the position of Renly's reserves trying to ward against multiple flanks TYwin knew he would have caused a rout and with King's Landing relieved he could deal on more favorable terms - but that it seemed was not meant to be.

Perhaps had Clegane been there leading his van it would have been different, just like at the Battle of the Green Fork and other battles across the Riverlands, but Amory Lorch was no Mountain. Lorch certainly had a cruel streak that had matched Gregor's but the man was a cowardly swine and did not -exude- the threat of violence, that fear that Gregor had. Tywin had last seen Lorch in the press of bodies of the horse, Tywin cursed the man and hoped the Giant of Tarth had stepped on the coward.

AH, yes, the Bastard. He entertained the thought that events had come to head because he had ignored this upstart Aegon Storm. The Tarthman's expedition into the Riverlands had been a nuisance, but had not threatened his forces at Harrenhal but it had certainly removed Gregor Clegane - a piece on the cyvasse board of this war who had certainly been reliable. Reliable if he needed someone or someplace ravaged to the point of annihilation. No, he had not considered Aegon a threat but now he had come to realize the man was a much more dangerous creature than he had first supposed.

The danger this Aegon Storm presented was much more than brute strength which he suspected might even surpass the late Clegane, no, it was something he realized he could only appreciate from his unique position as the Tarthman's opposite foe on the battlefield. Coming back around to Renly's van not only had it annihilated Tywin's own van but had actually rallied and gone on the offensive completely cracking Tywin's center line and making have to use up his army's own reserves to stay on the field. He had always had an eye for details, it was what had made him so successful as Lord Paramount and as Hand, and now comparing Gregor Clegane and Aegon Storm was parity to calling a mule a war horse. Beyond his physical strength the only thing the Mountain had in quantity was the sheer fear of imminent violence - an inferior motivator in Tywin's view which worked only in the short-term - he just needed to look at the rabble the Mountain's Men had been. Aegon Storm however seemed to exude discipline, confidence, and several other words for inspiration. Tywin needed only to point to how he had witnessed the Storm Warriors fight as an extremely cohesive fighting force and had rallied the other bannermen around them.

He had already decided that once this conflict was over whoever had the loyalty of the Bastard of Tarth would be a fearsome enemy of House Lannister - as such he would do what needed - be it promise, threaten, use, kill, praise or lie - to see that Aegon Storm would come over to him.

On the edge of his vision a green bloom of light caught his attention and the sight made his features stretch almost like paper over the skull of his face.

"WIldfire? From the city?" Lord Greenfield swore out loud, as if they needed an explanation for what they were seeing. The Left line had become a great clash of horse on horse, as Aegon had charged the van forward with Renly's center pressing not far behind Lord Marbrand had taken Tywin's horse to intercept them - but had become embroiled as Renly and his own mounted knights and men-at-arms had charged. Ballista and catapults had ranged out from the city's walls but despite it Renly's horse had charged on and once in melee with Tywin's own horse the aid from the city had stopped - which was good as the chance of hitting Tywin's own men was too great. Why then had WILDFIRE come from King's Landing?

The first explosion of devilish flame had erupted on the edge of the fighting, it was quickly spreading across the grass. It appeared to have not killed any of the combatants but even from where he stood he could see men in Baratheon and Lannister colors pausing at the new development. Then from the city's walls he saw a speck in his vision, given the distance, rise up into the sky - so one of his idiotic children had not only ordered the Guild of Pyromancers to make wildfire they had also ordered its use. Was it Tyrion or Cersei he wondered? Either one was too smart or foolish enough for their own good to think they could use something as dangerous as wildfire. As that speck carried inside of it man-made flame hurtled through the air toward the combatants at the sametime a fierce wind burst over the battlefields whipping flags and pennants as it went. In mid air the wildfire's shell seemed to waver - there was no stopping its return to the ground but if the men who had sent it flying had hoped it would land among their enemies they were wrong.

From within the clump of his own horse he saw banners from House Marbrand, Crakehall, Lydden, Swyft, Westerling, and others alight in the horrific green glow of flame. He saw men and horses stagger from the point where the wildfire had landed, covered in the green flames and caught between trying to pat them out - a futile effort- to writhing in agony as they were burned alive. Another gust of wind rushed back toward him this time and he could hear the screams of panic and the cries of men who were dying quite terribly.

With that his Left line crumbled and Tywin knew he had lost the battle completely.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

191

Cataphract

Saturday at 2:12 PM

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Brienne VII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Yesterday at 8:57 PM

New

Add bookmark

#1,955

Brienne

299 AC

Outside of King's Landing

The man wore the colors of Crakehall, his sword scrapped hard against her shield as she took the blow but instead of being forced away by it she pushed back. Though her muscles protested it she forced his arm out just enough so that when she saw his upper arm she struck with her mace - and she did not just strike once, no, she struck in a ferocious rapid succession - blow after blow until the man finally yelled out in pain and dropped his sword and tried to disengage from her. She would not let him go though, no, he was already in pain and that was already making the man not think straight so when she feinted to his side he fell for her ploy and gave her just enough space to whip her mace around and send it crashing into his helmet. If it had just been the two of them on the battlefield she might have been able to hear the crack of his skull she imagined but there were thousands of men fighting and dying around her - the only woman on the battlefield- and so when she saw him slump and fall gracelessly in a crash of metal to the ground she paid him no more thought.

For there more men wearing the colors of enemies who sought to break through the melee of mounted men and knights to the clump of Kingsguard, each one wearing such brightly colored armor, and to the King they protected.

"What did he say to you?" Loras shouted to her when she wheeled her mount back to join the rest of the Kingsguard and Renly, "It sounded like he shouted something to you when you charged to meet him,"

The Knight of Roses looked resplendent in his armor, him, the Kingsguard, and King Renly himself. An onlooker would perhaps comment it was a shame that their finely made armor and capes were covered in mud and blood - though of them all Renly looked the finest.

"He asked me my name so I gave it to him." Brienne replied, her eyes already turned toward the line searching for any others who sought to slay a King that day.

"What did he say to that?" Loras sounded amused, though she knew it was not mocking to her. Of the other Kingsguard she had perhaps the most tolerable relationship among them. With Caron, Crane, and Morrigen it was at best cool and with Ronnet quietly hostile. Cuy had been somewhere between the the former and latter - but then earlier that day she had seen him spit on a very lucky shot from a ballista shot from the walls.

"He said, 'But that's a girl's name' and I told him that he was right and then I fought him." Brienne shrugged her shoulders.

The brought some surprisingly nervous laughter from Renly, his great stag helmet turned in her direction for a moment but he did not say anything before he returned to watching the press of knights around him. She saw his hand squeeze his sword handle over and over again as if a foe would pop out of thin air and attack him personally. She and the other Kingsguard would not let that come to pass or die trying.

When Aegon's van had been charged by the opposing Lannister van Renly's horse had crept up the battlefield at a slow canter keeping mind of the Lannister horse and their range from the battlements. They had sat and watched for a time as Aegon and his Storm Warriors had held off the enemy, the swings of his warhammer getting faster it seemed moment by moment.

"Seven Hells…" Crane had muttered under his helmet, "There is a score of bodies at his feet."

"Hard to say, each time he swings that hammer of his he practically tears them apart." Loras had responded with a nervous laugh, "I do believe all those times in the training yard he has been holding back the entire time."

Of course they had no idea what Aegon was capable of, she had lost sight of it sometime ago. Be it magic or blessings by the Warrior as some whispered. She just hoped they would recognize that his arm swung in the cause of the true king of Westeros.

Once the Lannister van had broken and Aegon had taken his men forward they had spotted the Lannister horse moving into action and that was when it was decided they would charge ahead.

"Let Aegon, Caron and Rowan deal with the footmen. The knights of the Stormlands and the Reach will win true glory against those of the Westerlands!" Renly had proclaimed, with that command they had charged against the Lannister left but doing so did bring them into firing range from the city's walls - Ser Cuy and a more than dozen other men had been cut down on their charge. When they had crashed into the Lannister knights the attacks from the walls had ceased but they had found the Westermen surprisingly steadfast - while Renly's greater host struggled to maneuver their opponents had been able to form a wedge of resistance that was so far proving difficult to break.

"We need to break through and get to the Old Lion's rear." Ser Morrigen cursed, and turned to Renly, "Your Highness, perhaps we should pull back for another charge?"

"We would be under attack from the walls in moments," Renly shook his head, "The only way is forward for us! I can't let the men see me retreat…it could cause a rout."

Morrigen seemed like he was about to say something more when the sound of chanting drifted across the battlefield.

"Storm King! Storm King! Storm King!"

"Is that coming from the van?" Loras asked. Brienne craned her head toward where the van appeared to be now breaking through the Lannister center.

"The Lannister line…its crumbling like sand!" Ronnet exclaimed, "Seven Hells, the Storm Warriors are cutting through them very fine."

"So it is," Renly sounded bewildered, "This is bloody fast, too fast…and that chanting."

"They are chanting for you, Your Grace." Brienne nodded her head toward the source of the voices, "You have the blood of House Durrandon! The Storm Kings of old who ruled the Stormlands!"

Renly seemed ready to say something else but whatever he would have said died on his lips when not too far away they heard the sound of a crash followed by the roar of flame. They all turned their heads smartly in the direction of the city where at the very edge of the fighting what had been an innocent patch of grass had exploded into a raging inferno of green flames!

"Wildfire!" Loras cursed, moving closer to Renly in a protective manner, "Did they toss that from the city? Are they mad?"

Brienne looked closer at where the wildfire, though it was quickly spreading across the dry grass she was able to make out the spread of the flame seemed to have fanned out from where something had struck the ground. Like wine spreading out from a knocked over cup, it was clear that the wildfire had come from the city if it had been hurled. The wicked green flames were spreading faster every second though and it was starting to inch toward the combatants. She wanted to shout a warning but before she could she noticed that the fighting had stopped between the Baratheon and Lannister knights, in fact many looked not toward the wildfire but toward the sky. She tilted her head back and squinted, while smoke was starting to billow and foul her vision she could make out something shaped like a barrel hurtling through the air - toward them all.

The wind that blew past her suddenly seemed to take the very breath from her lungs as she stared in horror at the oncoming object. Her mind raced with panic trying to guess where it would land, between the smoke and the illusion that it seemed to grow larger and larger by the moment she could not and all she could think to do was shout for Renly to -

-then it smashed down in the midst of the Lannister horse and she felt the heat wave of the sudden eruption of fire even though it was many yards away from her. She blinked, one moment seeing past the Baratheons the many Westermen and their pennants that stood defiant against them and then the next when she opened her eyes it was a scene of horrific desolation. Rather than move like a natural flame the wildfire had seemed to 'splash' out like water in all direction - not picky if it caught alight on man or beast, cloth or flesh and even metal seemed to melt at its cruel touch. Screams of panic and pain washed over her as she witnessed noble knights turned into torches, writhing in agony while trying to put out the flame or just trying to get away - either option seemed to only help the wildfire spread. She saw one man topple from his horse, crying in agony as he tried to roll out the flames and after a few moments he seemed to crumple into a ball and go very still that was too ghastly to look at any further as she saw his flesh and armor melt together.

The brunt of the wildfire had erupted toward the rear of the Lannister formation so that those closest to the Baratheons were unscathed, seeing their fellows burn though seemed to light a fire of panic in them as they turned away and tried to push past Renly's men. She could see very few of their own men inclined to push forward with their own horse following the Lannister example and starting to retreat away from the spreading wildfire. Seeing the movements of the Lannisters and their own something snapped into place in her head.

"We push forward! Tywin's line is broken here! Don't go back, we push around the wildfire and we can hit the Lion's reserves in their flank!" Brienne shouted, her voice seemed to be able to pierce the panic around her as Renly, the Kingsguard and many of the knights closest to her looked in her direction, "For King Renly! For the Storm! Our's is the fury! King Renly's fury!"

"King Renly's fury!" Loras shouted, and pointed his sword forward, "For King Renly! King Renly! King Renly!"

"King Renly! King Renly! King Renly" the shout was taken up by the Baratheon knights and in minutes a momentum had built up as they pushed around the wildfire, their host pushed aside the weakened Lannisters letting the straggler retreat. She turned her head to where she had last seen Aegon and noticed that he also seemed to be looking back in her general direction. Quick as ever he turned and shouted a command to push forward and charged ahead - smashing into the Lannister reserves with his Storm Warriors behind him. The rest of the Baratheon center commanded by Tarly seemed to have caught up with him as they quickly surged forward in his wake.

Between two hammers the Lannister army finally seemed to give up its ghost as men melted away in retreat before the Baratheon knights had even struck their formation. She swung her mace at any man wearing Lannister colors that came too close to her but for the most part she did not take part in hacking down fleeing men. Gradually the battle lines moved farther and farther away as Renly commanded them to stop and hold, soon followed by trumpet and loud shouts as foot sergeants ordered their own men back into formation - it was always possible the Old Lion had a rearguard ready to strike back should the victorious Baratheons over extend themselves. This was a victory for King Renly of course, with the Old Lion's army in rout from the city and with such casualties Tywin Lannister would surely have no choice but to come to terms.

"Your Grace!" the familiar voice of Robar shouted, she turned to see Robar accompanied by several Storm Warriors approach them on foot - their faces seemed grim. Renly, who had finally taken off his helmet was smiling as he accepted Robar's bow and motioned him forward.

"Ser Royce! Come out of Aegon's shadow have you? I jest of course. What news do you bring" Renly asked, dropping down from his own horse with a sigh of relief.

"Your Grace…we overran the enemy command." Robar started to say but stopped as Renly clapped his hands together.

"You did! Marvelous! By the Seven tell me you have that balding lion Tywin Lannister in chains! I will see you all rewarded handsomely"

"Well, you see Your Grace…its best if you come and look for yourself" Robar seemed worried about something which looked to sober Renly.

"Brienne, Loras, Crane with me. Ronnet and Morrigen go find word from Tarly and Rowan." Renly ordered and soon Brienne had dismounted and was following Robar through the press of men toward the unmistakable figure of Aegon. He looked up at them as they approached and he wore a grim expression, as they approached she could see why. At his feet was the body of Tywin Lannister, still armored in the gleaming gold armor that he wore, but again very dead. Which was worse than if the man HAD been alive.

With Tywin Lannister dead the peaceful capitulation of King's Landing and the Westermen forces roaming the Riverlands and Crownlands would be much harder, the latter likely to fracture in dozens of bands keen on tearing their way back to the Westerlands . Renly wanted to take King's Landing with as little bloodshed as possible, he wanted a parade welcoming him to the Iron Throne - something Joffrey and Cersei Lannister were unlikely to give him without Tywin's order.

"Did you kill him Mountainslayer?" Loras asked, a frown on his face as they stepped closer, but Aegon shook his head.

"I did not. None of my men did either. As we approached the other lords of the Westerlands fled and he was on the ground - dead." Aegon replied and nodded toward Robar who immediately commanded the Storm Warriors away to stand guard just out of earshot.

"Did he fall from his horse? Suffer an apoplexy perhaps?" Brienne asked, but again Aegon shook his head, the caution for secrecy her brother had taken was worrying. His hand went to his belt and from it he held out a wineskin stamped with the finery that only one as rich as a Lannister would carry about their person let alone afford.

"Most of it spilled out but there is enough left inside" Aegon said and poured the contents over his open palm, it looked to be water but tinged with a greenish coloring to it.

"Lord Lannister was poisoned."


	7. phoenecianicefire1

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

#1

Rhaegar I

"Onward! Onward I say! The flame in the night! Find it now!" the harsh tone of King Aerys II Targaryen was like a whip splitting the night above the Dragonpit. Aerys stood surrounded by his Kingsguard as a score more of Goldcloaks searched through the Dragonpit for what their lord and King sought after. Not far from his father, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen shook his head slightly at the demeanor of his own father.

He looks to be a mad man, one of the street prophets of the Seven prophesizing the end of all things. Rhaegar turned away from his father and peered up to the dome of the Dragonpit. There had not been dragons in the pit for generations now, but even then, the Dragonpit had been designed with mind to be a foreboding place. The Dragonpit was a cavernous ruin that stretched deep into Rhaenys Hill, the smallfolk whispered that it was a cursed place and Rhaegar tended to agree with them. Rhaegar had spent some time in the pit in his youth and had even found the bones of dragons. Rather than keep them though he had tossed them aside, they were bones that looked to be the size of dogs and some were malformed in ways. Our line has dwindled from the greatness that it once was, but there is hope…

The image of beautiful, wild Lyanna Stark bloomed in his mind and a yearning to see his queen of love and beauty, but then thoughts of his own wife and child clouded his mind. Truthfully, he did care for Elia Martell despite her frailty they had laid together earlier this very night. His daughter, Rhaenys, was already becoming a sweet toddler but the fact was she looked more like her mother than she did of him. The blood of the dragon was weak in her veins and this is what Rhaegar feared for the Targaryen line, without the Prince that was Promised the Others would destroy everything. Prophecy aside he was too attracted to the rough passion of Lyanna Stark, when the time came he would set Elia Martell aside.

"My lord, you look as if you are in deep thought." The words of Barristan Selmy, one of his father's Kingsguard, interrupted Rhaegar's thoughts making him blink. Rhaegar noted with a little amusement that Barristan held his hand on the pommel of his sword, something he only usually did when he sensed a threat.

Ah, so even the courageous Selmy is afraid of old ghosts.

"It certainly is not every night that one goes chasing after a falling comet."

"Especially not after one lands in here of all places." Jamie Lannister, the newest addition to his father's Kingsguard added as he walked up to join Rhaegar and Barristan. Rhaegar noticed more than once that Ser Jamie Lannister was never too far away from Barristan, ever in awe of his elder's prowess with the sword and other knightly actions. Rhaegar had some misgivings about Jamie Lannister, mostly given that the boy's father, Tywin Lannister could not be trusted in his view. Rhaegar wondered how long until the insults his father piled on the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands would make him snap.

"I am not sure what my father wants with it, but I am certain the maesters will be climbing over each other to take a peek at it." Rhaegar said, and then turned when a shout came up from below. The comet had been found!

"No one is to touch it! On pain of death! Only a Targaryen will lay hands on it." Aerys looked to Rhaegar to be practically foaming at the mouth. Rhaegar again shook his head at his father's single-mindedness and descended into the depths of the Dragonpit to where the comet had been located. On arrival though, Rhaegar despite his earlier apathy was stunned by what had been found-as was everyman in the search party except perhaps his father who remained ecstatic bordering on ecstasy.

The comet itself appeared to be made of some sort of strange iron or steel, it was hard to tell as the three-meter-long and tall mass was misshapen and looked mostly melted. Looking around where it had crashed into the stone floor of one of the long unoccupied dragon chambers its entry had burnt and melted the stone around it. As they arrived the traces of fire seemed to snuff itself out, but none dared touch it fearing it was too hot. Except for his father of course who insisted he would not burn, but Barristan would not chance that. After calming his father down Barristan approached the comet and with his sword, tapped it and what happened next continued to show the night's surprises were not finished.

From where Barristan's sword poked at the comet a great crack immediately formed and spread across the surface of the comet, before anyone could utter a gasp the comet's surface fell off and revealed-a baby boy. Not just any baby however, the more Rhaegar stared at this baby he could not shake that there was something special about the boy. He looked perfect of limb and his eyes, the same purple eyes as a full-blooded Targaryen, if much darker, stared back at Rhaegar with an unknown intelligence. Where had this baby come from? Was it a gift from the gods? Was it a demon? These questions and more filled Rhaegar's mind in the span of only a few seconds.

"A dragon for the Targaryens! Yes, a dragon for Viserys! A dragon to be commanded by our house and destroy our hated enemies!" Aerys tittered, running one of his crooked nails across his chin. Rhaegar saw that the madness that had filled his father just moments before had been replaced by cold calculation.

"A dragon?" Rhaegar turned between his father and the baby, around him the other men of the search party were slowly shaking themselves out of the sudden stupor that had overtaken them all at the sight of the mysterious baby.

"Yes, a dragon, for our House. I shall name him Balerion after the Black Dread who served our House in conquering Westeros."

"That I do not know, Father." Rhaegar stepped forward and with ease scooped up the baby into his arms. The boy looked at him with his dark purple eyes and immediately Rhaegar felt an urge to protect the boy. "He…he looks not like a creature of mass destruction. There is something to this…lad. Have you heard of the great winged eagles of distant Yi Ti with wings of flame? Phoenix they are called."

"I am King! If I proclaim that he is a dragon, he is a dragon!" Aerys pointed his finger at Rhaegar and motioned to Barristan. Dutifully, Barristan stepped forward and raised his arms to take the baby, eyes locked with Rhaegar he saw the plead for peace in Barristan's eyes. With surprising reluctance Rhaegar carefully handed the baby over to Barristan who then took the baby, Balerion, closer to Aerys to inspect.

The prophecy of the Song of Ice and Fire whirled in Rhaegar's head. Was this baby a sign of the prophecy somehow? I have laid with my wife this night. If a boy is born…then that would be the second head of the dragon and this boy the first? He is not a Dragon though, he is something else.

Bowing to his father, Rhaegar excused himself the Dragonpit, his unanswered questions still flying in his head as if they had the wings of dragons.

Last edited: Sep 5, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

273

Cataphract

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Rhaella I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

#18

Rhaella I

Rhaella's gaze as it did every day at sunset wandered westward across Blackwater Bay from her apartment in Dragonstone. Every day she wondered if she would see ships on the horizon bearing the sigil of House Baratheon and the new King of Westeros. Every day she wondered if Lannister and his men would finish what they had started with her good-sister Elia Martell, if they would smash her Viserys' head until it was unrecognizable and if they would plunge their daggers a hundred times to get to the baby she held in her womb. As these dark thoughts as always clouded her mind perhaps fortunately a new flame would light to banish them, the flame being in the form of the Phoenician.

"I hope you are well this evening, my Queen."

Rhaella turned to the tall figure who strode out onto the balcony to join her. His eyes were purple as a Targaryen, though much darker a shade than any of her family, and his hair was long enough to brush past his shoulders and silver that spoke of the Valyrian bloodline. His face was beautiful to look at and had a kindness that seemed to shine especially for her. More than once a part of her wished that her now deceased husband would have looked at her that way if only for a moment in their many years of marriage, but that her marriage to her brother Aerys had been what it had been was well beyond her control. Looking at the Phoenician she felt emotions stirring that she had only held once before for Bonifer Hasty, her first and last love, but those emotions were quickly smothered out by the next thoughts that always entered her head.

"I am fine as can be Balerion. You look well, Balerion. You seem to have outgrown yet another set of attire I believe." Rhaella smiled when he laughed and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"You are quite correct, my Queen. Fortunately, I was able to make a new set for myself. I know Prince Viserys has commanded me to stop growing but alas that is an order I have been unable to fulfil to him." Balerion 'Phoenici' Targaryen had come to the Red Tower a little over a year and a half ago, Aerys had been so proud to have found him he had even allowed her to hold him for just a short while. Even then she had been spellbound by the aura around the baby, but she had not believed Aerys' words about finding him within a comet. She had only believed it once he had begun to grow and mature at an astonishing rate over several months, much faster than any normal boy would. Already he was over six feet tall with the body of a knight, not the clumsy body of a toddler or even the gangling frame of a youth. That was in part why Rhaella even at her darkest hours with Aerys had not turned to Balerion, more so that he had looked to her with a motherly affection, starved of it herself by Aerys keeping Viserys away from her she had been happy to return it.

"How is Viserys? I have not seen him all day," Rhaella's smile dimmed as she thought of her second born son. She had worried endlessly over what influence Aerys had seeped into him, that despite their togetherness on Dragonstone he still avoided her at times worried her.

"Last I saw of him he was talking with Ser Darry. I'm afraid I have also been at the wrong end of one of his fitful moods as of late." Balerion sighed and looked out across Blackwater Bay. Rhaella had sensed a new tension from Viserys toward Balerion. Aerys had told Viserys that Balerion was to be a dragon and at first Viserys had received the news with boyish curiosity and excitement, but ever since the death of Aerys she had seen a resentment brew within him.

"Do you think he blames you for something?" Rhaella asked, curious to hear Balerion's thoughts. Along with growing fast he had also taken to the sword easily, but what amazed Rhaella even more was his sharp mind. He devoured the books and scrolls given to him by the maesters, if not for Robert's Rebellion she would have thought he would have traveled to the Citadel to unlock its secrets.

"I could understand it if he did." Balerion's face turned down, she thought she saw grief claw their way across his face. To Rhaella it was almost as if the light of the day fled faster as he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Rhaella asked.

"If I had been at the Trident perhaps I could have saved Rhaegar. If I had been at Kingslanding I could have saved the King, I could have saved Elia and little Aegon and Rhaenys, or any number of what ifs." Balerion gripped his hands tightly against the marble balcony, Rhaella thought for a moment it would crack.

"Aerys sent you away from Kings Landing to Dragonstone to make way for Viserys and I. He wanted you to- "

"He wanted me to be out of the way when he raped you." Balerion interrupted, his dark eyes turned to her and they were full of regret. A regret she thought he had buried for nearly nine months now. She had not realized that Balerion had felt that he had failed her. She knew had he been there Balerion would have no doubt slaughtered Aerys and the Kingsguard to see her safety. If he had done so however he would have been labeled a traitor and executed. For Rhaella emotions warred, one duty to her deceased husband and the other love for one she thought of as her son.

Slowly, she put her hands over Balerion's and squeezed them.

"What has been, has been, Balerion. It cannot be changed; the world is just imperfect like that." Rhaella softly took his chin into one of her hands and gently stroked his cheek like she would when he was a little younger and much shorter. "I ask that you try for the future. Even if you cannot make the future perfect, strive to make it the best that you can make it for my unborn child. Swear that you will look out for him or her."

"I swear I will. On my name as the Phoenici, as the Phoenician to House Targaryen I shall." Balerion fell to his knees and bowed his head toward Rhaella, his forehead just touching against the surface of her belly that was swollen with child. In Old Valyrian, Phoenici was a term that meant 'Clad in Fire', it was given to those who had sworn themselves to the service of royal houses and were adopted by those houses in kind. Phoenici worn cloths of purple to signify the status of their servitude, much like the royal purple cloak he wore, his trimmed with gold around his neck and the Targaryen colors of black and red elsewhere.

"Thank you, Balerion. No matter what happens I will remember your service to the very end." Rhaella helped Balerion stand back to his feet, though she knew he only made the effort to appear to need her help for her. She turned her eyes back toward the horizon again, seeing black storm clouds in the distance.

"A storm is coming. I shall go to the fleet and signal for them to beach for the storm." Balerion bowed once more to Rhaella, his glorious smile once more on his face, and left her alone again. Just as he was about to clear the doorway Rhaella felt a sharp pain inside of her, she let out a shout and fell to her legs. In a flash Balerion was at her side again helping her up. Behind him her armed guards rushed inside blades at the ready and pointed at Balerion. For a moment Rhaella thought he would burst and tear them apart, but her words calmed them down.

"The baby. It is coming…" she said through gritted teeth. Something inside of her felt wrong, she desperately hoped she would not have yet another stillborn. Effortlessly, Balerion lifted her up from the floor, brushed past the guards and brought her over to her bed where he laid her down gently.

"I will fetch the goodwives and the Maester at once." Balerion said and turned to one of the guards, "Go to Ser Derry at once and let him know the Queen is giving birth."

Rhaella looked past Balerion toward the horizon again, in them she thought she saw fire.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

263

Cataphract

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 4, 2017

Add bookmark

#39

Looks like I am on fire today. Expect a bit of a hiatus tomorrow.

Edit: Fixed some breaks and italics that did not port over from Word

Balerion I

The sounds of fighting between the Targaryen loyalists and Lannister turncoats had already given way to the sounds of looting and the victorious Lannisters by the time Balerion arrived at Maegor's Holdfast within the Red Keep. From a window he could see the light of burning fires throughout Kings Landing as the last Targaryen forces were swept aside. Duty bound to protect the heirs of Aerys, Balerion had left the throne room as soon as the gates had been opened to the Lannister forces. His destination was the nursery room for the captive Elia Martell, and Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. It was when he reached the landing to the floor the Nursey was in that he saw the dead guards.

Unsheathing his sword, Firefang, he ran down the hallway and would let nothing get in his way. He heard the screams of Elia Martell before he had even arrived at the doorway to the nursery. The door to the nursery had already been smashed inward and what he saw inside caused a red and black rage to fill his sight. There was Gregor Clegane, Tywin Lannister's rabid hound, standing over the sobbing body of Elia Martell. In moments his keen sense of mind took in the scene before him. In the corner was the bloody body of the baby, Aegon Targaryen-for that Balerion swore vengeance. On the floor was Elia Martell, her body was beaten and her face covered in blood and tears was rapidly turning purple as Gregor squeezed the life out of her-for that he swore vengeance. Gregor himself stood with his back toward Balerion, but Balerion could still see Gregor's trousers had been undone as he raped Elia- for that Balerion swore vengeance. His vengeance was swift and unstoppable.

Yelling, Balerion charged onto Gregor plunging Firefang into Gregor's back straight through his heart. The Mountain had made to turn toward Balerion but Balerion had been too fast and with a choked gurgle Gregor had fallen dead. Tossing aside Gregor's corpse Balerion hoped to see Elia relieved to see him, but instead all that he found were her lifeless eyes. Before he could mourn her loss his ears picked up on feet entering the room, Balerion turned to the intruder and saw he was a short, portly man wearing the Lannister red. In his hands was a knife bloody from terrible use and the corpse of Rhaenys whose night shirt had been stained red from her own blood. The last intruder had been so affixed and stunned by the corpse of Gregor he had not seen his own death coming as Balerion crossed the room to him and decapitated him within moments.

Looking between the corpses of Aegon, Elia, and Rhaenys he knew he had failed.

The sounds of fighting between the Targaryen loyalists and Lannister turncoats had already given way to the sounds of looting and the victorious Lannisters by the time Balerion arrived at Maegor's Holdfast within the Red Keep. From a window he could see the light of burning fires throughout Kings Landing as the last Targaryen forces were swept aside. Duty bound to protect the heirs of Aerys, Balerion had stationed himself within Maegor's Holdfast. His duty was to the children of Aerys and so when he had heard news of the Lannister's forcing their way into the city he had moved as fast as his legs could carry him.

Finding himself on the landing to the nursey Balerion arrived just in time to see Gregor Clegane smash down the door to the nursey, the screams of Aegon and Elia filled the hallway.

"Gregor! Face me, you rabid hound! You monster of men!" Balerion shouted and unsheathed his sword, Firefang from its sheath. The Mountain turned toward Balerion and looked at him as if he was the strangest thing in the world before his mouth split into a hideous grin.

"The Phoenician! You have grown up you little bawling piss ant! I get to kill the Targaryens and their dragon!" Gregor laughed as he unsheathed his sword, Balerion had seen Gregor in Tywin Lannister's guard the last time he had visited Kings Landing and then he had worn a large bastard sword. Gregor must have infiltrated Maegor's Holdfast by climbing the wall, so instead he had a short sword that looked comically small in his grip. The Mountain towered over Balerion, but a certain part of Balerion told himself the mountain would not do so for much longer.

"Come at me, knave!" Balerion shouted and assumed a guard stand with Firefang. Gregor seemed to Balerion to be more than happy to oblige as he charged down the hallway toward Balerion, looking much like his namesake as he seemed to fill Balerion's vision. Balerion though did not panic and let his battle senses take over, to him Gregor's movements seemed to slow immeasurably almost to crawl at times. Balerion had no explanation for it, he told no one of what he could see for fear that they would think of him more than an oddity than what he already was. Despite its strange, almost magical, nature he was more than happy to use it to his advantage.

"I'll cut you in half and feed you to my dogs!" Gregor shouted as Balerion slipped past a side swing aimed at him, Firefang moved like quicksilver as Balerion slashed the blade across Gregor's side cutting a wound through the Mountain's flesh. By the time Gregor had roared in fury and turned to cut at Balerion again, he had already assumed another guard stance. He took the weight of Gregor's blow but rather than break against it he bent instead, slipping aside once more he turned his parry into a riposte and pierced Firefang through Gregor's ribs. Gregor shouted in pain again and made to raise one of his large fists to do doubt smash Balerion to the ground but Balerion was already several steps away.

"Hmm. Are you really the best Lannister could send? No, no, no. He sent you to murder children, you must be the worst Lannister could send." Balerion taunted Gregor, twirling Firefang between his hands with an undeniable flare.

"I'll fuck your skull!" Gregor roared and stomped toward Balerion once more. Balerion was confident in his ability to dance around Gregor, which was perhaps why he was surprised when Balerion stepped aside to avoid Gregor's next blow Gregor kept on going-into the nursery. Realizing he had been tricked he chased after Gregor just in time to see him swing his sword into the side of Elia Martell. Before he could raise it again to kill the wailing Aegon, Balerion was already on top of Gregor slamming his blade into Gregor's heart and killing him instantly.

A sense of failure flooded Balerion as he picked up the wailing Aegon from the floor and cradled him in his arms. Seeing no signs of Rhaenys, Balerion had just exited the nursery when he saw a short, portly man in Lannister colors coming down the stairs from the floor above the nursery. In his hands, he held the bloody body of Rhaenys. The Lannister assassin made to run but the weight of Rhaenys' body and the blood slicking the stairs made him slip and fall. Balerion had was there to plunge Firefang through the assassin before he could get up.

Despite saving the infant Aegon, Balerion knew he had failed in his duty and hurried from the Red Keep before the Lannisters could arrive in full force.

Balerion stood guard outside of the nursey where Aegon, Elia, and Rhaenys slept and were kept safe. He had maintained his watch over Rhaegar's wife and children where the heir to the Seven Kingdoms had not. Even the death of Rhaegar had not stopped Balerion from keeping his watch. From the corner of his eye Balerion detected movement, his hand went to the handle of his sword, Firefang, in preparation for an attack but the movement turned out to be the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jamie Lannister. He smiled at them and tipped his head in acknowledgement but he was surprised when neither Barristan or Jamie responded to him.

"Balerion Phonenici Targaryen. You are ordered by King Aerys to remove yourself from Maegor's Holdfast and present yourself to the King in his throne room." Barristan said, Balerion could tell that Barristan did not relish his order by the pleading look on his face. Balerion looked to Jamie whose face was more grimly set, Jamie had been very fond of Balerion when he had been a baby and in his youth (a little over a year ago) but Balerion's sudden and rapid maturation had seemed to make Jamie uncomfortable and distant.

Balerion was not puzzled at all by the request.

"Why has the King requested my presence? Am I not the Targaryen dragon? Should I not protect the future of his family legacy?" Balerion responded.

"The King has been…displeased…with your refusal to go to Dragonstone and watch over his heir, Viserys." Barristan said before adding, "And his pregnant wife."

Balerion felt a stab of guilt which he showed on his face.

"He wishes for you to come to him and bend the knee and recant your…mistake of choices."

"Viserys and Rhaella are safe on Dragonstone. The rebels have no navy to speak of. Aerys' grandchildren are of danger here in Kings Landing what with Stark and his forces making their way toward the city."

"Uh, we have received word that my father is approaching Kings Landing with a force of 12,000 men." Jamie said, from what Balerion could see he showed no emotion at those words which alarmed Balerion more. The Lannisters had been so far chosen neither side in the ongoing rebellion by Robert Baratheon. For them to suddenly show up offering support after such a disastrous battle as the one at the Trident smelled of a mummer's play to Balerion. Tywin Lannister had been insulted by Aerys for years, if Tywin was to have his revenge it would be now. I need to convince Aerys to not let the Lannisters into King's Landing!

"Very well, please take me to the King right away." Balerion said and was already off before either Kingsguard could respond. If he acted swiftly he may just yet prevent disaster from befalling the Targaryens.

"Lord Balerion, are you all right?" Ser Darry's words snapped Balerion out from deep within his mind. Reconstructed memories of King's Landing were banished as his senses took in the salt air of the Narrow Sea, the rocking of the ship taking him and the last surviving heirs to the Targaryens away from Westeros, and the words that Ser Darry had spoken.

"Ser Darry, I am quite alright. I was just running a few, well, you could call them 'theoreticals' in my head. To pass the time." Balerion gave Ser Darry a grin and flipped his hair over his shoulders, he had not noticed the sea wind had blown his hair all across his face.

"Theoreticals, my lord?" Ser Darry looked up at Balerion with puzzlement on his face.

"Ah, my apologies that is a word that I came up with not too long ago. It just came to me out of nowhere, think of it as a as an exercise for the mind. To think on what could happen in the future, or what could be happening now or what you could have done in the past. That way you are prepared for all situations."

"I believe I understand. You are thinking about strategy, like a leader does before battle."

"Yes, something like that. Though, I was more focused on the past and what I could have done to make events more…perfect." Balerion waved his hand out to sea, "Alas, as a very dear woman to my heart told me life is not perfect, especially what has happened already. We must strive to make the future a better, if not perfect, place."

Balerion turned from Ser Darry to look across the deck of the ship, there sitting in a chair was a wet nurse that Ser Darry and Balerion had helped smuggle out of Dragonstone before it could fall to the Baratheons. In her arms was the last child of Queen Rhaella, Danerys Targaryen.

"This I will not fail."

Last edited: Sep 4, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

262

Cataphract

Sep 4, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 4, 2017

Add bookmark

#85

Meanwhile, in Westeros.

Jaime I

"If you had captured the remaining dragons Stannis, we would not have to sit here worrying about this at all." Robert Baratheon, not even King of Westeros for a year quite yet, said to his brother Stannis Baratheon. Jaime Lannister could see the other members of the brute Robert's small council that were present, old Jon Arryn, even older Pycelle, and the enigmatic Varys pause and hold their breath. Jamie swore he could hear the grinding of Stannis' teeth.

"Perhaps, if the remaining ships in King's Landing had not burned down during the sack of the city I could have pursued, but even if I had our ships would have been destroyed by the Targaryen fleet. I requested more men and supplies to hasten the building of a new fleet but my requests were turned down because you were too busy celebrating your kingship." Stannis replied sourly, from his position standing beside Robert clear across the table from Stannis, Jaime could see the gaunt lines of Stannis' skull. It had been months since the siege of Storm's End had been lifted but to Jaime Stannis still looked like a skeleton just waiting to burst out.

"Regardless, this is the situation we now face, your Majesty. We should focus on what can be done." Jon interjected before Robert could reply.

"Hmph, alright, alright. The dragons have escaped the pit. Now what are we supposed to do?" Robert harrumphed and settled back in his chair, he reached up to scratch at the line along his scalp where the crown appeared to be wearing at his thick skull. Jamie was also amazed by the ability of Arryn to keep Robert from saying anything further embarrassing or downright idiotic. Jaime of course dared not voice his own opinions out loud, he had killed one king already and at the moment he did not want to stir the Demon of the Trident. Jaime was mostly unhappy that the Baratheon would be marrying his sister too soon for Jaime's liking.

"What to do is a fine question. However, we would first have to know where the prin-, I mean, Viserys and his sister have gone. They could be anywhere in Essos." Varys shuffled his hands in his robes. Jaime did not like Varys, on top of him being a eunuch freak he was unnerving in a way that chilled his blood, from how he looked and how he acted. Jaime would have been happy to execute Varys alongside the old king.

"What about the dragon?" Pycelle drank from his wine cup before he continued, "He is unnatural. The greatest threat of all."

Jaime despised Pycelle the most, the man was a toad that would have been happy to see them all dead if it meant a little pleasure his way let alone save his own neck. However, Jaime was in some agreement. Besides himself, only Pycelle and Varys were the other members of the Small Council present who had met Balerion 'The Phoenician' Targaryen, let alone watch his astounding growth from a baby to one of the most extraordinary young man in less than two years.

"Ah, yes, the miraculous Balerion. Aerys' so called dragon. Does Aerys' old mummer's farce have you spooked, Pycelle?" Robert sneered and snorted with laughter before taking a heavy drink of his own tankard.

"What has been described about this Balerion is absolutely impossible. It is more likely that Aerys in his madness adopted some Lys mummer who convinced him that he was a dragon." Stannis rolled his eyes, Jaime noted besides Jon, Stannis was the only member of the Small Council to not touch their drink.

"Balerion is dangerous, your Majesty. Ser Jaime can attest to the unnatural nature of the boy, can't you?" Pycelle had turned to Jaime and so had the rest of the Small Council.

For a moment, he was caught off guard at the sudden focus of attention. Damn the Seven Hells. Why am I being brought into this? Yes, Balerion was unnatural as one could be but he was a good lad. One of the few centers of sanity and honor in the Red Keep while Aerys continued to slip.

"Balerion did seem to be rather…mature for his age. Though, I was mostly assigned to watch over…Aerys. Balerion mostly interacted with Rhaella or Viserys, you would have to ask Ser Whent, Ser Hightower or Ser Selmy more." Jaime replied and shrugged his shoulders. Considering Whent and Hightower were dead and Selmy was still rather uneasy about Robert, Jaime doubted they would receive any further information anytime soon.

"Aerys did have many relations in his youth. Oh, quite a few mistresses. It is far more likely that Balerion is the fruit of one of these unions?" Varys offered and ignored Pycelle's glare from across the table.

"Hmm. If he is one of Aerys' bastards he could be a threat. Perhaps, something was to happen to Viserys? Balerion could possibly step in and assume his name several years from now." Jon said, one hand scratching his own chin thoughtfully.

"Anyone with Valyrian blood could do the same, even if Viserys or even his sister is killed a pretender could assume their mantle and press the claim for the throne." Varys seemed a little too eager to supply his answer but Jaime could see the logic.

"We could not ban anyone with Valyrian blood from Westeros. We don't need the Daynes and Velarons raising their banners or using that as an excuse to have loyalists raise their banners against us." Stannis added.

"Fine, enough. Varys you keep your little birds or rats or whatever looking for Viserys and his sister. Triple the bounty or whatever you have to do. If Viserys or Balerion or even the baby girl try to invade Westeros we will make sure the only thing they will rule will be a shallow grave!" Robert's words sounded to Jaime as if they held the total finality of the matter. Jaime however could not help but think the opposite.

Last edited: Sep 4, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

252

Cataphract

Sep 4, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Doran I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 5, 2017

Add bookmark

#113

Doran I

"Behave yourself, Oberyn. Please, do not make me regret bringing you with me. Above all else do not cause a…spectacle." Doran Martell said as both he and his brother walked through the streets of Braavos. The moon hung high over the Secret City but both he and his brother were shrouded by the darkness and the heavy cloaks they wore to conceal their identities. Doran had insisted on them where his brother had protested.

"As I have said a hundred times I will, I will. Though I think we can have a little enjoyment while we are here. After all, all of Westeros believes we are staying together at the Water Gardens in Dorne. Who would believe we could be in two places at once, yes?" Oberyn laughed at Doran's impatient sigh. Perhaps, he should not have sent Oberyn into his un-official exile following the allegedly accidental death of Yronwood. Oberyn's time in Essos had made him twice as dangerous but also twice as carefree.

"If we are to have our revenge for Elia and her children secrecy must be upheld." Doran replied and that did seem to cause Oberyn to suddenly become lost for words. Doran knew Oberyn seethed and mourned for the loss of Elia just as he did, but their approaches were complete opposites. Where Oberyn had threatened to bring all of Dorne to war against the Lannisters, Doran took the quiet approach. Hence why they were both in Braavos.

"I believe that is the Sealord's residence. Is it not, Doran?" Oberyn said suddenly, making Doran turn his attention toward a townhouse which Oberyn had inclined his head toward. It did seem to fit the description given to Doran, a house with a red door.

"Let us find out." Doran replied and hurried to the door. Before he could even knock the red door swung open, an old man in the clothes of a house servant bowed in greeting to Doran and Oberyn.

"You are expected, my lords." The Servant croaked and ushered them both in taking their cloaks. Doran was surprised, did the Sealord have men following them? It was said the Faceless Men of the Many-Faced God could take on the appearance of any person, could they take on the appearance of a rat or bird too and had warned the Sealord of their approach? The Servant told Doran and Oberyn that the Sealord and Ser Darry were waiting for them both and lead them to a courtyard in the center of the townhouse.

Arriving at the courtyard Doran noticed several details. Off to one side stood the Sealord of Braavos, Monant Cervas and Ser Darry who appeared to be watching a commotion in the center of the courtyard. The center of the courtyard was dominated by a large lemon tree and below it two men appeared to be dueling one another. Looking between the duelists Doran had to blink and reconsider his earlier assessment, it was not two men dueling one another but a man of slightly below average height and a giant.

The man was bald and though his opponent loomed over him the Man seemed to flow like water across the courtyard's grass, his movements from the shuffle of his feet to the strikes of his sword controlled and graceful. Doran was impressed by the swordsmanship of the Man and Doran realized that this must be the First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel. Doran had seen the water dancer style of fighting native to Braavos before but not practiced by a swordsman like Syrio. Despite his opponent's size and reach Syrio was able to be where the Giant's sword was not, though Doran wondered if the Giant was holding back.

With dark purple eyes and magnificent silver hair that hung down to his shoulders the Giant could be none other than Balerion Targaryen, the Phoenician. Doran had visited Elia in King's Landing just shortly before Rhaegar's disastrous abduction of Lyanna Stark to see his newly born nephew, Aegon Targaryen. Then Balerion had been a boy, and Doran had not believed even his sister's tale of how the Phoenician who looked to be entering manhood had been a baby several months prior. However, here standing before Doran was a giant of a man, Doran guessed he must be taller than the Mountain now, with the same dark eyes and perfect face which as of now held a familiar mischievous smile. Balerion held in his hand a fencing sword very similar to Syrio's, to Doran it looked comically small in Balerion's enormous hands as if he was fighting with a carving knife and not a sword. Despite his size and obvious reach Balerion appeared to be content with parrying every blow Syrio sent at him, riposting every now and then which seemed to Doran to indicate Balerion was not interested in ending the duel anytime soon.

"He is studying the First Sword's movements. Those eyes of his are taking in everything, even the light of the moon." Oberyn commented from beside Doran and Doran couldn't help but agree. Thinking on Oberyn's words though Doran picked up an unusual tone in his brother's words and turned to look at him. Oberyn appeared to be utterly focused on Balerion, his eyes and his stance told Doran everything he needed to know about what Oberyn was thinking as Oberyn always wore his emotions like a cloak around his shoulders or a blade in his hand. Doran knew when Oberyn was fascinated by a woman or man for that matter which he wanted to take to bed. Doran briefly wondered if Balerion had sensed the intensity of Oberyn's gaze for he turned toward both Doran and Oberyn and smiled, a radiant smile that shined with warmth and pleasantries, before calling out to them both.

"My Princes! You have arrived." Balerion called out before he turned back to Syrio and bowed, "My apologies Syrio but our honored guests have arrived and I must attend to them. Even though this house is not mine being a good host is the least that I can do."

"Very well, as I said the First Sword of Braavos does not run and this duel ends without that." Syrio smiled and saluted Balerion with his sword, in reply Balerion laughed and returned the salute.

"I would not have it any other way! I am still in need of a dancing instructor such as yourself." Balerion said and sheathed his sword which was taken by the Servant from earlier and in return Balerion was handed a much larger sword. Doran guessed that this new sword must be the so called Firefang, a Valyrian sword forged for Balerion on the command of King Aerys. Balerion had quipped that he had thought to name it 'Fireblade' but as the Dragon of House Targaryen it was more fitting that he fight with a dragon's fang instead.

"We shall see, your Majesty" Syrio replied, no sooner had he said those words however a much younger voice cut in from off to the side.

"He is not a dragon! Only the Targaryens are dragons and he is not a true Targaryen or the King!" The voice brimmed with petulant anger and a fair amount of self-righteous it seemed to Doran. Doran turned his head to the source of the voice and realized it was a small boy of only around eight or so summers, he had the unmistakable trademarks of the Targaryen lineage the silver-blond hair and the purple eyes but to Doran he could not help but note they almost seemed paler when compared to Balerion's own features. Though the anger in Viserys' face or the way he clutched his hands like claws could be tailoring Doran's view. Viserys was dressed in night clothes, given the hour and the surprise look on Balerion and Ser Darry's face Doran believed that Viserys was supposed to be sound asleep.

"You are the King of Westeros." Ser Darry was quick to impose himself between Viserys and Balerion, "My King you are but you are still young. Once you have grown Balerion will conquer the Seven Kingdoms in your name. For now, though, you must get your sleep and be awake for your lessons tomorrow."

Ser Darry signaled for the Servant to take Viserys back to his room, who did so despite Viserys' loud protests. Balerion for his part looked to be un-phased by the outburst, he looked to Doran and shrugged with a bemused smile. With Viserys gone, Ser Darry was quick to move toward Doran and give a bow, his words were apologetic.

"I apologize for that outburst. Events have been…strenuous for the royal family as I am sure you can understand."

"Such is the way of royalty." Oberyn replied and waved his hand as if to dismiss the whole affair, "Shall we begin? Where is the wine?"

Adjourning to a room adjacent to the courtyard Doran sat down with his brother, Ser Darry sat across from them and the Sealord and his First Sword sat between the two. Balerion stood, he jested that unfortunately a chair to fit his size had yet to be commissioned but that he was perfectly comfortable.

"As the elected Sealord of Braavos I bear witness to the negotiations and any pacts signed here this night between House Targaryen and House Martell. Any agreements will be upheld by myself and my family should I pass before such agreements can come to pass." Monant began and sat aside, as witness he was only there to witness the proceedings and mark his seal on the pact should they come to one. Though Doran knew Monant would be keen on everything that was spoken and how it would affect Braavos in the long run.

"What word do you bring from Westeros?" Balerion was the next to speak, he inclined his head in curiosity.

"Robert Baratheon has sealed his hold over Westeros. All the major Houses have pledged themselves to his rule, at least openly. There are grumblings from the loyalists, especially those who are losing land given away by Robert, but talk of an open rebellion" Doran glanced toward Oberyn before speaking, "Have quieted. At least for now."

"Grim, but not unexpected. A civil war like this has not been seen in sometime. Added onto the madness of Aerys and the death of Rhaegar those houses that have lost already will not be keen to lose anymore…except for House Martell it seems?" Balerion's question was a good one. Doran knew he was no doubt testing the loyalty of House Martell but more so gauging the strength and nature of their conviction to the Targaryens. Doran would aim to be very clear with his response.

"House Martell is committed to revenge for the bloodshed spilled by House Baratheon and House Lannister. Our sister and her children had not just been killed by the Lannisters but murdered in the most vile of ways. Their killers go free and Robert condones the action as necessary. If it takes generations I will see House Martell topple the Baratheons and Lannisters and return the throne to the Targaryens, for the future that could have been had Aegon lived." Doran was normally reserved but speaking of his sister's death inflamed his words with a passion normally seen in Oberyn. While Ser Darry nodded dutifully, Balerion appeared to be the most affected. The taunting expression he wore on his face slipped for just a moment and Doran thought he saw deep regret in Balerion's eyes before Balerion's expression changed to a pleased one.

"I would be a liar if I did not say I share your sentiments. Very well, what does House Martell propose to see Viserys returned to the throne of Westeros?" Balerion replied, but before Doran could Ser Darry interrupted him.

"My Lords, before we continue I believe we need to discuss the short term."

Balerion looked thoughtful for a moment before he motioned for Ser Darry to continue.

"This house owned by Sealord Cervas I will be able to rent for a few years with my own family's wealth, I believe Viserys and Daenerys will be safe here so long as we continue to keep a low profile," it was then that Ser Darry hesitated before continuing, "however my lord, Balerion your presence here is a threat to that secrecy and their protection."

"What do you mean, Ser Darry?" Balerion turned toward Ser Darry, Doran had to look away from the sudden fury that had exploded across Balerion's magnificent features, his warm, dark eyes harbored what Doran likened to metaphorical dragon's fire. Balerion's hand slid down to the hilt of Firefang, out of the corner of his eye Doran could see Syrio had also placed a hand on his sword.

"My lord," Ser Darry shrank under Balerion's anger but he remained rooted to where he sat as he chose his next words carefully, "You are extraordinary, you are taller than any man and your astounding nature is well known to Varys and many others who have gone over to Robert in Westeros. Should you stay here their attention will be drawn to this place and so will the blades of assassins."

"Daenerys and Viserys are the only family I have left in this world. I made a pledge to their mother at the hour of Daenerys' birth that I would protect…her child. What else is there for me? I have sworn a pledge! To abandon it is not the way of a knight" Balerion's anger remained but talking seemed to add what appeared to be a forlorn look into his eyes. Doran realized that in his short time in Westeros Balerion must have become enamored with the ways of knightly honor and conduct.

"By leaving you are protecting them. The hidden viper is the deadliest but it is the viper with the brightest scales that draws the eyes of men." Oberyn spoke much to Doran's surprise he grasped Oberyn's words.

"Lord Balerion. If you were to appear elsewhere in Essos the eyes of Robert's men will follow you. Opportunistic assassins and informants will follow where you go for surely, they would believe the children are nearby. If you raise yourself as a threat that overshadows the threat of Viserys and Daenerys then they will be much safer." Oberyn finished and fortunately it seemed that Balerion was slowly agreeing with Oberyn's words. The anger faded from his face as he appeared to mull over the words.

"To better protect them from harm I must be away from them. I believe this sets a bitter irony for me but perhaps I should not be surprised." Balerion said with a sigh, his hand finally falling from Firefang, "What would I do then?"

"Travel to start. See the sights of Essos. Shout death to King Robert outside of taverns. Join a sellsword company?" Oberyn supplied.

"I confess I have wanted to see the marvels of Myr. More so I have wanted to travel to Qohor and learn the secrets of re-forging Valyrian steel," a smile appeared on Balerion's face once more, "The smith who re-forged Firefang was angry with me when he caught me sneaking into his workshop, he threatened to refuse Aerys request completely but I was persistent and he let me watch some of his workings."

Doran knew that the few smiths that knew how to rework Valyrian steel were mostly located in Qohor and exercised their secrecy with extreme prejudice. Those few outside of the city who knew how to rework Valyrian steel swore by an oath to not let others learn the art, some said it was bound with magical curses that would kill the smith and those who learned the secrets.

"Joining a sellsword company would let me learn more sword fighting styles."

"May, I suggest the Second Sons? I joined with them briefly when I was…traveling…around Essos myself. Recently, their old commander has passed away and a new one has been elected, I believe his name is Mero. Believe me when I say if a new commander does not show favorable luck or performance they are usually quickly replaced. Their banner is a broken sword." Oberyn said and gave Doran a sidelong glance. Doran scowled at his brother before returning his eyes back to Balerion. Doran already knew Oberyn would ask his leave to join Balerion and Doran already planned to stamp down on that, if House Martell was connected to Balerion then the secrecy of their plan would be lost.

"A broken sword? Broken swords are useless." Balerion had begun to say then his dark eyes lighted with what Doran guessed was inspiration, excitement leaked into his next words, "Re-forging a broken blade however sounds like an exciting challenge. To make it new and more…perfect than it was before. That would surely add to my reputation! Where are they located?"

Oberyn grinned.

"I believe they are still posted to the Disputed Lands, my Lord Balerion."

Edit: Slight addition to the paragraph where Fulgrim talks about his pledge.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

237

Cataphract

Sep 5, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tregar I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 5, 2017

Add bookmark

#143

Tregar I

"I must say the wine in Lys is magnificent, Ormollen, and the view, well perhaps some would say enchanting but for me it is quite familiar" Balerion inclined his head toward Yasa, Tregar's most recent concubine. The Valyrian blood ran strong in Lys and so much like Balerion, Yasa had eyes of purple and hair of silver-blonde, though Tregar noted her hair did not quite match Balerion's.

"Yes, nothing in Lys is like what you have in Westeros I can bet." Tregar said, laughing into his cup as he took another drink from it. Tregar had been to Westeros before, as a merchant prince his dealings were everywhere, and he knew of nowhere in Westeros that could match the paradise beauty of Lys. Let alone the splendor of his own manse, constructed from the finest marble it overlooked the city's high walls giving them a perfect view of the moon over the harbor. For a moment, he let his mind wander, his hand coming around to cup and squeeze Yasa's rear. Soon he would be richer than his wildest dreams and he would buy ten more concubines to please him from Lys' pillow houses. "Have you, uh, seen much else of Essos since your arrival?"

"Yes, I have been to Myr, supporters of the rightful King of Westeros helped my stay there. A fascinating city, especially the Myrish lenses, I have made several for myself before I left the city." Balerion took another sip of his wine and Tregar's heart beast sped faster in his chest. "I saw many fine statues and carpets as well. Very fetching to the eye."

"You made your own Myrish eyes?" Tregar frowned, he was incredulous of that boast even if the giant of a man seemed extraordinary, "Myrish slave artisans spend years learning how to make them. How long did you stay in Myr?"

"Only a week unfortunately. I had heard the Second Sons had gone over to Lys and tore up their Myrish contract so I took the opportunity to stop here before joining them." Balerion took yet another sip of his wine, Tregar studied Balerion's face for any signs of discoloration. Perhaps a little blush on his pale skin but other than that Tregar did not notice anything.

"That is quite amazing, my Lord Balerion." Tregar's hand fell off of Yasa, when she made to prompt him to show her more attention he pushed her hands aside and glared at her, "Yasa why don't you get Lord Balerion more of the fire wine? It looks like he is almost out."

Yasa sent him a confused look but she was quick to obey his order. Yasa walked over to a nearby table with a pitcher of wine and returned with it. Before she could refill his cup however, Balerion reached forward and plucked it from her hands.

"Please, Tregar there is no need to call me Lord. I am a guest in your house after all." Balerion grinned at Tregar, "I was quite fortunate to have met you at the waterfront. It was almost as if you were waiting for arrival! Such chance we live in this life, don't you think?"

With that Balerion tipped back the pitcher of wine to his lips and drank, Tregar stood amazed as he seemed to drain the entire pitcher in one go before he tipped back his head and let out a satisfied sigh. Tregar could not control his jaw dropping, Balerion had swallowed an entire pitcher of wine laced with the strangler. No living man could possibly drink the smallest amount of the strangler without the muscles of their throat closing up and crushing their windpipe.

It was inconceivable!

"I don't believe I am acquainted with this vintage. Though, I can certainly feel it coursing through my veins. In particular, around my neck and windpipe-ah, would this be by chance the infamous stranger? I believe it is! Per chance you would like the last sip?" Balerion offered the pitcher to Tregar, he looked into the pitcher and saw indeed there was still enough wine just for one last mouthful.

"Please…spare me! I'll do anything! Please…!" Tregar pushed himself against the back of his divan, as Balerion stood up to his full height it only made Tregar feel smaller and even more helpless. All the while Balerion's grin remained unchanged on his face.

"We all make mistakes, Tregar. That is why a person trains themselves, to be better be it for sword fighting, learning, alchemy, or so forth. So, I will forgive you this once if you return a service to me. Will you do that, Tregar?" Balerion finished his words by crushing the pitcher in his bare hands over Tregar, the remains of the wine and the ceramic splattered across Tregar's clothing.

"A-anything! I am at your service, my Lord!" Tregar begged.

"Very good, and as I said I am a guest in your house, Balerion is fine." Balerion wiped his hands of the crushed remains of the pitcher that had covered his palms, "I want you to forget that you met me."

"Forget?" Tregar asked, his mind scrambled over what Balerion meant but he could not find any possible reason.

"Yes, I am sure you tried to poison me to collect on the bounty Robert has put on my head. Unsurprisingly, you are not the first who has tried to kill me. As you can see that clearly has not worked. I could kill you but since the Second Sons have joined Lys that could cause some difficulties with my joining of their ranks. I actually prefer if you would keep my...immunity…our little secret. That way it will be much easier to know who are my real enemies!"

"Aha, I-I see. A very, ah, ingenious plan." Tregar's laugh came out like a strangled snort but the panic within him subsided. Perhaps he would get out of this alive. "I can do that! Yes, I can keep a secret very well. I'll say you declined my offers and left. Yes, will that do my- I mean, Balerion?"

"Yes, that will do just fine Tregar, just fine. Though, do keep in mind. If I find out any of my future assassins are forewarned I will come back to your household for one last visit." Balerion bowed first to Tregar and then gently took Yasa's trembling hand and kissed it with his lips, "I bid you both a pleasant night. If you find yourselves in the Disputed Lands please feel free to visit me for a pleasant drink."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

268

Cataphract

Sep 5, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Mero I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 6, 2017

Add bookmark

#191

Mero I

The Disputed Lands were nothing but broken fields and a few hills but for whatever reason, Mero guessed pride, the magisters of Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh wanted it to themselves hence why they had fought for it on and off for the last four centuries since the Doom of Valyria. Sometimes the fights between the cities would be epic showdowns where they hired tens of thousands of sellswords and entire sellsail fleets, even sometimes the other Free Cities became involved. Most of the time however, such as now, the cities just skirmished over lines on the map, mostly the odd hill or river and the various settlements that popped up and burned down in the tides of war. Only the magisters of the Free Cities would see a small hill with a dead tree and think it an imposing mountain to take which would ensure their control over the entire region.

"Get a move on you scum, form the line!" Mero shouted, his hand cuffed one of the newer recruits around the head and pushed another forward toward their places in the shield wall. Mero stole a glance across the field toward the land marker the magisters in Lys had ordered the Second Sons to take, a hill with a dead tree.

"Do not fear! Do not quake! For you are sons of men, and true men fight!" Balerion Targaryen's voice called out over the clamor of several hundred marching Second Sons. Around him Balerion could see the line of Second Sons with spears and swords was the thickest and to Mero it appeared the strongest. The men around Balerion stole glances at the exiled Targaryen and seemed to hold their shields up higher, their marching steps seemed to beat in perfect rhythm as they matched steps together. In contrast, the parts of the Second Sons' line where Mero had ordered and beaten his men to stand were the weakest and looked shabby.

Mero did not like the Dragon at all. He smiled too much. Even now, in the field of battle it looked like he was enjoying a stroll through a pillow house in Lys. Mero thought that Balerion was a fool, and was happy to see the Targaryen dead- IF it meant that Mero could steal his body and make good on the bounty on his head. Mero had been tempted from the moment Balerion had first walked into the Second Sons camp, given them his name and asked to join their sellsword company.

He had been frighting, imposing at first glance. Freighting at being a giant of a man, imposing by the perfect quality of his features and aura of certainty of purpose. Mero knew he would never have been able to defeat Balerion in an outright duel so Mero had been tempted to call all four hundred of his men and swamp the giant but looking closer at Balerion he had known that there was much more to Balerion. He had not worn any armor, a pair of trousers and a purple tunic but in his hand he held what Mero had immediately saw was a Valyrian sword. To a man of Mero's size it was a bastard sword designed to be held with two hands but in Balerion's hand it looked like a short sword if not a toothpick. Mero knew if he ordered the Second Sons to attack he would very likely lose a score of men, something he could not afford after switching sides to Lys after all the gold they had offered. Better yet, let the Targaryen join and die on the battlefield not only would he take out their opponents but Mero would still be paid by Lys.

So, Balerion had signed his name in red ink in the Second Sons' ledger and more to Mero's surprise had immediately gone to the company's forge-maesters, those who handled repairing the company's arms and armor and had crafted for himself a black-steel set of plate mail to fit his enormous frame. Not only was Balerion able to move in the armor as if it weighed nothing but he had made it from the discarded, broken steel in a single night! Balerion had quipped he had modeled it after Prince Rhaegar's armor and hoped that once King Robert in Westeros heard of him the King would choke on his wine. There was much more to Balerion than just his appearance, if Mero wanted to collect on the reward for Balerion he would have to be patient and with luck let the bravo kill himself.

"Arrows!" a shout came up from the line and Mero saw a black cloud of arrows were indeed flying toward them. He raised his shield and felt the thunk of at least one arrow embed itself into it but peering out he saw the majority of the arrows had not fallen around him but around Balerion.

"Even if the Company of the Rose hasn't heard of the bounty, they were founded by exiles that didn't bend the knee to the first Targaryen conquerors. That they have one right in front of them must be too tempting." Mero chuckled darkly, Balerion still stood tall and oh-so-proud, not a single arrow had pierced the armor he had made, but the men of the Second Sons who had flocked around him were not so lucky, many of them were down or screaming at arrows lodged in them. Mero saw the flicker of surprise and hurt appear on Balerion's face which made him grin. "For all of his abilities this is the first time he has lead men to war! This isn't some fucking knightly practice duel! This is the battlefield where there is blood and shit coming out of hundreds of men who die."

"Now, he can run away like a coward or do the stupid thing all hopped up lordlings do and…"

Mero did not need to finish his words as Balerion acted like Mero had expected. Balerion shouted a howl of rage, he closed the visor to his helmet leaving only his flowing silver hair visible and charged off from the Second Sons' line toward the Company of the Rose, several yards still ahead. Mero thought he could already taste the gold now, Balerion would be swamped by the Company of the Rose's men and Mero would sweep the Second Sons forward to claim Balerion's body. Mero had to admit though Balerion appeared to be the Warrior incarnate as he stormed into the Company of the Rose's line.

As Balerion charged several more arrows had loosened from the Company of the Rose's line, either missing him completely or breaking apart against his sword and shield. The line of Balerion's opponents closed together with shields forward and long spears out, Mero waited to see if a dozen spears would stab forward at the last minute to take Balerion in the neck or joints of his armor but Balerion surprised Mero. At the last moment Balerion seemed to flow past the pointed spears, his speed and footwork made Mero blink he had only seen that kind of movement among the Water Dancer swordsmen of Braavos but Balerion seemed to take it to another level as in the blink of an eye Balerion was past the spears and among the Company of the Rose. Balerion carved a red path of ruin through them, his Valyrian sword cutting past shields and swords of his opponents, Mero thought he saw Balerion switch effortlessly from the thrusts of the Braavos Water Dancers to the powerful swings of Westerosi Knights. In less than a minute Balerion had punched an hole through the Company of the Roses' men that would have taken the charge of a hundred men to make. Mero realized that the impression that Balerion's charge had made on him had not affected him alone.

"For the Dragon!"

"To the Third Son!"

"Blood and Fire!"

The shouts erupted from the Second Sons line and well over a hundred of his own men were sprinting across the battlefield, plunging into the gap made by Balerion and into the Company of the Rose. Mero shouted, commanded them to stop but none of them seemed to listen let alone turn back to look at him. Mero felt anger burst up from inside of him, he felt like killing someone and if it wasn't going to be Balerion it may as well be the Company of the Rose.

"Forward! Second Sons charge! Archers, Pikemen cover the flanks!" Mero snarled, moving forward with the rest of the Second Sons to engage the Company of the Rose.

With the second wave of Second Sons the lines of the Company of the Rose collapsed, orders from their officers and leaders called for a general retreat. Those that could did so, either taking their swords with them or throwing them down before they ran for their lives. Seeing that the hard work had already been done Mero looked for Balerion and was not surprised to fine him still charging up the bloody hill. When he reached the summit, he stopped and turned back toward the Second Sons, dramatically Balerion tore off his helmet and roared, his sword held high as he saluted the Second Sons. Mero was startled when the majority of the Second Sons, particularly those who had first charged, returned Balerion's victory scream. The Second Sons were made up of men from all across Essos and while there was a good number from Westeros being paid was their number one goals in life. Now though they cheered the knightly stupidity of Balerion, had they become infected by Balerion's knightly bravo?

Mero licked his lips and glared toward Balerion. Mero would have to be more careful from that day forward if he wanted to collect Balerion's bounty and remain captain of the Second Sons.

Last edited: Sep 6, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

254

Cataphract

Sep 6, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion II

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 7, 2017

Add bookmark

#265

Balerion II

It had been nearly two months since the Battle of the Dead Tree, as Balerion liked to call it even if it had mostly been a skirmish, and he was pleased that the scrolls and books he had bought with his pay and loot from the battle had arrived from Lys. His fellow sellswords had questioned his reasoning, Balerion had understood it had mostly been born from confusion more than anything. Sellswords mostly spent their money on wine, women, and food-not necessarily in that order-and the smarter ones would set some of their pay aside for the future but mostly those whose hair had begun to grey. Balerion realized that they lived with the reality that their chosen profession could mean their deaths, not all of them recognized it but Balerion theorized that some instinctual human drive drove them to enjoy what they had-which was why most spent their earnings so heavily after battles. He had actually written down some of his thoughts on paper and planned to put them in a book or journal at some point soon.

"What makes me different however is my purpose in life." Balerion had mused to himself with a grim smile. Where most normal men who joined a sellsword company did so either because they had no choice or fantasy of an adventurous lifestyle, he worked for a greater purpose. To fulfill his vow to Lady Rhaella and return her children to the Iron Throne of Westeros. Sometimes he thought of abandoning his vow, he was a capable warrior, he was smarter than most men, and he knew he could have deposed Mero at any time and many of the Second Sons would follow him. Perhaps then he could have worked toward conquering one of the Free Cities for himself, certainly somewhere deep inside of him he felt an almost instinctual urge to rise and rise above just as most men felt the urge to lay with women or gather gold. Whenever he felt that urge though it always felt bland and colorless, he was not some soulless mechanism, he felt the grief and guilt his actions would mean if he abandoned Viserys and little Daenerys-their deaths.

We may not be family by blood, but by the madness of a monster we are still family. I don't know if the dragons of old lived in packs per say but a lone dragon would surely die where a pack would survive. Perhaps, a wing of dragons would be more appropriate? Balerion opened the first book he had acquired, he had been assured by the book merchant in Lys that the copies he had ordered had been made in the Citadel itself. It was titled "The Burnination of Old Ghis: A History of the Ghiscari-Valyrian Wars" and Balerion was eager to learn its secrets. He heard the flap of his tent open, Balerion listed to the sound of his new guests' footfalls and the brush of their clothing against the fabric of his tent which gave him all the information he needed to know his guest's identity.

"Garibald, what word do you have?"

"My Lord, a letter for you has arrived from Pentos." Garibald replied and then Balerion turned to his impromptu squire with curiosity. Garibald himself was a young man with dark hair, he claimed to have been of Braavosi and Westerosi stock-his father he said was Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor- so he took the surname Flowers. Balerion had never met Paxter Redwyne but he had heard that the Redwynes all had freckles and orange hair, Balerion had not yet mentioned this to Garibald. Garibald handed Balerion the letter and turned toward the stack of books and scrolls nestled on the table which along with the tent, the chair, rug, and bed had once belonged to one of the officers of the Company of the Rose before Balerion had taken it for himself. "Books, my Lord?"

"Yes, books Garibald. Though, I know already you know what books are. Perhaps, your true question is why do I have these books or what do these books hold?" Balerion taunted playfully, Garibald's sudden blush was all Balerion needed to laugh aloud.

"Y-yes, my Lord. I'll remember to be more, uh, specific next time." Garibald bowed and made to turn to rush out the door but Balerion stopped him before he could go.

"Now, now Garibald that is a fine question to have. You just need to work on your delivery more." Balerion said and turned the books to Garibald so he could see the titles of the books which included such works as "History of the Rhoynish Wars", "The Red and Black Dragon", and "The Unsullied".

"Books about wars and battles as recently as twenty years ago to as long as a thousand years ago! Perhaps, you could tell me why I am reading these books?"

"Um, is it like how you always train and ask questions from the other sellswords who are from all over? You want to know more?" Garibald replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Indeed! The history of war in our world is long and of course violent. Perhaps, if I am lucky, learning from the mistakes of long dead men I may conquer the future!" Balerion replied with a laugh. Garibald was no great thinker but Balerion thought he had potential, Garibald had learned some of the lessons of the sword Balerion had taught not just him but other members of the Second Sons, he had heard some of them had begun to call themselves the Third Sons in his honor.

The Battle of the Dead Tree had opened his eyes to his own foolishness. In the halls of Kings Landing, the Barracks of Dragonstone or on the streets of the Free Cities all he had ever done was duel opponents one-on-one with the occasional one-on-several to test his limits or a genuine ambush by assassins or muggers. He had never lead men to battle and he had waded into his first in his own strong headed way without realizing the consequences for those who had died around him. War was death, he understood soldiers or warriors died, but what had shamed him the most was his own loss of control. His own bravo had been vain and his charge across the field had been without thought, it was only once he had waded into the ranks of the Company of the Rose did something inside of him snap him back into control.

It had been an epiphany, he could not just win back Westeros by being a warrior-knight! He had to be a warrior, he had to be a general, he had to be a sellsword, he had to be a maester, and so much more! He had to master so many spheres of warfare, and not just the martial ones, if he was to conquer Westeros and perhaps more. He had gone throughout the members of the Second Sons which boasted men from across the world be they Braavosi, Summer Islander, Ibbenese, Qohorik, Dornish, Dothraki, Westerosi, and more. Learning of their various cultures and the various styles of the martial art they came from being it using the sword, spear, or bow. Of course, not all had been masters so Balerion planned to visit the far-off places of Essos. Learning of the famed lockstep legions of Ghis would perhaps be the most difficult for Balerion, though the city of New Ghis was said to emulate the old legions the Unsullied were said to be the best examples of contemporary times and Balerion detested all of the rumors he had heard about how the slave soldiers had been trained.

He knew that if he was to conquer Westeros he needed armies, but what he wanted were soldiers who excelled just as he wanted to. To perfect the arts of war and be able to swiftly meet any threat, adapt to it and crush it. The Third Sons were not like him, they could not master these arts of war as easily as he did and so Balerion was happy to be sword instructor to them all. He was truly enjoying this role in particular, seeing that he learned his own lessons of success and failure just as the Third Sons did.

Balerion knew Mero was not happy with him subverting his position within the Second Sons, and Balerion had guessed that Mero would be happy to see Balerion fall so that he could collect on the bounty. Balerion had signed with the Second Sons for a five-year contract, he had already made plans for those of his Third Sons whose contracts ended before him to begin preparations for forming a new sellsword company. Balerion was interested to see if Mero would attempt to kill him before Balerion took the best warriors under Mero's command.

"You may go, Garibald." Balerion said, opening the sealed letter. Though he trusted Garibald he did not yet trust him with the safety of Viserys and Daenerys. Garibald bowed again, bid Balerion good night and left Balerion's tent. Alone Balerion read the letter from Ser Darry, they had created a mailing network where they would not directly send any letters to one another, they used a series of false names and trusted contacts so that Robert's spies would not detect the Targaryens to Braavos.

The letter told Balerion that thus far Daenerys and Viserys were doing well. Daenerys was growing into a talkative toddler and that Viserys' studies had continued. Anyone who visited the household, and especially the house staff that could not be trusted, were told that Daenerys and Viserys were Ser Darry's grandchildren and that Darry's son had married a Lyseni. Balerion looked forward to seeing them once he could arrange for a visit back to Braavos. The only matter that Balerion truly worried about was Viserys, his bellicose attitude to Balerion which had surfaced on Dragonstone had continued to Braavos. Viserys had spent much of his time with Aerys, it had been Balerion and Queen Rhaella's hope that Viserys had not adopted Aerys' madness.

"What was the saying, Ser Selmy had said? When a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin? One side for madness, the other for genius? Sometimes I wonder if the coin landed on both sides for me…"

Last edited: Feb 18, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

238

Cataphract

Sep 7, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Mero II

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 8, 2017

Add bookmark

#272

Mero II

"Why haven't I used the poison? HA!"

Mero laughed in the face of his guest. The Man wore silk robes of a Septon of the Faith of the Seven, blonde hair crowned his head and despite Mero's insults always remained dispassionate. Mero hated dealing with the Man who had yet to give Mero his name after several years of dealing with him. That's why Mero had taken the Man's money even though Mero knew the poison would not work already.

"I used it. That and some Tears of Lys from my own stock. Nothing. He sometimes complains of a sore throat, I am pretty sure that's when someone has tried to use the strangler."

"Yet, the Targaryen remains standing still?" the Man asked. Mero was unsure if the Man spoke the truth about why he wanted Balerion dead. He said that he wanted Balerion killed as revenge for his brother's sons killed by Aerys, but Mero was sure the real reason was to collect the bounty on Balerion's head.

Which, had doubled since Balerion had first learned of it himself nigh five years ago. It was said that it had been doubled on part because of the Crown's frustration at Balerion remaining alive despite the score of hired killers sent to kill him, and as rumors went at least one sellsword company that had ambushed Balerion on the road to Myr and been slaughtered. The mocking letters Balerion had sent to King Robert's court members may have also been a factor, they mocked Robert as a murderer, unworthy of his title and challenged him to a duel on the Stepstones on the same day every year. Rumors also said that King Robert had been more than happy to take the challenge but his Small Council and Kingsguard frequently talked him out of it.

"Believe me when I say the freak does not want to die. Not until he returns the Targaryen to the throne or so he says." Mero's mood turned sour. Balerion and the damn crusade he preached about returning to Westeros. Mero thought it daft but somehow Balerion was able to sway scores of men, and train them to be better fighters as well. Mero had been wary of Balerion's Third Sons for years but they had been excellent fighters and their performance on the field of battle while lead by Balerion had allowed Mero to gain contracts at horrendously lucrative rates. Balerion's reputation had swelled their ranks as well so Mero had been able to take on more contracts. Not only that but the weapons and armor crafted by Balerion were of the highest quality and there had been a demand for the Dragon's iron. All in all, it had made him bloody rich but the bounty on Balerion's head had to Mero felt within reach that Mero fervently hoped to collect it. That was when he had been approached by the Man.

"That is what I have heard," the Man's eyes glinted in his sockets, Mero took another drink to get them out of his sight for at least another moment.

"What about the other Targaryens? The children? The youngest Daenerys must only be five name days old now. Does he visit them?"

"Whenever he gets the chance, and I have tried to have men follow him but the bastard always seems to lose them. He never goes to the same port twice in a row, he'll take a ship to Myr, disappear, and when he returns he does so on a ship from a different city."

"Does he talk about them very often? Are they as mad as their father?" the Man pressed, taking a sip from his wine.

"Not to me." Mero grunted, making it clear that did not know anything more about the Targaryen children. The Man seemed to take it in strides however.

"A pity. It would have been a great opportunity to take revenge on them too for my dear, beloved nephews." The Man said, the tone he spoke in Mero would have used for saying the weather was wet. "I suppose we would have to wait for another opportunity to flush them out of hiding."

"I've heard he is planning on something very soon. Isn't there some kind of rebellion going on in Westeros? I hear the Ironborn are raiding up and down the Sunset Sea." Mero asked, finishing the last drop of his beer. He signaled for a wench to bring him another one.

"You are correct, House Greyjoy have declared themselves free of Baratheon rule. They've attacked the Westeros coastline everywhere between Seagard and Lannisport." The Man replied, brushing his robes he stood up from the table, "Personally, I don't think much will come of it. A pity that Balerion still lives but thank you for your service. Here is the payment I promised for the poisoning. I will contact you again."

The Man deposited a small bag of coins on the table. Mero reached a hand to the dagger he wore, at the same time he reached to the bag and opened it. Pleased with the sight of gold dragon coins Mero waved the Man to depart but kept his hand on his dagger-just in case. The Man bowed to Mero and left the tavern, once Mero was satisfied the Man had left he happily snatched the bag of coins and tucked them into a hidden pouch in his jacket. I've made a fair bit of coin this way over the years as well, haven't I?

Pleased that yet another business opportunity had been filled Mero returned to his drink once the tavern wench had returned with it. He had taken several gulps of his new beer and had begun to think about his dinner plans when he felt the muscles of his neck tighten. He grabbed his neck as he choked for air, spit foaming from his mouth as he gasped for air. Knocking over his beer cup as he panicked he collapsed from his chair. As he struggled to breath he struggled to think as black dots grew him his vision, growing larger until he only saw blackness and nothing more.

Last edited: Sep 8, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

252

Cataphract

Sep 8, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime II/Daenerys I

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 8, 2017

Add bookmark

#305

Daenerys I

Daenerys had been almost bubbling over with excitement for weeks. Brother Balerion was returning to Braavos to see them again and she couldn't wait to see her dear, half-brother once again. She always loved when he visited, he would bring her gifts, tell her stories of his adventures, and sometimes he would lift her up in his arms so high she felt like she was flying. She had asked him why he was always away for so long, why did he not stay in Braavos with them. He always told her that it was important that he was away, he was working hard to make her a princess in Westeros again.

She had never been born in Westeros and did not really care much about returning, but it was something that both of her brothers seemed to really, really want to do. She had asked Viserys why they did not visit Westeros again and he had become very quiet before he had told her about the bad things the Usurper had done to their family. He had screamed them at her until she had cried and Ser Darry had come and made Viserys apologize for screaming at her. Viserys' hands had not stopped twitching for hours.

I hope Ser Darry is feeling much better. Ser Darry had been sick, even then confined to his bed he had always called her 'your highness' and 'dear princess'. He had died a little while ago, she had asked one of the servants what that had meant but they had just told her that he had gone off with the Stranger to a better place. I wonder if he will tell father and mother about me?

Since Ser Darry had died the household had been strangely quiet without his voice yelling orders to the servants. Now they just whispered among each other, always looking at Viserys and Daenerys strangely and they seemed to be always looking for something else. Viserys had caught one of them looking through his room and had them beaten and thrown out of the house. Viserys had been quiet as well, always looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone to visit him. He had been mad when Balerion's message had arrived that he would be coming to see them but now he was quiet again though his hands seemed to twitch every time she saw him.

It was almost midday when Viserys came to see her in her room. She had been sitting by her window enjoying the rare beam of sunlight that had shone over Braavos' cloudy sky when her brother pushed open her door. He was carrying a large sack with him.

"Daenerys, we are leaving. Come quickly, sister." Viserys said to her, a smile on his face.

"Where are we going, brother?" Daenerys asked.

"We are leaving," Viserys repeated, "Now that Ser Darry is gone I have found a friend of the Targaryens from Myr. They will help us reclaim the Iron Throne for me."

Daenerys knew her brother very much wanted to reclaim the Iron Throne, if it would make him happy, and she was for a moment excited about the prospect of going to Myr. She had heard stories of it from Balerion.

"Brother, we cannot go now! Brother Balerion is coming to visit us." Daenerys frowned, "What if he arrives and we are gone?"

That had been the wrong thing to say. Viserys' smile faded and he glared at her, it scared her and she looked down to the floor to escape his eyes. She heard Viserys' footsteps as he walked over to her, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

"We will be fine without Balerion. I will leave a note for him. Now, please come with me now. My destiny awaits." Viserys said, his nails digging into her shoulders as he turned her around and pushed her out of her room. She felt tears sting her eyes as she passed through the red door to the house, outside there was a large palanquin carried by several men, around them were several men with swords on their hips. Inside was the oldest woman Daenerys had ever seen, her face was painted in heavy makeup which did nothing to hide the many wrinkles on her face. She smiled at Daenerys which made Daenerys' spine tingle, when she looked at Viserys though her smile changed into something much hungrier.

"My handsome King! It is always a pleasure to see you. You make my old heart quicken. I see you have your dear sister, such a precious thing."

"It is good to see you as well Madam Thara. Let us be off, and quickly." Viserys said and pushed Daenerys closer to the palanquin. As she was pushed closer she could smell a cloud of perfume that seemed to surround Madam Thara, it made her eyes water and she felt her throat want to gag. She wanted to cry, she didn't want to leave their house with the red door. She wanted Balerion.

"My, my, my. It looks like my reputation for impeccable timing remains untarnished." A familiar voice called out from Daenerys' right, she turned her head and her heart leapt in hope at the sight of the voice's owner. He was a bald man, with a hawkish nose and at his side was sheathed a very thin blade that almost looked like a needle to Daenerys.

"Uncle Syrio!" Daenerys cried out. Syrio was a good friend of Balerion's and she had watched them both train whenever Balerion visited Braavos.

"Quiet! He is no Targaryen! He is not our uncle." Viserys hissed and held onto Daenerys tightly.

"Who? I do not have time for any nonsense. We all have a ship to catch, now stand aside little man." Madam Thara said, waving to her guards. Out of the seven only five stepped forward, those two appeared to be Braavosi, the other five looked like they were from Westeros or maybe even farther away. Madam Thara glared at the two guards, "What are you two doing?"

"That is the First Sword of Braavos when Sealord Cervas still lived." One of the Braavosi guards said, as if that was enough to explain everything.

"They are correct." Syrio said, pulling out his needle-like sword as the five other guards surrounded him, "The First Sword of Braavos also does not run. It would be in your best interest to leave now."

"I'm not leaving, kill this fool!" Madam Thara ordered. Taking her command, the first of the guards leapt at Syrio but in a moment where he had been he was no longer there. Syrio had slipped to the guard's side and in a flash his sword had sprung out and pierced the neck of the guard who screamed as he went down trying to staunch the flow of blood from his neck.

"My words do not lie. My arms sing the truth, but you do not listen." Syrio said as he skipped away from a second sword swing. Daenerys gasped as the remaining four guards charged Syrio all at once, she was afraid even he would be brought down by so many swords. Her fear though was unfounded, Syrio ducked and dodged every sword blow meant to kill him. He weaved through the pack of guards, his sword striking out as he went. Here he pierced the hand of one guard making him drop his sword, there Syrio stabbed one of the guards in the shoulder and pushed him into another guard. The last guard standing roared and swung his sword wildly at Syrio but Syrio stepped close to the last guard and tripped him, the butt of his own sword knocking the last guard out when he fell. With the guards down around him, Syrio turned to Madam Thara "Now. Leave the boy and girl."

"Get me out of here!" Madam Thara commanded to her men holding her palanquin.

"Wait! Where are you going? As King I command you to stop!" Viserys shouted, shocked and angry apparently at Madam Thara's abandonment.

"You are a handsome boy, Viserys, but I can get ten more just like you in Lys." Madam Thara hissed and departed, the guards Syrio had beaten crawled or carried one another away after Madam Thara clutching their wounds.

"Come, let us go to my abode. It is no longer safe here." Syrio commanded as he sheathed his sword again. Daenerys made to step toward him but Viserys' hands kept her in place.

"No! No! No! I am the dragon! I command and others obey! I am sick of listening to Balerion. Waiting and waiting for him while he goes off selling his sword and whoring around the Free Cities. He is to obey me. The people of Westeros call for my return! I will gather an army and retake the-" Viserys last words were cut off as Syrio switftly danced forward and knocked Viserys down with his sword, unconscious Viserys fell toward the ground but Syrio caught him and with surprising grace scooped him onto one of Syrio's shoulders.

"Tsk, this one has lied to himself so many times he believes them to be truths." Syrio turned to Daenerys and offered her his hand, "Would you come with me and wait for Balerion?"

Daenerys did not hesitate to take his hand.

"I would like that very much."

Jaime II

"I will not hear of it! The royal fleet stays in Blackwater Bay!" King Robert thumped his fist on the table, silencing the Small Council.

Jaime looked to the only other Kingsguard in attendance, Ser Mandon Moore but as typical of the stony-faced man he ignored Jaime and continued to stare as if nothing had happened. Quite possibly the only man in King's Landing I am wary of.

"Robert, how do you expect us to defeat Balon's Iron Fleet without the full strength of the navy of the Seven Kingdoms?" As always, it was Robert's brother Stannis who made the first move to object to one of the King's wild proposals. As master of ships it was Stannis' duty to oversee the royal fleet and use it against Robert's enemies but it seemed Robert was Seven Hells bent on making sure Stannis fought with arms tied behind his own back. "Redwyne's fleet is substantial but they are not all warships like Balon's Iron Fleet."

"You are master of ships! I expect you to find a way to do that." King Robert retorted, taking a heavy drink from his tankard. Jaime noticed that Robert always seemed to drink when he became angry, be it at the Small Council or after having to deal with Cersei. "The fleet does not leave while that bloody, silver-haired asshole remains alive!"

Jaime knew that referred to Balerion Targaryen. Robert had been incensed by Balerion's insults and it had taken the combined will of the Small Council and Kingsguard to prevent Robert from going to Essos and dueling Balerion himself or outright trying to invade the Free Cities. Jaime was privately amused by the gall of Balerion and very much wanted to see Robert face off against Balerion if only to see Robert butchered by Balerion. The greater threat that was seen was the Third Sons sellsword company, rumored to be five thousand strong, that Balerion had formed in the wake of the death of the Second Sons' leader. Rumor had it that Balerion had challenged him to a duel and choked him to death with his bare hands. Though, he was Kingsguard and though Robert was a lout he did not wish to think what would happen to his family should the Targaryens reclaim the throne.

"Robert, Balerion Targaryen is in Essos and according to Varys reports," Jon glanced sideways at Varys where he sat at the table, the Spider returned Jon's look with a nod, "Balerion is headed east with the Third Sons and a few other sellsword companies. He is heading away from Westeros. Even if Balerion were to return he could not stand against the full strength of the Seven Kingdoms armies, neither can Balon but only if we USE that strength."

"Heading away from Westeros? Why would he do that, eh? Perhaps to punch us when we aren't looking. You know as well as I do that there are still plenty of houses that would jump at the chance for Targaryen's return."

"Robert-" Jon had made to speak but Robert cut him off with such a loud shout that it even made Jaime wince.

"NO! I don't care if you have to build new ships on the Sunset Sea. The Royal Fleet stays where it is and that is final!"

Sep 9, 2017

Add bookmark

#382

Redserver said:

canon wise mortarion and canon fulgrim did not get along as far as i remeber. mortarion though fulgrim was kinda a fop at the very least, but suprisingly the death guard and the emperor's children apparently got along relatively well, not friends by any means but well enough. Aside from that, mortarions friends during the great crusade consisted of creepy psudeo space batman, and fucking horus, both who died... so yeah he probably needs more friends. But again, since he got along with psuedo batman despite the bats psychic visions, its not impossible for him and ttl fulgrim to get along, so long as they have some common ground and mortarion doesnt think of fulgrim as such a fop this time around.

That is a large part of his character, hes not suppose to be an irrefutably awful person mind, he just had one of the shittiest primarch upbringings, and from what i understand he did geniunly do what he did out of a place of conviction for humanity, going out of his way to fight in the toughest of arenas to slay the toughest of monsters no matter the cost to himself or those under his command. At his best he is a slayer of tyrants/ more enthusiastic perturabo for his meat grinder job, and at his worst hes moody callous and probably resentful of the fact that most of his siblings got it fairly easy by comparison.

sorry, i just find him fascinating personally...

Click to shrink...

This may or may not be Canon...

Mortarion I

"Brother, pour me another glass. I rather like this vintage. What did you say it was again?" Mortarion pushed his cup toward Balerion.

"Tears of Lys, mixed with Long Farewell. It gives it a rather strong after taste does it not?" Balerion chuckled. Obliging his brother by pouring another cup from the pitcher.

"Yes, it does. I am surprised to find at least one of my brothers has the same tastes as me." Mortain said. A small smile formed on his usually dour features.

"I feel quite the same, brother. I must thank you for your cask of sword beetle venom. Though, it did not start off by choice the sheer number of attempts to poison me eventually left me with the taste for poisons and venom. To balance out my good humor of course." Balerion laughed out loud, Mortarion rolled his eyes but still the smile endured on his face.

"Did you say you earned a title among your people on Planetos?" Mortarion asked.

"Ah, yes. Eventually every would-be assassin, even among the House of Black and White, they called me the Poison Eater.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

193

Cataphract

Sep 9, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 10, 2017

Add bookmark

#456

Viserys I

"Let me out! I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms! I am the Dragon! Let me out now!" Viserys raged, throwing the meager furniture of the ship's cabin around. He threw books and pots, a chair and whatever was not nailed down. It had been weeks since they had left Braavos, Viserys' plans to use Madam Thara's influence to buy the Golden Company (even if they were Blackfyre brigands) and retake the Iron Throne were foiled. Every day it was his adoptive brother Balerion that delivered his meals and every day the cursing words he threw were met with silence.

The indignity of it all raged within him unchecked, he could feel it in his hands as they twitched ceaselessly. How dare that pretender treat him this way. If his father had been here he would have…he would have burned them all. Viserys' throat became tight with the thought, he had spent more time with his father than his mother had realized. He had seen the mad wild fire blaze in his father's eyes and it had always made him freeze. He knew genius and madness ran within the Targaryen blood but he was stronger than that! He was destined to rule!

The sound of the cabin door opening, allowing the imposing shape of his adopted brother to enter pulled Viserys away from his thoughts. Balerion's dark purple eyes regarded him cooly, yet they always seemed to pierce him to his core. Even when Balerion was a baby Viserys thought his eyes to be piercing, as if they were taking in every detail and what Viserys had hated most of all was that they seemed to judge him-judge him as unworthy. Viserys did his best to meet his brother's eyes, gritting his teeth he thought that he would not allow himself to be treated with such disrespect. Viserys was a true born Targaryen, Balerion's minion had been the one to foil his plan of returning to Westeros.

"I have failed you, haven't I Viserys?" Balerion said before he could open his mouth. Balerion fell down to his own knee, the weight of his massive frame hitting the wooden floor causing an almost deafening thud to fill the small cabin. Even on his own knees he still loomed over Viserys.

"Y-yes, you have." Viserys licked his lips, he had not expected his brother to act so apologetic, Viserys had expected Balerion to come down upon him like an angry giant. "I am not blind. I know you have raised yourself an arm, you have gained wealth and allies. We should return to Westeros, topple the Usurper and Targaryen rule will be restored!"

"Yes, your Highness." Balerion answered, his head nodding in agreement. "I have worked many years to protect you from Robert's killers. I have killed men and raised other men up to kill for you. They would return to Westeros and topple the Usurper. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Viserys asked, he squeezed his hands together. The answer was obvious to himself, how could it not be to Balerion? "It is because I am King! I am the heir to the Iron Throne it is my right."

"Why is it your right, your Highness?" Balerion asked again.

"I am my father's trueborn son." Viserys answered, he hesitated however realizing there must be something more to the question, "Who was also born of the Targaryen line all the way back to Aegon the Conqueror."

"Yes, Aegon the Conqueror. He flew across the sea on my namesake to Westeros and one by one conquered the Seven Kingdoms. What else did he do though, for it was not just the Dread Wing that made him ruler of Westeros. He had two loyal sisters at his side and their own dragons. Not only that but he had vassals and talked the houses and Kings of Westeros to bend their knee to him." Balerion said, and Viserys had not expected the next words his adopted brother spoke, "Do you know why they followed him?"

"Because they feared death!" Viserys shouted, his temper rising. His hands twitched and he wanted to strangle Balerion then and there, he could see the face of the Usurper there and every other traitor to him and his father.

"NO!" Balerion shouted, he stood back to his feet now and Viserys felt small in his shadow, "It was because they respected him! They respected his abilities and his character! They feared Dread Wing but if all they had was fear of the Targaryens then even faced with fiery death they would have rebelled!"

Balerion smacked his hand against his own chest. "I asked why would my men follow you? It is because they would follow me, not you. I have fought with them, dined with them, defended them and trained them. I give them a glorious vision for the future! You do not. You are nothing to them but a whiny noble brat who only looks down upon them!"

Viserys wanted to shout his denial but he shrank under his brother's dark eyes. The truth pierced him, it was true, wasn't it?

"I said I have failed you, not because I have not taken Westeros yet. No, it is because I have let you become as you are now. I was too greedy to see the world. I never forgot my oath to your mother to protect you, and while I have protected you from assassins I have not protected you from yourself!"

Viserys fell to his knees, his chest felt tight as if somehow Balerion's words were crushing him. Viserys did not know if it was Balerion's words or Viserys' own crumbling world that was doing it.

"You will learn to earn respect and once you have Westeros can be yours. Therefore, if I am to protect you until you do reign on the Iron Throne then you must learn to protect yourself." His words spoke with finality, Viserys looked up to see the ghost of a smile on his brother's face. "Therefore, I have arranged for a…dancing instructor."

Balerion stepped aside to reveal Syrio, the First Sword of Braavos. Syrio looked Viserys up and down, and as if the situation meant nothing shrugged his shoulders.

"His hands tremble with the need for purpose." Syrio said to Balerion before speaking to Viserys, "Boy, girl it does not matter to me. You will become a sword. Both of you will."

"Both of you?" Viserys asked, confused before the form of a girl close to his age stepped into the cabin from behind Syrio. She was slim and slender, with olive skin and dark hair pulled back into a braid that hung behind her. To Viserys she was beautiful! A desert rose if he ever saw one. He wanted her.

"Nymeria Sand. Oberyn Martell sends his daughter." Balerion said.

"A bastard? The Martells send a bastard?" Viserys, said confused by what the Martells had to do with anything. He knew they were loyalists to the Targaryen during the rebellion but his father had punished them for their perceived disloyalty. His words seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Nymeria turned her eyes on him with a ferociously displeased look.

"I am daughter of the Red Viper! You will watch your tongue, before I cut it out." Nymeria all but hissed at him, her voice was accented with the Dornish lit but also something else that sounded like southern Essos.

"I believe there has been enough talking. We train now!" Syrio said, tossing to Viserys a wooden practice sword, "Look for the truth of your legs, or the rocking of the sea will surely cut you down."

Last edited: Sep 10, 2017

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

251

Cataphract

Sep 10, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Daenerys II / Balerion III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 12, 2017

Add bookmark

#551

Daenerys II

"Brother, why are you sewing?" She asked, having found Balerion inside of his tent within the Third Sons encampment outside of Selhorys. From what Viserys had told her the Third Sons had been hired, among other sellsword companies, to protect the major town from recent Dothraki raids by a vicious horse-lord by the name of Khal Mello. She had enjoyed the ship travel to Volantis but upon arriving in the city itself she had hated the unbearable humidity, she had felt like she had been choking on the hot and heavy air the entire time they had spent in the city. There Balerion had struck a contract with the Triarchs of the city, the Third Sons now numbering several thousand strong would protect the Volantis tributary town of Selhorys against the Dothraki raiders. They had been in the town for two weeks and she had heard some of the Third Sons speak to one another that Khal Mello was close.

"Why am I not sewing?" Balerion playfully retorted, flashing her a smile before he returned to his work. His fingers almost looked like they danced as they threaded the needle through the hides of leather that her brother had laid out across his tent around him. Had had been working on it for several days now, only stopping when his supply of cured leathers and cloth ran out.

"You know what I mean, Balerion!" She huffed but she could not help but laughing at his smile. It was strange to be with him now so often, he would sometimes only stay for a week at a time when he visited her and Viserys in Braavos, but it was also invigorating to see him in action. Training the Third Sons, working at the smithy, dealing with merchants and Volantis officials, and even sewing.

"It is something special. A first of its kind thing. If it works then things will become very interesting." Balerion replied, Daenerys still did not know what the thing he was sewing was for yet he had still told her it was of great importance-which usually involved Viserys and herself. She was also strangely surprised to see the influence he had on their brother, Viserys seemed to be almost a different person. Nuncle Syrio trained him day and night in the ways of the Water Dancing, Balerion too in how to fight against mounted horsemen-even if there was no horse that he could ride.

She was not sure what had made Viserys change, where before he had been so focused on returning the Westeros he now filled his time with training and learning to command the Second Sons. Daenerys was still very young but she could see her brother was smitten with the beautiful Lady Nymeria, who was always nice to her. She remembered Viserys coming to Balerion to ask him on how to say sweet nothings to Nymeria to get her to like him and had been surprised when Balerion had replied he did not know-he never wanted for a woman or man. That had led to Daenerys joyful amusement as Viserys, his face red with embarrassment excused himself-she knew he had worked up no small amount of courage to ask Balerion for his advice.

She had been about to ask another question about it when a horn sounded off in the distance. It was the warning call that danger was nearby. Like a flash of lightning Balerion was up to his feet, strapping on armor, he spared her a glance, "Dany, please go to Syrio's tent. You will be safe there."

"I want to see the battle though!" she replied, normally she would have obeyed his orders immediately but his playful game of keeping secrets from her made her want to be a little contrary, maybe he would even let her watch.

"Battle is not a place for you." Balerion said. He would not let her watch it seemed. "Besides, your arms are not even long enough to swing a sword!"

"Alright," She huffed again, turning to go, "Once I am older though I will want to fight!"

Balerion III

"Lines form up! Archers get to the ready! Shields! Remember, the Dothraki will try to get inside of our line and take captives. They do not have the stomach for a drawn-out fight!" He yelled as elements of the Third Sons and Second Sons formed up outside of the encampment.

With Mero's surprising death, he had not known why but he supposed Mero had been finally killed by one of his vengeful former clients, Balerion had taken full command of the Second Sons. He had used the opportunity to purge the members of the Second Sons who had been under Mero's protection, by kicking them out or in some cases dealing with them permanently. He had reformed the Second Sons as a training and auxiliary force for the Third Sons, to join the Third Sons one had to be a member of the Second Sons and go through the training. Whereas the Second Sons consisted mostly of archers and spear infantry, the Third Sons consisted of their heavy cavalry and heavy infantry wielding everything from bastard swords to greatswords. The so called "Dragon's Sons" were the talk of Essos and some said they would rival the strength of the Golden Company fairly soon.

"Yes, brother." Viserys said, flashing a respectful salute as he turned with Garibald to see to the formations of the Second Sons. He had felt it fitting to have Aerys' second son who had lived to command them, and even though many of the men of the company called Viserys the 'Spoiled Dragon' both were learning and getting used to having one another. Though, Garibald was the true leader of the Second Sons and could be trusted to keep Viserys safe should a 'accident' occur. Balerion thought of it as a test of fire for Viserys.

"The rest of you, wait for the horn to signal." He commanded the rest of his captains before they returned to their men. The Second Sons and Third Sons were split off around Selhorys which sat on the western bank of the Rhyone river. Khal Mello and his khalasar had been creeping toward Selhorys for weeks now, and Balerion knew they would strike at Selhorys very soon, but they were not there to take his head. What they wanted were slaves and plunder, the Dothraki would be happy to massacre as many men as possible but Balerion knew they were not here for a battle of mutual destruction.

He walked toward the front lines and surveyed his forces he had spread out over a clear field. In the front he had placed the spear-men of the Second Sons and just behind them the heavy infantry of the Third Sons. Behind them all the archers of the Second Sons, where he had ordered Viserys to, had a clear view above their heads-he even had constructed firing platforms for them. He held his cavalry in reserve, once the moment was right they would strike. Getting to his heavy infantry, Balerion knelt down on his knees so he did not stand out towering over his own men-something he had taken the habit of doing after the Battle of the Dead Tree. It was always a surprise for his enemies when they charged and he sprang to his feet, at least one such charge had halted itself completely with surprise before Balerion had been among them with his sword.

"Blood and fire, gentlemen. Not even Khal Mello can stand against that." He said to his men, cheering them on before the battle began. It did not take long, the screams of the Dothraki and the hoofbeat of their horses filled the air as the Dothraki khalasar revealed itself and charged toward Balerion and his men. He had a distaste for the Dothraki for several reasons, besides their barbaric nature he disliked their practice of slavery and that they fueled a large part of it throughout Essos. They were by no means the only ones, for they were suppliers toward the buyers from Slaver's Bay and the Free Cities, but Balerion vowed to bring them all to heel one day. Perhaps it would be soon.

"Hold the line! Brace! Brace! Brace!" His voice called out over the battlefield, his melodious shout mixing in with the screams of the Dothraki. Behind him the archers had begun to fire their arrows, he could see some of the Dothraki horsemen collapse but still they kept on coming. The Dothraki mounted horsemen seemed happy to oblige as they sent their own storm of arrows back toward them. He heard and saw men go down but still they held out even as the Dothraki slammed into the first line of spear men. Horses and men screamed together, the Second Sons spiting horse and Dothraki on their spears while in turn being crushed by the weight of a horse or having their lifeblood spilt by a arakh sword-scythe.

"Now!" He shouted after what seemed like minutes after the charge had hit home but in reality had only been perhaps a single minute. He sprung to his feet, towering above his men and rushed forward along with his Third Sons. Balerion and his men struck with a swiftness that he hoped had surprised the Dothraki, he had trained his men to spring forward swiftly a short distance their heavier swords cleaving up into Dothraki riders and their horses that the light leather armor of the riders had no hope of withstanding. Given his own height he was above to strike at the horsemen just about evenly, Firefang cut out toppling the Dothraki and more than once Balerion simply reached forward and shoved or pulled them from their mounts. Firefang had yet to be reforged to fit his size, it had been made for him when he stood at the height of the average man. If Balerion's plans were successful he would have Firefang remade into a sword more fit for him.

"Sound the charge!"

Horns blared a few minutes after Balerion's order, that would bring in the heavy cavalry from their positions on the flanks. He and his men just had to hold the Dothraki long enough for his knights to give the crushing blow.

"Giant!" a voice shouted in Dothraki, he turned to see a Dothraki rider, from the man's armor hung the braids of defeated Dothraki warriors and even a few skulls. "I am Khal Mello, your skull will be a fine stool for my feet. Face me!"

"You should return to your mother's beast, but if death is what you seek I will face you" He said in perfect Dothraki and saluted. Khal Mello spat, motioned for two of the riders next to him to follow him and all three charged at Balerion through the crush of the battle.

He stood his ground, taking on the stance of the Water Dance even as Khal Mello picked up a javelin from a saddle quiver tied to his mount and tossed it straight at Balerion. He did not move as the javelin struck him square in the chest and broke against his armor's steel. Balerion saw in Khal Mello's eyes that he had expected the javelin throw to make Balerion react to prevent the impact thus making Balerion vulnerable for a strike from Khal Mello's arakh. Instead, he stood his ground and thrust his sword straight out, making it flow over the head of Khal Mello's horse and through Khal Mello's neck. His arm did not quiver as Khal Mello's horse kept on charging past leaving its owner's body impaled on his sword.

Khal Mello's blood riders shrieked in anger, making to kill him now that he had killed their leader but he was simply too fast for them. He pushed Mello's body from Firefang and struck out with both sword and one of his mailed fists. Both blows struck in a blink of an eye and sent the bloodriders stone dead to the battlefield's ground. He turned as charging horns sounded off to his right, he saw his heavy cavalry plunge into the Dothraki flank, cutting down most of them though some of the Dothraki riders had managed to wheel themselves away from the melee-but even as they left Viserys' archers did not leave them unscathed cutting down a few more from their mounts.

"Fire and blood!" He shouted before plunging back into the Dothraki riders trapped among his forces, the shout being taken up by the Second Sons and Third Sons around him.

"It looks like this will be the end of the Khalasar." One of Balerion's captains commented, he had been assigned to a different part of the town away from the battle against Khal Mello but had seen action against Dothraki raiding parties that had tried to slip in.

"The horse cannot beat the dragon's fire." A wild haired man intoned with no small amount of religious ferocity in each word.

"Yes, quite the case Moqorro, if a bit metaphorical." He replied, his face neutral despite the complex emotions he truly felt for the Red Priest of R'hllor.

Balerion was wary of Moqorro, none the least that the man's fanaticism seemed to be fixated on him but the political strings that came with him. Even before arriving in Volantis he had been courted by the red priests on behalf of their Lord of Light. Some came to him in worship as the word of his fantastical appearance in the Dragonpit had spread, others with more political reasoning saying they would support him if he supported the Red Faith in Westeros. He had been wary of such support, remembering Thoros of Myr who had tried and failed to impress Aerys and who seemed to have become a fixture of King Robert's court (as a drinking companion if not religious adviser). He had welcomed Moqorro to his company's encampment knowing even he should stay on the Red Faith's good side, but Moqorro's grim demeanor had not been expected.

"I want riders tracking their movements. If we can find their latest camp we may be able to surprise them while they are licking their wounds." He paused while looking between Viserys, Garibald, Moqorro, and his other commanders before he continued, "I have additional news. I will be taking a compliment of Third Sons and will be away from the encampment for perhaps several weeks."

"Where will you be going?" Viserys asked, wearing his own complicated emotions on his face. Balerion could see he was both excited and nervous about Balerion's departure. Before he could reply however Moqorro spoke up.

"The Dragon returns to the brimstone. To the place where the land is wounded not just in earth but in the air where the souls of the damned scream."

He deciphered Moqorro's cryptic words immediately and while he was shocked that the red priest knew his plans, but he did not let it show as he continued where Moqorro had stopped.

"Valyria. I will be going to the home of dragons."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

268

Cataphract

Sep 12, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 20, 2017

Add bookmark

#618

Balerion IV

291 AC

"Keep those pumps moving, we don't want you men to lose your breath." Balerion said, earning at least a nervous chuckle from the sailors on board the cog, the Smith's Blessing, as they sailed ever closer to the shores of Valyria. He had to keep their spirits up, since setting out from Volantis he had already stifled one attempt at mutiny and it was only his charm and the swords of the Third Sons that kept the crew from turning around. He also thought that it was the fact he walked through the foul airs that bubbled out from the seas around Valyria without any ill affect thanks to his supernatural constitution. It was also the large, breathing device filled with fresh air that once inflated took up a large amount of the ship's cargo hold that kept them alive.

He had realized that even if he could possibly survive the poisonous air that infamously surrounded Valyria the crew of any ship he took would most likely perish at the faintest shift of the breeze. So, he had worked on for several weeks a breathing contraption to fix that problem, he had sewn together into a large sack yards worth of cured leather making it air tight. He had also designed it to have dozens of breath tubes which he connected to masks made of metal and glass courtesy of his time spent learning how to make Myrish glass. In this way, the crew of the ship and his Third Sons could breathe fine and cover their eyes for the short period of time from when they entered the waters of the Smoking Sea. As soon as he had smelt the faintest wisp of Sulphur airs on the breeze he had ordered them to put on their breathing masks. Thus, they had all not dropped dead leaving Balerion to sail the ship himself to Valyria and back.

So far, his design had held out. They were in eye-shot of Valyria's shore and only two sailors had died when they had taken off their masks. He had made sure he could turn off the air flow of individual tubes.

"My Lord, I've confirmed the course heading. We should be close to the Valyrian fortress described on the old maps." The Smith's Blessing's captain confirmed.

"Good, once I am ashore sail back out a safe distance. Then return after two days. If all goes well you will be dining on a set of a Valyrian steel dinnerware." Balerion joked, eyeing the Captain. The Captain nodded eagerly, either from excitement or fear of disappointing him. That was good, it meant the Captain was less likely to try and maroon him in Valyria.

"Are you…I mean do you think you will run into any trouble? In Valyria? I mean no natural thing could live in Valyria after the Doom but that just leaves-"

"The unnatural." Balerion finished for the Captain. He smiled and slapped the Captain on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, almost knocking the man to his feet, "I don't have any fear and neither should you! I haven't meant a man or thing that has killed me yet."

Those words were not entirely true. He did fear that in his absence something would happen to Daenerys and Viserys. Especially, now that after nigh two years of fighting the Usurper in Westeros had finally bloodily put down the Greyjoy Rebellion. Now that House Codd stood as Lord Paramounts of the Ironborn Islands he feared Robert would turn his attention back to Essos. From Doran's latest message the feelings toward Robert's rule had become particularly sour in the Reach which had suffered from Ironborn Raids while Stannis built the so called 'Sunset Fleet', he was tempted to send feelers out to Lady Oleanna. Balerion thought soon enough they would make their return to Westeros but first he had wanted to 'properly' equip the army of the Targaryens before the next stage of his plan. Which was why they were sailing to Valyria, to recover the contents of an entire armory of Valyrian steel.

"Assuming the old Valyrian fortress on the coast here protecting the western approach toward Valyria has not been ruined by the Doom we should find more than one ship's cargo hold worth of weapons and armor the Valyrians used for their soldiers for when a dragon couldn't occupy a large set of land. More than enough to equip our army, more than enough to sell and make everyone filthy rich, and perhaps even upset the balance of power in a few places…" Balerion's last words teased the next stage of his plans but he thought the Captain would not know the true scope of what he planned or at the very least care about them.

"The shore floor is coming up!" one of the sailors posted by the bow of the ship shouted through his mask. Which meant for Balerion it was time to make his final preparations before going ashore. He had eschewed wearing his armor, not expecting to really fight at all, and had chosen simple light clothing but he still opted to bring Firefang. He carried a sack of tools he had picked for breaking into ruins such as a hammer and chisels. He spoke a few words with his Third Sons, ordering them to keep the ship in line, he thanked them and the ship's crew for coming all this way before he jumped off of The Smith's Blessing and into the water off of Valyria.

The water only came up to his hips which for most men would have been their chests or even their heads. Undeterred he waded ashore, only looking back to see The Smith's Blessing turn and sail away. Reaching the beach and hearing the sand crunch under his boots, only then did he take in the land that was Valyria after the Doom. His most immediate impression was that the land was dead. Coming ashore in what was a secluded inlet as he looked around all that he could see was volcanic rock and barren earth. The dark, volcanic clouds above blocked out much of the sunlight and leaving the sands of the beach to firmer ground he did not see much of anything growing at all. The only sounds he heard besides the crashing of waves against the beach was the howl of the wind and a distant, ominous rumbling.

"I had not expected an untouched paradise. To see it though is much more depressing than I could have imagined." He said and thought he was speaking quite possibly the only words of men the land of Valyria had seen since the Doom. That train of thought continued in his mind, he was truly alone for the first time in a long time, he was in a country of the dead. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away, "Away from me despair! I have purpose and so I shall live!"

He did not wait for the dead land to answer him and continued his march inland, climbing toward a particular section of high rocks close to the shore. He had only needed to take one look at it from the sea to determine that if he was an ancient Valyrian he would want to have built a fortress there. It was close to one of the only accessible beaches along the coast, its rocky terrain made it highly defendable, and its high vantage point would have made it ideal for spotting ships crossing this part of the coast.

"If there was a path here, it is no longer here." He said to himself when he looked for a path up the rocky outcrop, if there was such a path before it may have been obliterated by the Doom he determined after an hour of searching. He was close to giving up and perhaps trying to find a way around or something further inland when he spied something out of place with the rest of the volcanic rock. It was high on the rocky outcrop but while it may have looked like a rock to most eyes he determined that it was too well formed to have been made by the earth. "A metal chain! Of course, the Valyrians had dragons. They must have used them to reach the top and from there build some kind of lift to bring materials and men to the top."

With his usual gusto, he took to climbing the rocks themselves, vaulting himself upward as he spied handhold after handhold. In no time, he had climbed up several dozen feet to where he had spotted the chain and he was not disappointed. The chain itself was a part of a set of chains that were tied together to a metal basket and a pulley system that no doubt had used slave labor to lift the basket up from the ground below. Picking up the chain it was large, each metal link bigger than most human hands and not only that touching the metal he knew instantly that it was made from Valyrian steel. "There must be enough Valyrian steel here to make a copy of all of the Valyrian swords in Westeros!"

Looking around the cliff ledge he saw that there was a path that lead from the lift to the top of the rocky outcropping and even from here he could see the impression of stone masonry there. Dropping the chain, he walked up the path to see utter ruin. The Valyrian fortress that had once stood on this rocky outcrop would have no doubt been a sight to see, towering over the surrounding ocean and land but that had been the past and now it was cast down. He was surprised by the lack of walls but realized no enemy could have hoped to scale the outcrop easily. The base of the fortress seemed to have survived the Doom, but only two levels skyward when it appeared to have once narrowed into some sort of tower it ended abruptly. He had read that the Valyrians had been fond of building large towers with circular peaks so that they could land their dragons at the top. He mused, "They must have used them as landing pads…wait, landing pads?"

He was momentarily startled. Landing pads. Where had those words come from? He was certain he had never heard another soul speak those words and he had never read them in a book. How then did he know those words and that they meant for where something that could fly could land? He could almost picture what they may have been like, seeing dragons descending onto them from on high belching flames. Then he could imagine birds of metal could do the same, with wings that did not move and instead used the super-heated gas pressure ignited with fire to propel themselves skyward. More alien but oddly familiar words came from his within his head and Balerion felt confused at where they had come from but confident in their meaning. He felt like he was on the cusp of understanding something, but then turned his eyes back toward the fortress and saw a gaping hole that lead into the ruins and his purpose for being there reasserted itself. "Focus. Do not lose yourself in the details."

He reasserted his mental force, like steel gates locking in his mind, and proceeded toward the fortress. Stepping through he found himself in an antechamber, he could see Valyrian script faded on the stone walls, and the remnants of where furniture and tapestries had once been. He had also seen the bones. They were scattered across the floor, picking one up he saw that while they did not look gnawed on they were undoubtedly human. Had the Valyrian garrison died on the mountaintop? They could have used the lift to escape which meant perhaps they had all died immediately and suddenly. That left the question though of where were their weapons?

He looked across the room and saw no hint of steel of any kind, if these were soldiers where had the weapons gone? Kicking over a pile of bones he spied a cloth banner that while rotted he could still see the sigil on the banner. It looked like a roaring lion. A very familiar lion. "House Lannister?"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

251

Cataphract

Sep 20, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion IV: B New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 23, 2017

Add bookmark

#646

Balerion IV:B

"How could a House Lannister banner be here in Valyria?" Balerion said, he combed his memory for any possible thing he could have read about the history of Valyria, before and after the Doom. Before Aegon's Conquest but after the Doom the King of the Rock, Tommen II Lannister, had sailed toward Valyria with a golden fleet. He had never returned and his fleet had disappeared without a trace. Balerion could very well imagine Tommen's fleet being half killed by the poisonous gases of the region, the survivors desperately coming ashore, spotting the lift and using it to gain access to the fortress and before they could have sent it back down have all died. That still left the question where had their weapons gone and why had they been drawn to this particular cliff.

"I am not going to find out standing here." He said, peering across the antechamber to the only hallway that appeared to be unblocked by fallen debris. He took out a torch from his sack, for a moment he looked at the House Lannister banner and was tempted to burn it. House Lannister had betrayed the Targaryens in the most heinous and deceitful of ways. He had thought more than once what he would do to those Houses that had rebelled against the Targaryens and if they would oppose Viserys' return to the Iron Throne. On one hand he was not surprised by Lord Tywin's betrayal, King Aerys had done much to hurt relations to the Lannisters, but on the other hand the desire for vengeance for Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys was still strong. He carefully stuffed the House Lannister banner into his sack and after lighting the torch continued down into the depths of the fortress.

He was surprised to see that the tunnel slopped deeper, going into the rocky outcropping and even what must have been below it. The Valyrian fortress' true depths must have riddled its way along the coast itself, the stone section where he had entered being merely a front door of sorts. He found more rooms, the furniture inside better preserved told him that he must have entered the barracks for the garrison. Some of the rooms and passages had collapsed, whatever contents they may have held lost to him. What he found more curious was that he still did not find any additional remains of Valyrians or Lannistermen as he passed. He had begun to wonder where they could have possibly gone when from deeper within the darkness of the tunnel he saw a light.

Not the light of day or possibly his torchlight bouncing off a mirror or shiny surface, no it was an entirely different sort of illumination that appeared to become from a most peculiar place. The hallway ended abruptly in front of a large stained-glass doorway, twin double doors and side paneling was made out of stained glass of different colored hues. From behind the glass the light waxed and waned creating different shades of cascading colors that drew his eye. His superhuman hearing picked up the faintest traces of laughter from the other side of the doorway as well. "What in the name of the Seven…?"

Before he could say anything else the doors opened wide, a cloud of strong smelling perfume washed over him, his hand had already gone to Firefang and drawn it from the scabbard before two figures emerged from the doorway. They wore rich purple silk dresses, what little he could see of their skin was extremely pale, but he easily noted that they both had long silver-blonde hair and eyes of bright purple. He wondered how Valyrians could be here even as one of the figures spoke.

"A guest! Welcome, welcome." The first Greeter spoke.

"Mistress Irakan bids you to enter her adobe, her refuge for all!" The second Greeter said and quickly followed the other as both ducked back into the room.

For the first time in quite some time he was at a loss for words. Another living soul in Valyria was the last thing he had expected, that the meeting had been so nonchalant confused him even more. He peered into the doorway, with the doors open he could hear the sweet sound of music and laughter from deeper within. He hesitated, wary of what possible danger lurked within but reluctantly he eventually slid Firefang back into its scabbard and followed his curiosity into the room. Stepping into the cloud of perfume felt strange to him, for a moment he felt resistance but it was only for a moment and taking several steps inside he had cleared it completely.

"A guest! What surprise!" A silken voice called out across the large dining room that he had found himself in. The sight of it made his hands quiver and drop his torch. It was bigger than any he had seen in Kings Landing or Essos, dominated by a large table made of silver and encrusted with hundreds of different gemstones. At the table, itself sat guests in the midst of feasting or talking or doing other more vulgar things amongst each other-most looked Valyrian but he saw features from all over the known world. Everywhere he saw the purple dressed servants, they moved with supple grace as they served, danced, or even played musical instruments in the corner. At the opposite end of the table stood a stunningly beautiful woman, her Valyrian features to him were flawless and for the first time in his life he felt the unnatural surge of the desire of flesh in him. A part of him leapt to his own defense, he focused of his thoughts like a sword that clumsily began to batter at the hungry thoughts in him.

"I…I bid you welcome, My Lady Irakan. I am Balerion Targaryen," he paused as he forced himself to walk forward around the table, "The Phoenician."

"Ah, the Phoenician." Irakan's smiled widened, showing many perfect teeth, "I have heard of your name. The Targaryen scion who is adored by all and who will destroy the Usurpers of the Iron Throne. Please, have a seat."

As pride welled inside of him he noticed that there was indeed an empty seat that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Obliging his host, he saw down in the seat, surprised to find that it was the perfect fit for his size. He wondered idlily how many people adored his name? Would they sing tales of his heroic deeds from Westeros to the Shadowlands?

"Where do you hail from stranger?" an older man bedecked in red and gold silks worthy of a king asked him from across the table.

"Where do I come from? From, ah, Westeros!" he replied, he felt the part of his mind sharpened into a sword was alarmed by his sudden loss of words and cut faster. He didn't know why it should be. He was a guest of Mistress Irakan after all. Who he noted was suddenly sitting beside him, from here he could make out the graceful details sewed into her black dress.

"Oh, really? Tommen here is also from Westeros. He traveled a long way to stay here." Irakan looked at him and winked, "Though not as far as you have traveled. No, he could never accomplish that in a thousand lifetimes."

Tommen was a familiar name, had he been thinking of it earlier?

"Yes, I don't doubt that." He sneered, looking at Tommen who seemed to have not heard or minded his words.

"Once I return though I will be bedecked in glory and treasure." Tommen gulped heavily from his own glass of wine, looking at it made him thirsty. He looked down and saw that at some point a glass full of wine and a full course meal had appeared in front of him. It made him hungry and thirsty, which he thought was strange because he could not ever remember when he was either of those. He made to take the cup in his hand and drink it but something that Tommen had said made him think.

"Return. I will also return to Westeros. I will conquer the continent, throw down the Usurper and bring the Targaryens back to the Iron Throne." He said the words but somehow, they blazed out from him like fire, he had talked about it before but never with the passion or desire he said those words now.

"Yes, you will. You will be hailed as the new Dragonknight! Greater than Aemon Targaryen himself. Your name will be cheered from the North to Dorne, men will want to be you and women will want you. Statues will be made in your image, your name will be spoken with awe and desire for ten thousand years" Irakan said beside him, her words filling him.

"Balerion Targaryen. The Dragonknight." He found the words intoxicating, "The man who toiled and endured, the man who returned the Targaryen king to the Iron Throne." He said, practically seeing himself clad in the white of the Kingsguard standing beside the Iron Throne occupied by…an older Daenerys. The thought made him blink, the air in front of him blurred. Not so much that he had something in his eyes but that the scenery around him was actually changing. Beside him, Irakan laughed.

"Returning the Targaryen king to the throne? You are thinking too small, too controlled my dear. Have some grander imagination. No, imagine yourself sitting on the Iron Throne, as First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm." Irakan's words came out as a laughing hiss, and he saw it himself seated on the Iron Throne as ruler of Westeros but unlike his previous vision this one collapsed in on itself. The dining hall quaked, but none of the other guests or the servants appeared to notice it at all.

"I, no. That is not my duty. That would mean I have failed. Failed Rhaella in keeping her children safe." He shook his head, the part of his mind shaped into a sword was gaining the upper hand now. He looked around, from Tommen who looked so hunched and pained by his seat at the table to the other guests who sat and stared off into nothing or talked without words coming out of their mouths. "I am in Valyria. Deep below it. How are you here. Everything was destroyed."

"In destruction there is want, darling. In the last moments of death there is desire! Desire to live and do so many things left undone. To say what one's heart truly wishes to be said or to commit the most delectable of debaucheries." Irakan laughed again, taking a sip from her cup.

"The Doom. How did anyone survive the Doom?" he demanded, he actually struggled to move out from the chair it was as if some force was keeping him in place. Only his hand twitched, he willed it to move toward Firefang.

"The Doom was in the before. We only care for the pleasures of the now." Irakan licked her lips, for a she looked as if she was lost in some blissful thought before she waved a hand to Tommen, "Though we once roamed all of Valyria after the Doom. Calling to its shores sailors who came too close, bidding them to follow us to more private accommodations. Some sought out Valyria's hidden wealth on their own and those that refused..."

Irakan's words paused in the air, and he did not need to guess the meaning of them. They had been killed or perhaps those beguiled had killed their comrades. He felt his hand slide over his scabbard, but it was still a struggle to pull his sword. He needed to play for time, to prevent whatever it was Irakan wanted with him. "I didn't see any swords or treasure for that matter."

"Such things we kept for ourselves. What is desired by men is desired by us as well. Though, the pesky steel made by the Valyrians is troubling. It burns, though if you hold it in just the right way the pain can be terribly invigorating." Irakan's hand shot out and grabbed his by the wrist where he held the pommel of the sword. She smiled again and he could see that she had more perfect rows of teeth than any normal woman should ever have. Her words came out in a much heavier rumble, the air around them quivered with every word. "Isn't that why you are here? We saw the desire in your heart long before you arrived here."

"Yes, I want the swords. To outfit my army to conquer Westeros." Her touch burned his skin where she held him.

"Admit to yourself. You want to conquer Westeros for you. Your bonds of honor and duty are nothing but shackles! With my master's power you will-"he interrupted her before she could say anything more.

"I want to conquer Westeros, not for myself but for Viserys and Daenerys." He spat back at her and roared as he willed his unoccupied hand closed to Irakan to lift itself from the table and punch her square in the face. The force of his fist sent her spiraling out of her chair and would have killed a normal human but no sooner had she hit the floor she was back up. The skin around her face had changed, becoming taunt and the veins black. Her purple eyes swirled and bulged out of her sockets as she let out an inhuman wail.

"I AM THE HANDMAIDEN OF THE DARK PRINCE! NONE REJECT ME!" as she wailed the other occupants of the room jerked like puppets on a string. Some shouted, their voices in half pain and half pleasure, as they exploded spreading gorge across the fine diamonds of the dining table or the tapestries on the wall. Some like Tommen wept in what appeared to be relief before they fell dead against the table, one moment flesh and blood the next dust and bones. The servants however joined their mistress in her screech and before his eyes changed, horns and crab like claws sprouting from their heads and hands. He turned back to Irakan to see her explode from her flesh and from within something much more massive began to grow, her words echoed from everywhere within the dining hall, "NONE REJECT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, N'KARI!"

Before he could see what, she was growing into the servants attacked, the two he barely recognized as his greeters at the door were the first upon him. Fortunately, whatever had held him in place before seemed to have stopped itself and he withdrew Firefang in a flash of dark Valyrian steel. As their crab claws came to pierce his chest, Firefang leapt out cutting through their claws and before he could react he stepped closer to them stabbing them both with his Firefang in quick succession. They shrieked in horrible, inhuman voices their flesh bursting into flame wherever his sword cut them. He made sure to behead them both before he danced away from another pack of servants that had caught up to him, he kicked one of the chairs into their path making them stumble. Using the opportunity, he punished them by piercing each one with his sword and ending their inhuman lives.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRETS BALERION! I KNOW THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF YOU COULD NEVER KNOW!" was the only warning he received before a much larger shape barreled its away into him from the side and sent him careening over the table. He looked up to see that Irakan, or more accurately N'Kari, had become truly monstrous. She had transformed into an albino skinned giant, besides sprouting four arms of which two ended in massive claws, her formerly perfect face had become a picture of hideous lust. Oddly, she seemed to have only one breast, whatever else she may have been hiding was covered by a silken loincloth that bore a strange symbol that burned his eyes. Even as he looked at her with disgust her tongue slithered out of her mouth to flail at him tauntingly.

"You know nothing, beast!" he retorted, parrying the claw of one of the few remaining servants and before riposting his sword into its stomach he took one of the chairs, a work of art made from crystal that all of the nobles in Westeros could never have afforded, and flung it at N'Kari. She took it in both of her clawed appendages and with only the slightest of efforts crushed it.

"OH? DO YOU THINK THAT? I AM KNOWN AS A KEEPER OF SECRETS. I WATCHED AS YOU WERE TORN FROM YOUR FATHER'S EMBRACE AND SENT AS A SHOOTING COMET ACROSS THE STARS!"

"My Father?" he hesitated, his desire to know briefly overwhelming his concentration. It was then that one of the servants caught him off guard, its claw snapped against his side, cutting into his flesh. He yelled and kicked out at the servant, crushing its chest in. He almost did not notice as N'Kari gracefully leapt over the table and made to wrap him into a no doubt soul crushing embrace with all four of its limbs but he had noticed and leapt across the table once more sending plates and cups spilling around them.

"YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE. COME, PUT AWAY YOUR SWORD. EMBRACE ME. AND TOGETHER THE DARKEST PLEASURES WILL SWALLOW THIS GALAXY." He replied by picking up another chair and throwing it at N'Kari. This chair was the same caught by her and he saw her roll her eyes just before he leapt up on the table and sent Firefang piercing through her beast. Immediately her flesh caught fire from where he had pierced her. She tried to crush the chair she still held in her claws but he noticed that her inhuman strength seemed to be leaving her with his deathblow. She battered at him still with her two extra hands but he took every blow and pushed her down to the ground even as the fire burned his hands. He screamed as his flesh burnt but he held on still, N'Kari thrashed below him for several moments before slumping down a smile on its twisted features. She leaned up and whispered to him, "We will meet again, my dear…Fulgrim."

Then she disappeared and so did the room along with her. The dining hall ceased to exist, he felt the strange presence from when he had first entered bleed away before disappearing entirely. He found himself now alone in a similarly large room.

"Graah." He bit back the pain as he looked at his charred hands, carefully he pulled the House Lannister banner from his sack and wrapped it around both his hands. He spotted the torch still lit on the ground and made to pick it up when his foot scrapped against something that made a metallic screech against the stone floor. With pain, he reached down and picked up the object and as soon as he had the torch he looked it over-it was a sword with at the end of the pommel a stylized roaring lion. He shone the torchlight, the light catching on the glint of thousands of steel swords and other objects that absolutely littered the ground around him. He laughed long and bitterly at his discovery before something out of the corner caught his eye.

EDIT

He walked over to a large alcove which upon closer inspection he realized was a forge. A forge with several large murals that looked to be of ancient Valyrians and dragons working at the forge and creating swords, armor, and so much more. In the light of the torch he saw stored in a place of honor a dozen dragon eggs.

WHOOPS! The end bit got cut off there when I was copying and pasting. Well, enjoy! I am on vacay for most of the week.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

242

Cataphract

Sep 23, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Rylanor - Brother New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sep 30, 2017

Add bookmark

#749

Rylanor – Brother

Five Months After Reunion

"Lord Guiliman, I invite you to Tegon." Rylanor bowed before the gigantic figure armored in blue and gold. As he did so, so did the honor guard of Dragon Knights sent to greet the primarch of the 13th Legion, their armored kneepads slamming into the stonework of the New Keep, the Dragon Knight's official fortress on the continent of Valyria.

"Rylanor, it is good to see you once again." Guiliman smiled and placed a large, armored hand on Rylanor's shoulder. "It has been years since I last saw you on Terra, and now you have found your legion's primarch."

"That we have," Rylanor said, standing back to his feet and as he did so the other Dragon Knights echoed his motion and stood, "We have been re-made and we grow every day."

Which was true he thought to himself. Since finding their primarch, Balerion, the legion of old had been transformed and not just in name. It had been scarcely a few months and yet already word had reached them that the Emperor having taken gene samples from Balerion was now able to create new geneseed for the Dragon Knights. Balerion had promised to travel to Terra to see his Father after he had settled matters on Tegon itself, leading his mortal army to assert the rule of the Targaryens over every last corner of Tegon and building the infrastructure for which the Dragon Knights would be able to train future recruits and take the Great Crusade to the stars. The creation of the New Keep was part of this, Balerion had decreed that the New Keep located in the ruins of Old Valyria would serve as the bulk of the 3rd Legion. Rylanor was impressed that Balerion was already bending arcane technologies to his will to make the volcanic wasteland around the New Keep inhabitable.

"I am also the second to see our brother, am I not? Or has Mortarion already beat my own arrival to see our reclaimed brother?" Guiliman asked, his eyes looked around the receiving chamber, Rylanor knew that the primarch had had already assessed the defensive and offensive capabilities of the room the moment he and his honor guard had arrived off of the dropship. Guiliman was just being polite admiring the décor.

"You are still the second, after Magnus. We expect Lord Mortarion's arrival within the month." Rylanor said before he motioned for the honor guard to stand as well. They consisted all of members of the 3rd Legion prior to the discovery of Balerion, which they had taken to calling themselves the Brotherhood of the Fireblade in honor of Balerion's blade the Firefang which he likened them to for remaining sharp despite the disasters that had befallen them. "He was extremely reluctant to leave, learning from Balerion of the various, ah, psyker traditions on the planet."

Rylanor had almost outright said magic. Rylanor had been beside Balerion when he and his brother and father had hunted the strangest sources of warp traces on the planet. The Decimation of Stygai in particular stood out on his mind, battling half-human, dead things fueled by some sort of xenos warp influence in the shadow of the Shadow Lands. Magnus had been fascinated but Balerion and the Emperor much less so.

"Yes, I had heard of the interesting stories about Magnus. The things I have heard about Balerion are no less interesting." Guiliman said and he seemed to leave it there. Rylanor did not wish to challenge if that meant for good or for bad. From the landing pad they rode a lift down into the ground of Valyria, where the Adeptus Mechanicus had used their drilling machines to create an underground fortress to Balerion's specifications. It opened up into a large hallway lined with the new symbol of the Dragon Knight's, the so called 'Wyvern Blade', sewn into tapestries several dozen meters large of purple, black, and red. Within the hallway he saw hundreds of humans, both mortal and transhuman, rushing through to different parts of the New Keep. It made Rylanor think of the crowded sky lanes above Terra but with people instead. His primarch had made sure every living soul within the New Keep had something to do, some task no matter how big or small which would contribute to seeing the Dragon Knights made ready to eventually join the Great Crusade.

"Ah, so that is Balerion." Guiliman said once off the lift, his eyes looking out across the hallway. Rylanor had stood confused for a moment, but then realized that Guiliman had spotted Balerion even before he had. Looking out he could see then his primarch, standing tall with silver hair and fair skin, clothed in the finest power armor said to have been crafted by him merely a week after studying a STC for power armor. Balerion was also looking at Guiliman, a look of joy and knowing on his face. The two primarchs marched forward toward one another and the small sea of humanity that rushed about them parted to let both sons of the Emperor pass.

Once in arms reach they clasped hands together, Rylanor looked between them. Guiliman wore a smile that was happy but Rylanor knew hid his true emotions-ever the statesman this was Guiliman's way. In contrast Balerion smile seemed not only perfect but also much more genuine, perhaps a reflection of Balerion's own affinity for being warm to others be they regular human or transhuman. Together they both spoke one word.

"Brother."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

206

Cataphract

Sep 30, 2017

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys II - 291 New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 17, 2018

Add bookmark

#793

Viserys II - 291

"I could be reclining on the Iron Throne, ruling over all of Westeros, you know that? I could even instead be drinking fine wine in a garden in Volantis. Instead, I am fighting monsters." Viserys said, using a cloth to clear the blood from his sword, one of the many that Balerion had brought from his excursion into Valyria. He called it, the King's Arm.

"Trust me, I watched over your father on the Iron Throne and it was not an easy seat-and I mean that metaphorically and quite literally." Balerion replied, stopping to take a drink of water from a bucket held by one of the Second Sons' aides to the Quartermasters. The boy who held the bucket was only a little bit younger than himself, and like the thousands of other slaves Balerion had purchased in Volantis his face was adorned with a tattoo of the Targaryen dragon-hiding the previous tattoo and the previous life the former slave had before. "You also get to fight a city of monsters! Your song will be sung across Essos like the knights of Westeros!"

"You mean your song?" Viserys said and glared at Balerion when he turned away as if he had not heard what Viserys had said. At their side Nymeria laughed at the two of them, Viserys would never understand why Balerion or anyone thought that was funny. "I also notice we are moving farther and farther away from Westeros. Should we not turn in the other direction?"

"Sometimes Viserys to reach your goal you have to travel the long road." Balerion finished drinking and gave the former-slave a word of thanks and sent him off down the line toward the Dragon Blades, the Third Sons' cavalry arm that had formed from the mix of mostly Dothraki and other slaves freed by Balerion and supplied in Volantis. "Even if it means the Dragon must fight the Demon."

Viserys could not help but agree with Balerion that they were indeed fighting demons. On his return to Volantis, ship laden with what he claimed was a fraction of the armory in Valyria he had caused quite the stir and upset in the city. The several red priests from the Temple of R'hllor had declared Balerion to be Azor Ahai, though the High Priest remained silent, and had joined with the Third Sons. It had also sent off a small deluge of adventurers to Valyria, of which only a handful had come back and all empty handed-further magnifying Balerion's feat. With the wealth from selling just a few of the finely crafted Valyrian steel artifacts Balerion had amassed enough wealth to not only expand the Third Sons but influence the election of the Triarchs. For the first time in centuries the Triarchs consisted of one Elephant and two Tigers. Their first act being to commission Balerion with marching eastward and clearing the so called 'demon road' and the bandits and dangers that lurked there.

The suggestion for the campaign had been Balerion's, since setting out from Volantis they had worked their way eastward following the dragon road built by the long-dead Valyrians. At first, they had merely dealt with bandits and colonies of those afflicted with greyscale. They would set up small forts and way stations which would, according to Balerion, be the framework for stable villages and even cities in time. However, as they drew closer to the Sea of Sighs the people that they found had become not people at all. It had been small things at first, scared faced or the occasional extra bits of flesh here and there. Eventually, they had begun to face cannibals and men who had the feet of goats and the horns of rams or extra limbs or a growing number of other equally, disturbing features. As they approached the city of Mantarys they had requested to meet the city's rulers to discuss the situation but the envoys Balerion had sent were returned in a chest and pickled in jars. As they approached the city the gates had opened, and a menagerie of twisted horrors had charged out to meet them and had been butchered by the Third Sons.

Thus, the siege of Mantarys had begun.

"How long do you think they can live like they have in there?" Nymeria asked, poking the eye of a body with the head of a horse with her spear.

"I would say not very long given that we have them surrounded, but if they start eating each other…most likely longer." Viserys shook his head in disgust.

"I would not be surprised by that at this point." Balerion stared toward Mantarys' walls, a grim look on his face. He had worn the same look when they had opened the chest. "I'd give my arm for a dragon just about now."

"Maybe, if Dani sits on one of those eggs you brought back it will hatch?" Viserys said, and that at least made both Balerion and Nymeria smile.

Since his return with the dragon eggs he had found in Valyria Daenerys had been utterly entranced by them. She practically slept with them in her chambers and would always walk around the camps with one in her hands. She liked to talk to them, whispering words to them and sometimes giggling loudly after telling them a joke.

"I am tempted to try. If only so I can wipe this cursed place off of the face of Essos." Balerion unsheathed his sword, Firefang.

"What do you see?" Viserys asked as he jumped to his feet, his adopted uncle did not draw his sword without reason these days.

"By the shoreline. A head or two bobbing just under the surface. These creatures have an animal's cunning I will give them that! They are using the cursed red murk of the waters to launch a surprise attack from the water. Suicidal, but perhaps to mask a different attack? I have to go to the look out towers, Viserys, Nymeria take the Second Sons to the shore, will you?"

"At once!" Viserys and Nymeria replied, Balerion nodded to them both, a sign of his respect, and ran off at blinding speed.

"Nymeria, how about you meet me tonight in my tent? I just received a shipment of Dornish wine."

"Mmm, perhaps. How about our usual wager? If you kill more of these monsters I will go to your tent, but if I do you will come to mine?"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

221

Cataphract

Feb 17, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime III - 292 AC New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 18, 2018

Add bookmark

#814

Jaime III – 292

The Black Cells beneath the Red Keep were not in particular Jaime's favorite place in King's Landing, that was beside Cersei in bed, but he was Kingsguard and where his liege went so did he.

"Your father is a fool not to see the Dragon as a threat. You can bloody well tell him that from me if you want." King Robert growled out as they stalked through the Black Cells, the torchlight throwing shadows everywhere.

"I am fairly certain my Father already knows you think that, sire." Jaime replied, earning a brutish laugh from Robert. Despite the fact that he despised the man and he was sleeping with his wife Jaime did have to admit he did like that Robert did not act like he had a stick up his arse.

"It feels like I am the only one trying to do anything about the threat." Robert said, stopping for a moment with a scowl on his face, "He has an army under his command and no one thinks he is a threat. He bloody well conquered Mantarys and has threatened Tolos and Elyria into submission taking half of the Gulf of Grief and yet no one thinks he is a threat!" Those foreign red priests think he is their god or whatever and no one thinks he is a threat. We have bloody septons and knights running off thinking he is the Warrior or the Smith walking among us and still no one thinks he is a threat!"

Jaime knew that Robert in particular was concerned about the last, neither paid much heed to the Seven but both knew that crazed priests shouting praises to Balerion on the streets was something that could rile up the smallfolk, or worse the loyalists among the noble houses. House Martell in particular was obviously the most likely candidate but thus far not every Varys' little spies had been able to find proof of any sort of collusion.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?"

"Its not what I am going to do about it…" Robert replied both stopping outside of a cell door. He pushed it open and the light flooded into the dank room, immediately Jaime was hit by a smell of human waste that made him push down an urge to gag. He had some small comfort that if Robert ever found out about him and Cersei that Robert would just have his head cut off immediately and not waste time sticking him in one of these cells. "…it's what he is going to do about it."

Inside the cell was a single man, he was dressed in rags and of course absolutely filthy. He looked almost like a skeleton the way his skin hung on his bones and for a moment Jaime thought that perhaps the man was dead. His notion was banished when the man's skull like head twitched in their direction, one eye not covered by an eye patch stared out at the both of them.

"What…what do I owe…the..the pleasure. Of royal…company?" Euron Greyjoy asked.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

196

Cataphract

Feb 18, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Moqorro I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#841

Moqorro I

"Does the fire speak to you?" Moqorro asked, and for a moment he saw something that may have been doubt enter the face of the Targaryen Dragon, Balerion the Phoenician, and who a growing number of the faithful to R'hllor considered Azor Ahai.

"If it did, would I even speak its language?" Balerion asked back, his smith's hammer coming down against the heated metal he held against an anvil. Balerion wore his long hair back tied in a ponytail behind his head and wore the basic garb of an ordinary blacksmith. For Moqorro there is where what may have been considered common place in other smithies ended, for not many smithies that he had seen were worked by a giant of a man his blows against the heated metal were blindingly fast but expertly precise. What would have taken a normal man many blows to shape the metal took Balerion a great shorter amount of time to hammer.

The 'smithy' itself was out of the ordinary, for it had been placed in the middle of a villa inside of Tolos and the walls themselves were covered with intricate drawings and text written in languages Moqorro knew and had never seen before. Racks upon racks hung armor and weapons that not only looked expertly crafted but Moqorro suspected were made from Valyrian steel. Every blade was clean cut, every piece of armor looked made to provide no encumbrance to the wearer. He had heard Balerion admit after his expedition into Valyria that despite it he still did not have the means to make Valyrian steel, only re-shape it, but Moqorro wondered if Balerion had been telling the truth. He wondered as he looked between the drawings, and the armor if this was what it was like to look into Balerion's mind.

"Fire has no language. It has no words, yet it only speaks the truth." Moqorro said, Balerion laughed sparing Moqorro a glance up from his work.

"Whose truth I wonder? Tell me Moqorro, did you come to debate me or was there something else you had in mind?"

"In truth, I had come to check upon your health. The fire said to me that you were feeling unwell." Moqorro did not lie in this, he had seen Balerion clutching his head as if in great pain.

"Well, at least that is a truth I can confirm for the fire. For a short time since coming to Tolos I have been experiencing, headaches of a sort." Balerion said, his smile now grim on his lips.

"Ever since arriving in Tolos or before?" Moqorro asked.

"Perhaps, before. A problem has been laid before me and in truth, my truth and not the fire's truth, I have wondered how to solve it." Balerion pulled the metal from the anvil and put it out to cool. "How will I conquer Slaver's Bay?"

This was not a surprise to Moqorro, not because he had seen it in the fire. Balerion's attitudes toward slavery were well known among those who traveled with him. It was most likely known by now to the Masters of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen who looked at Balerion's conquest of the Demon Road with trepidation. Indeed, many were calling the former Demon Road the Dragon Road once more as travelers and trade followed in the wake of Balerion's destruction of bandits and monsters along the roadway. The Triarchs in Volantis did not realize or at least underestimated the scope of Balerion's ambition.

To change the world over.

"Did the fire give you an answer then?" Moqorro said, his tattooed features placid as ever.

"…no. I found the answer within myself." Balerion answered but his response was devoid of any mocking humor, he looked not at Moqorro now but upward toward the ceiling and perhaps even through it. "The pain in my head grew worse and worse but like a fever it suddenly broke and when it did my thoughts were filled with…ideas. Ideas I had never read anywhere else but somehow, I knew. As if I had been born with them."

Balerion then walked over to one of the racks, and on it was an object very similar to what he had been making on his forge. It looked to Moqorro like a large fish barrel made of metal as it was rounded like one and even had an open end. Not explaining his actions Balerion took a package which when picked up sloshed with something that sounded like sand to Moqorro. Balerion stuffed the package down the open end of the metal barrel and went to the other side where there was a small piece of odd string. Balerion used a candle to light the string which sparked and very quickly burnt itself out going into the metal barrel. A moment later a loud BOOM filled the workshop, fire and smoke erupted from the open end of the barrel, Moqorro covered his ears in pain and surprise. The metal object had kicked back on its rack and splintered some of the wood but after that single blast it was calm, if smoking slightly.

"The force of an object equals the mass of the object times the object's acceleration. Now, imagine if a large object like a rock or a metal ball was placed inside of this…this…cannon." Balerion said the word 'cannon' easily but to Moqorro's ears it sounded foreign and almost…unnatural, "A large force pushes the object with enough force that not only will it go farther than any catapult or arrow it will smash into another object enough to do extreme damage to this. Imagine, the walls of Meereen or an enemy warrior being hit by that large object."

Balerion paused.

"After I made this my headache disappeared immediately."

Moqorro was surprised for perhaps the first time in a long time after he left Balerion to his work. Questions were good, but he knew they also could be very dangerous. He had retreated to his quarters inside Tolos' red temple. Contemplating what he had seen and staring many long hours into the fire to find what it would mean not just for him but perhaps all of mankind. His contemplation was ended by a visitor to his quarters, a hooded visitor that he invited into his room. Pulling off her hood the visitor was revealed to be an attractive woman with red hair.

"You have looked into the fires, have you not? How may I serve Azor Ahai?" Melissandre asked him, in her eyes Moqorro saw another fire but one that he knew if not properly tended to would burn everything around them. He planned to put this to good use.

"I have. You must leave Tolos and sail to King's Landing. You must prepare the way for his return."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

200

Cataphract

Feb 19, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Doran II -292 New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#844

Doran II -292

Doran liked Highgarden, he was fond of the castle's many groves and gardens, its beautiful flowers and courtyards. It did speak of the abundance of the Reach which was so characterful of the region. Unlike his brother, Oberyn, who was fond of much faster paced pleasures Doran had long ago learned to love the tender, thoughtful pleasures such as gardening. While not as burgeoning as Highgarden, the Water Gardens in Dorne were still a work to rival Highgarden's gardens. The blood orange trees and other plants that Doran grew had their own character-one of strength and resilience in the arid nature of Dorne. As of late he had felt his knee joints swell and the maesters predicted it may be the early signs of gout, while he did not relish it he did fine some silver lining in that it meant he could attend to his own plants on purpose rather than as a subterfuge for his own plots.

Which he felt as of late were needed more and more as the years went by as of late. Though the Ironborn Rebellion had been defeated the rule of House Cod was looked down by many of the Ironborn's more traditional houses. Without fear of their Lord Paramount's reprisals the Ironborn had continued to go abroad to practice their 'old way'. While by no means as destructive as the raids launched by the Greyjoys earlier it still was a nuisance as Ironborn pirates traveled the western coast of Westeros, and even a few had founded bases in the Stepstones. While his thoughts were tied with securing his own realm they were also tied with seeking his revenge.

Balerion's exploits in Essos had arrived in Westeros with equal amounts awe and anger. Doran had helped the tales of Balerion and Viserys spread in Westeros, paying mummers here and there to begin to spread favorable views of the Targaryens among the smallfolk. While he could not be direct in most cases he also looked for signs of weakness to loyalty to King Robert, whose fits of wrath had only grown stronger and more terrible -if embellished in some cases again by the mummers. Knowing Robert though Doran was not surprised to learn half the tales being told were actually true. His anger landing among his brothers and the most hated Tywin Lannister the most but the old lion still managed to hang onto his influence. Doran knew though that time was running out for the Targaryens in King's Landing, eventually the Small Council would see Balerion as a threat and one that had to be dealt with.

Which was in part why he was in Highgarden in the first place. Meeting with Lady Olenna Tyrell. The two of them had arranged for a meeting in one of Highgarden's more secluded gardens and Doran wanted to feel her out. The matriarch of the Tyrells was well known as the Queen of Thorns and Doran hoped to every so sutbley gain her opinion on the Targaryens without giving any overt signs of his own treason that could be used against him.

"Highgarden looks as beautiful as ever, Lady Olenna." Doran said, starting their small talk.

"Yes, yes. That's why we pay an entire army of gardeners. It smells like shit in the planting seasons though, dreadful. Let us skip the hidden truths and double speak, I'm too old for such games. You wish to know my opinion on the Targaryens, don't you?"

He should have known better. The crone was one to lead the conversation, not to be led by it.

"Yes, the Targaryens seem to be on everyone's mind late-"Doran had begun to say but was interrupted by Olenna banging her cane on the ground.

"I said speak plainly. Do I look like a fool, hmm? I know you received a maester's education and contrary to what I am thinking are not a fool. I know you favor the Targaryens and are no doubt involved somehow with them even now."

"And how would you deduce that?" Doran asked, scowling now.

"Very simple." Olenna smiled then leaned toward him her chin on one of her hands, "If my family had been murdered as yours had I would stop at nothing to see every single one of the murderers and their lords and their families dead. Not just dead of course, but I am old as you know and a lady such as I should not give voice to what terrible revenge I would visit upon them."

For a moment he panicked if perhaps somehow, he had crossed the Lady of Thorns and she was going to just what she did not speak of to him, but it was only a moment and he regained his composure if not his patience or good mood.

"Yes, you are as sharp as ever, my lady. I want to know where Tyrell WOULD stand if events continue on their course. Will there be a point where Highgarden's loyalty shifts its course?"

"There, is it not so much better to speak plainly? Trust me, if you get to my age you will find you do not have the time for wasting it." Olenna reclined in her chair, appearing to get more comfortable before she replied, "You Dornish, always speaking in metaphors involving water. I understand it is scarce there but really. I prefer, to think of events as the wind. Tyrell will wait, growing stronger, and see where the wind blows."

Before Doran could reply, again Olenna interrupted him.

"Now tell me, is this Balerion as handsome as they say? Has he been betrothed yet?"

Feb 20, 2018

Add bookmark

#867

Euron I - 292

"My lord" said Waell, the Baratheon minder as he approached Euron, his gaze directed away from Euron as much as he could, "We must sail for a port in the Stepstones as soon as possible."

"Why would we do that?" Euron asked, his head cocked to the side as he stared down Waell.

"The meat, all our supplies, on the ship they have become rancid. We must stop for fresh supplies for the crew." Waell's face briefly cringed; the man had most likely seen the sorry state their foodstuffs were in.

"So? It is still edible we can feed it to the crew and no harm should come to them." Euron made to turn away from Waell but silently counted the seconds before the stooge's reply.

"We can't feed that filth to the crew; they will become sick within a day. We must stop for fresh supplies or we will never make it to Essos" Waell's hand had slowly crept up to the blade around his waist.

"Is that an order, Waell?" Euron turned back toward the man and leaned closer, relishing the way the other man took a step back as if in fright.

"Y-yes. That is an order, by King Robert Baratheon. You are still under his liege's mercy and-and you will do as I say!"

Euron waited for several seconds, letting Waell truly taste the tension on the air before he let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well, we will make for one of the islands."

"Good. Very good" Waell said, puffing out his chest in what must have been self-satisfaction before nodding to Euron, "Let me know if anything comes up."

Euron watched the other man as he walked down the deck, out of ear shot of the laugh that Euron crowed. Euron was very happy to call to port here in the Stepstones, it would mean he could get rid of the Greenlander lackeys he had been saddled with and replace them with an Ironborn crew and slaves he could work to death. Content in this knowledge he breathed in the salt air of the sea, hacking a gob of spit in his throat and spitting it across the deck.

It felt good to stretch his legs once more, to be on the sea. He never felt more alive than any other time in his life, though many a man would say he did not look it. His time in the Black Cells had changed him, his skin was pale and blotchy and pieces of it flaked off of his body in great amounts. His hair hung lankily from his head, much of it missing. Around his eyes a thick crust had begun to form and many would most likely mistake the cataracts they could see in his uncovered eye as blinding to him. Despite having eaten the better part of a feast for the last few weeks, courtesy of Robert, he was still cadaver thin but he felt stronger than ever. His ship, Silence, did not look much better than its master did, in its years at dock rot had spread into its wood that not even the Baratheon shipwrights could root out. They had wanted him to take a different ship but he had insisted on his ship.

Both had been captured by none other than Stannis Baratheon in the weeks following the capture of Pyke island. Stannis had hunted him down like a dog, ambushing hthem as Euron and his crew stopped for supplies off the coast of the Reach. He had tried to make the run to Essos to disappear from Robert's wrath but instead Stannis had personally brought him back to King's Landing in chains.

"I plan to settle my score with Stannis one day…Grandfather willing." Euron chewed on the skin from his lips.

Perhaps he had Stannis to thank for what he discovered in the dark of the Black Cells. After spending weeks which became months trying and failing to escape he had lost all hope, but it was only then when he felt true despair that the voices of the flies had spoken to him. They had come to him through the cracks in his cell door, pushing their bulbous bodies through the crannies and cracks, and sometimes they just came from the shadows themselves.

"The words they spoke…" Euron muttered, recalling the secrets they told him, ones that the maesters would give their souls for. He knew the Doom that had caused the death of Valyria and changed the course of the world had been caused by the birth pangs of a god. The brother of the flies' grandfather. On Tegon and elsewhere in the beyond it had caused magic to recede like the tide, but now the waters were returning to shore so the Grandfather and his brothers sought to take advantage once more, to topple old rivals and new ones on Tegon. The flies said old scores would be settled but also an unforeseen opportunity as well.

"The Dragon…" they said. They said his future that was meant to be, that he was meant to have had been closed like a door locked shut. Already again the Grandfather's brother had failed to claim the Dragon for itself once again and by doing so had inadvertently opened new doors and new futures that could yet be. And the Grandfather's other brothers would no doubt take advantage of the opportunity as well. Euron was to be the Dragon's guide the flies had whispered, welcomed out not he would need to show the Dragon the truth of all things. "Truth lays in despair and hopelessness."

If he succeeded, even by planting the seeds, "The Dragon's wings will rot but the Dragon would soar higher than even he could imagine was possible."

Euron smiled, several of his teeth missing, and turned Silence toward the Stepstones.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

174

Cataphract

Feb 20, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks XIV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 20, 2018

Add bookmark

#879

XIV

"What does this mural mean?" Mortarion, Primarch of the Fourteenth Legion of the Imperium of Man asked. He could almost forgive the two Dragon Knights assigned as his guides through the Dragon Keep at balking for a moment at his words. He was an imposing figure in his ivory-grey armor, his head and most of his armor obscured by the heavy cloak he wore made of Barbarusian material and the constant stream of gases that emitted from his rebreather unit. He had also not yet spoken a single word since his arrival, leaving most of the talking with the two Dragon Knights, one Equerry Rylanor and Apothecary Bile, to Mortarion's own seconds, Captains Typhon and Garro.

The mural in question was a mosaic cut into several sections which had different symbols and figures.

"It represents the faiths held by many of Tegon's natives." Rylanor was first to speak, "Balerion has wished to preserve Tegon's culture. For example, the section you are pointing at represents the Faith of the Seven a faith most popular in Balerion's initial home region of Westeros."

Mortarion saw that the section of the mural that had caught his eye showed several figures seated at a table with the symbol of a star. One was an old man, a matronly looking woman, a warrior wielding a sword, a man with a hammer and anvil, a younger woman in a dress, an ancient looking woman with a lamp, and finally a hooded skeleton with its arms opened wide. His eyes lingered on the hooded skeleton in particular before he pointed at another section of the wall where a symbol in the shape of a vertical sword bisected an anvil with flames surrounding it, "And this symbol?"

"That one…" Rylanor pursed his lips, "While Lord Balerion was living and fighting on Tegon followers of the Faith of the Seven and of R'hllor the Lord of Fire saw Balerion as a messianic figure. He was the embodiment of the Warrior with his strength, the Smith with his ability to create and to mend broken things, and he represented goodness against the darkness of the religion's negative counterpart."

Mortarion looked back to the mural and then to Rylanor, his dour expression becoming disgusted, his words he almost spat out "Does my brother see himself as a god?"

"Not at all my lord," this time it was Fabius who spoke, Mortarion could tell he was shaken by his own reaction but sensed an all different anger inside of the Apothecary, "These were how the backward and fanatical viewed him, by all accounts Balerion never supported any such notions. With this mural he wishes to simply pay homage to the beliefs of his people. He feels by incorporating the faiths as aspects of the Imperial Truth the many people of Tegon will accept compliance all the better."

"Hmph." Mortarion snorted and waved for the two Dragon Knights to continue guiding him and his own Death Guard to meet his brother. So far what he had seen here was not making a favorable impression on him at all. Word on what his newly found brother was like, let alone his exploits on his home world, had been scarce. He had been requested to make the journey to Tegon by the Emperor but he would never admit it, he was also curious to see what Balerion was like. A part of him wanted to see if his brother was in ways like himself. The evidence so far seemed to lean toward the opposite of his hopes.

While he was impressed with the ingenuity of the Dragon Keep and looked favorably on the choice decision to base it in such a inhospitable location on the so called Valyria he was beginning to question if his brother was in fact a fop. He saw the evidence since his arrival on the planet, the ornate welcoming party, the Dragon Keep was filled with flags, paintings, statues showing off the triumphs of Balerion or the Third Legions symbols everywhere. He was most circumspect of the tattoos in the shape of a three-headed dragon he had seen tattooed on the human servants. That Balerion had not met him on the landing pad almost made Mortarion question if this whole thing was part of a power play by his brother, to make Mortarion come to him and impress the grandeur of the Dragon Keep. That his brother had apparently been worshipped as a god among his own people already filled Mortarion with doubt about Balerion, not only was he a fop but he had not strived and suffered as he had, proven himself and had instead been handed his rule first by the people of Tegon and again by their father.

Even the two Dragon Knights were perhaps evidence. The armor they wore was a dark metallic shade the shoulder trims colored a bloody red while the pads themselves were of a surely decadent shade of purple. Perhaps evidence of all was that they wore the symbol of the Imperial Aquilla in gold across the chests of their armor, an honor not visited upon any other Legion so far. He had heard the Emperor had granted Balerion this right and it had been what had first set off his own suspicions about his brother.

"Are we close to our meeting with my brother?" Mortarion asked, his tone thought was more of a command. Garro and Typhon were much more silent now than usual, both had come to know him and his moods well. They likely sensed his own growing frustration.

"Yes, my Lord. He is actually right through here in the training area." Rylanor replied, guiding the party through a set of doors that lead to a large circular room. Inside there were many benches arrayed around an open area in the center of the room. To Mortarion it put him in mind of ancient Terra's gladiatorial arenas. In the center stood the being who was unmistakably his brother surrounded by dozens of initiates.

He appeared to be giving them a lesson in sword craft.

"Your leg work is key, keep moving your feet and keep your opponent guessing. You want them to focus on your sword so that they will never notice where it is truly aiming." Balerion's voice rang out across the training area unaided by any vox enhancers. As he spoke he moved with his sword, showing several attack movements as he did so. Mortarion studied his brother's movements, to him it appeared as if his brother flowed as he moved like moving water or billowing fumes. Around him the Dragon Knights initiates were similarly spellbound by their Primarch, only a few actually taking notes of his words as they watched. He would have to add to his assessment that his brother did know how to use a weapon but his voice Mortarion likened to a showman. He would need to study further for a true range of his brother's character.

As if sensing his thoughts Balerion paused in his display and looked up to see Mortarion, a grin split his brother's face before he turned and saluted his initiates. "Stand and salute, you are in the presence of my brother, Mortarion, the Liberator of Barbarus."

He was surprised as the initiates turned toward him and each taking a needle thin sword bowed and saluted him. He was surprised by Balerion's tribute to him, none of his brothers he had met so far had recognized his own trial in freeing Barbarus from the overlordship of its former charnel masters. In response, Mortarion clapped his fist over his armor, the dull booming sound of ceramite against ceramite filling the training area. He watched as Balerion's smile grew wider, then turned to his initiates and bid them to leave and give him privacy with his family. Once the initiates had filed out of the room Mortarion was again surprised by the warm greeting Balerion bestowed upon him. He noticed that several had the same three-headed dragon tattoo he had seen earlier.

"My brother it is good to meet you at last."

"I believe the feeling is mutual, brother." Mortarion replied, still uneasy.

"It is fortunate that you arrived, otherwise I may have lost to my own temptations." Balerion raised a hand and signaled an unseen person, from the corner of the room a robed man walked forward holding a glass bottle and two earthen cups. Balerion took the bottle and the cups then thanked the man and bid him good bye. Opening the bottle Balerion poured the contents into each of the cups, and handed one to him, "I know you are a connoisseur. I present to you 'Tears of Lys' the deadliest poison among the Free Cities."

From there perhaps against his better judgement Mortarion slowly had begun to warm up to Balerion, drinking the poison offered and enjoying it. His brother exclaimed he was overjoyed to find at least one of his brothers enjoyed a taste of death, explaining to Mortarion how he had won himself the nickname of "Poison Eater" among the assassins of his people. From the training area the Primarchs and their attending astartes walked to a secluded viewing port that allowed them to view the fuming volcanos of Valyria and the sea beyond it. His reservations were still strong though, and he started his inquiry with a question he had been holding onto.

"I have seen many of your human servants here bearing a tattoo of a three-headed dragon. I also saw some among your initiates who bore this same mark. What does it mean?"

"The symbol itself is that of House Targaryen, the noble house that…adopted me when I landed here on this planet," Balerion sipped from his glass before he continued, "They wear it due to a tradition in the city of Volantis where slaves were marked by tattoos on their faces."

The pit of Mortarion's stomach grew cold again. Slavery. He could not abide by the slavery and tyranny of the charnel masters on Barbarus to hear Balerion speak to him felt like bitter sweet vindication in his beliefs of his brother.

"When I freed them from their bondage I remember so clearly telling them they were free men and women. They could seize their lives and go forth into the world on their own will. Most of who I freed tattooed the symbol I fought under over their former slave tattoos and joined my army fighting across Essos."

"Tell me more." Mortarion asked, his briefly held vindication dying almost immediately. So, rather than dwell on his preconceived notions he let Balerion talk and tell his own story. Of his guilt during his first years serving Aerys, of his drive to protect his foster family, of fighting across a continent and his own personal crusade against the bondage of mankind on Tegon. By the end of it, Mortation certainly now knew that his brother certainly had a tendency for the dramatic and a certainly honorable foolishness but Mortation did not hear the cruel laughter of his first adopted father when Balerion laughed. Finally, he had heard enough.

"Balerion," he said, taking his cup and holding it in the air, "I toast you, brother". He was not one for long winded speeches but somehow, he knew for Balerion that would be enough.

Perhaps, he had found a brother he could get along with.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

201

Cataphract

Feb 20, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Daenerys III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 22, 2018

Add bookmark

#922

Daenerys III

She dreamed of flying. Soaring high through the clouds, reaching her hand out so that she could touch them. So high that when she looked down she could see all of Essos and Westeros below her. There she was, on the back of a dragon beyond the lands below and any constraints.

Oh, how she wanted to be there flying in the sky. Or anywhere outside of brother Balerion's lectures for that matter.

"Dany, have you been listening to a word I have said?" her adopted brother asked. Outside of his metallic black armor he was no less imposing of a figure, even if he had his hair pinned back and wore the robes of a scholar-an open book in one hand.

"Of course, dear brother." Daenerys giggled, she did not know why but seeing her brother like this always amused her. He had proclaimed more than once that once he had seen Viserys to the Iron Throne he would be more than happy to retire and become an maester in the Citadel. Viserys would always huff and roll his eyes but even she knew her adopted brother was lying, she believed his desire to teach but she knew he would quickly grow bored of staying in one place for too long and would ride off to somewhere exciting. She secretly hoped he would take her with him.

"Its just that…when you told me I would be taking lessons from you…I thought you meant how to use a sword!"

"Hah! Sweet sister this is why you are here," Balerion grinned, his face full of mock admonishment toward her, "This is the first step. Before you can use a blade you must know who you would defend yourself against and why. Why comes before how in war."

Balerion snapped his book shut with a single hand and turned toward a hand drawn map of Essos that he had drawn from his own memory. He pointed toward Slaver's Bay before slowly drawing his finger over each of the slave-cities.

"Meereen, Astapor, and Yunkai. They call themselves scions of the Old Ghiscari Empire, but those words are as far from the truth as one can be" Balerion pointed out toward an open window in his study, to beyond Tolos where the army he had assembled waited for his command, "Our forces number somewhat over twenty-thousand. Knights of the Third Sons make up around two thousand of those while an additional seven thousand are made up of our line infantry in the Second Sons. In addition to that we have over seven thousand freedmen. Of which five hundred have organized into light cavalry units. The rest are make up of a mixture of sellswords and Unsullied from Astapor we have secretly freed through third parties."

He paused, raising his brow at her as if asking if she was still paying attention. She nodded her head in confirmation before he continued.

"While we can match any city individually we are about even should they unite, further they have the advantage of being able to group themselves together, around the walls of Meereen or Astapor. If we cross Slaver's Bay or the Skahazadhan river we would be bottled by the slave-cities. What should we do, oh princess?"

"Mmmmm…" Daenerys hummed, squinting at the map in front of her. In her head she tried to do the math but the numbers involved were large and unwieldy. She mentally tried to clap them down with one hand but she felt as if they were still too large, so she used both of her hands and the answer came to her. "We attack both ways!"

"Very good" Balerion tipped his head to her, a proud smile, "We use our access to the gulf and the northern shore to our advantage. We split out forces, one keeping Meereen's attention on the north, while the other attacks from the south. Knocking out Yunkai and Astapor before meeting at Meereen. Viserys will lead the contingent from Bhorash and I will attack from the south."

That seemed to be the answer, but questions still bothered her. She reached down into a small basket next to her and picked up an object that one could mistake for a large stone but was in fact something much more special: a dragon's egg. Cradling the egg in her arms calmed her down and helped her think better, the dozen dragon eggs Balerion had brought from Valyria were scattered around her quarters. The one she held in her arms she had named "Aegon", when Balerion had asked her why she had named the egg after King Aegon, the founder of their dynasty, she had told him that it was because of him! Once Aegon hatched he would be Balerion's companion just as her brother's own ancient namesake had. "Brother, what will we do about the Unsullied though? Splitting up will make us weaker won't it?"

Balerion's eyes lit up at her words.

"Yes and no," he replied, rubbing his hands together before turning to his map, "While it may seem that way our forces are still much stronger than those that can be fielded by the slaver cities."

He tapped his finger on Valyria.

"It was the Doom. None of the cities on Essos have recovered from the Doom. All are a shell of their former selves. They don't know the ways of true war, not even Westerosi war. They hire sellswords and slave soldiers, either given the opportunity would turn on their masters be it coin or freedom. They have no organization and they have no drive, no unity."

Daenerys could see what her brother had meant. Viserys had told her that even he was amazed by the ways that the Second Sons, Third Sons, and the other free companies were so different compared to the sellswords employed elsewhere. The Third Sons were most devoted to Balerion, believing him and thereby her cause to return to Westeros. So, did many of the Second Sons, though most had joined for coin many seemed to become converts to the Targaryen cause upon meeting Balerion-some did not and when their terms expired they were happy to leave and use the reputation of the Second Sons to gain high employment elsewhere. The free companies who were former slaves were about as devoted as the Second or Third Sons, owing Balerion their freedom which they guarded, and in return Balerion blessed them all-giving out lands along the Dragon Road they had fought for.

"When the time comes our knights and formations will smash the slaver-cities," Balerion said with utter conviction. She believed he would repeat what he had done in Mantarys and Tolos, installing governing councils made up of people from all the classes.

"What about the walls of Meereen?" Daenerys asked, she had heard of their size and strength. She remembered her adopted brother's weeks of torment over their threat. Many would die if they tried to take the walls.

"Ah, that I have come up with a rather unique solution…" Balerion seemed to have meant to say more but, before he could into his study Syrio barged in. She did not like the look of worry on his face.

"Balerion. It is the Dothraki, the Masters have bribed one of the Khalasars to ride south. They…they have Bhorash surrounded, much of our garrisons there have been…" Syrio stopped talking. She wondered why.

"Viserys…" Balerion said, all mirth gone from him as he looked down at Syrio, "Viserys is at Bhorash. Tell me, what about him…?"

"Only a few of our scouts on patrol were able to flee before the Dothraki surrounded Bhorash…we…don't know if he is alive or dead..."

Last edited: Feb 22, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

201

Cataphract

Feb 22, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#982

Viserys III

"It looks like Balerion is here." Viserys said, looking through the Myrish Lens that Balerion had made for the commanders of the companies under the Targaryen banner. The accuracy was remarkable and unlike the lens made by the artisans of Myr these lenses allowed one to change the range and focus of the view. His gaze swept from Balerion's forces, still small on the horizon to the Dothraki horde that was much closer. "Barbarians…"

Viserys did not have high respect for the Dothraki, but that did not mean he underestimated their fighting ability. If they had not prepared for an attack from any quarter, then mostly likely Viserys and the forces under his command would have died to the lightning fast assault of the Dothraki. The first line of defense that had been constructed was a wooden palisade around the outer edges of Bhorash where they were re-settling the city, the only entrances through the palisade had been narrow choke points which they had used to grim effectiveness bottling the Dothraki. However, the palisade did not stop the Dothraki from breaking through, but the palisade was not meant to stop them-just delay the Dothraki enough for Viserys' forces to organize behind the original walls of Bhorash. The sections that had crumbled over the ages had been refilled with rubble and debris, the gate though was heavy iron that the Dothraki could not break down. It had still been a hard fighting retreat to the inner wall but the Second Sons and Iron Shields sellswords under his command had done well.

"I don't think they mean to scour us from Bhorash," The Tattered Prince, Ezio Magel, said to Viserys' right- also looking through a lens at the Dothraki. Viserys found the exiled Pentoshi noble to be good company though he would never understand why he went to great lengths to have all refer to him as 'The Tattered Prince'.

"You are most likely right. The Great Masters did not likely pay this Khal enough to waste his riders on our walls." Viserys shook his head.

"If this Khal is smart he is already weighing his options. His surprise attack did not go as planned, instead of capturing thousands of slaves he has nothing to show for it." The Tattered Prince replied, pulling at the long hair of his beard.

"I would not be surprised if he offers terms, gold and horses for taking his Khalasar away." Viserys bit his lip and shook his head, "Balerion though would never accept such an offer. It shows a sign of weakness to the Dothraki-just like the Slaver and Free Cities have been doing for centuries-and will just invite them to ride south again."

"I know Balerion has defeated the Dothraki before. Though, those Khalasars were much smaller compared to this one." The Tattered Prince gestured his hand toward the thousands of riders that had taken to camp outside of the city. The terrain around Bhorash was hilly, they could see the Khal's tend situated on the highest, nearby hill. "He has something of a growing reputation among the Dothraki. A silver haired giant that breathes fire. Has throttled Khals and their bloodriders and so forth…a Khal who claims his head would see his fame rise among the other Khals."

"Perhaps that is part of the offer the Great Masters offered this Khal Jommo? They say there is a Khal Drogo who is a rising among the Dothraki. Whoever claims Balerion's head could challenge this Drogo barbarian." Viserys said and thought what this would mean for the future. He knew Balerion had concerns about his campaign against the Slaver Cities. For now, they proclaimed peace with the cities on the eastern side of Slaver's Bay and the Gulf of Grief. Using contacts from Lys, Volantis and the other Free Cities he was working to calm the fears of Meereen, Yunkai, Astapor, and most of all New Ghis. There was not open war between Balerion and the other cities, but they planned for that to change, re-settling Bhorash was one step toward that. Was this attack by the Dothraki just an attempt by the Great Masters to tell Balerion to back off or was it the opening stage of an counter-attack by the Slaver Cities?

Once their forces were ready they would cross Slaver's Bay and with speed to conquer all three cities in one fell swoop. Freeing the slaves and gaining for Viserys, allegedly, an army of tens of thousands. The conquest though would set off a chain reaction further south and back in the Free Cities. Balerion did not think his paid Triarch would be able to prevent the Elephants from returning to power in Volantis and his disruption of the slave trade would quickly turn at the very least Lys, Tyrosh, and Volantis against them. They believed Myr, Pentos, Qqhor, and Novros would stay neutral with Braavos coming to their side. The more immediate concern was New Ghis to the south, Balerion openly envied their martial capabilities and thus far was hoping to woo them over. One way or another, but if not, he was prepared to fight the Ghiscari.

"Are your horses prepared to ride?" he asked the Tattered Prince.

"Once the signal is given we will be ready."

"Good," Viserys placed his lens to the side and turned his back to the Dothraki, "Let us hope Balerion's gamble pays off."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

165

Cataphract

Feb 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion V New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#989

Balerion V

"The preparations have been set, my Lord." Vogodos said to Balerion with a crisp salute. Vogodos was one of his rising officers in the engineering cohort that Balerion had organized since before Mantarys. Balerion looked around them, ranks upon ranks of Second Sons wielding pikes' marches in three separate files, behind them were several catapults along with hundreds of archers, Elyrian Crossbowmen, and Tolosi Slingers. They were situated on a small hill before the land gave way to a flat land stretching toward the sea. In front of them he could see the Dothraki beginning their approach.

He nodded with approval.

"Good work, Vogodos." Balerion said, noting Vogodos swelling with pride at his approval, "Once I give the signal begin to fire the catapults."

"We will at once, my Lord." Vogodos replied and Balerion sent him off to make sure the final work was completed before the battle. He had taken into account as many advantages and disadvantages as he could for the Dothraki. He had run 'theoreticals' in his head on what could go wrong and what could go right. Now at the time of battle he would have to hold the reigns of command and hope to steer the beast of war beneath him.

Beneath him, his horse Rhaevar snorted. Balerion grinned wistfully and patted the horse on his head. He had spent years attempting to find the right bloodline of horse that could hold him into battle. It had actually been from Westerosi stock horse that he found his mount, but even then, his mounts of which he had several spares would become tired eventually. He knew he had to make the most use of Rhaevar during a running battle such as this against the Dothraki. From ahead he heard a shrill scream go up from among the Dothraki and they began their charge.

"Third Sons! Second Sons! Free Sons!" his voice boomed out, he wouldn't be surprised if he could be heard all the way in distant Bhorash. "I am proud of each and every one of you. When I looked to march north and defeat the Dothraki you all rallied to be here with me. I could not be more humbled than I am to know in this battle you will be fighting under my banner this day."

Among his forces he saw backsides stiffen and soldiers grip their weapons harder. The archers were already beginning to arm their bows, soon followed by the Elyrians and the Tolosi. Vogodos stood ready to give the signal.

"Look to your brother in arms beside you for only together can you defeat any foe! I know many of you have faced the Dothraki before or have been taken by them as slaves. I say to you this day you will not know defeat! You will know freedom and victory. I know this because I will fight with you to my dying breath! Go forth now! By blood!"

At the word 'blood' the archers fired their bows. With his abnormal eyesight he could see the arrows in detail as they arched skyward and fell back to earth among the Dothraki. In kind the Dothraki and their great curve bows were already firing back, his soldiers raised their shields and weathered the storm though a few did fall. After the first volley the Second Sons and Free Sons that made up the line infantry began to shift their formations, instead of a straight line facing the Dothraki they shifted backward with cool precision. Soon they were arrayed around Balerion and his Third Son heavy cavalry, the Dragon Blades light cavalry, and the ranged elements of his forces like a box. The Dothraki were close now, it would not be long before their hit their lines.

"By fire!"

At the word 'fire' the crossbows and slingers let loose their ammo against the Dothraki, but so did the catapults. Of the seven arranged each one launched what appeared to be a leather bag though it was almost as large as a body. These bags soared through the air but instead of landing within the Dothraki ranks they landed ahead of the Dothraki advance. In a few moments the Dothraki were charging their forces over the bags and were only a few yards from his lines. Balerion did not think even if the Dothraki had seen his engineers light several slow burning wicks inside of the leather bags they would understand what was to happen next. Which was as Balerion promised, blood and fire.

Suddenly, from among the Dothraki great explosions of fire and smoke erupted outward. Balerion could see horses and men being thrown into the air, rider and mount coming crashing to earth among their own comrades. Followed by the sound of the explosion was cried of panic and fear from the Dothraki, especially the horses who began to lose all cohesion of their charge even as elements of it slammed into Balerion's front lines. Balerion's horses though did not cry, each one having had their ears stuffed thick with cotton, and Balerion's archers, crossbowmen, slingers, and catapults did not stop just the same. Death from above and fire from below continued to hammer into the Dothraki causing the center of their charge to collapse in on itself though, the farthest wings of their charge had not been hit as bad already Balerion had ordered his crossbows to shift their fire against these wings.

In front of him his soldiers and the Dothraki fought to the death, but Balerion had trained them too well in the ways of the Lockstep Legions, for every Dothraki that felled one of his men with an arath the unfortunate enemy found three spears soon piercing his body. Their momentum crushed, his line infantry slowly advanced outward, step by step unfurling like the wings of a dragon as they moved to cut around the Dothraki. From his vantage point Balerion saw among the Dothraki riders one man who appeared to be trying to regain control of his forces that were in disarray.

"A pleasure to meet you Khal Jommo." Balerion said before withdrawing Fireblade and motioning for his men to advance. With a shout they kicked their horses forward, his line infantry opening a space for Balerion and his Third Sons to ride through. With lance in his hand, Balerion stabbed out again and again at Dothraki riders that tried to move to strike him. Each thrust of his lance spearing his enemy from their saddles or breaking horses to have them throw off their riders. Beside him, his Third Sons followed suit-each one armored in Valyrian steel armor that he had made and each one fought with a Valyrian steel sword. They crushed their way through the lighter cavalry, in their wake the Dragon Blades followed suit picking off survivors and widening the hole in the Dothraki line that he had created.

In the distance he heard several horns, he spared a glance toward Bhorash and saw several hundred riders streaming out of the city toward the battle. That would Viserys and the Iron Shields, they would slam into the Dothraki rear and cause a total rout. He spared a moment's glance behind him to admire as his line infantry wheeled across the battle fields, companies with heavy losses being reared to the back lines where a fresh company took their place. A single Dothraki wing had made it to the center flank but a line of freemen from Tolos was there to meet their charge and keep the Dothraki away from the catapults and his ranged companies.

Kicking Rhaegar again into a charge he and his Third Sons plunged through the Dothraki toward Khal Jommo who noticed Balerion coming for him. To Jommo's credit he did not flee, instead he motioned to his ten blood riders around him to follow up and charge at Balerion. Balerion tossed his lance and withdrew Fireblade, it had changed since his days in Kings' Landing, he had reforged it again and again making it longer and deadlier for someone of his stature. Dothraki around them scrambled out of their way as both sets of riders crashed together. Balerion let Jommo strike first, the older warrior howling as he struck at Balerion with a large, two-handed arath. Balerion deflected Jommo's blows, their horses wheeling around each other, again he spared a glance at the battle around him noting that though at least one of his Third Sons had fallen the bloodriders had suffered far worse already. The horns from Bhorash sounded again much closer and he heard rather than saw as they crashed into the Dothraki lines. Around him Dothraki were dying or fleeing, and the battle had already been won for him but Balerion knew he also need to win the war.

"Enough." Balerion commanded, and with Fireblade struck Jommo's arath with enough force to sheer it in two. Before Jommo could re-act he thrust out his spare hand and grabbed Jomo's shoulder. Lifting Jommo off his horse Balerion knocked Jommo in the temple with Fireblade's pommel immediately knocking out the Khal. Slinging Jommo across Rhaevar's back he wheeled and turned to take in the battlefield. A great many of the Dothraki had been slain, more by projectile weapons than by pikes or swords, and many still lived but with their Khal captured and their morale broken the majority were already speeding north into the hills where they had the main host of their Khalasar's people.

"It seems that you have found yourself one to betroth to." Viserys said as he trotted his horse to Balerion, his own sword the King's Arm was slick with blood.

"Perhaps." Balerion laughed, but grew more somber as he looked at Viserys, "It is good to see that you are still alive, my Lord."

"Once again thanks to your sword arm and the messenger you sent to us." Viserys' face looked strained. Balerion did not know what Viserys was feeling, despite all he had done for Viserys their relationship was not close. Sometimes not even he knew if what he did was for Viserys or for Queen Rhaella, "Come then, we should celebrate with Dornish wine."

"You are not fit to be mounted by my best horse." Khal Jommo slurred, since his capture a few of his teeth had been knocked out.

"I've heard that one before." Balerion replied in perfect Dothraki. Khal Jommo was locked in a cell within Bhorash. At seeing Balerion again he had tossed to him his braid of hair that he had somehow cut or pulled off. Dothraki honor demanded that they cut off their long braided hair when defeated.

"Though while I am always in the market for more horses that is not why I am here. Or why I have kept you alive."

"Why then? Why not just end me?" Jommo asked, spitting in Balerion's direction.

"I want you to live and take a message to be back to Vaes Dothrak. I want all of the Khals to gather. I want them to know I will challenge them to combat, all at once. Whoever slays me will be showed with gold, horses, and whatever they wish."

Last edited: Feb 25, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

191

Cataphract

Feb 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Moqorro II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 1, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,005

Moqorro II

"What does the fire show you, red priest?"

Moqorro did not turn to look at the man after he asked his question. Though the fire did show him many things. A stag wildly flailing on the distant horizon. Men breaking their chains. It was one particular vision that disturbed him, a ship with black sails in Volantis but around the ship buzzed a thousand flies. He knew that soon they would hear of plague spreading East from the Free Cities. And danger would come with it. Eventually he did turn and look at the speaker.

"I see a fly trapped in a web of his own making" He replied to Jorah Mormont's question.

"I pity the fly." Jorah replied, disturbed by the words, even if he did not know why.

Jorah had joined the Second Sons just shortly before Balerion's delegation had left for Vaes Dothrak. Through Balerion's own spies he had learned of Mormont's flight from Westeros and had wanted to imprison the man for his crimes of slavery. Moqorro had intervened on Jorah's behalf, saying that the man would be a valuable connection to Westeros for the Targaryens. Jorah needed money for his young wife that he knew not was already unfaithful to him. Jorah would eventually wish to return to Westeros and doing so become as agent for King Robert. He had argued this was good as then they could show Balerion's enemies what they wanted, feed them false information. Balerion had seen the wisdom and had agreed to let Jorah join the Second Sons. Having him come with them to Vaes Dothrak would either send a message to King Robert, or if Jorah could be turned to their cause, a possible ally in the North.

"Very few people pity the fly," Moqorro replied, turning his head as commotion stirred off to their right. Two Dothraki were fighting, both landing punches against one another before both crumbled down to the ground, laughing as they did. Around them was a sea of Dothraki warriors, shouting, laughing, drinking, and any number of other pastimes as they waited for the trial to begin. They were just outside of the entrance to Vaes Dothrak, above all of them the twin horse statues rose up high, shadows from men cast about their bronze bodies. There were tens of thousands of Dothraki here, the fame of Balerion reaching across the Dothraki Sea and drawing over a dozen Khals-it did not matter if their khalasars numbered a few thousand or tens of thousands-they wanted Balerion's head. "They say that whoever kills the Dragon will be The Stallion That Mounts The World."

"The stallion that does what?" Jorah asked, giving him an incredulous look while his hand tightened on his sword. They were outside of Vaes Dothrak, inside it was forbidden to wear a blade or kill a freeman but just a few yards beyond the Horse Gate it was quite what the Dothraki considered 'legal' by their law. This was where Balerion's challenge would be held and this was where his light would either grow or go out for good. "I know the Dragon is a giant of a man and a well-trained swordsman but this…surely this is madness?"

"You have not seen him when at war." He replied, and tilted his head toward Vaes Dothrak, "They come."

The crowd parted ways before Balerion and the assembled Khals-and their blood riders- who would fight to the death. The Dragon had shed his armor, his pale skin seemed to almost shine in the light and as ever he seemed perfect in body and form, he wore the traditional long pants and leather waist and arm bands of the Dothraki people. His long hair was braided in the Dothraki fashion, small bells made of gold jingled in his braid as he walked into an area several yards across that had been cleared for the fighters, the crowds of Dothraki and Balerion's own party stood around it. Each of the Khals that walked behind him stared intently at Balerion's back, no doubt each one planning to be the one to kill him. There was Khal Zekko, Khal Pono, Khal Metho, Khal Drogo, and several others, along with their bloodriders, Balerion would have to best all told twenty-four of the Dothraki's greatest living warriors. Behind them walked the dosh khaleen, the widows of Khals past-at least two having joined this sisterhood by Balerion's own hand. Among them Moqorro's eye caught that of a particularly wizened crone who stared defiantly right back at him. He nodded his head in respect to her, and she to him, like called to like after all.

"Dothraki!" it was another one of the dosh khaleen who spoke, as she did so all of the Dothraki fell to utter silence in respect, "This night in the sight of the Mother of Mountains, in sight of nearly all of our herd, a challenge has been spoken and it shall be answered."

The Khals stopped at the edge of the small arena, while Balerion continued forth striding over to them. As ever his face showed an amused smile, but Moqorro could see behind that smile the Dragon was calm and serious about what was to happen.

"My sword?" Balerion asked, holding out his hand.

"My liege." Garibald replied, the former squire and now one of the Second Sons' commander handed to Balerion his sword, Fireblade. Slowly, Balerion ran a finger down the length of Fireblade, lifting it up and reflecting the light of the camp fires and torches around them.

"Let us show the Dothraki what it means to fight a dragon, eh?" Balerion said and winked at Jorah before turning around to face his opponents, striding back toward the center of the combat area. The Khals and their respective bloodriders fanned out, arakhs at the ready, waiting for the signal to begin.

"Blood begets blood begets blood. That is the way of the Dothraki, we are the storm's fury and the blades of the grass sea." She paused and pointed toward Balerion, "Here is the challenger who seeks to humble the Dothraki. He has offered his head. What does he ask in return?"

"I ask for nothing." Balerion replied in the Dothraki tongue, motioning to himself with a free hand, before raising Fireblade "My blade however, asks for a challenge."

"You challenge the Dothraki people. Your boon will not go unfulfilled." The speaker said, and at her side picked up a horse's tail, and threw it into the combat area.

That was the signal to begin.

"Here it-" Jorah had begun to say but his words died in his throat at what happened. Rather then wait for the Dothraki, Balerion sped forward across the grass toward his opponents. Even he was stunned by the speed that Balerion displayed, the Dragon was a pale blur in the night and was upon his opponents within what seemed like moments. Fireblade lashed out and immediately two of the Dothraki were cut down, Moqorro doubted if they realized what had killed them. Another step by Balerion and another two Dothraki was killed, among them a Khal.

"Beast!" one of the Khals shouted as they spread out from Balerion, back wheeling or leaping away as he cut through them. Very soon they had spread out, seeking to get a command of the fight, and Moqorro suspected that this was Balerion's plan-to scatter the Dothraki and pick them off one by one. They had come to kill the Dragon though and though unable to match Balerion's speed the Khals were not losing their lives without a fight.

Screaming their shrill war cry the Dothraki leapt at Balerion as dogs would against a boar. A Khal and his bloodriders would move against Balerion, lashing out with their arakhs, trying to push the Targaryen into the blades of their comrades but their actions seemed to always come to naught. Wherever he moved he appeared to have command of the situation, Fireblade deflected blows aimed for him, he effortlessly side-stepped others. Like a leaf on the wind or flowing water he passed between the blades of the Dothraki and when he did so Fireblade would reach out and end the life of one of his opponents.

Moqorro saw as Khal Zekko charged for Balerion, coming at his side. Balerion reached out and grabbed one of the bloodriders and effortlessly flung the man at Zekko, hitting the Khal and sending both tumbling to the ground. With his side turned Khal Moro attempted to slash his arakh into Balerion's side but instead found Fireblade blocking him, effortlessly Balerion forced his sword against Moro's arakh, it was the arakh that broke first, Fireblade plunged into Moro's chest and ended his life. Turning back to Zekko, he waited for the Khal to stand on his feet again before he charged and struck Zekko down.

Balerion seemed to be aware of the growing number of bodies around him, his movements taking him across the area into a fresh patch of grass which he could fill. Where there had been twenty-four men there was soon only a handful, the last Khal being Khal Drogo. Looking closer he saw that Drogo had a wound at his side, Drogo had managed just barely to dodge one of Balerion's strikes which was impressive. Drogo's bloodriders crowded around their Khal like a pack of wolves protecting their pack leader, each ready to put themselves between Balerion and Drogo. The two leaders eyed one another, one with an intense ferocity and the other with a brow raised. Drogo shouted to his bloodriders and pushed his way past them, ignoring their requests for him to stay with them, Drogo raised his arakh and stalked toward Balerion. Smiling again, Balerion saluted Drogo with Fireblade before he also advanced forward.

Dothraki and Targaryen took slow steps toward one another, each studying the other man's movements. When the distance between the two of them was barely a few bodies worth it was Drogo who moved first, he first charged toward Balerion who moved his sword to position against an middle slash, but Drogo changed his movements, falling to his knees he slid across the blood soaked grass, his momentum carrying him under Balerion's guard. Balerion seemed for a moment too slow to stop Drogo as he slashed out with his arakh toward the Dragon's midsection.

Rather than block with Fireblade, Balerion dropped his hand and caught the blade of the Arakh with one hand. All stared at the scene, expecting a hand to fall from an arm but as every man and woman looked nothing of the sort happened. Blood did seep onto the arakh but that was all, Balerion's superhuman strength had stopped a maiming blow from a full grown warrior. In a swift movement Balerion tore Drogo's arakh from his grip and brought up Fireblade and then down toward the stunned Khal.

"STOP!" a voice, old but strong, called out across the assembled Dothraki and Targaryen party. Seemingly surprised, Balerion did and stopped his blade from piercing Khal Drogo's heart. From among the dosh khaleen stepped the old crone that Moqorro had noticed before, within her he sensed something of a kindred spirit, "Blood has been spilt, and enough of it. For none wishes to wake the hunger of the Blood Hound."

The crone paused and pointed at Balerion even as he stepped away from Drogo who climbed to his feet. For his part Drogo glared at the crone, perhaps wondering why she had interrupted their battle and not let him have an honored death in battle.

"He rides. He rides on land, on sea, and on the air itself. His khalasar will number more than all the men of the Dothraki, without number. Three times he will call, and three times he shall be answered. His enemies will be ground down before him as his dragons, his knights, scour all that is dark from this world and beyond. The Dragon is a dragon, yet is not a dragon. He is and much more, yet. He is the Stallion Who Mounts The World."

The old crone went down to her knees before Balerion, quickly followed by the other dosh khaleen. Stunned at first but quickly following, the other Dothraki one by one kneeled on the grass before Balerion as he stood, just as surprised. Moqorro was silently pleased, the plot to destabilize the Dothraki into infighting had become something so much more, and would perhaps be a lesson in of itself to the Dragon. He kneeled as well to Balerion and looked up at him, the light and shadows cast upon the Horse Gate showed him what just might come to pass.

Last edited: Feb 4, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

200

Cataphract

Mar 1, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Index Astartes - Recruitment New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 4, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,051

Index Astartes - Recruitment - Dragon Knights

By Rememberancer Callian Van Hollo

To my humble readers I invite you to take part in these educational documentation in regards to the Emperor's sons and their transhuman legionnaires. Having spent several decades as part of various Expeditionary Fleets and visiting the home worlds of the Primarchs I set forth my knowledge for the benefit of all mankind under the Emperor and the Imperial Truth.

In this volume I will go over the Third Legion, the Dragon Knights, and as with my other volumes I will begin at what is to be the beginning of every legionaries' life -their recruitment.

World 23-89-2 as Tegon was known before its compliance is classified as a 'feudal' world. The majority of the population lives under sub-standard levels of technology restrictions, the exceptions being mundane industries that aid the Dragon Warriors in their armament for war, notably the nine 'Citadels' across the planet from which natural resources and importantly neophyte inducement is organized. The planet has several distinct continents with a peculiar orbital drift around its star creating year long winter and summer cycles. Attempts to find the pre-Dark Age of Technology roots of the human inhabitants have been found in several excavations in the center of the "Sorthyros" continent where remains of a colony ship have been found.

Tegon does not exhibit a homogenous cultural structure, it is made up of many sub cultures of which prior to the arrival of Balerion and a limited extent afterward were in a constant state of war with one another. As befitting a 'Feudal' world the majority of these sub-cultures are martial in nature. Westerosi Knights. Ironborn Raiders. Dothraki Nomads. Lockstep Legions. Sellsword Companies. Yinti Armsmen. These are just a few of the regional martial heritages which populate the planet. This is something that Balerion, the Primarchs and Son of the Emperor, encourages even after his conquest of the planet first under his martial formations first the Third Sons then the Dragon Bannermen and finally the Dragon Knights. For he sees in each of these cultures a facet of war for his Legionnaires to learn and master.

Selection of the Dragon Knight Neophytes or "Squires" are first made through regional tournaments once every year held on Tegon, aspirants to join the Dragon Knights will travel to the regional Citadel and be put through tests. Those who display adequate levels of fighting and problem solving skills then move onto the next stage of their inducement known as "The Quest". Emulating the journey of their genefather the aspirants will train in their initial Citadel and then will be required to forge a metal chain link. With this link they are then shipped off to another regional Citadel where they learn a whole new set of fighting skills that are native to that region and repeat the process several times. This also mirrors the battle doctrine of the Dragon Knights and emulates the early days of the Legion after reunification where Balerion traveled to learn the ways of his brothers. While moving through the Citadels they are further tested by the Apothecaries and are implanted with some of the tailored organs that make up an Astarte. The Quest can take several years, aspirants will either be washed out, give up on their own or suffer more fatal consequences. This all culminates in one final journey on foot or horse through the volcanic landscape of the 'Valyria' to the fortress of the Astartes. The Dragon Keep.

Here they are tested in each and everyone of the fighting styles they learned, ideally those who not only studied but continued to practice complete the final tests of the Dragon's Keep. Those found worthy are granted the gene seed of the Third Legion and swear the Oath of Fire and Blood. In particular Balerion is known for taking a very personal involvement in inducting new Astartes, no doubt a hallmark of when he was reunited with his Legion and they had suffered calamity and casualty to number only 200.

It should be noted that neophytes from Terra or other suitable recruitment worlds (most of which the Dragon Knights established through their own compliance actions) will undergo the Quest as well. Regardless of origin once joining as a legionary the Squires will have the chance to join off world training exercises alongside other Legions or test for more esoteric, specialist formations within the Dragon Knights.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

146

Cataphract

Mar 4, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 4, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,066

Viserys IV

"I honestly don't know how this continues to happen to me. First the Red Priests, then Septons of the Seven…" Balerion sighed into his cup of wine. Viserys normally one to criticize Balerion for his feigned ignorance held back his tongue this time. He believed Balerion in this case.

"All of the Dothraki see you as some sort of god or prophet now…?" Viserys asked, also pouring himself a cup of wine. Balerion had returned to Tolos along with not only the entire delegation that had left for Vaes Dothrak but an honor guard of Dothraki who followed in his wake. After seeing to the state of the Third Sons and listening to reports on various ongoing projects throughout their territory, Balerion had collapsed into a chair in his quarters. It had been specially made to fit his adopted brother's size, opposite of him sat Viserys, Nymeria, and Syrio who exchanged worried looks between one another.

"Not…exactly." Balerion rubbed at his temples, as he did so the bells in his hair jingled. His adopted brother had decided to keep his hairstyle in the Dothraki long braid, he said he had grown fond of the bells. He enjoyed the music they made on and off the battlefield. "A good many, but not all, of the Dothraki. There are still Khals that refuse my 'authority' it seems. I have asked Khal Drogo to continue the campaign against them in my stead."

"I can't be surprised by that," Nymeria said, leaning forward with her chin on the back of one of her hands, "Slavery is good business for the Dothraki and your policy toward it is well known."

Looking at Nymeria made his heart pound in his chest, he had been surprised to find his youthful lust for her had become something quite different. More so when she had returned his feelings. As of yet they had not announced their relationship but certainly it was no secret. The forays into one another's chambers. A part of him worried that once he was King of Westeros that he would have to end his relationship with her. He waited for the right time to discuss, if not demand it from Balerion.

That had been another surprise for him, when he was younger he had very much feared Balerion. The baby that he had first seen had in very little time grown into a warrior. One that was easily the best of the best, more so than Viserys himself. He had lived in fear of Balerion taking the Iron Throne from him and claiming it for himself. Somehow though over the years his guard had slowly lowered.

"Men find compromises. Especially in the face of glory and gold, correct?" Syrio said, the bald Braavosi and Nymeria were the only ones not drinking.

"That is true. I have…forbidden them from selling slaves but they are free to take prisoners of war or raids." Balerion's brow furrowed, "For now at least. Until I take my sword and smash the wheel."

"You also have a much larger army now." Syrio continued, "With the Dothraki at your side you will be able to not only take Slaver's Bay but when you march east they will be able to come down along the Rhyone against the Volantene."

"That's right. With their northern flank exposed we just may be able to take Volantis much quicker than expected." Viserys chimed in. Already some of Balerion's influence in Volantis was starting to wane, the Elephants continued to be vigorous in their campaign against the Tigers. Some blood had even already been shed. The Elephants may have been merchants, but many were ones that thrived on slavery in Essos.

"That just leaves New Ghis." Nymeria added.

"That I believe we may already have a path forward to." Balerion's frown turned into his usual grin, "The Ghiscari have invited us to New Ghis. They wish to negotiate a pact between New Ghis and the Targaryens."

Viserys' eyebrows shot upward, as did Nymeria's and Syrio's. That was surprising and unexpected. The Octarchs wanted to seek peace with them? From diplomatic contacts in New Ghis, mostly through Braavosi merchants who supported Balerion, the Ghiscari felt threatened by Balerion's campaign against slavery. If Balerion invaded the Slaver's Cities, then most likely they would soon face the Lockstep Legions of New Ghis. Had something changed their mind or perhaps they had realized there was nothing to profit from going to war?

"What are they asking for, exactly?" Viserys asked.

"They have not said anything certain yet," Balerion twirled a finger in his cup of wine. His adopted brother had said to him once that he had never become drunk from drinking wine or any amount of intoxicating beverage. He certainly enjoyed the taste but nothing else ever came from it. "I imagine they will ask to keep slavery in their sphere of influence, which will likely extend to the other side of Slaver's Bay. They want to bring back Old Ghis and with all the water we have thrown on the fire of the status quo they likely see an opportunity to grab those cities without consequence from further abroad."

"Do you believe them?" Nymeria asked.

"I won't know until we arrive there."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Visery's asked.

"Myself, you, and Daenerys. They wish for the entire Targaryen Household to arrive for the negotiation."

"What? Don't you think this sounds like some sort of trap?" Viserys' looked into his adopted brother's face and realized his brother's mood had become…somber.

"Of course, this is some sort of trap. I believe though it is one we can turn to our advantage." Balerion's eyes seemed to glow as he continued, "Against the Ghiscari our greatest disadvantage is their naval superiority but now they are inviting us to their city. We can hide a contingent of the Third Sons aboard our vessels, and when the Ghiscari spring their trap we will be able to destroy their fleet while it is at harbor. Though, even better if I can behead the conspirators I can force New Ghis to join us."

"That seems like a reckless plan, especially coming from you Balerion." Syrio was frowning deeply. "This would put not only yourself but Viserys and Daenerys in extreme danger."

"I know that." Balerion scowled at Syrio, before his features softened, "This is a gamble but I believe it is one we can win! I have never been bested by any foe I can protect them both."

"I am fairly capable of protecting myself." Viserys said, glaring now at Balerion. He was proposing that they actually act as bait for Balerion's elaborate scheme! "I will not risk Daenerys life like this."

"Her life will not be at risk. I will be there!" Balerion's features hardened again, with one hand he slammed it against a small table next to his chair-smashing the wood to pieces. A part of Viserys trembled at the raw threat that Balerion posed, but a greater part of him still stood firm.

"No! Just because you are gifted so does not mean you can protect us against everything. As King, I refuse this whole scheme! Go if you wish to New Ghis but neither will I go nor my sister." Viserys' words were shouted as he stormed out of his chair and toward the door.

"Viserys!" Balerion stood to his feet, towering over everyone. He did not say a word but the look in his eyes, his deep violet eyes, demanded rather than asked for Viserys to stop.

"What would my mother think of your plan?" Viserys said before turning and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

175

Cataphract

Mar 4, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion VI / Euron II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 5, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,077

Balerion VI

Slowly, Balerion raised his sword and slashed out with it, his body moving with the blade. Every step sending him across his cabin aboard the Essos Maiden was deftly timed with the rocking of the ship as it sailed eastward. His movements were fluid as ever, effortlessly he switched from stance to stance to stance of the Water Style, Fireblade felt sure in his grip…yet Balerion did not feel sure of himself. The only sounds were the tinkling of the bells in his hair. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a marble bust, rather than let his gaze linger on it he shut his eyes letting his senses and memory take him back through the motions of his swordsmanship. Yet, the marble bust nagged at his brain though his eyes were shut he could still see it in his head. His calm breath grew exasperated and though he was looking at nothing he could feel his face slide into a scowl.

The unease welled up inside of him and with a cry of frustration he gave in and opened his eyes to look at the marble bust of Queen Rhaella. His memory was impeccable, he could easily imagine every detail of her face mentally slide over the image of the statue giving it life in his imagination. He walked over to and knelt before Rhaella's statue, gripping Fireblade in his grip.

"Have I made the right choices? For Daenerys and Viserys?" he asked the marble bust. It was not the first time he had ever asked that question, but it had been a long time since had had done so. Ever since Valyria he had felt confident and in control of his actions, but as of late he felt as if he was making mistakes or doubting himself even more. His memory flashed back to his argument with Viserys and his last sight of Daenerys when he had told her she would not be coming with him to New Ghis. A small part of him had wanted to tell her she could blame her brother for that, but he had not said those words. They still surprised him and tore at him.

"How much of this…all of this for you, Rhaella? How much of this is for them? How much for me?" he asked Rhaella, but of course she did not answer him. He rose again to continue his practice but Fireblade felt heavy in his grip.

Euron II

"Doubt is the road to freedom." Euron whispered, his voice echoing off the sewer walls. In his hands he held a wooden bucket filled with scummy water, small insects and patches of algae floated on the surface but to him he saw with but a rheumy haze the form of Balerion as he stood in his cabin far out to sea. "You may not see it today, but I shall make you see it one day."

Euron tipped the bucket over, pouring out its contents, the dirty water, the insects, algae, and a severed head, onto the sewer floor-the head hit the ground with a wet smack before it rolled and dropped into the tepid sewer water itself. Since leaving Volantis his vision had grown all the clearer, the thrice-damned light from the temple of the Lord of Light had dampened the powers the flies had whispered to him. He had been able to spread the Grandfather's gifts in Volantis but not as far as he had hoped. New Ghis however had been altogether a different experience.

The only exception was when that bloody red priest was close to Balerion. Whenever he tried to look at Balerion and plant the seeds of doubt within the Dragon the red priest's presence would always block his view, it was like looking into a flame. Granted, he found at times looking at Balerion extremely painful at times, without warning something buried in Balerion would flare up and force Euron to look away. It was small wonder that the flies whispered Balerion's name as 'The Illuminator'.

"Ghhuuuurnnn…" Ser Waell moaned through dead lips, though he looked at him Ser Waell's eyes had long since shriveled up in the hot sun on their travels since leaving the Stepstones. Upon landing in the Stepstones, Euron had killed Ser Waell and the remaining crew of Silence, they had then clambered up from the deck and taken their former stations on the oars without complaint. Euron though had been correct in that he had found fellow Ironborn to help crew Silence.

"Death, my Lord? Do we *cough* bring it now?" Garvy Pyke spit out the words, hefting an axe in one grotesquely large hand.

"Yes, yes we will Garvy." Euron replied, his skin pulling back across his own teeth. Where as himself and the other former sailors of the Silence were gaunt and thin-as if dying from a wasting sickness- Garvy and the other Ironborn he had recruited on the Stepstones were hulking. He had killed those that had not listed to the Will of the Flies, and those that had accepted the Grandfather's words he had made to sleep in Silence's hold. He had filled it with water that had turned foul, and their bodies had soaked it up, becoming bloated and putrid. They had been granted supernatural endurance and strength, if they had lost much of their speed and the ability to strap their armor on fittingly. "Right through here."

Euron pointed to a trap door in the sewer ceiling, one of the other seven Blightborn, as he liked to call them now, swung out with a large mace that cracked the wood of the trap door clean through. It was not long before the rest of the trap door felt apart and the Blightborn were squeezing into the space beyond. Euron though stayed with his reborn sailors, around two dozen of them, until the last of the Blightborn had made their way through then with a thought he ordered the dead sailors up through the trap door which they did with all sorts of moans and groans.

He saw through the dead eyes of the sailors that the room they had entered was a store room. Without a word he waved the Blightborn forward, and they advanced through the room, their ungainly steps knocking over neatly piled boxes as they went. Garvy reached the door first and easily yanked it off its bolted hinges. Outside he heard a shout from a man and a terrified shriek from a woman.

"Out! Get out there now!" Euron commanded, and the Blightborn stormed out of the room as best as they could. Euron could hear weapons clattering against one another and a stubborn, phlegm filled grunt from Garvy. By the time that the last of the Blightborn had piled through the door and Euron himself had exited the fighting had ended. Garvy stood in the center of the hallway, using a free hand to close up a wound across his stomach that did not seem to bother him at all despite the fact it was leaking green pus and black water. Pinned to the wall by a throwing axe was a woman wearing servant's clothing. On the hallway itself were the bodies of two men, their heads had been crushed in and their clothes were covered in blood but the sigils they wore were still recognizable, the dragon of House Targaryen.

"Not a bad start to the night." Euron said, rubbing his hand over his eyepatch as it itched. With a snap of his fingers from the pockets of his clothes a swarm of flies buzzed into life, the buzzing cloud of insects waited for his command, "Go. Find the Targaryen whelps."

The cloud of flies dispersed down both directions of the hallway, their buzzing echoing off the stone walls sounded like death's roar.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

144

Cataphract

Mar 5, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 15, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,117

A little walk back in time. Current events in Tolos are taking place in 294-295ish.

Jaime IV - 293

"Look at it shine! It is magnificent!" Tyrion said, which Jaime swore Tyrion had said about three times already, his brother was deep in his cups of wine but to be fair so were all of the Lannister men. The legendary Brightroar had been returned to House Lannister. Even uncle Tygett who often clashed with Tywin had seemed jubilant before his departure for the evening. The Lannisters had celebrated all night, Kevan, Lancel, Tyrek, Martyn, Wilem, and the others until one by one the majority had left for bed or to make their celebrations in their own ways. The only ones left in the dining hall was Tywin, Tyrion, Jaime, and uncle Gerion himself.

"It is a magnificent sword isn't it?" Gerion said with a smile before he laughed, "Bloody heavy too. Carrying that thing up a flight of stairs is no easy task"

Brightroar was lain across the table within arm's reach of each of the remaining Lannisters. They had all picked it up at one point during the night, even Tyrion had tried, that is except for his father. Jaime had noticed something odd between Gerion and his father, the former would avoid direct eye contact and the later only said a few words all night. His eyes however were never far from Gerion, as if he was looking for something.

"Yes, I imagine." Tywin said, and immediately the smile on Gerion's face died. Jaime and Tyrion looked at one another, Tyrion suspected something, but Jaime could not guess what it may have been. "Tell me, Gerion. You have regaled us all night with the sights of the Free Cities, of the storms you faced on the waters, and your…joy…at returning home. Tell me, what was Valyria like?"

Gerion was silent for a long minute before he with resigned defeat leaned forward and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I didn't find it in Valyria." Gerion admitted. Jaime looked at his uncle in puzzlement, then where had Tommen died if not Valyria? How could Gerion have found Brightroar? Was it a fake?

"Let me guess, Gerion." Tywin's voiced dripped with the only emotions he usually held for his children: disappointment and anger, "You found it in Volantis, didn't you?"

Another long pause.

"Yes, I found it in Volantis" Gerion said, and then spoke again interrupting Tywin before he could speak, "The Dragon had it. Balerion had it and I got it from him."

"Balerion!" Jaime exclaimed, shocked at the news, even more so because of the wine in his veins. Gerion had obtained Brightroar from a member of House Targaryen, who Robert referred to as the greatest threat to Westeros even as he cut off the heads of pipers and septons. His uncle had committed treason.

"You accepted Brightroar, our family's legacy, from the enemy of House Lannister!" Tywin roared now, the Lion's fury was obvious, "How could you be so stupid as to do this?"

"It was Brightroar brother! As you said the legacy of House Lannister!" Gerion cried back, his face a mixture of anger and guilt, "I did not seek him out! He-he found me! Tywin, you haven't seen him or listened to him. I couldn't say no, not to him. You don't understand he is-"

"I don't care a single seven hell about an upstart across the sea" Tywin shouted, slamming his fist into the table and silencing his brother as well as knocking over several cups of wine . Jaime looked at Tyrion, who he guessed had figured out the situation quite a while ago. He had already had his cup of wine in his hands. "Did you pay him? Did you pay him Gerion?"

Gerion was silent but Tywin would not let his brother be silent any longer. He pushed himself up from his chair and slammed his fist down on the table again. "Did you pay OUR debt?"

"No, I didn't have the power to fulfil his debt." Gerion finally said.

"What is it. What does he want from House Lannister? Out with it!" Tywin practically hissed out the words. Jaime had not seen his father furious like this in years. It brought back bitter memories.

"I will tell you, brother." Gerion said, and so he told them all what Balerion had requested of House Lannister to pay their debt. It visibly shocked all of the seated Lannisters, except for Gerion of course. No doubt his uncle had been mulling over the request for months. Jaime was not sure if he was surprised by Balerion's request or by the surprise on his father's face. Either one it did not last long. Tywin very slowly sat down back in his chair, his hand came up to his chin and he slowly stroked it in thought. The other members of House Lannister stared at Tywin, holding their breaths almost as they waited for his answer.

"That…" Tywin finally said, "…could be arranged. If Balerion wants that we can give it to him. And watch as he chokes on it."

"Father, how in the name of the Seven are you going to-" Jaime had begun to say but Tywin silenced him with a look.

"A fine night for a drink" Tyrion said into his cup, as the usual Tywin ignored Tyrion and locked his eyes on Gerion again.

"Gerion. On behalf of House Lannister I will fulfil this…debt. You however must pay your debt to me for accepting…this." Tywin gripped the pommel of Brightroar and shoved it across the table so that it stopped in front of Gerion, "You will take the black. You will also take Brightroar with you-"

"Father-" Jaime had begun to shout but once again Tywin slammed his hand into the table and glared at Jaime. Jaime sat back down glaring at his father but cowed nonetheless.

"You will take Brightroar to the wall. You will say you had to hire slaves to reclaim Brightroar and you wish to atone for your crime. When you die there in the cold North you will cleanse us of your dishonor. When you do Brightroar WILL be returned to us clean."

Before Gerion could say anything, further Tywin stood up from the dinner table and left. Leaving his brother and sons to stare after him.

Mar 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,131

Index Astartes - 5th Millennial "Illuminators"

The Dragon Knights Legion is broken up into "Millenials" a hall mark from the younger days of the His Heralds. Each Millennial can number from several hundred to several thousand astartes legionnaires. Over time as each Millennial of the Dragon Knights have been sent abroad different idiosyncrasies have developed. It is said that Balerion approves of such changes as it allows for his legion to adapt to different modes of warfare.

The Illuminators lead by Lord Commander Eidolon have been at the forefront of the Great Crusade since the reformation of the Dragon Knights since Balerion's reunification with his legion. To the Illuminators, Balerion tasked them with bringing the light of the Imperial Truth to the farthest corners of the galaxy. A task that Lord Commander Eidolon has taken with notable fervor. From the Compliance of 87-65-12 to the Fall of the Orchid Tetrarchy the Illuminators have brought the light of the Imperium wherever they have gone, banishing the darkness of the Old Night. In particular the Illuminators favor a flamer based style of warfare, their crash and burn tactics proving to be very effective in campaigns against entrenched enemy positions. They are also notable for a high number of Dragonlords within their ranks. The Illuminators have drawn some controversy for this from other Legions fighting beside them but thus far the success of the Illuminators has seen them skirt around extreame censure.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

84

Cataphract

Mar 19, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Euron III / Viserys V / Balerion VII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,143

Euron III

"Fire and blood!" the Targaryen Knight shouted.

"Fire and blood!" the shout was echoed by the four guardsmen, to the knight's left and right, two on either side. The front two ranks of guards held long spears and round shields, behind the first guards was an additional guard holding a spear above their compatriots' shoulders. In the corridor between Euron and the Targaryen guardsmen were the corpses of several of his mindless sailors that had already been killed.

"Unsullied. Of course." Euron muttered to himself. He still had over a dozen of his sailors left and only one of his Blightborn had thus far been brought down by the dozen or so guards they had already met. He had though to split his forces, sending three of the Blightborn off to find the princeling, Viserys, while Euron himself sought out the young Targaryen princess for himself. With the Grandfather's flies leading the way through the Targaryen manse they had left a trail of bodies in their wake, with plenty of time as well to kill both Targaryens before their forces stationed throughout Tolos got word of the attack.

Euron smile grew, thinking of the sight that Balerion would find upon his return to Tolos. Already the Dragon would be back on his way to Tolos, without Euron's influence the Dragon's better judgement would see his return soon-but just too late to save either Viserys or Daenerys. The seeds would be planted, and the Grandfather would reap a great bounty in time. First, though he had to get past the Targaryen guards here and then there would be only minimal resistance between himself and Daenerys.

"Garvy?" Euron said, turning his head toward the wounded Blightborn.

"Yes, my Lord?" Garvy growled, the wound of his belly had healed almost completely-green pus had sealed the wound, gobs of it smacking wetly into the ground.

"Do you love the Grandfather of Flies?" Euron asked.

"With all of my soul!" Garvy replied, a feverish fervor in his voice.

"Then return the Grandfather's love with sacrifice!" Euron replied.

"At once! For the Grandfather!" Garvy howled out his last words, pressing forward down the hall. He lumbered down the hall rather than charged, but while he was slow his advance was unstoppable. Once within reach of the Unsullied's spears they stabbed out, piercing Garvy's flesh, each spear point where it struck was like lancing a boil-more green pus bursting out from Garvy and onto the Unsullied. More and more of the green pus spilling out the more the Unsullied stabbed at Garvy again and again. Then one of the Unsullied screamed as the green pus splatted across a section of his flesh that was unarmored. Euron couldn't see it but he knew the Unsullied's flesh had immediately begun to melt away like fire on flesh. The Unsullied stumbled back, wrenching his spear free of Garvy but the action only caused a larger tear in Garvy's flesh, now pus and tainted seawater spilled out of the bloated Blightborn and over all of the Unsullied.

Soon the corridor was filled with the sound of screams and melting flesh, the screams though soon became choked as the Unsullied began to spit out blood and their own teeth-the infection from Garvy's blessed diseases smother out the lives of the Unsullied. The Targaryen Knight seeing the distress of his comrades tried to push and pull them away from Garvy but it was already too late. He was too distracted to see the blow of Garvy's axe as it cleaved its way through the knight's side. The guard gasped and collapsed to the ground. Garvy roared in triumph, stepping over the now rotting corpses of all five guardsmen before with a loud grunt he fell forward onto his stomach. The moment Garvy hit the ground he burst like a dirty water droplet, his body coming apart and spreading across the corridor in a rush of seawater and bits of moldy flesh. Not even his bones remained.

Euron took a moment of silence for Garvy, before he turned and ordered his crew, "Forward and be quick. We have an engagement with royalty do we not?"

Viserys V

"NOT how I planned for this evening to go." Viserys said, stepping back from the clumsy swing of one of the…monsters that had invaded the Targaryen manse in Tolos. He had been glad to see Balerion leave, it had been tense since his declaration to leave for New Ghis. With Balerion's presence gone from Tolos it seemed as if the tension between the two that had filled the entire city had left with him. Nymeria had been doing a wonderful job of helping him relax when the shouts of guards had interrupted them.

"I can't say I am very happy about it either." Nymeria replied, stepping forward and thrusting out her sword carving a gash along the bloated mutant man that had struck at him. Her sword cut a fine gash along his arm and Viserys swore he could see snapped ligiments and muscles under the blotchy skin but nothing resembling blood poured from the wound. Wore the intruder didn't seem to notice at all, it mearly hummed what sounded like a sea shanty and continued to push both of them down the hallway. "Gah! A dozen guards and we have only brought down one of these beasts?"

Once they had been warned Viserys had immediately gone to his sister's room to see that she was safe. As sounds of fighting and dieing men echoed through the manse he had left Syrio to guard Dany and taken a compliment of guards to contain the intruders. Dany had begged him not to leave her, not like Balerion, not like Mother. It had taken all of his will to give her a reassuring smile and promise her he would be back, safe and sound. Begrugindly leaving behind Dany's wing of the manse Viserys had lead a dozen guards towards the fighting but they had been ambushed enroute, three of these grotesque men stepping out of the shadows and forcing the Targaryen forces down different hallways. It should have been easy to surround and ambush them but somehow, they had known not only every route through the manse but also where Viserys was. It was only Nymeria and himself as far as he knew now, the last of the guards sacrificing himself to make sure Viserys and Nymeria could escape. However, Viserys suspected that they were being herded purposefully by the enemy, specifically toward Balerion's workshop-while a capable defensive strongpoint it also had no exits at all.

"The scum slows in the Grandfather's waters!" the grotesque burbled in what sounded almost like a Westerosi accent before he took another swing at them both. They dodged the attack but what immediately concerned them more was the second voice that sang out somewhere not far away.

"…until it rises to the top, over and out!" the equally sickening voice sang. Down a side corridor Viserys caught sight of one of the lumbering grotesques, a clutch of human heads hanging from its waist belt, coming their way.

"A blight on these things!" Viserys snarled, side stepping the grotesque brute's next attack and then launching his sword forward at its kneecap. The tip of his blade sunk deep into the thing's leg and for a moment Viserys thought it would fall over, but with alarming swiftness it instead reached down and tore his blade from his hands. Viserys cursed again as he stepped backward and out of its reach. The sword was not King's Arm, still in his own quarters, so it snapped in the grotesque's fingers.

"I think they would enjoy that." Nymeria replied, pulling him away from a swing of the grotesque's axe before she turned and looked behind herself, "It's Balerion's workshop. Quick, we can at least barricade the doors."

The two of them sprinted down the hallway and pulled the iron doors to Balerion's workshop open. The two grotesque's still following them didn't seem alarmed by this. They continued to walk as if they were strolling through a garden, as assured of their purpose as a tidal wave or an avalanche. Entering the workshop they both locked the doors behind them, the complex lock mechanism that Balerion had made barring the door with a loud metal twang sound.

"There has to be something here we can use against these creatures." Viserys said, looking around the workshop. Besides the manic drawings and diagrams plastered on the walls the workshop itself was neatly kept by its owner, his adopted brother insisted on even sweeping up the dust himself.

"What about that thing?" Nymeria asked, pointing toward the 'cannon' thing that Balerion had created. It was one of the earlier designs that had been made several months ago, his adopted brother had already moved construction of more accurate and easily transportable cannons to workshops within the army's siege works guild compound on the other side of Tolos. The originals had been hoisted down from the workshop by a rope pulley-which Balerion had made sure to deconstruct afterward so no one could use it to enter his workshop from the outside. Viserys had witnessed the cannon's use on several occasions.

"With the Smith's luck it will be overkill. We have to aim it and get it ready to fire." Viserys said, just as he did so large bangs began on the workshop's door. Viserys had become use to the sound of tearing metal to know it wouldn't be long until those things out there broke through. So, the two of them raced over to the cannon, it was situated in wooden cradle for aiming and firing which was good. It was still a bloody heavy thing to move however, the two of them gnashing their teeth and shouting out every curse they knew still only moved the cannon slowly toward the direction of the workshop's entrance. Once they had it in position the door was already rattling terribly, one of the hinges coming loose.

"Hurry!" Nymeria shouted to him as she dragged one of the fire-powder bags to the mouth of the cannon.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Viserys shouted back at her as he rolled over one of the cannonballs, together they lifted it up and sent it into the mouth of the cannon. Sighing with some relief, Viserys looked around the workshop. "Great, all we need is a flame."

On the wall was one of the oil burning lamps that Balerion had made. Sighing again with relief he walked toward it to unhook it from the wall when somewhere else in the manse something happened. Without any warning his ears filled with a roaring sound, it was a sound he had never heard in his life before. A small part of him for a moment thought it was the sound of a dragon's roar. The sound was quickly followed by an intense blast of fire and heat that shattered the windows and blasted the roof off of the workshop.

"Look out!" Viserys shouted, using his body to shove Nymeria out of the way of falling debris from above. Wood, stone, and flames crashed down on them from above, he felt something heavy crash into his side as he shielded Nymeria, he gasped in pain which turned into a choked gasp as smoke billowed down from around and soon all around them. He cried out again as a patch of flame fell on his back from above and sizzled his flesh, he hurriedly brushed it away and helped Nymeria to her feet. Pushing debris from the roof that had fallen on them to witness that the workshop was on fire. The intricate drawings that Balerion had made went up in flames, the fire leaping from page to page in moments. What was worse was that the door had also fallen in and both lumbering grotesques were pushing their way toward him and Nymeria seemingly oblivious of the destruction around them. Viserys had a thought and looked around them at the burning workshop. Panic filled him.

"Go! Get out of here!" Viserys shouted, pulling Nymeria's sword from her side and pushing her to a gap between one of the grotesque's and the wall.

"Viserys!" Nymeria shouted, panic, confusion and concern all evident in her voice as she stumbled toward the door. She would have been cut in half by one of the grotesques but just as he pushed her away he struck out with her blade deflecting the axe of the grotesque and making it harmlessly bite into ground.

"Go! Run! Run and don't stop running!" he shouted to her, she hesitated for a moment but nodded in his direction and fled from the workshop. Just as he had hoped both of the grotesques ignored her and focused on him. "So, did the Usurper send you?"

Neither of the grotesques replied, they simply hoised both of their blades high for a killing blow. Viserys raised his sword to salute them both before he did what neither of the grotesques likely expected: he jumped through one of the windows. For an alarming moment he panicked, worried that he had actually jumped through the wrong window but with a dreadful sort of relief as his feet left the windowsill his outstretched arms caught the remains of the rope pulley that Balerion had mostly dismantled. He felt his stomach try to climb out of his throat as he plunged down, shifting his weight he purposefully tried to interrupt his descent by slamming back into the side of the manse. He was almost halfway down with the length of the rope stopped completely-Balerion had made sure to cut it in half.

"Gods damn Balerion for his ridiculous precautions!" Viserys wanted to shout but he was already letting go of the rope and falling down toward the ground. Above him the workshop erupted in its own fiery explosion, the stores of firepowder finally erupting. A whole section of the manse went up in flames around him and he prayed that Dany was safe before he hit the ground and pain became his world.

Euron III

"I'm a little disappointed. Our time together is almost over." Euron cackled, twisting his hands and laughing as the Braavosi screamed in pain but despite that continued to stab and destroy the reborn sailors that crowded into the room.

"The First Sword of Braavos does not run from a fight. He gives his last b-breath." The Braavosi said through gritted teeth, the red wound in his side growing by the minute.

He had almost been worried that they were not going to be able to make it to the little Targaryen bitch. The guards had been fiercely protective of Daenerys, he had lost all but one of his Blightborn leading up to the room. The so called Third Sons wielded Valyrian steel and wherever it slashed into his puppets they screamed in true pain that somehow even hurt himself. The guards had died, swamped by numbers and the last of his own Blightborn had died the moment the door had opened a crack. The Braavosi's sword plunged into the Blightborn's skull at the slightest opportunity and Euron's minion had peeled over dead. His ghastly death however had opened the way as the tainted seawater and the Grandfather's blessings ate through the wood of the door. It had become a battle of attrition then, the short Braavosi being swarmed by dozens of Euron's sailors but Euron had not expected the man to do so well stepping just out of reach of their clawing hands, his needle thin sword seemed to dance as it stabbed and killed each of the sailors one by one. The Braavosi though had underestimated the nature of his enemy, Euron had waited until the Braavosi's back was turned before commanding one of the sailors that had not been neatly killed to rise up and take quite the bite out of the Braavosi's side.

"Yes, we've all heard that, haven't we? Yet you forget, every sword breaks at some point." Euron, waved his hand and two more of his reborn sailors grasped for the Braavosi.

"You can do it Nuncle Syrio!" Daenerys Stormborn shouted from the side, another needle thin sword clutched in her hands. She had leapt to the defense of the Braavosi three times to stab her sword into a sailor making sure they died after the Braavosi had cut them down. Curiously, in her free arm she cradled a dragon egg. It was almost hard for him to look at her, to his good eye she shined, and it hurt him. The flies buzzed in his ears, telling him that Viserys and a little snake had been cornered and would be killed soon enough. His flies made it so easy to circle around and trap his victims, but they also had one other use.

"Go for the eyes." Euron hissed, his flies buzzed at his command streaming forward around his sailors and at the Braavosi's face. The Braavosi for his credit only grunted in pain, shielding his eyes as he stabbed the first sailor that came toward him. However, he did not see Euron himself as he moved forward with a supernatural speed and thrust his dagger into the Braavosi's side. At last the Braavosi shouted in pain, falling down to the floor his last moments were looking toward Daenerys and mouthing something before Euron, his patience long since done with, slammed his dagger into the Braavosi's throat.

"NO!" Daenerys' cried, tears in her eyes she for a moment looked as if she would toss her sword aside and run to him, but she seemed to think better. Tightening her grip on her sword she pivoted into a guard stance toward Euron and the last of his sailors. "You will pay for what you have done"

Euron laughed, hacking up something from the back of his throat, and smiled at Daenerys. It hurt to look at her still, but he enjoyed her little defiance, perhaps if things had been different he could have taken quite the liking to the little dragon. The Grandfather had other plans however. He had seen them with his good eye.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. First of her name. Oh, what I have seen of you. What the flies have shown you could become or could have become." Reveling in her terror he slowly forced himself to peel back his eyepatch, flesh and crusted material dropping to the ground. Daenerys gasped at the sight of his good eye, a bulbous protrusion in his eye socket, it was multifaceted just like a fly's eye and sickly green colors swirled through the fourteen eye lenses that made up his good eye. "Oh, what destiny awaited you."

"Wh-what are you?" Daenerys asked, taking a step back in pure revulsion. Euron soaked it up.

"I am something much more. Much more than I could have been. I should thank Balerion for that." Euron coughed into his sleeve.

"What does my adopted brother have to do with-with you?" she asked, frightened but still curious.

"He has everything to do with me. To do with you. Haha. All of our destinies, even his own, have been disrupted by his arrival here! I've seen the other life you could have lived. Your blood brother's slow descent into madness. You killing him- "

"Lies! I would never kill Viserys!" Daenerys screeched, taking several light steps forward she made to stab him, but he swung out his arm a foul wind springing into life and throwing her back across the room sputtering and gagging for clean air.

"Well, technically your husband would have. Then you a fool would kill him and your son! Then you would become the Mother of Dragons and return to Westeros, and…none of that matters now. Balerion has changed our paths and he will go right into the Grandfather's hands." Euron whipped up his dagger and stalked toward Daenerys. She barely recovered in time from her fall to grab her sword and spring to her feet.

"Haha you cannot fight entropy, my little princess. I've seen this world become a putrid paradise, a part of the Grandfather's Garden. Do you know why I came to you personally?" he asked but rather than reply she just screamed again and stabbed at him with her sword. He laughed as her blade punched through his sallow skin and he felt nothing, "I came for you because I saw you are the Dragon's hope. You above your brother he cherishes you, my dear! Were you to live and Viserys die you would shine and Balerion would turn away from the Grandfather's path."

His hand whipped out and slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling across a bed. The dragon egg she had managed to clutch all of this time tumbled from her grip, eyes filled with panic she reached to grab it, tears running down her face.

"I plant the seeds of doubt and despair in Balerion with your death. So that they may grow and spring fruit. Your loss will eat at him for years, decades and even longer! In time he will give into his guilt and sadness, he will call out for one who can take it away, and the Grandfather will answer! Twisting Balerion into a servant who will want nothing more than to turn his despair onto the galaxy itself!"

Daenerys cried in pain, twisting on the bed to grab the dragon egg and roll away from Euron onto the floor. She cried harder, shaking her head at Euron's words. How he delighted for her to see the truth.

"Now, Stormborn, die." Euron said, lifting his dagger up for the killing blow.

Before he could act anymore a bright light suddenly stabbed out from Daenerys herself. Euron's flesh sizzled and burned at the light, it felt just like fire to him. He cried out stumbling back from her but as he did, so her body erupted not just in light but in swirling flames! The heatwave struck Euron as if it was a physical blow, doubling over he felt his body dry out-skin crack and peel revealing his bones, his throat closed shut. The flies that had buzzed around him gave a great scream of terror before the hundreds of tiny bodies burst into tiny flames and then ash. It had hurt to look at her before but now was nothing like that, his good eye was instantly blinded by her before the bulbous protrusion shriveled up. Euron screamed in panic and tried to call upon the plague winds to help him but he felt cut off. Cut off from the Grandfather's blessings for the first time in years. He felt so weak and…mortal.

"Stop it! Make it stop! Please I beg you!" Euron pleaded, his body slowly unraveling as his dried-up skin burst with every move he made. His other eye still was able to see, and when he looked at Daenerys he saw she was untroubled by the inferno of flames around her. She seemed peaceful. Almost as if she was asleep.

Then she opened both of her eyes and Euron screamed one last time as a wall of flames erupted from her and engulfed him and he became ash.

Balerion VII

Before the ship had reached the dock Balerion had taken a running jump and easily cleared the several meters between the two. Landing on the stone he had not stopped, sprinting through the dockyards and toward the New Quarter of Tolos. Where the Targaryen manse was and where had said his goodbyes to Daenerys and Viserys. As he made his way closer though he slowly found his feet to become heavier by the moment. The more he saw the destruction of the firestorm that had ripped through Tolos and was in places still being put out. The more he saw the smoke plume that dominated the sky above Tolos. The more he regretted leaving, and in ways deciding to return to Tolos suddenly. The more he saw of the destruction of his home with his adopted siblings.

Reaching the gatehouse to the manse his stride had become a lock stepped march, his eyes not on what was infront of him but elsewhere-in his mind as he replayed the crucial moments of his early life.

Meeting Viserys for the first time. Swearing his oath to Rhaella. Holding Daenerys the night she had been born.

His thoughts felt as if they were miles away from his body, a dim part of him fired off at its usual lightning pace, assessing everyone and everything around him. The damages from the fire. The outline of the manse as it had been and now was. The stream of weary, dour people as they mingled around the ruins of the manse. How they avoided looking directly at him and whispered condolences. Some tired to stop him but he pushed them aside as he strode up the stairs and through the gaping hole that had been the front entrance. His mind leap as he spotted, kneeling in the ashen rubble a young man. His sides were bandaged, and half of his hair had caught on fire but it was unmistakably Viserys.

Viserys turned and spared him a glance, Balerion saw that Viserys was kneeling with a sword planted in the ground, after a moment Viserys wordlessly turned back to his vigil. A part of Balerion wanted to say something. To say something that to anyone else would immediately wipe clean their fears and inspire them to move forward. He knew nothing he could say though would do that, so he joined Viserys. Unsheathing Fireblade he plunged it into the ground and knelt beside Viserys, both hands on the hilt. He had never told anyone before, but he could hear the heart beats of others, over the years he had listened to the hearts of many men and women to understand how they were feeling. As he focused on Viserys he listened and knew Viserys was going through a wide range of shifting emotions. There was anger there, but also sadness. Confusion and remorse. After what seemed like hours, Viserys spoke.

"You failed her you know?"

"Yes, I know this." Balerion replied, his head hung low.

"Not my mother. You failed Dany."

"I know. That is what I meant." Balerion, squeezed the hilt of Fireblade.

"I failed her as well." Viserys said, shifting on his knees, "I promised I would return to her. I would be okay and so would she. I lied to her."

"The world…my arrogance. It makes liars of us both." Balerion sighed, bracing himself as deep within him something began to sink.

Then he heard it.

He heard their names.

"Viserys…Balerion…" it was a whisper but it was there and even Viserys' head snapped up in recognition.

They both saw a stumbling slightly from deeper in the ruins, Daenerys emerged covered in ash, bruised, and naked but very much alive.

"Dany!"

Dropping their swords both of them sprinted to Daenerys, Balerion reached her first and fell once again to his knees infront of her, arms reaching out and gentely enfolding her in an embrace. Viserys shortly arrived next and likewise hugged Darnerys. The cloud of ash they all kicked up stung their eyes, but they didn't care.

"You…coughcough…came back." Daenerys' voice trembled, hot tears trickled down her face now.

"No, Dany. You came back to us." Viserys said into her hair.

Balerion would have been more than happy to continue to hold onto his family but he felt something off, scratching at his chest plate. He pushed himself back from his adopted sister and looked down at her, he had not noticed it before, so covered in ash and soot was she, but Daenerys held something in her arms. It had purple scales, wings and bright orange eyes.

It was a dragon.

"It's Aegon…when I woke up they…they had hatched."

"They?" Viserys asked, holding his breath.

A sudden shrill squeal made Balerion and Viserys turn their heads. Shapes moved in the ash and rubble. All small but scaled and winged shapes. Balerion mentally counted each of the twisting bodies of the -dragons- as they made their way to Daenerys, yipping happily at the sight of her.

"A dozen. I brought home a dozen dragon eggs from Valyria."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

184

Cataphract

Mar 19, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Euron IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jul 20, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,172

Euron IV

"I must say Euron my boy, we are very disappointed. Very, very disappointed at your showing on Tegon." Said Father Decay as he squinted at Euron through a battered, dirty monocle.

"Hnngh…" Euron's only reply was, besides to twitch on the rotten decking of the plague ship. He could remember so little now, of who he had been or what he had done. A part of him drowned in the horror of how much of his mind and soul had rotten away, and not just his mind but his body as well.

There had been the pain and then there had been the drowning. Drowning in a sea of filthy water whose dark depths hungered to pull him down. He had tried to scream, but nothing came out. After what seemed like days or perhaps years his body had been grabbed as it floated under the surface of the filthy sea and been dragged out. The water had clung to him like sludge as the rusted meat hook that had pierced his side dragged him onto the deck of the plague ship. When he caught a glimpse of what he was he knew there was nothing left of him-his body was not quite human anymore, perhaps that too had been burned away to leave the pale white body devoid of any characteristics (not skin, not hair, and not even his eyes).

He remembered the fire and he inhaled with fear, sucking in the putrid air that would have rotten his lungs if he had any still.

"We had such good plans for Tegon and for Balerion. Not just one but two of His sons corrupted by inner decay. Balerion would have been a ticking clock of despair that when events would have reached their climax had delivered two primarchs into Father's hands." Father Decay snapped his fingers in frustration. Given that he was a massive daemonic pile of filth and corruption his fingers did not so much make a snapping sound as a wet squelching sound. Underneath Father Decay's metal breastplate, which depicted agricultural scenes of growth and decay, something dinged loudly followed by the muffled screech of a Nurgling.

"B-balerion…" Euron mumbled and then shrieked, digging his hands into his hairless, pale scalp as if wanting to tear away at something just underneath. Around him Father Decay's guard of Plaguebearers looked on unfussed, as did the dozens of souls, similarly devoid of appearance as Euron, chained to the rowing oars of the plague ship. They had been in life devotees of Nurgle, now here in the Garden of Nurgle they received their true reward for their life of damnation. Drained of all emotion and personality except for their despair they would be tortured, devoured, and things much worse by the daemons that inhabited the Garden until they were so abused and ground up what essence remained would float down to Nurgle's Manse where the true price for their faith would paid.

Euron was not sure how he knew these things. Perhaps, it was knowledge all souls who passed into the Garden were granted so that their feelings of hopelessness would be complete and unescapable.

"Granted, you weren't completely useless." Father Decay stroked his chin, the moist matter that made it come apart in his claws, each stroke reforming it in a new shape on his face "You have certainly done your part to spread Father's diseases. The survivors of New Ghis have taken to the sea. The flies tell me they have ravaged Slaver's Bay. Thousands of souls have been offered up to Father from Yunkai. Astapor is feeling feverish and Meereen looks to be preparing the fields for a good harvest."

"Flies! The flies…!" Euron snapped his head around, an echo of their buzzing brought something of himself back to the surface, "They promised me…they promised…"

"Hahahah. What did they promise you, eh?" Father Decay grinned as he looked down at Euron. His stately bearing gone as he laughed, and his eyes twinkled down at Euron. "Eternity? My boy, the promises of the flies can be measured by their lives, fleeting."

"N-no! I-I can't-" Euron stuttered before he sank to his knees moaning. Who he had been slipped once more under his despondence as if he had been thrown back into the water.

"Hmm. I suppose I shall look favorably on you this day Euron. You will have the honor of assisting in bearing me across Father's garden and beyond. Be it at the oar on my ship or helping to lift my palanquin. At least for the next few millennia."

Father Decay motioned for two of his plaguebearers, they grabbed Euron by the shoulders and roughly shoved him into an empty seat at an oar. The daemons hummed to the tune of his moans and the hundred or so other souls as the plague ship sailed deeper into the Garden.

And so ends Euron's part in this tale. His actions though will have quite a few consequences...

Last edited: Jul 20, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

154

Cataphract

Jul 20, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion VIII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jul 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,255

Did you think I'd forgotten about our favorite fancy-pants dragon, eh?

Balerion VIII

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous." He said and rubbed his hand against his chin. His eyes were almost entranced completely by the sight infront of him.

Dragons. Real dragons.

Twelve, real dragons.

Even if they were the size of small cats.

"That, Balerion, is something I will never argue. Even with you." Viserys said from his seat, Balerion did not need to glance over to see that his adopted-brother was likewise staring at the dragons as they…existed.

"Now, now. Play nice little Daena, little Maekar" Dany said with her best stern voice as she separated two of her dragons that had begun to nip and hiss at one another. She could not hold it for long however as they both turned on her and began to lick and squeeze themselves against her, throwing her off balance she went down in a fit of giggles onto the grass.

With their manse burned to cinders and ruins, the Targaryens had retreated to another manse that had been vacated-the previous owners had been slavers and swept up by the Targaryen army and dealt with. With his sorrow at what he had thought had been Dany's loss he had quickly organized his army to calm down panicking citizens of Tolos and maintain strict order. So far, no other members of the mysterious raiding party had surfaced but from what Viserys had told of the quality of their attackers he was not going to risk it. That had been a month ago, for now all seemed safe as he and Viserys reclined in garden chairs and watched their sister play with twelve dragons that played with her, slept, romped and so forth around the garden.

"Well, don't I feel foolish." He laughed suddenly, putting down his wine glass as he dipped his head back with a grin. It did not take long for Viserys to take the bait.

"Look foolish, I've known, but what do you mean?" Viserys asked, turning to scowl at him. Their relationship had, even surprising him, had sutbley changed since the attack. It was as if an invisible gate had been opened, if just a little. Viserys still traded barbs with him but he felt that after these long years they were beginning to come to an understanding of sorts.

"All my hard work. Joining the sellswords, creating my own sellsword company. Creating several more and training them all to be superb soldiers. All the empire building out here. All the politicking in Volantis and beyond. The army. We don't need any of it anymore, not when we have twelve dragons!" he said and laughed again. In their time the ancient Valyrians had built a continent spanning empire while riding on the backs of their dragons. It was possible for just a trio of dragons to shatter armies and conquer Westeros as they had under Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters.

"I'm sure someone still appreciates your hard work, somewhere." Viserys took a sip from his wine glass,

"Are you happy now? Now all you have to do is wait for the dragons to grow and the Iron Throne is yours."

"Though if you had not done all that you did we would never even have had all of these dragons."

"That had crossed my mind," he said, since that fateful morning he had turned over in his head every theoretical possible from events over the last several years. What would have transpired had he not gone to Valyria? What if he had not sought the resources and power-base of Slaver's Bay? How would events have played out differently if he had never…been found? What if he had been a gladiator in Meereen instead of the adopted scion of House Targaryen? The questions had bothered him for some time but he would always remember the words of Rhaella and let them go. He had to focus on the now and the future.

He watched Dany play with her dragons and his thoughts turned to the unknown future.

"Do you think it was what the people are saying? What happened to Dany?" he asked, turning fully to face his adopted brother as his face became serious.

"How she survived that explosion? The eruption of fire and light? The dragons? That it was all magic? Hah!" Viserys shook his head but then sighed, "What other explanation is there? You said it yourself after looking at the ruins, there was a second explosion-one which did NOT come from your workshop."

He was still angry that his workshop with years of notes and prototypes had been destroyed, but he had a perfect memory. He had already re-constructed an almost exact replica of it in their new residence.

"If it was magic, what caused it? All Dany remembers was that…thing that attacked, it killed Syrio and then she blacked out."

The death of Syrio Forel had been a blow for him. He had liked the First Sword of Braavos and had trusted him for years with the safety of both Viserys and Dany. He had sought to honor his fallen friend by making sure his spare swords were cleaned and maintained. He planned to give them to Dany in the future, once her training with her new instructor and bodyguard was complete – Nymeria Sand.

"I have traveled across the Free Cities, magic is regarded as an mummer's illusion. An unreal thing to take comfort in when one does not want to face the facts of reality." He rubbed his hands together, he had been studying as many books on magic that were available in Tolos. The majority of it though were children tales or the critical treatises of maesters. There had been only two names that had stood out to him however.

"They say in the city of Qarth there is an order of warlocks who still practice magic. Likewise, there are the shadowbinders of Asshai beyond there." He said, imaging both locations on a map inside of his head.

"The dragonlords of Old Valyria were powerful with magic too. My ancestors used fire and blood to conquer most of Essos." Viserys brow furrowed, "Is it possible Dany has the magic of the freehold within her?"

"We don't know. That is what makes me so uneasy." He waved a hand in the air, "Magic is not something I know. It is not something you can plan for or expect. It is insanity, but perhaps we are already mad at this point. Chasing the dream of the Iron Throne."

"Then what will you do with Dany? Will you travel with her to the east? Go to this Qarth place and see if they can teach her to…to breathe fire?" Viserys asked, his voice tinged with skepticism but also aggression. What to do about Dany had been wearing on both their heads for some time.

"Hmph. Even if I would we can't now. Not with those…rotbringers that flooded out of New Ghis." He said and watched as Viserys face soured immediately. He had been very fortunate to not venture to New Ghis. If he had all that he would have found was death and worse. A mysterious disease had claimed the entire city and the island it sat on, killing the vast majority of the population but those that survived had become crazed-worse than greyscale many said. Crazed by the fever madness of their sickness-or the sights of the dead-had supposedly turned the survivors of the disease, the Rot, into murderous maniacs-but ones capable of sailing ships.

They had descended like locusts on the eastern coasts of Slaver's Bay, attacking and killing randomly at first before a fleet of the maniacs had crashed their way into the docks of Yunkai and quickly overrun the slave-port. The arts of seven sighs and the sixteen seats of pleasure taught in the city had not saved the Wise Masters from being torn limb from limb. From there they had spread north and south, besieging the hinterlands of both Astapor and Meereen whose masters seemed to be treating the epidemic/invasion as a sport while slaves and freefolk by their hundreds died. Neither city wanted to deal with the terror as long as they could keep their ports open to trade, which meant that he needed to become involved lest the epidemic spread more out of control than it had already.

"Drogo and the Dothraki are massing north of Meereen. All of the Unsullied I've secretly bought and freed from Astapor will obediently, if not just happily, spearhead our landings outside of Yunkai." He interrupted Viserys before he could speak, "And no, in this I don't think we can wait for the dragons to grow. All I've read has told me it will be a few years yet and I don't think we have the time to wait like we can for the Iron Throne."

"That's not all that we can wait on either. Volantis is going to slip your leash soon enough, Balerion." Viserys wagged a finger at him.

"Not untrue." He admitted, his bribes and politicking in Volantis had won him the support of the city to strike eastward overland. Financing for his Dragon Road and the initial conquest of the monster city of Mantarys had been well received by both elephants and tigers in the city. His conquest of Tolos and Elyria, his moves toward Meereen and freeing of slaves had soured the slaver factions within the city against him along with elephants who were not happy about his support of the tiger faction in the last few elections. Truly, their concept for rulership was an interesting an idea in his own mind but it was as slippery as a sea snake. Perhaps, if they had an over-king or arch-ruler that kept some aspects of government stable for the rest of it to benefit the people of the city and their voices heard.

"A war on two fronts will be destructive. We may win won only to lose the other." He said.

"Lose? Unthinkable. Not if you are always there to win the day!" Viserys was sarcastic but Balerion knew he was smart enough to know the truth of the matter. Balerion looked to Dany playing with her dragons once more. The girl looked up in his direction and smiled a wide, loving smile before she was once again rolling on the grass with her 'children'. In a moment he made his decision.

"I will go to Volantis, placate the naysayers or tear the city down with my bear hands." He turned toward Viserys, "You will lead the invasion of Slaver's Bay."

"W-what did you say?" Viserys looked up, startled by Balerion's words. He grinned and remembered the young prince in Dragonstone that had commanded that he should stop growing taller. So as to not eclipse him.

"You heard me, dear brother. I've held you back long enough. Now is the time to show your subjects your biting wit on the battlefield, but me most of all." He paused before he added, "Do you think you are up to it?"

Viserys did not say anything for several minutes. He looked up at Balerion and then to Dany and back. Slowly, with only a slight groan of annoyance, he climbed out of his chair and turned his nose up.

"Of course, I am the true King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of Mantarys, Tolos, Bhorash and Elyria. Regent of the Grass Sea. What do you take me for?"

"A true king. If I am lucky." Balerion smiled softly before he continued, "Within a week Dragon's Rest in the countryside will be complete enough to live in. It should be safe enough, besides Dany's children need space to spread their wings when they begin to fly."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

153

Cataphract

Jul 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion IX New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jul 29, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,370

Balerion IX

"Breath in the air Aegon. Be still and watch. You are a dragon and I will let none harm you." Balerion whispered to the small dragon as it perched on his shoulder. He had scolded the dragon for trying to nip at a passing Volantenes noble who head dress was in the shape of a phoenix, but he did so with a smile on his face. The dragon was only a few months old and it most likely did not prefer the humid weather of Volantis more than most people not from free city did. Aegon's response was a hiss before it slumped against the collar of his attire before it began to nip playfully with one of the golden bells tied into Balerion's hair.

He had for the evening for the most part adopted the attire of a well to do Volantenes freeman, he had chosen black robes stitched with golden thread that left his body bare past his forearms, knees, and wide v-shape across his chest. The only exceptions to this were his shoulders and his hair style. His hair he still wore in the Dothraki braided fashion, the bells symbolizing his victories jingled with every step he took. Which suited him fine, the reputation of the Dothraki was a sword he could use as even if they were considered barbarians by the Old Blood of Volantis they were still feared. The second exception was a set of shoulder guards that swept down from both the front and back of his shoulders, they were metal at their core but sewn over with leather straps and cords from which Aegon could grasp with his claws as the purple, white and golden dragon laid or scampered across his shoulders.

"My lord is this wise…?" Jorah Mormont had asked him earlier in the night. Balerion and his party had traveled to Volantis to take stock of and prevent outright war with Volantis from happening. With elections soon coming up there was an opening for a re-balance of power in Volantis as members of both the Tiger and Elephant parties that relied on the slave trade hoped to unseat the current council of Triarchs that were either aligned with him through ideal or through sheer bribery. He had been invited to a banquet behind the Black Walls, where only those of the Old Blood of Volantis lived-but he had been invited by Nyessos Vhassar, an elephant who supported fighting Balerion. Jorah's question had been in regards to his own wish to take Aegon with them and show him to the Volantenes.

"Rumors of the re-birth of dragons had already arrived here well before us, Mormont. If we had arrived here without a dragon to show then that would put us at a disadvantage. The city is bursting with talk now of my arrival with Aegon on my shoulders. Volantis considers itself a scion of Valyria therefore dragons are what will illicit the fancy and awe of its people." He had replied, stroking Aegon's cheek as he had done so. While it may have appeared that he was just using the dragon as an ornament the truth was well and far from that. Dragons symbolized the right to rule of not just House Targaryen but of all descendants of the Valyria Freehold. Many grew up on their tales of destruction and power but there was also their loyalty and kinship to their dragonriders. He considered Aegon to be not a pet but family, he would protect the dragon as he had Viserys and Dany.

It seems that, at least so far my sentiments are proving to be true. The Volantenes freemen and the other foreign captains from other Free Cities and beyond were all awed at the sight of a dragon in their presence. Some had been bold, gathering around Mormont and his bodyguard of Dragon Blades to get a closer look (that Balerion towered over his own guards made this easier), some even had the boldness (be it natural or from one too many cups of wine) to try and touch Aegon who Balerion noted with pride did not back down and instead nipped at the reaching hands. Others looked on from a far, amazed but calculating. If he guessed right again he had this very night shifted the balance of dozens of backroom plans and deals in regards to the upcoming elections. Enough to tip the elections over to my favored candidates? Perhaps, but Nyessos must have something else in mind tonight. Not just to see if I was bluffing in regards to the rebirth of dragons in Essos. Perhaps assassination? No, it couldn't be that simple as a knife to my heart or a poisoned drink, this is his own villa. It would be too crass and blunt, the voters would never stand for it even here in Volantis.

"Good evening to you. I welcome you a thousand times into my modest home." A voice called out to Balerion which he recognized immediately as his host, Nyessos.

"A thousand and one times do I give my thanks for your food and shelter." He replied and bowed in respect to the older man bedecked in robes of blue and orange. Like all of the Valyrian stock, noble or not, he was pale skinned and had fair of hair, his eyes a pale blue.

"I am glad you accepted my invitation. Let it be said that Volantis is not generous even to those not of its shores." Nyessos said, with his mouth but his words betrayed a different sentiment. You are not from Volantis. You are a foreigner. You should be grateful for all that you are given here. Balerion noted that the slave merchant's eyes though were glued to Aegon, swaying with the dragon as it shifted and bobbed its head to smell the air.

"Truth, Volantis is one of the greatest cities. I would do unto its people great honor and wealth. Just as I did when I returned from Valyria." He smiled pleasantly back as he said those words. There were people listening in on their conversation from the very moment that they both had begun to talk to one another. Reminding them of his feat of traveling to Valyria and back as well as bringing back treasure that had enriched his partners in the city was his own sword thrust into the battle that he and Nyessos were engaged in, not a battle of actual swords but a battle of words, meaning politics.

"Yes…that was a well celebrated day in Volantis, but what have you done for Volantis as of late?" Nyessos huffed and before Balerion could reply continued in an unexpected course of conversation, "Ah, you may not know but tonight I have other guests from your homeland here. Other Westerosi, who have traveled far and pay homage to Volantis. Come, see."

As if on cue, the doors to the hall where the banquet was being held opened and in walked three Westerosi. One he recognized immediately as a former acquaintance of his own who he had met in Volantis once before already- Gerion Lannister. The second was a person that while Balerion had never met him did know him by reputation-a Lannister of a such small stature did tend to stand out, he was Tyrion Lannister. The last, was a man utterly different than Tyrion Lannister as night was to day. He was a large man that in height and stature almost reached Balerion's own, while he had never met this one in person he had glimpsed him from afar and knew him by reputation. In fact, just the sight of the last man made his blood boil and his vision fill with red, his hand went down to the hilt of Firefang sheathed at his side.

Well, well, well. It seems that Tywin had returned my favor sooner than expected. He has sent me Gregor Clegane at last!

For those of you still wondering why Balerion returned Brightroar to the Lannisters...here it is.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

153

Cataphract

Jul 29, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tyrion I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jul 29, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,389

Tyrion I

Aaaah. Now the last coin falls into the hand. Why would Father finally allow me to live my dream of seeing the world beyond Westeros? Why would he allow me to travel to Westeros as part of a diplomatic embassy to the Volantenes? Why send Gregor Clegane on said diplomatic mission? To see if I will get killed.

He had been thrilled to see Volantis, a part of him had hoped finally his father had been tired of the sight of him and had finally decided to banish his son to Volantis, but that was too good to be true. Tywin had proposed to King Robert's small council that a delegation should be sent to Volantis to help promote trade ties with the great free city but also gain more information about the infamous Balerion. Of course, Robert had pounced on the idea and had supported it, even if not all of the small council did. Tywin had even said the cost would not go against the debt owed to his family by the crown. As such he had been allowed pick of the delegation and he had selected his brother Gerion, who was already knowledgeable of the city and its politics.

"Balerion…what did I tell you, did I not say he was…impressive?" Gerion whispered to him, his eyes locked on the Targaryen dragon and his actual dragon. His uncle had not been the same man entirely since his return with Brightroar. Tyrion was not sure what was the cause, but his usually jovial uncle had become prone to fits of depression and melancholy. Had it been the reaction of Tywin at the circumstances of Brightroar's return? Had it been the death of the brotherly love between him and Tyrion's own father? Or was it Balerion's doing somehow? The way Gerion talked of him was part fear and part awe. He had read stories of magic that could affect the minds of men. Was Balerion a magic user and had he done something to his uncle?

"You aren't wrong, nuncle." Tyrion admitted, and stared with no small amount of awe up at the towering frame of the Targaryen and again the actual dragon perched on his shoulder. That the dragon was perhaps not the most impressive feature of Balerion was amazing in of itself. The man was almost enchantingly handsome and looked the perfect picture of a Valyrian prince, especially the intensity that shined in his eyes. His bearing was strong and confident, and Tyrion felt that if the Targaryen looked disapproving on him his own confidence would shatter under the weight. With his own…unique stature as a dwarf among men he was perhaps the best person in the room to fully consider the size and stature of the man too. He must be over three meters tall! Look at him, he stands taller than even the Mountain.

Thinking of Ser Gregor Clegane, he turned his eyes toward the man known as 'The Mountain That Walks'. He had never been comfortable around Gregor even at a distance, but stuck traveling with him for over a month felt as if every day he narrowly missed being killed by the man. Like many of his father's subjects Gregor openly berated Tyrion, but Gregor's words included very…detailed…threats of how he would kill him. From stepping on him until he popped like a fruit under boot to bashing his head against the wall like a babe, Tyrion had kept out of the Mountains way as much as possible seeking refuge with his uncle.

"…another doll. He'll break…" Tyrion heard Gregor say to himself, he was already armored in full plate mail and had his characteristic shield and two-handed broadsword, which rumor said he was able to use to bisect a man clean through their armor and body with. In comparison, Balerion seemed underdressed for a fight as he wore light cloth robes except for the metal shoulder pads which his dragon perched on-an idea Tyrion quietly thought was very interesting and creative. The look on Gregor's face was one of pained annoyance, it was said that the man-mountain suffered from intense headaches and even more grimly it was said the only way he freed himself from them was shedding blood and breaking bones.

"My, my, my. It seems that you are ready to pull your sword on my guests, Balerion." Nyessos said from the side, a patronizing smile on his face as he shook his head, "How barbaric."

Tyrion had been an invited guest of the Volantenes slave merchant for only a few days, but he harbored an passionate dislike for the man. His profit on slavery was one reason as most of Westeros saw it as an abomination, but the man's continued patronizing behavior was enough to drive a man to jump into the Rhoynar river. Still, he acknowledged that Nyessos was not a fool, he possessed an particular sense of cunning and guile that made it perilous to underestimate him. After all, at this point it was obvious that Nyessos was the true facilitator of this meeting, the man must have pulled strings to arrange for this…meeting-even while Tyrion's own father played 'The Rains of Castamere' on a harp in Westeros. In fact, Tyrion was half expecting the band to strike up the tune any moment now.

"I have not drawn my sword yet, Nyessos. Have care, when you see a rabid hound would you be foolish enough to pet it or be wary of attack?" Balerion replied, his eyes still narrowed at Gregor. Tyrion wondered what was going on in the mind of the Targaryen. Rumors that trickled back to Westeros, and songs played by a good many free bards, spoke of the Dragon as being very keen of mind and capable of outthinking his opponent several times over. After all, he had heard Balerion's request for returning Brightroar to House Lannister. It had been Gregor Clegane's head, and Tywin had surely delivered on the debt he owed to House Targaryen even if it was still attached to the body. Then again. I would not be surprised if he prefers it this way. To fight and kill the Mountain himself.

"Hmph. Very well, if you wish to draw your sword then as host of both you and of this man. I may give you permission to fight." Nyessos said, a gleam in his eye as he added, "If you wish."

Nyessos is a man who likes having others in his debt. Perhaps though there is something else here, the Volantenes like to think of themselves as superior and above outsiders. Perhaps this is another ploy to weaken Balerion's influence over the elections?

Balerion seemed to consider the words. His eyes finally leaving Clegane as he looked to their host.

"I would wish it so…" Balerion declared before he spun on his heels, Tyrion was impressed how light he was on his feet and raised his arms beseechingly to the crowd of Volantenes guests that had gathered around as an enthralled audience, "…but I wish the leave of the Volantenes people. If I am to spill blood in your city, I wish to honor your tradition that come down from the Old Freehold. I ask you, will you let me shed the blood of this man? This man who is a murderer of women and children of House Targaryen? Who killed Elia of Dorne and her son Aegon Targaryen-who was just a babe-in cold murder? I vowed upon leaving Westeros I would claim retribution for them both, again I beseech you all to let me have leave so they may find peace."

Tyrion's brow shot up at the impassioned speech, to have come up with it on the spot was a feat enough but to deliver it with such heart aching passion and sheer political cunning was impressive. As the crowd of Volantenes raised their voices in approval of Balerion's request he saw Nyessos shrink back, panic in his eyes as he saw the vast majority of his guests' side in support of the Targaryen. In one fell swoop he had turned the slave merchant's attempt to discredit him against him two-fold, if Balerion won he would be lauded for killing a royal murderer and Nyessos could not retract his offer to support what was shaping up to be an impromptu trial by combat without losing a landslide of political face.

It seems even spiders can get caught in their own web from time to time. Now his only hope of getting victory here is Balerion being killed. I doubt he put all of his coin in one bet on Gregor. No, there must be something else he has at play to ensure his win. What could it be though?

"V-very well! I approve. You may s-start when both combatants are ready! I promised my guests entertainment tonight after a-all!" Nyessos declared, he was angry and could barely contain his temper even as he retreated with several of his slave attendants. The audience did the same very quickly creating a very large space for Balerion and Gregor. He felt a tug on his arm as his uncle pulled him back with the crowd.

"Get away from the edge Tyrion. Here stand on this pillar." Gerion showed him a marble pillar that arched up toward the ceiling, the relief of the base had a small enough ledge that someone of his stature could stand and hang onto it and see over the crowd. With his uncle's help he was able to climb up and see a perfect view.

"Come on boy! I'll add your skull to my collection after I throw it before the Iron Throne," Gregor growled, his face was a ferocious snarl as he took his stance, "I'll add it to my collection! Right next to that whore and her children's skull. I'm ready."

He was lying, the bodies of Elia and her children had been returned to the Martells for burial.

"A part of me wishes we would have done this in King's Landing. It would be so much more poetic, but I have to work with what the gods have given me," Balerion replied with an even tone, he had walked over to a group of men wearing full armor and the Targaryen sigil and gently handed to him the dragon to hold. The amazing creature let out several hissing sounds that sounded both angry and pleading but it quieted down after the former leaned in close and whispered several words into its ear and made calm stroking motions on its neck. Balerion returned to facing his opponent, drawing out from his sheath an sword with a crescent edge, patterns along the blade that looked like fire, and a hilt shaped like a pair of draconic wings which was also unmistakably made from Valyrian steel.

"Still, I will get to kill you with Firefang, so this is not a total loss. I am ready"

Gregor was the first to charge, with a bellowing shout that sounded more animal than man he strode toward Balerion-his freakish strength made it easy for him to move quickly with very little hinderance across the floor. As Gregor raised his greatsword Tyrion imagined it cutting through the flimsy cloth that Balerion wore and expected the other giant to be cut in two but when Gregor bought his sword down his opponent was not there anymore.

"You are even slower than I imagined in my head." Balerion said matter of facts as he stepped around Gregor and stabbed out three times with the tip of Firefang, each cut pierced Gregor's plate mail as if it was made of cloth leaving pinpoint wounds on his shoulder, upper arm and forearm on his left side. Tyrion had only seen a fighting style like this once before, when he had visited his sister in Kings Landing and Robert had hosted a troupe of Braavosi Water Dancers to show off their skill of arms. Firefang had a similar length to a longsword but not as long as Gregor's greatsword but it appeared it did not need to be as the wielder had an extensive reach longer than any normal man, Tyrion saw the handle grip could be switched to be held with one or two hands.

"Scaly bastard!" Gregor roared with pain now as he spun around, swinging his greatsword in a wide arc, but much like Tyrion had seen the Braavosi do his opponent almost seemed to dance away from the greatsword. The golden bells in his hair chimed as he moved, his long-braided hair moving with his body. When it passed him and while Gregor's body was still caught up in the momentum of his swing Balerion lunged forward again, landing three similar strikes on Gregor's other arm.

"Still better than a bloodthirsty hound." Balerion taunted, his face was still mostly even but there was a hint of a smile on his face. His violet eyes twinkled in the firelight.

"I'll rip that smug smile from your face." Gregor growled, raising his shield as he took several paces forward again. This time favoring several short but strong slashes with his greatsword that had Balerion moving backward. The Targaryen looked nonplussed by each of the sword strokes, dodging each one with a single step as easily as if he was dancing or skipping-until he stopped and instead leaned into Gregor's attack with Firefang raised.

Balerion blocked Gregor's swing and there was an almighty clang of metal on metal as the two swords crashed together, sparks seemed to leap from Firefang. For the first time, Tyrion guessed perhaps in all of his life, Gregor was surprised if not shocked by an opponent that matched his strength. Gregor's eyes widened, a clear emotion other than the rage that dominated him passed over his face. Then Balerion raised his free hand and punched with it, not directly against Gregor's body but against his shield. Tyrion and very likely the entire crowd gaped as the shield not only buckled under the impact, but Gregor was flung off his feet and backwards across the floor.

The sound of the Mountain falling was ear shatteringly loud as he, his full plate armor, sword and shield crashed down onto the marble floor. Tyrion and the crowd winced at the sound, the dragon gave a snarling shriek before the sound subsided. Only Balerion seemed unaffected by it as he again unnervingly quickly sheathed Firefang, crossed the floor to the prone Gregor and began to squeeze the Mountain's neck and life from his body.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have your life crushed from you, you monster? Do you know what your victims felt? What Elia felt in her last moments?" the charm and pleasantry had drained out of Balerion's voice with every word leaving only anger and no small amount of regret. Gregor for his part couldn't reply as he struggled for air, he brought his fists up and punched them hard into Balerion's ribcage but other than a brief grunt from Balerion he didn't seem to notice. Gregor's hits became weaker and weaker, instead he turned to struggling under Balerion trying to gasp out some sound.

Tyrion had no love for the Mountain but even this was becoming distasteful to watch.

"P-plea-se" the Mountain managed, his eyes streaming tears and his face becoming different shades of purple.

"Hah!" Balerion's tone was mocking and the smile that split his lips was cruel, "There is no please for you! I shouldn't kill you now though, should I? No, I should break you within an inch of your life! I should take my sword and stripe your flesh for everyone you have killed! I should show you wonders beyond pain…pain…pain…"

Balerion hesitated, Tyrion saw him draw back from Gregor his brow knitted with a horrified expression. Tyrion guessed he was thinking back to some past memory. Was it a memory of someone? Something that had happened to him? Something he had did to someone or had almost done? Whatever the Targaryen was thinking his grip on Gregor loosed enough for the Mountain to not only breath clearly but with a bloodthirsty howl reach out, grab his greatsword and swing it toward Balerion. With Firefang sheathed Balerion should have had no way of blocking the sword, but Tyrion underestimated the Dragon of House Targaryen as he still had his fists. He reached out and struck Gregor's hand, crushing the Mountain's fingers inside of his metal gloves but there was enough power in the sword that even as it fell it cut Balerion along his arm though it looked to be a small cut amazingly.

Cursing Balerion slammed his other fist into Gregor's chest, again knocking the wind out of the Mountain. He then stood up and grabbed the Mountain and hauled him up with him, a superhuman feat of strength. Balerion stared into Gregor's face, cold fury practically glowing from his features.

"I promised Queen Rhaella that I would protect her children just as I swore vengeance on you for your crimes, Clegane. I will not become someone like you to protect them, I may not be a knight, but I will uphold the oath of a True Knight."

"Hah…hah….prissy…fool…" Gregor wheezed, coughing up blood as he swayed on his feet, both his arms limp by his sides, "Believing in that…bullshit. N-no one has even been a true knight…just covers…bloodshed. You'll give in to it. Only path…is the path of skulls and…blood."

His voice seemed to gain a shred of his usual vitality as he spoke, it almost sounded like some fanatical creed to Tyrion. It sounds strange for someone like Gregor to sound…religious. Yet, perhaps not as his life as always been of violence and murder.

Balerion was silent as he stared at Gregor for several more moments.

"I am fortunate, that you are not a true knight then Clegane." Balerion said and turned his head around and whistled. From the clutch of Targaryen guards the dragon cried out and leapt free of its protectors. Spreading its wings, it did not so much fly as glide across to perch on Balerion's shoulders but the sight of it was something that Tyrion vowed he would always remember. Balerion smiled, a true and caring smile at the dragon before he spoke his next words.

"Aegon. Dracarys."

The dragon shrieked and from its jaws it belched forth a stream of blazing dragonfire aimed directly at Gregor's face. Gregor screamed as his head erupted like a candle a pillar of fire rising from his head toward the ceiling as it was engulfed in dragonflame. Some of it streamed down his neck and into his armor melting flesh and metal together. He was being cooked from inside of his armor. Despite the intense heat Balerion held tightly and kept Gregor standing even when his shrieks stopped. The Mountain perhaps had the dubious honor of being the first enemy of the Targaryens to be killed by dragonfire in over a century.

Balerion smoothly let Gregor go and as the corpse of the Mountain began to fall he withdrew Firefang and slashed out with it just once. The still flaming skull of Gregor Clegane bounced just once on the floor before it rolled to a stop. Balerion walked over to it and with his boot smashed the skull to smithereens. He seemed to be about to say something more when a pained expression made his brow knit, his free hand pressed against his chest.

"That…would be the Manticore venom." Nyessos cackled before he stepped forward. He pointed toward Gregor's greatsword on the ground, "My guest desired manticore venom and as host I was happy to oblige him. Far be it me to not share Volantis' generosity."

Balerion seemed to struggle, gasping he fell down to one knee. On his shoulder the dragon squaked. He dig his fingers deeper into his chest.

"The venom races to your heart and once it reaches it…immediate death." Nyessos stroked his chin, beaming in his apparent victory.

"But…but…" Balerion gasped in pain, his free hand slammed down on the floor.

"But what? You foolish barbarian! You think you can take my wealth from me? My slave trade? Hah!"

"But…" Balerion stuttered and reached out, his hand wrapping on the hilt of the greatsword and in one motion he stood back to his feet, all apparent pain he had been showing just moments ago as he smiled deviously at Nyessos, "…but what happens if you have two hearts?"

"No! Im-impossible! He said he would use it!" Nyessos gasped, his triumph turning to ashes before his eyes. He looked at Balerion not with contempt but with horror now.

"I have always been fascinated with mummers, perhaps I could have been one in another life? Nyessos. You forget, I am known across Essos as the Poison Drinker!" Balerion shook his head, it put in mind the image of a maester disappointed in a student failing his lesson. "This isn't even my second encounter with manticore venom."

"Further more, you have admitted to attempting to assassinate a guest in your own home. And I lived! That will not look good at the elections"

Nyessos gasped and looked around, his head twitching side to side at his assembled guests. Those who had likely been his outright opponents before glared daggers at him, while those who may have supported him tried to not look in his direction at all. From his vantage point Tyrion could hear whispers rippling through the crowd of Volantenes and it did not pain a good picture of Nyessos' future political ambitions. Broken, the slave merchant cried out and fled-pushing his way through the crowd and out of sight. Even his slave attendants seemed hesitant to follow him. All eyes turned back to Balerion as he began to speak.

"Such shame. House Targaryen has already begun to rise again. We are the rightful rulers of Westeros and the inheritors of the Valyria Freehold. Truthfully, I do not care for politics. Squabbling self-interests since the Century of Blood. Dragons have come again, and a new age WILL mark the world. Perhaps, instead of tigers and elephants what Volantis needs are dragons…"

He smiled in the charming way that seemed natural for him, sheathed his sword, and turned his gaze fully onto Tyrion. He felt the weight of those violet eyes focused on him and it was so powerful that Tyrion at first didn't hear Balerion's order for his guards to seize both Lannisters.

Last edited: Jul 30, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

194

Cataphract

Jul 29, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys VI New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 29, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,796

Viserys VI

"Yunkai, the yellow city. Queen of cities. Home of the Wise Masters and producer of some of the finest bed slaves this side of Lys. Now, a house of death and…rot." Viserys spat out the last word. Images of the horrific creatures he had faced in Tolos flashed in his mind's eye next to the very similar ones that had tried to kill him here in Yunkai.

"I'd visited this place when the Second Sons were still lead b y Mero…I never imagined that…" Garibald shifted uncomfortably where he stood on the viewing platform. The wind shifted, and the smell of bloated and diseased flesh was carried to their nostrils, making his eyes water.

"That a plague worse than the pale rider would drive the people of New Ghis into madness and crash upon Yunkai like a rotten whale beaching on the shore?" Viserys supplied.

"More or less your Majesty." Garibald conceded.

Whatever infection, or magic as Viserys suspected, had taken hold of the New Ghiscari it had killed half of them and sent the rest into a mad blood frenzy. Like scum floating on the surface of the water they had spread focusing their attentions on the eastern shore of the Gulf of Grief and Slaver's Bay. Rather than unite against a common foe the cities of Slaver's Bay had acted with disunity and had been rather alarmed when the fevered hordes of the New Ghiscari, or Rotbringers as they had become to be known now, had refused the generous payments of slaves and gold by the Masters. Whatever semi-sane minds commanded the Rotbringers had steered their plague fleet away from directing attack Astapor and instead bypassed the city and their Unsullied to strike at the soft belly of Slaver's Bay-Yunkai.

A messenger ran up to the viewing platform, Viserys guessed he may have been Ghiscari himself most likely a slave freed recently, the messenger bowed before he spoke.

"My lord. Garrad's wing of the Third Sons reports they have reached the gladiator pits. He reports having encountered survivors. He has kept them at a distance but suspects a possible counter attack by the Rotbringers."

"It wouldn't be the first time they have posed as survivors. Garrad is wise to keep his distance. We also can't let the Rotbringers cut off Garrad's wing and trap his forces. Go to Selvara's company, have him dispatch his spears to cover Garrad's flanks and support a fighting retreat if necessary. There are a thousand places these bastards can pop up, we clear this gods forsaken place street by street."

The Rotbringers had swarmed Yunkai's small navy and proceeded to run rampant through the streets, overwhelming the city's guard of some five thousand Unsullied and sellswords and so far, Viserys and his forces had seen no sight of any survivors at all though they had seen evidence of some sort of last defense around the city's greatest brick pyramid. Evidence of their putrid corpses defiled beyond all reason though were a plenty. It was almost like a carpet when they had first arrived, they had resorted to using chemical fire to burn away as many corpses as they could before landing. Of course, not all of the corpses had been dead and had tried to kill the Targaryen forces.

The main bulk of the Rotbringers had not even looted the city. Just killed or infected the survivors and moved on. His scouts had confirmed that the Rotbringers had seemed to split into two different hordes, one heading north to Meereen and the other to Astapor overland. Viserys had gathered forces from Tolos and sailed to Bhorash, which he had been pleased to see had grown busier and lively since his last visit, and then across Slaver's Bay to Yunkai. It was a plan that Balerion had devised but had left Viserys to interpret and carryout. Securing Yunkai as a beachhead and bulwark he would turn north and meet a large army of Dothraki lead by Khal Drogo, together they would either kill the Rotbringers outside or inside the walls of Meereen-whichever state the city was in by the time they arrived. His scouts had not been able to get a close look but last, they had reported the Rotbringers were still outside the walls but they had seen fires from within the city itself. Either way, Viserys planned to take Meereen itself. They would never have a better chance to conquer the greatest slaver city and his arrival would hopefully be seen as a grand moment of heroism which would help smooth the transition of breaking the Great Masters once and for all.

With Meereen secured he would turn south and see what state Astapor was in before also adding it to the Targaryen holdings in Essos. He glanced down at the maps laid across the table, one was a rough drawing of Yunkai before the invasion, it was covered with small markers showing the disposition of his troops spreading out through the city. Carefully turning over every rock and putting whatever screamed and clawed at them to fire. Another map showed Essos around Slaver's Bay with the edges marking out the locations of some of the Free Cities. Westeros was not even mentioned on this map. He looked at the parts of Essos that swore sovereignty to him, from Volantis (if Balerion's mission there was a success) across the Dragon Road to Slaver's Bay itself and the Dothraki Sea.

Every time he looked he saw his return to Westeros getting closer.

A bit dialogue-shy but I wanted to get out where and what Viserys was doing. And also to do what GW has been doing with the Horus Heresy series after forever, point out that the Return to Westeros (Siege of Terra) is coming...

Last edited: Oct 29, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

129

Cataphract

Oct 29, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tyrion II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Nov 3, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,843

Tyrion II

Tyrion had to admit, having seen the Black Cells, the accommodations provided by Balerion had been rather cozy. Easily manhandled by Balerion's bodyguard, Tyrion and his uncle had been forced out of party and into a waiting palanquin where after twisting through the streets of Volantis (and leaving the confines of the Black Walls) they had arrived at what he assumed was the Targaryen household in the city. Forced inside they had been locked into a rather opulent looking suite, where though under constant guard they had been able to obtain good food and drink. During their stay his uncle had eventually revealed the details of his first meeting with the Dragon of House Targaryen. How he had first marveled at the sight of Brightroar, the request for Gregor to face Targaryen justice, and so forth. Tyrion did have to admit the man was impressive if not awe inspiring, but that they were at his total mercy still meant both their lives were in danger from him all the same.

After several nights, during which they had heard 'commotions' outside no doubt related to the elections of the Triarchs, they had been invited to attend a private dinner with Balerion. Given the circumstances they were in no circumstance to decline their host. The Targaryen was fairly similarily dressed in the same manner from the last time they had seen him, in light clothing that had to have been specially tailored to fit his large frame, and all the same Tyrion was impressed by the man-especially as he had the nasty habit of talking to Tyrion as an equal. Such as when Tyrion asked about how his rule of Volantis had progressed.

"Now, I take that as an insult. I do not rule Volantis, the Triarchs are still in power in this city. Even if there have been changes in the traditional leadership structure. The elections were still held. Triarchs were confirmed or removed and replaced but perfectly within traditional standards. That they all profess to have joined the "Dragons" party is their idea, not mine."

"So, do the Triarchs now profess their loyalty to Viserys or to you directly…?" Tyrion asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"Ah, you and your Usurper's compatriots will be happy to hear that Volantis has not pledged their loyalty to House Targaryen, but have allied with King Viserys in common defense and commitment to ending slavery in Essos." Balerion smiled, "You should also be made aware that the only holding that King Viserys claims are the traditional crown lands and titles in Westeros."

"Really?" Tyrion raised his hand and counted off, "What does that make of Mantarys, the settlements you have made along the old demon road? Tolos and Elyria? Whatever you are doing with the Dothraki and the cities of Slaver's Bay?"

"Allied dominions. Each has their own council that rules their own affairs which House Targaryen professes no claim of ruler-ship to. That they seek protection through the Second Sons, Third Sons, Dragon Blades and other affiliated free companies who maintain order and other services cannot directly mean they are ruled by our house, though they have all proclaimed recognition of our rule to Westeros."

"Further, seeing the common threat of the Slave cities and the Rotbringers we have aligned with interests for the common good in Slaver's Bay. That some former-slaves native to these cities have declared interest in forming ruling councils and turning them into 'Freed cities' is a policy we support but does not mean that House Targaryen will accept rulership. After all, our place has ALWAYS been in Westeros."

"Yes, Westeros. A place it would appear I will not be visiting anytime soon…unless you wish to release my nuncle and I…?"

"Perhaps." Balerion winked and took a sip from his goblet. "Granted, I think I would prefer your company. You both are nothing like that sour puss, Tywin from what I've heard."

Tyrion actually did spit up his wine into his goblet. Gerrion had to lean over and slap his backside several times until he could breathe normally again.

"Your father DOES gain more by your death or at least imprisonment by my hands, doesn't he?"

That was something that Tyrion had been thinking over since their capture and as a Lannister he should have denied those words and accusations against his father. Then again, his father was Tywin Lannister so what use was there to be denying it? That was his father's reputation that Tyrion over the years had lived every day of his life.

"He…would be able to declare me lost. Petition King Robert to see that Jaime is removed from the Kingsguard so that he may inherit my father's lands and titles." He poured himself another drink, "And would be able to declare a family embarrassment to be settled."

"Make that two embarrassments." Gerrion chimed in, a flash of guilt covered his face when he spoke.

"You would have died Gerrion. Valyria…the air is poisonous to…most…for large stretches of the country. You would have died even before setting foot on solid ground." Balerion frowned, picking up on the inner turmoil that simmered within the man.

"Aye, you saved my life by stopping me from going to Valyria." Gerrion, "Tywin would always say 'Lannisters pay their debts' to mean we will crush those who wrong us but not that we would repay those who aid us. I knew it would destroy my relationship with Tywin, to have weekly accepted aid from our family's enemy but it had to be done."

"You may consider any debt you hold to me fulfilled." Balerion drew his sword, Firefang, "So do I swear on Valyrian steel shaped by my hands. Afterall, I would ask you to declare against Tywin and Robert for me. To rule House Lannister in the name of Viserys."

"What is to be the fate of my family? Should you win the Iron Throne for Viserys?" He cut in. They were getting to the meat and bones of their captivity now. The Targaryens wanted them to declare Robert a usurper and use them as puppets to rally support in the Westerlands. He did believe that Balerion was being honest and sincere but there was politics also involved.

"Cersei and her children would declare oaths against any claim to the crown. Be given some land to live out their days." Balerion's reply was swift, "Jaime would…face trial for his actions in killing of Aerys."

Jaime had told him of when he had killed the mad king. The plan to burn King's Landing and all of its people to the ground. That a Kingslayer would receive a trial was surprisingly lenient, but that did not mean his brother would still be locked away in the Black Cells or executed.

"He would have to give up his post in the Kingsguard. If found guilty by the trial he would be sentenced to join the Night Watch. If not he would be still stripped of his titles."

"And Tywin?" Gerrion asked, he was not surprised by the answer.

"For his betrayal death is the only answer." Balerion replied firmly. Tyrion had sensed sympathy in the man's voice when talking about his brother, but with Tywin there was nothing but the cold steel of an executioner's axe.

"You put us, especially me in a hard position. Betray my own father for what is to be assuredly a death sentence."

"It seem he tried to do the exact same thing to you. Had I been less sympathetic you both would very likely have been killed. Even if your father thought that Gregor could kill me."

Tyrion was taken back by the other's suggestion of sympathy. Before he could ask the Targaryen answered for him, almost as if he could read minds.

"I have heard of you for some years now. Even while I was in King's Landing. The Dwarf of Casterly Rock. Locked away and scorned by your father. Having ambitions to see the world. You reminded me of myself."

"Yourself?" He asked, extremely incredulous but at the same time curious.

"Yes! It is not strange as it seems. Aerys kept me on a short leash as I grew. I wanted to see all of Westeros and beyond, but obedience and duty kept me in King's Landing and later Dragonstone. Then it was loyalty, love, and vengeance that saw me as a decoy. When I return to Westeros I want to see all there is to see, then retire and become a maester to learn, to create, and to nurture." Balerion sighed out the last words, sitting back he seemed to become lost in thought. No doubt visions of his dream filling his eyes.

"Why not just turn on the Targaryens? Why not just retire immediately? You can't deny that you are the true power behind all that you have conquered in Essos. Why do you keep up this charade?" His mind was racing from the revelations, or perhaps it was the wine. Probably both.

"Love my dear Tyrion. I loved Queen Rhaella as a mother even though she was not my own. I love Daenerys and Viserys as family, even if Viserys makes it hard sometimes. Can you say you do so for your family as well?"

He thought about it. Certainly, Jaime and Gerrion. His aunt Genna who had stepped into a maternal role after his mother's death. Mycella and Tommen were a delight. Cersei and Joffery…he could not say. His father…

"I may not love my father, and he most certainly does not love me. That…that does not mean I should or could fight for their deaths." He did not answer Balerion's question, "Yet, that doesn't mean that I…we…can still seek accommodation with House Targaryen…for the sake of peace. Afterall anything I can tell you about Westeros will be changed by the time you reach it…that is if you do."

For what seemed like forever but what was actually a few moments the Dragon of House Targaryen held Tyrion in his gaze. The fire light reflected in those violet colored eyes.

"Very well. You may yet change your mind." Balerion smiled, "You will enjoy the sights of Myr and the other Free Cities. Which you will see sooner than you think. Trust me on that."

Last edited: Nov 3, 2018

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

143

Cataphract

Nov 3, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Everywhere. Somewhere. Nowhere New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Nov 6, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,859

Four Siblings sit around a table. They have been playing a game that had either just stared or lasted for eons. Each of them has brought their own dice for they would not trust ones brought by the others.

In the center of the table stands a small figurine made of uncountable futures.

The Sibling That Smells of Rot asks whose turn it is.

The Sibling That Smells of Blood Growls. Incomprehensible. Recent loss wounding It

The Sibling That Smells of Your Heart's Desires appears to be even more disappointed than its other sibling. It did not like playing a game It should never had to play. But They had agreed to a truce of sorts. To take turns one by one. It glared at their last Sibling. The Sibling That Smells of Lies.

The Sibling That Smells of Your Heart's Desires demanded The Sibling That Smells of Lies to begin Their turn. The Sibling in question just smiled and folded its hands.

It declared that it would not act.

The Sibling That Smells of Your Heart's Desires cried in triumph. That meant that now was Its turn once more. This time it would not fail. Before It could act It was Stopped by Its Sibling.

The Sibling of Lies declared the Sibling of Desire could not act. It was still its own turn. A turn that it would not take but meant that it could Not give.

The Other Siblings cried out. They were happy the Sibling of Desire could not act but mad that They did not get to go again. The Sibling of Lies cawed. If They Wished to take Its turn then They knew what They had to give into the pot. Their own Champions that They had already claimed. The Sibling of Rot and the Sibling of Blood halted their protest. The Sibling of Desire grew loud and discordant, in several places reality split open and was submerged in warp storms.

Finally It took its dice and stormed away. It declared it would find/claim another then. The Sibling of Lies' laughter followed It into the warp.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

101

Cataphract

Nov 6, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Doran III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 17, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,932

Doran III

295 AC

Planky Town, Dorne.

"It is good to see you again father" Nymeria Sand said to his brother as they embraced.

"You as well my darling" her father Oberyn returned the warmth as he kissed her on her forehead, "My, my you grow into a beautiful woman every time you visit! You must be beating off that Viserys with your sword day and night."

He smiled at the warmth between his brother and niece, though his feet pained him, he was dedicated to family. For the Martells family was everything, it was also why they went about their Great Work. For his sister and her children now dead, they would all have their revenge.

"We have heard of the chaos in Volantis. We were…surprised at you have returned to Dorne so quickly." He said. Nymeria had since being sent to Balerion as a sign of faith, and shore up the relationship between her and Viserys, only returned to Dorne a handful of times over the years. To keep their Great Work a secret, should it be discovered it would no doubt mean the death of them all, Nymeria returned to and from Essos under the name Trianna-a common enough Volentene name. They also would always meet in the warehouse where they were now in Planky Town.

"Yes, I was sent as soon as it was deemed safe by Balerion. Volantis has fallen to House Targaryen, a coalition of noble houses have come together to form the 'Dragon' party and have sworn to aid the Targaryen cause." Nymeria moved from her father to what appeared to be several fishing barrels. He eyed her, as she placed her hands on one of them.

"I hope that is not…all?" her father asked, Oberyn had become serious now as he stared at his daughter. Along with tales of plague in the Bay of Slaves and the capture of Gerion and Tyrion Lannister they had picked out one morsel in particular.

"Has the Mountain truly been slain?" Doran added, holding his breath as Nymeria turned to face them.

She gave them both a small nod.

"He has uncle. You do not need to look in Volantis for the proof." Nymeria answered and pushed the barrel she had been holding over toward him and Oberyn-the barrel top immediately broke open as it hit the floor and out came dead fish and a dead body.

"By the gods new and old…!" he breathed as the very naked corpse of Ser Gregor Clegane spilled across the floor, the odor of decay mixed with rotting fish. Of his head there was barely anything at all except for a charred remnant, he looked and saw in the blacked bone and flesh there was chunks of metal that looked like it had melted and solidified. This ruin spread down towards the corpse's chest, the neck and collarbone being similarly ruined with melted metal sticking out of the flesh. The rest of the body seemed to be intact despite a few cuts that looked like they were from a blade, and it was certainly a large body that fit the description of the Mountain. Around the waist of the corpse the banner of House Clegane had been tired around the waist.

Deep in his chest he felt…relief. He thought of his beloved sister and silently prayed to the gods that she would be at peace. The monster Gregor had been slain at last! A blight upon all of Westeros had paid for his crimes in what appeared to be an extremely terrible death.

"While I could have wished it had been me to kill him…" Oberyn began to say, one hand on his nose as he stepped closer and tapped the corpse with his foot, "…what did this to him? I've never seen wounds like this and I have seen men be killed in many ways."

"This monster died by dragon flame, father. He was humiliated in a duel with Balerion and was immolated. It took forever to peel the melted sections of his helmet off." Nymeria replied, a shudder rippled through her body.

That news made him gasp and he looked at her sharply.

"Dragon flame? THAT rumor is true as well? Dragons have been reborn?" he gaped as from a satchel that had been placed on one of the barrels Nymeria pulled forth a broken shell-no, not a shell. A broken dragon egg. He had seen their like before, but they were quite rare and were hard as stone. This one however looked burnt and brittle.

"How many dragons?" Oberyn asked as he moved over to her and inspected the shell.

"Twenty." She said and for several moments there was complete silence. He mused that if a pin had dropped, he would have been able to hear it clatter on the floor.

"They are however still just baby dragons. They scamper and follow little Dany around like pups after their mother," she smiled thoughtfully.

"Twenty dragons…Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters took most of Westeros with but three! With twenty…" he let the words fall from his lips. The implications were enormous.

"We do not know however if they will grow. Remember, the last dragons of the Targaryens were said to be pitiful, stunted things." Oberyn seemed to caution as he handed the shells back to his daughter. He had to agree with his brother there. The dragons were wonderous, but it was not certain at all if they would grow to become the sky scouring beasts of old. Further there were more dangerous implications at hand.

"Even still, it will force the enemies of House Targaryen to act. With Volantis taken and these dragons Tyrosh, Lys, and Myr will no doubt be forced to act. The Baratheon will no doubt be all too eager to join in as well. He has been chomping at the bit for years to strike at the Targaryens and now…he will have all the justification he needs for war." He sighed and sat down, his feet were throbbing terribly.

"What does that mean for us then?" Nymeria asked, "Balerion knows what will come next. While Viserys…deals…with Slaver's Bay he has already sent envoys to Qarth and Norvos to get them to remain neutral. We believe Braavos will be able to 'convince' Pentos to stay out of the conflict as well. "

"Do you think he will be able to get the Braavosi to side with him?" he asked, curious. It did make sense, the free city of Braavos hated slavery and from what he had heard his name was well spoken in the city.

"At least as far as taking on Pentos and perhaps Myr. They will be unlikely to directly go to war with Westeros…unless Robert does something to provoke them."

"Hmm. If he conquers Tyrosh and Lys at the very least he will have an open channel for a landing in Dorne…" Oberyn began but shook his head, "No, if he landed in Dorne then the Baratheons could keep him hemmed in between the marches and Shipbreaker Bay. He would have to cross from further up the coast of Essos-or perhaps sail further west and strike the Tyrells at Oldtown?"

"He seems to have a plan…but the return of the Targaryens to Westeros is not going to be greeted with fanfare, as much as Balerion himself would like it." Nymeria shook her head, looking very much like her father.

"To succeed he needs the support of another major House." He stroked his chin as both his brother and niece looked up at him, "Possible but not impossible. Lady Oleanna has mentioned it quite often in our last few letters that her granddaughter Margarey is not yet betrothed. She also complains about the gossip among the ladies in Highgarden who believe that yonder Balerion is not yet wed…"


	8. phoenicianicefire2

Jan 19, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,971

Tyrion III

295 AC

North of Selhorys

"Do you believe in the Seven, Tyrion?" Balerion asked with a sideways glance, his gaze lingered only a moment before it returned to the work on the forge. He was curious why the Dragon had brought it out here to the north of Selhorys, they were there to meet with the leaders of Norvos and Qohor in parley. Yet, rather than appear in his battle dress or the finest clothes he had chosen simply to don the blacksmith's garb and bid his men to show the leaders of both cities to his forge once they had arrived. Balerion had already been hard at work by the time he had arrived, the fire of the forge glowed brightly and for a moment he thought it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"I believe in the Seven as much as any man," he answered from his bench, he took a pause to take a sip of wine, "All the more when a septon or septa are in earshot."

He saw Aegon the dragon curl up with a particularly scorched leg of lamb on the grass not far from the forge itself. It seemed to bask in the heat that radiated from the coals.

"Hah! I share your sentiments…though I am sure the red priests who jump at those words I do not endorse the faith of the Lord of Light either," Balerion shook his head at that and took up a hammer as he placed the haft of metal he had been working on onto an anvil. "I take a much more…metaphorical approach to the gods."

"How so?" he asked, he was curious now. Balerion's question was going somewhere, and as always with him, it usually lead to somewhere interesting to say the least.

"When I was in Kings Landing and I began to train. To become 'the Dragon' of House Targaryen. As you can imagine I mastered swords very quickly. My instructors were amazed at my progress! They would proclaim 'Ah! He is the Warrior-In-Flesh!' and at first I agreed with them." Balerion held up the metal he had been working on for closer inspection, it was apparently to be a scythe. He had asked the Dragon why he was making a scythe blade but the taller man had simply shrugged and said he had felt like it, "Though I felt dissatisfied with this and it made me think. If my swordsmanship made them think I was the Warrior what would I have to do to make them think of me as one of the other Seven. Imagine me as the Stranger-In-Flesh! Hah!"

He did imagine it, the handsome Balerion all skin and bones, unbelievably tall as ever. His long Valyrian hair flowing down across his features as he held a scythe ready to cut. He felt like snakes made of ice had slithered up his spine.

"Perish the thought!"

"Indeed!" Balerion laughed again and shook his head, the hammer of his crashed down and rang out loud, deafening booms. A large clearing had been made surrounding the forge, so that Aegon even as he lounged in the grass would be out of bowshot of any would be assassin. He pitied any man that tried, they would be caught and strung up either by the Dragon himself or his fanatical followers. "Though it led me to think. Instead of what others thought, when I thought of the Seven which one made ME happy? Satisfied?"

"Let me guess, that would be the Smith?" he ventured.

"Right you are! Right you are! The Smith, he labors day and night, to put the world of men to right. With hammer, plow, and fire bright, he builds for little children." Balerion sang out, his voice charming as ever. He quoted from the Song of the Seven a lullaby common enough in Westeros, "The forge is a giveaway, but yes I enjoyed learning in the forges of the Street of Steel. It was from one Master Mott that I even learned how to reshape Valyrian steel."

He had heard of the stunning quality of the blacksmith Mott in Kings Landing. He was Qohorik and Qohor was famed for its artisans, they jealously guarded their secrets to reshaping Valyrian steel. Now there was a thought. Perhaps this whole forge business had to do with impressing the leaders of Qohor once they arrived. He had noticed that Balerion had a knack for mummery, he had even said once that in a way it was 'magic that any could do', it did not need blood sacrifices or even actual magic but could amaze in the same way. Though that wouldn't impress the bearded priests of Norvos who lead the city. They apparently had a very distinct low opinion of mummery, said it made it harder to hear the bells.

"Though the Smith enjoys all work does he not?" Balerion continued, setting aside his tools, "The cobbler, the farmer or fishermen. All of it is labor, all of it is creation in one form or another. Even me, warlord though I am, I have found that people are to me as this metal would be to a blacksmith."

"Working with people instead of with metal" he said, and thought about it. It wasn't that far off. Balerion did not just rule or fight such as the Father or the Warrior. The Dragon lead and he taught the men and women around him. Be it instructing his soldiers on the finer points of swordsplay, his officers on how to lead their men, the maesters on the new inventions he was always thinking about or even how slaves could be free from a master. He had heard of what Viserys had been like, in Kings Landing and later in Braavos. The young boy had appeared to be on the same course as his mad father but then Balerion had returned from his traveling and taken Viserys under his, again metaphorical, wings. From the talk that he heard Viserys reputation was rising strong on its own, from his defense of his sisters to the campaign he was waging in Slaver's Bay to put down the maddened plague bearers of Ghis. It would appear that Balerion could work and shape men into kings just as he had made iron into a scythe.

"Very good I think," Balerion smiled at his work. The scythe was a farmer's tool, its curved blade gleamed in the light of the sun above, "Deep down there are imperfections in the metal, but I like to work with that. In time this may be sharpened and shaped into something new. Perfection is a dream, Tyrion. There is only striving, there is only working on and on."

He himself was far from being any dream of being a perfect person, in body and in personality. Yet he had not let this limit him, had he? Yes, he had studied and sharpened his mind instead of an actual steel blade. There were times when he wished he could be 'normal' in body like the rest of his family but the more he thought about it, it felt like pure vanity. He didn't want to swing a sword and face off against monsters on the battlefield! He wanted to read a good book with a good goblet of wine.

A call went up from the camp around them, the dun-dun-dun, of a trumpet being blown. It appeared that the leaders from Norvos and Qohor had arrived at last.

"Aren't you going to change into something a bit more…diplomatic?" he asked, putting down his wine.

"I have all the diplomacy I need right here!" Balerion winked at him and he rolled his eyes in turn. He had been right, whatever it was that the Dragon was up to it was certainly some kind of mummery. Balerion busied himself with fastening the scythe blade to a shaft of wood as they waited.

It did not take long for the leaders of both cities to be ridden to the center of the clearing and the forge with them both. The leaders from Qohor were nobles who dressed in black clothes, each one sporting here and there the symbol of their god the Black Goat. The leaders of Norvos were a mixed group of magisters and priests, all had an impressive amount of hair as their own god (whose name was a guarded secret of their sect)-but only the bearded priests were permitted to grow out their long beards while the magisters supported fancy mustaches. The bearded priests in their strange hair shirts gave the Qohor a wide berth as they believed the Black Goat to be a demon, despite this both cities were known for their rather peaceful, if not close, relations to one another.

"We have come for your…parley," one of the Qohorik said as he stepped forward from the group, servants from the camp had joined the dignitaries and were serving refreshments and setting up chairs and other seats, "I am Doro of the Council of Qohor, I speak for our blessed and terrible god's city"

"I am Morosh, of the Magister Circle." A man from the Norvoshi stepped forward and eyed Doro, he noted that the bearded priests seemed to eye him the entire time "I speak on behalf of our god and Norvos."

"Welcome my honored guests," Balerion swept out his arms and bowed. He wore simple clothes beneath his leather apron. His face though blackened from smoke of the forge was alarmingly handsome as ever. If anything, it seemed to heighten his strange allure. At least one of the Norvoshi magisters was staring at him in what seemed to be pure wonder and attraction.

"In the name of Viserys of the House Targaryen, the Third of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the Ghiscari, the Freed and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realms in Westeros and Essos I thank you for accepting our invitation to parley."

"We are…interested to hear of your parley." Doro said, his had widened upon hearing 'the Ghiscari and the Freed', "We know that Volantis has…aligned with you…with House Targaryen…"

"Our two cities stand…united…against any aggression from Volantis, or their allies, just as we did in the past. During the Century of Blood." Morosh added before he glanced back to the bearded priests who scowled and nodded as a group. After the Doom the free city of Volantis had sought to conquer Essos. They had been defeated after a series of battles, including one just north of Selhorys where the two cities had combined their naval forces to blunt Volantis' advance up the Rhoyne.

"In this I convey t he wishes of House Targaryen and that of our aligned ally Volantis. We do not seek war with you and the Triarchs of Volantis had asked me to confirm that they do not wish to threaten the interests of Qohor or Norvos." Balerion replied, turning to each of the dignitaries.

"Hmph!" one of the Qohorik grunted irritably, "You've already destroyed the slave trade! You've stolen, no, killed wealth that we made from being a waypoint for the slave trade overland."

This was true. By cutting off first the Dothraki suppliers and then the Ghiscari and Volantene middlemen the slave trade from the Narrow Sea to Qarth had been brought to its knees. There was word of slave revolts in Tyrosh and Lys that were being bloodily put down by sellsword armies. Those cities that still had slaves were being forced to use their own people in greater numbers, the few slavers that came in from far places like the Basilisk Islands were charging exorbitant prices for their stock and bankrupting many a merchant with their toes in the slave trade.

"Slavery is an abomination." Balerion shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pah! So, your faith of the Seven says!" one of the bearded priests shouted, angry murmurs coming from his fellows and even from some of the followers of the Black Goat. Doro and Morosh looked…helpless, eyes glancing between Balerion and their respective groups. He was beginning to wonder if why they had been chosen was not because they were leaders but were instead sacrificial meat.

"I do not say this in the name of the Seven, but in common decency for all born to think and fee. For all men and women who walk the world." Balerion held up his hands for peace, a serious look on his face. This seemed to have the right effect of calming down everyone, those who had spoken before seemed to shrink back behind their fellows when the Dragon's gaze fell on them. "I won't apologize for those who traded in slavery losing their coin. However, for your cities and people what I can do is offer something else. A new way forward from old."

He picked up the scythe he had made in his hands.

"This." He said simply.

"The people of my city already made fine suits of armor and weapons." Doro said, his gaze was a puzzled one.

"Not like this they don't. Here" Balerion winked again he walked over and handed the scythe to Doro who looked it over.

"My family made our trade in making many fine weapons." Doro said as he looked at the blade, he reached out a hand to touch the metal, "I don't see how a farmer's tool coul-oh!"

Doro's eyebrows went up as he rubbed the metal on the blade.

"This is Valyrian steel." Doro said, his eyebrows going back down. Meanwhile his own had shot up. It couldn't have been possible, could it? Doro continued, "Ahah, so you have been trained in our secrets. How to reforge Valyrian steel. Is this supposed to impress us?"

Morosh looked between Doro and Balerion, he seemed to have caught that there was something more to what was going on, but what he probably could not guess.

"I did learn how to reforge Valyrian steel this is true," Balerion smiled and held up a finger to stall Doro from speaking further, "However, this scythe was not made from re-forged Valyrian steel. It was made from -NEW- Valyrian steel."

Doro dropped the scythe. The assembled crowd of Norvoshi and Qohorik who had begun to murmur again became dead silent. Even he had become dead silent as he looked between the forge and the scythe. The art of making NEW Valyrian steel had been lost with the Freehold when the Doom had destroyed it completely. It was whispered that the Qohorik knew blood magic rites to keep the sharpness and quality of Valyrian steel that had to be reworked from pre-existing steel that survived the Doom.

"I-impossible." Morosh said, he gaped as he bent down and picked up the scythe blade. The thing he held in his hands was perhaps worth more than he had in gold himself.

"No, not impossible," Balerion swept a hand out and pointed to Aegon, the dragon slumbered in the grass. Smoke rising from his nostrils as he growled at something in his dreams. "The secret to the power of the Valyrian Freehold was their dragons. It was also the secret to how they made their steel. Dragon flame lighting the fire a forge can turn iron to Valyrian steel. No more dragons meant no more Valyrian steel."

"Until now." Tyrion said, taking a very large draught from his wine now.

"Yes, now gentlemen. As I said, I offer your cities a new way forward. 'Align' with House Targaryen and your artisans, under my supervision, will be able to make new Valyrian steel and will have the only claims to sell it in Essos."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

149

Cataphract

Jan 19, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Eddard I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 20, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,982

Eddard I

295 AC

White Harbor

"Haven't changed at all have you Ned? Except for the bit of grey, eh?" Robert laughed at him and he had laughed back, embracing his friend.

"You've gotten fat." He had replied with a wry smile and they had both had a good laugh about that.

Their laughter filled the hall of Lord Manderly's council room, shocking some of the attendants but Wyman Manderly himself knew enough to join in with his own booming laugh.

"While I've become an old man." Jon Arryn had commented as he stepped forward to embrace Ned as well.

"You were always an old man to us, Jon." He had replied, but he knew Jon had been right. It seemed that his years as the Hand of the King had taken their toll on him. He shuddered to think about what it was about Kings Landing that had sapped the age from the Arryn. He was happy that Robert had asked to meet him in White Harbor rather than travel to Kings Landing itself.

The request itself though was enough to have made Cate and himself become concerned about exactly what it was that Robert had wanted to meet about. It could not have had anything to do with his own stewardship in the North, he had heard no complaints so far from Kings Landing. Perhaps it had something to do with the Greyjoys? After the execution of Balon Greyjoy the entire male line of the house had been wiped out, the youngest son Theon having died in the fighting- skull crushed under mysterious circumstances. Instead the last surviving member of the Greyjoy line, Balon's daughter Asha Greyjoy had been taken to Winterfell to be raised. She had been hostile to her new environment at first but had after a time taken to the rough nature of the North and had eventually moved to Bear Island as a close friend to Dacey Mormont.

"So tell me…" he asked once they had seated themselves around a short table, "Your letter spoke of urgency, how can I lend my aid…or my sword?"

"It's the Dragons, Ned." Robert had responded, a snarl in his voice. Confusion and worry bloomed in him, at the sight of seeing Robert's seemingly jolly attitude turn so violent so soon. As well as the worry that he had meant, someway, Jon.

"Dragons?" he asked carefully, trying to think of anyway that Robert or Jon could have discovered that his so-called bastard son Jon Snow was in fact not his bastard at all…

"We have…confirmed reports from Essos. Balerion Targaryen has at least one dragon, likely several more, in his thrall." Jon sighed and gave Robert a worried look before he continued, "From what Varys has said the one seen in Volantis is but a baby. Anymore will likely be the same."

"He's also taken over Volantis and half of Slaver's Bay. The bastard's killed the Mountain and taken the Old Lion's brother Gerion and his dwarf son hostage."

The Mountain was dead? For that matter he had been killed by Balerion? He had absolutely no love for Gregor Clegane, it had been his murder of the Elia Martell and her children that had prompted him to keep Jon's true parentage hidden.

"What is this about Tywin's family being taken hostage?" he asked, he was wary of Tywin. His reputation spoke enough of just how dangerous it was to cross him.

"It was a gamble Ned. We tried to get Volantis to go to war with the Dragon and his little bandit fief but the bastard instead went and fought the Mountain then overthrew the leadership in the city. Had help from the red priests too." Robert scowled, his fist thumped hard into the table making it shake.

"The followers of R'hllor?" Wyman raised a brow and looked at Jon, "How did Thoros of Myr react to that? There is some other priest or priestess in Kings Landing I've heard?"

"Priestess…" Jon's mouth pursed in annoyance, he guessed that Jon had very few good words to say about the woman, "Melisandre is her name…she and Thoros have denounced the Targaryens. They have pledged the support of their true faithful to combat those who have sided with Balerion's supporters"

"She is quite the looker Ned." Robert's anger seemed to subside as he gave him a lecherous wink, "Quite exotic."

"With Tyrion captured, Tywin made a petition to remove his son the Kingslayer from the Kingsguard so that he would have a heir…this was accepted but with much protest from Jaime." Jon added, "With what has happened Robert and the Small Council have agreed that the Targaryens are a threat and that we need to defeat them in Essos before their dragons can come in age and…"

"Re-enact Aegon's conquest of Westeros." He finished for Jon and thought on the implications. If these dragons were not like the stunted ones that had last died in the Dragonpit then they would an almost unstoppable combat weapon. Capable of laying waste to entire armies. His ancestor had bent the knee to the Targaryens than face the wrath of dragon flame. "Invade Essos though? Something like this hasn't been done by any Westerosi King."

"We know that, its why we need support from every Lord in Westeros. We will also have help from the remaining Free Cities." Robert answered and beckoned a servant forward. The servant placed a large map of Westeros, the Narrow Sea, and Essos as far east as the Valyrian Peninsula on the table and bowed before he stepped away. "Tyrosh and Lys have already asked for an alliance. We expect Pentos and Myr to do likewise."

"We'll use Planky Town in Dorne as a staging point." Robert said and pointed to the city on the map, it was adjacent to the Stepstones and traveling eastward would take them toward Volantis. It'll also let us keep an eye on any backstabbing from those Dornish bastards"

Dorne had sided with the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion. It had looked like they would continue to fight against them all until Jon had returned the bones of the Martells back to their home to be laid to rest.

"We'll have the Royal Fleet and some from the Redwynes transport our army across the Narrow Sea. Sellswords and sellsails from Tyrosh and Lys will join us and we will CRUSH the Targaryens once and for all! It will be just like the Rebellion, Ned!"

He knew that this plan was amazingly ambitious. To cross the Narrow Sea and defeat Balerion Targaryen and whatever army he had in Essos was fraught with peril. A dozen other misgivings came to mind, such as organizing the army, getting it across the sea, the reliability of the forces from the Free Cities, it would leave the rest of Westeros vulnerable, would Braavos act for or against them, and that they would be fighting on Balerion's home territory. Still, if Balerion had dragons it would only be a matter of time before he brought them to invade Westeros. Wouldn't it be better to prevent an invasion of Westeros rather than fight one in their home?

"What can I do to help you?" He asked.

"I knew I could count on you Ned! You'll be there with me when we go on the offensive! Bring some of your Northmen and make sure they are ready within a year! It'll be just like old times. Except this time, we will get them all Ned. All of them."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

150

Cataphract

Jan 20, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime V / Petyr I / Karl I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 24, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,047

Jaime V

295 AC

Casterly Rock

"I must thank Balerion somehow. He has threefold blessed House Lannister." Tywin said in a pleased tone before he sipped his glass of wine. Jaime's mood that had steadily plummeted over the last few weeks reached new depths.

He had not been happy, to say the least, about being removed from the Kingsguard. It broke tradition that any member of the white cloaks would hold their position for life. However, his father had made the case that as Jaime as his last son (following Tyrion's capture by the Dragon) that he should be released from his duties to inherit the Wardenship of the West. He himself had rejected these arguments, but then Pycelle had brought up the fact that he had already killed one king, even if it was Mad Aerys, he could be removed. Barristan, who had long thought that Jaime should take the black, had also agreed and had personally burnt Jaime's white cloak once Robert had dismissed him.

It also meant that he could no longer be near Cersei. He yearned for her touch and to taste her and he burned on the inside for her. He did not know how she could cope without him, especially being in the company of the Fat King. There was little he could do about it, having already been forced by his father to return to Casterly Rock, but he had not yet accepted the fate his father had laid out for him.

Even now as he ate and discussed the war plans with his father, he felt like a cache of wildfire ready to explode.

"What do you mean father?" he looked over at Tywin, one hand idly knifed the remains of the chicken he had already eaten.

"Why, for all that he has given us." Tywin replied, a thin smile on his lips before he gestured to Brightroar where it laid sheathed, "First with Brightroar. Then this war, further indebting the Crown to our house."

While House Lannister was not the only house investing in Robert's war plans against House Targaryen it was true that the debt owed to the Lannisters by the crown had grown quite substantially. His father wanted the Iron Throne to be indebted to him as he felt it further increased their power and prestige in Westeros.

"And the third?" he asked, knowing what it would be.

"Giving us an excuse to be rid of your brother and to have you returned to where you belong" Tywin replied and looked at Jaime. While Jaime's first instinct was to think that he belonged with Cersei he suppressed that thought and realized his father had made his comment on purpose. Jaime had not been hiding his sour emotions at being 'saved' from the Kingsguard and it seemed his father wanted to put him in his place. Well if his father wanted a piece of his mind, he would give it to him!

"I should know by now you are the kind of father to betray your own children." Jaime replied coldly. When news had come back about Uncle Gerion and Tyrion's capture by the Dragon Jaime had been furious. He had immediately jumped on board with Robert's war plans and had found himself agreeing with the Fat King. With time though had come realization that Tyrion's capture had been no twist of fate. The original delegation to Volantis was supposed to have only included Gerion, Gregor Clegane, some nobodies, and servants. When he had found out that Tyrion had joined the delegation, he had been concerned but he had thought the plan was to simply send Gregor on his way to kill Balerion, not become part of the city's political dysfunction. With Jaime's dismissal from the Kingsguard he realized that his father had been planning for it, it was Robert's war that was the unexpected bonus not Tyrion's capture.

"I do what I must to ensure that the able and worthy sons of House Lannister carry on its legacy," Tywin replied, his eyes leveled at Jaime's, "Though if you wish to speak about betrayal you are not one to talk either."

"Aerys-" he had begun to say but his father interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"No, I am not talking about Aerys. I am talking about that silly little whore that Tyrion married behind my back" Tywin's words turned the fire in Jaime's stomach to ice. He knew the girl, her name he remembered had been Tysha and to the contrary she had been no whore.

"What did I-"he stammered but again his father cut him off.

"You could have told him the truth. Yet you did not." Tywin leaned over the table, his eyes still staring at Jaime, "Do you know why you did not?"

"No" he shook his head; his knuckles were white as he squeezed the knife.

"Deep down you know it was for the best. For Tyrion and this family. It was worth it." Tywin said, and reached his hand over and slowly pulled the knife from Jaime's hand.

He did not resist or reply to his father's words at all.

"Hmph. Good, now that this foolish business is behind us. Tomorrow I want you to go to Lannisport and survey…" Tywin returned to his normal sitting position and moved on as if nothing had happened. Jaime though felt like the room was spinning. He wanted anything other than this! Even death would be preferable, but his father had made it clear he would not join the war in Essos. He would not have the chance to have a death as a knight dedicated to the Warrior.

No, for him there would not be a fate worthy of a story or song, but the fate of a coward, a lord of the West, but a coward all the same.

Petyr I

295 AC

Kings Landing

"That will be another one for the books…" Petyr smiled as he looked over the ledger sheets spread across his desk. Everywhere he looked he saw coin flowing from one hand to another hand and in the end into his own hand.

War was good for business.

"With what I am skimming off the Lannisters alone I could retire in Braavos now in a life of luxury…" he laughed and tapped his fingers against his desk.

At first it had seemed like he would lose a significant amount of coin. Between the strange plague that had driven men insane in Slaver's Bay and then that fool Balerion's self-righteous crusade against slavery in Volantis his dealings in the slave market had turned like a rotting body in Flea Bottom. In particular in his brothels as the stocks of whores he normally acquired from Lys had soared high enough to leap over the Grand Sept. Things had turned around when his creditors and associates from Essos who had been hit hardest had taken all they could and run to him. Some had canceled his own debts to them while others with enough wealth he had set up in Kings Landing where he could siphon their dwindling wealth before cutting them loose.

Then that idiot Robert had gone and declared he would rid Essos of the threat of the Targaryens. Tyrosh, Myr, and Lys pledged sellswords and coin to fund the Westerosi army and navy that would take the fight to the Targaryens. Now Petyr himself was doing rather well, better than that and as always, he looked to the future.

"My dearest Cate. It would seem your husband is trying to relive his old glory days!" he hit his desk with his fist, "Oh, that truly is terrible news! The Lord Stark crushed by a shot from a trebuchet you say? Cut limb from limb by some sellsword? Took an arrow to the knee then died of infection? Ate some spoiled meat?" he cackled as he imagined the ways he would console his dear Cate. With her husband dead it would be sorrowful to see her alone and unwed! She must surely be tired of that cold, dreadful weather in North. A change in scenery would surely lift her spirits, a familiar face from childhood.

"Who knows after that my dear Cate? Lord Paramount of the Rhoynar Petyr Baelish? Lord Paramount of the North Petyr Baelish? Maybe. Maybe. I will have to see, won't I?"

Karl I

295 AC

Dragon's Rest

He waited for a moonless night before he acted.

Posing as a servant he had wormed his way into the staff at Dragon's Rest, it was a large manor that the Dragon himself had built in the hills outside of Mantarys. He had heard the road between Volantis and Slaver's Bay was haunted and full of months, a cursed place, but that had been before the Dragon and his army had come through, killed the monsters and tamed the land. There was a lot of traffic moving through the new Dragon Road. He had attached himself to a trade caravan then gotten himself a position in the stables while he waited for the right moment.

He crept from shadow to shadow through the stone halls of the manor. He had put sleeping medicine put into the food served to the guards outside of his intended prize room. He said he would split whatever money they made with the cook that helped him but he planned to knife the little Tyroshi where he waited with the horses.

"Good, good…" he licked his lips when he peaked around the corner and saw the guards were asleep. One was leaning against the wall while the other had fallen off a stool. He would need to be quick. In and out. Before all hell broke loose, he had to be outside the walls, once he was on the outside there would be no way the guards could catch him or his prize.

He readied his leather sack and slowly padded over to the door…

"You smell like horse shit." An amused voice said from behind him moments before he was tackled from the same direction and sent crashing to the ground. Shit! He had been made! He kicked out with his feet and managed to kick his assailant off of him. He jumped up and pulled his knife out, as the other man tumbled back and away. If he killed the man quickly, he could still make it. He could still grab one of them and make it to-

BANG.

There was a flash of light and he felt something hard and small punch into his chest. He smelt strange smoke on the air before his legs gave out from under him and he went limp.

"I really like this thing." The other man said and put a small object that looked like a tube made from iron and wood to his belt. Then he approached Karl and went down to his haunches. "Well, looks like you are right and fucked."

"N-no! Can't-! P-please! You know how-how much those things are worth?" he coughed and felt a sharp metallic taste on his tongue, "I know a b-buyer, just help me-"

"You must be some kind of special fool." The other man shook his head and held up his hand ticking off several fingers as he spoke, "First, your mistake was smelling like horse shit. I've had your smell lingering out here for the last couple nights. Second, Balerion makes sure to keep an eye on EVERYONE who he brings within a mile of the little princess and her pets. Your name for inside jobs came up, Karl. Weren't sure if you were here to kill her at first."

He picks up Karl's leather sack that had fallen to the ground.

"You think THIS will keep one of them hidden? Oh no, those things get powerfully mad when a stranger takes them away from their 'mother'. Believe me, they won't shut up." The man said and was about to say something else when the door behind him opened revealing a girl in her night clothes. In her arms she is holding a sleeping dragon.

"Ser Bronn? W-what is this?" Daenerys asked, her eyes full of surprise going from the guards to Karl on the ground, "Ugh, it smells like the stables out here."

"Just a little…problem solving, m'am." The man, Bronn, replied sheepishly.

"Oh," Daenerys said then looked to the sack that Bronn held. Even though the world was getting darker he shuddered to see something…furious appear in the girl's eyes. "Oh." Her voice brimmed with anger.

The dragon in her arms began to wake up and make a small sound, this sound was quickly followed by several similar sounds from inside the room. Daenerys glare shifted to annoyance then concern as she looked back into her room where Karl could just see dark shapes with scales and wings start to move.

"Ah, why don't you tend to the little ones? I'll take care of this mix, m'am." Bronn suggested.

"Alright then. Good night Ser Bronn." Daenerys said and turned away.

The darkness rose and smothered his sight before the door had completely closed.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

152

Cataphract

Jan 24, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jon I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,141

Jon

295 AC

Pentos

"He keeps asking me, why we have not yet journeyed to Volantis, and I must admit I am of a similar thought." Jon asked his question with as much of an even tone as he could muster. Even if the two men that sat in front of him brought a sour taste to his mouth.

"Now, as we have agreed secrecy must be upheld," Varys swept his hand out in front of him, "Lest all of our carefully laid plans come to ruin with the wind."

"He speaks the truth, the eyes of all of Westeros and the Free Cities are on Balerion and Aerys' children now. A storm made by our mutual enemies is raging and not even the Dragon may survive it."

"Though, I have seen him survive quite a bit, poison in particular," Varys added quickly, "We must make sure the Prince is away from the epicenter of the clash that is to come."

"He has an army though! Not just sellswords, the Dothraki march with him and he will have dragons as well," Jon sipped his wine and bitterly thought of the lie he had been made to live these last thirteen years. He had been exiled by King Aerys then when he thought he had found a stable home for himself in the Golden Company out had crept these two schemers with their plans. He had been forced to fake his own death, which raked at his sense of honor even still after all these years, and raise his friend Rhaegar's son, Aegon, in secret. Though, at times even he suspected if the lineage of 'Young Griff' was true…

"He makes quite the splash. He has Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh working together for the first time in years! The Usurper sailing across the sea. This war will be like a hammer blow on Volantis. It would be unwise to send Aegon there in the midst of battle." Ilyrio argued, stroking his forked beard.

"When then do you propose we reveal ourselves?" Jon asked, "After Balerion has taken the Iron Throne for Viserys?"

He had kept an ear and eye out on the Dragon for quite sometime now. He remembered Balerion from King's Landing and he had been amazed at how much the child had grown from a babe into a young man. There was something unnatural about him, but anyone would be hard pressed to admit he had been the bulwark of House Targaryen's strength in Essos. He had made sure to move from Free City to Free City whenever Ilyrio warned him that Balerion was heading in his and Aegon's direction, he did not need the child rushing to the Dragon and proclaiming his heritage.

He had thought when Balerion had moved along the demon road taking Viserys and Daenerys with him that it was an insane move, but the Dragon had beat all expectations and founded a small empire in a place no one had thought it was possible to do so. Then had come the taming of the Dothraki and the battles against the Slaver Cities. It had been Volantis that had broken his concerns and now he had come here to Pentos to be forced to beg the scheming duo to allow him to come out of hiding.

"Not that far ahead, but perhaps quite soon. Should things in Volantis truly turn in our favor." Varys replied, and pointed to a map of Essos on a small table between them, "Have you been keeping track of your old friends in the Golden Company?"

"As much as I can," Jon replied with a scowl, "Last I heard they were heading toward Lys."

"Not so! A last-minute change of plan," Ilyrio leaned over and tapped one of his long fingers on the map, "They are in Tyrosh."

"Why Tyrosh?" he said and thought about the possibilities. Tyrosh was the leading force among the Free Cities in combating the threat of Balerion. They had been hit the hardest by his anti-slavery actions. They were also on a knife edge of their own, the slaves in their city had revolted and the attempted rebellion was only put down with sellswords. However, due to the lean state of the slave trade the Archon of Tyrosh had been forced to merely return the slaves to their chains rather than execute many. One more revolt could very well topple the city, which was why they were working so fervently to topple Balerion as doing so would open the slave trade again and save their economy and rule.

"They Tyroshi are greedy but also being quite stingy." Ilyrio smiled, "They contracted the Golden Company to protect themselves, not do battle with Balerion as that would require a much more expensive deal. So for a cheaper price the Golden Company keeps their slaves in check and they send much cheaper sellswords to fight alongside the Westerosi."

"Should Balerion break Robert and his allies, the Golden Company would be well placed to seize the fortress-city of Tyrosh…" Varys began.

"And trap the retreating army as they sail westward again." Jon finished. The plan was devious, as by controlling Tyrosh it would mean that it would be possible to lay an ambush for the retreating army of Westeros. If the Royal Fleet was attacked in the Stepstones they could be scattered and picked off. It would be a bloody journey back to Dorne. "Would the Martells join our cause?"

"I believe they already have." Varys steepled his fingers and leaned back, "Doran has been much more cunning than I give him credit for. My birds have been able to gleam that he plans to side with Balerion, but he has been very careful with his communication. My little birds are completely unable to find any evidence of his plans, which is fortunate if I had a mind to betray him to Robert, which I have no intention to do."

"When the Golden Company seizes Tyrosh. That will be when you reveal Aegon to Balerion and his cousins?" Jon asked. He didn't like the plan in particular, too much underhanded backstabbing for his taste. If he brought him the revenge and vindication, he craved then he would go along.

"Yes, from a position of strength I believe Balerion will have no choice but to take Aegon seriously and-" Varys stopped speaking before he turned his head towards the door. Moments later several knocks were heard on the door. In short order Ilyrio bid the servant to come in who bowed and handed two pieces of paper to his master before leaving quickly. Ilyrio held up the first paper and read it, before handing it to Varys and reading the second one. It was Varys who spoke first, his lips slightly turned down in disappointment "Well now. It seems Balerion is not sitting on his heels"

"What has happened?" Jon asked, he did not like how the two treated him as if he wasn't in the room.

"It seems that Balerion has marched an army on Myr! They came out of the mountains west of the Rhoynar and were on the city immediately." Varys replied, giving the letter to Jon who read it. It was in a rough handwriting, perhaps one of Varys' birds or a messenger from Myr.

"Cunning." Jon said to himself, before he looked up, "The other letter?"

"Hah! It is quite a daring thing. A letter of proclamation from Balerion on behalf of King Viserys. It is apparently showing up in Pentos and most likely elsewhere even now" Ilyrio coughed once before he began to recite, "In the name of King Viserys, Third of His Name, King of Westeros, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and the Ghiscari. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Breaker of Chains. Protector of the Realm in Essos I, Balerion Phoeneci Targaryen issue forth the following proclamation."

"Firstly, that I have been given charge to protect the people of His Grace's realm from the destructive acts of Usurpers and Slavers."

"Secondly, the hostility posed by the Usurper King Robert Baratheon will be met with the swords, spears, and bows of the righteous and servants of the True King of Westeros."

"Thirdly, for their part in rebelling against King Aerys II Targaryen, King Viserys III Targaryen does…" Ilyrio paused with a fat smile, "…pardon Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn for their rebellion against the Iron Throne."

Jon's mouth fell open and he stood up so quickly from his chair that he pushed it back behind him.

"What?!"

"Now, now. There is more." Ilyrio coughed and cleared his throat before he continued, "For the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark was unjust. As was the execution of Rickard and Brandon Stark and demands made upon Jon Arryn to turn over his wards. His Grace wishes to extend sincerity and amends to House Stark for their suffering."

"Fourthly, the previous point does not excuse the usurpation of the Iron Throne. As the injured parties should have rightfully allowed King Viserys III Targaryen to return to assume leadership of Westeros. As such as punishment for this transgression Lord Paramount of the Stormlands Robert Baratheon, Warden of the North Eddard Stark, Warden of the West Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Trident Hoster Tully, and Warden of the East Jon Arryn are ordered to stand trial to King Viserys III Targaryen. His Grace has decreed that the harshest punishment that be met out is for the parties to take the Black and that they immediately vacate their titles to their chosen heirs."

"Fifthly, to the Usurper Queen Cersei it has been decreed that she and her children will not be harmed and may return to either the Westerlands or Stormlands."

"Sixthly, all previous land and title shifts as due to being taken from loyalists to His Grace will be reviewed and be restored to rightful claimants if there be any."

"Seventhly, it is again requested that the aforementioned supporters of the usurpation peacefully lay down their arms and welcome the return of their True King."

They all sat in silence for several minutes as the words of the proclamation were digested.

"Clever." Varys finally broke the quiet, "Rather than appearing as the mad dragon full of vengeance Balerion and Viserys wishes to undercut the original argument for Robert's usurpation of the Iron Throne," Varys slowly nodded his head, "It makes them appear quite magnanimous too. Arryn, Tully, and Tywin are old and two have at least grown heirs. Arryn and Stark have younger heirs but I believe their mothers could step in…rather quickly as regents. Lysa would be all too happy"

"It leaves out the Martells and Tyrells. Recognizing their loyalties during the Rebellion." Jon added, "Tywin Lannister would be incensed by this. Especially since he has hitched his cart to the future of his daughter's son."

"It would cast some suspicion on Sunspear and Highgarden but then again they have always been suspected of harboring loyalties. They will have to send promises of faith to Robert but such words can be hollow." Varys added, "It would also likely put pressure on them to side with Viserys. I know Mace Tyrell has been trying to maneuver his children to be wed to advantageous positions…"

"In particular it reaches out to Lord Stark, no? Perhaps drive a wedge between these good friends, eh?" Illyrio added before he frowned, "Why invade Myr though alongside this proclamation?"

"He is baiting Robert." Jon grinned wolfishly as the two schemers looked at him, "Myr is much closer to Westeros than Volantis. Less intimidating than Volantis with its walls. With a much quicker journey Robert may be tempted to make crossing when the storms are worse in autumn"

"That letter too. He wants to get Robert mad and angry! He will be pining to make the jump to Essos. The invasion of Myr cuts out one of Balerion's opponents but like I said Balerion wants to make it clear he is acting and moving. That he is a threat to Robert's claim on the Iron Throne. Perhaps, to get Robert to throw away their preparations for Volantis and make a hastier counter-invasion in Myr."

"With Myr captured" Illyrio mused, "The Tyroshi will become more panicked. The Lysene too. They will too put pressure on Robert to act quickly. Pentos, officially, does not practice slavery anymore. He has made it clear he will not march on Pentos. Braavos must be crowing support for Balerion and Viserys."

"That does leave out plans in a rather awkward spot." Varys sipped wine.

"So, will we reveal ourselves sooner?" Jon asked, holding his breath.

"Hm? Oh, no. There is still no need for that. I understand your concern but patience. It will not be much longer now…

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

165

Cataphract

Jan 28, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Eddard II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,213

Eddard II

295 AC

Winterfell

"Are you alright, Father?" Jon Snow asked him. Eddard looked up to see his family staring at him in concern, even Maester Luwin who had delivered the message that had suddenly stolen the strength from his body.

"I'm…fine. Jon." He managed a smile back at Jon, a boy who many considered his bastard offspring but in truth was that of his sister's blood. His sister's blood, but also that of Rhaegar Targaryen. "Just some news from White Harbor. Excuse me, I must speak with Maester Luwin in my solar."

He made to get up from the table and looked over to his dear wife, Catelyn who stared at him with concern. Though he did not speak he nodded his head in her direction, an unspoken grant that she too could join him in his solar. He spoke to Luwin and bid him to find Rodrick Cassel, the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell, and bring him too to his solar for what was sure to be an interesting conversation.

He waited until his wife, Luwin, and Rodrick arrived before he handed to Luwin the letter that had been delivered and explained its rather…unsettling contents.

"Is this Targaryen madness?" Cate was first to speak, "At one moment he apologizes for the insanity of the Mad King and in the next he makes demands for you and my father to face a trial?"

Hoster Tully was Cate's father, the Lord Paramount of the Trident was as of late said to be of increasingly worsening health as the years went by. He hoped that his goodfather did not have an attack of apoplexy whenever he read the message, if he had not already.

"Balerion the Phoenician is not of Targaryen blood." Luwin corrected, his eyes focused on the letter, "He was adopted into the family. Though perhaps he has caught some sort of illness while wandering Essos. Valyria too."

"Ned…" Cate turned her eyes onto him, they were filled with concern of one's love, "How are you taking this…news?"

"I don't know." Ned replied, closing his eyes for a moment he could imagine the suffering that his father and brother had endured by Aerys' farce of a 'Trial by Combat'. His father cooked alive in his armor while his brother vainly tried to save him only to be strangled. "I do not know if these words are true or some farce!"

"Aye," Rodrick shook his head, "From the way he sounds in the letter the Targaryens are back sitting on the Iron Throne and are calling for peace in the Seven Kingdoms."

"He certainly seems to be putting on a confident front." Ned conceded, thinking over the contents of the letter, "He would be a fool to not recognize that we are coming to Essos to bring him and the…remaining…Targaryens to heel."

Unbidden Jon's concerned face flashed before him and it made him stop. It was impossible for Balerion or Viserys to know that Jon was their nephew. He had kept up the lie all these years. He had done so to protect Jon from the vengeance of Robert and the cold, so-called 'pragmatism' of Tywin Lannister. If they had known that Jon was Rhaegar's child would they have spared him? They had certainly not done so for Rhaegar's other children despite the Prince having spurned them for Lyanna. He feared that Robert would have been even more enraged to know that Rhaegar had produced a son with Lyanna given Robert's own forlorn love for her. He had promised his sister that he would protect Jon, they were family regardless if Jon was his son or his nephew.

Which brought a related thought to the fore of his mind.

"Will Robert kill Viserys and the young Daenerys too?" he wondered aloud.

"If Robert can get his hands on them, or at least Tywin or Varys, no doubt Balerion and Viserys." Rodrick answered, "Daenerys though…she wasn't even born until after the Rebellion, wasn't she?"

"She is a Targaryen. Their supporters in Westeros would look to her as an excuse to topple Robert…" Catelyn began, a frown creasing her face as she continued, "…but she is just a child. No older than Robb." Ned knew she didn't want to say 'The same age as Jon.'

"It would be a cruel thing…" Luwin conceded, before he, Ned thought 'thankfully', turned the conversation to the contents of the letter again, "His promises in this letter, if we take them to be sincere, are rather lenient."

"You don't suppose Ned should bend the knee and take the black, do you?" Rodrick asked skeptically, eyeing Luwin.

"No, of course not." Luwin quickly replied, "We could simply take this as evidence of his character. Perhaps Balerion can be made to see reason? If he is brought to heel or a stalemate should ensue in the fighting, he might be…convinced to give up Viserys' claim to the Iron Throne."

"He has conquered Volantis and a large swath of Slaver's Bay. If the rumors are true." Catelyn added, "Could they be convinced to leave Westeros be?"

"I don't know," Ned conceded again, he had never met Balerion. All he knew of the man were the outlandish stories that crossed the Narrow Sea. Would he accept peace with Robert? More importantly, would Robert be able to accept peace with the last remaining Targaryens? "Still, it may just be worth a try. Soon I will be taking the compliment of my banners to join preparations in Kings Landing. Once we are in Essos, maybe honor could prevail…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

126

Cataphract

Jan 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Melisandre I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,224

Melisandre I

295 AC

King's Landing

"DAMN BLOODY LIZARD! I'LL CUT HIS HEAD OFF!" King Robert of Westeros shouted as he brought his Warhammer down with all his might, the helmet stylized in the shape of a dragon was crushed beneath the force of impact. Littered across Melisandre's chambers were several other relics of the Targaryen regime. Suits of armor, paintings, and statues that had been quietly locked away gathering dust somewhere in the Red Keep. That was, until Robert had read the declaration from Balerion Targaryen.

They had been in court then. She had been dressed in her red robes, a sight that still brought no small amount of whispering and oogling from the Westerosi nobility and sycophants that normally attended open court before the Iron Throne. She had not been close to the throne itself, she and the small gathering of converts she had won over since her arrival, were used to having their place by the side. Many were appalled and at the same time enthralled by her exotic charms, which was something she went to lengths to fan the fire of. Notoriety was a power in of itself.

When the old man, Pycelle, a clear Lannister creature who she saw made himself to appear weak and enfeebled to fool others, arrived with the letter he had quickly given it to Robert and stepped out of sight. Robert Baratheon was a man who only used subtlety when he wished to leave the Red Keep and have his way with the whores of King's Landing. His immediate roar of anger had echoed off every wall within the throne room, startling even Cersei and her whelp Joffrey who seemed more used to the King's tempers. He had immediately called for a meeting with his small council and that was when he had left her, she was not welcome at the small council meetings by any of its members-though Renly seemed welcoming for the sake of the spectacle.

Instead Melisandre had dismissed her converts and gone straight to her chambers. After a few hours Robert had arrived from the meeting and immediately pounced on her like an angry boar. He had torn her red robes off of her and thrown them to the floor and had proceeded to have his way with her which she had obliged to. At anytime she could have thrust a knife into his back and been away without the Kingsguard stationed outside knowing about it at all but Moqorro had cautioned her about being overzealous. Robert was a hinderance to the ascension of Azor Ahai, but Moqorro had foreseen that it would not be her hand that would slay him-but she would set him down the path to his doom.

After Robert had satisfied his own needs, he had ordered the Targaryen armor brought forth and his old Warhammer to her chambers. It was an open rumor throughout the castle how he went to her to fulfil the needs that curiously Cersei seemed…lacking…to fulfil, at times it seemed like Cersei was relieved to foster him onto Melisandre. Other times Cersei was like a screeching avian than a lion in her attempts to remove Melisandre from court.

"Yes, you will. Your Grace. You will overcome the apostate and bring the Lord of Light's children back to the true fold. This ONLY you will be able to accomplish." Melisandre said as she positioned herself so that she was on her side and facing Robert from her bed. Her blankets barely covering her dignity.

"Ohoho! I won't make it easy on him no! If Rhaegar bloody well comes back from the grave to take Lyanna from me I will kill him all over again!" Robert laughed as he pulled a statue of King Jaehaerys I into position and then proceeded to smash it into rubble with several hammer blows.

Robert was rather easy to manipulate. Point him at something or someone he hated and give him leave to loosen his rage. It was also curious as well how often enough he would switch from referring to Balerion as the dead prince Rhaegar. She had gleamed much of the fall of House Targaryen in Westeros, especially toward Robert's past relationships. His mad sickness toward Lyanna Stark seemed to be a fixation of his. In a way, confronting Balerion was a way he could relive his past and smite the man who had kidnapped Lyanna once more.

"I have heard of the contents of his declaration," she said, coaxing disdain into her voice, "How dare the False One make such demands! To think you could forgive what HE did to Lyanna. To brush it off as if she was nothing."

She smiled to herself as she watched the anger build up in Robert. Watch the years of pent up yearning and frustration come to the fore and become expressed by a yell of rage from the King's mouth and several further wild swings of his hammer onto the already pulverized statue.

"I will never forget or forgive the lizards for what they did to her! They will never have the Iron Throne again. I will kill them all before I let that happen." Robert growled, he stumbled toward a side table where he poured himself a hefty drink which he proceeded to gulp down.

"And yet…" Melisandre paused for the tension of her words to bring Robert's attention back to her before she continued, "…he seems to wish to make amends with Lord Stark. The letter seemed to be reaching out very specifically to him…"

"What do you mean about that?" Robert asked, his beard still soaked with alcohol, "What does that damn lizard want with Ned?"

She had to be careful here. Robert really had an affection for Eddard Stark, from their history together they seemed close as brothers-ironic given perhaps Robert's own strained relationship with his own brothers.

"He offered very lenient terms and platitudes to Lord Stark. Almost as if he was trying to win the Stark over…"

"That bastard is trying to snake Ned to his side? Never would happen! Ned hates the Targaryens for what they did to his family!" Robert's voice rose higher in anger, Melisandre knew she had to bring him back down and fast.

"This is true, though I do not know Lord Stark as well as you." Melisandre replied, "From what I have heard of him he is a very honorable man."

"Damn straight. Ned is as reliable as a rock!" Robert grunted.

"Yes, but even rock can erode, Your Grace." Melisandre said, "The Apostate's words are no doubt false lies…but would the honorable Lord Stark realize this…?"

"Ned was always a bad judge of character…" Robert said quieter now, despite his nudity he scratched his bottom.

"My point exactly…what if Lord Stark believes these words. What if he tries to entreat with the False One?" Melisandre shifted under the blankets.

"Hmm…" Robert seemed to think that over, his eyes narrowing, "I'll just have to talk to Ned once he arrives for the muster."

"I pray to the Lord of Light that you can get through to him, Your Grace," Melisandre replied, her words making it seem like Stark was already 'poisoned' by Robert's enemy, "Though be warned. Stark has his own family to look to. A man who has already lost so much may seek to do the…insane to keep it. Even consort with demons."

She paused again just long enough to plant the seeds of doubt in Robert's mind before she continued before he could really think it through.

"I have looked into the flames. Agents of the False One are bound in King's Landing as we seek. They may do much to divide Stark and others from you!"

"What? Who bloody well are they? I'll have their heads on a spike!" Robert growled, twisting his hands on his Warhammer.

"I apologize Your Grace, but the Great Other obscures their faces from me. I have only seen flashes and glances. In one vision I saw a bag of coin seeping with blood that crossed Westeros to Essos and back." Melisandre put her hands to her face in false shame.

"Well don't worry we can figure this out!" Robert declared before he went over to the bed and sat down. Patting Melisandre's side in comfort. "Coin crossing the sea eh? Must be a merchant or trader."

"Yes! That does make sense, Your Grace." Melisandre nodded her head before she faked a look of confusion, "I do not know many traders or merchants since coming to your land. I only know Lord Baelish has business dealings in Westeros and Essos."

"What? Petyr Baelish? My Master of Coin?" Robert's face looked shock before he settled into a grimace, "He always was a slippery bastard. Hmmm. Perhaps I should look into Baelish's dealings, eh? Maybe something could come up."

"That sounds like a good plan," Melisandre bowed her head, "I wish all of the Lord of Light's blessings on you and your reign…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

145

Cataphract

Jan 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Doran IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 31, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,317

Doran IV

296 AC

Water Gardens

"Nymeria! It has been too long, cousin." Arianne said cheerfully before embracing Nymeria and giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"It has, you have grown into quite the beautiful woman, Arianne. No longer pudgy like when we were children" Nymeria replied, returning her own kisses on the blushing cheeks of the other woman. His daughter a woman! How had the years gone by so quickly Doran smiled softly. He briefly thought back to when Arianne and Oberyn's children would play here at the traditional retreat for the princes of House Martell. Before Mellario and he had begun to fight and before he eventual departure back to Norvos.

Doran sighed.

"I must apologize Arianne," Oberyn said, smiling as he too embraced his daughter, "She gets her sharp tongue from her mother."

"You say that father, but I think we both know that is a bold-faced lie." Nymeria replied, rolling her eyes before she parted from her father and went to sit on one of the divans.

"I will protest my innocence until the Greenblood river freezes over" Oberyn laughed and winked at Arianne before joining his daughter and sitting down.

"Yes, much has changed about me this is true." Arianne shrugged, her long hair bouncing around her shoulders, "Still, I am happy that you have come back to Dorne, attending your mother as you have been but not a moment too soon. Did you get a chance to see Balerion Targaryen before he took the city? Is he as…as…"?

"Handsome? Adventurous? He is that and more." Nymeria smiled mischievously, "Do you still find forbidden, handsome men as alluring as you did when we last talked abou-"

"Ahem." Doran cleared his throat, a slight frown on his face. He was aware of his daughter's…preferences when it came to her relationships. Some would say she had a weakness for a certain kind of man that was attractive, yet she knew she could not have. That didn't mean he liked talking about it.

"Ah, yes." Nymeria retreated her words, "I did have…quite a few…chances to see Balerion before I returned to Dorne."

"In fact, he is why we have asked you to meet with us." Oberyn's smile had only grown as the conversation had continued. He looked like a snake that was ready to have itself quite a large egg for its next meal.

"What does Balerion Targaryen have to do with me? What do you mean?" Arianne's brow knitted in confusion before she turned to Doran, "Father?"

Here it was then. After all these years of keeping things a secret from Arianne it was time to tell her the pacts that he had made with House Targaryen. He knew that over the last few years she had become somewhat mad at him for the string of marriage proposals he had offered to her. All older men well past their prime, she no doubt thought that he was trying to pass her off as his heir to ruling Dorne in favor of her brother Quentyn.

"Arianne…" he started, only stopping so that he could reach out and take her hand in his, "After Robert's Rebellion your uncle and I traveled across the Narrow Sea to Braavos. Once there we made a pact that was witnessed by the Sealord of the city at the time that would bind our House to another. A center piece of this was your betrothal."

"You mean all this time I have already been paired?" Arianne's eyes flashed with confusion and frustration, "Then why-? All those terrible men you-! WHICH House did you sign the pact with?"

"House Targaryen." He replied, her eyes showing only shock and surprise now, "You are betrothed to Viserys Targaryen. The accord would be for your marriage we would assist Viserys return to the Iron Throne. As well as…see to our revenge."

"Revenge?" Arianne asked, she appeared to be on the verge of asking another question before she stopped. Her hand went to her lips, "Aunt Elia. Revenge for her murder by-"

"Gregor Clegane." Oberyn cut her off, spitting out the words with venom. He reached underneath the divan he had been sitting under and pulled out a small chest. He flipped it open and showed its contents to Arianne who flinched away.

The shattered remains of Gregor's skull had been partially pieced back together. More than half the skull was missing but there was enough to show it had belonged to a very large man. Oberyn had done it himself, bronzing the largest fragment of the skull.

"Though, in truth there are many who still walk Westeros who must be brought down to pay for their crimes against our family," Doran stroked his daughter's hand to comfort her, turning her face back to focus on him. "Tywin Lannister who ordered the murder chief among them. To an extent Robert Baratheon for condoning it in the aftermath."

"Father that is-"Arianne was cut off by Nymeria.

"Treason? Oh yes, cousin." Nymeria sipped from a cup of wine, "We have done more than you know."

Arianne slumped back on the divan, he could see she was processing the amount of news that had been thrown at her. She would need a few minutes, but he was patient to give her that, he eyed his brother and niece to give her a chance to do so and thankfully they relented and waited.

"I…am surprised you have kept this a secret for so long." Arianne finally said, sitting straight again she looked between them all.

"There is a metaphor your father's loves to use. He is the grass that hides the viper, which is me." Oberyn scratched his beard.

"Close enough," Doran rolled his eyes, "I have taken great pains to keep our alliance with House Targaryen a secret. To send Balerion information about events here in Westeros. Probing other Houses for their support. Now however, we are entering a new part of our mummery."

"You mean the war, don't you?" Arianne asked, she played with a strand of her hair her fingers moving nervously, "What if Balerion loses? Will he or Viserys give up your names?"

"Haha! Balerion lose! Oh, Arianne you have no idea just what he is capable of." Nymeria giggled, the mirth of her body almost made her spill her drink across her gown. "I have not been with my mother in Volantis all these years. I have been with the Targaryens as they campaigned across Essos. I can tell you quite a bit about your husband to be to tickle his fancy…"

"Which does bring up a certain topic we thought best to…get out of the way now." Oberyn placed the remains of Gregor's skull back under the divan, "Namely that Nymeria and Viserys have been- "

"Paramours for the last few years." Doran interrupted what he knew Oberyn was going to say.

"Nymeria! You have been sleeping with my husband-to-be! Before I even knew about it!" Arianne accused her cousin. Her face was turning red again.

"I did say I could teach you a thing or two about Viserys likes!" Nymeria tried not to look directly into Arianne's eyes when she said those words.

"Really cousin, just because you are a few years older than me does not mean you can have what is mine first!" Arianne huffed, but as she said the words Doran noticed her complexion had returned to normal and she seemed to have controlled the surprise she must have felt.

"We were fighting for our lives! Of course, we had to relieve ourselves!" Nymeria replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm." Arianne hummed, before he placed her fingers on her chin, "Very well. I will not object to you being Viserys paramour…so long as you tell me about him. What he is like and how I can wrap him around my own fingers."

"It is a deal!" Nymeria winked before she looked at Doran and Oberyn with mock distaste, "Something that is best discussed between two ladies in more private and respectful company"

Doran sighed.

"Now THAT is out of the way. Let us discuss what will happen once the Targaryens return to Westeros…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

139

Cataphract

Jan 31, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Margaery I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 1, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,331

Margaery I

296 AC

Outside of Highgarden

"Come, come. Sit with me Margaery, my feeble, old bones can't take any more of this standing around." Olenna Tyrell complained, sitting herself down on a large wooden chair with cushions that had been brought outside the castle walls especially for her.

"But grandmother we have been standing for only a handful of minutes!" Margaery protested, but her words were fuller of laughter than true complaint. It had only been a day since her father and brothers Loras and Garlan had left for Kings Landing to King Robert's muster. It would seem as if Olenna had waited until the coast was clear of those she referred to as 'the rather oafish and foolish men of our House' before demanding Margaery take her outside of Highgarden to enjoy some hawking. No sooner had the servants brought them out to a nice open field, laid out the bird cages, sitting chairs and refreshments Olenna had badgered them all to leave them both in solitude. Even her twin guards Erryk and Arryk who, not being able to tell them apart, she referred to as 'Left and Right'.

"When you get to my age minutes will begin to feel like hours. It won't be long now until I am interned alongside your grandfather, that is unless Mace does something foolish like lose my bones." Olenna sighed and fanned herself. She was always complaining about how feeble she was but Margaery knew that most of this was just a front, often enough to get away from 'chattering sycophants and dullards'.

"As you say." Margaery replied and taking the hood off of one of her favorite falcons, Ser Donnel, let the majestic bird fly free into the air. Then she joined her grandmother sitting down on an identical chair next to her.

"Mmmm. Smell that fresh air, Margaery. Be glad we are here and not in King's Landing. Everytime I have visited that stinking city I've had to burn my clothes." Olenna shook her head and Margaery for her part stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She had only been to King's Landing a handful of times, and while she did agree it certainly did smell at times it did not to the degree that her grandmother described.

No, her grandmother was hinting at something. Olenna was known far and wide as the "Queen of Thorns" for the simple fact that she very often spoke her mind, her words often barbed with insults and hidden meanings. However, her grandmother was cunning, and often used her complaints to get rid of people she did not want overhearing more subtle context. From what Margaery guessed, her grandmother was trying to put a very negative light on King's Landing. Why was up to her to tease out.

"King's Landing is the royal city of Westeros. It is an important foundation of the Kingdom" Margaery replied, eyeing Olenna for a reaction, none so far. She thought for a moment, it wasn't the city that Olenna had a distaste for but more likely the people there. An idea came to mind, so she continued, "They say King Robert has been looking into a suitable match for Prince Joffrey"

"Hmmm. I also hear that the Prince is a spoiled brat. From the way his mother carries on about him you would think he was still in nappies and not a youth of ten namedays. If Robert sends someone like the weasel Baelish to Highgarden asking for a proposal your father, Seven hopeful, has enough sense to refuse." Olenna again shook her head and fanned herself.

So, her grandmother did not seem to like the prospect of marriage with the King's family? Was it just Joffrey she didn't like or was there something else going on? Loras spoke often highly of Robert's younger brother Renly, she suspected her brother was more than a little smitten with him. To marry Joffrey would mean one day she would be Queen of Westeros. Her grandmother was always looking into the wellbeing of her family, was there something she knew about the Baratheons? Did it have something to do with King Robert's muster? She decided to press the marriage issue more.

"Loras and father have asked me to have a picture of myself drawn. One small enough to fit in a locket. You don't suppose they would use it for my own betrothal?" Margaery ventured and was satisfied to see Olenna groan and snap her fan shut.

"Knowing your father, he would try. Maybe even try to have you betrothed to Robert himself if he could get the stubborn boar of a king to put aside Cersei. Hah! Why oh why did I have to birth such a blunt oaf!" Olenna sighed and leaned over to a bag she had brought with her on their outing. After rummaging for several seconds, she drew out a scroll of paper about the size of a hand and handed it over to Margaery. "Tell me what you think of this? Hm?"

Raising her brow as she took the scroll Margaery unfurled it and looked at its contents.

She pursed her lips.

The paper was dominated by a drawing of a stunningly handsome man. He had hawkish features but rather than ugly he was, she could say, beautiful! His face was arranged in that of a warm smile that looked out toward her. Pulling her face closer to the image. His hair was long, extending beyond his shoulders which were also the limit of the drawing, but she noticed it was all wrapped in a single long braid.

"What is-"

"A self-drawing apparently." Olenna interrupted her, a mischievous smile on her lips, "I had quite a similar reaction to your own. Ah, to be young and in the flower of maidenhood."

"Who is he?" she asked, her mouth dry. Did a tremor actual enter her voice as she spoke? Were her features blushing? She focused on the drawing again and had to admit it was a VERY good picture.

"Oh,, Balerion Targaryen." Olenna said matter-of-factly. Margaery snapped her face in her grandmother's direction, eyes wide with shock.

"Grandmother! Where did-? How did you get this exactly?" she asked, she thought that just looking at this drawing was potentially treason against King Robert.

"From an associate of the Targaryens." Olenna replied, "So? Do you think you would choose Joffrey over him? Eh?"

More and more questions whirled around in her head at once. Was her grandmother ACTUALLY proposing that she would marry the Dragon of House Targaryen? Who was this associate? How long had Olenna been planning this? Should she write to her father? Should she even consider this? Slowly she forced these questions back and focused her thoughts.

"I-I thought you never wanted ANYONE of your family to marry into the Targaryens?" Margaery asked. Olenna when she had been Olenna Redwyne had once been betrothed to Prince Dareon Targaryen, fourth son of Aegon V. However, at their eighteenth birthday they had called it off, something she insisted had always been her insistence.

"Mmm. Yes, I am very wary of the Targaryen family trait for…oddness." Olenna replied, replacing 'madness' for 'oddness'. Something one could have said she had been very right about. "However, Balerion is not a true-born Targaryen. He is adopted. He is also very much the power behind House Targaryen and I suspect he will remain so should Viserys return to Westeros."

"Should Viserys return to Westeros?" Margaery repeated her grandmother's words. She did not sound completely confident in that statement. Why bring up the proposal that her only granddaughter should marry a Targaryen if she did not think they would return to the Iron Throne.

"Well, we will have to see, won't we?" Olenna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know the details of course but the future of Westeros will hang on Robert and his little muster. Should he succeed and Balerion does not live up to his reputation then we have no need of bringing up this conversation again."

Olenna paused before she continued.

"However, should the Targaryens win and not just win but crush Robert then Tyrell will be in a very favorable position. With your father, Garlan, and Loras out of the Reach leadership of House Tyrell falls to me. Well, technically Willas but he had voiced that he would be agreeable. A swift and forewarned response on our part would make it so we would be rewarded greatly by House Targaryen, so my associate tells me. Oh, and he has also said they would take extra pre-caution to make sure those oafs and fools of ours don't get themselves killed. They know I would be VERY cross with them should something happen that could have been avoided."

Olenna slowly climbed up from her chair and patted Margarey's shoulder.

"I think I will head back to Highgarden. All this sun is bound to shrivel me up sooner than later. Come by later and we will have some tea at dusk."

With that Olenna left Margaery alone sitting and thinking over what her grandmother had said.

She decided to discreetly roll up the scroll and keep it somewhere hidden and safe for now.

Last edited: Feb 1, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

155

Cataphract

Feb 1, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ned III New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,394

Ned III

296 AC

King's Landing

"Father, I hope we will be out of King's Landing soon. It smells here." Robb Stark crinkled his nose as he said the words. Ned suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at those words, he had thought very similar words when he had first arrived at King's Landing. The stink of half a million was something hard to suppress, though the last time he had been to the city it had been in the aftermath of the Lannister sack where smoke from burnt out buildings and corpses of the slain defenders, attackers, and the smallfolk caught in the middle had added to the heady mixture.

"It won't be long Robb. Trust me. Soon the muster will be moving on to Planky Town, I with it and you back to Winterfell." Ned replied, reaching over the lay a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder as they walked toward the war council meeting room. He had brought Robb along with him to King's Landing so that he could see the city, learn how men conducted war, and at Robert's insistence have Robb meet Myrcella Baratheon as a possible match for betrothal. The girl seemed quite shy, hiding behind her mother when possible but she seemed to smile when Robb had greeted her. They were about six namedays apart and he wasn't sure how she would handle the North, then again Catelyn had adjusted very well. Myrcella was of Robert's blood, she could very well likely show more Baratheon endurance for hardship as time went on.

"Back home and back to my uncle giving you bruises with his sword lessons." Jory Cassell chimed in with a hearty smile on his face which seemed to cheer Robb up. Jory led the detail of men-at-arms for Ned as well as the members of the other North Houses he had brought with him. House Bolton, Hornwood, and Karstark had accompanied him to King's Landing and walked slightly behind him and Robb.

"Ah! Lord Stark and Robb Stark. You are the last to arrive. We can get this little dither over with." Renly smiled as he greeted them outside the doors to the war council. Ned was inwardly amused how much Renly looked like a younger version of Robert, he it much less muscular and battle ready. Though he heard Renly was a fairly competent jouster. He saw that Renly was not alone, a slightly younger man stood next to him, Ned thought he caught a look on the young man's face that bordered on smitten before he switched his eyes from Renly to Ned. Renly introduced him, "This is Loras Tyrell, my squire. He is the son of Lord Mace Tyrell."

"I hope I will not be a squire for much longer!" Loras said after he greeted Ned and Robb with a courteous bow, "I aim to earn my knighthood in Myr on the battlefield."

"Haha, one way or another Loras," Renly smile affectionately, "I did offer to make him a Ser before we leave but he is adamant about earning his title defending me on the field of battle"

"I am sure he will serve you well, Renly" Ned smiled politely, though on the inside he frowned at the almost carefree way the two younger men talked about the upcoming war. He supposed he had been like them once, but that was before he had seen the death and suffering that truly made their homes on the battlefield.

"I do wish to speak to you later on." Renly said as he turned to the doors, "I want your opinion on…a certain matter I believe you would be the most knowledgeable about"

Ned wondered what Renly could have possibly wanted his advice on, but he pushed those thoughts aside as they entered the war council. It was a large room with several tables, couches, and dozens of chairs for the occupants of which there were many. Around the largest table on which there was an engraved map of Westeros and Essos he saw Robert sitting sandwiched between several familiar faces. On his immediate right was Jon Arryn, Ned's mentor who had protected him against Aerys' madness and was now Robert's Hand. On Robert's right was another former Hand, Tywin Lannister, the old lion looked as cold as he always did. Off to the side there was Stannis, Robert's brother who looked like he was silently grinding his teeth. Ned wondered if perhaps he was not happy at being forced to stand behind Tywin. Next to Stannis was a face Ned had only seen once before at the Siege of Storm's End, Ser Davos Seaworth. The old smuggler seemed to notice him first and gave him a friendly smile before he continued to look lost in a sea of the highborn that surrounded him.

Standing watch over them was Ser Barristan Selmy, the old hero and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard kept his eyes open it seemed to any potential threat. His two brothers of the White Cloaks seemed less alert than their older brother. He couldn't remember their names, but he believed one of them was from House Trant.

The more he looked around he saw that many of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros had their own tables and areas where members of the local Houses gathered together. There was Mace Tyrell sitting down with a young man that had to be his son Garlan. He also saw several Reacher nobles to the side, recognizing Paxter Redwyne and several faces from Houses Oakheart, Hightower, Florent, and Crane. Nearby was a table of Westermen and houses he recognized were Brax, Broom, and Marband. He noted that the Kingslayer was not among them, he had heard that Jaime had been left in Casterly Rock but this confirmed it for him. There was Cate's younger brother, Edmure Tully, with several men from Houses Bracken, Blackwood, Mallister, and Darry.

There was a table for the Valemen, recognizing the Royces, Redforts, Runestones, and Coldwaters.

Furthest from everyone else he even saw one table which seemed to be occupied by Ironmen from the Iron Isles, their 'leader' Lucas Codd was among them. He had been named the ruling figure of the Iron Isles after the Greyjoy rebellion, but it was said the Codds were despised by nearly all of the more traditional Houses that practiced the 'Iron Way'. Lucas seemed to look to Rodrick Harlaw for leadership.

The only region not represented here in number was Dorne, with Anders of House Yronwood seeming to be the only one here representing the region. He understood for this Doran Martell had negotiated with the Iron Throne to be left out of the war muster in exchange for providing supplies and the use of Planky Town for the war effort. This was very acceptable to Robert who was, despite Jon Arryn's assurances, still very suspicious of House Martell. They had been the last Targaryen hold out from Robert's Rebellion and it was whispered they harbored a special loathing for House Lannister.

"Ned!" Robert's boisterous voice rose well above the clamor of nobles, guards, and servants, "Good your lot are here. Come on over then we can get this started."

"Why do we even need to do this? Why don't we just put your knights on a few ships and set sail?" an young, annoyed voice whined out from behind Robert. Ned looked and saw he had missed Prince Joffrey who had been eclipsed by the Kingsguard. When he spoke the one Ned had guessed to be a Trant winced in annoyance, he must have been the one to have taken the duty of guarding Joffrey after Sandor Clegane had returned to the Westerlands after the death of Gregor.

As he and Robb went to sit down at the main table Ned could see Robert suppress a long-winded groan before he turned around just as Joffrey stepped forward from behind the White Cloak.

"Even I am not daft enough to believe those snake Targaryens will meet me one-on-one, boy!" Robert growled and gave his son an angry glare which the young Baratheon immediately began to wilt under. Seemingly satisfied that his brood had been pacified Robert turned back around to face the assembled bannermen. "Alright, where is that spider Varys? He is the one who is supposed to have all the clues to what is going on over there in Essos."

"Right here, Your Grace." Varys said as he stepped forward as if he had emerged from the wall itself. For a moment Ned thought that perhaps Varys had used one of the infamous secret passages that riddled the Red Keep but he suspected the truth was the quiet, bald eunuch simply had a knack for fading into the background when in the company of such a packed room.

"How do we know the Spider's information is any good?" Rodrick Harlaw asked, he notably had not asked permission from Codd to speak but then again it also seemed like the man would interrupt him.

"A very good question, the Reader" Varys replied with a close-lipped smile, using Harlaw's own nickname for being an avid historian-a rarity among the Ironborn. "I have a spy in the Targaryen camp."

"A spy? How do you know they are trustworthy?" Edmure asked, his voice sounded skeptical.

"My spy is a man who wants something that one cannot buy with money," Varys looked pointedly away from Tywin when he spoke those words before his gaze drifted over to Ned, "It is someone both you Lord Stark and His Grace have met in fact! The disgraced Jorah Mormont."

Jorah Mormont! The former Lord Mormont who had sold his own people to slavery? Jorah had also been knighted by Robert for his bravery in the Greyjoy Rebellion. Ned's fellow northern lords knew quite well about Jorah's fall into disgrace and they began to murmur among themselves. He had sold poachers to Tyroshi slavers, allegedly to sate the needs of luxury of his wife, Lynesse Hightower. In fact, Ned heard Lynesse's brother, Baelor Hightower, several feet away let out a barely muffled curse. He turned his head briefly to see Garlan Tyrell speaking softly to Baelor which seemed to stop the man from saying anything further. Murmurs were growing louder throughout the room from the assembled men.

"Yes, it is interesting isn't it? A slaver joining the cause of a House that has been freeing slaves left and right." Renly Baratheon said to Loras, softly and while Robert's attention was focused on something Tywin had been whispering to him. Finally, having had enough of it Robert banged his fist several times on the table, immediately quieting the background conversations.

"Alright, if the swine wants to come home I'll end his exile but he won't have any right to his old titles. Now get on with it Varys what does he have to say?"

"Of course, Your Grace." Varys coughed and went to the map spread across the table. Taking several wooden figurines he placed them on the map, shifting some of them around as he spoke, "Our spy reports that in Myr the Targaryens will by the time of…the amended departure for our fleet…close to forty-thousand soldiers. The majority of the Targaryen forces are spread out from Volantis to Slaver's Bay. Jorah reports though that the Targaryens have completed their pacification of the Slave Cities."

"Does that mean they have Unsullied marching in their ranks?" Jon Arryn asked. The Unsullied had a far-reaching reputation for their discipline even if Ned knew many scoffed at their lack of anything between their legs.

"Mmmm. Yes and no." Varys said, he used one of his fingers to topple a wooden figure shaped like a soldier, "Apparently the rotbringer plague that spread out from New Ghis, the fantastical nature of its spread true or not, his Astapor very hard. Jorah reports that Viserys has communicated less than a quarter of the Unsullied of the city survived. Leaving barely two thousand surviving."

"Good, with any luck that means that plague will sicken the Targaryen's own forces and make things easier for us." Tywin said.

"Jorah does say that Viserys will be traveling ahead of his army and should join Balerion in Myr for our planned invasion time frame." Varys added, his words eliciting a high-pitched cry of triumph from Joffrey.

"Aha! If that inbred scum is going to be there then I want to be too! I'll slay him and claim his head!" Joffrey crowed.

"Not going to happen!" Robert rumbled, "You are going to stay here in King's Landing. Seven Hells the last thing I need is you falling off the boat or getting stuck by a stray arrow."

"But Father I want to go too! I want to kill Viserys and slay a hundred-"Joffrey began to whine before Robert silenced him.

"Enough! I'm the King and when I say NO that means NO! Trant! Take him to his quarters! NOW!" Robert ordered, the White Cloak Ned had correctly guessed was a Trant hastily barked a confirmation and dragged Joffrey from the room. For his part Joffrey kicked and screamed the entire way. Before too long of an awkward silence could reign after Joffrey's departure, Jon Arryn spoke.

"Forty thousand? That's just about the same number we plan to counter the Targaryens when combined with the sellswords promised from Tyrosh and Lys."

"Those numbers can be deceptive, Lord Hand." Varys replied, "The elite of the Targaryen forces are definitely Viserys and Balerion's 'Purple Cloaks' -also known as Dragon Blades- and the sellswords the Second Sons and Third Sons. He does also have some Dothraki screamers acting as a forward vanguard, but they are useless in a siege. They however number in the minority, the vast number of the enemy forces are ill disciplined sellswords and recently freed slaves that have formed 'Free Companies'."

"Sellswords who we can bribe and men who are likely on par with a page with the blade." Anders Yronwood commented with a shrug. His sentiments seemed to take root as similar comments spread between the representative parties. While it could be seen in an admirable light that the Targaryens were freeing slaves, an abomination to the Old and New Gods of Westeros, it seemed likely their motive was more to use the freedmen as fodder. Inflating the numbers of the Targaryen army but at the same most likely the 'Free Companies' were untrained and likely even more undisciplined than the average sellword company.

"If we break their leadership then more than likely most of them will run off." Robert summarized what many were saying.

"Very likely, very likely. Though I am by no means a military mind!" Varys held up his hands in mock surrender, "Take of it as you will"

"Yes, well-"Tywin Lannister said as he stood up and began to move pieces on the map, "Even if we have an advantage of quality we will be tripping over a field of bodies should the Targaryens try to make their escape. Further if we attack Myr directly it means a lesser chance that we will be able to gain ground and force a siege. Therefore, we must make them send at least a good part of their forces away from Myr."

"We can land in the Disputed Lands. Bait out Balerion or Viserys by moving toward the Rhoynar as if we mean to cut them off." Stannis added, eyeing the map, "Otherwise they would have no where to run to. If they lose outside Myr."

"You don't need to defeat them," Roose Bolton added from the North's table of leaders, "Have them chase you, get them distracted and if they should try to run back to Myr harry their flank and force them back into a stalemate."

"Hmmm. I like it!" Robert declared with a thump of his fist, "Who will be there though? Balerion or the Boy Dragon?"

Ned guessed that Robert was weighing the odds because he wanted to be the one to fight Balerion himself. He had heard of Robert's obsession with extinguishing the life of the Dragon. While Robert had been a formidable warrior in his youth Ned felt doubtful that he could just rush in and defeat Balerion in one-on-one combat.

"Most likely Viserys, or more likely Viserys and his handler making the real decisions, will be the one to be sent out after the diversion." Tywin rubbed his chin, "It would be their best chance of escape once Myr is surrounded. Perhaps if Mormont could assign himself to Viserys he could end the troublesome whelp for us?"

"It does seem likely that the Targaryens will invest their best warrior and general in facing our full might." Ned slowly said, "From all that I have heard of him he may think he can take on our entire army on his own."

"Oho! I would love it if he tried," Robert growled and thumped his hand into the table, "Would make it that much easier to get to him and tear his head off. Alright, it is settled then! I'll lead the force attacking Myr. Stannis why don't you take Renly and Mace for the diversionary attack."

"Really?" Renly asked, a surprised look on his face which was perhaps too quickly replaced by a look of worry, "I'm not much of a general…I mean-"

"The Seven knows you could use sometime getting stuck in on the battlefield!" Robert replied with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"I will…accept the honor." Stannis said slowly as he stared at Robert. To Ned he seemed to be grinding his teeth. The responsibility of commanding this diversionary attack was in ways double edged. It would mean Stannis would be away from what would likely be the hardest and most important battle outside of Myr meaning less glory for him and those under his command. However, it also gave Stannis the important duty of making sure that Viserys, the pretender to the Iron Throne was brought to heel and could not escape to Volantis.

"Good then. Sounds like a plan!" Robert clapped his hands together, "Smash some Targaryens by the sea, in land, and end their threat to Westeros forever!"

"What about the girl? Daenerys and the dragons?" Ned asked, he thought Robert looked ready to glare him down, but Varys again answered a question.

"With Balerion and Viserys dead. The Tigers and Elephants will revolt in Volantis and breakaway. The remaining Targaryen forces will fragment and sue for peace or try and carve their own fiefdoms out of the territory. It would allow for a light but strong force of riders to travel to the Targaryen keep, 'The Dragon's Rest' to deal with Daenerys and her dragons."

"We'll kill them Ned." Robert said, "Supposedly the things are the size of a dog. A good sword will end them for good."

"What about Daenerys? How will she be dealt with and what is to stop her from escaping." Ned did his best to not let the emotions he was feeling creep into his voice. He tried to be as cold as winter when he spoke the words, even as images of Jon Snow dead on the ground bloomed in his mind.

"I have a man in the keep as well!" Varys smoothed his robes, "A sellsword by the name of Bronn Cassley. He will secure the Targaryen girl for our arrival. Once we have her, we can decide what is to be done with her…perhaps have her married to Prince Joffrey? It may calm any secret loyalists that remain in Westeros."

"Hmph. I'll decide what will be done with her" Robert glared now at Varys and then at Ned, "First things first. We end the Targaryen threat once and for all."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

139

Cataphract

Feb 4, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys VII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,422

Viserys VII

296 AC

Myr

"Ouch! Be careful with that needle!" Viserys hissed and rubbed at the point on his arm where Balerion had stuck him.

"Just making sure you were still awake, cousin." Balerion chuckled and bent down to his work again, "I want to make sure the attachments for the Valyrian steel armor I am making for you are accurate to your measurements."

He still wasn't sure which about Balerion had surprised him the most upon his return from Slaver's Bay. The fact that he had re-discovered how to make Valyrian steel or the fact somehow his adopted cousin had grown again to over ten feet tall! Balerion was practically a giant now and yet somehow, he was able to use a needle to do quite a bit of delicate and precise work.

Though there were drawbacks to his new size of course, as now Balerion could no longer ride any of his horses in full plate mail. Even still unarmored he looked ridiculous on most desertiers due to his size, so he had been training draft horses for travel. Viserys had suggested a chariot like the ones used in the Kingdom of Sarnor before its destruction but Balerion had dismissed the idea. He had said that if he did the Dothraki would no doubt lose their faith in him and call him "the Cart King" or something similar.

"I could sleep through the Usuprer's invasion after all the travel I had to do to get back here!" Viserys groaned and resisted the urge to rub the sores on his ass from the weeks of horseback he had pushed himself to. He and Khal Drogo had put the remaining Rotbringers to the sword and fire beneath the walls of Meereen, they had burned the dead for days afterward and had used the cover of the smoke to storm the city of the Great Masters. In truth though the resistance from within had been half-hearted, sickness had risen in the depths of the city's streets and half of the population had died. The so-called Great Masters had been a shadow of their former selves by the time Viserys had taken the city, they had tried to bargain with him, showered him with platitudes and offers to make him King of Meereen…given that he reinstate the slave trade and turn on Balerion.

He had the remaining Great Masters hanged and had installed a ruling council from the non-slaver families.

He had busied himself with bringing order back to Slaver's Bay, which he had begun the process of renaming Dragon's Bay. Yunkai's population had been totally destroyed in the Rotbringer invasion, he had arranged for freemen from Tolos and Meereen to begin re-population. Astapor had survived but only just barely, many of the former Unsullied slave shoulders in his forces had silently wept for their brothers who had been killed fighting the Rotbringers. The Unsullied had held off the first few attacks, but then sickness had spread through their ranks and into the city itself killing slave and master. Perhaps a quarter of the city's population had survived but when he had arrived the city was still defended by the Unsullied. He had asked to be led to the city's leader, Viserys had been lead to the manse of one Kraznys mo Nakloz but upon his arrival found a Naathi slave girl, or former slave girl, named Missandei holding the harpy's fingers. Apparently after her master had died of the plague, she had been impersonating him for some time, using his name and wealth to help make it appear that the last of the Good Masters was not dead.

Viserys had been so impressed by her he had taken her under his wing almost immediately. After freeing the remaining slaves in Astapor, something Missandei was happy to do, he had traveled between the three former slaver cities until Balerion's letter had arrived requesting his presence and announcing his plans for Myr. He had sailed across the Bay, ridden westward through the Dragon Road, only stopped to introduce Dany to Missandei at Dragon's Rest before continuing to the Rhoynar and his arrival in Myr.

"What will happen if your plan works?" Viserys asked, he was not able to see his adopted cousin behind him, but he could hear the sudden pause of motion.

"Robert will be dead. We mop up Tyrosh and Lys and crown you on the Iron Throne." Balerion answered, "You can put your arms down. I have everything I need."

"Then what? Everything you have built in Essos? I know you have thought about this. You are always thinking ahead." Viserys let his arms down and got off the pedestal, turning to face Balerion as he twiddled a plate of his Valyrian Steel between his hands.

"What WE have built in Essos." Balerion chided, waggling a finger with a sly grin, "I built you the army, but you were the one to take the Slaver Cities."

"My question?" Viserys ignored his adopted cousin but he did roll his eyes.

"You are right. I have been thinking about what will happen." Balerion hummed for several moments before he continued, "We rule most of western Essos in all but name in most places. While our de jure territories stretch from Mantarys to Bhorash, I do have plans for the Isle of Cedars and resettling the Land of Long Summer the rest of our resources come from a series of vassal-allies."

"Volantis, Myr, Tolos, Elyria, and the former Slaver Cities are de jure vassals and allies though at least in all but Volantis we de facto rule there." Balerion said, which was true. Where they had started with the Second Sons and Third Sons the number of free companies that looked to House Targaryen as their lords had grown. The Dragon's Men. The Scale Cloaks. Free Spears. Flame Scions. Obsidian Swords. The Bloodbound. Free Shields. The Unchained. To name a few. Many of which garrisoned the cities and made a significant chunk of the military might of the cities.

"I'll have enough problems bringing Westeros back to an orderly rule. Even if we kill Robert there will be plenty who will resent my rule and try to depose me." Viserys sighed, when he was younger, he had believed the Westerosi people would welcome him back with open arms, but those beliefs had died in the fires of the battles he had fought up to this point. Which was why as he hated to admit it, "I'll need your help to ensure I can solidify my rule."

"You have the situation quite on the nose." Balerion nodded, he ran a hand through the top of his hair, "I'll be staying with you in Essos for quite a while, but once you are back on your feet, I plan on returning here."

Balerion paused.

"She will return with us to Westeros but I have been thinking of making Dany the Queen of Essos. A symbolic figure that could unite western and central Essos in peace."

"Hah, Westeros for one cousin and Essos for the other?" Viserys shook his head and felt pulled in several directions. Dany was his blood sister and he wanted her to enjoy Westeros at his side, but not as his wife. A part of him still latched onto the dream of Dany finding a good life in Westeros but soon enough she would not be a little girl anymore. "Why not rule it yourself?"

"I could, but I'd get bored eventually and wander off" Balerion winked and wrapped his arms over his chest, "Plenty of Valyria remains hidden, the secrets of the dragonlords can be unearthed. They say there is a God-Emperor that lives in Yi Ti, I want to see what kind of man he is. Plenty of strange beasts to hunt and kill in the Shadowlands. So much more beyond that!"

It was believable, Balerion always seemed to have some sort of energy or force pushing him. Be it to invent strange devices or conquer entire lands he was always looking toward the horizon of the next day.

"Very well, if you should meet the God-Emperor put in a good word for Dany and I." Viserys said, and he and Balerion had a good laugh before a knock on the door drew their attention.

"Come in." he said, after several seconds a man came in. He was of dark hair and tanned skin, there was something about him that was familiar, but he could not quite place it. Before Viserys could ask the name of the newcomer Balerion had put down his piece of Valyrian steel and walked over to the man.

"Ah! Viserys, I would like you to meet Salazar Saan. He has a good spear arm and can be trusted completely." Balerion grinned, Salazar laughed and slapped an arm on Balerion's.

"Your Grace, I am at your service. I will not fail you and I'd bet my name that I won't." Salazar bowed with a flourish before he righted himself, "I wanted to report some interesting news. It seems one of the Baratheon's brothers is heading to Tyrosh."

Feb 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,468

III – The Beast

32nd

Millennium

Aboard The Doom of Valyria stationed above Tegon in orbit.

"The Imperium is embattled as it has been not since the Heresy of Horus! These are dark times." Chief Librarian Leo Reed spoke the words with a tone finality. There was to be no argument that what he spoke was the truth be the matter of the materium or immaterium. The assembled Dragonlords, the rank equivalent used by the Dragon Knights on par with 'Captain' of other Adeptus Astartes chapters, were not going to argue with Reed's words. They wore the purple, black and red of their chapter and the cloak-of-scales of their position-Valyrian steel cloaks made by each of them from hundreds of ringlets. Reed started at each of the Dragonlords, all met his gaze-some with acknowledgement-others with challenge, "Terra calls for aid. System after system calls for aid. Our cousins in Ultramar are besieged. The successors of our Primarch look to us. What will the Sons of Balerion do?"

All of the assembled took this solemn meeting in an state room onboard The Doom of Valyria the flagship of the Dragon Knights since their former flagship had been bequeathed to their successor chapter, the Third Sons. Around them were frescos devoted to the great deeds of their chapter, the largest showing the shining figure of their Primarch standing proud and defiant against beasts of ice and death. An outsider would note that while their Primarch wore armor of metallic black, his sons seated below him wore robes of royal purple. News of greater events in the Imperium had reached Tegon prior to this meeting, they all heard of the galactic scale invasion by the Orks lead by a warlord simply termed The Beast. They had pulled back much of their fleet to protect Tegon, but other ships that flew colors of system stood at anchor-all waiting for what the masters of Tegon and the inheritors of the will of Balerion would do.

"We should look after our own." Raynard Harclay was first to speak. He was commander of the Second Company, he was known for his stubborn bravery. He had earned his Lordship in the fires of the Scouring of Polypus against a mutant cult uprising. "Worlds that look to us for protection and fealty call to us and we will answer. The greater Imperium can look after itself."

"Our resources are stretched thin. So far we have been able to turn back vanguard attacks but were one of the Attack Moons to arrive…" Lorric Flamesail thumped his fist into the table shaking datasheets and goblets of the Strangler that the assembled Dragonlords occasionally sipped from. Lorric was from Braavos, as head of the Fourth Company he was also Master of the Fleet. He had led expeditions into the horrors of the Maelstrom alongside the Ultramarines and Charnel Guard.

"We have gone to the Imperium's aid many times, yet when was the last time they sent aid to us" Timon Waters shook his head, "The High Lords demand much on no faith." Timon was from the Riverlands and a bastard of House Bracken. Timon had shown his bravery many times as Dragonlord of the Seventh Company but there was always a need in him to show his worth.

Leo stopped himself from frowning. His visions of the future had shown him only glimpses of what was happening now and what was to come. It all spoke of death and bloodshed, but through it all he had seen the image of a sword, not just any sword but the fabled Firefang, sheathed and still while the darkness rose around it. He felt that Firefang symbolized the Dragon Knights themselves, if they did not act beyond their borders then darkness would rise and consume all. They needed to go to the aid of Terra itself but the chapter in the face of the Beast had turned inward.

"Perhaps, we should consult the Penitent?" Qorro Grass speaks up before Timon could continue or Lorric could reply. The Dothraki Dragonlord twirled a power-arakh in his hands, as Dragonlord of the Tenth Company Qorro oversaw the outriders and scouts of the chapter. Leo felt some hope at the Dragonlord's words, as though Qorro was often called "The Silent" he had a reputation for being a source of wisdom in the chapter,

"The Penitent?" Raynard's voice was openly hostile as he spoke, "Why should we listen to that wretch? What wisdom would one who had failed the Dragon have to offer?"

"ENOUGH FOR THE LIKES OF YOU." A voice tinged with age and machine static boomed as the great doors to the state room opened and the form of a massive dreadnought stomped through the portal. The Penitent's frame was that of the Contemptor-patter dreadnought design, currently both of its arms were replaced with massive claw-like hands but in times of war Leo had seen the Penitent replace both with twin-linked heavy bolters and a heavy flamer that scoured the enemies of the Dragon Knights. The Penitent's frame was battle scarred, only those wounds that breached its hull did it allow to be prepared, but far more notably it wore not the royal purple of the Dragon Knights of now, but the metallic black from when they had been lead by the Dragon himself.

"ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO TALES OF HUBRIS."

"Silence your tongue, if you have one left that is, Penitent!" Raynard stood up from his chair and gripped the hilt of his power-sword, "What right do you have to speak? You who have denied to wear our colors, the Shroud of Balerion! You who wronged him and stalk our chapter like some ghoul!"

Leo sighed as he saw some of the other Dragonlords nod their heads in agreement with Raynard. It was true that the Penitent had refused to take the colors of the new Dragon Knights following the Horus Heresy-the royal purple referred to as the Shroud of Balerion. It was also true that he had done so for some wrong that he had committed at the time of the Heresy, what it was had been lost and only the Penitent knew it, he had given up his name and rank to take his current title. The Penitent was as it could be shown on the faces of the Dragonlords, a polarizing figure in their chapter. He was the last among their number who had fought side by side with Balerion and had over a millennium of battle-knowledge and lore but many also saw him as a stain of dishonor for his past deeds.

"The Penitent is a battle-brother." Leo said, gripping his force staff he channeled some of his psyker power through him to make the tattoos of flames that marked his skin glow brightly. "Let us hear what he has to say. If we act upon it is up to you."

There was a pause of silence, none of the other assembled astartes seemed to challenge Leo's words.

"YES, YES. IT IS GOOD TO SEE SOME SEE THE WISDOM OF AGES. NOT LIKE I DID WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE." The Penitent's voice crackled through his loudspeakers, Leo imagined if he could the Penitent would have had a wry smile on his face.

"YOU KNOW WHY THE THIRD LEGION WAS FORMED BY THE EMPEROR. TO SERVE THE IMPERIUM OF MANKIND IN THE GREAT CRUSADE. YOU ALSO KNOW WHY THE DRAGON BEFORE HE WAS REUNITED WITH HIS FATHER FORMED THE THIRD SONS AND THE ARMY OF HOUSE TARGARYEN. TO PROTECT HIS PEOPLE. TO SERVE THE IMPERIUM AND GUARD OUR OWN IS THE DUTY WE HAVE ALWAYS FULFILLED. YET OUR PRIMARCH FACED DILLEMAS AS WE DO NOW. TO FEEL THAT HE WAS BEING PULLED TOWARD ONE OR THE OTHER AND TO BECOME IMBALANCED WITH ONE WOULD DOOM THE OTHER. BALERION WAS A MASTER WITH A SWORD IT WAS ALSO HIS MIND HE USED TO FULFIL HIS AIMS TO KEEP BOTH IN BALANCE."

The Penitent paused.

"TO STAY HERE WOULD FULFIL OUR OATH TO OUR PEOPLE BUT WOULD LEAD US TO FAIL IN OUR PROTECTION OF THE IMPERIUM AND VICE VERSA. THEREFORE, WE MUST DO BOTH."

"How can we do both?" Lorric asked with a grim frown, "We don't have enough ships or manpower to protect our systems and go to the aid of Terra."

"YOU SEE THIS WAR AS BEING FOUGHT WITH A SINGLE SWORD. IT WAS NOT A SINGLE SWORD THAT BALERION FOUGHT WITH BUT MANY. WE MUST SEEK THE AID OF OUR BROTHERS. WE MUST SEEK THE AID OF THOSE WE CALL OUR SUCCESSORS!"

"The Successor Chapters!" Qorro said, rubbing his chin. "The Third Sons, the Scions Draconic, Obsidian Swords, the Roaring Dragons, the Thorn Knights, Fire Claws and Flame Watch." Naming several of their successor chapters from the Second Founding and Third Founding.

"YES! THOUGH SOME OF THE SONS OF BALERION ARE SCATTERED UNITED WE CAN YET PROTECT OUR OWN AND GO TO TERRA'S AID."

"That would mean we would be dangerously close to fighting as a legion of old…" Raynard said as he sat down, he seemed to actually be considering the words. "We could face censure…"

"IT WOULD NOT BE THE FIRST OR LAST TIME. WE ARE NOT FREYS WHO HIDE FROM THE FACE OF DANGER OR STRONG WORDS."

Leo winced at those words. To be compared to a Frey was an insult that had weathered time, the cowardice of House Frey had been their doom during the Horus Heresy. He looked at the assembled Dragonlords and perhaps by the grace of the Emperor it seemed the words had the effect that the Penitent desired. He sensed simmering anger and shock among them but he felt that these emotions were not expressed outward but inward. None would let themselves be considered as lowly as a Frey. Soon the assembled Dragonlords stood one by one and pledged their companies to the cause, to defeat the Beast be it at home or in the stars beyond.

"Will you go then to Terra or will you stay here?" Timon asked, looking to the Penitent.

"I WILL GO BUT NOT TO TERRA" the Penitent rumbled, "NO. I HAVE HEARD MUCH. ON CALDERA ONE OF BALERION'S BROTHERS HAS EMERGED AND I WOULD SEE THE CRAFTSMANSHIP OF THE LORD OF SALAMANDERS ONCE MORE."

I think I will try to do some more posts set during the Great Crusade but before the Horus Heresy under the marker of "III" for the Third Legion. This one obviously is set waaaaaaaay forward in the future.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

125

Cataphract

Feb 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks III - Battle-Brothers New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,488

III – Battle-Brothers

Great Crusade Era

One-Twenty-Twenty-Seven. "Ingoll"

The world of One-Twenty-Twenty-Seven, or "Ingoll" as known by the planet's sparse population of human inhabitants who crisscrossed the dark plains, was not what Eidolon, Company Commander of the 1st Company, thought of as impressive. The world's population was a mix of post-industrial and feudal showing remarkably lopsided degradations of technology from the regression during the Age of Strife and held little value for the Imperium at large beyond some promising mineral deposits. Yet, it was a world that the masters of the Fourteenth and Third Legions had decided to stand together and protect from the self-proclaimed Arch-WAAAGH-Master Dakkaface and his Ork horde that had descended upon the world. Strategists in the 18th Expeditionary Fleet had argued that they should engage the Orks on the better defended fortifications of the Knossis System but when those same strategists had confirmed that a string of systems, Ingoll among them, would not be able to be evacuated in time Balerion and Mortarion had acted.

"Truly our Gene-Father is a knight dashing off to rescue any in need of distress." Eidolon said to himself with a smile as he walked through the Dragon Knights' war camp toward the deployment fields. Astartes, normal-grade humans, Mechanicus Tech-Priests and their lobotomized servitors rushed here and there. Always giving Eidolon a curt bow or acknowledgment as they went. Intoning his new rank "Company Commander" as they went and every time, they did so it filled him with an ever-growing sense of pride. The numbers of the Dragon Knights were no longer a paltry two-hundred survivors, no more were they at threat of becoming a disappearing shadow! Now their numbers had grown into the thousands, true they were still on a long journey from being at legion-level numbers but that did not mean they were no less capable and deadly. In the years after his re-discovery on Tegon, Balerion had overseen the rebuilding of the Third Legion and had traveled to distant Terra to learn. With their numbers reaching combat readiness once more Balerion had seen fit to re-organize the structure of the Dragon Knights and name new commanders.

Eidolon had been honored to kneel before his Gene-Father and receive the title of Company Commander of the First Company. An honor that had not been bestowed upon any of the Tegonani leaders or his fellow battle-brothers from the Two-Hundred. His Primarch had spoken of having watched his deeds and abilities and had wished for Eidolon's help in bringing the Third Legion into a new era! Balerion the Dragon had asked for his help! The Dragon had not needed to ask for it, he would throw down his life itself in service of his Primarch. To him Balerion was everything and he would help him achieve his destiny, even if it was more for his Gene-Father than for the Imperium at large.

Then they had joined the 18th Expeditionary Force commanded by Mortarion and had swept through a string of worlds bringing them into compliance.

Soon he arrived at the deployment fields for the Third Legion which was mostly taken up by a veritable fleet of jet bikes, land speeders, rhinos and other transport craft for the Dragon Knights. In particular, the jet bikes were prevalent among the Dragon Knights' motor pool. Given the role of armored cavalry on Balerion's adopted home world he had been very enthusiastic at learning of the developments of the anti-grav, jet bikes of the sky hunter attack squadrons among his brothers' legions. Thereto, given the numbers of the Third Legion their Primarch had developed for them a particular role of rapid assault shock troopers. One area of the Third Legion's deployment field was notably given over to a wide area of space which was given over to Balerion's preferred…mode of being transported into battle.

He saw the scaled, towering form of the dragon-beast Aegon long before he arrived. The towering form of the purple-scaled dragon prowled its space like a predator protecting its hunting territory. Eidolon had marveled at the size of the dragon when he had first seen it so many years ago, but it had only grown larger since-Aegon was in comparable size to a baneblade and the armaments of the Tech-Priests had made it no less fearsome to behold. In battle Aegon was covered in adamantium armor plates designed by Balerion that moved with its fluid body as if it was the beast's own scales. At least one force field generator was installed on its war raiment and Balerion had even gone to lengths of mounting las cannons under Aegon's shoulders which he fired. There were very few things he envied beyond the approval of his Gene-Father, but those Tegonani who were learning to be dragonriders he felt the pang of jealously. To soar with Balerion on his own dragon was denied to him.

"Eidolon!" the cheery voice of Balerion snapped Eidolon out of his thoughts, he looked to see his Gene-Father standing besides several machines and instruments arranged about his war tent. Though the Primarch was smaller than his dragon-mount Balerion seemed to radiate a prescence that made him appear to be even larger than Aegon.

"Father…" Eidolon greeted as he ended his journey to Balerion's side, he kneeled before his Gene-Father as the latter smiled down at him. After several seconds he stood up and was greeted by a familial squeeze on the shoulder by Balerion.

"I have been listening to the reports from the Fourteenth. It seems they have engaged the Orks. They are drawing them in from across the countryside, we will be deploying soon in support of my brother." Balerion said and Eidolon nodded in confirmation as he looked into his Gene-Father's benevolent face. How different Balerion was from the brooding, craggy figure of Mortation! Was it not for their size and abilities he would have doubted they were linked at all? Though in truth Balerion and Mortarion were linked in ways he could not be with his own Primarch he did not wish to give voice to this very often.

"It will be just like Findafar" Eidolon said as they moved to a map that projected Ingoll's super-continent as well as the positions of the Fourteenth Legion and the incoming Ork horde. "The Fourteenth will be the shield the Orks dash themselves on and we shall be the blade that ends their worthless lives."

"That is correct. The Fourteenth are the bait and we the hunter." Balerion replied, rubbing his chin as he looked over the map, "We would never have been able to get the Orks all together in one place without the Fourteenth drawing them in. If it is one thing, they respect it is strength and Mortation and his legion have that in spades."

"It suits them." Eidolon replied, basking in the presence of Balerion he felt a boldness creep up on him, "The Barbarisians and the Orks are not that far removed from each other."

Balerion looked up, slowly from the map and grinned at Eidolon before a laugh saw him throw back his head-the many bells he wore in his braid jingled as he did so. "Ah, yes. The Death Guard and my brother Mortarion are rather single-minded in their approach to war aren't they? No, not like us, eh?"

"Yes!" Eidolon agreed and waved his hand at the projected figures of the Death Guard on the map, "Their way of fighting is barbaric and dull. Truly you have taught your knights to fight with so much more…elegance and ability!"

"Though the Death Guard do have their place" Balerion crossed his chest with his arms, "To stand, fight and die. To let their betters, sweep in."

"You are right, Father. I at first despaired at your glorious knights being assigned to fight alongside these barbarians but they have their uses as you have said." Eidolon replied.

"Ah, Eidolon my son. You have no idea how much your words…disappoint me." Balerion's tone became Icey and his affable gaze shifted to indeed a look of disappointment. To Eidolon it felt as if all the warmth had drained from his body, he felt his twin hearts hammering in his chest and he thought he may have forgotten to breath.

"F-father-" Eidolon stammered but Balerion held up a single hand for silence that Eidolon was compelled to obey.

"For many years I traveled in Essos along as a sellsword. During those years as I fought with the Second Sons and Third Sons we found ourselves on many different battlefields and alongside many different sellsword companies. Some were composed of honorable and well-spoken men while others were motley crews barely restrained from committing wanton violence."

Balerion gestured to the map, "As is the way with sellswords you would fight with one company on the same side one day and as opponents the next. However, that did not matter for on those days when we marched together, we were brothers of battle! We were united against the Stranger's final call and I being of a superior make was the final call for many men I had found myself fighting against. Yes, we cursed each other as we fought but when we stood together, we were brothers."

"It is disappointing to see you so dismissive of my brother and his men for the bond you share is naught like that of the sellsword, but of battle-brothers united for the greater purpose against the worse horrors of the galaxy!"

"Please, Father-" Eidolon tried to say again but this time was cut off by the squawk of the vox coming into life.

"Poison-Eater. It is time for you and your knights to make your entrance." The voice of Mortarion drowned out the static of the vox machine.

"We will make our way soon, oh Moody Cowled One. YOUR victory here will be trussed with the blades of my sons." Balerion replied, he often went to great lengths to applaud the actions of his Brother-Primarch in the eyes of the remembrancers and fleet commanders of the expedition. He turned back to Eidolon, "Go now. See to your men. We will not speak of this now, but know I expect more from you Eidolon. Not just on the battlefield but off of it as well."

Eidolon bowed low to his Primarch and did his best to not outright flee from his Gene-Father and see to his men for the battle to come. Without feeling he directed the 1st Company to make their final preparations, it only took a matter of minutes for his men to obtain battle-ready status. Pilots mounted their jet bikes, gunners stood ready in their land speeders, and the infantry were strapped into the seats of their transports. Eidolon had strapped himself into his own personal jet bike, Herald of Glory, and joined his Primarch as he bestrode Aegon in front of their massed force.

Balerion did not look at him as the Dragon gave his speech that was set to hail across all Imperial frequencies.

"We are the blade of compliance my sons! These xenos marauders will know final defeat at the hands of the Fourteenth and the Third. No more will they despoil the worlds of humanity in the name of their own debased wills! For they break under the guns of the Death Guard and to my brother Mortarion we hold his victory for those of this world to see! Fight now as the knights I know you ALL to be! Fight now with fire and blood!"

Aegon stretched out his massive arms, letting his full wing span spread out so far and wide for a moment it appeared to eclipse the setting sun behind him before the dragon turned and with a short run and several powerful flaps took to the air.

"For the Dragon! For the Death Lord!" Eidolon shouted into his vox and gunned the engine of his jet bike lifting off into the air, shouts and oaths followed his words as his astartes brothers followed his lead taking flight on their machines or following on the ground in their transports. True to Balerion's words the Dragon Knights cut across the terrain of Ingoll like a blade, by air they easily bypassed obstructing terrain, but they had planned out their route for days and a path had been cleared for their land bound brothers to follow almost as swiftly.

In no time they drew close to the battle site that Mortarion had chosen. It was at the mouth of a crag filled valley, with its sides nearly impenetrable over land (except for those Balerion had overseen) it was made into the perfect killing ground for the Death Guard. The horizon in front of them was scarred by the smoke of destroyed engines and burning bodies, from Eidolon's vantage point he could see the entrenched Death Guard had thrown back wave after wave of Ork attacks, pyres of the enemy dead littered the battlefield below them. The Orks seemed not to care as they shouted and streamed into the gunfire of the Death Guard, but he saw why now Mortarion had called for the Dragon Knights to strike. Amidst the Ork horde he could just make out with his superhuman vision and the targeting array in his helmet a formation of particularly large Orks that appeared to be bellowing and directing their kin around them. The Arch-WAAAGH-Master had taken to the field. This was to be the killing blow.

"Strike hard my sons! Strike with the flame unstoppable!" Balerion's voice filled his ears as the Dragon of Tegon suddenly dived down toward the battle. Eidolon follow his Gene-Father's descent, rapidly firing off orders to the separate wings of the Dragon Knights' attack, assigning them attack vectors and targets that would cut the Ork battle line to shreds. As always with little warning the Orks seemed to notice that they had company coming from above them, shells and gunfire from the Orks that had been directed toward the Death Guard began to train on the Dragon Knights. However, they had not fought an enemy appearing from above before, Balerion on the other hand had done so dozens of time already and had arranged his attack to take advantage of a line of attack which would ensure the Ork artillery fire was least effective.

Before the Orks could bring more of their weapons around to attack Balerion and Aegon were among them and true to the motto of House Targaryen they brought fire and blood.

A jet of dragonflame roared out from Aegon's maw incinerating the Orks closest to it and quickly spreading in a wider and longer arc of incineration as the dragon swooped down. Eidolon imagined he could hear the sounds of surprise and alarm among the Orks that were not immediately immolated to ash, but he could certainly see the after affects as vehicles melted and cooked ammunition exploded spreading a wave of death and panic out from Aegon's initial attack. It was into this open wound of panic that the rest of the Dragon Knights rode into, they gunned their heavy bolters and lasweapons on their vehicles cutting a swathe of destruction just as deadly if not impressive as the one Aegon had made. He destroyed Ork light vehicles and large infantry formations mostly as he followed after his Primarch, his visual array painting target after target that very quickly died soon after he pulled the trigger. The land speeders that swept in their formation targeted heavy vehicles causing further caustic explosions afield that sent Ork bodies around with such force it pulverized the owners and their comrades they inevitably crashed into.

The Orks returned fire however, even at this range some of their shooting was effective. While it all bounced off of the shimmering forcefield that surrounded Aegon he saw that concentrated fire bring down a handful of jet bikes and a land speeder. The vehicles would one moment be blazed with enemy fire and then fall crashing and smoking to the ground below them. In his experience there were very few survivors of such attacks, there was a chance the pilots could survive until the Dragon Knights' own rhinos and land raiders smashed into the Ork lines but it was a rare thing. No matter what losses they took the Dragon and his knights did not stop cutting a swathe of destruction straight through the heart of the Ork horde and out the otherside!

"Return and engage enemy leadership!" Balerion shouted into his vox as he pulled hard on the reigns of Aegon, likewise so did Eidolon and the other astartes. They swerved into a tight arc that once again had them cut through the Ork lines, the destruction they wrecked was no less potent than their first attack flight and was even more devastating as panic spread like dragonfire through the Ork ranks. As they came around he could see their landbound forces following in the wake they had just left, both would meet in the heart of the enemy army at nigh exactly the same time. Catching whatever or whoever was between them in a crushing grip of blood and fire.

"For the Dragon!" he shouted again, as Balerion and Aegon dipped down and ploughed into what looked like Dakkaface's personal battle wagon. He could see large Ork warbosses and heavy armored nobs scatter like mice under the fury of Aegon. Eidolon swooped low to the ground and engaged stand-by protocols on his jet bike before he jumped off and hit the ground. As his jet bike rose into the air, its machine spirit following his command to wait above the battle until he called for it again, he unsheathed his power sword-a long saber crafted from Valyrian steel and at Balerion's behest he had named Steelsoul- and rushed at the closest Orks. He had taken to the water dancing style of Braavos like a fish, his movements a blur as he weaved around the crude and brutal swings of the Orks and killed them with his own pinpoint stabs and slashes. Around him he saw more of his battle-brothers drop into the fight- the Brotherhood of the Firefang keeping enemy reinforcements clear of Balerion and Aegon as they ravaged Dakkaface's battle wagon.

Even here in the heart of battle though inside of him crept up the despair of his Primarch's earlier admonishment. It grew inside of his head louder and louder, overcoming the sound of battle and for a moment he felt himself distracted by the words. He wanted to shout out to them, to his Gene-Father to ask what he could do for forgiveness, when he felt a sharp blow to his backside send him crumpling to the ground. Pain flooded his thoughts pushing then away as he hit the ground and his superhuman physiology went into overdrive to cushion the pain and repair the damage to his body. He rolled and looked up to see a large Ork Nob had struck him from behind in his moment of distraction. The leering xenos' face grinned wide and cruel as it lifted a leg encased in heavy armor powered by large pistons and stamped down toward Eidolon. He rolled just barely out of the way but before he could get to his feet the Ork lashed out with a large power klaw, keeping him off balanced all he could do was not get gutted or crushed under foot. When he thought he might tire his saving grave came suddenly and from a surprising source.

The top of the Ork's head exploded in a shower of gore, it crumpled to the ground with a heavy thud to reveal behind it an Death Guard holding a smoking bolter in his hands.

"I thought I could give it a shot." The Death Guard said, amusement in his voice as he offered an armored hand to Eidolon. The Company Commander hesitated for a moment before he nodded and took the grip of his ally and hoisted back to his feet.

"It was a well-aimed shot." Eidolon replied as he took in the astartes who had saved him.

"Nathaniel Garro." The Death Guard said, seeming to notice Eidolon's inspection of him. "Our Lord Primarch thought that it would be best to not let your Lord Dragon have all of the fun." Garro finished, his gaze lingering on the destruction caused by Aegon and Balerion in their attack.

Eidolon looked around the battlefield, he saw that the ground assault forces had linked up with them, tactical and devastator squads forming a ring of suppressing fire that would burn the remnants of the Ork army from the inside out. They were being joined however by a wall of steel-grey astartes, the Death Guard had advanced forward and grounded the Orks in front of them to death and worse. Among them he caught sight of Mortarion towering over them, the Death Lord only stopped when from seemingly from nowhere a rather roasted corpse of an Ork hurtled from above and smacked into the ground in front of him. Eidolon turned in time to see Aegon land on the ground several meters from Mortarion and Balerion in one swift movement slide off and bound across the ground toward his brother Primarch.

"Brother! I present to you the corpse formerly known as Dakkaface." Balerion grinned, his tone was set as if he was making a funny joke.

"Hmph." Mortarion grunted, "I should send you back to Tegon. Ever since you joined me, I don't get to use my scythe at all."

Then the Death Lord smirked and the two Primarchs embraced each other as brothers.

"The Orks are in flight," Garro spoke up next to Eidolon his head inclined as if listening to a private vox channel. "Still some pockets of resistance though. We should clear them up before they rally and form up."

"Yes, we should." Eidolon said slowly before he turned and motioned for Garro to accompany him, "Perhaps I will have the opportunity to return the favor and save your life."

He vowed silently that he would do more. That he would heal his Gene-Father's disappointment in him.

Okay after this back to Davos.

hector barrera said:

Are the 3rd legion close with the Iron Hands like in canon, or are they best pals with the Salamanders and their successor chapters. They do have more common with them with the Dragon and Fire themes.

See above.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

115

Cataphract

Feb 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Davos I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,526

FINALLY! The temperature has risen enough that I don't feel like I am freezing in my den anymore! It also means that I can write. With my attention so focused on the Flesh-Eater Courts in AOS and my Host of Slaanesh. Now though I AM BACK!

And you know what? I've waited long enough. To battle! To battle! Let the forces of Westeros and House Targaryen crash against one another on the field!

Davos I

296 AC

Disputed Lands

It was war in full earnest now. Several thousand numbered the army that Stannis lead into the Disputed Lands. More than a quarter of which were sellswords of various companies such as the Company of the Rose or the Brave Companions. The rest were Westerosi Men-At-Arms and several hundred Knights on horseback. After landing off the coast of Tyrosh they had struck inland passing burned out and thriving villages, such settlements lived and died on the whims of the contest of power between the Free Cities. With the period of peace encouraged by the threat of House Targaryen there were more lived in settlements than destroyed ones, Davos wondered how long these would survive should Balerion be defeated.

"Will they really take the bait?" Renly had asked, his tone had been full of skepticism several nights before.

"We're a threat too big to ignore. Especially since he likely knows that His Majesty is sailing for Myr with an invasion fleet." Mace Tyrell had said between sips of wine.

"Our forces here present a danger. If we are not stopped, we will simply add to the army that will besiege Myr or worse strike east and cut off any reinforcements from the Rhoyne." Stannis had added, he had not drunk much, "The walls of Myr will provide a defensive advantage enough that they can spare an army to deal with us. Further they will be tempted by the chance should we be defeated they will be able to use their army outside of the siege of Myr to provide relief."

"A force of men abroad with unknown whereabouts is much more dangerous than one you know is penned up behind city walls. Though if we annihilate the force, they send they'll be in a spot of trouble regardless." Davos had added on top of Stannis' words, "Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't."

"With any luck too. He will send Viserys out with that army." Stannis had nodded slowly, "He will not want his pawn for power in Westeros trapped in Myr. No, Balerion will want him abroad where he could fleet to Volantis should the siege turn against him. It would be a terrible bane to their morale…"

Therein thus the plan for the army lead by Stannis had been laid out. They were bait to draw out to the Targaryen forces and sap their strength for the siege of Myr. At worst they would keep a significant portion of Balerion's men occupied away from the siege, at best they would behead Viserys Targaryen.

They had traveled several days unopposed, cutting through the breadth of the Disputed Lands controlled by Tyrosh and into those lands that had been under Myrish control. Most of the villages had welcomed them, the Myrish nobility that had been ousted by Balerion taking refuge in countryside villas. They had lavished Stannis' army with drink and goods, interrupting the pace Stannis had wanted to set with welcome feasts. Stannis personally had declined them but Renly, Mace, and the sellsword captains had accepted them. Eventually Stannis set a course that forced the army to bypass as many of these Myrish villas as possible, but it was also around then that they began to realize they were being watched and shadowed.

Their forward scouts and free riders reported seeing Dothraki riders in the distance, at first retreating but then increasingly coming to blows and attacking the Westerosi vanguard. Patrols went missing and were all presumed dead or captured. Stannis and the other leaders had discussed this in council, they predicted they would meet the army sent by Balerion fairly soon. It was known that he had bribed at least one Dothraki horde and these attacks were just proof of it. They increased the size of their scouting parties and made sure their field commanders were aware that an attack could come at any moment. Their battle against the Targaryens began two days later.

It was as they marched through a wide section of hilly, open plains they saw and heard two things. They first saw several riders of their racing back toward the main bulk of their army, each was a fraction of the scouting parties that had been out. They then heard the screaming of the Dothraki riders.

First appearing as dots in the distance, the Dothraki quickly coalesced into several wings of mounted riders-each several hundred strong. As Stannis gave orders for the army to form battle lines further reports came in of the Dothraki appearing not just in front of them but to their rear flanks as well.

"Davos, take your men and the sellswords and reinforce our rear flanks against those Dothraki there. I don't trust them." Stannis told him.

"The sellswords." Davos did not ask, he just stated.

"Yes, they will break first. I want you to make sure they stay in line." Stannis replied, "I will command the main line here with Mace. Loras and Renly will take out knights and mounted riders to punch through the Dothraki once they hit our lines."

"I'll make them hold their ground with nothing but a sweet word, my lord." Davos gave Stannis a wink and rode off with the men under his command to the rear flank. Despite the term swords being in their name the free companies were actually composed of mixed weapon formations- already the front ranks were hoisting shields and spears while those behind them readied swords and bows. Davos ordered his men to split into two formations, one beside the free companies and another behind them, in case they got any funny ideas.

Soon the order to lose arrows were given and he saw the goose feathers be given flight arcing down into the Dothraki. He saw several riders and their horses go down in the volley but that did not deter the Dothraki enough. Instead they decided to return the gift of arrows with some of their own! Davos had never seen it before, but he was silently amazed as the Dothraki horse-archers shot at Davos' lines while riding full gallop! His amazement was shattered shortly thereafter as men around him fell dead or dying from the incoming attack. Their screams were all around him now and he did his best to yell louder than the Dothraki, he thought he heard the sounds of crashing bodies toward the front of the Westerosi army but he dared not become distracted as the Dothraki in front of him closed in their riders several meters away before-

-several of the Dothraki riders parted and Davos saw the most peculiar if not alarming sight of his life until then. He saw two horses that had been strapped together so that they rode at the same pace but hanging onto them in a sort of overly large sort of saddle that straddled the back of both horses was a giant of a man! He had been laying low close to the horses but now he sat up at his full height, his long silvery hair was tied into a long braid which as it blew in the wind the numerous bells hanging from it rang. He was dressed in medium armor and in one hand he held the reins of both horses and in the other he held a large sword that seemed to glow with an inner fire.

Davos had moments to realize several things.

The attack on the front of the army was in fact a distraction, not this one here in the rear.

The point of the distraction was to deliver the man and what had to be many, many handpicked Dothraki warriors.

The man was in fact Balerion Targaryen.

Davos considered himself lucky that none of his sons were in the army with him now.

Then the Dothraki hit the front line of spears, several riders and horses going down in gory deaths. Balerion though seemed to almost glide off of his oddly improvised mounts, sliding off the saddle he landed on both of his feet into the first ranks of the stunned spearmen-men who had no doubt heard if not experienced the deadliness of the Dragon before- and then Balerion's sword flashed out and had cut down several sellswords before Davos could blink.

Then all was chaos as the Dothraki, sellwords, and Westerosi fought but Davos' vision was held tightly to the form of Balerion Targaryen. The man was truly a giant when he stood tall but rather than stumble about he seemed more surefooted and graceful than any dancer from Lys. He almost seemed to have a sixth sense, stepping just out of reach of a sword or spear thrust in his direction. In return the Dragon was like a whirlwind made of steel, his sword arm moved -fast- and when it did not just one man died but several! The formation of sellswords that he had landed in was a hundred men strong but in less than a minute it was collapsing in disarray as Balerion killed half the men, the Dothraki were pouring into the sudden space created by the Dragon and the rest were trying to back out of the giant man's reach which they quickly found would never be enough.

"By the seven hells…" Davos gasped and shook his head, terror squeezing his heart, his mind scrapped at something he could do to turn the tide of battle here "We need the knights. We neeed to bring those knights back here before its too late!"

Ordering his company captains to hold the line but give ground if they needed to stay in formation, he turned his horse and raced back toward the front to Stannis. As he arrived back to where he had started, he realized the situation here had been hard as well. All along their front ranks he saw their soldiers fighting not just Dothraki but also men wearing the colors of House Targaryen. The Dothraki must have been a screen! They had hidden the Targaryen riders that had ridden behind them, he could barely make out the bulk of the Targaryen army making their way on foot over the next hill.

"Got to find Stannis…" Davos tore his eyes away from the approaching Targaryens and continued back to the command tent where he found Stannis again giving a series of orders to runners who came and left. He seemed surprised when he caught sight of Davos.

"Have you seen off the Dothraki so quickly? I'll need a fraction of your men to reinforce the lines here." Stannis ordered.

"No, I need you to send Loras and his knights back to the rear." Davos replied.

"Those damn Dothraki horse-archers keep hounding our knights. I was going to order them to clear the enemy battle line in front of us before their main bulk gets close enough. Why-?" Stannis replied back but Davos cut his final words off.

"The Dragon. Balerion. He was in the flanking attack. He's like wildfire! He bloody well is chewing through men like a Flea Bottom bum through a bottle of ale! He's already killed a hundred men on his own." Davos explained.

"What you are saying is impossible, Seaworth! One man couldn't possible-" Stannis did not get to finish his words again as another runner arrived. Davos recognized him as one of his own. He hoped to the Seven that the news he brought was that Balerion had been slain.

"My lords! T-the-the D-dragon! He cut right through! He's in the camp!" the runner was shaking, his eyes wide.

"Lad, which way was he going." Davos turned to and grabbed the runner by both his shoulders, steadying him and giving him something to focus on.

"T-toward the Tyrells. He was heading toward the knights! Him and a few Dothraki." the runner gasped.

"Could he be after Renly?" Stannis said, his serious tone slamming down like an iron gate. "Davos, with me."

Stannis, his guards, and Davos rushed out of the tent and toward the staging field for the heavy cavalry. What they found was shattering.

Balerion had arrived before them and had most apparently made his appearance well known. Arrayed on the field around him were several knights wounded or dead. Now however Balerion dueled not one but two men in plate armor and it was easy to see that one was Loras Tyrell and the other Renly Baratheon himself. Renly was clearly taking the supporting position alongside his squire, stabbing and advancing at opportune moments to throw off Balerion. That wasn't working. Loras taking the more offensive position was thrusting and cutting furiously his sword strokes were impressive but all were ineffective. Balerion for his part weaved and danced as he towered over both of his opponents only using the bare tip of his sword to parry Loras' attacks. He was also smiling-as if he was enjoying himself.

"By the Seven he IS a giant!" Stannis said, no doubt dumbfounded as he stared at the ongoing duel. Having been caught by surprise before Davos felt himself full drinking in the full aura that Balerion seemed to project. There was power there, no doubt about it. It caused fear and awe in equal measure, especially given that by the fact that the Dragon was his enemy and he doubted he would survive any duel at all.

"Ser Loras you show great promise in your swordwork." Balerion spoke, his words were full of praise and full of such authority they made Loras stop in his tracks. Balerion turned to Renly, "I think your squire has outpaced you in swordsmanship Renly, but I think you show promise too. Hmm, you are both third sons aren't you?"

Balerion's sword moved and in a heartbeat both Loras and Renly's swords were cast of their hands-broken. Both knights looked dumbfounded at their empty hands.

"Perhaps this is the fate of the gods? Eh? You both need proper working but I think you would be great swords."

Again, with such jaw dropping speed Balerion reached out and a blink of the eye later both of his opponents collapsed to the floor, fortunately just knocked out. This caused a stir from the remaining knights and from Stannis' party. While their eyes were drawn to the falling forms of Loras and Renly, Balerion had very quickly crossed the field and was suddenly among Stannis and Davos' group, a sweep of his arm sent several guards sprawling and Balerion only stopped when his sword pressed lightly against Stannis' neck.

"Davos…I think I must apologize…I thought you a fool earlier…now I see it was me." Stannis spoke slowly, grinding his teeth as he looked up at Balerion.

"Ser Seaworth? I have heard good things about you." Balerion's gaze shifted toward Davos and he felt a chill run up his spine, but it brought that odd mixture of fear and awe once more. Balerion turned back to Stannis, "Stannis Baratheon. I have heard much of you too. Unlike some people I am not prone to immediately start cutting off heads. Do I have your surrender to House Targaryen?"

Stannis looked like he wanted to say something. To perhaps for once shout his own defiance, but as those purple eyes stared down into the Baratheon's own grey eyes Davos felt the flame of resistance snuff out in his lord.

"Yes…I and all under my command surrender." Slowly, Stannis bent down and dropped the sword in his hand. One by one the guards remaining on their feet did the same.

"We didn't expect you to be here." Davos said as he placed his own sword on the ground.

Balerion smiled.

"Yes, I had thought as much. It would have been more tactful to send Viserys in my place, but no." Balerion sighed and sheathed his own sword, "As a teacher I must let go. He has won battles on his own, but the one in Myr will be personal for him. He must defend against Robert on his own."

Balerion paused.

"Though I may yet deliver the final blow…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

163

Cataphract

Mar 10, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Davos I-B New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 12, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,559

Davos I-B

296 AC

Disputed Lands

Balerion had arrived before them and had most apparently made his appearance well known. Arrayed on the field around him were several knights wounded or dead. Now however Balerion dueled not one but two men in plate armor and it was easy to see that one was Loras Tyrell and the other Renly Baratheon himself. Renly was clearly taking the supporting position alongside his squire, stabbing and advancing at opportune moments to throw off Balerion. That wasn't working. Loras taking the more offensive position was thrusting and cutting furiously his sword strokes were impressive but all were ineffective. Balerion for his part weaved and danced as he towered over both of his opponents only using the bare tip of his sword to parry Loras' attacks. He was also smiling-as if he was enjoying himself.

"By the Seven he IS a giant!" Stannis said, no doubt dumbfounded as he stared at the ongoing duel. Having been caught by surprise before Davos felt himself full drinking in the full aura that Balerion seemed to project. There was power there, no doubt about it. It caused fear and awe in equal measure, especially given that by the fact that the Dragon was his enemy and he doubted he would survive any duel at all.

"Ser Loras you show great promise in your swordwork." Balerion spoke, his words were full of praise and full of such authority they made Loras stop in his tracks. Balerion turned to Renly, "I think your squire has outpaced you in swordsmanship Renly, but I think you show promise too. Hmm, you are both third sons aren't you?"

Balerion's sword moved and, in a heartbeat, both Loras and Renly's swords were cast of their hands-broken. Both knights looked dumbfounded at their empty hands.

"Perhaps this is the fate of the gods? Eh? You both need proper working, but I think you would be great swords."

Again, with such jaw dropping speed Balerion reached out and a blink of the eye later both of his opponents collapsed to the floor, fortunately just knocked out. This caused a stir from the remaining knights and from Stannis' party. The Dragon looked up from the prone bodies at his feet and he actually smiled as he seemed to notice them for the first time.

"Stannis Baratheon. Or do you prefer Lord of Dragonstone? I hope you have been keeping the ancestral castle in good condition, it has been years since I have seen it."

Stannis' already usually tightened features on his face narrowed as he glared at Balerion, his own sword drawn he pointed it at the Dragon-the Baratheon's back and arm both straight as iron. "I see that you are a talker. You may refer to me as 'Your Lordship' for you are nothing but criminals and fugitives of the Iron Throne."

Stannis nodded his head toward Davos and his guard, slowly several took tentative steps to surround the Targaryen.

"I've heard you aren't very fond of being Lord of Dragonstone." Balerion continued nonchalantly, he swung his sword in his hand for several seconds before he stopped it-the blade coming to rest on the back of the unconscious Renly's neck, "I could change that of course. It would just take a slip of the hand."

"Stop." Stannis growled as he ground his teeth, his free hand shot forward and at once his guards stopped themselves in their tracks. The Baratheon's eyes swept back and forth between Renly and Balerion. Davos could see Stannis' mind working behind his eyes, thinking no doubt of the danger to his brother's life. Balerion however was relentless.

"Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Lord of Storm's End. Stannis Baratheon." Balerion continued to speak, his purple eyes focused on Stannis, watching perhaps for the slightest reaction from the other man. "His Highness Viserys spoke true of clemency to those who bent the knee to him. You could take your rightful place as eldest son."

Davos shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He knew that Stannis was truthfully unhappy with having been passed over for becoming Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. He was very bitter toward both of his brothers over this, Robert for giving him the inglorious title of Dragonstone and Renly for the boy's perceived undeserving actions for being rewarded with Storm's End. Yes, Stannis had thrown himself into his work as Master of Ships as he had seen fit to make the utmost out of what had been given him but there was always that belief that he was underappreciated by Robert for his work and sacrifices.

Stannis breathed in and let out a sigh.

"No. Never, would I kill my own brother for title or land. I would be a hypocrite and a monster by all I hold." Stannis declared, staring back at Balerion-a snarl on his lips as he spoke his last words.

Balerion frowned.

Then he took his sword and sheathed it with a nod of approval to Stannis. "Well said, Lord Baratheon, well said. If you had thrown your family loyalty away for wealth and power, I would never have accepted you."

This however only seemed to make Stannis even angrier, "Do you think this is a game? Are you as insane as the Mad King?"

That seemed however to be the wrong words to say as the cheery expression on Balerion's face dissolved and beneath it was a mask of hatred and loathing. Despite himself Davos felt his heart quicken and chills of dread crawl up his spine-nothing like he had felt when he had seen Balerion effortlessly slay dozens of armed men. No, this was something else entirely, some almost supernatural aura that screamed threat and danger to the most animalistic depths of Davos' mind.

That of a true dragon moved to wrath.

Balerion seemed to realize it however and with effort he covered up whatever door into his emotions Stannis had unexpectedly opened. "I am -nothing- like Aerys. If you do not believe me now, then I will MAKE you believe me. We will have plenty of time to chat."

Then Balerion was a blur of motion, the giant man moved again with the same astounding speed and grace that he had displayed before but only this time Davos was much closer to witness it. In time that could be measured in heartbeats Balerion had smashed his way through each of Stannis' guards and had pulled the Baratheon off of his feet with one large hand before bringing Stannis back down to the ground with enough force it immediately knocked the man unconscious. The Dragon paused as he stood back up and looked over his shoulder at Davos.

"Aerys. Aerys. Aerys. I have cursed that man for a better portion of my life for what he has done. If it were not for him, we would not be here on this field as such bitter enemies."

"True, the man has seemed to cast a bit of a long shadow." Davos replied, his mouth quite dry as he tried to keep his composure, "Then again if it weren't for the Rebellion I wouldn't be a lord myself. I'd either be dead or still smuggling onions somewhere."

"Hah, that would be true I believe Ser Seaworth. I would be different too perhaps? A better man or a worse man I don't know." Balerion shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, "You won't surrender I suppose?"

"Sorry, but I owe everything to Stannis. He is a good, just man despite everything." Davos replied, readying his sword. He had no hope of winning against Balerion this he knew but he was set on trying anyway.

"No need to apologize, I am the last person to begrudge another for that." Balerion sighed and closed his eyes. Davos licked his lips and stepped forward, he slashed his blade out to catch Balerion across one of his legs but before Davos' could connect everything went dark.

This and the original pretty much end up the same. Stannis and company captured, Balerion still needs to convince them to join his side and so forth.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

114

Cataphract

Mar 12, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys VIII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Apr 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,586

Viserys VIII

296 AC

Myr

The initial Westerosi attack on Myr had struck at the city like a hammer, true to the nature of Robert Baratheon. The ships of the Royal Navy had gone straight for the harbor as they attempted to crack open Myr like a nut shell with one powerful blow to the city's exposed belly. Myr was no stranger to war but it was no King's Landing or Braavos, it was a city of trade and so walls had never enclosed its harbor, there were interior defensive walls that surrounded other districts but the Myrrish mindset had always been to encourage trade not impede it.

The initial defense against the attack by the sea had been a boon chain that was stretched across the harbor mouth, Viserys had stationed men at a pair of twin towers to protect either end of the chain. Robert, or more likely Paxter Redwyne given Stannis' absence, had sent landing parties to open the way for the rest of the Westerosi fleet. The Young Dragon had stationed a mixed contingent or free companies and Second Sons in both towers and they had staved off the initial assaults which were led by Ironborn revivers but the situation turned when galleys whose decks had been cleared for trebuchets began to lob boulders into the boon chain towers. Under this covering fire the next assault managed to breach one of the towers, but rather than stand and fight Viserys' forces followed their commands to abandon their positions and make good order back to the main city.

With the chain no longer blocking their access into Myr the Westerosi ships began to move forward, the galleys and cogs laden with the vanguard of the assault massed together and pushed toward the docks, even as Viserys' own archers and trebuchets returned fire against them. Arrows doused in pitch and streamed like fire bolts through the air and down onto the oncoming ships settings the sails and decks of several of them ablaze. More than one fat cog that had begun to flounder uselessly in the water found itself the victim of a direct strike from a trebuchet that caved in the ship's decking and sunk it immediately. Lines of spearmen stood on the docks, their officers giving them orders to meet the enemy. Archers from the ships began to trade shots with their counterparts perched on warehouse rooftops. Yet still the ships came on, Robert's hammer blow seemed poised to establish a strong beach head in Myr.

Yet, what is a hammer to a dragon?

Several dozen meters from the docks the advancing ships seemed to, what a far away observer might believe at least, hit a wall. The first ships shuddered and snapping wood echoed across the harbor as the front and bottom sections of the ships splintered open. Those soldiers and sailors in the holds beneath the decks who were much closer eye witnesses saw what had really happened. With the little warning beyond a short groaning noise large metal tipped spears the size of trees pierced the hulls of the ships as they sailed right on top of them, those below the decks only having time to scream before harbor water flooded in and began to sink the ships.

Chaos soon followed at the unexpected loss of momentum, galleys coming in behind the first wave of ships tried to turn around, but the momentum of their course still saw several ram into the stern of their stricken compatriots further widening the damage to them and making them sink much faster. Inside Myr reserve trebuchets and ballista that had initially held back began to open fire, their shot finding many of the now ships that waffled like sitting ducks in the harbor. Horns and flags from the Westerosi flagship, safely away from the scene, called an immediate retreat and the order was carried throughout the initial assault force as those not stricken saw themselves limp back out to sea. Those who were unable to see themselves away from the fighting were quickly either shot to driftwood or forced to surrender as longboats full of Targaryen forces took to the water.

"Fear now the mysteries of the water below. For every spear aimed true, a dozen more wait below." Viserys said to himself as he watched the end of the scene below him from the walls of Myr, "I doubt any of those who sailed the Blackwater expected to find the spears of the merling king in Essos."

The spears of the merling king are a well-known hazard to those who sailed Blackwater Bay. Named after the Merling King, a god of the waters off Westeros' eastern coast, the spears were large pillars of rock that dotted the floor of the bay itself, in places you could see where some rose above the waves. However, as the old sailor saying went, for every spear you could see there were many more just beneath the surface of the water and more than capable of ripping apart the bottom of any ship that passed over them. Viserys had expected that the Usurper would take the blunt approach of establishing a beach head in Myr's exposed harbor, but it had been cunning Balerion who had come up with the inspiration for laying dozens of felled trees at the bottom of the harbor. Their points sharpened, covered in metal plating and weighed down in wooden frames with rocks they had proved now to be a highly unexpected defense for Myr. Even the boar-headed Usurper would think twice about attacking Myr head on now.

Viserys frowned as he thought over that title given to Robert Baratheon, 'Usurper'. He felt a white-hot anger suddenly build up inside of him as memories of his childhood welled up to front of his mind. The humiliation and indignity he had suffered at the hands of the Usurper set him ablaze with fury just like the burning ships below.

"No! He is Robert Baratheon." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as long practiced mental training slammed into place. He imagined in his mind his younger, petulant self that had teetered so dangerously on the edge of the Targaryen 'oddness'. That version of himself was surrounded by a sickly green glow, he imagined the infamous wildfire surround that Viserys. Then he imagined himself as he was now standing firm in the face of the wildfire's flames, the Viserys that had fought and trained for years to not only fight but also truly see the world as it was. To see the growing madness of his father all those years ago. This version of himself was not surrounded by wildfire, but the pure, golden colored flame that his dragon Alys, produced. Once more he imagined himself extend a hand toward that wretched version of himself and saw it consumed by a sudden burst of dragonflame.

Viserys opened his eyes again and looked back to the matter at hand. He turned to the man next to him, he was an older man whose hair was a silver-grey and though he had something of a noble look to him about his shoulders he wore a ragged clock of stitched cloth of an almost dizzyingly array of hues. Every section was stained with the color of dried blood.

"We bloodied them but that won't be the end. His advisors will take the reigns now," the Tattered Price said as he turned to Viserys, "They'll land and surround the city."

"Good," Viserys replied, "If the Baratheon intends to kill me I have no problems with making it as hard as possible for him."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

122

Cataphract

Apr 8, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ned IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Apr 11, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,591

Ned VI

296 AC

Outside of Myr

Once more do We extend open hands to that of the Warden of the North, Eddard Stark. As We bid House Stark to look back on the many years of Just and Rightful relations with House Targaryen we do in equal measure condemn the injustices unfairly met on your family by Our father, the Mad King. We will not run from what has been, and as King, We do look to the future of ALL of the Seven Kingdoms. We do know your house has suffered as well by our elder brother Prince Rhaegar but the truth is we do not know of our brother's reasons or mindset, but we would make amends all the same.

Once more We do ask that House Stark remembers the bond of fealty and respect between our houses.

"What a load of horseshit" Robert growled as he crushed a letter, also bearing the seal of House Targaryen, in his hands. A quick glance by Ned saw that the other lords of Westeros who had likewise received these personal letters from Viserys were finishing their own readings. Edmure Tully had received one for his father, Rodrik Harlaw read his own in place of his liege who had been wounded in the initial assault on Myr, Garlan Tyrell, and finally Tywin Lannister.

Not for the first time did Ned feel a complex string of emotions, those of what he had felt years earlier at the deaths of his father, brother, and sister were brought to the front of his mind. The fury and the sadness he had felt all those years ago had not died but had become shadows that still lingered over him. Though in truth one did still burn bright as ever from those closing days of Robert's Rebellion-the fear, not for himself but for that of his sister's son, Jon Snow.

"The simpering cry of a corner rat" Tywin said coldly as he let his letter fall to the table infront of him where they sat. Unlike the beseeching and even-leveled tones of the other letters the one that had been addressed to the Lord Lannister had had contained anything but such words. Viserys did not promise clemency for Tywin, no, his letter was full of grim promises of fiery retribution. The Young Dragon called out the Lannister's rank betrayal of House Targaryen as the settling of a petty grudge of Tywin's and vehemently condemned him for his involvement in the murder of Viserys' good-sister, Elia Martell and his nephew and niece, Aegon and Rhaenys. The Lannister's and Robert's condoning of the gruesome death of Elia and her children had put Ned at unease, nearly tipping his friendship with the latter and had made him put as much distance as possible with the former.

"High Highness does not like you at all." The curious man known as 'the Tattered Prince' said to Tywin, his sad eyes betrayed no other emotion. The sellsword commander had come under truce and guest rights to deliver the missives to Robert's camp, it had been several days now since Myr had been put to siege.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Tywin replied with a sneer, before he turned away and spoke to the assembled Westerosi men, "A desperate and cheap tactic on the part of the whelp. No doubt these letters are meant to sow seeds of doubt in the purpose of our presence here."

Lannister's eyes slipped, not subtlety at all, to Ned as he spoke his last words and immediately the Stark felt the eyes of Robert and the other men on him. Ned let his face show no sign of his displeasure, he let it be as unmovable as the Wall itself. This had not been the first time that he had come under accusation from the Lord of Casterly Rock. He had unaware at first, seemed to have disrupted the web of influence Tywin had over Robert by his mere presence. When Ned suggested a course of action or attempted to speak reason to him Robert seemed to always be more inclined to Ned's way of thinking, a legacy of their friendship. Even when Ned and Tywin seemed to be at odds over a plan of attack or dilemma Robert would lean toward Ned, so it seemed that Tywin had directed insults like this to throw up mistrust between him and Robert.

If old memories were not enough the hostility from the Lannister was enough to remind him how much he disliked the man.

Before Ned could reply the Tattered Prince held up his hand and produced another letter from his robe, "Beg your pardon, but I have also been commissioned to deliver a second letter to the Lord Lannister. From his son, Tyrion."

"Your dwarf son is here in Myr?" Robert asked Tywin, all eyes shifting back to Tywin who for a moment looked just as surprised before his usual demeanor of cold anger took over.

"If he is this is news to me." Tywin replied again, and snatched the letter from the Tattered Prince. It had been Tyrion's capture by Balerion that had allowed Jaime to be relieved from his position in the white cloaks and take his position as Tywin's heir. If he was alive and could be rescued that would certainly disturb the Lord Lannister's plans. Reading over the letter a cruel smile appeared on Tywin's lips, "It seems the dwarf is a traitor he beseeches me to join the Targaryen cause and face justice."

Lannister held out his letter for Rodrik Harlaw to read for him, 'the Reader' took the letter and read it out loud. Tyrion proclaimed that his father should face trial for his actions and to see reason in facing the Targaryens as rightful rulers of Westeros.

"Aha! Well then that's another head to my list for the chopping block!" Robert declared, Tywin seemed pleased at this.

"You are sure this is your son's handwriting?" Ned interjected, earning him a scowl from the Lannister, "It is not forged?"

"Tyrion may have been useless and a whore-monger, but I must grudgingly admit the boy knew his letters…competently well. That IS his hand writing." Tywin grumbled.

"There is something off with this…yes this wording here," Harlaw looked closer at the letter, "It says, 'Father remember back to the Rain of Castamere? Where did the sun shine that day of your victory? Would you have the Lannister name fade due to your pride' Is that significant?"

"The sun was rising in the east when I…paid the debt owed to me and my house by the Reynes." Tywin said, not going into detail on how he had trapped House Reynes in their mines and flooded them wiping out the family and their retainers.

"The east…it could be a message from Tyrion?" Harlaw asked, but then turned his head to the still present Tattered Prince who held up his hands.

"I am paid by House Targaryen to defend their holdings. I am also paid by the dwarf to not comment on anything said about his letter…perhaps you should remember that I am a very flexible man, yes? I will wait outside should you have a reply for his Highness."

With that the Tattered Prince exited the tent.

"Can't trust sellswords one way or another" Edmure murmured.

"Well then, could it be a message from Tyrion? Could he be talking about the eastern wall of Myr?" Harlaw continued his earlier train of thought.

"You don't mean to say that Tyrion is attempting to help us do you?" Tywin asked, a laugh on his lips.

"You did say the boy was well read, didn't you Lannister?" Robert huffed, "Maybe it's a trap, and maybe it isn't. Only one way to find out…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

139

Cataphract

Apr 11, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys IX New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Apr 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,605

Viserys IX

296 AC

Myr

"These companies are to hold their fire until the main attack. Make sure that they understand my order." Viserys ordered from his view of the battle, the messenger he had spoken to ran off to deliver his command to the archer companies stationed along the eastern wall. It had been a week since his last parley with Baratheon and the leaders of the enemy host. They had kept the siege going, making feints and probing attacks on the three walls of Myr-those closest to the harbor and the eastern wall. He had to give credit to them, they had used their advantage of having surrounded Myr as much as possible-shifting troops and siege engines just out of reach of his artillery and sight of the Myrrish glasses of his observers. It made it hard to guess where they would assault or if one assault was just an attempt to make him shift soldiers from a weak point.

The attacks themselves were brutal and hard hitting – which had to have been the Baratheon's influence, but they were also flexible which he guessed was due to the influence of Lannister and Stark. He had taken as much as he had learned from Balerion and fighting the Rotbringers in the Slaver Cities to keep the defense of Myr on its toes. Rather than let Baratheon's attacks hit home with all their strength he made sure to use his advantage in artillery and archers to whittle down those attacks. Shifting forces between the three walls of Myr was made easy in that he had a much smaller space to work with as opposed to his opponents who had to cover a large area to surround Myr. He had reviewed and designated certain streets and roads in the city to be used only by the military forces under his command this let his men shift between the fronts easier and kept blockages by fleeing Myrrish citizens down to a minimum.

He was on the defensive but that did not mean he could not attack right back at his foes.

He turned back to the eastern wall again, Westerosi men-at-arms marched on the wall by the thousand carrying ladders or supporting large pavise shields to protect their fellows. He counted at least three battering rams being carried toward the small gatehouse that was located on the wall. In the distance he counted several wedges of mounted knights, their banners held aloft showing they were members of houses from across Westeros-except Dorne he noted- and appeared to be waiting for a breach to be made. In turn the forces he commanded fought with determination to keep the attackers back. Companies of archers from the Free Cities to Old Ghis lined the wall or took up positions on small towers and rooftops, loosing arrows by the hundreds. The walls themselves were held by a combination of Second Sons and free companies, men grappled with he first ladders to make the walls pushing them back or did battle with the vanguard that had scaled the wall already. The gate itself was guarded by over two hundred Unsullied, the ranks of spears and pikes bustled out of their formation like a porcupine.

This was a trap.

The eastern wall was the weakest of the three walls of Myr, it faced outward toward the center of Essos which surrounding the city was hills and flat land. It was by sea that most of the wealth poured into Myr so the centuries worth of leaders of the city had put their investments in the defense of the city at the two walls that adjourned the sea. History had shown that most of the attacks they had faced always concentrated around the harbor area as it was directly adjacent to the villas of the wealthy and the warehouses for the many goods that the Myrrish traded for. The eastern wall had therefore been neglected over the centuries, an earlier inspection had shown that the structure had not been reinforced in at least two centuries and around it several small shanty towns for the poor had grown.

It had taken a letter written by Tyrion, be it one that the man had penned prior to the siege as Tyrion and his uncle were still overseeing things in Volantis, but they had pulled in the attention of the Westerosi toward attacking the eastern wall. As he watched the gate to the eastern wall was opened and out sallied the Unsullied, their spears stabbing and stabbing at the surprised Westerosi just outside and per his instructions they seized a good amount of ground back. As the attackers became the defenders Viserys brought up his Myrrish lens and looked again to the wedges of knights in the distance-after a few minutes he could see them slowly begin to advance forward toward Myr. Among them he saw the personal banner for Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.

"I thought as much." Viserys muttered to himself and turned to another one of his messengers, "Tell the commanders along the sea side walls to look out for the Lannister, he may be commanding a reserve element that may strike while we are distracted here."

After the messengers had left, he turned back to the fighting and saw that the wedges of knights had begun to pick up speed. They wouldn't risk going at a full charge so far away from the wall that would risk tiring out their horses too soon, but they were certainly converging for their charge. Below, the Unsullied would have spread themselves out to clear the wall, not leaving the gate unguarded of course but just enough so it looked like they were becoming bogged down in repelling the attackers. The mounted knights had entered range of his archers but again per his instructions they held back, he had spotters spread out among their companies to look for specific banners of Houses and have them pick their targets accordingly. Then over the sound of battle a war horn blasted and the Westerosi knights urged their mounts forward into a full charge, though they were not the only ones to react as the Unsullied began to break off from their fights along the bottom of the wall. The archers from their positions began to fire their arrows down into the charging heavy cavalry, he saw a handful of riders and horses go down, but they would not stop the wall of steel barreling down on the gate.

It happened quickly. The Unsullied had almost completely reformed into several rows of spearmen when the wall of knights crashed into them, sending men and horses into a violent blood-soaked scrimmage. There was very little one could do to stop a full wedge of knights when it charged, a testament to this was the first three rows of Unsullied were crushed in a matter of seconds by the knights, pierced by lances or simply tramped by the war horses. The Westerosi roared with fury as they killed the men on foot with lance or sword or war hammer, lesser men would have fled by now but the Westerosi fought the Unsullied who knew no fear. The momentum of the knights' charge after several seconds evaporated in the solid face of the Unsullied's determination to hold their ground, spears stabbed out some sent men off their horses while others directly targeted the horses which sent their riders tumbling down all the same. The surprised knights suddenly found themselves mired in a battle that was not going to their favor as the Unsullied locked their steps together and advanced.

Viserys had known the death toll on the Unsullied would be heavy but he knew they were the only formation in his army that could stand up to the charge of the knights of Westeros. His own Second Sons certainly would have been able to bait the knights and reform with military precision, but they would have broken in the face of the charge for they still knew fear.

He just hoped his gamble would pay off and he would be able to capture Lord Stark. He had given orders to the Unsullied and his archers to specifically ignore the banners of House Stark and that of Robert Baratheon as the trap was not to kill the Baratheon but to rob him of the level headed advice provided by Lord Stark. With Robert's friend captured not only would Viserys have a powerful bargaining chip for the surrender of the North to his rule it would also increasingly make Robert's attacks on Myr less flexible and more characteristically blunt. The Unsullied were to separate Lord Stark and do their utmost to haul him into Myr in chains while the archers kept any enemy reinforcements from reaching them.

"Your Grace, the banner of House Lannister has emerged from the enemy camp! There is an attack on the south seaside wall!" a messenger gasped out as he climbed to Viserys' command position, forcing him to turn away from the fight for the east gate.

"So, the lion shows he still has claws after all…" Viserys scowled as he looked at the slip of paper the messenger handed to him, it included the strength of the attack. It was a good portion of the reserves still in Robert's camp, his forces could repel it but another idea on how to deal with the attack came to mind. With the blessings of the Seven he may even be able to eliminate Tywin Lannister. His course chosen he wrote down several instructions and directed the messenger to depart again.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

128

Cataphract

Apr 15, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks III - Dreams New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 14, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,622

III – Dreams

Great Crusade Era

-Nowhere-

The pain became his entire being. He felt as if his very being was being crushed against a wall, but he saw no wall, nor did he feel one. No, he could not see or sense anything but the sensation. He had never felt like this in his dreams before and it frightened him. He wanted to cry in panic.

You are stronger than you know.

The voice was familiar, but he did not know it. At least not now, but he took comfort from it.

He acknowledged it. Its words he thought on and made them be reality for himself.

He felt stronger and slowly the pain receded into nothingness. Without the pain his senses formed around him. Like a man waking and wiping the sleep from his eyes the scene around him took shape.

It was Winterfell. His home-former home he corrected. He willed himself to walk and so his body did. As he explored, he saw that everything had a strange shine to it, as if it was just a thin cloth pulled over a lumen. When he would focus on something, be it a table or a section of the stone wall the light beneath it would flare sharply and blind him momentarily before he looked away. So he kept his eyes unfocused as he continued about the castle-to his former room, those of his parents and siblings, and elsewhere. Yet each place he visited was always the same, he sensed he was not meant to see them. They were not why he was here.

Finally, he came to a place in Winterfell he remembered was the entrance to the Stark family crypts. This was a place where all Starks went after their death. The place where their bones would be interned, every single one/

Except for him. He would never rest his bones with his family.

There was something wrong though. As he remembered it there was only one entranceway into the crypts, but as he approached, he found not one but two seemingly identical entrances. There should not have been enough space for them to exist together but defying his memories and physics they were there. One was opened and unbarred to him but the second was closed shut, it was emblazoned with the image of the Stark crest-the direwolf. He looked closer and saw that the direwolf was strange, its coloration patterned almost like real fur.

A divided path. One way is shut, the other open before you. Fate has already been chosen. There is only one way forward to your death now.

The voice echoed around him again. He agreed with it, he had given up being a Stark of Winterfell sometime ago. He stepped into the entrance that was open to him and sensed when he passed through, when he died, he would not rest with his family.

As soon as he crossed the threshold the scene around him changed, melting like thawing snow and ice. It was in moments replaced with fire and smoke. He knew from a glance that he was in King's Landing, but it was not the city he had known. Like a rising wave of water the screams of thousands of men, women, and children filled his ears. Around him buildings crumbled as gouts of flame blasted down from the sky demolishing not just the stonework but the people who huddled in their shadows. Those who died that way were unluckier than those who were incinerated. He felt their deaths as a pain within him, he wanted to grab a sword and fight, but he let this instinct pass over him. It was pointless. He glanced skyward and saw a shadow in the shape of a dragon soaring above, it was coming toward him burning a path of destruction he could not escape.

Before he could be wiped off the face of Tegon the scene melted again. He was surprised at this, why had he not been made to seek something out? His answer came from the voice again.

A thread of the possible that has been made impossible. That future or past will not happen, not in our timeline-our path. For us it is a ghost, an ephemeral thing with no substance.

He did not have time to think on those words as the transition ended and he found himself in a surprising new scene. He was on the observation deck of a starship. Couches that were made for humans and transhumans were arrayed before a complete view of the void outside but when he looked there was nothing but oblivion. No stars of distant solar systems. No nebulas or other astronomical phenomenon that pierced the void. Just nothing.

He heard a hissing sound behind him, he turned to look for the source but before he could a great weight slammed into his back sending him crashing to the metal deck. He rolled over onto his side to see his assailant and recoiled at the horror that had attacked him. It looked like it was a massive serpent, but while it had the shape of one it was completely wrong in all other aspects. Its scales were milky white, underneath which pulsated unnatural, purple colored veins. In places he caught the whisps of strands of loose, stringy white hair. Its eye sockets housed nothing biological, instead pale pink diamonds looked down on him. It seemed to smile at him before it opened its jaws wide revealing not fangs but an alien looking swords in its place-the hilt and blades jutted out from the fleshy roof of its mouth.

The serpent-thing laughed at him, its voice almost human-like, before it could move against him though from the corner of his own vision a large shape charged the serpent-thing clamping a set of massive jaws around its body. This new assailant, or perhaps his savior was much more familiar to him. It was a dragon with purple scales, equally as large as the serpent-thing it growled out shaking the decking under him before it squeezed tightly on the serpent-thing drawing out thick streams of black ichor. The serpent-thing continued to trill in laughter, it used its long tail to swipe at the dragon sending its foe stumbling back but it remained on its legs. Roaring defiance the dragon charged back toward the serpent-thing, the light of dragonflame erupting in its maw. Just before the two beasts met a blinding light filled the observation deck, consuming him and-

"-ack now! His vitals are near flatline. His body cannot withstand this." The voice of his Primarch was the first thing he hears as he startled awake and up off the medicae table. Similar to how he had entered his dream his senses brought everything into focus for him. The dark meditation chamber was lit only with the light from the medical equipment monitoring his vitals; and the two dozen candles etched with esoteric glyphs. His body was drenched in sweat, it also itched terribly where it pooled against the more recent surgery scars of his latest astartes implants. To his right was Balerion, though he was clothed in simple robes the Primarch radiated, which caused an almost primal sense of danger and overbearing awe. To the side, standing against the medical equipment was the Spider-Fabius Bile, the Chief Apothecary of the Dragon Knights.

On his left was another astartes, his skin was tanned almost like the Dothraki but it had been cured under a completely different star. Intricate designs criss-crossed the astartes' features, each an arcane symbol with meanings far beyond his own knowledge. This was Ahzek Ahriman, the Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons legion. The last presence in the room was a figure that dwarfed all others in size and appearance-the red skin of Magnus the Red conjure dup thoughts of an alien brute but the way the foreign Primarch carried himself was that of a noble, scholar-prince.

"His vitals are climbing back to acceptable levels for normal functions" Fabius intoned, his voice lacked any emotion in it and matched his clinical personality.

"Rickon. How do you feel?" Balerion asked, he placed a hand on Rickon Stark's shoulder. It was a protective gesture, one to reassure him. Rickon was still not quite a full astartes, he had received some of the implants but he was more human than transhuman. It was said that astartes could withstand the overwhelming presence of their gene-father much better than normal humans. For his part he felt the rush of chemicals in his brain that were the responses for pride and fear wash through him like a cup of spilled ale.

"I-I am w-well, my Lord Primarch." Rickon stammered.

"Amazing," Magnus voice buffeted against Rickon and almost made him collapse back onto the medicae table, but he held himself in check, "I have never witnessed psychic powers manifest in such a way. Prophetic dreams are a common manifestation of the gift but this 'green sight' is truly a wonder of Tegon!"

"A wonder? How is that so?" Balerion frowned as he spoke, "You connected me to this dream with your powers, brother, but all I saw was half-truths and riddles."

"My Lord Primarch," Ahriman spoke, Rickon immediately recognized him as the voice from his green dream. "You are unfamiliar with the ways to tap into the power of the Immaterium. It comes always with a risk, a peril you could call it, a peril of being consumed by the energy of that place,"

Ahriman paused.

"As I monitored Rickon, I felt none of this. The beings that reside in the warp did not notice Rickon using his gift at all. They were blind to his presence, blind to his drawing of power. When I use such gifts, my being stands out like a flare in the dark but his did not change at all."

Magnus nodded.

"Those who can use the green sight, and I would wager other gifts used by psykers born on Tegon are able to do so with no risk at all" Magnus added, a look of wonder on his face.

"That still does not mean using these powers are not a danger to others," Balerion sighed, Rickon wondered if he was remembering the scouring of Qarth and Asshai. After a moment he looked back, his face considerate, "Though how is this possible?"

"A unique aberration in the DNA of the Tegoni people?" Fabius suggested.

"In part," Magnus replied, "Brother your world is unique. It sits in an area of the materium and immaterium as a beach does between the land and sea. The metaphorical tide that is the immaterium washes against Tegon but it recedes and bleeds away, making purchase hard and inconsistent."

"Th-that would explain the periods in our history," Rickon paused to steady his voice when both Primarchs fixed their gazes on him, "When magic disappeared from the world. Why spells became less effective. Why the glass candles in the Citadel would not light."

Ahzek seemed to have to stifle a groan when Rickon mentioned 'magic' and 'spells'. From what he had heard the Thousand Sons disdained such terms as superstitious and primitive.

"Be it the case that my people can withstand the perils of the warp, the question I first asked of you before all of this. I have only just begun to re-build my legion. Why should I give credit to your 'Librarius' project in my legion?" Balerion waved a hand toward Rickon. He knew he was just among a handful of other recruits from across Tegon who had been found to have psychic potential. He did not know much to be truthful about it or how it mattered in the schemes of the greater Imperium of Mankind. What he did know was that Balerion was thorough, he was still planning ahead the future of the Dragon Knights. What role would they take in the Emperor's Great Crusade to unite humanity? If the manifestation of warp powers was to be one of the styles of warfare the Dragon Knights were to learn Balerion wanted to know the risks and benefits.

Magnus though seemed unphased by his brother's concerns.

"Tell me brother. You say the civilization known as the Valyrian Freehold were masters of dragons but also of ancient 'magical' arts. Correct?"

"Yes, they were. I have work teams combing Valyria for artifacts and knowledge of this." Balerion answered.

Magnus turned to Rickon and looked down with his one eye.

"Rickon. Have you in your life ever wished to ride a dragon?"

Author's Note: Chronologically this is set prior to Balerion meeting Guiliman and Mortarion.

Last edited: May 14, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

116

Cataphract

May 14, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tywin I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,647

Tywin I

296 AC

Outside of Myr

A Lannister always paid his debts.

This was a reputation for his family that Tywin had poured a considerable amount of his life and House Lannister's resources into making not just words but a reality. Sometimes he did feel that even he had went too far to uphold the prestige of his family. When he had decimated the Reynes or when he had ordered the murders of Elia of Dorne and her children. A part of him had chided himself on how he had foolishly let his emotions, his bloody desire for vengeance toward his father and Aerys, command him. In both cases House Lannister had come out stronger but still had to suffer the contempt and whispers of wroth from the other houses-as if he was bloodthirsty. In the end, Tywin would remind himself, he was a lion and he would endure.

"My Lord, His Grace has begun his attack on the inland gate." The Messanger bowed toward Tywin.

"Very well. Let us crush this Little Dragon," Tywin said before he turned in his saddle to his signalmen that awaited with their flags and horns, "Let Kevan know that I command him to begin the advance on the walls."

In a matter of minutes, after much flag waving, the Lannister force was on the march toward the West Gate. Tywin had been happy to let Robert complete his worthless charge on the inland facing gate, if his king wished to act like a wild boar then so be it. Let that honor-obsessed fool Stark also be dragged in with Robert on the fool's charge. Thinking on the Warden of the North, it had taken some time for Tywin to realize that Stark had no intention of playing the Game of Thrones and once that had become apparent the Lord Lannister had throttled back his own needling of the northern lord. Tywin had thought that if the man would not be a player then he would be a pawn. Thinking on pawns his mind turned briefly to Tyrion and Gerion and his own disappointment. He mentally brushed those thoughts aside as soon as they had arisen, he would deal with them once the time came, not before-there was a battle to be won.

"A good advance…so far." Tywin said more for himself as he watched the free companies put under Kevan's command advance in loose formations ahead of the Lannister and Reachmen lines-the walls of halberds and crossbows wielded by the Westerosi no doubt encouraged the pace of the mercenaries as much as the prospect of being paid. Kevan commanded this vanguard from a small but tight wedge of mounted men-at-arms, while Tywin himself commanded the reserves toward the rear-his force consisting almost of the remaining knights that had not been requisitioned for Robert's foolishness. Kevan's push on the West Gate would contest it and the walls around it, once captured then Tywin would bring in the entirety of his reserves to crush any resistance toward the heart of Myr. For now though he sat back and with his vantage point on a small hill watched for any unexpected developments.

He had underestimated the Little Dragon, Viserys Targaryen. The young Targaryen was not like his father-or to be more accurate was like Areys before his descent into madness. So far every assault that had attempted to take the walls had been thrown back – the commitment by the Targaryen forces to their liege had been unexpected along with Viserys' tactical acumen. If the Mountain had still lived perhaps Tywin could have used him to scale the walls and assassinate Viserys in the dead of night or use him to break the front lines. It had been slightly wasteful to send the Mountain off to kill Balerion but he did not feel any sympathy for the broken, dead Clegane. He had been Tywin's tool to be used as he saw fit and the trade-off had been beneficial – his secret debt to Balerion for the return of Brightroar (which hung on Tywin's hip now) and getting Jaime out of the Kingsguard had been worth it-so far.

"They should be entering bow range now…" Tywin saw his words proved in a few moments as arrows began to rain down on the attacks-along with the errant trebuchet fire. The Westerosi artillery had smashed their counterparts early on but Viserys seemed capable of rebuilding his rather quickly, as evidenced by the boulders and scavenged masonry that ploughed into Tywin's forces but fortunately did little damage. As he had hoped the concentration of enemy fire was weak than it had been in previous assaults-the defenders had been stretched thin defending against the opposite attack on the other side of Myr. As his forces reached the base of the walls the enemy archers began to receive return fire from Lannister crossbowmen driving the Targaryen men further back. With this he ordered his reserves forward, he brought them to the edge of the maximum firing range for Targaryen archers as the next stage of the battle unfolded.

In the distance he saw the first wave of attackers clustered under the wall begin to scale it with dozens of siege ladders and climbing hooks, many going for the weaker sections that had collapsed and been filled with rubble. If his plan held out they would open the gate which would allow Tywin to charge his reserves into the city proper – once this was done there would be no stopping the advance of his forces.

He had begun to mouth the orders to advance again when he saw something strange on the walls. He was close enough to see that the defending Targaryens had begun to heave over large barrels over the lip of the wall into the packed formations below them. Some slammed into the men below crushing those unlucky enough to not be paying attention or were too packed in by their fellows to dodge aside. He saw one that did hit the ground come apart, revealing a smaller barrel inside of the larger one, other contents that he could not quite make out spilled out. It looked like perhaps stone or rocks? He could not be sure. He shook his head and made to order the advance when-

-fire erupted among the attackers accompanied swiftly by a series of roars that strained his own ear drums though he was some way away from the walls. The barrels that had been thrown down burst apart into these gouts of flame but they did so not in unison, several burst and then several seconds later more would burst at different intervals wracking the battlefield with concussive noise and fire. He head the men around him curse and swear, beneath Tywin his warhorse whinnied in freight and Tywin had to tear his gaze from the scene to get the best under control but nevertheless when he blinked his eyes back to the wall he saw carnage etched before his eyes.

The eruptions of flame in the first moments had immediately roasted the men closes to the source. Those next closest had seemed to have been shredded to pieces as wood, metal, and stone fragments – shrapnel – burst out in all directions – that must have been what Tywin had seen before spilling from the inner casing of the barrels. Those that survived fire and fragment were still thrown off their feet onto the ground to be trampled or worse on the blades of their fellows. Tywin suspected any who survived would be deafened for life. Then, as mentioned, the bursts of flame happened all over again in their ragged chorus that killed lucky survivors or sent them fleeing shocked in all directions.

The Targaryens though had been unsurprised and well prepared suddenly renewed their defense and bow fire mauled the men below them with greater vigor.

"Signal the retreat! Get them re-organized!" Tywin snapped at his signalmen, the fury in his voice was enough to drag the men around him out of their own shock. The retreat order was more for the sake of Kevan's vanguard that had remained uncommitted to the wall, already he had written off those closest to Myr as dead. Though, he already saw the men still there that were not dead breaking off their attack and fleeting.

He had not expected this – whatever this dead fire was. It certainly had not been wildfire as the flames did not have the same sickly green glow. It was not dragon flame of course as there was no dragon in sight. Whatever weapon Viserys had used was new and he had no idea how to defend against it.

"Varys' spy had said the Phoencian was a tinkerer. He had not used flame to defeat the Dothraki, but THIS had not been described at all." Tywin muttered and inwardly cursed the eunuch before he gave the signal for the reserves to begin their own orderly retreat. He needed to regroup and he needed to think, once he did he would crush the Targaryens. One last glance toward Myr afforded him the sight of the Targaryen trebuchets which had stopped their own fire for some time begin to work their mechanisms and lob new payloads toward the Lannister forces. Tywin noted that unlike the stone and masonry that had been sent careening toward his battle lines before the new objects that hurtled were in fact large barrels. He also saw with a stab of panic that the trajectory of one of the incoming barrels was well beyond the maximum range he had noted before. Had the Targaryens purposefully shot UNDER their maximum threat range to lure him in until this moment of the siege?

"Sca-" Tywin had shouted for his men to scatter but before he could finish the words the airborne barrels had begun to explode in midflight raining fire and shrapnel down from above onto the Lannister lines. He noted clinically that he was the shrapnel doing more damage than the actual flame-anyone unarmored were at the least mercy of the attack – which included many war horses. He did not have time to wonder if his horse had been hit by stray shrapnel or if it had simply been spooked by the new, foreign noise of the skyward eruptions. Either way his mount bucked wildly, throwing Tywin to the ground before he could get the beast back under his control. He landed hard on the ground, even with his armor taking the brunt of the fall his body was wracked with pain and the breath driven from his lungs. He felt one of his horse's hooves clip his side before the animal finally ran off and away.

He burned with indignation and fury. He would have Viserys' head for this. He would make him suffer! A Lannister ALWAYS paid his debts!

"My Lord Lannister." A voice said above Tywin, he looked up to see a Lannister guardsmen with his helmet closed offer a hand of help. Tywin saw the same panic that had seized his horse had affected many of the other riders, some got their mounts under control while others barreled into the first wave of retreating foot soldiers from the vanguard. Tywin wanted to shove the man away but then the pain in his sighed flared again and his pride was overcome. He took the man's offered hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet, he barely noticed the prickling sensation in his wrist – between the underside of his armbrace and glove - where the other man's hand grabbed him.

"Here." Tywin said gruffly as he pulled a gold coin from his waist pouch and palmed it into the hand of the guardsman. Before the other man could reply Tywin was already turning away and shouting orders, "Get those beasts under control. Now!"

When he looked around the man who had helped him had already disappeared, no doubt heading back to camp with the rest of the retreating men around him.

"Tywin" he head Kevan's voice, he saw his younger brother had survived and was riding toward him.

Tywin made to speak, to shout another order, but suddenly he found he couldn't. The only noise that came from him was a weak croak. Worse he felt the strength in his limbs disappear, he could no longer support his body –already weighed with golden armor- and toppled back to his feet. He tried to yell something but foam and spittle were all that passed from his lips.

Then the darkness overtook him.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

117

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ned V New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,649

Ned V

296 AC

Outside of Myr

He was starting to wish he had stayed in the North, but he dashed that thought immediately. His duty was here to his friend and king – not that it made the situation any easier.

"It would appear that the force sent by Stannis has been routed. Balerion will be upon us in days." Ned addressed the remaining commanders of the Westerosi.

"Are my father, brother, Stannis and Renly captured or dead?" Garlan Tyrell looked grim, Ned felt sympathy for the younger man – he had suffered his own losses to his family in war before.

"The message does not say," Edmure Tully answered, handing the paper with its hastily written message across the table to Garlan. "The scouts say that they have spotted a large host of several thousand strong flying the Targaryen colors marching on Myr from the Disputed Lands. Their vanguard will be here in a few days."

"The march through the Disputed Lands was always intended to be a gambit. Divide the Targaryens, Kill Balerion or Viserys if not both. We never thought Myr would hold out this long, that Viserys would show this much resistance." Kevan Lannister looked pale as he delivered his words. Ned thought his mind must be turned to concern with his elder brother.

"Any news from the maesters on Lord Tywin's condition?" Ned asked.

"None the better. Whatever poison the rouge who did this is still…" Kevan left the words die in the air. Ned did not want to press on what they had already seen and knew. Their last assault on Myr had left Ned with a broken leg from a bad parry against an Unsullied spear but Tywin had been left utterly incapacitated. The maesters were unsure of the poison that had been used but the Lord of Casterly Rock had either been extremely lucky to not have been killed or worse the poison had been made by an expert who had wanted Tywin to suffer. While Tywin was dimly aware of himself his body was wracked with random bouts of pain and he had no control over his bodily functions leaving him little more than a vegetable. Which meant Tywin, the proud man that he was, could not talk (beyond whimpers of pain) nor feed himself or even relieve himself. Ned sourly thought after last seeing Tywin's bedridden and drooling for the Warden of the West did not shit gold at all.

"You've done well to keep your men together since." Ned said encouragingly to Kevan who seemed to nod in appreciation.

"I have only done what is expected of me. That fire Viserys used was more horrific than devastating but even still morale is low among my men. I'm worried they will run should we attempt another attack," Kevan seemed to grow even paler. Ned had not witnessed the so called "Dreadfire" as many were calling it, but he had heard the roars from the other side of Myr. He had also witnessed the survivors, many of which were now a combination of deaf, burnt, or riddled with shrapnel wounds.

"It was not wildfire. It was not green at all," Edmure added, he also had not seen the initial attack but his experience had come from a sad event that had occurred after the battle, "Bloody maesters. Only they could think that after finding one of those unexploded barrels it would be a good idea to bring it back to camp, open it up and start poking around until the thing ignited and blew them all up."

The resulting fire from the poorly timed investigation had been quickly contained but it had burnt several dozen tents. That had only further shaken the morale of their men. The surviving free companies now refused to lead any more attacks on Myr.

"We stand on a knife's edge," Ned told the other commanders, "If we cannot take Myr then we will be crushed against its walls by Balerion's army. If Stannis' force survived intact they likely retreated back to Tyrosh. We will have to pull back. Reorganize at Tyrosh or Pentos then-"

"Nonsense! I'm not leaving without a dragon's head, Ned." Robert's voice boomed with a jolly tone before he pushed his way into the meeting tent. Ned was still unsure about Robert, he had changed since the Rebellion and not just in physical appearance but more worse his mood had the nasty tendency to switch to alarming extremes – which seemed to be growing worse the longer the siege went on. He could rage for hours, bellowing himself hoarse or smile and drink himself into a stupor. Ned secretly wished Tywin was still around, together they could handle Robert's mood swings but with the Lord Lannister indisposed of Ned was finding it much harder to convince his friend of good reason.

Behind Robert Ser Selmy entered the tent in Robert's wake – he had a very distressed look on his face.

"Robert, I'm afraid unless we can break the walls-" Ned began but Robert cut him off with a hearty laugh.

"No need for that. I've already taken care of it," Robert grinned, but rather than reassure the assembled commanders it only made them shift uneasily in their chairs.

"Your Grace," Kevan was first to speak, "What do you mean by those words?"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving until I get a dragon's head." Robert flashed an annoyed glare at the Lannister, as if the answer was right in front of him, "If we can't get to Viserys then let that bloody snake come to us instead."

Robert ambled over to a side table and poured himself a large cup of wine which he began to drink. He turned back toward them with a conspiratorial wink.

"I've challenged Viserys to a trial by combat."

Stunned silence reigned long enough for Robert to begin drinking again before the assembled commanders descended into shocked alarm.

"Robert, no you can't do this." Ned gasped.

"Robert, yes! Ned. If that little snake wants to settle who is the rightful king well fine then." The King still grinned, "It will be just like the Trident! I'll smash that bloody snake just like I did his brother. Then that twat Balerion will stop his knacking at me. Oh, yes then I will take his head too!"

"That's only if Viserys accepts," Ned was exasperated. How could Robert go and do this behind his commanders' back? Behind his own friend's back? "Only if he doesn't nominate a second to fight you-"

"He's already accepted and he promised to fight me himself" Robert retrieved a paper from his waist pouch and slapped it down onto the table. Ned paused, read the letter which made his stomach sink. It was just as Robert said – a letter from Viserys accepting the offer for a personal duel against Robert tomorrow at dawn."

"You should have discussed this with us." Garlan said, "How do we know he will keep his word and not fill you full of arrow shot as soon as you get close enough?"

"He might," Robert stroked his chin, as if it was the first time he had considered the possibility, "He probably won't. I think he wants my head just as much. Well, when I kill him I might need to bugger off before his men try to take their revenge…"

"IF you kill him. If you are slain the consequences-" Ned was interrupted by Robert slamming his cup down hard on the table – silencing everyone else in the tent. The glare he sent Ned surprised the Warden of the North.

"I will win, he won't. I am your King. What I say goes. To say otherwise is treason. Are you betraying me Ned?"

"Of course not-"

"Good then!" Robert was all grins again, "It'll be you and Selmy with me tomorrow. You deserve to see me take the head of the son of the man who killed your brother and father."

Before Ned could get in any more words Robert had marched out of the tent, Selmy falling in behind him with an even graver look on his face than before.

May 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,660

Ned VI

296 AC

Outside of Myr

He had not slept well the night before. He had been plagued by worry over Robert's trial by combat and more besides. Despite his wishes that the sun would not rise it went on anyway and Ned found himself being carted in a small wagon (driven by a local farmer) to the gate of Myr alongside Robert and Ser Selmy who both took horses. The ride in the cart had pained his broken leg but not as much as trying to ride a horse would have. As the sun rose he could see the walls appeared to be completely deserted – it would seem that Viserys was holding to his promise. If this was some sort of trap, then he most certainly would be able to put up very little resistance. He had wanted to not come at all but Robert had been insistent on Ned witnessing the death of Aerys' last son.

"Come on then! Face me snake!" Robert shouted at the gate house; he wore armor that did little to hide the fat on his frame but Ned thought at least he looked more than able to swing the Warhammer at his side.

"Sire…" Ser Selmy warned as without warning the gate slowly began to open. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard looked as bad as Ned felt. He had no doubt not agreed at all to the demands of Robert to face Viserys but in the end it seemed he had acceded. They had quietly agreed that should an ambush occur Selmy would take the reigns to Robert's horse and flee, leaving Ned to be killed or captured.

"Looks like you have some stones after all! Come out then!" Robert laughed, as if the whole thing was a mock battle at a tourney. The gates did not open completely but just enough for a man to walk through single file.

The first to emerge was a strange figure swaddled in red robes, Ned could see very little of the man underneath except for his hands – even his face was covered except for two dark eyes that started out. Was this man one of the red priests or something? The mysterious stranger bowed slightly to Robert before he walked to the side several feel away.

"Cousin Robert…" a young man's voice said, neutral though Ned detected a hint of scorn in it. From the gate emerged the man that could only be Viserys Targaryen, he wore armor of black and red – not unlike that worn by Rhaegar at the Trident. His hand was clutched to an intricate pommel of what could only be an Valyrian steel sword, "I did not have many chances to meet you before the Rebellion, but that's what Rhaegar called you. Even at the end."

"Don't you say his name. That monster that took my Lyanna." Robert spat; his face twisted in a snarl. He gripped his Warhammer tightly in both hands.

"Ser Selmy, it is…good to see you are well." Viserys said ignoring Robert.

"My pri-ah, Viserys." Selmy nodded cordially to the young Targaryen, a frown on his lips. Ned knew he must have steeled himself for this bitter reunion.

"Whatever happens know that I have no grudge against you. You saved my father at Duskendale and I know you defended my brother fiercely at the Trident." Viserys paused as he seemed to think about what to say but shook his head and turned back to Robert "You've gotten fat." Viserys shrugged before he walked over to stand beside the mysterious stranger.

"It was agreed that each side would have two witnesses to the trial by combat." Selmy hastily interrupted Robert before he could reply, "Who will be your second man?" then pointed at the mysterious stranger, "Further this man must show us his identity."

"He is very particular about his identity; I am afraid Ser Selmy." A deep but almost musical voice said from the direction of the gate which creaked open more to allow the very tall frame of the voice's owner to step through.

Ned and Selmy gaped at the new arrival.

He was a giant, standing well taller than even the Mountain but unlike the dead man's almost grotesque appearance this new arrival was very handsome. His eyes were of a deep violet and his hair was a Valyrian silver that was tied back into a long braid that reached to his waist. He too wore armor of black and red, but there were accents of purple to the edges – including the cape he wore which was also a deep purple.

"The Phoenician…Balerion…" Selmy uttered the words, his voice almost overcome with shock. He very clearly recognized the giant newcomer and Ned realized he would have – being the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard he would have had ample opportunity to interact with the adopted ward of Aerys.

"It has been years, Ser." Balerion bowed to the older man, "Almost an age since I law saw you ride off with Rhaegar for the Trident."

"Yo-you've grown!" Selmy continued to gape, his eyes large saucers in his skull. Selmy would have prepared himself well for meeting Viserys but had been blind sided by this new meeting with Balerion – something Ned had not expected at all.

"Bloody hells! Have you been here all this time?" Robert bellowed, he seemed to be the only one not intimidated by Balerion.

"Not at all, I only arrived two nights ago." Balerion shook his head and smiled, "After I captured your brothers and the Tyrells, I ordered my main force to advance on Myr. I sped toward the coast and took a ship to Myr. I had to swim a mile to shore through your blockade, but it was a refreshing."

A cold pit in Ned's stomach grew rapidly. If Balerion was telling the truth about the capture of Stannis and the other high nobles of the other army then that not only put their army here at risk but the political fabric of the Reach and Stormlands at risk.

"If you've harmed one hair on their head…" Robert growled, climbing down from his horse.

"Do not fear, I have no intention of harming them." Balerion smiled again, it reminded Ned of the sunlight reflecting on the mountains of the North, "I hope to convert them to Viserys' cause."

"They would never join either of you!" Robert had landed on his feet and now advanced toward Balerion with both hands on his Warhammer.

"Don't be so sure." Viserys pipped in, before he drew his sword and stood between Robert and his Balerion. "Your opponent is also still me, Cousin Robert. He is only here as the second witness."

"Indeed," the Phoenician said before he moved to stand beside the mysterious stranger, "I am only here to witness, but should you win I will put my life in your hands."

The cold pit in Ned's stomach became a small lake. There was something wrong about this or at the least very alarming. Ned felt almost confident that should Robert and Balerion fight then it would be nothing short of a massacre for his friend. Did the Dragon have that much confidence in Viserys that he would win to put his life in the young man's hands? Was this arrogance or was it hiding the fact that Viserys had a very good chance of defeating Robert?

"So, when I squash this whelp you will kill yourself. Should I command it?" Robert asked, a eager glint in his eyes.

"I will," Balerion nodded before he waved to the mysterious figure, "Though my associate Salazar Saan is under no compulsion to do the same."

"I have no intention of laying myself on the blade." Saan spoke for the first time, his voice muffled by the wrappings, "I will witness this and be done. No harm shall come to the other witnesses or victor, this I oath."

"We oath this as well" Balerion and Viserys replied in unison.

"By the Seven I will witness this trial by combat. No harm shall come to the other witnesses or the victor by my own blade. This I oath." Selmy spoke with a curt nod as he dropped his hands away from the pommel of his sword.

"By the Old Gods…" Ned wanted to curse, but he was stuck for it now, "I will witness this trial by combat. No harm shall come to the other witnesses or the victor by my own blade."

"You may begin when you are ready." Selmy said.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this for a long time, snake." Robert grinned again, taking a step forward.

"You are not the only one." Viserys replied and stepped forward as well.

The two men squared off at one another, Robert took a wide stance while Viserys seemed to draw himself up with his sword out one handed – it was a peculiar way to hold his blade that Ned had not seen before. Robert was the first one to move, with a shout he brought his Warhammer up and charged at Viserys swinging it down to crush the young Targaryen's side. However, Viserys was dancing away from Robert's attack, his own blade reaching out to score a mark up Robert's armor as he moved.

"Argh! Whelp! I'll knock your head clean off for that!" Robert bellowed, and swung his Warhammer again and again in wide sweeping arcs. Viserys could not attack but neither was he struck down as he continued to slip by every swing. He did not parry as the strength by which Robert was attacking with would no doubt have sent his own blade from his hands – Valyrian sword or not.

"If you can reach it!" Viserys taunted, but unlike Robert his face as a mask of no emotion beyond the grimace of effort. Robert took his Warhammer in both hands again and charged forward like a battering ram intending to bowl Viserys over, however his opponent slipped by him using his blade to push Robert aside as he did so – the blade spun in his hands coming around to slash Robert's backside as he stumbled past. Sparks flew up as metal screeched against metal, but no internal damage appeared to have been done by the slash.

Robert growled again as he spun around and charged once more at Viserys, this time however he feinted a swing from the right and instead brought up the butt of his Warhammer toward Viserys' face. Rather than be hit however, Viserys rolled on the ground beneath the blow, kicking out with his feet at Robert's legs and making him tumble to the ground. Viserys was already moving back to his feet by the time Robert did hit the ground, his sword stabbing out now to pierce the metal glove of one of Robert's outstretched hands on the ground – the latter bellowed now in pain and frustration as he rolled aside and clutched his hand.

"I'll kill you; I'll throw your body to the crows!" Robert climbed to his feet his wounded hand twitching.

"Give up Baratheon. Surrender and I'll spare your life. I won't harm your wife or your children either." Viserys replied, unlike Robert who was panting heavily he barely looked winded at all. Ned was afraid that this might happen, Robert had always fought from a horse since the war started but showed to be terrible when on his feet. He had let life in Kings' Landing whittle him down. A blow from his Warhammer would be enough to end Viserys easily, but the more he slowed and weaker in his limbs that became unlikely.

"Never…Rhaegar I'll kill you! For Lyanna" Robert roared into surprising action, he charged forward again with wroth filled eyes as he swung again and again at Viserys who now looked concerned as he dodged Robert's new attacks. One of the swings winged at Viserys' armor sending him stumbling several feet, but fortunately for the Targaryen he used that to put some distance between himself and Robert. The man's words brought new concern to Ned, why had he called Viserys by the name of his brother? Why call our Lyanna? Was Robert right in his head?

"I'm not Rhaegar…or Aerys or Balerion!" Viserys said through his teeth as he turned toward Robert and tumbled forward underneath one of warhammer's attacks and thrust upward with his blade, the tip piercing through the armpit joint of Robert's armor which was made of leather, before kicking Robert back again "I am Viserys!"

Whipping his sword up again Viserys did not hesitate to stab at Robert's prone form again and again, aiming for the joints where the armor was weakest. Robert tried to get up but Ned saw sadly the blood was running too much from the wounds that had been inflicted on him, he could rock on his back and try to ward Viserys' sword with his armored vambraces. After Robert's arms fell duly to his sides only then did Viserys halt, stepping back from Robert the Young Dragon was breathing heavily, his eyes fixed on Robert's bleeding form.

"No!" Ned cried out, he stumbled from his cart, ignoring the pain in his leg as he went over to his friend, the man who had been like a brother to him so long.

"N-ned?" Robert choked out the words and craned his head up toward Ned even as blood soaked his neck.

"I'm here Robert. You… you'll…" Ned couldn't say Robert would be alright. He had to be dying.

"It…It'll be good…Ned" Robert coughed as he spoke, his eyes clear a smile parted his lips, "Get to be with…Lyanna…my she-wolf…I hope…"

Robert reached up and squeezed Ned's hand before he leaned up and looked at Viserys and Balerion. To Ned's surprise both men were solemn faced, the former had a cloth to his blade wiping the blood.

"F-fine then…you better be-be…dragons…rule as dragons…not snakes…or I'll…I'll…" whatever Robert had wanted to say died on his lips. Ned saw as his friend's eyes faded and felt him go limp in his hand. King Robert Baratheon, First of his Name, was dead. Dead by his own hand as much as it was the blade of Viserys Targaryen.

"…this trial is over." Ser Selmy was the first to speak, his words filled with shame and sadness as he spoke. "By the Seven, Viserys Targaryen has won…"

"Hail to King Viserys, Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the Ghiscari, the Freed and the First Men Protector of the Realms in Westeros and Essos…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." Balerion said the words, the humor in his voice gone. He seemed to be lost in thought for several moments before he turned to Viserys.

"I think…Rhaella would be proud of you. Not for killing Robert, but for giving him a chance to live…"

"Thank you…cousin." Viserys seemed uncomfortable with the praise from Balerion, "She would be proud of you too. For protecting Dany and I. Bringing us here to this point. Not for vengeance but…where we stand."

"What will you do with his bones?" Ned asked, he felt sick and weak. Robert was dead. Really dead. He remembered the boy he had grown up with in the Vale and the man he had fought beside during the Rebellion. And Robert's last moments.

"Lord Stark, we will return them to his family crypt in Storm's End. I have no intention of desecration." Viserys paused, and looked directly at him, "I have no intention of harming you Lord Stark, but will you be my prisoner of your own will?"

"I…I will…" Ned sighed, he felt so old, besides Selmy he was alone before the gates of Myr "I won't bend the knee to you…"

Viserys nodded, he seemed to accept that answer – at least for now - and turned to Selmy who spoke first.

"I did not seek you out because I was afraid." Selmy said, the wind whipped his white cloak in the air, "That you would be like your father. That once again I would be forced to choose between honor and duty as I was so many times with your father…. damn Jaime Lannister he may have had the wrong reasons for killing Aerys but…"

"My father was the Mad King. It took me…years to realize that." Viserys shut his eyes, "I don't want to be like him. To become the same…creature that he became! A cackling monster seeing death all around me and smiling as bodies were consumed by flame."

Viserys looked at Selmy.

"Should that ever happen you have my permission to kill me."

"I will note that for my brother." Salazar said from the side, something in his voice made Ned start. The accent…it was Dornish now and very familiar. Saan pulled back his coverings to reveal the man underneath – Oberyn Martell!

"The Red Viper" Selmy said surprised, Viserys looked at him in confusion and then back to Oberyn.

"What- you- you are Oberyn Martell?" Viserys seemed unsure at first but then his face seemed to light with understanding, "That's why you looked familiar…you visited Dany and I at the Sealord's residence in Braavos all those years ago!"

"You finally remember, Your Grace." Oberyn smiled as he made an theatrical bow, "Salazar Saan is one of my alias that I used when I traveled Essos. I knew Tywin Lannister would be here so…"

"I have no love for Tywin so I was happy to oblige his request." Balerion interrupted.

"You knew about this and did not tell me?" Viserys turned on his adopted cousin.

"It had to be a secret. If word got back that Oberyn was assisting us it would harm Doran's plans in Dorne…"

"Now that Robert is dead there is no need to keep such secrecy." Oberyn added, "Once word returns to Westeros my brother will be prepared to support the Targaryen cause. I made sure that Tywin could not run away from our vengeance for our sister and her children."

"The Martells…they have been helping you? For how long?" Ned asked, this new revelation shocked him enough to stand back to his feet even though he leaned heavily on his cane.

"The Martells and others, Lord Stark." Balerion winked and strode forward past them in the direction of the Westerosi camp. "Now if you excuse me. My vanguard should be attacking your camp very soon. I have the Lords Paramount and Wardens of the North, the Reach, and the Stormlands in our pocket. I just need to collect at least the Lord of the Iron Islands, the heir of the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, and of course…the Warden of the West…"

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

124

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Petyr I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,679

Petyr I

296 AC

Tyrosh

He had been worried at first that he had been found out. His years and years' worth of pilfering from the treasury, skimming off the top of royal profits, the numerous bribes he had paid to the Goldcloaks and other city officials, his many businesses under his various alias that he used to operate brothels and smuggling operations. Why else would the King have ordered him to Tyrosh? To oversee the payment of free companies and the military supplies for the campaign against the Targaryens? He had thought it unlikely at first and had made several plans to escape the city should his guards turn on him, but he had been in the city for close to a year and nothing untoward had occurred. His contacts in King's Landing reported as usual, used the same code words and so far nothing seemed amiss.

There were days when he wasn't sure if it was too quiet back in King's Landing. He had heard that the red bitch Melisandre had spoken ill of him to the King and was worried the fat fool would listen to her. Yet, it appears he had kept several escape contingences on the back burner for months without any need or cause. He had begun to finally relax his guard, enjoy his time in Tyrosh connecting with his business contacts and the Archon himself.

Then he had awoken to the sound of horns and shouting in the streets.

He had jumped out of his bed and had been in the process of putting his clothes on when a servant arrived.

"My Lord Baelish. The streets are in a panic!"

"Is it Balerion? Is he attacking?" Baelish asked as he slipped on his shoes and made sure the secret pockets in his coat were filled with gold coins. He would need them to bribe his way out of Tyrosh.

"No, the city is not being attacked by sea." The servant had shaken his head and looked nervous. That was unexpected, if Balerion was not attacking Tyrosh then what was happening outside? Could it be another slave revolt?

"It's the Golden Company! They've attacked the guard and have seized the forts and towers across the city!" the servant was biting his lip.

"Why would the Golden Company turn on the Archon?" Petyr asked the question, but immediately ignored the man's response. He pushed past and made his way down the marble stairs of his manse – he had bought it a few years ago. There was a back entrance he could use to slip out. He thought to himself he was fortunate- he could work with sellswords! A few pockets of coin and he would see himself -escorted- to the city docks and be back on a ship to King's Landing. Though with the current climate perhaps someplace like Braavos would be better?

"Petyr Baelish. Master of Coin to Robert Baratheon?" the voice that called out to him and made him stop in his tracks on the staircase was gruff and used to shouting commands. Petyr looked and saw a dozen members of the Golden Company standing in the foyer of his manse, several had bows that were already tracking him. "Hmph, fits the description. Looks like a weasel."

The man who spoke was an older man in his mid-years, his arms were covered in many golden arm rings that shone with his armor.

"Why yes, I am." Petyr replied and cursed the servant for not warning him that he had guests. He licked his lips, these men had to have been ordered to seize him. That meant someone in the Golden Company wanted him captured or worse. There would be no use in lying his way out, no he had to use his coin. Composing himself he walked down the remaining flight of stairs and presented himself in front of the man who had called him by name – a serjeant if Petyr guessed right. "I am glad you are here."

"You are, are you?" the man raised a thick, brown eyebrow at Petyr. He seemed almost amused which was good.

"I need an escort to the city docks. I'm sure you are your men would be happy to help with fair compensa-" Petyr did not get the chance to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the man's fist connecting with his face. The pain was terrible and knocked him from his feet, he swore several times in his head he would see the man skinned alive for daring to hurt him but all he could do was think those words as the sellswords swamped him and tied him in bindings.

"Alright, you're coming with us. To the Archon's palace." The Serjeant hauled Petyr to his feet and pushed him out of the manse. On the way out he caught a glimpse of the dead royal guards that had been assigned to secure his manse while in Tyrosh. Their doublets marked with the Baratheon-Lannister crest was stained with their blood.

Frog marched through the streets of Tyrosh all Petyr saw were signs of quick one-sided fighting and the standards of the Golden Company. The streets were cordoned and guarded by disciplined squads of the sellswords, the bodies of dead guards sworn to the Archon had been hastily thrown into the gutter. Criers shouted over the sounds of dying fighting for the people of Tyrosh to stay in their homes and not interfere with the business of the Golden Company. As they climbed the hill to the Archon's palace, he could make out the dockyard had also been seized – ships bearing the sigil of the Golden Company blocked the harbor entrance. All the while he would not stop attempting to get the men who held him to see a better future for themselves, one where they let him go and he gave them large sums of coin but for some strange reason their words fell on deaf ears. What kind of men would not accept a good bribe?

"Welcome Lord Baelish, traitor." The man that greeted him as he entered the Archon's meeting hall was older than Petyr and had blue hair but it was definitely not his natural color.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Petyr asked, confused now. He looked around and saw not the Archon sitting on his normal seat but a young man. The hall was guarded by two rows of Golden Company sellswords who stood still as they watched.

"No, and I am glad for it." The man said and turned away, he walked down to the young man sitting in the seat and took up a standing position next to him. The man who had captured him dragged him forward before the feet of the chair. "Petyr Baelish, Lord of the Fingers. You are charged with treason against the Iron Throne. For years of embezzlement and stealing from the coffers of the royal treasury. Along with a long list of heinous acts to include consorting with slavers, bribery and so forth."

Now things were becoming even more confusing. Why were the Golden Company charging him with crimes, true as they may be, in the name of the Iron Throne? They had killed his guards and appeared to be overthrowing the Archon. Could they be in league with Viserys and Balerion?

"Lies and slander against my name. I will admit as Master of Coin sometimes I have to bend the rules but all in good name of securing the royal treasury. Further what proof do you have and what authority do you have to judge me?" Petyr replied, if he was playing by the strange rules of the Golden Company then so be it. He could worm his way out of this.

"Proof. We have reports, account books, and more copied from King's Landing that show your years' worth of embezzlement. On his return trip you were to be captured and executed for your crimes by Stannis Baratheon…" the older man paused, "This evidence was provided by the Masters of Whispers, Varys."

Damn that bald eunuch to the seven hells! How had his account books been found? They listed all of his transactions! There was enough evidence when pieced together that would see him damned several times over.

"As for my name…I am Jon Connington, Lord of the Griffin's Roost."

That name sent more alarm bells going off in Petyr's head. That man was not only supposed to be dead but had been a close friend of Rhaegar Targaryen.

"You are charged in my name." the young man finally spoke, "I am Aegon Targaryen of House Targaryen. I have seen enough, Baelish. You are a traitor to the Iron Throne…your sentence is execution."

The revelation left Petyr speechless for several long moments, only when he was pushed down to the ground and Connington began to draw his sword did Petyr start to shout and protest.

"No! That's impossible! You were killed by the Mountain! You can't be him! Robert-"

"The Usurper is dead!" Aegon interrupted Petyr, the news sent a cold shiver down his spine "House Targaryen will claim the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and our rightful place on the Iron Throne. My aunt, cousin, and uncle will have my help in returning our family to the throne…whether if they like it or not."

"Noo! Noooooo! Please! I can help you!" Petyr begged as Connington stepped beside him, "I can be of service! I can be loyal! I can be-"

The cold touch of metal on his neck and Petyr Baelish knew no more.

Thus ends the War of Myr arc. Now begins the Compliance of the Iron Throne.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

139

Cataphract

May 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Daenerys IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 24, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,725

Daenerys IV

?

?

Daenerys walked through the ruins of what she knew had been a great city once before. She saw evidence of once crowded streets and grand buildings, a large sept and a grand keep. Yet all of that had been laid low – how long ago she did not know. She could see the evidence of scorch marks of a strange fire everywhere she looked from the stone ruins to the cracked streets. Not even the bones of the people who had once lived here remained.

She did not know why she was here or how she had come to be here. Daenerys just knew she had to be here. Her body walked her, with a will of its own, to what appeared to have been a great domed building whose walls she somehow knew had been blackened by fire long before the destruction of the city around it. The doors of iron and steel, long sealed, opened for her and without a word she stepped into the darkness within. She dimly felt the emotion of fear as she was swallowed by the abyss but it felt like a distant thing – happening to someone else. She knew no fear.

Then there was light from above, she looked up to see the domed roof had long since collapsed in on itself and the light of a foreign star shined down illuminating the decrypt interior. Tunnels and other passages snaked out in all directions to the sides of what was a great pit leading to places she knew she must not go to. At the very center of the pit she saw the strangest thing – a tree with white bark and red leaves – a weirwood tree! She had never seen one but Jorah Mormont had once told her about them, how they were focal points of worship for their old gods and often had faces carved into them. The tree was at the very bottom of the pit, she felt her body take a single step-

-and immediately Daenerys found herself standing before the weirwood tree at the very bottom of the pit. Looking closer at the tree she could see that its red leaves were beautiful to behold, their hues of vibrant shades they seemed to shine like fire.

You come from across the shore, Mother of Dragons.

Daenerys looked into the branches of the weirwood tree and saw in its branches stooped a black bird – a crow. It was far larger crow than any she had seen – it also had three eyes. One milky white, the other red, and the last on its forehead that held terrible knowledge.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked the three-eyed crow.

I have had many names in my life. A great bastard. A river. A raven of blood. A dragon of white scale and red eye. A white worm. A whisper. A loyalist. A hand. A Ser. A commander of watchmen. And so much more. You of my blood can call me…. Brynden.

The crow was of her blood? How could a crow be a Targaryen? These questions briefly danced in her mind but she pushed them aside. "Where are we? I have never seen this place before."

The city itself you have been to in a way, but you have never seen it. There have been many names for it, but its last name that it holds now as ruins is simply called Lion's Folly. As for this pit? Where dragons were chained and died. You do not know it but the Dragon Knight knows it. He not of our world, who wears purple and our name but not is of our blood. He who is of a far grander legacy.

She heard a whistling sound from above, Daenerys looked up to see a bright, flaming object smash into the dome above sending more fragments of stonework crashing down. The object crashed unseen into a different section of the pit's tunnels. Briefly the scene changed, she saw what looked like a metal ball with many men in Targaryen colors standing around it. She saw a man who looked familiar, but she had never seen him reach into the metal ball and pull out a baby – a perfect baby. Then the scene faded, and she was returned to where she had been before.

"Balerion? My adopted cousin? I had heard tales that he had come to Westeros in a comet of fire but never believed them…" Daenerys looked with wide eyes back to the Brynden-Crow.

It is true, Stormborn. He comes not from our world and in his veins flows the blood of a king and god – as we know such power.

Overhead the strange star that shone through the cracked dome brightened briefly. Daenerys looked up at it and for a moment she thought she could see an entire world – one far different than Tegon.

Excess. Despair. Wroth. These have tried to claim him but have not succeeded. Hope yet waits to take the Phoenician, as well as his sons. For Hope would add the Sons of the Dragon to the Thousand. The Dragon's soul shines like a beacon of potential that it covets. Its brothers have acted rashly to twist the Phoenician's fate, but Hope can be patient as it believes it has fate as its command.

Again, the scene around Daenerys changed once more. She was in a city, but one like anything she had ever seen before. It was of metal and stone, of contained lightning and fire. Dragons stalked the streets revealing in the woe they did to humans that tried to flee from them, but Daenerys recoiled at their appearance. They were giants that at first glance appeared to be armored in in steel, scale armor but this was a folly. Monstrous, twisted arms and legs seemed to meld metal and scale together – the scales themselves were of vibrant hues of blue and purple. Some had wings and tails, most of which had far too many of both or were of random sizes. Others had heads part human and part reptilian – multi-hued gouts of flame spilling from their lips. Flesh, scale, and armor appeared to be in flux as they slaughtered the humans their shouts joyous of the power of change!

"We can't let this happen! There must be something that we can do!" Daenerys said when the vision faded, and she was before the tree once more. She felt sick, the sight of those creatures…Balerion's sons…

That is not why you dream this night, Breaker of Chains. Why you dream now and will dream is to save not the Third Son but to save your true people.

She found herself in a dark, cold throne room. The stone was black as night and covered in a thick layer of ice. Around her a mournful wind blew, making the tattered banners made of flesh flutter against the walls. Dominating the room was a throne not made of stone but black ice, on it sat a terrifying but beautiful creature. Its flesh was the color of pale snow, its features unnaturally lithe and gaunt – It wore strange armor of shifting hues that seemed to meld into its flesh. Hair long and as delicate as a spider's web cascaded from its head barely covering two pointed ears. Its eyes shone like terrible, blue stars. To Daenerys' horror those eyes appeared to truly see her and pierce her very soul, its lips parted in a cruel smile and a voice like death spoke.

Mon-Keigh.

Then the creature appeared to look annoyed as if something was whispering in its ear, behind it she saw a shadow creep out of the throne – to her the shadow looked like it was of a raven – a raven with two heads. The creature seemed to tire and slumber once more on its throne.

The Enemy slumbers. For now. For they and Hope are patient and will strike when strife of unimaginable scale seeks to split the stars above Tegon. Then we will be at our weakest.

The vision faded once more but Daenerys saw that permafrost appeared to still cling to her. She had only sensed pure evil from that thing, neither light nor darkness but a void almost like a hunger.

"What can we do against such a thing? What can I do?" Daenerys whispered, shutting her eyes for a moment hoping to banish the memory from herself before she looked to the Brynden-Crow.

Your journey will be long, Daughter of Rhaella but you shine with an untapped light – an untapped fire.

The Brynden-Crow hoped down from the branches of the weirwood tree and as it did, so its shape appeared to change form. In moments before her stood a man of albino skin, old black armor, and a single red eye. The Brynden-Man reached out to the weirwood tree and snapped one of its branched and presented it to Daenerys. Hesitant at first, she steeled her resolved and reached toward the branch as she did, so it changed into a sword – a valyrian steel sword whose pommel and hilt of gold were shaped like that of flames.

Retrieve the Dark Sister, it was always meant for a woman's hands anyway. You will need it if you are to save all.

"Where can I find it? Is it in Westeros?"

It is, I will do what I can to guide you to it but you must forget. If the thoughts of the Enemy linger on you now you will be found and twisted.

"Forget? How could I forget all of this? I-I can't not after what you have shown me!"

The Brynden-Man smiled, it was sad and very tired.

You are dreaming, how many times have you awoken and forgotten your dreams? Fear not. The world turns and a new chapter will begin anew. When the time is right you will know what to do, but you will be left with feeling.

Before her the weirwood tree burst into flames casting light and shadow before her, she put her hands to shield her eyes from the burning-

"My Princess? Dany are you alright?" Missandei's voice lifted Daenerys out of her sleep. She woke with a start sitting up in her bed and nearly hitting the Naath islander with the sudden whiplash notion. She felt sweaty and cold at the same time. Daenerys looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom – her dragons – children – were piled around her staring at her with their reptilian eyes. Missandei who had been leaning on the bed took a step back in surprise.

"What- whats going on?" Daenerys croaked; her throat felt dry. She looked to Missandei for answers, her attendant's face was filled with concern. Since her brother Viserys had brought the Naath girl from his campaign in Slaver's Bay they had been inseparable even sleeping in the same chambers.

"You were screaming in your sleep my Princess. Were you having a bad dream?" Missandei asked, concerned. Daenerys tried to remember what she had been dreaming of but to her surprise she couldn't recall – except for the strange image of a sword.

"No, I don't remember anything. I-I'm sure it was nothing. I am sorry to have worried you, we can go back to bed." Daenerys had bid Missandei to sleep again and had laid down to sleep herself, but she felt something strange. It was as if there was a pull, a sensation that she had to be somewhere else – somewhere to the West.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

110

Cataphract

May 24, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys X New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,765

Viserys X

296 AC

Myr

It was almost hard for him to believe. Robert Baratheon was dead. He had killed the man that had killed Rhaegar and had replaced his family as rulers of Westeros. As the adrenaline from the battle had left him, he remembered feeling the heady complex mixture of emotions – ones that left him feeling satisfied but also not. The man he had killed was not the Daemon of the Trident but an echo, King Robert had been far less impressive than the man he had grown up fearing and had poured much of his life into defeating. Yet, now the way back to Westeros was open for him, Dany and Balerion.

Though of course there were several loose ends to be taken care of first.

"That went rather well." Viserys said to Balerion as they walked down the hallway, "I know you can charm a betrothal ring off of a bride on her wedding day but Lord Tyrell was…"

"Practically kissing your boots when he bent the knee?" Balerion asked and shook his head, "No, actually that was not my doing. Since his capture Lord Tyrell has been quite…accommodating to his situation."

Viserys thought back to their most recent meeting – Mace Tyrell had wasted no time in bending the knee to Viserys with his sons Garlan and Loras. Promising the support of the Reach in his reconquest of Westeros for the Targaryens – reminding Viserys several times of his support for Aerys during Robert's Rebellion.

"Lady Olenna's words I have learned can be rather…harsh, and I was surprised she would speak of her own son as oafish and without tact but as I learned she spoke the truth." Balerion smiled wrly, "He had tried to bend the knee after I had first captured him, but I had been very strict that he had to meet you first."

He had not been too surprised by Olenna moving behind her son's back to reach out to the Targaryens when he had first heard of it – though more tactfully than her son Olenna had only promised support should Robert be dethroned. While a jovial sort Mace had the tact of a drunkard – stumbling forward without heeding his momentum. He had gone on about House Tyrell's support and had insinuated he hoped Viserys would reward his family well -such as naming him Hand or marrying his daughter Margarey to Viserys. Much to his disappointment Viserys had broken his hopes by pointing out that Balerion was to be his Hand and that he was already betrothed to Arianne Martell whose family had stuck by him throughout his exile in Essos.

"He seemed happy at least with promises of rewards for him and his family."

"Yes, Mace Tyrell is much too trusting and dare I say greedy for his own good. He doesn't even know that he has more or less been sidelined already by his mother. Had he refused Olenna had already promised the Reach would march for us under her grandson Willas who from reputation appears would be a much better replacement for Lord Paramount of the Reach."

"More competent," Balerion nodded his head in agreement, "But perhaps slightly less pliable? We can strike a balance between the two once you are on the Iron Throne again."

"With the Tyrells out of the way that just leaves two men I have to convince? Stannis Baratheon and Eddard Stark." Viserys asked, a grimace briefly surfacing on his face.

"We've saved the hardest for last, Your Grace." Balerion teased.

After Robert's death there had been chaos in the Westerosi camp – which Balerion had been able to use to their advantage by hunting down the remaining leaders of Robert's defeated army – though Harlaw and Codd and a portion of Robert's army had made their escape. Garlan had surrendered to be with his family and had so recently bent the knee with them. Edmure Tully had been captured in his tent – still half asleep – it had not taken much convincing to have him bend the knee to Viserys as given the poor health of his father the other riverlords would sense blood in the water to take down House Tully. Though of course they promised to treat his sisters and their family with honor. Given Tywin Lannister's state he had been easy to capture – Kevan Lannister for his part had stood by his brother's side and had refused to leave it. Unlike the others the Lannisters had not been given the opportunity to bend the knee yet and were held in captivity – Oberyn had given Tywin some antidote to the paralyzing venom he had been injected with so that he could, per Oberyn's words, 'Fully enjoy how far his family has fallen before I kill him'. Oberyn had promised to hold off until Tyrion and Gerion arrived in Myr.

After a short walk they arrived at a room guarded by Targaryen Dragon Blades, the knights of their house saluted Viserys and Balerion before they stepped aside to allow them entry. As far as 'dungeons went' they had made sure to house each of the captured lords of Westeros in comfortable. Not that Stannis seemed to appreciate it, the Lord of Dragonstone glared at both Targaryens as they entered his chambers. The younger Baratheon sat straight up in a chair; his back unbent as his will seemed to be – he had apparently been expecting them.

With Robert's death they had made sure that each of the captured lords had seen his bones before it had been given to the Silent Sisters. Viserys recalled that Stannis' stoney glare had remained unchanged since their last meeting.

"Stannis Baratheon." Viserys spoke first before Balerion, Stannis and the others had to be made aware that it was Viserys who was their liege and that he would not hide behind his adopted cousin, "I come to you to treat with you, I as King of Westeros and you…as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

Balerion had an almost supernatural knack for getting to the bones of a man's personality, but for Stannis Viserys had not needed his guidance. The man was cold and unbending as black iron, stubborn in more ways than his brother and unforgiving – where Robert could be wrathful Stannis was the grinding of stone. If Stannis was to be brought to their side it would not be through flattery but open hands.

Stannis' teeth ground together.

"You would seek to win me over by offering me Storm's End." Stannis growled out the words. He did not show joy or anger, but simply stated those words as fact.

"You are the head of House Baratheon now, is it not your right?" Viserys offered, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground with those words. It was no secret to them that Stannis coveted Storm's End, as being his right but had been refused it by Robert. Stannis was only head of House Baratheon now because Viserys had killed his older brother.

"By my brother, King Robert's command, Storm's End belongs to Renly and Dragonstone to me – your family's ancestral home." Stannis retorted with the same hard edge to his voice.

"Robert's rulership was not legal." Balerion interjected, he had related to Viserys that Stannis had refused to treat with him even after capture, "By right of inheritance and of centuries of rule Viserys is the rightful ruler of Westeros. The Iron Throne was his and not for Robert to take."

"It has not been the first time the nobles of Westeros have handled succession." Stannis replied, "The Great Councils which decided the Kingships of King Viserys I and Aegon V and the regency of Aegon III. The madness of your own father ended the Targaryen rulership on Westeros and the Houses acknowledged my brother as King."

"Then they will do so again for myself." Viserys tried to keep his cool, but he could feel his eyebrows arch in frustration, "Doran Martell of Dorne and Mace Tyrell of the Reach have already bent their knee to me. Edmure Tully the heir to the Riverlands does so as well. Tywin Lannister's son Tyrion has sworn to me – Jaime's removal from the Kingsguard should not stand as he swore an oath to take no titles when taking up the Whitecloak. Eddard Stark will bend his knee to me."

"Codd of the Iron Isles has not done so and neither has Jon Arryn of the Vale." Stannis replied and paused, "Which just leaves the Lord Paramount of the Storm Lands. What have you done with my foolish brother."

"Renly…has promised to give up his title as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. To you. He wishes to serve as a Dragon Blade" Balerion said slowly. Viserys recalled upon meeting Renly the other man appeared to be utterly spellbound by Balerion, and not just him but Loras Tyrell also wished to join Balerion's elite company – they seemed to be taken by the romance and spirit of adventure or potentially crushed by the weight of Balerion's personality. They had discussed with Ser Selmy on candidates to reconstitute the Kingsgguard – both seemed like potential candidates. It had also been suggested that Balerion should join their ranks too as he had acted as one in all but name to Viserys and Dany – but to the small voice of concern in Viserys' mind Balerion had not so far. His cousin had expressed interest in seeing Westeros and beyond at some point.

"Renly, always the bright, whimsical child…" Stannis said through his gritted teeth, the older man closed his eyes and Viserys could see a great tension building up behind the man's face. As if he was wrestling with some inner turmoil. Finally, after more than a minute Stannis opened his eyes again and looked at the two Targaryens.

"By right of law and succession, I should be Lord Paramount…" Stannis replied, and for a moment Viserys felt relief that they had finally gotten through to him, but that was dashed by Stannis' next words "…by that same right I am the King of Westeros. I am my brother's heir."

The leap of logic on Stannis' behalf bewildered Viserys enough that he struggled with words to reply with.

"What do you mean?" it was Balerion who recovered first but a glance proved that he was equally confused by Stannis' statement, "Robert has a declared heir – his son Joffrey."

"Joffrey is not of Baratheon blood." Stannis replied coldly, anger rising in his voice as a new energy seemed to take hold of him, "He does not have ANY of the Baratheon traits – neither do Myrcella and Tommen – whereas I have witnessed a score of Robert's bastards who do."

"That would mean…his wife has betrayed him?" Viserys said, the new revelation was shocking to say the least of it.

"Yes, the Lannister bitch opened her legs to another man more than once. She has betrayed my brother and the Realm yet has kept her position and has not been punished for it." Stannis' voice still had its cold fury as he continued, "I know my brother did not love me much, but he was still my brother. I will NOT deviate from the course of justice and what is right – unlike your father did when he descended to madness. I am King of Westeros and would see that conniving Lannister and her children scoured from King's Landing but I will not bend my knee to you to do so."

"Then why tell us all this? Why reveal this…." Viserys was not sure still what to make of it. The revelation that Joffrey and his siblings were not of Robert's blood opened so many possibilities to strengthen his claim, but it appeared to also make things much more complex.

"You speak as if your control over Westeros is all but assured, but that is arrogance." Stannis closed his eyes before he continued, "Further if I cannot bring Cersei to justice…then let it be another. Perhaps through you she will know the fury of House Baratheon."

Last edited: May 25, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

143

Cataphract

May 25, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ned VII New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,810

Ned VII

296 AC

Myr

He had been detained in a comfortable apartment somewhere in Myr, he did not know if the city had its own version of the Black Cells but he was not keen to find out. He had grieved for Robert for the first day of his imprisonment – for the boy and young man that Ned had grown up with. He lamented the ruler that Robert had become, seeing Robert gripped in such battle-fury to die and then call our Lyanna's name. It made Ned wish the Iron Throne had been tossed into the Blackwater following the rebellion – let that thing that represented the madness and ego of so many rulers be removed from the Realm.

Perhaps fortunately for him his room was afforded a window, be it one with iron bars, but it did give him a good view of the city itself. He could see the people of the city returning to their lives from before the siege – emerging from their homes such as a hare after a winter storm. He saw the trebuchets and garrison camps being dismantled, in the harbor he saw the spikes that had ruined the first assault being brought up during low tide. At the very edge of his view he could just make out the armies encamped outside of the city.

After a few days he had finally received his first visitor and had been surprised that it had not been who he had expected it to. The muffled voices outside his door had alerted him and he had begun to walk toward it when it opened to reveal Ser Barristan Selmy. Ser Selmy entered alone and shut the door behind him, Ned saw that the older man appeared to be troubled by something but did his best to push it aside when he looked to Ned.

"Lord Stark…I hope you are doing well." Ser Selmy asked and made a courteous bow.

"I am managing with what I have. My treatment has been rather well off…" Ned replied, and waved Selmy to sit down with him at an adjacent table in the room. They both sat down, but neither said anything nor just looked to one another. It was Ned who broke the silence after several seconds, "My Northmen, do you know if they have been captured or killed?"

"Some escaped with Lord Harlaw and Codd, but most were captured. Lord Umber was captured. They put up a fight at first but laid down their arms once they knew you had surrendered. They are disarmed and under guard." Selmy replied, nodding to Ned in a show of respect. Again, they both sat in silence for several more seconds before Selmy sighed and continued, "The Prince…I mean, Viserys and Balerion wish to entreat with you but…they thought it best if I talked to you first."

"Are you serving the Targaryens again so soon after your King's death?" Ned retorted but immediately regretted the words, they were harsh if true but that was something Selmy had to be aware of. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard winced and inclined his head.

"I…have not yet accepted the service of Viserys. Neither has he pressed me to join his service…but" Selmy replied, struggling for the words.

"You are conflicted?" Ned asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You should not be surprised by that, Lord Stark." Selmy said, a bitterness entering his voice, "I stood Aerys during his reign and stood by my oaths to protect him to his death – as I did with Robert. I guarded Aerys day in and day out and bore witness to his descent to madness and did nothing! I swore an oath to not judge my King but…"

"I know all too well the oaths your Kingsguard hold, Selmy." Ned replied shaking his head, "I lead five other Northmen to the Tower of Joy and fought your brothers, Hightower, Whent, and Dayne. Though Rhaegar was dead they would not stand aside and let me retrieve my sister in peace."

"I'd feared Rhaegar's mind had turned to madness of his father…" Selmy slumped for a moment, perhaps lost in the memories of how low his brotherhood of whitecloaks had fallen, before he regained his composure, "It is said when a Targaryen is born a coin is flipped. One side means the child will be mad, and the other will be great. I believed this for many years…but I believe I may be wrong."

Ned raised an eyebrow at Selmy.

"Lord Stark, in the final months I saw the same madness begin to inflict Viserys the more he was with Aerys. I feared the boy would become as mad and power hungry – I have lived in such fear for all these years. After meeting Viserys…I believe now I was wrong after all of these years."

Ned remembered Viserys conduct before and during the fight against Robert – he had seen anger behind some of the Young Dragon's attacks, but it had been controlled.

"It is said the maesters have long debated over the concept of nature and nurture and after meeting Viserys I believe the latter holds out. He does not bare any similarity of the princeling I law saw in King's Landing. He…he bade me that should I enter his service that I was to not let him become his father. He said that he did not want to 'actually become a dragon, for though they are wonderous and powerful they are not of men. A true dragon would devour its people as fodder' and I believe him."

"He has been taught well by Balerion it seems" Ned replied, silently amazed by the revelation of Viserys' character. He thought back to the letter he had received – before coming to Essos – of what appeared to be an honest hope of reconciliation between House Targaryen and House Stark. He had been suspicious, the letter had also opened up old, painful memories.

"Balerion is also…another wonder, Lord Stark." Selmy became very still as he looked back, "What do you think of him?"

"He is certainly impressive. Not just in size but if what half of what has been said about him is true he is…extraordinary." Ned said, thinking back to the sight of the giant Targaryen. He had heard rumors of the mysterious adopted member of the royal family, especially the more outlandish tales, "Though how much of that is mummery I do not know. He was found in a ball of fire. Of him growing to manhood from being a baby in a year…"

Ned's words trailed off as Selmy shut his eyes.

"Those…are true. I was there, Lord Stark. That night in the Dragon Pit, he was a baby then and in less than a year he had grown to be a young man." Selmy opened his eyes, "He is only about ten-and-five by my count."

Ice trickled down Ned's spine, he at first thought that perhaps Selmy was jesting with him but he dashed that thought. This was Ser Selmy, a man whose reputation of honor was greater than Ned's own. The ramifications though of this truth…he did not know what to think of it.

"How is that possible? No normal boy or man can grow so quickly and so impressively." Ned asked.

"I do not know how, Lord Stark. Balerion may yet be a gift from the Seven to House Targaryen for he has put them on the right course from their lowest ebb. From exile, to conquest of half of Essos, the re-birth of dragons and now all of this? What explanation can there be?"

It did little to settle Ned's nerve but taking into account all that had happened he could not find any rational to disagree. Whatever his origin Balerion had been a ten-fold boon to the Targaryens, would he be one to the Realm though? That made him think back to King's Landing and the future. He had plenty of opportunity to meet Joffrey and what he had seen worried Ned. The boy was petulant and coddled by his Lannister mother – he would either be her puppet or whoever could win his favor. Jon Arryn could perhaps influence him. Thinking on Jon made his stomach drop as well, he knew the man would be devastated by Robert's dead – Arryn had defended them both from Aerys' madness, he had been the first to raise his banners in rebellion.

"Have any others bent the knee to Viserys already?" Ned asked, thinking about the other lords who had been with the army. Was his goodbrother Edmure Tully well?

"The Tyrells…well let us say Mace Tyrell has most likely shattered his knee in his haste to bend" Selmy rolled his eyes; this did not surprise Ned as the Tyrells had supported the Targaryens before. That left much of southern Westeros in Targaryen hands and would likely be a prime staging place for their forces to land from Essos. He had been surprised by the appearance of Oberyn Martell, but he had not been so for long – they had suffered their own family deaths at the hand of Tywin Lannister. He wondered how long they had been in communication with the Targaryens?

"Your goodbrother Edmure, he has bent the knee on request that you, his father, and his sisters not be harmed." Selmy said next, the words disappointed Ned but did not surprise him. Edmure was the only heir Riverrun beyond perhaps Ned's own son Bran. With his own capture Edmure most likely thought it would be the only way back to Westeros.

"As for Stannis and Renly…" Selmy paused, "Viserys and Balerion seek to win Stannis to their cause now. They know he is a very capable man and would be a boon to obtaining the loyalty of the royal navy and solidifying the Stormlanders as well. Renly…has bent the knee. He has even offered to give up Storm's End to Stannis."

That Renly would bend the knee to Viserys and give up his seat surprised Ned. He knew that Renly had a tendency to be…willfull but this was unprecedented. What was he thinking after Robert's death? Selmy seemed to read his mind.

"Renly has said that he is a pragmatic man and understands politics. He grieves for his brother but holds no grudge against Viserys as Robert was the one to make the challenge. He has also become very…enamored it seems with the chivalry of Balerion – he wishes to join the Dragon Blades, they are not to replace the Kingsguard but be a personal force to House Targaryen" Selmy huffed a bit at the mention of the Dragon Blades, he perhaps was suspicious of them replacing the Kingsguard.

"Stannis will be a hard sell." Ned grimaced, remembering how stubborn Stannis could be, "Which just leaves me and the North."

"You are correct," Selmy nodded and leaned closer, "They do wish you to bend the knee or take the Black if you do not wish to do so. They will however make an offer for the North."

"An offer?"

"Yes, they will only ask that you have your Northmen stay out of fighting in the South. They do not wish to force you to fight the men who will be loyal to your goodbrother and goodfather. Or to Lord Arryn for that matter. They hope you can convince him to join their cause but they at the very least want the North to stay out of the fighting."

Ned sat back and thought about the offer the Targaryens would make him. It was a tempting one to say the least. They seemed to know that should he refuse to join them then quite likely his son Robb would raise his banners but perhaps not if Ned simply took the Black. It would also mean less Northmen dieing for the Southrons. Doing so though, would it be a betrayal to Jon Arryn if he continued to fight? To Robert's children?

There was also the one secret he had been keeping for so long to consider. Jon Snow, his sister's son with Rhaegar. He had remembered very little of the Tower of Joy such had been the severity of the fever dream from his wound he had received from Dayne but he remembered Lyanna's tear filled face and his promise to protect her son. Jon was Rhaegar's son and potentially that would mean he would be ahead of Viserys in the line of succession, but Jon was a bastard – for all that anyone knew. Had Rhaegar divorced Elia Martell and married Lyanna? He did not know, but he knew Jon was of Targaryen blood.

It was at that moment the door to Ned's room opened again and in walked Viserys and Balerion. Viserys easily cleared the door but Balerion given his size had to stoop low. Both men had ashen and grave looks on their face – on Viserys it made him look serious, on Balerion it did little to besmirch the man's unnatural beauty.

"Is something the matter?" Selmy asked, sharing a puzzled glance with Ned.

"My Lord Stark, Ser Selmy," Balerion was the one to speak, he paused before he continued, "We have spoken with Lord Baratheon. He refuses to bend the knee, but he has made the most…interesting revelation to us all. It is good that you are both sitting down to hear this."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

145

Cataphract

May 26, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion X New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

May 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,898

Balerion X

296 AC

Myr

Today was to be a day of revelation after revelation Balerion thought to himself. One where he felt himself slip into theoretical after theoretical. His plans for House Targaryen splitting in so many directions with so many different possibilities.

There had been the first revelation. The nature of Joffrey's birth and the treason by Queen Cersei and Jaime Lannister. On one hand this could be used for their cause as Joffrey was not of Baratheon blood -his conception was an act going against the perceived succession of the Baratheon regime. Using this news would allow the Targaryens a potential moral victory. However, this could be double-edged as Viserys and Daenerys were products of the brother-sister union of Aerys and Rhaella. From what he had heard of Joffrey the boy was already careening toward being a sociopath – a place Viserys had been close to before Balerion had stepped in. Viserys detractors could use Joffrey as an example against any leader born of incest – something the Septons of the Seven were already keen against.

To announce the revelation now would be folly, it had to be applied at the right time otherwise it would be dismissed or otherwise used against Targaryen legitimacy.

The second revelation had been equally surprising, and had made Lord Stark's esteem climb several levels in his mind.

"My bastard son, Jon Snow, is not my son but he is of my blood. He was born of the union between my sister Lyanna and Rhaegar at the Tower of Joy…" Eddard had said the words after they had begun to accept the implications of the first wild set of news, once again silence had reigned in the room.

"That can't be? Could it?" Ser Selmy's face had gone white as the color had drained from his face, "A scion of Rhaegar Targaryen has been under your protection this entire time? Was that why Hightower, Whent, and Dayne had not joined us at the Trident…?"

"Ser Selmy, you were the last one here to speak to Rhaegar before…the Trident." Balerion went over the details he could recall, "Did you ask him anything about your missing sworn brothers? Why they had not accompanied him?"

If the three Kingsguard had been at the Trident that day…it was entirely possible that it would have all ended not with Rhaegar's defeat but with Robert's instead. Perhaps then Tywin would not have betrayed Aerys or he would have still done so and offered the crown to Stark instead.

"I did ask him, I did. All he said was that they were guarding…" Selmy's mouth strained as he recalled events that had happened well over a decade ago, "…they were guarding his love. I had first thought he had meant Elia and her children but when I found out they had not been in the capitol…"

"Rhaegar fought and died for the woman he loved…" Viserys sighed and looked away toward the ceiling, "Lyanna Stark, but it appears…that day he was also fighting for his child with her."

"Jon was born shortly before I arrived…they had not even had a maester there to help her deliver." Eddard shook his head sadly. Balerion wondered how many times in these last years had Stark been drawn back to the final moments of his sister? Would this revelation be for him one of relief or would it just create more sorrow for the Warden of the North? Of course, there had to be a point to all of this. Why Stark had kept the nature of the boy's parentage if it was true?

"It was Robert and Tywin, wasn't it? That was why you did not tell anyone. You were afraid he would be killed along with Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon?" Balerion asked, his anger masked by a neutral expression. His failure to protect Elia and her children still rankled him to this day – but now he had killed the man who had slaughtered them and had under lock the one who had ordered it.

"I was horrified by Robert's reaction to their deaths. I knew I could not trust the likes of Tywin Lannister but knowing that Robert had approved of their deaths had turned my mind to keep him hidden. Until now." Eddard squeezes his hands together as he spoke, it had to be bitter to knowledge knowing that with the death of his friend his sister's son was a measure safer.

"Why reveal this now? You could have waited to raise him against my rule." Viserys looked at Lord Stark very closely, "You could have just not said anything at all. You must know we intend to grant you leniency. Was this to grant you favor…or something else?"

"Aye, I did it for my family. For Jon. I have failed him in ways." Eddard sighed and shook his head ruefully, "He has carried the mark of a bastard all of his life. I've loved him as if he were my own and made sure my children treated him as such. I know though my wife Catelyn harbors her own chill attitude toward him that has made his life at Winterfel harder. I have also not given him direction. Robb is to inherit Winterfel after my passing" Eddard raised his voice at those last words and looked at the men around him as if they were a challenge before he continued "He has the Wall as many Starks have when in a similar position taken up the Watch, but am I doing him wrong? Is there more that he could want to be? Could his other family, his Targaryen family, grant him more to life?"

Balerion's mind whirled with the possibilities and options. Lord Stark's words here did not ring false to him. If Jon Snow was of Targaryen blood, then he was sworn to protect and guide him. The worst possible outcome at this revelation was that Jon would become someone else's game piece in the game of thrones.

"Already, I have recruited Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell into my Dragon Blades as enforcers of House Targaryen. I have plans to expand the retinues once we return to Westeros, but Jon is a second son isn't he?" Balerion turned to Viserys with an eyebrow raised. For a long moment Viserys said nothing before finally he let out a long sigh.

"Your obsession with third sons, Balerion. The majority of the current Third Sons and Dragon Blades are not third sons at all!" Viserys wheeled around and looked to Ser Selmy, "Ser Selmy…I have thought about reconstituting the Kingsgguard. You already know my stipulations should you wish to join as Lord Commander. I have spoken with Garlan Tyrell, he seems like he would be a good candidate for the Kingsguard. Garibald Flowers would also make a good candidate."

Viserys turned his eye to Eddard Stark.

"Perhaps with proper training, in King's Landing he could -eventually- be raised to the Kingsguard. That might be a worthy goal to push him toward. Do you think so, Lord Stark?"

Eddard did not reply immediately, instead he looked out toward the window. At the moment the sun was setting on the horizon in the direction of Westeros.

"That would be a worthy goal." Eddard finally said.

"House Stark has been wronged by House Targaryen, we did not lie in our letter to you. We will make amends." Balerion added in, which seemed to please Eddard who laid his cane across his legs and bowed his head to Viserys.

"If I did not have a broken leg, I would bend the knee to you now."

"There is no need for that, Lord Stark. You are said to be a man of your word therefore your word is good enough for me." Viserys replied.

With the Warden of the North on their side Balerion and Viserys were then able to plan their return to Westeros over the next week. They would need to sail south along the coast and take Tyrosh or bypass it completely that meant supplies and ships along with delegating which companies would remain in Essos and would make the initial landings. Orders were sent eastward to the Dragonmanse for Bronn to bring Dany and her children to Myr – she was part of their family and would not be left behind. Lord Stark was to sail for White Harbor and return to Winterfel announcing the North's support for Viserys. Viserys and Dany would take a portion of the fleet from Myr and sail for the Blackwater Bay – once there they would reclaim their ancient seat of Dragonstone. Some of the houses would resist but if they could gain House Velaryon's aid they would be able to secure the area. Balerion himself would travel with the Tyrells, Renly, and Edmure Tully with a smaller force to Oldtown. From there they would travel up through the Reach toward King's Landing gathering the Dornish, Reacher, and Stormlander hosts as they went.

The arrival of Gerion and Tyrion Lannister to Myr heralded the final judgement of Tywin Lannister.

Last edited: May 28, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

139

Cataphract

May 28, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jon Arryn I New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jun 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,937

Jon Arryn

297 AC

King's Landing

He felt like the old man he truly was. It wasn't that his bones ached, or he could no longer stomach the same foods as he had when he was younger. Jon just felt old and tired, drained by the recent events that had shaken him and all of Westeros.

Robert was dead. He could still remember the young boy Robert had been, who he had raised in the Vale. Full of such brash and bravado, who he had felt was his own son in all but name. When the call by Aerys had come to hand over Robert for execution he had refused whole heartedly and raised his banners sparking off Robert's Rebellion. Even after coming to King's Landing he had watched over Robert and his interests, doing his own best to run Westeros when Robert seemed uninterested or had become furious.

A deep, small voice inside of him whispered that perhaps Robert had truly died the minute he had sat on that damned Iron Throne.

"Lord Arryn?" Quill, his aide within the Tower of the Hand, asked from where the stood in front of Jon's desk – concern on his face.

"Our path will be clear of the red cloaks?" Arryn asked in turn, hoping to brush aside Quill's concern, "My wife and son will be on the boat first, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I have put the word discreetly out among the household to be ready. I will stay here as well to keep up appearances." Quill nodded his head and straightened himself. His family had served Jon's for generations and he was proud that he could continue that service – even if it meant an uncertain future for himself.

"Good, good. The Seven knows Varys' birds are about this place like rats. Once we move, they will move, and I expect the Lannistermen will do the same." Jon said this as he picked up a letter from Hoster Tully. Hoster had been concerned about the state of his daughter, grandson but had also asked what the Throne was going to do about his son in captivity. If Jon had been in a similar position, he would have asked the same – with Ned's fate uncertain in a way Jon was in the same position – but in truth he had no answers for his goodfather.

Not at least until Jon and his family was safely back in the Vale and away from Joffrey, the little bastard pretender.

Jon had been privy to the concerns of Stannis about the parentage of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. They had investigated and compared the King's bastards in King's Landing and elsewhere to the royal family and found the stark contrasts were just too many to be a coincidence. Even researching the children of past Baratheon-Lannister pairings had brought fruit. He and Stannis though had needed concrete proof and they had hoped to bring Ned Stark into their fold but then had come the news that dragons had appeared in Essos under the supposed thrall of the Targaryens. Then Robert had been inconsolable with anger and had gone off and got himself killed.

Unfortunately, the news of Robert's death had been intercepted by the Lannisters first and Cersei had been able to quickly make a powerplay to declare Joffrey as King – a matter that he suspected had been helped along by Varys. The power of the throne had quickly gone to Cersei and Joffrey's head and rather than face the upcoming crisis they had turned on their own countrymen. Rather than answer the sudden (and surprising) news of Rhaegar's (alleged) son rising in Tyrosh Cersei had demanded the fealty of the nobles in King's Landing at swordpoint. All of it so far lead by that dangerous red priestess Melisandre who had very quickly attached herself to Cersei and Joffrey offering her advice. While neither seemed to be about to convert to the red faith they lapped up the advice she gave them.

"Not much time until sunset now" Jon sighed, and looked out from his window in the Tower of the Hand. Perhaps this would be his last view of King's Landing? The thought though did not bother him that much, he was glad to be rid of the city he just hoped he would live long enough to see the Eyrie again.

Those thoughts rose up in his mind once more several hours later, he had carefully given the appearance that he was working late into the evening. When the hour was late, he disguised himself in servants clothes and slipped out of his office – leaving Quill to stand at the door and act as if he had not left at all. Down they went into tunnels beneath the Red Keep and from there he and several of his loyal men slipped out to the docks at the Mud Gate. Under his disguise he spotted the ship that would take him and his family away from King's Landing, the Highheart.

"Two lanterns." One of his men said as they moved slowly toward the ship – trying to not look suspicious as they went.

"That means my wife and son are aboard, good." Jon sighed in relief. Lysa had been extremely unhappy with him that they had sent Lord Baelish to Tyrosh, he felt his wife at times was isolated here in the city which was why she dotted on his son Robert in such an extreme measure – having her childhood friend in King's Landing seemed to calm her down. Fortunately, and unfortunately, Baelish had been sent to Tyrosh on what was official royal business but was in fact just so that he could get the man out of the city and go through his alarming levels of corruption. As much as he disliked Melisandre the woman had been right about Petyr's dealings. Once they had discovered the extent of his crimes he was to be arrested by Stannis and returned to face trial and censure. Unforeseen though the boy calling himself Aegon Targaryen had taken the city and unless Baelish was backstabbing them all was likely in prison or dead.

The man was a weasel, so he put more faith that Baelish had turned coats.

"Lord Arryn. Out for a stroll at this hour?" the sultry voice of the red priestess called out from the direction of the Mud Gate. By the Seven! They had been found out.

"Go! For the ship!" Jon commanded his men and broke out into a run, the rest of his party swiftly joining him for their dash. He did not need to know that if Melisandre had tailed him then she would have a large party of red cloaks with her – which was shortly proven true by the shouts of several dozen men he heard behind him. Fortunately, he saw the men on the boat – his men – had been prepared for such a occurrence – the sailors on the ship were quickly making ready to shove off and several had brought out bows which they fired into the red cloaks behind him.

"Robert…!" he said his son's name like a prayer as he stepped on the wooden dock. He was almost there! His hope turned to ash however when he felt a sudden burning sensation crawl across his skin and a whispering in his ear. It spoke in a tongue he did not recognize, but as soon as he heard it he collapsed onto the decking limp as a doll.

"The Arryn!" one of his guards shouted and made to reach for him but before he could an crossbow bolt appeared in his side and made him stumble over and into the water. Two more of his men-at-arms drew swords and from what he could see with his head turned to the side they stepped over him protectively but were soon mobbed and pushed back by several men wearing red cloaks.

"Go…! Go on!" he cried out; his tongue felt numb but despite his supernatural paralysis he was able to shout the words. The men on the ship must have heard him or had already made up their minds as soon as they had seen him go down – the oars men were already pushing off and going out to the river toward the Blackwater Bay.

"Dear Hand, you disappoint your king with such disloyalty." Melisandre said to him as he was hauled to his feet, his head was manhandled so he could look her in the eye and recoiled by what he saw. Her eyes were nothing but darkness – the sockets filled with shadow – after a moment she smiled, perhaps sadly, and the shadows faded from her eyes. Immediately he felt he could move again.

"Witch! You work for a false-king!" Jon spat at her, sorrow and anger were all he had left now. He grasped them with both of his hands.

"Oh, dear Jon Arryn." Melisandre smiled, and leant close to him whispering her next words in his ear softly, "I do not work for a king, but a servant of the Lord of Light. A dragon whose flames will protect us when the Others come."

Jon Arryn stiffed, his eyes widening at her words. She withdrew from his side and waved at the men holding him.

"You-" he began to say but before he could say anymore he felt a hard hand on his head and he fell into black,

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

130

Cataphract

Jun 5, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Tyrion IV New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,996

Tyrion

297 AC

Myr

"Oh, do stop with the theatrics and just kill me already." the harsh voice that Tyrion had known all of his life greeted him as soon as the door opened.

"Hello to you too Father." Tyrion resisted the urge to frown, in part from Father's comment but also in part seeing what had become of the Lion of Casterly Rock made him uncomfortable.

It seemed that all Tywin Lannister had left to him, metaphorically and possibly literally given his captivity, was his brooding voice. The poison that Oberyn Martell had administered to him had wrecked his body's function leaving him immobile and in pain for quite some time. Even when the Red Viper slowly introducing an antidote that restored most of Tywin's functions, he was still very weak and frail. To Tyrion his father had never looked more like he was ready to meet the Stranger than now, in an odd sort of way he looked like Uncle Tygett on his own deathbed from the pox that had killed him. Tywin was practically consumed by the blankets and pillows that had been placed over and around him but with a sputtering cough he wriggled free of them to sit upright in his bed.

"Brother…" Gerion said as he followed behind Tyrion, shutting the door to the room which had been given to Tywin. Prison cell was more accurate though the windows had no bars and was quite comfortably furnished - the guards that stood not far from the otherside of the door did not have much to worry about their prisoner escaping.

"Traitor…traitors both of you to House Lannister!" Tywin glared at them both even as they walked to his bedside. The smell of piss was evident but Tyrion ignored that.

"Father, you must take this seriously. You are to be tried and if we are to defend you-" Tyrion began but Tywin cut him off with a angry grunt.

"As I said already this trial is a farce. That has been made clear enough to me." Tywin waved his hand in dismissal, as if he was still in command of the situation, "House Lannister will be officially shamed and I will be executed, no taking the Black for me."

"Tywin, that may not be the case. At the very least our House-"

"Will be given oven to this drunken wretch." Tywin stabbed an accusing finger at Tyrion, "And forever be marked with shame and dishonor. I know the Dragons are already laughing at our downfall…"

"That is not true." Tyrion continued, "I have decided that…I do not wish to inherit Casterly Rock. That will go to Uncle Gerion. There are a plethora number of opportunities here in Essos for House Lannister…"

He did not go too far into the fact that his statement meant that Jaime would not be around to inherit their holdings. He had been very clear with Balerion and Viserys that Jaime was to receive a fair trial and they had assured him he would at worst be sent to the Wall for breaking his oath as Kingsguard.

"A Laughing Lion in the West, but a toothless one all the same." Tywin glared at his brother, "You always laughed off the insults to our family Gerion and did NOTHING about them. Whereas I made them REGRET shaming us."

"You mean shaming you, brother." Gerion was frowning now, his hand rested on the pommel of Brightroar which had been given to him once more by the Targaryens. As a show of trust. "You took everything as an insult. And what did you resort to? Murder. Did it really fill the cup that is your pride with their blood?"

I stand by my decision." Tywin hissed, his knuckles were going white as he gripped his blanket. "The Martell girl and her children were a threat to the new order in Westeros, one where House Lannister would rise as part of a new ruling dynasty of the entire Seven Kingdoms. If I had any joy in what I did it was knowing that should Aerys look up from whatever hell he was in he would rue every insult to ME."

"It would seem Father…when entrusting Cersei to build the foundation for your new dynasty you should have chosen another builder. For she has made it all out of sand." Tyrion felt a shiver in his spine as he remembered the words of Stannis Baratheon. That he had discovered that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were very likely NOT Robert's children at all, but their parentage was much more incestuous.

"What do you mean by that?" Tywin asked, he had become suddenly very still his eyes like pinholes as he looked at them both. He and Gerion shied away for a moment before it was the latter who broke the silence.

"Brother…do you remember…do you remember that day when Joanna stormed into the meeting…the one about the West Vale mine?"

For several moments Tywin did not say anything.

"I remember." he said.

"Her eyes were very worried…she spoke in whispers as she told us what she had caught Cersei and Jaime doing-"

"It was nothing." Tywin hissed again, "Children being…I did as Joanna asked I separated them, moved their rooms across from one another at either end of the Rock! That was the end of it. I made sure they were watched after…"

"No, it was something brother. You did not watch them forever, and once Joanna died…even I buried that conversation with her deep within my memory." Gerion sighed, and looked very tired.

"What of it? What has that have to do with anything now? Cersei has been married to Robert for years. She gave him three children. She did as she was ordered to do." Tywin continued to stare challenging either one of them to speak, his eyes like green balls of fire and fury.

"Stannis Baratheon has been looking into the…he went around and looked at all of the children Robert fathered without Cersei. That girl in the Vale. The young boy Edric. Quite a number of…women in King's Landing." It felt wrong to say 'whore' infront of Father, "They all have strong Baratheon features. Cersei's children, they take after their mother…but nor Robert. Perhaps they also take after their true father…Jaime."

Silence was king for several minutes after Tyrion let the words slip from his mouth. He dared not speak but simply stood silent as the meaning of the conversation were digested by Father. It felt wrong to say, to believe, but from what Gerion had already told him…the likelihood of it being the truth was a particularly bitter but swiftly filling cup of wine. Had it come from anyone but Stannis the likelihood of the information would have been circumspect but the man had a reputation as long as a ship for being truthful, like an iron rod stuck up the man's ass.

"...a lie. A disgusting lie meant to discredit us. To discredit Joffrey's succession." Tywin said finally, though his face did not lose any of the stone that held his features in place. The tone Father used was more determined than anything else, he did believe that what they had said was very likely true but was determined to find any way to deflect it.

"It is from the mouth of Robert's own brother. Who refuses to otherwise cooperate with the Targaryens. He will take the Black and sail to the Wall.

Tywin was silent again for another stretch of time his mind churning through any possible way around what was to come no doubt, but it only seemed to make him look more tired than what the poison had already done to him.

"Casterly Rock will go to the Toothless Lion then. Jaime will either be killed or sent to die in a frozen wasteland. Cersei will either be executed or sent to somewhere she will rot. And you, my most disappointing child will roam free, a pet lion for the dragons to have." Tywin spoke with his usual sort of finality but there was something more…terrifying behind those words. He had felt uncomfortable under Father's disapproving gaze and tone before but this was something he had not experienced before.

"You will go about Westeros or Essos, spending what money we have left and WHORING yourself out to the Targaryens." Tywin continued again, putting greater influence on the one word in particular that made Tyrion uncomfortable to hear from Father's mouth.

"I will not! I will do honor to our family name. You have despised me for so long Father, but you don't want to admit that I can, I will be the one to help carry on our family's legacy." Tyrion retorted and silently wished for a drink.

Tywin continued as if he had heard nothing.

"Over the years you have bought so many whores, haven't you SON?" Tywin held up his hand as if he was counting his fingers, "I remember where it all started. That one. That one that you so foolishly lost your head over. What was her name again?"

Ice filled Tyrion's veins. No. No, Father would not speak of-

"Tysha. That was her name."

Tysha. The memory of her face, of her scent, and of the touch of her hands in his rammed into his brain like a sword through flesh. His first true love - the one that had turned out to have been false. Sometimes he yearned for those days again when he had been ignorant and happy with her.

"Tywin-" Gerion began but Tywin continued on, his eyes staring out at neither of them.

"All of my men gave her a silver when they fucked her, but no I made you give her a gold coin because you were a Lannister and you were better then them." Tywin paused, "I wonder what she thought then. Of you. Know that she had…not lied. She had not lied about being a whore."

He heard the words his Father spoke, but Tyrion at first did not comprehend them. All he could muster was a very quiet, "She…was truthful."

"Yes, she was. I ordered Jaime to tell you she was a prostitute. It was your punishment for going behind my back and marrying a common girl." Tywin scowled now, "After you paid her she was truly a whore and after that night I made sure she went where all whores go eventually."

The ice he had felt before in his veins had been suddenly replaced with fire. Flames of pain and betryal, of sorrow and guilt. His body was moving and he felt like he should stop it but that was not truly what he wanted. He did not want to stop himself as he grabbed Brightroar from its sheath and plunged its shimmering blade into Tywin Lannister's stomach.

Tywin gagged in pain as the blade sank into him but then his Father smiled, nothing pleasant but one of pure spite.

"Kinslayer…may it follow you…" Tywin began but whatever he had been about say died on his lips as he…died. The body of the Lannister gave one last gasp and fell back into the comforting embrace of the pillows and blankets of his bed, which was quickly being stained with the crimson of red that seemed to Tyrion to not stop flowing and there was a faint whiff of shit in the air. He let go of the blade and stepped back a step before his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor.

Distantly Tyrion heard the door to the room slam open and a voice shout.

"What the bloody hells has happened in here?" a voice demanded..

"Tywin has been…his life has been ended. By…by me." Gerion said, "I killed my brother."

Tyrion must have gone into some sort of shock because time seemed to blur for him. There was a flash of voices and images but he wasn't really paying attention to any of it. The next thing he knew was that he was no longer in the room with Tywin's body with a cup of wine in his hand and Balerion the Phoenician standing before him in Balerion's study.

"Tyrion. Can you hear me? Understand me?" Balerion's words must have cut through his shock because he started in a chair, sweating he looked around.

"F-father?; G-gerion? Where is my uncle?" Tyrion made to get up but a gentle push from Balerion kept him seated.

"Your father is dead, Tyrion. Your Uncle murdered him, he has been taken into custody. This was around an hour ago."

"He said he killed Father?" Tyrion asked, his mind scrambling for some kind of purchase.

"Yes," Balerion stood straight and looked to the fire, "He said he wished to save his brother the humiliation of execution. You were witness to this. Isn't that what happened?"

Tyrion made to speak, then he was not sure what he was going to say. Go with Gerion's lie but put the man in danger of execution or admit to it himself…that HE had killed his own Father and be cursed as a kinslayer. Was he not a kinslayer in the eyes of the Gods anyway? He would be throwing away his Uncle's sacrifice.

How Balerion spoke though made him reconsider his words for a second time.

"You are asking me if that is what happened…" Tyrion said slowly, "Do you…do you believe something else transpired?"

Balerion for perhaps the hundredth time since he had met the marvellous giant pierced him with one of his searching looks before slowly the Dragon shook his head.

"How would you know?" Tyrion asked, and remembering he had something to drink in his hand drank the sweet wine.

"Come now, I am a man of details." Balerion smiled and walked over to a side table where he picked up the now clean and outside of Tywin's body, Brightroar. "The blade stabbed Tywin in the gut, a terrible way to die. Very painful. If Gerion had meant to give him a mercy killing he would have aimed higher…for the heart. Unless to Tywin's killer that was the closest and the angle Brightroar stabbed into Tywin is about a dwarf's height…."

"I-" Tyrion made to speak, to confess what he had done but to his surprise Balerion held up his hand.

"No, there is no need." Balerion placed Brightroar back on the table and sat down in a chair that was more suited to his proportions. "Do not speak of the why or the how. Speak to me of the future."

"The future…" Tyrion gulped and felt light headed as he did as he was commanded to, his mind whirled with the ramifications of his actions, "Gerion….he would be labeled as Kinslayer. His only choices are death or the Wall."

"Good, go on."

"Oberyn Martell…I can imagine he very much wanted to inflict more pain on Tywin…perhaps he would settle for knowing that Tywin died by his own brother. Jaime and Cersei will not be….happy. Your bargaining hand with them has grown smaller…"

"And of Casterly Rock?"

"The Rock…if Gerion and Jaime cannot claim it…certainly not Joffrey…it leaves no Lannister to have it." Tyrion felt the words sour in his mouth. His Father's will would perhaps become true, his actions would lead to the end of House Lannister.

"Nay, that just leaves you to inherit and take your place as Warden of the West." Balerion folded his hands together and closed his eyes. Panic welled up in Tyrion. Surely Balerion was not serious? Even knowing that Tyrion was a kinslayer was he the choice for rebuilding House Lannister in Westeros. He had in truth warmed to Essos, the thought of seeing the sights that he had always dreamed of since he was a lad. He had perhaps thought he was free of the gold chain that was the Lannister inheritance.

Then it clicked.

"That is to be my punishment. To hold the Westerlands together as Warden for House Targaryen. To make up for the actions of my family…"

"To force your family to change, Tyrion." Balerion winked and gestured to the fireplace, "Do you know in Valyrian, "Phoenician" is a word for those bonded to a Great House. To wear The purple of vassalage. There is more to it, for when a man or woman pledged themselves in this way they were made to throw their old belongings into a fire and walk through the ashes and then start a new fire"

"Why would they do that?" Tyrion asked.

"So that by walking through the ashes of their past they would be reborn a new! Through you House Lannister will be born anew, brighter and stronger…despite of what your father may have thought." Balerion paused before he continued, "Will you do this Tyrion? If you cannot then I will ensure your safe passage outside of Myr. You may wander Essos and forget your family name."

The offer…seemed tempting but as he thought on it Tyrion realized what he had to do. Not for his Father, but for himself.

"Tyrion Lannister, Warden of the West. I shall take the title and if the Rock is still standing by the time this war is over I will rebuild the Lannister name. Even if I have to lay the bricks myself."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

132

Cataphract

Oct 4, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Connington II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,069

Jon Connington

297 AC

Tyrosh

"Stop fretting, Jon it just looks amusing." Aegon Targaryen grinned up at him from the former Archon of Tyrosh's throne in the main audience chamber, also formerly of the Archon's following the Golden Company's seizure of Tyrosh.

"Give me a reason not to and I will do so." Jon sighed and his sword hand rubbed the pommel of his sword.

"It is reasonable," Harry Strickland, Captain-General of the Golden Company, chimed in from not too far away. The portly, former paymaster did not inspire much confidence but the two dozen armored fighters arrayed around the chamber did better. They were a better sight to behold, with their gleaming, gold shields and spears held at the ready. "Lys gave in without a fight to the fleet out of Volantis and now we have another - an invasion fleet fit for conquest of a continent - at our doorstep!"

So far they had been able to maintain a firm grip over Tyrosh since they had risen up and deposed the old Archon and slavemasters of the city - they had maintained an uneasy alliance with the freemen and red priests since then. Lys had been hemming and hawing over their surrender for the months since then, Aegon had wanted to go out and recieve their surrender in person but Connington had refused it. Too much a risk of an ambush against Aegon and they needed to husband their forces - for the invasion of Westeros or barring that making a stand against the Dragon.

"They are under the command of my uncle and the Phoenician, the bondsman of House Targaryen! They are here to reunite long-lost family." Aegon replied with a glare. For a moment Connington thought he saw the spectre of his Rhaegar but after a moment it was gone.

"Connington makes a good point, my prince. Yes, Balerion comes to meet us under terms of peace but that does not mean there are forces within his army that would do you harm." the bald Eunuch spoke and Jon resisted the urge to scowl at him, and Illyrio Mopatis beside him. The cheesemonger seemed rather amused than concerned - as if he was viewing a mummer's performance. Which for all Jon knew the man was.

"You are a spymaster, it is in your nature to be cautious." Aegon rolled his eyes, "You need to show some backbone after you were chased out of King's Landing."

"I was chased nowhere. I already knew that I wanted to join you here." Varys dismissed the comment with a reassuring tone rather than an offended one.

Connington doubted the words to a certain extent. Not long after the Arryn had been captured following the Usurper's death it seemed the Bitch-Queen and her Spawn had thrown their lot in with Melisandre, the Red Priestess of Asshai, who preached AGAINST the coming of the Dragon and had very quickly turned King's Landing upside down. It was said she had commanded the destruction of the Dragonpit and was holding rituals in the throne room itself. She had been surprisingly quick to use her new found power after capturing Jon Arryn to rid the small council of any threats to her and the royal family. Varys had already slipped out of the city well before the gold cloaks had come for him - leaving behind the majority of his so called 'little birds'.

He was unsure if Melisandre knew of Varys arrival in Tyrosh, with war drums beating in the Vale, the Riverlands and the North he was not surprised if she and her pets, Cersei and Joffrey, were too busy to notice.

"It has already been made clear that Aegon here wishes to kneel to his brother, yes?" Illyrio spoke, chewing on the last bits of food from a platter, "They will be cautious yes but the reason we know Balerion is here is to see Aegon for himself! To know if he is true Targaryen or not. Not invade Tyrosh since he has bigger fish to catch."

"He seems to be able to keep his mind on many things at once if the reports are anything to do by…" Connington said and that seemed to give everyone a pause to think before from a side door to the audience chamber a messenger rushed in. Rather than walk the messenger sprinted, his eyes wide and fearful as he came up to them - he knelt before Aegon before he got back on his feet but Connington was spoke first.

"What is it man? Are they attacking?"

"N-no! No not at all My Lord. They are here. Th-they have the agreed upon escort. Th-the-the Dragon is here but-but-but-" the Messenger stuttered and paused when he seemed to realize he was making a mess of things. The man inhaled and let it out in a half-shout, "Dragons! My Lord! They have dragons!"

"We already know that, tell us something new." Varys sighed, his hands were deep into his robes and it was hard to tell if he was making fists or clawing his hands in urgency.

"Yes, but I mean they have-" the Messenger did not get to finish his sentence as the main doors to the audience chamber opened, the sound of metal on metal made a bit of a racket that set him on edge. Strickland had ordered the doors to be closed until they had given consent to allow the Dragon and his party into the chambers. Why in the Seven Hells would the guards outside open them now?

His answer came not on the heels of the opening of the door, but on the air itself.

A reptilian shape the size of a large dog with WINGS screeched as it flew through the opening doors. The sight of it caught them all by surprise as Connington felt his mouth jerk open and from a quick glance around him he was not alone. There was nothing like it, it was without a doubt a dragon!

Then another flew through the doors. Then another and another.

One had become five. In moments five had become eight. Eight had become thirteen…

Very quickly Connington lost count of the swooping shapes as they darted through the air, landing on furniture or the rafters for a moment before taking off again. Some flew lazily in the air while others dive bombed on their stunned spectators causing a few guards to go to ground. One even belched flame which very quickly caught a tapestry on fire, surprisingly it was Harry who rushed forward to stamp it out before it could spread too quickly.

They had very clearly grown since the last report their spies had sent them, described as being the size of a cat they now looked to be the size of large hounds and he did not doubt that they could bring a man down on their own - without the flames that erupted from their dagger-like tooth filled maws.

Then with the grace of a predator Balerion Targaryen entered through the doorway and Connington felt forced to turn his full attention toward the man. He was impressive as the reports and stories said he was, a giant of a man in gleaming armor of black and red with a purple cloak that looked to be made of metal scales. Behind him came the famous Dragon Blades, similarly armored in plate of black steel they wore cloaks of purple metal scales as opposed to their commander. Their entry with swift and before Connington knew it they had secured a sizeable 'beachhead' in the chambers, in clearly practised lockstep formation too. It would be a hard fight to throw them out of the room.

The last to enter was the most surprising of all. A young girl, not much younger than Aegon himself walked into the chambers an even younger girl who looked to be of Naath in her shadow. The young girl had long hair of the Targaryen platinum and a simple dress which had embroidered the Targaryen sigil. What seemed to draw the most attention about her though was her eyes, those purple colored eyes that looked not at the men around her but at the dragons themselves. It spoke of love as a mother would have for her children.

THIS was Daenerys Targaryen, he knew immediately.

She tore her gaze away from the dragons and looked directly at Aegon from where he sat amazed and in awe, then she spoke.

"Hello nephew. It is nice to meet you."

Last edited: Oct 18, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

138

Cataphract

Oct 15, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Loras New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Oct 31, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,092

Loras

298 AC

Narrow Sea

Loras was swift with his sword and certainly a competent jouster at tournies when on his horse. Such was the life of a third son, even though his father was the Lord Paramount of the Reach he was in many respects the spare of a spare. With the little likelihood that he would inherit Highgarden he had pushed himself to train in the martial arts to gain fame as a true Summer Knight. Despite his years of practice and his own drive he found himself falling to the deck his feet slipping out from underneath him and before he realized it a training sword was poking his chest. Viserys Targaryen stood above him, a flick of the older man's wrist saw that same sword come away from Loras' person.

"You need to see to your footwork."

"Was not me but the sea! How do you expect me to stay on my feet if the ground I stand on rolls about?" Loras replied, restraining a greater frustration from entering his voice.

"How do you think I remained upright? I saw to my footwork." Viserys replied, a ghost of amusement on his lips. The roars of laughter and catcalls said in Westerosi, the many bastard dialects of Valyrian, and even Dothraki filled Loras' ears making his cheeks redden. He had wanted to say 'well if he had been trained by the Dragon himself all his life…' but he held his tongue in check. Instead he climbed to his feet and knelt in defeat.

"I will take your advice to heart, Your Grace." Loras said, and was surprised when Viserys clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled, speaking encouraging words.

"You are a fast learner, Loras. Stubborn like the roots true, but I don't doubt that you will. I also do not doubt before long you will give your peers here a few lessons as well, is that not right Gessio? Step forward."

Viserys pointed toward a Myrish neophyte that had been sneering the loudest but quite suddenly seemed a great deal quieter, and a bit pale, as he exchanged places with Loras. The Tyrell found himself watching from a corner of the West Maid deck at the latest bout.

"You Westerosi. You fight of horse. You men of iron. We Dothraki do the same. This 'water dance' too strange. Very strange." the Dothraki, Jhogo was his name, spoke to Loras from where he sat next to him sharpening a peculiar looking sword, no arakh is what they were called. Jhogo paused a moment before he laughed, "I will learn! Be first horse to walk on water, want to bet I learn before you?"

"The Seven would shame me for taking such an easy bet. How do you expect to walk on water when you can't look at it without shaking like a leaf?" Loras chuckled as he watched Jhogo blanch and turn a fearful eye to the sea water around them. The Dothraki did not like the sea at all, he noticed that many did not do well in their practice bouts when they could an awful eyeful of the shifting water and cresting waves.

Loras was not the only Westerosi to have petitioned to join the Dragon Blades, most had been sent to the Second Sons to work their way up the ranks but Loras had managed to prove himself competent enough to join the 'dragon seeds' training group under Viserys. He personally did not like the name as that term had been used for the bastards of House Targaryen on Dragonstone but he accepted it. At time he uneasily wondered how much his position here was due to Father and Renly's influence, but as of late he did his best to not dwell much on Renly.

He had been pleasantly surprised by how much he was getting along with the other neophytes, barely a handful could be considered highborn in Westeros, they came from across Essos and ranged from the youthful to grizzled veterans. Yet there was a strange camaraderie here, perhaps through their shared quest to complete the so called 'Trials of the Dragons' made it very important to learn from one another. Loras had taught Jhogo the basics of how to joust and use a bastard sword and in return the Dothraki had given him invaluable archery tips and tricks.

The Trials of the Dragons.

The series of tests and tasks laid out by Balerion for those who wished to join the Dragon Blades. It had been declared that they would be able to fight in any situation that should arise on the battlefield. Towards this all neophytes learned how to use a lance on horseback and the heavy plate of Westeros, they learned to fight in formation like the lock-step legions of Ghis, fighting with bow from horseback of the Dothraki, the styles of sword and spear from the Free Cities and more. Loras found it to be an exhilarating challenge, even if there were less than noble tasks befit of a Summer Knight rolled into what they were required to do. He knew how to take care of weapons and gear, he had squired for Renly after all and had helped his elder brother Garlan, but the tasks of smith and learning Valyrian were also where he struggled beyond his 'footwork'. The Targaryens had decreed their Dragon Blades would be self-sufficient! If they could not take the time to look after their own sword and shield then how were they expected to look after the royal family.

The royal family. It felt queer at times to think of the TARGARYENS as THE royal family now. He had of course grown up on the tales of knights swearing loyalty to lords who had earned their devotion but he had equally grown up on the japes and condemnation of the Targaryens as madmen and inbred. Seeing Balerion had wiped away such thoughts immediately! He still shivered at the first sight of the Dragon on the battlefield and when he had directly spoken to Loras, it had left him lightheaded and giddy! When Balerion had spoken of Loras and Renly joining the Dragon Blades he had been swept along by the proposition and had wasted no time in accepting…but Renly…well, Renly had other plans.

Stannis had been offered Storm's End and had refused it, Renly had confided in him that he had been relieved but also disappointed. When Loras had asked why, Renly had pointed out there was only one recompense for giving up a paramountcy - entry into the royal family. That idea had not occured to Loras as well as the potential possibility that Renly had floated of his own marriage to Daenerys Targaryen. Loras had nearly dropped his goblet as Renly went into -detail- about what he had planned initially, Renly was, Renly - popular with many of the lords and ladies of Westeros and as a Baratheon would it not be fitting to retie the oaths of friendship and loyalty between his house and the Targaryens through marriage as had been done in the past.

However now with keeping Storm's End and with the discovery of the supposed 'Aegon' in Tyrosh Renly wistfully lamented his plans were becoming less certain but he had by no means given up on them at all! He even brushed aside Loras' questions about joining the Dragon Blades - together. They had the opportunity to go on to become the subject of song throughout Westeros but Renly, had done what he did often when he thought an idea of Loras was stupid, he had laughed and reassured him things would turn out for the best. Their days together would still be of sweet wine and laughter, Renly had reassured him time and time again.

Renly was elsewhere in the fleet as it moved westward through the Stepstones, as he did his politicking Loras trained and worked under the tutelage of Viserys. They had seen each other since departing Myr of course whenever the fleet stopped to land Renly would send a courier for him but…

The sound of a body hitting the decking of the ship snapped Loras out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Gessio on his back - a triumphant Viserys standing over the neophyte. Beside him Jhogo shook his shoulder with both hands and spoke excitedly.

"I came here to bear witness to such thing! Haha! Cart-men on their backs! To be Bloodrider to the Stallion-Who-Shall-Mount-The-World and his family! What better life can there be? No?"

Loras paused and smiled, "I don't know, but if I had a choice I would much prefer the song over wine…"

Nov 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,097

This update has been...a long time coming. I started on the next Tyrosh update but today...was quite a day. So I veered toward this.

Brothers

Ca. 005. M31. (Approximate Terran Date)

The Endurance

"To a long awaited reunion with my brother, Mortarion." Balerion smiled as he held the glass cup up - pausing in mid air for his genebrother.

"To a very long awaited reunion with my brother, Balerion," Mortarion smirked as he returned the toast, "No thanks to his dawdling,"

"A dragon arrives when he means to, he is neither late nor early." Balerion retorted before they both downed the contents of their glasses in one go. The glasses themselves were made to their primarch size-standards and so a normal, standard human would have needed both hands to properly hold the bucket-sized glasses. Though, if a standard human had taken the foolish path of actually partaking in the contents they would have died within moments. Even now as both Primarchs drank the extreamly poisonous brew they felt the rush of their advanced, gene-formed bodies fighting off the effects and perhaps letting them approach something that could have been inebriation.

"Mortarion you may want to reconsider your role in Father's crusade! Your and those of your sons achievements are laudable as I have always said but I would give all the gold ever mined from Casterly Rock for you to make such fine spirits all the time!"

"It is an offer I have heard before and you know my answer, brother." the smirk on Mortarion's face withered within moments, "Besides, the Great Crusade of the Emperor becomes Horus' own day by day since he became Warmaster."

Mortarion turned and looked out the great viewing portal that dominated the Endurance's observation deck, the Lord of the 14th Legion's flagship was the site of their most recent reunion as it had been host to others before. From where the two Primarchs stood they could see the uncounted number of stars of the galaxy and beyond, the much more closer yellow sun of the Andger system, the orbital dockyards of Gamma235-Andger, the asteroid belt of unformed planetoids that dominated the system and of course Balerion's own flagship, The Song of Blood and Fire. The two Gloriana-class battleships had seen numerous battles alongside one another and at times it seemed almost lonely when they were not in the same campaign theater.

"Father is not…perfection, but He is the one who had the vision that created the Imperium, that created the both of us." Balerion sighed and looked sidelong at his brother, the latter's bitterness was something that he had encountered many a time before - especially when it came to Father who he suspected Mortarion had some sort of grudge against. He would have thought the decision of the Council of Nikea would have brought Father and son together but it seemed to have not resulted in any headway. Indeed, quite the opposite for his own relationship with the Lord of the 14th following Balerion's own support for the use of psykers alongside Magnus and the Khan.

Still, he had been all too happy to take up the chance to meet with his brother once again. He was bound toward clearing out a small Ork holdout in the galactic south while Mortarion was marshaling his legion for a campaign against yet another system that seemed to struggle against accepting compliance.

"No…he is far from…from the divinity some purport him to be!" the dark look intensified on Mortarion's face for a moment before it subsided, "Though you are right he is the reason why we are both here, is he not?"

"If you spoke to Guiliman he would say that the reason we were both here was an innumerable number of political, socio-economic and theoretical factors. Which he would launch into a lecture about the history of mankind that would take most of the day and night before he dismissed it all and told you to focus on the Great Crusade." Balerion joked and smiled as a wry smile appeared on his brother's face.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, they were both simply adorned now in robes, "We have but to look to the future now! With Father returned to Terra we all will shape the future of Mankind!"

Mortarion seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if his mind was thinking back to something before he seemed to shrug it off and return the gesture of affection.

"Yes…I believe that, brother. I truly do."

Satisfied that Mortarion was in better spirits Balerion turned back to the decanter and poured them bother another glass full of Mortarion's concoction before they both partook of yet another goblet draining quench from their glasses. For sometime they stared out in silence at the stars, both of their heads filled with the possibilities for the future. Eventually Mortarion turned and spoke, "Tell me, brother. How goes your adoptive family on Tegon? I have only met them a handful of times…"

"Oh, they are fine in their own ways." Balerion chuckled and shook his head, " I have…I have watched over them over most of my life, helped them grow and become who they are. When the Third Legion rebuilt itself I still found time for them, but now with the campaigns across the stars I am sometimes afraid I will not recognize them every time I return home."

Mortarion was silent for several moments more before he spoke again.

"If my past self could hear you talk about your family with the…affection that you do he would find it so utterly alien. My first…father was a monster and he treated me like a monster. There was no, could never be any…bridge between us that would come close to what you have with your Targaryens."

Balerion stifled a snort, it rankled him at times the way his brothers, not just Mortarion would refer to Viserys and Daenerys as 'his Targaryens'. As if they were pets that he had adopted, a few of his brothers understood - oddly enough he had once - only once mind you - had something approaching a…bonding experience with Angron when he had spoken of his fellow gladiators in the death-pits of the High Riders on his homeworld. Given that he knew of the complex nature of Mortarion's own 'upbringing', if one could call it such a thing, he let it go and did not pursue.

"I will admit, "Mortarion seemed to concede, "I perhaps have them to thanks for why you are one of the more agreeable of our brothers."

"Very noble of you to do so." Balerion took another sip from his glass, the chemicals and toxins within were giving him quite the interesting series of sensations it was just enough to make his mind drift. He listened to the tiny vibrations of the Endurance as its engines made minute course corrections to stay in orbit, the hum of the numerous ventilation shafts and power conduits that threaded the ship nearby, he even imagined he could hear the creak of the armor of his and Mortarion's bodyguards outside the room.

"That is why should it come to it I will make their deaths painless and without fear."

Silence reigned for several long moments before Balerion's superhuman mind processed what it was his brother had just said. He turned and looked at Mortarion for a hard moment before he scowled, "I know humor has never been your strong point brother but that joke was utterly distasteful."

"It was not a joke. I am serious, brother." Mortarion's eyes bored into him before he raised his glass and with all of his might threw it at the door to the observation deck. The goblet shattered into a hundred and some shards that went tumbling in all directions but even before the sound of it had ended the unmistakable shudder of weapons fire had begun - and the half-shouts of surprise and pain as the Dragon Knights outside were killed all at once.

"Have you gone insane? What is the meaning of this abomination?" Balerion shouted, his hand going for Firefang at his belt but then he cursed as he remembered he had left it with his Artsan, his swordbearer, who had been among the Brotherhood outside. Perhaps fortunately Mortarion had also left his battle scythe, Silence, outside as well but given the situation it was not much of an advantage in his own favor.

"No, I am not insane. Far from it, I have just chosen to throw aside this farce we have upheld. That the damned Emperor is nothing but a petty, self serving tyrant." a cold rage bellowed up from Mortarion as he spoke.

"Father will declare you and your sons as traitors, brother! See to reason! Horus will destroy you!" Balerion pleaded, the cocktail of emotions rolling through him seemed to be making it hard to think straight.

"Horus…he is the one who suggested we meet here, before I joined my legion at the Isstvan system. He is the one who wants me to kill you. The one who suggested that I poison you, brother."

Balerion wanted to laugh or maybe decry the ludicrous words of his brother Primarch but for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words…as well as what seemed to be most of his motor functions in his body. He tried to move but he found his legs falling out from underneath him and he hit the metal deck plating hard - his own glass goblet shattering underneath him. What was happening to him? Nothing Mortarion had made before had come close to affecting him this way and why had he not noticed it and why was Mortarion not afflicted as well?

The Reaper seemed to guess what he was thinking however.

"This was something I have been working on for…sometime, brother. It is in its own way…a work of art like the swords and shields you make. Strong enough to affect even a Primarch's constitution…but also slow acting and myself immune to its pitfalls. Typhon helped and suggested the trigger for the paralysis to come from an increased heart rate, such as being shocked."

Normally he would have applauded the mad genius of his brother, taking advantage of their shared brotherly tradition and his own protectiveness of his family, but now did not seem to be the right time to do so. Imperial Truth Damned Seven Hells he felt so weak and he was in pain too. When had he been so vulnerable before? When he had first arrived on Tegon in the Dragonpit as a babe? The situation though was far more dangerous than the whims of mad Aerys. Mortarion was…a traitor. A traitor to the Emperor and the Imperium. So was Horus, who if Mortarion could be trusted (the absurdity left a bitter taste), wanted him dead. So that left the question, why wasn't he dead? He thought back to the words Mortarion had first spoken.

"Hah….hah…clever. I'll give you that one...but…you said 'should it come to it' you will kill my…family. You say Horus wants me…dead…so why…why do you betray two masters? Why are you giving me…a choice?"

"I don't want you dead, Balerion. I truly do not." for a moment a look of sadness crossed his brother's face, "Other than Horus you are…truly MY only family…but you are so damnably blinded in your loyalty to Him!"

Him must have been Father.

"You are too damned…loyal….to that tyrant! You have seen the crushing yoke of his Imperium on mankind! The billions that toil in hives or in slavery to the Mechanicus! His Great Crusade is nothing more than another warlord's grab for power over everyone and everything!"

"Horus…he said you would never turn, you were nothing more than a threat. With you to rally your Dragon Knights it would be a threat to his…our…plans. That is why your sons were…dispersed."

The moment of clarity stung Balerion enough to make him close his eyes tight, his mind was slowly becoming clearer now. Perhaps his body would too if he had the time, but regardless it was a cruel relief. He had acceded to the orders from Horus to split up his Legion across the Imperium - working on bringing worlds already conquered into compliance, supporting smaller expeditionary fleets with no other astartes support, and so forth. It had meant his sons were everywhere helping shape and defend the Imperium but it also meant they were scattered and decentralized. They were a blade that had been shattered into tiny fragments that could be picked off one by one at leisure, or so Horus had no doubt planned.

"It was when I went into….exile that I had became stronger. My-my sons will oppose you both." he spat.

"You overstep your abilities, brother." Mortarion dismissed his words with a wave, "Do you think I am the only one to have joined Horus' cause? No, and it should not matter. If you…if you come with me to Horus and pledge your loyalty to him…you will be rewarded. The Emperor will fall with you at our side."

"Forsake my loyalties…for what?" Balerion spat again, "Even if I did join you…I think Horus would still see me dead. No, he knows I will not follow him…and would take steps to end me…as he bade you to." Balerion flexed his fingers that were pinned underneath his body, he was slowly overcoming the poison enough to move again but could he do so quick enough?

"Forsake your loyalties for your family Balerion! For your Targaryens and their safety. For all that we have fought for together over these years!" Mortarion stamped forward, standing over him.

Balerion smiled weakly, coughing up what had to be his own spit and some of the poison.

"I could never be a kinslayer…Mortarion. And you have already killed my sons…I will NOT kneel to Horus!"

Again there was nothing but silence, he could once more clearly hear the vibrations of the engine, the hum of the ventilation shafts, the stamp of armored boots, the creak of astartes armor.

"I tried…brother. Know that I tried to save you…" Mortarion's face was hooded in shadow for a moment as he looked away before he returned to look down at Balerion, death in his gaze.

Mortarion's foot kicked out, Balerion hissed in pain as he was tossed over to his back - he let his arms hang rather than use them to cushion himself. Mortarion went down to his knees and thrust his hands forward toward Balerion's neck, just as they were about to wrap around him and no doubt make one fatal snap the Dragon moved. His own hands shot up, stabbing Mortarion in the eye with a large shard of glass from one of the shattered goblet. The power behind the strike was no where near what he was normally capable of but it was enough along with the element of surprise to have caught Mortarion before he could react. His brother screamed in agony and on reflex kicked backward and away.

Groaning in pain Balerion pushed himself to his feet and stumbled toward the doorway out of the observation deck. If he could get Firefang or a weapon from one of his fallen sons…

Before he got to the doorway however he was knocked from his feet by a blow from Mortarion who had recovered despite the blood dripping from his face. The Reaper's visage had become one of anger and death. Balerion could do little as he skidded across the clean, metal deck but roll into a defensive stance to his knees. Mortarion just stared at him.

"Broth-"

Before the word could be finished the observation doorway and a good deal of the wall surrounding it erupted outwards as something very large tore its way through. Balerion immediately recognized the familiar bulky frame of the dreadnought.

"My Primarch!" Ancient Rylanor blurted from his vox-horns as he lumbered clear of the gaping hole, followed by several more of his familiar sons. There was the former Librarian, Rickon Stark and his great-nephew, Edric Stark. Captain Saul Tarvitz, a true and noble officer there ever was. Followed up by the commander of his honor guard - who should have still been in a sick bed recovering from a Laer blade -, Loras Tyrell.

"I must apologize for the lateness of our…arrival" Loras seemed to wince, perhaps holding back something painful, but in his grip he held Firefang steadily "I will accept responsibility… in full"

"There is plenty of that to go around." Saul added, his bolter trained on Mortarion who seemed to be taking in the scene with quiet surprise. As Rickon and Edric helped him to his feet he noticed that there was some green and red in Rickon's eyes. The famous greensight that had been quite useful in the past prior to Nikea. That must have been how they knew to be here. Rickon had dreamed it.

"Surprising, but it will do you little good. Accept your deaths now. You have no way of escaping or defeating me." Mortarion glared at them all.

"Defeating? No. Escaping…" Edric coughed as he held up an object in one of his hands. Balerion immediately recognized it as a teleportation beacon. Hopefully they had disabled the Endurance's shields but he conceded they most likely had foreseen that issue.

Mortarion did not reply, instead he moved with speed that was even beyond a baseline astartes - he was on Rylanor in a moment his fists punching through a weak spot in the siding of the Ancient's armored frame tearing wires and metal Rylanor stumbled and shouted in pain as something inside broke. Loras leapt forward with Firefang but Mortarion swatted him down - Balerion winced as he heard the crunch of bone that sent Loras reeling. Saul would have no doubt been the victim of Mortarion were it not for the the traitor Primarch suddenly stopping in his tracks - his whole body trembling against some unseen force.

"Witch…boy…" Mortarion growled through his teeth as the temperature in the room rapidly dropped to freezing levels. Rickon and Edric both had their hands outstretched, their eyes alight with something almost otherworldly as they kept his brother back with the power of the warp. In Edric's other hand the teleporter beacon chimed. Balerion swept his gaze away from them to the kneeling form of Rylanor and Saul who had swiftly grabbed Loras' unconscious body and hauled him away.

"No, Mortarion." Balerion said, "They are…my sons. They are my family."

Then for a moment the space around them seemed to compress and twist before Balerion and his sons disappeared - along with some of the decking though part of Rylanor's frame was left behind. Mortarion felt the rush of air that filled the displacement of the teleport, and he also felt something else. Something he had not felt for sometime.

He felt…alone.

Last edited: Nov 4, 2019

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

126

Cataphract

Nov 4, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Balerion XI New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Dec 7, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,197

(Alright, first time writing on my new chromebook and in google documents. Hopefully the damn spell check isn't a nightmare.)

Balerion

298 AC

Tyrosh

Here they were at the first of the Stepstone Islands, and the last more metaphorical stepping stone to their return to Westeros. A surprise and perhaps a deadly plot had waited for them all of the members of House Targaryen.

Targaryen power was ascendent, in ways that it had not been perhaps since the Conquest of Aegon. Old Ghis, the Dothraki Sea, half of the Free Cities and more. From Dragon's Bay (formerly Slaver's Bay of course) to the Narrow Sea it was as if a new Valyrian Freehold had been formed - but this one not formed by the might of dragons but through hard work, dedication and no small amount of planning and luck. There had been the temptation to bring Braavos, Pentos, Novros and Ibben into the Targaryen fold. For the latter cities it would have been as simple as diverting the Dothraki north and his own forces in Myr to take a short jaunt at best. Braavos would have been a more interesting challenge, given its unique geography and the Braavosi navy was larger than the Targaryens even with the additions from Myr and potentially Pentos.

What would have been the point of going to war with Braavos though? Many of the city's notables were firm supporters of his campaign against the slaver cities and his detractors were of no consequence. The Iron Bank was a supporter as well through the many accounts he had set up and help facilitated as Targaryen power had expanded - attacking it would lead to a rather disastrous economic collapse not seen since the bank of Lys had. For someone who had some -need- to prove their superiority or to fill some hole made of inadequacy then going to war would have been a desire but Balerion was not such a person - true he was a dreamer and still had such plans for Essos at large but to become over-obsessed with the large picture would be disastrous - there was still Westeros. He had a promise to keep to his adopted cousins and their mother.

Tyrosh though he had marked for conquest and WOULD take special pleasure in seeing brought to heel. The city was an important supply link across the Stepstones to Westeros which were the safest route across the storm-wracked Narrow Sea - that was the practical. The Tyroshi were also one of the most zealous supporters of the abomination of slavery which Balerion wanted stamped out enterily. Then...then the message had come bearing news of the survival of Rhaegar's son, well - oldest son and only allegedly his son. The Archon had been toppled and the Golden Company free company had taken it for this boy who proclaimed to be Aegon Targaryen. Balerion could have left the city to wither through embargo and blockade but now the city presented a much more nebulous threat to the Targaryen dynasty.

This mysterious boy was certainly of Vayrian stock and seemed to be about the right age - not much older than Dany - at first glance. The fact that Jon Connington, who still lived despite the rumor of his death, seemed to support the boy was a favor in his legitimacy. Connington was a straightforward man, he was a Stormlander after all, and this sort of mummery seemed to be beyond him. It was the presence of Varys and Illyrio that could prove the whole thing was a farce.

"Jon, Varys it has been sometime, has it not? I It is good to see the years have been kind to you both."

"It has been...almost an age it seems," Connington replied, somewhat surprised and shocked look he had worn since their arrival only now starting to withdraw from his face. If it was from Balerion's own appearance or that of the flight of dragons...well, either were equally likely at this point. Balerion had met with Connington a handful of times since his own...adoption...by House Targaryen a year prior to the beginning - or perhaps fateful Rebellion. A close companion of Rhaegar, Connington had been named for a short while Hand to Aerys but had been in the field trying to pin down the rebels during his tenure - then he had lost the Battle of the Bells, his position and his lands due to a furious Aerys who had exiled Connington to Essos.

"I've tried to keep myself...busy in Essos." Balerion let his words hang, his actions spoke for him. He had forged a Targaryen EMPIRE in Essos, a Valyrian Freehold reborn all the while seeing to the protection of the royal family. What had Connington and Varys been up to by comparison?

"We have all gone down our separate paths. Full of their own dangers…" Varys spoke now, his hands were inside his robe sleeves now, "In the end we have come to the same destination have we not? I am no warrior, Ser Balerion, no, my own weapon has always been my little birds. Only a handful of the assassins that I told Robert were ever actually on your trail and I made sure they were the least subtle."

"Then why did you not use your guile to save my royal niece, Rhaenys? Why did she have to be MURDERED by the Lannisters?" Dany spoke up from her seat and stared at Varys calmly - ten of her dragons followed her gaze. Seeming to pick up her ire several hissed in Varys' direction, and Balerion had to stifle a smile of pride for her as Varys visibly twitched in his seat.

"Princess...I-I did what I could for your family. Switching a babe in a cradle was one thing, that aroused little suspicion from Aerys and those he had keep Elia imprisoned. Smuggling out a young girl like Rhaenys would have been too much." Varys swallowed, his eyes on Dany, "I made a calculated gamble. There was a good enough chance that Tywin would have had the children killed or stripped of their legitimacy or held hostage at Casterly Rock. Unfortunately for us all he chose the more brutal option."

"Their blood is still on your hands as well. What assurance then can you make to that of myself and my royal brother?" Dany replied coldly, more agitation from among the dragons.

"Before we can speak of assurances to Viserys and Daenerys," Balerion spoke before Varys could reply, "What of this boy? How can we know your tale rings truth and he is Rhaegar's son?"

The supposed Aegon looked at him sharply and seemed to want to say something but a sidelong look from Connington ended any such words before they could be spoken. The boy sank back into his chair and mastered what could have been a very audible outburst.

"He is Rhaegar's son, I can assure you of that." Varys' eyes switched from Dany to him, "He looks more and more like Rhaegar every day, I can offer any number of assurances as you have mentioned, but what will win your belief?"

It would have been simple enough to kill them all at that point Balerion knew. The Golden Company were excellent soldiers but his Dragon Blades were better and would be able to protect Dany. Aegon the Dragon was in the rafters somewhere above their hands and was more than intelligent enough to join in the fight, his brothers and sisters had become used to the presence of the Dragon Blades so they very likely would attack those who held foreign and unfamiliar smells. This all also discounted his own martial ability and even as they spoke he had run the theoretical several times on the best way to shatter the guards and take out Connington and the others before they could react, let alone escape. His fleet outside the city had their orders to attack should his party fail to return.

Ah, but that would have been a most base and needless path. House Targaryen's reputation would suffer as kinslayers and his alliance with the Great Houses of Westeros were still very tenuous, any word of bloodshed here would no doubt make several re-think their position and make the conquest of Westeros all the more fraught. NO, simple murder was beneath him and that of his family. There was only one way that they could determine the legitimacy of this Aegon and should he prove false suffer no consequences from his death- a Trial of Dragons.

"There can only be one way. If he holds the blood of House Targaryen, then by virtue of his he also holds the blood of a dragon lord." Balerion replied to Varys before he nodded his head towards Dany and her children, "The dragons will accept him as their own as they have done Dany and Viserys."

You could have heard a pin drop after he finished. It was Illyrio who spoke first his robes flowing as he stood up.

"You mean to feed him to the dragons is what you intend!" Illyrio waved a hand at Aegon who was now staring very intently at the dragons, "Targaryens have not all been dragon riders! They have been maimed and killed before!"

This was true, not all of the royal bloodline had been accepted by the dragons of Dragonstone in the past. Yet, it had been used in the past as proof of legitimacy - such as the dragon seeds during the Dance of Dragons. Connington and Varys both seemed to realize this and the consequences as they did not immediately speak up in support of Illyrio. Yes, if the boy was accepted by the dragons it would mean his claim was true and both sides could peacefully join together, but if the dragons killed the boy - well it would be proof enough that the boy had not been Targaryen and would be ample excuse for him to invade Tyrosh and do away with those here. Of course, there was also the question that Balerion was somehow able to be accepted by the dragons but given his own miraculous abilities there was little debate on the matter.

"Come here Aegon…" Connington was the one to speak, a look of pure concentration on his face as he stood and turned to where the boy sat. This seemed to shake Aegon from his trance and obediently, if slowly, he stood from his seat and walked over to Connington who placed both hands on his shoulders and brought his face level with the boy's, "This...this is your destiny. You are Rhaegar's son...you are! It is time to claim what is your own…"

From the wave of different emotions that churned and flowed on the boy's face even though he was not sure if Connington was just saying the words or if he meant them all completely and utterly.

"I…" Aegon paused before he straightened a little and nodded, he turned to Balerion and then Dany, "I am Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Elia."

Stepping past Connington he briefly looked at Varys who for once seemed to have no remarks of his own to add. Swallowing again the boy continued forward toward Dany and the dragons who were all looking at him now. Some had sat up from where they laid on the ground while two more had winged their way down from the rafters above them all. They all regarded the boy with a reptilian wariness.

Balerion had read quite a bit on dragon lore but the works of copied materials from maesters centuries dead was quite incomplete unsurprisingly. The Valyrian Dragon Lords had held their secrets very, very close to their chests while they had ruled and had taken it all with them following the Doom. How exactly one bonded with a dragon was unknown, the Targaryens held it was a bloodline gift and that was why the Valyrians did all they could to keep their lines pure among themselves - even from the common populace of Valyria. He had observed Aegon the Dragon and the others as much as he could and what he had been able to determine was that they were indeed wary of the boy by the way they circled close to Dany. One wrong step in her direction and not even Balerion would have been able to stop them from ripping the boy to shreds.

Aegon the Boy took another few half steps towards the dragons, some stayed where they were while more wary ones hissed and began to skitter across the floor and around him as he walked closer. He looked from dragon to dragon as if unsure of which one he should approach directly, there were certainly a number of choices By the look of things none of them were particularly clean on approaching him, their basic instincts perhaps screaming at them to ignore this stranger. Aegon seemed to realize this eventually as he stopped and peered at each dragon more intently than he had before - he needed to choose a dragon to go to they would not come to him. After what seemed like an eternity but was actually perhaps a minute or more he stepped toward one dragon with red and yellow highlights to its dark scales - if Balerion recalled correctly that one was named by Dany as Daella. From what he could determine the dragons seemed to have no defining sex features so how she settled on the names for her children was a guessing game at best.

Aegon made to hold out his hand to the dragon but stopped himself mid way through extending his hand. Instead he dropped it slowly to his side and sank to his knees on the ground in front of Daella who was peering back at Aegon its head tilting to the left and right at him. Again he raised his hand and extended it out to Daella who hissed showing razor sharp teeth. Aegon did not flinch but simply waited with his hand out. Daella continued to hiss and then bobbed its head up once, twice, and thrice before it lunged forward at Aegon.

Rather than bite however the dragon pushed its head along his arm sniffing and snorting as it went, then it did bite him its fangs clamping down on his arm with enough pressure to draw blood for a moment before letting go with another hiss and then a chirp.

Daella hopped around him, its head bobbing several more times before it seemed to dismiss him and curl up on the floor. This seemed to signal to the others that the boy was not a threat and they seemed to calm down slowly.

Several of the occupants of the room let out very audible sighs of released tension, Connington and Varys chief among them as they seemed to sink in on themselves. Balerion looked to Dany's reaction and saw her eyes were closed, perhaps for the entire ordeal. When she opened them again he thought he saw a flash of gold among the purple of her pupils but dismissed it after a moment as being a trick of the light.

He let out his own sigh, it would have been perhaps cleaner if the dragons had killed the boy but he had passed the trial. Now came the unenviable task of dickering politics with Varys.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

106

Cataphract

Dec 7, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Kevan New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 1, 2020

Add bookmark

#3,230

Kevan

298 AC

Sunspear

Bloody Dornishmen. Bloody, traitorous Dornishmen.

The words raged in Kevan's mind, even if they had become a pale - almost mournful - echo of what they had once been. Even now as he was dragged from his cell somewhere beneath Sunspear - with the Red Viper his smiling captor - the words still remained.

"Hold your head high, Lannister" Oberyn spat out his ancestral name as if it was phlegm from the back of his throat, "You have been a guest of my brother for months now, relish the chance to see new sights."

"Traitor! You-your house has violated all sense of civility…!" Kevan protested weakly. His taking by House Martell's men had been sudden and without warning - he had managed to rally a small portion of the original invasion fleet from the debacle at Myr, convincing the still loyal lords and ship captains to sail back to Tyrosh. He had not expected to find the city's gates shut to them though! The Golden Company had sacked the Free City and had proclaimed a Targaryen as their leader! What sense there was left in the world seemed to have been rapidly falling from his world. Rebuffed and low on supplies Kevan had ordered the fleet back to Westeros through the Stepstones - foraging from the habitable islands when they could, fighting pirates and reavers that sought to take advantage of their flight until they had arrived desperate but relieved at Sunspear.

When half of his fleet had beached their hulls on Sunspear's shores, Kevan having already gone ashore to see Prince Doran to have word sent to King's Landing of their return, the Dornishmen had struck like the snakes they were! Thousands of spears had flooded out of hiding to take those who had made landfall. The disaster had been staggering, the only High Lord to escape had been Codd, the damnable Ironborn and his ships had stayed at sea and had escaped toward the Iron Islands. It was too well planned to have been a spur of the moment decision on Doran's behalf to turn his cloak, he had reasoned that the Prince of Dorne had been either had news of their defeat arrive well in advance or had been planning this for far longer.

He had been foolish, he had not slept cleanly since Myr when he had been forced to leave his King dead and his elder brother comatose and in enemy hands. Tywin would have been more cautious, he would have been more suspicious of the Martells given the...history of their families together. The guilt had eaten at him for months now, the only compensense he had known was that his son, Lancel, still yet lived. The Martells had dangled the information before him like a fruit just out of reach. So, he had waited - his only hope now would be if word had reached King's Landing and if Jaime would march south with an army to save them and punish the Dornish for their betrayal.

Now though...now he was being taken somewhere else for the first time in ages. What did it mean? Oberyn's presence was not a good sign, the smiling snake must have only arrived recently as otherwise he no doubt would have come to mock him much sooner.

Fortunately, perhaps, his captors did not take him very far from the cell where he had been held, after climbing several staircases they had arrived at what appeared to be an open balcony -the smell and sound of the sea washed over Kevan as he approached. As he was marched out he caught sight of the sea and the shoreline which Sunspear sat on and his breath caught in his throat. Below him was not just a flotilla of ships but a large fleet of them! They appeared to be of every size and shape, small cargo brigs to larger warships from across Essos, and a fair number of Westeros. Sails from all of the Free Cities and even some he knew from farther east.

"Ser Kevan Lannister, good of you to join us." Doran said from where he sat on the balcony drawing Kevan's shocked eyes away from the scene below to the others there. Doran sat in a chair at a small table, some sort of tea laid out, opposite of him sat a young but very alluring woman - Arianne Martell the former's daughter. These were familiar faces but the number of such faces did not end there...standing to the side was Renly Baratheon - Robert's younger brother. He seemed to be in a good mood and did not have the look of him as if he had been held captive for months - no he seemed as always light and smiling, in fact he was talking rather closely with a face Kevan had only seen at a distance.

Viserys Targaryen. King Robert's slayer.

"He is alive, I almost did not believe you...good-father." Viserys turned his purple eyes to Kevan and regarded him slowly before he nodded, "That is to say it is good you are alive Ser Kevan."

Good-father? Viserys had called Doran. Did that mean…? Viserys seemed to notice his confusion.

"My forgiveness for not inviting you to the wedding" Viserys crossed over to Arianne and took her hand, he had not noticed it before but she was wearing a small crown in her hair, "Given the transgressions your family has committed on both my House and that of my Queen it was felt by others that a Lannister should not attend"

"I still think that if anything had been tried we would have been well." Arianne smiled at Viserys warmly before smirking at Kevan, "My husband is certainly dangerous with a sword and I with a knife."

"You...you've sealed this...this traitor's pact with marriage?" Kevan stuttered, stunned by the implications, "All of Westeros will-"

"All of Westeros, well most of it anyway, stands behind His HIghness." Oberyn growled his hand going to the sword at his waist, "It is House Lannister which stands alone."

"My dear Uncle speaks the truth," Arianne inclined her head slowly the jewels she wore about her person swayed almost hypnotic, "The Reach has declared for Viserys. The Riverlands have taken offense from your nephew leading an army into their lands to force loyalty. The Vale denounces the Red Priestess whispering in your grand-nephew's ear. Lord Stark likewise has denounced Joffrey."

"The Stormlands will declare for Viserys" Renly interjected.

"Renly! Why are you doing this? Robert was your own brother!" Kevan began to say then started, "My brother-"

"Is dead." Viserys interrupted him with finality in his tone that was neither pleasure nor grief but simple fact, it also brooked no argument, "He let his own stubborn pride, his lion's pride, see his own death at the hands of his own family rather than face trial and justice."

Kevan shrank away from those purple eyes now, the news of his brother's death warring with the very real and threatening position of his person here and now as a prisoner facing the wrath of a dragon. After several long moments of silence Viserys appeared to visibly settle once more.

"I have called you here now to deliver your brother's bones back into your person. His own actions have shown he is guilty of the crimes that he was to be charged with. I return his bones to you as a gesture of peace and a favor to those of House Lannister who would be loyal to me - such as my new Warden of the West, Tyrion."

Viserys turned and waved a hand at the fleet below.

"I know your niece and nephew will not make my rightful return to Westeros easy, but I am looking past them. Tyrion has spoken well of you Kevan, it is by his grace that I reach out to you now. Will you help Tyrion re-forge House Lannister to pay its debts of blood or will you crawl into the shadow of its past?

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

119

Cataphract

Jan 1, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ned V New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 3, 2020

Add bookmark

#3,241

Ned

298 AC

White Harbor

His leg was still healing from the blow he had suffered at Myr so while he could not run down the gangplank as soon as the Braavosi cog, the Waterdancer, was tied to the dock in White Harbor he still moved rather swiftly onto land and into the arms of the woman he had longed to see for months.

"Cat!" he breathed into her hair as he swept her into his tight embrace, the warmth of her body against his finally dispelling the nagging fear that he would not see her again that he had for so long suffered with.

"Ned! Oh, husband I prayed you would return to us." Cat's voice was hoarse and quivering, he felt her tears as she brushed her face against his neck, "Especially after the news of Robert's death returned to us…"

"If they had done anything to him I would have torn them all in half!" Greatjon rumbled as he joined them from the ship, the head of House Umber had been by his side constantly the moment Balerion and Viserys had released him from imprisonment. He knew the Greatjon felt guilty about letting him be captured but he had reassured them that it was not his fault. No one could have predicted what had happened at Myr...perhaps.

"Father, I have kept the North safe. Just as you would have done." Robb told him after he had let go of his wife and embraced his trueborn son.

"I always knew you would have, Robb. I did not doubt it at all." he smiled into those Tully looking eyes, no matter how much he favored his mother's line his son was a Stark true.

"If we had to I would have marched with him wherever his sword would have taken him." Jon added in, a happy but slightly grim smile on his face as he also embraced. How both boys had grown in such a short amount of time he wondered, and sighed on the inside.

There were others there to greet him, the word had been sent ahead of his ship that he was returning to the North. He had wanted White Harbor to be prepared for his arrival and for his family to know he was safe as soon as possible. Toward the former he saw several of the northern lords there now - silent Roose Bolton with a young man that looked like him but seemed to smile more, Howland Reed the Crangoman unseen by the others gave him a nod, the Karstarks with their great beards, others who he had not seen in years, and of course the immensely fat figure of Lord Manderly whose home was White Harbor itself. They went down to their knees as he gently detached himself from his family and stepped toward them. A nod saw them all rise once more.

"You have called us here Ned, as a council of war." it was Manderly who spoke, his eyes gleamed with a hidden cunning, "Who will we fight? Who will face the wrath of the North?"

This was a moment he had dwelled on for sometime now, since Myr when he had spoken with Balerion about a great many things.

"Nearly three hundred years ago, my ancestor Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen. We were faithful to House Targaryen until they broke that good faith with the murder of my father and my brother." he spoke and not for the first time unbidden images of the deaths of his family sprang in his head, "Robert...Robert was as a brother to me as flesh and blood. That is why...we will march against the pretender, Joffrey."

Shocked voices quickly followed as the men and women around him expressed their dismay and surprise.

"Is it true then?" Jon asked, "Joffrey...he isn't Baratheon at all. He is Lannister."

He nodded his head with a wince, more perhaps for the fact that the situation was not too dissimilar to his own relationship with Jon. Balerion and Viserys had made sure to spread news of Stannis' revelation well in advance of their combined arrival in Westeros. Just enough to doubt would take hold even if it was not widely believed.

"Yes, Stannis swore to me on this...further evidence has swayed me on the matter. Least the fact that Jon Arryn tried to escape the wrath of the Lannisters." He had been furious when he learned of Jon's imprisonment. What had been heard was that the man who had been his mentor as a lad was still alive in the black cells. It had given more credit to Stannis' own word that Jon was privy to the knowledge of the Queen's...unfaithful actions.

"And you have knelt to Viserys?" it was Roose who asked this, eyeing him as he did so. He did not flinch or pause as he nodded in the direction of the Lord of the Dreadfort.

"I was there on the battlefield of Myr when Robert fell. Viserys...he acted honorably and has been earnest with me when I was his prisoner. He has expressed shame and guilt for what his brother and father have done to my family."

He paused.

"As a sign of good faith he has granted me a boon. To show his sincerity and to put his own faith in me, in House Stark and the North."

"What is it, husband? What has been done?" Cat asked him, concern in her eyes.

He told them and silence reigned for a good while until the questions came upon him like a storm of arrows. He held brushed them off and steered them away, they would see soon enough. He bid Lord Manderly to exchange the custom of guest rights and departed with his family for food and rest.

It was two weeks later when several ships bearing the banner of House Targaryen arrived in White Harbor that the truth of his words were proven. All that had attended his arrival once again attended the arrival of the ships' passengers, all went down to their knees as he did when the gangplank was set and House Stark's honored guest stepped onto the dock.

"Lord Stark" Daenerys Targaryen curtsied as she spoke, the dragons that had arrived with her sniffed the strange air curiously. He rose to his feet.

"Welcome to the North, Your Highness."

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

117

Cataphract

Jan 3, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks III - Visions New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Jan 4, 2020

Add bookmark

#3,273

Visions

Ca. 005.M31. (Approximate Terran Date)

The Song of Blood and Fire

It had been a near thing.

The death of a Primarch.

"What if we had not reached him in time? What if I had not had the green dreams?" Rickon sighed to himself as he sunk to his knees. The chapter serfs had removed his armor and now he was clothed in a simple cloth robe, he had ordered them to leave his quarters before he had lit each of the candles that lined the walls. Balerion had allowed a level of personal decoration for the quarters for his legion's astartes, unsurprising many took the opportunity to carve reminders of their homeworld into the walls such as reliefs of landscapes or house banners. In Rickon's room the light of the candles cast dark shadows across the features of a simulacrum of a weirwood tree, the facial features of a heart tree looked at him with unjudging eyes. "A fate worse than death, perhaps"

Bran would have had an answer, his green dreams were second to none in the Legion let alone all of Tegon Rickon thought bitterly. His elder brother had joined the Third Legion prior to Rickon's own ascension, and prior to the Council of NIkea had obtained the rank of Chief LIbrarian but his brother had been assigned to Lord Eidolon's command, attached to the Ultramarines who they had last heard were mustering at Macragge.

There was just him and his dreams, ones that had this day saved Balerion...though even that seemed to be in doubt. As soon as they had teleported back onto the Song their Primarch had collapsed, bile vomiting from his lips. He had been rushed to the medicae deck and the last news he had heard was not good. Not good at all.

"I am a son of winter...I am Stark and I see the truth…" Rickon intoned as his eyelids fell heavily across his eyes, the sleeping incense that each of the candles were made of filled the room now - the air thick with the smoke was enough to put an unmodified human to sleep in moments, for Rickon's transhuman physiology it was finally working after several long minutes. He felt his head rest against his chest before he fell into darkness.

"My weakness? My love of fine wine perhaps?" the easily recognizable voice of Balerion said from the darkness before it was split by a small ember of flame that grew into a vision of someplace and somewhen that Rickon did not know. There stood his primarch in full battle regalia, the light gleamed on his armor of red and black - his cloak of purple scales shifted as he walked toward a figure that Rickon could not see.

Beneath the Walls of Terra.

The Dragon and His Sons Will Wear The Shroud of Purple .

As They Mourn.

"My question was serious," a familiar voice asked the question but Rickon could not place who it was, it had to have come from the figure that emerged from the darkness of the vision but his frame was still wreathed in shadow - features unrecognizable.

"And I was serious as well" Balerion smiled and winked, the gesture radiated warmth for a moment before the Phoenician seemed to calm his features becoming serious in a flash, "I am a Primarch so any weakness I have would not be in body, such is the nature of Father's engineering. Therefore it is in thought where my true strength and weaknesses lie, as with all of my brothers. My strengths are certainly my ingenuity and my capacity for comprehensive planning. It is perhaps only the Khan who can outmatch my own speed. My own weakness would lie in my desire then...which would be that I care too much."

"Baleron…" the mysterious voice spoke again, but the Dragon held up his hand.

"I care too much for my family and my sons. I mourn their deaths, my whole life since my first flight from Westeros has been to protect them. Since being reunited with Father this has extended to those who share the 'dragonblood'. In my absence my Legion was nearly wiped out of existence, my return saved it from that but what will come next for them? Am I a coward for hiding behind Mortarion's sons and letting them take the butcher's bill for every meat grinder?"

"This thought has become all consuming. Even when my Legion has the numbers once more to become a full fledged expeditionary force in the Great Crusade will I be able to withstand their loss?"

Desire and Hope.

Both Hunger for the Soul of the Dragon and His Sons.

Honor Becomes Obsession.

Progress Becomes Change.

In a blink of an eye before Rickon was fully ready for it the scene changed, things that had never been but could BE flashed before his mind's eye. He heard the howling of souls not yet born and horror that WANTED to become reality.

Dark laughter filled the Hive's streets, somehow drowning out the screams of thousands of Imperial citizens that fled before it. The Lords of Excess were on the hunt. The final cordon had been breached in a scream of fury, the guardsmen regiment that defended it had crumbled under the sonic onslaught their last moments screaming agony before their skulls burst one by one. With the entryway into the Hive thrown open to them the Lords of Excess had plunged through on roaring bikes, chattering bolter fire mixed with the howls of desire the riders let loose into the night sky. It reminded Rickon of the years when his noble Father and brothers would ride into the Wolfswood to hunt deer and boar, only here the prey of these twisted versions of astartes were the human populace. Through the smoke of a fallen structure he saw a rider break into his vision, its armor was covered in silks and flayed flesh - its helmet modeled in the mockery of a Southron knight. The dark rider ran down dozens of humans, striking out with a cruel, barbed lance or almost lazily shooting with a bolt pistol. In the distance a war horn sounded and the rider paused for just a moment before he turned his mount in the direction of where the horn had sounded, excited at the prospects of worthy prey.

The scene faded from view and before he could recover once again the scene shifted to a new tableau of bloodshed.

Dozens of blue-purple armored astartes marched across the battlefield, each one of them was shaped like a monstrosity from the nightmare. Armor and flesh merged together and where he could see flesh it was always warped into something inhuman. Some sported draconic scales or talons, vestigial wings and tails sprouting here and there. Some went unhelmeted, their features entirely replaced with the heads of twisted dragons that had too many eyes or too many mouths. From the clouds a monstrous shape swept low over the battlefield, and its appearance disgusted Rickon to his core. It looked to be an unholy abomination - part dragon and part machine - all malign intelligence. As it let out a soul splitting screech multi-chromatic fire erupted from its maw spilling out into an open trench - he heard faint screams split the night air before they devolved to more horrible grunts and gurgling noises. Out from the trench work seemingly unfazed by the flame all manner of twisted and malformed beasts emerged supported by legs with too many joints or tentacles that left acidic ooze in their wake.

The scene shifted back to where it began, Balerion stood before the shadowy figure once more and it appeared as if not a moment had passed.

"We all have our weaknesses and fears, brother. It only matters how we use them." the shadowy figure said as he placed a hand on Balerion's shoulder, "When the time comes for your legion to fight once more a place will be found that will see your sons."

The smile returned to Balerion's face as he nodded and brought his own hand to the shadow's shoulder, as he did so the darkness seemed to dissolve revealing the man to be another Primarch, "What about your own weaknesses then, brother?"

"Haha, I know better to tell others my secrets, brother." Horus Lupercal grinned and laughed together with his brother.

Heresy Has Begun.

Brother Will Fight Brother.

And The Galaxy Will Burn.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

90

Cataphract

Jan 4, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Margaery II New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Feb 28, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#3,282

Margaery II

Oldtown

298 AC

Ships from foreign lands beyond Westeros were not an uncommon sight in Oldtown's harbor - traders from the Summer Islands and the Free Cities frequented Westeros' oldest city as they had for centuries despite the growth of other ports such as King's Landing. Whenever she visited the city to see her mother's father or her aunts and uncles she would make a game of guessing where such ships had sailed from. This day however what was uncommon, if not impressive was the sheer number of ships that crowded the harbor beneath the vigilant gaze of the Hightower. Willas had described it as the ' better part of an invasion fleet', said the fleet waited to land and discharge its cargo of soldiers and warriors from across half of Essos onto the city's docks. Oldtown however was not to be the sight of a great sack or battle, no, the invaders were to march with the bannermen of House Tyrell and the Reach.

"Would you look at them all? I see sails from Slaver's Bay and- are those Dothraki?" her uncle Baelor Hightower sounded impressed.

"They call it Dragon's Bay now Uncle," her eldest brother replied and pointed his cane in the direction of one ship whose sails had been stylized with the image of horses running on waves, "Though I think you are right on the second. The Dothraki fear the open sea though. It's the only thing that's stopped them from conquering Westeros."

"You are not pointing out anything new. We already have heard that HE has won the allegiance of the Screamers." Grandmother interjected with a loud scoff, "YOU should be thinking on the sort of man who can get these savages to conquer their fears."

"Our new King?" Baelor asked but Grandmother's mocking laugh signaled he had answered poorly.

"Oh no, not at all. The Hand. The Dragon or whatever silly title you want to call him."

She meant Balerion.

Thinking about him brought a shy blush to her face, she still had the original etching of the Targaryen that Grandmother had secreted to her. Along with two more. If they did him justice he would be quite handsome,

There was also a very good possibility he would be her future husband.

It had not been announced as official by any means but she could see easily enough that Grandmother and Willas were steering her in that direction from the hints they had been dropping now and then as they secretly communicated with the Targaryens. Quite a different husband from what Father and Loras had no doubt planned for her themselves, the most recent letters from Father had talked about her seeking out the hand of the surprisingly (or too surprising in Grandmother's words) Aegon Targaryen but Grandmother was determined to have her hit it off well with the true power behind the Targaryens.

"Well…" Mother coughed next to her and seemed to grope for the words to drag the conversation in a new direction, "It would seem that Lord Alester Florent has decided to attend."

Mother nodded her head in the direction of the lower stands that had been constructed around the one the Tyrells and Hightowers waited on. Houses from across the Reach had been 'invited' to attend the arrival, and the lower stands were crowded with nobles reclining in chairs and hastily transported divans while servants rushed to and fro. Indeed though, Margarey could see the sigil of House Florent in attendance, which considering the last few years they had been crowing their ties to the royal family of House Baratheon since Stannis Baratheon's wedding and the...circumstances… of Robert's bastard's birth there had been debate if the Lord of Brightwater Keep would turn to the Lannisters. It seemed however that Alester was amiable to the situation, especially considering the letters from Stannis declaring he would join the Night's Watch and the nature of Joffrey and his siblings as bastards born of incest.

Shortly after word returned from across the Narrow Sea of the defeat of the Westerosi and King Robert's death the 'prince' had declared himself King and had sent demands to all of the Noble houses that they should travel to the capital to bend the knee. When Willas had not replied the letters that had followed had become outright threats, rambling and unhinged ones at that promising House Tyrell would suffer a dire fate. Willas and Grandmother had considered Joffrey's words and they had found them wanting - word that Jaime Lannister had led an army into the Riverlands to ensure the loyalty of House Tully did nothing to sway them from their course. The Estermonts and Tarlys were marshaling a hose close to Bitterbridge to discourage any such similar action from the Lannisters - though with Viserys and Renly in the Stormlands the so called 'royals' had much more closer threats to fret over.

"Hah, he has pride that one but he is still ambitious. Fortunately the large ears bet their marriage alliances and lost." Grandmother sniffed.

"I doubt he would be foolish enough to reconsider his loyalties now," Baelor added with a gesture toward the harbor, "Not with all this on the threshold."

"He-wait, that's his ship docking. It looks like this affair can start," Willas pointed to a large ship that had begun to approach a pier not very far from the reception stage, "Uncle, would you kindly grab the Septon of the Starry Sept?"

Uncle Baelor nodded and exited down a set of stairs to the side, he was accompanied by several guards. Insurance to make sure the Faith voiced favorable opinions on Balerion and the Targaryens - criticisms that had been whispered by 'malcontents' ranged from the usual accusations of incest t the fact that many of the Essoi worshipped Balerion in particular in their strange fire and horse religions.

"I can see my son's bald scalp from here," Grandmother squinted, "He should have worn a cap. Oh, there is Loras too."

Mother and her sighed in relief, it was good they were both safe then. She looked and saw a procession was swiftly forming the moment the ship had been tied to the pier. There was Father leading the way with bannermen from the Reach who had likely been captured in Essos. Loras...Loras though was set apart from Father and the other Westerosi, in fact he was wearing Targaryen colors and had on a suit of foreign looking armor. He proceeded with a troop of men who looked like they were from every corner of Essos though some looked to be Westerosi. They had formed into two lines of guards at the bottom of the gangplank, it looked like they were waiting for-

Margaery gaped when the Dragon strode out into her view on the gangway.

Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, no.

The etchings did NOT do him JUSTICE at all. He was far more beautiful than she had expected.

"By the Seven…" Margaery breathed.

"He...he IS a GIANT!" Willas muttered before he rubbed his eyes as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"My word!" Grandmother leaned over and grasped her arm, "I was wrong, child. My concerns about him. I will see to it that as part of your marital gift your bed is made of the sturdiest-"

"Goodmother!" Mother stopped herself from shouting the words.

"Hush! It is a practical concern. Look at the size of him!"

"Grandmother, -please-" Margaery felt like her face was on fire now, she wrestled to master her breathing By the Seven, he was handsome, no, beautiful! Like a river on a clear summer's day or a hawk soaring free in the sky. How could one man be...this! And he was about her age? It was almost unnatural, but she, like the scores of people around her, could not look away. She tried to focus on the procession that followed behind Balerion but she failed and all she could see were vague impressions of people who faded into the background.

Father finally was lumbering up the stairs to the stage, like an oaf that he was he blocked her view of Balerion and that briefly had made her want to shout at him but she bit her tongue. He was saying something to them but she paid him no mind, less so when he finally stood aside. Loras arrived next with his warriors and a tiny growling part of her wanted to shout too when he also blocked her view of Balerion but it subsided after he had leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You look quite like me when I first saw him too," Loras chuckled, "Like a fish from the river or a horse that has lost its cud. You will get used to it, but I would suggest you close your mouth before all of the flies in the city settle in."

By the Seven. By the Seven. BYTHESEVEN she had been gaping the entire time! She shut her mouth sharply and glared at Loras as he smirked, before she could mumble a word Balerion was there at the bottom of the stairs and was swiftly climbing them onto the stage.

"In all my years, even before my exile in Essos I had wanted to see Oldtown. The Hightower! The Citadel! The Starry Sept! I can think of no better city in Westeros where to place my feet on my home's soil for the first time in so many years…" Balerion's voice was joyful as he spoke tinged with many emotions, it easily carried above them all and across the crowd. His smile was blinding, "I have House Hightower and House Tyrell to thank for this honor. I will not forget it!"

On the stage he towered over them all, even making Grandmother's twin guards look leagues smaller in comparison.

"My l-" Father had begun but was cut off as Willas went down first to his knee, a very extreme show considering the pain he felt from his leg that had never healed properly since the accident many years ago.

"My Lord Balerion. It is our pleasure and honor" Willas' entire body seemed to shake before he pulled himself to his feet again - again seeming to master the pain he must have felt.

"I do not doubt your words at all." Balerion nodded, "I do not doubt them at all. I know House Tyrell shall stand with us and we could very easily be here all day exchanging reassurances."

Balerion leaned down and placed one of his large hands on Willas' shoulders, her brother looked very much like a flower then and there - delicate but at the same time he seemed to shine.

"I know your family has not failed House Targaryen before and the Reach will help return order to Westeros as it should have been." Balerion slowly withdrew his hand and turned to the crowd, highborn and lowborn alike hanging on his every word, "For now let us celebrate! For tomorrow there shall be war, but today let us all be merry."

The crowd seemed to enjoy his words as they erupted in cheers and applause that no doubt roared across the harbor for all to hear.

She decided that if Father tried to stop her marriage to this man she would do a very unladylike thing and punch him in the face herself.

Last edited: Feb 28, 2020

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

145

Cataphract

Feb 28, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Viserys XI New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Mar 2, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#3,330

Viserys XI

Dragonstone

298 AC

Being here on Dragonstone brought back memories. Ones that were good, mostly before Robert' Rebellion and some of when he had not realized - could not accept more like- that the war could be lost. Others that were less so, such as him being a little, stuck-up twat or the death of Mother. Her death had meant the birth of Dany as well as their exile in Essos - then what would come of them had been uncertain though he had tried to hide it beneath an blinding anger at those who had taken up arms against his father and at Balerion for letting it happen. He had almost been lost to his rage, but in a way his time in Essos had been well spent had it not? Sometimes he thought about what he would have become had Robert lost his rebellion and himself as a twisted image of his father was the bone chilling answer.

Now though he was no longer a child, now he was not being swept by the passage of his elders or Balerion - here he was King of Westeros.

"Of the men here you know King's Landing the best, what would be your opinion on the best approach with the fleet, Ser Davos?" Viserys asked from where he sat at the head of the Painted Table, the whole table was carved in the likeness of Westeros - it had been made by his great ancestor Aegon the Conqueror to plan the invasion of the continent and now his distant ancestor was using it for just that reason.

"Well, Your Majesty…at night I can say for sure. The tide will be up which will help our ships make it up the Blackwater…" Davos' thick Flea Bottom accent was unmistakable, as was the surprise of being asked for his advice.

Davos had been captured along with his master Stannis at Myr and had been all but ready to join the Night's Watch with 'the man who he owed everything he had to' but had been convinced surprisingly enough by Stannis to work with the Targaryens. Chiefly to see to the safety of his household on Dragonstone, in particular his daughter - Shireen Baratheon. The man had been instrumental in seeing that Viserys' approach to the island was unnoticed and the castle itself was swiftly taken - though Viserys had shown the smuggler a few tunnels to get through the castle that not even he had known about. Viserys suspected that it was how he had treated the young girl courteously that he not yet awoken to find her and Davos having absconded in the dead of night. She was a shy girl but very intelligent for her age having come to terms rather quickly with the situation she was in - a pity about the greyscale on her features for had she not been afflicted with it he could tell she would have had many a suitor already. In contrast the girl's mother and uncle were much more cold, Seylese Baratheon and the former castellan Axel Florent spent most of their time shut up in the wing he had granted them for privacy. It was only a letter from Mace Tyrell and Alester Florent that kept them in line he also suspected.

The fool Patchface was a strange creature but harmless, the aged maester Cressan though he suspected could be a problem. The man had spent much of his life essentially raising Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon and Viserys did not doubt if the man was thinking of poisoning him - though again it was by the grace of Shireen's safety that likely stayed his hand. By contrast again the young maester Pylos was quite energetic and amenable fitting in smoothly to Visery's war camp.

"We should make for King's Landing as soon as possible! It should be swept away in a tide of steel," Manford Velayron interrupted Davos - not even looking in the direction of the Onion Knight as he spoke. The Lord of Driftmark was also likely equally surprised by Viserys' treatment of Davos, that of including him as an equal member of the war council and asking him for advice - something completely unfathomable for a member of a house that was also a scion of Old Valyria and had intermarried heavily into Visery's own family. He had felt out the old Houses of the Blackwater that had stood with House Targaryen for centuries before the invasion of Westeros and had been unsurprised to find those such as Velayron, Celtigar, and Bar Emmon very receptive of his return. Most had been marginalized by House Baratheon and no doubt saw his return as their way to gain greater influence in King's Landing once more. It was a pity however of Monford's blunt personality and his ability to look over good and useful men such as Ser Davos. Viserys had the fortunate circumstances to have spent over a decade in a mercenary army with men of all sorts of backgrounds and to shed such blue blood attitudes.

"I commend you for your eagerness, Lord Driftmark but though King's Landing looks weak there is a deceptive strength." Viserys replied curtly, with a nod to Ser Davos. Davos nodded in return and continued.

"Aye, My Lord. Though the Gold Cloaks number a few hundred word is that Lannister bannermen have been streaming in and out of its walls - walls that were designed by the likes of Maegor Targaryen to withstand a siege."

"With the Riverlands now fallen to the Lannisters they could bring a sizeable army fairly quickly," Aurane Waters, the so called Bastard of Driftmark added in with a side smirk at his half-brother. Viserys liked the younger man, he was energetic and ambitious - something to cultivate and to be careful of in equal measure - something which helped keep Monford in check now and then, "We also don't know what the Seven Hells Lysa Arryn will do."

Viserys had hoped to bring the self-proclaimed Lady Regent of the Vale into allegiance but so far the woman had rebuffed his envoys to the Eyrie - as she had with those from the Lannisters. It was strange, did she not want to rescue her lord husband from the Black Cells? Yet, it seemed like she held his house some sort of grudge. The fall of Riverrun to the Lannisters had been a set back, though there had been some benefits to it. With the Lannister occupation of his goodfather's lands it had brought Ned Stark and the North into the conflict whereas before they had accepted Northern passive support. He had hoped it would have brought enough pressure to keep the Lannister army in the Riverlands but with House Frey joining the Lannister cause, Walder Frey taking the title of Lord-Paramount of the Riverlands, it meant Jaime Lannister could move his forces south to deal with an attack on King's Landing itself.

"We will need to surround the city by land and sea if we can hope to take it and keep it." Viserys pointed to where the Stormlands and the Reach were situated on the table, "That means waiting for reinforcements from the Reach lead by Balerion and those from the Stormlands that Lord Renly…and my nephew Aegon can muster."

It felt odd still to acknowledge that Aegon, the poor babe who had supposedly been murdered most horribly by that monster Gregor was alive. He was still skeptical, as was Balerion, but the boy had passed the Trial of the Dragon, and Viserys did not doubt that if Aegon had failed the Dragon would have killed Jon Connington and Varys immediately.

"Your Majesty," Pylos bowed as he entered the room, a letter clutched in his hand, "This just arrived by Raven."

"Thank you Pylos," Viserys nodded his head in thanks before he took the letter, the Maester was technically a few years older than himself but yet it felt like he was his junior. Perhaps that was the mark of leadership in a fashion? He broke the seal and looked over its contents, an amused smile on his lips growing as he had read it.

"Good news then, Your Majesty?" Monford asked, eyeing the letter with some suspicion.

"Oh, yes. Good news. Happy news. My cousin the Phoenici has wed Margaery Tyrell in Highgarden. He also wishes us to know he will lead a vanguard north to give battle to a Lannister army that is marching south from Harrenhall according to scouts."

He was not surprised that Balerion had wed so quickly, Viserys had done so himself - marrying Arianne Martell in Dorne shortly after he had arrived there and while Balerion was still sailing for Oldtown. It had been the fulfillment of the secret pact between their houses since his exile to Essos - though his wife had been quite surprised by the news apparently. His heart had felt heavy at having to put aside Nymeria for the time being but his disappointment had been alleviated somewhat upon bedding his wife, she was just as hot blooded as her cousin in and out of bed. Though he knew Balerion's marriage was just as political as his had been, they could no longer hold Mace Tyrell at knife point to keep his and the other Tyrells obedience a concession had to be made that they hoped would further cement their rule.

"A toast then to the newly wedded couple?" Aurane offered, filling his wine cup.

"A toast! To many years and many sons." Viserys replied in kind, though not too many of course. He doubted Westeros would survive many Balerions walking its shores.

"Somebody just tried to poison me. How unexpectedly rude"

-Fulgrim, The Palantine Phoenix

The Phoenician of Blood and Fire: 40K/ASOIAF Crossover. Ongoing

Like

ReplyReport

113

Cataphract

Mar 2, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Jaime VI New

View content

Cataphract

Cataphract

Sunday at 7:52 PM

New

Add bookmark

#3,373

Jaime

298 AC

King's Landing

"When I was younger the thought of battle always excited me." Jaime sighed, in part from his mood and another part from the stench of King's Landing - an aspect of it he had not missed, "Now…"

"Now you fight it as a commander of men and realize how much work it is?" Ser Addam Marbrand, one of Jaime's few remaining friends asked with a quirk in his smile, "When we squired together I always told you you were lazy."

"No, no. It must be all of this bloody running about!" Lyle 'Strongboar' Crakehall grunted from his horse, his heavy shoulders sagged, "We've been back and again to the Westerlands, to the Riverlands and this bloody city so many times in the last year my horse is getting the same saddle sores as me!"

"Given your size I'm not surprised someone mistook you for a horse," Addam quipped, already weaving his own mount away from Strongboar's fist even as it lashed out.

"Truly, without your company this last year or so where would I be? Ah, of course, I'd only have one jester at Casterly Rock instead of three!"

In truth he did value their company throughout the last year...it had been a trial of sorts. After Father had left for King's Landing to oversee preparations for the expedition to Essos he had very quietly became a drunkard - though he had been only acting head lord in his father's stead Tywin Lannister had his fair share of spies to report on his son and make sure he was acting proper. He had resisted the urge at first to ride to King's Landing to see Cersei and be with her in the most carnal of ways - Father and the Fat King were abroad after all! What harm would there be in a brother seeing to his sister's safety? He had resisted not out of his own self-discipline but fear what would happen in Father found out he had abandoned his duties at the Rock? Perhaps see him married as soon as possible and be ordered he would never set foot in King's Landing until he died.

Then Father had died...or been captured, the news from Essos had been confused at first. The first thing he had heard was that Robert had been killed and Father captured, his resolve had broken then and he had ridden out for the city to be with Cersei and just being with her in the same bed once more had, at first, seemed to heal him of all the pressure he felt while trying - and failing - to act as Lord of Casterly Rock. The bliss had been short lived as word had quickly followed of...allegations...that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were HIS children and not Robert's. From there things had moved rather quickly hadn't they? He had been ordered with an army into the Riverlands to ensure the loyalty of Tully and then Jon Arryn had been 'removed' as Hand, then he was putting down a rebellion and by sheer luck (and a broken gate chain) he had managed to capture Riverrun and Hoster Tully. Then that weasel Walder Frey had turned against Hoster and had managed to get Joffrey to name him as Lord-Paramount of the Trident and there was the constant worry that Lysa Arryn would come screeching out of the Vale, THEN news reached them of Dorne turning, then the Reach, the Targaryens were crossing the Narrow Sea, Stark had returned to the North, and so had Renly returned but as a supporter of the Targaryens!

He just wanted it all to hold just long enough so he could get a grasp of where things stood!

As they approached the Red Keep he smelled something in the air, it was smoke but looking around none of the smallfolk or goldcloaks seemed to be concerned by it. He turned to their 'escort' from the city gates.

"Slynt, I smell smoke on the air. Is something burning?" he looked down at the little pisswater, Janos Slynt was a coward and a idiot - at the best of time. His question seemed to make the man sweat.

"A-ah, nothing to be concerned, My Lord. J-just the Faithful of the Red God doing their midmorning burnings…" Janos looked everywhere but straight into his eyes as he spoke. That was suspicious to say the least of the matter. He had met Melisandre of Asshai, she was a striking woman to be sure, though he was sure she was out of her mind with her claims on being able to work magic. Cersei, from what she had spoken to him, did not like her one bit and it seemed had to at least more than once tried to discreetly rid herself of the foreigner. None of those plans had worked out and what was more worrying was that Joffrey seemed quite...enamoured with the woman. So far however Melisandre had done nothing but praise Joffrey as the next coming of their Red God and had been instrumental in weeding out traitors like capturing Arryn.

Strongboar made a loud sniff of the air and frowned, "Smells familiar, another smell under the smoke."

Jaime smelled the air again and realized that there was something else tinged in the smoke - beyond the smell of piss and shit.

"The fire-worshippers...do they make animal sacrifices?" Jaime asked, and stopped his horse so he could stare down Slynt. The column of redcloaks and goldcloaks came to a ragged stop around them.

"Yes, yes they do. Tis a most heathen and backwards of worship, My Lord." Janos' sweat was dripping from his brow, it was disgusting.

"Do they burn other things?" Addam asked, his hand on the pommel of his sword, "Things with names that wear clothing?"

"It is sanctioned, My Lord and Sers!" Janos exclaimed, "By the King! Criminals and traitors only! G-given to the flame!"

"You lie! Tell me you lie, Slynt!" Jaime spat, anger in his voice making the man shrink back further.

Jaime felt a shudder down his spine, from a memory of a time when he had been in this very city and had seen men and women sacrificed to the flames for a mad king. No, Joffrey was a spoiled shit to be sure but surely he was not mad enough to condone such things.

"Truth! I-I only speak the truth on the matter!" Janos pleaded, but Jaime was not paying the man any attention any longer he had kicked his horse and had sped toward the Red Keep his men closely following behind him.


	9. pathofruin1

Jun 29, 2017

Add bookmark

#1

Prologue

You would become Sith, or die trying. That's what Overseer Iren said when we landed on Korriban.

Guess I should rewind a bit and explain how I got here.

To make a long story short, I don't know how I came to be in Star Wars. I just woke up one day with a shock collar slapped to my neck on some hellish dust ball. Turned out, it was a cortosis mining camp on a Sith-controlled world and I was a slave.

I didn't get any flashes of memory from another life or anything, so I had to ask around carefully about who I was after I regained control of myself. I got some strange looks, but they told me. Turned out I had a different name and homeworld, yet my body was still physically the same. Minus the brand on my face. I had just arrived, burns still fresh.

Aldrex Zare, former citizen of Brentaal IV. It took a while for me to get used to responding to that name. Well, on the rare occasions when it got used. Most times I was just referred to as "slave" or "hey you."

It didn't take long to figure out when in the timeline I was after a Harrower-class dreadnought stopped by for refueling on its way to somewhere else.

Of course, I was terrified out of my mind. I'd jump at shadows or flinch and cower every time someone approached. I didn't sleep for days at a time. Barely nibbled at food.

One of the other slaves, an older Zabrak, tried to reach out to me. But I ran and hid from him. From all of them. This irrational terror (and that's exactly how I see it now) continued for weeks. I dropped weight like it was made of concrete and freaked out at the slightest touch.

By the end of the first month, I was little more than trembling skin, bone, and poorly-developed muscle barely able to do the work I was assigned.

I think the guards were amused, but their supervisor had them force-feed me to keep me alive. A half-dead slave couldn't work, especially a heavy labor slave. I would appreciate his pragmatism months later.

As Yoda once said, fear led to anger. After I regained proper cognizance, I was angry. Angry at my enslavement. Angry at being afraid. Angry at anything and everything. My temper was on a hair-trigger. I wasn't stupid though, so I didn't try to take out said anger on anyone else. I had no desire to feel what it was like to get an electrical shock directly to my spinal cord. Still, the other slaves apparently sensed it and kept away.

I recovered from my terror-induced stupidity and actually took care of myself, exercised when I could. I was never a large man as I stood a few inches shy of six feet tall, but I was stocky. Heavy labor just made me fill out.

Rage fueled me for a while, but I needed to blow off steam before I did something stupid. Directionless anger didn't help me, so I vented on the poor unsuspecting rocks. It worked for a while, until something happened.

I don't remember what it was that set me off that day, but my anger spiked as I was hammering away. Before my eyes, my jackhammer let out a squeal as giant invisible fingers crushed it into scrap.

I was so surprised that I didn't try to resist when the guards found and beat me later for "damaging equipment." To untrained eyes, it looked like I just went at it with a rock. Luckily, none of the camp's personnel were Sith, so they couldn't tell the difference.

I also didn't mind that I wasn't trusted with power tools after that. I was given a pick-ax and told to get back to work.

My accidental use of the Force snapped me out of my months-long rage. I needed to figure out how I did that. I wanted to learn how to use the Force just for the sake of it. It was something to break the monotony.

So I practiced while mining away from the others, using the Force to crush rocks and pick out the bits of cortosis. I got good at it, too. The guards' expressions of confusion when I brought in the largest haul fueled pleasant dreams for days.

I learned quickly, despite my fumbling. Just getting angry wasn't effective. Anger could be used to give me sudden spikes of power, but it gave me tunnel vision. I had more consistent results when I willed something to happen. Effectively, I metaphysically demanded something. And reality eventually complied.

Telekinesis was easy to learn once I figured out the trick. It was moving progressively heavier things that took effort. I thought about trying to practice other abilities, but I didn't think I could do so safely. What if I tried to read someone's thoughts, overpower it, and accidentally cause a brain hemorrhage? I didn't want to take the risk and expose myself yet.

I acknowledged that it would be inevitable that I'd be found out. I might as well have a really good trick by the time it happens.

I thought about using my newfound powers to help a slave revolt. But when I started seriously considering it, I couldn't bring myself to care. I wasn't attached to any of the slaves. I didn't really hate the guards that much. But above all, it wasn't pragmatic. Even if it was successful, there were no hyperspace capable vessels on planet. Those came to us. The Sith would simply bombard us from orbit and restart the operation.

The odd thing was that I wasn't angry anymore. I could still get angry, but it wasn't a constant state. If I had to describe my mindset in a word, it would be "detached." I wasn't apathetic, at least towards my own well-being.

So a few more months passed. Then the Sith governor paid his annual visit.

I made up my mind quickly. I gave in to the inevitability and let myself be found. When he and his entourage confronted me, the pride and bluster gave way to surprise as he came upon me meditating while lifting four of my fellow slaves. I set them down and presented my hands for the cuffs.

Then, I was out among the stars for the first time in my life.

But if I am to be Sith, it will be defined by a code of my own choosing.

"There is no passion. There is solely obsession.

There is no knowledge. There is solely conviction.

There is no purpose. There is solely will.

There is nothing. Only me."

Around fifteen hundred years from now, Darth Ruin will base his resurgent Sith Order upon those words. To him, they represented his views of moral nihilism and solipsism, a madness derived from his narcissism. To me, it is a guideline towards endurance.

A Sith requires an obsession to remain focused. Darth Vader, after losing everything, retained his sanity by obsessing over enforcing order upon a chaotic galaxy when blind rage failed him.

A Sith requires conviction to push forward. Darth Bane toppled the Brotherhood of Darkness single-handed by forging his own path against all odds and sense.

A Sith requires willpower to survive. Darth Sion arose from the dead again and again by simply refusing to die, with little more than bloody-minded determination fueling him.

In the end, my path…Others may guide it, but I alone choose where to walk.

A/N: I have no idea what prompted me to start this story.

Last edited: Apr 16, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

694

Rictus

Jun 29, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 1

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jun 30, 2017

Add bookmark

#10

Chapter 1

Overseer Iren

I couldn't help but sneer as the hopefuls stepped off the shuttle, my facial tendrils twitching slightly at the motion. This was the future of the Sith, apparently. An Empire built on the backs of slaves, and now we attempt to raise them up to be Masters.

They were a motley bunch, to be sure. Only two of the eight were human. None were Imperial.

I let them stand at attention in silence as I reviewed what had been reported about each.

The first was a massive Wookiee brute by the name of Gaarurra. He had been fighting in the gladiator pits of Geonosis for nearly three years before he was noticed by a Sith Lord. Deals had been made and credits exchanged hands to send the beast here. Normally, it would not have even been considered, but we needed to bolster our ranks no matter the source.

I only needed to glance at his two and a half meter height to know that he'd be well-suited for Juggernaut training. Well, if he survived. Of course, he would never rise to prominence even if he did. No Sith would promote him as it would effectively be political suicide. Regardless, I suspect the others will gang up to kill him first.

Next was the Twi'Lek, Kalista. Formerly the pleasure slave of a Republic-aligned crime lord on Tatooine, she "freed" herself by killing him, only to be captured again when Imperial forces raided his hideaway. Her Force Sensitivity was noticed quickly.

The sheer rage in her was simply delightful. Whether she could learn to harness it or not would determine if she survived. If she did, she might make a nice fit as an assassin. Or a bedwarmer. Either one would serve the Empire's needs.

Third was, I believe, the weakest link. A Quarren named Garsh. He had only been on planet for five minutes and he was already starting to look dehydrated. Once I'd seen what species he was, I didn't even bother reading the rest of his file. Korriban was going to kill him before the first task did.

I hope it does. It would save me the trouble.

Fourth and fifth were a pair of Zabrak twins. The male was Terrak and the female Ianna. Born to a household slave on Dromund Kaas, they came into the world with a symbiotic bond with each other. Compared to the others, they were pampered and weak, too reliant on each other. I was not too impressed with them.

Still, Zabrak are renowned for their high pain tolerance, so that may compensate somewhat for their weakness in the Force.

The sixth was a Nautolaun, Qiv Brellen. Like Garsh, he was from an aquatic species, but it seemed that he was tolerating the local climate better. He had been found serving the Hutts on Nal Hutta as a mechanic. His technical skills were of less interest than his strength in the Force, but it was a good indicator of his intelligence.

However, he is too cowardly to be a proper Sith. But fear can turn to desperation. And desperation perpetrates interesting results.

Now, my potential "problem children." Fittingly, they are the only humans of the group.

The first is Olia Fen. A fallen Jedi. Or rather a fallen Jedi Padawan. Her kind are always…troublesome, as they tend to delve too deeply into the Dark Side, too quickly. She is brash, but powerful and skilled. She claims the Jedi held her back from her true potential. An opinion I can agree with. Due to her origins, she will require less practical training and more philosophy. As it stands, she could likely wipe the floor with the rest of them.

I smothered a smile as I notice that her now-yellow eyes keep darting to my belt, where her lightsaber hangs. I would make this a fair competition, though only in that all the acolytes would have the same resources to work with.

As for the other…

I reached up and massaged one of the tendrils on my chin as I circled the group.

If I had not read the report from Lord Durus, I likely would have dismissed him as nothing but a brute. For a mere cortosis miner, Aldrex Zare has proven himself to be interesting, at the very least. While still a lesser being, I do admit that he has shown the greatest Force potential of the group, demonstrating a high level of skill with telekinesis. The reports indicated that he has had no formal training, so the fact that he was capable of teaching himself to this level was astounding.

Still, I have seen greater students fail.

As the silence drags on, I continued watching them. Both to unnerve them and to gauge their reactions to each other.

Garsh seemed to suffocate in the heat, paying little mind to the others. It seems he may die sooner than I thought. Qiv appeared to want to help in some way, but dared not move. That empathy will have to be driven out of him.

Kalista was regarding everyone with a heated glare, while the twins kept their eyes to the floor. Spineless cowards.

Gaarurra simply stared at me, though I could feel his rage simmering beneath the surface.

Olia seemed to have homed in on the fact that Aldrex would be her greatest competition, though the latter seems to be oblivious to her stare.

Understandably, he instead shot the occasionally glance at the Wookiee. Focusing on the physically largest threat in the room. Smart, but perhaps not wise. Power comes from more than just muscle.

Oddly, I am not sensing much from him other than mild curiosity, which makes me wonder what is going through his head.

Aldrex

Holy fuck he's huge.

I mean I knew Wookiees were big, but holy shit! The giant furball's about two and a half feet taller than me and probably outweighs me by a factor of two. I come up to his elbow!

He, or I think it's a he, was a remarkably good distraction from both the Overseer and the woman that keeps glaring at me.

Speaking of the Overseer, he's not one I recognize from SWTOR. He's a Sith Pureblood, and the only ones I know of are human. He doesn't have any hair, but his facial tendrils kind of look like a mustache and goatee. He's also got that uniform that all Overseers apparently wear, plus two lightsabers on his belt.

He hadn't spoken yet, just walked around us. Staring.

Finally, he spoke.

"Welcome to Korriban, acolytes," He greeted in a surprisingly pleasant tone. I was half-expecting to get sneered at, "I am Overseer Iren. You have been brought here for one purpose: To become Sith, or die trying. It is my duty to make sure at least one of you survives to fulfill that purpose."

The Sith gestured, "Follow me."

It wasn't much of a walk, just to the first room off the landing pad. In there was a single table with eight short swords on it. I don't mean vibroblades. Sword swords. No electronic parts. There were also eight bags next to each.

"You will be facing a series of trials over the next several years as you train. This can include delving into the tombs, searching for some trinket or sculpture, or it could be something more scholarly, such as translating an ancient text," Iren's yellow eyes panned over each of us, "They can be extremely dangerous. More often than not, an acolyte perishes in pursuit of one of these trials. I do not expect more than one of you to survive to graduate."

He pointed a hand at the table, "For now, these are the only pieces of equipment you will have access to for your first task. Take one of each now."

There was a moment's hesitation as we looked at each other, waiting to see who would move first. Turned out, it was the Wookiee, as he just walked up and grabbed one. I quickly followed suit and examined my weapon.

Not being an expert, I was satisfied that there were no cracks in the blade.

Once everyone had gotten their weapons, the Sith continued, "Each of you will now be assigned a different task, which you are expected to complete before setting foot in the academy itself. You have been given three days worth of food and water. It is a two day walk to the academy. I suggest you do not tarry long."

"Now for your assignments. You may leave after you have been briefed," He turned to the Wookiee and I, sneering at the former, "Beast. Zare. Both of you will be venturing into the tomb of Ajunta Pall, though you will have separate tasks."

"A squad of soldiers was assigned to clear out an infestation of k'lor'slugs in the east wing. They have not been heard from in several days and the pests remain. Taking care of that will be your task, beast," The Wookiee's lip curled at the continued insults. Overseer Iren ignored him and looked to me, "As for you, there have been reports of looters in the west wing. Your assignment is to remove them and collect any artifacts that they may have recovered. You are dismissed."

Last edited: Jul 13, 2017

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

670

Rictus

Jun 30, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 2

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 13, 2017

Add bookmark

#21

Chapter 2

"So…what's your name?" I asked as soon as the Wookiee and I were out of earshot of Iren.

The titan next to me said nothing, but turned a curious eye towards me.

"I'd rather not just call you "Wookiee" or "Hey you," I shrugged. I wasn't even going to mention the word beast, since that seemed to piss it off, "I'm Aldrex."

What do I know of Wookiees? Very strong, very tough. Force Sensitive Wookiees are extremely rare and the ones that do exist tend to be on the "holy shit" side of the scale of power. But they are also usually honorable to a fault, even the crazy ones like Hanharr. Once their loyalty is earned, it's damn near ironclad and they will go beyond reason to keep to it.

I want it on my side.

As the furball opened its mouth to reply, I raised a hand to interrupt, "I don't know the language of the people of the trees."

The Wookiee's eyebrows shot up at my use of the literal meaning of the name of its species. Suddenly a bit more animated, it crouched down and used a finger to draw in the sand, spelling out "Gaarurra" in Basic.

"Nod once for male, twice for female. I reckon it's difficult to tell for non-Wookiees unless they know what to look for," I replied. Gaarurra nodded once.

The fact that Gaarurra wasn't fitted with a vox box means that the academy didn't see the expense worth it…or it was an act intended to isolate him. Most apprentices wouldn't bother trying to establish communication, as all they would see was another, albeit very powerful, rival. Why bother talking to someone you were just going to end up murdering?

I would like to think I'm not nearly so short-sighted.

In this period, Wookiees were rarely seen off of Kashyyyk, though they were a known quantity and almost always as slaves. As a result, knowledge of their language would not have been widespread. Who knows how long Garurra went without talking to anyone because no one would make the effort.

I cast an eye back to the landing pad, watching the other acolytes exit and head to their tasks. The yellow-eyed human noticed and sneered at me. I gestured for Gaarurra to keep walking.

"I have a proposal," I started quietly, trying to make sure my voice doesn't carry. I grimaced as I shade my eyes. Damn desert sun, "Simply put, we work together on our tasks."

The Wookiee plodded along in silence, though I could tell he was listening.

"Our skills complement each other. You seem more comfortable with that sword in your hand, indicating that you've had martial training. Meanwhile, I'd be lucky not to slice off a foot," I continued. I've only been here a few minutes, but I think I completely understand Anakin's hatred of sand, "On the other hand, I don't think you've had much chance to use your Force abilities, while I've been experimenting with mine for the past year."

Of course, I lied on the first part. I have had training, but with my hands and a quarterstaff rather than a sword. I could easily pummel someone into unconsciousness with my fists. Just not a Wookiee or a k'lor'slug.

But there was no need to tell Gaarurra that.

"Iren is probably expecting us to kill each other to thin out the herd, so to speak. We work together, we keep something stupid from killing either of us. In that case, he'll just kill the weakest one of the remaining acolytes and we get to live just that much longer," I finished.

Gaarurra looked me in the eye for a long moment before letting out a soft woof.

I interpreted that to mean he agreed. +50 Pragmatic

The landing pad was constructed at one end of the Valley of the Dark Lords, with the towering citadel that was the academy visible in the distance. On a side note, it's a lot bigger than any game has indicated. There aren't just four big tombs here. No, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of structures, stretching for miles.

With the directions provided by Iren, our trek took about five hours. Or at least it felt like it. Hard to tell time when you don't have a clock. In that time, the skin on my face, arms, and chest were already starting to form blisters. The rags I had been provided with as a slave did little to protect against the sun beating down on me.

Only consolation I have is that Korriban's heat is a dry heat, so I'm not sweating much because it evaporates as soon as it leaves my pores rather than soak my clothing. I hate feeling sweaty.

I don't know how Gaarurra felt because we haven't stopped walking long enough to have a "conversation." I can't imagine that all that hair is comfortable in the heat. Though I do recall that Kashyyyk has swamps, so he might be used to muggy hot climates and find this pleasant. Still, I don't know where he was before Korriban, but I'm not bringing it up in case it was something unpleasant.

Ajunta Pal's tomb was less of an actual mausoleum and more of a crumbing fortress, which actually fits how his ghost described how he died. The tomb didn't look like it was originally built as such, but renovated after his death. It was the only structure built in the center of the Valley, with the rest of the tombs built into the walls. It overshadowed the rest with its immense size. Even the tomb of Marka Ragnos, whose massive statue could be seen even from here.

This was a monument to the First. And no Sith Lord after him dared presume themselves greater by building their tombs upon his domain.

Considering how long he stuck around as a violent ghost, it may very well have been a reasonable precaution.

Thankfully, Revan took care of that issue centuries ago, so the only dangers should be of the mundane variety.

I sighed in relief as we passed into the shadow of the ziggurat, the burning sun finally off my skin. Before venturing inside, we stopped for what felt like the fiftieth water break. Out of six canteens of water, I'd gone through one and a quarter to get here. Iren said the trip to the Academy was two days on foot from the Valley of the Dark Lords, and it took most of an afternoon to get here. Unless I binged on water, I should have enough to get there, but just barely.

Walking into the yawning darkness, my nose scrunched up as a coppery smell mixed with dust hit me. Garurra growled something from behind me.

My eyes adjusted to the gloom as we moved further in. We weren't given any lights to use as we move in, so we'll have to find something.

As we walk, I brushed my fingers around the edges of a scorch mark on the wall. An examination of the rest of the corridor showed more such marks, along with claw marks gouged out of the stone.

"Looks like this is where the fighting started," I remarked, "No bodies though."

Gaarurra huffed his agreement. I think. It might have been something else.

Not much else to do except go deeper, Gaarurra in front. Luckily, someone had dropped glowrods as they had moved in, likely the soldiers.

Each of us picked one up before moving on. The signs of battle only grew worse the further we went. The Imperial squad had started taking losses. Half of an Imperial helmet here. An armored hand there. A lot of blood all over the place. But not enough pieces to make a whole person.

K'lor'slugs likely ate them in the past few days. Snap gulp.

As we crossed through a bigger chamber, something with a lot of teeth screeched and lunged towards my head before finding itself pancaked against a wall with enough force to crater the stone beneath it. Ichor splattered everywhere as the sack of flesh exploded. I lifted my glowrod over it to get a better look.

Oh yeah. That used to be a k'lor'slug. Hatchling by the look of it. As its remains slowly slid off the wall, something clattered to the ground.

Picking it up, I found myself with a single gray metal vambrace. Little beastie must have eaten a soldier's arm.

It was covered in bite marks and stripped of paint by stomach acid, but it was solid and still had straps. After wiping off the goo and dumping a quarter of one of my canteens on it to wash the stomach acid off, I strapped it to my left wrist. At least I had something to put between my face and k'lor'slug teeth for the next time.

Gaarurra and I listened for a moment to make sure we weren't about to be swarmed. When we didn't hear anything, we continued, but not before the Wookiee gave my find a glance and a nod of approval.

At the end of the next chamber, we came upon a grisly sight. I bit back the bile trying to come up my throat.

Nailed to the wall was a male human body at about Gaarurra's chest height, naked as the day he was born. Six metal spikes had been driven through each of his hands and up his arms, keeping him suspended. From the knees down, his legs were simply gone and looked like they had been gnawed off. Blood pooled under him from his collective wounds. The least gruesome thing done to the man was shaving his head and cutting up his face.

I quickly realized a horrifying fact as soon as the light from our glowrods shined on him.

He was still alive.

He groaned as his eyes cracked open and his cracked lips parted, "Come to torment me more, you cretins?" He squinted as he focused on me in the dim light, "Wait, no…an acolyte? Thank the stars…"

"Gaarurra, get ready to hold him up," I stated, "I'll try to get him detached. Don't pull on him until I tell you. We need to keep the wounds plugged or he'll just bleed out faster."

The Wookiee hesitantly nodded his assent and placed a hand under each of the man's armpits.

Closing my eyes, I reached out with the Force, grasping the end of each spike. Rather than trying to pull them out, I concentrated on crushing the tips of each so that we could simply pull him away from the wall without causing more harm. The screech of metal being compressed echoed throughout the room.

I hoped that didn't carry too far.

One by one I worked until all twelve were crushed. I nodded to Gaarurra, "Alright, pull him away, then set him down."

I used the Force to hold the spikes in the man's wounds as my companion pulled him gently away from the wall. It wasn't perfect and the sharp metal wriggled a bit, eliciting a groan of pain from him. But we managed it.

I took off my tattered shirt to use as a mat before Gaarurra laid him gently on the ground, trying not to aggravate his injuries. Closer inspection of the man's stumps showed that they had been cauterized, but only around where the artery would be. He must've had some field treatment before he was strung up.

"Can you hear me?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, my lord," He replied, keeping his voice just as low. He tried to salute, but I stopped him, "Sergeant…Sergeant Cormun, Fifth Infantry platoon Korriban regiment. I'd say "at your service," but I don't think I'll be much help in my current state."

I tore off strips from the parts of the shirt that he wasn't sitting on and some from my pants legs to try and make some makeshift bandages. Didn't need him dying before he can give us the whole story.

"You're part of the squad we were supposed to find," I commented.

Technically a lie. Iren sent Gaarurra to kill the k'lor'slugs. But technically, finding out what happened to the squad could be considered a secondary objective.

"So they did notice," Cormun chuckled, though his eyes were starting to droop. I'm not a medic, but I think he's stable, so he likely just tired now. He probably didn't get a chance to sleep for the past few days, "I'm guessing you're here to finish what we started since we didn't report in," At my nod, he continued, "We couldn't eradicate the slugs conventionally, they bred too fast, growing to fighting size inside of an hour. So we targeted the egg chambers, planted bombs. Didn't have time to set up a remote detonator."

"Did you managed to set it off?" I pressed. I'm not feeling like charging into a k'lor'slug nest. Sure it looked easy in SWTOR, but there are probably a LOT of k'lor'slugs in there.

The soldier slowly shook his head, "We were split. Most of us were firing at the queen to keep her distracted, the rest kept the k'lor'slugs off the demolitionist. But we were flanked."

"By what?" I wanted to ask about the "queen," but I figured that would be something I should already know about. I'm going to assume BIG FUCKING K'LOR'SLUG considering that it took most of the squad just to keep it "distracted."

"Blasted tomb robbers. They snuck in behind us and killed our bomb tech before he could set the timer. I took a bolt in the back. My armor absorbed the hit, but one of those monsters got my…" He gulped and tried not to look down," …got my legs."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Go ahead and rest. We'll see about getting you out of here," I promised. He's a tough sunnovabitch to have survived this long in this condition. It'd be a shame to just leave him. Slap a new pair of legs on him, and he'll be ready to go kick ass. +50 Pragmatic

With a relieved sigh, he did just that. I waited until his breathing evened out to talk, "Well, seems like we should go after the looters first. Don't want a repeat of what happened to the soldiers."

Apparently, I've been making a good impression on Gaarurra since he didn't seem to challenge it.

I glance at the two exits from the chamber. If I didn't get turned around, left is west, "Alright, I'll scout ahead. Could you stay here and make sure a k'lor'slug doesn't eat him?"

Gaarurra woofed in agreement. I think I'm getting the hang of this now.

I fiddled with the settings on the glowrod to dim the lighting before moving deeper into the tomb.

Last edited: Jul 13, 2017

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

691

Rictus

Jul 13, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 3

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 24, 2017

Add bookmark

#26

Chapter 3

It was probably a bad idea to go on by myself, but the Wookiee was not subtle at all. Things were already different from canon as I knew it. There had been no queen k'lor'slug and Cormun and some of his squad should have been holding out at the entrance with the help of two Sith instructors.

But maybe that was it. We had no mention of any other Sith deployed here. Or they'd already been eaten by the queen before the soldiers showed up. Whatever the difference was, it happened and now I needed to deal with it.

So here I am, stalking through a dark and creepy, though thankfully not haunted, tomb. Storming the camp right now would be a terrible idea. I had no idea how many looters there were and I had no desire to find out what a blaster wound felt like, much less multiples.

If the looters had at least a modicum of survival instinct, they would have posted sentries, maybe even patrols. My plan for the moment was to capture one to get some information.

I'm not trained in interrogation, so if I can't persuade them then I can just start crushing limbs piece by piece. Starting with the fingers and toes.

I shivered in the cold. In direct opposition to the exterior, the interior of the tomb was bone-chillingly cold. It didn't help that I was wandering around in only a pair of pants-turned-shorts and boots.

Note to self, after interrogation, steal the potential prisoner's clothes.

My walk through the dark hallways was quiet, with my footsteps being the only sound. Panning my glowrod around, I could barely make out a few shapes in the darkness. Closer inspection showed that they were dead k'lor'slugs. The looters seemed to be trying to keep their part of the tomb clear of the monsters.

My nose scrunched up in disgust at the stench. I didn't know if they were decomposing or if they smelled like that normally. Either way, it was bad.

I stuck a finger into the ichor. I'm no expert on the innards of monster centipedes, but this feels fresh. A patrol must have been through recently.

Continuing on, I took the time to really look around me. On the walls above, three frescos depicted scenes from ancient battles. One showed a warrior of great stature, double-bladed sword held up in victory. Another showed two armies clashing before transitioning into one of them walking away, hands in chains.

These murals were likely as old, if not older, than human civilization on Earth. And they were marred by recent scorch marks. I could see square-shaped disturbances in the dust that indicated where statues once stood. A feeling that I quickly identified as rage started simmering in the back of my mind. My pride as a historian burned at the blatant disregard for history, even one as twisted as the Sith's.

I let the anger stew, but not boil over. It wouldn't help me if I was blinded by it.

Instead, I intended to find something to vent on.

The faint echo of voices came from further in. From what I could hear, there were three distinct tones. At least three targets. Or three plus anyone that was keeping quiet.

I clicked the glowrod completely off as I didn't want to alert the incoming patrol and slipped into the darkness, feeling my way along the wall and following the sound. Eventually, there was a literal light at the end of the tunnel. Creeping to the corner, I peered around to find my guess was correct.

Three men dressed in worn, but sturdy desert gear and armed. Two of them were about average height and build, but the third guy was big and walked like he knew how to use it. The smaller men had blaster rifles and the large man had a vibroblade and a pistol.

Bodybuilder Man seemed to be the one giving orders. So he was the one I needed to "talk" to.

Three on one tended to be terrible odds.

I slowly raised both of my hands and started curling my fingers inwards. Sudden movements stood out more than careful, deliberate ones.

The smaller men started looking uncomfortable, pulling at the collars of their clothes. Gasps for air soon followed as they sank to their knees. Bodybuilder Man turned around to see what was wrong.

I twisted my hands suddenly. Two loud snaps followed as the looters' heads unwillingly rotated one hundred and eighty degrees.

Three on one are indeed terrible odds. But the Force is a hell of an equalizer.

Startled, Bodybuilder Man stumbled back, mouth opened to shout. That wouldn't do at all.

With a thought, the looter's mouth shut with a tooth-jarring snap, causing his yell to come out as a whimper. With a bit of effort, I levitated him half a foot off the ground. Hand held out towards him, I circled the now-sweating man.

Technically, the gesture was completely unnecessary. I could accomplish the same just by thinking hard. Rather, it was a bit of self-hypnosis to subconsciously associate the gesture with the action to lessen the amount of concentration required to maintain the action, allowing me to multi-task more easily.

"Well hello, my new large friend," I grinned, "You and I are going to have a chat so I can make some more friends. But first…"

I knelt and examined the corpses, trying to see if one was my size. Nodding, I quickly relieved one of their shirt and pants before emptying the contents of their bags into my own. They only had food, water, and a few assorted bits of gear, the latter of which I'd sort through later. Any artifacts that were collected were probably held back at their camp anyways.

"An apt display," An aged voice commented as I slung their blaster rifles over my shoulders. It was a scratchy ancient thing, like the sound of an old scroll unfurling, "Unrefined, but acceptable for a mere acolyte."

I whirled around to face the source of the voice, only barely maintaining my grip on the looter. In the light of the glowrods, I could only just make out the form of an emaciated figure emerging from back the way I came.

But in the gloom, a pair of glowing yellow-orange eyes stood out brightly from a dark brown hood.

I was preparing to attack before I remembered there was supposed to be someone else in the tombs. I inclined my head in a short bow, "My lord."

I did not take my eyes off him. While he may be a hunched over old man that looked like a stiff breeze would do him in, I knew full well that he could probably kill me with the slightest twitch. One did not live comfortably in the monster infested tomb without being very capable of wrecking your shit. The fact that he's both Sith and old set off a lot of red flags as well.

Spindrall examined my face before glancing at my prisoner. Those sulfurous eyes came back to me as the ancient robed man's face split into a malevolent smile, "You are wary…Good. You may live longer than most."

He seemed to search for something before continuing, "How is it an acolyte only recently arrived to the sands of Korriban knows of this old hermit enough to react with fear?"

Crap.

"Overseer Iren mentioned that you might be in the area," I replied before wincing internally. Attempting to lie to an old Sith Lord was a poor idea to begin with.

An unamused look was the response, "If you are going to lie to my face, boy, at least have the decency to do it well."

"I apologize, my lord. I merely did not want to seem as though I were stooping to rumormongering. I learned of your presence here from another acolyte," The best part was that it's technically true. I knew he was somewhere in here from Lord Kallig's time as an acolyte.

Either he believed me or he just didn't care, because Spindrall merely stared before turning around, "Follow me."

"My lord?"

"I wish to watch you work," He answered, "I do have a vested interest in your task, after all. I ordered it because the looters were disturbing my meditations."

I left the question "well why didn't you take care of it yourself" unasked. I liked living, after all.

Spindrall's "chamber" was the burial chamber, with Ajunta Pal's sarcophagus right in the middle of the room and dimly lit by candles. I bet he'd be pissed if he were still floating around.

Something was cooking over a small fire in the corner. There were only two things to eat in this tomb. I didn't want to think much about either possibility.

Skullface and the other acolytes weren't here. Either Kallig already passed through here or the failed acolytes hadn't arrived yet.

A familiar bark got my attention. I blinked, "Gaarurra? What are you doing here?"

Lo and behold, my furry acquaintance and our newly-found paraplegic friend were off to one side of the room. Neither were anymore damaged than the last time I saw them. Cormun was somewhat covered now as the remains of my old shirt had been turned into an improvised loincloth.

"I found the beast and the broken soldier before I came upon you," the old Sith replied. The Wookiee growled, but did nothing else. His self-preservation instincts must be going nuts right now. Spindrall turned to face me again, "Sound will not travel far from this room. Do as you will."

There was only a slight pause before Bodybuilder Man was sent hurtling into a wall. Dropping my other acquisitions on the floor, I walked over and crouched next to his slumped over form.

"As I was saying earlier, we're going to have a chat," I began, "Whether that chat is friendly or not is up to you, my large friend."

It was a bit strange to see a man that large cower in front of me, but then I did just shadow-kill his two buddies in only a few seconds. He seemed to find some small well of courage as he glared at me in response, "You're just going to kill me anyway. There's no point!"

"True. You aren't going to get off this planet alive no matter what you say," I admitted. The whole "why threaten to shoot him when you're just going to throw him out of the plane" argument comes to mind. But I have an answer, "What's the point then? The point is that if you talk now I don't have to get creative. The point is that there will be a difference in how you die. Quick and painless. Or in horrible agony as I pop your extremities and limbs off bit by bit, one at a time. Then I move onto the face, starting with the eyes."

I paused, tapping my chin in thought, "Or I can still pop your limbs off, but then leave you out for the k'lor'slugs and go find someone more willing to talk," Shrugging, I continued, "Are they really worth that much to you that you'd endure excruciating pain for them?"

All of which I said with a cheerful smile.

Now, I don't like torture. Too inefficient and they'll say anything to make it stop. If I actually have to resort to it, then I've failed on some level. But the threat of torture on the other hand…

Suffice it to say, he broke down quickly without me having to touch him. No honor among thieves when pain is on the line, it seemed. Through the blubbering, I learned there were about thirty of them total and armed to the teeth. Twenty-seven now. Still, I assumed he'd lie to spite us, so I mentally doubled that number. Better to be over-prepared than under-prepared.

They did have a cache of artifacts, but it was directly under their boss's supervision. That was fine, we were planning to kill them all anyways. They had enough of a haul that they'd require transportation to get it all out. That was when I learned they had speeders nearby and a smuggler ready to take them off world. I filed that last little tidbit away for later.

"Thank you for your contribution to the Sith census," I replied glibly. I savored the look of brief confusion on his face before snapping his neck with a jerk of my wrist.

"There you have it," Spindrall remarked with a nod of approval, "You know your enemy. All you need do now is crush them."

"Thank you for the use of this chamber, Lord Spindrall," I gave a short bow before turning to my companion, "Gaarurra, take your pick of the gear. We'll hit the camp when you're ready."

I quickly stripped myself of the tattered clothing I arrived in before dressing myself in the clothing I scavenged earlier. My sense of modesty had died months ago and I was freezing.

I also took Bodybuilder Man's belt, shirt, and pistol. While I would probably ditch the rifle I already had before I reached the academy, the pistol could be more easily concealed for a later advantage. I twisted the shirt into an improvised hood.

Gaarurra claimed the man's vibroblade and one of the rifles, which I did not contest. Not only was he a lot bigger than me, he'd be better able to keep people and monsters from killing me.

Blaster packs and other miscellaneous gear we split evenly between ourselves. Gaarurra gently hefted Cormun onto his back. We'd find someplace to hide him on the way.

"A question before you go, acolyte," the Sith Lord's cracked voice wheezed. I turned to hear it, "Why do you spare the soldier? He will only slow you down."

I thought about it for a minute. The old me would have just claimed it was the humane thing to do. But I wasn't that man anymore. I had a different answer.

"Because his perseverance impressed me. True, his squad failed to accomplish the objective they set out to do, but he held on long enough through horrific injuries to warn the next group of the dangers ahead to increase their chance of success," I looked Spindrall in the eye as I continued, "I wish to see that kind of tenacity and dedication nurtured," I allowed a smile tinged with a hint of malice and lowered my voice so that Gaarurra wouldn't hear, "And if he decides to use said dedication in my service…well, all the better."

Spindrall's dry chuckling echoed in the chamber, "Acceptable reasoning," He gestured to a small mat off to the side, "Leave the soldier here. As I said, he will only slow you down. I will ensure that he does not perish as you complete your tasks."

"Thank you, my lord," I nodded my head towards Gaarurra, who placed Cormun back down.

As we left, I thought I heard Spindrall say, "Far be it from me to curb the ambition of a Sith…"

Last edited: Jul 24, 2017

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

772

Rictus

Jul 24, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 4

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

#58

Chapter 4

Finding the looter camp wasn't difficult, just a long walk. Most of the interior of Ajunta Pal's tomb had collapsed from wear and tear, only leaving a few open pockets. The majority of the little winding corridors that split off from the main hallways ended in fallen stones and foul smells.

My capture and interrogation of Bodybuilder Man only took maybe twenty or thirty minutes. But I had to assume that they were somewhat intelligent and knew a patrol went missing. Not wise because, you know, they decided raiding Sith tombs was a brilliant idea.

Contrary to my earlier assessment, Gaarurra was eerily silent and hard to see as we stalked through the dark with only a dim glowrod to guide us. I'd only half-hearted suggested we take out as many as possible from stealth, part of me expecting him to eschew hiding as soon as possible.

Wookiees are a mixed bag when it comes to this. I wasn't sure if Gaarurra was a hunter or a berserker, so I would withhold my thoughts until I'd seen him fight. But based on this? I think we stood a good chance of effectively whittling them down before he went nuts.

And we did. We encountered three more patrols, made up of three or four each. In total, we killed ten looters. That left seventeen in the camp, including the boss. We didn't use our blasters, as the sound they make would carry. No, we used blades and the Force.

Necks snapped in my grasp. Crisp, clean and with no mess.

Gaarurra literally tore a guy in half. Blood and guts everywhere. Less said, the better.

I killed a lot of people, probably enough to give me a life sentence back home. Maybe I was expecting to feel something, to have an existential break at breaking a taboo. But I didn't. At least I didn't feel pleasure from the act.

I could only describe what I felt as…mild irritation. They were in my way. Nothing more, nothing less.

With a trail of broken bodies behind us, we made our way to the camp. They were based out of one of the remaining central chambers, a cavernous room supported by pillars as wide as a locomotive. Honestly, it kind of looked like something straight out of Moria. The camp was protected on three sides by collapsed pillars, which they had turned into an improvised palisade.

Given that they had to sneak onto the planet and how small the corridors were, they could only bring what they'd be able to carry themselves. With their numbers, this translated to dozens of sleeping bags and a few tents, food for a small army, and enough gun to make problems for a pair of potential Sith. I spotted four toting blaster cannons.

Pistols, rifles, and blades? Easy enough to get. Heavy weaponry? That suggested someone with cash or influence was bankrolling them.

Glancing at Gaarurra, it seemed he was connecting the same dots. His furry "eyebrows" were furrowed as he scanned the camp.

"Yeah, I see it too," I muttered, to which he replied with a low woof, "This is a bit more complex than we thought. Let's keep an eye out for datapads. Might tell us who their backer is."

I looked around at the higher elevated spaces. If they had heavy guns, they might have had snipers too. When I didn't spot any, I turned my eyes back to the camp itself, noting to keep my head down just in case. With nearly half their number missing, the looters were definitely on edge. While only half of them were actually on guard, none of them were out of arm's reach of their respective weapons.

Despite the openness of the chamber, the rubble strewn across it gave a lot of cover.

"You see anything I don't?" I asked quietly. At the Wookiee's shake of the head, I continued, "Alright, way I see it, we'll have to take out the heavy gunners first. They haven't seen us yet, so we can probably take down at least two of them before the bolts start flying. After that, I guess we just go wild and move from cover to cover."

With the setup of their camp, there really wasn't a choice beyond a head-on assault. The pillars were too big to climb over without dedicated climbing gear. While Gaarurra might be able to do it, that would leave me to handle the "frontal" part of the assault solo and weather the majority of the blasterfire. Not an option I liked.

My furry companion looked over the situation himself before shrugging. With our inability to communicate beyond body language, I suppose it would be a bit difficult to elaborate on anything he disagreed with.

I slung my rifle off my back and lightly slapped Gaarurra's shoulder, "Good luck."

I soon found myself face-first on the ground, air blown out of my lungs and back stinging.

"Ow," I wheezed.

Gaarurra had a sheepish look on his face when I got up. I quickly waved it off and got moving.

I shifted to another piece of cover so that if one of use got bombarded, the other could fire and take some of the pressure off. I slowly peeked over it and levered my rifle so I could look down the sights. A glance back showed Gaarurra doing the same. I nodded when his eyes darted to me.

Carefully, I took aim at one of the burly fellows lugging a blaster cannon.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Two flashes of red light briefly lit up the room, followed by a pair of bodies slumped to the ground with smoking holes in their throat and chest, respectively. Contrary to my expectation, blasters actually do have a bit of recoil since they fire magnetically-contained plasma bolts instead of lasers, so they do have some mass. Not at the same level as firearms, but noticeable nevertheless.

I readjusted and downed the third heavy gunner before I had to quickly duck as the guards on duty sent a hail of blasterfire across the cavernous chamber.

Three down. Fourteen to go.

Instead of sticking my head up out of cover, I sent some blindfire back at them. Someone screamed in the distance.

Thirteen.

A closer-sounding blaster sounded off. Gaarurra was doing his part.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I tumbled out of cover and broke into a sprint to the next pile of rubble. A stream of red lights followed me the whole way. Molten chips of rock flew in all directions as bolt after bolt slammed into my cover.

Alright, I wasn't sticking my head out into that. Looking around, I spied a particularly large rock, around ten feet wide and twice as tall. I grinned. That would do.

Taking a hand off my rifle, I stretched out a hand to it and willed it to move. Slowly, the stone rose into the air. Grimacing, I placed my weapon on the ground so my other hand could be brought to bear. I underestimated how heavy this was, though it still wasn't the heaviest I'd lifted. I rotated it so that it was horizontal.

With a grunt, I sent it hurtling towards the source of the blasterfire. I couldn't count how many panicked shouts there were, but a lot of them went real quiet, real fast as the boulder crashed into them. The ones that were left knew what was coming.

"SITH!" One of them cried before being silenced by Gaarurra.

I leaned against my cover to catch my breath for a moment. I didn't know what power category I was in, but I definitely wasn't Skywalker tier. Moving stuff that big was tiring as all hell.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Edging around my cover, I counted six visible looters. The boulder had carved a trench through their camp, crushing a quarter of the tents under it before being stopped by the downed pillar. I grimaced and hoped that hadn't destroyed anything important. Thankfully, it missed the most expensive looking tent.

My rifle fired two more times, dropping two more looters. Before I came to Star Wars, Dad used to take my brother and I shooting when we were younger. He'd gone through Secret Service training since he used to work at Camp David as a park ranger and he figured we should know how to use a gun. I was a decent shot, but I never expected to actually use those skills.

I wasn't military trained, but neither were these guys, apparently. Their shots were going wild now, more so that before. They were just shooting randomly and hoping they hit something.

I hadn't been keeping track of Gaarurra since I moved, so I was a little surprised when he roared and charged out of cover, vibroblade in hand.

…Fuck it.

I walked out from behind my cover and steadily moved forward. By this point, my large companion had their full attention, so the four that were left pretty much ignored me in their mad scramble to get away from the furry juggernaut. Only one managed to move fast enough to avoid getting carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey, but I quickly put him down with a bolt in the back before he got very far.

As the cavern fell silent at last, I gave Gaarurra a wide berth. Wookiees have a tendency to enter blood-rages in combat and I didn't know if he was in one. After a few minutes, he seemed to calm down.

We picked through what was left of the camp. It was…gruesome. The boulder had crushed five and injured a sixth before rolling through the tents. The sixth had been quickly put out of his misery since he was too far gone to talk.

Looking over them, I thought it a bit odd that all the looters were human. Given that they were likely Outer Rim folk, I was expecting at least a few aliens among their number.

Putting aside that mystery for the moment, Gaarurra and I policed what gear was still intact. Eleven blasters of varying sizes and the blaster cannons were piled up on a grav sled, which the looters had helpfully brought with them. There were some bits and pieces of Imperial equipment too, but not as much as I thought there would be. Still, I managed to find a matching vambrace to put on my unarmored arm and a mostly intact breastplate.

My assumption about the boss's tent being the fanciest one was right, though I have no idea which one of the corpses was him. Relics, ranging from statues to shards of murals, were haphazardly piled up in the middle of the tent, which angered my inner historian greatly. With Gaarurra's help, I carefully packed them up using blankets scattered around the camp.

Surprisingly, there wasn't much else in the tent besides a cot and a locker. I frowned at the latter object. I didn't have the code to get in and crushing the mechanism seemed like a poor idea. Shrugging, I decided to load it onto the sled with everything else. At the very least, Iren might be interested in its contents. Maybe there's a datapad inside.

All in all, it only took us an hour, most of which was getting the artifacts ready for transport. That was one task done. Just one more to go.

Last edited: Sep 4, 2017

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

684

Rictus

Sep 3, 2017

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 5

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 15, 2018

Add bookmark

#87

Chapter 5

After clearing out the looter camp, Gaarurra and I navigated the dark tunnels to return to Spindrall's chamber for a moment to drop off the artifacts and supplies we had scavenged. I used some of the medical supplies we purloined to patch up Cormun as best I could. Mostly, that meant I disinfected the wounds and changed bandages.

Gaarurra had swapped out his rifle for one of the blaster cannons. If it wouldn't have weighed me down so much, I would have done the same. If what I suspected about the queen was true, we were going to need the firepower. Hopefully, the Force would compensate.

Instead, I fiddled with my rifle until I figured out how to change the power pack until we headed out.

We didn't get far before we hit the first wave. In a place as silent and enclosed as this tomb, sound carries a long way. Our firefight with the looters must have stirred up the k'lor'slugs. Without the patrols to keep them down, they came in dozens. Most were hatchlings, but there were adults scattered amongst them.

Breathe in…breathe out.

I raised my rifle to my shoulder and fired one shot at a time, trying for one shot one kill. Beside me, Gaarurra tore through six at a time with each shot from his blaster cannon.

There were no tactics involved. They came at us in a solid wall of gnashing teeth and squirming flesh. We answered with plasma. We barely needed to aim.

I had to switch my rifle to full-auto simply to keep up with the numbers, but eventually the horde slowly whittled away. After we mopped up the last, I swapped out power packs again. Though the barrel of Gaarurra's blaster cannon was glowing red hot, we didn't stop to let it cool down. We left a trail of ichor in the shape of our footprints behind us as we ran. According to Cormun, new k'lor'slugs would be born and at fighting size inside of an hour.

We didn't bother with stealth as we made a beeline for the egg chamber. We didn't stop to engage groups, though we did shoot the ones that got in our way. The faster we got there, the less we would have to deal with in the long run.

As we got closer, I could see signs that indicated something big passed through regularly. Claw marks on the ceiling…and massive pitch-black tunnels carved through the ancient stone.

When we arrived, I noted how SWTOR was yet again inaccurate. Instead of a small chamber, we found ourselves in a cavern the size of a football stadium with a ceiling so high I couldn't see it. And it was completely filled with eggs.

Not a few dozen, like shown in the game. Not hundreds. Thousands. Possibly hundreds of thousands. Before my eyes, dozens started hatching. In the center of all this with a cluster of eggs built up around it was one of the bombs. The rest were presumably buried around the room.

There were less guards than I thought there would be. Just a few full-grown k'lor'slugs that were quickly dispatched with a few shots. That said, there was very little doubt that the queen was nearby judging from the massive holes in the walls and floor.

Gaarurra gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head, "I don't know how to arm it."

The Wookiee nodded in understanding. I didn't need to say anything else. We both knew our jobs. He would arm the bomb while I held off the k'lor'slugs.

I quickly glanced around the room and grimaced. There weren't any good choke points.

"I'll set up here," I stated as I gestured to the doorway we were standing in, "They'll only be able to come at me from two directions instead of all around."

Gaarurra made his own assessment before nodding in agreement. He fiddled with the blaster cannon for a moment before deploying its attached tripod and gesturing for me to take it.

I immediately understood his intent. I slung my rifle back over my shoulder and took command of the weapon. He wasn't going to be able to use it if he was arming the bombs. I assured him I was ready by firing a shot at the biggest cluster of eggs I could see.

As ichor and bits of shell splattered, hundreds of screeching cries rent the air as k'lor'slugs of all sizes started pouring out of every crevice. Garurra drew his vibroblade and charged towards the central bomb, hacking at anything that got between him and it. His enormous hands and feet smashed the eggs around the bomb before he got to work.

That was all I was able to see before I had to get busy. The rest came for me, as I was making the most noise and causing the most damage. The blaster cannon jerked in my hands with each shot, but with the horde coming to me, aiming was irrelevant. A few got too close, but were quickly turned to paste with well-timed Force Crushes.

Things started blurring together. Shot after shot blew up entire groups. The barrel of the blaster cannon started smoking, but I couldn't stop or else I'd be overwhelmed.

Several screeches coming from behind me caused me to briefly unsling my rifle and quickly hose down the hallway behind me with blasterfire. I missed more often than not, but I still managed to put down the group that tried sneaking up on me before turning back to the cannon.

Eventually, it stopped firing as safety protocols overrided the firing mechanism. As much as I wanted to cuss up a storm, I couldn't hesitate long enough to do so. Instead, I drew my sword and pistol.

Now, my knowledge of swordplay could be simplified as "stick the pointy end in the other guy." But with animals like this, skill could be replaced by strength. I didn't need a fancy technique to start carving my way through them, just enough muscle power to drive sharpened steel through flesh.

The hatchlings were easy to kill. Hell, I could get two or three with one wide swipe. The adults had tougher skin, so I used the blaster on them.

Killing them wasn't the problem, but their numbers. If this continued, I'd be overwhelmed.

Note to self: get a flamethrower at first opportunity.

Instead of holding my position, I started carving a path to Gaarurra. I could just barely see his furry form hunched over the bomb. With me making so much racket, the k'lor'slugs were all but leaving him alone.

Suddenly, all of them froze and scattered as the ground started shaking.

Before I could react, a massive brown shape burst out of the stone floor, devouring both Gaarurra and the bomb whole in a single gulp.

"Well…shit," I remarked aloud.

The k'lor'slug queen was indeed big. Much bigger than I was expecting. Like stack two double-decker buses on top of each other big.

I had a peashooter and a piece of sharp metal and there wasn't any rubble big enough to squish her with nearby. This was probably not going to end well for me if I stayed to fight her.

But damn it, she just ate the Wookiee and the bomb!

I fired my pistol at her a few times, only to watch it lightly scorch her hide without doing any real damage. The queen let out a keening screech before barreling towards me. I dove to one side as she charged past. I tried to swing my sword at her, but it only succeeded at making a loud noise as it scraped against her. I tried to crush her with the Force, only to have my power slough off her.

So I ran. With her blocking the exit, I had to run deeper into the cavern and hope I found something useful. She screeched again and the chase was on. I vaulted over egg clusters, though she crashed right through them uncaringly.

I used the Force to throw small rocks at her face, only to watch them bounce off harmlessly. Despite my inability to actually harm her, I was doing a fairly good job of keeping away from her.

Or I was until I slipped on a puddle of ichor.

I gracelessly tumbled and rolled until I came to a stop against one of the cavern's walls. Despite the world still seeming to spin for a moment, I could still see the meat-grinder that called itself a mouth coming straight at me.

Despite this, I wasn't afraid. Oh sure, there was some fear, but I wasn't terrified. I closed my eyes and waited.

And waited.

I cracked open my right eye to see why nothing had happened and I was greeted by the sight of a small piece of glinting metal sticking out of the monster's belly as the creature froze in place. As I stared, the metal moved, crudely carving a hole through the beast's hide. Once it was big enough, a familiar shaggy head poked out as Gaarurra pulled himself out, vibroblade in hand. Covered from head to toe in wounds, blood, and guts, the enormous Wookiee made for an intimidating sight.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

However, Gaarurra didn't seem nearly as happy to see me as I did him. He pointed at the exit and roared before running.

I blinked. Then the pieces clicked and my eyes went wide. I scrambled to my feet and bolted after him.

The queen had eaten the bomb too.

Sluggish from pain, she tried to chase us, but we were long gone before she would have made it halfway across the chamber. When the bomb detonated behind us, the tomb shook beneath our feet.

And I laughed all the while.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

727

Rictus

Jan 15, 2018

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 6

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 20, 2018

Add bookmark

#109

Chapter 6

The walk back to Spindrall's chamber was a quiet one. Without the queen to direct them, the remaining k'lor'slugs had started turning on each other and allowing mindless hunger to take over. The few groups we encountered were too busy tearing each other apart to notice us.

Considering it was entirely possible that the beasts were made with Sith Alchemy, it's likely that they had a sort of hive mind. Killing the queen must have thrown them into disarray and caused the rest to default to "feed."

All in all, it was a good day. While we did lose my rifle and Gaarurra's blaster cannon, neither of us were seriously hurt. Even if Gaarurra did stink to high heaven.

Spindrall was exactly where we left him, meditating in front of the sarcophagus.

"It's done, Lord Spindrall," I stated as I approached, stopping just outside of arm and weapons reach. Not that it would stop him if he wanted to murder me.

"Finally," His aged voice cracked, "At last there will be quiet."

The Sith Lord then went silent long enough that I was starting to wonder if he'd dropped back into meditation. I had to force myself to keep still. Walking away at the wrong moment might get me fried.

"Impressive. Both of you yet survive," the old man commented. Though his face was turned away, I saw the edge of a smirk, "Truly, I wonder how that came about. A lack of proper Sith attitude…or the presence of one," He paused again, "Nevertheless, you have performed adequately and your Masters will be satisfied."

I waited.

One red eye turned in my direction, "You may leave."

And leave I did, though not without a feeling of frustration brewing in my gut. No words of wisdom? No reward?

This adventure sucked. At least there was loot.

Gaarurra and I found the looters' speeders hidden nearby. After loading up Cormun and our gear, I had Gaarurra wrap himself up in the dead men's clothing.

We followed our former prisoner's directions and quickly found their escape ship, a modest sized light freighter. Disguised as the looters, we had no problems getting on board and quickly subduing the smuggler. A fast interrogation showed that he didn't know much other than an interesting little hole in Korriban's defenses.

After getting the access codes to the ship, we executed him, despite his begging. While it may have been smarter to leave him alive, I had no way of ensuring his loyalty.

As neither Gaarurra nor I knew how to fly a ship, we decided to hide it until either of us acquired a reputable pilot, along with our stock of blasters. After closing up every hatch and covering all intakes, I used the Force to cover the vessel with sand. I then placed a distinctive rock on top, then shot it twice with my pistol to make it more distinctive.

There was a possibility that the wind would uncover the ship, but even if it did it would not be connected to me.

After that, we loaded back up on the speeders.

As we sped across the desert, I noticed a splotch of black standing out from the endless sea of sand. Upon maneuvering closing, I saw that it was the Quarren from earlier, collapsed on the ground and half-buried. The sun had not been kind to him, causing his skin to blister and crack from the heat and dryness. Leaning over him, I could see that he was still breathing, if only barely.

I looked to Gaarurra to see what he thought. The Wookiee shrugged.

"Fat lot of help you are," I muttered unkindly.

In the end, I overturned one of our many canteens of water over the Quarren's head and telekinetically dumped him in the back of the speeder.

At my companion's questioning look, I replied, "If he completed his task, he's one more body between us and Iren. If he didn't…well, he'll die anyways."

The squid probably wasn't going to last long, regardless of our help. Callous, yes. But callousness had helped me survive the past year.

Unlike our hours long trek to the Valley of the Dark Lords, getting to the academy only took ten minutes rather than the two day walk we had been looking forward to. Then again, we were probably clocking in somewhere around one hundred and fifty mph. But hey, we got there intact.

We dropped Cormun off with some soldiers and dumped the Quarren out on the ground before heading inside.

This complex was supposed to house and train thousands of potential Sith, as well as serve as the headquarters of the Dark Council itself. And it showed. Despite its dust-covered exterior, the academy itself was impressive with how expansive it was, extending far beyond sight. I'm certain there were areas never shown in the game, like the soldiers' barracks and various storage rooms. While most of the occupants were humans and red-skinned Sith, there were a few aliens scattered throughout.

A pair of guardsmen stopped us at the front door, but a quick show of the Force had us inside faster than any key. Only stopping long enough to get directions to Iren, I ignored the glances and sneers on the faces of the other acolytes we passed.

I could honestly care less about their opinions. Right now, I just wanted to find a bed and sleep until next week.

Overseer Iren merely raised an eyebrow ridge at the sight of the grav-sled full of artifacts we were dragging behind us. He leaned forward in his chair, setting aside the datapad he was working on. Thin red fingers clasped together under his chin.

"I trust that your respective tasks are complete?" He asked. If he was surprised to see Gaarurra, he didn't show it.

"The looters are dead," I reported, gesturing to the grav-sled, "This is everything they collected. I also brought along the leader's footlocker, though I couldn't get it open without potentially damaging the contents. Might be something incriminating in there."

The Sith nodded approvingly at my forward thinking before pressing, "How many looters were there? Their level of organization?"

"Thirty total. Solid tactics if they weren't dealing with Sith. They had several patrols of three to four keeping the k'lor'slugs at bay while they took everything not nailed to the ground," I stated, my arms instinctively clasping behind my back as I spoke, "Either they or their backers had access to military grade gear. Four of them had blaster cannons. However, their gear was better than their training. They were terrible shots and broke quickly."

"And the k'lor'slugs?"

I looked to Gaarurra, who opened his mouth to reply.

Iren held up a hand to interrupt us, "It is already blindingly obvious that you two worked together. I would prefer to hear it from the mouth of the one I can actually understand."

Oddly, it didn't seem like he disapproved.

Shrugging, I took up the task of reporting, "The squad sent in before us managed to set up several bombs in the egg chamber, but wasn't able to detonate them before being overwhelmed. Gaarurra armed them while I held off the k'lor'slugs. After setting the timer, he managed to kill the queen before we withdrew from the chamber."

"You managed this…with swords?" The Overseer gave a pointed look to the sword strapped to my belt.

"We scavenged some ordinance from the looters," I replied.

"I see," Iren responded simply.

Seconds ticked by as his yellow eyes examined us. Neither Gaarurra nor I moved or looked away.

"I will admit, I was not expecting to see any of you for at least another two days. And yet here you two are on the very first day," He finally spoke, "Credit where credit is due for using your brains and showing incredible amounts of restraint."

I felt like "for a Sith" should have been added at the end there.

"Despite my misgivings of your species, beast," Gaarurra growled at the name, though Iren continued unperturbed, "You both have done well, despite an inability to communicate and being encouraged to murder each other. While most Overseers would be displeased to see both of you come back alive, I find myself…pleased. While my job is to weed out the weak, that does not mean we should seek out opportunities to waste Force Sensitives. They are rather rare, after all."

Gaarurra and I glanced at each other with matching perplexed expressions. Holy shit, was this a Sith with common sense?!

"As you have completed your respective tasks several days early, you may do with the remaining time as you wish until the others return. Quarters in the dormitories have been prepared and stocked for your use," Iren explained, "When the others have arrived, you shall be contacted via the datapads waiting for you in your quarters. You are dismissed."

As we turned to leave, the Overseer stopped me, but gestured for Gaarurra to go. Once the Wookiee had left, he continued.

"Lord Spindrall sent a message that arrived shortly before you did, requesting a package be delivered to you specifically. I do not know what you did to gain his attention, but it will be waiting in your room."

Our "rooms" were organized in pairs. I wasn't assigned to a room with Gaarurra, but I picked up my stuff and moved into his. No way was I risking getting put with the yellow-eyed chick. I'd rather deal with the Wookiee stink over getting my throat slit in the middle of the night.

When the factotum droid complained, I told it where it could stuff it. In hindsight, probably not a good idea.

I immediately claimed the top bunk. Gaarurra may be friendly, but I wasn't comfortable with three hundred pounds of Wookiee hanging over my head.

When I set my bag down on my bed, I heard a sound that wasn't metal shifting around. After digging around, I pulled out a slightly crumpled stack of papers covered in nigh-unintelligible writing. That wasn't something that was…

I blinked and glanced at the package from Lord Spindrall, still unopened. I immediately unwrapped it to find an ancient-looking tome. Carefully opening it, I saw both basic and the same unintelligible writing. It took a moment before I realized that it was a primer for learning Sith Runes.

There was a note tucked away behind the cover:

"While Ajunta Pal started as but one among equals, he came to rule them all in the end. Perhaps you will follow his path, perhaps not. This is but a step, though I look forward to seeing where your path leads, Traveller."

Despite the chill that went down my spine at that last word, I grinned.

I changed my mind. This adventure was awesome!

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

793

Rictus

Jan 20, 2018

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 7

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 29, 2018

Add bookmark

#202

Chapter 7

The next acolyte to return after us was Yellow Eyes. Despite being caked in sand, blood, and sweat, she had confidently sauntered back to the dormitories the next day as though she were queen of the universe. That quickly turned to shock, then rage, when she spotted Gaarurra, Squid, and I lounging in the common room.

I barely spared her a glance as she stormed off before going back to my book, only noting that my intuition had been correct about room placements. If I actually cared, I would have felt sorry for Gaarurra's former roommate, who would undoubtedly be shoved into her room in my place.

Speaking of Squid, I still hadn't learned his name and he didn't seem inclined to give it. It seemed he was a bit put out at us for just dumping him at the front door or something else, but he wasn't openly hostile and made sure to stay in relative proximity to Gaarurra or I. Unless he tried something, I was content to let him be for the moment…not that I wasn't keeping an eye on him regardless. He may be sluggish from the near-death by heatstroke, but that didn't make him any less potentially dangerous.

After our action-packed day yesterday, I contented myself with reading through Spindrall's primer. Not that there was anything else to do. We didn't have access to the academy's facilities, like the training rooms or the archives. Due to Iren wanting to keep everything "fair," we were basically left to sit and twiddle our thumbs until the others got back.

The Sith Language was incredibly complex and maddeningly non-sensical to the point where I doubted I would ever attempt to speak it aloud. An agglutinative language, it possessed twenty-three phenomes made up of seventeen consonants and six vowels, making it remarkably limited compared to spoken Basic due to lacking "p" and "l" sounds. Translating from Sith to Basic was never perfect and prone to mistranslations due to the absence of certain consonants. Apparently, it was so difficult for non-Sith to learn that even the original Dark Jedi got fed up and created auto-translate amulets. Thankfully, now there are "Sith-to-Basic" dictionaries.

On a morbid note, there are more than forty phrases dedicated solely to describing murdering one's teacher and taking their place. One of the tamer ones involved taking the blood-soaked skull of said teacher and showing it to one's fellow apprentices to establish dominance over them. I felt like that would only result in the galaxy's most dangerous game of "keep away."

And to think, I've only gotten a sixth of the way through the tome and I haven't even gotten started on translating Spindrall's notes. I'm still debating whether it portrays the ancient Sith as hardcore or just fucking nuts.

The sound of metal feet on metal flooring drew my eye up for a moment. Red photoreceptors stared back just as long before the silver-blue droid went back to its duties.

Pissing off the factotum droid wasn't my best decision. It held a grudge and short-sheeted my bed last night, as well as over-starching my spare pair of pants. I'm also going to be checking any food I get from it for poison, just in case. I really needed to remember that while it was a factotum droid, it was also a Sith factotum droid. It probably had assassination functions hidden away somewhere in that chassis.

In my defense, I was really tired and irritable at the time. On the bright side, it's good practice for when I would need to constantly watch my back for assassination attempts from my fellows. Silver lining and all that.

The Nautolan was next, arriving on the third day. I didn't know where he'd been sent, but he was followed by a pair of floating orbs made up of what looked to be hastily-cobbled together junk. Like Squid, he wasn't handling the heat very well, but he at least managed to make it to the academy on his own.

I didn't catch his name before he passed out in his room, so I just mentally dubbed him "Tentacles."

The Twi'Lek came in a few minutes after him. While she was covered in cuts and bruises, she was much less haggard-looking. She was even less social than Yellow Eyes, choosing to glare at everyone in silence before retreating to her quarters. Turned out, she was supposed to be rooming with Gaarurra.

I named her "Tails."

By now, I was getting used to my new accommodations. After noting that Yellow Eyes hadn't taken the chance to brutally murder me in my sleep yet, I'd taken the chance to shave and have a long shower, though I kept a knife within arms reach. My captors had been more concerned with keeping us fed and working than clean. As a result, I had nearly a year's worth of sweat, blood, and cortosis dust clinging to me. I thanked my lucky stars that I was only capable of growing stubble instead of a full beard. I came out about an hour and a half later with more than a few cuts on my face, but I felt better.

After a year with no haircuts, my hair was shaggy and hanging down between my shoulder blades. Since I didn't trust either myself or the factotum droid to cut it, I just combed it and tied it back into a rough, low-hanging ponytail. It wasn't new for me and I'd done it before during my "I'm going to try stuff" phase of middle school before I quickly learned that it literally took all day for my hair to air-dry. Though given how ridiculously arid Korriban was, that might be a boon now.

Despite how relaxed I was from the shower, Spindrall's message was still bothering me. "Ajunta Pall's path" could reference a lot of things. Not only was he the first Dark Lord of the Sith, he was one of the first, if not the first, Dark Jedi. His experiments in what would become Sith Alchemy were what started the schism in the first place. Whatever the old man's intent, he wanted me to translate the papers he stowed away in my bag.

Besides that, calling me a "Traveler" had some disturbing implications. Even in SWTOR, Spindrall seemed to know more than he ever let on. Maybe he actually did. Zash did supposedly treat him like a prophet, after all.

What else did he know? Did he know anything? Was he just crazy?

All the same, red eyes haunted my dreams that night.

"Horns" and "Spikes," the male and female Zabrak respectively, came in on the last possible day of our allotted time a few hours apart from each other. Horns had a ragged stump in the place of his left arm, though he was outfitted with an ill-fitting skeletal cybernetic prosthetic by day's end. Judging by how he kept accidentally crushing things, it was going to take a while for him to get used to it.

Tentacles and Spikes were roomed together and Horns was paired off with Squid.

I don't know why I was giving everyone stupid nicknames. Maybe it was to make them seem like less of a threat or something. Maybe it was just me getting something to piss them off with later. Or maybe I was just distracting myself from my own frustration at attempting to speak even a single word of the Sith Language.

Translating individual words was relatively easy. Figuring out grammar structures and tenses was another matter. Figuring out what sound "dz" was supposed to make was a separate beast from that.

Besides Gaarurra, Squid, and I, everyone had avoided each other as much as possible. But even without empathic senses, there was a near-palpable sense of suspicion, paranoia, and distrust. If the academy didn't have a "no blatant murder" rule, this dorm would have erupted into a bloodbath by now, if only because of Yellow Eyes. Probably the exact reason they have that rule, come to think of it.

I'll admit I was feeling it too, though it was mitigated by the small feeling of smug superiority at being the only one to come back completely uninjured.

The morning after the twins arrived, the dorms were filled with an unholy racket as everyone's datapads chimed loudly. Nobody said a word to each other as we pulled our clothes, non-descript black robes provided by the academy. As none of them had been tailored for us specifically, I was treated to the sight of Tails practically drowning in her robes and Gaarurra cramming his way into a slightly too small outer robe. I myself only wore the short-sleeved under-tunic, pants, belt, and boots since it still felt too warm for the whole ensemble, even with the academy's climate controls.

Slipping a knife into my boot, I strapped my sword to my belt and headed out with Gaarurra and Squid. We'd learned quickly that it was a good idea to travel in groups. I may have been in the upper tiers of this particular group strength-wise, but I was far from top dog of the academy. The older or more experienced acolytes occasionally let their power go to their heads and tended to pick fights with people they saw as beneath them, which included aliens and new arrivals. I hadn't seen it myself, but I'd seen what the successful groups were doing. If you weren't alone, they wouldn't bother you unless they were holding a grudge or massively outnumbered you.

We got to the Overseer's office without incident, though I felt a shiver go down my spine as we passed through the main hall, but it wasn't from the eyes around us. I didn't dare look up, knowing quite well just what was on the upper levels of the academy building.

Iren greeted us with silence from his seat behind his desk, yellow eyes scanning us as we filed in. They paused for a moment on Horns' cyber arm, then continued without a word.

"Congratulations are in order for all of you," He smiled at last, clasping his hands together under his chin. It wasn't a pleasant smile, "It is a rare thing to see every member of a group of acolytes return from their first task. Usually at least one or two go missing, either because they died or they got "lost" in the tombs."

Translation: The acolytes usually off the weakest link before the Overseers get the chance. The fact that no one did was weird for them.

"Now that all of you are here, it is time to discuss your training," Iren stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, "Perhaps contrary to your expectations, I will not be directly responsible for training you. My role is only to supervise the completion of your trials. You will be responsible for making certain that you are up for the task."

He picked up a datapad from his desk and typed in a few commands. The datapads on our own belts chimed.

"You now have access to the various facilities of the academy, such as the archives and the training halls. Make use of them as you see fit," He continued, "You will seek out any teacher you can find. You will search for any scrap of knowledge you can piece together. You will toil until either your bones or your spirit break. Your success or failure, your life or death, will be in your hands alone."

Silence reigned in the office again.

"You are dismissed. When you have been assigned a task, you will be notified. Until then, good luck."

As the others started filtering out of the room, I stayed put for a moment. I could feel Gaarurra and Squid pause outside the doorway when they noticed I wasn't following.

Iren raised an eye ridge, "You have a question, acolyte?"

"I do," I replied, "Are we being groomed for a particular Lord or are we merely a pool to choose from?"

"The latter," He immediately answered, "That said, it may behoove you to make yourself more appealing and useful for your prospective Master with some independent work."

I said my thanks before rejoining Gaarurra and Squid. While it was a valid question, it was more to gauge the Overseer's reaction. Suffice it to say, I approved. While he was still a snob by default, he was a fair snob. He wasn't an outright ass like Harken or a complete snob like Tremmel.

Whether that made things going forward harder or not was still up for debate. Though he was fair with me, he was also fair with everyone else, minus the racial slurs. He would give just as much help to them as he would to me.

Though I was preoccupied with mulling over this, I noticed that I didn't feel the chill again when we crossed back through the main hall.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

714

Rictus

Jan 29, 2018

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 8

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Mar 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#307

Chapter 8

The main training hall was brutally chaotic. I'd been at the academy proper for nearly two weeks and I still wasn't used to it. There were no orderly duels or set boundaries, save for the fact that it never left the room. Acolytes weaved in and out of each other's paths as they dodged and deflected attacks from the resident training droids.

Venturing into the main hall meant taking your life into your own hands. The skill level of the opponents alternated randomly to simulate the havoc of a proper battlefield, so the droids were occasionally set for the Dark Council's training regimen. I was passing by the hall the last time that happened and nearly got hit with a flying severed arm. I managed to get out of the way just before a flood of acolytes came pouring out of the room, including the guy that lost the arm.

Twelve people still died. Believe it or not, some of the senior acolytes go in there for fun and come out grinning like loons after losing a few fingers. Marauders-in-training, I guess.

There are separate training halls for individual learning, but you had to venture through the main hall to get to them. You also had to hope that they weren't occupied, otherwise you'd be stuck in front of a locked door just long enough to get shot.

"Shit!" I cussed as Garsh and I ducked under a hail of slugthrower fire directed at our head level.

Side note, I finally learned the Quarren's name. Not that he's said much else besides cussing furiously alongside me as we ran, but it was progress. Ahead of us, Gaarurra ripped the head off an overeager droid before continuing his mad rush to the nearest private training room.

My danger sense briefly screamed at me. I whipped my right arm towards something out of my sight, my hand curled into a fist. Metal shrieked against metal as I used my vambrace to batter a droid's vibroblade aside. If that had been a lightsaber, I would have lost my hand at the wrist. Thankfully, Star Wars armor actually works when used against things it was designed to defend against.

I kicked it full on the chassis, knocking it back into the chaotic melee behind it. I couldn't afford to get caught up in fighting it, so I ran afterwards. Garsh had already passed me, though I managed to catch up. Thankfully, Gaarurra had found an empty training room and was waiting for us with the door open. We practically dove through the doorway as more fire came our way, landing awkwardly inside.

Behind us, the Wookiee closed and locked the door in the face of a Falleen acolyte just before she could slip in. Just before it slammed shut, her eyes locked onto mine.

I looked away.

I heard the crash as she slammed face-first into the door, followed by her frantic pounding against the metal. I closed my eyes and grimaced as it was suddenly drowned out by a long staccato of bangs before something thumped to the ground. I wasn't looking forward to the depressingly common sight that would greet us on the way out.

This was my reality. Careless compassion could get me killed just as easily as unrestrained arrogance. If Gaarurra hadn't closed the door when he did, we'd be just as dead as the Falleen was.

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath.

Gaarurra's growl snapped me back.

"I know, I know," I groaned as I hopped to my feet. Beside me, Garsh was doing the same.

The private training rooms weren't really "private," just much smaller than the main hall. Ten people could easily train in here without the risk of hitting each other, though you never saw groups of acolytes that large training together. The largest I'd seen so far was five, though I suspected that they weren't from the same "class."

Despite being an academy for Sith, the Korriban Academy had surprisingly few actual Sith teaching at it. Sith Lords with useful skills or raw power were more often than not deployed out in the galaxy, rather than cooped up here. Blademasters were almost certainly in high demand due to their rate of attrition on the front lines. Those that survived were often promoted into a whole new set of responsibilities. What few Sith were assigned to Korriban full-time were barely stronger than the students they were responsible for, likely because they were more useful here than anywhere else. Lord Renning was the third strongest Sith on Korriban full-time, and he was more of a researcher than a Sith.

Which made Iren's presence as an Overseer all the more puzzling. A level head and power like his, especially for a Sith Pureblood, should have taken him far in the Empire. However, that was a mystery for another time.

Gaarurra, Garsh, and I went to our separate corners of the room. Plugging my datapad into the terminal, I typed in the activation commands before stepping back and retrieving a training saber from the weapon rack. The droid plugged into the wall next to the terminal jerked to life and stepped away from its charging port.

It was bipedal droid with gunmetal gray plating and a trio of photoreceptors on the center of its face. Despite its spindly limbs, I knew for a fact that it could easily adjust its strength to match species like Wookiees. I had mine set to natural human levels.

"Greetings Acolyte number two-seven two-seven," It droned tonelessly, "Practice or instruction?"

I found out a few days ago that it wasn't referring to an identification number, but rather that it had dueled with two thousand, seven hundred, and twenty-six acolytes before me.

Due to the lack of instructors, the combat training that didn't involve the Force was overseen by combat instructor droids programmed with the classical lightsaber forms. In the main hall, these droids went nuts trying to tear acolytes apart with blades and live ammo. But in the private rooms, an acolyte could adjust the skill level and control the session.

"Practice. Form I. Melee only," I replied, sliding my feet into position and activating my training saber.

Well, training saber was a bit of a misnomer. In reality, it was a durasteel stick with a weighted hilt. The weapon itself produced a magnetic field to repel most metals. It only operated inside of the training rooms, shutting off if you try to leave with them.

Now you might be thinking this was a bit too tame for Sith training since you can't cut anything with it. And you would be correct. However, it's less to prevent damage to other acolytes and more to prevent damage to the training droids. They're worth more credits than we are and the Sith want to keep them running as long as possible.

"Acknowledged. Loading combat protocols: Form I," It declared as it drew a vibroblade off its back.

Form I, or Shii-Cho, is simplistic due to being developed when the Jedi were transitioning to early lightsabers. The properties of the weapon required an entire retooling of pre-existing fighting styles as what worked with conventional swords wasn't necessarily applicable, so they had been experimenting with what would work. That said, some basic principles still carried over. Six areas of contact: Head, left arm and side, right arm and side, left leg, right leg, and back.

Additionally, there were two variants of Form I: Ideal Form I and Live Combat Form I. Ideal Form I was used for sparring and basic training, utilizing perfect horizontal and vertical strikes. Live Combat Form I, meant for use in war, was more fluid and used diagonal strikes aimed at the contact areas to increase the pace of the fighting and limit an enemy's movements.

My saber deflected a diagonal strike at my left shoulder.

Of course, Sith training droids used the Live Combat variant by default. They probably weren't even programed to recognize the other one.

After catching the blade on mine, I swept both weapons in a downward arc in an attempt to disarm my opponent. Predictably, it didn't work due to the droid's inhuman grip, but it did leave me in a good position to redirect and strike at its left leg. The droid hopped back, but I moved with it to relentlessly continue the assault.

But this was the entire point of the form. Hammer away at the enemy's defenses until they can't defend against you anymore. Shii-Cho was called the "Determination Form" for a reason.

Something screamed in my head. I threw myself back just as the droid's torso whirled three-hundred sixty degrees to try and hit my unguarded side.

Great, it was cheating now.

I continued to fall back as it took advantage of its mechanical nature, attacking from unnatural angles by rotating body parts. I ducked under a slice that would have bisected me from right hip to left shoulder, lashing out with one of my own at its waist. Though it tried to avoid it, I managed to score a light "hit" across its stomach. No actual damage to its frame, but the droid was programed to act as though it had. On a human, I would have inflicted a serious burn if I had an actual lightsaber, but nothing crippling.

Neither of us paused though. On the next strike, neither of us came out unscathed. I took a deep cut to my left bicep in a slash that was supposed to take my head. In return, it suffered having its left leg "severed" at the knee. When it dropped to the ground, I quickly whipped my saber around for a "decapitation" slash of my own.

The three red photoreceptors on its face flickered for a moment before the droid went completely limp. I slowly backed away, never letting it out of my sight as I headed for the terminal.

There were several rumors going around the academy that said that the training droids occasionally glitched when "defeated" and got back up on Dark Councilor mode. Those same rumors claimed that around three hundred acolytes had been killed by this glitch since the droids were implemented ten years ago.

Obviously, the Overseers had done nothing to dissuade these rumors if they were persisting after ten years. Also, Sith Academy.

I researched the droids' manufacturers before using them and wasn't surprised to find out that they were built by Czerka Corporation. Given their previous track record with droids, those rumors were all too believable. How that company hasn't simply imploded into a singularity of incompetence, I'll never know.

After making damn sure the droid was shut down, I disinfected and wrapped the cut on my arm with supplies from a medkit hidden away in a corner. I didn't know how often those weapons were cleaned of blood, so I wasn't taking chances. As I did this, I watched the other two.

Gaarurra was manhandling his droid easily, battering through its defenses like a freight train. Judging from the large number of dents in its chassis, he'd managed several "matches" in the time it took me to finish one. He'd taken to Form V like a fish to water, though he tended to wield his saber like a cudgel rather than a sword.

Garsh, on the other hand, had taken an approach with a bit more finesse. I didn't recognize which form he was using, but I suspected it was either Form II or Form IV. He was dodging and rolling more than blocking or parrying before jabbing at joints or creases in the droid's armor.

My own choice of Form I was…unorthodox, mostly due to the perception that it was an archaic form, long surpassed by its successors. A point I kind of agreed with. I'd have preferred to focus on Form VI, but I realized the situation I might be facing in the future.

There was a distinct possibility that I would be deployed on the front lines of some hellish conflict. While Niman was just as deadly as any other form, it was a terrible wartime form as proved by the Battle of Geonosis. Meanwhile, Shii-Cho was the opposite. Practically designed for it, in fact. Archaic or not, I'll take any bit of help I can get to stay alive. I'd probably mix in other forms later to shore up its weaknesses, but for now I'll stick with the one that's simple to learn and simple to use.

Tying off the bandage, I keyed up the droid for another round. I had work to do.

Last edited: Mar 19, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

678

Rictus

Mar 19, 2018

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 9

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 16, 2018

Add bookmark

#336

Chapter 9

As I sat in the archives, once more nose-deep into the Sith Language primer as I attempted to push my way through Spindrall's papers, I realized that self-preservation instincts and common sense tended to be hit or miss among Sith. They can also be situational.

When the training droids go "Dark Councilor mode," acolytes immediately abandon the training halls in droves. The only reason people died to that anymore was that they were either too slow to react or they were shoved into the metaphorical meat-grinder by another acolyte to buy time.

The point was: Sith tend to be a hell of a lot more cautious when something was obviously out of their weight class. I'm talking "flashing neon signs" kind of obvious here. The smart ones avoid said risks or manage a clever solution through guile. The dumb ones just apply more force.

Mind you, sometimes the dumb ones were lucky enough to have enough power to steamroll their problems. Which implied a lot about some of the Empire's leadership.

Sith have a tendency to poke at "things man was not meant to know" with startling regularity, overriding the instincts of otherwise surprisingly sensible Sith. I mean, I completely understand the desire to grab as much power as you can get your hands on. I'm doing it myself just to survive. I just believe in taking proper safety precautions first.

Like making sure I'm both pronouncing and translating something correctly before I ever consider trying a spell or ritual with potentially horrific consequences if bungled.

Case A: This dumbass.

Everything had been all nice and quiet. Nobody was bothering anyone else, just content to ignore each other. Then he came in. Human because of course my own species had to be the one to set my benchmark for stupidity. I didn't pay attention much to his appearance so much as the way he carried himself. The arrogant swagger in his step, the air of "I'm so much better than you plebians," etc.

This was unfortunately common in acolytes that managed to survive a year. Well, them and the Imperial nobility. I wasn't sure which one he was.

Anyways, he plopped himself down at a reading table with a book. Yes, a physical book. Those are things here.

Everyone in the room perked up for a moment as all of us felt something in the Force as dumbass decided to try something out. Sith Magic, as it turns out. Due to my studies, I could hear the exact moment he screwed up and why.

He mispronounced a word.

I didn't know what the original intent of the spell was, but I'm fairly certain it wasn't supposed to do what it did. Violet semi-ethereal tentacles burst out of the pages, latched onto his face, and pulled him into the book. All in the span of a split-second, short enough that he didn't have time to scream. If I hadn't been watching him, I would have missed it completely.

I had no idea where the hell he went, but I didn't think I wanted to find out.

The archives were silent for a moment until a meek looking male Twi'Lek scuttled by, only pausing long enough to pick up the book. Part of me wondered if the two had been part of the same training group. If so, there might have been some sabotage involved.

Everyone else soon went back to their own reading as though nothing happened. It was almost comedic how apathetic people were to random death in this place. That said, I wasn't much different.

I glanced to my companions to see their reactions.

Garsh was visibly perturbed, his facial tentacles twitching now and then. It was possibly the most emotive that I'd seen him so far.

Gaarurra was giving both the book and the Twi'Lek now holding it a wary look until they were out of sight. He was a Wookiee of simple tastes and didn't have much interest in the more esoteric uses of the Force, though he did have a healthy respect for them.

Good to see that my acquaintances were of the smart variety. Sith Magic wasn't a toy, nor was it something I would even consider glancing at without a master of the art overseeing.

Now drawn out of my reading, I scanned the room, quickly locking onto familiar green skin. Tails was ensconced in one of the darker corners, her hairless brows furrowed. My empathic senses weren't the greatest, but her frustration was obvious. I couldn't quite see what she was reading from where I was, but it was clear that she wasn't understanding it.

Other books were stacked on her table haphazardly next to a datapad. The one in her hands was quickly added to the pile with a snarl. She picked up another, though she only thumbed through the first few pages before discarding it in disgust.

Either she was looking for something specific and wasn't finding it or...

A Twi'Lek in Sith territory was practically guaranteed to be a slave and probably for far longer than I was. The probability of her being taught to read was astronomically low.

It was an opportunity.

The muscles in my legs bunched as I leaned forward to stand up, but I stopped.

She sauntered into the room. She was dressed in the same dark robes that the rest of us were, though she had shucked the outer robe to reveal taut, well-earned musculature. Confidence oozed off her, though I sensed that she had good reason for it, unlike that other acolyte. Every sense I had screamed danger.

Dark-tainted eyes locked onto mine for a moment, a smirk playing across her lips. Frowning, I settled back down into my chair.

It was a missed opportunity.

Yellow Eyes quickly seated herself across from Tails. While the latter was wary, she didn't brush off the human woman.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one playing this game. Like me, she was determined to not be a lackey. I'd managed to pull Gaarurra and Garsh into that role without them seeming to realize it.

She was also smart enough to realize what I was doing. No matter how much she trained, three on one odds made it more likely that she would fall. The same could be said for me and she knew it.

So it was a race to see who could recruit the best of the remaining group.

When her eyes slid towards me again for a split-second, I smiled back, putting a not insignificant amount of malice in the expression.

Challenge accepted. May the best Sith win.

Of the three unaligned acolytes, I wanted Tentacles on my side the most. He had a technical aptitude that the rest of us lacked. Until he was secured, there was a very real danger of him reprogramming the factotum droid to murder me in my sleep.

Unfortunately, he was proving incredibly difficult to pin down for a talk. He spent very little time in the room he shared with Spikes, almost the bare minimum needed for sleep. Sometimes not even that. When he wasn't sleeping, the Nautolan disappeared to somewhere in the academy. I tried to stay up one time to find out where he was going, but he still managed to give me the slip. I caught him in the archives once, but he darted off before I could approach.

Spikes and Horns stuck close to each other and didn't interact much with any of the others. Despite their start, they were getting bolder. I even saw them brave the main training hall a few days ago, watching each other's backs. Despite the recent loss of a limb, Horns had quickly adapted to his prosthetic.

Oddly, the male Zabrak seemed to have a strange sort of camaraderie with Garsh, though I wouldn't count either of the siblings as allies yet.

I couldn't force any of them if I wanted their cooperation free of an eventual knife in the back. Instead, I would have to wait for an opportunity to draw them in. Patience was a virtue that few Sith ascribed to, but one that was necessary now.

However, I couldn't keep my studies on hold.

Now I found myself braving Korriban's sands again. My timing was poor as a wind storm came through, though I came prepared. I was protected from the worst of it by the bulky outer robe I now wore and my face was protected by a scarf and a pair of goggles.

Normally, I would have taken a speeder. However, the sand would have quickly clogged the engines, so I decided to cut out the middle man and set out on foot. Garsh and Gaarurra stayed back at the academy to continue their own studies, but I wasn't too worried about being out here alone. I managed to time this trip to coincide with Yellow Eyes' own expedition into the Valley of the Dark Lords so I wouldn't have to worry about her working behind my back for a little while. Well, more than usual.

I grimaced as the wind battered at me, stinging at the bits of skin not covered and whipping at my robes. The only reason I hadn't toppled over was that I was enhancing my physical strength with the Force.

I finished translating Spindrall's papers a few days ago. Turns out, they were a copy of a treatise on Sith Alchemy authored by Ajunta Pall himself, transcribed by Spindrall. Now, the art itself has come a long way since his time and a lot of stuff in the notes were likely outdated, but it was a treasure nonetheless. However, I wasn't touching it with a ten-foot pole without someone overseeing it.

Hence why I was trudging through a fucking sandstorm.

My foot slipped, nearly sending me tumbling headfirst down a sand dune. I cursed vehemently but managed to regain my balance.

Yellow Eyes had proven herself to be an apt social butterfly, tapping into the academy's rumor mill to keep tabs on the major players while also building up a small support base of her own. I needed something to even the odds.

Sith Alchemy could be that edge. A remarkably flexible discipline limited by only breadth of knowledge and imagination, but one that required extensive ground work. Though Ajunta Pall's treatise was incredibly detailed, I still needed a teacher to avoid making a horrid mistake. With Yellow Eyes' ear to the ground, I couldn't risk asking around without making it painfully obvious what I was doing. Fortunately, I didn't need to.

Out of all the staff of the academy, I only knew of one offhand that might have a background in the subject and might be willing to help. But I would need something to get his attention first.

In the distance, I could see the vague outline of the towering statue of Marka Ragnos. I cleared the sand off my goggles for the thousandth time, spying a cave opening in the nearby rock wall. As expected, it was pitch black inside. There were many hidden nooks and crannies on Korriban, hiding one horror or another.

I had a glow-rod on my belt, but I didn't reach for it. Instead, I quietly knelt at the mouth of the cave and closed my eyes, remembering a half-forgotten lesson from a world I once thought was fiction.

'Now, in your mind, reach out, listen for my breathing. Not the sound of it, but the life behind it.'

I listened, tuning out the howling wind behind me as I listened for the breath of my prey. I listened for that necessary cycle, providing fuel to the life within the cave as it slept.

'Imagine its energy, its texture, in tandem with the breathing – and then, in your mind, step back from the image, and see what remains.'

The first thing I saw was the air, being drawn into powerful lungs before being distributed through an equally massive circulatory system. A heart pumping blood. The tingle of electricity as nerves fired.

Slowly and piece by piece, the cave seeped back into sight dyed in black, gray, and white, despite my eyes remaining closed. After all, it was a giant esophagus, pulling air into its belly. In this lightless world, I saw my prey. A massive alpha Tuk'ata hound, slumbering as it waited out the sandstorm. It was alone but well-fed, a testament to its strength.

Tuk'ata were intelligent creatures and were occasionally even capable of coherent speech. It made them deadly predators capable of being threats to even Sith. But they remained just as vulnerable as other beasts.

Without stirring from my position, I reached out for its sleeping mind with the Force.

Its eyes flickered for a moment as I slowly shaped a barrier around its primitive mind, a cage around its instincts. At my urgings, it would see me as a friend and master instead of a meal.

Had it been awake, my attempt would have easily failed as its rage would shatter the fragile cage.

After agonizing minutes, the last lock snapped into place as my hold was established. I allowed the beast to continue sleeping as I settled to wait out the storm.

I had my offering for Lord Renning.

Apr 17, 2018

Add bookmark

#406

Chapter 10

When the sandstorm slowed down, I woke the tuk'ata and set out. Side note, tuk'ata hounds made for uncomfortable riding animals, particularly due to the row of spines running down their backs. Thankfully, the alpha was large enough that there was enough space between them for me to seat myself without getting a spike up the ass.

Due to lacking a saddle, I held onto the spine in front of me with both hands while using the Force to direct the creature. The great beast navigated the sand with more grace than I would ever manage, despite its size. Understandable considering that they evolved here, unlike me.

A thrill went through me as it crested another dune and leapt to the top of the next. I let out a cheer in excitement, though I quickly reigned it in.

If I let my control slip for a moment, my moment of enjoyment could quickly turn into a bloody one.

This was a joy rare to find on this dreary planet. Pity I would have to give the beast up, but I could always find another one later. Besides, I wouldn't have a place to keep it at the academy.

My mount knew where Lord Renning's laboratory was, but only because it avoided the place. If I remembered right, he had a standing bounty for acolytes to bring him tuk'ata to dissect. It's a bit understandable why they would start avoiding the place. As it was, it took a fair bit of mental pushing to prod my steed to go towards it.

As we got closer to the statue of Marka Ragnos, the first thing I saw of the camp were the cages. Big cages, small cages, odd shaped ones…plenty of room to hold the Sith Lord's specimens.

Beneath me, the alpha tuk'ata whined in distress, but kept walking forward.

I felt more empathy for the creature than the Falleen girl from weeks ago. But then, I'd always liked animals more than people. People are assholes.

I ruthlessly crushed that empathy.

Lord Renning was easy to pick out since he was the only one elbow deep in a tuk'ata corpse. The acolytes and soldiers milling about the camp gave me a wide berth as I nudged my mount towards him. As I pulled down my hood, scarf, and goggles, I noticed that a few of the soldiers glanced my way and gave me a respectful nod before returning to their posts.

When the rotund Sith Lord saw me, or rather the beast I was riding on, his red eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Pulling his arms out of his latest specimen's guts so fast he nearly pulled its intestines with them, he ran over to the largest unoccupied cage and threw it open, ignoring the bloody handprints he left on the metal. Side note, seeing Lord Renning run was not something I ever wanted to see again.

"Direct the beast in here, acolyte," He ordered, the glee practically radiating off him, "Quickly, before you lose control of it!"

While I was mildly annoyed at having my power insulted, I did as ordered. Carefully sliding off the tuk'ata's back, I forced the creature to enter the cage and stay still. All the while, it was shivering in sheer terror. When the bolt of the cage clicked shut, I released my control.

All at once, feelings of BETRAYAL, TERROR, and RAGE hammered my senses as the monster broadcast its emotions through the Force and thrashed inside of the cage. Its jaws snapped at me in a futile attempt to exact revenge as the durasteel bars prevented it from tearing my throat out, no matter how hard it tried.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Lord Renning crowed, his hands wringing together, "What a magnificent specimen you've brought me!" He groaned in pleasure, his eyes closing for a moment, "You can almost feel its direct connection to the Dark Side! This could advance my work by years!"

It took a moment before he realized that I was still there.

"Oh," He blinked before pulling out his datapad, his hands still stained with blood, "Of course, your reward. I will transfer the standard bounty, plus a bonus for the quality of the specimen."

While the credits were tempting, I was here for something else, "Actually, my lord, I was hoping for a different prize."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised, his fingers pausing in their typing.

"In lieu of credits, I was hoping to learn from you," I explained, "I came across a Sith Alchemical manuscript during my trials, but I didn't want to attempt anything without a Master of the art nearby."

"Show me," He demanded, suddenly serious. He suddenly remembered his bloody gloves and quickly stripped them off.

I fished the translated papers out of my pack and handed them over. The Sith Lord read through them at lightning speed, his eyes taking in the words at an inhuman pace.

"Interesting…" Renning muttered, "While much of this is useless to my work, some of it correlates with my own research," Red eyes suddenly glanced back up to me, "Tell me, where did you acquire this?"

"I acquired it in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, transcribed from tablets before I translated it," Not a lie. I just omitted the fact that it was Spindrall who transcribed it and gave it to me.

"Hm," He grunted, "That would explain the numerous mistranslations."

I winced. Thought I'd gotten the hang of that. I guess I'd be hitting the language books again later.

"I thought I recognized Ajunta Pall's work," Renning commented, "He was more focused on improving metallurgy than organics," He held up a finger, "Not that he was incompetent as a biologist, mind you. He was practically one of the pioneers of the field along with Sorzus Syn and Lady XoXaan. It just was not his true passion."

"Still," He continued, "You show your wisdom. I am the foremost expert on Sith Alchemy on Korriban and perhaps the Empire. The Dark Council itself funds my operations here. You could not have chosen better."

I'm sure Darth Thanaton and the Emperor might have something to say about that claim, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to die to friggin' Renning.

"As it happens, I have need of competent assistance," the Sith Lord stated, "Most of the specimens acolytes bring me are diseased wretches or deceased, neither of which are productive for my research," He gestured towards the tuk'ata in the cage, "If you can continue bringing me more specimens of this quality, I would be more than happy to guide your education."

The beast howled and resumed its attacks on the bars of the cage. Worryingly, one of them started to bend.

"Silence!" Renning snarled, extending a hand towards it. Its red eyes fluttered closed as its bulk crashed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

I considered the offer. It was a good deal, all things considered. At the very least, Renning would be a competent, if arrogant and slightly delusional, teacher. Tracking and subduing tuk'ata would give me more opportunities to train other skills. Perhaps I should bring Gaarurra in on this…

"I accept, my lord," I replied, bowing my head.

"Good, perhaps I will be able to get more work done now," Renning smiled, "I hope a messy operating table does not turn your stomach."

After spending weeks here, watching people get torn apart by monsters, droids, magic…

"Not anymore," I answered simply.

"Excellent, we may make an alchemist of you yet," He chuckled, "We will begin the first lesson today. But first, get cleaned up. We would not want you to get sand inside the specimens. Dreadful stuff. It gets everywhere."

I shook my robes slightly and watched an avalanche of sand come pouring off.

"I'll return shortly," I stated.

I commandeered a nearby tent and started shaking out the sand from my robes. From my boots alone, there was nearly enough to make a sand castle. As I beat my clothing clean, I peeked out of the tent flap and observed the camp.

Curiously, I didn't see hide nor hair of either of Renning's apprentices. Perhaps I'm too early in the timeline and they're currently taking their trials.

After redressing, I Force pushed the sand out of the tent. No point being rude and leaving a mess for the tent's owner.

I returned to the makeshift laboratory, depositing my outer robe on a nearby chair. I'd rather not get blood on it. Renning directed me to a box of gloves and a surgeon's apron. After I was so equipped, he deposed his previous specimen from his operating table.

Then he opened the cage with my former mount in it, using the Force to put it on the table before handing me a scalpel.

"As you were the one to bring it to me, it feels only right that you should make the first cut," Renning explained, "Do not worry about waking it. Its slumber is deep."

I looked at the creature that I had tamed for a moment…

And then crushed any vestige of attachment I had to the beast. I could always find myself another.

I approached it in silence. Soon, cold metal dug into flesh.

Last edited: Apr 17, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

694

Rictus

Apr 17, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 11 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 22, 2018

Add bookmark

#482

Chapter 11

Pulling aside my scarf for a moment, I spat out the bits of sand that had managed to slip through. As bundled up as I was, it wasn't perfect protection from the desert. As it was, I was sweltering, but it was nothing new.

I had been venturing out into the dunes for the better part of five days now, though I was still within the Valley of the Dark Lords. Due to Lord Renning's bounty, I had to venture farther and farther from the camp to both find tuk'ata and avoid other acolytes.

My search was slow and deliberate, intentionally so. I picked from loners, rather than deal with the roving packs. While I didn't want to risk fighting a whole group, there was another reason for it. The longer they roamed, the more chances that outliers were exiled from the groups. Aside from the elderly and the diseased, there were vicious brutes that had a stronger connection to the Dark Side than their kin, which made them more aggressive and prone to turning on their own kind. Since setting out, I had found and delivered another two lone tuk'ata hounds, though neither were the size of the first beast.

Every time I brought my prey back alive, Lord Renning rewarded me with a bit of knowledge. Eccentricities aside, he was, at the very least, knowledgeable about Sith Alchemy. Indulging him meant that he would help me decipher the rituals and recipes from Ajunta Pall's treatise.

The fruits of my second lesson hung on my belt. My first experiment with Sith Alchemy was to strengthen the cheap durasteel that made up the short blade that Iren had given me nearly a month ago. The procedure had gone off without a hitch, though it caused the metal to darken to the same color as storm clouds. Despite the increase in density, it actually felt lighter. I was still getting used to swinging around an ultra-light weapon. Good practice for lightsabers, I suppose.

However, it wasn't a true Sith sword. Ajunta Pall had taken decades to craft his final sword, which meant a lot of experimenting with what he could do with the Force. While he took the final process to his grave, he had apparently left a detailed account of what he had tried to get there.

Most were benign, focusing on things such as strengthening the metal or warping its nature to give it properties it didn't naturally have. The rest, however, got…dark, for lack of a better word. Even for Sith standards.

One example broached into Sith Magic and involved seizing the soul of a living Force Sensitive beast and forcing it into the still-molten blade. While he had technically succeeded, it had caused horrendous pain for the subject in question, which had unknowingly been aware during the entire procedure. Following the application of the process, the blade Force Screamed endlessly, destroying everything within a certain radius before eventually shattering itself. Ajunta had ultimately labeled the process as a failure and moved on.

Suffice it to say, I would not be using that one.

I knelt down and closed my eyes, using the Force to reorient myself. This morning, I had stumbled across a pack of tuk'ata in the process of exiling one of their own. Before being forced to flee, the brute had managed to kill three others. Since then, I had followed it from a distance, waiting for it to settle into a lair and fall asleep.

Though footprints were impossible to find in the shifting sands and hard rock, the Force could be used to track living beings based on the impressions they left on the world in their wake. To my senses, it was a wispy trail floating above the sands, one that would disappear in a few hours. I nodded and resumed course with a slight alteration.

On Earth, it would have been a simple thing to just pursue it until it dropped from exhaustion. It was a tried and true tactic of ancient human hunters. However, tuk'ata could draw sustenance from the Force itself, enabling them to survive while trapped in places like a sealed tomb. It didn't need to stop for food or water and could replenish its strength just as I could. The only real advantage I had over it at the moment was that it couldn't shake me from its trail.

This tuk'ata had proven craftier than the other two and had lead me on a merry chase through the rocky canyons of the far part of the valley. I had tried to ply its mind with suggestions to find a place to rest, but it was just out of my range.

The sun had started to set an hour ago. As the sun's light disappeared over the horizon, I knew I had to find shelter soon. Nighttime on Korriban was just as dangerous as its daylight hours, maybe even more so.

My danger sense screamed just a moment too late as the sand beneath my foot shifted. Pain shot up my right leg just before total sensation left it, causing me to tumble to the ground. Growling, I fumbled my sword from its sheathe and stabbed down into the sand. Through the hilt, I felt something crack before the blade slid into something soft.

Shifting my grip on my weapon, I heaved whatever it was out of the sand. The insectoid creature impaled on my sword was still writhing, snapping its pincers at me. It was the size of my arm and covered in chitinous plates the same color as the sand below us. To my eyes, it looked like a giant, tan ant.

"Shit!" I spat before wrenching my blade out and killing the pelko bug.

Pelko bugs were Korriban's only native species of insects. And they travelled in swarms.

Now that I knew what to look for, I could just barely make out hundreds more tiny disturbances in the sand behind me. There were only three ways to avoid an attack by a pelko bug swarm. The first was to not be around one at all. The second was to be too powerful for them to consider food.

I immediately dampened my presence in the Force. I held my breath as one bug nearly touched me. When the swarm passed me by, I finally let out that breath but kept my presence reigned in.

The third way was to hide and sic the swarm on someone or something else. Pelko bugs were drawn to Force Sensitives. Unlike clever predators like tuk'ata, they were instinctive predators and followed their senses. As soon as I dropped off their radar, they started making a beeline for the only other nearby Force Sensitive.

While it was a shame to lose the tuk'ata, I wanted to live more than I wanted to capture it. Facing down a pelko bug swarm wasn't worth it.

Using my sword as a cane, I levered myself to my feet, so to speak, and took a hobbling step forward. My right leg dragged bonelessly behind me.

I growled in frustration. Pelko bugs were covered in microscopic barbs that transmitted a paralytic neurotoxin into their targets. Two and a half thousand years from now, Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness would put the barbs on Sith training swords to simulate the debilitating effects of lightsaber strikes.

While I knew it would wear off eventually, it still left me down a leg for the time being. And now that I knew there was a swarm nearby, I couldn't use the Force or else be overwhelmed.

I eyed the dead pelko bug for a moment before sighing in disgust, "Screw it, might as well have something to show for the trip."

Removing my outer robe, I knelt and carefully wrapped up the corpse, making sure to avoid touching it. That done, I eased myself back to my feet and started dragging it behind me.

As I was, I wasn't going to get far. Thankfully, this part of the valley was rife with caves, so finding a place to bunker down for the night wouldn't be a problem. Whether or not said caves were already occupied was a different problem altogether.

"I fucking hate Korriban," I muttered to the not-so-empty desert around me.

Well, I wasn't going to get anywhere by bitching about it. I hobbled into the first cave I could find, dropping the pelko bug corpse at the mouth of it. As I wasn't going to be using my sword anytime soon, I pulled out my blaster pistol.

"I'm so grateful I kept this thing," I commented to the hopefully-empty cave as I limped further in.

Unfortunately, my prayers went unanswered as something shrieked and flew at my face. I whipped the pistol up and fired three times. The first shot went wide, but the second and third hit home. The shyrack crashed to the ground with a loud thump with glowing holes in its head and abdomen. I stared at it for a moment.

"Crap."

Deeper in the cave, more screeches echoed up to me.

I had some frag grenades that I looted from the looters but flinging around explosive devices in a confined space was a really stupid idea. As more shyrack started pouring in from whatever larger cavern they were nesting in, I started gunning them down as quickly as I could. However, I knew that unless I wanted to be devoured by a flock of what amounted to frenzied meat grinders with wings, I'd have to use the Force.

When it started to become too many for my single-shot weapon, I started slamming groups of them against the walls of the cave with telekinetic pushes. Gore spewed from the mess as their fleshy bodies burst on impact from tons of pressure. Others I crushed with Force Grip, filling the air with sickening cracks as bones broke.

At some point, I let myself drop to the ground to relieve my off-hand from the task of holding me up, instead using it to direct my telekinetic assault while my other hand was occupied with my progressively hotter blaster.

Thankfully, shyrack weren't nearly as cunning as tuk'ata. A pack of them would have torn me apart by now. The tunnel I was currently in was just wide enough to allow groups of ten to stream in, but not be large enough to accommodate the whole flock.

Eventually, the waves started to die down before halting altogether. I dragged myself to one of the walls and propped myself up against it as I ignored the smell. Though I was extremely tired from the effort, I managed one last big Force push to shove the mounds of dead shyrack further into the cave.

I was safe for the moment. Shyrack were extremely territorial. As soon as something entered their territory, the entire flock would attack the intruder and keep attacking until either the intruder was dead or they were. With them dead, there wouldn't be anything else in the cave.

Exhausted, I relaxed against the wall, but didn't try to fall asleep. Without anyone with me, I would have to stay awake to keep watch. While all the shyrack inside the cave were dead, that didn't mean another predator couldn't come along while I slept.

Hauling my right foot onto my left knee, I removed my boot and sock so I could inspect the limb. As I was expecting, the bottom of my foot was now covered in blisters, courtesy of the pelko bug's neurotoxin. That was going to hurt like hell when the numbness wore off.

"I fucking hate Korriban," I hissed again as I slumped back against the wall to focus on hiding my Force presence again.

As I settled in to wait until morning, I knew without a doubt that this wasn't going to be the last time I said that.

Last edited: Apr 22, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

642

Rictus

Apr 22, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 12 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 24, 2018

Add bookmark

#514

Chapter 12

I breathed in, held it for a moment, then let it out.

The sun's light had completely died out hours ago, leaving me in pitch blackness. With no light to see by save for a glowrod and the inability to sleep, I meditated, keeping my senses open to danger. I recognized the irony of how perfectly this matched my journey so far. I had wanted to restrain myself from using the Force, but I soon realized that not doing something about my leg would make my journey back to camp even longer.

Despite being a dead world, Korriban still thrummed with power. It was like hearing a heartbeat at the edge of perception. A withered, blackened heart, but the tune continued strong all the same.

Korriban was a primal world, one that espoused the rule of the strongest. No vegetation grew on its surface, forcing all life that walked its sands to be predators and fight each other for supremacy. It was a place without pity. No one would care if one more soul was lost in the wastes. The weak were devoured and the strong or the clever prospered.

It wasn't hard to see how the Sith came to be on this world. The cutthroat culture present today was already in place when the Dark Jedi exiles came and enslaved them. They didn't change anything, merely integrated themselves into what was already there. Without Ajunta Pall and his successors, the Red-skinned Sith would have eventually butted heads with the Jedi and the Republic on their own due to their inborn desire to conquer.

I took the power of Korriban into myself to replenish my strength. I was exhausted. My fruitless chase across the dunes had used up more energy than I would have liked. Thankfully, Korriban was all too eager to give me what I needed.

But it wasn't for free. Korriban's power was naturally corruptive and it would be all to easy for it to overwhelm me. Instead of embracing the raging river, I built a mental dam to allow it to trickle in more manageable amounts. This kind of meditation was practically anathema to the Sith ideology, but I wanted control, not the loss of my inhibitions. Not now.

But Korriban didn't like to be controlled and so hammered away at the dam with the power and wrath of a howling hurricane. It tried to force sensations that weren't mine onto me. The hunger of thousands of predators that stalked its surface. The rage of the dead taken by its sands.

"There is nothing. There is only me," I muttered the last part of Darth Ruin's creed. My creed.

It was more of a reminder to myself that the only thing keeping me sane in this hellhole was my willpower.

When a crack appeared in the dam, I quickly sealed it. When the power threatened to spill over, I built it higher. Bit by bit, I snagged pieces of power from the storm that was Korriban until I was satisfied that I had enough for the task I had in mind.

Pulling myself from meditation, I directed my stolen power towards flushing the pelko bug toxin from myself. While I hadn't been taught to do this, I've found that the biggest obstacle to accomplishing something with the Force was realizing what was possible to do with it. Belief played a major part in being able to do anything.

When Luke convinced himself that he couldn't lift his X-Wing with the Force, he couldn't until he was shown by Yoda that it was possible. The same principle applied here.

I knew the Force could be used to deal with ailments of the body. While dark siders sucked ass at healing, they were very good at breaking things. Instead of directing it to heal me, I basically pointed the Force at the toxin in my bloodstream and said "sic 'em boys." It was crude and a proper Sith would probably scoff at my approach, but it worked.

While it wasn't complete, I started to get the "pins and needles" feeling rather than complete numbness in my leg. I poured more power into the effort as I continued to chip away at the toxin's hold on my leg.

It was an agonizingly slow process, but the joy of simply being able to feel my leg again overcame my frustration at its speed. By the time the sun came up again the next morning, I had full sensation. My limb could support my weight again, though very painfully due to the blisters. I took the time to apply bacta-laced bandages and pad the inside of my boot.

Only an idiot ventured out into the wastes of Korriban without at least a basic medkit. I managed to nab one from Renning's camp, though the soldiers didn't seem too bothered by it. I also snagged some MREs to stuff in my pack.

Instead of setting out immediately, I cracked into one of the portable meals to settle my rumbling stomach. I hadn't eaten since around noon yesterday and the "healing" took a good bit out of me. Sith MREs weren't exactly the height of luxury, but it was a far sight better than anything I had access to a year ago. Freeze-dried nerf steak, freeze-dried veggies, freeze-dried fruit, a canteen of water, and a block of something that looked and felt suspiciously like hardtack. It covered the basic nutritional needs, but it was pretty bland and didn't include any seasoning.

I was more surprised that hardtack was still a thing in modern meals. Guess the Sith wanted to give their troopers a back-up bludgeoning weapon with their food. Then again, these MREs were more of the "eat in case of emergency" type for soldiers and pilots deployed in the field rather than be intended for regular meals. That stuff needed to be able to last for a long time without refrigeration and hardtack was practically notorious for its shelf-life.

As I crunched my way through the hard biscuit as I waited for the rest of the meal to be rehydrated, I made a mental note to thank the quartermaster I got them from. At least the hardtack had some leavening agent in them so it didn't feel like I was eating a brick.

I was about halfway through my nerf-steak when I realized something was missing. I kicked myself for not noticing it sooner and chalked it up to my general exhaustion.

Namely, the massive pile of corpses I'd shoved further into the cave. The only indication that something had entered were a trail of bloody, three-toed footprints that led further into the cave. Each was about three feet long and had left small divots in the stone where claws had dug in. Based on the size of its feet and the space between the footprints, whatever it had been was a quadruped at least twelve feet long, which didn't include a tail. Big, in other words. Whatever it had been had entered and eaten the dead shyrack without me noticing, literally passing right in front of me in the process.

What I noticed next had me drop the rest of my MRE and bolt out of the cave after hastily gathering my gear, the pain in my foot ignored in favor of the sudden adrenaline rush.

There hadn't been a set of footprints leaving.

Despite the bacta and bandages blunting most of the pain, the trip back to Lord Renning's camp was long, especially with the pronounced limp I had been forced to adopt and the breaks to change bandages, eat, and rehydrate. That said, I still managed to make good time and arrived before sundown.

Thankfully, pelko bugs are nocturnal predators, so I didn't encounter any more.

As I hobbled back into camp, Lord Renning looked up from his latest dissection. His cheerful expression quickly turned to one of disappointment.

"I take it that you had no success?" He asked unnecessarily.

"Oh no, I found a tuk'ata. A prime specimen even," I replied, exhaustion causing me to voice more of my frustration than I would usually allow, "I chased the damn thing to the far end of the valley, but I managed to stumble on a pelko bug swarm before I could subdue it."

"Given that you are still alive, I must assume that the swarm devoured the tuk'ata in question?" Oh boy. Renning was…displeased.

"I'm not sure, my lord," I admitted, "It was craftier than the others I pursued, so it might have survived. However, the trail was cold by the time I was mobile again."

And that stuck in my craw. It was the first time I had failed at something since coming to the Academy. Given that failure usually meant death here, it was understandably something I wanted to avoid.

"How unfortunate," Renning stated, his voice gaining a hard edge to it.

Crap.

"Our deal consists of you bringing me samples in exchange for knowledge," He continued. A malicious smile started working its way onto his face, "But I believe I will make an exception this time."

"Tell me, have you been taught to cast Force Lightning? I find that it is most effective at dealing with pelko bugs."

I was already starting to take unconscious steps backwards as I automatically shook my head. I knew damn well where this was going.

Electricity crackled around the fingers of both of his hands, "The only true way to learn it is to experience its effects for yourself. It is a lesson I learned from my master. Now, it is one I will impart to you!"

I tried to get away, but I wasn't nearly fast enough. The crash of lightning cut off my escape as everything became pain.

I collapsed to the ground, unable to do more than twitch and spasm as the Force Lightning poured into me. I could feel every ounce of anger and hatred that Renning used to fuel the attack, feeling them as my own. I felt more than heard the hoarse cry that left my throat.

Then suddenly, it stopped. I breathed in and out as I tried in vain to relieve the pain wracking my body.

"Do not worry, I will not kill you. Instead, let this serve as a reminder. I will not tolerate failure so long as you are in my service. I trust it will encourage your endeavors in the future."

I barely had the ability to look up at him, but I forced my eyes up regardless. Resentment, rather than fear, burned in my gut, over the pain. I wasn't afraid of the fat bastard. I resented my helplessness, the inability to defend myself.

I knew he could sense it, but he continued smiling. The lesson wasn't over yet.

"There is nothing. There is only me," I whispered, too quietly for him to hear.

It was little comfort. I remembered screaming until my voice gave out just before finally falling unconscious.

Last edited: Apr 24, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

658

Rictus

Apr 24, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 13 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#582

Chapter 13

After I regained consciousness, the medic hadn't taken long to patch me up, though he hadn't been allowed to do much. Renning had ordered him to withhold painkillers so that I could experience the full effects of Force Lightning, including the recovery from it. At best, he'd treated the blisters caused by the pelko bug venom. By this point, I'd hardly noticed them. The rest of my body practically felt like it was on fire.

My right hand spasmed. With a growl, I clenched my fingers. To my frustration, it was difficult, but I slowly managed it. I fought with my own muscles until finally the involuntary movements stopped. My jaw clenched as my fury briefly rose at the reminder of how helpless I'd been. But I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, stamping the embers out before they became an inferno.

All the while, the medic had been eyeing me. He was a human male with pale skin, close-cropped hair, and a bulky frame. Minus his helmet, he was dressed in the standard Sith trooper armor. He looked to be in his late twenties, but the gray at his temples and lines around his eyes indicated that he might have been older. That, or he was graying early. Serving on Korriban would certainly do it.

The rage threatened to come back at the reminder that the entire damn camp had seen that display.

"I could slip a sedative in his food tonight," He stated as easily as talking about the weather, "It probably won't knock him out and he'll likely flush it from his system pretty quick, but it'll slow him down enough to give you a chance."

I blinked, my anger suddenly derailed, "What."

"Soldiers talk, especially about superiors that give a damn about them," The medic smirked, "Me and a few of the others here had friends in the Fifth Platoon and Cormun hasn't shut up about you after you exfiltrated him from that tomb. You're owed at least one favor," His smile turned into a frown, "That and Lord Renning has been, shall we say, less than careful with our lives when it comes to his specimens. Lost a trooper to one of the beasts you brought in a few days ago."

"Sorry about that," I winced. Truthfully, I didn't really feel sorry, more irked that I apparently hadn't secured it before leaving.

He shook his head, "Not your fault. Lord Renning "forgot" to secure the monster properly after one of his experiments while you were gone. The thing was pissed as all hell when it woke up and managed to break out of its cage. He killed a few more of us for gunning it down instead of trying to restrain it. At this point, if the fat sack of bantha dung accidentally fell on a vibroshiv a few times, I assure you that few here would shed a tear."

The medic's sheer frankness about offering to help kill a Sith Lord was off-putting, though not unwelcome. Unfortunately, it wasn't one I could take at the moment, no matter how tempting it was. Though he was a researcher first and foremost, Renning was still a full-fledged Sith Lord. I didn't fancy my chances against him, even if he was drugged. Without a lightsaber of my own, I didn't have a way to counter his Force Lightning, which would disable, if not outright kill, me instantly if he realized I was trying to kill him.

"While that's more tempting than you realize, I still need him," I grimaced at the admission. My enthusiasm for being taught by him had been curbed by the latest lesson, "As much as I want to kill him right now, he's also the only teacher I've got for the time being."

Even though I said that, I knew it wouldn't have to be for long. The main reason I'd come to him was to learn how to safely perform the rituals needed to carry out Sith Alchemy. I'd made good progress in that regard. Soon, I wouldn't need him.

Before I let that thought continue, I quickly remembered another point, "That, and arch-traditionalists like Lord Thanaton would disapprove harshly. Killing Renning out of the blue would draw unwanted attention on both our heads."

The medic winced, "Right. Damn," He muttered something that I presumed to be a curse under his breath, "No way about it then."

"I didn't say that," I assured him, "I just said we couldn't kill him. An opportunity will come to remove him. His work is supported by the Dark Council itself, but only on the basis that it's actually producing results."

Thank you for the idea, Malora.

The metaphorical lightbulb went off in the soldier's head, "You're suggesting discrediting him by sabotaging his work. If his backers think he's wasting their time, they'll dispose of him and reassign us somewhere else."

"The reports of his work," I corrected, "Directly sabotaging the specimens would be bound to fail. He'd notice something was wrong."

That was going to be the hard part since he was downright meticulous with his paperwork. The fact that Renning actually was advancing Sith knowledge made it even more difficult. Tuk'ata had a strange connection to the Force, which a lot of people have been interested in over the centuries, even the Jedi. It caused more random mutations in tuk'ata than any other known species in the galaxy, all of which are natural for them. He'd managed to successfully argue his case before the Dark Council itself, which he had often boasted about.

"Can you do it?" The man asked.

I made a show of thinking about it, before answering truthfully, "I'd need to build up his trust again. Wait for him to get careless and allow me access to his notes. It might take a while."

"It's more than we had before," The medic stated. He glanced towards the tent flaps, "I should get going. I've probably been here too long."

I stopped him as he turned to leave, "What's your name, soldier?"

The man saluted, "Second Lieutenant Ando Maklan, Second Platoon, my lord."

I nodded, "Thank you. Be on your way, Lieutenant."

As soon as he was out of sight, I let the smile that had been threatening to break out on my face for most of that conversation loose into a wide grin. That had gone better than I had expected.

Maklan had extended an olive branch to pay back a perceived debt. He never realized that he and his men would end up owing me more. Like Yellow Eyes, I wasn't going to limit myself to just my "class" of acolytes. I needed to branch out, get my hands on as much as I could wherever I could.

If it ended up helping me get revenge on Renning, all the better. I hadn't lied about wanting Renning dead or disgraced, but I was going to wring him out for all he was worth before then. It would be slow. It would be deliberate. But I would get what I wanted in the end.

Step one had been achieved: Turn Renning's soldiers against him. Thanks to Cormun, I had a solid base to start from. All I had needed to do was make myself seem sympathetic to bring out their own enough to commiserate on our shared dislike of the rotund Sith. Now, they were unlikely to report anything suspicious I did, so long as it coincided with our goal of getting rid of Renning.

On my way out of the tent. I caught a glance of my reflection off the blank screen of a discarded datapad. Yellow was starting to bleed into the edges of my hazel irises. I reigned in my vindictive glee and watched as it drained away.

It appeared that Korriban was affecting me more than I thought.

The sand was a blur beneath me as my procured speeder bike sped across the landscape. Maklan had apparently spread the word among the dissatisfied troopers. I suddenly found myself able to get my hands on ordnance I hadn't before.

Remembering the swarms of shyrack, I was now packing an additional pistol and had a rifle slung across my back. My lost outer robe had been replaced with a sturdy coat and a spare scout helmet. It hadn't gone unnoticed that I wore repurposed trooper armor along with my robes, though no one commented on it.

It wasn't long before the familiar canyons came into view. Dismounting, I approached the cave I had taken shelter in last night. This time, there were footprints leading out into the sand. I tried to use the Force to track the entity, but the trail was long gone, if it was there to begin with.

That said, I could feel something watching. Waiting. But I could feel it wasn't hostile, just curious. Something to shelve for later, I supposed.

However, I was able to find the tuk'ata again. With me gone, it had decided to lair in the canyons. A foolish move on its part, proven rather quickly when I caught up to it.

Rather than attempt to lull it to sleep and perform this with subtlety like I had the others, I simply brought my Force presence and all the anger simmering in my gut to bear and crushed its will, leaving it as little more than a mindless puppet slaved to my commands.

I like to think I'm reasonable, but I'm not afraid to admit that I'm vindictive when I believe I was wronged. The tuk'ata had escaped me once, leading to my punishment at Renning's hands. Renning had decided to give me a lesson in pain and failure.

I remounted the bike and forced the tuk'ata to run behind me. Renning would have his specimen. And eventually, I would have my revenge. I may be vindictive, but I'm willing to wait.

On the canyon walls above us, I thought I saw a flash of green, accompanied by a sense of approval.

By the time I arrived back at camp, three more tuk'ata had joined their larger kin.

Last edited: Apr 25, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

656

Rictus

Apr 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 14 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jun 19, 2018

Add bookmark

#662

Chapter 14

Pointing my left hand towards the crate, I mustered my anger before projecting it. Sparks of electricity crackled around my hand before leaping from my fingers…to harmlessly disperse into the air five feet away from my target, three feet away from my arm.

"GAH! Shit!" I bit out as pain flashed through my hand and arm, disrupting my efforts. I shook my hand to disperse the lingering feeling of static electricity.

Force Lightning wasn't nearly as intuitive to learn as you'd think. You couldn't just throw your anger at something and expect to suddenly become Zeus without consequences. Anger was just the catalyst and fuel for the process, though its "exhaust" could be felt in the lightning.

It was split half and half between conscious action and the unconscious. There are plenty of moments where a Force User has unintentionally lashed out with Force Lightning during a moment of all-consuming rage. What you're doing is effectively turning yourself into a humanoid storm cloud. Positive ions and negative ions are separated to create electrostatic discharge, with the latter gathering at your fingertips. The resulting discharge is directed towards the positive charge of the target, like when lightning strikes the ground.

While the average Sith has enough of a scientific education to understand this phenomenon, they don't consciously separate the ions. It's just something that's automatically done. Honestly, I'd be worried if a Force User was capable of consciously manipulating something on the subatomic scale.

However, generating the charge was the easy part. Channeling it without hurting yourself was decidedly more difficult. Continuing with the lightning cloud metaphor, most of the lightning strikes were actually happening inside your body as the electricity jumped between the positive and negative charges. The challenge was keeping it from hitting anything sensitive on the way out and making sure it didn't rebound.

More than one acolyte has died by accidentally inducing cardiac arrest in themselves.

After a day of rest and bacta treatments following Renning's…disciplinary action, I took several days to practice with this new tool, moving myself and some supplies to a cave outside of the camp. I hadn't put much thought into learning it before. It was too flashy and my telekinesis was much more versatile, not to mention that there were other skills that were higher on my priority list. But then, learning how it works also meant learning how to deal with it. While telekinetic barriers could block a lot of things, I wasn't certain how it would handle lightning.

So I accessed the academy archive's electronic database on my datapad and did some research. There are Sith scholars that study Force phenomenon extensively, so it wasn't hard to find articles on how it worked. After spending a few hours reading, I started out small, working my way up to a bigger and bigger charge as I got used to directing it. By the end of the first day, the fingertips on my left hand were charred black from electrical burns and it hurt like hell, but I managed to avoid having the lightning rebound further into my body. Thankfully, bacta was a fucking miracle drug and my fingers were usable again by the next morning.

By the end of the second day, I could generate a charge around my hand without injuring myself. Not strong enough to kill, but just enough to daze a target. And now on the third day…

I raised my hand again, mentally adjusting the paths I was imagining in my arm. Using my frustration as fuel, I jumpstarted the process again. Power started building between the positive ions in my chest and the negative ions in my fingertips. It wanted to escape, to run rampant through my body. But I forced it to travel along the imaginary wires I pictured, a predesigned path that would avoid major muscle groups and nerve clusters. Even then, I still felt the tingle of static electricity as it went.

It wanted to rebound, to travel back towards the positive charge in my chest. But the barriers I constructed behind it as it sped down my arm only gave it one direction to go.

Thunder cracked as a bolt of lightning tore across the space between myself and the crate. Where it touched, it scorched the metal and sparks of electricity briefly danced across its surface.

It cut off as soon as it had started. I wasn't dumb enough to try for a prolonged stream yet.

I clenched and unclenched my hand a few times, testing for injuries. Other than the residual feeling from my previous attempt, I didn't find anything new. Taking out my medkit, I wrapped my hand in bacta-laced bandages. Prolonged exposure to Sith Lightning can cause nerve damage if not treated with liberal applications of the substance. I'd prefer to head that off before it becomes a problem.

Despite the pain, I grinned.

There wasn't really a standardized training schedule for prospective Sith in the Korriban Academy, as the curriculum tended to change based on the needs of the potential master. Only a few things stayed constant, one of which was the final trial, which would take place in the tomb of Naga Sadow. There were also some trends that became apparent when you watched long enough.

Most acolytes spent their first year figuring out how to use the Force at all, rather than trying to experiment too much. Because of that, they usually didn't touch Force Lightning until their second year after their confidence had built up.

Some had the advantage of either prior education or self-teaching before reaching the Academy, made up of either fallen Jedi, scions of Sith families, or the odd freak of nature. All three were rare for different reasons. The first were usually eliminated or captured by the Jedi before they got far, not to mention it was rare for them to fall in the first place. For the second, Sith families are usually small to prevent conflicts over inheritance. Like, say, two siblings killing each other after murdering mom and dad for their last credit and screwing over everyone. Also, they tended to get pushed through the academy fairly quickly.

As for the last? Well, self-taught Force Adepts usually managed to off themselves somehow before getting discovered or get offed by someone because they were dangerous. I didn't count myself among their number since I knew going in what was possible and what was a bad idea, so I wasn't fumbling as much.

Point is, unless you had unusual circumstances, you probably weren't going to go beyond the norm if you wanted to have a decent lifespan. Get the basics down, then start going crazy.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the chime of my commlink. Upon activating it, the device displayed a familiar figure.

"Overseer," I greeted simply.

"Acolyte," Iren acknowledged. Unless he was speaking to us in a group, he usually didn't use our names and simply referred to us by title, "Lord Renning reported that you were working with him on his…project. That places you near the tomb of Marka Ragnos."

I merely nodded in confirmation.

Judging by the grimace on his face, it looked like Iren disagreed with the validity of Renning's experiments. An interesting little factoid, but not really something I can use, given the Overseer's dedication to remaining impartial. I was more interested in the fact that he was keeping tabs on our whereabouts.

It was understandable. Each acolyte was an investment of resources to bring to the academy. To lose them like car keys in a couch was a waste. While a lot of overseers didn't care, Iren didn't seem the wasteful type.

Then the last part of his statement registered.

My heartbeat stopped for a second, "My second trial?"

"Yes," He confirmed, "Lord Renning stated that your tracking skills were adequate to hunt rogue Tu'kata with a measure of success, barring a mistake or two."

One of his eyebrow ridges twitched slightly up in what I judged to be a challenging expression.

My jaw clenched slightly, though I didn't rise to the bait.

A small smirk formed on his face for a split second before it disappeared, "In any case, your skills are why this task has fallen to you in particular."

He retrieved his datapad and typed something. A moment later, my own pinged as I received a message. Opening it, I scanned the contents, though it contained little more than a picture, a name, and a physical description.

The man in the picture looked to be in his mid-twenties, with sharp brown eyes staring out from a weathered tan face. His musculature, combined with his buzz cut and clean-shaven jaw, practically screamed military. However, his most distinctive feature was the long, thin scar running from his forehead, down the right side of his face, and over his jawline.

"Castor Vol," Iren started the briefing, "Overall, a promising third year acolyte with a bright future under a prominent Lord. Or he was. Four days ago, he abruptly went rogue, killing four acolytes and wounding an overseer before fleeing for the Valley of the Dark Lords. He was last spotted in your vicinity, heading for the tomb of Marka Ragnos."

I noted that he deliberately left out the man's history. Perhaps to keep me from empathizing with it. He didn't need to worry on that front.

"Track 'em, find 'em, kill 'em?" I asked as my grin started working its way back onto my face.

If he noted my enthusiasm, Iren didn't show it, "And if you can, discover why he did it. Perhaps if we possess that information, we may prevent more…destructive defections in the future."

"It will be done," I answered.

The overseer only nodded before hanging up. I didn't waste time.

I picked up every bit of gear I could carry and still stay mobile. Grenades, guns, etc. A third-year acolyte was no joke as they were practically a Sith Apprentice at that point. I was going to need every advantage I could get. Once I was ready, I headed out to my swoop bike and shot off towards the tomb.

Last edited: Jun 19, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

663

Rictus

Jun 19, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 15 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jun 27, 2018

Add bookmark

#699

Chapter 15

I parked the swoop bike half a mile from the tomb proper and approached on foot. Despite my initial enthusiasm for my Second Trial, rushing into it wasn't wise and was liable to get me killed.

The Tomb of Marka Ragnos was actually one of the more dangerous tombs in the Valley, despite being extensively looted over the centuries. Something was active in the tomb and the area around it, whether it was Ragnos himself or some other entity no one knew. Dark Side beasts were drawn to the tomb like flies to honey and I knew that at least one Tarentatek stalked its halls. Many acolytes and soldiers that ventured in either went mad or disappeared altogether.

In the end, Castor Vol might be the least dangerous thing I'd encounter here.

Despite the sheer forboding emanating from the structure, I couldn't help but hope I might find something of value inside. Marka Ragnos wasn't just a warrior, but also one of the premier alchemists and sorcerers of his day. His "pet" Tarentatek was just one of the many things he created.

Note to self, track down that damn scepter before someone gets the bright idea to use it before I can.

I knew there was at least one holocron in the tomb, but I was wary of taking it out of fear of accidentally getting the Inquisitor killed. Then again, if they turned out to be Darth Nox, then that might be a good thing.

…Perhaps I didn't have to "take" it, just study it for a while and put it back where I found it.

But I'd cross that bridge when or if I got to it. For now, I needed to find Vol.

As I got closer to the tomb, I felt a pressure starting to build in my head, like someone was trying to squeeze my head in a vice grip. The only thing I could really do was to rebuild the mental dam that I had used to block out Korriban's influence. It seemed to help somewhat as the pressure stopped at a dull throb. I hoped it would be enough.

As Marka Ragnos' stone eyes glared down at me, I hid behind one of the few rocky outcroppings on the perimeter of the tomb. I pushed my goggles up off my eyes and examined the area with my macrobinoculars.

My caution had been warranted. Between me and the entrance were dozens of Sith troopers and the occasional acolyte, with more inside of the tomb. Though there were several raised platforms, there were few places to hide where the troopers couldn't see.

Something felt off as I watched them walk about. It took me a moment to realize why that was.

They weren't milling around randomly. They were defending the tomb.

The troopers still marched on patrols, led by an officer or an acolyte. Heavy troopers stationed themselves where they could best use their weapons. Groups of acolytes sparred without trying to kill each other. All of this was done in complete silence.

I frowned. I wouldn't be able to take on those kind of numbers. The looters in the tomb of Ajunta Pall hadn't been a problem due to their lack of training. They had been as likely to shoot themselves as us. Plentiful cover had been a bonus.

These were trained soldiers and acolytes. Just charging in would be suicide.

I panned my sight around the perimeter of the tomb, looking for something I could use. I smiled as I laid eyes on a pack of fourteen Tuk'ata resting in the shadow of a cliff. Korriban's most common and, dare I say, most useful beasts. They weren't the hulking monsters that I had been bringing to Renning, but they would do.

I reached out for their minds with the Force. Normally, I'd be careful about this, to try and keep them calm and docile. But that wasn't what I needed now. This time, I did all I could to prod them into a rage. My efforts bore fruit when the pack alpha howled and charged the nearest non-Tuk'ata, which just happened to be one of the patrols. The rest of its pack quickly followed behind it, covering the ground at vehicular speeds.

The six-man patrol barely had time to bring their guns to bear before being torn limb from limb by the half ton masses of muscle and teeth. The Tuk'ata howled as one before moving on to the rest. As one, the other soldiers started converging on the pack, though a few stragglers stayed at their posts.

I waited for the majority of them to shift before slipping my goggles back down and moving. Using the Force to strengthen my leg muscles, I leaped high into the air, covering about a quarter of the distance between me and the structure. I tucked and rolled when I hit the ground, the sand both cushioning my fall and muffling it. I immediately leaped to my feet and started running.

Just in time too, as a blaster bolt slammed into the spot I just vacated, courtesy of one of the heavy gunners. Thankfully, he was the only one who had noticed me given the nearby fighting. With the Force boosting my speed, I crossed most of the gap quickly. Fortunately, I managed to avoid faceplanting into the sand. All the while, a trail of red lights followed me, throwing sand into the air.

When I got to three quarters of the way there, I threw myself into another inhuman leap, closing the remaining distance in nearly an instant. As I sailed forward, I diverted my attention just long enough to use the Force to snap the trooper's neck before I had to focus on my landing. After hitting ground, I paused long enough to relieve the soldier of his grenade belt. My distraction wasn't going to last long against their numbers, but I'd be fine if could make it to the tomb. Numbers don't mean much in small spaces.

There were two guards at the door. Without stopping, I Force Slammed both of them against the walls behind them hard enough to crack the stone. That done, I ran into the comforting darkness of the tomb.

Only to be hurled back out of it by a wave of pressure slamming into my chest.

I landed hard on the stone and rolled to a stop. Thankfully I wasn't hurt, though I would definitely have some more bruises to show for it. I scrambled to my feet and drew my weapons just in time to see my assailant.

The acolyte that emerged from the yawning entrance was a human woman, perhaps a few years older than I was. Long blonde hair fell haphazardly over bony shoulders, clad in a tattered robe. Dark Side corruption ran rampant over her face, shown by her pale, dark-veined skin and yellow eyes. However, her eyes didn't quite have that spark that showed someone was actually there. A snarl passed over her dried and cracked lips.

Her left hand clutched a vibroblade, though she made no move to raise it. Instead, her offhand rose. I dove to my left just before a Force Blast slammed into the place I had been standing. Stone chips flew as the attack gouged a small crater into the ground. I tried to throw one right back at her, only to see it dissipate against a telekinetic barrier.

I needed to get past her and fast before the soldiers got done with the Tuk'ata. Just as I was about to move forward, she unleashed a telekinetic wave, sending me tumbling further back.

Again, I got to my feet. The acolyte hadn't moved, though she now had a smirk on her face.

I fired a few shots with my blaster. This time, she moved, dodging from side to side to avoid the bolts of plasma, but she didn't attack again. My eyes widened beneath my goggles as I realized what she was doing. She was stonewalling me. Stalling me until the others could swing around and flank me.

Holstering my pistol, I glanced around the ruin, eyeing the stone pillars scattered around us. When you come across a gate, sometimes you needed a ram. Using the Force, I picked up one and launched it towards her like a javelin.

The pillar was large enough that the acolyte had few options for how to handle it without getting crushed. As her own telekinesis gripped and halted the object, I made a Force-assisted leap onto the pillar and ran down its length. My now-empty hand shot out, throwing a bolt of Force Lightning at the woman. The electrical discharge caught the woman head on, causing her muscles to spasm. While she was momentarily stunned, I tackled her to the ground with my blade over her throat, only to have it stopped.

Now, the only thing standing between her throat and enhanced durasteel was a thin telekinetic barrier.

So I shocked her again. This time, nothing stopped the blade as it descended like a guillotine and stained Korriban's sand red.

Before I got the chance to clean my sword, the blood on it simply…sank into the metal. I guess that's convenient? And slightly worrying. Pushing that thought into the "investigate later" mental file, I examined the woman for a moment. Truthfully, I didn't know if she was one of the crazies or one of the disgraced acolytes that tended to congregate in the tombs. Not that I recognized her either way. I didn't go out of my way to memorize faces outside of my little group. I'd have to fix that.

I shrugged to myself. Whoever she was, it didn't really matter anymore.

Leaving the corpse to the sand, I stepped into the tomb entrance and paused to let my eyes adjust to the darker interior. Unlike Ajunta Pall's tomb, Marka Ragnos' was seeing regular use by people that couldn't see in the dark. Torches were lit in brackets on the walls, though I couldn't say it was a comfort. With each flame that crackled, it sent the shadows cast by their light dancing. Given that this was a Sith Tomb of a Dark Lord that I knew for a fact still had a Force Ghost wandering around somewhere, there was a non-zero chance of getting strangled by an animated shadow.

Fun times.

But I'd come this far and turning around wasn't an option. Mustering as much of my self-control as I could, I soldiered on as I tried to ignored the persistent pressure in my head.

Last edited: Jun 27, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

620

Rictus

Jun 27, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 16 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 2, 2018

Add bookmark

#743

Chapter 16

The light of Korriban's sun faded from sight as I ventured deeper into the tomb, blade and blaster in hand. Shadows cast from lit braziers and torches danced on the walls, their shapes flailing as my passage briefly stirred the flames. My footsteps echoed in the silence and a chill went down my spine despite the heat.

The dust on the stone floor below me was disturbed, indicating frequent foot traffic. Whether it was man or monster, I couldn't tell. Despite this and the guard outside, I had yet to meet anything. Everything was quiet. No words, no sounds of breathing or movement…nothing.

My path twisted and turned, but it didn't diverge into other rooms. After the first four turns, the corridor had started slanting down, so that meant I probably wasn't above Korriban's equivalent to sea level anymore. I'm not sure how far I walked, but it felt like hours before I came to a split in the tunnel.

Three paths were in front of me, with nothing to distinguish them from each other. I didn't dare try to open up my Force senses. Not in this place.

In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, I had felt nothing but the background noise of Korriban. It was an empty grave, its occupant having long since departed.

Here, it was much different. I was practically suffocating on the Force in this place. Standing here, it felt like a great weight had been forced on my shoulders, threatening to crush me if I gave any ground.

But despite all this, going back was not an option. I had to push through.

Finally, I chose a path and started walking forward, but each step felt like my feet were made of lead. I couldn't help but wonder if this was what the men and women outside had felt before succumbing. Or had their minds already been broken before they could realize what was going on?

Suddenly, the world starting spinning. I stumbled as I felt something slam into my mind, trying to break through…and succeeding. A hole was punched through the mental dam and something poured in. My weapons clattered to the floor from nerveless fingers and my body quickly followed.

As one, the torches and braziers around me went out, engulfing me in darkness.

Pain overwhelmed everything as I desperately pushed back with anything I could throw at it to seal the breach. To push whatever it was out.

"There…is…no purpose," I muttered through clenched teeth, "There…is only…WILL!"

I was like an ant before a giant. Sweat started pouring off me as the exertion started to affect me physically. Every muscle was strained as I struck at it over and over, again and again. But I pushed it back, little by little. Finally, I geared up for one last, large push.

For a brief moment, I thought I had done it as the pressure receded completely in an instant. I tried to catch my breath, exhausted from the titanic effort it had taken. My panting echoed in the silent tunnel.

Then, the darkness took me in truth.

My head throbbed as I returned to consciousness. Or was I? My head was fuzzy and I couldn't see anything. I tried rubbing my eyes to get rid of either the darkness or the disorientation. Neither dissipated.

I felt around with my fingers to try to get a grasp of my surroundings, only to find the familiar sensation of cool stone beneath me. I rubbed my fingers together and found dust sticking to them.

The tunnel I had been in had been heavily traversed, so there hadn't been much dust. That meant I'd been moved. I tried to feel around for my weapons, but I failed to locate either of them. Either they'd been taken from me or they had been left behind when I was moved. My pack, which had my datapad and glowrods inside, was gone as well.

Damn. Still, even though I was unarmed, I wasn't defenseless.

I stood up slowly, both to check for a low ceiling and to see if my legs would support me. Thankfully, the ceiling was tall enough to accommodate my height and I had no trouble standing other than some stiffness in my knees. I took small, shuffling steps to my left, arm outstretched, until my fingers brushed stone again.

With the wall as a guide, I took small steps forward, testing the path ahead of me with rolling steps. I still couldn't see, but at least I was mobile.

Traversing the dark corridor was slow, but I did make progress. Like the entrance way, it wasn't a straight line. I counted six turns with a few minutes of walking between them: Left, right, right, left, left, left. It was on turn number seven, a right, that I finally saw something.

At the end of what appeared to be a long corridor, a dull red glow stood in stark contrast to the pitch blackness around me. It wasn't the light from a fire, but something else. I didn't run towards it like an idiot, but I did pick up the pace a little bit. Slowly but surely, I made my way down the corridor before stopping at the opening.

I gaped at what was in front of me.

The small corridor opened up into a cavernous chamber with a ceiling so high I almost couldn't see it. But that wasn't what held my attention, but rather the source of the red glow that illuminated the room.

Growing out of the stone floor were neat, ordered rows of what appeared to be rose bushes whose dark red flowers softly glowed in the gloom, stretching out beyond sight. They were obviously well-cared for. The bushes were trimmed into squares, with enough space between each for a human to walk through easily. But how was all this here? Plants didn't grow on Korriban. At all.

Cautiously, I approached the nearest one and crouched down. As I got closer, I noticed something…off about it. Careful to avoid the thorns, I reached out and touched one of the roses, only to find it wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"Crystal?" I blinked in surprise.

The bushes, roses, leaves, and stems, were all made of crystals of varying colors. There were no tool marks to show they had been shaped. They were grown this way.

"Magnificent, is it not?" A voice rumbled wistfully from behind me. While it was undoubtedly masculine and powerful, it was also one aged by time, "It should be. I have been cultivating it for quite some time. In fact, it is the work of a lifetime."

I whirled to face the speaker. It definitely wasn't Castor Vol, not unless he had suddenly aged a century. Before me stood a hunched humanoid figure dressed in plain red robes that obscured most of his features and body shape. His pale wrinkled face was mostly concealed by his hood, from which long gray hair spilled out freely. Were he standing straight, the top of his head would likely clear mine by several inches. As it was, he could look me in the eye evenly, not that I could see his eyes. Gnarled, claw-tipped fingers grasped a storm-gray metal cane, which seemingly supported his aged frame.

"It is," I replied carefully, "Though I will admit it wasn't quite what I was expecting to find here."

"Few ever find exactly what they were expecting," The old man smiled. I think he was trying to make it come across as grandfatherly, but the atmosphere around us made it creepy as hell instead, "I find that to be as true for life as I have found it to be for the Force."

Before I could speak again, he gestured with his cane, "Come, there is a bench in the center of the chamber with a grand view of the garden. We may sit there and speak," As he walked past me, he paused, "Oh, and mind the leaves and petals. Their edges are quite sharp."

As he said that, I noticed a sharp pain on the thumb and index finger of my right hand. Upon inspecting them, I found a pair of matching cuts on each. I must have slit them when I was startled. Without my medkit, there wasn't much I could do about it. Instead, I jogged to catch up with the old man. Something told me that refusal wasn't an option.

Honestly, I wasn't sure who was keeping pace with who. Despite the cane, he didn't seem hobbled by his age and covered ground rather quickly. Minutes passed in silence as we walked, the only sound echoing into the darkness being his metal cane striking stone with each step. If I were by myself, I would have gotten lost quickly. The longer we walked, the more I came to realize just how large this chamber was. This place had to have been created from a pre-existing cavern.

At last, we came to the bench he had mentioned. It was a simple thing made of durasteel, though it was placed on top of a raised dais. The old man ascended the stairs and seated himself with a sigh. I followed up after him, pausing to take in the sight. Like he promised, it was a hell of a view. Out of the darkness, thousands of red lights stood out, dying the entire chamber a blood red. After I seated myself, we stayed silent as we admired the garden.

Finally, I felt I had to break the silence, "Gardening seems an…odd hobby for a Sith Lord. Even if the plants are made of ultra-sharp crystal."

There wasn't really much else that the man could be. Who else would live in a creepy, haunted tomb on the Sith homeworld?

"Truly? Then perhaps you are working with mistaken assumptions," His head turned to me slightly and I could see the edge of a smirk, "Power, true power, can be found in the most inconspicuous of places."

"How so?" I asked as I tried again to mentally connect "Sith" and "gardening."

"Is there not power in cultivating a life? In determining how and where it grows or if it is allowed to grow at all? What it passes on to the next generation, where the process starts anew? To make the children stronger than the parents?" He posed, "It would be simple to use the Force and push their growth along desired paths much more quickly. But that is the mentality of a younger Sith and this is an exercise in control and patience. An impatient berserker, a wise -and long-lived- king does not make."

With those last words, the connection finally clicked, "This garden…It's a scale model of the Empire."

The smirk bloomed into a full smile that showed a few too many teeth, "Precisely. Like a garden, an empire must occasionally be pruned of the excess, have the weeds pulled up, and the rot excised before it can spread."

That…was scarily appropriate. Great. Now I'll never be able to look at horticulture the same way ever again. If I survived. It took me a few minutes to work up the courage to speak again.

"Is that what you brought me here for? To be excised?" I asked, under the assumption he knew precisely why I was asking.

The old Sith chuckled, "You are right to be wary, but no. I have yet to decide if your particular heresy is a threat to the Sith traditions…or a necessary reform," His smiled faded, "There is a rot infecting my garden, but you are not the source."

In the distance, one of the bushes withered, its glow dying with it. When the light was completely gone, the crystal shattered, sending shards into the adjacent bushes. The ones struck immediately started withering as the first one had before exploding and spreading the blight even further.

The old man stood and walked to the edge of the dais, silently watching the carnage below, his mouth pulled down into a frown.

After a moment, he spoke, "My task to you is thus, heretic: I want you to seek out the heart of this rot. And tear. It. Out."

"You know you're asking a random nobody to do this, right?" I asked.

"Power, just as the Sith, can spring from any root. A bastard, a farmer, a soldier…" The old Sith turned. For the first time, I saw his eyes, glowing an angry yellow-orange, "…or a former slave. And it is not as random as you think. You are already on the path. I merely ask that you finish what you started. The first of the rot's symptoms lies deeper in this tomb."

Was he referring to Castor Vol?

"A word of advice, before I send you back," the old man stated, "Do not rely on overly complicated plans to deal with your enemies. Sometimes, it is best to resolve an issue with…simpler means, such as decapitating your foe. A pity young Tenebrae never took that lesson to heart."

"Wait, Tene-" I started to ask.

As I blinked, the old man, the garden, and the cavern had disappeared. Instead, I was now in a much smaller room, surrounded by five tuk'ata corpses and three dozen Sith trooper bodies. I looked at my hands, now holding my blaster and sword once again.

On my right thumb and index finger were a pair of matching cuts, freely bleeding.

Last edited: Jul 2, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

714

Rictus

Jul 2, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 17 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 23, 2018

Add bookmark

#885

A/N: Sorry about the wait everybody. My work schedule has been pretty hectic for the past few weeks, so I just now got the time to get back to this.

Chapter 17

The chill that ran through me as I walked wasn't wholly from the dark corridors around me. There was no doubt to whom I had just spoken. After all, I was trekking through his tomb.

I wasn't entirely sure what Marka Ragnos had wanted from me. There's a lot in the Empire that could be considered a "rot." Corruption on every level, typical Sith stupidity, conspiracies and power plays…Hell, even the Emperor himself was a corruption.

Whatever it was, Castor Vol was the first step.

However, it wasn't the conversation or the speaker that unnerved me so, but rather the complete loss of control that had ensued during it. While I had spoken to Ragnos, he had puppeted my body like a marionette on strings. I still felt the burn in my muscles from whatever he had put my body through.

It was worse than being back under the collar. At least then I had been the one driving my limbs and my mind had been my own.

To add insult to injury, I had been claimed and branded like cattle. Again.

On the skin above my heart, the horns of Ragnos had been seared into my flesh. The charred patch of skin was now covered with a bacta patch, but I held no hope that it would be going away anytime soon. Still, it helped reduce the searing pain to a mildly annoying itch.

I felt my knuckles crack as my grip tightened on my weapons. I was angry. Oh hell yes I was angry.

Thank God, the Force, or whatever that I was here to kill someone. I desperately needed a punching bag.

However, I had two problems with that. First, I had no idea where Castor was. Second, I had no idea where I was.

Ragnos' tomb was an enormous labyrinthian complex that dwarfed the Great Pyramids of Giza. While most of the above-ground chambers had been explored and mapped, there were tunnels underneath the surface that stretched for miles. Over the years, many had been lost in the winding corridors, either to the monsters that roamed its halls or to Ragnos himself.

Before setting out, I had downloaded all available maps and charts of the tomb onto my datapad from the Academy Archives for study. According to current maps created via sonar pings, the entire complex stretched nearly a kilometer below Korriban's surface. However, it seemed…incomplete and appeared to cut off suddenly, like the scans hadn't been able to reach all the way down.

As I pulled out the device, I pretty much found exactly what I had been expecting.

Static buzzed as the datapad tried to figure out where I was, only to be stymied by something. Either I was too deep underground to receive satellite and comms data or Ragnos was being a massive dick.

Again, Sith. It was probably both.

With a sigh, I shut off the GPS function. Setting my pack down, I fished around for a moment before pulling out a pair of small gray orbs the size of my fist. Picking up my datapad again, I typed in a command. With a hum, the pair of droids activated, deploying antennas from the top of their frames as they floated up to eye level. Their red cycloptic eyes focused on me, waiting for an order.

The two droids were modified MerenData S6-Series Security/Maintenance Droids, altered to work as survey droids. Extremely common and extremely cheap, they were among the most common droids in the galaxy. Effectively floating cameras, their small size enabled them to get into hard to reach places, making them perfect for tomb explorers. I'd acquired them from Renning's men, who had been making very little use of them in their current job.

With a few more taps on my datapad, I set them to begin mapping the tunnels around me. If nothing else, I might be able to get a reward for finding a previously undiscovered part of the tomb. As a precaution, I ordered them to cling close to the ceiling to avoid casual detection. After all, very few people think to look up. If they spotted something of interest, they'd send a ping back to my datapad.

While I waited for their initial scans, I seated myself against a nearby wall and began to meditate. With the overwhelming presence of Ragnos' tomb bearing down on me, I didn't even try to sense out Castor Vol. Instead, I drew on the Force to soothe the lingering ache in my limbs. I also needed to purge the excess anger. Not enough to snuff the fire as I would need that power, but just enough to think clearly.

In truth, I knew little of what to expect, and what had been gained from what I could glean from his picture. From his appearance alone, there was a possibility that he was former military, though whose, I could not say. I couldn't predict the methods he would use. Had he conformed to typical Sith methodology and used only swords and the Force? Or was he more like me and willing to use blasters and grenades? Was he a warrior, assassin, sorcerer, or generalist?

On top of everything, Castor Vol was a third year acolyte. That meant he had longer to learn more advanced lightsaber forms and accumulate a larger breadth of knowledge of the Force. For all I knew, he had claimed some artifacts to use as his own, such as Sith Amulets.

I only had two true advantages. The first was that I was not a typical Sith. My Force powers were more advanced than they should be at my current point of training. My physical build suggested that I would favor melee, meaning I might be able to surprise him with telekinesis or Force Lightning. Alternatively, I could try setting up traps with what explosives I was carrying and ambush him with my blasters.

The second advantage was that there was little chance that he knew what to expect either. He might be expecting a full kill-team instead of a single, less experienced acolyte.

I was going to list my Beast Control as an advantage, but there are only two kinds of beasts in this tomb as far as I knew: k'lor'slugs and Terentateks. Terentateks had the obvious issue of being resistant to the Force and I wasn't brave enough to try. K'lor'slugs, on the other hand, were literally too stupid to directly control, with what little brains they had being stuck on "feed constantly." I might be able to nudge them in a specific direction, but not much beyond that.

There was the possibility of using any traps left over from when the tomb was built. After all, I was in an apparently undiscovered section of the structure. However, like Vol himself, I would need to both find and identify the ancient traps, if they even still worked. There was also the option of simply waiting him out. He was likely expecting an immediate response to his rampage and escape. The longer he went without being attacked, the more paranoid he would become. I had enough field rations to last for a week, but only if I was careful with portions.

However, both options gave my target time to either fortify or flee, neither of which benefitted me. No, I had to find him and soon.

A ping drew my attention to my datapad, so I picked up the device. One of the droids, which I dubbed "B," had stumbled across a k'lor'slug nest. Thankfully, it managed to stay out of reach and continued exploring.

Hm. Castor has only been here for a short while, so he definitely had not had enough time to explore the entirety of the tomb. He'd know there were k'lor'slugs wandering around, but perhaps not where the nest was. I could lead him into the chamber, then hide and let the monsters do the work for me.

It was a possibility, but I doubt that he'd be stupid enough to fall for it…

Wait. Fall.

A grin slowly worked its way onto my face. I could try to drop him in from a tunnel above, but sadly that would require explosives I didn't have. After the k'lor'slug nest turned out to be a dead end, I recalled the droid and sent it down a different tunnel, one that sloped upwards. With any luck, B would find the way back out.

In the meantime, I checked on the other droid. Unlike its twin, "A" had been quietly chugging along, rapidly updating the new map displayed on my datapad. With nothing else to do, I opened up the feed and watched it speed through the tunnel. As with most of the walls this far down, the corridor was bare of ornamentation. It was pretty boring, all told. At least until the droid reached a very familiar room.

The tunnel opened up into the massive cavern from my talk with Marka Ragnos. Though the stone dais in the center of the chamber remained, the crystal roses were gone. In their place were hundreds of bodies, stacked on top of each other like cordwood. The majority wore the garb of the ancient dead, likely pillaged from their tombs. Others were clothed in academy robes, while more wore Imperial army armor.

I saw movement atop the dais, so I ordered the droid to zoom in on it. The durasteel bench had been replaced with a simple, crude altar shaped from stone. Fresh blood dripped off its sides from the dying woman laid on its surface, leaking around the knife embedded in her chest. Five more bodies littered the dais, all with identical wounds. Their blood dyed the sides of the dais red as it ran down its surface.

The woman was trying weakly to remove the knife, but the strong hand of her black-cloaked killer kept it firmly in place. Strange words that I vaguely recognized as being from the Sith language echoed in the chamber as the ritualist chanted.

I urged A closer to get a confirmation. Sure enough, it was Castor Vol, though his eyes were now sunken and glowing a fiery yellow-orange. He was a relatively unassuming sight, still dressed in the academy robes, though dark blood stains marred his clothing. The knife in his hand was a simply, unadorned blade being used for its only purpose.

When I had augmented my sword with Sith Alchemy, there had been only a faint feeling of wrongness as I twisted the metal to my whims. Whatever Castor was doing…with each syllable he spoke, it…it felt like the universe wretched.

As the last word left his lips, the woman let out her last breath in a slow moan. As life left her body, a blue mist billowed out from her open mouth onto the dais, seeping into the mouths of the dead surrounding her.

One by one, a red glow entered their blank eyes. From their mouths, more of the fog flowed out into the chamber. As it covered the floor of the cavern, the cadavers began to rise, their bodies contorting at unnatural angles until they were standing straight. Ancient warriors with skeletal limbs joined rotting Imperial soldiers in silent vigil.

Castor Vol himself looked straight at A…at me…and smiled. Though there was rage just beneath the surface, his expression was one of satisfaction without a trace of madness.

"Come if you dare, Hunter. I will wait for a time, but not too long. If you delay, MY hunt will begin."

Last edited: Aug 23, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

607

Rictus

Aug 23, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 18 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#922

Chapter 18

"How…interesting," I hummed aloud as I panned A's camera lens around the cavern.

Oh, I knew exactly what he'd created in that cavern. I wasn't surprised at their existence, rather that Castor was capable of making so many at one time. Even among dedicated Sith Sorcerers, it wasn't a commonly used spell these days, if at all.

Invented by Dathka Graush nearly three thousand years ago, the Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut was a spell that combined Alchemy and Magic to reanimate corpses into tireless, nigh-unstoppable killers. It sounded pretty straightforward, but the true insidiousness of the power was that it was self-perpetuating, as the undead could make more of themselves via bite. You only needed to create one and set it loose in a populated area to potentially make a planet-wide epidemic.

On a scale of potential destructiveness, it's on par with the Rakghoul Plague, but inferior to the Technovirus. Despite this, it's rarely been used as an offensive power, but rather as a means to create undying, unsleeping guardians. Rather than die out with Graush like one would expect from a unique power created by a Sith, it was preserved until Sorzus Syn got a chance to record the ritual in her journal, which was then passed down through the generations since the Exiles came to Korriban. The spell was used so often by Sith Lords before Vitiate's time that there are still countless masterless zombies wandering Korriban or defending tombs.

At this point, there are so many of them that they're almost considered part of the wildlife.

Seriously, fuck Korriban. Being a desert hellhole apparently wasn't enough, so they had to throw Walking Dead into a world that was way too close to Mad Max for comfort.

And now, I had to deal with this. The big problems with fighting Korriban Zombies are their bite and the fact that they don't stop until you destroy their heads. Sure, I could just continually smash them with the Force, but they'd keep getting back up. I wouldn't have the time for the kind of precision needed to kill the zombies permanently, but using massive blasts of telekinesis was inefficient.

However, I'd be fighting Castor as well and I still wasn't entire sure how he would fight. Was he a full-blown sorcerer or just a dabbler? Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut was a potential doomsday spell if used in the right place, and not something used lightly. It was entirely possible he only researched this single ritual for use in an emergency…or for a specific purpose.

There was obviously something going on that Iren had not told me about. But then, I suppose I couldn't deal with that until after Castor was taken care of. However, the issue remaining is how to get to my target. Before, it was just twisting tunnels between us. Now, there was a legion of dead in my way.

Retreat wasn't an option. A's camera showed another tunnel on the other side of the chamber. If I tried to hole up, Castor would send his zombies to chase me down, then escape to wherever that tunnel lead.

No. I had to face him here or else risk having to track him down to whatever bolt hole he managed to find later.

I needed an army of my own. And I knew just where to find one. The trick was not getting eaten by them before they got to Castor.

Using the Force to strengthen my lungs, I ran at a dead sprint down the corridor, screeches echoing down the passage behind me. Ahead, the opening leading to the cavern loomed. The rotting form of an Imperial soldier in full armor stood at the doorway, blocking my path.

I whipped one of my pistols out of its holster without stopping and fired three shots, "Out of my way!"

One missed, but the other two hit home, slamming into its chest. Neither was in the right place to take the creature down, but the force behind the projectiles caused it to stumble back enough for me to get by.

"Movemovemove!" I chanted under my breath as I sped past, slipping my weapon back into its holster.

Almost immediately after I passed the doorway, the room lit up as a plume of blue flame shot out from the dais. As chanting began echoing around the chamber, the flame arced towards the ceiling before swinging back down in my direction. Directly in front of me, hundreds of corpse warriors turned, their glowing red eyes swiveling towards me as they hefted their varied weapons.

If I wasn't in such ludicrous danger, I'd be laughing my ass off at what I was doing. But since I was, I channeled the resulting panic and adrenaline into the Force. Raising both hands, I pulled at the Force, forming it into a massive opaque angled barrier in front of me…and didn't stop running.

Because fuck subtle.

Zombies were flattened against the deceptively hard twelve-by-ten surface before either sliding off or crumbling to pieces. Like a snow plough, my wedge-shaped ram of raw telekinetic force sliced through the army, sending corpses crashing to the ground in my wake. Blasters fired as some of them tried to shoot me in the back, but I was moving too quickly for them to get a good shot. Just because they could use weapons, didn't mean they were any good with them.

The ground shook beneath me as the pillar of flame struck the stone and the flash of light dyed the room blue. Rather than chase me like I expected, it guttered out and died, throwing the cavern back into darkness. Thankfully, I had a glowrod lit up and attached to my belt to light my way.

Suddenly, something dark and powerful slammed into my barrier, causing me to stagger. It wasn't strong enough to completely stop my progress, but it slowed me for a moment as the impact pushed back against me.

One was followed by two, and then three. Cracks started appearing in my barrier as more of the dark projectiles hit home. I knew it wasn't going to hold for much longer.

In that split second, I weighed my options. I wasn't too much farther from the dais and Castor, but I wouldn't have time to put up another barrier strong enough to take hits like those. In that case, durability would have to be traded for speed.

With a grunt, I shoved the barrier forward, bulldozing the zombies directly in its path. That done, I shunted as much power into my muscles as possible and jumped. Just as my feet left the ground, an orb of darkness slammed into the spot I had just left, sending stone chips flying as it gouged a small crater into the floor.

As I flew through the air, any fear that was left in me bled away into excitement. My heart pounded in my chest as a grin started spreading across my face. Black projectiles flew by, joined by blasterfire from dozens of zombies below. The explosions as the former hit the walls…the light of the plasma…they were all dulled by the sound of blood pumping through my veins.

All the while…I was not afraid. I was happy! I was excited! I needed more! More!

Laughter ripped itself from my throat as I descended. Gathering the Force in my hands, I shot a wave of kinetic force towards the mass of corpses below and laughed as bodies and limbs flew in opposite directions.

Any rage from before was thrown away as joy took its place.

Power flowed into me, energizing me like I'd never felt before!

I unleashed another Force Wave before jumping again, avoiding another bolt of darkness. When was the last time I was this happy?

I was enjoying this! I loved it!

Another crowd of zombies went flying before I landed.

How was it wrong to feel this? Fuck the Jedi, there was nothing wrong with joy!

Blood pounding in my ears, I hopped around the cavern like the galaxy's most destructive rabbit. My laughter drowned out Castor's chanting.

I was…

I faltered on the next blast, though it still cleared the area.

I was…

I was losing control.

Like a castle gate, I slammed down on my emotions, sealing the fortress. I built the dam high and strong, severing my connection to whatever was…Ragnos. No, Ragnos' tomb. The Force was strong here, and I'd been drawn in for a moment. The euphoria was a false one. A high brought about by a sudden influx of power.

Only now did I realize that I had reached and passed the dais by a fair margin.

I felt weaker, now that the tomb's power wasn't flowing through me. Considering how much power I was throwing around, I wasn't surprised.

I leaped one last time, arcing over the heads of the last of the crowd of zombies between me and my prey. By now, I felt sweat running down my body from exertion. I poured what I could spare into my muscles again to soothe and strengthen them. As my feet touched stone again, I drew my sword and pistol, raising the latter to point at my target.

Across from me, Castor's volcanic eyes stared at me impassively from his hood, though there was a hint of amusement under it. Like me, sweat was dripping down his exposed skin from his own efforts to kill me.

From the entrance, the screech of k'lor'slugs echoed to our ears.

The rogue acolyte turned his head slightly to look and blinked owlishly. With a tone as dry as Korriban's sands, he commented, "You are completely mad, do you know that?"

Last edited: Aug 25, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

655

Rictus

Aug 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 19 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 28, 2018

Add bookmark

#941

Chapter 19

Castor and I were less than a dozen feet apart, the stone altar the only thing standing between us. A short enough distance that either of us could easily cross it in a second. Less with the Force. On either side of the altar, two braziers flicked with blue flames. Likely the focus he used for his initial attack. Around us, the fresh corpses stood motionless, waiting for direction. In the distance, the howls of the dead clashed with the screeches of monsters.

We examined each other for a moment, trying to gauge how the other would react. He didn't know about me, and I knew little about him. He held no weapons, but there was a slight bulge under his robes on his left hip. I had him at blaster-point, with a sword at my side. However, he had Sith Sorcery in his arsenal. Castor appeared to have a leaner build than I did, but most of his actual body shape was hard to determine due to his loose-fitting robes.

His eyes flicked to the side once. I immediately fired two shots at his chest. As soon as I pulled the trigger, he was already moving backwards, zigzagging between the bolts with inhuman speed. Before I could fire at him again, the corpses around us charged forward with wailing cries at some unheard command from their master, jaws stretched wide. With a growl of my own, I thrust my hands to either side, using the Force to shove them off the dais and into the teeming horde below.

As I tried to return my focus to their creator, the woman on the altar rose with a scream that seemed to ring out over the cacophony below. Ripping the ritual knife out of her own chest, she leaped at me, teeth snapping. Out of reflex, I fired, though my shots splashed uselessly against her torso. The zombie's weight slammed into me, forcing both of us to the ground. My blaster clattered out of my grip from the impact, skittering across the floor until it teetered precariously on the edge of the dais.

Bloodied teeth tried to go for my neck, but I jammed my left vambrace in between them. When that failed, her knife stabbed down. Dropping my sword, I grabbed her wrist and tried to push it away. Despite her smaller stature, the knife still descended, though slower.

Of course, that was the moment that my brain decided to remind me that Korriban Zombies were imbued with greater physical strength than what they had while alive. There wasn't too much I could do. With my hands at least.

I closed my eyes in disgust as the woman's head exploded, showering my face with blood, bones, and gray matter. Her body slumped against mine and her arms went limp, inanimate once more. Floating in the air three feet away, my blaster waited, barrel smoking. Shoving the corpse off me, I retrieved my weapons and stood up, only to find Castor chanting again. With each word, the flames of the braziers flared.

"Ah crap," I remarked, knowing what was coming.

I did the only thing I could and bunkered down. The wispy barrier of telekinetic force, weaker than my first, appeared just before another pillar of blue flame slammed into it. Despite appearing insubstantial, the flames had weight behind them. While the fire was held back by my shield, the raw kinetic power behind it sent me flying off the platform.

Using the Force to spin myself around, I took a quick look at my landing zone. By now, the k'lor'slugs had managed to force their way into the chamber, though it was slow. A few massive brutes, likely brood guards, had managed to get close to the dais. Standing at fifteen feet tall, they were tearing into the dead, mincing them with their blender-like mouths. One lay dead, its belly ripped open from the inside by a zombie that hadn't been quite dead. Another was being hacked apart by corpses climbing up its body.

Unfortunately, I was on a direct course for the mouth of the largest monster. Even worse, it noticed.

As hundreds of teeth lunged for me, I used the Force to shove myself just a bit further, enough to clear the upper edge of its mouth. Digging my sword into its thick skin, I arrested my flight and perched myself on its head, though I nearly pulled my arm out of its socket in the attempt. Blocking out its screams of rage, I quickly shot the zombies crawling up its back before diving into the Force, planting a spike of control into its brain.

Well, control was an overstatement. K'lor'slugs thought in terms of "find food," "breed," and "find more food." I simply pointed it at Castor and said "food." I then labeled myself as "not food."

Its screams turned to excitement, or whatever its analogue was. The creature's six spike-tipped legs tore trenches into the stone as it scrambled towards the dais, spearing or crushing the dead in its way. Using my sword to stay in my position atop its head, I leveled my blaster and started firing at Castor.

The rogue acolyte ducked and weaved out of the way of the barrage, his robe a black blur. As the k'lor'slug clambered up onto the dais, it homed in on Castor and lunged, this time directing its teeth at the correct target. A hasty Force Push from the man knocked the beast's fangs off course, though the monster's bulk still managed to hit him and send him tumbling.

While he was distracted, I used the Force to crush the braziers. If they were the foci for that fire spell, I wanted them gone as soon as possible. For all I knew, he could call on them from anywhere in the cavern. The metal screeched and crunched until they finished crumpling in on themselves, snuffing the blue flames out entirely.

With that done, the game of cat and mouse began, though who was who I couldn't quite say. After being knocked off the platform and deprived of his braziers, Castor had darted into the crowd of undead. Though the larger k'lor'slugs had managed to push further into the chamber, the smaller ones had more success in putting the zombies down, though their progress was slow. Nevertheless, the tidal wave of k'lor'slugs was visible even in the cavern's gloom as they swarmed endlessly from their lair.

My mount crashed through the ranks of the undead, gobbling them up into its meatgrinder mouth as it raced towards where it thought Castor was. As a precaution, I did use the Force to make sure that it shredded its food thoroughly before swallowing. I didn't want it abruptly dying like some of the others had.

Most of the zombies were equipped with ancient blades, though there were a few with blasters. The dark cavern was occasionally lit up by bolts of red as they tried to fire at the only source of light, that being me. From my perch on top of the k'lor'slug's head, I had a good bit of cover and most simply flew by, though several struck my mount. While they scorched its hide, the creature's skin was too thick for them to do anything more than superficial damage.

There was a reason Imperial extermination squads had to use heavy weapons against k'lor'slug nests.

I wasn't going to find Castor by sight alone, not if I wanted to get to him before he managed to prepare another surprise. Ducking down, I closed my eyes and shifted to a different kind of sight.

You know how the Jedi say we're all "luminous beings?" Under Force Sight, it wasn't hyperbole. With each breath, a living creature glows a little bit brighter. To my closed eyes, the dead around me were muted lights, powered by the glow of another.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

Even with that, Castor remained hidden, concealed by the combined glow of the dead. Trying to pick out a humanoid form from that crowd normally would take a droid's perception. I simply narrowed down the search parameters.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

I just looked for the one with a beating heart, following the trail of life-giving air into his lungs. Under those conditions, I found him in seconds.

In the time I had been searching for him, he had circled around back to the dais, likely attempting to regain the high ground. If Obi-Wan Kenobi was anything to go by, I didn't want him to get it back and resume bombardment. Still, even if he did, he had to be running on empty by now. I hoped.

With some prodding, I managed to turn my mount away from its current meal. The corpse currently half-hanging out of its maw did not appreciate that and tried to claw at the monster's mouth, though its skeletal hands did little.

We reached the dais just as Castor leaped onto it. Once again, my monster scrambled up the side. But this time, my opponent was better prepared. Holding out a hand, he barked a phrase in Ancient Sith. Just as my mount lunged at him, the shadows around us moved. My senses screamed at me, prompting me to jump just before it hit, and my eyes saw it happen in slow motion.

Dark tentacles lashed out from every possible angle, wrapping around my mount. Wherever they touched, flesh disintegrated into nothingness. The k'lor'slug screamed, in both agony and confusion. It couldn't comprehend what was happening, only that it hurt. The echo only lasted for a moment as the shadowy limbs tore the monster into pieces.

I let go of my pistol, knowing it would be useless at this point. As it bounced off the dais into the darkness, I used my now-free hand to launch a Force Blast at Castor. Though it did little more than ruffle his robes and make him stumble, it did disrupt his concentration on the spell. With the shadow tentacles fading away, I grasped my sword in a two-handed grip as I descended. Castor hastily drew his own blade, holding it up in a crescent guard to block my downward strike. My weight, strength, and momentum forced him to one knee.

There was a reason battles between Jedi and Sith almost always devolved into a physical contest. Every Force User has passive and active defenses against Force attacks. If you're strong or skilled enough, you can casually shrug off most attacks from weaker opponents or easily throttle them with the Force. Unless you could consistently break through an opponent's passive defenses, you would have to slug it out at some point. To do anything else would just be wasting time.

Problem was, Castor was likely a much more skilled duelist, even with his apparent focus on Sith Sorcery, having three years more experience on me. I also didn't know which style he favored, though with his skill set I could guess either Form III or Form VI. Thankfully, I brought some equalizers.

As we struggled against each other, blades locked, I closed my eyes and used the Force to press the detonator on one of the flash-bang grenades hanging on my bandoleer. Through my senses, I felt his flicker of surprise just as it detonated.

I smiled in satisfaction.

Aug 29, 2018

Add bookmark

#985

A/N: So...Viewer discretion is advised. I...I did not mean to write the chapter like I did. I actually made myself sick to my stomach writing this. But since this is a Sith SI...maybe that's right. You've been warned.

Chapter 20

The concussive impact made me stumble back a few steps as my breastplate heated up uncomfortably. When an object creates a light that bright, it gets hot. Thankfully, standard trooper armor provided some protection against that, but that had limits. I'd have to be careful about letting that spot get hit until I could get the armor checked.

Even with my eyes closed, I still had to blink away spots as I reoriented myself. The light had still been blinding through my eyelids. Though my hearing was undamaged thanks to my helmet, I could still hear a persistent ringing. All in all, it went better than I thought it would. I'd been half-expecting to have lost my helmet by now.

My opponent was much worse off. One hand clutched at his now-blinded eyes while the other maintained its grip on his sword. Even with his arm and hood in the way, I could still see blood dribbling down from his ears. With his ruptured eardrums and disrupted internal fluids, his sense of balance would also be off.

However, the blindness would only last for a few seconds before it started fading. If he was military, he was going to know that fact and act accordingly.

Force Jumping back onto the steps, I used telekinesis to prime, detach, and throw three fragmentation grenades from my bandoleer. Normally, it was a really stupid idea to use grenades against a Force Sensitive since most times they can just throw them back at you. This was the exception to that rule. Between the blindness, deafness, internal fluid disturbance, and a shit ton of pain, he shouldn't be able to concentrate enough to do any fancy tricks. At worst, he'll just bat them away instead of sending them right back at me.

Despite his blindness, it appeared his danger sense was working just fine. Taking his hand away from his eyes, he swept it in front of him. A brief wave of force erupted from him, sending the grenades hurtling out into the darkness, where they detonated harmlessly.

It was an expected result, but I figured I'd try anyways just in case. Never know when you'd get lucky with this stuff.

Sword in hand, I advanced, though cautiously. At most, I had a second or two before Castor's sight started coming back, but he clearly wasn't helpless.

After deflecting the grenades, Castor had settled into a fighting stance. His eyes stared at nothing, waiting for me to move and trigger his danger sense again. His stance was wide, with his right foot slid back and back knee bent. His hands were both gripping his sword, held above his head in a guard position.

While I hadn't practiced enough of the Forms to reliably use more than Shii-Cho, I had taken the time to memorize the opening stances of the others, if only so I could be prepared for it. The one Castor was using now was the alternate opening stance for Form III, Soresu. However, it almost looked like the wide stance was the only thing keeping him standing, as he seemed to teeter from side to side slightly.

With my blade in a two-handed grip, I swung, aiming to slice him from right hip to left shoulder. His own sword descended instantly in a circular block. The moment it caught my weapon, he directed the momentum away, raising both weapons up over his head in an arc. I quickly disengaged before he could complete the maneuver.

While Form III was a great defensive form, it was ideally used against blasters, not blades. Nevertheless, it was still going to be difficult to get by unless he was really inept with it. But I needed to do it somehow and…

And…

And I was being an idiot.

During my joyride on the back of the k'lor'slug, my monster had shattered the stone altar into pieces and gouged out chunks from the dais. Now, I used the Force to throw the chunks at Castor. Hard.

By now, his sight had likely partially returned, but everything should be blurry for him. Despite that, he started deflecting the smaller chunks of rock while dodging the larger ones. However, he still seemed unsteady on his feet.

So I caught the rocks before they finished falling…and threw them back at him from another direction. All he had done was let me get some ammo past him.

The spin Castor did to face the incoming projectiles was ungainly and he suddenly pitched to one side before recovering. As a result, he missed deflecting the first stone, which hit his ribs with a meaty thump, though he stayed on his feet. I heard a crack upon impact, likely a broken bone. Though he managed to deflect the next three, stones number five and six hit him while he tried to deflect number four. The force behind them managed to throw him from his feet.

It was kind of sad. If he had been at his best, he would have easily weathered it, deflecting it indefinitely. With proper usage of Form III, he could likely have outlasted me. Unlike me, he hadn't been physically exerting himself, merely channeling the power from the tomb to power his spells. Meanwhile, I'd been hopping around the room like a explosive jackrabbit.

Instead, here he was, on the ground getting pummeled by rocks. Not boulders. Rocks. Barely the size of a human hand at largest.

I couldn't really blame him. Most Sith wouldn't be expecting their rivals to detonate flashbangs at point blank range or half of the stupid shit I could think of. A lot of them would expect a righteous contest of physical strength or mastery of the Force.

But it still looked pathetic. Where was the rage? Where was the defiance? The madness? Where was the man who had slaughtered four of his classmates and an overseer simultaneously? Were they just that weak that they fell to this?!

I caught my snarl of disgust before it could show on my face. I took a deep breath and let it out, watching the rocks pummel Castor with an impassive expression.

Was I hesitating for any particular reason? I wasn't enjoying the sight. He was effectively helpless…and being pummeled by rocks.

Alright, maybe it was a bit funny. But I didn't feel a smirk or smile on my face, so it wasn't that funny.

If there was no reason…I might as well get it over with.

I positioned myself over his prone body, which was twisting and turning everyway to try to find some protection. The hail of rocks parted to accommodate me. I raised my sword and prepared to swing. Castor stilled and raised his left arm.

Was he trying to beg for his life?

I saw his eyes, glowing red in the dark. No, there was no fear in them.

Darkened steel descended. My senses screamed at me. Suddenly, his hand wasn't empty. I tried to throw myself back, but I was too late. There was a sound as familiar as a heartbeat.

Psshew

Staggering back, I screamed as I was briefly blinded by red and half of my face burned. My sword dropped to the ground, but I didn't hear the clang as I clutched at my face. My skin was ragged, burning, blazing!

As Castor stood, sword and lightsaber in hand with a smirk on his face, I saw a different kind of red. His mouth moved, but I heard no sound come out.

Through the pain, all I knew was that I wanted him broken. I didn't bother to pick up my sword again. I wanted to rip him apart.

Power flooded through me as the dam broke. The waters of Korriban flowed strong. It was overwhelming…intoxicating…powerful. There were feelings I had no name for, all pouring in at once, though rage still managed to claw its way to the top.

I howled and charged, all caution forgotten. Adrenaline, empowered by the Dark Side, pumped through my veins.

The glowing red blade came first. Awkwardly. Not his dominant hand. He thought it would save him.

I grabbed his arm at the wrist before he could finish the swing and squeezed. The crack of bone did nothing to dull my rage, but his scream and the pain he projected fueled me.

My left hand lashed out, lightning crackling around it, burying itself into his gut. It was soon joined by its counterpart. Castor's screams intensified. Once, twice, thrice…I lost count. I felt nothing, even as the skin on my hands charred black before my eyes.

His sword dropped to the ground from nerveless, spasming fingers as electricity arced through his body, quickly forgotten in his pain. But I was far from done.

Pushing him to the ground once more, I planted a boot on his chest before grabbing each of his arms, one in each hand. And then…

I pulled.

Then I heard everything.

First, came the sound of his shoulders dislocating. It was sort of a popping sound. Not quite like a balloon, but close I think.

Next, the ligaments between his bones were ripped from their moorings. It was a bit muffled by the skin and muscles covering them, but it was clear as a bell. At least until Castor started screaming louder. I think he realized what I was doing. He struggled in my grip, but he couldn't escape.

Lastly, muscle and flesh gave way. It tore away, ragged at the edges. The sound…it wasn't like tearing paper. More like…ripping apart a raw steak. A pork chop, maybe.

The screams stopped as Castor stared at me in horror. Blood rapidly pooled on the stone floor beneath him from the ragged stumps, but his eyes were glued to the limbs I now held separate from his body.

Then all at once, it came crashing down. The blood pounding in my ears slowed and my heartbeat returned to normal. My rage cooled…until I realized what I had done.

I tossed the limbs away like they burned. With a speed that had to be Force enhanced, I took out my second pistol and shot Castor between the eyes, freezing his face in that expression of sheer terror.

Turning away, I vomited, spilling stomach acid onto the dais. As soon as I was done, the strength left my legs, dropping me roughly onto the floor. Ignoring the blood and bile, I curled up as tight as I could force myself to quell the shaking.

But no matter how much I tried, the cold wouldn't leave. I thought I was ready for all this. I was so, so wrong.

The glowrod at my waist guttered out, leaving me in total darkness.

Last edited: Aug 29, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

592

Rictus

Aug 29, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 21 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 31, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,080

Chapter 21

In the end, it had taken three days to make my way out of the tomb. Most of that time was spent pulling myself back together mentally and physically. The rest was wandering around until I found an exit. I didn't find any obstacles besides leftover zombies and wandering k'lor'slugs, all easily disposed of with telekinesis. Ragnos' doing, most likely.

Treating my injuries was difficult, though it wasn't due to a lack of supplies. During my rage, my hands had been scorched black by my own lightning and barely responded to my mental commands. I had to use telekinesis to apply bacta and bandages. If nothing else, it was practice for fine manipulation.

My face was another matter. With so little feeling in my fingers and no mirror on hand, I had a difficult time probing the extent of the injury. I awkwardly bandaged what I could in the meantime. Between the bacta and the damaged nerves, I couldn't feel much pain, though the heat was another matter. After a day of healing, my fingers finally had enough sensation to tell me the damage.

Half of my right ear was gone. Most of the exterior cartilage had melted from the heat, leaving a nub of melted flesh. Thankfully my hearing wasn't noticeably affected.

As for my cheek, Castor had managed to miss any major bones, like my jaw or cheekbone. Because of how much weight I'd lost over the past year, I had very little fat left on my face. However, I noticed some difficulty with opening and closing my jaw, indicating some damage to the muscles that controlled the action, meaning that the left side of my face had to compensate for it. Thankfully, there wasn't a hole in my cheek as the heat had fused what skin was left together, so I wasn't in danger of food, drink, or spit spilling out.

All the same, I wasn't looking forward to finding a mirror anytime soon. I had a feeling that Jonah Hex would be staring right back at me.

Unfortunately, I came out a different passage than the one I went in from. It took another day to trek back and retrieve my swoop bike. I had to squint the whole way back to camp, as I'd lost my helmet and goggles sometime during my rage.

The private who was on perimeter guard at the camp stared at my face when I tried to ask him where Maklan was. When he didn't answer, I had to shove down my initial rage. I didn't want to start killing people. Not right now.

Though I wanted to speak as little as possible, I asked again. This time, the soldier realized what he was doing, went pale, and stammered out directions before getting on his comm. Maklan quickly found me before I got too far and practically threw me into the medical tent, swearing profusely at the ramshackle job I had done treating my own wounds.

Hence, how I found myself sitting on the edge of a cot as he poked and prodded my face with all manner of instruments. Somehow, I sincerely doubt this was the first lightsaber wound he'd ever treated. As he examined me, I sent a report of my success to Iren in text format.

"Well, the good news is your eye is fine, as is your hearing," He reported after a few scans, "Most of the damage to your face is cosmetic."

I gave him a glare, indicating that I wanted the bad news without speaking. Maklan answered with one of his own at my impatience. Say what you will, but the man apparently had balls of steel. At least in his "office."

"Bad news is that while that lightsaber managed to miss your jaw, it didn't miss the muscles connected to it. As you've no doubt noticed, you're having a bit of difficulty talking, chewing…anything related to actually moving your mouth, really."

"Treatment?" I managed to get out. Talking clearly without moving half your jaw was difficult.

The medic thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "I could slap some synth-skin on to cover the worst of it, but it won't do anything for your severed muscles. You'd need cybernetics to regain full functionality, but I don't have the supplies here. There's probably some Sith thing that could fix that, but I can't say for sure."

I knew that Sith Alchemy was perfectly capable of healing wounds, but there were a few problems. First, I wasn't versed in that particular aspect of the discipline. I knew more about modifying metal than flesh, which was something I needed to rectify later. Even if I did, most Alchemical rituals required precise pronunciation of the spoken parts. With me slurring like a drunkard, I was going to have trouble with that.

So my options were to either go under the knife or find someone to heal my face. Honestly, cybernetics were looking to be the best option at the moment, since I sure as hell wasn't trusting Renning with it and I didn't know any other Alchemists. I could always look into the rituals later, but I needed to regain my ability to speak clearly first.

"Shybernetics," I managed to slur. At least I wasn't drooling.

Maklan nodded, "Right. I'll hold off on the synth-skin then, at least on your cheek and jaw. They'd just be removing it anyway. I can still fix up your ear, though. After I wrap you back up, I'll let my colleagues at the academy know you'll be heading their direction so they can prep a surgery suite."

My comm chimed as he started work. I wanted to ignore it and save myself from having to speak more, but I knew who was on the other end. Only one person would bother.

"Oversheer," I greeted as best I could when the Sith Pureblood's face appeared.

Iren examined my face for a moment, seeing the damage that had been done to it, "Ah, now I understand why you sent a written report as opposed to using your comm." He grimaced, no doubt dreading having to interpret my slurred speech, "Unfortunately, I do have some questions on the matter that I need answered sooner rather than later."

Maklan paused his work on my ear, "Err…perhaps I should step out for a moment, milords. This sounds above my paygrade."

The Overseer raised a hand to forestall him, "No, you may stay. Actually, it is fortunate you are here..." Iren glanced at the man's rank insignia, "Lieutenant. I was going to speak with the garrison commander, but you may be able answer the question I would have directed to him and save me some time."

"I'm…not sure what I can contribute, milord," Maklan replied hesitantly, "But I will stay if you wish it."

At Iren's nod, the medic got back to work until he was called upon. There was a pinch, followed by a cooling numbness around my ear. After that, all I felt were pinpricks of pressure as he started stitching the patch of synth-skin to my head.

I turned my attention back to the overseer as he began speaking, "In your report, you mentioned that you were unable to interrogate Castor Vol."

Castor's horrified face was screaming at me again. Blood dripped down from my hands. I blinked it away, "Yes."

"Based on your descriptions of the battle, it is understandable, though not the desired result. Were you able to recover anything from his body?"

Wordlessly, I unclipped the lightsaber from my belt and held it up for him to see. Red flashed across my vision and for a moment, the burning returned. With a mental growl, I suppressed it. After the battle and my glowrod failed, I had to use it to light by path out.

"Ah," Iren nodded, "Overseer Miral's lightsaber. When you come back to the Academy, I will see that it is…returned to her. I trust that there was nothing else?"

I wanted to yell at him, scream at him for not warning me. But I wasn't going to get any sympathy from him. Admittedly, I should have expected it when he told me that Castor had wounded an Overseer.

"No," I said instead. I would have shaken my head, but Maklan was still working on my ear.

"Pity," He frowned, "Regardless, perhaps we might still gain more information from your observations." Iren typed something into his datapad and read, "When you discovered his location, he was in the process of creating Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut," He glanced at Maklan before clarifying, "Korriban Zombies."

The soldier paused for a moment before continuing his work.

"Do you have something to add, Lieutenant?" Iren inquired, yellow eyes shifting to him.

"Not much, milord," Maklan replied, "Just had a few bad encounters with 'em while I've been here. They're hard to put down."

"Elaborate," That was an order, rather than a suggestion.

Gulping, Maklan explained, "The second squad of Fifth Platoon got ambushed by three of them about a year ago while out on night patrol. We lost seven men: three to the zombies, four more to the ones that turned. We're trained to shoot for the chest, not the head, and they move fast. It got worse when they got weapons. The only reason we got out of that were a few lucky shots."

"So, three nearly overtook a squad…" Iren muttered, stroking one of his facial tendrils.

"Only by surprise, milord," the medic added, "Had we seen them coming, we likely would have fared better. More if we had had designated sharpshooters in position."

"True," The Overseer agreed, "However, you did not and the Korriban Regiment does not have enough sharpshooters to stem the tide if they had attacked in numbers."

If I had been Castor, I would have had them ambush squads out in the desert, bolstering my numbers with stragglers. With the tombs and centuries worth of dead dotting Korriban, he would have had no shortage of bodies to use. Iren was likely seeing the same picture.

"Acolyte," Iren's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "What was your target's disposition? Desperate? Frightened?"

"Neither," I replied, "Fushshraded." I growled as I fumbled over the word. Setting my jaw with my hand, I managed to speak more clearly this time, "Frustrated."

"Then whatever plan he had was merely accelerated, rather than disrupted, by our discovery. An inconvenience at best. Gathering those corpses would have taken more time than he had following his escape from the academy."

Discovery? I raised an eyebrow but didn't voice my question.

"You're thinking he was going to overrun the garrison," Maklan observed. By now, he had finished with my ear and had started binding my cheek again, "But why?"

Iren didn't reply immediately. He stared at the soldier for a moment before speaking, "Are you finished treating his wounds?"

Seeing the dismissal for what it was, the medic tied off the last bit of the bandages before nodding to me, "I'll be outside when you're done."

As he turned to leave, the overseer stopped him, "Lieutenant. I trust you know to keep what you have heard to yourself, correct?"

I watched a few emotions run across Maklan's face before it hardened into a scowl and he nodded, "Aye, milord."

Iren watched him leave the tent before turning back to me, "Do you understand the extent of what we are discussing?"

"Invashon," I muttered, though I didn't bother to correct myself this time.

If Castor was going to use the Korriban Zombies to overrun the garrison, what was his reason?

"Precisely," Iren confirmed, "But we both know the undead alone would not be enough. They might be able to kill the normal soldiers, but only the most foolish or inexperienced Sith would fall to them. A Dark Council member would be able to annihilate the whole host single-handed. As you have shown, not even a creative acolyte would have been threatened by them."

"Two-prong," I slurred.

"Indeed," The Pureblood sighed, massaging a chin tendril in thought, "However, we have no way of knowing what the other half would have consisted of. Still, the until now unknown hole in Korriban's defense screen is…worrying."

Wait, the hole? That was something the smuggler captain told Gaarurra and I about.

I shot Iren an inquisitive look.

He smiled in approval, "Yes, it seems that Castor was involved with the looters in Ajunta Pall's tomb. However, he was merely the planetside contact, not the coordinator. The leader's datapad indicated there was someone else, but they remain unknown."

I must have expressed some annoyance on my face, as he continued.

"Why did I not inform you of the connection?" Iren's smiled widened, "You still required a trial. Castor needed to be eliminated and I wished to see how you would fare when dropped in cold. I merely solved two issues with one solution. Had you failed, more would have been sent the next time." The smile shrank down into a frown, "Still, Castor Vol's repertoire of spells is concerning."

I raised an eyebrow.

"While the Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut are described in many of the history texts in the archives, the instructions on how to carry out the ritual to make them are not available to acolytes," He explained, "The same applies to the Dark Tendrils."

"Oh," I replied intelligently.

"I find "oh" to be a vast understatement in the face of this," Iren shot back with the closest I've ever heard to sarcasm coming from him, "Those texts are only found in the holocrons and scrolls contained within the higher levels of the Archives. The parts protected by the Imperial Guardsmen. That means he was aided by someone with access to such places."

Oh. Oh.

"Return to the Academy as soon as you are able. Restore yourself in whatever manner you see fit. But know this, you will be called upon again. Your usefulness in this matter has not yet been spent, but it may be some time until the moment comes. Until then, keep quiet on what you have learned and keep a wary eye on your fellows."

At that, the commlink shut off.

Last edited: Aug 31, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

654

Rictus

Aug 31, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 22 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 31, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,115

Chapter 22

I ran a finger over the right side of my face, tracing the metal and electronics that covered the servos, wires, gears, and pistons that served as the synthetic muscles for the right side of my face. Though synthskin had been layered over the majority of the machinery, the very top layer of the assembly still poked out along my jawline and around my cheek. It formed a geometric web-like pattern made of uniform gray durasteel.

Cybernetics had to be custom designed for each implantation. No two injuries were ever exactly the same, so adjustments had to be made. Arms and legs were easier, as they only had to make minor adjustments. It took a day for the surgeons to plan out the surgery, then another day to design and manufacture the prosthetic. In the meantime, I had searched the Archives for mention of a specific power.

While the surgeons began their preparations, I had practiced with using the Force to numb my sense of pain. Known as Crucitorn, it originated with the Jedi as a method to resist crippling pain…or increase it in others. Using my knife to poke at my arm, I practiced over and over until I stopped feeling anything. At least, when I desired not to feel anything. Just to make sure I could shut it on and off, I stopped concentrating and jabbed my arm again. I had smiled as a spike of pain followed the drops of blood that welled up from the cut.

Completely worth the weird looks I got from the doctors.

Besides being an alternative to anesthesia, it was a possible method of curbing my…berserker tendencies. If pain was what triggered it, Crucitorn would help regulate it, but only if I knew it was coming. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it was at least something.

The doctors didn't ask when I refused to be put under, nor when I refused to have a droid do the installation. Apparently, they were common enough requests, especially with the Czerka corporation logo on the droid's chassis.

Settling myself into a meditative pose, I had watched the doctors carefully as they worked. It was an odd feeling to see them cut strips of dead skin and muscle off me, yet not feel anything more than some pressure. The whirring of the drill was particularly disconcerting as they bolted the metal to my bones. Though the lightsaber had only damaged part of my face, they had to remove most of the muscles related to jaw movement on the right side of my face to make room for the entire assembly. They would have atrophied from disuse later on anyways.

The entire surgery had taken six hours, most of which was spent attaching connection ports to the surviving nerves to enable the machinery to read signals from my brain, as well as give me some manner of feeling there. A layer of armor-weave had been bonded to the thin strip of surviving skin separating the inside of my mouth from the machinery that made up the majority of the right side of my face to prevent the moving parts from irritating it. Tiny processors regulated how much force my new muscles exerted so I didn't accidentally shatter my teeth when I closed my mouth too quickly.

Apparently, it wasn't fancy by any means, but I really didn't care. I preferred function over form anyways…but I thought it still looked pretty badass.

As soon as the surgery was finished, I was booted out of the medical suite to make room for someone else. It was the second busiest place in the academy.

That was four weeks ago. Since then, I've been mostly by myself. Garsh, Gaarurra, and the twins were all sent off-world for their second trials and I didn't know when they would be back. Tentacles has been scarce, as per usual, so he was probably wherever his hidey-hole was. I really needed to track him down one of these days.

The other two, however, I've seen in the meantime. Tails was skulking around in the archives. She looked to be in one of her usual moods, so I left her to her business while I scoured the shelves for alchemical texts.

Yellow Eyes came back from wherever the hell she'd gone a few days after I got back. She had started to put on the usual "I'm better than you" act when she came back to the dorm, but she froze for a moment when she saw my new additions. An expression I still can't name formed on her face before she left the common room without a word. She had left again the next day.

In the four weeks since my venture into Ragnos' tomb, I've made two ventures back to Renning's camp. The fat bastard was delighted to see me and was more than willing to continue our lessons, especially since I had brought three specimens with me. He acted like he hadn't tortured me with lightning. I wanted to gut him more and more with every word that came tumbling out of his mouth. But I reigned it in. Patience was key and I needed his knowledge.

Renning was positively gleeful that I showed interest in his branch of work.

The first lesson I demanded was in healing. It would be useless in healing my face, as I would need to remove the cybernetics first. Nevertheless, I would not be reliant on more such surgeries again, though I was a long way from being able to perform regeneration.

Tukata were sliced open by my hand, again and again. Beneath that same hand, flesh warped and sealed, leaving no mark that the wounds had ever been there. I was a long way from proper regeneration, but it was a start.

Healing moved to fleshcrafting, morphing creatures into what I desired. With an effort of will and a few spoken words, I shaped minor mutations into the skin of a Tukata, hardening its scales and strengthening its muscles. Fleshcrafting lead to cellular manipulation.

Bit by bit, my knowledge grew. Miniscule in the face of a master, though it was a base to work from. But I only needed Renning to a point. Instruction in reading and designing rituals, the proper safety precautions, the needed tools…I only needed one more thing.

I prepared extensively for this. I studied, both texts and Renning himself. Under Force Sight, I examined his body, looking for a specific spot. Once my lessons with him were finished, I made my move.

The day started like any other as I had brought in one last Tukata and secured it. I had been keeping an eye on this one for some time, knowing that Renning would not be able to resist the beast. It was a true monster, standing taller and broader than even the first one I had brought him nearly a month ago. Its eyes seemed to gleam with an unnatural intelligence.

If I didn't know better, I would swear that it knew what I needed it for. Either my skill at Beast Control had grown considerably…or the creature let me take control. It followed me back to the camp like a docile pet, not struggling against my mental control like the others had. It made all the proper snarls and snaps at the soldiers to sell the act, but it didn't do anything more.

As I predicted, Renning dropped everything when we walked into camp. Really, he was like a child being presented with the next best toy, discarding his old one in an instant. As per usual, I donned the surgical gloves and gown as he put the beast to sleep and levitated it onto his lab table. With such a magnificent specimen before him, he took his time selecting his tools.

While the seconds ticked by, my heart hammered in my chest and I wondered if it was audible. Around us, the Tukata in the cages around us paced, as though they could sense my emotions.

This wasn't an acolyte like Castor. Renning was a full-blown Sith Lord, even if he was a researcher. One wrong move, and I would be dead. Or worse. I couldn't afford to hesitate once it started.

He was at least somewhat cautious. Ever since I met him, he had never turned his back to me, not completely. This stayed true now. As he examined scalpel after scalpel, he kept me in his field of vision. Finally, he picked his tools.

Though his footsteps were muffled by the sand, to me they sounded like thunder. Soon, it was all I could hear. Numbly, I took my place on the opposite side of the dissection table.

For a few minutes, all Renning did was examine the great beast between us. He ran a hand up and down its neck and the crown of its head, searching for signs of a weak spot in the scales. He always examined the brain and spinal cord first. The moment he found it, I knew it was time.

Without taking my eyes off the Sith Lord, I sent a pulse to the beast, breaking the spell of sleep. Renning sensed it and his head started turning towards me. A chill of fear ran through me. But before he could do anything more, one huge red eye snapped open as the Tukata's massive head swept around, its gaping maw slamming shut around both of Renning's arms. Its fangs pierced through his limbs, trapping them. But rather than thrash and tear them off, it stopped.

And waited.

Renning gasped in pain and lightning crackled as he tried to shock the beast, but the electricity danced harmlessly across its skin. It almost seemed amused at his efforts. The Sith Lord's gaze slipped to me.

It was almost too easy.

One moment, Renning was struggling against the Tukata. The next, his eyes bulged, his limbs went limp and he collapsed, held up only by the monster. From the back of his neck, a scalpel stuck out, impaled between his C5 and C6 vertebrae. Placed precisely to leave him quadriplegic, but still leave him capable of breathing.

How careless of him to leave his tools where I could see them. Telekinesis was such a useful trick.

As I circled the table, a look of realization dawned on his face, though it quickly turned to red-faced rage, "Acolyte! What are you-"

"Shhh," I shushed him, putting one finger to my lips. He was so shocked at the gesture that he did so, "I'm experimenting."

He opened his mouth to yell again. I placed a hand on his forehead and pushed into his mind. Humanoid minds weren't so different from animals, no? For someone that works with Tukata so much, perhaps his mind was like that of one? I pressed the concepts of "docility" and "obedience" on his mind with the subtly of a sledgehammer.

Immediately, all emotion left Renning's face. From the corner of his mouth, saliva started to dribble out.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Tell me how to access your notes and files."

Through the drool, he managed to mutter the instructions and passwords back. As he did, a smile slowly spread across my face.

This had not been an unthinking rage, like what I used to kill Castor. This had been a slow, simmering anger that had festered for nearly a month. It was…satisfying to finally release it in this manner. Satisfying in ways that I have no words for. It wasn't like a physical satisfaction, but it affected me that way regardless as a thrill of pleasure went down my spine.

In the end, Ragnos was correct. Sometimes, you don't need an elaborate, labyrinthine plan to deal with your enemy. You merely needed wait for the right moment before crushing them beneath your boot. Utterly destroying their legacy was just a bonus.

As I stood up, Renning's lightsaber detached itself from his belt and floated to my hand. It was a simple thing. A silver cylinder with a heavy black grip and thick emitter shroud. I pressed the activation button and the red blade ignited. Not my favorite color…but I think I could get used to it. I casually stuck the point of the weapon through Renning's head, deactivated it, and placed the weapon into a deep pocket.

With a mental nudge, the Tukata began dragging the drooling idiot out into the desert. What it did there, I could care less. I accessed Renning's datapads and began copying all the documents I could find onto mine.

The soldiers in the camp had gathered around by now, watching the scene in stunned silence. Maklan was in front, watching the Tukata and its likely soon-to-be dinner walk away.

As I approached the soldier, he spoke, a malicious grin on his face, "So, what's the story going to be, milord?"

I glanced behind me, then looked back at him, "Clearly, he improperly secured his latest prize in his haste to examine it. You and your men were guarding the perimeter, too far away to assist. By the time you assembled, it had already managed to overpower him. Your blasters were not strong enough to do any damage to it due to some freak mutation and it escaped into the desert, Renning in tow."

Maklan looked me in the eye for a long moment before nodding. Bringing up his rifle, he switched it to autofire and started spraying the lab area with fire, making sure to leave plenty of carbon scoring around the main dissection table. The others caught on quick and joined in. Thankfully, Renning had been courteous enough to bleed everywhere on his way out.

Satisfied smile on my face, I made my way back to my swoop bike and headed back to the academy, the cheers and laughter of soldiers behind me.

Last edited: Aug 31, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

767

Rictus

Aug 31, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 23 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 3, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,215

Chapter 23

When an acolyte is killed in the academy under suspicious circumstances, an Inquisitor is called in to investigate. If the murderer managed to conceal the evidence or intimidate any witnesses into silence, they usually wouldn't have any problems getting away with it since the Inquisitors would only be making a token effort. The two exceptions to that were if there was irrefutable evidence of the crime or if either party was the future apprentice of someone with considerable influence. Otherwise, they didn't bother wasting their time with the Sith equivalent to schoolyard rough-housing.

However, it was a Sith Lord that had been the victim this time, not an acolyte, which should have been a totally different ball game. Because of that, the last two months of silence had been nerve-wracking. Sure, the Inquisitors had asked some questions in the first week, but they were mostly asking to confirm the story given by Maklan and his men. An acolyte murdering a Sith Lord was considered so ludicrously unbelievable that I wasn't even being viewed as a suspect. After I gave my version of the same story, they had left me alone.

Nevertheless, I couldn't completely shake the feeling that I was being watched. Every shadow seemed to contain eyes, every question I was asked loaded with second meanings. Every morning I woke up not strapped to a slab with a grinning Inquisitor looming over me, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had made certain to hide any possible evidence, though that mostly boiled down to Renning's lightsaber and some of his more sensitive documents. Thankfully, I had a relatively secure hiding place. After downloading the documents onto some datachips, I hid both them and the lightsaber on my hidden ship. However, my unease persisted. I had skimmed the documents before locking them away. Renning had mentioned an assistant, that being me, by name. If someone wanted to dive down deeper, they would know who to go to first. I couldn't do anything about that since they were official reports that had already been submitted.

The others had returned from their trials within the first week, if bearing a few more scars. I managed to hide my apprehension from the others, locking down my worries while any of them were around. Because of that, none of them noticed anything out of place aside from my replacement parts. Garsh had given my cybernetics a strange look before going about his business. It was probably just curiosity, but his facial expressions had always been hard to read.

Still, with the others around, I started to feel more comfortable. Of course, I didn't let down my guard. In a place like the Korriban Academy, that was pure suicide. Instead, I started to calm down. I had to suppress my urge to jump at shadows less and less. My dreams stopped featuring yellow eyes and lightning.

If there was one benefit to that period of hyperactivity, it was that it gave me more energy for practice. About half of those two months were spent in the training halls, working on my swordsmanship. It was my main weakness, one that had been pointed out in my fight with Castor. Against mundane opponents or monsters, my wild "style" worked perfectly well. Shii-Cho was suited for fighting multiple opponents in a battlefield setting and I had excelled in such situations. Put me up against a single, more sophisticated duelist that I couldn't directly affect with my Force powers and suddenly I had a problem.

My first fight with an opposing Force User had nearly gone very badly and I had the scars to show it. That I survived had been pure luck. If my danger sense hadn't warned me at just the right moment, the lightsaber would have been right on target and I would have lost more than one cheek. I needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

I needed something more than Shii-Cho, but I also didn't want something predictable. Anyone that had trained in lightsaber combat could recognize the hallmarks of particular styles, particularly with the opening stance.

While I spent most of the first week refining Shii-Cho, I also watched my fight with Castor over and over again, watching for my unconscious actions so I could take them into account when retooling my style. My tendency to go berserk was already known to me, but there was something that wasn't. When I had been injured, I had immediately switched to unarmed combat, disregarding my sword entirely.

It made some sense. If you have ever taken a sword to an unarmed combatant, it's more difficult than it seems on paper. Well, a trained unarmed combatant. They weren't going to be blocking your sword, but rather getting out of the way or targeting your ability to swing the weapon by immobilizing or breaking your wrists or elbows. With a twist and enough strength, a swordsman can suddenly find themselves without a weapon, replaced with distracting pain and a suddenly useless limb. Swordsmen are usually trained to fight other weapon-wielding opponents, not someone that operates on a completely different set of rules. Teräs Käsi practitioners were considered threats to Force Users for good reason.

However, I was a very strength-oriented combatant, lacking the sheer finesse or flexibility to make a pure unarmed style work against a lightsaber-wielding opponent. For that same reason, Form II was an ill-fit as well. The acrobatics of Form IV were also not to my liking.

Form VI had been calling to me since the beginning. The jack-of-all-trades style. Traditionally, it incorporated bits from Forms I, II, and III to counter the innate aggressiveness of Forms IV and V. Ironically named the Diplomat's Style, it was usually seen as the form that was used when you didn't want to dedicate too much time to practicing lightsaber combat. In the hands of a master however, it was ludicrously dangerous. Exar Kun springs to mind.

I'm not sure if what I cobbled together actually counted as Niman. From Shii-Cho, I took its wildness and its wide sweeping strikes. From Soresu, I took its cautious opening stances and defensive movements. From Ataru, I took its philosophy, that the entire body was a weapon. From Djem So, I took the mindset that every defense should be followed by an immediate, brutal counterattack. On top of it all, I threw in liberal amounts of Force usage, as per traditional Niman, and a blaster or three.

I would not let physical combat become my weakness. I knew that I was far from being able to defeat dedicated warriors or Force users in their chosen fields, but the mindset of Niman would give me a broader range of tools to use against them. There was always the risk that I would spread myself too thin, but I would consider true specialization at a later date.

Of course, Gaarurra and Garsh had joined me during this time. The former helped me out with the bits of Djem So I was using, though it had taken a lot of frustration and pantomiming before we finally just got a datapad for him to type on. Through that, I found out that he had been smuggled onto Hsskhor, the Trandoshan homeworld, where he had been instructed to slaughter a village. While he had been eager to kill Trandoshans, he knew doing so might spark a war between his people and them. But when he had arrived, the sight of Wookiee pelts drying in the sun had sent him into a blind rage. He said little else, but his expression said more about what had happened than he did.

Garsh, on the other hand, was about as silent as he usually was whenever he was glued to our shadows. Still, he broke his silence after I used my nickname for the male Zabrak in front of him. It seemed he was trying to cultivate an alliance of his own with Terrak and his sister Ianna. I kept my peace on the matter, but I would be keeping an eye on them from now on. Just because they might become allies of my ally, didn't mean they'd be my allies.

My allies and I were growing stronger and none of my rivals had pulled anything daring when I wasn't looking. Yellow Eyes was spending more and more time out in the desert, though she did pop back in now and again for supplies. Tails was usually with her, though I had spied her talking with Ianna. Concerning, but not something I could act on just yet.

All told, everything had gone well through the months. Of course, that was when things got…interesting.

During my ventures into the training hall, I had grudgingly admitted that my unconscious habit of blocking with my forearms would come back to bite me if I didn't do something about it, especially when lightsabers were part of the equation. Instead of trying to train the habit out of myself, I went looking for a solution that made it viable. Unsurprisingly, I found it in Ajunta Pall's treatise.

During his lifetime, Ajunta Pall had used a steel sword, into which he had poured all his creative effort. By this time, lightsabers had long since been created, meaning he had likely figured out a way to strengthen his comparatively simple weapon to resist them. Fortunately, he had recorded that ritual, rather than hide it away. It wouldn't be quite the same as the Sith Swords that would be developed later, lacking their cortosis-like properties. Those rituals were hidden away from acolytes. This would simply resist the damage in the same way that phrik did, though it would not have the alloy's ability to disperse electricity.

I was going to apply it to my vambraces. If the ritual worked well, I would do the same to my breastplate.

The ritual was a surprisingly simple application of Sith Alchemy and required few material components, though it was tedious and annoying to carry out. Blood was the primary component, mainly to allow easier Force manipulation of the metal by making a "part of myself." I couldn't just stick an IV in my arm and suck out enough for the ritual beforehand. No, I had to sit there during the ritual and jab my hand with a knife multiple times to get it fresh. While chanting without missing a beat.

I'm not sure I want to know what Ajunta Pall was going to try if this one didn't happen to get the desired result.

Overall, it took five hours to finish the ritual for both vambraces. My right hand stung uncomfortably from the dozens of small cuts that marked my palm and fingers. I could have easily healed it with Alchemy, but that would mean starting and stopping every time I had to make a new cut. It would save time and energy if I just waited until the end.

Thankfully, I hadn't needed much space for the ritual, so I was able to do it on the desk in my quarters.

As I was inspecting the finished product, the door behind me swished open as a shadow fell over me. I froze.

I had locked the door behind me while I worked to prevent distractions from the cleaning droid or another acolyte. Only Gaarurra or someone with administrative access should be able to get in and the shadow was too small for my Wookiee accomplice.

The vambrace in my hand shook for a split second before flying out of my grasp, slapping into the palm of a very human hand. I kept very still as they looked over the vambrace.

"Interesting," A voice hummed after a moment, "This almost resembles the early variants of Dark Armor, though it lacks the hallmarks of protective enchantments. A purely Alchemical creation, then. I presume you are using Ajunta Pall's original method? I recall that it was not as efficient as his later work."

As my guest seemed to want to speak, I took a chance and slowly turned around. The first things I saw were the armor-weave robes and the lightsaber on his belt. When my eyes panned up, I saw a very distinctive tattoo on his face. I knew precisely who I was facing.

Darth Thanaton looked...younger than I remembered him being. His hair wasn't salt and pepper gray, but a uniform brown. Though his eyes were still a blazing yellow-orange, there were fewer lines around his eyes and mouth.

Actually, was he a Darth at this point? I wouldn't know until after he introduced himself, if he deigned to.

"Yes, my lord. I have yet to work my way through the rest of his work, but I needed something for the meantime," I stood and bowed. If there's one thing Thanaton hated, it was someone of lower standing being disrespectful to him, "Although in truth, I was more inspired by Warb Null's armor than modern Dark Armor."

"Ah," The Sith Lord smiled, though I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or patronizing, "A student of history, I see." His eyes wandered to the cybernetics on my face, likely easily recognizing the signs of a lightsaber wound, before returning to the object in his hands, "And one that works to learn from his mistakes, as well."

"Thank you for the compliments, my lord," I accepted them as both genuine and as a warning, "If I may, was there something I could assist you with?"

"Yes, there is," He replied, running a finger over the scratches etched into the vambrace from countless hours in the training hall, "I would like to discuss your work with Lord Renning…and how it came to an end."

Last edited: Sep 3, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

721

Rictus

Sep 3, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 24 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 14, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,304

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I've been having problems with my right hand, which is making it a bit difficult to type for long.

Chapter 24

I had to remind my heart to keep beating after those words left his mouth. Either he knew for certain that I was behind Renning's death and he wanted something, or he only suspected. No matter which one it turned out to be, I had to be careful with both my wording and my reactions.

"Certainly, my lord," I replied, keeping my face a calm neutral as I shoved down as many of my instinctual reactions as possible. I gestured towards the only other chair in the room, "Would you like a seat? I'm not certain how much time this will take, as there's not much to tell."

As I pulled out the chair for him, he pressed the button to close and relock the door. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that I was in a small space with a Sith Lord that may or may not be intending to kill me. It was hard to read Thanaton. He could be calm and polite while simultaneously ordering someone's death. Unless you really pissed him off, he would keep that composure and inscrutability.

Sith of a certain power level tend to have instinctual ways of displaying their strength, usually expressed as a sensation that surrounded them. Renning had had a generalized "don't fuck with me" aura that most Sith appeared to have, useful for keeping the less powerful in line. Iren felt like a drawn sword, waiting to strike at whatever he was directed at with little care for who or what the target was.

Thanaton felt like a great cat, crouched and ready to pounce as soon as I said the wrong word. He sat in the non-descript chair like it was a throne, hands clasped lightly in front of him and his elbows on the armrests. There was a subtle pressure pressing down on my shoulders, causing them to droop slightly. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been looking for it. It was accompanied by the same sensation that you get when you feel watched in an empty hallway.

I made myself as comfortable as possible, a task made difficult by the chills running down my spine.

"According to both Lord Renning's weekly reports and Overseer Iren, you began your tutelage under Lord Renning five weeks before his death," Thanaton's red eyes seemed to bore into my soul as he began speaking again, "Correct?"

"That's right, but tutelage is a bit of an overstatement, my lord," I corrected, "Lord Renning had a bounty on live Tukata for use in his experiments. Instead of credits, I had requested lessons in Sith Alchemy."

"Yes, Lord Renning had said as much. An excellent use of leverage," The Sith Lord nodded in approval, "Did you know that your efforts to get his attention drove off all the other acolytes in the area?"

I blinked. No, I hadn't known that.

"You were not the only acolyte working to earn Lord Renning's favor. However, after you started bringing in exceptional specimens, his standards increased. The others became afraid, both of Lord Renning's punishment for failing to meet said standards…and of you."

"Of me?" I parroted in confusion.

"Intentional or not, you made a statement. Staked a claim," Thanaton elaborated, "You ventured into some of the most dangerous parts of the desert, found the largest and strongest Tukata, and hammered their minds into docility. To them, you had made your intentions known loud and clear and that you would brook no competition in your hunting grounds. After the first, most were wary, some were angry. The most stubborn tried to match you, only to be killed by the beasts they hunted. The wisest simply left after watching you succeed again and again to seek out more fruitful opportunities."

I hadn't realized that I'd affected the "ecosystem" that much. Then again, I hadn't bothered to check. I knew all too well how single-minded I could become when I had a goal in mind. I knew Renning had had an active bounty up and running, but I didn't think anyone else had taken him up on it.

I hadn't spared a thought about any competitors outside of my "class." Well, enemies now, I suppose. I'd deal with them when I found them, but it would just be one more thing to do on top of everything else.

Assuming I survived my interview with Thanaton.

The question right now was figuring out what he was doing. Under a certain light, most of what he had said so far was filled with nothing but praise. Was he trying to gauge my reactions to it and provoke a certain response? Inflate my ego to encourage me to accidentally let something slip? Was he suggesting that there was a possible witness that I didn't have control of?

I leaned back in my seat and brought my left ankle to rest on my right knee, clasping my hands in front of me as I assumed a relaxed posture. I've had my story straight for months. If there were serious holes in it, the Inquisitors would have already found them by now.

I let a friendly smile spread onto my face, "It seems I let myself get too distracted if something like that passed me by. Something to keep an eye on, I suppose."

"Indeed," Thanaton's expression didn't change. Not that I really expected it to, "Now, tell me of the beasts you captured for Lord Renning."

That was an easy request to fulfill and one that wouldn't implicate me in anything, "The Tukata I hunted were usually solitary beasts. The high concentrations of the Dark Side in their bodies can cause mutations, most often expressed through greater physical strength, size, and aggression. The last one usually causes them to become outcasts, as their unbridled rage causes them to lash out at their packmates. Once that happened, I tracked them down. Most were only barely above average for the species, but there were a few exceptions."

The Sith Lord didn't respond verbally, but instead stared at me intently. The silence seemed to echo in the room, only broken up by the sounds of the ventilation system above us.

Finally, he spoke, "In both your testimony and that of Lieutenant Maklan, you both claimed that Lord Renning's lightning did not harm the beast that killed him and that it broke his mental dominion of it, indicating a high level of resistance to the Force. And yet…you were able to easily capture and control the creature. I trust that I need not point out the discrepancy between those two facts?"

This was honestly the biggest hole in my story, but ironically it was also the most easily explained.

"A rational being would certainly suspect foul play when presented with such facts," I nodded in agreement, "But in this case, the other option is equally valid."

Thanaton raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Are you implying that the Tukata tricked you into thinking that it was docile in order to murder Lord Renning?"

While I wasn't sure about the extent of his studies, I believe that Thanaton focused more on Sith Sorcery than Sith Alchemy, so there was a legitimate chance that he simply hadn't researched "lowly" creatures like Tukata in depth beyond how to kill them. So far as I knew, he never demonstrated a particular affinity for beasts.

I shrugged, "While I didn't agree with Lord Renning's assertions that they are the "will of the Force made manifest," there is more to them than meets the eye. Tukata are far more intelligent than people give them credit for. There have been specimens in the past that were capable of coherent, if limited, speech, so it isn't a huge leap to assume that some of the more extraordinary members of the species are capable of abstract thought and rudimentary planning."

Truthfully, I still didn't know why that particular Tukata had just…gone along with it and willingly submitted to my commands. It knew what I had been doing and maybe even why. It went after Renning with no provocation on my part and even stopped mauling him long enough for me to interrogate him. There was no question that it was intelligent, but to what extent I didn't know.

Did it have a pack once? Did Renning kill them during the course of his experimenting and it wanted revenge?

The pressure on my shoulders increased slightly. Every breath became just a tiny bit more difficult. I found that I had a hard time looking away from the Sith Lord across from me. Cold fingers trailed up the back of my skull before digging into my scalp.

Thanaton was either losing patience…or testing me.

But I had learned from my time in Marka Ragnos' tomb. The wall in my mind was no longer a dam, but a series of canal locks layered one after the other. With some effort, an intruder could access my barest surface thoughts. But if they wanted to go deeper, they would have to breach wall after wall after wall, getting locked out of the previous layers in the process. The first layer would hold emotions and knee-jerk reactions. Anyone attempting to read my mind would be able to tell if I was lying or not.

"Tell me, did you kill Lord Renning?" I heard the question spoken to my ears and whispered into my mind.

My heart did not tremor beyond the norm as I told him the truth.

"No."

Well, the truth from a certain point of view.

It's fascinating what the human body can survive, at least for a few seconds. I had been careful when piercing Renning's brain with his own lightsaber. While precision in that situation had been impossible, I had at least burned out most of his frontal lobes while avoiding the medulla oblongata. In other words, his capacity for higher thought had been destroyed while leaving automatic functions, like his heartbeat and breathing, intact, turning him into a vegetable. While the shock of the injury would have been enough to kill him quickly, it was within just enough time for the Tukata to finish him.

I would thank Thanaton for the wording of his question if it wouldn't mean my death. I was responsible for Renning's death…but I did not kill him, if only by a slim margin.

Thanaton blinked. Suddenly, all the pressure lifted at once, causing me to lurch forward in my seat as I regained full control. Though his face remained as passive as it had been since the beginning of the conversation, the corners of the Sith Lord's mouth were curved up slightly, "Interesting. Not a single word that you spoke was a lie."

I didn't have any clever words to shoot back at him as I was trying to overcome a sudden feeling of nausea and disorientation. Must have been an aftereffect of whatever he did to me.

He eased himself out of the chair, his lightsaber clinking lightly against it as he stood, "It seems that Lord Renning's research might have had more merit than I had first assumed. A pity the beast escaped. It would have been most useful in any future endeavors."

I gulped down the last of the nausea before replying, "I could try and track it down again, though I'm not certain it would be as easy as last time."

"That will not be necessary. At least not for the moment," Thanaton assured me, "Nevertheless, this has been…informative." He turned towards the door, unlocking and opening it with a wave of his hand, "I would wish you luck in your trials, but a true Sith needs no luck but that which they make for themselves."

As he started to walk through the doorway, I was struck with a thought. I might as well use the opportunity while it was here.

"My lord?" I spoke up.

Thanaton stopped and half-turned, eyebrow raised once more.

I forced the sudden knot in my throat down before continuing, "You mentioned the Sith Sorcery enchantments for Dark Armor earlier. Would you be willing to recommend a place to start researching them?"

Red eyes stared at me for a moment, then glanced at the vambraces, now on my desk once more. Turning away, he replied, "The second volume of the Histories of Ludo Kressh. The book itself is useless outside of its historical value, but it cites a number of other tomes that may prove more useful."

After that, he stalked out and I was left alone with my thoughts until Gaarurra returned later that evening.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

712

Rictus

Sep 14, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Yellow Eyes, Red Sands New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 17, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,345

Interlude: Yellow Eyes, Red Sands

Yellow eyes scanned the dunes as their owner's speeder darted across the barren landscape.

'Is this where you thought I'd end up, Master?'

Olia Fen shook her head and tried to discard the thought. All these years and she was still looking to him, despite what he had done. Despite what she had done.

Kalista glanced at her from the driver's seat, but she waved the green-skinned Twi'Lek off. She knew that she should be paying more attention to their surroundings, but then she had always had a penchant for drifting into melancholic thought in quiet moments.

In hindsight, perhaps it had been inevitable that she fell. She had always excelled at the Jedi arts, though she had also always had difficulty with being a Jedi. Too quick to anger, too much pride in her skills, too quick to use violence, too passionate…Many potential Masters had overlooked her because of those traits.

It was easy to blame the times she was born into and perhaps that had been the cause. When she had been born, the war had still been raging in full force with no end in sight. She remembered little of her childhood before the Jedi had taken her in, but she was told it had not been pleasant. She was unsure if that was because she had been too young at the time or if she had subconsciously suppressed it, though she swore she could still hear her mother's voice in her dreams, humming a lullaby.

Olia had never understood why Master Xhal had chosen her as his Padawan. The Cathar had practically embodied the opposite of everything she had ever been. Where she had been a wild child, he had been a man of few words. Where she had been carefree, he had been a strict disciplinarian. Where she had been short-tempered, he was patient.

Despite their repeated and heated arguments, she had never felt the urge to leave his side. For all of his talk of avoiding attachment, he had become the stern father she had never had, reacting with fond exasperation to her antics. She had accompanied him from one end of the galaxy to the other, battlefield to battlefield, learning all he had to teach and just enjoying being around him. At his side, she had felt like the Jedi that few thought she could be.

Despite that, all that it took in the end was a shove in the wrong direction to send it all tumbling down.

All she had needed was one bad day.

Master Xhal had been a Jedi Shadow, meaning there were some missions that she could not join him on. He would disappear for months at a time, doing whatever he was assigned. Eventually, he didn't come back.

Xhal had been a private man, even among the tight-knit Jedi community. His funeral had been small and most that attended did so out of courtesy rather than any personal connection, though there had been no body to be burned. Still, Olia had felt some small consolation at the sight of several members of the High Council in attendance.

Grief had kept her confined to their shared quarters in the Temple for several days, where she went through what little he owned as she reminisced. Not everything they had done in the war was fight. Among their collective belongings were several holophotos and videos, showing the pair helping out in refugee camps and field hospitals.

But whatever solace she managed to find had been shattered by what she found next. Had she not flopped onto the bed and looked at the ceiling at just the right angle with just the right lighting, she would not have noticed it. A light tug with the Force was enough to pull the panel away, revealing a cache of carefully organized datachips hidden away in a small compartment built into the wall above Xhal's bed. Curiosity briefly overruled all else as she plugged the first one into her datapad.

Curiosity had been quickly replaced with horror as she read. Contained on the datachips were records of his off-the-books missions, which were usually made and then erased following the completion of the task. However, Xhal had been a meticulous record-keeper, likely unable to stand not having documentation of his tasks. Perhaps it had been a form of atonement in his eyes, to not have his crimes just…disappear.

There were missions that Jedi Shadows were expected to undertake. Capture, or if that failed, assassination of rogue Jedi or particularly dangerous Sith Lords. Ambiguously legal investigations of prominent corporate figures. Recovery or destruction of dangerous artifacts.

And then there were missions that were not expected. There were so many that she refused to look at most of them, but some caught her eye. Mainly, the existence of a number of secret prisons across Republic space, used to house war criminals, political prisoners, Sith, the inconvenient…and their descendants. To her horror, she found that this had been going on for generations and that Master Xhal was just one of the more recent Jedi to be involved.

Belsavis was not a name she had recognized, but it would haunt her dreams for a long time afterwards. Master Xhal's notes of his role in the operation of the facility were more detailed than she had ever wanted to know.

Worst of all, there was no mention anywhere in the records that any of it had been done without the Jedi Council's approval.

Though she was loathe to admit it now, her fragile emotional state at the time had shattered into full-blown panic. Hiding the chips back in their compartment, she stole away in the middle of the night into the hidden tunnels below the Coruscant Temple that she technically wasn't supposed to know about. There hadn't been a plan, just a general need to get away. One thing had lead to another and eventually she wound up on a public transport to Nar Shaddaa with precious little idea of how she got there.

Once she had calmed down slightly, Olia hadn't quite known what to do. In the squalor of the Smuggler's Moon, she did try to make an effort to keep to the Jedi ways, but without her Master around she found it harder and harder to justify it to herself. With what she had discovered, every lesson he had taught her was tinged with hypocrisy. Every lecture on justice dripped with lies. She was plagued with doubts and wondered how many Jedi only paid lip service to the tenets they preached.

They preached their code and expected her to follow it when they did not? The anger had burned in her gut, breaking down her inhibitions bit by bit. She had raged against her former mentor, screaming at his ghost that he had tried to make her like him. To break her will like some beast.

The Smuggler's Moon was a kingdom of vices. The best revenge she could think of was to indulge. Using her powers and looks to charm her way into higher and higher circles, she drank deeply from the well of fear and desperation that was Nar Shaddaa. As she delved farther into pleasures so long denied to her and explored her darker urges, her eyes were soon permanently stained yellow.

Months had passed in a blur. Through the Spice, drink, and gambling, she did feel some guilt for not saying goodbye to her few friends in the Temple and more for abandoning them in the middle of a war. She had wondered why no Jedi Shadow had come for her. Her muddled mind finally came to the conclusion that they had better things to do, which would turn out to be correct. But not in the way she suspected.

It was during one of her few sober moments that she saw a Holonet news story on the Sacking of Coruscant, then nearly a week old. Before she could seek out Deathsticks to block out the new nightmares, she had been made an offer she couldn't refuse.

The detox that had followed had been…unpleasant and was not an experience she wished to repeat. Thankfully, the lesson of the consequences of over-indulgence had been firmly pressed into her mind and she would not soon forget.

"We're here," Kalista remarked, her tone as biting as the sand.

Olia blinked, shaking herself out of her memories. She should not be thinking of days now long gone. She was no longer a Jedi. She no longer served the Republic.

Before them, a looming structure of stone and durasteel jutted out from the canyon wall, its harsh edges eroded by the wind over thousands of years.

As she got out of the speeder, she observed her companion out of the corner of her eye. While she was proud of her own beauty, she would privately admit that the Twi'Lek woman was stunning, with curves and lines in the right places. The intricate patterns on her lekku were particularly entrancing. However, it was marred by the harsh scowl that seemed to be permanently etched onto her face. Unfortunately, it was one of her only advantages. The other woman had only middling power, which rage could only enhance so far, and little combat training. While her illiteracy had been her main way to manipulate the other acolyte, it also locked Kalista out of many paths to power as she could not take advantage of the archives.

The time spent teaching her to read would take away from Olia's own pursuits, but it was one that she couldn't afford not to take. Not with his allies getting stronger.

Him. Iren's pet.

Truthfully, she hadn't thought much of him when they first met, but something about him unnerved her even then. Maybe it was the way he looked at people, like he was taking them apart in his mind, piece by piece. Perhaps it was the fact that his expression rarely changed. The most she had seen was a small smirk.

Or maybe it was the way that he seemed so utterly detached from everything. He was an emotional blank in the Force, save for the simmering anger behind his eyes. Even then, it was so tightly constrained that it was barely there.

It was because of that that she had not attempted her usual method of dispatching rivals, due to being uncertain if he would "rise" to the bait, in both senses of the word. Instead, the game had morphed into a series of power plays, seizing the best pieces before the inevitable final confrontation.

Unfortunately, he had already done that in the form of the Wookiee thanks to Iren. That left her with Ianna, Terrak, and Qiv. Terrak would follow his sister, but Ianna was terrified of both Olia and him, though she was at least on speaking terms. Qiv had practically disappeared the moment Iren had dismissed him from the debriefing following the First Trial. Part of her wondered if the Nautolan was actually dead.

While she was certain that she could easily kill him, the Wookiee, and the Quarren in single combat, she was not nearly so certain about all three simultaneously.

As she unpacked supplies from the speeder, Olia paused as she realized something, "What do you think his name is?"

Kalista rolled her eyes and shrugged, knowing exactly who the ex-Jedi was talking about.

It was odd. She had become interested in this game of theirs, but she hadn't even bothered to learn her rival's name. Then again, she had never quite thought of him having a name. He was just…there. Now that she was thinking about it, she did need a name to differentiate him from every other male at the academy.

Despite them being his most prominent facial feature, calling him Scar was out. Too cliché.

Her mind drifted to an image of the web-like cybernetics that now made up half of her rival's face and she recalled the rumors of his exploits in the desert that had drifted into her ears from disgruntled acolytes who had been ousted from their "territories."

Spider?

"Spider," She rolled the nickname on her tongue, trying it out, "Spiiiderrr."

That would do.

"I don't want to know," Kalista sighed in frustration, "Just…tell me what we're doing here. Out in the sun. In the middle of the desert. Again."

Olia smiled. The Twi'Lek hissed and spat like an ornery cat, but she obeyed when directed. A hold over from her time as a slave. While it left her rather passive and ultimately made for a poor Sith, it made her easier to control.

"There is something in this tomb I would like access to. It is all you need know at the moment," With a frown, she patted her side, where her sword hung. Though she felt incomplete without her lightsaber, if she succeeded here it would be one more step towards getting it back.

Perhaps over Iren's cooling corpse.

Flicking on her glowrod, Olia entered the tomb of Tulak Hord, Kalista on her heels.

Master Xhal had always encouraged her interest in becoming an archaeologist, though she doubted that this was what he would have had in mind.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

611

Rictus

Sep 17, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 25 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 22, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,429

Chapter 25

0 PTC. Year Zero, Post Treaty of Coruscant.

The Treaty of Coruscant, the Sacking of Coruscant, and the Battle of Alderaan…all of that had taken place a month before I arrived at the academy. I had still been working in the cortosis mines when Darth Malgus stormed the Jedi Temple.

As I stared at the date displayed on my datapad, I was mentally split on how I should be reacting to this.

Part of me was grateful. That meant I had somewhere around twelve years to prepare for the shitstorm that was the Galactic War. Jedi Knights, Sith Lords, and random adepts in the ass-end of nowhere could become galactic figures in about half of that amount of time, with the true prodigies like the Wrath and Kallig only taking a tenth.

The rest of me was terrified. The Cold War era was a time of shadow games and proxy wars. While the Sith Empire and the Republic didn't officially fight each other with armies, the neutral worlds became the battlegrounds. Both sides were spoiling for a fight, but neither side was going to be anywhere close to ready for another decade. If anything, this was even more dangerous than the Galactic War as everyone was hiding their cards.

The wrong move at the wrong time could reignite the war before anyone was ready. Including me.

With a sigh, I shut the datapad off, pausing for a moment to stare at the image reflected back on the blank screen. In my mirrored face, only my eyes and the dull silver gleam of my cybernetics were visible in any detail. Molten orange had replaced hazel, emphasizing the dark circles around my eyes and casting the scars on my forehead and nose in shadows.

Look at me. Not even a year as a Sith and I've changed so much. I can barely correlate who I am now with what I was like a year and a half ago.

My left hand rubbed the exhaustion from my eyes as I set the datapad aside and sat up. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. General restlessness and the occasional stress-induced nightmare made getting a full night's rest more and more difficult as everything piled up. Meditation helped keep my strength up, but it wasn't a true replacement.

A shaggy hand reached down onto the desk and picked up one of the vambraces sitting in front of me. Gaarurra turned it over in his hands as he examined the changes I'd made. Like what had happened to my sword, the metal had darkened, though it was a pitch-black instead of storm-gray. The Wookiee ran a finger along the symbols now etched into the armor, which glowed a pale blue, before shooting me a questioning glance.

"A few improvements," I replied truthfully, "Makes the armor stronger."

Gaarurra huffed.

"It's not a waste of time," I shot back, "If you bothered to wear armor, I might whip some up for you too. For someone training to be a Sith Juggernaut, you seem to be rather against the idea of actually wearing armor."

He rolled his eyes. This was an argument we'd had a few times before. For whatever reason, Wookiees did not like wearing more than a bandoleer. If they needed to armor up, they added pauldrons and maybe vambraces. Maybe it was something to do with how Kashyyyk didn't really have any metal to use, so they never bothered with making any.

And yes, it was awkward for a while after I remembered that my roommate was actually constantly naked. I tried not to think about it too much.

Gaarurra examined the vambrace for a few more moments before handing it back and flopping down on his bed. I think he was more interested in taking a look at the craftsmanship rather than any interest in what it would be used for.

My first venture into Sith Sorcery had gone better than expected. And by that, I mean that nothing unfortunate and/or mind-shattering had happened. I got the materials, went out to an unoccupied cave, did the ritual, and came back.

Using the book Thanaton had recommended, I was able to track down a few interesting tomes that had not been checked out by other acolytes. While most of the material was beyond what I was willing to risk, there had been one on wards and protective enchantments that didn't seem too bad. That said, there was another spell I made sure to copy down for later practice. I'd been surprised to find it in the section of the Archives I had access to, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least, not too closely.

Sith Sorcery usually required one of two things: a focus or a sacrifice, though sometimes both are needed. One example that came to mind was when a neophyte sorcerer destroyed his own hand with a blaster to summon a phantom version of the limb to strangle an enemy. Not exactly a useful spell when Force Choke was an option, but an example nonetheless. To be fair, the sorcerer in question had been on a power high at the time and not exactly in his right mind.

Braziers were the most common focus for spells, along with ritual weapons, fetishes, and amulets. The spell I laid on the vambraces technically required both the focus and the sacrifice. However, the sacrifice called for was a source of energy separate from the caster. A lit brazier had fulfilled both roles.

If the charm worked right, it should have improved the properties already present in the armor, rather than adding something extra.

From where I propped it up against the wall, my sword quietly hummed.

Like I said. Should. Apparently, I didn't have a great track record with that word. I still didn't know what I did to the thing and that was before I ever touched Sorcery. It already drinks the blood of my enemies, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what else it could do.

And now, it was humming. I blamed my mistranslations.

Gaarurra looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

The sword was quiet for a moment before letting out a short hum.

Gaarurra looked at me. I shrugged. He woofed a question.

"No, I'm not making you one. We don't need two humming swords. We'd never get any sleep," I shook my head, "Besides, I'm still not sure what I did to this one."

As the Wookiee grumbled, I swore I heard the sword rattle in its sheathe.

I massaged my eyes to fend off a growing headache. A woof from Gaarurra got my attention again. When I looked up at him, he gestured at my eyes.

I forced a smile on my face, "Using the Dark Side a lot makes you ugly. This," I waved in the direction of my eyes, "This should go away soon. I didn't exactly do a major working."

Gaarurra gave me the stink-eye and huffed, likely unconvinced. Still, he left it at that and rolled over. He wasn't one to talk though. I thought I saw a hint of gray at the edges of his fur.

While I wasn't too enthused at getting hit with the ugly stick, I was genuinely proud at what I'd done. Though it wasn't quite a professional job, I had created my first piece of true Dark Armor.

For Sith, armor was almost a form of identity. There were many Sith in the galaxy that could be identified by the marks on their armor alone, to the point where their armor became more recognizable than their own faces. It could range from the heavy durasteel plates favored by warriors to the armorweave robes used by inquisitors and sorcerers. Many made their outfits as ornate as possible to display both their wealth and their power to intimidate their enemies. While full suits of Dark Armor like Warb Null's were rare, many wore at least one major piece of armor augmented by Alchemy, Sorcery, or both.

However, actually making Dark Armor was not a widespread practice. Most current suits of Sith armor were of the mundane variety mass produced in factories. Sith with family history could add on a piece of Dark Armor, usually from an ancestral set of battle armor. Very few Sith made their own armor anymore. While Sorcerers and Alchemists were still prevalent in the Empire, the number of warriors had begun to eclipse them as a result of more "cannon-fodder" Sith managing to survive as time went on, who had different priorities.

So, these battered and pitted vambraces would become part of my identity, the face I showed to the galaxy. Once I'd repeated the enhancements on the breastplate, that too would be added to my image, with its burns and pits. I glanced at my reflection on the datapad again.

It fit pretty well, all things considered.

A snort from Gaarurra made me look over at him. He'd rolled over on his bed, shaggy back facing me as he snored away like a chainsaw.

I glanced at the time and grimaced at how late it was. Might as well hit the sack as well.

After doing some last bits of hygiene care like brushing my teeth, I climbed up into my bed without changing out of my robes. I didn't have anything else to wear and it got damn cold at night on Korriban, even inside the Academy.

Though I tossed and turned for about an hour, I finally managed to get to sleep.

The swish of the door opening and closing woke me up some time in the middle of the night. Everything was dark, so I couldn't see who it was or if they were going out or coming in. Probably Gaarurra getting up for some water or something.

I was about to go back to sleep when a weight pressed down on my bunk.

My eyes snapped open in full just as cold, hard fingers wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air. Above me, two glowing red eyes stared unblinking at me from the gloom. For a moment, all I could do was struggle against its grip, panicking and choking.

Sluggishly, I finally realized I had to do something. I grabbed at the strangely thin wrists of my attacker and pulled, flooding my muscles with the Force to enhance my strength. Metal groaned in my grip, but the hold on my throat held fast with inhuman strength of its own.

When that didn't work, I had to try something else, but I couldn't concentrate enough to use telekinesis. Instead, lightning crackled around my fingers as electricity surged into my attacker, the discharge of energy illuminating their body for a brief moment, revealing blue-gray plating and a skeletal body.

But lightning proved not to be a good idea. While the red eyes above me sparked and dimmed, the grip on my throat was still locked in place. I grit my teeth as my own lightning was conducted back into my body.

Just as I was morbidly wondering if I would be able to tell when my sight went black in a dark room, something grabbed the inert body of my attacker and heaved it off my bunk. Unfortunately, with its deathgrip on my neck, I was pulled along as well. As I landed awkwardly on the floor, the arms cutting off my air flow were ripped away.

Suddenly finding myself with the ability to breathe again, I took great gasps of air to try and alleviate my burning lungs. As I started coughing, the lights flipped on, revealing Gaarurra standing next to the switch. He must have been woken up by the lightning and tried to pull my assailant off me.

At his unspoken question, I nodded to show I was alright, not quite trusting my ability to speak just yet. Seems I owed him one now.

Finally, I got a look at my attacker…and blinked. There, with its arms ripped from its shoulders courtesy of Gaarurra, was the factotum droid that had been tidying up my room for the past five months. Its chassis was scorched from where my lightning had made contact, which had likely fried its internals as well.

Rage flooded me as it hit me.

I'd almost been killed by the fucking factotum droid! After killing Castor and Renning, this was what almost did me in?!

My right hand reached out towards its head for a moment, poised for a Force Crush. But I stopped myself. I breathed in, held it, and then let it out. My knee-jerk reaction wasn't going to help here.

I slowly closed my hand and went back to massaging my throat irritably.

Had the droid finally snapped…or was this someone's attempt to get rid of me? If it was the latter, then who?

I reached out towards the droid again. Metal shrieked and groaned as the joints connecting its head to its body were crushed and torn apart. Its disembodied head then floated up and I stared into its deactivated eyes.

If its memory banks survived the lightning, I was going to find out. If not, I'd find another way.

Last edited: Sep 22, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

652

Rictus

Sep 22, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Sibling Bond New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 22, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,476

Interlude: Sibling Bond

Step. Step. Step. Pause. Turn.

Step. Step. Step. Pause. Turn.

"Pacing a hole in the floor isn't going to do you any good, sister. The only thing that will change will be that you're tired. And you're making concentrating a bit difficult."

Ianna's eyes shifted from her feet to her brother. The larger Zabrak sat cross-legged on his bunk, his eyes closed and his right hand grasping his knee. On a workboard balanced on his lap, his artificial arm had been detached from its reception port and partially disassembled. A used cleaning rag laid off to the side next to a small tool kit. A miniature asteroid belt of nuts, bolts, panels, and servos orbited the meditating man as each piece was reattached, one at a time.

She watched a bit a wiring snake down into the skeletal limb that had replaced her brother's arm, followed by the tool that secured it back in place. A shiver went down her spine.

The woman let out an explosive sigh and roughly sat down in the nearby chair, "I know. I know. But I can't sit and do nothing. It feels…wrong."

Terrak smirked, "Do you think I do nothing when I sit like this?"

"No," Ianna shook her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

When she didn't say anything more, one of her brother's eyes opened and looked at her. For a moment, she lost herself in the yellow iris. Back home, it had never scared her. His eyes had always been that color. But now that she was here…

"There's no point in being silent, Ianna. Neither of us can hide much from the other and it's easier to talk."

That was one downside to the training, she thought. As they grew stronger, so too did the bond between them. Most of the time, it was only impressions and emotions that were passed back and forth. But in moments of duress or perfect clarity, they could trade coherent thoughts and images. Lately, her brother's end had become more ordered. Clearer.

Her's must have looked like a mess.

Ianna decided to evade the particular thought that Terrak had picked up on, in favor of another, "I'm afraid, Terrak."

"Of?"

She snorted, "If I went down the whole list, we'd be here all day," She paused as she tried to organize her thoughts into something intelligible, "This place. The Overseer. The others. Everybody above our heads…And…"

"And Mom?" Terrak finished.

"Yeah. I guess," Ianna shrugged, "Without us around, she has triple the workload."

"Our master was from an old Sith family, so she probably got compensation when we were taken," Her brother tried to assuage her, "She might have bought two more slaves. Mom is one of her favorites, after all."

"Was, Terrak. Was," Ianna corrected, "She wasn't happy that Mom hid us for so long," She glanced up from her knees, "Do you think she hurt Mom after we left?"

"And lose more than she already had?" Terrak pointed out, "She was angry, not stupid. Harming Mom would hurt her more in the long run than she would gain from any measure of temporary satisfaction."

Ianna stared at her brother, not comprehending what he was saying.

He grinned widely, both eyes now open, "If she hurt a horn on Mom's head, she'd have two Sith gunning for her. Along with any weapon and friend that we could get a hold of."

Ianna rolled her eyes, a small smile of her own on her face. However, it quickly disappeared, "That's if we survive the Academy. Or even care when we do."

Terrak blinked, his smile fading, "What do you mean?"

"I've heard people talking. Seen them," She shook her head, closing her eyes as a shiver crawled across her skin, "The older acolytes…the ones that have been here longer…I've heard them talk about their families like they're nothing. Some boasted about severing their attachment to "weaknesses." Others didn't speak a word. I'm not sure which is worse."

The last panel on his cyber-arm clicked into place. With a frown, Terrak positioned it back over the reception port and latched it into place. Taking a breath in, he activated the arm. As it powered on, the Zabrak took a sharp inhale before letting it out slowly. Ianna briefly felt pain flare across their bond, but only for a moment.

It was one thing she hated about that machine.

"So that's what you're really afraid of, isn't it?" Terrak asked as he started repacking his tools, "Not Mom, not the academy, not even the others. You're afraid that being Sith will twist you. Make you forget."

Ianna nodded slowly, bunching up into a tighter ball, "If I stop caring about Mom, how soon will it be until you stop mattering?"

For the first time in a while, her brother's calm exterior cracked, if only slightly, "I want to say it won't, can't, happen. But with what we've seen here in this place, I cannot deny it's a possibility. Back home too. Some of the worst live on Dromund Kaas, too."

Green eyes glared at yellow, "I was hoping that you would reassure me. Not…that. You're terrible at this."

"Maybe, but it needed to be said," He agreed with a shrug. Gesturing with his organic arm, he continued, "Come. Sit with me. Like we used to."

Without hesitation, Ianna unfolded her legs, though she winced at the sudden stiffness as she tried to stand. Hobbling over to the bed, she sat down next to her brother, huddling under his arm. Though she didn't say it aloud, she was glad it wasn't the fake. She hated even looking at it, much less touching it.

The warmth made her relax slightly, but still her nerves were frayed.

"How do you stay so calm?" She asked, "After everything that's happened. The trials, your arm…Why aren't you as scared as I am?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He turned the question around on her. He laughed as he got an elbow to the ribs, "Alright, alright! I kid."

As she resettled, he continued, "I do a few things. The first is that I simply don't dwell on my fear." He chuckled as his sister turned a disbelieving stare towards him, "We cannot go back and the only way is forward. One step at a time, but we cannot be afraid to take the first step or we will never start. But once that step is taken, the rest get easier. Our obstacles are great, but we can be greater with time. Especially together, like we always have been."

"…And the other thing?"

"Do you know what I do when I sit here? Alone and still?" At the shake of Ianna's head, he smiled, "I listen to the rain."

The incredulous stare returned, "What rain? We're on Korriban."

"Not here. On Dromund Kaas," Terrak replied cryptically. As Ianna prepared another elbowing, he stopped her, "Remember when we were kids. About an hour after lunch, there was always this break in the clouds, just big enough to let some sunlight get through."

"And I used to stare out the side window at it. I was practically entranced by it," Ianna muttered as the image formed in her mind.

"And I did your work for you while you did that," Terrak replied with a cheeky grin. He grunted as her elbow dug especially sharply into his ribcage, "But I listened to the rain too, pattering against the window and roof."

"So "listen to the rain," huh?" Ianna asked dubiously.

"Yep."

They stared at each other for a moment before both fell into helpless laughter against each other.

"You know," Ianna started as she regained control of her voice, glancing at the door, "If someone saw us right now, they'd assume you were the older sibling instead of me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Little Sis-Ouch! Stop that, you're going to break a rib!"

Huddled up against her brother's side, Ianna sobered, "If I start to slip, pull me back, won't you?"

"Yeah," Terrak promised, squeezing her lightly with his organic arm, "Just don't forget to do the same for me."

In the room, where all the Academy's violence and cruelty was gone for a moment and it was just the two of them, Ianna closed her eyes...and listened for the rain.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

623

Rictus

Sep 22, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 26 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Oct 24, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,553

A/N: I told you guys I hadn't abandoned this story. For some reason, this chapter just didn't want to be written.

Chapter 26

The droid's head rattled against the table as I slammed a hand down on the surface in frustration, a growl building in my throat. The Imperial technician who had been examining the memory banks jumped, startled by the sudden violence.

"Whatever the table did, I'm sure it's suitably apologetic, milord," Maklan remarked from the doorway. Next to him, Gaarurra huffed in amusement.

Where my fist had hit, the metal table had dented inward.

I slowly uncurled my hand and let a breath out before apologizing to the tech, "Sorry."

It wasn't his fault, after all. Best to assign blame where it was due. I quickly used Crucitorn as the throbbing pain in my hand soon made itself known. Glancing down at it, I saw that my pinkie finger was sitting awkwardly. I hadn't even heard the crack.

I concentrated for a moment. The skin rippled as the beginnings of a bruise faded away and the bones snapped back into place. I released my hold on Crucitorn and turned my attention back to matters at hand, ignoring the suddenly fascinated look on Maklan's face.

Unfortunately, the droid's memory core was a bust. What parts hadn't been completely fried by lightning didn't contain anything useful other than proof that the thing was the same droid that had been short-sheeting my bed for the past five months.

Examining it with the Force hadn't proven fruitful either. Either the droid had well and truly snapped…or the person that reprogrammed it didn't have contact with it long enough to leave an impression that I could track. Not that I really expected it would. If the perpetrator had a pre-programed spike on hand, all they would have to do was have access to the droid, insert the spike for a moment, and then leave. All the work of a few seconds, at most.

Letting out a sigh that was both irritated and disgusted, I walked out of the room and into the main room of the Second Platoon's barracks. Gaarurra and Maklan parted to let me pass before falling in behind me.

Gaarurra woofed a question. While I couldn't actually understand what he was saying, I could understand the tone and guess from there.

I shook my head, "No, nothing I could use." I rubbed my throat, even though the soreness had faded hours ago, "Even though it failed, it was pretty well done. It's going to be hard to track them down."

Maklan grunted in agreement, "The one that did the reprogramming might not necessarily be the same person as the one that ordered it. Could be the saboteur. Could be whoever's got leverage on the saboteur."

I acknowledged the point with a nod. The fingers of my left hand found their way back to my throat. It was unnerving how close it came to succeeding. If Gaarurra hadn't been in the room or hadn't been woken up by the lightning or was just a few seconds too slow, I probably would have died.

Speaking of, he growled another question.

"No, I don't think it was our yellow-eyed friend," I replied, "She…She would want me to know it was her. This was too indirect for her preferences. Call it intuition."

At this point, intuition was all I had to work with.

Around us, the soldiers of the Second Platoon were scattered around the barracks. Some were playing Pazaak, others cleaning gear. I'd quickly learned that while attending the Korriban academy was considered prestigious for the Sith, getting assigned here was considered a dead end for the military and was more punishment than honor. A soldier could spend half a decade here and never see a promotion, though they would be lucky to last that long.

After the Renning incident, the Second Platoon had been reassigned to the Academy for the time being. While I would hesitate to call Maklan and his men allies, they were a few steps higher up than my fellow acolytes. Associates of a favorable disposition that I could make use of now and again. It was good to have them nearby as they were effective eyes and ears. Like Maklan told me months ago, soldiers talk.

Several of them looked up as I passed, but I didn't stop.

However, that was about all I could rely on them for at the moment. Maklan and his men were average soldiers, not elite troopers. Even the weakest Sith could murder-blender their way through four or five soldiers on Force power alone before being put down by sheer weight of fire, more if they got creative and didn't face them head-on like idiots.

While the soldiers were useful for investigating, I'd have to handle dealing with the threat myself.

Neither Gaarurra nor I spoke as we started making our way back to the dorms.

While the most likely suspects were in my class, I had enemies outside of it as well. My little performance for Renning had driven off a lot of other acolytes from a profitable training ground and I doubted that had made me very popular with them.

Thanaton was another possibility and it would fit his MO. He wouldn't stoop to personally killing an acolyte, but he would arrange for an "accident," much like I did for Renning. That said, it was a slim possibility that he would waste the time on someone that wasn't even an apprentice yet. However, I couldn't discount him.

The former could be dealt with once I found out who they were. The latter…would just take more time and planning.

I stopped for a moment as I turned that thought over in my mind.

This was my life then, eh? Kill and kill and kill until people got it into their heads to leave me the fuck alone?

I smiled. My facial cybernetics whined lightly as gears and pistons moved to accommodate the expression.

That sounded about right. But that approach had consequences for a Sith.

I wasn't interested in power. I didn't mean power in the Force, which I was very much interested in. Rather, the kind of power that Ragnos had rambled about. The kind that came from command, from ruling. The Emperor could keep his damn throne. But despite my wishes, I could see what was happening, this game of politics I was unwillingly playing. It all started with Gaarurra, a single possibly-steadfast ally. I killed the looters, which ended up getting Cormun on my side. I killed Renning and the Second Platoon put their support behind me.

What was next? The entire Korriban Regiment? A dreadnought's crew? The more I killed, the more people rallied to the banner I never knew I had raised.

I started walking again.

That's alright with me. If it helped me survive…I'd take them all.

A few hours later, I was back out in the cave where I performed my rituals. Until this issue with the saboteur was resolved, I didn't dare use the training halls. But I still needed to train.

Lightning crackled around my hands before I let it out in a stream, which I held for several seconds before ceasing. I glanced at my fingers and found no sign of electrical burns. My target, a stack of crates, was in much worse shape with wisps of smoke rising from its surface and rivulets of molten metal dribbling down its sides.

It was coming to me more easily now. Before, it had fought me every step of the way and I had to fight back just as hard to bend it to my will. But now, it practically jumped to do my bidding. Instead of a single bolt, a torrent of electricity now answered my call.

It had happened overnight, quite literally. Something must have been knocked loose when I hit myself with the full brunt of my own lightning while disabling my would-be assassin. Now when I reached for it, it came like a loyal hound.

A roar of pain echoed in the cave, causing me to cringe at the noise.

Speaking of loyal hounds, Gaarurra was having significantly less success than I was. I'd decided to try and teach him how to use Force Lightning as well since he didn't appear to be getting much actual instruction in the way of Force abilities. While he was useful as a brute, he'd be more useful to me if he didn't have to rely solely on his physical strength.

While he had managed to avoid completely electrocuting himself, he was doing a marvelous job of frying his own fingers. On a side note, I don't think I'll be forgetting the sight of a Wookiee with all his hair standing on end anytime soon.

He was certainly getting angrier with each failure though, so I thought it would be a good time to shelve it for now.

"Alright, let's put that on hold for a moment and give your fingers a rest," I stated.

Gaarurra growled and shot his untouched target a foul look before huffing in reluctant agreement. I could have used the traditional method of increasing proficiency with Force Lightning, but there were several downsides that I wanted no part of. Namely that I saw how that worked out for Renning and Gaarurra seemed the type to hold a grudge. Also, I didn't want him getting too strong too quickly. The more time he had to spend on this, the more time I had to improve myself.

As I started working him through the basics of telekinesis, my datapad chimed, indicating that I'd received a message. Curious, I opened it.

The face of an older human woman appeared on the screen, gray hair pulled back into an elegant, low-hanging bun. Though the screen dyed everything blue, the red-orange glow of her eyes was still visible.

"Greetings, Acolyte Aldrex," The woman's voice was barely above a whisper, but still came across clearly, "I am Overseer Ragate. I have heard much of you from several…mutual acquaintances and now that the terrible business with Lord Renning has been concluded, I believe that we have much to discuss."

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

651

Rictus

Oct 24, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 27 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Nov 17, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,600

Chapter 27

Usually, walking the halls of the Academy by myself was dangerous at best, suicidal at worst. But today was a day for experimentation and opportunities and I had an hour until Overseer Ragate was expecting me.

Until now, my brief forays into the mental disciplines of the Force have been brutish, wielded with all the subtlety of a hammer to crush every thought but those that I wished. Well, all save for my first attempts at Beast Control. In fact, most of my abilities were blunt applications of the Force. I needed to expand my arsenal, so I decided to start small.

Mid-afternoon, the Academy halls were populated, but not packed. Acolytes were either returning from ventures into the Valley or heading back to their dorms from training or research in the archives for a rest before taking their evening meals. Few, save for the various Lords and Overseers, were at their best, exhausted on some level, whether it be mentally or physically. At that point, they were vulnerable.

With the Sith not being picky about the age of their trainees, I did have to be careful when picking my targets, though that mainly boiled down to avoiding the ones carrying lightsabers and any Imperial Guardsmen that happened to be patrolling. I quickly spotted my first target.

The red eyes of a male Sith Pureblood lingered on me, sizing me up. He was tall and well-built with a training blade strapped to his back, every step measured and sure. His appearance was immaculate, save for a thin scar that stretched from the right side of his mouth to one of his chin tendrils. Likely a dueling scar.

I reached out to his mind, slipping a whisper into his thoughts, backed by just the barest hint of the Force. It was similar to my first beast, where I carefully shaped the cage around its thoughts. Only this time, I bound a leg with an invisible, weightless chain. My power snaked around his natural barriers, searching for a crack in the armor. When I found it, my influence flowed in like a mist, poisoning his thoughts.

He's beneath you. He's not worth the effort.

The red eyes slipped away, their owner's thoughts shifting to other matters.

I didn't let my expression change. I didn't have any guarantee that he wasn't already thinking that on his own. It was possibly a fluke.

But then, that's why you repeat the experiment. To see if the results are consistent.

The next was an Aqualish, her exposed skin covered in rough, jagged scars. She viewed everyone around her as a threat, her hands clenched unseen in the folds of her robes. I quietly moved closer, where it was all but assured that she would notice me. Before her attention turned to me, I whispered into her mind.

There's nobody there.

Her bulbous, black eyes swept over me without stopping. I passed by her without issue.

There are two variations of Force-based stealth. One was to bend the light to your will to render yourself truly invisible, though it was extremely energy intensive. The other was a variation of the Mind Trick. Instead of turning invisible, you simply convinced other people that you weren't there or that your presence was insignificant.

As I recall, Kreia was rather adept at the second one, using it to prevent Jedi Masters from realizing that she was present. She also used it to mess with the Disciple's head, which to be honest was the best use of the power. But she took it to the point of outright memory manipulation, which was well beyond my current abilities.

One by one, I poked and prodded, nudging their thoughts away from my presence. I didn't dare try it on anyone higher ranked than acolyte, but I would get there eventually, though that could be years away. For now, I could do it to a single target at a time. Useful if I only wanted to avoid that person. But with practice and time, I could likely influence entire groups.

As I reached out for my twelfth test subject, the hairs on my neck stood up and a shiver went down my spine, despite Korriban's heat.

I was being watched.

I didn't spin around to try and find them. Instead, I took a deep breath to suppress the sudden surge of panic, then reached out with my senses, searching for someone that was paying a little too much attention.

It wasn't hard to find them, as they made little attempt to hide themselves. Despite that, their presence felt...muddled. They weren't hiding themselves, but they were hiding how much power they had.

I slowly turned to face them. In the hallway behind me, he stood in plain view.

He was human, at least in general shape. Yellow-orange eyes stared at me from a horrific face, which looked like it would split in half if his mouth opened too wide. Claw and teeth marks and burns had transformed the flesh into a mass of scar tissue that only vaguely looked human. The sides of his head were either too scarred for hair to grow or he regularly shaved it. Only a strip of gray hair running along the top of his head was left, pulled to the back into a ponytail that fell past his shoulders.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Like the rest of the Sith, he was dressed all in black, though it was simple and practical in comparison to most of them. His sleeveless tunic exposed muscles that looked powerful enough to snap Gaarurra in half, skin nearly gray with scar tissue.

A gleaming lightsaber hung from his belt, in full view, though he made no move for it.

The space between us was clear of people, who flowed around us, seemingly unaware that they were doing such. Acolytes, soldiers, guardsmen, Lords…They all avoided meeting our eyes or even acknowledging our presences. This was…

He felt like a predator that was staring down a particularly amusing morsel.

He grinned, his scars turning it into a nightmarish expression.

I blinked.

Why was I standing here staring at an empty hallway?

With not much else to do, I made my way to Ragate's office, with five minutes to spare. Being late to a meeting with a Lady of the Sith, even if she was only an Overseer, was just not done if you valued your safety.

I pressed the door chime to announce my presence. The door hissed open a moment later, revealing a dark room.

"Crap," I muttered.

Nevertheless, I moved forward, though cautiously. My hand inched towards the sword at my belt.

"Overseer? You wished to see me?" I called.

The only warning I got was the sound of a lightsaber igniting before a bar of red swung towards my chest. Surging forward, I placed my left forearm in its path, hoping my enhancements worked. I was not looking forward to getting a cyberarm. When the plasma blade met the alchemical durasteel of my vambrace, it hissed and sparked. Though it felt uncomfortably warm, it didn't penetrate the metal. I swept my arm over my head, taking the lightsaber with it.

Diving into a roll, I drew my sword from its sheathe in time to intercept the next strike. Like the vambrace, the blade hissed and sputtered, but held.

The glow of the lightsaber dimly illuminated its wielders face. The wrinkled elderly face of Ragate was split by a grin, a mad glint in her red eyes.

She quickly disengaged and extinguished her lightsaber just as the door slammed shut, leaving me in total darkness.

I shut my eyes and brought up my Force Sight. I was moving before the snap-hiss sounded off again, bringing my sword up in a diagonal slash. Her weapon deftly parried it, though I adjusted the grip and redirected the momentum to her other side. Again, she parried before disengaging.

This time, she disappeared even from my Force Sight.

"You have decent reflexes, enough to react to danger sufficiently," Ragate's voice echoed from everywhere, "Let's try another test…"

The crackle of lightning was a familiar sound by now, though far from a comforting one. While my mastery over it had grown recently, I still didn't have a hard counter for an opponent's lightning. I didn't dare move. I had no idea what the layout of the room was, so I risked tripping over something. My telekinetic barrier wasn't a sure defense, but it was the best I had.

Before I could choose, the blade in my hand rattled and surged upwards. Lightning struck it, briefly illuminating the room and blinding me both physically and in my Force Sight. But the shock didn't travel down to my hands and the flash of light left as quickly as it came.

"So dear Renning was correct," Ragate commented, sounding more amused than surprised, "You did manage to accidentally create a true Sith Sword. My oh my."

I blinked rapidly as the lights turned on, dispelling my Force Sight.

"Come child, let me get a good look at you."

Suddenly, Ragate was uncomfortably close, sidestepping the sword that just ate goddamn lightning. Her left hand grabbed a hold of my chin, turning my head one way and the other. The other held her deactivated lightsaber.

"Ah, Korriban has already left its marks on you," She chuckled to herself, pausing to run a thumb along my cybernetics, "As have several Masters. You have broken several chains, yet more remain."

I couldn't really reply, mostly because I was still stunned and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Finally, she released my face, though I still didn't dare move.

"But where are my manners?" The Overseer tutted and gestured towards a chair, "Come, sit. Would you like some tea, dear?"

Nov 23, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,644

Chapter 28

It said a lot about the current state of my life that I only did a mental shrug before sheathing my weapon and sitting down. Of course, I did a cursory scan of the cushion for a poisoned spike first, but that was just a reasonable precaution. I was only half-surprised at the absence of one.

Ragate hadn't actually tried to kill me. Sure, I would have died if any of her hits had landed since she was using a lightsaber, but they had been predictable. Half-hearted. If I hadn't been able to defend myself from any of them and respond in kind, I don't think I would have given me the time of day either.

The lightning, however, had been a fluke, though a welcome one. One that I would be thoroughly investigating at first opportunity. This damn sword had been keeping too many secrets.

It rattled slightly in its sheathe.

Yeah, you heard me.

I stayed quiet as Ragate retrieved a tea pot and a pair of cups, though I kept a wary eye on what went into them. From the smirk on the old woman's face, she was well aware that I was watching, though she said nothing as she went about preparing the tea.

My rule about old Sith still applied, even to an Overseer. Perhaps even more so because she was an Overseer. If she survived long enough to get to old age, she was someone to watch out for. Especially as she dealt with ambitious young Sith that had yet to understand concepts like "impulse control" or "patience" on a near daily basis. It was literally her job to stoke the darker emotions of her charges into the infernos that would power them for the rest of their lives. That she had apparently survived decades in this role…

Only when she set the steaming cup in front of me and stepped out of arms' reach did I allow my gaze to wander slightly, scanning the room. Unlike Iren's spartan office, Ragate was no stranger to opulence and her office looked like it wouldn't have been out of place in an old Victorian mansion. Soft yellow lights illuminated the room, showing a blood-red and gold carpet beneath our feet and several bookcases full of musty tomes. There were a few paintings on the walls depicting people and places I didn't recognize. Now if only the decorations weren't made up of the Sith sculptures scattered around and the perfectly-preserved Shyrack Broodmother dangling from the ceiling...

Wait.

I looked up again and blinked, my brow furrowing slightly. Oh right. Ragate's more than a little…No. No puns. Besides, it was too easy.

The Overseer followed my gaze. Upon realizing what I was looking at, she smiled and gave a wistful sigh, "Ah, dear Sorzus. After the Empire retook Korriban, she was the first broodmother that I tamed. All of my current children were born from her daughters."

Somehow, I doubted that Sorzus Syn would have approved of having a shyrack named after her. But I wasn't going to say that to Ragate. That said, I could see the connection. Ajunta Pall may have been the first to claim the mantle of Lord of the Sith, but Syn was the one who made the Sith into what they were now. So in that, she could be seen as the mother of the Sith. A pity that the Sith lost her journal during the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War. Among all her feats, such as creating the first Sith War Beasts, she genetically engineered the entire Sith species to be capable of interbreeding with humans. That made her the reason that the species survived in exile under Vitiate, though obviously as half-breeds. By extension, she also enabled Vitiate's existence in the first place, given that his father was a Sith Pureblood.

Suffice it to say, her personal account would be a fascinating read, even though I disagreed with the Code she wrote.

"She's certainly an impressive specimen," I commented idly as I picked up my cup and the dish it was sitting on, though I didn't drink from it immediately, "I can't say I've encountered a broodmother. I managed to stumble across a shyrack cave about three months ago, though none of them were her size."

"You must have found a young colony, then," Ragate nodded sagely, "Their broodmother was not full grown and likely indistinguishable from the rest."

I glanced up at the stuffed and mounted beast. I could probably have used it as a mount.

Hm. Ideas…No! Bad Sith! Save it for when I find a Drexl beast!

The Overseer raised her cup to her lips and took a sip. I did likewise, though I quickly coughed at just how bitter it was.

"The tea grown on Dromund Kaas is not for everyone. Some find it a trifle too potent to be relaxing. With my age, I find it just strong enough for my failing taste buds," Ragate remarked with a small smile on her lips before taking another sip, "I do not drink it often, as I have to have it imported." She reached down behind her desk and retrieved a small tray, "Would you prefer sugar, milk, or honey?"

I wondered if this counted as "evil tea." Either way, I prepared to flush potential toxins from my body.

"Honey, please," I replied, reaching a hand out as she passed the small container to me.

I scooped out what I approximated to be a teaspoon and a half and gently stirred it into my drink.

"My my, have a bit of a sweet-tooth, do we?" She chuckled.

"Just when it comes to tea and caf, milady," I responded, leaning back into my chair after replacing the honey container on the desk.

"Milady! Hah!," Ragate laughed daintily, "Such manners towards an old woman. And they say that the next generation is not respectful towards their elders."

"They do when their lives are potentially on the line," I quipped. I took a sip. Ah, just right, "Being rude has too many downsides. I usually make it a point to be polite whenever possible. It costs me nothing and can gain me everything."

"Ah, clever, cautious child. If your face matched your words, you might just come across as charming," She retorted, gesturing towards my scars and cybernetics, "Still, you have indulged me long enough and I suppose we should get to the reason I called you here."

"I wasn't going to press…"

"Bah, enough!" She waved off the politeness, "As I said in the message, we have several mutual acquaintances. Lord Spindrall and Lord Renning."

The cup in my hand paused on its way to my lips. Troubling. I took a sip.

Glancing up again, "Am I wrong in suspecting that your relationship with Renning was due to your…shared interests?"

"Indeed," Ragate confirmed, "We were close during our days in the academy on Dromund Kaas, long before the establishment of this facility."

My face scrunched up before I could control it. That was not a mental image I needed.

The Overseer chortled in that way that only old women seem to be able to, "Oh no, not like that. We were merely colleagues and, dare I say, friends. I must say, I was quite surprised to hear that he had been murdered so recently after taking on a promising student."

"Accident," I corrected, "One of his beasts managed to get him."

The smile on her face never left, "Oh, of course. Silly me. Still, even if it were not the case, he would have deserved it. Our friendship soured considerably after he murdered my second husband over some research."

I raised an eyebrow. Imagining Renning assassinating anybody…

"My former husband was a cheat, both as an academic and a husband," Ragate continued, "That I was going to kill him anyways didn't matter. A word of advice: thoroughly vet your potential spouse's background before the proposal."

She ended the statement with a nonchalant shrug.

"...I'll take that into consideration," I cleared my throat, "And…Lord Spindrall?"

"My old Master," Ragate explained, "He may have gone a bit mad in his old age, but he still has useful things to say now and then. Particularly when he suggests keeping an eye on a certain acolyte."

Pot calling the kettle black there, but that wasn't what had me worried. What I was wondering was how much Spindrall told her, on top of wondering how much he knew.

Also, how old did that make Spindrall? Ragate wasn't exactly a spring chicken.

"Masters usually pick apprentices based off two categories: raw power or talents that compliment their own," She stated, ticking off her fingers as she spoke, "Like myself, Lord Spindrall had a talent for precognition. He used to administer the Rite of Blood and Bone before passing that duty on to me."

"The Rite of Blood and Bone?" I asked. I knew what it was, but it would keep her talking for a little while longer while I try to figure out why I was here.

"It is a traditional ritual performed by young Sith. In the past, it was required for apprentices to participate before becoming Lords in truth," Ragate sighed, "Now, many dismiss it as superstitious nonsense. Nevertheless, some still attempt it, seeking signs of power or portents of doom in the blood and violence."

"Would I be able to attempt it?" If nothing else, it might provide some clues I wouldn't get on my own. Idly, I wondered if the Rite was actually a ritual of Sith Magic, utilizing the sacrifice of blood and toil to force open a small gateway to the future. Just enough to take a peek.

The old woman stared at me without speaking for a few minutes. When she did, her words were slow and slightly jumbled, "No. No, no. Not yet. I sense…yes. You will, I am certain of that. But not at this time."

I must have frowned, as she continued, "However, I can assure you that it will take place before your third trial."

That could be anywhere between now and three years from now, depending on Iren. Did she just call me here for that?

"In the meantime, there are other matters to take care of," She transitioned, "You are hunting once again, but your prey avoids your webs."

I didn't bother denying it this time, "Yes."

Ragate smiled at the honestly, "Ideally, Overseers are not supposed to favor one of their charges over another, something dear Iren takes quite seriously. However, as you are not one of my charges, I can do what I please. And I am not Iren."

I perked up.

"Your prey hides in cracks and crevices that even you have not yet found," She finished the last of her tea before setting the cup down on the desk, "To find them, look at the academy. Look at it as it is…and what it once was. You will find your answers there."

Suitably cryptic, as expected. But I got the point.

"If you are finished with your tea, there is little else to discuss, I'm afraid."

A glance down at my cup told me that I had, in fact, drained it at some point. I set the cup and dish up on the desk before standing up and bowing respectfully, "Thank you, Overseer. For the advice and the tea, both."

"Do not thank me yet, child," Ragate admonished, "The future may be seen, but it is not set in stone and may yet change. Survive, and then we shall speak again."

Last edited: Nov 23, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

668

Rictus

Nov 23, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 29 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Nov 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,674

Chapter 29

The academy archives had quickly proven itself to be my best friend and today was no exception. The archivist on duty, quite used to the presence of impatient acolytes at all hours of the day, only rolled her eyes as I stormed past and practically threw myself at the nearest open terminal.

Taking out my datapad, I plugged in an ear piece and dialed the connection to Maklan's terminal. The gray-haired soldier quickly picked up, though he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I glanced at the time. It wasn't late, but he must have been catching a wink before going back on duty.

"Milord?"

"Lieutenant, do you have access to the full blueprints for the academy?" I asked without returning the greeting.

"Just the basic map, I'm afraid," He shook his head, "Same as you've got." The soldier paused, "Does that mean you got a lead?"

"A cryptic, but fairly unsubtle one, yes," I replied, rapidly typing into the terminal, "Are you friends with anyone that does?"

Detailed blueprints of the academy building wouldn't be available to everybody that walked in. For instance, the one I had access to didn't include the locations of armories or private laboratories, among other things.

"Actually, we both are, milord," Maklan remarked, a smirk forming on our face.

I paused, "We are?"

"A certain Captain would be overjoyed to help, especially if he knew it was you asking the favor," The smirk had grown into a full grin, "I trust you recall Cormun? He'll be a bit put out if you don't."

Blinking, I slowly replied, "Yes…but as I recall, Cormun was a Sergeant, not Captain."

"That he was," Maklan nodded, "But when you get personally endorsed by a Sith Lord, you tend to get booted up the ranks real quick."

Spindrall.

"I'd appreciate it if you get in contact with him."

"Will do, milord," He saluted, "Cormun should be awake now anyways, though maybe a bit busy with his new job. Be just a minute."

The connection cut. I stopped my search for a moment and leaned back in the chair. The cursor on the screen in front of my blinked innocently as my thoughts turned elsewhere.

Yet more meddling on Spindrall's part. First Ajunta Pall's treatise. Then Ragate. And now, Cormun. Just what was it that he wanted?

My datapad lit up again before splitting into two screens. Maklan was in one, and Cormun the other. Compared to when I met him in Ajunta Pall's tomb, he was looking much healthier, what with no longer bleeding to death and all.

"Milord," Cormun half-bowed, "Maklan said that you needed access to a map."

"The full blueprint for the current academy," I clarified, "I need to make a comparison. I'm tracking a target and I think they're making use of the older parts of the structure."

My fingers flew across the holographic keyboard, pulling up map after map. The academy here wasn't the first of its kind. Three hundred years ago, Revan and Malak had established their empire's primary academy on this same spot. The archives had the blueprints, mocked up from survey droid data and stolen Republic files.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Cormun replied, now typing away on his own terminal, "There. You should be receiving it now."

"Are you going to get into any trouble for that?" I asked.

"Not unless you're planning to invade a Dark Councilor's personal quarters, milord," He answered.

"Fair enough."

Opening up the new document, I laid the current plans over the ones for Revan's academy. Unfortunately, they were nearly identical. The base structure had survived the Republic reprisal after Malak's defeat relatively intact, so Vitiate's Empire merely restored and expanded upon what was left. There were a few hallways that didn't match but notes on the map indicated that they had collapsed completely and were never dug out.

Additionally, both academies were entirely above-ground, with no sub-levels.

"Nothing, milord?" Maklan asked.

"Not yet," I muttered back.

I scratched at my chin as I thought about the possibilities. Ragate pointed me in this direction, so there had to be something I was missing.

"No sub-levels…" I murmured.

I ignored Maklan and Cormun's questions as I started typing again. The Ancient Sith had a "Space Egypt" motif, with their extremely elaborate funeral processes. Maybe a few other things were similar. As the search results were shown, I smiled.

I was right.

Like the Egyptians, the Ancient Sith, both before and after the Exiles' time, built mortuary temples for their kings and Dark Lords, places to honor and worship them after death. And there had been one built on the same spot the current building occupied, dedicated to Marka Ragnos. It had been mostly destroyed during the genocide at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, but the foundations had survived, along with the lower levels of the temple, which at the time had been used for storage. These records had been preserved when the Sith fled Korriban, digitized, then forgotten by all but interested historians.

As I laid the newer plans over the rough sketches, I knew I had found it. My assassin had found an intact passage, giving them a hiding place few knew about. I just needed to find the entrance.

"Did you find something, milord?" Cormun inquired.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Your help was appreciated," I answered, my smile growing wider, "And now, I'm going hunting. I'll be in touch if there's something else."

I needed to nip this threat in the bud, before it became worse.

Just as I was about to get up, I stopped, "Oh. A bit late, but congratulations on the promotion, Captain."

After retrieving Gaarurra, we headed for the first possible access point. Though the storage room was just one of dozens scattered across the facility, it seemed…familiar.

"Wait," I muttered as a piece clicked into place, "This is where the Nautolan kept giving me the slip."

I thought he'd just been using a Force power to throw me off. But if he'd been ducking into a secret passage and covering up the hole…

Huh. Two birds with one stone, and all that. I'd actually been wondering if the guy was even still alive since I hadn't seen him for a few months.

Once we entered the storage room, it took us a good ten or twenty minutes of shuffling crates around until we found a collection of loose tiles on the floor. Upon removing them, it revealed the red sandstone-like rock that made up most of the ancient structures on Korriban along with a set of stairs leading further down. Thankfully, the passage was wide enough to accommodate both of us.

I flicked on my glow-light and drew my sword. In cramped conditions like these, my blaster was going to do more harm than good. Gaarurra did the same before woofing a question.

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's probably got traps or something down here, so keep an eye out."

He woofed again in what I assumed to be agreement.

We only made it a dozen or so feet into the passage before the first incident occurred. There was no warning. One moment, we were walking. The next, an immense weight hit me, forcing me to the ground. My sword clattered out of my grip.

It wasn't there for long. Gaarurra roared and lifted the thing off me. Rolling over, I quickly sat up to get a look.

The thing turned out to be a droid. A glowing red eye stared at us from a mushroom-shaped head, mounted on top of a cylindrical body. Its arms were spindly, made up of simple joints and straight pieces. Each of its hands ended in three fingers and a thumb, each tipped with a claw.

It was positively ancient. Its gray plating was rusted at the edges and the glass of its "eye" was cracked.

The Wookiee roared again and tore its head off. The central eye dimmed.

I looked up. The droid had likely been clinging to the ceiling in standby mode, waiting for intruders.

Whirring and clicking sounded off from the passage ahead, drawing my attention forward. In the darkness beyond the light of our glowrod, nearly two dozen glowing eyes stood out from the gloom, their silhouettes just barely visible.

My left hand went to my throat before I could stop it. Anger welled inside of me. I knew what I was going to do.

Stepping ahead of Gaarurra, I raised my hands, fingers splayed like claws. At my urging, my power surged, flowing out of my fingertips in a contained storm of lightning. The cracks of electricity lit up the dim hallway. Their metal bodies convulsed uncontrollably as the stream of lightning passed from droid to droid. Tiny sparks arced off their shells, scorching the walls.

Masterminding a plan was satisfying as hell, but sometimes, you just needed to throw lightning at stuff.

After a minute, I cut off the power. The droids' smoking bodies fell to the ground in an almighty crash. After retrieving my sword from the ground, we pressed on, carefully picking our way through the now inert machinery.

Only two more droids barred our passage further in, but they were easily dispatched. I let Gaarurra take care of them that time. Literally the work of a few seconds, that.

Finally, we came to a well-lit room, where a blue-skinned Nautolan was leaning over a workbench, frantically working on something.

His head whipped up as we entered, sending his head tendrils flying everywhere, "Blast! Thought they'd hold you a bit longer…" He glanced back at whatever he was fiddling with, "Ah hell, here goes nothing."

There was a click as he flipped a switch. Lightning surged out of my hand, only to slam uselessly into a green barrier that sudden materialized around him.

Tentacles breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor, "Whooh! Honestly wasn't sure that was gonna work…"

I eyed the barrier, "Huh. Ray shield. You know that's only going to last a few minutes, right? Then we get back to the part where I barbecue you. Or Gaarurra tears your arms off."

The Wookiee cracked his knuckles, which made Bubble Boy gulp nervously.

"Yeah yeah, I know how screwed I am when this thing goes down," He rolled his eyes, "It's not a permanent solution."

"So out of curiosity, what's the permanent solution?" I asked.

I was tempted to just snap his neck from here. But Ragate's wording from earlier was bothering me. She said I'd find some answers, not my target.

"The permanent solution is that I'm gonna introduce myself and hope I can talk fast enough to convince you to let me live before the portable powerpack for my ray shield generator here runs outta juice," The octopus-man shot back, "Name's Qiv Brellen. I'd shake hands, but…well…"

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

617

Rictus

Nov 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 30 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Nov 25, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,699

Chapter 30

Tentacles, or Qiv rather, was not the most physically impressive member of his species. Though he was tall, he was also reedy and looked like a strong wind would knock him over. Compared to his thin face, his solid black eyes were huge and bulging. He was dressed in a skin-tight jumpsuit, over top of which he had hung a few tool belts.

His hands twitched nervously and his gaze shifted back and forth between Gaarurra and I, occasionally patting the ray shield generator now mounted on his belt, as though he was terrified it would suddenly disappear. I wondered if he realized I could simply crush it from here? It would take some effort on my part if he had any active Force defenses, but I was reasonably certain I could pull it off.

I decided to tell him this.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I've seen enough footage of you in action to figure that out on my own, hotshot," Qiv grumbled, "This was more to surprise you for a sec."

I shrugged, "Just keeping you informed."

"You gonna let me talk now or did you have something else? 'Cause I still got stuff to say," He asked, now slightly annoyed. I gestured for him to continue, "Good, 'cause I was about to give you a few reasons why killing me is a bad idea."

I raised an eyebrow.

"First, I'm not dumb enough to rely on just one contingency," He started, "I got a droid wired up to a few security cams I swiped. You kill me, it goes to the nearest Inquisitor with video evidence, along with a clip of you killing Lord what's-his-name. And I wouldn't bother going after it. It'll get there before you can figure out which droid it is. I go down, I'm taking you with me."

Alright, I'd admit that that's a pretty good reason. I wasn't happy at getting blackmailed, but given his position, it was an understandable precaution. Hell, I'd probably have done it myself if our roles were reversed.

"You've been having me followed?" I inquired.

"I've been having everybody followed," Qiv shrugged, pulling something off his belt. It was a small orb, cobbled together from scrap parts. A central red "eye" lit up as the device activated, revealing it to be a tiny droid, "It's the other reason you might want to hold off on killing me. I know where everybody's been and what they've been doing. At least while they were here on Korriban."

A glance to my side showed that Gaarurra had a very perturbed expression on his face. I imagine finding out that you were being stalked was a bit disturbing for everybody else. At this point, I've just gotten used to it after dealing with it for most of my life.

I acknowledged the point with a nod, "I'll admit, that's pretty tempting. Now, what do you want?"

"Besides the whole you not murdering the hell out of me thing?" The Nautolan deadpanned, "Just one, little itty bitty thing. In fact, it's the reason why I approached you," He paused and took a deep breath, "I want off this rock."

"You want me to smuggle you off Korriban," I replied, equally deadpan. And how the hell did he expect me to accomplish that feat?

"But I'm not talking about that ship you got stashed in the wastes. According to Iren's files, the hole in the defense screen was closed a while ago," Qiv explained. I was suddenly much more interested, "See, there's a reason I got your attention and not Crazy Eyes'. She's got connections with other acolytes. You've got connections with the soldiers. That means you've also got connections with the soldiers' supply shipments."

Ah, I saw where he was going with this, "Say I call in a favor and get an extra crate loaded onto an outgoing transport. Preferably one with air holes."

"Exactly," Qiv grinned, "Military shipments usually pass through Vaiken Station before heading off. I can slip out there and find a ship to Nar Shaddaa, then disappear so deep the Sith'll never find me," He clapped his hands together, "So here's the deal. You don't kill me and get me onto that ship, and I leave you…pretty much everything I got here. So all the recordings and the droids you guys didn't fry or break on the way in."

"And delete the recording of me killing Renning?" I insisted. I didn't really care that Gaarurra was hearing this since I assumed that he was smart enough to realize that with how often he was seen hanging around me, he would likely be considered an accomplice. With the Empire's attitude towards aliens, I doubted that they would investigate too much before slapping him with that.

"Yeah, that too," He nodded, "In fact, I'll do that right now. As a show of good faith." Taking out his datapad, he typed in a few commands, "Done. The other thing's still in place, though. Call it a bit of insurance."

"Fair enough," I shrugged. Honestly, it was. This was Korriban. Trusting anyone completely was plain stupid, "Although…you couldn't have just asked?"

Qiv's reaction wasn't quite what I had been expecting. His face screwed up in confusion, "I…did."

"You tried to have me killed in my sleep!"

"I did?" He repeated, this time as a question. Clearly, he was now even more confused.

"Your droid tried to strangle me!" I declared, incredulity seeping into my voice.

"It was supposed to just deliver a message since I couldn't go see you without tipping off Olia!" The Nautolan blinked in surprise, his brow furrowed. He started muttering to himself, leaving me to piece things together on my own for the moment.

"It definitely delivered one!" I shot back.

"No no no. All I did was add a few lines of code," He replied, waving his hands to try and calm me down before pausing, "Huh. I guess my tampering tripped something in its programming."

I stared slack-jawed at the man as I quickly realized what had happened. Next to me, Gaarurra started laughing.

"Are you telling me that you accidentally almost assassinated me?!" I'll admit, it was a first for Korriban. It was the first time something had unintentionally tried to kill me.

"Yes?" Qiv seemed to shrink in on himself, a sheepish expression on his face.

I ran a hand down my face and let out an explosive sigh, "…Fuck it. I'll do it. We'll get you off planet and as far away from me as physically possible before you end up succeeding."

"Great! Now…uh…I'm gonna shut off the ray shield to save some battery. Just in case I need it again in a few minutes…"

After that, he walked Gaarurra and I through his operations here. While most of his larger droids had been trashed out in the passage, he still had a huge network of spy droids wandering around. He even managed to have some planted in the Overseers' offices, up in the vents.

"I'm actually impressed that you managed all this in a just couple months," I complimented.

"Hey, just 'cause I bungled one thing doesn't mean I'm completely useless," Qiv shot back.

"I wasn't implying that," I assured him, "Actually, with this set up, you probably could have taken most of us down," Especially if he managed to get a hold of some poison gas. Just sneak some into the dormitory vents at night and suddenly he'd be the only surviving acolyte, "Why did you want to leave?"

"Besides getting away from all the murder and possibilities of horrific death?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. Now that he knew I wasn't going to kill him, he was a lot more relaxed, "'Cause I'm not dumb enough to go after something I know I can't get. Imps don't like aliens and they don't get far or have a long lifespan. Last I checked, I was one, so I want to skedaddle back to someplace I might be able to get a good life."

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

Qiv snorted, "Well, that and I ain't exactly Sith material. You might have noticed I'm a bit of a coward," He shrugged, "Also, I dropped my hydrospanner on my foot four times this morning. Same foot each time. Imagine what I'd do with a lightsaber."

I winced. Yeah, I could imagine, "Lightsabers aren't the Sith's only weapon."

"I know that. But I ain't good at any of 'em, except when it comes to tech."

"Hold on a second," I stopped him, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Because if he was, I wanted that.

"What, using the Force on tech?" He asked, "I've always been able to do it, just got better at it since coming here. Always knew what to fix, even without looking at blueprints," He gestured to one of the wrecked droids just outside, "Hell, the plans for those probably don't even exist anymore. Computers too. It's easy to hack a terminal when it talks to you."

"Mechu Deru," I breathed out.

Jedi and Sith unintentionally used it at its most basic level to construct and maintain their lightsabers, creating blueprints with the Force. But doing anything further with it was incredibly rare. In summation, it was the ability to analyze, control, and construct machinery using the Force. That Qiv was able to do it instinctively and was only getting better at it…

Suffice it to say, it was incredibly dangerous at its highest levels, as Belia Darzu could attest. A sufficiently powerful practitioner could control a dreadnought with just a thought. And that was low-balling it and didn't get into its more…creative aspects.

"I'd like to alter our deal," I held up a hand, stopping him before he could interrupt, "And don't worry, I won't be altering it further." I held up two fingers, "First, I'd like any notes you made on this ability as well as any that you can make in the time between now and the next shipment."

"Sure, I guess. And the other?"

"I'd like to establish a way to get in contact once you're on Nar Shaddaa," I continued, "Your skills are too useful to ignore and once I graduate from the academy, I'd like the option of calling on them. I'll pay you for your time, in credits or resources."

"You want to hire me?" Qiv asked, his hairless eyebrows rising.

"Not full-time. Otherwise, you'll be left alone," I assured him, "Can you say that you won't want the business?"

"I wouldn't say no to an income…" He replied slowly, scratching his chin as he thought it over. His head tendrils twitched a few times before he replied, "Alright. My cousin owns a cantina up on the promenade level, right near this real ugly aurodium statue of Karagga the Hutt. If you end up needing something, talk to him and he'll pass the word somehow. We'll talk price then." He held out a hand, "Deal?"

I grasped the hand and shook it, "Deal."

Qiv chuckled, "Looks like I won't be getting completely out of the Sith life like I wanted."

"Looks like it," I agreed. Taking out my datapad, I keyed up a number, "Cormun, it's me. I need another favor…"

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

672

Rictus

Nov 25, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Looks Can Be Deceiving New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 2, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,815

Looks Can Be Deceiving

'Heh, suckers,' Qiv thought to himself as the crate was loaded onto the transport, an unseen grin on his face. However, he sobered quickly, 'Though I gotta wonder who the real sucker was here.'

Aldrex had been as good as his word and his soldier buddies had arranged to smuggle him off planet on the next outgoing supply ship. They were even courteous enough to include airholes, which let a little bit of light in from the cargo hold. He had to admit, he was still somewhat surprised despite what he knew about the man.

Being pleasant to the hired help was one thing. Keeping your word to a rival was another, especially when they had tried to kill you.

Well, "try" was a strong word. He hadn't done anything to change the droid's coding other than to send it to the other acolyte…but he had known that it would have a cascading effect on the droid's behavior core. Any tampering would trigger programming to twist orders given to it.

He'd simply told the droid to deliver a message. And as Aldrex said, it had.

One didn't live on Nal Hutta long without being able to spot power games from a click away and knowing one's place in them. Qiv knew that he'd never really been serious competition for either Aldrex or Olia in a direct fight, just another piece on their dejarik boards to be moved or sacrificed. If he was going to be a pawn, he preferred to be a living one.

'The Weaver casts his web wide. Will you be caught in the strands? Or will you fly free?'

Crazy old bat. A few mumbled words and a locket were all he got after crawling through a monster infested cave to grab a damn skull, nearly pissing his pants every time a shyrack shifted slightly. Then there was the whole thing with the giant frakk-off k'lor'slug and the blood pool. Still, he barely knew anything about the Force, so he'd taken her "prophecy" seriously just in case before quietly swearing to never do something that stupid again. And it wasn't hard to figure out who the "Weaver" was. Olia's little nickname for him was appropriate, after all.

Despite the warning, he made one last hurrah. One last chance at power among the Sith. If the assassin droid had managed to kill Aldrex, he might have stayed and taken his chances against Olia. Since it didn't, he was going to burn sky until he saw lines.

And to be fair, it likely would have worked if the Wookiee hadn't been there to get the droid off him. There was the rub. Aldrex had lucked out with recruiting the fuzzball, but it was also the reason he had chosen the scarred man over his rival.

Olia collected pets. Aldrex cultivated assets.

The former would punish a pet that bit her, no matter how valuable. She was more interested in the mystical than the mundane. Also, the way she strutted around reminded him of a Zeltron after a boob job.

The latter would listen if something tantalizing enough was offered. Like, say, a personal spy network.

That said, it was still an immense risk, given what he did to Renning for "punishing" him for failure. But with careful wording, the scenario was framed as an accident or a momentary slip up without a single lie. But what had been interesting was Aldrex's sudden fascination with his little talent, which had chased away all thoughts on the attempted assassination. It was a welcome distraction and Qiv had been all-too-happy to copy down everything he knew about it to make sure the other acolyte's attention didn't stray back to his midnight visitor.

"Mechu Deru, huh?" Qiv muttered to the darkness. If he ever got the chance, he'd have to look it up and see if there was anything more to it than piecing machines together. There had to be some scraps somewhere that weren't hidden away in a Jedi or Sith temple.

Footsteps approached his crate and the Nautolan sucked in a breath, suppressing his Force Presence as much as he could. While he would readily admit, and had, that his combative talents were…lacking, he was really damn good at hiding. If he hadn't been, either Olia or Aldrex would have found him in the first month. That said, it had somehow gotten easier since Ragate gave him that locket. As he waited, his fingers numbly touched the locket, still hanging around his neck.

Whoever was outside paused for a moment next to his crate, close enough that he could hear the noises coming from a datapad.

"Is there something wrong, milord?" The reedy voice of the dock officer asked.

Ice ran down Qiv's spine. Milord? MILORD?!

'Oh poodoo,' He thought weakly. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Stuck in a box.

"Where is this crate headed? And what are its contents?" The returning voice was deep, with a rasp that sent more chills across his skin.

The unseen dock officer hummed as he sifted through the manifest. Qiv started sweating as the silence carried on, "It appears to be…research material. A beast captured out in the desert. It's being sent to the Sphere of Biotic Science compound on Dromund Kaas for study. It will be making a stop-over on Vaiken Station to be loaded onto another transport."

"Curious," the other slowly muttered.

Qiv's heart stopped as a blazing red eye peered in through one of airholes. Seconds turned into eternity at it stared him in the face.

He knew. He knew. Heknewheknewheknewheknewohstarshewasgonnadi-

"Milord?"

Finally, the Eye turned away. Its owner hummed in thought for a moment, "It's nothing. Carry on, Lieutenant."

As one set of footsteps walked away, Qiv finally dared to move. Wiping a hand down his face, he released the air he had been holding in a quiet shuddering breath. His whole body trembled as everything caught up with him.

After a few moments, the dock officer left as well.

Once he'd started to calm down, Qiv took out his datapad. He'd disabled the GPS tracker implanted in the device and it was going to be a long flight to Vaiken Station. He was going to need to plan carefully if he was going to avoid more incidents like this one.

'Forget just hiding deep, I'm gonna need to dig all the way to Nar Shaddaa's core at this rate,' He reflected bitterly.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

616

Rictus

Dec 2, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Darkness Gathers New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 3, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,870

Interlude: Darkness Gathers

Sharp durasteel cut through tough flesh, driven by Force-enhanced muscle. The massive k'lor'slug screamed once before collapsing to the tomb's floor, its innards spilling out onto the ancient stones to join with those of the seven other beasts beside it.

Olia straightened up as the last monster fell. A strand of black hair had slipped out of her ponytail and had fallen down in front of her face. With an annoyed huff, she blew the errant hair out of her way. She would have used her hands, but the black gauntlets covering them were coated in the gore that had sprayed out of the k'lor'slugs' wounds.

Blood oozed down from a gash on her left arm where one of the beasts had managed to land a grazing hit. Giving it a contemptuous look, she used the pain flaring up from the wound to bolster her strength.

Upon activating the Engine, she had slightly regretted ordering Kalista to guard the door as dozens of k'lor'slugs had poured out from the walls, attracted by the potent Dark Side energy pervading the tomb. But instead of retreating, she had grit her teeth, let out a battle cry, and exploded into a flurry of durasteel and lightning.

This was a trial she would face alone.

And now, all of them lay dead. Her limbs ached, but she merely snarled and adjusted her grip on her sword. The former Jedi could feel that the battle wasn't over yet.

The ground beneath her feet shook, the shrieks of something enormous echoing through the musty halls.

On the far side of the chamber, the wall cracked as something heavy slammed into it. The air seemed to fall still as the sounds stopped. Suddenly, the stone exploded outwards as the k'lor'slug queen smashed through the wall, a pair of towering broodguards at her sides. Her massive bulk was nearly three times the size of her fifteen foot tall guards.

Olia stood her ground as huge chunks of rock rained down around her. Far above her, the queen's spiked maw dripped with saliva, sensing the flesh below.

The chamber descended into silence as none of the combatants moved, each sensing the danger. In the end, it was Olia who attacked first.

Using the Force, she lifted one of the k'lor'slug corpses at her feet and threw it at the queen's head. The creature shrieked as the mound of flesh slammed into its "face." As it staggered back, she was already moving.

The broodguards scrambled forward to bar her path and protect their mother. Pausing only for a moment, Olia deftly leaped over their heads and landed on the back of one of them. Taking her sword in both hands, she drove the point of the blade down into a slight crease where the head met the neck, straight into the creature's largest nerve cluster. As her impromptu mount started to fall into a boneless heap, she jumped onto the other one, quickly repeating the strike and killing it.

Without looking back, Olia jumped straight up, neatly avoiding the queen's sudden lunge. Touching down on the creature's back, she drove her sword into its flesh, not bothering to aim for anything in particular. The monster was far too large to effectively target its nerve clusters.

The k'lor'slug queen let out a deafening shriek that echoed endlessly in the chamber and thrashed about in an attempt to dislodge its unwanted passenger. With one hand, Olia held onto her blade while the other grasped at one of the massive spikes jutting out of the monster's back.

After ensuring that she wasn't immediately going to fall off, the acolyte called upon the Force, gathering it into an electrical charge in her hand. Lightning crackled for only a moment before travelling down the metal blade and into the living flesh it was impaled into. Olia winced as the monster's shrieks of pain rose to new heights, though she couldn't afford to let go and cover her ears.

Instead, she pumped more power into her lightning, drowning out the queen's screams with the roar of thunder. Spiked limbs twitched as the electricity played havoc with the creature's nervous system and flesh blackened as the heat slowly cooked it.

Finally, the queen collapsed, her body still writhing from the electricity dancing inside.

Removing her sword from its skin, Olia grimaced at the blackened and warped durasteel. She would have to see about acquiring a new weapon. The ruined blade clattered to the ground as she tossed it aside before advancing towards the obelisk in the middle of the chamber, which miraculously had been undamaged by the fighting. She came to a stop in front of it and stared at it.

And continued to stare at it.

"…Blast," She cursed, "How in the hells do I use this thing?"

More lightning sprang to mind, but was immediately dismissed. The Red Engine was supposed to be a computer of sorts. She wanted the information inside of it, not to fry the databanks.

'Then again, it is a computer constructed with the Force…' Olia quickly shook the thought from her head, "Come on, Tulak, couldn't you have made this a bit more user friendly?"

Silence answered her. After Ragnos' tomb, she had been half-expecting to see the Lord of Hate's specter greet her. No dice, apparently.

"Figures," She sighed. Glaring at the obelisk, she muttered, "I might as well try something."

The leather of her gauntlet creaked as she opened a hand, drawing in the ambient dark power of the tomb. The rush she felt as so much energy filled her was exhilarating, but she refocused herself by reminding herself of her reason for being here.

With an effort of will, she directed the energy she had collected into the mechanisms above. Suddenly, everything came to life for one brief instant, blinding her with a flash of light. As she instinctively covered her face with her arms, she felt bits of stone pelt her exposed skin.

When her sight returned, the obelisk in front of her was a shattered ruin. From the loose stones now surrounding it as well as the ones that had hit her, it appeared that it had exploded outwards. In the center of the destruction was a single tablet.

Eyebrows furrowed, she cautiously approached and knelt to examine it. Inscribed on the ancient stone were words that were definitely recognizable as Ancient Sith, but there were a large number of unintelligible words. With a grimace, she realized that the writing was probably in a dialect that was no longer used.

She could almost imagine Tulak Hord laughing at her.

'You didn't think it would be that easy to get my teachings, did you?'

She didn't think he'd use those words exactly, but it was close enough for her imagination.

Olia reached out to brush a stone shard off the tablet. When she accidentally touched the tablet itself, the words shifted, though still in that damnably indecipherable dialect.

She blinked in surprise, before grinning. How interesting.

Her joy was short-lived as her commlink chimed. Grimacing, she answered it, knowing full well who would be on the other end.

"Acolyte."

"Overseer," Olia greeted curtly. She didn't let her eyes dip down. She knew he was wearing her confiscated lightsaber just to infuriate her.

But damn if it wasn't working.

"It is time for your Second Trial," Iren stated simply, "Return to the academy as soon as possible for your briefing."

And then the commlink shut off. The ex-Jedi's lip curled, "Finally."

Still, she was frustrated that she wouldn't get time to study the curious tablet properly, but the opportunity would be available later. Stuffing it into her bag, she bandaged her arm and retrieved Kalista before starting the hour-long trek back to the surface. The Twi'Lek shot her a questioning glance, but kept her mouth shut. Olia ignored her.

When they reached the speeder, she paused and looked towards the deeper desert. With the sun beginning to dip down over the horizon, the sea of sand shone gold.

Olia stared out into the wastes. She knew she needed to go out there, but the reason escaped her.

The acolyte shook her head and got in the speeder.

'Later,' she told herself. Just like with the tablet.

Last edited: Dec 3, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

530

Rictus

Dec 3, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Lost in the Shadowlands New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 3, 2018

Add bookmark

#1,911

Interlude: Lost in the Shadowlands

At his birth, his name had promised him much. For most of his life, it had delivered.

Gaarurra. Brave Warrior. He who would face the horrors of the Shadowlands and would not flinch.

His mother had given his name as a prayer, for he had been born sickly and faced death as a pup. But as time passed, they knew that the wroshyr spirits had answered.

He quickly grew larger and stronger than his brothers, sisters, and friends. Even as a young wook, he had towered over his father and grandfather. His raw strength was undeniable and he learned quickly. Overall, a boon to his village and people.

But while his family had loved him as dearly as any of their other kin, there had always been a sense of wariness. Though nearly a century had passed, the memories of the Wookiees were long. Many remembered Hanharr, the Stalking Shadow, and the fate of his village, the story of which grew more ominous with each telling. That Gaarurra had been born with the same soot-stained pelt had been seen as an omen of what he could become. His fierce temper had done little to assuage worries.

As a pup, he had felt drawn to the lower reaches of the great wroshyr trees, to the primal depths of Kashyyyk. The Shadowlands, his people called it. A cursed place, where massive monsters roamed freely, hunting for the unwary. None but the bravest hunters ventured into its darkness and only the most skilled returned.

Gaarurra had felt guilty the first few times he tried to go there. The taboo of the Shadowlands had been impressed firmly into him, so his first attempts were halted by his own hesitation. Finally, he screwed his courage to the sticking place and he climbed down with a few days' rations and his ryyk blades.

The moment his feet touched down on the forest floor, all the fear was swept away. Yes, the darkness and gloom was uncomfortable, but to him, it simply appeared to be night. There were no cursed wanderers baying for his blood. No horrors came crashing out of the darkness. It just was.

He stayed in the Shadowlands for two nights, concealing himself in the thick undergrowth to hide from predators. On the morning of the third day, he ascended and returned to his village.

He never again felt the Shadowlands call to him.

Gaarurra would descend only twice more. The first was to retrieve Orga root for Life Day with his father and brothers. The other, to steal fibers from the Syren plant with his friends when he came of age.

His hands brushed the belt around his waist. Only his captors' ignorance of the material's significance let him keep hold of it.

On Kashyyyk, a century and a half passed quickly. The raids from Hsskhor were a despised, though expected part of life. Lives ended and their absence mourned. But the Wookiees endured like the wroshyr and moved on.

Until one such raid forced him into a galaxy he was not prepared for. The Trandoshans proved incapable of killing him, however much they desired his pelt for their Scorekeeper. Instead, they had captured and sold him to the Hutts as a gladiator.

Gaarurra remembered vividly his fifty-year tour of the arenas in Hutt Space, trading hands from master to master. The innocents he cut down, the murderers rightly killed. Intellectually, he knew other Wookiees must have shared in his fate, but he did not meet any.

For fifty years, he kept his silence, clad in chains. Alone in his own mind and kept sane only by dreams of the boughs of the wroshyr trees.

Wookiees were social creatures. To be alone was to face madness, as the Stalking Shadow did. On the world of sand, stained with blood, his rage and silence finally broke. For three years, he unleashed his hatred, roaring it at an uncaring crowd as he tore apart the undeserving.

But then he came to another world of sand, this time stained with betrayal. And there, a strange human pup had reached out. While wary of tricks, he took the offer for what it appeared to be, desperate for some kind of connection.

In hindsight, he doubted he would have survived the First Trial without him.

Gaarurra huffed in amusement.

Aldrex looked up from the Coward's terminal, his yellow eyes seeming to glow in the dim lighting. The light from the screen reflected dully off the cybernetics on the right side of his face, "Something up?"

The Wookiee shook his head.

It was almost laughable that they had survived this long without being able to properly speak with one another. Still, the young human was getting better at reading intent and general ideas, so it was better than relying on charades.

As Aldrex's eyes turned back to his work, Gaarurra's attention shifted to the constant hum in the background that his companion had explained was Korriban itself. A shudder went down his spine.

The depths of Kashyyyk were supposed to be a cursed place, but it was nothing compared to this. Though Korriban's sun shone brightly overhead every day, the shadows lurking beneath were all the darker for it.

He was Gaarurra, Brave Warrior. But on this world, the true Shadowlands, he was afraid for both himself and his people. After his actions in his Second Trial, he knew that war would be coming to Kashyyyk, if it had not arrived already.

Worst of all, Hanharr's shadow loomed larger than ever in his mind.

His hands twitched nervously at that thought. He really needed to do something violent to get his mind off it.

"Now that this problem has been dealt with, the training hall should be…" Gaarurra paused, "Not safe, but at least not as prone to assassination attempts."

Aldrex leaned back on his chair as he stopped to puzzle through what the Wookiee had said before replying, "I guess we did lose a day or so of training. If what I'm seeing from these feeds is right, I'm going to need as much as I can get for Yellow…I mean, Olia."

The pup looked like he'd just eaten something sour as he admitted that. Or said the other acolyte's real name. One of the two.

The human levered himself out of the chair, "Come on, Gaarurra. Might as well use the opportunity while we can."

As he passed by the workbench in their new lair, Aldrex snatched up one of the small cobbled-together probe droids that the Coward had left behind and started fiddling with it as he walked, which quickly consumed much of his attention.

Gaarurra reached a shaggy arm up and nudged him to one side to avoid walking into a wall on their way out.

Last edited: Dec 3, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

671

Rictus

Dec 3, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 31 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 6, 2018

Add bookmark

#2,002

Chapter 31

I lost track of how many days I sat and stared at the terminal, pouring over everything Qiv had left behind. In the five months since arriving, the Nautolan had constructed four dozen small probe droids, scattering them throughout the facility. With eyes in nearly every corner of the academy, there was a massive amount of data to parse through.

There were gaps, though. Qiv had avoided the most heavily guarded areas, such as the restricted archives and the upper levels of the academy, sections that would have active security measures against such observation. I still had countless hours of video surveillance of the training halls and the lower archives, so I could see who came and went and what they were doing.

I could probably have sat there for months without making a dent in it all. Instead, I borrowed a text from the archives on modern programming languages, as I sincerely doubted that it would use Python. Using that, I wrote a program to separate the data into more manageable chunks, namely information that I could use now, information that might be useful later, and junk data. The former was what I was going over right now.

On a separate screen, I had pulled up another set of documents. The dossiers Qiv had written up on the other members of the "class" were sparse on technical details, as he had little understanding of things like lightsaber forms or Force powers. On the other hand, they were unnervingly detailed when it came to personal things. Hell, mine had a list of my unconscious tics, like picking at my right pinky nail with my thumb when I sat still too long, and how long my average showers were.

While these little factoids might end up being useful, I was very glad that Qiv was no longer on the same planet as me because holy hell that was creepy.

It hadn't been too hard to arrange. I had just needed access to the transport before I took care of the rest. The best part was, I didn't even have to lie about it.

I listed the package as research material to be sent to the Sphere of Biotic Science, which wouldn't be too out of place since Renning used to send back reports and some samples. For insurance, I had placed a few wards on the box with Sith Magic that would trigger with different conditions.

Obviously, I told Qiv that they were extra security, I just neglected to inform him of the specifics or who it was security for.

The first condition would trigger if the latch on the inside of the crate was used. One minute after the contents of the crate were removed, the crate would destroy itself via disintegration and leave only a pile of ash behind to be swept up by space roombas.

The other condition was a "just in case." If someone tried to open the crate from the outside before Qiv triggered the mechanism or if they moved it onto a new ship, it would completely incinerate the box and its contents. Qiv would never hold out under proper Sith interrogation, which would expose my newly acquired spy network.

Those runes were very obviously painted on the outside. I also included a warning in the shipping manifest in regards to "handling it improperly." If someone opened it regardless, they were literally too dumb to live. If the crate didn't arrive at the destination or the contents destroyed themselves, it would likely get blamed on the last person to handle it. Unfortunately, I didn't have a way to know which outcome would occur until I tried to contact Qiv on Nar Shaddaa later on. I also didn't have any insurance that he'd be able to get off Vaiken Station, but he'd have a better chance there than being stuck in a box.

Just in case, I didn't use my name on the manifest. Instead, I wrote down the sender as Malora, Renning's apprentice in canon. If she was currently in the academy, boy was she screwed.

Eh, she was kind of a pompous jerk anyways.

It was a risk, but it was one with a chance of paying off big. I needed contacts outside of the Empire, particularly ones that would be more inclined to work with me and have very little reason to betray me to other Sith. Even if they were creepy as hell. That was the ideal condition, but I'd easily take having a loose end tied off instead.

But that wasn't what had me worried at the moment. I had taken a glimpse at the videos of the other acolytes, but not for long. No, what had me down here pouring over the data for days on end in Qiv's dark little lair was what the Nautolan had said in a note he'd left on the terminal.

'Iren lied.'

And of course, the little shit hadn't elaborated. Now that he was gone, I couldn't ask him either.

For the past few months, I sat here and watched everything that Qiv had on the Overseer, trying to piece together just what exactly the Sith had supposedly lied about. It wasn't like lying was some new tactic to the Sith. Was this some last middle finger from Qiv? It wasn't like he'd be above that.

But there was too much going on in the background to just dismiss it out of hand. The looters in the tomb of Ajunta Pall? The circumstances regarding Castor's defection? Or did he mean my place in this whole conspiracy hunt?

I'd looked at the second trials that each of us were given, with the exception of Qiv, who never had his.

Gaarurra had been sent to Hsskhor to stir up trouble between the Trandoshans and the Wookiees by slaughtering a village. Both were fringe states, with neither having much political or military power on the galactic stage. But Kashyyyk was a member of the Republic and currently lacking the Trandoshan's technological advantage. Their likely course of action was to get Republic forces involved, which would mean diverting them away from somewhere else. That, in turn, would force the Trandoshan's to call on an ally as well. That could be either the Empire or the Hutt Cartels.

Garsh had assassinated a prominent corporate executive on Commenor, which froze the company stocks as power grabs started up. Clueless as I was about economics, even I knew that was going to cause ripples. So far, corporations like Czerka had officially remained neutral in the wider conflict but supplied arms and supplies to both sides. It might have been a chance to get an Imperial sympathizer or three onto the board of directors to start slowly cutting off supplies from the Republic.

The twins had been split up, though both were sent on infiltration missions.

Terrak had been sent to an enclave of the Followers of Palawa on Sullust, both to steal their teachings and to slip Dark Side teachings where neophytes of the Followers could find them. Additionally, he was encouraged to enflame their caution of the Jedi into full-blown suspicion or paranoia. From the report he gave when he returned, he was surprisingly successful. If I had to fight him, I'd have to watch out for Teräs Käsi or any other secrets he managed to pry from them.

Ianna was sent to Dathomir to do the same as her brother. The inhabitants of the world weren't the infamous Witches of Dathomir yet and wouldn't be for millennia, but rather primitive tribals. While their origins were unknown, they were still a population rife with Force Sensitives, which the Sith could not ignore.

Kalista had been sent to Ord Mantell. Like Gaarurra, her role was to stir up trouble by inflaming the Separatists into full-on revolt. While wide-spread violence didn't break out, she had set the spark that would turn into an inferno down the line.

And now, Olia was being sent to Tatooine to provoke several Republic-aligned warlords into attacking Black Sun interests.

If you didn't look too deeply, each one was random. But look closely…

Three actions to cause chaos and bleed the Republic. Two actions to recruit for the Sith cause. And one to clean house.

Were we actually acolytes? Or was Iren just using us as his personal strike team? Then again, nothing said that we weren't both.

I actually respected the man a bit more since there might be a coherent plan at work. Given what I knew of the man, I didn't doubt it for a second.

The person that said "those who can't do, teach" was an idiot. The Overseers didn't have a lot of hard power, but they had a hell of a lot of soft power. They had first dibs on incoming acolytes at the academy. They decided which careers were elevated and which were trampled underfoot.

The Overseers may not be the ones making the rules in the Empire, but they were the ones that made the ones that did. In short, they made the ones who became Sith. It was their influence, not the Emperor's, that lingered.

Iren was quietly terrifying for just that reason. He wasn't a spiteful little bootlicker like Harkun. He was a kingmaker, like Tremmel. And he was manipulating each of us, using different tones with each of us when speaking in private. But being Sith, I wasn't entire sure which head he was trying to put the crown on, if he was at all.

He looked down his nose at the Twins and Kalista. He was grudgingly respectful of Gaarurra. He was disdainful towards Garsh. He was uncharacteristically curt with Olia.

Me? I was a hound. A pet that knew a few tricks.

But when we were all together, he was distant. Impartial. Fair.

The greatest Sith were the ones that could control their passions, bend them to their will. The greater the hardship, the greater the restraint that was needed. Show what you needed to show and only that.

And now, I needed to figure out precisely what he was lying about. I needed to know which face was real and what words were truth.

My datapad chimed.

"Damn it," I muttered, tearing my eyes away from the screen to check the device.

On the screen was a message from Ragate.

'The time has come.'

Last edited: Dec 6, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

590

Rictus

Dec 6, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 32 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 7, 2018

Add bookmark

#2,029

Chapter 32

The shyracks didn't get a chance to screech a warning to the rest of the hive before they were crushed into a fleshy slurry. Carefully lowering the bleeding mass to the floor, I continued on. That made swarm number nine, though a small one this time.

Turned out, the Rite wasn't carried out in the academy proper like in the game, mostly because the Sith didn't want to have several hundred wild monsters roaming around in the basement. No matter how prestigious the trial was, no one wanted a k'lor'slug escaping and bursting into their lab at an inopportune moment. Or worse, building nests where the extermination squads couldn't reach without leveling the building and then bursting into their labs at an inopportune moment.

Instead, the trial grounds were located well outside of the Valley of the Dark Lords. I didn't keep track of how far, but the trip took about three hours by speeder. Nestled in a mountain range I couldn't name, it was housed in the ruins of an old mining town. While there were a few settlements currently on Korriban, the largest of which was Dreshdae, they all only dated back to the Jedi Civil War at latest. A few more had been established when the Empire retook the planet. This one was far older.

Most of the original Sith settlements were bombarded into dust by Republic forces at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. This one, however, had survived completely intact. However, I believe the reason had something to do with the place being abandoned some time during Tulak Hord's reign, somewhere around one thousand years after the Exiles came to Korriban. The exact cause was never really elaborated on, though it probably had to do with the hordes of monsters that naturally gravitated to the site.

The town and the surrounding region were used as a hunting reserve of sorts. Unlike the tombs, the Sith deliberately stocked the place with monsters from all over Korriban explicitly for use in the Rite. Though given that monsters migrated here on their own, they didn't really have to do much.

With the size of the town, there were multiple entrance points for the Rite, so multiple acolytes could run the trial at the same time. The twisting mine tunnels stretching deep into the mountain almost ensured that those same acolytes had little chance of encountering one another.

I glanced at a pile of humanoid bones as I walked. I didn't have time to count the bones to figure out how many bodies there were, but there were no skulls among them.

Well, not living acolytes.

A shiver raced across my skin and I huddled under my heavy robes, grateful that I had thought to bring it. As it was, my fingertips, nose, and ears had all gone numb nearly an hour ago and my eyes itched.

Here in the depths, it was bitterly cold, though how much was real and how much was imagined I couldn't tell.

My boots echoed on the rough-hewn stone floors as I walked, the darkness carrying the sound further in. I didn't bother lighting a glow rod, instead using my Force Sight to get by. Soon enough, the tunnel split in three directions.

I felt inside my pockets until my fingers found what they were looking for: the knuckle bone of a humanoid. I concentrated on it for a moment.

Though the owner of the bone had long since been killed and stripped of flesh, their skeleton was still connected by strands of the Force. By using one, I could find the rest. Namely, the poor bastard's skull.

One strand pulled me back the way I came, towards the rest of the body. I ignored it in favor of the other, which pulled me towards the right-hand tunnel.

The Rite of Blood and Bone was as much ceremonial as it was mystical. Trial-goers would venture to the depths to retrieve a skull from a central pile, then trudge back to the surface to soak it in a pool of blood. Apparently, this would attune it to the one carrying it and cause it to form patterns, which Ragate would then read and tell you something about your future. It was the really morbid version of palm reading.

Exactly how the skulls got there and how they accumulated that much blood were questions left to minds more fractured than mine. Instead, I concentrated on hoping that I wasn't just following the trail to a skull that had already been used for the rite. That would just be downright embarrassing.

So far, the only creatures I'd encountered down here were shyracks, though I'd seen evidence of some k'lor'slug tunnels. There had been some tuk'ata up in the town, but they preferred to roam the surface and avoided the deep caverns unless pushed there.

As for other creatures…well, I didn't doubt there might be a pair of terentateks down here somewhere. If there were any…well, I was screwed. Plain and simple. I had nothing I could use to kill them. They shrugged off the Force like water and had chitinous hides durable enough to withstand lightsabers with only mild burns. Thankfully, I hadn't seen any sign of them, but they really liked living in places strong with the Dark Side.

That was another worry on top of everything. There was no way this place wasn't a Dark Side nexus, not with the way it attracted monsters. And it was old and powerful.

A nexus like this one didn't just pop up for no reason. They tended to be created by objects of power or by events traumatic enough to leave massive impressions on the universe itself.

The dark miasma in Marka Ragnos' tomb was generated just by his corpse's presence, as the former Dark Lord's power didn't just dissipate with his death, warping the minds of any who wandered in. The cave on Dagobah was created with the death of a powerful Dark Jedi, forcing visions upon the unwary. The Valley of the Jedi, which contained enough raw power to turn a mortal into a Force god, was spawned by the simultaneous deaths of hundreds of Jedi and Sith in the same spot and the usage of a Thought Bomb.

There was definitely something here, and I wanted no part of it.

With all that, it made sense to have the Rite here, as dangerous as it was. Where a nexus existed, the world twisted around it, allowing a Sith to peer into the future like a Jedi.

That was why there were so many corpses down here. The path to power was a long one and many would jump at the chance to find out where to take the first step. It was a temptation I couldn't resist.

And so here I was.

Another intersection. I turned left this time. The strand of Force gleamed in the darkness.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine," I hummed under my breath, just to have something cover the deafening silence.

It sounded distant, rather than from my own mouth.

The deeper into the mountain I went, the colder it got. I was starting to wonder if I'd be able to open my fingers to let go of the bone. I've had to stop more than once to try and get feeling back in them with little success. My gloves and heavy clothes were starting to feel useless and they certainly didn't stop the shivers. I didn't think I could even hold my sword at this point.

The cold took feeling. The silence took hearing. The mustiness of the old tunnels took smell.

Three of my five senses weren't getting much input. It might become four soon if the nexus started overriding my Force Sight.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Each footstep was a second. I'd lost track of how long I'd been down here, but I kept moving forward. Each step reminded me that I was still alive. The tug on my hand reminded me that I wasn't lost.

Not yet.

My breath came out in frosty clouds. It was starting to hurt to breathe, but it wasn't the kind I could negate with Crucitorn. My lips had cracked and started bleeding, but the blood had frozen as it dribbled down my chin. My eyelids were starting to stick and I had to force them open. Worse, the cybernetics in my face had locked up and iced over, so I couldn't even open my mouth until they defrosted. At least my teeth weren't chattering.

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I kept moving. Stopping meant freezing to death. And I wasn't going to die in some hole in the ground, eldritch horror or not. I was going to get that fucking skull, dunk it in some big-ass pool of goddamn blood, and give it to Ragate. Then, I was going straight back to my dorm, taking a shower hot enough to melt my fucking skin off, climbing under fifty blankets, and then not come out again until feeling came back to everything.

Then I'd complain to the doctors about not ice-proofing my goddamn cybernetics. Seriously, not being able to open my mouth was really annoying.

The thought made a little warm spot in my chest. Of course, that might be some internal problem making itself known, but I'd take the warmth where I could get it.

I blinked as I took one final turn. Was that…?

There, in the middle of an enormous cavern, was a literal mountain of skulls, bleached from age and surrounded on four sides by unlit braziers. Unlike the tunnels, this room had been shaped into an artwork. Carvings decorated the walls, though many were too worn to see clearly.

In the gloom, the skulls grinned back at me. In my cold-addled brain, they almost seemed congratulatory.

Yeah, definitely the cold. They'd probably be laughing at me.

As I was about to enter the room, I looked up and froze. If my jaw hadn't been iced shut, I would have gaped.

Clinging to the ceiling were thousands of shyrack, with a single massive one in the middle. None of them stirred as I stared. Slowly, I realized that they were asleep.

If I woke them, I died. I could only fight so many at once.

The skull pile was in the middle of the chamber. And it wasn't exactly close.

I tried to reach out for a skull with the Force, to draw one to me without entering the room. It refused to budge.

Letting out a quiet, frustrated breath, I resolved myself to creeping up to the mountain inside of the mountain.

My first step sounded like thunder. Above, a single shyrack stirred. I held my breath until it went still again. My next steps were more confident, but also more cautious. I made sure to keep a wary eye up as I went.

I made it to the mountain without incident other than a few near heart attacks. My near frozen hand reached for a skull, numb fingers wrapping around bone.

As soon as I picked it up, the supernatural cold vanished. All the numbness, all the pain. Gone in an instant. My jaw even worked again, though it was still cold to the touch.

I blinked and looked at the skull. There wasn't anything special about it to my eyes. Just bone. I couldn't tell if it had been a man or woman. It wasn't until I remembered I was still holding the knuckle bone that I realized that it was from the same body. Strange, but I wasn't going to question it too much.

I placed the skull in my pack and started the nerve-wracking trip back to the door. I was halfway there when I was stopped.

Something stirred, but it wasn't on the ceiling.

Beneath my feet, something moved.

I jumped for the tunnel, reaching it with a single Force empowered leap. As soon as my boots hit the floor again, I ran.

Ragate claimed that this was an altar for the academy's failures, though she was likely speaking metaphorically.

It was an altar, all right. Just to something else.

Last edited: Dec 7, 2018

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

600

Rictus

Dec 7, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 33 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 10, 2018

Add bookmark

#2,081

Chapter 33

Stealth was a lost cause as I booked it from the chamber as fast as my legs and the Force would carry me. Where before the walk down had been silent, the sound of the soles of my boots stomping on the floor filled the tunnel as I ran. Beneath me, the floor rumbled and shook.

My heart pounded in my chest, though whether it was from exertion or fright I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I went deaf. I slapped my hands over my ears as the pain registered, stumbling to a stop and slumping against the wall as the disorientation hit. It was a moment later that I felt the first vibrations as the monster's roar echoed throughout the mountain. As it faded, it was replaced by the shrieks of a thousand shyracks.

Their screams rose to a higher pitch as an orange glow flared and a massive wave of heat and pressure spilled out of the chamber, throwing me to the ground. I was left staring at the wall as silence descended once more.

All I could do was keep breathing. As I lay there unable to move, I heard it. Both with my ears and through the Force.

The sound of something tearing, repeated over and over again. In my daze, it took me a moment to realize that the shyracks had fallen silent.

My head felt like it was about to split in two, making it impossible to concentrate enough to maintain my Force Sight. Despite the pain, I cracked my eyes open so I could at least attempt to see what was going on.

Without the dying light from whatever it had done, I wouldn't have seen it. In the quiet and past the ringing in my ears, I heard the light scraping of flesh against stone as a pair of tentacles stretched from the unseen body, their glossy black skin reflecting the dim light.

Paralyzed by pain, I watched them with morbid fascination. They moved slowly, feeling their way along as they snaked along the edges of the tunnel. My heart stopped as it found the tip of my boot.

It too paused before beginning a slow crawl up my leg. It was like watching a curious cobra slither up my body. I quickly suppressed that image.

I didn't like snakes.

The other tentacle soon joined it, feeling its way up to my stomach and climbing further still. But both paused again upon reaching my breastbone.

My heart dared to beat once.

The pain receded from my mind, just a little bit. But it was enough to concentrate again. I reached out to the creature's mind, for there had to be one.

I wasn't prepared for the enormity of it, though.

While there certainly were no abstract thoughts, its consciousness was vast and I got a full view of just how enormous the creature itself was. Suffice it to say, the Empire fielded capital ships smaller than this creature, leaving me to wonder how much of the mountain was actually a mountain. The monster was old and powerful and hungry, though a thousand shyracks had dulled the latter somewhat. It created the Force Nexus by existing. If something ever managed to kill it, I suspected that it would persist in death like Marka Ragnos.

The tentacles had started moving again, though more slowly this time, inching their way up my neck towards my face. However, my full attention was elsewhere.

Flashes of memory passed, of the trillions it had devoured and entrapped within itself. I saw briefly through their eyes as jaws snapped down around them or their bodies were consumed by flames. I forced the images away as best I could to focus on what I was doing.

It was hungry, yes, but it was also still drowsy, like a bear coming out of hibernation. I reached for the Force, trying to lull it back to sleep. Slime-coated skin tickled at my cheeks as the tentacles explored my face in a manner reminiscent of a curious child. But as I started to sing in its mind, the limbs stilled and wavered.

The unseen creature let out a gale of air as it breathed out and its tentacles were slowly pulled back into the chamber. Soon after they were out of sight, the ground rumbled as it buried itself back under the stones. The oppressive presence that had paralyzed me let up as it fell back to sleep.

Finally, I could move again, but all I could bring myself to do was stare at the wall opposite me as the light in the chamber finally died.

A few minutes later, I managed to haul myself off the floor and reestablish my Force Sight. With one last glance back at the chamber, I started the long trip back to the surface, using the knuckle bone to guide me back to where I'd found it.

For the longest time, only the sound of my footsteps marked the passage of time. I was starting to think about humming, just to have something to do now that the worst of it was over. All I had to do now wa-

I paused and smacked my forehead.

I did not just think that.

The moment I stopped walking, I heard footsteps much softer than mine down the tunnel opposite of the one I was about to enter, accompanied by the light of a glowrod. I thought about just ignoring it and going on my way, but the Force was pulling on me, suggesting I should investigate.

I gnawed on my lip as I thought it over, before slipping the knuckle bone back into a pouch.

Keeping to the shadows and softening my steps, I compressed my presence in the Force as much as I was able before advancing. Though this slowed me considerably, the target of my curiosity wasn't moving fast either, so I was able to keep up. I allowed my Force Sight to fade and observed from a distance with my physical eyes.

The figure had their back to me, their head sweeping back and forth across the path ahead. Their pitch-black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, which bobbed slightly with each movement. Their outfit was mostly concealed by a black cloak, which obscured most of their body shape, but I saw a hint of armored boots and heard the light clank with each step. I didn't see a sword poking out from under the cloak, but that didn't mean they were unarmed.

I learned my lesson last time.

As I matched the steps of the unknown figures, I wondered why the Force was nudging me in this direction. Did they have something I should want? Were they leading me somewhere?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't react in time. There was no warning. One moment they were walking forwards, then next a snap-hiss heralded a missile of rage flying towards me. Just before the glowing red blade would have bisected me, I leaped backwards and further into the shadows. The sound of my boots hitting the floor as I landed was louder than I would have liked.

They paused to study the sound.

"So, someone was following me," A feminine voice commented over the hum of the lightsaber, "Do you make a habit of stalking unknown people from the shadows?"

Now that they were facing me, I could clearly see the blood-red skin of a Pureblood in the light given off by both her weapon and the glowrod clipped to their belt. She, and it was a woman, was dressed in sturdy gray and red battle armor underneath her cloak, which also served to emphasize her lithe, athletic body. Something that I suspected was intentional, though on who's part, I couldn't say. She had four thin tendrils on her face, two of which stood in place of eyebrows. The other two ran along her jawline on either side before arcing down into two points at her chin.

Three rings glinted in the dim lighting, two in her lips and one around one of her eyebrow tendrils. They gleamed all the brighter next to the molten yellow eyes that tried to locate me.

"Do you always strike out blindly at said shadows?" I asked in response. If nothing else, she might find it amusing. I really did not want to fight a Sith Apprentice.

"Only when I believe someone is hiding in them," She shot back. So in other words, all the time, "Come into the light so that we might discuss things like civilized beings."

"And walk into arms' reach while you have an ignited lightsaber?" I scoffed, "I'm not that dumb."

The woman rolled her eyes and lifted an arm away from her weapon. At the same moment, I raised my active defenses and held on for dear life. My feet slid a bit on the ground as she tried to pull me forward with the Force, but I managed to hold my position.

She quirked an eyebrow up. Or "eyebrow," I guess, since she didn't actually have those.

We stared at each other in silence as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, she let out a huff and extinguished her lightsaber, "Very well. I have neither the time nor the wish to waste energy arguing with a particularly cautious shadow."

Though the Sith Pureblood still held the hilt in her hand, I started walking forward. If nothing else, I could just jump back out of reach again if she changed her mind. As I stepped into the light, her yellow eyes scanned my face, pausing for a moment on my cybernetics and the brands on my forehead. She blinked in surprise at the latter.

"A slave?" She asked rhetorically before correcting herself after a quick glance at the rest of my ensemble, "No…an acolyte. Why were you following me?"

"Curiosity," I answered simply and truthfully.

"Curiosity killed the nexu."

"But satisfaction brought him back," I finished. So many people forgot that last part, though I'd use a different cat considering that nexu were giant murder machines with a lot of teeth, "When the Force nudges you in a certain direction, there is usually something to be gained nearby."

"There is little to be gained for you here," The apprentice replied, "A quick death is all you will find on my path."

"Sometimes the best rewards have the greatest risks," Truthfully, I preferred the low-risk path, though if the Force decided you needed to do something, it could be rather insistent.

"True enough," She acknowledged the point with a nod, "Though you are a fool if you wish to mooch off this opportunity."

I shrugged, "It's hard to judge when I haven't heard what the opportunity is."

"My Master has sent me to hunt a terentatek," The Sith explained, "He has need of its blood for a ritual."

I blinked before replying in a tone as dry as the desert outside.

"Wow. Your Master must really want you dead then."

Last edited: May 20, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

693

Rictus

Dec 10, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 34 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 11, 2018

Add bookmark

#2,165

Chapter 34

The Sith woman blinked and said nothing for a moment, as though giving me time to retract my statement. It was surprisingly intimidating coming from someone that had to tilt her head back to look me in the eyes.

Reminded me of a girl I knew back home.

When that didn't come forth, she spoke again, "And just what exactly is that supposed to imply?"

"Just what I meant it to," I replied, "Either your Master overestimated your skill level to an absurd degree or they're trying to get you killed. Terentateks are no joke."

To my knowledge, there were only three people that had taken on Terentateks single-handed and come out victorious: Revan, the Wrath, and Grand Moff Odile Vaiken. All three of whom were explicitly prodigies in their respective eras.

Revan, despite missing most of his memories and skills, managed to kill two by himself, a damn near miraculous feat, and a third on Kashyyyk with help. He would later go on to shred through the Star Forge's defenses single-handed and defeat Malak, an incredibly accomplished swordsman and powerful Force wielder himself.

Wrath was a freak of nature when it came to swordsmanship and managed to kill Marka Ragnos' pet Terentatek, which was assuredly altered beyond what it already was "naturally." Understandably, he got noticed fast after that feat. Since, you know, almost everybody on of note on Korriban felt it when it died.

Of the three, Vaiken was probably the most terrifying. Sure, on a personal level the other two were nightmares incarnate, but he was something else. No Force powers or lightsabers, just a normal guy that happened to survive the genocide after the Great Hyperspace War, yet he still managed a feat that many Force users find impossible. He stumbled across a Terentatek in the jungles of Dromund Kaas…and then killed it with zero preparation. In an Empire where he was a second-class citizen at best, he got personally noticed by Vitiate and elevated to a position of actual authority.

There was a damn good reason that the Imperial military still used him for propaganda, nearly a thousand years after he died.

Instead of getting angry like I half-expected, the Sith woman merely crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh? Enlighten me, then."

"How much do you know about terentateks?" I asked instead.

"Large, spike-covered monster the size of a small rancor," She replied, "My Master only gave me a general description. Probably to challenge me by forcing me to improvise instead of prepare."

I quirked an eyebrow up, "That all?"

A curt nod was my answer. Huh, that was kind of disappointing.

"Alright, let me expand on that a bit," I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Like you said, they're big spiky monsters, but there are just a few tidbits that your Master probably should have mentioned. Like the fact that they are immune to the Force and their hides are pretty lightsaber resistant. They were designed to hunt and eat Force Users. Like, say, us."

Though she didn't say anything and her face remained passive, the fingers of her unoccupied hand curled into a fist. Her rage was almost palpable.

"How do you kill one?"

"With great difficulty and a lot of firepower. Or skill," I answered, "Hunting terentateks usually requires a dedicated kill team. In the aftermath of the war with Exar Kun three hundred years ago, the Jedi employed teams made up of three or more Jedi Knights. More often than not, they didn't succeed. Without the Force, you would have to rely solely on weapon skills."

Closing her eyes, a hiss passed through her teeth as she unclenched her hand. The anger swiftly flowed out of her with it, leaving a simmering ember behind, though her frustration could still be felt.

"Is there any good news in there?" She asked after a moment, her jaw only slightly clenched.

"Well," I shrugged, "They can't cut you off from the Force, so you can still augment yourself with it or manipulate your environment. And they're not invincible. With enough preparation and skill, they can be killed."

"That's something, I suppose," The warrior admitted resignedly, "Be that as it may, I cannot go back to my Master empty-handed."

I acknowledged the point with a nod, completely understanding. Sith Masters were unforgiving in that regard. If she returned without the blood, her teacher may simply kill her.

"Which is why you are going to help me kill it."

My brain halted, "Come again?"

She smiled. It wasn't a pretty thing, "Come now little Shadow, were you really expecting otherwise? You clearly know more about these creatures than I do. I've no wish to die. If I must make use of another's talents to survive, then I shall do so."

To be honest, that was an outlook that I could respect, since I employed it myself. I just wished it wasn't being used against me.

It was my turn to cross my arms over my chest, "There are faster ways to commit suicide than throwing myself at a terentatek."

"True, but then I could simply hack your legs off and use you as bait," She said a little too cheerfully.

She could at that. I hadn't forgotten that she was still holding her lightsaber.

Force, you and I needed to have a heart to heart sometime soon.

"You're not really giving me any incentive to be cooperative here," I retorted.

She blinked and cocked her head to one side. If she wasn't currently threatening to maim me, it would almost have been adorable, "You're not attached to your legs?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, I like my legs staying where they are. And I would prefer to keep them there. You're just kind of shit at bargaining."

Rather than be offended, she looked somewhat confused, "I was not aware I was bargaining. And I am unsure what "shit" means, but I'm going to assume it is something derogatory."

Right, don't use Earth swears. Nobody would know what they meant. Fun for later, though.

"Oh, but we are," I insisted as I allowed a small, cruel smile to spread across my face, "Even if you coerce me into "helping" you, what benefit am I gaining to keep me from being…unhelpful?

The woman blinked again, the grip on her lightsaber loosening slightly, "Your life?"

I had a quick answer for that, "If I'm going to die anyways, what is stopping me from ensuring that you go down with me? I promise you this, I'm a spiteful bastard."

She had no reply, though the gears in her head were turning. This Sith, likely raised among the privilege and wealth that came from being a Pureblood in the Empire and knowing little else, was so flabbergasted and uncertain of what was going on anymore. It was probably the first time in her life that someone of lower status, a former slave at that, had talked back to her like this.

"A little tip for the future, in case both of us manage to survive this," I continued, "When trying to get someone to help you with something dangerous, appeal to their greed. More often than not, it'll overpower their sense of self-preservation."

I've read The Prince, though I'm a bit more partial to Otto von Bismarck's realpolitik and interessenpolitik. When faced with a self-less man, appeal to his ideology. When faced with a selfish man, feed into his interests. Adapt and act according to the circumstances.

"A favor," She finally stated, yellow eyes searching my face. She wasn't staring at the brand.

Good. The fact that she was listening to me meant that she was learning. And therefore, useful.

"A favor," I repeated. I thought it over for a moment. A favor from a Sith apprentice, with connections to a more powerful lord, was not insignificant, "Yes, a favor will do."

Whether she would uphold it was another matter, though blackmail was always an option.

Maybe the Force knew what it was doing when it directed me here after all.

"Now, I believe neither of us has introduced ourselves to the other," I held out my right hand, "I'm Aldrex."

Eyeing me warily, the woman hooked her lightsaber on her belt before reaching out to clasp my arm, "Tyrene." After letting go, she stepped back, "Now, how are we going to survive this?"

I didn't exactly want to take on a Terentatek head on, so I thought on the matter for a minute.

"Oh, I think I've got an idea or two…"


	10. pathofruin2

Dec 13, 2018

Add bookmark

#2,303

Chapter 35

"So this is the centerpiece of your grand plan to kill the monster?" Tyrene asked skeptically, looking decidedly unimpressed, "Painting squiggles on the walls?"

From where I was hunched over, I stopped and scowled at her, "Alchemical symbols."

Though she had been thoroughly thrown off balance by my aggressive negotiations, she had recovered quickly, "Squiggles."

Seeing the cat-like grin on her face, I was starting to understand why her Master was trying to get her killed, "I'm surprised you don't have any knowledge of the art. Or at least some respect for it. You exist because of it."

The Sith woman tilted her head, genuine interest on her face despite her words, "How do you mean?"

I blinked at just how much that implied, "Really? You don't know? I figured your parents probably would have mentioned it at some point…though then again, I might be expecting too much." That wiped the grin off her face.

After all, the Wrath had barely known anything about actually being a Sith, and they were from a prominent Sith family too. Hell, they hadn't even known the Sith Code. A prestigious bloodline didn't guarantee knowledge.

"Pretty much all Sith "Purebloods" like yourself are actually Sith and human hybrids. Problem is, the two species aren't naturally compatible and require alchemical rituals to make offspring," I paused and thought for a moment, "Although I guess that issue might not be an issue anymore. A thousand years and an increased need to interbreed due to the genocide probably bred the problem out. Kind of makes sense why it wouldn't be mentioned anymore."

"Huh," Tyrene hummed. If she was insulted at me essentially calling her a mongrel, she didn't show it, "You learn something new every day."

As she fell silent, I went back to work, glancing back at the small book in my hand before carefully finishing the sigil I was working on. I'd taken to carrying around a small notebook to record rituals and potential combinations for use in the field. I also had a few containers filled with ink mixed with my blood for drawing, kept "fresh" by stasis charms made with Sith Magic. Fresh blood tended to work better, but that was for rituals intended to imbue permanent properties on something. For something quick and dirty like this, the preserved stuff worked just fine.

"I guess this is how you knew so much about the beast," Tyrene spoke up again, "Your training as an alchemist…"

"Training nothing. While I had some instruction in the basic rituals and procedures to keep from killing myself, the rest is self-taught," I scoffed, "Unlike a certain someone, I have made extensive use of the archives during my time at the academy. There are a lot of useful secrets if you know how to look for them."

I left off the fact that I had gone to school to become a data analyst. Parsing through large amounts of raw data to find the useful bits was practically second nature to me at this point, though I did have limits.

I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel the glare burning into my back. I smiled with satisfaction, knowing full-well that I'd just hit a newfound nerve. Needling her was proving to be surprisingly entertaining, especially with her willing to fire back. Somewhat.

Then again, this was pretty much the only extended conversation I've had with…well, with anyone really, for about a year and a half. Guess it lowered my standards a bit.

Thanaton didn't count. That was an interrogation.

"Just…concentrate on getting your finger-painting done," She hissed, "I don't want to spend more time than I have to down here."

As it happened, I was using my finger to paint. I did have a brush, but it was currently being used to draw a different array on the ceiling.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I continued working, but it was broken quickly.

"So, what exactly is this supposed to do?" Tyrene asked suspiciously, waving a hand at the sigils. She must have gotten bored with the silence.

"Well, the array here on the floor is the trigger," I explained as I started painting the next sigil, "Since terentateks are immune to the Force, I'm basing the trigger off its weight rather than its presence. If something that weighs more that the two of us combined walks over it, they'll set off the array on the ceiling."

The entire thing was a mixture of Sith Alchemy and a bit of Sith Magic. While the effects of the trap itself were alchemical in nature, the trigger and the array were wards created with Sith Magic.

"And then?"

"Once it's triggered," I pointed up, "The array on the ceiling will break down the bonds keeping the stone above us in a solid shape and destroy these rickety supports, causing it to collapse the tunnel down on the monster."

Tyrene stared at me in stunned silence. Finishing the sigil I was working on, I peered up at the ceiling to make sure the ones up there were correct. The sound of a hand slapping against a face caused my smile to widen.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead," My companion groaned piteously, "Your big elaborate plan is to drop rocks on it."

"Terentateks are immune to the Force. They're not immune to getting hit with multi-ton boulders," I asserted before shrugging, "That, and I never claimed my plan was going to be elaborate. Sometimes simple is better and this is honestly the best with what I've got on hand. I thought you'd appreciate something like this."

"Oh, I can appreciate the simplicity. I just had a few expectations dashed, is all," She deadpanned before adopting a more serious expression, "Why not just use an easier and less-time consuming way to bring down the ceiling?"

"Using telekinesis to do it would require me to stop and concentrate on it to find fault points and break the supports. Something I wouldn't really have time for with the terentatek chasing me," I countered, "That, and the area of effect would be unpredictable. With the array, I can control precisely how much of the ceiling is coming down rather than leaving it to chance, as well as do it all at once. It's taking longer to set up, but I'm using the time now so I don't have to do it later."

The Pureblood hummed, seeing my point, "Are you almost done?"

"Just need to finish two more sigils. One down here," I pointed at the floor before poking a thumb straight up, "And one up there." A few more brush and finger strokes completed the last, which started softly glowing, showing that it was active. Only one more thing to do.

Standing up, I wiped as much of the ink off my finger as I could on my robes. Taking out a knife, I pricked the tip of the opposite hand. Blood immediately started welling on the surface of the skin. Holding out my hand, I waited until the first drop was about to fall.

"Jen'Hâsk," I intoned in Ancient Sith, drawing on the Dark Side to power the spell.

As soon as the last letter left my mouth, the red droplet fell. Gleaming in the light, it vanished before hitting the ground as the Magic devoured the sacrifice. Two more joined it before the spell was satisfied. The arcane script I had painted onto the floor and ceiling began to fade into the stone until there wasn't a trace of its presence.

Before Tyrene could ask, I explained, "It's a minor illusion. The trap is still there and active. Terentateks may be beasts, but they're clever enough to sniff out obvious traps. If it saw the array, it would know something was wrong. That said, we're going to need something to mark the spot, so we know where to lure it." I dug through my bag until I found my inactive glowrod, "This'll do."

Clicking it on, I chucked it lightly towards one of the walls, where it clattered to a stop.

My companion looked at it for a long moment before glancing back at me, "You weren't using that to see earlier. How did you navigate down here in the dark? More Sith Magic?"

"Nothing so reckless," I shook my head, "Force Sight. At its lowest levels, it works just as well as nightvision goggles with the bonus of not giving off any light."

She raised an eye-tendril, "More self-taught tricks?"

I nodded, "Yep. A lot of Sith tend to go for the biggest, flashiest techniques they can get their hands on to flaunt their power and ignore more subtle utility skills. However, it's hard to use said big flashy powers if you can't see to aim them."

Tyrene looked thoughtful for a moment before her expression morphed into a bloodthirsty grin, "Now we hunt?"

"No," I denied. She looked almost crestfallen before I corrected her, "Now…we go for a walk. We don't have to track a terentatek. It'll find us," I gestured to the glowrod, "Just be ready to run back to the ambush point. The plan is to piss it off enough to follow us here. Then we kill it."

"Simple as that?"

I smiled as I started walking, "Simple as that."

The less moving parts a plan had, the less that could possibly fail. The only part I wasn't entirely sure about was the array itself. Its composition was theoretically sound, but I hadn't gotten a chance to test it yet. Yes, I designed an array to collapse a tunnel. Given how often I was in the tombs and likely would be in the future, it was a reasonable precaution. I had a few other untested formulas in my notebook, assembled over the past nine months, that I was eager to try out.

As we got further away from the ambush site, we used Tyrene's glowrod to light our way. She didn't ask why I wasn't using my Force Sight, but I suspected that she had inferred the reason by now. She was capable of coming to her own conclusions if enough evidence was put in front of her, after all.

We'd been walking for twenty minutes before she spoke again.

"Obviously, you know more about the…more esoteric parts of the Force than I do," Boy, did that sound like a grudging admission, "What do you think my Master wanted the terentatek blood for?"

I rolled my eyes, "Assuming that he wasn't just trying to get you killed?"

"Yes," She ground out with a glare, "Assuming that."

"Well, you said that he said it was for a ritual…" I thought that over for a moment, chewing on the inside of my cheek, "To me, it sounds like he's trying to break a spell, instead of casting one. Due to its Force-immune nature, a terentatek's blood wouldn't do much good as a sacrifice otherwise."

It was another thirty minutes of silence after that.

After a while, a chill went down my spine. Tyrene was the first to react, ducking into a roll and tumbling forward. Instead of asking, I immediately followed. It was just in time, though I still felt the air displaced as something massive swept through the spot we had just been standing in. As I stood back up, I drew my sword, the blade rattling in anticipation. Next to me, Tyrene had ignited her lightsaber, bathing everything in blood-red.

A roar of frustration echoed in the close confines as mottled, blood-stained carapace came into view.

The terentatek had found us.

Last edited: Aug 10, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

667

Rictus

Dec 13, 2018

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 36 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,517

Chapter 36

As I stared down the monster that was literally made to kill people like me, the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was rancid, like rotting meat.

But I didn't have time to dwell on it as it surged forward, its massive claws swinging towards us. The tunnel wasn't small, but the creature was huge and its talons dug deep trenches into the walls as they sought us.

I didn't get a chance to say anything, instead just moving. Its hand swept uncomfortably close as I dived into a roll, tumbling under the limb and past its leg. I struck out with my sword, hoping to do something to it. While the blade bit into the skin on the back of the creature's knee, it only left a small cut.

I nearly gagged as the stench got worse.

Where I had taken the low route, Tyrene had gone high, nimbly hopping up onto its arm despite her armor. I heard more than saw her own strike.

There was a flash of red light before the terentatek roared and staggered as the Pureblood landed beside me in a crouch.

No words were spoken as we both got back to our feet and ran.

Our footsteps echoed in the tunnel, all hope of stealth banished. Not that it had been on the table to begin with. Each moment that we were still breathing was a moment where we were still alive.

"What did you hit?" I asked, not wasting more words than necessary. After all, we were running for our lives.

"Light burn above the left eye," Tyrene answered in kind, "You?"

"Light cut behind the right knee."

She didn't bother with a verbal reply, but the displeased scowl on her face was enough of a response. Neither of us had been able to do much damage to it with what we had on hand. Well, I hadn't tried everything, yet.

I didn't need to turn to see if the terentatek was following us. Its thunderous footsteps were enough of an indicator, as was the roar that momentarily deafened us. The thing that was concerning was that the footsteps were sounding closer.

I risked a glance over my shoulder, only to see that it was catching up at an uncomfortable pace.

Why couldn't this thing be slow like a rancor?

Oh right. It was made to hunt Force Users. It needed to be able to actually catch them. Not for the first time, I was cursing the ancient Sith ability to make stupidly effective, yet uncontrollable, murder machines.

I paused briefly on my next step, gathering power before I launched myself forward in a brief Force-empowered leap. Behind me, I heard Tyrene curse before joining me. It gave us some much-needed distance from the murder machine, but it wouldn't last long at the rate it was going. It was faster than us on foot, but we couldn't just run with Force Speed as we didn't want to lose it.

I'd been hoping to hobble it somewhat with the cut to its leg, but its hide had been too thick for anything more than a superficial wound. Tyrene had obviously tried to blind it, but it must have jerked back in time to avoid a crippling injury.

With as fast as it was, I was starting to get concerns that it would get past the array before the falling rocks could trap it. We needed to slow it down somehow, but most of my options and weapons simply wouldn't work. Except one…

I groaned as I realized what I probably had to do.

"Tyrene, I'll distract it, you take out its knee."

"Wai-" I didn't give her a chance to protest.

Jumping towards the wall, I used it as a springboard to abruptly change direction, hurtling up and over the terentatek's head. Its beady black eyes followed me as I passed, its attention caught by the sudden movement, its claws already rising. I slipped in between the rising talons before they could catch me, their tips scraping small furrows in the ceiling. Rolling to a stop, I waited just long enough for it to start turning around.

Raising my hands, I unleashed a torrent of lightning straight at its face. While it wouldn't hurt the monster, it was still a bright flashing light directed into its eyes. Immune to the Force or not, it was still an animal and it reflexively moved its arms to cover its face.

Behind the creature, Tyrene's crimson blade swept across its right knee in a two-handed power strike. Flesh burned as the creature let out a roar. The leg didn't buckle, but I saw shaking.

Resistance did not mean immunity. Putting enough strength behind a blow could overpower it. A point that Tyrene had instantly grasped.

"Run!" I shouted over the noise, diving between the terentatek's legs.

Tyrene didn't need any prompting and we both took off again.

It wasn't crippled, but that should at least slow it down a little bit. If it wasn't before, it was now thoroughly pissed. Its roar shook loose some stone from the ceiling as it charged after us.

Again, I glanced back to watch it. Instead of exceeding our pace, it was now matching it as it was forced to favor one leg. The limp it had now might have been a bit funny if it wasn't currently attempting to murder and eat me. Not necessarily in that order.

I had kept track of how long we walked away from the trap. Most of our wandering had involved going down side tunnels, backtracking, then picking a new one. But all the while, I'd kept a mental map of which tunnels led back to our starting point. With us running, the return trip was much shorter.

In the dim lighting, I saw the inactive glowrod ahead. I didn't need to say anything to my companion. As one, we leapt forward, shooting past the invisible trap before turning to face our pursuer.

The terentatek lumbered forward, none the wiser. Despite knowing what was coming, I still took a few steps back. Seeing a creature that size charging towards you was still fucking terrifying. When it saw us stop, something must have clicked in its head as it started to slow down.

But it was too late.

As one giant, clawed foot stepped over the threshold, the spell of invisibility broke as the array activated. A great crack resounded through the tunnel as the supports broke and the solid ceiling shattered into a shower of boulders.

Tyrene and I covered our faces as a huge dust cloud washed over us. I peered up over my arm, my eyes squinted.

Tons of stone rained down on the terentatek, which roared defiantly as it tried to push through, its massive claws swiping to and fro as it knocked aside rock after rock. I took a few more steps back as it got closer, my hand gripping my sword just a bit tighter.

This was going to work. It had to work.

Just as it looked like it would get through, several large boulders dropped onto its head and back, knocking it from its feet. Once on the ground, it was quickly buried. Only its head and right arm remained uncovered. The terentatek was still conscious, but its eyes were unfocused, likely dazed from the impacts. A low growl leaked out of its throat.

As Tyrene started to walk forward, I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She glared at me, "What now?"

Just a sneaking suspicion, but I think she was getting annoyed with me.

"Kill it from range," I advised, "Terentateks release a cloud of poison gas when they die."

Truthfully, I didn't know if that was a thing for SWTOR's terentateks, but I didn't want to risk it.

She looked at me for a long moment before letting out her breath in a hiss, "All this trickery and running from our foes does not sit well with me…but your advice has had its merits," Just as the feeling of smugness started to encroach in my mind, she quickly added a warning, "So far."

I shrugged it off, not too concerned just yet, "Just go for the eyes. Like this."

Using the Force, I levitated my sword from my hand and launched it forward like a giant arrow. There was a nausea-inducing squelch as the metal pierced the monster's eye, burying itself up to the hilt in its skull.

A grunt of surprise and pain erupted from the terentatek's mouth.

Still grasping the sword with the Force, I spun the blade inside of the wound, using it like a blender to shred its brain. The exterior may be incredibly tough, but the interior was still squishy.

Soon, the creature fell limp as a cloud of green gas started seeping from its wounds. I pushed the gas further down the tunnel with a light Force Push.

Tyrene stared at it, her nose scrunched up, "That…was disgusting."

"Worked didn't it?" I asked. She grudgingly nodded, "Now we just need to keep an eye out for the other."

The Pureblood hissed, her head whipping around to look behind us as though a terentatek was about to burst from the shadows, "Other?! You didn't say anything about another!"

"I didn't," I agreed, "Mostly because I was hoping it wouldn't come up. Terentateks usually hunt in pairs, but sometimes you can get lucky and only find one. This place is trafficked enough that it's possible someone already killed the mate. Just keep an eye out."

As she seethed, I watched to make sure the creature was really dead before approaching. When no movement was apparent, I started forward, kneeling between the exposed hand and its head. I glanced at the oozing wound where its eye used to be, watching rivulets of black blood drip down.

As the first hit the stone below, it started hissing and digging pock marks in the ground.

"I hope you brought a strong vial," I commented, "Because its blood is eating through the floor."

That was new. Did someone add a xenomorph to it when I wasn't looking?

With a thought, I telekinetically pulled my sword out of the terentatek's head. The black blood was almost invisible against the dark metal. The blade was undamaged, likely because of the alchemical enhancements. Thankfully, none of the blood had spilled past the small guard, so it was safe to grab the hilt. As I did, the blood started sinking into the metal.

I'll admit the weapon had been a curiosity for some time, unknowable thanks to my accidental creation of it. Most of its properties, besides its resistance to lightsabers and its ability to absorb Force Lightning, remained a mystery. Its habit of drinking blood was unnerving, yet also a bit intriguing. Why did it do that and did it gain any benefit from it?

Soon, I could sense a feeling of hunger from it. It wanted more.

I set the blade under the terentatek's head, where it could absorb more from the drops falling from the beast's head. I felt a trill of joy in my mind before silence returned.

That done, I turned my attention to the terentatek's hand. With some effort, I turned it over. Digging around in my pack, I pulled out a plasma cutter and started cutting at the gaps in the chitin plates.

Tyrene gave up on her attempts to be frustrated with me and set to work on her own task, carefully collecting several vials of blood from the gaping wound on the terentatek's face.

"I don't understand how you can be so…so…blasé about this," Tyrene remarked as she worked.

I shrugged, "After what happened before I met you, maybe I had the fear burned out. Maybe I'll have a freak out later on."

"Wait," She stopped me, her yellow eyes now firmly on me, "The shaking from earlier, that was you?"

"Not directly," I corrected, "I'm here for the Trial of Blood and Bone. When I got my skull from the pile, something big got woken up down there."

"Larger than the terentatek?" She asked, gesturing to the corpse.

"Big," I repeated gravely as I finally loosened one of the plates enough to tear it free, which I wrapped up and shoved into my pack. The plasma cutter was slow-going for this task, but at least it worked. I then got started on the skin, "Thankfully, it went back to sleep almost immediately after."

After peeling back the skin as much as I could, I catalogued all the tubes and vessels, identifying what I suspected were veins and nerves. There wasn't anything like what I was looking for in the forearm. I glanced at the claws. Maybe they were closer to the hand…

"I went on that trial years ago and I didn't find anything," She insisted, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I replied truthfully. I still don't know what I did to wake up…whatever it was.

From the way she scowled, she didn't believe me. I probably wouldn't have either, so it was understandable. But then, I didn't have to explain jack-shit to her.

Ah, there they were. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time or tools to do detailed work right now. I retrieved my sword from its drinking spot.

"Can I borrow your lightsaber for a second?" I asked before she could continue, "Well actually, you using your lightsaber?"

Tyrene stared at me suspiciously before slowly asking, "Why?"

I wiggled my now deactivated plasma cutter, "This thing isn't strong enough to cut through bone."

The look on her face indicated that she wanted to know, but it quickly shifted to the opposite, "Where?"

I used my finger to show her where to cut. As her lightsaber flared to life again, I scooted aside to let her work. The plasma blade slowly seared through skin, which didn't improve the general stench. During this, I kept watch behind us, just in case this terentatek hadn't been alone.

It took a few minutes to burn through flesh and bone, but finally the hand came loose at the wrist, cauterized at the stump. Carefully grabbing one of the fingers, I hefted the severed limb over my shoulder. The entire thing was about the size of my chest, if not larger.

"And what do you need that for?" Tyrene inquired.

"Experimentation," I answered simply, "The claws and tusks secrete venom, so I want to see what I can do with them," I shrugged a shoulder, jostling my prize, "This is about what I can carry out without lifting equipment."

She looked back at the rest of the creature buried under the rubble before looking back to me.

"So that's it?"

I nodded, "That's it. You head back to your master, I head back to my trial," I turned and started walking down the tunnel, "Keep yourself alive, Tyrene. I can't collect that favor if you're dead."

I had just walked out of the light before her voice reached me again.

"Keep yourself alive, Shadow. I can't pry any from you if you're dead."

I laughed as I was engulfed in the darkness.

Last edited: Jan 3, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

734

Rictus

Jan 3, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 37 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,621

Chapter 37

The walk back to the surface was long but quiet, which I was very thankful for. My body was wracked by lingering aches from the bone-chilling cold I'd experienced on the way down, with each step reminding me that I'd been walking for hours or more without rest as pain. Adrenaline had staved off the worst of it, but as it bled away pain shot up my legs every time my heels touched the floor. My left arm and shoulder ached from carrying the terentatek's severed hand.

Momentum was keeping me going at this point. If I stopped, I wouldn't be able to start again.

I knew there was one more fight on the surface with whatever decided to come out of the blood pool. Between the thing in the depths and the terentatek, I couldn't be entirely certain what was coming next.

No shyracks barred my path. No k'lor'slugs emerged from the walls. No tu'kata met me on the surface.

As I stepped out of the tunnels, I basked in the warmth of the sun overhead as it banished the last of the chills sapping at my will. I didn't know how long I had been down in the mines, but it had been too long.

The black, shriveled heart of Korriban beat once. I drew on the Force, directing it to strengthen my limbs and temporarily banish the pain. Aching muscles stopped shaking as feeling returned to my extremities, the numbness dying down to pins-and-needles. Soon, my heavy black robe and gloves became swealtering in the heat.

Sand shifted beneath me as I traversed the worn streets, stirred by my steps and the warm breeze that flowed around cracked stones. I could feel the life around me. The bloodthirst of the tu'kata wandering the ruins, the unending hunger of the k'lor'slugs burrowing beneath my feet.

Before I reached the center of the town, I removed my robe and bag, stashing them with the terentatek hand in the ruins of a half-collapsed house. Besides my weapons, the only thing I took with me was the skull.

Beneath my feet, the rusty-red sand and stone gave way to rock stained a red of a darker hue. Everything was that color. The buildings around me, the bones scattered in the rubble, the sand blown into the courtyard. Everything.

The red was even starting to creep up onto my boots.

The center of the ruined town housed the blood pool, constructed upon a raised dias. The liquid rippled as the wind played across its surface. I knelt at its edge, examining the ring of stone that contained it.

The stones that made it up were as worn as the rest of the town. I suspected that it had once been used for water, back when the place had been inhabited and before whatever happened…happened. Then the Sith or whoever did something and now there was just blood. I mean, there was clearly something freaky going on here as the blood wasn't congealing.

I couldn't sense anything beneath the surface of the pool. Either that meant nothing was in there…or my senses were being blocked.

I looked down at the skull in my hands, its grim smile leering back up at me.

Now wasn't the time for hesitation.

I took a few steps back before heaving the skull into the center of the blood pool, where it landed with a plunk. The effect was almost instantaneous.

The calm winds picked up, sounding like a banshee's wail as they whipped through the ruins and scattered the sand. The pool before me exploded upwards, showering everything around it with thousands of drops of blood.

A scream rent the air as a titanic, blood-red k'lor'slug exploded out of the blood and roared towards the heavens. Its shadow eclipsed the sun overhead, its head reaching nearly twenty feet above me, dwarfing the queen k'lor'slug Gaarurra and I had slain months ago.

I should have been afraid. I should have been trembling in gibbering terror. Instead, a reassuring calm had settled over me. After the creature in the depths and the terentatek, this was nothing.

It would die, just like anything else.

A bladed leg scythed forward. I nimbly jumped onto the limb, using it as a springboard to jump higher. The serrated maw lashed forward, teeth nashing. I pushed myself up and over it with a well-time telekinetic shove. As its head craned up to follow my path, four grenades on my harness detatched simultaneous, the blinking lights showing they were primed.

Two each of frag grenades and concussion grenades all dropped into the creature's mouth. With a few more pushes, I was safely out of the creature's reach for the moment and on the ground again, where I could enjoy the show.

One after another, muffled thumps sounded off from the k'lor'slug's innards as the grenades detonated, its belly disdending more with each explosion. Its scream of pain rattled stone.

Despite the damage, the monster wasn't stopping. Its claws tore gouges in the stone as it charged towards me.

Using both hands, I created a massive burst of telekinetic power, slamming it into the creature's side. The impact caused it to stumble, throwing it off its intended course. The wind of its passing whipped my hair as it shot by, tumbling into the house behind me. The ancient building, long abused by the elements and time, collapsed on the k'lor'slug. It was hardly an obstacle for the massive creature, but it gave me a moment as it dug itself out.

Thump. The heart of Korriban beat again.

I gathered power into myself, opening lock after lock in my mind as it passed through the canal. With a mental push, it all surged down my arms and into my fingertips, not daring to disobey as it had months ago. Thunder cracked as a torrent of lightning burst forth from my hands. Where it struck the creature, red skin blackened and charred, flaking off to reveal the muscle and nerves beneath.

Its screams rose to a new pitch as it scrambled back to its feet, electricity dancing across its body and shattered stone and dying skin sloughed off its body in a grisly rain.

Thump.

The k'lor'slug's claws and teeth began to melt in the heat. It started crawling towards me on legs that were quickly becoming nubs.

Thump.

Its skin almost gone, its muscles began to disintegrate. Soon, its what was left of its legs gave out, leaving it to squirm like a worm.

Thump.

Finally, the heart stopped beating as I closed the locks. As the lightning began to die down, I thought I saw violet begin to creep in at the edges of blue. With the flow of power ceasing, the exhaustion hit me like a hammer and I was soon breathing hard.

Before me, the k'lor'slug was a pathetic sight. What was once an awe-inducing sight had been left as little more than shriveled, charred muscles and bone, yet the creature was still trying to crawl towards me, slowly pulling itself along on its belly.

A weak whine escaped the ruined mass before it finally collapsed for good.

I watched it for a moment to make sure it was actually dead. When it didn't move, I turned away to look for the skull.

Before I could search much, I quickly learned why everything around the pool was red. There wasn't any warning before it happened. It just did.

The corpse of the k'lor'slug exploded into a massive tidal wave of blood. I barely had the time to turn and look and take in a quick breath before it overtook me, the impact of the wave knocking me from my feet and carrying me with it.

My back slammed into a wall, leaving me to be pummeled by the current as it flowed around me and the building I hit. Thankfully, it left as quick as it came. My head was not under for long and soon I could breathe again. The coppery tang of blood seeped into my mouth as I gasped for air, which I quickly spit out. With a few moments of effort, I was able to wipe the blood out of my eyes, despite my hands and the rest of me being covered in it.

My vision was still hazy, but I still managed to see something red soar through the air and heard it clatter on the ground. It wasn't until it spun to a stop at my feet that I made out what it was.

The skull, now stained red, grinned up at me mockingly as it gleamed in the sun.

I glared at it irritably.

My boots squelched uncomfortably as I stood and scooped it up.

Ragate had a pleased smile on her face as I trudged back to the meeting point. Thankfully, she didn't say anything about my current appearance, though she did give the terentatek hand a speculative glance and raised an eyebrow.

However, I could feel the guards shooting me strange looks.

"It seems your trial was more…rigorous than most," The Overseer observed.

No shit. I almost glared at her, but I was too tired to put in the effort, "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Not precisely," She denied, "It is the Rite of Blood and Bone. Something always occurs. Although in your case…"

I waited for her to continue.

"You awoke the beast in the depths of the mountain, even if only for a moment," the old woman commented, a hint of awe in her voice.

"What was that thing?" I had never felt anything like it since coming to Korriban. Even the Dark Council members paled in comparison.

"Exactly what it is has been long lost to time and mostly myth and rumor remain," She explained, "However, what is known is that it was created by Lady Sorzus Syn personally. Likely one of her surviving creatures from the One Hundred Year Darkness. After her death, it supposedly took one hundred Sith Lords to subdue it, though the effort killed most of them. As they could neither kill nor tame it, they buried it beneath the mountain under a spell of sleep. Eventually, it was forgotten, left to slumber for a thousand years until foolish settlers established a town here."

Sometimes I questioned Star Wars' tendency of losing things of that caliber. And then I remembered that people forgot how to make concrete after the western half of the Roman Empire fell. So different scales aside, it was entirely possible, especially with the multiple civil wars and succession crises that dotted Sith history before the Great Hyperspace War. They also actually abandoned Korriban as their capital for a while, shifting it over to Ziost.

"It doesn't seem like that spell is working anymore," I noted dryly.

Ragate tutted, "The spell would have worn off long ago, especially on a creature such as that. Now, it merely chooses to sleep. It has awoken briefly on other occasions. You are not the first, nor will you be the last."

"Who was the last guy?"

"Who was the last to survive waking it, you mean," She corrected. I nodded in agreement, "According to legend, it was a young Marka Ragnos. Filled with the fire and arrogance of youth, he attempted to wake it deliberately and seize control of it. He barely escaped with his life, though the experience left him a wiser man."

Not by much, considering he decided modifying a terentatek and keeping it as a pet was a great idea.

"Perhaps it sensed something familiar in you," She pondered aloud before shaking her head, "Bah, you did not come to hear an old woman speculate. You have completed your trial, beyond expectations. Give me the skull, and I will look into your future."

I handed her the skull, though I had a little difficulty letting go of it since it was sticky from drying blood. Ragate grabbed it without issue or hesitation, closing her eyes as she delved into the Force. Her fingers traced the lines and cracks running across its surface.

At last, she spoke, her voice lower and raspier than normal, "Aaaah. I see that your web will stretch far. Neither ally nor enemy will be able to see all the threads. But the first step on your path to power will also be among the most dangerous. When you come to the world where our war first began, look to the skies. You will find your answer there."

Great. I hate prophecies. They're always so cryptic.

"Thank you, Overseer," There was no cost for being polite, and Ragate had, at the very least, been helpful. If perhaps not in this matter. Nevertheless, I'd be keeping her words in mind.

Ragate then dismissed me with the words, "My former Master believes you follow Ajunta Pall's path. I believe you follow another's."

I bit back my response. I believe I follow my own.

I acquired a speeder soon after. After tossing in the hand, I plopped down in the back, not really caring that I was probably going to stain the seats with blood. As the speeder lifted off, I set a timer on my datapad to wake me in two hours.

Finally, I let myself drift off to sleep.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

661

Rictus

Jan 10, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 38 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,711

Chapter 38

On my first day back, I had retreated to Qiv's former hideaway and slept. Since only Gaarurra knew where it was, it was probably my one safe place in the academy. Nevertheless, I set a few of the probe droids on alert status to let me know if someone got close. I had been in no condition to be able to defend myself.

After I woke up the next day, I set about trying to clean myself up. Thankfully, I didn't have any injuries more pressing than a few bruises.

For some reason I've never been able to explain, I hated wearing red. I quickly discovered that it also applied to being red too. On the upside, I found it slightly easier to connect to the Force. Downside, I utterly despised every minute of it.

Three days. I was dyed red for three fucking days. The blood had seeped through my clothing and armor to stain my skin, which not even a sonic shower could get off. Peeling off my blood-stained robes had proven to be a painful endeavor after it dried, taking more than a bit of hair and threatening to rip off skin.

On top of that, I was regretting letting my hair grow out. Not only had it turned red-red instead of its natural copper color, it had been sticky. My laziness in that regard meant that it had turned into a notted tangled mess that broke even the strongest combs over its figurative knee. I ended up cutting it to a much more manageable length, though it now looked like a choppy mess.

The less said about how much effort went into cleaning the gunk out of my cybernetics, the better.

After those three days, the red dye had finally started to fade…to pink. I was able to pass for a Zeltron at a distance. On the bright side, at least at the academy no one batted an eye if you walked around in all-encompassing black robes.

During those three days, I kept myself hidden away, save for the occasional trip out to get food and use a refresher. While one reason was because I didn't want to be seen until my natural skin tone returned, the other was because there was science to do.

Despite being left out for a day, the terentatek hand was still as fresh as when I had picked it up, save for the fact that the blood had congealed.

Normal surgical tools were enough for the task at hand as I had already peeled back some of the chitinous shell back in the trial cave. All that was left for me to do was cut apart the cauterized flesh and excise the venom sacs located between the finger bones in the palm.

With a pair of foreceps and a scalpel, I carefully separated the first organ from the surrounding tissue. Halfway through my work, I had to get a new scalpel as the congealed blood under its skin started to eat through the metal and destroy its edge.

It was exactly that reason that I wasn't wearing gloves. If it was strong enough to melt durasteel, it would melt through any glove I could reasonably get a hold of. Better to have the dexterity over useless protection.

I eyed the half-melted scalpel before tossing it aside.

Note to self, alchemically enhance a set of tools for future projects. Having to replace my tools every few minutes would be killer on a budget. In the meantime, I had plenty of replacements on hand thanks to several generous donations from Lord Renning.

Fortunately, I also didn't have to go far to find them as I had transferred almost all the equipment that I didn't carry on my person down here. I rummaged around in a case for a moment before plucking out a new scalpel and returning to my workstation.

My dorm room had already been breached once, it could be done again. For now, the hideaway would do. If this place was found, I'd just move to a cave somewhere in the valley.

Before beginning again, I paused and set down my tools.

It was too damn quiet down here. Levitating my datapad to my hands, I quickly searched on the Holonet for something to listen to. I wasn't feeling anything calm and soothing, but not quite loud and screaming. I finally settled on…something. My datapad said it was something from a band on Zeltros.

Huh. Who knew Zeltrons made rock?

My aversion to my current skin pigment aside, the music was just what I wanted, despite not being able to understand a word the singer was saying. Just slow enough to fade into the background, yet fast enough to not put me to sleep.

With the silence now filled, I got back to work.

Unlike the tough skin, the connective tissues holding the venom sac in place parted easily under the sharp blade as I maneuvered it around the channel running down the finger bone and into the claw, carefully separating it from the bone and muscle. I had to stop and pry more chitin plates off with my plasma cutter. I set them aside as I might have a use for them later. Using a small handheld circular saw, I split the massive claw down the middle while leaving the tip intact and connected to the organ.

With a few more cuts, I gently lifted the fleshy-pink organ and piece of claw with a pair of tongs and transferred it to a tall beaker of water, slowing lowering it into the liquid. Ideally, introducing the acidic blood to water would dilute it enough to handle the organ safely.

I was hoping highschool chemistry wouldn't fail me, but this was also goddamn space magic I was dealing with. There was a not insignificant chance of it telling conventional science to go fuck itself and explode.

Thankfully, there wasn't a reaction. Once I'd thoroughly sluiced the blood off the venom sac, I set it down on a transparisteel tray, which it did not start eating through. I still wouldn't touch it with my bare hands though.

I looked back to the hand. One down, two to go.

Excising the other two venom sacs was the work of nearly an hour and a half as I had to pry off more plates. But soon, all three were layed out before me as I thought about what to do.

Despite the immense size of the beast itself, the venom sacs were surprisingly small, no bigger than two fingers each. I supposed they would have to be to be able to fit in the terentatek's dense musculature without being crushed every time it moved its fingers.

I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do with it, though it was quickly taking shape in my mind. I raised my left arm up into view, examining the pitted and scarred vambrace on it. Maybe…

I slipped the piece of armor off and set it down on the workstation. Taking up one of the venom sacs with the tongs, I pressed it against the underside of the vambrace and began to shape.

While Terentateks were mostly immune to the Force, one of the only exceptions was Sith Alchemy. I could understand it from a certain viewpoint. It was like leaving a backdoor in a firewall to retain access to the system.

The venom sac accepted my power more easily than I had anticipated, but the vambrace was expected. After all, I had enhanced it with my own power before. It obeyed me still and eagerly devoured my offering.

Flesh began to sink into steel until I could no longer see the dividing line as the metal wrapped around the organ. The long fleshy channel that stretched down to the claw was slowly drawn in, lazily dragging the claw tip towards the armor until they met with a soft clack.

The metal rippled like water. Soon, there wasn't any visible sign that anything had changed, save for the small claw now dangling from it.

I ran a finger over it. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but as my skin brushed it, something pulsed just beneath the surface. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"It's alive," I muttered aloud.

I probed at it with my senses, but I didn't find even a rudimentary intelligence. So it wasn't sapient or sentient, but alive nonetheless. Closer to a plant than an animal. Now, was that temporary or was it permanent? Would the venom sac still produce poison? Did it weaken the armor at all? All things that could be tested.

I cautiously slipped the vambrace back onto my arm. The claw wriggled but did nothing else. I turned the limb over a few times, seeing if anything else had changed.

Now how do it…

I pointed my pink-skinned hand at the empty air, making sure it wasn't in the way, and said, "Strike."

The claw shot out nearly a foot past my extended arm, connected to the vambrace by the thin channel, now as black as the enhanced durasteel. Just as quickly, it snapped back into place.

I repeated it a few more times using different words. Attack. Kill. Inject. Each time, it did as commanded.

But commanding it aloud ruined the purpose of a hidden weapon. For the last test, I didn't say a word, instead using just my mind. The claw lashed out.

Excellent.

It didn't take long to fit the other vambrace with a stinger of its own. I tested it like I had its twin and found it satisfactory. Even if the venom sacs no longer produced poison, the stingers could be used for distraction during a bladelock.

I eyed the third venom sac. A smile broke out on my face as I decided where it was going to be attached to. Once that was done, I leaned back and let out a sigh.

Now I just needed my skin to return to normal and then I'd be having a long chat with some doctors about ice-proofing my cybernetics.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

619

Rictus

Jan 23, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 39 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Feb 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,817

Chapter 39

The training hall was as chaotic as ever. Dozens of acolytes were fighting dozens of skeletal combat droids, each dancing around the other. My hearing was shot by the sheer amount of slugthrower fire being thrown around by the droids, though thankfully I'd managed to scavenge a pair of earplugs some time after my battle with Castor. Besides preserving my hearing, it also had the side benefit of blocking out the annoying screams of dying acolytes.

Beneath my feet, the floor was stained with old blood. The cleaning droids swept up the occasional corpse or body part at the end of the day to keep it from becoming too cluttered. In fact, it was the only time the main training hall was ever really "closed."

A vibroblade flashed down towards my head, only to be redirected to my left by a deft parry. A Force-empowered shove sent the droid stumbling back as I swept the training blade around to my right in time to deflect a slugthrower bullet. The projectile bounced off the weapon's magnetic field and shot back in the direction it had come from.

Or rather, that had been my intent. From the flash of pain I felt in the Force, I had actually hit another acolyte. So I was still working on my deflection. Sue me.

The blade kept going and "disemboweled" the third droid behind me, its cyclopian photoreceptor going dim as it dropped to the ground. A textbook application of the Deflecting Slash.

I'd have to keep an eye on that one if this took too much longer. They randomized their skill set whenever they got back up again. A few months ago, I had timed how long that would take and managed to get a range of five to ten minutes. It was almost never the same each time, but it almost always fell in between those two.

While my cobbled-together form could technically be considered Niman, the part I focused the most on were the elements I had taken from Soresu. Of the seven lightsaber forms, Soresu and Shii-Cho were the best "battlefield" forms, in my opinion. Where Shii-Cho was built around eradicating your foes with overwhelming, if reckless, force and following the flow of battle, Soresu was constructed around outlasting them. Both were minimalist in their approach to their respective roles.

Form I used large sweeping strikes and blocks with little in the way of finesse, focusing on taking as many enemies down with each swing as possible. It was simple, inelegant, and relied heavily on instinctual movement. But it was for those exact reasons that it was easy to learn and was used as the base from which to learn the other six forms.

Form III was all defense with no offense, drawn from Form I's blast-deflection training. Though it called for keeping the blade constantly moving, the form was built around preserving as much energy as possible while maintaining a shell of protection. Calling a Soresu specialist a "stone wall" would not be an inaccurate statement. Once planted, they would rely on tight bladework and subtle dodges, moving their whole body only when necessary and as little as necessary to minimize energy expenditure. The idea behind the form was to induce fatigue and frustration in an aggressive opponent, causing lapses in their fighting which could be taken advantage of. However, it fell apart when put up against a cautious opponent.

Soresu called for placing oneself in "the eye of the storm." Well, the training hall of the academy was as close to a storm as I was going to find.

The droid with the slugthrower paused and adjusted something on its weapon. Without thinking, I knew what was coming. I allowed myself to sink into the Force, entering a brief moving meditation and allowing my body to move on auto-pilot. My conscious mind wouldn't be able to keep up with the movements necessary for this particular maneuver. At least not yet.

The muzzle of the droid's rifle flashed faster than I could blink, sending a slew of projectiles flying towards me. My arms moved on their own and soon all I could see was the training saber blurring before my eyes, forming an impenetrable barrier around me. With the Force empowering my arms, I barely felt the impact of each bullet before they ricocheted off into the room.

It didn't stop even as I leaned to one side, neatly avoiding a diagonal slash from the droid I had shoved back earlier. I spun in place and swept a leg out, returning it to the floor once more.

My training saber flickered behind me, catching a bullet that had been redirected by another acolyte. Whether it had been intentional or not was not known to me, but I deflected it away from me anyways.

When the droid's rifle clicked empty and it went to reload, I retook control, causing reality to slam back into focus. I swept my saber down to "impale" the chest of the rising droid at my feet, finishing it off. As it fell back, its glowing red eye dimming, I surged towards the last.

However, the droid finished reloading before I could close the distance and fired. I ducked under it and dove into a roll.

Today's session in the training hall served two purposes. The first…well, I did need to practice. While I had made significant progress on other projects over the last week and a half, I'd lost days of physical training while waiting for the stains on my skin to fade. Going through the steps wasn't quite the same as using it in live combat.

The second reason was to field test my new weapon. I had already tested the delivery method, but there were only so many ways to test if the venom glands were still functioning and if I could control how much venom was injected. Testing it on wild animals hadn't worked, as most of Korriban's wildlife were constantly in some state of rage.

A random slave or prisoner wouldn't do either as Sith Poison had very specific effects that only really manifested in Force Sensitives. No, it had to be an acolyte.

While I had been protecting myself with the Circle of Shelter maneuver, the other nearby acolytes had all hit the deck to avoid the hail of bullets I had sent flying in all directions. Despite that, they had not stayed there for long nor stopped fighting. My tumble took me by one of them, a human man with blonde hair. Blood dripped down his right arm, but he wasn't favoring it, so he had either just been grazed or simply hadn't noticed it. Besides the standard academy robes, he was garbed in scattered armor, consisting of vambraces and greaves. Like mine, they was battered and scratched from heavy use, but it lacked the hallmarks of being enhanced with Alchemy or Magic.

'Small dose,' I mentally ordered, 'Strike.'

As I passed, my hand snaked out and the claw tip mounted on the underside snapped out. It struck the acolyte on the back of his leg just below the knee, piercing through cloth and skin. Compared to the graze on his arm, it would be little more than a pin-prick. If he hadn't noticed the blood on his arm, I would be surprised if he noticed anything was amiss until the poison took hold.

If the poison took hold.

The claw snapped back as quickly as it had lashed out and I continued on my way, having paused for only a split second. I would have plenty of time to finish off the last droid attacking me before it took effect, not that it would take me long. Normally, poison takes a few minutes to several hours to circulate through the body, but the physical exertion from combat should accelerate its spread.

I deflected the two shots it managed to get off before I closed the distance. Before it could draw its blade, I "amputated" its arms with a single slash, both limbs falling limp as its programming took hold. With a quick flourish, I swiped the training blade across its neck. "Decapitated," it fell back silently into a jumbled heap. Like the others, it would reactivate in a few minutes.

Now that nothing was attacking me at the moment, I took the opportunity to retreat to the edge of the hall and catch my breath. I'd been in here for several hours, so I was in need of a break regardless. With my back to a wall, there were only so many avenues of approach. In the five months since I had retooled my style, three opponents was my limit and only if I quickly moved to reduce that number to two.

I paused. It had been four months since I killed Renning. That made it…

That made it almost a year since I arrived at the academy. Nine months, to be more specific. Nearly two years since I had been ripped from my home and dumped into the body of a slave on some dusty hellhole in the middle of fucking nowhere.

I took a deep breath. Alright, maybe I still had some issues to work through about that whole thing. Not for the first time, I shook my head and shoved all of it to a dark corner of my mind to simmer.

As I maneuvered around the countless ongoing battles, something grabbed my left ankle. Pausing, I looked down to find the bloodied hand of a Rodian grasping onto me for dear life. I nearly kicked the hand away with a growl but restrained myself, instead quickly analyzing its owner.

His…her…screw it, I couldn't tell gender from this angle. Their scarred and branded face was battered and bruised, both of their eyes swollen shut. Given the "bug-eyed" look Rodians have, that was an accomplishment that I was unaware was physically possible. It was easy to tell why they were on the ground though.

Behind the Rodian was blood. While it was not exactly an uncommon sight in this massive chamber, it was smeared across the floor in a gory trail, leading up to the stump that used to be their left leg. It had been severed just below the knee.

They said something, but I didn't understand a word. Not that I could hear what they were saying in the first place.

If left alone, the Rodian would bleed out soon and it would no longer be my problem. But…

I eyed the hand grasping at my leg. Despite the Rodian's weakness, there was the possibility that they could latch on completely and hinder me at the wrong moment. Time spent dislodging it was time I wouldn't be able to defend myself…

And I was thinking too much about this. I blinked and my tired mind finally churned out a simple solution. I shuffled to one side, easily pulling my foot from the Rodian's weak grip.

They tried to say something else, but I ignored it.

I turned my eyes up and away, but they didn't stay there long. I glanced back down to the Rodian, watching their feeble movements.

I suppose…

With a sigh, I waved a hand, sending the wounded Rodian flying. Blood showered down on the heads of the acolytes and droids below as they sailed across the room. The alien landed hard, but their body tumbled through the open door out into the hallway.

Waste not, want not. If they survived, I'd extract a favor from them later. If they died…well, no skin off my back.

That done, I shifted my attention to my experiment. While my eyes were locked on the acolyte I'd poisoned, I was keeping my senses open to watch for incoming danger. Like now.

I tilted my head to the right just as a stray bullet slammed into the wall where it had been a split-second before.

I wouldn't be able to stay here for much longer before getting the attention of more droids, so I drew on the Force to start soothing my aching muscles. It wasn't a substitute for a good night's rest, but it would be enough in case I had to move again.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. The acolyte I dosed started shaking in place. His face, briefly frozen into an expression of pain, swiftly twisted into a mask of utter fury. Taking his training blade in both hands, he let out a roar and started mauling the training droids and acolytes in his vicinity.

Four droids and two acolytes were felled by the acolyte's sudden surge of rage before the pain began to overwhelm him. He steadily slowed, taking cut after cut from vibroblades. Soon, he was unable to defend himself and he was swiftly cut to pieces by the droids.

Other than his two victims, no one else had even noticed.

Interesting, though it seemed the poison acted as an adrenal for someone already using the Dark Side. Oh sure, it caused pain, but that was just fuel for a Sith. On the bright side, the venom glands worked. However, I was still unsure if I could control the dosage. That could only really be tested in a lab setting.

My work done for the day, I started to make my way out of the hall. However, I paused, feeling eyes upon me. I turned to look.

I thought I saw a smile, but I blinked and there was nothing.

I blinked again. This time, the hall had been emptied of all organics. Only the droids remained, frozen in the positions I had last seen them in.

As one, forty some glowing red eyes slowly panned towards me, their skeletal bodies following soon after. I plucked the earplugs from my ears in time to hear the words that drifted from all their vocabulators.

"Greetings, Dark Lord. Assume your opening stance."

Around each, shimmering blue fields appeared.

Pinned against the wall, all I could do was drop the training saber, draw my sword, and summon lightning to my offhand.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

629

Rictus

Feb 13, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 40 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Feb 17, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,855

Chapter 40

The chamber was silent and still for a brief moment, during which my mind raced to figure out a solution.

It wasn't unknown for a droid to flip over to "Dark Councilor mode." I'd seen it happen about four times since coming to the academy and experienced it once. And had it just been one, two, or even three droids, I could have evaded and escaped the room as acolytes usually do when it happened.

But all of them simultaneously? It was blindingly obvious that this was no accident, but I didn't have the time to investigate anything now. Now, I needed to survive.

I dismissed the lightning that I had hastily summoned. It would be useless at this point. While I wasn't sure which kind of shield the droids had, I'd be willing to bet that they were energy shields and fully capable of enduring any amount of Force Lightning I could unleash. By the time I burned through the shield of one, the rest would have gunned me down.

Before I could come up with something else, the droids lost their patience and moved. A dozen and a half rifles rose and fired in a blink. Two dozen pairs of metal feet pounded against the floor as their owners charged forward.

I quickly waved my free hand, erecting a barrier of telekinetic force. The noise was ungodly as hundreds of rounds pinged off the opaque surface and dozens of blades scraped against it, threatening to disrupt my concentration. Sweat started to trickle down my body from the effort of maintaining the shield.

I had never held up a shield against this kind of firepower, but if I didn't, I would die. With a growl, I pumped more power into the barrier, reinforcing the hastily-created shield, which even now was flagging.

It wasn't a permanent solution, nor one I could keep up for long. I just needed time to plan. To figure out how to survive.

Most of my abilities and weapons would be useless. I didn't have the raw talent or experience in swordsmanship to match even one of them, not to mention my sword would barely put a dent in their durasteel shells. My lightning would just be absorbed by their shields. My Alchemy and what little Magic I knew were useless if I didn't have time to prepare beforehand.

I could crush them with the Force, but I'd only be able to get a few at a time. I'd be cut down before I could get them all.

My arm started to shake. The barrier was beginning to fail. I had maybe a few more seconds at most.

I only had one chance. One power I could use. It was a gamble and I would need to work fast, but it was either that or sit here behind my barrier and wait for it to fail. Even now, I could see the edges of it fading away.

Gamble it was.

Drawing on more power, I shoved the barrier outwards in a wave, the pulse of telekinetic force washing over the droids. They hunched down and braced themselves, their metal feet screeching on the floor as they magnetized, ensuring they did not move far. It was a feature to discourage acolytes from using the Force on them during normal training and focus on their bladework.

But despite not moving them, I had staggered them, forced them to hunker down to avoid damage to their servos. In that instance, that feature was my sole advantage. During that pause, I acted.

My empty hand latched onto the head of the nearest stooping droid, the glowing blue shield around it doing nothing to stop my physical limb. As my fingers dug into the gun-metal gray plating, I reached for the Force, though I didn't have the reach far. It was always there, sitting at attention like a loyal hound, with fangs bared.

The tingle of power raced down my arm. At the microscopic gap between flesh and metal, light flashed around my palm as it crossed the divide. Digging effortlessly through tough durasteel, the Force leaped into the circuitry beneath, traveling up and into its behavior core.

In the months since Qiv's departure, I had put countless hours into learning from the scattered notes he had left behind about that fascinating ability of his. While he had known even less about the technical details of his power than I did, he was able to describe how the power was supposed to feel. From that, I was able to work my way slowly through it by practicing on his droids.

Though I had yet to replicate his ability to effortlessly construct and understand machinery despite my best efforts, I discovered that I excelled in a different discipline of Mechu Deru.

Under my direction, my power burned away the droid's hostile programming, tearing through lines of coding and re-writing them to serve my needs. I was no master programmer nor was I a biologist or a chemist, but the Force could compensate for a lack of knowledge with power.

Release physical safeties. Defend your Master to the best of your ability.

The droid froze for only a split-second before I knew the new orders had been acknowledged. Upon releasing it, I discovered a blackened outline of my hand had been burned into the plating on its head by my power.

Due to their mechanical nature, droids and prosthetics were capable of exerting superhuman levels of force, but they had limiters installed to keep them at roughly human levels of physical performance. A fact that it demonstrated by immediately turning on its nearest fellow and bisecting it from hip to shoulder with its vibroblade but breaking the weapon in the process. It immediately dropped the broken sword and grabbed the weapon of the fallen droid.

The other droids paused at this new variable.

Sure, they were advanced sparring droids with an expansive library of combat protocols installed, but they were still only equipped with basic processors. Because of that, they didn't adapt to sudden changes very well. They did what they were programmed to do and little else.

And they were not programmed to recognize each other as enemies and glitched in response.

However, they were capable of some adaptation. Their hesitation wouldn't last for longer than a moment before they adjusted their IFF protocols to include my suborned droid. So I took the opportunity to override another. Like the first, it soon had a black hand-print burned into its plating.

In the split-second it took to reprogram the second, the first had torn through another droid and broke another weapon. With two super-charged "Dark Councilor" mode droids tearing through their fellows, I had a bit of breathing room to consider a less power-intensive solution. Fortunately, once reprogrammed I didn't have to actively keep power streaming to them, freeing me up to do other things.

Drawing a bubble of force around myself just as the other droids had recovered and opened fire, I sat down to meditate. As I delved into the Force, the pings of the bullets bouncing off my shield sounded distant.

When I had used my power on the first droid, a rough blueprint had been crudely carved into my mind. It was far from complex and I would never be able to build a functioning droid from it even if I was capable of that application of Mechu Deru. I poured over it, searching for…

Ah, there it was. That would make things much simpler.

Maintaining my bubble of power, I reached out with the Force, my left hand slowly clenching into a fist. A nearby droid sparked and jerked as groans and whines emerged from its chassis.

I snapped my hand closed. The light left the sparring droid's single eye and it crumpled into a heap of inanimate metal and electronics, its power core and secondary power core crushed into slag. The other droids didn't even notice.

A thrill of pleasure ran through me and the hints of a smile tugged at my lips.

My suborned droids were tearing…well, not bloody swathes, but they were carving their way through their fellows. When the opposing droids tried to block, their weapons were broken by the sheer power behind each swing. Suddenly disarmed, they were swiftly torn to pieces by metal hands. When they tried to shoot, their bullets bounced off their tough durasteel shells.

In the time it had taken me to analyze the blueprint and destroy the power cores of a single droid, they had forcefully deactivated seven. That left nearly thirty still active and trying to kill me.

As more bullets chipped away at my shield, I realized that I needed to finish this soon, before I got too exhausted to maintain it. The droids helped, but the barrier was really the only reason I hadn't been turned into swiss cheese yet.

I could feel my bodily processes start to slow as I pulled more energy from my body to fuel my Force powers. My muscles slacked as another droid dropped to the ground. Digestion ground to a halt as the light left a photoreceptor. My breathing slowed as I crushed the artificial life from two more droids.

All the while, I wasn't afraid.

I would survive. This was fact. If it wasn't, I would make it a fact.

There is no passion. There is solely obsession.

I wasn't afraid. I was obsessed.

That surety empowered me. It comforted me. I would survive.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Not fast enough.

I would survive.

I reached, dropping my shield. The Force was a loyal beast. Like a hunting hound, it bared its fangs and let loose a baying cry at my command.

They all crumpled to the ground with an almighty crunch. Silence descended on the training hall.

An ache speared through my face as my cybernetics stretched my tattered skin, but that didn't stop my smile from widening.

Last edited: Feb 17, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

711

Rictus

Feb 17, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 41 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Mar 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#2,997

Chapter 41

The energy field hummed persistently in my ears. Everything on the other side of it was blurred by electromagnetic distortions and dyed a shade of red that was grating on the eyes, making it difficult and painful to focus on anything.

Instead of trying to look through it, I simply kept my eyes closed to save myself the headache. There wasn't much to look at anyways.

Damaging a training droid every now and again was expected, usually because a student put too much power into a swing or something. But I had taken out fifty, many of which would require extensive repairs to get them functioning again due to the manner of their incapacitation.

The two I had subverted were on lockdown until the academy technicians could erase the back door in their programming that I'd forcibly made with Mechu Deru. That was if the droids could be salvaged at all. Setting the droids on maximum strength for that long had managed to overtax their servos.

A decent droid power core could go for anywhere around five hundred credits at minimum to a thousand for top-of-the-line stuff. Each of the training droids had been equipped with two.

I had been told that it was estimated that I'd caused at least fifty thousand credits worth of damage, just to replace the power cores. That didn't include the price to replace any other parts that I'd accidentally destroyed or the cost of repair for the droids that got bisected.

I would have been more than a bit proud if they hadn't immediately thrown me into a force cage after telling me that.

They didn't want to kill me since that would encourage others not to excel, but they also didn't want to encourage a repeat performance. In the end, they decided on solitary confinement.

For the past three days, I'd been stuck in this cell, a five by five square surrounded by a ray shield. There was just enough room for me to sit down, but not enough to stretch out, which forced me to sit with my legs folded under me.

I tried to swallow some saliva to wet my ungodly dry throat. Nobody had come in or out since they put me in here. No food or water had been provided.

Reminding myself of that made my empty stomach growl.

My eyes felt like they were full of sand. On the first day, I'd tried to sleep a little bit, but the constant buzzing of the ray shield kept me from resting. Then the aches in my arms and legs from being unable to stretch kept me awake on the second day.

Today, I discovered that purple was loud. The fact that I could now hear colors would be a bit more concerning if I wasn't so goddamn tired. Worse, I couldn't even figure out where the purple was coming from. There wasn't anything purple in the room. Everything was red and it was driving me nuts.

I couldn't even delve into the Force to block out everything or sustain myself. The collar on my neck made sure of that. Every time I moved my head, I could feel the light scratch of several needles pressed against my skin.

If I tried to use the Force, it would detect it and inject me with lethal doses of some kind of toxin. I wasn't told what kind in particular, but I didn't really want to risk finding out the hard way. Devices such as this were used to ensure captive Jedi stayed in their prisons instead of disassembling their cages with the Force and fucking off.

While I had learned to counteract poison thanks to dealing with the Pelko bug venom, I couldn't do it quickly enough to keep it from potentially killing me. That was something I would be rectifying once I got out of here.

In the end, the best I could do was meditate somewhat and wait. Or pass out from exhaustion and put my head through the ray shield. One of the two.

Over my head, the lights flickered. Once. Twice. On the third, I realized that I was no longer alone.

"My, such progress you have made since last we spoke, Heretic."

It had been nearly nine months since I heard that voice, but it was unmistakeable. Unlike last time, there was a rasping hiss to it.

I forced opened my aching eyes slowly. Beyond the field "stood" the imposing form of Marka Ragnos. As in the tomb, his aged form was enveloped in his all-emcompassing blood-red robes, concealing all but the lower half of his face and his hands, which still clutched the metal cane. From deep within his hood, his fiery eyes stared back at me, unblinking.

Unlike last time, the exposed skin of his hands and face was dessicated and leathery, closer to a dried-out husk than a living creature. The hair that spilled out from his hood looked brittle, like dry straw. Despite his presence, I could still see the door behind him by looking through his translucent form.

For a moment, I wondered if I was hallucinating. After nearly seventy-two hours of continuous consciousness, it was an all-too-real possibility. But as the weight of his presence hit me, I knew that he, at least, was real.

I didn't reply, instead glancing at the corner where I knew a security camera was. Through the hazy distortions of the field, I could see the slowly blinking light that indicated it was active. I didn't want to talk where I could be observed.

The ancient Sith followed my gaze. The light on the camera went out just before it was ripped away from the wall by an invisible hand. I winced at the noise as it clattered to the ground.

I was going to be in trouble for that later.

"I've been a bit busy," I finally spoke.

"Indeed, you have been. Growing stronger, gathering allies," Marka Ragnos commented, "All the while, your enemies have been doing the same, their roots delving ever deeper."

"I'm one person," I shot back, exhaustion and irritation wiping away any terror I really should be feeling at this moment, "I'm not a seer! I need leads to work with."

"You have been stagnant!" The Sith Lord hissed, jabbing a clawed finger towards my face, "You have been content merely to build and wait, not bothering to seek them out!"

"Because there is nothing to be found yet!" I growled. I would have stood up, but my legs were cramped from days of sitting, "I have searched! Countless hours of datamining and surveillance, yet nothing!"

As he lowered his arm, the phantom smiled. It was a cruel thing, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth, "Nothing to be found? Oh, how wrong you are, Heretic. You need to look and think, not be led to it by the nose like a beast."

"Thinking right now is a little hard," I grumbled back.

"Then you will have to change that and quickly if you hope to survive, though it may be too late," Ragnos chuckled. As his smile grew wider, a chill went down my spine, "I trust that you remember that your errant acolyte was not working alone. Did you think they would not take notice of you?"

Barely audible over the buzzing of the ray shields, a series of hisses sounded off from the vents as clouds of gray gas started filling the room. I highly doubted it was non-lethal.

"I suggest you hold your breath," The ancient Sith laughed as he stepped back into the mist. The echo of his voice reverberated as he dispersed into the gloom.

With little other choice, I followed his advice, sucking in as much air as I could. Without the Force, I had a few minutes at best.

Exhaustion briefly gave way to panic as adrenaline surged through my body. My fingers felt at the collar, searching for a gap between metal and skin on which to get a better grip to pull on. When that fail, I fumbled at the clasp. It would be the weak point.

Gripping the metal collar as strongly as I could, I pulled. My fingers slipped and scraped as they tried to hold on. By now, the gas had covered most of the room, but hadn't entered my cell yet. I couldn't see the doorway now.

I needed to breathe. I didn't think even a minute had passed and my lungs were already starting to burn.

The gas was getting closer fast and it would be on me soon. The ray shield wasn't air tight and would provide no protection.

I had a choice to made. I needed the Force but using it to free myself would cause the collar to inject me with poison. But inhaling the gas would poison me as well. One poison, I could possibly neutralize with effort. If I injested two, I had no chance.

It was an easy choice. Drawing on the Force, I snapped the collar in half. A grunt escaped my lips as the needles dug into the skin of my neck before falling away.

Power flowed into me, restoring strength to my limbs and reinvigorating my mind. It was a far cry from proper rest, but it would allow me to survive.

Survive.

The stale air in my lungs stopped burning and the itch to breathe faded just as the cloud rolled over me, blocking out my sight.

Closing my eyes, I delved inwards, seeking the poison now running in my bloodstream. I followed the trail of veins and arteries down to my heart and up to my brain. Like fire, the Dark Side burned as it began to purge the poison from my body. Sweat started to form on my skin as it heated up.

I hadn't practiced this skill for a while, so it was slow going. But I didn't need all of it gone, just enough to make it non-lethal.

My lungs started to ache again after a few minutes. I couldn't tell if I had gotten enough of the poison, but it would have to do. Around me, the field projectors crumpled as I crushed them with the Force. With a piteous whine, the ray shield winked out of existence.

A wave of telekinetic power pushed the wall of gas away, opening a space of clean air around me. I gasped in the fresh air I desperately needed before the gas had a chance to come back.

I needed to get out of here.

Survive.

Taking another deep breath and holding it, I shakily stood up and reached out with the Force again. The unseen door ahead of me groaned as invisible hands grabbed hold. It held on stubbornly until, at last, it was released with the great screech of tearing metal before crashing to one side of the room.

As the gas flowed out of the prison room through the new opening, I saw a figure at the end of the hall, clothed in dark robes. Their head turned towards me, their face concealed completely by their deep hood. Their frame was obsured by the robes, so telling gender or species was impossible.

Was that them? The assassin? If it was, I was going to kill them. If not, they were just in my way.

As I stalked out of the gas cloud, I tore chunks out of the wall with the Force and hurled them at my target. The figure ducked and weaved, nimbly dodging each projectile. Some of the smaller pieces of stone were deflected with their forearms, revealing the presence of vambraces.

Ceasing the storm of projectiles, I raised a hand and unleashed a burst of Force Lightning. To my surprised, they simply raised a hand. Where the electricity met flesh, a blue barrier of energy blocked it. Growling, I lifted my other hand and pumped as much power as I could into my lightning.

Violet lightning cracked as flesh began to burn and peel as the dark figure started being physically pushed back.

"Acolyte."

I grinned. I was doing it. I was overwhelming their defense!

But my success was short-lived. The figure's other hand rose. Electricity cracked again, but it was I who felt its familiar effects as my own lightning arced back towards me.

"Acolyte."

I screamed as it struck me full in the chest, sparks crackling and dancing across my skin. My strength fled my now nerveless limbs, leaving me to collapse to the floor in a twitching heap.

As the edges of my vision started turning black, the figure regarded me for a moment before turning their back and walking away.

"Acolyte!"

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. The familiar buzz of the ray shield was the first thing I heard. I shook my head, feeling the needles of the collar poking at my neck.

I struggled to bring my breathing back under control as full wakefulness and alertness returned. I looked around wildly, only to find that I was back in my cell.

I massaged my eyes. I must have passed out from exhaustion.

"Finally awake, are you?"

I looked up to find the unpleasant mug of the jailer leering down at me. I was so tempted to smash his face in with the Force, collar be damned. It'd honestly be an improvement.

When I didn't reply, he continued as he entered a few commands on his datapad, "You're getting let out. Up on your feet, rat."

I glared at him but did as I was told. He probably had a remote control for the collar and I'd prefer if he didn't set it off.

He fiddled with his datapad again, shutting off the ray shield. After that, he picked a control off his belt and pressed a button. There was a click from around my neck as the collar disarmed. Pulling it off my neck, I roughly shoved it into his hands.

"Alright, grouch," He grumbled, "Get the hell out of my jail."

Without another word, he left the room. I followed soon after, but not without a glance behind me.

How much of that had been a hallucination? And how much of it had been real?

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

624

Rictus

Mar 4, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Whispers New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,083

Interlude: Whispers

Jedi.

Olia grit her teeth and clutched at her head. But it was useless.

Jedi.

That whisper. That damnable whisper. It had haunted her for years, even when she had been a child learning from Master Xhal. From the high rises of Corellia where she had been born to the innermost chambers of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It had called to her from the wretched pits of Nar Shaddaa in her darkest moments and the bloodied sands of Korriban.

At first, it had just been a tickle at the ear every time she had doubted. It came with every flash of irritation, every moment of hypocrisy, every moment of short-lived anger. It tugged at her mind when she was cheered as a hero or derided as a failure.

But back then, a harmless whisper was all it had been, easily brushed off as a trick of the mind. It grew louder on Nar Shaddaa, but her anger and grief had washed it away.

As she stepped off the shuttle and back onto the sands of Korriban once again, the whisper had clawed at her mind relentlessly. Since coming to this world of the dead, the whispers had grown more powerful, pulling at her even in her dreams.

Jedi.

With one word, it accused and beaconed to her. A scornful teacher saying "come and see." When she had been in the tomb of Tulak Hord, it had called to her. In the tomb of great Marka Ragnos, it had overpowered the lingering strength of the dread Lord.

There was something out there, trying to draw her in. Waiting patiently for her to follow its clarion call.

Until now, she had ignored it as best she could. Everything on Korriban was potentially a trap, a monster hiding in the dark waiting for prey to stumble into their lairs. She had not survived to get where she was by being foolish.

But then, Olia had received the most recent news. The Spider had been put in solitary confinement a day ago. That alone was not noteworthy, but the reason he had been placed there most certainly was.

A training session gone wrong was a typical thing to see. But fifty droids all turning at once…Someone had obviously tried to kill him. But that had her less worried than the simple fact that he had survived it.

No, not just survived. The piles of scrap that had to be carted out of the training halls told a different story. He had crushed the assassination attempt under his heel.

A sliver of doubt was beginning to worm its way into her mind.

She was the strongest. These slaves…these wretches. They were beneath her. Weak and fumbling at a power they could barely comprehend, whereas she had been a Jedi from birth. The Wookiee had posed the only real physical threat in her mind due to his potential age, but he was still just a brute all the same.

Even the Spider had just been a curiosity, a toy to play with, an amusing show to watch.

But she had been wrong and that surety was giving way to dread.

Though she had dismissed it at the time, the signs had shown themselves before. Lightsaber wounds were distinctive, even covered with syth-skin and machinery. The Spider had earned that scar barely a month into his training.

And then, a Sith Lord had died while he was nearby, killed in an "accident."

After that incident, she had watched, personally and through others, if only out of a new sense of caution. She had watched him in the archives, where he poured over tomes, day in and day out. She had watched him in the training halls, learning bladework.

And then Qiv had disappeared. Finally, she came to a realization.

The Spider was growing too strong, too quickly. And with that strength, he was growing more bold, more outgoing. With this realization came another: Her own training had stagnated in comparison. Certainly, she maintained her skill, but it had not grown at the exponential rate that the Spider's had. At most, she had only learned a few new skills, content with mastering what skills she already had while she focused her efforts on the tombs.

While he wasn't there yet, the Spider might soon become an actual threat to her.

So she gave in to the whisper and followed it, bringing her once more to this hellish sea of red sand, hoping it would bring her some new revelation that would aid her against this upcoming threat. The whine of the swoop bike's engine faded as she cut the power and dismounted, pushing her goggles onto her forehead as she observed the yawning maw of the cave before her. Nothing indicated that it was any different from the thousands of identical caves in the Valley. But the Force tugged on her, urging her to go inside.

Was it the dark side itself? Or was it something…different?

Frowning, she activated a glowrod and entered.

Yellow eyes swept the darkness as she kept a hand on the hilt of her sword, waiting for some monster to leap out from it. But it never came. The silence was only broken by the mournful howls of the wind outside and her own breathing. Her hair was ruffled by a light breeze pushing against her back, as though it were saying to move.

Taking a deep breath in, Olia started walking forward. Nothing was ever gained by standing still.

Soon, the natural cave gave way to worked stone and an ancient door barred her way. With a wave of a hand, the rusted mechanisms activated and screeched as they pulled it away.

The shadows clinging to every crack and crevice seemed to grow deeper the further she went.

Jedi.

The whisper was stronger here. Whatever she sought was close. Despite herself, she shivered. The cold that permeated this place seeped down into her bones through her robes.

On the walls around her were carvings and painted scenes. Some were of great battles, while others displayed figures prostrating themselves before a ruler on high. The former Jedi had seen many such artworks before in temples and tombs on other worlds.

A brief sensation of pain flickered in her heart as she remembered just who had been with her those times. But that sorrow swiftly gave way to fury.

Olia growled as she shoved it all aside. She needed no distractions.

At last, she came to the final chamber. The door was open, as though inviting her inside. In the center of the chamber was a sarcophagus, bearing the death mask of a beautiful humanoid woman. But Olia's attention was quickly grasped by the pedestal before it, which bore a small red pyramid. She paused only for a moment before entering the room.

Jedi.

As she crossed the threshold, the whispers spoke one last time before abruptly ceasing. The former Jedi ignored the sarcophagus in favor of slowly circling the pedestal. She knew quite well what this device was.

Olia continued to circle the holocron for several more moments, examining it from every angle without touching it. Was this what had called to her for so long, tormenting her even in her dreams? This small pyramid, barely the size of a human hand. A warm glow glimmered dimly in its depths, as though calling her to release it.

But despite its innocuous appearance, she was well aware of how dangerous it could be. As a Jedi Shadow, Master Xhal had often been called upon to hunt down and destroy such artifacts. On the rare occasions that she had been allowed to aid him, she had learned much at his side.

A Jedi holocron would often refuse to divulge knowledge to prevent it from falling into hands that weren't ready for it or those that would abuse it. Sith holocrons held no such compunctions, but they also would not care if the user harmed themselves in the process.

She remembered the wave of nausea that had hit her merely by looking at one, the dark side perverting even the air around it.

But now, that feeling was absent. Despite that, she still kept her distance.

Sith holocrons were dangerous and some were even capable of defending themselves with nearly the same strength as their creators. There was a reason the Jedi Order preferred to destroy them when they uncovered the devices, rather than lock them away.

Olia froze as that thought crossed her mind. Was her hesitation really stemming from her fear of the inherent danger of the holocron? Or was it because she was still thinking like a Jedi?

Rage began to bubble up in her stomach.

She came to this place for power. Now that it was sitting here in front of her, she was afraid because of their teachings? The lies they had forced her to believe?

Caution was swept aside by a swell of anger. She approached the holocron, kneeling before it in meditation as she channeled her power into it.

Inside of the red crystal walls, the glow began to brighten as the Force flowed into the device and it slowly rose off the pedestal.

A ghostly hand reached down, cupping her face with its spectral fingers. Though they weren't actually touching her, Olia tilted her head upwards as it directed her.

"Oh my dear, beautiful, stubborn child. At last you have come to me."

A woman's face greeted her, the same one from the sarcophagus' death mask. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her eyes a hollow gray. Two geometric tear drops were tattooed beneath the gray orbs, accompanied by a pair of black lines that stretched from the corners of her mouth to her jawline. Underneath her lip was a large stud, piercing through pale ghostly flesh.

As the woman released her face, the former Jedi saw that each of her fingertips ended with a grotesque claw as long as a saber. She loomed over the young woman's head, floating several feet off the ground.

The gatekeeper continued speaking as she began to circle around Olia as she herself had done to the holocron not minutes before. The woman's wispy black hair flowed behind her, rippling as though underwater, joining her tattered, ribbon-like robes as she moved.

"There is such fire in your heart. Such righteous anger," She commented, her face sweeping in uncomfortably close, "It has been torn apart by grief and betrayal, and yet you still walk," The ethereal Sith smiled, "No, you have seen the emptiness of the Jedi laid bare and it left you broken. But you have come out all the stronger for it. You have grasped a portion of the truth, but you do not possess it all."

"Teach me then, so that I might know," Olia demanded, her own yellow eyes daringly meeting those of the long-dead Sith.

The Sith woman stood up to her full height, the top of her head nearly touching the ceiling of the chamber as she looked down at the acolyte. It started as a low chuckle, echoing darkly through the darkness. It rose in pitch and volume as she laughed harder.

"Of course, dear child, of course!" She cackled, "How could I deny so willing a student after I had waited so long for one such as you?"

Olia blinked, hesitating only for a moment before settling herself into a more comfortable sitting position as the woman started her first lesson.

"Listen closely and heed my wisdom. I am XoXaan. I was one of the first of the Sith Lords, one of those who abandoned the Jedi Order to seek a darker path to truth…"

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

604

Rictus

Apr 4, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 42 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Apr 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,169

Chapter 42

I was only slightly surprised when I managed to stumble my way to the medical wing under my own power.

Three days without water had done a number on my body, but thankfully not to extent I had been expecting. It turned out that even without actively using it, the Force bolstered the natural tolerances of its users, allowing them to perform incredible feats of endurance.

According to the doctors, I could have survived another three days without water before seeing the beginnings of organ failure. As such, the only treatment I would require was an IV of fluids. The same could be said for my lack of sleep, though even that had its limits.

Either one of them I could have dealt with easily with little side effects. But both of them combined with the pain of sitting still for so long without being able to call on the Force to rejuvenate myself lead to my rather…vivid hallucination. At least according to the doctors, who I might add were not Sith.

I couldn't discount the possibility that it had been influenced by the Force. While Marka Ragnos theoretically couldn't extend his will beyond his tomb without outside aid, the academy was on top of his former mortuary temple. Of course, there was also the whole thing with the training droids that lead to it to worry about as well.

Well, no one ever said that becoming a Sith would be boring. It says a lot about what this place is doing to me that I could take repeated assassination attempts in stride.

The academy's medical ward was a busy place, so after I had received my IV and fluid bag I had been left alone as other, more pressing patients came in. Until my treatment was finished, I had little else to do aside from scarfing down the rations the medical staff had helpfully supplied before running off.

There were no closed off rooms or privacy screens for patients like me, so I had a decent view to watch as people raced by. I took a bite from the stale-tasting ration as a crash cart and several nurses raced by. On the bed was a humanoid shape covered in such horrific burns that I couldn't tell gender or species at a glance. Of course, they were out of sight just as quickly as they appeared.

"And that kiddies is why you don't play with fire," I muttered into my snack before taking another bite.

There was a snort from somewhere to my left, then a voice with a noticeable Scottish accent, "Don't think she needs you to tell her that."

Chewing, I glanced over, "She?"

Two beds down, the speaker was a human man with short brown hair, green eyes, and a lean medium build. Thick black lines shaped like jagged fangs were tattooed along his jawline, meeting at his chin. While he was wearing the pants and boots of the academy uniform, he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing that his chest and arms were wrapped in bandages and his left arm was in a sling. Around his neck was a cord of leather with several fangs hanging off it.

The man, who I was assuming was another acolyte, was still watching the crash cart until it disappeared around a corner. He held his good hand up to his chest and made the motion as if cupping something, "She had rather…large tracts of land."

The dehydration and sleep deprivation must have done more damage than I thought because it took a moment to understand what he was talking about. I blinked as it clicked, my eyebrows furrowing, "I wasn't looking there."

He shrugged, "Don't know why you would look anywhere else. The rest of her was a wreck." The acolyte finally turned to look at me, only to pause and squint his eyes, "Wait a minute…"

As his gaze bored into me, I was very conscious of my unarmed state. All my gear had been stripped off me and sent back to my dorm before I had been thrown in solitary. I regretted not getting it before coming here, but in my defense, I hadn't been thinking too clearly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly on edge. I might have started getting used to danger, but that didn't mean I wasn't jumpy at all.

His eyes widened, staring at my prosthetic jaw, before he spoke again with an accusatory tone, "Shavit, you're the guy that wrecked the training hall three days ago!"

"And if I am?" I was fully expecting to have to use my IV pole as a weapon.

A giant savage grin suddenly spread across the other acolyte's face, showing all of his teeth, "You pissed off a lot of the battle junkies with that stunt. With so many droids scrapped, the Overseers actually had to close down the training hall until the techs could clear the wreckage and get the reserves up and running. They only reopened it yesterday."

"Are you one of said "battle junkies?"" I asked warily.

The acolyte laughed and pointed at his tattoos, "What, can't tell from my face?"

Honestly, I never really got the reason behind Sith tattoos. They were obviously more than just decoration as nearly every single incarnation of the Sith Order had them in some form or another. Maybe they were holdovers from the days when the Sith were more…religious.

They did seem to be more popular with warriors than sorcerers or alchemists. They might have been intended as a blessing of sorts similar to painting or tattooing oneself in the image of an animal to gain its strength. Maybe the eldritch designs were believed to help the warrior channel the Force more effectively.

"Don't bother trying to brain me with your IV pole," My hand, which until now had been inching slowly towards the edge of my bed, froze when he spoke, "I've got nothing against you, so I'm not going to start anything."

"Really."

"Really," He repeated. He waggled the arm in the sling a bit, "I like fighting, but even I'm not dumb enough to pick a fight with a broken arm and a few broken ribs," The human chuckled, "Well, at least when I'm not in the middle of a battle rage."

"That how you got messed up?" I inquired. I wasn't entirely convinced that he wouldn't try to murder me if given the chance, but that might have just been my wariness of other Sith.

The other man nodded nonchalantly, "Yep. See, after you went and trashed the droids, I was left without an acceptable target for my battle rage. So I decided to head out into the wastes and kill some tu'kata. Found a pack and went to town. Most of them went down easy, but the alpha was a little smarter than the rest and he got a hold of my arm. Still killed him, but he nearly ripped my arm off in the process. Didn't figure out he'd gotten my ribs too until I got back to the academy."

I stayed quiet.

"Not really all that good for my swordsmanship," He continued, ignoring my silence and lost in his own little world for a moment, "but it was a hell of a lot more fun than droids."

"You were at training hall that day?" I asked.

The acolyte blinked, "Yeah, I was. Why?"

"Did you see anything unusual? Beforehand, I mean."

He shook his head slowly, "Everything was normal to me. I left to take a break and when I came back…well, you had done your thing and the Inquisitors were hauling you out. Cameras didn't have anything either," I raised an eyebrow at the unprompted answer, "If they had, the footage would have already been bootlegged and distributed around the academy by now. Or used as material for the Ministry of Propaganda."

The acolyte waved his arm like a showman advertising a performance, "Look at this, Republic dogs! This is what an acolyte can do to fifty droids! Imagine if these were your flesh and blood soldiers! If this is what a mere acolyte can do, imagine what a Lord could do!"

I snorted despite myself, a smirk forming as I pointed towards my brands, "I don't think they'd use a former slave for propaganda."

"Eh, they'd probably doctor the footage to take it out."

So the security cameras in the training halls were either disabled or had their data wiped from the system, every acolyte was "convinced" to find an excuse to be out of the room, and then every droid in the room turned on me. That eliminated most of my avenues of investigation. However, I might still have one left in the form of Qiv's droids.

"Is anybody else holding a grudge?" I not-so-subtly changed the subject. While it wasn't exactly smooth, he might appreciate the bluntness.

"Not really," He shook his head, "Most of the warriors cooled off immediately after the halls were reopened. Some of them want a go at fighting you, though. Not because they're mad, but because they think you might make for a decent fight."

"Most of them," I repeated, stressing that first word.

"Aye," His grin widened a little bit more, "Most of the upper-class bastards that might hold a grudge are just ignoring you because of your little decorations there. Not worth their precious time," He pointed a finger at the brands, "But you've managed to get noticed by a few of them. You're suddenly a threat."

And a threat was something to be disposed of as quickly as possible. Well, it appeared that I would need to start devising countermeasures after I figure out just who might be coming for my head.

"So my new and useful aquaintence, do you have a name?" I asked. I might as well get a name so I can keep tabs on his progress.

"Only an aquaintence, eh?" The other human chuckled, "I suppose that's fine. Call me Caleb."

"Aldrex."

Both of us fell silent for a moment, only for Caleb to break it, "So, is it true you killed a Lord?"

"He died in an accident," I replied automatically.

"Sure. An "accident." A Lord dies to a giant monster, yet it leaves his nearby student and soldiers completely untouched," Caleb snorted. He waved his good arm, "Pull the other one."

"Nope. Just a happy little accident."

After I finished my treatment, I left to retrieve my gear before heading for Qiv's hideaway.

Now seated in front of the terminal, I stared at the screen. Once again, the events played out before me.

Everything froze. The droids. The people fighting them. As one, the acolytes started filtering out of the room in a daze.

Only one remained. Me. But I wasn't the only organic in the room.

Leaning against a wall was a horrific figure. A body covered in scars and burns. Its head tilted up as red eyes stared at the camera and a nightmarish grin split a broken face.

And then, the feed winked out.

Last edited: Apr 10, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

670

Rictus

Apr 10, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 43 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

May 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,216

Chapter 43

'Who are you?'

I found myself repeated mumbling that phrase to myself as I stared at the frozen image on the terminal's screen. I'd lost track of how long I'd been down here. That horrific, scarred face's grin seemed to mock me as it stared unblinking back at me through the camera lens when I paused the video.

I played the footage over and over again. Again and again, everything froze for a moment before dazed looks overcame everyone as they left without a word. The same look that I saw in my own eyes as I was left standing in place.

He had been there the whole time. Watching. But I didn't remember him. I never saw him.

"Who are you?"

It was clear that he was at least a Lord. The gleaming lightsaber on his belt was all the evidence I needed on that front. Given his apparent age, he might even be a Darth. But the accelerated aging brought about by Dark Side degradation combined with his extensive scarring made judging that iffy at best.

Either way, he was strong. It was easy to see what he had done, though the scale had been mind-boggling. There had been nearly six dozen acolytes of varying strength in the training hall at the time…and he had affected all of us with barely any effort.

It was a Mind Trick…but it was more than that. Not only had he convinced everyone to leave, he'd also altered their memories to give justifications for leaving.

Caleb had been convinced to take a break. A few others had been convinced that they needed to look something up in the Archives. Another had left to get a minor wound taken care of. Others left to go eat. Their minds had been influenced to believe that nothing odd had happened.

Witnesses had been disposed of. Cameras had been cut. Even the combat footage from the training droids had been wiped. The only one to see my little performance had been him. But why?

An assassination attempt was the first possible reason that came to mind. But the justification for it all hinged on one question.

"Who are you?"

I didn't recognize him from any of the Sith I knew of, which immediately had me on edge. Was he the mysterious backer that had gotten Castor access to the restricted parts of the Archives? Or was he unrelated to it all?

If the second…was it a test? And how had I garnered his interest?

I gnawed on my lips for a moment as I considered it.

If he was Castor's patron, then I needed to bring this to Iren. Renning had not been the most powerful Sith on Korriban. This Sith…was another thing entirely and I doubted the attacks would stop.

If this was a test…I needed more information. But on my own, that would be difficult. Mostly because there was a major roadblock: the Empire itself. One major downside to living under a totalitarian regime was that everything was watched. Imperial Intelligence didn't just have their eyes turned outwards, after all. If my search turned up someone important, I'd risk getting some unwanted attention myself.

Considering that this guy had enough pull to wipe the databanks of the training droids…well, my chances didn't look good.

The other reason that I couldn't just run a facial recognition program that I didn't have such a program on hand nor was I skilled enough to write one from scratch. Also, Qiv's terminal was a closed system, so it didn't have outside connections other than direct lines to the droids.

I watched the video again, looking for anything I could use. On the third playthrough, I noticed something. I had to play it a few more time to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

There! I zoomed in to get a better look.

The moment where the Sith looked up at the camera, right after he'd caused everyone to stop. Right before he smiled, there was a slight widening of his eyes. It only lasted for a split-second, but it had been there. He'd been surprised.

He hadn't known the droid was there until that moment. And whatever trick he'd used to conceal himself didn't work on it.

That grin was one of challenge. I'd done something he hadn't been expecting and that had intrigued him. If he hadn't known about the cameras before…then he might be in some of the other footage.

Downloading the video to my datapad, I closed the window and opened another. Nothing came up.

I blinked. Brows furrowing, I clicked again. And again. And again.

There was clearly a file there, but it wasn't working. My first thought was that maybe it was something in the computer. Qiv, technopath he might be, literally built it out of scrap in the basement of the Sith academy, so it wasn't exactly a supercomputer.

So I tried a few of the others, only to get a similar result. That made worry start gnawing away at my gut.

It was when I tried to open the connection to the droids that I started to sweat. Each and every one of the forty some droids that had been serving as my surveillance network…weren't responding. My access from this terminal had been locked out, their controls severed.

There was no way to tell if the droids had been destroyed or if they were now stuck on their last commands. Without the terminal, I'd need to track each of them down to find out.

Before my eyes, the screen went blank pixel by pixel. On the blue surface that remained, words appeared.

My stomach dropped as my sleep-addled brain finally put together what had happened.

I have stolen your eyes. Now, we shall discover if you can still see.

Let the hunt begin.

I bolted out of the room, pausing only to make sure I had the datapad in hand. This was now firmly out of my depth.

At night, the lights in the academy were shut off. While most of the inhabitants were in bed like reasonable people, there were some that preferred the dark, though the majority of those were content to leave each other alone. Using Force Sight, I was able to easily navigate the halls, sticking to the shadows to slip by the ones looking for trouble.

Iren's office was empty and I couldn't detect his presence beyond the door. A glance at the datapad in my hand reminded me that it was ungodly late, well past three in the morning. Thankfully, his chambers were adjacent to the office. Rushing over, I quickly banged my hand against the metal, not bothering with the chime.

The Pureblood opened the door nearly immediately, shirtless and with his lightsaber in hand and ready, though it was not ignited. It was obvious that he had been startled from sleep. Nevertheless, he got his bearings quickly as he realized who I was.

"Acolyte?" Iren blinked, stepping back from his defensive stance. He didn't put his lightsaber away though, "What are you doing here?"

I glanced up and down the hallway. I didn't see or sense anything, but that hadn't stop him before.

Swallowing some saliva to wet my dry throat, I asked, "Do you have cameras in your office? Ones that can see the whole room?"

"What is this about?" He repeated.

I shook my head a little more quickly than I should, "Not yet. We need to be somewhere with cameras."

His yellow eyes bored into me as he mentally debated. In the pitch darkness, they almost glowed eerily.

The Overseer let out a quiet sigh, "Fine. But this had better not be a waste of my time."

Clipping his lightsaber to a loop on his pants, the Pureblood retrieved a robe from a hook beside the door, quickly pulling it on to cover his bare chest. It wasn't just to keep out the chill. Sith robes were made with armorweave, a material strong enough to resist blasterfire.

All the while, he didn't let his hands stray far from his lightsaber. I couldn't blame him.

At his office, he swiftly typed in the passcode. The door soon swished open quietly and the lights automatically turned on. Walking in at a pace that I thought was entirely too slow, he seated himself at his desk.

Though they were clenched around the datapad, I could still feel my fingers trembling. I closed and locked the door behind me.

Activating the console embedded in the desk, Iren brought up a display that showed a copy of the room we were seated in. I scanned the image feverishly. Only when there was no image of him in it did some of the tension leave my body.

The Overseer leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers in front of his chest, "Now that we are here, what has caused this disturbance?"

"I-I," I gulped, cursing myself for the brief stammer. Clenching my jaw, I tried again, "I have a video of the incident a few days ago. The one I was in solitary for."

"While I will admit some curiosity about it and how you survived, would it not be more appropriate to discuss it in the morning?" Iren stated flatly, "Also, I recall that the cameras were all wiped."

The unspoken question hung in the air.

I shook my head again, "That doesn't matter! Not as much as what's on it. I think I might have found Castor's backer."

The unspoken question dropped like a rock in favor of the more pressing matter as all exhaustion fled from Iren's face, "Speak. What do you mean?"

"It's better to show you," I slid the datapad across the desk, video file cued up.

He glanced at me for a long moment before picking it up. As it played, I saw something I'd never thought I would see.

Iren blanched, the color draining out of the Overseer's face all at once. Swallowing nervously, he set the datapad back on the desk and clasped his hands once again.

For several minutes, neither of us spoke. He stared at the frozen screen of the datapad. I kept glancing at the monitor, half-expecting him to be there. To both my relief and panic, he wasn't.

Finally, the Pureblood broke the silence, "I see. You did well to bring this to me," His yellow eyes drifted up, "However, I hope your assumption is very wrong. For both our sakes."

"Is he someone important?" I dared to ask.

"Very," Iren answered shortly, but he didn't elaborate. Pushing his chair back, he stood up, "It seems I will have some holocalls to make in the morning," He paused to think, "...As for you, I would suggest you find a reason to be out of the academy for several days. I hear the Second Platoon of the Korriban Regiment has been deployed out into the valley again."

May 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,298

Chapter 44

Alchemy-enhanced metal parted scales and tore through flesh and bone. With a yelp, the last Tu'kata collapsed, joining the other twenty scattered on the ground around me. They were the smaller, more common breed, rather than the monsters I had hunted for Renning months ago.

This was the third pack I'd fought today.

It was getting easier. But then again, they were just animals. Smart animals, but barely sapient. Not a challenge, at least when compared to what I had faced recently.

I could have killed them all with lightning or telekinesis, but the blade was more…cathartic. It made my blood pump and let me take my mind off things. I could almost understand why some Sith lost themselves to the carnage, devoting themselves to slaughter. The adrenaline that rushed through veins was as addicting as any drug, if not more so.

But as the long, oozing cut on my right arm attested, I shouldn't let my mind wander too far. It was a distraction that made my bladework turn sloppy. Despite the size of the wound, the pain was only a pinprick. Once again, Crucitorn had proven to be a worthwhile investment, one that I was getting a great deal of practice with.

Planting the sword in the bleeding wound of the dead Tu'kata, I left it to drink as I concentrated on my own injury.

A shudder ran down my spine as I drew the Dark Side into myself and directed it according to my will. The blood stopped oozing down my arm before it began to fight against gravity as it slowly began crawling back into the wound, not leaving a single drop behind to stain my skin. As it did, the edges of the injury began to knit themselves back together, as though invisible hands were stitching it closed with a needle and thread. Muscle and skin warped and rejoined like they had never been separated.

I don't know how long I stood there, enraptured by the sight. It was almost like seeing time reverse itself.

When it was done, only a thin line of white scar tissue was left. There was always a scar. Perhaps it was because I was not yet a master of Sith Alchemy. Perhaps a better trained Sith might have been able to avoid leaving a mark.

Either way, it didn't really bother me. I had so many scars now, what was one more?

A chime from my belt snapped me out of my trance and my hand darted for the datapad hanging from it. My other reached out with the Force, snatching my sword up from where it had been drinking. My gaze alternated between the datapad's screen and the desert around me.

Though most of my droids had been lost thanks to him, I still had the probe droids I had acquired from the Second Platoon all those months ago to use for hunting down Castor. Thankfully, they had not been connected to the network when it was compromised. Now, they were set to follow me around at a distance, alerting me if anyone came near.

While it was effective at preventing ambushes from the local fauna, I also knew he couldn't hide from cameras. Though it wouldn't do much to stop him, I would at least know he was coming.

A's camera feed was displayed on the datapad's screen, showing the sand dunes in the distance, empty save for a single figure. Even with the zoom engaged, it was hard to distinguish features.

My grip on the sword's hilt tightened against my will.

As it got closer, the figure started getting taller and taller. But soon, I could see who it was as a familiar shaggy face came into view.

The tension bled out of me as Gaarurra waved in greeting, his howl reaching my ears seconds later as it cross the distance. Within a few minutes, the Wookiee was once again towering over me. Like me, it seemed that he had been busy as his fur was matted with the now-familiar sight of Tu'kata blood.

"Found another pack?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer, "How many?"

Gaarurra nodded and warbled, "Twenty-six."

Actually, he said "two six" since Wookiees don't have specific words for numbers greater than ten for some reason. Oddly enough, they still understood the concept just fine despite that.

Over the last few days, I'd started attempting to learn Shyriiwook again while we were out in the dunes, both to take my mind off recent events and to actually be able to converse with Gaarurra somewhat without him having to resort to charades. Normally, I didn't have much talent for learning languages, but the Force could compensate for that weakness. By now, I had learned numbers and a few greetings, as well as how to ask where the refresher was.

You know, important stuff.

But Force or not, I couldn't even attempt to pronounce any of it without sending myself into a coughing fit and Gaarurra into fits of laughter. Shyriiwook was absolutely brutal on vocal cords that hadn't evolved to speak it. Also, it sounded like I was trying to gargle rock salt.

I frowned. Anywhere else in the valley, they usually numbered fourteen or fifteen at maximum before the "extras" got eaten or chased off by the rest.

Here, they could see numbers nearly double that. But that wasn't where the oddities ended. While Tu'kata became ultra-aggressive when they mutated, the base variant wasn't a ball of friendliness in the first place. Even normal Tu'kata were incredibly territorial and hostile to everything that wasn't a part of their pack that invaded their territory, even other packs.

Instead, there were dozens of these enormous packs that had congregated in this area…and none of them were fighting. Hell, they were almost docile around each other. If I hadn't spent so much time around a Tu'kata obsessed Sith Lord, I wouldn't have given much thought to how wrong that was.

There was something here and I wasn't the only one to figure it out. The Second Platoon had been dispatched here to clear the Tu'kata out at the behest of some Sith I'd never heard of before. Despite that, there might still be an opportunity to profit from it.

"Come on, we might as well report back and see if there are any other areas in need of some assistance."

Darth Scriver was not what one imagined when they pictured a Sith archaeologist.

With a towering frame that nearly put Gaarurra to shame, the human cut an imposing figure even when bent over a table and reading a datapad. From what I could guess, he was around late forties to early fifties. Unlike many Sith, he was wearing his age well as there were few wrinkles on his face and his short black hair was only graying at the temples. Though he bore the distinctive red eyes of someone that had delved deeply into the Dark Side, that was the visible extent of the physical degradation.

His black and red robes pooled around him, moved slightly by the wind every now and again, with the darkness only broken up by his tan skin and the silver-and-black lightsaber hilt on his belt. There was a wide, empty area around him, breached only by a few people every now and again to deliver reports. The rest of the soldiers kept quiet and as far away from him as possible. Most of them were still wary after dealing with Renning.

Scriver didn't even look up when I returned to camp. After all, why would he pay attention to a single soldier?

When I had arrived, I had procured a helmet and bodysuit to wear to cover up my more…distinctive features and used the Force to hide my presence while in his vicinity. I wasn't sure if it had actually worked or if Scriver simply didn't care, but he had yet to so much as glance in my direction.

That was alright with me as I had enough attention from Sith as it was and I didn't want to seem as though I was "poaching" in his territory. To avoid any potential complications, Gaarurra had set up shop in a nearby cave to keep out of his notice. We'd meet up to go hunting again later.

I ducked into Maklan's tent and pulled the helmet off as soon as I was out of Scriver's line of sight. Damn thing was claustrophobic and uncomfortable.

The CO and medic of the Second Platoon was inside, his rifle disassembled as he tried to get as much sand out of it as possible. He only glanced up for a moment when I entered.

"So how'd it go, milord?"

I dropped myself into the camp chair in the corner of the tent, finally allowing my muscles to relax, "Three packs for me, twenty to twenty-five each. Gaarurra got four."

Maklan quickly did the math in his head before cursing under his breath, "Over a hundred fifty Tu'kata dead from just you two today and we've still barely made a dent."

"How many did you guys get?" I asked as I pulled my boots off. I turned one upside down and watched the sand literally pour out of it to form a small mound on the ground.

Anakin had the right idea. Sand sucks.

The older man sighed before starting to reassemble his rifle, "Two packs, same numbers. We can't kill them as quickly as you and your shaggy friend can."

"So many for such a relatively small area. Way too many," I commented quietly, "There's something strong pulling them in and keeping them here."

Due to Korriban's strong connection to the Force, Tu'kata could pretty much subsist indefinitely anywhere on the planet without a source of food or water by feeding on the Force. They didn't eat it like a Force Wound did, rather they were simply sustained by it.

I peered around the tent flaps in Darth Scriver's direction. He probably had an inkling of what was going on. But he was unlikely to tell either Maklan or I.

"At least we're making some progress," Maklan continued, bringing me back to the conversation, "More than we were before you got here."

"Casualties?"

"A few here and there," He reported with a sigh, "Nobody's dead, but some are on the wait list for cyberlimbs. The sheer number of Tu'kata per pack makes it hard to take them down before they can grab someone. Our armor holds up most of the time, but they occasionally get through the gaps. Thank the stars these are the normal ones and not the monsters Renning went after."

I grimaced, "I'd hate to see packs of those. Dealing with one was enough of a pain."

"No need to tell me that," Maklan retorted with a snort. He sobered quickly, "Got some mixed news. Good for us, maybe not so much for you. I overheard Scriver talking with someone on holo. He's getting impatient with the slow pace, so we're getting more Sith support down here from the academy to speed up the clearing."

"Acolytes?" I asked. It wasn't like borrowing a small herd of acolytes for clearing out monsters was an unheard-of concept.

Maklan shook his head, "No, higher. An apprentice or two, I think."

"Great, more people to hide from," I huffed, leaning back, "Any idea when they're getting here?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer. Few minutes at most."

The whine of an approaching speeder interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Looks like you were right," I quipped as I slipped my helmet and boots back on, clamping down on my Force presence as tightly as I could.

Poking my head out, I spied the approaching craft easily enough from the cloud of sand behind it. There were two people in the vehicle, both dressed in robes and armor. Two apprentices then.

The driver was a human, though no one I recognized. The same could not be said for the other.

When the speeder stopped, Tyrene swung her legs over the edge and hopped out.

Last edited: May 16, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

559

Rictus

May 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 45 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

May 20, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,344

A/N: Slight retcon. Tyrene's Master is a man, not a woman. This has been a Korriban PSA. Move along, citizen.

Chapter 45

With my Force presence clamped down, Tyrene's eyes swept over me without pause as she examined the camp. I was just another face in the crowd to ignore.

"You know her?" Maklan's voice whispered in my ear.

I turned, finding that he had put on his own helmet. His voice was coming from the built in comm system. I quickly shifted back to keeping an eye on the apprentices.

I quickly shut off the speakers on my own helmet so my voice wouldn't carry, "Met her a week ago during the Rite of Blood and Bone. Her name's Tyrene and she's a decent fighter. Didn't know she was Scriver's apprentice though."

However, Tyrene wasn't the type I'd ever see as a Sith Archaeologist. Darth Scriver probably just kept her around as muscle. Still, given what her last mission was, it made me wonder all the more about the Sith Lord's interest here.

"Friend of yours?"

"Friends is stretching things," I replied, "We tried to kill each other and then she tried to force me to help her kill a Terentatek."

I heard Maklan choke on his own spit the moment I said "Terentatek." That was something I'd be taking advantage of for a while for my own amusement.

After he regained his breath, he asked, "Given that you're both still alive, I'm guessing you succeeded?"

I nodded once, "And I convinced her that she owes me a favor."

I could feel Maklan's stare boring into my back. While his face was hidden by his helmet, I could sense his mind churning during that long moment of silence. Idly, I extended a tendril of the Force to try to get a peek at what he was thinking about, only to hit a solid wall.

I blinked in surprise and suddenly I was very curious about this soldier that had ingratiated himself to me.

With a few moments of concentration, I could probably have broken through or slipped around it. In the end, I decided not to push my luck. Maklan and his troops were among the few here at the academy that could be considered allies. Any attempts to push past his latent defenses would be noticed, even to someone that couldn't feel the Force and I had no interest in alienating him.

Tampering with the mind of another is not something to be done lightly, I had to remind myself. Or at least, when there is little to be gained.

But it did leave me wondering. Someone had gone to the trouble of teaching him how to shield his mind from intrusion. Well, that or he had developed his own method. Either way, it would be something to investigate at a more opportune time.

"Alright, so she's a potential ally," Maklan finally said, showing no sign that he'd even noticed my attempt at mental intrusion, "Guess I can afford to prioritze more troopers on the other one and Darth Scriver then."

At that, I physically turned to look at him, "…Are you making plans to kill every Sith you work under now?"

After Renning, I guess it was a bit understandable. Then again, there was likely a reason he was assigned to Korriban to begin with.

"Of course not, milord," I could almost see the grin on his face through his helmet, "I'm just setting up insurance."

I've created a monster. An amusing one, but a monster nonetheless.

"And how many snipers are trained on me?"

"For the moment, none," Because of his shields, it was hard to tell for certain if he was being honest, though my gut was saying he was speaking the truth, "Though they can shift targets pretty fast."

I suppose that was the best I could ask for. I did have to remind myself that the men of the Second Platoon were only my allies, not quite my friends. I was the least bad of a lot of terrible options and they knew it. They'd stick with me until I'd proven that I was no longer the least bad.

It was a pure realpolitik, but it was an attitude that I could find myself agreeing with.

"We'll see," I chuckled before ducking out of the tent.

After a full day of hunting, I was tired and looking forward to some rest. Keeping my head down, I slipped back to the tent I had appropriated a few days ago and crawled into my cot.

My screams echoed in the cavern as my skin and bone split and was torn apart. Blood spurted from traumatized arteries as my limbs were removed from their moorings.

Above me, the hooded figure stood silently, its own hands slick with blood. Like the Grim Reaper himself, it was garbed in all-encompassing black robes and loomed overhead. Even as it threw back its head and laughed, I could only see the malicious grin and a pair of sulphurous yellow eyes.

A hand raised and lightning crackled between its red-stained fingers.

I jolted upright on the cot, the feeling of phantom electricity still dancing across my skin. My breath came in ragged gasps as I tried to get my heart back under control.

It's been almost six months since I killed Castor.

The act itself hadn't bothered me so much as the unnecessarily brutal means by which I had accomplished it. Before then, all of my humanoid kills had been clean. Snapping necks with the Force, stabbing with a blade, blaster shots. All clean. All quick.

Castor's death had been neither clean nor quick.

While the horror of it had faded with time, my dreams were still invaded by the same nightmare every now and again. It was the same scenario, but with me as the victim and that same dark spectre standing overhead.

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to banish the last remnants of the dream as I reached for my datapad. It took a moment for my bleary sight to finally decipher what time it was.

"Four hours," I muttered aloud. I could feel my shoulders droop as the resignation hit.

The dream came less and less often now, but when it did, it left me feeling miserable.

Well, I wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon. Swinging my feet off the cot, I pushed myself up and quickly set about scarfing down a ration pack before donning my armor. After slipping my helmet back onto my head, I stepped out.

It was still dark out. On Korriban, that meant it was bitterly cold. If there had been any kind of moisture in the air, it would have coalesced into frost on the ground and everything else. Thankfully, my bodysuit and armor were climate-controlled, keeping out the worst of it. However, I could still feel a bit seep through the thin material.

Truth be told, I wasn't sure if the chill was from the natural cold or from the dark power that pervaded the planet.

Sand crunched under my feet as I weaved through the tents, though I stopped when I was in sight of Darth Scriver's workstation. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen, though I could still feel his oppressive presence nearby, so he was likely sleeping in his tent.

On the table, several scraps of flimsiplast were piled next to stacks of sealed scroll cases.

I paused. It was a chance to find out more, but I dared not approach. This was not Lord Renning, but a Sith Lord in truth. Answering uncomfortable questions would be the least of my worries if I should wake him.

That he hadn't noticed my presence over the past few days spoke of either my skill at hiding myself…or his obsession with this mysterious project of his.

I took a quick glance around. Most of the soldiers were still asleep, though I doubted any of them would report me to Scriver. The only people I could see moving around were the sentries at the edges of the camp.

After a few moments of experimenting, I managed to engage the sight magnification on my helmet. It wasn't precise, but I was able to see the top piece of flimsiplast. However, the darkness and Scriver's handwriting made it difficult to actually read from where I was standing. I was only able to make out four words, written in Ancient Sith.

"Greatest triumph" and "Greatest failure."

As I brought my helmet's sights back to normal, I was suddenly made aware of the fact that I wasn't alone anymore. Something sharp was quickly pressed lightly against my throat, though it wasn't cutting through the material of the body suit. But if it was a vibro-weapon, it wouldn't need too much force to slit my throat despite the armorweave.

I dared to glance down, finding a lean, red-skinned arm holding the handle of the weapon at my neck. As I followed the limb up to its owner's face, a smile spread across their face, white teeth contrasting against the dark.

Tyrene wasn't dressed in her armor, rather a black sleeveless tunic and pants. The cold didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight? A curious Shadow, poking his nose where it shouldn't be." She commented in a quiet, sing-song tone.

I didn't say anything. While Tyrene owed me, I barely knew anything about her. Certainly not enough to trust her not to give me away to Darth Scriver.

Instead, I returned my gaze to the Sith Lord's tent. The Pureblood followed my gaze before an "ah" of understanding escaped her lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh very well, if you insist on being cloak and dagger about this." The knife was pulled away from my throat, only to be repositioned at the base of my spine where the armor didn't cover, "Move."

Her tone implied I didn't have a choice in the matter. I started slowly walking in the direction she indicated.

That direction, it turned out, was the tent she had commandeered. Thankfully, she didn't seem to share it with the other apprentice. The Sith roughly shoved me inside, causing me to tumble to the ground.

Admittedly, what came out of my mouth as I rolled over wasn't the wisest thing I'd ever said.

"Is this the part where you have your way with me?"

The knife in her hand blurred, embedding itself in the ground only a centimeter or two away from my crotch.

"…Getting mixed signals here."

The unamused look she shot me was an indicator of what she thought of my pithy comments, "My standards are not nearly so low, nor are your attempts at distractions working. Now, I believe we were about to have a civil discussion. And remove the helmet before I force you to. I prefer to be able to see the face of the person I am speaking with."

I was all too glad to comply with that command, setting it down next to me. I hated wearing the helmet when I didn't have to.

The vibro-dagger shook for a moment before flying back to Tyrene's hand. With a deft flick, it flew back into a sheathe in her boot that I hadn't noticed before. She didn't really need it to be a threat to me and we both knew it.

"Understand that the only reason I have not made my Master aware of your presence is that I owe you a debt. I despise leaving debts unpaid," Tyrene explained quietly, crossing her arms across her chest, "Now, you are going to tell me what you are doing here. Spying on a Dark Lord's affairs is a foolish gamble at best. Ambitious, but foolish."

I shook my head, "That, I stumbled on by accident. I didn't even know your Master was involved when I came here or that he was your Master either. I needed to be out of the Academy for a few days and hunting Tu'kata was a welcome distraction."

She raised an eyebrow ridge, not quite believing what I was saying.

"I didn't know about anything strange going on out here until I arrived and started clearing out the packs," I elaborated, "There's something here. Something strong. It's pulling in the Tu'kata in droves and keeping them here. I suspect it's also what brought Darth Scriver here."

Tyrene furrowed her brow, "…Do you think…?"

"That the blood he had you collect is going to be used for whatever's happening here?" I finished her though, "Possibly. If something's hidden here, he might be using the blood in a ritual to break a spell of concealment."

She stared at me for a long minute, though she did not look happy.

"I do not appreciate being used, Aldrex," She said at last.

"Used?" I didn't think I was using her. At least not deliberately.

"Did another one of your feelings "guide" you here like last time?" The Sith continued, "Or did you just follow me to my Master, hoping that you might steal his secrets? Trusting that my need to repay a debt would prevent me from giving you up to him?"

"Neither," I answered truthfully. It really was a coincidence that we were both here, at least in my view, "The Second Platoon was deployed here. Like you, they owe me a favor, which I can't collect on if they get eaten by Tu'kata. While I am curious about what's happening here, I could care less about your Master's affairs."

The disbelieving look on her face almost hurt. Almost, "Then why disguise yourself as a common soldier?"

"To avoid the very things you're accusing me of. If I was walking around as an acolyte in broad daylight, I might have been accused to trying to steal from Darth Scriver," I explained, "Unlike a lot of Sith, I don't go picking fights when I don't have to. If I can get by without causing a fuss, I will. Believe it or not, I'm just here to hide out for a few days."

She nearly said something but stopped herself at the last moment. Closing her mouth, she was quiet again for a few moments as she searched my face for something, "Whether I believe you or not does not matter. I will not give you away. But should you become a threat to my place in Darth Scriver's power base, my debt will become void and I will no longer be so lenient."

As the Sith Apprentice got up to leave, I stopped her, "Before you go…what gave me away?"

Tyrene looked over her shoulder at me, "Your blade. It is distinctive and I know what it is. My recent… extra curricular studies made sure of that." She paused, "Also, you do not walk like a soldier. Be thankful that neither Darth Scriver nor Ortan have noticed."

With that, she left, likely to go do exactly what I was going to do. But despite being threatened yet again, I had a smirk on my face as I brushed the sand off my helmet and redonned it.

Tyrene had been listening, those weeks ago.

Last edited: May 20, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

631

Rictus

May 20, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Hollow Dreams New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

May 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,394

Interlude: Hollow Dreams

Servos whined as mechanical fingers locked into place, turning the claw-tipped hand into a spearpoint before it plunged into the flesh beneath. The Tu'kata's mouth opened involuntarily, but it was unable to make a single sound as the Zabrak's durasteel hand severed its spinal cord at the base of the skull.

Terrak had already extracted his hand and was moving before the body hit the ground as another Tu'kata lunged at him, teeth bared. Spinning counterclockwise to build momentum, he lashed out with a hook kick to its side. A series of cracks sounded out as ribs shattered under his heel and the creature lurched off its intended course to crash into its felled packmate with a groan.

Enraged, the last member of the pack leaped towards him. The Zabrak stepped into its jump, bringing his mechanical hand up. Corded muscles bulged as his entire body tensed at once, bracing himself against the charge. Another sickening crack rang out as the metal limb crashed into the monster's sternum, shattering it and pulping the organ beneath.

Despite being outweighed by nearly two hundred pounds, the acolyte did not move an inch. The force of the impact pushed the hand further into its chest, pushing aside muscle and bone as it pierced its skin.

The Tu'kata flailed and snapped its teeth at him weakly, now impaled on his mechanical fist. With only a little effort, he dislodged the creature and tossed it to the side. He could sense the moment the last of its life left its body.

At his feet, the Tu'kata with broken ribs had started to get up. Terrak's yellow eyes glanced down at it, the movement catching his attention. But he made no move to stop it and took several steps back to give it room.

Its legs shook as it stood. It was obviously in pain, the ribs aching with every breath that it took and every movement it made. But still, it bared its fangs defiantly.

'Such a pitiful creature,' he thought to himself, 'So consumed by rage that it does not know when to cease.'

Roaring, it lunged towards him again. Terrak stepped to the side, his hands reaching out to seize the underside of its jaw and the top of its head. In one swift movement, he threw himself into a roll over its back, his grip on its head causing its neck to snap as it was twisted nearly two hundred seventy degrees.

Releasing it and regaining his footing, the Zabrak watched the monster's own momentum carry it forward before it tumbled into a broken heap, head lolled to one side.

Glancing around to ensure that was the last, Terrak flexed the fingers of his prosthetic limb, using the Force to remove the blood and viscera. Though the skeletal limb was simplistic compared to more complicated prosthetics, there was still a risk of its joints getting gummed up. After the first time that had happened, he had devoted weeks to acquiring the precision necessary for the trick. It was easier and less time consuming than cleaning it by hand.

The primitive prosthetic had very little in the way of feeling, meaning there was equally little to distract from the sense of loss he still felt from the absence of his flesh and blood limb. That something alive should still be there in its place. It was an unnerving feeling, and while his time with the Followers of Palawa had helped, it was something that he had yet to completely come to terms with.

Nevertheless, he did not regret the actions that had led to its loss in the slightest. An arm for Ianna's life was a worthy price, one that he would gladly pay again if needed.

The Jedi would have called it the Trial of the Flesh. A trial of sacrifice and endurance, it was a test to see if a potential Knight was willing to endure horrific injury or loss on behalf of others, though it was not always a physical loss they suffered.

Information on the Jedi had been scarce in the Empire, limited to scary stories told to children in the night. But at the academy, they were not so restricted. There was a great deal of information in the Archives about his Masters' ancient enemies. Many Jedi had fallen from the Order and joined the Sith, their memories of their time as servants of the Republic had been added to the histories on the shelves.

Terrak had never wanted to be a Sith, no matter what he said to his sister. After seeing the cruelty of his former owner first-hand, he wanted to be nothing like them. But there was little else he could be so long as he and Ianna remained bound in the chains of Korriban.

But still, he dreamed of what it would have been like had he and his sister been born closer to the Core Worlds.

He looked to the corpses around him, pity filling his gut. From his studies, he knew that Tu'kata were at least semi-sentient. He had not wanted to kill them, but they had given him no choice. With Korriban flowing through them, they were ravenous beasts that preyed upon anything that wasn't of their pack. He lacked the knowledge to affect their minds to dissuade them, leaving him with few other options.

It was a small pack, numbering only nine. Their blind rage had been sickening to behold and it was all he could do to dispose of them as quickly and painlessly as possible. In death, they would be free from their pain and their rage, to rest without torment.

"There is no Emotion. There is Peace." He didn't understand everything about the Jedi Code, but that part was understandable enough.

The dark power of Korriban itself seemed to recoil at the words he said to the empty air, as though struck by an unseen hand. A small smirk formed on Terrak's face at that thought. It was petty, but he had no love for this desert planet that had brought nothing but horrors to his life.

His eyes drifted to the cave the Tu'kata had emerged from. Like many of the identical caves that dotted the valley, it was the entrance to the tomb of a Sith Lord powerful enough to warrant a burial in the Sith's holy land.

Switching on a glow rod, Terrak's footsteps echoed as he entered the cave. He paused, expecting to hear another set of footsteps behind him.

'Alone,' He reminded himself as he started walking again, 'I'm here alone.'

Iren was doing his best to keep them apart now. Separate missions. Excuses for them to be at different places in the academy. It wasn't helping his nerves, nor Ianna's anxiety.

Thankfully, the Overseer hadn't tried to sever the bond. Yet, anyways. Having possessed it from birth, neither of them wanted to find out what that would do to them.

As he thought about it, he sent a feeling of warmth along it, though it was more to reassure himself that it was still there. His twin, far away in the Valley of Golg, reciprocated after a moment. She hadn't been allowed to tell him what she was supposed to do there, and vice versa. But even with the distance between them, they could still communicate as easily as if they were side by side.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the task at hand. This tomb was no great mausoleum like that of Ajunta Pall or Marka Ragnos. Its walls were crudely carved and unshaped. It was little more than a hole in the ground, dug in haste. Even the oppressing dark power that characterized such burial sites was absent.

There were no guards or defenses in place, no murals painted on the walls to tell the story of the Lord within. Its owner had been great once…but the events surrounding their death had been greater still, leaving them to be cast aside. They had been buried with neither wealth nor possessions, their apprentice, a son in all but name, taking all they had and leaving them a pauper in death.

In the end, only a simple durasteel door, crudely installed, separated Terrak from the sarcophagus chamber. To his surprise, it opened without a sound, as though it had been oiled recently.

But the occupant of the sarcophagus was not alone.

"It seems the Sith have found me once again, though I thank you for not making too much noise," The voice that greeted him was halting, a wheezing mechanical sound. A blaster rifle was held at the ready in its owner's hands.

Terrak examined the other being. Red lights peered at him from the depths of the shadowy hood of the cloak that covered most of its body. After a moment, he realized that they were the glow of photoreceptors.

"A droid?" He asked softly, noting its comment on noise, "You do not appear like any other droids I have encountered in the other tombs."

Once he made that realization, he started seeing the other features. Too-thin legs and fingers, barely visible. A brown-painted durasteel shell, rust eating away at its edges.

Though it had the skeletal frame common to many combat droids, it lacked the design themes of the other ancient droids. Sith tomb droids usually had a dome-shaped head, like an astromech droid. This one was shorter and possessed a more humanoid face.

"I have been on Korriban for a long time. But not that long," It answered. The Zabrak almost swore there was a hint of a wry tone in its voice, "Judging from your tone, you did not expect to find me here. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Terrak nodded, "I am only here to find an object in this tomb," He pointed at the sarcophagus, "It's likely in there."

To his surprise, the droids nodded back and stepped out of the way before gesturing to the coffin. Like the cave itself, it was crudely carved and unadorned.

Approaching cautiously, Terrak carefully pushed the lid off, though he winced at the loud grinding sound and crash that filled the room as the lid hit the floor. He glanced at the droid.

It flinched in an almost organic manner until the racket faded, "Loud sounds were once…debilitating to me. Now they are merely uncomfortable. Please, do not mind me."

Turning his attention to the sarcophagus, he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. There was no body, save for the rotting head of a Kissai, mummified by the arid air of Korriban. But beside it was a small crystal pyramid, softly glowing red in the darkness.

'Must be what I'm looking for,' Terrak thought to himself as he picked it up. He looked around the room, 'There's nothing else here.'

It was warm to the touch, and in the cold cave, he almost gave into the urge to bask in the feeling. Instead, he shook it off and placed the artifact in his bag.

This had been too easy. He doubted that this was his third trial. It was likely just another fetch job for some Lord that wouldn't look twice at them.

As he turned to leave, the Zabrak's eyes fell on the strange droid once again. It hadn't moved since it had gotten out of the way, though he knew its photoreceptors had been watching him the whole time.

"Do you have a name? Or a designation?" Terrak asked curiously.

The droid didn't respond for a moment, as though it was debating whether to answer. Eventually, it did, "Six. It is the only name I have ever known. The only one I will ever know."

His thoughts churned as he thought about this strange machine. He was certain that someone at the academy would be interested in its presence, perhaps enough to reward him for it.

A very small frown tugged at his lips as he discarded that thought.

If Terrak had been tasked with finding the droid, he would have been told to do so. He had no love for the Sith, so he had little desire to do more than was requested of him.

"Well Six, I don't know if anyone will come back here now that this is gone," He remarked, patting the bag with the pyramid in it, "but I won't tell anyone that I found you."

The droid paused again. While it couldn't be "tense" since it didn't have muscles, it seemed that some of the rigidity in its shoulders left.

"Thank you," It murmured, its electronic voice carrying in the small room.

Without anymore words, Terrak left the way he came, but now he had a question on his mind.

Aside from his family, when had anyone actually thanked him for doing something?

But above all, he couldn't help but enjoy the feelings that it evoked. Perhaps if he had been born closer to the Core Worlds, he and his sister might have felt like this more often.

Stepping out into the sun once more, he left the tomb of Lord Simus behind him.

Last edited: May 22, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

540

Rictus

May 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Hatred of Longing New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

May 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,425

A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter will be an actual chapter of Aldrex's Excellent Adventures.

Interlude: Hatred of Longing

In the dark room, two figures were curled under a blanket, sharing in each other's heat to stave off the bitter cold of Korriban's nights. The man was broad-chested and heavily muscled, with countless scars marking his body. The woman was slim and toned, stunningly beautiful despite the scowl that seemed perpetually stamped on her face.

Though her partner had fallen asleep hours ago, Kalista remained awake, kept from sleep herself by her own thoughts. Instead, she occupied the silence by examining the man's form.

Her companion wasn't bulky, like the many of the men who had worked for her former masters, the kind that built their bodies for show and intimidation. His muscles were lean, made for combat and little else, earned over months or years. He wasn't conventionally handsome, with blunt features and hard muscle chiseled as though by an unskilled hand.

The scars dotting his body were each a trophy, a reminder of the pain and effort he had gone through to survive and get to where he was. As she traced a delicate finger across some of the larger ones, she felt a pang of envy shoot through her. He was strong enough to have survived the ordeal that gave him that scar.

Despite what the Sith Code preached, her hatred did not give her strength. It gave her the drive to survive, pushed her to use everything she could. But motivation mattered little when faced with overwhelming power that she could not overcome. In the end, her hatred left her with only more self-loathing in the face of her helplessness.

She was no great warrior, nor a great wielder of the Force. She had no skills to leverage, no connections to take advantage of. She had only one weapon, but she despised it with the whole of her being.

She was beautiful and she knew it. But it was also the bane of her existence, the very reason she had been separated from her parents and siblings. It was the reason she had been traded like a party favor from one crime lord to the next for nearly a decade.

Kalista hated relying her looks, but it was the only weapon she knew how to use. The only weapon she had ever possessed. Her only protection against the galaxy. Had she the choice, she would have mutilated herself years ago, but her will to live had stayed her hand.

Staying awake to think was unpleasant, but the dreams were worse. To distract herself from it, she allowed herself to focus on the tattoos on her bedmate's slowly rising and falling chest. They were crude things, made to look like war paint. Harsh black lines were sculpted to look like animals and fangs. Nevertheless, there was an artistry to them and she found herself quickly entranced.

As her companion had explained it, his tattoos originated with the blessings bestowed by the ancient Sith priesthood upon their Massassi warriors, charms stitched into their skin to protect them from harm and enhance their rage. Though many no longer believed that they actually worked, they remained popular among modern Sith warriors as status symbols to demonstrate adherence to the old ways.

In a way, they reminded her of the tattoos on her Lekku. Her parents had inscribed the flowing, graceful symbols on her when she was a child as a reminder of the culture that they had lost. However, she would never learn the story behind her tattoos as she was separated from her parents before they could tell it.

Part of her wanted to search for the story, yearning to know. The rest did not, reminding her that the past contained little but pain.

Her finger stopped its travels along her sleeping companion's tattoos and she laid her hand flat on his chest as she considered it.

Would the pain be worth it? Or would the sorrow overcome any joy she might derive from it? Was she too scared to look, afraid of what she might find?

Kalista quickly found that the same thoughts could also be turned towards her potential future as a Sith and discovered a similar lack answers waiting for her.

Her indecision on both fronts proved that she was weak and she despised herself all the more for it.

A shiver crawled across her skin and she shifted, pulling more of the covers over her nude form. The movement stirred her partner, his eyes bleary as he was drawn from sleep. He was a light sleeper, almost a necessity to survive as a Sith.

"Something wrong?" He asked, only half awake. His unfocused gaze sought out her face nonetheless. In the darkness, his own was barely visible as anything more than the fanged maw of an animal thanks to his facial tattoos.

"It's nothing," She whispered back, allowing her stern façade to fade for a moment. To sell the illusion, she told herself, "I'm just a bit cold."

A smile tugged at the edge of his lips before he leaned over to kiss her. She replied in kind, though she was unsure how much of it was from years of in-grained habit.

Caleb was far from the most brutal lover she had ever had. Quite the opposite, actually. He was a battle junkie through and through, but that did not translate to his personal affairs. This was not the first time she had laid with him. Each time before, he had been gentle and, dare she say, even kind. It was something she had not expected from another Sith, especially from a Human that had been born in the Empire, even if he wasn't an aristocrat.

Because of her weakness, she would not survive long in the Academy, or even out in the galaxy, without help and she knew it. Olia was a deterrent from most threats as she drew their attention solely to her. But the twisted woman was not always present.

It was during the first of her disappearances that Kalista learned she needed to look elsewhere for protection. After making the foolish decision to wander the halls alone, she had been cornered by three acolytes, all human, with the intention to kill her.

Even now, she hadn't quite pinned down the reasoning for it. To kill a "filthy alien" or simply prove their power to themselves. Something along those lines.

She'd tried to fight…with predictable results. At that point, her understanding of swordsmanship was limited to knowing which end of the sword to hold.

Caleb's fist had come out of nowhere to shatter the leader's jaw. She had taken the opportunity to flee and missed seeing what happened next, though she heard later that the ensuing battle had wrecked two corridors. The three acolytes ended up in the medical ward for two weeks, while Caleb came out of it with two broken fingers and serious lacerations on his forehead from where he had broken a blade with his skull. No one had died, but the three other acolytes later passed in convenient "accidents" or went "missing" out in the tombs.

She hadn't approached him immediately and held off for a month, still too shaken by what had nearly happened. Additionally, she hadn't wanted to seem as desperate as she had felt. To her relief, it hadn't taken much convincing in the end to establish their current arrangement. In return for her "company," he would protect her from the more...outgoing acolytes whenever Olia was missing again. It was no different from what she had been forced to do before.

Caleb shifted until he was laying on his side and with the arm that was wrapped around her slim form, he gently pulled her closer, his legs intertwining with hers.

As he adjusted the covers over them and wrapped the other arm around her, he glanced down and asked, "Better?"

Nuzzled into his chest, Kalista nodded, "Better."

It didn't take long for the Human to fall asleep again. A perk of exhaustion and self-training, she supposed.

Kalista hated having to rely on someone else to survive…but she was also tiring of feeling nothing but hatred.

In what she would later tell herself was a moment of weakness, she held onto Caleb's chest as tightly as she could without waking him, taking simple comfort in the heat that radiated from his body as she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep herself.

Last edited: May 23, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

472

Rictus

May 23, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 46 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

May 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,476

Chapter 46

Tyrene stared up at the towering form of Gaarurra, eyes squinting against the sun shining down on us all as she did her best to look intimidating. The Wookiee looked more amused than threatened, however.

With her presence here, my plans had to change, which meant letting her know that he was around in case his presence would have an affect on her own plans. All it would take to have everything come crumbling down would be her blabbing to Scriver.

So after I left camp for my patrol, I arranged for us all to meet here and corroborate our story.

"So," She started slowly, finally turning to me after a moment, "How are you going to explain him being here?"

"Platoon mascot?" I suggested glibly. The glare I received in return was completely worth it, "He's a labor slave that we took in after finding out he's really good at tearing apart monsters?"

Gaarurra sent a sour look my way but huffed in agreement. He wasn't pleased with it but he would go along with the story.

"And his Force Presence?" Tyrene pressed, "Darth Scriver would be able to sense him. Ancestors, even Ortan would be able to."

That was the crux of the problem. Gaarurra had an enormous presence due to the raw strength of his connection, even if he didn't normally make much use of it. Even when he was on the opposite side of the academy, I had no trouble finding him because of it.

But as I opened my mouth to reply, my Wookiee companion smirked. Slowly, his presence began to shrink.

Both Tyrene and I turned to stare at him in silence.

Bit by bit, it continued to shrink until it got to the point where we would have overlooked him if we weren't staring straight at him.

When only a small spark remained, Gaarurra huffed, "What? Did you think I wasn't paying attention all these months?"

In that moment, I was reminded that Wookiees were hunters as well as warriors. They were perfectly capable of being stealthy when they wanted to. All this time, I'd fallen into the assumption that he was avoiding the more subtle Force abilities. It was the same kind of trap that the rest of the galaxy had fallen into.

"That…is mildly unnerving," Tyrene admitted despite not understanding what he just said, a perturbed expression on her face. I had to agree with her.

Not being able to sense something that big and powerful sneaking up behind you was fucking terrifying. And exactly the reason I was out here to begin with.

My hand twitched as the urge to check my cameras flared up. I squelched it by clenching my fingers into a fist.

I hadn't told Gaarurra what had happened. He didn't know why I was now suddenly afraid. Despite that, he knew something was wrong, as his eyes darted in my direction for a moment.

Wookiees were a lot smarter than people gave them credit for.

I cleared my throat and moved things along, "Well, that solves one problem, right?"

"If you and your furry friend are careful, perhaps," Tyrene replied, "Darth Scriver might be too distracted with his research to pay much attention, but Ortan is not. He will be keeping an eye on any…oddities, shall we say. And he will not be as inclined to keep quiet."

"Anything we should know about this Ortan before we get too close?"

"He's dangerous and he is no fool," She said immediately, "Six apprentices went into the mountain that day. Only three came out again. The third was killed for her cowardice."

"Did you all have the same mission?" I asked, to which she nodded.

Six apprentices had been sent to hunt Terentateks. Three were killed, either by the Terentateks or by other dangers in the mountain, while one fled.

The trial grounds had been "small" enough that only a single pair of Terentateks would have been present. Tyrene and I had killed one of the monsters. But I'd been wondering where the other had been.

As it turned out, Ortan had killed it. Unlike Tyrene, he had probably killed it by himself.

"Right. Avoid Ortan if we can without being suspicious about it. Keep our mouths shut if we can't."

Without a better plan, it was about all we could do.

After we got back from a day of brutally murdering the wildlife, it seemed that Darth Scriver's patience had finally run out when it became clear that the Tu'kata were swarming to the area faster than we could kill them and that we weren't making any progress despite nearly a week of effort. Thankfully, he wasn't stupid and waited until the next morning to give out the order to pack up camp, allowing the men to get a night's rest.

From what I was able to glean by listening in, the original plan had been to clear out the area before any arcane work was done. Whatever ritual Scriver had concocted, it was apparently very delicate and might have disastrous results if interrupted. That, or he didn't have enough material to attempt it twice.

The new plan was to go to the planned ritual site and bunker down. While he started casting, the Second Platoon and the apprentices would hold the perimeter. Because of that, Gaarurra and I couldn't use the Force overtly without giving ourselves away to the Sith that didn't know we were here, limiting us to using only guns and blades to kill the half-ton armored monstrosities.

Still, at least the soldiers could actually use the heavy guns, most of which weren't man-portable and couldn't be used on foot patrol.

That said, the trip there was kind of easy, especially for Korriban. Thanks to the rapid-fire cannons bolted to the speeders accompanying our little convoy, most of the Tu'kata we encountered were quickly blasted away in whole groups. The survivors were picked off quickly enough that I didn't even have to draw my weapons.

I did get a bit worried about the absolutely massive Pelko Bug swarm that had started heading towards us. At least until Darth Scriver had just…batted them away. Just a wave of a hand combined with an irritated expression and they immediately reversed direction.

Yeah, I was going to avoid getting his attention for as long as possible. Scriver was no conjurer of cheap tricks.

All in all, it was only a half-hour of travel. But as we grew closer, I could feel the air growing heavier and heavier as the concentration of Dark Side power grew stronger. It pressed down on me, almost forcing me to slouch under the strain. Whatever it was, we were getting close.

When we arrived, Scriver was gracious enough to let us set up the perimeter first before he got to work. The men of the Second Platoon unloaded everything they had brought with them, their movements a blur as they methodically set up as many defenses as they could. Earthworks were built up around the turrets and speeders, mines were laid outside the perimeter, and snipers were put into position. They were all equipped with the heaviest weapons they could requisition.

With my own heavy blaster rifle in hand, I stood with Maklan and Gaarurra. Thankfully, neither Ortan nor Scriver had asked too many questions about the Wookiee after the initial explanation. We even strapped a deactivated shock collar to his neck to sell the image, though why Maklan had one laying around I'm not sure.

Still, we were doing our best to keep away from both of the Sith, though I kept an eye out for where they were.

Scriver had positioned himself in the center of the encampment, where he had set up an altar. As I suspected, there were two glass bowls placed on it, filled with the black blood of a Tarentatek. Positioned on either side of the altar, two braziers sat, waiting to be lit.

Ortan was pacing back and forth near the western side, opposite of me. I didn't need to reach out to sense that he was working himself up for the coming fight. Tyrene, positioned to the south, was doing something similar.

With me covering the east, the north side, the one facing the wall of the valley, would be our weak point, even if the other Sith didn't realize it. Maklan had accounted for it, placing more turrets and mines on the northern and eastern sides to compensate, both to cover for his men and to keep me hidden.

When the noise of movement finally stopped and silence descended, I could feel the moment it began.

Thu-thump.

Korriban's shriveled, blackened heart beat once as the first words left Scriver's mouth. As it had with Castor in the tomb of Marka Ragnos, the Force seemed to wretch as the Dark Lord wove his sorcery in the tongue of the Sith. Reality itself screamed as he forced it to comply to his demands.

Compared to that, the baying cries of the Tu'kata were just whispers.

When Castor had raised the dead, I had been nearly a mile away and watching through cameras. Now, I was barely thirty feet away.

My thoughts turned sluggish as I watched in slackjawed awe. It was horrifying…but awe-inspiring at the same time. To have that kind of power…to force existence to obey your will.

I wanted that. I wanted that badly.

A large hand clamped down hard on my shoulder and shook me. Only after a moment did I realize that it was Maklan and that he had been screaming at me for nearly a minute.

Shaking my head, I quickly refocused on the oncoming horde.

Whatever Scriver was doing, it was attracting all of the Tu'kata in the area. From what I could see, nearly a thousand had come, charging across the distance with their Force-bolstered muscles.

The snipers and turrets were already blasting away, dropping them by the dozens. Rockets shot out from our ranks and into theirs, throwing limbs and blood flying. Despite hundreds dying in the first minute, it barely made a dent.

There were so many that the troopers on the barricades were firing their heavy rifles on full auto, each bolt hitting a target without fail. Few took down a Tu'kata in one shot, with most requiring at least four.

The Sith…The Sith waited. Pacing back and forth, building their anger, building their power. Biding their time. Neither of them were well-suited for long-range, so there was little for them to do until the horde got closer.

And then the first ranks of the Tu'kata hit the mines. Thanks to the automatic sound dampening in my helmet, I heard the noise in all its spleandor as they detonated. The explosions only barely overshadowed the sounds coming from the Tu'kata caught up in it.

But it didn't stop them. They were just too enraged.

Nearly half were dead before they even reached our defenses. The turrets kept thundering a staccato beat that I didn't doubt would be stuck in my head for some time. Blaster cannons roared and I thought I heard Gaarurra roaring with them.

More mines detonated, scattering parts all over the field.

My rifle was firing and I soon found out for myself just how difficult it was to kill Tu'kata with a blaster.

I knew the moment they had gotten close enough. Despite the noise of battle, I could still hear the sounds of two lightsabers igniting, their owners battlecries sounding off right after.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

Scriver's chanting in that dark tongue was picking up pace. My heart was following suit.

The Tu'kata overran the first barricades. Though most were able to fall back to the second, some weren't so lucky. One trooper was caught in between two Tu'kata, unable to fall back. I saw them grab him with their teeth, one holding his shoulder and the other his legs. They pulled and tore him in half at the waist, his innards spilling out onto the sands.

I blinked and it reset. The trooper was still trapped, but whole.

My blaster disappeared, replaced by my sword. It was a more efficient killing tool in the end. It shuddered in my grip.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

I crossed the distance quickly, though whether I used the Force or if it was just my adrenaline I didn't know. Durasteel bit into the first's neck as the sword sliced up and through, decapitating it. I used the leftover momentum to redirect the blade to its next target, arcing it up and over the head of the other before bringing it down in another decapitation strike.

I didn't have to say a word to the trooper as he had already high-tailed it to the second barricade. I followed just as quickly as I forced the battlerage out of my system with an effort of will. After that, I kept myself out of melee as much as possible. I didn't need to expose myself because I couldn't control myself.

As quickly as the battle had come, it ended just as soon.

The auto-turrets and mines had chewed through their ranks before they had even reached the barricades. Berserkers made for excellent shock troops, but they did not last long. Even the supernatural rage the Tu'kata had been under could not push them through the grievous injuries they sustained. All the troopers had to do was finish them off.

Even then, we still lost six and had fourteen wounded, five of which were critical. That only left us with twenty-five troopers still capable of fighting. Thanks to Maklan's influence on the unit, almost everyone had basic medic training, meaning that nine of the wounded might be back in fighting shape soon enough.

As we were cleaning up the battlefield, I felt the moment the ritual finished.

There was a great crack as something shattered. Before my eyes, a section of the valley wall broke and fell apart in a hail of glass-like shards. In its place, there was a grand entranceway, shaped from the red stone around it.

On either side of the yawning maw, two immense statues stood guard. Each depicted the same thing, a warrior draped in a cloak with a great horned helm on his head. A massive blade was held before him, its tip planted at his sandal-clad feet. Something told me that it was familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

Thu-thump.

The oppressive feeling from before was still there. If anything, I would have said it had gotten stronger.

If I hadn't already known where Marka Ragnos' tomb was, I might have assumed it was his.

Darth Scriver sagged against the alter for a moment, catching his breath. It seemed that even he could be exhausted by a sudden explosion of power. But he rallied only a few minutes later, standing up to his full towering height.

"Ortan. Tyrene. With me," He barked, his deep voice echoing across the now silent battlefield. Red eyes swept over me before settling on Maklan, "Lieutenant, choose five men. You will be joining us inside."

"Aye milord," Maklan saluted.

I knew I was going to be one of the five. I was right. Gaarurra and three troopers whose names I didn't know were his other picks. We restocked our equipment from our stores before falling in line behind the Sith. Tyrene glanced back at me before turning her attention forward.

Glowrods were switched on as we entered what turned out to be a long lightless corridor. There were no sounds except for the ones we made, bouncing around the confined space.

Eventually, it opened up into a large chamber, in the center of which stood an opulent golden throne. There was nothing else in the room, save for that and the pillars holding up the ceiling.

The seat was empty. But when I blinked, it wasn't anymore.

The spectral figure's glowing yellow eyes stared at us from behind his horned helm. His cloak was pooled around him, revealing red skin and a powerful build. He was dressed sparsely, with only a loincloth, bracers, grieves, and sandals covering him. Despite that, he was radiating power.

When he spoke, his voice echoed around the chamber and in our minds.

"You are not welcome here, Jen'jidai."

Behind us, a door slammed down, blocking our way out.

Last edited: May 28, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

597

Rictus

May 28, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 47 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jun 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,566

Chapter 47

The ancient Sith's power flooded the room, pressing down on all of us. He wasn't even consciously doing anything. It existed simply because he was here.

This was bad. This was extremely bad.

Beside me, the troopers had all collapsed to the ground as their lungs struggled to even draw breath. Gaarurra remained upright, but he was shaking at the effort. I myself had to devote everything to simply staying conscious.

Tyrene and Ortan were similarly hindered, but Darth Scriver seemed to be unaffected. With a contemptuous glance at his apprentices, he spoke a word and released a pulse of power. In an instant, the pressure lifted.

As coughs echoed in the chamber from the people that could breathe again, I found myself dumbfounded by how much power that would have taken.

Normally, a Sith spirit was nearly powerless, barely able to even draw enough strength to flip a switch. To even leave their tombs, they required an anchor to attach themselves to. These anchors could range from talismans constructed specifically for the purpose or they could use their connection to their blood descendents. In either case, they still had little power other than to manifest. Using their corpses allowed them a little bit of strength to affect their environment.

But inside of their own tombs, where their power had been allowed to fester into a Nexus for untold eons? A Sith ghost older than a few centuries was effectively a minor god inside of their domain, if limited in range.

Darth Scriver had just overridden a Sith ghost's influence inside of his own tomb with raw brute force. And he wasn't even a Dark Council member.

The chamber was dyed red as Ortan and Tyrene ignited their lightsabers, awaiting their Master's command.

The ancient Sith snarled, raising an arm. From his fingertips, a storm of lightning lashed out. It wasn't the normal blue or violet, but a dark, bloody red.

It hit the apprentices first, who tried to catch it on their blades. Though they succeeded, they hadn't had the time to brace themselves properly, so the sheer power behind it blew them both off their feet and into the walls behind them.

Unlike his students, Darth Scriver was not moved as he caught the bloody lightning with his bare hands, his feet instead digging furrows into the floor as he held his ground.

But it wasn't done yet. I barely had time to step in front of the troopers, plant myself, and interpose my sword when the lightning came for us next. As it approached, the bolts curved, drawn towards the metal instead of their original targets.

My cover was going to be blown, but I'd deal with that at a later time in favor of surviving now.

My blade drank it in greedily as the energy disappeared into the depths of the dark metal. The pressure started to push me back like it had the apprentices, threatening to bowl me over. But strong hands at my back pressed against my armor as Gaarurra and the troopers held me up.

But I soon learned that my sword had limits. When that limit was reached, the weapon started screaming. In my grip, I could feel the alchemically-enhanced metal begin to heat up, kept from burning my palms only by the gauntlets on my hands.

I had enhanced all of the properties of the blade those months ago. Resistance to damage. Cutting power. Heat resistance.

The lightning was still burning through it. It wasn't going to hold…but I didn't have anything else.

And then it began to melt. Beads of molten metal began to dribble down its edge to pool onto my armor's knuckle plates.

Through the lightning, yellow eyes drifted towards me for just a moment. I was suddenly filled with the feeling that I had just made a terrible mistake.

Just as quickly as it had come, the barrage ceased. As silence returned, the sword in my hands continued to rattle and shake. The ghost didn't even have the courtesy to pretend to look winded from the massive display of power.

Ortan and Tyrene pulled themselves out from the small craters their bodies had imprinted into the walls. Though they had deflected the brunt of the assault with their lightsabers, their armor was still scorched from the lightning and dented from the impact.

Darth Scriver stood up to his full towering height, smoke drifting off him. His gauntlets had burned away in the lightning storm, revealing reddened skin beneath.

"So the slaves of the Usurpers have some resilience," the ghost remarked, his eyes sweeping over our singed group.

"Slaves of the Usurpers." Given the Sith penchant for civil war, "Usurper" could be used to describe a lot of people over their history. But he didn't seem surprised to see humans, which meant he was likely from sometime after the Exiles' arrival on Korriban.

But Jen'jidai was a very specific word, literally meaning "Dark Jedi" in the Sith language. And it was a specific title used to describe only one group of people: The Exiles of Corbos. And exactly one person important enough to have a tomb built in the Valley of the Dark Lords would think of them as usurpers.

I knew who this ghost was.

Scriver did not dignify the ghost's taunt with a reply, instead drawing his lightsaber and issuing orders, "Troopers, get to work on the door. You will be of no other use to me in this fight."

It was obvious that the ghost wasn't intending to talk us to death. The soldiers would just get in the way. They snapped to attention before starting to pull out demolition equipment.

As I turned to help, hoping he had been too distracted to notice my display earlier, the Sith Lord's voice froze me in my tracks, "Not you."

Scriver didn't need to elaborate to get his thoughts across. He'd noticed.

I caught Gaarurra's eye before shaking my head minutely. It wouldn't do me any good if he was caught out too.

Turning on my heel, I walked to join the Sith front line. No point in denying it now. Ortan looked befuddled for a moment before realizing what was going on. Tyrene just looked resigned. Neither of them really had time for anything else.

Releasing the clamp I had on my power, I could now fully appreciate just how screwed we were as the tomb's weight threatened to bury me under its magnitude.

Faced with only three Sith and an acolyte, I doubted that the ghost was too impressed. He raised his hand again, fingers open. Instead of lightning, a fuck-off huge sword flew out from behind the throne and slapped into his palm, its edge stained crimson.

I blinked.

The ghost was solid. This was gonna suck.

"Admirable," The ghost admitted, having taken no move to take advantage of the pause, "After witnessing my power, you still choose to fight. Foes or not, I will honor that courage with a swift death."

The sword continued to rattle ominously in my hands as electricity continued to dance along its scorched edge, making it difficult to maintain a secure grip. But I had to make do as he hurtled towards us, his massive war sword swinging in a wide sweep.

Ortan and Tyrene tried to meet it with their own blades, crossing their sabers in an X before them to catch it, only to be knocked aside like toys. Their bodies sailed through the air before landing roughly.

Seeing what happened to his apprentices, Darth Striver leaped backwards, avoiding the blade rather than meeting it headon. Ancient Sith words fell from his lips at a rapid pace, though I didn't get to see what he was doing.

As the last in line, I ducked underneath of it and swiped at the ghost's legs. Jumping over it, the massive blade disappeared from my sight momentarily as he whipped it around and crashed the blunt face into my side with more speed and grace than a weapon that size should have.

I had just enough time to make a bubble of telekinetic force around myself before I plowed through a pillar. It was roughly made, so it burst as soon as I was through, leaving me to hit the ground hard and tumble to a stop against the next pillar.

Ow.

He was a lot stronger than he appeared…and he was already pretty ripped. Not only was he a Force juggernaut, he was also a monster swordsman. Good to know.

I levered myself back to my feet in time to see Darth Scriver finish his spell. A blast of sickly green energy shot out from his hand, striking the ancient Sith full on in the chest. The red-skinned man grunted as it scorched his "flesh," but otherwise gave no indication he was in any kind of pain.

"Your spells are weak, Jen'jidai," The ghost taunted with a sneer, "Allow me to demonstrate what a master can do."

The dark speech of his people filled the air as he chanted. Tendrils of power lashed out at Scriver, forcing the tall man to break off his spell-casting to dodge them. Wherever they touched, the world aged and stone was ground to dust with a simple tap.

I didn't particularly want to see what it would do to a person.

The apprentices rejoined the fight a moment later, using the Force to cross the distance in a single leap. They had learned their lesson and now ducked and weaved rather than meet the blade head on. Working in tandem, they alternated attack and defense. One drew the warrior's attack to them while the other hit an opening on the other side.

It was a testament to the skill of all three that no one had suffered an injury yet. The ancient Sith for holding off the two with his large, cumbersome weapon, and the apprentices for keeping up with an opponent that was obviously out of their league.

It wasn't until I was about to join them that I realized my blade had fallen from my hand during my unwilling flight. The half-melted weapon had landed twenty feet from the pillar I had crashed through, still sparking and sputtering with electricity. I called it back to my hand and paused to assess the battle.

The continuous barrage of attacks from Tyrene and Ortan forced the ancient Sith to break off his chanting to concentrate on his bladework, giving Scriver a reprieve to resume his own. More blasts of dark side energy lashed out at the ghost from the Dark Lord's hands.

Did Scriver not know any other combat spells? Or was this just the only one he knew would harm a Sith ghost?

Either way, it was only doing light damage at best.

Eventually, the ghost got bored or frustrated, "Enough."

With little more than a thought and a few words, the apprentices were sent flying back again. Their heads collided hard against the stonework before they went disturbingly still. They were either dead or unconscious. Either way, they were out of the fight for now.

I keyed my helmet comm to Maklan's, "Get those two up if you can."

I didn't wait to hear his reply. The ghost was starting his casting again now that the apprentices were out of the way. At this point, it was obvious that Scriver was outclassed as a Sorcerer and he knew it. He tried to get close, but he was kept at bay by Sorcery.

If this kept up, we would all die.

I couldn't match him in raw power. I couldn't match him in sorcery. I couldn't match him in bladework.

But I could distract him enough for Scriver to get closer.

Normally, the mental arts were meant to be a subtle thing, worming your power into someone's minds to quietly influence them. But that wasn't the only way to wield them. Instead, I used them like a sledge hammer, smashing it again and again against the ghost's mental barriers. I didn't seriously expect to break through. His will was too strong for that.

But again, I wasn't trying to do damage. Just distract him. To break his concentration.

He flinched as the first strike came, causing him to bite down on a word and end his spell prematurely. Scriver took advantage, closing and delivering a deep wound to his chest with his lightsaber. It quickly "healed" over, but it was the thought that counted.

The ghost swung his sword. I smashed my mind against his with all the grace of a rhino. He flinched, causing his blade to falter. Scriver disarmed him, sending the sword and the spectral arm flying before unleashing a blast of pure dark side energy point blank into the ancient Sith's chest.

This time, he howled in rage and pain as his not-flesh sizzled and cracked apart.

With a snarl, the ghost grabbed the front of Scriver's robes and bodily threw him through the throne. After that, he turned to me.

"You are an annoyance. Begone."

Another spell left his lips before I could strike again and I was sent flying back. But rather than hit the stone like I was expecting, I went straight through. Before I was dropped into complete darkness, the last thing I saw was flashing light from the renewed spell battle.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

627

Rictus

Jun 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 48 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 6, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,694

Chapter 48

I was weightless. And I meant that literally.

The ghost's spell had done more than just push me backwards. There was no impact as I hit the wall, instead phasing through the stone as though it wasn't there. But I felt that I passed through more than just mundane stone.

All I knew was that something was completely and utterly wrong. In the chamber with the ghost, my danger senses had been screaming near constantly just by him being nearby. Now, it was just complete and utter silence. Given that Marka Ragnos' tomb had been setting off alarm bells the entire time I'd been in there, it was a bit concerning.

I could still move, but it didn't help. It didn't stop my flight and it didn't change the direction I was going.

I was blind and flailing, completely helpless as I tumbled backwards, seemingly endlessly.

Was I trapped in the stone? No, I could still breathe and I was still moving. What had Graush's spell done, exactly?

Was I even still in the tomb? I didn't know. I'd only find out when I stopped. Magic was capable of a lot of strange things, even when compared to normal uses of the Force.

I didn't…My gut told me no and yes at the same time. But that didn't give me anymore insight into what the hell had just happened.

Because of my musings and my blindness, the only warning I got that I wasn't alone was the feeling of something suddenly wrapping tightly around my right leg.

Jolting, I snapped my hand up and released a burst of lightning in the direction of where I thought whatever it was could be. As the electricity lashed out, I realized I was deaf as well as the bolts crackled silently.

The brief flash of light created by the attack was muted, as though the darkness around me was swallowing it up. But for a brief moment, I saw something with far too many eyes and limbs. Grasping hands ending in rubbery gray tentacles. Multiple mouths that held teeth far too large to fit inside them.

When the lightning danced across its skin, the creature reared back as its many mouths opened and screamed soundlessly in unison. I felt the vibration from its cries of agony through the tentacle wrapped around my ankle just before it jerked free. The action sent me spinning away far faster than I had been flying before.

Abruptly, my world shifted and the all-encompassing things-man-was-not-meant-to-know Darkness and its hidden horrors vanished, replaced with only regular slightly-spooky darkness.

Once again, I hit the ground hard, the familiar feeling of cold stone pressing through the bodysuit under my armor. I bounced once, twice before finally rolling to a stop against a wall as something clattered beneath me in the darkness. Thankfully, the much-abused plates of my armor took the brunt of the impacts, though my head was still spinning.

A groan escaped my lips as I sat and simply basked in my newly discovered love for solid ground while waiting for Korriban to stop spinning so fast. In that moment, I took some time to try and process just what the hell had happened in the past ten minutes.

In hindsight, it was pretty easy to figure out just who we had been fighting.

I had survived an encounter with Hakagram Graush, the last Sith King. The not-so-impressive relative of the infinitely-more-impressive and terrifying Dathka Graush that actually turned out to be more impressive than first assumed. Capabilities included lightning strong enough to vaporize most of a room, enough skill with a huge fuck-off sword to fight a Darth, and phasing people through stone and chucking them into whatever the fucking hell that had been just now as a off-hand spell.

That said something about someone. Either the ancient Sith were so stupidly powerful that even their weakest were badasses and the modern Sith just sucked in comparison, present company included, or Graush was a lot more powerful than first assumed. Then again, he had been king of the ancient Sith, an extremely war-like and stab-happy people that lived by rule of the strongest even before the Exiles showed up.

Either way, I had the sudden urge to go punch a historian, even though I was one. And then maybe have an existential crisis as I tried to figure out what the hell that tentacle thing and the dark dimension it had inhabited had been.

For now however, I'd settle for getting the hell out of this tomb in one piece.

When I finally reoriented myself, I found myself in a pitch-black room, which wasn't unusual given I was in a Sith tomb that no one had been in for nearly two thousand years. I fumbled for a moment before I found the nightvision function on my helmet. I almost wished I hadn't.

There were bones. A lot of bones. Looking down, I was actually sitting on bones. All of them were huge and had the distinctive spurs jutting out of the cheeks and eyeridges of each skull, indicating they were the bodies of Massassi, the warrior caste of the old Empire. In that moment, I realized three things.

First, I was inside of an ossuary. Second, I was on Korriban. Third, I was inside of the tomb of a Sith named Graush.

Scrambling off the bone pile, I hastily drew one of my blasters. Given the damage it had taken, I wasn't entirely certain how the sword would hold up, but I wanted to keep it on hand. It was just in time too as the bones started clattering together and moving on their own. Skeletal fingers shook off the dust of ages, clutching rusted swords and axes as their owners slowly stood.

Graush could have killed me fairly easily earlier. I was wondering why he hadn't, but it turned out that he was just being a complete dick before deciding to throw me into the room full of zombies.

I was really starting to despise the Graush family. And zombies.

A hole was burned into the forehead of the nearst zombie before it could get up off the ground. Two more collapsed to blaster fire before they attacked. I didn't have time to count them all, but there were at least three or four dozen in this ossuary alone.

…Wait a minute. The hell was I doing? Was I really planning on engaging several dozen zombies that spread their curse via bite in melee?

I was working with cramped conditions and a lot of enemies. And I was a telekinetic of not insubstantial skill and power, if I do say so myself, that was sitting in the middle of a Force Nexus.

Fuck this melee stuff.

Two seconds of ultra-violence against the laws of physics later, all but a handful of the zombies were rendered into non-ambulatory bone fragments. The ones that weren't were finished off with careful blaster shots from a distance.

I didn't head out immediately, instead taking a few moments to catch my breath in the center of the carnage. My arms and legs ached from fighting for nearly two hours straight against the tu'kata earlier, plus the bruises I'd taken since entering the tomb. That big display of power just now was like taking a long jump on top of it all.

But I knew I wouldn't have time to really rest. The best I could do was continue to soothe the aches with the Force and make sure I didn't have any serious injuries. After that, I left the room of shattered skeletons behind me.

I obviously didn't know where I was going. Graush's tomb had never been explored before, so I had no idea where I had ended up or how large the structure was. But there was only one exit from the ossuary, so it was the path I took.

I don't know how long I wandered in the dark. After leaving the ossuary, I didn't encounter anything else for a long while. However, I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes boring into my back.

Eventually, I came across a large open room. Most of it was bare, save for a single altar at the center, on top of which sat a lit brazier containing a blue flame. The walls were covered in carvings, mostly of great battles presumeably fought during Graush's lifetime. But the largest one was of a tall Sith Warrior, his hands bound, forced on his knees before twelve cloaked figures. The leader of the shadows held a great sword aloft.

A very familiar sword.

It was the scene of Graush's execution. The Force practically hummed around the images and a moment's examination showed runes burned into its edges. The Exiles had placed it here, a place that was supposed to honor his life, and ensured that it would remain no matter what.

If Korriban exploded today, I wouldn't be surprised if this carving survived intact. That's how much Magic was pumped into the thing.

"No wonder he was so pissed if he had to look at that constantly and be unable to do anything about it," I muttered, my voice echoing in the empty room.

"Yes, your predecessor's petty cruelty was legendary. It was not enough to slay me as cowards would, but they tormented me even in death," Came a spite-filled reply.

Or not so empty.

I turned to find Graush standing in the doorway I had just walked through. I wasn't really surprised to see him. Given this was his tomb, he could probably appear wherever he wished. Perhaps even in multiple places at the same time. It was entirely possible he was still fighting Scriver and the others in the entryway.

The ancient Sith's eyes were locked on the carving, his lips twisting into an ugly snarl. When they drifted down to me, they were still filled with no less hatred.

"I had hoped to regain some measure of satisfaction by killing you," Graush contined, his voice level, "But I find myself…disappointed. I had expected more from Ajunta's Shadow Hand."

Behind my helmet, I blinked in shock. Did he really think…?

I saw the sheer conviction in his expression. He did.

"I could sense his magics on you from the moment you entered my tomb," He continued speaking, completely ignorant or uncaring of my mind-numbing bafflement, "The stench clings to your armor."

So he could sense the alchemical enchantments on my gear, then? Nobody else had, but then he had good reason to want to figure out how to do that.

"Even your blade is like his," Graush snarled, glaring hatefully at the sparking weapon, "Lesser though it may be."

He glanced dismissively at the blaster in my hand before saying a word. On instinct, I threw it away. That turned out to be the right decision as it sprouted mouths and sharp fangs, which tried to snap at me as it flew.

When it clattered to the ground, the gun-thing squealed like a stuck pig at varying pitches. Just as it started sprouting tiny legs, I used the Force to crush it into its component parts. It was a little disturbing to see blood start pooling out of it though.

"Yet, when you came to me, you hid among the thralls and only faced me when I forced you to," The Sith King taunted, his voice containing contempt thick enough to cut with a knife, "You are as much a coward as your master."

With each word out of his mouth, pressure pushed down on me, nearly forcing me down on my knees.

More spell-words fell from his lips as chains of shadow burst out of the floor, wrapping around my body and constricting painfully. My sword was forced out of my grip, leaving it to clatter and spark on the floor.

"Ajunta Pall and my traitorous Shadow Hand are beyond my reach, so your screams will have to suffice." Graush informed me, "However, I prefer to see my victim's face."

As he raised a hand, the transparasteel visor of my helmet cracked as fingers of Force wrapped around my head, squeezing it painfully in a crushing grip. The metal groaned and deformed before finally shattering, littering the floor with shards of durasteel and revealing my face.

Without the helmet's nightvision, I only had the brazier on the altar to see by. In the blue light, Graush's face went slack-jawed as he took in the slave brands on my face. His mouth slowly closed, the muscles on his jaw bunching as his expression twisted into pure and utter fury.

"So this is what my empire has become? Slaves being taught the secrets of Lords?" He asked quietly, still in shock. Obviously, it was a rhetorical question, so I stayed silent, "What else have the Jen'Jidai done?"

I decided to keep quiet about the whole Sith Genocide thing from a thousand years ago. I liked living, after all.

This wasn't an acolyte in a tomb or an idiot of a Sith Lord. I was alone with the insane ghost of a long dead Sith King that vastly overpowered me. With a few words, he had completely disabled me. I was helpless.

I hated being helpless. But there was little I could do. All the defiance I could muster went into the glare I shot at him.

"No. Torturing a slave brings no honor, nor pleasure."

Graush flashed forward, his hand suddenly wrapped around my throat before he slowly began to squeeze.

"Instead, I will simply kill you, then the rest of your wretched kind. I will tear down your idols and fortresses among the stars. I will rebuild my empire as its eternal ruler and drag the Sith that remain back to glory!"

I didn't pay attention to his ranting as I struggled to breath. His grip was like iron as he quite literally choked the life out of me. Blackness started appearing at the edge of my vision and blood pumped in my ears.

Because of that, I couldn't hear, but I could feel the ground rumble beneath my feet. Suddenly, I could breathe again as Graush let go and jerked back.

As I coughed, I followed his gaze. A wall of the tomb had been blasted inwards. There, standing with his lightsaber ignited in his scorched right hand, was Darth Scriver. Half of his face was a ruined mess due to an enormous gash having taken his left eye and opened up his cheek. His robes and armor were torn and battered, with a massive cut across his chest parting flesh nearly to the bone. Blood practically coated him and dripped onto the floor with every step.

But despite all that, he was still standing tall, as though the injuries simply weren't there.

"GRAUSH!" He bellowed, pointing his weapon at the man in question, "I am not yet finished with you!"

For a moment, I swore I saw a flicker of fear dance across the ghost's face. I was barely a threat. But Scriver? He had managed to hurt him.

Behind Scriver, Orten and Tyrene stood, nearly as battered, but ready. And behind them? The soldiers and Gaarurra stood, weapons raised.

'All I need is a single strike.'

And suddenly, I was only bound, not helpless. I smirked as the ghost turned his back on me.

As Graush opened his mouth to begin casting spells again, my ruined blade sprouted from his chest, propelled at subsonic speeds by telekinesis.

And Hakagram Graush screamed. The same blood-red lightning he had thrown at us earlier erupted from the sword, disintegrating his not-flesh wherever it touched. Darth Scriver, Orten, and Tyrene advanced, adding their own lightning into the mixture of power.

Despite the pain, he managed to turn and deliver one last hate-filled glare at me before his form exploded into a wave of red, slamming into all of us like a freight train. The chains binding me to the floor shattered and I was sent flying back into a wall.

This time when my head smacked stone, I didn't go through it.

Last edited: Jul 6, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

659

Rictus

Jul 6, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 49 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 14, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,793

Chapter 49

As was apparently becoming the norm for me, I woke up disoriented and extremely uncomfortable. My head throbbed painfully as though punishing me for daring to return to consciousness. I tried to raise a hand to massage my temples, only to find myself unable to lift my arm.

I cracked open my eyes and looked down as far as I could. Doing so invited a new wave of pain into my head and I found moving my head was difficult as well.

From what I could see, I was sitting on a rack with my arms and legs held in place by metal clamps, completely restricting my movement. That explained the ache in my limbs.

My armor and my shirt had been removed as well, revealing Ragnos' brand on my chest. I glared at it for a moment with a sneer as I tried to reorder my thoughts. Though my mind was still a bit muddy, I was able to shake most of it off to take stock of my situation.

The next thing I did was probe at whatever was around my neck with my chin. As there was a little bit of movement, I learned it wasn't a secured clamp like those around my limbs.

"Great," I grumbled out loud, "Another collar."

If I had to guess, it was probably the same kind that they'd slapped on me for my stint of solitary confinement. If I tried to touch the Force, it would jab me with a needle and inject an unknown toxin into my bloodstream.

I glanced around the "room." It looked like the inside of a tent, so I had to hazard a guess that I was back at the camp. With Graush dealt with, Scriver would take his sweet time with the tomb.

Of course, that would be after he "dealt" with me. It seemed he took offense to me intruding on his dig site without his permission.

There were a large number of uncomfortable-looking tools arrayed around me. Most appeared like they could possibly be medical equipment, but the rest looked like they had nothing to do with healing.

The easiest conclusion to come to would be that he intended to torture me until I revealed why I was here, who I worked for, and what my orders were. Scriver would find himself disappointed on all three counts as I didn't have an adequate answer for any of them.

However…

I glanced down at the brand again. He might be thinking that it was a clue to my non-existent affiliation. It wasn't, obviously, but the mind of a Sith could go places with only the slightest prompting. Maybe there was some Ragnos-worshiping cult that he had made an enemy of or he was merely considering the possibility that he had and now wanted to make sure.

Since I really didn't want to be tortured, I needed to get out before he had a chance to find out. I remembered that Scriver had been pretty badly injured against Graush, but I might have been unconscious long enough for him to recover. If I was leaving, I needed to do it soon.

Leaning my head back down, I considered my options. If the collar was the same kind I had worn before, I could possibly deactivate it. But I hesitated.

My main problem with that route was whether or not I could deactivate the collar before it could jab me. I'd need to work fast or I'd be dealing with purging whatever poison Scriver had loaded into it on top of having to sneak past his apprentices.

I wasn't as exhausted as I had been after the incident in the training hall, but I was still tired and in pain. Being unconscious wasn't the same as getting a good night's sleep and I'd been strapped to what looked like a torture rack for God knows how long, unable to move. At least in the force cage I'd been able to stand up and stretch a bit.

However, there was another possibility…

From what I remember, the needles were on the sides of the collar, positioned over my arteries to better spread the poison. There was just enough space between the collar and my skin that I might be able to put up a pair of thin Force barriers to catch them before they could stick me. From there, I could push the collar apart.

Truth be told, I trusted my abilities with telekinesis far more than I did my other abilities, at least to point of being able to do it quickly.

Just to be safe, I extended the barrier around the entirety of my neck. That year of practicing nothing but telekinesis before being brought to Korriban appeared to have paid off as I managed it just in time. The click as the collar activated was deafening to my ears, but I breathed out a sigh of relief when there was no stinging pain afterwards.

With barely a thought, the metal collar snapped in half. I left the pieces to drop onto the sand beneath the table as I quickly unlatched the restraints on my arms and legs. Pulling myself up, I groaned as I moved my aching limbs and I had to grab onto the rack to keep myself from collapsing.

"Why am I not surprised?" A familiar voice remarked, "Not even two minutes after waking up and you're already out of your restraints. I find myself starting to doubt your claims of being a mere Acolyte."

I turned to look and found Tyrene standing at the entrance of the tent, leaning lightly against the tent pole. She had discarded her armor and robes in favor of a form-fitting black sleeveless tunic and pants. One eye ridge was raised and her lips quirked upwards in amusement, though the latter action caused her to wince slightly.

In the darkness of the tomb, I hadn't quite seen the damage she'd taken, but now I could. A nasty looking bruise ran from the left side of her forehead down to the corner of her mouth, likely from when Graush had slammed both her and Ortan into the walls and knocked them out. A scabbed-over gash on her lip had replaced one of the rings that used to be pierced through her lower lip, likely torn out in the same impact that had given her the bruise.

Most obviously, her left arm, which looked like one huge bruise, hung limply across her chest in a simple cloth sling. The Sith woman probably had more injuries that I simply couldn't see.

"Are you here to put me back in them?" I asked.

Even in her current state, she could probably pull it off. I was in no condition to fight…and she still had a good arm.

Tyrene brought her good hand up to briefly stroke her chin tendrils, "Hmm…no. Actually, I was planning to release you myself."

This time, it was my turn to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Of course, it was easy to see what she got out of it. By "saving" me from Scriver's torture, she might have been seeking to count it as repaying the favor she owed me. I'd give her points for trying, but I wouldn't have let it go that easily.

"Why so suspicious? I've no interest in allowing my Master to get everything he wants, not with how he considers me expendable," She admitted freely, "Of course, this actually works out better for me in the end. With you escaping on your own, I don't have to try to lie to my Master about having set you free. I assure you, I was not looking forward to that."

I believed her on that last bit. Trying to lie to someone with natural telepathy and empathetic powers was hard without some serious loophole abuse and exact wording.

I did have to wonder just how much influence I had been in so short of a time. Of course, she could simply be in her natural environment and hadn't had the opportunity to leverage it earlier. She was Sith and, if I had read her right, was from an old Sith family. Sabotaging her Master when it benefitted her was a time-honored tradition after all.

"Ortan wouldn't object?"

"My, so cautious. But no, Ortan is still unconscious," Tyrene informed me with a bit of smugness in her tone, though it wasn't directed at me, "So he would not know the truth either way."

Pulling on the Force, I directed it to my aching muscles and tired mind. With the pain gone for the moment, I stood up to my full height.

"You should make haste. Darth Scriver returned to the academy for surgery to replace his eye a day ago, but he should be back soon," Tyrene informed me as I got my bearings, "I doubt you wish to face a Dark Lord in your current state, or at all."

"Another Sith Lord dying while I was nearby would look bad," I remarked.

"Another…?" The Sith Apprentice blinked, staring at me incredulously for a moment. A thoughtful expression made its way onto her face as her head tilted to one side.

It took me a moment to understand that she might not only believe that I had killed a Sith Lord before but was now honestly considering the chances of me managing to assassinate a Sith Lord of Scriver's power, coming to the conclusion that it was not completely out of the ballpark. Given what my performance under the mountain and against Graush looked like in hindsight, I couldn't completely fault her for that line of thinking.

I filed that under "problems future me gets to take care of" and moved on, "Will my escape cause any problems for the soldiers?"

Tyrene paused in her thinking to fix me with a look I couldn't quite identify before answering, "No. Fortunately for them, Tu'kata continue to attack the camp in large numbers. The soldiers that are uninjured are conveniently too busy fending them off to deal with a prisoner escaping. There should not be any blame laid on them."

And injured soldiers wouldn't be expected to take down a Sith in the first place.

Good. Dead soldiers were useless to me.

"Your Wookiee acquaintance used the chaos after we left the tomb to disappear, though I believe he is still nearby waiting for you," She said, turning to exit the tent, "I suggest you do the same. Your equipment is in my Master's tent. I need to go see to the defense of the camp and make sure not to see a prisoner escaping."

Without even a goodbye, she left. Now that I was paying attention, I could hear the blaster fire in the distance.

As I exited the tent myself, no one even glanced in my direction. Not that there were many people around. The few that were present were soldiers on stretchers outside the medical tent, all of which very carefully turned their heads away.

I took a moment to grin before quickly making my way to Scriver's tent. While I would have loved to rifle through his stuff and see if there was anything to take, he was smart enough to have everything stored away in lockboxes.

Well, besides my equipment. That was piled up in a corner, likely awaiting inspection when Scriver returned.

I pulled on my armor as quickly as I could, my tired fingers fumbling more than once at the straps and clasps. As I strapped on my weapon belt, I paused.

There, at the bottom of the pile of gear, was the melted remains of my sword, though even calling it that was an overstatement. All that was left of the weapon that had seen me through months of training was a hilt, deformed by the heat of the electricity it had absorbed from and unleashed against the spirit of King Hakagram Graush. Its blade had been utterly destroyed in the last explosion of power.

I glanced at my gauntlets, where some of the metal had dripped down and blended with the equally dark material of my armor.

I placed the ruined weapon into my pack. Perhaps there was still something to salvage from it. After all, there were still questions to be answered about what exactly I had done.

With all the soldiers not bothering to look for me, I had no difficulties slipping out of the camp. Just as Tyrene said, I soon found Gaarurra, who had managed to procure a speeder for us while I was out. With the threat of Darth Scriver on the horizon, we vacated the area quickly.

Hours later, I flopped face-first into my bed at the Academy, fully prepared to go straight to sleep and not really caring if someone tried to kill me in my sleep again. In the bunk beneath me, Gaarurra was already snoring away like a chainsaw. But I had only managed to close my eyes for a few seconds before my comm chimed.

Raising my head, I shot it a glare as I debated if dismantling it with the Force would be worth the trouble I'd get for ignoring the call. Unfortunately, I had to decide that the costs outweighed the benefits too much.

Pulling it to me with the Force, I let out a yawn as I pressed the answer button.

"Acolyte," A miniature blue replica of Iren greeted me, "It is time for your next trial." The Overseer paused, "If you survive, know you will have my respect. If you fail, attempt to die with honor."

I didn't get to ask anything as I heard a hiss from the vents.

Instinctively, I hurriedly took in a deep breath and held it as green gas started pouring into the room, using the Force to make the air in my lungs last longer. However, that was only a stalling measure and I'd have to take a breath eventually. I leaped off my bed and rushed to the door, slamming my hand down on the open button. But each time I pressed it, it went red and failed to obey.

When that didn't work, I gathered the Force in my hands and launched a blast at the door. The first only dented it outwards, but the next knocked it out into the common room to collide with the couch. Seeing freedom, I rushed out…

Only for my face to meet a black armored fist that seemed to come out of nowhere, the impact of which knocked me to the floor. Dazed, I barely noticed the whine of a blaster powering up before it hit me.

When I woke up next, I was laying flat on my back on the floor of a cargo shuttle with a broken nose.

Last edited: Jul 14, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

598

Rictus

Jul 14, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Lessons in the Dark New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,916

Interlude: Lessons in the Dark

"Concentrate. The Force responds your will and your passions," XoXaan stated, "Your anger will give you strength and focus, but that same power will also react to your fears. If you fear your own power, it will lash out at you."

"I am not afraid," Olia bit back harshly, if a bit quickly.

'Or at least, not of herself,' XoXaan mentally corrected. Her student was a proud and vain thing, so easily provoked with poorly hidden barbs and criticism. It was something that would need to be trained out of her, but for now it was a useful tool.

The fallen Jedi was kneeling on the floor of the tomb, her eyes closed as she manipulated the raw energies of the Force to weave a spell of creation. To an untrained eye, it appeared as though she was having no problems.

However, XoXaan was far from untrained and could see the signs.

The slight trembling of her hands as she manipulated the spell. The struggle to push the energy to do as she wished…and as it pushed back against her. She was only holding on by the thinnest of margins.

While many Sith delved into the darkest of arts, few ever had a true affinity for Sorcery. The Force itself rebelled against the mere act of casting a spell as it perverted and warped existence to suit the caster's desires. To be a Sorcerer worthy of the name required either an individual with a natural talent for it or a being with truly exceptional will to coerce the Force to obey them without consequence.

The spectral woman was not so proud as to claim to be one of the former. Her own mastery of the art had come from decades of study and raw determination, though at the cost of skill in more martial pursuits. Even still, she had been surpassed in her own lifetime by those who possessed both the talent and the will.

Olia, despite her aptitude for the Force and her near-rabid desire for strength, would likely never gain more than a base proficiency with a handful of rituals. As XoXaan herself had done, she could possibly surpass that limit through training, but she doubted the fallen Jedi would put in the effort required when it had borne little fruit so far. Her upbringing among the Order was but another hurdle in her path as it had pressed into her a hesitance to truly bend the Force to her will.

As the ancient Dark Jedi's incorporeal form watched over her would-be apprentice, she could not help but feel a spark of disappointment that this particular lesson would not take in the way she had hoped. Still, the girl was an apt student and XoXaan had much to teach.

Knowing the theories behind the rituals was just as useful as being able to perform them.

Olia's expression showed a tiny hint of uncertainty before suddenly hardening into one of focus, her eyebrows furrowing. Where before there was instability, now there was certainty. And then, it all clicked into place.

As the spell ended, bits of metal and stone taken from the tomb were carefully molded into a simple and crude torc. It was an ugly, twisted thing, made by one who knew nothing of metalworking. The fallen Jedi's face scrunched up in disgust at what she had wrought, so far from what she had expected it to be.

XoXaan allowed a small amused smirk to grace her face at her student's indignity to hide her curiosity at the sudden change.

Before Olia could make to throw it away, her teacher stopped her with a raised hand, "Do not be so hasty, dear girl. Observe your creation and look beyond its superficial appearance. Surely you are not so vain as to discard something simply because its appearance displeases you?"

Olia paused, regarding the ghost with suspicion before reluctantly doing as she was told. Holding it with her fingertips, she carefully turned it over in her hands. The cables of tarnished metal that made up the torc gleamed dully in the light from her glowrod, between which molten rock had been used as mortar to bind the individual strands together into one piece.

It was a hideous thing that any Core World socialite would have turned their nose up at, if not sue the maker for the crime of creating it.

XoXaan's smirk grew into a smile as she watched Olia forcibly push aside all thoughts of its ugliness and looked deeper. Her student's creation was a small, unassuming thing, yet it was also so much more.

During her lifetime, she had claimed the Yoke of Seeming for herself, an artifact of great power that predated the Dark Jedi by centuries. When used, the Yoke would cause the Living Force to flow around the bearer, masking both their presences and their intentions as well as allowing them to take on any shape they pleased. However, using it caused the artifact to burn into the flesh of the one wearing it, leaving them in near-perpetual agony. While XoXaan had possessed the skill to completely recreate the device, she had instead chosen to forge lesser variants. They had not been as potent as the original, but they lacked its inconvenient drawback.

The torc in Olia's hands was similar, though it was lesser even compared to her copies.

Her student soon saw what she was supposed to and cautiously placed the ugly piece of jewelry around her neck. Instantly, her presence in the Force shrank, nearly disappearing in the overwhelming darkness of the tomb. However, the hiss of pain that escaped from her lips told the spirit that it had not come without a price. When it was pulled off, a ring of lightly burned skin circled her neck.

It was an imperfect copy of a device that was itself flawed, but the fact that it existed at all caused XoXaan to briefly re-evaluate her opinion of the girl.

As Olia busied herself with dealing with the pain, the ghost observed her quietly. Barely a minute before, she had been struggling with the ritual, only to suddenly gain the focus and drive needed to succeed.

XoXaan was curious as to what brought about this change, if only so that she might use it to drive her to even greater heights.

Without giving even a hint as to what she was doing, the Dark Jedi wormed into her student's mind. While Olia had impressive mental shields…for a Padawan, the Marchioness of the Black Legion had surpassed such long, long ago. As such, she slipped around them with barely any effort and without the former Jedi any the wiser.

She didn't intend to stay long or else around Olia's suspicions, though she did not need to have been concerned as what she was looking for was easily found.

It was a simple thing, the figure of a human dressed in black robes and armor with his face hidden by a deep hood. The gleam of web-like cybernetics outlined the right side of his face while the glow of eyes afflicted by the corruption of the Dark Side stared out unblinkingly from the shadows. His pale gaunt skin was pulled tight by the machinery bound to what was left of half his face, his mouth set into a thin line.

It was not an expression of superiority, but one of indifference.

XoXaan gently prodded it to the front of Olia's mind and observed the reaction that it sparked.

Fury, terror, jealously, confusion, uncertainty. Her emotions went wild at the mere thought of this person, all of which coalesced with lightning speed into a need to surpass this being.

But there was a tiny spark of doubt, buried deep.

Quickly, she flicked through her student's memories of the man to find the source.

Her first impression was that he was a quiet sort, usually followed by a lumbering creature she did not recognize. Apparently, this man was also something of a bookworm as much of his time was spent among the scrolls and shelves of the archives. Then she saw the marks and realized he was a slave.

To Olia, he was a plaything to be toyed with for her own amusement before being crushed. Or rather, he had been.

Then came the wound, the one that required cybernetics. Even beneath the machinery and false flesh, XoXaan could see the hallmarks of a lightsaber wound.

Olia's mind helpfully provided names for this man.

Slave. Aldrex.

Spider.

At first, it had just been a name said in jest to assuage her uncertainty.

She heard the rumors that he had bested a Sith Lord while just a mere acolyte. Then the memory of the training hall came, when droid after droid was dragged out, followed by him. He was unscathed, though unconscious from the effort.

Olia had seen just how potent his venom was becoming and how far his web had spread.

And suddenly, it was no longer a jest.

With a smile, XoXaan pulled back from Olia's mind and returned to the material world. The girl was exactly where she had been left, still examining the torc. After all, she had only been gone for but a split second.

And now, she had her answer. And it was a jarringly familiar one.

"Tell me, girl," XoXaan started, catching Olia's attention, "Do you know who the most dangerous of our number was?"

To the fallen Jedi, the question seemed to come from nowhere, leaving her to blink in confusion for a moment before answering slowly, a hint of suspicion in her voice, "Your leader? Ajunta Pall?"

XoXaan's smile widened, "A plausible answer, but not the correct one. Ajunta was the most powerful of us, this is true. His strength was unrivaled, both as a General and as a Jedi. But he was not the most dangerous of the Exiles."

Olia did not have an answer to that immediately. The spirit allowed the silence to continue, allowing her time to ponder it. As it dragged on, it was clear that the girl had not studied to lore of the Hundred Year Darkness as anything more than a cautionary tale told by her elders.

"Karness Muur?" She tried again hesitantly.

Shaking her head silently, XoXaan was not offended that she herself was not the girl's first or even second guess. After all, she knew the correct answer.

Instead, her smile took on a cruel edge as she laughed, "Again, a plausible guess…but no."

"Well then tell me, damn it!" Olia demanded, "And stop wasting my time with riddles!"

"Calm yourself, child. I will tell you," The ghost chided patronizingly. She truly was enjoying this too much, "The most dangerous of the Exiles was Sorzus Syn."

"I assume this is leading into you telling me why," Olia shot back.

Her answer was that same smile. Drawing on the Force, XoXaan wove it into an illusion and laid it upon the world. Once more, the robed figure of Sorzus Syn darkened existence, her hood drawn up to conceal her patchy, wild hair. In truth, she had more often than not gone out with her head bare, but XoXaan intentionally manipulated the image to make it resemble a certain someone. Her expression was even set in the exact same manner.

As Olia's eyes fell on the long dead woman's pale, gaunt features, her face tightened as a brief chill of fear shot through her, which quickly became anger.

"It was quite simple to overlook dear Sorzus, as you can see. To her, the entire galaxy might as well have been contained within her laboratory. If not reminded, she might have forgotten the rest of the world existed in the first place," XoXaan's smile and voice took on a nostalgic tone, "Even during the war, she buried herself in her work, creating new monsters to deploy against the Jedi, not caring one whit about the conflict itself. She was a researcher at heart."

XoXaan paused, her smile dimming before she continued, "Of course, then we turned our backs to her to concentrate on each other, failing to realize that she was no longer the mousy little scholar we had known as children."

"She had plans of her own," Olia remarked, watching her teacher warily.

"Of course she did. And we were more the fools for forgetting it," XoXaan replied, a hint of bitterness in her speech, "There were twelve of us remaining when we were exiled at Corbos and when we conquered the Sith. Two fell to infighting in the first years, executed by Ajunta as dissidents. The rest were killed by Sorzus Syn almost a decade later."

"How did it happen?"

"Very slowly. Her corruption had made her cold, ruthless, and above all…patient." The ghost explained, "Each of us desired to rule over the others, while not being ruled by any but ourselves. The pieces were already there to be used. Sorzus merely needed to nudge them into place."

She turned to look back at her own sarcophagus.

"It started with Muur and Dreypa," She started again after a moment, "To each, she gifted an amulet of great power, forged with the magics of the Sith. Muur's would allow him to spread his plague on an unimaginable scale, while Dreypa's granted him control of the mighty Leviathans Sorzus had crafted during our war with the Jedi."

The image shifted to show the Dark Lords at the height of their power.

The leering grin of Muur as he stood with his abominations. The Sephi was a skeletal shadow of the man he had once been and was just as twisted as the monsters he created. The sadistic expression on his face was but one indication of the madness that dwelled beneath.

The seething hatred of Dreypa as he looked over fleet arrayed before him. Arrogance rolled off him in waves from the still image. Unlike the other Dark Jedi, his war had never ended. He had never been satisfied with the conquest of a single system and chafed under the contentment of the others.

"To each, they were mighty temptations," XoXaan elaborated, "Muur thrived off the fear of others, their agony as their bodies transformed into his hideous rakghoul mutants. Meanwhile, Dreypa desired to restart the war with the Jedi."

She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Of course, each was a trap. As soon as he put the talisman around his neck, Muur was killed and his soul imprisoned within his own weapon, as it had been designed to do from the beginning. While Dreypa was able to slip from Sorzus' noose, he and his followers left Korriban for the stars, never to be seen again. Despite his survival, the result was the same."

Olia was sharp when she was focused on something and after seeing the image of Syn, the girl was very focused. She had realized where the impromptu lesson was going before the spirit had finished her sentence. She had seen war, lead soldiers into battle. She had played the political games with her former Master.

The fallen Jedi grasped the implications almost immediately, "Depriving you of your strongest allies."

XoXaan nodded in confirmation, "Dreypa and Muur utterly despised each other and went so far as to plan countermeasures against each other, but their powers were matched and they could work together if pushed. And in turn, they were deterrents against the others, all weaker but no less ambitious. With the Plaguemaster and the Lord Admiral gone, their eyes turned to the throne."

"For all Ajunta's strength, for all his passion, he alone could only stalemate the combined might of the other five. Their battle shook the foundations of the valley, ending in mutual defeat as his fortress crumbled down on them all."

"Ajunta Pall's fortress…became his tomb," Olia muttered, remembering the shattered battlements of the ancient structure. She had once been curious about its placement in the valley, but now she knew the reason.

XoXaan inclined her head silently.

"But you said the remaining five, not six." Olia pointed out, "What happened to you? How did you die?"

"In my sleep of old age," The phantom briefly enjoyed the surprised expression on her student's face before continuing, "But make no mistake, I did not survive by chance or my own machinations. And never again did I wield the same level of power. Sorzus left me alive, though the reason eludes me even now. Did she wish for a peer to gloat to of her victory? A trophy to remind herself of conquests past? Or was it a twisted gift in remembrance of the friendship we had once shared as Jedi?" She shook her head gently, "She was not inclined to inform me, nor could I guess as to her motives. The mind of Sorzus Syn had become an alien, unknowable thing with her corruption."

XoXaan turned to face Olia completely, floating forward and gently cupping her student's face with a spectral, talon-tipped hand.

"Remember this: This man, this Spider that haunts your waking dreams, drives you forward with such fervor," Olia's eyes widened in fury as she spoke, but XoXaan pushed on, "You fear him for good reason."

The girl's expression hardened with rage and incredulity, "Wha-How do you-?"

XoXaan ignored her impotent anger and bulled forward, "In mindset and action, he resembles dear Sorzus so much it nearly hurts. And that is exactly why you should beware. Unlike Sorzus and myself, he was never your friend. Never your ally. No bonds of sentiment will stay his wrath."

As she turned to return to the depths of her holocron, the ancient Dark Jedi left her student with something to ponder and stoke her fury into an inferno.

"Should he surpass you, he will not show you the same twisted mercy that I was."

Last edited: Jul 23, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

591

Rictus

Jul 23, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Terror Etched In Stone New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jul 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#3,996

Interlude: Terror Etched In Stone

A hundred thoughts passed through her head as the monsters closed in, not all of them hers. Her back pressed against the stone wall, she wanted to run but could not.

They wouldn't leave her alone. Day in and day out, they came again and again. They bore voices familiar and unknown, whispering terrible truths into her ears. Truths about herself that she knew, but never dared speak aloud.

Weakness.

She was weak…she had always been weak.

She was not as strong as her brother. She cowered in his shadow while he took wounds meant for her.

He knew this and shouldered the burden without hesitation or complaint. The guilt that took its place was almost overwhelming and she found that it hurt worse than the wound itself would have. She wished that she was stronger, so that he didn't have to suffer for her sake.

Fear.

She was afraid…she had always been afraid.

Afraid of their owner and her temper. Afraid of losing her brother or her mother. Afraid of her powers. Afraid of the desert and the horrors beneath its sands. Afraid of the Overseer and his judging gaze. Afraid of the other acolytes.

Afraid of becoming like the other Sith.

The voices of Korriban knew these truths as well and tormented her with them. They taunted her with her shame when she was awake and haunted her dreams when she slept. She knew no rest on this world of pain and blood.

Hatred.

She was filled with hatred…and only now did she realize it had always been there.

She hated her weakness. She hated her cowardice. She hated her master. She hated the Overseer. She hated the other acolytes. She hated the Force for giving her so little strength.

…Did she hate her brother and her mother too?

That uncertainty gave the rage building pause, allowing the fear to return.

Terror.

She could not even hold onto the little spark of rage she had managed to gather. As a dozen footsteps grew closer and louder, the fear grew stronger.

Her blade was broken, her muscles screaming from running. Her powers were too weak to help.

As if to spite her, the glowrod on her hip began to flicker ominously, threatening to plunge her into complete darkness and unable to see the doom before her.

Weakness. Fear.

Her brother was too far away to save her. She could feel their connection, but it was murky, obscured by the power dwelling in the caves. He would never know she died until the connection was cut.

Hatred.

The connection was still there, her brother sending feelings of warmth. What should have been a spark of hope and comfort was nothing more than a cruel taunt in her last moments.

In the dimming light, she could see the beasts getting closer.

Terror.

She was tired of being afraid, of being filled of hatred. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to listen for the rain.

But this was Korriban. There was no rain to be heard, drowned out by the screams and pain of the long dead.

She was alone, yet not.

'You have hate. You have fear. But you do not use them.' Her mother's voice whispered into her ear.

She didn't want to become like the others.

'You already have. You simply haven't seen it.' It taunted, its tone motherly and cruel simultaneously.

She could do nothing. She was powerless. Helpness.

'Nothing? Foolish child.' The voice chided mockingly, 'Fear and anger are the weapons of the Sith. You need merely accept them. Turn your terror into that of your enemies'.'

The first of the beasts had closed in. She could feel its hot breath against her skin as it opened its jaw wide to take a bite.

Here in this dark place, she was all alone and no help would be coming. Her brother was too far away. The other acolytes and the Overseer could care less if she perished. Not even the memory of her mother could comfort her.

She was alone…and she wanted to live.

Taking all the fear, all the anger, she lashed out unthinkingly with as much power as she could gather as she screamed her throat raw. When she ran out of breath, everything went silent.

Then, she heard it.

A whimper, uttered in fear. But it was not from her lips.

She slowly opened her eyes.

The creature was still there, mouth open to reveal dozens of sharp fangs. But it was completely still, its eyes wide and unblinking. For a moment, she thought it was dead.

And then she saw it.

The tremor of muscles as it fought to stay absolutely still. Its chest expanding and contracting rapidly as its lungs hurriedly pulled in and pushed out air. The pulsing of veins beneath its tough hide as its heart raced.

It only stayed still for a moment…before toppling over. Dead.

In the darkness beyond her sight, the sounds of more bodies hitting the floor reached her ears. Stunned, she could only watch in disbelief.

She…She had done this.

She paused as the realization hit.

She had done this.

It started as a bubbling in the back of her throat, threatening to burst if she held it in. But she didn't.

Her laughter echoed in the cavern, carrying it to all the dark places under the sands. Closing her eyes again, she basked in the feeling of simply being alive, of no longer being helpless, and of the power now singing through her.

Her delirious glee must have bled through the bond as she soon felt an inquiry a moment later. Giggling, she sent back a feeling of assurance as she stood up on shaky legs.

As Ianna opened her eyes again, yellow soon began to leak into emerald.

A/N: Just a short little interlude to show what one of the other acolytes is up to while I'm working on the next chapter. It isn't just Olia and Aldrex figuring stuff out, after all.

Last edited: Jul 25, 2019

Aug 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,035

Chapter 50

I was getting sick of being knocked out. If I remembered right, falling unconscious too often could lead to brain damage.

And I liked my brain. It was where I kept my favorite things.

I blinked as I noticed the pain. My head was hurting again, but this time it was specifically my face. I went slightly cross-eyed as I tried to look at the source, which didn't help dull it in the slightest. My nose was bent significantly to the left.

It said something about how out of it I still was that it took me a moment to realize it wasn't supposed to do that.

Closing my eyes to block out as many distractions as possible, I applied Crucitorn. And like that, I could suddenly think much more clearly without the pain muddling my thought processes.

Opening my eyes again, I got to work before my concentration slipped. At the very least, I was getting practice. Using Sith Alchemy, I wrenched my nose back into place and restored the connective tissues to their original states, though I had to force myself not to wince at the extremely uncomfortable-sounding crunching noises that resulted from it.

Probing at it gently with my fingers, I checked to make sure everything was where it should be and that I had not spontaneously grown a third nostril. With Sith Alchemy, you just had to make sure sometimes.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out. No blockages. Good.

Wait. Why did I smell smoke?

"Now that right there is a neat little trick. Knew the bloody Sith kept the nice toys for themselves." A man's voice commented in a thick Cockney accent.

I was on my feet and crouched in less time than it took me to blink. Seated on what seemed to be the only crate in the hold, the source of the smoke smirked back at me.

He was a human with pale skin, shaggy brown hair, and unkempt stubble lining his jaw. The man's nose was noticeably crooked, indicating it had been broken multiple times. He was dressed in the same armor I'd grown very familiar with over the last few months, though his was pitted and scarred from extensive use and unpolished. Clutched between his teeth was a cigarette, lit and filling the hold with its foul-smelling smoke.

Any officer would have tanned his hide for his unprofessional appearance. But despite that, I felt he was not to be underestimated. Not that I made a habit of underestimating any possible enemies.

Well, that and he was pointing a blaster at me. From where I was standing, I couldn't guess what setting it was on. Either way, I didn't want to be on the receiving end.

As I eyed the weapon, the soldier had immediately guessed what I was thinking, "I can pull the trigger faster than you can take it from me. Even if you manage that, I'll just punch you. I did it once, I can do it again."

He wasn't boasting. He was stating a simple fact.

I liked to think I was pretty good at reading people and trusting my instinct about them. Right now, my senses were screaming to not attack.

Slowly, I forced my muscles to relax as I resettled myself on the floor, "So you're the one that dragged me out of my dorm?"

"That's me," The soldier nodded, his blaster following me the whole time. He reached up to pluck the cigarette from his mouth, tap off the ashes, and replaced it, "Name's Jax Selvin. Major in the Emperor's Imperial Military service. My boss' taken an interest in your progress, so he sent me to get you where you need to go."

I barely resisted the urge to raise an incredulous eyebrow.

Obviously, he wasn't here to help me. Now that my head was clearing up, I could remember that Iren had said something about my next trial, just before the gas had started pouring in.

But now, that left a new question. What kind of Sith would send a Major to serve as a courier?

Reaching out with the Force, I searched around the vessel to get an idea if there was anyone else present. Curiously, Major Selvin was the only other person on the ship. As I could feel the ship rumbling beneath me, it wasn't hard to guess that it was currently on autopilot and in hyperspace.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

If I could manage to neutralize Selvin, I could theoretically take control of the ship. I still had no idea how to actually fly it or operate a navicomputer, but I could possibly use the autopilot to leave Sith space.

The soldier shrugged, "Hell if I know. I was just given some coordinates and instructions to take you there. I don't need to know everything and I like it that way."

However, there were a few problems with that plan. Depending on where we were headed, there might not be enough fuel left to get out of Sith territory. With the hold as empty as it was, I wouldn't have the credits to pay for more if I managed to reach an inhabited planet.

And that was a big if. I wasn't entirely confident that I would be able to get the ship's computer to do what I wanted in the way that I wanted, or if my powers would have side effects. So far, I had only used it on droids and for very simple, straightforward purposes. For all I knew, I could accidentally disable the failsafes on the hyperdrive that kept the ship from plowing into a planet while in hyperspace.

The most prominent issue was Selvin himself. Though he didn't look like much, I was well-aware of how that was far from an indicator of danger. The fact that he had already managed to get me here in the first place was evidence of that.

I wasn't part of the school of thought that Force Users stomp no matter what. The existence of the Imperial Agent and other highly skilled combatants and assassins discouraged that idea very thoroughly. It was simply a rare occurrence.

The fact that a Sith Lord apparently had decided that Major Selvin would be able to get me to my destination against my will spoke of either how skilled he was…or how expendable he was.

Just because I could use the Force, that did not mean I was omnipotent or invulnerable. For instance, I was still very much not blaster-proof. The armor helped, but it wouldn't stop him from just stunning me and putting a lethal bolt through my forehead.

I didn't particularly want to gamble on whether or not he could pull it off or if he or his "Boss" were smart enough to set up contingencies.

"I wasn't told anything about what you're doing, only what I'm supposed to do," Selvin helpfully informed me. With his empty hand, he patted the crate he was sitting on, "In here's about a week of supplies. Maybe two if you ration right. Most of it's food an' water, but there's a few other odds and ends. Think there's a new helmet in there too."

A chime echoed through the ship. I glanced around trying to find the source, "The hell was that?"

I heard the soldier's boots hit the ground before I turned back to face him. Now that I was looking at the ground, I could see that the crate was actually bolted to the floor.

"That was the two-minute warning. We're about to come out of hyperspace," Still keeping the blaster pointed at me, Selvin started walking slowly towards the only door, "Which means I need to get back to the cockpit and get ready for atmospheric entry."

As the door shut behind him, I was left alone again.

Soon, the shuttle shuddered under me as it transitioned back to realspace. As things calmed down, Silven's voice came over the ship's internal speakers.

"Alright, we are about thirty seconds from atmospheric entry," He said. The shuddering returned suddenly, prompting a sheepish sounding reply, "…Uh…Make that right now, actually. Math was never my strong suit."

I stared at the source of his voice and said nothing.

"Anyways…When you get to the ground, there's a comm unit in the crate. Use it and you'll get your instructions."

"What do you mean "when I get to the ground?"" I asked suspiciously a pool of dread in my gut.

"Well…let me put it this way…"

It clicked in my head before he could finish the sentence. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach out in time. I heard the sound of a lever being pulled.

"Bombs away!"

There was a series of loud clangs and suddenly my stomach found itself lodged in my throat as gravity pressed against me, cutting off any obscenities that had been about to pour from my mouth. The pressure increased by the millisecond and before I could do anything, I was trapped against the ceiling. I then realized what Selvin had done.

That son of a bitch had just dropped the entire cargo bay of the shuttle from the upper atmosphere. I would have shaken my head to dismiss the thought if I could move it.

Right, cuss him out later. Now, figure out how not to die!

I didn't have a lightsaber or power tools to cut myself out with, though that method would take too long anyways. However, I did have the Force.

Squashing the fear and rage that threatened to leave me a babbling idiot and casting aside the feeling of being crushed, I closed my eyes, forcibly slowed my breathing, and reached out with my will.

The cargo bay was in free fall, with me inside of it. I needed it not to be in free fall, but I didn't want to suspend it in mid-air either.

Though I couldn't see the outside of the cargo bay, I didn't need to. With probing touches of the Force, I felt around the edges of the container until I had identified the four corners. Once found, I formed panes of telekinetic force, each sticking out over the edges.

Immediately, I felt the harsh winds buffet against them.

My aim wasn't to suddenly stop as that would just cause me to pancake against the floor. The impact would leave me dazed and unable to keep maintaining it. Instead, I wanted to create drag, slow down the container as it fell.

I could feel it working as the pressure on my body lessened enough for me to no longer be pinned, leaving me to drop to the floor. I wasn't safe yet as I was still falling, but now there was one less distraction.

That trick by itself would only work to a point, but it definitely helped. Now that I was slowed, I used a burst of power to shove the container horizontally. I nearly staggered as the jolt hit and a wall dented in slightly. However, I was now falling in exactly the way I wanted.

Instead of dropping straight down and smashing to pieces, I should now be on course to hit the ground at an angle, which should encourage the container to roll and bleed off momentum. Of course, the initial hit was still going to be rough, so I'd be trying to continue slowing down as much as I was able.

When I had done what I could with the Force, I wrapped my arms and legs around the crate and held on for dear life so I wouldn't get thrown around the compartment and risk breaking something.

The ground hit harder than I would have liked as a loud crash echoed inside the container. But I didn't have time to think about it before the spinning started.

The centrifugal force nearly caused me to lose my grip on the crate, but I drew on the Force to increase my strength to the point where I could almost feel the metal in my grip begin to warp. I also didn't care to count how many times my face smacked against it, though I was very sure I'd have a few new bruises.

Thankfully, the wild ride finally came to an end after a minute with another loud crash. Presumeably it was from hitting something, but I could have cared less at the moment as I discovered both the crate and me were now on the "ceiling."

Unfortunately, the world was still spinning and I quickly lost my grip and flopped down to "floor" like an dead fish, landing with a series of clangs as my armor met the metal beneath me. I would have stayed there, but my stomach chose that moment to tell me it had not appreciated my landing strategy.

I managed to roll over just before my stomach responded in the only way it knew how.

"Urp…"

After I stopped decorating the "floor" with the contents of my digestive tract, I finally managed to gather up the will to pry open the crate, catching the contents with the Force before they could all crash to the ground.

As I was promised, there was food and water, along with a new helmet, a bedroll, and a pack to carry it all with. There was also the comm unit, likely keyed to whoever was actually briefing me on what I was doing.

I thought about setting up inside the container, but the smell of my own vomit was more than a bit overpowering and making my stomach churn again. Instead, I pushed open the door and went outside.

What I found was a landscape not too different from Korriban at a glance. However, in place of red sands was cold, hard brown earth, long dead. In the skies over head, barely any sunlight pierced through the thick, dark clouds, giving the planet a dark, gloomy feeling not too different from one of the tombs.

In the distance, flat ground was broken up by sharp crags as numerous hills jutted out of the dirt.

As soon as I set foot on the dead earth, a sharp spike of pain lanced into my head. Wincing, I rubbed my temples and tried to push it away. In the end, all I could do was reduce it to a dull throb.

With nothing else, I set about assembling the comm unit. Thankfully, instructions had been provided.

As the small power generator hummed, the device crackled to life, though it did not project an image.

"Ah, good. You survived your landing," A voice immediately answered. It was a man's voice, deep and with a cold, eerie monotone, distorted slightly by the comm.

"I was wondering if that was part of the trial," I replied glibly.

"Partially. The world upon which you now stand is incredibly dangerous. Even descending into the lower atmosphere risked the loss of the shuttle."

"So he didn't launch the cargo hold from the upper atmosphere just for fun then?" I asked dubiously.

"I did not say that." I couldn't see his face, but I could just imagine an amused smirk, "Still, however much enjoyment he took from…dispensing you from the shuttle, his actions were correct in this instance."

I would take great joy in repaying the favor. Unfortunately, I'd have to save it for later as there were more important things to take care of, "So, where exactly am I? And what am I here for?"

"Straight to business, then. An attitude I can appreciate," The man commented approvingly, "You stand upon the world of Corbos. Your task, your Third Trial, is to hunt a Leviathan."

Last edited: Aug 6, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

581

Rictus

Aug 5, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 51 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Aug 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,260

Chapter 51

I stared at the comm, my mouth opening and closing.

Finally, I got control of my jaw and spoke, "You're…you're kidding…right?"

"I assure you, this is no jest," The Sith on the other end replied, not even a hint of humor in his tone, "You will accomplish this task…or you will perish in the attempt."

So that was why Selvin hadn't landed and why they hadn't told me what I'd be doing until I was on the surface. Not only did it keep them safe from the Leviathans…but it also kept them safe from me.

For now.

As more pain lanced into my mind, I knew there was no choice.

"So how am I supposed to accomplish that?" I asked. I hadn't been dropped with any weapons…not that they would have done much against a Leviathan.

"Improvise. I hear you are quite good at it." The voice answered with a dry edge to his monotone, "I care not for the method you use, only that the task is completed."

I looked at the horizon and the broken crags jutting up into the skyline like spikes. They looked a little odd, but then I'd never seen a battlefield after nearly three thousand years of erosion, so they might have looked that way back during the Battle of Corbos.

"Oh, one more thing." The Sith continued, "While the Corbos System does possess a hyperspace comm buoy, your comm unit is only strong enough to reach signals in orbit. Once we are finished here, the shuttle will depart."

Meaning I'd be completely cut off from the galaxy, unable to call for help.

"Major Selvin will return in three days. He will then await your comm signal for retrieval and only a comm signal. If he does not receive it within a day of arrival, he has been instructed to leave."

If I lost my comm unit, I'd be shit out of luck for getting off planet, "And if I accomplish my task before then?"

I could almost picture the smirk in his response, "Survive."

After which, the holocall abruptly ended.

Survive. Oh yes. I'd definitely do that.

If only for the chance to kill the smug sunnovabitch.

I'd barely had time to pack up the comm and its power unit before the screams started. A hundred thousand voices descended on me in one cacophonous wail, pounding into my head. I'd stumbled and nearly fallen several times in my scramble to just move, to get away.

Though my mind was muddled from the pain, I still knew the source.

Cracked, dead earth broke under my bootheels as I ran. I needed shelter…no…I needed a place to hide, if only for a few moments. A cave…something…anything too small for the Leviathans to get at me.

I could feel them searching for me, even the ones on the other side of the planet. Their conscious presences were simply too enormous to miss as they each woke from hibernation.

Thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance as lightning arced between unnaturally dark storm clouds. The flashes of light illuminated the mountains beneath them.

In the empty and notably flat wastelands, they were the only hope of shelter. Pouring the Force into my legs, I ran for the shattered cliffs at their base with a speed that would have made an Olympic sprinter jealous.

I needed to hide. I needed to think. But I couldn't do the latter with all the voices screaming in my head.

It would be nearly an hour of running at full speed before I reached the first cliff. My legs burned from the effort and it was only thanks to the Force that I could keep up the pace. As soon as I saw the first cave entrance, I didn't stop and dove right in.

I had seen things moving in the darkness of the oncoming storm. Very, very large things.

As soon as I crossed the threshold, the sky let loose with a deafening thunderstrike. Thankfully, my helmet automatically adjusted the audio to preserve my hearing. But even that sound paled in comparison to the screams.

They were louder now, clawing away at my mind as the Leviathans approached.

Think…think…How the fuck did they know I was here? Did they sense my arrival?

It would make sense. Unlike Terentateks, they weren't immune to the Force. Hell, the actually used it…kind of. If they were sensing me like any Force Sensitive would, then I needed to do something to prevent that.

But the pain in my head made concentrating difficult, which was what the normal method would require. Which was entirely the point behind the psychic screams as Leviathans were created specifically to fight Jedi en masse.

I ripped the glove off my right hand and stuck my thumb into my mouth, biting down hard until I could taste blood. Compared to the agony in my head, the pain from my bloodied digit was pathetic.

Pulling it free, I clumsily began inscribing runes on my chest. It was a variation of the ward I had employed while hunting Terentateks with Tyrene. Only this time, I was hiding myself instead of a trap.

As I wrote the phrase Jen'dzwolut onto my chest, scarlet blood glowed briefly before fading to a more subdued illumination.

It was crude and improvised. Had I not been in such danger, I wouldn't have dared to use Sith Magic so recklessly, especially on myself.

But I had little choice.

"That's been true of a lot of things lately," I noted aloud sourly as I slumped against the first wall I could reach.

One day, that would be different. One day, I would be stronger. Then, there would be no chains binding me. No Masters.

But for now, all I could do was wait.

Soon, the storm had overtaken my position, blotting out all the sunlight that had managed to poke through the heavy cloud cover. The only illumination I had to work with now was from the lightning that struck now and again.

The screams had faded somewhat as there were only a few thousand instead of a few hundred thousand, though I could only guess at the reason. Leviathans were incredibly intelligent creatures, especially as they devoured more victims. And these had been survivors of the One Hundred Year Darkness.

…Maybe they just got bored when I disappeared and went back to their dens. They were intelligent, but they were animals in the end. The lingering presence of the screams indicated that at least one was still curious enough to come sniffing around the place they had last sensed me, though the fact it wasn't all of them was somewhat reassuring.

A point in the favor of my ad-hoc spell, though I had to renew it several times in the last hour. Thankfully, the sacrifice of blood had been enough to power it.

If I wasn't in so much pain right now from the Leviathan's proximity, I might even have been giddy in addition to my relief because it meant I could hide from them. If I could devise and set up a more permanent ward on the cave as the more stable anchor would mean I wouldn't have to keep renewing it.

But for now, I just needed this one Leviathan to go away already.

In the darkness, I could only see the outline of the creature as the lightning flashed. But that was enough to see all I needed to.

The ground beneath me shook as the titanic creature slowly walked through the mountainous terrain, each step covering dozens of feet. Intellectually, I knew what it actually looked like. But from just the outline, it was almost as though someone had taken an Xenomorph…and then supersized it.

Not exactly a comforting thought.

In between the booms of thunder, I could hear it taking deep breaths in huge snuffles. Since it couldn't find me with its Force senses but had my general location, it was trying to track me by scent.

I had to grudgingly give it credit for that leap of logic. I hadn't started hiding my presence until after I was in the cave, so there wasn't a trail of me leaving the cave.

Just as I expected, the cave entrance was soon blocked by a red eye the size of a cargo speeder as a pair of equally enormous tentacles wormed inside.

I stood in the center of the cave, facing the Leviathan. My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for something to go wrong. But it never did.

The giant eye swept over me without pausing and I was able to side-step or jump over the probing tentacles. Eventually, the creature decided to give up.

As the screams faded completely and it stomped back to its nest, I slumped to the floor and quietly stared at the place it had occupied. If my spell hadn't worked…

I shook my head roughly to dislodge that thought before it could take hold. Now wasn't the time for doubts.

Now was the time to plan how the hell to kill one of those things and survive.

Last edited: Aug 24, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

565

Rictus

Aug 23, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 52 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 6, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,369

Chapter 52

The screams had cut out completely as soon as the Leviathan had departed, though it had left me with a mild headache. However, it was nothing I couldn't work through. As such, I could actually do some work now.

It took a sacrifice of time and power, but I was able to make a crude bowl from a football-sized rock to drain some blood into. After eating some rations to regain the sugars lost from bloodletting and switching on a glowrod, I got to work painting a more stable array onto the cave to conceal my presence. It was long and tedious work, so I allowed my mind to focus on planning for the coming days.

Killing a Leviathan was simple in theory, but much, much more difficult in practice.

According to the beastiaries I'd found in the academy archives and my own pre-existing knowledge, Leviathans had hides thick enough to shrug off nearly everything short of concentrated turbolaser fire. Had I the resources, that would be my preferred method.

Specifically, looking down on the planet from high orbit as the main guns of my dreadnought turned the monster into a crater and never getting within physical eyesight of it.

Pity I didn't have that.

Lightsabers could get around their armored skin like they did nearly everything else in the galaxy, but that also involved getting into melee range of a Leviathan, which presented its own problems, most notably being that they were still skyscraper-sized monsters that could breathe fire. A single lightsaber strike would not be enough to kill one, even if I had a lightsaber in hand.

Which I didn't have either.

Of course, that didn't take into account that getting into melee with them was a trap to begin with. Leviathans developed blister traps across their bodies as they aged that detonated when struck, draining the life force of anyone stupid enough to get that close and hit them.

And that was just the physical aspects of the creatures.

Leviathans weren't anti-Jedi army killers for their physical abilities alone. If that were the case, this would be so much simpler. No, they also interefered with the ability to call upon the Force. Usually, this was manifested through creating disruptive screams inside the mind or by inducing crippling headaches. There were also some footnotes in the bestiaries that said there were unproven claims that a Leviathan could also trigger obsessive behavior. I'd experienced the screams and headaches first-hand and could attest that those at least were true.

Despite all that, the fact remained that they could be and had been fought. Jedi kill teams had hunted most of the existing Leviathans to near extinction during and after the Hundred Year Darkness, with Corbos as the only place in the known galaxy where they could be found.

Unfortunately, documentation on precisely how they accomplished that on foot was not available in the academy's archives.

Aside from turbolasers, the Sith beastiaries had all agreed that Force Lightning was also effective against them, though they had been vague on how much would be needed to actually kill one. I decided to edge on the safe side and say a lot. Possibly more than I could generate on my own.

All of which meant squat if I couldn't concentrate enough to generate the lightning in the first place. I needed a defense against their mental interference first. I had three days to figure one out, figure out how to kill a Leviathan, and carry out said plan.

It didn't seem like nearly enough.

As I finished the last sigil, the spell took effect and the "ink" burned into the ground and walls. Carefully, I released my hold on my power, slowly allowing it to flow freely again. When no screams followed, I let out a sigh of relief.

The ward worked, which gave me a safe space to work with. Well, as safe as I could be on this desolate world. At the very least, my basic necessities had been taken care of. I had a week's worth of food and water provided by my handlers and the cave provided shelter from the elements.

For a task that I had three days to complete, it seemed at first glance that my handlers were being generous. But in truth, they were not.

It was a threat. They had provided the supplies to keep me fueled long enough to accomplish the task and a little more than I actually needed.

It gave the false hope that I had more time than I actually did. If I did not complete my task when three days was up, that hope would turn to despair. Once the shuttle left, it would be all I had. Day by day, my supplies would dwindle bit by bit, no matter how much I rationed it.

Even with the Force bolstering me and the wards keeping me safe from the Leviathans, I would only last six days after my supplies ran out before dehydration set in. Probably less, given Corbos' climate.

Corbos was a dead world in a way that not even Korriban could match. The Leviathans aside, living things simply did not survive here for long, no matter how they tried to adapt. Anything that set foot on its surface and did not leave soon after…died, whether to the inhabitants or to the planet itself.

There had been dozens of attempts to recolonize Corbos in the centuries since that last battle. All of them had failed and not just because of the Leviathans. The Hundred Year Darkness had left its scars, in more ways than one.

Thunder rumbled ominously in the skies above, threatening to lash out.

I tossed the now-empty bowl over my shoulder. It was made from good, sturdy rock, so I wasn't worried about it breaking. I heard it land on the floor behind me with a thunk before clattering to a stop.

I walked to the cave's entrance just in time to see the rain begin to patter against the stones outside. Within a minute, the first few unsteady drops quickly morphed into a torrential downpour thick enough that it obscured everything more than ten feet away from me. If the cave hadn't been a bit elevated, I might have been worried about flooding.

Cold winds swept past me, sending a few errant drops to splash against my boots. Even through my armor's insulated bodysuit, I could still feel a bit of chill, indicating just how cold it actually was. I pulled my heavy outer robe just a little bit tighter to try and ward it off.

…I really had found myself in a place even more miserable than Korriban, hadn't I? At least there had been life on that murderous desert hellhole. And warmth.

Here, there was just…nothing.

Only me.

I shook my head and turned back, only to pause as I spied a glint of something on the ground, revealed by the light of the glowrod. I approached carefully and knelt, prodding at it with my left hand.

What I had thought was stone was simply hardened mud, which had been cracked by the bowl when it landed. Chips of dirt were easily brushed aside with my fingers.

I tilted my head to one side as I uncovered my prize and the dull gleam of durasteel greeted me, completely untouched by rust.

A smile slowly started working its way onto my face, but I kept myself from getting too excited. Instead, I placed my palm on the exposed metal and pushed my awareness into the floor beneath me.

Information flowed into my mind as I delved deeper, past the durasteel plating. I followed the dull sparks of long-dead circuitry that snaked into the darkness far, far below. The sheer enormity of it was too much for my mind to fully process, so I was forced to partition it, push out "junk" information. Once I had done that, I could finally grasp exactly what I had unwittingly uncovered.

This wasn't a cave. And these weren't mountains.

My boots made contact with a solid surface with a heavy thud as I landed in a crouch. The sound reverberated through the dead space, growing softer and softer with each repetition as it traveled farther away. Beneath my feet, the metal grating of the walkway I had landed on groaned from the impact but showed no sign of giving way. As I moved to stand, I raised my lit glowrod overhead to light my way.

The room I now found myself in was cavernous, the darkness stretching out beyond my light. A few other catwalks were visible, though several were only hanging by one or two cables.

Aside from that, it was surprisingly intact for a three-thousand-year-old wreck. From my scans, it seemed the cruiser had crashed nose-first, crushing the bridge and the forward positions under the weight of the rest of the vessel. The "cave" I had found had actually been an exterior access hatch for the engineering section, blown open by the crash and caked over by centuries of mud.

I closed my eyes for a moment, reorienting myself based on the mental map that had been etched into my brain. It was a crude thing, but sufficient for basic navigation. With a few more leaps, I was at "ground" level.

There were no bodies, but that didn't really surprise me. With as intact as engineering was, the surviving crew was probably able to evacuate and possibly take some of their fallen with them.

Through broken walls, I could see the outlines of dusty consoles. Stepping over the debris, I walked into what I assumed was the control room. Placing a hand on one of the consoles, I pushed tendrils of the Force into the circuitry to see if I could at least get some lights back on.

Navigating the maze of machinery, my will snaked up and into the main power core, though I quickly departed. The ship's main core had a hole the size of a school bus in it, likely the reason the it had gone down in the first place. That wasn't getting fixed anytime soon.

However, ships of this size should have a secondary core or possibly even a tertiary core, to handle things like emergency subsystems at least. Namely lights and life support.

My mind zipped along the network of cables until…ah ha! There it was!

The secondary core wasn't damaged, just offline. All it took to trigger its warm-up cycle was a flick of mental effort. As I pulled myself back to the physical, the smaller core hummed to life, sending power through corroded circuitry. Overhead, cracked yellow lights flickered on, banishing the gloomy darkness.

But just as I was about to feel satisfied with myself, the universe decided I was getting too smug.

Suddenly, some piece of machinery sparked. A blaring horn sounded off as the lights abruptly switched from faded yellow to a bloody red. As that noise stopped, it was replaced by another.

From somewhere deep in the crashed ship, the shriek of something inhuman echoed back.

Last edited: Sep 7, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

560

Rictus

Sep 6, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 53 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 7, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,416

Chapter 53

As the sound of the cry faded, I gave serious consideration to simply leaving. Just turn around and go find another cave to avoid having any part of that bullshit.

However, I couldn't. If I was going to survive the Leviathan, I needed whatever I could find in this wreck. Not to mention, I was on a time crunch. I simply didn't have the time to find and go spelunking in any other wrecks. For all I knew, they too had a monster infestation. Might as well deal with the one I was already in.

Clipping my glowrod to my belt, I waited, listening for any sign that whatever creature was here with me was coming closer. I was greeted by only silence, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was nevertheless nearby.

I couldn't get a good grasp on its exact location with my Force senses. Its presence was almost as slippery as oil. But I could feel its hunger radiating outwards.

It hadn't eaten for a very, very long time and I was on the menu.

However, it stayed back, its hunger tempered by caution. It was watching and getting my measure before striking. An ambush predator then.

Because of that, I had time to prepare and I was damn well going to use it.

Pushing my will into the computer again, I ordered it to run a diagnostic while I kept an eye out in case the monster decided to change tactics. The emergency lighting was obviously on, but there were also a number of other subsystems that should have reactivated as well. As it returned a report, I took note of the contents before I started shutting down unnecessary systems to conserve power for as long as possible.

There was no telling how long the ancient power core would last. It had literally been millennia since it had last seen maintenance, so the fact that it was still functioning at all in this condition was already a miracle. Overstressing it could potentially cause it to go critical.

The life support systems were the first to go. The ship had enough holes in it that it was no longer vacuum-sealed and air had seeped in over the centuries, so there was no need to waste energy on it. Even if there were some rooms that were less than habitable, my helmet's air supply and filters would last me long enough to get out of them. If not, holding my breath was always an option. That done, I moved on.

The cruiser was large enough that it had an internal tram system to transport crew and goods from one end of the ship to the other. It was also the next subsystem to be deactivated. I sincerely doubted there was enough of the tram line left intact after the crash to be worth keeping it powered.

One by one, I continued to manually deactivate system after system until only the lights and automatic doors remained active. I'd played survival horror games before.

Lesson one: Keep the fucking lights on.

Lesson two: Don't get locked in with the monster.

Now it was probably inevitable that a lot of the doors were broken and I'd have to open them manually anyways, but the less that I had to do that with, the better.

With that out of the way, the next step was arming myself. Unless I wanted to tear the ship apart piece by piece, that meant finding an armory.

Though most of the data on the ship's computers was corrupted and inaccessible due to age, I was able to find a mostly intact map. Comparing it to the one I had made in my head with my powers, I was able to get a good read on how big the ship was supposed to be…and how much damage there was.

From the schematics, the cruiser was supposed to be around seven hundred meters, only a hundred meters smaller than a Harrower-class Dreadnought and placing it on the lower end of heavy cruiser classification. Twenty armories were scattered across its bulk, though most of them were concentrated around the crew quarters, barracks, and hangar.

Unfortunately, all three sections were inaccessible. Half of the ship had been turned into scrap when it hit the ground, leaving it in its current state. Both the crew quarters and the barracks had been in the front half and now simply no longer existed. The hangar and its immediate surroundings, placed on the lower decks, seemed to have been completely crushed when the ship settled after impact.

However, it seemed there were still two armories near engineering. Well, relatively nearby. They were both five levels up from my current position, but on different sides of the ship. I'd decide which one to go to when I got to that level.

When I pulled back, it felt like nearly an hour had passed, but a glance at my helmet's chronometer showed that it had only been a minute or two. Good.

Light clicking sounds emerging from the depths told me that the monster would soon lose patience. I tilted my head and considered the sound, trying to get a read on what the creature was. An insectoid of some kind?

I shook my head to dismiss the thoughts before they could go far. No more time to dawdle. I'd find out soon enough anyways.

My boots echoed quietly on the deck plating as I walked out of the control room and headed for the nearest exit.

The closest turbolifts were a few corridors away from the engineering section. As I walked through the dead halls, I could hear the clicks persist, which was soon joined by a quick series of scurrying taps.

I didn't bother to look around. It was pretty obvious that the creature was following me, likely cutting off my escape as I moved further into the ship and deeper into its lair.

Listening didn't reveal much else about the creature. As the halls I found myself in were built wide and tall to accommodate the movement of heavy industrial equipment, I couldn't use it as a measure to figure out how large the monster actually was until I saw it. Still, it was somewhat comforting to know that it couldn't be much bigger than a cargo truck if it expected to fit through here, much less fight.

Soon, the turbolifts came into sight. The heavy durasteel doors were jammed open, revealing the empty shaft beyond. No lights illuminated the inside of the turbolift shaft, leaving it as a dark pit.

When I examined them a bit more closely, I found that the edges of the doors were bent, as though they had been shoved aside by something very strong. I lightly touched my hand to the curve to compare my grip to whatever had done it. Not a match. Whatever was responsible, it wasn't humanoid.

I craned my neck to look up, the glowrod on my belt dimly illuminating the dark shaft enough for me to see the outline of the door for the next floor. Like ones I was standing by, those had been forced open as well.

As I went to pull my hand away, there was some unexpected resistance as it stuck to the door. With a stronger tug, I managed to completely free my limb without too much difficulty. Turning my hand over, I couldn't see anything on it or on the door. But testing my fingers revealed they were now covered with some sticky substance, invisible to the naked eye.

I frowned and engaged my Force Sight. Under my now colorless sight, I could see that something was sticking to my hand, dangling off in thin strands. More such strands coated the doorway.

Looking up into the turbolift shaft, I discovered it to be completely covered with the same substance, almost to the point of blocking sight. After a moment of observation, I realized what it was: webbing.

I pondered my next course of action. I needed to get up to the armories, five floors above me. There were maintenance tunnels that would lead me there, but it would take more time and possibly leave me trapped in a small space.

No, I needed to go through here. Which meant clearing a path. If this webbing was anything like normal webbing…

I summoned a small charge of lightning into the palm of my hand and watched as the strands burned away by the heat generated that accompanied the summoned electricity. A smile tugged at the edges of my lips. Good.

I called up another charge and directed it at the doorway. As the lightning crackled from my fingertips, the strands ignited and burned as quickly as dry straw. In an instant, the turbolift shaft lit up in a bright flash before going dark again and strands of scorched webbing went tumbling into the darkness below.

Something clattered before falling past me. All I saw was several blurs of white before they were out of sight and I heard more clattering and some uncomfortable-sounding snapping noises. From the sound, it seemed that I had stumbled upon some of the ship's former crew, now just bones.

Ignoring the grisly discovery, I looked back up as I debated the best way to get up to the desired floor. Climbing was out. Whatever this creature was, it was an arachnid of some kind. It would be much better suited at climbing a vertical surface than me, so I'd want my hands free at least to fight it off.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Force Flight was an option, though not my first. For some reason, using telekinesis on yourself was more difficult than using it on other things, requiring more control and power to maintain than usual applications. No, I had a better idea.

Metal groaned as a bulkhead tore itself off the wall and placed itself before me. I stepped onto it without hesitation and my impromptu elevator started rising in the air.

Levitating something while you're standing on it was much easier than Force Flight. I managed to get to three floors up without incident before the creature made its move.

The screech was deafeningly loud, even when dulled by my helmet. Peering over the edge of my platform, I got my first look at the monster.

Eight black, bulbous eyes stared unblinkingly at me as eight long legs dragged its huge body through the doorway and into the shaft before it started effortlessly scaling the walls. Its enormous frame, easily fifteen feet tall and long, was covered in glossy black chitin, segmented at the joints to allow for easy movement. Two pairs of large stinger-fangs surrounded its mouth, from which I could see drool drip down as it salivated at the sight of its next meal.

It was closing the distance at an uncomfortably fast rate. I had to do something before it was on me.

Lightning crackled between my fingers just before I hurled it at the monster, only to watch it nimbly hop out of the way even before I had finished the movement. Beneath me, the platform wobbled unsteadily at my momentary lapse, reminding me that I needed to concentrate on maintaining that or else fall.

Fuck.

This was a really bad place to fight a spider creature, especially for me. I wasn't a particularly acrobatic fighter, preferring to fight on solid ground. I needed to get out of the shaft before it caught up.

It was a quick decision as to how I accomplished that.

Pushing the Force into my legs, I crouched down and jumped, launching myself high into the air while simultaneously kicking the bulkhead towards the arachnid. Like before, it dodged out of the way, though the size of the metal plate caused it to momentarily pause its pursuit.

Grabbing onto the lip of the doorway to the fifth floor, I heaved myself up and out of the turbolift shaft. I didn't stay still for long, rolling out of the way just as the monster spider burst through the doorway, its fangs snapping at me.

I snapped off another burst of lightning at it, only to see it curl up into a ball and tumble out the way. Again, it reacted faster than I could aim, as though it was predicting my movements.

As it uncurled, its fangs and thorax twitched just before something splattered against my helmet's visor. Surprised, I stumbled back, instinctively swiping at it only to get my hand stuck to it. Luckily, I realized what it was and quickly released a jolt of lightning to clear it.

But as I did that, the creature had crossed the distance and slammed into me, knocking me from my feet and pinning me to the ground. Its fangs tried to bite at my chest, but was stopped by my armor, scraping off the metal with a horrendous screech.

Without any other weapon and not enough time to concentrate, I punched at its face with my right hand to try and hit something important before it could figure out where my squishy bits were while trying to hold off the fangs with my left.

My first few strikes were clumsy and merely sparked off its hard shell, but the fourth hit home. The spikes on my knuckle-plate sank into one of its giant eyes, causing dark-green ichor to squirt out and splatter on me and the floor.

The spider creature immediately stopped trying to claw at my armor and let out a disturbing squeal as it scrambled back, its many legs lashing out blindly. One of them caught me in the side, launching my body through the air to slam against the wall.

Though my vision swam from the impact, I wasn't hurt and I immediately lashed out with a Force Wave. Distracted and without anywhere to dodge, it hit the monster head on, propelling it down the hallway where it landed with an almighty crash.

It was back on its feet in a split second, barely hurt by the impact. But instead of charging me, it only regarded me for a moment before skittering off back into the darkness.

Shaking the last of the disorientation from my head and standing up, I watched the dark tunnel it had disappeared into. It had been hungry before. Now it was angry and in pain on top of that.

It would be back.

Last edited: Sep 7, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

533

Rictus

Sep 7, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 54 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 14, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,469

Chapter 54

My fingers instinctively curled into "claws" in anticipation of throwing a blast of Force Lightning as I waited to see if the monster would strike again. As the seconds ticked by, the only sound I could make out was that of the ichor on my knuckle-spikes dripping down onto the deck plating.

But no attack came. I slowly eased my guard but didn't drop it entirely. While I couldn't see or hear the creature, I could still sense it was nearby.

I'd hurt it and losing an eye was not a minor thing, even if you had eight. In all likelihood, I had bought myself some time while it nursed the injury in some hidden crack of the ship.

But that was all I had done. Though it was now down an eye, I hadn't managed to hurt it anymore. It was still hungry and now it was angry on top of that. Another attack was all but inevitable, only this time it would be more cautious in its approach…or more ferocious. And just because it wasn't sapient, that didn't mean it couldn't plan.

But now I had more time. Fortunately, I had made it to my intended deck, so I didn't have to try my luck with the turbolift shaft again. The armories should be nearby. One was on the port side of the ship, while the other was on starboard. The spider monster had fled down towards the starboard side, so it was pretty easy to decide which way to go.

As I started walking, I began to feel the spider's presence lessen, likely from distance. Made sense that it wouldn't immediately chase me when it was actively bleeding. However, that also meant I'd have a harder time keeping a figurative eye on its movements. The farther away it was, the less clear its presence was…and it was already murky and difficult to sense to begin with.

My footsteps echoed in the dark ship as I turned my attention inwards. Off the top of my head, I couldn't quite remember if I knew what this creature was. The Sith were nothing if not prolific when it came to coming up with new warbeasts and the bestiaries I'd read easily contained hundreds of entries. Many of them were obscure, one-off creations that only saw use in one or two conflicts before being killed off or lost but were considered noteworthy enough by a particular author to be included. Obviously, there wasn't as much detail about them as, say, Tu'kata or K'lor'slugs, and most of those barely warranted a single page.

To the misfortune of every arachnophobe in the galaxy, there were actually a lot of giant spiders scattered across the stars. The Energy Spiders of Kessel were among the more famous due to their role in the production of Spice, but there were also the Knobby White Spiders of Dagobah and the Ginntho spiders of Utapau. And those were just the ones I knew about.

The creature had obviously been altered with Alchemy. I could feel it when it had gotten close, a lingering sense of wrongness that clung to it. All Sithspawn possessed it on some level as a sign of just how unnatural their existences were, though it was stronger in creatures freshly made with Alchemy and weakened as they bred. Tu'kata and K'lor'slugs notably lacked this trait as their explosive breeding rates rapidly created generation after generation and distanced them from their more unnatural ancestors.

The fact that I could still sense it on the spider meant that it wasn't too far from the first generation that had been changed. But was it something I had read about before?

Unfortunately, I had paid more attention to the entries on the more common or more powerful monsters on account of my likelihood of encountering them. However…

Beneath my helmet, I idly chewed on my lip as the mental gears started turning.

The Sith never revisited Corbos to my knowledge, so any creatures made after the Hundred Year Darkness were unlikely at best to be present on this planet. That eliminated a lot from the running, narrowing it down considerably.

It obviously wasn't a Leviathan. Too small and it didn't match the description of a larval Leviathan. The impressive creatures were Sorzus Syn's pride and joys, but they weren't her only creations. And the road to creating them had taken a lot of trial and error on her part as she took bits and pieces from her earlier creations to incorporate into her masterpiece monsters.

Three were recorded, though only as small footnotes in the section on Leviathans and only because Syn had specifically mentioned them in the chronicle she had written. Shamblers. Howlers. Pit Horrors…

If the Leviathans were any indication, Sorzus Syn had been very straight-forward with her naming schemes and stuck to describing their main traits. So since the spider didn't shamble and it screeched instead of howled, it was possible that I was dealing with a Pit Horror.

However, I had no idea what exactly a Pit Horror could do. The only thing written about them…was literally just their name. All I had to work with was what I had seen.

It could spin webs like a normal spider, if on a much larger scale, but the silk it produced was only visible under Force Sight. Set up in the right place, that stuff could and probably did catch whole squads before they realized it was there.

The Force Wave I'd thrown at it hadn't been all that gentle, so I could probably assume it could tank a good bit of damage thanks to its exoskeleton and its natural toughness. The only real "soft" spots I'd found so far were its eyes, though the joints might be another weakness.

It was big, strong, and much faster than a creature that size had any right to be. And since it was here, it was either descended from Pit Horrors that had survived the war…or it could hibernate like the Leviathans could.

As much as I didn't want to think it, I'd put my money on the latter. Syn did use traits from her previous creations when she made Leviathans, after all.

I suppose there wasn't much point continuing that line of thought until I had some weapons.

Soon, I found myself stopping before where the armory was supposed to be...only to find the doorway had been stretched and scrunched up into a…well, the only way to really describe it would be that it looked like a puckered anus.

I quickly throttled that juvenile thought and tried to focus.

This had been done deliberately and in a way that was physically impossible to pull off without industrial power tools. Something had happened here, as the walls around it were torn by claws and stained with old carbon scoring. Above, even the lights had been shot out.

Well, it appeared there was only one way inside really.

The ruined doorway shrieked like the damned when I pulled it outwards with the Force. I'd honestly thought about simply blasting it inwards, but then I remembered there were likely volatile explosives inside that might get set off by the concussive force.

Once I'd made just enough room to slip through, I stepped inside. Almost immediately, my helmet registered a number of dangerous bateria in the air and automatically activated the filters. Even with that, the air I breathed in still had a smell I was quickly becoming familiar with thanks to Korriban.

The armory wasn't large as it wasn't meant to service much more than the engineering crew. Weaponry was scattered across the floor. Old blasters, slugthrowers, grenades, and even some vibroblades were here, along with what I assumed to be some other kind of explosives.

But that wasn't what drew my eye at first.

A long trail of black led from the doorway to the far side of the room, where a form was slumped against the wall.

I quietly navigated the room, stepping around the fallen weaponry, and knelt in front of the corpse.

Dark skin was pulled taut over bone, appearing more like paper than flesh. Lids were closed over dried out eyeballs beneath and lips pulled back from white teeth, their owner appearing pained even in death. Tattered black-stained cloth covered the spot where a leg should be, tied off haphazardly above the knee.

Enough features remained intact that I could tell they had been a human or Near-human woman. The nearly sealed room had mummified her almost as well as the arid climate of Korriban would have. Even her black hair had survived. In life, I would guess it used to be around her shoulders. But as her skin had dried and drawn back, it had "grown" to well passed that and became as dry and brittle as straw.

Part of her hair was made into a braid, looped behind the shriveled remains of her right ear.

"I wonder which side you fought on," I wondered aloud, my voice given an electronic edge by the helmet's speakers.

The Hundred Year Darkness hadn't been a conflict between Jedi and Sith, but between two sects of Jedi. This Padawan could easily have belonged to either side. Though at this point, I don't think it really mattered.

Then, the realization that my voice was the first heard inside of this room for nearly three thousand years made me pause for a moment as I processed it.

I shrugged the feeling off soon after and looked down.

Her hands, now long and skeletal, held on desperately to a dull silver cylinder, as though she had hoped it would save her. The black cable attached to one end looped down to a square pack on her tattered belt.

The dead woman's finger bones snapped as I pried the hilt from her hands, her death-grip weakened by millennia. It took equally little effort to retrieve the power pack from her belt.

After being on Korriban for a year, I had very little compunctions against stealing from the dead, save for when they could fight back.

Of course, I actually did pause to see if she was about to get up and try to punish me for my thievery.

She didn't. Because not every corpse in existence needed to have a ghost attached to it. Or be reanimated by foul magics.

Turning my attention to the device, I scanned it with the Force, checking that all the mechanisms and wires still worked. Thankfully, the only thing wrong with it was that the power pack had degraded over the centuries. But that was a problem that could be easily fixed by cannibalizing the power pack from my glowrod.

When I finished with that, I started policing the other items in the armory.

I decided not to bother with the blasters, as their power packs would be just as dead, instead focusing my attention on the slugthrowers. They were low-tech compared to their counterparts, but they were more durable and I was more familiar with their care. Thankfully, the same stale air that had preserved the corpse had also kept most of them from degrading. I soon found a rifle and a pistol that didn't need more than a good cleaning, which was easily taken care of with a maintenance kit stashed nearby.

After finding holsters and straps, ammo, and a few other useful goodies, I walked back out into the corridor. A press of a button heralded a sound near and dear to every Star Wars fan's heart.

*Pssshhew*

As the hallway was dyed blue, I grinned, baring my teeth beneath my helmet.

"My turn."

Last edited: Sep 14, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

570

Rictus

Sep 14, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 55 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,643

Chapter 55

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

My footsteps echoed as I stalked down the corridor, my senses stretching out as I attempted to locate the creature.

Nevertheless, I had a grin on my face. It felt good to be the hunter again.

With weapons in hand, I had a sense of confidence that I'd been missing since I landed. Any trace of apprehension left over from my encounter with the Leviathan was gone, replaced by giddiness.

The lightsaber hummed as it moved along with my hand, a constant reminder that, yes, it was real and functional. The fact that it worked at all after three millennia without any problems worse than a dead power pack raised my personal opinion of Jedi tech several notches. But I had more things on my mind than the quite frankly ridiculous durability of Force tech.

Now, if I was an injured giant spider, where would I hide?

I suppose the first thing that would come to mind would be that I'd want to find a nice, dark hole in the ground where I could bind up my wounds. Where I could plan how to wreck bloody vengeance on the bastard that took my eye.

And once the bleeding stopped, I'd go hunting.

Of course, I could be overestimating its mental capabilities. Being enhanced with Sith Alchemy did not necessarily make a creature more intelligent. However, it had proven that it had the ability to set traps and to pick its battles. It was far from mindless, but it wasn't exactly a genius.

I could feel the spider's oily presence getting stronger as I walked. As before, I couldn't tell its exact location, only that it was getting closer. But was I getting closer to it? Or was it getting closer to me?

I knew it wasn't completely silent. Twice so far it had given away its presence by screeching. It was likely some form of intimidation tactic that was meant to work against prey that was already frightened. Half…or mostly…maddened by literal centuries of hunger, it might not be capable of realizing that I wasn't scared.

Leviathans were a hell of a lot scarier than this thing. I hadn't been scared when I walked in and I wasn't scared now. At the end of the day, the Pit Horror was just a giant spider with a few tricks.

I just needed to find the fucker first.

So deep, dark hole…that could fit a spider the size of a semi comfortably. About half of its size was from its legs, which I didn't doubt it could fold up to squeeze into a smaller space. But even with that, it wasn't going to fit in a supply closet.

I had to keep in mind that this was still a spider, no matter how monstrous it was. It needed someplace to build a web, its shelter. That couldn't be in a small space.

Another turbolift shaft was a possibility, but that didn't feel like the right answer. While the Pit Horror had set up webs in one, it had too many entrances and exits to be considered "safe." At best, it had just been a place to stash food and a means to get from level to level, maybe even catch the odd bit of prey.

I paused and placed my hand against the wall, drawing on the Force to refresh my mental map of the ship.

That left a short list of potential places, from which I immediately crossed off Engineering. That part of the ship had been completely devoid of webbing for some reason, perhaps because it had been too close to the surface back when it had made its lair and thus liable to get it eaten by a Leviathan.

After that, only two places remained: the mess hall and the cargo hold.

Given its choice of lair, it obviously preferred the dark. With the secondary power core re-engaged and the emergency lights on, there was an easy way to check for that.

The groaning of metal echoed as a section of bulkhead peeled back like the top of a tin can, exposing the aging wiring beneath. Shifting the lightsaber to my left hand, I carefully wrapped my right around a bundle of them. With a bit of mental effort, I forced my will into the chaotic network of wiring and followed the hum of power along its many paths.

There were countless dead ends from where the wiring had decayed from time or been physically disconnected by battle damage, so it was practically a maze. Thankfully, it was one easily navigated as all I had to do was follow the flow.

Eventually, I made my way through. After that, it only took a moment to check each place.

The mess hall's lights were still functioning perfectly. The cargo hold, on the other hand, was pitch black, the lighting fixtures smashed and the wires left sparking as the re-energized system futilely tried to power them.

"Found you."

Now I just needed to get down there. The rear cargo hold, or what was left of it, was seven levels down, near the bottom of the ship.

Letting go of the wiring and stepping away from the wall, I double checked my mental map before flipping the lightsaber around in my grip and plunging it nearly to the hilt into the floor beneath my feet, quickly carving a circle around myself. Gravity took hold almost immediately, dropping me down to the next deck.

After my little bit of dungeon bypass, I casually stepped off a short stack of seven near-perfectly circular deck plates, their edges still glowing from the lightsaber's cut.

As expected, the entire deck was pitch black, the overhead lights and wall lamps having all been smashed to pieces, littering the floor with transparisteel. The only illumination that leaked down here was from the hole I had just cut in the ceiling.

Thanks to my Force Sight and the lightsaber in my hand, that wasn't a great obstacle and based on my mental map, the cargo hold was only a few corridors away.

Angry chittering greeted me as I started walking. My entrance hadn't exactly been quiet or subtle, so it knew I was here. That was fine.

There wasn't much it could do to stop me.

The door to the cargo hold had been ripped away long ago and the dust on the floor recently disturbed. I stopped on the threshold and observed the battlefield.

The cargo hold, like many of the lower decks, had been crushed under the combined weight of the upper decks when the ship had made its last landing, though it had only been partially destroyed. The far end of the large room bowed sharply down halfway in, covering the doorways that would have been there.

The entirety of the remaining space had been filled with densely packed webbing, forming rough tunnels of blue-white that spiraled into what was no doubt a very complicated nest.

Too bad I wasn't going in there.

Just to check to make sure I wasn't about to do something extremely stupid, I tapped on some nearby strands of webbing with the hilt of the lightsaber, ready to zap it with some lightning if it got stuck. It didn't stick.

The angry chittering was louder now, but the Pit Horror stayed where it was, ensconced in its nest. The monster was an ambush predator and likely felt uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do when the prey followed it back to its lair. For all its cunning, it was still an animal, relying on instincts over true intelligence.

I was about to give those instincts a great big poke in the eye.

Grabbing the strands that I knew weren't sticky, I drew heavily on the Force and unleashed. Blue-violet light flashed as the bundle of silk in my hand started to glow, carrying the immense electrical charge I was generating down the lines to all the strands it was connected to. The small amounts of dust clinging to the surface of the webbing burst into momentary flames before vanishing with tiny puffs of smoke.

Though I couldn't feel it through the bodysuit, my helmet helpfully supplied me with the rapidly increasing temperature as heat that accompanied the lightning radiated off the webbing, banishing the lingering cold that permeated the room. Almost as one, the structure began to contract on itself, turning what had once been safety into a cage.

"Dodge this," I grinned savagely beneath my helmet as the Pit Horror's chittering was replaced by screeching, the electricity jumping from the webbing and into its body.

The mass of webbing in the center of the room bulged and distended as the spider creature thrashed about and threw itself at the walls of its own nest in an attempt to escape. Sizzling and crackling echoed from the next as its exoskeleton was seared by the heat of the webbing, the screeching growing louder every second.

It was just an animal and didn't understand what was happening. Whatever anger and hunger it had felt before, whatever cunning it possessed, it was all swiftly replaced with blind panic in the face of excruciating pain.

But in the end, blind panic saved it…from its own lair, that is. The smoking form of the Pit Horror came crashing through of one of the "walls" of the nest, two more eyes seared into useless shriveled orbs, likely from burning strands falling on them.

As the tractor trailer-sized creature leaped towards me, seeking to end the source of the pain, I cut the flow of power and ducked into a roll. The lightsaber flashed up as it passed.

The screeches got louder as the now six-limbed monster awkwardly crashed to the ground in the hallway behind me. Two of its immense legs, now separated from its body, clattered against the walls and floor before coming to a stop, the smoking stumps still glowing.

While the creature wasn't finished yet, I couldn't help but think that perhaps I'd vastly overestimated what I'd need to kill it. Though it managed to stagger up onto its remaining legs, it was obviously off-balance now that it was missing the two front legs on its left side.

Its fangs and thorax twitched. Now knowing what that meant, I was already moving before the glob of webbing could hit me, leaving it to sail through the spot I used to occupy. Pumping the Force into my legs, I crossed the distance between us and swept the lightsaber up in a two-handed slash just as it was about to leap back, severing two more legs.

Without the weight of its front legs to weigh it down, its heavy thorax caused it to pitch backwards, the stumps waving wildly as it landed on its back.

Jumping onto the enormous creature's belly, I quickly jabbed the lightsaber's tip up and into its brain, the searing plasma flash-frying its gray matter.

The flailing limbs and fangs stilled before falling limp.

As I drex the lightsaber out of its head and extinguished the blade, I felt a strange sense of…disappointment.

This was a monster created by Sorzus Syn, the ur-alchemist and sorceress of the Sith herself. And it felt too easy. But then, I suppose this was a "prototype" creature, from when she was still experimenting. Not every prototype was a super prototype and for every major discovery, there had to be a thousand and one failures or comparatively minor successes.

It seemed the Pit Horror was just one of those minor successes.

That said…

I spared a glance towards the shriveled, still-glowing remains of the Pit Horror's lair before shifting a speculative eye back to the smoking carcass beneath my feet. Tapping its hard chitin with my boot, I hummed in thought before my grin widened.

I had an idea.

"I'm going to need some power tools…"

Last edited: Sep 29, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

520

Rictus

Sep 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Feeding the Beast New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Sep 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,676

Interlude: Feeding the Beast

His training blades hummed as they cut through the air in a poor imitation of the weapons they were pretending to be.

They were ill-suited for actual combat. The fake blades were hilt-heavy and had no edge to cut with, making them awkward and unwieldy. When he'd first started training with them, he'd hit himself more often than the droids and his forearms had burned as he tried to teach them to get used to the unfamiliar grip and weight.

They certainly weren't like any of the knives, clubs, and pipes he'd used before coming to the academy, but he supposed they worked for training to use actual lightsabers. At least these wouldn't remove limbs with a casual touch if they slipped.

Caleb double-checked the weapons to make sure there weren't any defects. An acolyte who had taken offense to a comment on his lineage had sabotaged the blades he liked to use once and nearly got him killed by a training droid two years ago.

In return, Caleb had broken his arms and legs before pummeling him into a coma. The last he'd heard, the entitled little twat hadn't woken up yet.

Since then, he'd gotten into the habit of inspecting his weapons before each use, something he likely should have been doing to begin with. But then, he'd never had to bother before then as most of what he'd used had been tossed away without a second thought.

The Sith warrior cracked his neck before activating a training droid.

"Select training regimen." It demanded.

"Lord. Form: randomize." He replied.

"Acknowledged. Assume opening stance."

Caleb was already doing just that as it spoke, shifting his right foot back and bringing his right arm above his head, holding one of his blades parallel to the ground. The left bent, positioning his off-hand weapon across his chest.

He didn't wait for the droid to get ready before he darted forward, crossing the gap with a single, powerful leap. The overhead blade thrust forward towards the droid's head, only to be shifted aside with a deft Makashi mid-parry.

Caleb's second blade smacked it away to open his opponent up for another strike from the right. Instead of trying to reposition its weapon, the droid ducked under the returning slash and lashed out with a spin kick at his legs, which he easily hopped over. The droid had switched to Ataru.

While in the air, the acolyte's left foot blurred forward, landing a solid strike against the droid's head and sending it tumbling back. At the same time, he used it as a springboard to backflip in the opposite direction. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was already moving and pressing the attack.

The droid was just as fast, recovering in the same amount of time as it took him to cross the distance to meet his Juyo double strike with a strong Djem So cross-body block. The imitation lightsabers crackled when the magnetic fields around the "blades" made contact with his opponent's vibroblade and held.

The servos in the droid's arms whined as it quickly turned the hard defense into an attack, pushing his weapons aside while simultaneously trying to cut into his chest with the edge of its blade.

Rather than resist, Caleb followed the momentum, spinning in place and ducking as the droid had earlier. But instead of striking with a kick, he tumbled to its right and brought his main blade to block the automaton's retaliatory swing while his second blade slashed up into its unprotected flank.

It leaped back, though it had taken a light "score" to its side. While it wouldn't have been a debilitating strike on a living opponent, it had been just beneath the armpit of its main "sword-arm," which would inflict "difficulties" on its ability to swing its weapon.

That issue immediately became relevant when its defense was a hair too slow to block Caleb's follow-up strike, which "decapitated" the training droid. On its "death," it deactivated and went limp.

The acolyte cautiously backed away, not taking his eyes off the machine until he got to the control panel. He'd been spooked once before and had been lucky to get away with only a short stay in the medical ward.

His muscles only relaxed when the droid stood up straight and marched back to its charging rack.

A frustrated grunt from the other side of the chamber made him turn his head just in time to hear the sound quickly turn into a scream of victory as Kalista brought her training saber across the droid's waist in a textbook sai tok maneauvre, though one performed with an unusual reverse grip.

In that moment, he felt immensely proud. The victory had been as much his as it was hers.

The willowy Twi'lek woman was ill-suited for most of the classical lightsaber forms. She didn't have the stamina for Ataru or Juyo, the strength for Djem So, or the manual dexterity for Makashi, nor did she have the raw talent to compensate for any of these shortcomings.

The Shien variant of Form V and Niman had been possibilities, but they were poorly suited for the dueling-centric environment of the academy. While Shien had broader applications, she needed to survive the academy first. Once that was done, Kalista could retool her style as she saw fit.

In the end, he decided to drill her on Soresu, the most defensive of the forms. While it was mostly geared for blaster deflection, it was a valid option for lightsaber combat. It wasn't a style that he personally favored, but he couldn't deny its usefulness. With her low stamina, the low-intensity style would allow her to conserve as much energy as possible.

However, defense could only go so far. In the end, he incorporated elements from Shii-Cho and Shien to incorporate offensive options, particularly against multiple opponents.

Kalista had never been a warrior and it showed. Her attacks were hesitant, lacking power and focus. For all the rage that flowed through her, her follow-through would occasionally falter at the last moment.

What she did possess was a fluid grace that allowed her to flow from one move to the next once the steps had been drilled into her muscle memory. Though she had never been entirely open about her past before the academy, he suspected that she had been a dancer.

Progress had been slow and difficult. Sometimes, it almost seemed like her own mind refused to learn the sets. It had taken some prodding on his end for her to put more than token effort into it, but her victory against the training droid showed that it was getting through nevertheless, even with her doubts pulling her back.

The green-skinned Twi'lek gulped in air as she stared at the unmoving droid, as though she was trying to process that she had actually won. Slowly, the lines on her forehead smoothed and the corners of her mouth quirked up. Only a little bit, but it was something.

There was a fire in her belly now. Now, rage was no longer alone in her heart.

"Victory suits you well," Caleb complimented sincerely, though his eyes were focused on something else.

As he spoke, his gaze followed a bead of sweat as it swept down from her forehead. It traced a path down the right side of her face, skirting the edge of her cheekbone before sliding along the delicate line of her jaw.

It dangled precariously for a moment before slowly creeping down her thin neck before disappearing into the folds of her robes. Robes which he noticed were now clinging to her shapely form in a very, very appealing way.

A lot of other acolytes would sneer at where his imagination was going simply due to the subject, but he'd told those same people to go jump in a Sarlacc.

Literally. It got him more fights.

It took Caleb some time to realize that he had been staring at her heaving chest for nearly half a minute. At that realization, he did a mental shrug and spent ten more seconds enjoying the sight. When he finally deigned to raise his eyes, he found that Kalista had arched an eyebrow.

"…You know what I'm thinking," Caleb said blithely, not even trying to make an excuse.

He was blunt about what he liked. And what he liked was apparently stubborn, angry Twi'lek women.

Still out of breath, the Twi'lek just rolled her eyes instead of sending a sharp barb his way like she usually did. She was probably in too much of a good mood anyways.

Her half-smile and good mood were quickly replaced by a frown as her head snapped to the door, her Lekku whipping around at the sudden movement. To his regret, Caleb's own attention shifted as well, though he brightened up almost immediately.

'Ah!' He thought to himself, 'Here comes the other reason why I love keeping her around!'

Even through the closed door, he could sense the ill-intentions and hostility leaking through.

If there was ever an advantage of taking an alien lover over a human lover, it was that it pissed the snobby traditionalist Sith off something fierce. And pissed off Sith were more likely to start some trouble with little provocation.

Already, he could hear his heart beginning to race from anticipation. Out of the corner of the acolyte's eye, he could see Kalista adopt a resigned expression. She knew what was coming.

The door to the training hall open with a hiss to let in a quartet of male acolytes. Three were humans, while the fourth was a Sith Pureblood. Each carried a live blade in their hands.

Caleb didn't know most of them, but he did know one of the humans, if only because he'd given the man a pair of black eyes and a broken jaw a month ago.

Huh. The man was now sporting cybernetics along his jawline and eyebrow. Caleb didn't think he'd hit him that hard. It was difficult to tell sometimes.

It seemed Glassjaw was the ringleader of this little gathering, though not the actual leader.

While he wasn't the brightest star in the galaxy, he wasn't dumb enough to assume a Pureblood would lower themselves to being led by anyone but another Pureblood. To prove his point, the red-skinned Sith hung to the back of the group, clearly bored and wanting to be somewhere else. Two of the humans had glanced back at him when they walked in.

He would keep an eye on him, but it was possible the Pureblood wouldn't step in unless things went wrong. Or Caleb insulted his lineage.

The acolyte considered it before deciding to refrain for once. It was rare for someone to seek him out for another beating. Who knew, perhaps Glassjaw had gotten better.

"So, did you manage to find all the teeth I knocked out?" Caleb asked casually, as if three of the four men didn't have the express intention of maiming him, "Or did you come looking to lose a few more?"

Glassjaw bristled at the comment. The Pureblood raised an eyeridge, the edges of his mouth quirking up in amusement. Point to the idea of him not wanting to be there. Or just not liking Glassjaw all that much, which was an understandable position.

"And what was your name again? I keep wanting to call you Glassjaw because of…" Caleb trailed off and gestured to his jawline.

"Rathari!" Glassjaw barked as his face went red with fury, "My name is Rathari! I'll make you remember it, low-born trash!"

"Please do!" Caleb laughed, twirling the fake blades in his hands, "Let's see if you can make it stick this time!"

Just as the acolytes were about to tear into each other, the door, which had closed behind them, exploded inwards. An enormous wave of power washed over the room and it was only thanks to some quick Force barriers that most of the acolytes managed to stay in place. Kalista and two of the humans were knocked from their feet and sent skittering across the floor.

Before anyone could do so much as turn around, something tore through Caleb's defenses and threw him back against the wall with bone-crunching force, pinning him in place. Unprepared for the pain, his eyes slammed shut and he let out a cry of agony.

Cracking open his eyelids, he found the other acolytes in similar states. Only a moment later, he realized something else.

The main training hall had gone silent.

Something massive walked through the doorway, casting an equally large shadow into the room. Caleb didn't recognize the alien as it stepped into the light. It was easily two and a half meters tall and covered in brown, black, and gray fur, over which it only wore a bandolieer.

He was so distracted by its size that he almost missed the fact that it was carrying an Imperial trooper under one arm and a blade in the other. Despite holding them all in place, the creature otherwise ignored them entirely. Setting the soldier down, it immediately headed for…Kalista?

A shaggy hand wrapped around the Twi'lek's neck, bodily picking her up and slamming her against the wall. The beast roared unintelligibly.

The soldier stood up, pausing briefly to dust himself off. A light whine from the man's legs indicated that they were likely prosthetics.

"I don't actually know what he said, but I think he's asking where he can find his associate. I believe you know him as Aldrex?"

Last edited: Sep 29, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

564

Rictus

Sep 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Return to the City of Vice New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Oct 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,809

Interlude: Return to the City of Vice

Four months earlier…

Qiv Brellan breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the ship rumbled beneath him as it took off and departed Vaiken Station. After five months, he could finally add "ex-Sith Acolyte" to his short list of accolades and titles, though he'd still be watching over his shoulder for a long time to come.

If there was one good thing about the Sith academy, it was the assumption that if someone disappeared, it was probably because someone else killed them. And the people in charge usually didn't bother looking too hard for dead men.

After that Sith Lord nearly caught him out on Korriban, things had more or less gone more smoothly until the ship arrived at Vaiken. He'd gotten out of the crate as planned and had made to find another ship. Except none of the Imperial transports were heading for Nar Shaddaa.

That had prompted a scramble to find alternate transport, all the while avoiding Imperial personnel. Fortunately, no one was on the look out for escaped fugitives, so he had an easier time with the latter than he would have on Korriban. While he restricted his use of the Force for most of it, the Nautolan did have to Mind Trick his way past a few guards, but it was worth it in the end.

Eventually, he was forced to make his way to the section of the station assigned to the various mercenaries that occasionally answered the Empire's job offers. From there, he had been able to move around a little more easily as non-humans that weren't slaves were more common, if still looked down upon.

After that, he took his time and waited, quietly collecting a small stash of credits with both traditional pickpocketing methods and a few Force tricks. He'd need the cash once he hit Nar Shaddaa. Qiv would have nabbed a blaster if he could, but most of the mercenaries only carried heavy weapons.

While he did this, he had soon narrowed in on a pair of bounty hunters that he recognized from Nal Hutta, a male and female pair of humans whose names he couldn't quite remember. While they wouldn't remember him, he'd seen them a lot around the Hutt's garage bragging about some job or another. They also had an old KDY D5-Mantis Patrol Craft, which they'd "acquired" from a target during a job gone really, really well.

Qiv remembered that because they had really liked to brag about it. So unless their luck had taken a serious downturn since he'd last seen them, they would still have it.

As luck would have it, they did.

The hangar set aside for mercenaries was a lot less heavily guarded than the military ones, so it was easy to get access to it. Getting onto the ship itself was equally simple.

It was hard to lock out someone that could talk to the ship's computer with a touch and order it to open up. After that, it was just a matter of time until the bounty hunters came back.

When they ensconced themselves in the cockpit, he eased himself out of the supply closet he'd hidden himself in, grateful they hadn't done a check of the ship before liftoff.

From the exterior, the D-5 Mantis appeared to be a large ship, but the interior was mostly open space, with a door to a refresher, supply closet/cargo hold, and a small medbay. The cockpit was up a short flight of stairs and nestled inside a small hallway filled to the gills with sensor equipment.

As the ship jumped to hyperspace, he heard one of the bounty hunters, the woman, get up and say, "I'll be back. Gotta hit the 'fresher."

Qiv's eyes darted around for a place to hide, but nothing immediately popped out. Instead, he quietly positioned himself under the small "balcony" that held up the navigation console, back flat against the wall. Soon, he heard armored boots thumping against the deck plating as one of the hunters exited the small cockpit.

A few dozen thoughts raced through Qiv's mind as he planned out what he would do at lightning speed. He'd had nearly an hour to think about how he was going to handle this, though not the particulars. Now that it was actually happening, the pieces snapped into place before the bounty hunter reached the first step.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The hunter's armored boots and greaves, painted a mottled gray and green, came into view, their owner humming a tune under her breath.

Qiv wasn't armed, but he raised his right hand as though he were holding a pistol.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Now, he could see her belt, where a pair of blaster pistols hung in plain view.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Qiv waited until her head was in view. While she was wearing most of her armor, her helmet was missing. Good, that would make things easier.

They were only a few meters apart and she was just turning to face him.

One of her pistols shook for a split-second before flying across the distance and slapping into his palm, finger now in the trigger guard and pressing on the trigger itself.

Qiv was far from the best gunslinger in the galaxy, but even he wouldn't have difficulty with a target at this range, especially with some "assistance."

A red bolt of super-heated plasma lanced across the hold before boring a hole into the hunter's exposed head. Bits of skull, burning hair, and roasted meat exploded outwards as the blood and fluids inside vaporized in an instant, splattering the nearby wall with what was left.

"Jade?!" The other hunter bellowed, followed by the sound of him hurridly unlatching his restraints, "The hell's going on back there?!"

Oh right, that was her name. Qiv hadn't bothered to remember it before. He supposed it didn't matter anyways and quickly discarded the thought.

Black eyes flicked up to the balcony above and did a few quick mental calculations before coming to the conclusion that the angle wouldn't be good for another easy shot. A different method then.

Concentrating for a moment, the Nautolan stepped out and turned around in time to face the other hunter, free hand extended. Before the latter could process what had happened, finger-like impressions appeared on his neck. The human's eyes bulged and his hands clawed desperately at his throat, dropping the blaster he had drawn.

Qiv was glad there wasn't a third hunter. It was taking most of his concentration just to maintain the grip. Moving stuff with his mind was harder than it looked.

'Just another reason to be terrified of Aldrex.' He reminded himself, 'This is frakking easy for him.'

Eventually, the hunter stopped struggling, his eyes lolling back into his head as he fell unconscious. Qiv let him go with a gasp of breath, allowing the body to hit the floor with a loud clatter of armor. Without hesitation, he quickly ran up the stairs, knelt down, and snapped the hunter's neck manually. No point keeping him alive, after all.

Once that was done, he stripped the bodies of anything usable before shoving them in the medbay and sealing the room. At the very least, it'd keep the smell of rotting bodies from reaching the rest of the ship. He'd see about dumping the bodies as soon as he could, but that would have to wait until after the ship exited hyperspace.

Afterwards, he made his way up to the cockpit. To his delight, he found that the pair had been heading for Hutt Space anyways, though the course they had plotted was to Saleucami. That wasn't a problem and it would be easy to adjust the course at the first stop to head for Nar Shaddaa instead.

Nearly half a day and several long jumps later, the D-5 Mantis, which Qiv had since dubbed the Jailbird, exited hyperspace in orbit of the Smuggler's Moon. Instead of immediately descending to the planet, he switched on the comms and dialed a contact number.

In a moment, another male Nautolan answered. Like Qiv, he was tall and lanky, with a similarly thin face. He had green skin as opposed to Qiv's blue, but it was difficult to see given the blue tint of the projector.

"The hell? How did someone ge-" He stopped mid-question and gaped, "…Shavit. Cuz, that you? I heard you got bagged months ago!"

"You heard right, Rowe," Qiv answered vaguely, leaning back into the pilot's seat. He wasn't about to go into the full story over an unsecured comm. If there was one thing the Sith Academy had taught, it was paranoia, "Managed to wriggle out though. How's business?"

"Eh, same as usual. No more trouble than normal," Rowe shrugged, still obviously shocked, "Lotta drunks day in and day out. All the while, I get an eyeful of Karagga's huge shiny aurodium ass all day."

"Hutts are all ass," Qiv finished the old joke. He was actually thinking of making that into some kind of code phrase now, "Any idea if any of my stuff is still around?"

His cousin shook his head, causing his head tendrils to roll over his shoulders, "Nah, everything got sold off a couple days after you got ghosted. Sorry about your bike, by the way."

"Damn it," Qiv cursed out loud, honestly hurt.

That swoop bike had cost more credits than he'd like to admit. He'd been thinking of racing it for some extra money before he'd been grabbed. Hearing it was gone pissed him off.

Just one more thing to be mad about. Speaking of…

Taking the controls in hand again, Qiv pushed the Jailbird into Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere, "Hey cuz, you still living at the same place? 'Cause we've got a lot to talk about. I'll hit planetside and meet you in…half an hour."

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

461

Rictus

Oct 13, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 56 New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Oct 14, 2019

Add bookmark

#4,860

Chapter 56

Sparks lit up the corridor as the circular saw cut through steel-like chitin with some difficulty. With the engineering section being relatively intact compared to the rest of the ship, their tools were also mostly intact, if in need of new batteries. Thankfully, power packs in Star Wars were universal, so all I had to do was unplug my lightsaber and plug in the saw.

While that meant cutting off my only light source, that wasn't exactly an insurmountable obstacle for me. Force Sight was proving to be worth its weight in gold.

From there, I started cutting through the Pit Horror's tough shell to get at the organs beneath. While it was durable, it wasn't any stronger than my armor and lacked any ability to shrug off a lightsaber. As such, it had quickly lost my interest and soon became little more than something in my way to my real prize.

When I had been hunting it, the creature had been hard to pinpoint in the Force. Unfortunately, it seemed that was a power it could invoke rather than something inherent to its physiology, similar to the Leviathan's psychic screams, so it vanished when the Pit Horror was killed.

Pity. That would have been useful for more than just killing the Leviathan. However, it wasn't a great loss as I could replicate it on my own. It would have merely been convenient.

Still, there were at least a few things that held my interest.

The chitin finally gave way with a crack that was only a little bit louder than the saw. Once that happened, I continued cutting in a straight line, splitting the armor around its thorax down the middle. Setting the saw aside, I slipped my fingers inside the cut, grasped the edges, and pulled.

With Force-assisted strength, the weakened shell snapped open with a long sickening crack, dripping more ichor onto the floor and exposing the soft flesh beneath. Quickly wiping my gloved hands on a towel, I picked up some surgical tools I'd raided from the medbay and got to work cutting away the unneeded bits.

I wasn't interested in its digestive system or respiratory organs, so most of its innards were ignored and left to rot. The particular one I was looking for wasn't hard to find. After all, the only thing I had to do was follow the fluid tube from its spinnerets.

Carefully, I cut away the connective tissues holding the Pit Horror's six pairs of spinnerets and the tube to its body. I slowly traced the tube's path into its mutilated thorax until I found my prize.

The silk organ was…not small. As I hefted the fleshy pink object, I realized that it was about the size of a dinner plate and weighed about ten pounds.

It wasn't huge, per say, but this was something I was considering incorporating into my armor. That meant I'd have to deal with the bulk and weight in addition to whatever else I was carrying.

I telekinetically unlatched the clasps and seals keeping my armor in place before floating the cuirass and the vambraces away from my body and laying it on the floor nearby.

Eyeing the scarred armor, I quickly noticed there was only one piece that could feasibly accommodate the large organ and not end up in the way.

The backplate was scooted a bit closer with a short burst of the Force before I placed the silk organ directly against the black metal. Holding it in place with one hand, I dipped a finger in the ichor that was now puddling on the ground and started drawing the arcane symbols needed for the ritual. It would take the place of my own blood as the sacrifice.

Blood was blood, and the ritual didn't care where it came from.

With as many times as I'd upgraded my armor by this point, I had the words for the complicated incantation memorized and as such easily muttered them under my breath as I wrote.

Power seeped out of my body bit by bit with every syllable, slowly being leeched into the armor to fuel the fusion. As before, it eagerly accepted my offering, like a hound taking a treat from its master.

Through my Force Sight, I could make out the process as it occurred. The organ sank into the metal slowly before stopping three quarters of the way, leaving a small piece and the tube still exposed to the air. Then, Force-enhanced durasteel began crawling up what was left…No, that wasn't what was happening.

The exposed portion of flesh was being transmuted into metal. Fascinating.

I blinked and quickly realized my mind was starting to wander. I'd navel-gaze later when I wasn't at risk of something going horribly wrong due to a lapse of concentration.

When the organ had been completely converted, the process continued as it snaked up the tubing towards the spinnerets. It took less time than before to complete, likely because of difference in the amount of matter to be converted.

Unlike the Terentatek claws, the tube was not drawn back up into the armor, leaving it to dangle from the backplate.

I hummed in thought as I looked at the other pieces. With a thought, my left vambrace slapped into my open hand while the other reeled in the tubing. Where before it had been…squishy, it was now more like a steel cable than flesh.

Combined, the six pairs of spinnerets were only about the size of my hand and were absolutely tiny compared to the massive creature it came from. If it was anything like a normal spider, each pair of spinnerets were dedicated to turning the silk fluid into a specific type of webbing.

I pressed the spinnerets onto the top of the vambrace, near the center of where my forearm would go. With a bit more power, the material fused together, though it was neither seamless nor complete. The vambrace was noticeably bulkier now and a few pounds heavier. The tips of the spinnerets wrapped around the armor and twitched occasionally. Through the tubing, it was now connected to the backplate. The loose tubing was a potential weakpoint, but it was one I could work around or even weaponize.

I carefully donned the armor, looking for any other changes before slipping my outer robe back on over top of it. Obviously, the curiass was now a little back-heavy, like I was wearing a bookbag. Like the vambraces had, it too now pulsed like there was a heartbeat beneath the metal.

For several minutes, I mimed going through combat maneuvres to see if the extra weight would throw me off balance. Thankfully, it didn't or at least not enough that I couldn't compensate for.

The next test would be the webbing.

Now, contrary to what Spider-man would have people believe, spiders didn't launch webbing. In fact, there wasn't even a biological mechanism to force webbing out of their bodies. Instead, they relied on gravity and the weight of their own bodies to pull it from the spinnerets.

I mentally ordered it to begin producing non-stick webbing. As the thought passed through my mind, the "claws" of the spinnerets clacked lightly against the vambrace as they worked to weave the fluid into a solid.

Soon, I could see the tip of a strand of silk ready to go, so the organ was definitely still functioning. Using the Force to pull on it, a thin strand of webbing shot out of the left spinneret pair towards the wall, the "claws" blurring as they prepared more.

The end easily stuck to the ancient durasteel and held fast when I grabbed the webbing and tugged.

Just to make sure it worked, I tried the other kind of webbing, then attempted to make the invisible webbing. Like the Terentatek claws, they responded to mental commands, only this time, the results were visible.

Or invisible, as was the case.

I grinned. This was definitely worth the extra weight.

That said, while the normal threads were produced without issue, it seemed that the invisible threads had to be imbued with Force energy as they were spun. So basically it was a neat trick, but I probably shouldn't use it in large amounts unless I had time to recover afterwards. Still, trapping a hallway or doorway shouldn't tire me too much.

A few more trials showed that I was able to vary the thickness of the strands, making them stronger at the cost of greater visibility and production time. Maybe once I got off this rock, I could have a pneumatic mechanism made. But for now, I could make do by "launching" it with the Force.

A plan was starting to form in my head for how to deal with the Leviathan. However, I didn't have all the pieces yet, the largest and most concerning of which was a method with which to protect myself against the creature's mental attacks. Unfortunately, mental defenses hadn't been as intuitive for me as my other powers and what little I had cobbled together had been broken into on multiple occasions if Darth Scar-Face was any indication.

Regardless, I needed to figure it out if I had any hope of getting off this planet alive.

Wiping off the last of the ichor on the now-filthy towel, I gathered my weapons and assorted gear. I didn't bother gathering the various tools I'd scavenged from the ship. It wasn't like I was able to carry them all anyways or have much of a use for them after this.

It took nearly half an hour of navigating crushed corridors and empty turbolift shafts to work my way out of the bowels of the ship and return to my cave. Pulling the helmet off my head, I was greeted with my first breath of fresh-ish air in hours.

Outside, the storm that had started before I descended was raging even stronger now and now heavy rain was pounding against the side of the not-mountain. Though the wind blew into the cave, the entrance was sloped down, meaning it wouldn't flood.

Ignoring the howling gale and how it tugged incessantly at my outer robe, I checked on the wards and made sure they were still functioning as they should. I was confident in my work, but it never hurt to double-check. Still, the lack of a migraine was a good a sign as any that the Leviathan nearby hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Satisfied that my hideaway was still hidden, I settled down in the center of the cave, my legs crossed under me. I tried to suppress a yawn, but it escaped uncaring of my complaints.

The panic of being hunted by Leviathans, the millions of screams in my head, running…no…sprinting at vehicular speeds for what had to have been dozens of miles, the near miss…and then having to go scrambling around the ship and fighting the Pit Horror.

I'd come down from most of it, but it was still physically exhausting and it all hit at once as the last of the adrenaline wore off. My legs hurt in a way that indicated they'd violently protest any attempt to stand up again, a notion that much of the rest of my body seemed to also be considering.

That was fine. I didn't plan on moving from this spot for a while.

Drawing on the Force, I eased it into my aching muscles to soothe my discomfort and revitalize my body, if only to keep it from distracting me from what I planned to do. I was tired, but I needed to keep working, at least for a little while yet.

That done, I settled into meditation. The roar of wind, thunder, and rain dimmed to a whisper as I dove into my own mind, but nevertheless remained at the edges of my perception.

I was not weak-willed, but neither dams, nor canals, nor walls had kept my enemies out of my mind. Ragnos had brushed all attempts aside with contemptuous ease and brute strength. Darth Scar-Face had slipped around them as though they hadn't been there. The Leviathans had simply flowed over them through sheer number of attacks.

I needed something that couldn't be broken. I needed something that couldn't be avoided. I needed something that wouldn't buckle under weight of numbers.

I was sitting on Corbos. The battlefield of the Hundred Year Darkness, where Leviathans had been deployed by the hundreds alongside their dark masters…and the Jedi had met the assault head on and had won.

How? How did they build up shields strong enough to keep them out? Some inner peace bullshit?

My first thought was some kind of communal meditation, but it couldn't have been Battle Meditation. That hadn't been invented until Odan Urr's time. Maybe a precursor to it?

Unbidden, the last phrase of the Code of Ruin came to mind.

'There is nothing. Only me.'

I found it ironically appropriate in my current situation. I was the only person on this world. Alone.

It was also a goal I could strive for. To be the only thing in my own mind. No masters, no intruders. My mind was my domain, my fortress.

It had been breached too often. I wouldn't let it happen again.

I would not be broken again. I would not be tricked again.

And I would be damned if I lost my mind, my life to some…feral animal! A relic from a bygone era! The forgotten scraps of a dead woman!

Walls, dams, and canals had not worked. I grasped at the rage and indignation burning in my gut, stoked by my past failures. It would be the fire with which I forged a new construct and my will the hammer.

This one would not break. This one would not be subverted. This one would not be overwhelmed.

It would simply…be.

Deep in my own mind, I set to work. The first would not be perfect, of course. The first attempt never was. Neither would the second, nor even the third.

There would be countless failures, each scrapped and recycled into the next attempt. A thousand failures for a single success.

I knew I would not succeed today. Perhaps not even tomorrow.

But here and now as I worked, I knew with certainty that I would succeed before my time was up. I would be ready before the third day ended.

Last edited: Oct 14, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

536

Rictus

Oct 14, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Interlude: Watching and Waiting New

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Nov 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#5,083

Interlude: Watching and Waiting

Everything hurt as Tyrene limped along. It was all she could do to keep it from showing on her face.

Though her bruised and broken left arm was her most visible injury, it was far from the only one. Her armor had protected her from the brunt of the damage when Graush had thrown her into the wall, but it left her entire torso as one giant bruise in the general shape of her now-broken cuirass.

With how hard she had been thrown, she had been fortunate to get away with only a few broken ribs on her lower left side, a minor concussion, a torn lip, and a host of bruises running down her left leg.

At the very least, she had managed to get off lighter than her Master or Ortan. The former was still recovering from the surgery to have a new eye implanted while the latter had yet to regain consciousness.

Sith were taught to use pain as fuel for the Dark Side. In combat, that worked well to prolong one's ability to fight as greater pain turned into greater power. Out of combat, it was significantly less pleasant to deal with.

It was because of that that she found herself wandering the camp after the sun fell instead of resting in her tent. Though painkillers had been pumped into her system by the medic, there was still a persistent dull ache that prevented her from doing more than lightly dozing.

Tyrene paused, trying to think of the last time she had been this injured. Nearly a year, if she remembered correctly.

It had been her first training session with Darth Scriver. Fresh from the academy, she had been so full of pride and bluster…and then her Master had shown her how weak she was in comparison.

It had taken nearly a month of bacta treatments to regain full use of her limbs and stabilize her ruptured organs.

In the end, perhaps that had been a good thing. The person she had been then would not have survived the mountain…and she definitely would not have listened to the advice of an ex-slave, much less acknowledge that he knew better than she.

The Sith Apprentice grimaced as she turned that thought over in her head. Because of that, she owed a debt that had nearly forced her to attempt to lie to her Master. Knowing her own ability, or rather lack there of, to lie convincingly, it would not have ended well and could possibly have resulted in her death.

…Perhaps that pride was not nearly as beaten into submission as she had assumed. Merely transformed.

Tyrene knew her Master played politics as a consequence of his rank. Though he did not sit on the Dark Council, Darth Scriver still had rivals seeking both the secrets he jealously guarded and for his position in the Pyramid of Ancient

Knowledge. As his apprentice, such individuals were her rivals as well, as some might consider her a weak link in his power base.

But her bloodline was that of warriors and duelists, not scholars or sorcerers. Men and women who simply fought, whether it be for a Lord, for a cause, or just for the sake of fighting. It had never been their place to scheme in the shadows.

And like her ancestors, deception did not suit her…or rather, she had no talent for it, either in seeing it or in utilizing it herself. She preferred things to be blunt and to the point. So when she had met an overly-curious shadow, she had been caught off-guard and had paid for it.

Now she found herself trying to piece together this conspiracy she was flung into head-first while keeping her Master and fellow apprentice in the dark. And all of it revolved around that scarred ex-slave.

As she passed a group of off-duty soldiers, she noticed one of them had his hand on his hip, within easy reach of his blaster pistol. His gaze wasn't directly on her, but she could sense that he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

Tyrene pretended not to notice. Slipping around the corner, she peered back a few moments later. The soldier's hand was now settled in his lap.

This was the second time Aldrex had appeared from nowhere to involve himself in her Master's plans. Not only had he been well-hidden this time, he had a network of support in the form of at least one other acolyte and an entire platoon of soldiers. All of which were willing to cover for him.

If it hadn't been for his distinctive weapon, she likely would never have spotted him. And if his offhand claim to have killed a Sith Lord before was to be believed…

A cold evening breeze played across her bare arms. Though she was only dressed in a thin sleeveless tunic and pants, she barely noticed it. She had been stationed on Hoth before. Compared to that, Korriban was nothing.

Tyrene wasn't scared of Aldrex, per say…rather, she was wary of his motives. He was far more dangerous than a mere acolyte. If he was one, of which she was not entirely convinced.

She paused…and blinked as a thought struck her.

This had been her second meeting with him. The first had been beneath the mountain, far away from the other apprentices. And far away from Darth Scriver's view. Had he been looking for her? To probe her mind to see if she could be subverted against her Master?

After a moment of reflection about the time leading up to the battle in the tomb and afterwards, she came to a realization. He had succeeded, at least in part. While she wasn't about to attempt to murder her Master on the ex-slave's word, she had acted against Darth Scriver's orders…because she had been convinced that she owed Aldrex a favor.

Hadn't she just been contemplating how her Master's enemies might try to get to him through her?

Tyrene now had mixed feelings on the matter. Part of her wanted to be impressed at how he so deftly manipulated her that she hadn't noticed until now. The rest wanted to be infuriated at being manipulated.

The Sith Apprentice stopped and stared into the night sky as she replayed every moment she had spent in the ex-slave's company. To her chagrin, she couldn't remember ever sensing as though he had lied or attempted to twist the truth in any of their conversations. In fact, he had been remarkably forthright and honest, if irreverent.

Aldrex had pushed at her insecurities as one of Scriver's apprentices, causing her to question her Master's motives rather than those of the man that had been in front of her.

Grudging respect and rage warred in Tyrene's mind as she contemplated her next course of action. However, rather than pick one or the other, she soon decided that she needed more information. And there was exactly one person in the vicinity who might have it.

Though she was no assassin, Tyrene did know how to go unseen when she wished. She quietly crept between tents as she made her way to the medic's quarters, taking advantage of both the darkness and the red hue of the sand beneath her feet.

To her surprise, she found Lieutenant Maklan was neither sleeping nor was he alone. Though the tent flaps were closed, she could sense the presence of five other soldiers, two women and three men, all gathered near the center of the tent. Two more stood outside on guard.

The apprentice weighed her options. She could wait until Maklan was alone again to speak with him…but this late-night meeting, likely between the officers of the platoon, had her curious. As the only conscious Sith in camp, she was ostenably in charge and she hadn't been informed of it. It was possible that they were discussing something they didn't want their superiors to know about.

It was an easy decision.

With the sound of the sentries occasionally firing at the tu'kata packs that had continued to rush the camp, any noise she might have made was covered up as she moved to position herself at the rear of the tent.

For a few moments, she listened. Only…she didn't hear anyone speaking. She didn't hear the buzz of a scrambling field and she could hear the sound of armored bodies shifting as the occupants moved.

Tyrene quickly realized why.

'They're speaking through their helmet comms.' She thought, both impressed by effectiveness of the simple method and frustrated that she had been foiled so easily.

The Force gave a warning just before the whine of several blasters powering up reached her ears.

"Come on out. You pinged on our motion sensors a minute ago." Maklan's voice, given an electronic edge by his helmet's voice filter, called out.

The young Sith considered it fortunate that her red skin hid the flush of embarrassment that came from that statement, despite the fact that no one could see it. She had not spent much time around soldiers before and hadn't considered what equipment they typically carried beyond their armor and blasters. She was now kicking herself for her ignorance of something so simple.

Any other day, Tyrene wouldn't have considered six men -no, eight men, she corrected herself as she remembered the two out front- armed with blasters as much of a threat. However, that was when she was at full strength.

Right now, she was down an arm, not entirely steady on her feet, and swimming in painkillers. Killing them with the Force was always an option…

But then, this might be a way to get what she wanted. She knew that the lieutenant at least had seen her speaking with Aldrex before, so it was possible that the soldiers would see her as an ally of their master and would be more cooperative.

Using her good arm, she slowly drew back the tent flap and stepped inside. As she expected, the six soldiers held blasters pointed in her general direction. As her face was brought into the light, they faltered for a moment, but held steady.

Behind their helmets, Tyrene could feel their eyes dart towards the one in the middle. That must be Maklan, then.

He didn't move, but something passed between him and the others as they all lowered their weapons. Maklan himself pulled his helmet off and set it on the table, though the others did not follow suit.

Smart. She wasn't trusted, so they would keep their faces hidden. It wouldn't help, however. She now had a sense of who they were and could pick them out of a crowd.

"So, milord. How can we be of service tonight?"

Tyrene allowed her gaze to pan over the others before she answered, "Something has happened to our…ally."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

She could feel it in the Force through the soldiers. They were…not worried…but concerned. And what could concern them enough to meet in secret other than something happening to their master?

Maklan, despite his face showing, was ironically the most difficult to read. The man was almost like a wall mentally. But the others had no such defenses and were practically broadcasting it.

The edges of the soldier's lips turned down slightly. Tyrene's moved in the opposite direction.

Finally, a sigh left his lips, "Yeah."

He tapped a few buttons on the table before him, activating the projector in the center. As it hummed to life, it projected another soldier. He, and it was a man, was dressed in slightly different armor. Possibly another platoon?

Interesting.

"She's clear." Maklan grunted.

Notably, the soldier on the other end of the call didn't remove his helmet. She was cleared…but not that much.

'My, these soldiers are cagey…' She observed mentally, not allowing it to show on her face, "So, is someone going to tell me what happened?"

"Aldrex has gone missing." The helmeted soldier reported shortly.

Tyrene raised an eye-ridge, "How long?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I didn't hear about it until his…alien friend came to my office and dragged me out. I've had some men looking into it since then."

Maklan picked up the report from there, "They found traces of a gas weapon deployed in his quarters. The door was blown off from the inside, so he didn't go without a fight."

"He isn't dead, is he?" She asked. It would be vastly disappointing to find out he'd been killed so soon.

The soldier shook his head, "No. It was an anesthetic gas. Whoever it was was trying to take him alive."

The man in the holocomm paused and reached for something out of sight. He examined it for a moment before speaking, "I can confirm that. One of my men just handed me a security recording of a special forces soldier carrying him onto a shuttle."

Tyrene kept her face very, very still as she processed that statement. While Aldrex had been attacked on academy grounds, the attacker had apparently just…walked out with his target. That implied that it had been sanctioned.

"Where is Aldrex's alien friend?" She asked after a moment.

"Right now?" The helmeted soldier inquired himself before shrugging, "I'm not sure. After he came to get me, he tore his way through the training hall to interrogate some acolytes. When they didn't have anything, he didn't have much time to do more than hide. I haven't been able to find him, but he does have his comm with him if we need to get in touch."

The other soldiers in the tent shuffled awkwardly as the conversation paused. One of them, a woman, piped up, "So what's the plan now, sir?"

Maklan leaned on the table and glanced around the room, "…We'll give it a week. He could just be on a trial. But if he doesn't come back after that, we might have to start considering other options."

As his eyes settled onto her, Tyrene could feel the gaze of the others follow.

Nov 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#5,127

Chapter 57

The first day passed without further incident, giving way to night. The storm continued to rage without a sign of stopping anytime soon.

With all that had happened, it was easy to forget that it had only been a few days since my encounter with Graush. I had yet to heal completely from that thrashing, much less what I had experienced on Corbos so far.

I didn't sleep…not that I would have been able to anyways. Instead, I placed myself into a meditative trance to focus myself as I worked to mitigate the worst of the damage.

Now, Sith didn't make much use of what was referred to as a "healing trance," though they understood the concept. From what writings I've found in the archives, most Sith found it too peaceful to implement it with any kind of success. The ones that did manage it somehow found that their connection to the Dark Side weakened their attempts and produced substandard results, to the point where it simply wasn't worth the effort they had to put in.

Many of those same writers described their passive feel of the Dark Side as either an inherent restlessness that drove them to act or a constant, hyper-charged awareness of their surroundings. Because of that, they said that it did not do well with periods of rest. If they weren't moving, they were either asleep or dead. For that reason, insomnia was a relatively common affliction among Darksiders, which was likely a cause for at least some of the mental instability inherent in many Sith and Dark Jedi.

The fact that XoXaan still managed to accrue a reputation as a healer despite that spoke volumes of how freakishly skilled she was. Her only known student, Darth Krayt, was able to auto-resurrect, potentially infinitly, without all the drawbacks that Darth Sion faced. It was a pity she was so picky about who she'd teach or I would have put in the time to look for her tomb months ago.

For people who weren't XoXaan, they had to figure out work-arounds. Jedi Healing was focused around subtly directing the flow of the Force to accelerate the body's natural healing ability, like slowly shifting the banks of a river. "Sith Healing," on the other hand, was much more of a…brute force method and had considerably more steps involved.

Contrary to the expectations of many, the archives actually held a great deal of information on these methods, most of which were some form of Alchemy or Sorcery. The former generally focused around creating temporary, or not-so-temporary, mutations to forcibly accelerate the body's healing or to outright cause the subject to regenerate. The latter was sheer applied bullshit, something about warping time around the wounds or something.

That book had made my head hurt just by looking at it. Gaarurra told me later that I had also lost two hours worth of memories, so I was fairly certain there had been a trap on the tome that I very narrowly avoided getting the full brunt of.

All I really got out of that research day was that the possibility of giving myself super-cancer was the safer option compared to whatever the hell the various Sorcery methods would have done if I managed to screw them up. Also that whoever handled that book last was an ass.

I'd never really experienced the restlessness those writers had described and didn't have trouble sitting and meditating. The Dark was aggressive, of that, there was no doubt at all. But it was also patient.

I certainly felt anger, constantly simmering in the back of my mind, but it was content to stay there until I needed it. Even before I ended up here and started training to become a Sith, I had never lost control of my temper, no matter how mad I got.

The Dark was patient and it was simply…there. Waiting for me to need it, to call for it. It didn't need to tempt me with promises of power. It knew that I would need it, that I would use it. I had made my choice nearly two years ago.

In the darkness of the cortosis mines, I had made my choice. I would use it, but on my terms and mine alone.

I reached for the Force and got to work repairing my body. My injuries were extensive and, for some of them, debilitating if left untreated.

I had torn the hamstrings and the Achilles Tendons in both legs and both of my limbs were sporting ugly splotches of red under the skin from where blood vessels had burst. The likely cause was probably my hours long Force-imbued run earlier in the day, compounded by the Pit Horror chasing me across the ship. The only reason I had been able to walk, much less run, after that was solely because of adrenaline and the Force. Now that the former had run its course and I had finally relaxed, I couldn't even stand or straighten my legs.

Left alone, it would take at least a month to recover from.

This was the biggest obstacle between me and survival. If I couldn't stand, I couldn't fight. If I couldn't fight, I couldn't escape Corbos. If I couldn't escape Corbos, I couldn't survive.

Those injuries would be the first to go.

The first step would be to reattach the muscles to their anchoring point. Using Crucitorn on myself to dull the pain, I grasped a torn hamstring with my power and I forced it to move against gravity's pull.

A shiver went down my spine as my brain registered a slithering sensation below my skin as the muscle moved. I shoved it aside to prevent it from distracting me. The next part would be delicate.

In my mind's eye, I mentally projected my awareness into my own skin. Grasping the blood slowly leaking out of the burst vessels in my right leg, a spark of power and will converted the red blood cells into stem cells. It wasn't nearly as complex as it sounded. Red blood cells, along with bone marrow and fat, were the one of the sources of stem cells in an adult human body and played an important role in the healing process. I simply accelerated their production.

After I had converted enough, I guided them into the space between the torn muscle and the bone before forcing them to transform yet again. This time, the cells reformed into the building blocks of the connective tissue that held muscle to bone.

In truth, all I was doing was using Alchemy to mimic what the Jedi did with their own method…only much, much faster. However, it came with some downsides. Namely that I needed complete and utter focus on the entire process or the stem cells could mutate into cancerous cells, bone, or something else.

It wasn't as efficient as other methods I'd read about, but it was arguably the safest. Or rather, the one with the least risks. While it was insufficient to deal with extreme injuries like amputation, it worked for smaller stuff like accelerating the healing of internal injuries.

When that was done, the swelling and pain in my right thigh started to recede as I directed more blood down my leg to be converted and repair my Achilles tendon. The unused excess was absorbed back into my bloodstream after I fixed the tiny blood vessels.

I released the mediation and Crucitorn and let out a breath as the pain from my combined injuries flooded back in. Slowly, I straightened out my right leg to test the repairs. Though it was a little stiff as the new tissue stretched, the pain was minimal. I could work with it. After a quick check to make sure I hadn't grown a mutant eye on the back of my knee, I got repeated the process on the other leg.

The rest of my injuries were not as serious and were more easily healed. I had the remnants of a concussion and a goose egg on my head, a few bruised ribs on both sides, and bruises up and down my left arm.

As I pulled blood away and filled in the microfractures in my bruised ribs, a thought occurred.

Why simply heal the injuries when I could also enhance my body to ensure it wouldn't happen again?

It couldn't be anything extreme, per se, as more serious modifications would require significant preparation and exotic materials, not to mention extensive testing on subjects that weren't me. But there were a few minor enhancements I could try with power alone…

I stopped my healing session for a few minutes and levitated an MRE from my pack to my waiting hand. As I cracked it open and ate, I started to seriously consider the idea. It wasn't like this was the first time it had popped into my head. On the day I started learning Sith Alchemy, it had been present. I had hesitated then because of my inexperience.

But I wasn't inexperienced anymore, was I? I had been at the academy for nearly nine months. It hadn't all been blood, death, ghosts, and horror. More often than not, I had simply spent many a quiet day reading some tome in the archives or experimenting in my lair with samples taken from wild beasts.

I wasn't arrogant enough to think I was a master of the craft, but neither was I ignorantly fumbling at power I didn't understand. I think it was time to risk it.

Through the Force and my Alchemy training, I understood my own body on a level that was hard to describe with words. I knew its weaknesses and where it could be improved.

I looked down at my left arm and flexed my fingers. The spider spinnarets clacked lightly in response. Ignoring it, my eyes trailed up my arm, focusing on the joints.

My body, minus my left arm, likely weighed somewhere around a hundred and sixty pounds. If I tried to use my newest addition to maneuvere in mid-air in full armor, there was a decent chance of my shoulder being wrenched out of place by the sudden change in direction.

If I wanted to make full use of my new toy, that needed to be compensated for.

Grasping the ligaments holding the ball of my shoulder in its socket, I slowly poured power in, strengthening them until they were like little steel cables. I rotated my shoulder at varying speeds to check the flexibility and was pleased to find that I still had full mobility. Theoretically, it should make dislocating my shoulder much more difficult.

However, that left me lopsided, so I worked on the other shoulder as well. Then I moved on to the other ligaments and tendons in my arms, followed by my hips and knees. By the time I was done, I would be capable of swinging around like Spider Man.

Next stop, the cardiovascular system.

Physical combat was limited by how much oxygen the body could carry to the muscles. The longer you fought, the more energy you burned. The more you exerted yourself, the more your heart beat to keep up and circulate blood.

But as the heart beat faster and blood rushed, the oxygenation process became proportionally less efficient as the lungs had less time to imbue red blood cells with oxygen to feed the muscles. As the muscles got progressively less and less oxygen, less lactic acid was broken down before it could do damage. Lactic acid build-up led to muscle soreness, what was usually referred to as exhaustion.

I breathed in and held it for a moment, watching through the Force as my lungs imbued the blood running through my veins and arteries with fresh oxygen. I observed where the oxygen was absorbed. As I breathed out, I saw how much was wasted.

So I improved it, increasing my lung capacity and the efficiency with which they absorbed oxygen. Then I sped up their ability to oxygenate blood.

With my next breath, I felt a brief rush of energy, almost like a sugar high as the hyper-oxygenated blood hit my muscles. But at the same time, I felt my heart begin to slow. Not enough to be dangerous, but enough that it was noticeable.

I frowned as I considered what to do with it before settling on simply overriding the change. There was a pain in my chest as it stuttered before returning to its normal pace. As it did, the energy rush resumed.

I thought about toying with my nervous system to give me faster reflexes, but I decided against it. I was confident in my powers, but not enough to want to risk completely screwing up my brain's ability to move my body.

Cracking open my eyes, I looked out the cave mouth to find that beams of dim light had broken through the dense cloud cover. The rain had stopped for the moment, but the ugly dark clouds overhead told me that the storm wasn't yet finished.

Hours had passed since I started fixing myself, and now, it was the second day of my task.

I had quite the challenge to prepare myself for. I had seen the Leviathan in its full glory before I ventured into the ship and I doubted it had gotten any smaller.

Flexing the fingers of my left hand, I glanced down at the spinnarets again. I had the beginnings of a plan. However, the plan wouldn't work if I didn't have the means to protect my mind. Which mean spending what time I could spare perfecting my defense.

But first, I needed to get out of this damn cave and start setting up the groundwork. This would take time. I just hoped I had enough…and that it would be enough to do the job.

After all, it would happen tomorrow. Whether I was ready or not.

Last edited: Nov 27, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

521

Rictus

Nov 26, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 58

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#5,281

Chapter 58

I opened my eyes as my chrono chimed. The third day had come. It was time, whether I was ready or not.

Despite the magnitude of the task before me, my heart did not race. In fact, it was slower than what should be healthy for an adult human male. After the initial rush of energy, it had taken me nearly half of yesterday to remember that having too much oxygen pumping into my body was a bad thing and that the concept of oxygen poisoning existed.

I grudgingly reset my heartbeat to something slower. But I risked lowering my blood pressure too far if I allowed it to go too slow, which would cause the opposite issues. Nausea, blurred vision, general weakness. All things I didn't need, especially right now.

I didn't want to admit, even to myself, that I had made a potentially lethal mistake, if a long term one. Worse, I had wasted precious time in both enacting said mistake and fixing it.

Augmenting myself was much different from augmenting my armor. I couldn't just throw things at the wall and see what stuck. It was much more…intricate. Aumenting an individual piece of armor wasn't going to affect the rest of the suit. Augmenting a bone in my body could cause bone deficiencies to spread to the rest of my skeleton if I wasn't careful or affect blood production or kill my body's ability to heal naturally.

With that, I swore to myself that all future auto-augmentations will be performed in lab conditions with proper equipment and a fully stocked library of medical texts, not in a dusty cave with only my intuition to guide me. As it was, I was going to pay a visit to the medical ward when I returned to make sure I didn't screw myself up even more than I thought.

At least I made use of the temporary burst of energy constructively. My preparations were as complete as I could make them.

I slowly sat up and pushed myself to my feet, carefully working out the kinks from my muscles from sleeping on the cold, hard dirt. There had likely been intact beds inside the ship, but there was an eerie feeling that clung to the vessel and wouldn't leave me alone. Made it too uncomfortable to sleep. Probably because it was effectively a mass grave.

Awake was another matter entirely.

The cold chilled me even through the bodysuit of my armor as I dropped down into the engineering bay. What little remained of my supplies was packed up in the bag on my back. I had indulged a bit in the food yesterday to get back the calories I'd burned augmenting my body and from the work I'd done after that.

With only a reflexive look around, I made my way to the main control console.

The trap was set. Now all it needed was the bait.

My main issue was waking up the nearest Leviathan and bring it to my position without drawing in the rest immediately.

Thankfully, I had a solution right under my feet.

I placed my right hand on the console and concentrated. My power surged through the aged circuits as I gave it a single order.

Reactivate.

Lights flickered on across the bay as equipment, which had been rusted into place for thousands of years, groaned and slowly started moving. The aged secondary power core gave out a whine. I doubted it would be able to support what I wanted it to do for long, but that was fine.

The system sluggishly went through check after check. I was forced on occasion to override a failure to make it to continue.

Finally, the ship began to rumble beneath my feet as the millennia-old sublight engines roared to life, not unlike the monsters that stalked the surface. In the distance, I could hear groaning as the weakened superstructure slowly began to be crushed under the weight of the rest of the ship as it tried to push itself further and further into the earth.

Soon, a loud rumble drowned it out as the mountain that had built up around the crashed vessel finally cracked apart and began to collapse. Loose dirt poured into the engineering bay from the hull breach far above my head.

All in all, it made enough noise to wake the dead.

Or a Leviathan.

After a few more moments to make sure the sound carried, I killed the engines. I was going to need the power for something else.

The conditions were perfect for the fight. Dark clouds loomed overhead as the storm was raging in full force, preventing even a single beam of sunlight from touching the ground. Fat, black droplets of rain fell from the sky, soaking the dead earth with toxic water, and howling winds whipped at my outer robe, threatening to knock me off the ship.

I was seated on top of one of the cruiser's heavy turrets holding my Force Presence tightly when I felt it.

It was easy to tell when the Leviathan was getting close. Long before it came into sight, I could feel the screams seeking out my mind. Small tendrils of awareness grasped at whatever they could find, intent on tearing it apart.

Mental constructs formed by will were the basis of mental defenses. Before, I had used walls to block everything out. When that failed, I had switched to canals, to trap those seeking a way into my mind and limit what they saw. I cast them aside when they failed.

A thousand failures for a single success.

In their place, a perfect sphere. There were no entrances, nor exits. No way over, no way under, and no way around. No edges to grasp and tear at.

A simple, solid object.

But the sphere was just that: an empty construct. A distraction to keep it away from my mind. While it scratched uselessly at the orb, my will was scattered in the void around it, each of the countless far off stars a memory, a thought, or an emotion.

I didn't doubt that it had the spirits of hundreds, if not thousands, of Jedi trapped inside of it, possibly dozens of them Jedi Masters. Any one of them might have been able to maneuver around my defenses or at least try to think of another way. But few animals had the capacity for abstract thought, or at least not in the way that humans understood it. As its will scratched and skittered relentlessly off the sphere, it seemed that the Leviathan was not one of those animals. It was like a library run by an illiterate librarian. All the knowledge in the galaxy…and it was completely incapable of using any of it.

Incapable of realizing that I was the void.

There is nothing. Only me.

In a way, it made sense. Sorzus Syn had crafted them to be weapons of war. Intelligent enough to react to danger and kill, but not enough to think beyond that and be a threat to her. And like a truly opportunistic bookworm, Syn had made them into mobile repositories of information.

There was a subtle genius there that I could appreciate. No need to take or interrogate potentially troublesome prisoners when you could just pull the information you need from the willing mind of their killer after the battle. Pity that adult Leviathans were utterly hostile to anything that wasn't their handler.

I could still hear the screams…but they had no hold on me.

Soon, I saw the distant fog part as it drew closer, a vague black shape against the gray and brown landscape. Each step it made was a miniature earthquake. Every breath exhaled from its massive lungs was a hurricane. Four, bright red orbs stood out from the gloom as it stared ahead at the source of the noise that had awoken it from slumber.

Lightning cracked. In that moment, I could see it in its full glory.

Despite the light, its dark purple skin still nearly blended in with the background. Massive fangs poked out of the gumlines of its mouth, which itself had a pair of long tentacles extending from the corners. Beneath its head, two pairs of small arms were held at the ready, each tipped by huge pincers.

From atop the cruiser's half-buried hull, I was standing nearly at eye level with the monster. My best estimate was that it was approximately four hundred feet tall from the bottom of its feet to the top of its head.

I probably should have been at least a little more concerned about fighting something the size of the Great Pyramid of Giza. But I had a plan.

The roar it let out signaled that it had, in fact, spotted me atop the ship, likely in the same instance that I had seen it. The ground shook as it charged forward, covering ground much more quickly than a creature its size should be capable of. Suffice it to say, Leviathans also broke several laws of physics, most notably being the Square-Cube Law.

But I did not leap to my feet. Not yet.

I released my hold on my Force Presence, directing my will to the runes I had placed yesterday.

The number three featured heavily in folklore around the world, taking the form of triads, repeating names in threes, etc. Simply put, it was a number of Power. It may not specifically be the case with the Sith, but belief went a long way with the Force and Sith Magic.

Across the valley, eight arrays of three carvings of Jen'dzwolut had been etched into the stone in an equidistant circle. The ninth had been carved in the center of it all.

But the ritual needed a sacrifice. For one of this scale, it would take more blood than I had in my body. Fortunately, there was an alternative, one I had planned around.

Corbos was a dead world, but the Force was still here, just in a different form. Torn from the earth, it traveled the skies in dark clouds, dropping tainted rain and corrupted lightning.

As each droplet touched the ground, the miniscule amount of power inside of each was drawn into the arrays. Individually, they were nothing. But thousands of droplets descended every second, providing all the power it needed.

The ritual activated in an instant, sealing off this corner of the planet from the rest and effectively rendering it invisible to the senses. Until it was broken, it would be just me and the Leviathan.

But it hadn't even noticed. It continued barreling towards me, its legs crushing any obstacles in its way. Still I did not stand.

Instead, I raised my left hand. Clutched in my fingers was a length of spider silk. Drawing as much power as I dared, I unleashed it as Sith Lightning into the strand.

The effect was instantaneous. All across the valley, great tentacles of blue-white webbing sprang up as the wet strands suddenly contracted from the heat and electricity running through them, seeking the nearest and largest source of static electricity.

I had been a busy little bee yesterday, after all.

The result was that the hundreds of "tentacles" wrapped themselves around the charging Leviathan. Despite their appearance, normal spider webbing had nearly the tensile strength as steel. Sith Alchemy-enhanced spider webbing?

The Leviathan's legs were tangled up in the sticky web, causing the titan to crash to the ground. The impact nearly jarred me from my spot.

I didn't stop. I placed my hand down on the turret beneath me and pushed my will into it.

The weapon of war was ancient. Its gears and parts were rusted and corroded and the focusing lenses were cracked. Mud was packed into the cracks between the plating.

But the cruiser's tibanna gas tanks weren't empty and its secondary power core was online.

Under my direction, it moved, the gears rotating the turret groaning in protest with every inch. Unseen hands operated the controls, angling its double gun barrels down towards the trapped Leviathan.

Deep in the superstructure, I could hear the mechanisms whine as the shot was charged. The cannons roared as they discharged their shots, sending two massive red bolts downrange.

But the Leviathan was just entangled in the webbing, not completely held in place. The creature tried to lurch to one side, snapping many of the webs binding it, but only partially succeeding as one of the bolts missed completely, sailing off behind it before detonating and destroying a hill.

The other, however, slammed into the monster's shoulder. The force of the resulting explosion tore one of its massive arms from its body and burned the immediate area around it.

It roared, this time in pain and anger rather than hunger. One great heave snapped the remaining webs keeping it down and its head started to rise. Its chest expanded as it took in a titanic breath.

Then, a colossal cone of flames erupted from its open maw, heading straight for me.

Last edited: Dec 15, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

537

Rictus

Dec 15, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 59

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 21, 2019

Add bookmark

#5,382

Chapter 59

I could have tried to deflect it with a telekinetic barrier. But in the split second between my brain registering the action and deciding what to do, I had judged the expenditure of energy necessary to accomplish that task to be more than I could afford to use this early into the battle.

As the first sparks ignited in the Leviathan's mouth, the muscles in my legs tensed just before I threw myself to the side, the sudden explosive movement launching me completely off the turret and into the air. A wave of heat washed across my back, letting me know that I had just barely avoided getting barbecued.

I landed feet-first on the sloped hull of the cruiser, but my boots didn't find any purchase on the rain-slicked metal, leaving me to slide down the incline. Without pausing, I unslung the rifle from my back, clicked the safety off, and twisted my torso to face the creature.

As I did, I saw what had become of the turret I had just abandoned. Inside of the corona of flames, I could see the outline of the twin barrels drooping as they melted in the heat, followed by the main body. Before long, the turret housing would be little more than a huge puddle of molten metal.

I tore my attention away from it before it could distract me and lined up a shot, creating a telekinetic barrier against my back to brace myself. The semi-automatic rifle fired again and again, one shot after another until I emptied the thirty-round magazine.

The high winds and my precarious position were hardly ideal for precision shooting. Thankfully, my targets were the size of minivans and glowing bright red, so there was at least a chance of hitting them. Despite that, all but one of my shots were off target. But that one, last shot was all I wanted.

With the final crack, the Leviathan's head jerked back as one of its lower eyes reflexively shut, cutting off the stream of fire in favor of a roar of surprise before it could sweep it down after me. I doubted I did any damage, though.

I didn't have time to reload before I was forced to turn my attention back to my slide as I was getting closer and closer to the end of the line. Ahead, a gaping hole lay before me, on the other side of which was another turret.

If the ship had been equipped with gunpowder cannons, I might have been worried that the hole meant the magazine had been detonated. Thankfully, that wasn't a concern here.

Slinging the spent rifle back over my shoulder in case I needed it again, I crouched for a moment before throwing myself into a power leap. My forward momentum carried me over the gap and another leap from a hastily conjured telekinetic platform landed me on top of the turbolaser turret.

Power flowed into the weapon more quickly this time. Practice was making it easier, I assumed. Unfortunately, this one was more damaged than the first. One of the barrels was out of commission and I didn't have the time to fix it.

The turret housing clanged and screeched as it swung into position, the energy building deep inside the plating, humming louder and louder as it drew in more power. As soon as it was in position and aimed, the gun let out a roar as it discharged its glowing payload.

This time, the turbolaser bolt caught the Leviathan in the gut, shattering violet scales and sending shards flying. But despite the roar of pain it let out, all it had to show for it was a large ring of burned, blackened skin fifty feet wide. The flash-cooked flesh cracked and oozed orange blood as it staggered back slightly, the ground shaking with each step.

I grimaced. It would figure the center of mass would be more heavily armored. I'd gotten lucky with the arm and hit a spot where the armored skin was weakest.

But the shot had still managed to knock the monster off balance, if only for a moment. Instead of waiting for the weapon to cycle through again, I forced the machinery to dump whatever power it could into it, bypassing numerous safety overrides to do it. I didn't care if it overheated as I doubted I was going to get another shot off after this one.

The "reload" delay was just long enough for the creature to get its footing back and lunge forward. The turbolaser fired again, but I hadn't had a chance to re-aim and compensate for the movement.

The Leviathan was an animal, but even animals could learn. It had figured out that the turrets meant pain and that it wanted it to stop. It lurched to its right, enough that the shot only carved a chunk out of its left side and kept going rather than hit it head on.

The ship shook and rocked as the monster's massive bulk collided hard with the side of the vessel, nearly knocking me from my feet. One of its left pincer arms scythed across the hull, tearing up armor plating as it sought both me and the now-overheated gun. Though my helmet dampened the sound, the shriek as its claw ripped through bulkheads was still ear-splitting.

As the pincer approached, I took a running start and leaped forward, sailing over the limb as it swept underneath of me and crashed through the turret house. Extending my left arm to the side, I willed the spinnerets to begin their work.

In a split second, it was ready. A strand of webbing shot out from my vambrace at subsonic speeds, propelled by telekinesis, and latched onto the Leviathan's left side just under its rib cage. Wrapping my hand around it, I channeled lightning down the length. Immediately, the webbing contracted, abruptly arresting my momentum and pulling me along for the ride.

The Leviathan roared again in pain as the electricity traveled down the line and into its rain-slicked body, but that was just a side benefit for the moment.

Two hundred pounds of body weight and forty pounds of armor objected to the sudden change in direction, putting heavy strain on my left shoulder. But thanks to my new enhancements, it took it on with only a little bit of pain rather than my shoulder being ripped from its socket. Nothing I couldn't endure, but I put down web-swinging as something I shouldn't do often in the future, or at least not in full armor.

Hundreds of strands of webbing were still stuck to its hide from the initial trap, dangling off its body limply as the rain poured down. As I swung down under its belly, I generated a charge of Lightning in my empty hand and aimed for the loose webbing around its legs.

The creature thrashed and screamed as electricity flowed into its body from dozens of points of entry, easily passing through its thick hide and pouring into its huge muscles, causing them to spasm and clench uncontrollably.

Like a falling building, it slowly careened to one side as its left leg refused to hold its weight. But as it fell, I got a reminder of just how fast the creatures were despite their size. It twisted around and whipped its skyscraper-sized tail up to meet me as I reached the end of my arc. My world exploded into stars and pain as my body was flattened against the solid, heavily-muscled appendage for a brief moment before being launched backwards towards one of the mountains.

A quick, haphazard bubble of raw force was the only thing that saved me from dying right then and there. Instead of turning into a red smear on the mountainside, my body and the bubble around it cratered the rock on impact and burrowed a hole at least fifteen feet deep.

As my barrier burst on impact, I was left with spinning vision, a lack of breath, and a fuck-ton of pain. Despite the disorientation, I was still able to take stock of myself. Though my torso had taken the brunt of the hit and my ribs creaked with each breath, the impact had been distributed over my body rather than concentrated on a single point. Nothing was broken or ruptured so far as I could tell, but I felt like a giant bruise. Still, that didn't help make everything stop hurting.

In the end, the best I could do was numb it with Crucitorn, force myself to stand, and crawl out. Just as I reach the lip of the hole, lightning flashed, forcing me to shut my eyes. The boom of thunder was deafening, even with my helmet dampening the sound.

Something wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my side and crushing the breath from my lungs. I opened my eyes to find myself bound in one of the Leviathan's tentacles. It must have recovered and crossed the distance while I was digging my way out.

As the lightning struck again, it lifted me from the ground and I got a good look at the fanged maw waiting to devour me, whole or otherwise. Strands of saliva leaked from its mouth as it beheld its first meal in millennia.

But before it could carry me far a blue light flashed and the creature screamed in pain, its tentacle severed by my lightsaber, dangling by its cord and moved through the Force. As it and I fell, a brief Force push loosened the now-dead flesh from around me and a pull summoned my weapon to my hand.

Before I could fall far, I shot a strand of webbing and pulled myself onto the titan's face, aiming for between its four eyes. It tried to swat at me with its other tentacle, but it flinched away as I burned the tentacle tip with my lightsaber.

I extinguished the blade and clipped it back onto my harness. I was going to need a free hand for what I was about to do.

Placing my palm against its slick skin, I drew in as much of my power as I could manage and unleashed it as lightning. Violet light sparked beneath my hand as bolt after bolt was pumped into its body. Scales dried, cracked, and withered before finally peeling away to reveal the softer skin beneath, which itself was blackening under the assault. Its hide, wet from the rain, carried the charge across its body.

The Leviathan screamed and thrashed as lightning sparked and flashed beneath its skin, shaking its head from side to side in an attempt to dislodge me and the pain I was bringing. But I held fast to the webbing and anchored myself by digging my fingers and boots into its flesh.

Its screams took on a higher pitch as the two eyes closest to me exploded outwards, the fluids inside of them flash-boiling from the heat.

It was soon drowned out as lightning flashed. Both my own and that of Corbos.

I don't know how long I clung to it or how much power I used. Time seemed to stretch out until I was finally thrown from my perch when the great beast toppled to the ground, its limbs twitching nervelessly as electricity danced along them. My body was sent bouncing and rolling uncontrollably along the cold muddy landscape, each impact blowing the breath out of me. I came to a stop when I slammed back-first against a boulder.

I gasped in deep breaths for a few seconds, simply marveling in the fact that I could. Despite the fighting, despite the power I had been throwing around, my heart was not racing. My limbs did not ache from exertion, but from repeated impacts and injury.

And I was not uninjured, though I did not feel the pain thanks to Crucitorn.

My left arm was twisted in an unnatural direction at the elbow, likely broken during my tumble. Smoke rose from my right hand, now bared to the elements as the lightning's heat had melted through the body-suit's glove. My palm had been scorched black and small burning holes had been bored into my fingers by the lightning.

But a monstrous groan drew my attention back to the Leviathan. Though its flesh was blackened and smoking, it still managed to struggle to stand. Orange blood flowed from its chest, but it still breathed easily. With every second, it was regaining its strength.

It was weakened by injury, but not out of the fight.

I staggered to my feet, using my injured right hand to push myself up. I had hurt it and hurt it bad. But I needed more power to put it down permanently.

Lightning flashed again far away and I found my gaze drawn to the sky above. Ragate's words and a memory came to mind unbidden. If a half-trained acolyte like Sedriss QL could do it, so could I.

I could feel the volatile power roiling in those dark clouds, gathering to strike out at anything that crossed its path. I closed my eyes and reached out for that power, seizing it with a mental hand and slaving it to my will.

In that moment, the rain stopped falling. Everything, even the monster itself, stopped moving. I think it knew its end was coming.

The Leviathan let out one last roar of defiance just before a massive bolt of lightning struck the beast like the fury of an angry god. Even though my closed eyelids, the light was blinding.

At the back of my mind, I felt the spell of concealment shatter, unable to handle the raw power descending from the sky. I felt the screams, which had been hammering at my mind since the battle started, die out one by one until only silence remained.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to see the Leviathan still standing. Its two remaining eyes were dull and lifeless, eyelids drooping slightly as muscles relaxed. Its claws, pincers, and fangs had all melted from the heat, though whether it was from my barrage or from the last bolt, I couldn't tell.

But it stood only for a moment. It started to careen to one side, the wind pushing against its burned flank. Despite how quickly it had moved before, it seemed to take forever for it to finally collapse.

When it did, the earth shook and a wave of mud and water was thrown in all directions. I struggled to keep my balance as the ground beneath me trembled.

I was already moving as soon as it settled, heading straight for where I had stashed my comm unit. With the spell of concealment broken following that light show, I needed off this planet now.

I practically dove back inside of the cruiser in my frantic rush to find the comm unit.

Once there, I set it up as quickly as I could and tried to activate it…only for the power generator to spark and die.

I stared at it incomprehensibly for more seconds than I dared to count before I thought to use the Force to diagnose what had happened. And then I immediately mentally kicked myself.

The comm unit and the power generator had been shorted out by the bolt of lightning I had called down. Only now did I realize that my helmet was also deactivated as well as the ship's power core. The only reason I could still breathe right now was because I hadn't activated the vacuum seals.

"Damn it!" I cursed aloud, kicking the fried comm unit. It didn't fix the problem, but it did make me feel better.

I left the device where it was and slung what remained of my supplies onto my back. I also ditched the rifle since I couldn't shoot it one-handed. Quickly making my way back outside, I had to decide what to do now.

Remaining here wasn't an option. Every Leviathan on Corbos would have felt what I did. Already, I could feel the beginnings of the others waking up on the edge of my senses.

I paused my fretting and worrying over the immediate future as I felt something.

The Leviathan was still alive.

My head turned to look at the hulk of burned flesh. It was barely perceptible, but it was there. Its chest rose and fell, just a little bit each time. Not sufficient to pull in enough oxygen to maintain life, but enough to cling to it for just a few more minutes.

I approached the head, half-buried in the mud. It didn't move, didn't react to my presence. It was still alive, but not aware. I thought about finishing it off, but a thought occurred. It was a shot in the dark, but I really didn't have any other options.

Placing my hand against the burned skin, I forced my will into the remnants of its mind. Had it been aware and not at death's door, I suspect it would have had enough strength to push me out with contemptuous ease. But its conscious mind was gone and with it any semblance of a defense.

A hundred thousand minds appeared to my senses. They were all that remained of the people it had devoured over the millennia. Shards of memory and emotion only dimly aware of what had occurred to them.

The collective was too large for me to grasp as a whole. I had to push through thousands of years of junk memory to get even a hint of what I was looking for. After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally able to locate a particular soul that had what I needed.

It wasn't one of the Jedi that had perished during the One Hundred Year Darkness, but a simple colonist, one of the hundreds that had come to Corbos in the centuries since the last great battle.

He had been born on Commenor three years after the end of the Great Sith War and lived there for most of his life. A single father of two daughters, he had taken a dangerous job to provide for them, which he obviously hadn't survived. That job?

Working at a mining colony established on Corbos by Czerka Corporation. The former settlement was close, just on the other side of the mountains. According to the miner's memories, there was a shuttle there that had never gotten the chance to lift off.

Withdrawing from the creature's shattered mind, I gave it one last look over before I shot lightning down its brain stem, finally killing it. As it died, the Force itself seemed to release a great sigh of relief.

I had a destination in mind…and a possible way off this hellhole.

Last edited: Dec 21, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

529

Rictus

Dec 21, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 60

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Dec 30, 2019

Add bookmark

#5,514

Chapter 60

When I ran this time, my legs and lungs were better prepared for the long trek. A distance that would have taken me at least several days to overcome at regular walking speed was covered in the span of a few hours.

Being able to run at vehicular highway speeds was definitely a perk of being Force Sensitive. It wasn't all one long dash, however. Force Speed was extremely energy intensive for even short bursts. If I hadn't enhanced my legs and lungs, maintaining that speed would have caused more damage than it had the first time I tried that. As it was, I still had to stop several times to rest and refresh my muscles with the Force.

Even with the Force bolstering me, I was pushing my body to its limits. Five days with only a minimal amount of sleep. Two battles against powerful individuals. Near constant physical activity during my conscious hours.

It was all wearing one me. My eyes felt like someone had dumped a bag of sand in them. All of my muscles ached. I wanted to curl up into a ball in some dark cave and finally stop.

But I couldn't. Stopping here would mean dying, either from the Leviathans or from slow starvation. I had a ship to catch.

Eventually, the mining colony came into sight, right where the memories said it was. Thanks to being built in a small valley, it had been protected from the worst of the storms and prevented it from being buried beneath the mud like the cruiser had been. Even after three hundred years, I could still see the Czerka yellow painted onto everything.

The complex wasn't large, just a few prefabricated buildings: several bunk houses to house the miners, some supply sheds, a mess hall, and a hangar. The settlers had barely had time to start digging the beginning of the mine before the Leviathans were upon them.

The monsters had torn into the place. The bunk houses had huge gouges torn into them by enormous claws and all that was left of one of the supply sheds was a single wall.

But the hangar was intact. None of the settlers had a chance to run for it.

My legs were trembling from the exertion, but I refused to stop.

I could hear the psychic screams of the Leviathans, echoing back to me.

I couldn't afford to allow my tired mind to wander.

I hadn't been able to both hide my presence and run at full speed, meaning I needed to do what I came here to do before all of them showed up. I had tried, but I discovered that my spell of concealment burned out more quickly the faster I moved. Running at full Force-boosted speed, it only lasted a few seconds.

The knowledge of what was behind me and how little time I had left erased any hesitation from my mind just before I threw myself off the top of the valley wall. Mud was sent flying in all directions as I hit the ground again, my fall cushioned by the Force.

My legs, aching from the run, screamed in pain as they bent, but I pushed it all behind yet another wall of Crucitorn and forced myself to stand and trudge forward through the mud. Intellectually, I knew that just blotting out the pain was a horrible idea, but I couldn't stop now. Not when I was so close.

Soon, the hangar doors loomed before me. I didn't bother looking for the keypad, instead reaching out with the force. The metal doors, rusted in place, groaned as invisible hands struggled to pry them apart. With what seemed like agonizing slowness, they moved, displacing the mud that had built up around the base of the building. Once they were fully open, I let go.

The shuttle was there. As I ran a hand along the hull of the small vessel and allowed my power to seep into it, the only damage I found was a heavy coating of dust, gathered over the centuries. It was untouched. Unharmed.

A tired, victorious smile creased my face as I reached the entrance ramp. It asked for access codes.

I didn't need access codes.

With a mental order, the ramp started descending. I didn't wait for it to lower all the way before I darted into the ship.

It wasn't large, intended for transporting personnel or small amounts of cargo offplanet to another ship waiting in orbit. My brief scan showed that it didn't have a hyperdrive and it had shit for a fuel capacity. But the engines were still in working shape and it was still space worthy. That was enough for me.

As I ran through the small cargo/passenger compartment and threw myself into the pilot's seat, lights across the shuttle flickered to life as its systems started their warm-up procedures.

Despite expectations, flying a ship was not the same as piloting a speeder. Speeders, at least the low flying versions I'd gotten used to on Korriban, shared some resemblance to driving a car and had a similar set up, with a steering wheel and pedals in the right places.

A ship was more like stepping into what looked like the unholy combination of a cargo plane and a space shuttle, with an appropriate number of lights, dials, and buttons flashing at you.

I was not a pilot. The most I knew was that pulling back on the yoke was up and pushing forward was down. Fuck if I knew what all those other buttons and knobs did. Given this was a Czerka shuttle, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was a self-destruct or an emergency ejection seat.

There was neither the time to learn nor a need to, at least for the moment. The Force could compensate for a lack of knowledge, allowing me to directly tell the ship how I wanted it to fly without knowing what any of the controls were.

Taking in a deep breath, I stretched my awareness out into the ship, latching onto every bit and piece and binding them to my will.

Instantly, I felt the rumble beneath my feet as the engines started, lifting the small craft off the ground. The landing gear retracted as it shot forward out of the hangar and up into the dark sky, the acceleration pressing me back into my seat.

Peering out the side viewport, I could see the obscured forms of dozens of Leviathans plodding towards the colony, to where I had just been. Blazing red eyes paused on their sojourn to follow my path into the air.

As the ship ascended, the psychic screams that had been pounding away at my psyche for hours lessened bit by bit until I hit the cloud cover, where it disappeared entirely. When viewport cleared up to show the starry void of space, I released the breath I had been holding the whole time into a shaky chuckle.

I had survived. I had killed a Leviathan by myself and survived.

A light on the dash started blinking. I had to analyze it with my power to realize that it was supposed to indicate an incoming communication.

One of my burned fingers gingerly pressed the button to allow it through. Major Selvin's cheery Cockney-accented voice drifted through as a white shuttle flew into view.

"Cut it a little close there, didn't you? Only had two hours left."

I wanted to cuss at him, but right now, I was too tired. I just wanted it to be over.

"My comm got destroyed on Corbos, so I had to find an alternative. Unfortunately, my ship doesn't have a hyperdrive, so I'll need to cross over to yours."

I had a sneaking suspicion that the comm unit would have failed anyways due to some other issue.

There was a pause before Selvin's voice took on a sheepish tone. It was hard to tell if it was faked or not, "See, there's an issue with your plan there."

If this was the "sudden yet inevitable betrayal," there was going to be hell to pay from someone. I have no idea how one became a Force Ghost, but I'd make my best effort to figure it out if only so I could make Selvin's life hell.

"I don't have a hyperdrive either."

My brain screeched to a halt. After it rebooted, I ventured a guess, "You don't have a hyperdrive because…you broke it?"

"Arse," He immediately shot back, "I don't have a hyperdrive because this shuttle never had one installed to begin with."

That would mean…

"Wait…have you been…?" I started to ask, only to get interrupted.

"Been what? Floating around this pit for three days waiting for your sorry arse to call?" There wasn't a holoimage, but I could picture the man rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I have. Real riveting stuff. You do whatever the Boss wanted you to?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Right. Well, I'll send out the signal now. Our ride should be here in five minutes." The soldier reported before awkwardly letting the conversation drop.

I let the silence persist as I pieced the scenario together in my head. When it was complete, I had to grudgingly admit that the whole thing was a pretty effective way of getting a Sith of unknown loyalties to do what you wanted.

If I'd tried to take over the shuttle I'd woken up on, the best that would have happened would have been that I had a ship that couldn't leave the system. I'd have been stuck until I ran out of air, fuel, or water, which would force me to either strand myself on one of the planets in the system or die.

If I completed the task and got off planet, then I was someone too strong or clever to allow to run away. If I failed, then the potential problem had been taken care of.

If I found a hyperspace capable vessel on Corbos, then there was someone on site to alert a nearby ship. While I didn't actually know how to operate a navicomputer, I might have been able to do it with the Force, but that might take time. And in that time, the ship would have had the opportunity to arrive and turn me into solar dust. Alternatively, Selvin would have done it himself with whatever he had on his shuttle.

And the only cost? The possible loss of a single shuttle and a single soldier.

Despite being the "victim" of it, I could appreciate the ruthless pragmatism.

Eventually, an alarm somewhere in my shuttle sounded off. It was a proximity alert.

Something was coming out of hyperspace.

One second, there was nothing. The next, there was something as I found myself suddenly staring down the guns of a Harrower-class Dreadnought.

The communications alert flashed again. When I pressed the button, a different voice spoke, though in a much more formal tone than Selvin used.

"Executioner to Czerka shuttle, automated docking procedures have been initiated. Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

I complied. After the engines were deactivated, I began drifting towards the gray behemoth and whatever awaited me inside.

When the shuttle landed, I was waiting at the ramp and started down as it opened. A squad of twelve soldiers stood silently in two rows at the bottom, heavy rifles in their hands. Major Selvin was nowhere to be seen, though that was

probably for the best.

As I walked between them, the first pair I passed fell in behind me while the rest moved to form a circle. The last two stepped ahead, guiding the formation.

Next to their gleaming, perfect armor, I felt a little under-dressed in my battered, mud-splattered gear.

Of course, I could have easily killed them all…but I had no reason. I was tired...and more curious about meeting the puppetmaster than I was with escaping. For the moment, at least.

None of them said a word as they marched. That was fine with me. I had nothing to say to them either, instead taking the time to observe my surroundings. Like everything with the Imperial military, everything was orderly to the point of being almost machine-like in its precision.

Though most of the ship's occupants were mundane military, I did see the dark robes or armor of a Sith now and again. As we passed, their eyes would briefly glance in our direction before returning to their duties.

After a ride on the ship's internal transit system and a trip up an elevator, we finally reached our destination. As the doors swished open, a cold chill settled on me as I saw the occupant, seated in a large red chair behind a gray desk.

The familiar scarred face smiled back at me, his elbows propped up on the desk and his hands clasped together. As I walked through the door, he waved a hand, dismissing the soldiers. After they had left and the door closed behind me, he spoke, his voice a deep rumble. It was the same voice as the one on the comm.

"Welcome, acolyte." He gestured to one of the chairs before him, "Please. Have a seat. We have matters to discuss."

A/N: For a reference as to how the Scarred Sith sounds, this is pretty close.

Last edited: Dec 30, 2019

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

525

Rictus

Dec 30, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 61

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 6, 2020

Add bookmark

#5,636

Chapter 61

As my sluggish brain finally processed what I was seeing, I very nearly reached for my lightsaber.

Or rather, I tried to, only to find that my right arm had chosen this moment to stop working. Both of my arms, one broken and the other fried to a crisp, hung loosely at my sides. The only thing I had to show for the effort was a few twitches from my burned fingers.

Well this was awkward. My legs still worked, but I didn't think highly of my chances trying to kick a Sith to death.

If the Sith Lord was insulted or angry, he didn't show it. If anything, he seemed amused that my kneejerk reaction to seeing him was to go for a weapon.

Unable to fight, I decided to use my only available weapon. My words.

"Darth Mindfuck, I presume."

A slip of the tongue due to exhaustion caused me to say a portion of what I really thought about him.

"How crude." "Darth Mindfuck" said slowly, raising a hairless brow, "From your records and my observations, you are typically more polite in your speech. However, I will attribute it to exhaustion and allow it to pass in favor of more…pertinent matters. Provided it does not happen again. Now please." He gestured to the chair again, "Sit."

I nodded wordlessly, my face forced into a calm neutral as I seated myself.

He didn't say anything more as he looked me in the eyes, red eyes unblinking.

I immediately focused on my mental defenses just as a sharp pain lanced through my head. Suddenly, I was seeing the door behind me, upside down. I grimaced at both the pain and the disorientation but kept myself from flinching, though I didn't need to bother as my helmet hid my expression anyways.

"An…interesting defense." He commented lightly after a moment as he allowed my perceptions to return to normal and went on to examine the rest of it, "Your memories, perceptions, and emotions are so scattered around your mindscape that it is difficult to affect more than a handful before you notice that something is wrong."

Through the mental connection, I could feel that he was…Well, he wasn't impressed, per se. It was more like he was examining a moderately interesting bug, poking and prodding to see what made it tick to satisfy his curiosity.

As I expected, he had completely bypassed the distraction construct and headed straight for the "stars." In between the moments of death-defying stunts, I'd given some thought to what I'd do if I ever met this Sith again, but I didn't think I'd need to put them into practice this soon.

"Ah, I see its functions now. You created it as a double-layered defense against the Leviathan's psychic screams. If they could not find your perceptions, they could not induce pain and disrupt your concentration. While they scratched at the empty construct, your actual mind was safe from their rather crude abilities."

I had a few choice words to describe his own methods, but I bit my tongue. Given the smirk that stretched the scars around his mouth, he knew my thoughts on the matter regardless.

"It is a passable defense. I daresay that it would protect you against most casual attempts to subvert your mind." He finally admitted, though it sounded less like a compliment and more like placating gesture. That feeling was reinforced by what he said afterwards, "But only that. A master of the mental arts would tear it to pieces once they understood what they were up against."

"It would still leave a split-second to act."

"Hmm?" The Sith hummed questioningly.

"While those masters are busy analyzing my mental constructs, that's a moment they're not devoting all their energy to defending themselves." I elaborated, "And splitting their attention between their offense and their defense."

He leaned back, his amused smile widening as the chair creaked lightly beneath his weight, "Predictable and flawed reasoning. Sith and Jedi train most of their lives to resist mental intrusions, to the point that such defenses are nearly an instinct. Even with their attention divided, the defenses of a Master would easily overwhelm you."

"It is predictable," I agreed, a smile of my own gracing my lips, "The master has already established themselves that they have complete control. That the only reason they devoted any energy to defense at all is out of ingrained habit."

The Sith's expression turned into a challenging smirk, "Do go on. I believe I wish to hear the rest of it."

"There is a certain arrogance that comes with mastery. Not intentionally, of course." I continued speaking, "That whisper in the back of their minds that tells them that only another master could truly compete on their level. That the foe before them is nothing and that they have all the time in the world to toy with their prey."

As I emphasized the word "whisper", his expression didn't change, but I could feel that there was a mental pause through the connection. Absolutely nothing else leaked through to me.

"That is an interesting theory." He said simply, his tone dipping slightly, "Is it one you wish to test, then?"

"Right this moment? After five days of fighting with minimal rest and multiple injuries?" I asked rhetorically, "Not particularly. My lord."

It was then I saw it: An unconscious twitch at the left corner of his mouth. It was a movement so small that I very nearly missed it.

That's right, you son of a bitch. I just bluffed you to your face and you believed me, if only for a moment.

And I did it without telling a single lie. If I had trained in the mental arts, that would be how I would operate against a superior opponent. Trick them into thinking they had won and then sucker punch them when they thought I had nothing to use against them.

I held no illusions that if he wanted me dead this very instant, he could do it without even standing up. The only things keeping me conscious were spite, Force enhancement to hold myself together, and multiple layers of Crucitorn holding back the no doubt excruciating pain of my many injuries.

An unexpected sound filled the silent air. It started low and at the back of his throat, muffed by his closed mouth.

He had started laughing.

"If I did not have an inkling earlier, I do now." His smile stretched his scars further, creating a nauseating sight, "This is why you will survive where the others will not."

I stayed quiet as his allowed his mirth to spill forth.

"You and your fellows were nothing to me. The wretches that Iren sought to make into Sith." He admitted freely and scoffed, "The gall of it. Aliens, slaves, and Jedi as Sith? Had we stooped so low as to resort to that?"

I registered the Jedi comment for later. It seemed I would need to do an unauthorized search of Iren's files when I got back to get a more complete picture.

"You had already passed your First Trial by the time I became aware of your existences, so I was unable to simply block your acceptance into the academy." He continued without pause, "I had intended to arrange it so that all of you would perish in the Trials. The plan had barely begun before something changed."

"And that was…?" I asked, not being rude but also not really caring about propriety at the moment.

"Why, you, of course." The Sith replied simply, "The first of my intended victims."

Why was I not surprised?

"Castor's revolt? That was your doing?" I guessed.

"Not entirely." He corrected, "It was going to occur regardless of my interference. I merely forced it to come to the fore early, before he was truly prepared and had become an actual threat. Still, it should have been a task far beyond an acolyte with a mere few weeks of self-training and alchemical tutelage. When you failed, a team of Assassins would have been sent to kill him."

"And then I survived." I muttered.

"And then you survived." He agreed with a nod, "And not only that, you smashed the army he had been building in the tombs. You crushed Castor. Tore him limb from limb."

I grimaced at the reminder of the other acolyte's bloody death, "How do you know about…?"

"Your probe droids contained a record of the battle and you had not encrypted them at that time. It was a simple matter to retrieve the data while they were unattended."

"Unattended" meaning that I might have been in the room at the time and he simply wiped my memory of the encounter.

"And then only a few weeks afterwards…you murdered a Sith Lord."

I almost wanted to correct him, but at this point…he knew. There wasn't any use in denying it.

"Lord Renning was far from the strongest Sith Lord, but he had earned that title nevertheless. That did not stop you." He paused, "And then, my curiosity was piqued. I began to wonder how far you could be pushed…and how far that would force you to reach to survive. I decided to leave the rest to Iren's trials and focus on yours."

"Seeing as I'm still here, I passed whatever tests you threw at me."

"That you did," The Sith Lord agreed, "In doing so, you demonstrated a rather remarkable talent for finding methods to kill beings that should be well beyond your station. Because of that, I have deemed you, and you alone, to be worth salvaging from that…pool of inequity that Iren has gathered at his Master's command. You may have once been a slave, but you are neither an alien nor tainted by Jedi teachings." He tilted his head to the left slightly, examining me a bit more, "…No, I don't believe even those chains truly held you, no matter what the scars on your face say."

I should be angry at this man for all the apparent assassination attempts, the days of paranoia-fueled panic. But in the world of the Sith, that was normal. Right now, I couldn't even muster the slightest bit of rage, whether from acceptance or from exhaustion.

"So what now? Am I your apprentice?"

It felt so simple, saying that. In another time period in Star Wars, when there were only two Sith, that phrase would have meant so much more. But here, it would just mean I became yet another cog in the Imperial war machine.

The Scarred Sith slowly shook his head, "No…not quite yet."

"Not yet?" I asked incredulously, "I just killed a Leviathan for you!"

"Yes," He replied simply, "That act demonstrated your power, whether it be your strength in the Force or your cunning. I know now that you have the potential to be a particularly potent weapon, if handled correctly. What remains to be seen is if you can be wielded and follow my orders."

I slumped in my chair and allowed my arms to dangle, "So what now?"

"Now, you will be returned to Korriban for one last trial. Not only is participation in the fourth trial required by tradition, there are loose ends to tie up in the academy. I will not suffer aliens and Jedi among the ranks of the Sith." The older man clasped his hands before him on the desk, "Your task is thus: You are to kill the other acolytes of your group." Red eyes met my yellow ones, "All of them."

Including Gaarurra.

"And I will require proof of their deaths. Their hearts will do."

I nodded numbly, "Yes…my lord."

His smile widened, showing impossibly white teeth that contrasted sharply with his ashen skin, "Excellent. Now, it will take a few hours to return to Korriban. I suggest you take advantage of the medbay's bacta tanks before we arrive. It would not do to see the "conquering hero" return battered and broken, now would it? It would give the wrong impression."

As I mechanically stood up and walked to the door, his voice followed me.

"You will require your all strength to defeat two Jedi, after all."

I was nearly to the medbay when I realized that I had never asked for his name.

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

601

Rictus

Jan 6, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 62

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Jan 26, 2020

Add bookmark

#5,983

Chapter 62

When the door closed behind me, all the strength keeping me going seemed to abandon me, though the dregs that remained were sufficient to drag my battered body to the med-bay.

The doctor on staff took some scans of me, blanched, then tried his hardest to physically throw me into a bacta tank.

I had neither the energy nor the desire to resist, so I had my equipment removed, replaced by a pair of white briefs, and had my broken arm set before I was submerged with a breath mask over my face.

Almost as soon as I hit the warm bacta, my eyelids drooped closed.

Images flashed behind my eyelids as I slept, but my mind was too sluggish to register them as anything but blurs. I thought I saw Ragnos' withered face, but it could easily have been Spindrall. They both smiled like the galaxy's creepiest grandfathers.

When I awoke again, I barely felt more rested than I had when I was placed in the tank. However, the pain that had been wracking my body was dulled to a tolerable level even without Crucitorn.

Opening my eyes, I looked around for the medical personnel, only to find them absent. Given the lack of other patients, I assumed they had retreated to their offices rather than sit around and watch me float in a tube for what was likely several hours.

I glanced down at my arms and gingerly tested them. My right arm immediately moved as I wished, showing that the neurological effects of the lightning damage had been dealt with, though ugly violet scars ran from the palm of my hand up to my forearm.

When I tried the left, it worked, but there was a jolt of pain originating from my elbow. It seemed that bacta could only do so much for a broken arm, though it had obviously accelerated the healing process. I would likely have to avoid using it for a while as everything set back into place, though more bacta treatments would probably reduce it further.

That was an annoyance given that it was my dominant hand, but it wasn't an insurmountable issue. I was just as capable with my right hand as with my left. The only thing I wouldn't be able to do is write. For some reason, that was the only thing I'd never been able to train my right hand to do.

As I floated in the tank, I realized that this was the first time I'd seen my own skin in nearly four days. With the armor and body glove out of the way, I could see the visible effects my alterations had on my body.

At my shoulders, elbows, and wrists, the muscles and connective tissues had warped and bulged grotesquely beneath my skin, which itself had hardened into thick, discolored patches of calloused tissue. A glance further down showed my legs bore similar marks.

While there were no visible signs of my alterations to my heart and lungs, the major arteries carrying oxygen-rich blood away from them glowed dimly beneath my pale flesh and pulsed with each artificially-slowed beat.

Despite the changes, I didn't feel…anything about them. No fear, no anger…nothing. They were just a consequence of my own actions. If they needed to be fixed, I would fix them. If they didn't, who cared?

However, I would need to check and make sure I hadn't accidentally given myself super-cancer after I got back to Korriban. But I sure as hell wouldn't be doing it on this ship.

Satisfied that I was intact enough to be mobile again, I looked around for the release to get out of the tank. I didn't want to stay in here longer than I had to.

After I pulled the release, the tank let out a hiss audible through the bacta right before the hatch opened and the mechanisms lifted me from the tank. Unhitching myself from the harness, I dropped to the floor as my legs momentarily buckled.

Right. Immersion in a bacta tank could leave you feeling drained. Something I probably should have remembered.

Fortunately, strength quickly returned to my limbs and I was able to pull myself back to my feet. My equipment was piled in a corner nearby, still caked with mud. Using telekinesis, I was able to redress myself one handed without too much trouble, though I didn't put my left gauntlet and vambrace back on. The extra weight likely wouldn't have helped my arm any.

I left the helmet and its fried electronics where it was. I'd get a new one later.

A door across the room slid open as the same doctor from before walked in. He didn't look happy to see me out of the tank.

"Have we arrived at Korriban yet?" I asked, preempting whatever he was about to say.

The man's mouth had opened to say something before I interrupted him. He closed it for a moment before answering, a non-verbal sigh in his tone. I guessed he was used to dealing with obstinate patients, "Very nearly, milord. We should be exiting hyperspace any moment now."

"Good." I said simply and started making my way to the door.

"Milord?" I turned to look at him, "At least allow me to fetch you a sling for your arm."

I thought about it for a moment. Walking around with my arm in a sling would be as good as announcing that I was weakened…but at the same time, I didn't want my injury getting worse while it was still healing. It didn't take long for pragmatism to win out over self-image.

I nodded my assent and the doctor darted out of the room.

My return to Korriban was quiet, lacking any sort of fanfare. I didn't see Darth Mindfuck or talk to anyone. I just got onto the shuttle and waited.

When I touched down at the academy's exterior landing pad, Iren was waiting for me. He didn't say anything, just wordlessly directed me to follow him. While I would have preferred to seek out my bed, I suspected that he wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't important.

As we walked, the thrum of Korriban's power echoed in the back of my mind. Involuntarily, I let out a sigh of relief. After three days on Corbos, I hadn't realized that I would miss it.

But now that I was back? It was comforting in a way.

"You have changed." Iren said abruptly as we stepped into the academy itself.

"Have I?" I asked, "I don't feel any different."

"It is in your walk. The way you hold yourself. Your presence." The Overseer fell silent for a moment before continuing, "To you, I suppose it would have been a subtle change. Or perhaps you were too caught up in the events of the past several days to notice."

I didn't really have an answer for that, so I kept my peace.

"I believe that a visual demonstration would prove more effective than attempting to explain." His gaze panned the corridor ahead. He pointed a hand forward, "Continue walking forwards and do not stop."

I shrugged and did as he said, curious to see what he was talking about.

My boots lightly tapped on the floor as I moved forward. Just as I passed the first intersection, another body abrupty appeared to my right. We both paused.

During that moment, I was able to get a good look at them. A Sith Pureblood, male. Nobody I knew or recognized. Based on his robes and lack of a lightsaber, he was likely another acolyte.

Purebloods were notoriously proud of their power, though it was a well-earned pride considering that most of them were born with a strong Force connection. As such, I was surprised by what happened next.

Yellow eyes met my own and I saw his widen slightly. And then he moved around me before quickly disappearing down the other corridor.

The Sith hadn't even glanced at my face or my scars.

I was a former slave, dressed in ratty, mud-splattered armor with my left arm in a sling. And he had moved around me instead of forcing me to move.

When Iren silently joined me, I asked, "What the hell just happened?"

"You are marked beyond the simple brand on your face." My confusion must have shown on my face, as he elaborated soon after, "When beings of great power perish, it sends out a ripple in the Force. For most, this does not reach beyond their immediate vicinity. However, Leviathans are potent creatures. The cry of ten thousand souls echoed all the way here to Korriban and possibly as far as Dromund Kaas. That same death knell also marked you. It clings to you like a miasma." He gestured to the hallway the Pureblood had left down, "That acolyte did not know what it was that he was perceiving, but he instinctively knew that its owner was not to be trifled with."

That was…interesting? It would definitely make keeping a low profile difficult if I couldn't suppress it. Had I been assigned the task with the knowledge that it would happen?

"Now, you will only see that manner of reaction among your lessers. More powerful Sith will merely see it as a challenge. A threat to be eliminated rather than something to avoid."

I narrowed my eyes slightly in the bald Sith's direction. Perhaps it was my paranoia talking, but Iren was being a little too free with advice, especially compared to his previous devotion to neutrality, "So why are you telling me this instead of leaving me to discover it on my own?"

"Because I am no fool." Iren explained bluntly, "I realized the direction your path would lead the moment you showed that camera footage to me. I merely underestimated the scale of the tasks you would be expected to undertake. Placing my support behind a soon-to-be highly-placed apprentice seemed the wisest course, especially in light of recent developments."

I turned to look at him fully, "You know who he is?"

The Overseer scoffed, "Of course I do. Or at least what little he allows to be known about himself. You have attracted the attention of Darth Rictus, a lord of the Dark Council and the master of the Sphere of Mysteries."

I stumbled as he said those words, but Iren kept walking. I was forced to jog to catch up.

"Given your personal history, it is understandable that you did not recognize him. Darth Rictus only attained his seat shortly before the Treaty of Coruscant after Darth Ekkage was killed by the Republic. At the time, you would have been in the slave camp on Apatros." He allowed a wan smile to show, "As an Overseer, I should be honored that one of my charges has caught the eye of one so high in the Empire. But involving a Lord of such a lofty position comes with its own complications."

What he left unsaid but was blatantly obvious was that Darth Rictus likely had a hand in his predecessor's forced vacation, though I knew that the job hadn't been finished and Ekkage was imprisoned on Belsavis. But he also implied that the Sith Lord was likely still establishing his position among the Council.

Darth Rictus was a name that I recognized but didn't know much about other than the fact that he was the chronologically oldest member of the Dark Council. At best, he had only ever been given brief mentions. That left me at an extreme disadvantage when dealing with him. So far, I only knew that he was much better than me at the mental powers, which he had demonstrated rather liberally.

I needed to find out more if I was to survive him. But if he was as cagey with his secrets as Iren was implying, that would be…difficult.

Iren's office was relatively close to the side entrance of the academy and it soon became obvious that we were heading there. He kept his peace until the door shut securely behind us.

After seating himself behind his desk, the Overseer continued where he left off, "I am aware of Darth Rictus' intolerance towards aliens, a view shared by many traditionalist Sith. With that in mind, I have no doubt that I know what final task he has assigned you. It is a waste of potential, but it is all but suicidal to go against the orders of a Dark Lord."

"It is…unfortunate." I said carefully, choosing the remain standing rather than seat myself in one of the open chairs, "Gaarurra has proven useful over the past year. But I know he wouldn't advance far in the Empire, limiting his usefulness after I left the academy. Nevertheless, I feel he will be of use in the meantime. The others are inconsequential."

Especially Olia. She'd never join me willingly. And having one such as her at my back was just asking for a knife in it.

Iren leveled a steady gaze at me, studying my face for a long moment, "You may yet survive your future Master. But first, you will require a true weapon." He gestured to the proto-saber on my belt, "That…antique you found on Corbos will break on the first blade it touches."

Not that it worked anymore anyways. The lightning bolt that had fried my helmet had destroyed the already-corroded circuitry in the lightsaber.

The Overseer reached into a drawer behind his desk and retrieved an object. The sound of metal clicking against metal broke the still air.

"I trust that you recognize it?" Iren commented, a hint of a wry smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

"I do." I confirmed, my eyes locked onto the object, "But isn't that…?"

"Overseer Miral's lightsaber? Yes. However, after you returned it, she was…relieved of her position for her failure." He gestured to it, "Take it."

Slowly, I raised my hand, opening my fingers just in time to feel metal slap into my palm as I drew it towards me. It was cool to the touch. It was a simple silver cylinder with a short stubby emitter shroud at the top and a black ridged handgrip at the bottom.

Holding it away from myself, I pressed the activation switch.

Pssshhew

As the red blade extended, the harsh buzz of energy filled the air.

"Normally, an acolyte is not granted their first lightsaber until they have completed their fourth trial. However, your circumstances are far from normal. As you defeated Castor, who in turn defeated Miral, that lightsaber is yours by right of conquest."

I saw blood on the floor and heard Castor screaming.

I shoved the sensations aside.

"In the right hands, it is an elegant, precise weapon." Iren commented, either unknowing or uncaring of my brief episode, "I trust you will make better use of it than its previous owners."

"I will by surviving." I promised vaguely, extinguishing the blade and clipping it to my belt.

With a wave of his hand, I was dismissed.

As I exited the room and the door closed behind me, a shadow detached itself from the wall and fell in behind me.

Last edited: Jan 26, 2020

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

560

Rictus

Jan 26, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 63

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Feb 17, 2020

Add bookmark

#6,159

Chapter 63

"Did anyone die while I was gone?"

A soft woof of denial was my answer. The sound didn't carry far beyond us.

It was still a little…no. It was very unnerving how easily Gaarurra could disappear when he did not wish to be found and it seemed he had only gotten better during my brief absence. The only reason I knew he was there was because he allowed me to.

"Pity. It seems the field remains rather broad then." I commented, "Still, it seems that Scriver has not quite realized my connection with Maklan and his men. He seemed the type who would punish the troops for the actions of an infiltrator. Hopefully, his apprentice will remain more reasonable."

That was an unfortunately common trait among the Sith, one that I found personally distasteful. You didn't spite someone that was performing a service for you, especially when it was performed willingly. It was a good way to end up dead.

As the saying went, always be nice to the help.

I pursed my lips as I thought of another possibility, "Although, it could be that he's simply too distracted by his archaeological find to bother with them."

Gaarurra didn't have anything to say on the matter, though I was mostly speaking my thoughts out loud rather than expecting a reply. He wasn't as versed as I was on Sith history and thus did not completely grasp the magnitude of the find.

Hakagram Graush was the last Sith King before the species was enslaved by the Dark Jedi Exiles. While his death was ignominious, it spoke volumes of his personal power that they were forced to assassinate him rather than face the king in direct combat. When we opened that tomb, something very ancient, extremely powerful, and incredibly angry had been awakened.

For all the power unleashed in that last strike, I doubted that it had done more than temporarily disperse his spirit. I'd have to operate under the assumption that he was still around, if momentarily knocked out of action.

Still, if Graush and Scriver could keep each other occupied, more power to them. It would be one less issue for me to deal with. I had enough enemies as it was.

Speaking of issues, I had some research to do to deal with my current problem. Darth Rictus hadn't given me a timeline with which to complete my final trial, but I doubted that he wanted to be kept waiting. I also assumed that he didn't want me to be caught doing it.

I felt my jaw crack as a massive yawn forced my mouth open.

…Perhaps the research could wait until I'd gotten a good night's sleep.

After slipping down to Qiv's former hideaway and conking out for a solid eight hours, I got to work with a refreshed mind hashing out ideas.

The first thing I needed was to regain access to my droid spy network. The solution, as it turned out, was simple. At the time I lost it, I had been panicking. Reacting, not thinking.

My will overwhelmed the virus Darth Rictus had placed in the terminal. Relatively speaking, it wasn't complex, merely designed to lock it down.

I didn't destroy the virus though. After all, I didn't like to waste what I could potentially find a use for later. As it was, I could think of more than a few right this instant. Instead, I isolated the virus and placed it into a separate datachip before disconnecting the device and slipping it into a pocket.

With the virus removed, I was able access Qiv's files once more and begin reviewing the stored up camera footage.

Supposedly, there were two Jedi in my training group and they would be my biggest threats. A quick search of the dossiers quickly revealed the first: Olia Fen.

She was already enough of a pain in the ass to begin with. Now it turned out that she had actually been trained before the academy?

Fucking. Wonderful.

Another mental flick caused the probe droids to scurry throughout the entire academy via the ventilation system, searching for the current locations of all the acolytes.

I frowned as I noticed one missing, "Olia has not returned to the academy?"

Behind me, Gaarurra stopped pacing and shook his head.

Damn. I couldn't deal with her immediately and she could return at any time.

I eyed the frozen image of Kalista's face. Still, Olia's absence provided other opportunities. But before that, I needed to pin down who the second Jedi was before I started laying down a plan of action.

Darth Rictus had implied that the second Jedi was still here on Korriban, which knocked Qiv out of the running as he was long gone and I sincerely doubted it would be him even if he were still here. There had been too much honest fear and ineptitude there to be faked. Gaarurra was not the Jedi either.

The twins had solid, established backgrounds deep in Imperial space as former slaves from Dromund Kaas. Besides, there was only one other Jedi, not two.

That left Kalista and Garsh.

The former's documented background did have her listed as the slave of a Republic-aligned crime lord. Well, former crime lord as he was dead now, supposedly at the Twi'lek's hands. However, Olia had gone to her, not the other way around.

The latter…

I paused.

What about the latter?

I ignored the dossier page flickering on the screen before me and leaned back to think on it.

When was the last time I had actually thought about Garsh? After the first trial, he'd stuck to my shadow like a leech. But after that, he just sort of…faded from my attention before disappearing entirely.

As I wracked my memories, I realized that it had been weeks since I had interacted with the Quarren or even seen him.

I pulled up the stored camera footage again and mentally commanded it to begin searching for any footage containing Garsh.

There were hundreds of hours of recordings, with some gaps here and there from when he left the academy grounds. Most were of him meditating or practicing in the training hall, away from everyone else.

He spent a lot of time around the twins, training with both of them in the late hours of the day. As I reviewed the footage, I picked out that he favored Terrak over his sister. In fact, he seemed almost wary of Ianna and didn't meet with her unless her brother was around.

I had distantly known about this connection, this…pseudo-alliance they seemed to have had going. In light of my most recent run-ins with Darth Rictus, I thought I had a pretty good guess as to why I had never looked into it before now.

Being on the receiving end of a Mind Trick was unpleasant once you realized it happened. To realize your actions had been influenced without your knowledge and memories erased. The loss of control.

There is nothing. Only me.

Something in my head finally snapped. It had been steadily weakening for a while until it finally broke. The haze that had been obscuring my thoughts whenever they turned towards Garsh cleared.

What replaced it was cold rage. Gaarurra could feel it and he shifted uncomfortably behind me.

Garsh could have killed me but didn't. I'd show him that was a mistake.

I would not be influenced -controlled- like that again.

Grudgingly, I had to acknowledge that Darth Rictus had imparted a lesson onto me, whether it was intentional or not. Without the experience of dealing with him, I wouldn't have noticed that Garsh had done something too.

I returned my attention to the dossier for a moment, before closing it in disgust. I had to assume that everything on there was either wrong or useless, so I would have to collect my own information and construct my own dossier.

But I had my answer.

Garsh was the second Jedi. On top of that, I was certain he was a Jedi Shadow.

And now, I had a new question. Who did I go after first? Did I take down Kalista and weaken Olia's support before she returned? Or did I deal with the immediate threat of Garsh and the twins?

I spent another hour watching footage of each acolyte before coming to a conclusion.

Why not both? I had the means, after all.

Some time ago, I came across a rather interesting scroll in the archives while searching through the material Lord Thanaton had helpfully recommended. I had been surprised it was there, well within reach of ambitious novice acolytes with plenty of rivals that needed disposing of.

I'd made copies of it, obviously.

It wasn't a particularly complex ritual, or at least no more than anything I had used before. There was danger, of course, but all Sith Magic had some element of danger to it. It wasn't particularly powerful either and was easily overcome by anyone that had some idea of what they were facing.

Because of that it was practically useless against Garsh and Olia themselves, who had no doubt received some training from the Jedi in dealing with Sith Magic. However, the others had neither the experience nor the ability. Or at least not to my knowledge.

Which was why I wasn't going to rely solely on it. It would take time to gather the materials for the ritual and set it all up. In the meantime, I could start laying the groundwork for other schemes.

"I'm going to need a lot of blood." I finally said out loud, "Preferably not mine."

Gaarurra looked askance at me.

"Oh, not yours either. We'll probably go Tu'kata hunting again." I quickly assured him, "But I'm going to need your help with something else, too."

This next part was going require some careful timing…

She smiled, watching the other acolyte's face scrunch up in pain as he clutched at his chest in vain. It was her second victim this week and the sixth that month, but the thrill had yet to fade.

She knew she had changed that day in the tunnel. Part of her had been horrified. But the rest had been excited at the possibilities.

No longer was she the meek prey, but rather the predator. Where once there was fear, only satisfaction and joy remained.

Oh, she played the part well enough to continue to draw in the unsuspecting. She even enjoyed the act, playing them for fools by plucking at their sense of superiority. The ones who fell for it were the kind that truly deserved it and neither the galaxy nor the Empire would miss them.

She watched him expire before leaving. The cleaning droids would find his body soon and it wouldn't do to be found nearby when they did.

Still riding off the thrill, she was practically walking on air as she made her way back to her dorm. A questioning pulse came across the bond, making her realize she was projecting too much across it.

Terrak was wondering why she was so happy. She reluctantly reigned in her side and sent back a reassuring sensation to assuage him.

Satisfied, he allowed his end to drop for the moment. Her lip curled up unconsciously as she quickly figured out why.

Her brother was with that squid again.

A surge of hot anger boiled in her gut, though she was careful not to let it leak across the bond. Her brother was spending more time with that other acolyte than with her. Her! His own sister!

They were supposed to stick together. Survive the academy together! Rescue their mother!

But she felt like they'd been pulling apart more and more ever since Garsh got involved. The bond was still there, yes, but they relied on it less and less. Sometimes she'd go for days without feeling anything.

She knew Garsh didn't like her, but there was more than that. She'd gotten used to fear, both in feeling it and in wielding it. She knew he was afraid of her.

A year ago, she might have laughed at anyone that thought that someone would be afraid of meek little Ianna. Now, it brought a smile to her face.

Just before she pressed the key to open the door, she paused.

A shiver raced across her skin, as though a cold breeze had passed by. The academy did have climate controls inside of the building, but it was usually kept only a few degrees cooler than it was outside.

Before her, the door opened on its own, allowing light to filter into the dark room.

She stood frozen in the doorway.

Yellow eyes stared back unblinkingly at her own, its owner's face drawn into a calm, neutral expression even as the ghastly web of durasteel pulled at the skin on the right side. Gauntlet-clad hands were clasped loosely in his lap, his dark-armored left boot placed up on his right knee.

She barely noticed the gleam of the lightsaber on his belt.

Her heart dared to thud in her chest against her will as the old and familiar feeling of fear seeped into her mind.

She had become a predator, but in her ecstasy at that change, she had forgotten that there were greater predators above her.

He didn't move, didn't say a word, didn't draw on the Force. Yet, she felt a compulsion slam against her mind relentlessly, screaming OBEY again and again, nearly deafening her to all else.

Because of that, she nearly missed it when he spoke at last.

"Please. Come in."

His voice was quiet, even, and non-threatening. Deep in tone, yet far softer than she had expected. The small, still-rational part of her mind tried to remember if she had ever heard him speak before.

But the fear-ridden majority overruled everything else and she instinctively tried to resist the compulsion, locking her legs in place.

The Spider sighed and glanced to her left, "Gaarurra, if you would assist her, please?"

Out of the darkness emerged the towering frame of his ever-present shadow, looming over her. The sudden appearance of the massive acolyte caused her heart to skip a beat of its now-rapid pace. Large, claw-tipped fingers wrapped around her upper arms before the shaggy alien physically lifted her off the ground and pulled her inside.

Absently, she heard the door close and lock behind her, dropping her into complete darkness. As her feet touched the ground once more, the Spider spoke again.

"Ianna."

A renewed chill of terror shot down her spine as she realized that this…thing knew her name.

"You and I need to have a talk about a common enemy."

An Unlikely Jedi [Star Wars] / Path of Ruin [Star Wars SI] / The Sage's Disciple [Fate/Zero SI] / A Crow In The Garden [Kara no Kyoukai SI]/Lending a Helping Hand [Baldur's Gate SI]/ Gravewalker [Destiny]

Blink And You'll Miss It [Young Justice SI]/ A Link in the Chain [Star Wars SI]/ Welcome to the Slug Club [Star Wars SI]/ Fugitive [Star Wars SI]/ Breaking Faith [Star Wars SI]/ Corporate Commander [Star Wars SI]

F/GO Friend Code: Crow 900,594,854

Like

ReplyReport

554

Rictus

Feb 17, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Chapter 64

View content

Rictus

Rictus

Certified Wicker Man

Today at 12:02 PM

Add bookmark

#6,271

Chapter 64

Ianna could still see his eyes as two orbs of unnatural amber light that contrasted sharply with the pitch-black room.

Old animal instincts hard coded into the genes of her most ancient ancestors reared their head, warning her of the creature before her. Her arms and legs were locked into place and her eyelids refused to blink even as they began to ache from dryness. She barely breathed, as though not doing anything would cause the thing to avert its attention.

She knew it was stupid, but her body refused to obey nevertheless. Neither of her two hearts could decide whether they wanted to stop suddenly or beat faster.

However, the choice to obey or not was taken out of her hands. The massive paws of Aldrex's Shadow easily carried her slight frame away from the doorway. The creature's unblinking eyes seemed to follow her unwilling movement across the room until the alien set her down on the edge of her own bed.

If she didn't know better, she might have said it was with an awkward gentleness.

Ianna could tell that the creature smiled as his eyes crinkled at the edges. A second later, the lights began to fade on. Now, she could see him more clearly.

Before, she thought he had his hands clasped in his lap. Now, she could see that his left arm was actually in a sling while his right was resting lightly on his leg.

As the light level increased slowly, she felt her heartbeats unconsciously edge towards more normal rhythms at no longer being in complete darkness. Warmth started returning to the room as well, but there was still a persistent chill that didn't let her get completely comfortable.

"Better?" Aldrex asked, his voice level. There was even a hint of polite concern in his tone.

Ianna still refused to answer. Refused to tear her gaze away from his eyes.

In the end, it was Aldrex who broke eye contact first when he rolled his eyes, something so unexpected from the normally expressionless man that it made Ianna blink in surprise.

"If I was going to kill you, we wouldn't be speaking right now." He stated bluntly, "I would have done it five minutes ago when you went out of your way to kill that acolyte."

If they weren't already, her eyes would have widened, "H-How did you…?"

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk, a trace amount of smugness leaking through his control, "I have eyes everywhere, my dear. I have been aware of your "extracurricular" activities for some time now."

She had made absolutely certain that there were no witnesses, no possible way to trace it back to her. There were no security cameras at any of the murder sites.

So how had he done it? Some kind of Force magic? Or was it something else?

Despite the circumstances, Ianna was starting to calm down enough to begin thinking rationally again. Part of her was cursing her earlier act of blocking her side of the Force bond. If she hadn't, Terrak would have felt the moment she panicked and come racing from…wherever he was to rescue her.

But then, so might Garsh. And she had little desire to be in his presence more than necessary.

"Then why are you here instead of an Inquisitor?" Ianna knew the consequences if she had been caught. She had seen it more than once from a distance.

If Aldrex wasn't here to kill her, then he wanted something. What that something was, she wasn't sure.

"So long as it didn't affect me or my interests, I could care less what you do in your free time…unless there was some way I could benefit from it." He replied, confirming her suspicions, "While I am rather curious about how precisely you killed those acolytes, I am much more interested in something else. A certain Quarren that we are both acquainted with."

A spark of irritation broke through the fear. Of course the squid had something to do with this.

It was this frustration that allowed Ianna to finally loosen her sarcastic tongue, "Why? Can't keep track of your friends?"

"I never really counted Garsh as a friend…but especially not now." While there was no outward reaction on his face, there was a harsh, cold edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.

With her understanding of fear had come a greater understanding and ability to sense other emotions. She blinked in surprise at the hatred in the other acolyte's tone. Just what had Garsh done?

Just out of sight, Ianna heard the room's third occupant shift. Because of her hyper-focus on Aldrex, she had actually forgotten he was there.

"Because of my "eyes" and…other means, I know exactly what Garsh has been doing. And what Garsh is." Aldrex continued, "Tell me, Ianna. Were you aware that he was a Jedi?"

The Zabrak's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as that threw her for a loop, "A Jedi? No. No. I-I…This is Korriban! How could Jedi even get here?"

"With a great deal of effort…but it's possible. It wouldn't even be the first time it has happened." He replied before elaborating, "Specifically, he's a Jedi Shadow. They're particularly adept at infiltrating enemy ranks and going unnoticed."

"…That's why he's afraid of me." She muttered.

She didn't particularly want to believe Aldrex. Other than his apparent hatred of Garsh, she had no idea what the other acolyte's motivations were. However, she couldn't deny that what he was saying matched up with her own suspicions.

"I wouldn't say he's afraid. Shadows tend to be more zealous than most other Jedi when it comes to their Code. It's not often that they even acknowledge that particular emotion." Aldrex commented, a bitter smile on his face, "But he is wary. It seems that he has been avoiding the more…obviously corrupted of us."

Ianna grimaced, knowing that her own appearance was beginning to show changes. She saw the yellow eyes in the mirror every morning and knew what they signified.

'But not Terrak…' She noted mentally.

"Based on what I have observed so far, I believe that he thinks your brother can be of use to his aims."

Oh, I had her with that one. The brief spike of anger that actually broke past her fear of me was all the indicator I needed.

Hook. Line. And sinker.

Garsh was a closed book to everyone, but I didn't need to actually know him to plant the idea that he was using Terrak into his sister's head. Especially when the thought might have already been bouncing around her head for some time beforehand.

Before this meeting, I had rewatched as much of the footage of them interacting as I could, noting their expressions and their body language. Terrak tried to place himself as a peacemaker between them, but Ianna was just as wary of Garsh as he was of her. They kept their distance from each other whenever possible, but that wasn't often.

I didn't know precisely what Garsh's objective was, but I had a few theories. I doubted that he knew Darth Rictus was involved, but it was possible that he was after something else.

One of the duties of Jedi Shadows was to hunt down Fallen Jedi. In that case, Olia might have been his target, but I didn't think that alone would be enough reason to infiltrate the Sith Academy. The Council of First Knowledge could simply be taking advantage of the opportunity that the Empire's new recruitment policies provided, with access to Olia being a secondary objective rather than the primary goal.

In truth, I didn't really care what his end goal was. Hell, I would have been content to leave him alone if I hadn't been ordered to kill him.

But he made the mistake of messing with my head in the course of his mission.

For that, I was going to enjoy killing him.

"I can't say what he intends for your brother after he has achieved his goal, but I doubt it's going to be anything good. Shadows tend to be more…callous than normal Jedi. It's possible that he will simply discard Terrak and make his escape. Or worse, frame your brother for his own crimes to maintain his cover."

Each word I spoke was intended to spark Ianna's fury and exacerbate her paranoia. And by God, it was working.

The twins practically embodied the dangers of attachment that the Jedi so often preached against. Ianna was unstable at the best of times, barely able to function without her brother nearby. As such, she obsessed over him.

When Iren and Garsh started trying to separate them, she started spiraling even faster into the Dark Side than before.

She was a wildcard, one I intended to turn to my side without her knowing.

And the vastly diluted mixture of Sith Poison in a tiny injector I had positioned next to her neck with telekinesis while we had been speaking was going to help. Ianna's passive Force-based defenses were almost non-existent, so it was pathetically easy to bypass them without her noticing and numb a small patch on her neck with Crucitorn.

I would be depressed with how much practice I was getting with that power if it wasn't so damn useful.

The poison would take time to circulate through her system, especially given how diluted it was. But in return, it should increase her anger in a less conspicuous manner than if she had been given a larger dose and make her more prone to irrational actions.

Heh. Well, more than she already was.

The pain the poison normally inflicted should be much lower as well. Given that Zabrak had a much higher pain tolerance than most other humanoid species in the galaxy, it was possible that it would be at a level that she wouldn't even notice.

Once it was done, the injector was maneuvered over to Gaarurra's waiting hand, outside of Ianna's sight, and from there slipped into a pouch on his bandoleer.

It was nice having competent and loyal help.

A moment later, my datapad chimed softly. I plucked it from my bag with my good hand and looked at the screen.

Time was up, it seemed. While I accomplished all I planned to, I had been hoping to stick around for a little while longer. Oh well.

"What's that?" Ianna asked suspiciously. As angry as she was at Garsh, she was still very much wary of me.

"Just an alert I set for myself. I didn't think it would go over well if Garsh saw us speaking." I explained easily.

It was the truth, too…just not the whole truth. I couldn't imagine that Terrak would be too pleased either.

I hadn't just set the probe droids to alert me when Terrak or Garsh were on their way back. I had also subverted two of the combat droids in the training hall. Nothing as fancy as what Darth Rictus had done to me, but something to keep them busy for a little longer than they had intended.

"Just keep in mind what I've said, Ianna." I reminded her as I got up to leave, "We'll speak again some time soon."

As the door opened, Gaarurra fell into step behind me. Ianna said nothing, already beginning to lose herself in her thoughts.

I wish I had the time to stick around and watch the fireworks, but I still had so much more left to do.

My Wookiee companion woofed a question once the door had hissed closed, "So what now?"

"Now? Now, we go hunting. I still need materials for my ritual..."


End file.
